Ese es Nuestro Amor
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Ella era su amor platónico desde que era estudiante, los años pasaron y ahora es esposa de su mejor amigo, ¿que pasaria si él se mudara a vivir con ellos?, mas aun recordar los sentimientos que se creían olvidados. Universo Alterno, incluye Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Ese es Nuestro Amor**

**Capitulo 1**

Diclaimer: Personajes de Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, historia original Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou, Universo Alterno, Advertencia Incluye Lemons (segunda advertencia no son de Sexo Rudo) Esperamos que disfruten de esta historia tanto como nosotras disfrutamos haciéndola. Gracias por leer y mas se los agradeceríamos si nos dejaran un pequeño review para saber que les pareció, gracias.

**Capitulo 1**

_Fijaba su mirada perdida en el camino, había volado desde Norteamérica aun recordaba lo sucedido con su padre_— De verdad Darien. Perdóname por molestarte...

**-**¿Que no somos amigos? —_Pregunto sin quitar la mirada del camino_—

-Si lo sé. La situación en Nueva York cada día es más difícil. En verdad muchas gracias...

-Ya Seiya, no estés agradeciendo cada cinco minutos... —_sonrió frenando al topar con una luz roja_— pero estas seguro que quieres iniciar en el medio del espectáculo

-Tú sabes que ese ha sido siempre mi sueño... al menos quiero intentarlo... hasta ahora siempre he hecho lo que mi padre me ha dicho...

**-**De acuerdo, Serena y yo te apoyaremos en lo que podamos... —_inicio de nueva cuenta el camino hacia su_ _casa_— quizá ella te pueda ayudar, debe conocer algún productor o alguien a quien le interese tu música...

_Le sonrió ligeramente_— Si... te prometo que en cuanto me sea posible buscare un lugar para rentar, tampoco quiero ser una molestia para ustedes

**-**No lo será... al contrario al menos alguien le encontrara utilidad a la casa... tanto Serena como yo pasamos demasiado tiempo fuera

_Seiya tan solo le sonrió en respuesta._

-Y ahí esta... —_señalo a lo lejos una casa, demasiado grande para dos personas, pero era un lujo que ambos podían darse, oprimió el botón de la puerta automática y entraron cerrando inmediatamente_— estarás muy cómodo, seguramente ni notaras nuestra presencia...

-Por el contrario tratare de no darles mucha lata —_fijo su mirada en aquella mansión, sin decir nada, a decir verdad igual estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lujos_—

**-**Bueno vamos, te mostrare tu habitación, y quizá podamos salir a cenar algo... y recordar viejos tiempos...

-Me parece una gran idea, el viaje fue muy pesado y no he probado bocado desde ayer

-Vamos entonces... —_bajo del auto y se dirigió a la cajuela para bajar las maletas de su amigo_— ¿hace cuanto que nos veíamos? ya hasta perdí la cuenta...

-Yo creo que no nos habíamos visto desde el día de tu boda

**-**Sí, eso creo... —_sonrió entregándole una de las maletas mientras él cargaba la otra_— demasiado tiempo entonces... —_camino hacia la entrada encontrando la mayoría de las luces encendidas, volvió la mirada hacia la cochera y ahí pudo ver el auto de su esposa_—

**-**Si solo te veo cuando vas a tus congresos o a cursos en Nueva York —_sonrió cargando la maleta siguiéndolo_—

-¿Darien? —_Salió de la cocina llevando un platón con una fresca ensalada para acompañar la cena que había preparado esperando que esa noche pudiera cenar junto a su esposo_—

**-**Serena —_sonrió al verla_— que sorpresa... no esperaba encontrarte —_se acerco a ella saludándola con un suave beso sobre sus labios—_

**-**Bueno hoy salí temprano y decidí preparar la cena esperando que llegaras a tiempo... —_sonrió ligeramente y en seguida fijo la mirada en el acompañante de su esposo—_

_Sonrió al fijar la mirada en su amigo_— Cariño... ¿Recuerdas a Seiya Kou?

**-**Sí, claro, tu amigo de la infancia... —_sonrió_— hola Seiya...

**-**Hola... qué bien que aun me recuerdes —_sonrió un poco apenado_—

-Bueno lo invite a quedarse una temporada con nosotros, espero que no te moleste

**-**No, claro que no… al contrario, estás en tu casa Seiya... —_sonrió viéndolo un tanto divertida parecía demasiado cohibido_— supongo que tienen hambre ¿no es así?

-Mi amigo no ha comido desde ayer, el viaje fue muy largo, y sabes que la comida de los aviones no son muy buenas

**-**Sí, son pésimas... —_sonrió_— la cena esta lista, ¿le muestras la habitación en la que se va a quedar o quieres ir a cambiarte?

-Se la mostrare, para que se ponga cómodo —_murmuró volviendo a tomar la maleta_—

**-**De acuerdo, por mientras iré sirviendo... pasa Seiya, estás en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme...

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad... de verdad no saben lo que significa para mí —_sonrió tomando su maleta siguiendo a su amigo_—

**-**Ves, te lo dije que no le molestaría... —_subió hacia la habitación que estaba al lado derecho subiendo las escaleras— _casi no tenemos muchas visitas así que el tenerte aquí la hará sentir más en papel de anfitriona...

-Es mucho más hermosa que cuando te casaste... te felicito amigo tienes a tu lado a una gran mujer

**-**Lo se... —_suspiro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación_— es una buena esposa... —_murmuro encendiendo las luces, dejando ver el amplio lugar_—

-Es perfecto... —_sonrió observando la habitación_— gracias Darien

**-**Una vez más que digas "gracias" y dejaras de ser mi amigo... —_dijo colocando la maleta en el suelo— _tienes tu propio baño, ahí hay algunas toallas, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo... te dejo para que te instales y luego bajes a cenar... —_se acerco a él_— me alegra que estés aquí... realmente extrañaba a mi mejor amigo…

-Yo también te extrañaba... no sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con los negocios de mi padre

**-**Supongo... pero bueno ya no te preocupes por eso, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos... terminando de cenar podemos ir a algún bar ¿te parece?

_Asintió con una sonrisa_— Unas copitas no nos caerían nada mal

**-**Instálate y ahorita nos vemos... —_salió de la habitación para el bajar y ayudar a su esposa_—

_Fijo la mirada en la habitación un poco más pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero sin duda acogedora, había incluso un pequeño sofá y un escritorio, el closet y un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín principal donde se podía ver la cochera, respiro profundamente. Ya estaba ahí ahora a esperar que la suerte lo favoreciera, por lo pronto se acerco a tomar la maleta sacando algo de ropa limpia, ya tendría tiempo de acomodarse camino hacia el baño necesitaba una ducha. Después de ducharse, ya más fresco se apresuro a cambiarse para bajar al comedor donde ya lo esperaban._

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar

-No te preocupes Seiya... me diste tiempo para preparar algo mas, espero que te guste la carne que prepare... —_dijo sirviéndole un trozo de filete junto con la ensalada_—

-Se ve delicioso —_sonrió al sentarse_— gracias

**-**Provecho... —_en seguida sirvió el plato de su esposo_— me comentaba Darien que trabajaras más en serio con aquello de ser artista...

-Si... ese siempre ha sido mi sueño... tengo un año para conseguirlo... si después de ese año no consigo lo que me propongo tendré que volver a Nueva York y seguir los negocios de mi padre...

**-**Parece un tiempo razonable para que trabajes en ello... —_sonrió_—

-¿Y qué hay de aquella chica con la que estabas comprometido? —_Pregunto Darien mientras servía un poco de vino a su amigo_— ¿cómo se llama?

**-**Lita... aun sigo comprometido —_sonrió ligeramente_— es una linda chica

**-**¿Estas comprometido? —_Pregunto un tanto sorprendida Serena_— ¿y ella que dice de tu sueño?, seguramente se quedo muy triste...

-Si se quedo algo triste... aun cuando nuestros padres acordaron casarnos desde niños, es una chica muy linda, y sabe lo que esto significa para mí, decidió apoyarme, sin duda ella va ser lo que más voy a extrañar, pero ya era algo que no podía soportar

-Serena no lo agobies con tantas preguntas, el pobre viene muy cansado y fastidiado —_murmuro mientras comía_—

_Observo a Darien un segundo y tomo la copa de vino bebiendo un poco_— Veré la manera de poder ayudarte... —_volvió a mirar a Seiya_— ¿cuál es tu mayor talento?

-Hasta ahora solo he escrito... digamos algunas canciones

**-**Compositor... mmm veamos... —_se quedo un poco pensativa mientras comía_—

-Disculpa a Serena... tiene una extraña obsesión por el trabajo... seguramente ya está pensando con quien mandarte...

_Sonrió a su amigo_— Bueno... yo pensaba moverme por mi cuenta... quiero hacer esto por mí mismo... de todas formas les agradezco su hospitalidad, prometo pagarles de alguna forma pero lo hare

-No es fácil que puedas presentarte con alguna persona y que te escuche... —_dijo Serena bebiendo un poco mas de vino_— déjame ver si puedo contactar a algún productor... supongo que tienes algún disco con tus canciones... ¿cantas?

-Solo las tengo escritas... nunca he cantado...

**-**Serena por favor deja esos comentarios... ¿qué va a pensar Seiya?, que ya tan pronto y quieres que se vaya... tomate tu tiempo Seiya, las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles...

-Se que no es un camino fácil... —murmuro— pero daré lo mejor de mi

**-**Yo solo quería ayudar... —_murmuró Serena dejando de comer_— ¿van a salir?

-Si iremos a un bar a celebrar nuestro reencuentro

**-**Bien... solo no beban mucho... —_se puso de pie_— yo me retiro, fue un día pesado y quiero descansar...

-Prometo no emborrachar mucho al medico... –_Sonrió_- si hago eso en sus operaciones en lugar de sacar un riñón sacara el corazón

_Sonrió divertida por el comentario de Seiya_— No recordaba que fueras tan simpático... —_suspiro sutil_— bueno se divierten y mucho cuidado con lo que hacen... —_se acerco a Darien para despedirse de él con un sutil beso_— y con quien hablan...

-Lo cuidare de las chicas acosadoras —_sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo_—

**-**Eso me parece bien... ten cuidado... —_le sonrió sutil a Darien_—

-Lo tendré —_sonrió besando a su esposa_— descansa cielo

**-**Bienvenido Seiya... —_le sonrió amable para en seguida retirarse_—

-Definitivamente muy agradable tu esposa, además cocina muy bien, claro que Lita también lo hace —_sonrió ligeramente_—

**-**Ojala te visite tu prometida... —_dijo terminando de cenar_— bueno vamos... hay un bar en el centro que es muy agradable, seguro te gustara...

-Si vamos —_se levanto de la mesa tomando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina_— ¿Y tus papás como están?, digo aparte de su obstinación porque te hagas cargo de las empresas... y que te comprometieron sin autorización ¿como están? —_Pregunto al salir de la casa_—

-No te burles —_murmuro con una mueca_—

**-**No me burlo... —_sonrió_— pero bueno es que es extraño que a estas alturas de tu vida sigas permitiendo que interfieran...

-Bueno lo de Lita sabes que siempre ha sido así desde niño... y digamos que no me es tan indiferente, además mis padres son de las personas más importantes e influyentes del mundo, tienen empresas y cadenas en varios países, trata de lidiar con ellos y entenderás

**-**Pero tú pareces demasiado tranquilo, siento como si tus ganas de luchar no existieran... como si te conformaras con lo que ellos dicen... —_subió al auto poniéndolo en marcha_—

-Es ganar o perder... —_murmuro subiendo al auto de su amigo_—

**-**Sobre Lita... ¿la amas? —_Pregunto mientras salía de la cochera_—

-Aprendí a amarla... es una chica dulce y compresiva, cualquiera puede terminar enamorándose de ella

**-**Bueno entonces ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? —_Pregunto subiendo un poco la velocidad_—

-Demostrar de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer... para posteriormente traer a Lita a mi lado...

**-**Por el momento disfruta de tu soltería... —_sonrió estacionando el auto fuera del lugar a donde llevaba a su amigo— _aprovecha que estas solo aquí...

-¿Que sugieres que haga Darien Chiba?

-Pues no se... vamos no me digas que ya olvidaste aquellas noches de juerga que teníamos obviamente antes de casarme... —_sonrió, estaba a punto de quitarse la sortija pero se abstuvo_— aquí no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie...

-Yo no pero tú si —_sonrió saliendo del auto_— quizás me porte un poco mal en tu nombre

_Sonrió un tanto irónico_— Ya lo veremos... voy a comprobar que tan bien recuerdas aquellos días... —_se quito el saco y la corbata_— ¿sabes manejar verdad?

**-**Claro que si... ¿por qué la pregunta? —_fijo su mirada en él un tanto desconcertado—_

**-**Por si es necesario... —_sonrió acercándose a él para caminar rumbo a la entrada de aquel bar que parecía esa noche estar muy concurrido_— ¿aprendiste bien el camino?

**-**Mmm no mucho

**-**Bueno ya encontraras algún plan... —_en cuanto uno de los meseros lo vio se acerco para indicarle que la mesa que él acostumbraba estaba desocupada_— y bien... ¿hay algo que te haya llamado la atención?

-¿Algo como qué? —_Murmuró sentándose a la mesa_—

**-**Ay Seiya por favor... alguna chica ya debió llamar tu atención...

-¿Qué hiciste con mi amigo el serio? —_Sonrió divertido_— el que odiaba este tipo de lugares y siempre era el responsable

**-**Solo creció y vio que de alguna forma tenía que pasar el tiempo... —_dijo indiferente al momento en que le llevaban un par de vaso con whisky_— y no pasarla aburrido en casa...

**-¿**Aburrido con semejante mujer? —_Parpadeo extrañado_— recuerdo que no hacías otra cosa más que hablar de ella

**-**Aunque no lo creas también se puede aburrir con una mujer como Serena... —_suspiro bebiendo un poco_— no me quejo es una hermosa mujer, atenta esposa y otras cosas pero... antes que mi pareja es actriz... y siempre está metida en tal o cual evento...

-Entonces quizás deba meditarlo bien antes de casarme con Lita —_sonrió bebiendo un sorbo_—

**-**¿De verdad estas pensando en casarte?, yo no me arrepiento pero sí creo ahora que a los dos nos falto vivir un poco mas...

-Se casaron muy jóvenes... tu apenas estabas en la universidad y ella en preparatoria... casarse es el gran sueño de Lita

**-**Pero el tuyo es otro... —_murmuro bebiendo el resto de su vaso_— en un año pueden cambiar muchas cosas Seiya...

-Si eso es posible... creo que lo agradable de una relación es la confianza... y eso es algo que existe entre Lita y yo...

**-**A mi me parece que más bien estas aceptando lo que decidieron tus padres, pero bueno si con ella encuentras lo que te hace feliz yo te apoyo... ya lo sabes... —_dijo haciendo una seña al mesero para que le llevara otro vaso_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Es bueno contar con el apoyo de mi amigo

-Claro ya lo sabes... —sonrió— pero cuéntame, ¿cuáles son tus planes?

-Por ahora pienso buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, no quisiera ser una carga para ustedes, en cuanto me sea posible buscare un lugar donde rentar

-Para nada... tú te quedas en la casa... —_dijo, en cuanto recibió el siguiente vaso lo bebió—_ si quieres puedes buscar el trabajo pero nada de que te vas a ir...

-Vaya que terco eres Darien Chiba, los años te han cambiado, ya no reconozco a mi amigo el aburrido cara larga

**-**Ya no existe... —_murmuro con una sonrisa_— muchas casa cambiaron en este tiempo... solo espero que tu también me apoyes

-Por como lo dices suena algo serio amigo

**-**Nada Seiya... solo es difícil de explicar... —_murmuro bebiendo un poco mas_—

-Bueno puedes explicármelo con calma, y paso por paso —_bebió su copa de un solo sorbo_—

-Buenas noches Darien pensé que no vendrías —_sonrió la chica pelirroja acercándose a él abrazándolo por la espalda, y dándole un marcado beso en la mejilla_—

_Sonrió al escucharla, pero recordó que no iba solo_— Mira te presento a mi amigo Seiya Kou... —_la quito delicadamente de su cuerpo para hacer que caminar hasta situarla a un lado de ellos_— Seiya... una conocida...

-Mucho gusto bella dama, —_sonrió poniéndose de pie para saludar a la joven_—

-Darien, no soy solo una conocida... soy tu amiga —_murmuro guiñándole un ojo_—Kakyu

_Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y dejo ver la mano izquierda mostrando la sortija de matrimonio_— Solo eres una conocida y nada mas...

_Kakyu observo la sortija con una sonrisa_— Si lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta más que me consideres una amiga que una simple conocida... espero me des cita para que me hagas un chequeo general como te comente en la última consulta no ha dejado de dolerme el costado —_señalo su costado del lado del vientre_—

**-**Sí, claro... llama para que te den una cita... —_murmuró_— ahora si nos permites... tengo mucho que platicar con mi amigo...

-De acuerdo, nos veremos —sonrió— un gusto conocerlo joven, es usted muy atractivo

_Sonrió mientras jugaba con el hielo del vaso_— Adiós... —_esperó a que se fuera y suspiro_— ten cuidado con ella... no es fácil de soportar...

-Vaya que casado te asedian más las mujeres por lo que veo amigo

**-**Amo a Serena... —_murmuro mientras jugaba aun con el hielo_— pero a veces su distanciamiento me hace cometer algunos pequeños errores...

-¿Algunos pequeños errores?, ¿a qué te refieres amigo? —_Murmuró bebiendo de su copa_—

_Se quedo callado meditando las palabras que describieran lo que hacía a escondidas de su esposa_— Digamos que... tengo un par de amigas... que suplen a Serena...

-Te refieres... ¿A qué tienes algunas amantes? —_fijo su mirada en el más que sorprendido_—

_Subió la mirada_— Amigas es el término más adecuado... —_suspiro profundamente bebiendo el resto del licor—_ y una amante...

**-**Entiendo —_bebió por completo la copa_— pero entonces ¿ya no amas a tu esposa?, recuerdo lo mucho que te emocionaba verla

**-**Sé lo que sentía por ella o siento... —_hizo una seña al mesero que en seguida le trajo otro vaso con el mismo contenido_— es mi esposa y eso no cambiara, pero ahora que cada vez esta mas metida en la farándula menos está en casa... hoy me sorprendió verla...

**-**Parece que interrumpí una cena romántica... quizás deberías ir a casa...

**-**No Seiya... —_suspiro_— la verdad es que no se qué está pasando entre nosotros... no sé si aun me ama...

**-**Yo creo que ella te ama... esa ensalada no creo que haya sido solo para ella —_bebió un poco_— en lugar de estar aquí deberías disfrutar de su compañía

**-**¿Eso crees? —_Pregunto observando el contenido de su vaso_—

**-**Desde luego... ambos se casaron enamorados... si yo fuera tú... no estaría buscando en otros lugares... A menos que seas tú el que haya dejado de amarla

**-**Si te conté todo esto no es para que me regañaras, es solo que tenía que decírselo a alguien... esa mujer que vino hace un momento es una de tantas amigas, pero ninguna se compara con Serena...

**-**No es un regaño amigo... pero si de verdad la amas ¿qué haces aquí bebiendo, en lugar de estar junto a ella?

_Sonrió ligeramente golpeando con suavidad el vaso de su amigo_— Festejando que estas aquí y que ya no me siento tan solo...

-Es un buen festejó —_murmuró observándolo con detenimiento_—

_Lo miro por algunos segundos y en seguida bebió el whisky de un solo golpe_— Entiendo... volvamos, dejaremos el festejo para otra ocasión...

-Al menos aun sigues siendo prudente amigo —_sonrío bebiendo la copa_— tendremos tiempo de charlar después

**-**A veces... —_suspiro dejando el vaso y algo de dinero sobre la mesa_— vamos entonces... ¿crees que deba comprar una de esas cosas cursis que les gustan a las mujeres?

**-**Un ramo de flores enormes, rosas rojas seguro le gustarán, hoy me desaparezco para no interrumpirlos

**-**¿Y a dónde vas?, si aun no te sabes ubicar bien... —_dijo saliendo de aquel bar_— no seas tonto, lo más seguro es que ya este dormida, pero al menos el detalle de las flores le gustara...

**-**Eso es seguro —_murmuró con una sonrisa_—

-Vamos entonces... tu escoge las flores... —_subió al auto_—

**-**¿Yo?, Pero el que debe elegirlas eres tu

**-**Tú eres más detallista... si yo las escojo terminare comprando margaritas... anda sube y luego eliges las flores...

_Suspiró subiendo al auto_— De acuerdo que opción me dejas

**-**Solo tienes una opción, que seas un buen amigo... ya te extrañaba Seiya de verdad... necesitaba contarle esto a alguien...

**-**Sabes que en las buenas y en las malas siempre unidos

**-**Bueno, solo mucho cuidado, no se te vaya a escapar hacer comentarios al respecto delante de Serena...

**-**No lo haré... pero en vez de buscar en lugares como este mejor quedaré con ella

**-**Seiya, las cosas no son tan fáciles, hoy fue algo sorpresivo que estuviera en casa... por lo general llega tarde y sale muy temprano, está por terminar una película y menos tiene tiempo...

**-**Tu carrera también es absorbente quizás es solo una mala racha lo superaran

**-**Sí, es posible... —_se detuvo frente a una florería_— es tu turno amigo... las más hermosas...

**-**De acuerdo —_bajó del auto observando las flores_— deme ese ramo de rosas con tulipanes por favor

_Mientras que Seiya compraba las flores saco su celular, había un mensaje que prefirió ignorar, esa noche trataría de ser el esposo que dejo de ser desde hacía mucho tiempo, sonrió al ver a su amigo cargar un enorme ramo de rosas_— Tienes buen gusto... —_dijo en cuanto subió al auto_—

**-**Son las flores más bellas —_sonrío metiéndole con cuidado al auto_— seguro le encantaran

**-**Estoy seguro que si... —_volvió a poner el auto en marcha_— debes creer que soy demasiado patán por engañar a mi esposa...

**-**Jamás he creído eso amigo pero tampoco lo apruebo

**-**Creo que tu mi amigo eres de los pocos hombres que quedan que creen en los finales felices, de que serás por siempre feliz con una mujer...

**-**Eso de los finales felices no existe... creo más en la felicidad de día a día... amar como si fuera la primera vez siempre

**-**Es difícil cuando llevas algunos años casado, pero en fin te hare caso y tratare de reconquistar a mi esposa...

-Hazlo... y da lo mejor de ti siempre. Quizás eso te sea de utilidad…

**-**Si es posible... —_sonrió ligeramente al llegar a su casa_— y no te preocupes... tu habitación es muy privada... además estoy seguro que descansaras muy bien... por cierto deberías volver al bar donde estuvimos, habla con el gerente dile que vas de mi parte y proponle que te deje cantar ahí, claro si es que aun lo sigues haciendo bien como antes...

-¿Cantar?, En el bar no se me habría ocurrido

**-**Yo también te puedo ayudar... solo lleva tus mejores canciones y canta con el corazón como lo hacías...

-Lo hare…

_Al estacionar el auto, bajo y se acerco a tomar el ramo de rosas para entrar a la casa_— Gracias por escucharme Seiya... eres un buen amigo...

-Cuando quieras —_bajo del autor siguiéndolo_— solo portare bien o me enojare

**-**Shh... —_Hizo una mueca subiendo hacia su habitación_— si tienes hambre puedes prepararte lo que quieras... —_dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo_—

-Si gracias —_murmuro caminando hacia la cocina_—

X-X

_Después de haber pasado un buen rato en la tina relajándose se recostó para leer un poco uno de los tantos proyectos que ahora le ofrecían, quizá era momento de dejar las películas y realizar alguna serie o quizá una obra de teatro o tal vez tomarse un tiempo de descanso y pasarla más con su esposo, en fin tendría que pesar muy bien lo que haría._

_Darien abrió la puerta observándola recostada, mientras leía_— Serena... —_murmuró acercándose llevando consigo el ramo de rosas escogido por su amigo_—

-¿Y eso? — _Cerró el libreto y lo dejo sobre la cama, preguntando sorprendida y con una sutil sonrisa pues pocas veces Darien era así de detallista_—

-Son una disculpa —_se sentó a su lado extendiendo las flores hacia ella_— creo que arruine la cena de esta noche

_Tomo entre sus manos aquellas flores aspirando su aroma y aquel detalle de tulipanes le sorprendió_— Pensé que habías olvidado que los tulipanes son mis favoritos...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Como crees que olvidaría algo tan importante —_fingiendo una sutil sonrisa_—

**-**Gracias... es un hermoso detalle... —_acaricio las flores sin dejar de verlas_— ¿por qué volvieron tan pronto?

**-**Seiya se sentía demasiado cansado y un tanto desanimado para festejar, decidimos dejarlo para otro día —_le sonrió acariciando sutilmente su pierna_—

**-**Ya veo... —_volvió a aspirar el aroma de las flores_— creo que debería poner las flores en agua...

-Sí, no se vayan a marchitar —_murmuro quitándoselas de las manos para dejarlas a un lado_— hoy luces encantadora sabes —_murmuro subiendo un poco mas sus caricias_—

**-**Gracias... —_sonrió sutil_— creo que deberías descansar, bebiste y debes reponerte para mañana

-Quizás... pero —_subió aun mas sus caricias hasta su parte intima, donde acaricio encima de la prenda_— hoy quiero estar con mi mujer... —_murmuro mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a desabotonar su camisón—_

**-**Darien por favor... —tomo ambas manos y lo detuvo—

-¿Qué sucede? —_fijo su mirada en ella_— ¿es que a caso tú no quieres?, Serena quiero hacerte mía en este mismo instante —_murmuro acercándose mas besando sus labios con pasión, subiendo ambas manos de ella hacia arriba para poder sujetarlas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra volvía a tomar su pierna, subiéndose un poco en ella, para hacerle sentir que la necesitaba_—

_Intento soltarse logrando zafar una de sus manos colocándola en su pecho para empujarlo un poco_— Darien, no… me estas lastimando... —_murmuro entre sus labios_—

-Serena... —_bajo sus labios hacia su cuello buscando sus pechos, sin esperar a desabotonar la blusa la desgarro, sujetando con más fuerza su pierna_— te deseo

**-**¿Que estás haciendo? —_Dijo con más firmeza volviendo a empujarlo_— me estas lastimando... detente Darien

_Cayó al piso mirándola_— Solo lo que deseo hacer, que es harte mía... ¿o es que no es normal que una pareja de esposos tengan intimidad?, ¿hace cuanto que no la tenemos Serena?—_murmuro levantándose_—

**-**Es normal, pero no de esta forma... estabas a punto de obligarme Darien... ¿te das cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer? —_Pregunto poniéndose de pie para buscar otro camisón_— tu respóndeme, ¿hace cuando que no estás conmigo demostrándome tu amor?

-Ya no entiendo que es lo que quieres... te estoy demostrando cuanto te necesito a mi lado, cuanto te deseo, de nada me sirven los detalles si siempre terminas rechazándome... te lo pido y me mandas a dormir ¿qué quieres que haga?

_Sonrió con algo de ironía_— Me estas demostrando que necesitas tener sexo conmigo, ¿hace cuanto que no me seduces?, Darien me estabas obligando a estar contigo, sabes que también te deseo pero no puedo de estar contigo de esta manera...

-Bien entonces dime ¿cómo?, porque ya no se qué hacer... —_camino hacia la puerta molesto— _mejor debí quedarme en el bar...

Enviado a la—s— 12:09 del martes.

**-**Es lo que haces últimamente ¿no? —_pregunto mientras se quitaba el camisón_— por un ramo de flores esto es lo que querías... tenerme desnuda para ti... las últimas veces así ha sido... ¿te has preguntado lo que quiero yo?

_Fijo su mirada en ella, acercándose hasta arrinconarla contra la pared_— ¿Y sabes lo que yo deseo, lo que quiero a caso?, ¿hace cuanto que me niegas la intimidad? hace cuanto que no pasamos una noche de pasión como al inicio —_apoyo sus manos contra la pared sin dejarla moverse_— hace cuanto deje de atraerte como hombre solo te interesa tu estúpida carrera y nada mas

-¿Acaso es solo mi culpa? —_no podía negarlo en ese momento le asustaba la actitud que había tomado y posiblemente no era el mejor momento para hablar esos temas pero tampoco se dejaría intimidar por él_— tu siempre estas cansado... ya no tienes la delicadeza de tomarte tu tiempo para disfrutar juntos... solo buscas tu placer y ya

-¿Así que eso piensas?, qué hay del viaje que te propuse a la playa... dijiste que no podías por tu tonta película... sabes que estoy cansado de que siempre me rechaces... quizás si termino cansado al igual que tu... pero hoy que quiero estar contigo que traje flores para ti, me tratas de esta forma... mejor solo di que ya no despierto pasión en ti —_se separo de ella tomando su saco_—

**-**¿Irte es la mejor solución que encuentras? —_Se acerco hasta tomar la bata y colocársela— _no entiendo porque ahora me reprochas lo que hago si antes me apoyabas... ¿que soy para ti Darien?, solo la imagen que muestras o la mujer que sigues amando...

-Sinceramente... —_fijo su mirada en ella_— ya no se que eres... te apoyo porque sé que es lo que más amas de la misma manera que tú me apoyaste a mí al convertirme en medico... pero no sé donde quedamos tu y yo entre el espectáculo y la medicina...

-Ya veo... —_suspiro profundamente_— yo aun te amo Darien, pero no quiero que me trates nunca más como lo hiciste hace un momento... creo que es mejor que descanses antes de que los dos digamos cosas de las que nos podemos arrepentir después...

-Descansa tu... yo... simplemente no tengo ganas de estar aquí —_murmuro caminando hacia la puerta— _no te habría tratado así si tu no llevaras más de dos meses negándome lo que me pertenece

_Se quedo callada observando cómo se alejaba, lo amaba y deseaba estar con él pero simplemente en ese momento hubiera bastando con que la abrazara para dejar atrás esa discusión, pero al contrario prefería irse y no lo detendría._

_Bajo molesto las escaleras sin percatarse que Seiya estaba en la cocina, salió de la casa, y sin dudarlo subió a su auto mientras caminaba saco el celular respondiendo aquel mensaje que hacia un rato le había llegado._

_Se sentía demasiado alterada y deseaba al menos poder hacer desaparecer esa sequedad en la boca, amarro mejor la bata y bajo con la idea de prepararse un té que calmara sus nervios, se detuvo al ver a su visita en la cocina_— Pensé que estabas muy cansado... —_murmuró dirigiéndose a buscar lo necesario para ese té_—

-Este... si un poco —_murmuro al verla_— perdón que usurpe tu cocina... quería algo de cenar y Darien dijo que podía prepararme lo que quisiera... este... ¿te sientes bien?

**-**Sí, estoy bien... —_murmuro sin atreverse a verlo_— ya te lo dije siéntete como en tu casa... —_recargo la manos sobre la orilla de la estufa_— lamento que hayas escuchado nuestra discusión...

_Se acerco lentamente a ella_—Siéntate... te hare un té y un rico pan para que te relajes...

_Sonrió con tristeza, no era la primera vez que tenía una discusión con su esposo, pero esta vez había sido distinto, deseaba estar con él pero no del modo que Darien quería, estaba asustada, nerviosa, enojada, ya no sabía que sentimiento era mayor_— De verdad lamento lo que escuchaste...

-No tienes nada de que disculparte... yo... no debería estar aquí —_murmuró mientras preparaba mas pan francés para su acompañante— _perdóname si estoy invadiendo su privacidad...

**-**No te preocupes, digamos que este fue un incidente aislado... creo que estamos atravesando una pequeña crisis, pero nada que no pueda resolverse... —_suspiro recargándose en el respaldo de la silla— _seguramente te sentiste incomodo...

-Si... un poco... Darien no quiere que me vaya... pero te aseguro que en cuanto pueda me iré... no quiero ser un invasor para ustedes...

**-**De verdad Seiya, lamento lo ocurrido, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incomodo, eres amigo de Darien y lo menos que podemos hacer es ofrecerte nuestra ayuda...

-Les agradezco lo que hacen por mi... y deseo que pronto arreglen su situación... ya que no veo ese brillo y esa hermosa sonrisa enamorada en ninguno...—_al ver que el agua hervía lo sirvió en una taza y puso un té con un poco de azúcar, y enseguida dos rebanadas del pan que había preparado con un poco de mermelada_—... espero que te guste —_se acerco colocándolo frente a ella_—

-Gracias... —_murmuro observando el pan_— hace mucho que no comía un pan así... —_sonrió ligeramente tomando una rebanada y dándole una mordida saboreándolo_— delicioso...

_Sonrió ligeramente, sentándose frente ella comiendo otro pan_— Me alegra que te guste

_Sonrió sutil_— Gracias Seiya... eres amigo de Darien y estas aquí acompañándome en vez de haber ido con él... —_dijo un poco sonrojada_—

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Bueno... quizás es mejor dejarlo a solas... ya volverá mas tranquilo y resolverán el problema

_Suspiro después de beber un poco de té_— Lo amo... pero no puedo dejar mi carrera en este momento, es un periodo en el que me están ofreciendo muchas oportunidades...

-Quizás no debas dejar tu carrera y él tampoco, después de todo son los sueños de ambos... pero ¿por qué no compartirlo con él?, necesitan pasar tiempo juntos, sin que afecten sus respectivas profesiones

-Eso lo entiendo, pero a él no le gusta acompañarme a los eventos a los que me invitan... y yo... procuro estar con él cuando lo necesita pero... nuestros horarios no son compatibles, a veces me voy antes de que despierte o llego y él no está porque está en alguna operación o que se yo... —_volvió a darle una mordida al pan_—

-Es algo complicado —_murmuro con tristeza_—

-Mucho... —_murmuro, observándolo_— gracias Seiya por escucharme...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer... me gustaría hacer más por ustedes... pero... siento que es algo que solo tú y él deben arreglar... de todas maneras puedes contar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte... mis hombros son muy anchos —_sonrió tratando de hacerla reír_—

_Sonrió al escucharlo_— ¿Te han dicho que eres divertido?

-Mmm dicen que soy demasiado simpático, Lita siempre se ríe con mis ocurrencias, o me las complementa, hablando de ello —_saco su celular escribiendo un mensaje_—le dije que le avisaría cuando llegara y se me olvido

**-**Seguramente debe estar preocupada por ti... —_sonrió ligeramente_— se ve que la quieres mucho...

-Sí bastante... —_murmuro al darle enviar al mensaje_— si algún día viene a visitarme espero puedan conocerla, aunque Darien ya la conoce

-Me da mucho gusto conocerla... —_sin darse cuenta había devorado las dos rebanadas de_ pan— ups creo que tendré que hacer doble sesión de ejercicio...

-De vez en cuando te puedes dar el lujo de comer delicias como estas...

**-**Sí, creo que si... —_sonrió ligeramente_— gracias, ya me siento mejor, pero creo que es hora de descansar, yo mañana tengo llamado muy temprano y tú debes estar un poco contrariado por el cambio de horario así que te sugiero que descanses y duermas mucho...

-Si... tratare de dormir un poco... a decir verdad no tengo mucho sueño...

-Mmm bueno yo si tengo que dormir... pero puedes buscar alguna película si quieres... por lo general no estamos así que puedes ver las que quieras... —_estaba a punto de salir de la cocina y se regreso_— por cierto hay una persona que se encarga de la limpieza así que no te preocupes... ah y te prometo que hablare con algunos conocidos para ver si te pueden ayudar...

_Le sonrió ligeramente_— No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo... te lo agradezco, anda ve a descansar... no querrás que te vean ojerosa ¿o sí?

**-**No para nada... —_sonrió ligeramente_— gracias por todo Seiya... me sirvió platicar contigo... hasta mañana... —_sin decirle mas salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación_—

-Hasta mañana —_murmuró para enseguida levantar lo que había usado y dejar todo como si nada hubiera pasado, después de eso, se fue a su habitación a un debía desempacar sus cosas_—

X-X

_Pasaba de medio día y por fin llegaba a su casa, estaba seguro que no encontraría a Serena y era mejor así, dejar que las cosas se calmaran, pero había olvidado por completo a su amigo, que seguramente había sido testigo de aquella discusión, al entrar a la casa fue hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua, todo estaba tranquilo así que imaginaba que Seiya seguía durmiendo, por lo que aprovecho para ir a su habitación, darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa al finalizar fue a donde estaba su amigo y toco la puerta esperando encontrarlo._

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, no hacía mucho rato había logrado por fin conciliar el sueño, estaba tan sumergido que no escucho que tocaban la puerta._

**-**¿Seiya estas ahí? —_Abrió la puerta encontrando todo a oscuras y lo vio completamente dormido_— Seiya... —_se acerco abriendo de golpe las cortinas_— despierta tengo que hablar contigo...

_Se movió cubriéndose más con las cobijas al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro_— Cinco minutos más

**-**¿Tienes alguna otra brillante idea como la de las rosas? —_Pregunto deteniéndose a un lado de la cama—_

-¿Una idea? —_murmuro aun cubierto sin ganas de levantarse_—

_Suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón_— Por lo de anoche... disculpa, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a poner así...

-Tal pace que todo es más complicado... ¿a dónde te fuiste?

**-**Ya te imaginas, no creo que sea necesario que te lo diga... —_dijo mientras volvía a colocarse la argolla de matrimonio_—

_Se sentó observándolo detenidamente_— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla a su trabajo?

**-**¿Y qué ganare con eso? —_Suspiro frotándose el rostro_— dime Seiya, ¿qué quieren las mujeres?, le traje rosas ¿que más quería?, regrese para estar con ella y solo me rechazo

-A las mujeres les gusta sentirse protegidas y deseadas... les gusta sentir que alguien se preocupa por ellas... vamos tu conquistaste su corazón por algo se caso contigo... porque no la seduces como cuando eran novios, sin duda hacías todo por verla sonreír ¿no es así?

**-**Sí, pero... vamos es mi esposa, tiene obligaciones que cumplir...

_Frunció un poco el ceño_— Es tu esposa, si Darien, pero te casaste para compartirlo todo con ella, incluso la sexualidad...

**-**Y es lo que quería hacer anoche... hace meses que no me deja tocarla y anoche se negó... ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

-No puedo opinar mucho puesto que nunca he estado en tu situación, lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que la vuelvas a enamorar, como lo hacías en aquellos días cuando solo eran novios... amigo tú la amas y seguro ella te ama, pueden revivir su amor... porque no vas y la buscas y tan solo le dices lo que sientes que la amas

_Se puso de pie_— No puedo ir a buscarla tengo una operación en un par de horas... había pensando en llamarla pero... no sé qué decirle...

-Que lo sientes simplemente pídele perdón amigo... ¿por qué no le mandas rosas?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —_Saco la cartera dejando algunos billetes en el buró_— compra lo que te parezca adecuado, la verdad yo no tengo cabeza en este momento para esas cosas... ah y gracias por comprar tulipanes ayer... son sus favoritos y lo había olvidado...

-Pero Darien... —_murmuro mirando el dinero_— deberías ser tu él que las compre y se las mande... es tu esposa...

**-**Bien le pediré a mi secretaria que las compre... —_Suspiro_— lo malo es que se darán cuenta que tuvimos una discusión y son para pedirle perdón...

**-**Está bien lo hare... pero en verdad Darien... al menos tomate un poco de tiempo para recuperarla —_tomo el dinero poniéndose de pie_— necesitare la dirección de donde trabaja ¿la tienes?

_Sonrió victorioso_— Claro ahora te la dejo escrita... ah y bueno como tú eres un experto en esas cosas románticas escribes algo lindo en la tarjeta...

_Suspiro resignado_— Siempre consigues que haga lo que quieres Darien...

**-**Te debo una amigo... —sonrió— bueno ahora te dejo tengo una operación que realizar... me avisas que pusiste en la tarjeta para no equivocarme... quizá la lleve a cenar, todo depende si ella me habla...

**-**Si yo te aviso —_murmuro volviéndose a acostar—_

**-**Gracias amigo... —_se acerco dándole un golpe en el brazo_— que bueno que estas aquí... no se que haría sin tu ayuda...

-Seguro mandarlas tu mismo —_murmuro un tanto burlón_—

**-**Nos vemos luego... no se te olvide avisarme y que sea un arreglo del tamaño de mi disculpa... descansa adiós... —_sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación_—

_Se quedo atónito llevando sus manos hacia su cara_— En que líos te estás metiendo Seiya —_se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando el techo_ _tenía demasiado en que pensar_—

X-X

_Respiro profundamente al ir camino hacia su camerino, había sido un día pesado pero por suerte solo faltaba una toma mas y seria todo, su asistente y mejor amiga se había adelantado para tener listo el cambio de ropa, fue hasta ese momento que pensó en que no había tenido noticias de Darien en todo el día pero era de esperarse estaba demasiado molesto, quizá en la noche que regresara estaría en casa como si nada hubiera pasado.  
_

-¿Todo está listo Mina? —_pregunto al entrar al camerino sorprendiéndose de ver un enorme arreglo de tulipanes blancos y anudándolos un listón rojo que contrastaba_— ¿y esto?

**-**Son para ti los trajeron hace un rato son bellísimos

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a ellos_— Son hermosos... hace mucho que no recibía algo así... —_tomo la tarjeta leyéndola en voz alta_—

"Al principio me enamoré de tu rostro, pero luego me enamoré de tu alma... cariño tu rostro sonrojado es como un atardecer en el firmamento. Perdonarme…

P.d. te amo te invito a cenar esta noche ¿qué dices? Estaré esperando tu respuesta... "

-Wow —_murmuró Mina escuchándola_— eso no creo que sea un admirador ¿o sí?

_Suspiro sutil_— No… son de Darien... anoche discutimos pero... nunca me había mando flores... son hermosas...

**-**Debió ser una discusión muy fuertemente para que te mande flores tan hermosas

_Guardo la tarjeta y la coloco en su bolso—_ Un poco... —_suspiro sutil_— Mina... anoche quiso que estuviéramos juntos pero yo... no pude o no quise, ah no se... pero él se molesto tanto...

**-**Bueno considera que es hombre y debe estar muy desesperado ¿no crees?, llámalo y ve a cenar con el ponte tu vestido rojo

**-**Si tienes razón, yo también deseo estar con él pero no se... —_sonrió ligeramente_— no te dije que tenemos un invitado en casa, creo que eso es lo que me apena mas, escucho como discutíamos...

**-**Eso si no lo sabía, ¿y es guapo?

**-**Mmm si, lo es... es amigo de Darien... es divertido pero creo que anoche no dimos nuestra mejor imagen...

**-**Me imagino que debió sentirse incomodo

**-**Demasiado, estoy muy avergonzada con él... dame el celular por favor, llamare a Darien...

**-**Si aquí lo tienes —_le dio el teléfono a su amiga_— ¿y qué dijo él?

**-**En realidad se porto muy amable, me preparo un té y pan tostado con mermelada, es lindo... —_sonrió ligeramente encontrando por fin el numero de su esposo, esperando a que le respondiera_—

**-**Preséntalo —_sonrío divertida_—

_Al otro lado de la línea Darien contesto el teléfono había recibido un mensaje de su amigo con la información que le solicito_— Serena...

**-**Acepto la invitación... —_dijo en cuanto escucho su voz_— están hermosos los tulipanes... gracias...

**-**Me alegra que te gusten —_sonrío complacido_— te veo en el restaurante argentino a las 8

**-**De acuerdo... y Darien... te amo... —_dijo antes de finalizar la llamada, era extraño recibir un detalle de él pero quizá era porque quería volver a conquistarla_— y yo pensaba que ya no me amaba...

**-**Aún hay una oportunidad para ustedes amiga que felicidad ahora debes ponerte hermosa

**-**Gracias Mina... —_sonrió a su amiga_— bueno primero tenemos que terminar de grabar... podrías alistar el vestido rojo que sugeriste por favor...

**-**A la orden jefa —_sonrío divertida buscando ese hermoso vestido_—

X-X

_Seiya por su parte había recorrido toda la casa. Darien le había dejado copia de las llaves, era bastante grande encontró un gimnasio y vio los amplia jardines un buen lugar para ejercitarse. Después de darse un buen baño salió para cumplir con la encomienda de su amigo y posteriormente informarle. Se encontraba en una cafetería bebiendo café esperando la llamada de su prometida._

_Por fin se había quedado sola en su habitación y aprovecharía para llamar a su prometido, tomo el teléfono y se acerco al balcón para sentir la brisa fresca, sonrió emocionada de escuchar la voz de Seiya._

**-**Hola linda ¿como estas? Te extraño

**-**Seiya... también te extraño, ¿tu como estas?, ¿cómo te trata esa ciudad?, ¿estás comiendo verdad?

-Estoy bien Darien me ofreció quedarme en su casa es una enorme mansión

**-**Bueno al menos no estarás mal... Seiya... ¿por qué no regresas?, entre los dos convenceremos a tus padres...

-Conoces a mi padre linda... él no lo aceptara... debo aprovechar este lapsus que me dio para demostrar que tengo talento... quiero hacerlo por mi mismo... aunque la esposa de Darien quiere ayudarme es actriz... ¿crees que este bien si acepto su ayuda?

**-**Claro que si Seiya, eso te ayudara muchísimo, además no tiene nada de malo, es difícil que reconozcan tu talento cuando nadie más lo conoce... oye... ¿y cómo es la esposa de Darien, ya cambio?

**-**Es muy atractiva y amable —_sonrío ligeramente_— ayer me dio de cenar un filete muy grande de carne

_Sonrió al escucharlo_— Tu delirio... ¿y cuéntame que mas hiciste?

**-**No pude dormir mucho —_bostezo_— ayer fui a tomar una copa con Darien y creo que arruine una cena romántica... en cuanto me sea posible buscaré un lugar donde rentar... además que escucharlos discutir no es muy agradable

**-**Ah que pena... pensé que serian otra clase de matrimonio, Darien es un buen hombre... pero bueno tú no tienes porque sentirte mal, no creo que haya sido por tu culpa...

**-**No... Pero Darien me ha sorprendido mucho... como no tienes idea

**-**¿Por qué?, ¿está muy cambiado?

**-**Mucho... Pero me pidió consejos para reconquistar a su esposa se que la ama

**-**Ah pues ayúdalo, un consejo siempre es bueno, además a ti siempre se te ocurren las mejores cosas...

_Sonrió sonrojándose_— Eso lo dices porque no conoces a nadie más que este tan loco como yo

**-**Es posible pero por eso me gustas... por cierto no vayas a andar de coqueto... ¿de acuerdo?, en cuanto pueda iré a visitarte

**-**No, ¿un poco? —_bromeo_—

-Mmm de acuerdo, pero solo un poco, recuerda que estoy yo en tu vida... —_sonrió divertida al escucharlo_— Seiya, de verdad te extraño pero quiero que hagas tu sueño realidad y por eso te estaré apoyando...

**-**Te prometo ser fuertemente y luchar por él con todo, jamás te he fallado y no pienso hacerlo ahora...Lita... Tu eres lo único bueno que me han dado mis padres además de la vida

**-**No digas eso Seiya... —_se quedo callada un instante_— te quiero mucho por favor pórtate bien y vive bien ahora que estas lejos...

**-**Soy niño bueno... Me portare bien y estaré ansioso de verte y probar tus delicias que sin duda voy a extrañarlas

**-**En cuanto pueda iré a visitarte... ahora me tengo que ir, mis padres quieren que los acompañe a no sé donde, pero antes quería escucharte...

**-**Estoy feliz de escucharte te extraño linda... Espero escucharte mañana nos vemos y diviértete

-Tu también diviértete y puedes coquetear pero solo un poco... besos...

**-**Besos —_sonrío al finalizar la llamada_—

X-X

_A las 8 en punto estaba bajando del taxi que la había llevado al restaurante donde se vería con su esposo, las miradas sobre la reciente nueva actriz no se hicieron esperar y ella lo sabía aquel vestido la hacía lucir mucho más atractiva, ajustado, arriba de la rodilla y sin tirantes, pero sobre todo el rojo la hacía resaltar mas, su cabello sujeto en una coleta dejaba al descubierto su espalda y hombros, tan solo espero unos segundos y la hicieron pasar a donde su acompañante ya la esperaba, como siempre tan atractivo._

**-**Que bella —_se puso de pie al verla llegar sin perder detalle alguno de aquella hermosa mujer que era su esposa_—

**-**Gracias... —_se acerco depositando un beso en sus labios_— tu también te ves muy bien...

_La ayudo con la silla para que tomará asiento_— Espero, te agradezco la cena

**-**No podía rechazarte después del hermoso detalle que tuviste... —_sonrió dejando su pequeño bolso a un lado_— y la tarjeta fue muy bella... gracias...

**-**En verdad lo siento... No sé que me sucedió ayer... —_tomo su mano con suavidad_—

**-**No te preocupes, yo también tuve mucha culpa, no quise decir todo aquello... discúlpame... —_sujeto su mano_— te amo Darien...

**-**Y yo a ti Serena te amo —_murmuró besando su mano_—

-Me encanta que tengas esos detalles, hoy fui la envidia de todos en la producción... hace mucho que no lo hacías...

**-**Quizás deba hacerlo más seguido cariño

**-**Sí, eso sería muy lindo... —_Sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose_— hiciste que recordara cuando me pediste que nos casáramos...

**-¿**De verdad?

**-**Si... te amo Darien...

-Serena… — _acerco lentamente a ella_— te amo

_Cerró lentamente los ojos esperando recibir sus labios, los labios del hombre que era su esposo._

_Se acerco mas a ella rodeando su cintura sintiendo el pequeño rose de sus labios hasta hacerlo un beso profundo._

_Correspondió a sus labios, era un beso distinto a los que le había dado la noche anterior, era un beso donde se estaba dedicando a saborear sus labios lo mismo que ella hacía._

_La acerco más hacia su cuerpo, sin duda amaba a esa mujer, hacia bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de sus labios como en ese momento lo hacía._

_Sonrió sutil al separarse lentamente de sus labios_— Creo que deberíamos cenar... —_murmuró aun muy cerca de sus labios_—

-Si... tienes razón —_murmuro aun sin soltarla_—

-Extrañaba tus labios... —_murmuro acariciando suavemente los labios de Darien—_

-Y yo los tuyos... te he necesitado tanto... perdóname por lo que paso ayer... solo... es que me siento desesperado

-Shh... —Aprovechando que acariciaba sus labios dejo un dedo sobre ellos— olvida lo que paso ayer... hoy es distinto... yo también te necesito...

_Le sonrió acariciando un poco su espalda_— Bueno es hora de cenar —_murmuró al ver al mesero se acercaba ya con los platillos_—

_Solo asintió y se volvió a acomodar en su silla, la velada había sido agradable, platicando sobre cómo había estado el día de ambos, los comentarios que había recibido ella por parte de sus compañeras al enterarse del hermoso arreglo que enviara su esposo, la operación que había realizado Darien siendo un éxito, al finalizar la cena decidieron que era hora de ir a casa, durante el camino se vieron un par de veces, ella estaba feliz de haber tenido una cena así de amena con su esposo y se lo demostraría al llegar a casa._

X-X

_Seiya se encontraba recargado en el balcón aspirando un poco de aire, después de colgar con Lita, había logrado conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo en aquella cafetería a donde había ido a tomar un café, se sentía feliz, justo en el instante que vio llegar el auto de su mejor amigo, lo vio ayudando a bajar de este a su esposa, sonrió al verlos juntos, eso quería decir que su tarea había sido exitosa, sin pensarlo no logro apartar su mirada de ella, lucia más que hermosa con ese elegante vestido en color rojo, era imposible no mirarla_— Luce como una rosa...

-Gracias por la cena... —_dijo al bajar del auto_— me divertí mucho...

-Yo igual... disfrute mucho esta cena —_le sonrió sujetando su mano_—

-Darien... —_se detuvo justo cuando estaban por entrar y se coloco frente a él rodeando su cuello_— te amo... y te necesito...

-Y yo... también te necesito tanto cariño... ya no me castigues mas —_murmuro rodeándola por la cintura acercándolo hacia su cuerpo—_

_Sonrió al escucharlo y sin dudarlo lo beso demostrándole que también para ella había sido un castigo estar lejos de él, pero que esa noche la cerrarían de la mejor manera._

_Correspondió a sus labios con pasión, tomándola entre sus brazos cargándola para entrar a la casa y después dirigirse hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarla con todo el deseo que encerraba._

_Se sujeto a su cuello con fuerza, besándolo como solo lo hacía en esos momentos de intimidad, estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido pero sobre todo el amor de su esposo._

_Al entrar en la habitación la recostó lentamente sobre la cama, separándose un poco de sus labios_— Serena... te deseo tanto —_murmuro volviéndola a besar_—

_Ella también lo deseaba, lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza mientras sus labios se deleitaban de los suyos y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo._

_Darien la beso con pasión, sin dudarlo comenzó a bajar sus caricias por todo su contorno hasta llegar a sus piernas desnudas, esa noche la haría suya y no la dejaría hasta saciar toda la sed que tenia de ella desde hacia tiempo._

X-X

Pues aquí tuvimos el primer capítulo de esta interesante historia, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando, y de una vez les digo, ya está terminada, solo subiremos los capítulos de uno en uno, (no sean golozas XD ) bueno aquí nos estaremos leyendo próximamente, todo depende de cómo sea recibido este primer capítulo.

Saludos y gracias a todas por leer, pórtense bien XOXO

**Marina Acero Y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Seiya por fin había logrado reponer el cansancio y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese horario. Se había levantado muy temprano comenzando a preparar el desayuno, cuando escucho pasos en la sala se asomo, para ver de quien se trataba._

-Buenos días Seiya... —_dijo Darien que venía terminando de acomodarse la corbata_— que sorpresa que estés levantado a estas horas...

-Bueno es que en un par de horas debo presentarme a trabajar, así que apenas tengo tiempo —_sonrió orgulloso_— ¿cómo te fue ayer?

-Que bien, felicidades... —_se acerco al ver que preparaba el desayuno_— por tu trabajo y el éxito de tus cursilerías... —_sonrió sirviéndose un poco de café_— todo salió perfecto, Serena estaba feliz las flores que enviaste...

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien... quizás a partir de ahora podrías no se dejarle alguna rosa y una nota, sobre todos los días que no se ven mucho, de esa forma ella podrá sentir lo mucho que te importa —_sonrió comiéndose un pan tostado_—

-Seiya… —_suspiró profundamente_— amo a Serena, pero tú sabes que esas cosas no se me dan... pero a ti si... qué tal si tu las dejas por mi ¿eh?

-¿Qué?, debes estar bromeando Darien...

-Anda Seiya, eres muy bueno escribiendo esas frases cursis, y a ella le gusta todo eso... además no es nada difícil, así como tú lo dices, solo escribes las tarjetas y la dejas junto con una flor...

-Pero tu deberías escribirlas al menos —_murmuro haciendo un puchero_—

-No, tu sabes perfecto que a mí no se me dan esas cosas... puedo hacer otras muy distintas y dejarla feliz, pero con palabras cursis no puedo...

-¿Y qué ganare yo por ayudarte Darien Chiba?, te ayude ayer y por lo que veo sus problemas se solucionaron, ahora deberías ser tu quien sea detallista y cursi como dices...

-Anda Seiya, sé un buen amigo... ¿no querrás que de buenas a primeras Serena se diera cuenta que de esas palabras que había en la tarjeta cambiaron por puras tonterías mías o sí?, tu eres muy bueno para escribir...

-Quizás son preferibles las tonterías... que tu le escribas pero que vengan de tu corazón amigo...

-Mmm entonces creo que deberé decirle de una vez a Serena que quien escribió la tarjeta y envió las flores no fui yo, es una pena porque se sentirá decepcionada... —_suspiro_— con lo feliz que estaba ayer...

-Precisamente eso amigo... con lo feliz que estaba podrías hacer un esfuerzo por hacerlo... ¿que pasara el día que yo no este?, no buscaras a alguien más que lo haga por ti ¿o sí?, porque si quieres puedo hacerle el amor por ti ya que tú no quieres —_bromeo un poco bebiendo café_—

-Oye tranquilo... que Serena es mi esposa y se complacerla muy bien...

-Entonces complácela al 100% no solo se trata de sexo amigo... también de esas cursilerías como tú les llamas

-Bueno Seiya, te estoy pidiendo un favor... no lo hagas si no quieres... total he estado en este matrimonio por varios años, no creo que dejar de recibir flores afecte mucho... y tu como hombre sabes que siempre se trata de sexo... —_dejo la taza sobre la mesa— _me voy, Serena se irá más tarde, nos vemos...

_Suspiro_— Puedo asesorarte si así lo deseas amigo...

-No gracias... total ya sabré como mantener este matrimonio, y gracias por lo de ayer... hasta luego... —_sin esperar más salió de la cocina_—

_Se rasco la cabeza confundido ante la molestia de su amigo_— ¿Será buena idea ayudarlo de esa forma?—_Saco su celular marcando el numero de su prometida_—

-Seiya... —_sonrió en cuanto contesto_— justo estaba pensando en ti, ¿como estas?

-Buenos días linda —_sonrió al escucharla_—

-Hola Seiya, justo estaba pensando en ti y como te había ido, me gusta que me llames...

-Sabes mi amigo quiere que lo siga asesorando, en lo que te conté ayer ¿crees que debo seguirlo ayudando?

-Mmm si esta en tus posibilidades ayudarlo hazlo, total no estás haciendo nada malo ¿o sí?

-Pues no creo... —_murmuro un tanto pensativo_— quizás después él se ponga las pilas, y lo haga por el mismo... además siempre ha tenido la cara estirada

_Sonrió al escucharlo—_ Entonces no estás haciendo ningún daño al ayudarlo, piensa bien los pros y contras... además tu siempre has hecho lo correcto...

-No sé si esto sea correcto, pero... después de todo él me está ayudando mucho al dejarme quedar en su casa... hare todo lo que esté en mi por ayudarlo... por cierto ya conseguí trabajo

**-**¿De verdad?, que bien, felicidades, ¿y de que es tu trabajo?

-Seré mesero en la cafetería donde fui a tomar café ayer

-Bueno de algo a nada, pero tienes que seguir buscando realizar tu sueño ¿de acuerdo?, solo así te perdonare por dejarme sola...

-Lo hare... el trabajo es de medio tiempo, así me dará tiempo de buscar esa oportunidad... pero si necesitaba algo para sustentar mis gastos y eso es ideal es sueldo mas propinas —_sonrió orgulloso_—

-Me siento orgullosa de ti... te quiero Seiya, pórtate bien en el trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si lo hare y gracias... me tengo que apresurar aun no hago mi rutina de ejercicios

**-**Está bien, te mando muchos besos y mucha suerte en el trabajo... te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero... descansa no olvides soñar conmigo

-Claro que no... Suerte besos...

_Sonrió finalizando la llamada, para enseguida apresurarse a hacer el desayuno, tomo un clavel y una servilleta_— "Amor... espero que tengas un hermoso día... disfruta el desayuno te amo" —_después de escribirla, dejo un suculento desayuno en el comedor junto con la nota, para después limpiar el tiradero que había hecho y salir al jardín a correr e iniciar sus ejercicios matutinos_—

X-X

_Apenas despertaba y noto como Darien ya no estaba, al menos ese día le hubiera gustado despertar entre los brazos de su esposo, pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse por esos pequeños detalles a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, se puso de pie y se enredo con la sabana, al menos no tendría que salir corriendo, podría tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar de un buen baño y un desayuno tranquilo, se acerco a abrir la puerta del balcón y poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero aquella tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la imagen del chico que era el mejor amigo de Darien, no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando lo atractivo que se veía en ese momento, el ejercicio físico le sentaba muy bien, marcaba los músculos de sus brazos, y la fricción hacia que la playera se pegara a su espalda haciendo notar que efectivamente era de hombros anchos tal como él lo había dicho, simplemente era una imagen perfecta la que percibía en ese momento._

_Seiya tenía poco más de una hora ejercitándose, no se había atrevido a usar el gimnasio, pero sin duda correr era algo que disfrutaba mucho en ese momento, de pronto sitio la mirada de alguien se detuvo buscando de donde provenía hasta que fijo su mirada en el balcón donde estaba ella... envuelta en la sabana parecía frágil, y un ángel en las alturas, una imagen increíble, sin evitarlo se sonrojo levemente sin desviar su mirada de ella._

_Tan distraída estaba observando su bien marcado cuerpo que no había puesto atención en que la observaba que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no la aparto, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo, sonrió ligeramente en señal de saludo y en seguida entro cerrando el balcón, llevo las manos a su pecho que inexplicablemente latía aprisa_— Solo mirabas... nada fuera de este mundo... —_murmuro y sacudió su cabeza aquella imagen de él debía irse_—

_Inexplicablemente sonrió, se quedo parado aun unos minutos más, sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo_— Creo que ya hice demasiado ejercicio... —_murmuro aun sonrojado, sacudiendo su cabeza—_

_Después de aquel baño se arreglo de forma sencilla, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla, valerinas a juego y el cabello sujeto en una trenza, por un momento había olvidado lo ocurrido en el balcón pero al acercarse de nuevo tan solo asomándose un poco él ya no estaba y no es que le interesara mucho_— Vamos Serena es solo el amigo de Darien... —_murmuro y se coloco un poco de perfume, salió de la habitación tranquilamente, tendría el tiempo suficiente para prepararse un delicioso desayuno y salir rumbo al set, iba rumbo a la cocina cuando la mesa servida llamo su atención y se acerco sonriendo al ver la nota y tras leerla observar el desayuno sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios_—

_Seiya iba entrando, al verla parada junto al desayuno con esa hermosa sonrisa, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, era una imagen imborrable, se quedo en silencio solo observándola._

_Era la primera vez que Darien le preparaba el desayuno eso la hacía sentir aun más feliz de lo que había estado ya, pero sintió una presencia cerca que hizo que volteara_— Hola... —_murmuró el desayuno paso a segundo término al verlo volviendo a recordar como lo había visto momentos antes_—

-Hola... —_se acerco lentamente_— este... yo... —_murmuro un poco nervioso_— iré a darme una ducha...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Si... —_murmuro observándolo procurando no ser demasiado evidente— _ah... ¿todo está bien verdad?

-Si... ¿por... que la pregunta? —_Murmuro sonrojado deteniéndose al otro extremo del comedor—_

-Ah me refiero a la habitación... si todo está bien, ¿no necesitas nada? —_Murmuro nerviosa y algo torpe al no saber expresarse_— ¿estas cómodo?

-Si mucho... este... disculpa note que tienen un gimnasio... ¿podría usarlo? —_Murmuro con torpeza_—

-Claro... —_sonrió caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio incitándolo a que la acompañara_— casi no lo usamos, quizá necesiten un poco de mantenimiento...

_Sonrió al ver los aparatos, se acerco a cada uno de ellos observándolos_— Eso no será problema alguno

-¿Siempre te ejercitas? —_pregunto sin dejar de verlo_—

-Si... es algo muy relajante —_sonrió examinando uno de los aparatos, acomodando las poleas_— deberías intentarlo

_Sonrió acercándose_— Mis ejercicios son caminar y correr, y llevar una dieta un tanto estricta... supongo que tener estos aparatos aquí sin usarlos es un desperdicio...

-Bueno no hay nada como correr eso sin dudarlo, usar los aparatos te ayuda a reafirmar, y quizás a llevar una dieta no tan estricta… —_sonrió divertido_— por ejemplo este te ayuda a ejercitar los brazos, y sobre todo reafirmar —_Se sentó en el aparato mostrándoselo—_

_Lo observo fijamente, prestando atención a esos brazos que se veían producto del ejercicio_— Pero que estás haciendo... —_pensó sin poder dejar de verlo simplemente no podía_— ¿y tú crees que me hace falta?

_Fijo su mirada en ella observándola con detenimiento_— Quizás un poco, tus brazos son muy lindos, pero nunca esta demás... ¿qué te parece si te pongo una rutina? además si no comes los nutrientes necesarios puedes enfermar

_Sonrió suspirando sutil_— Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que me hace falta hacer ejercicio... todos siempre dicen que así como estoy soy perfecta...

-Aquí lo que importa no es lo físico... si no tu salud... ¿dime que dieta llevas?

-Baja en sales y definitivamente nada de harinas...

_Negó un poco_— Y seguramente tampoco carnes ¿verdad?

-No… nada de carne... —_suspiro sentándose en otro de los aparatos_—

**-**Mmm que se me hace que deberás hacerte unos estudios... ¿dime te has mareado a veces?

-Mmm no... —Dijo jugando con sus manos—

_Se acerco fijando su mirada en ella_— Mentirosa, aunque me sorprende que Darien siendo medico no se haya dado cuenta —_murmuró_—

-Mmm bueno es que siempre está con sus pacientes y yo con el trabajo... solo me ha pasado una vez y fue en el estudio... —_aun jugando con sus manos_—

-Quizás estemos a tiempo de evitar una anemia... —Sonrió—perdón también soy medico... y... son síntomas muy comunes, acostumbraba a dar clases en un gimnasio en Nueva York —_se rasco la cabeza un poco nervioso_—

-Entonces tú podrías ayudarme con mis ejercicios... porque no estaré satisfecha hasta que digas que ya no me hacen falta... —_Sonrió_—

-Soy muy estricto en ese sentido... y no aceptare quejas

-¿Ni una sola? —_Pregunto con aire inocente_—

-No ni una sola... y por cada queja que pongas o mueca te multiplicare la rutina

-De acuerdo... solo con una condición...

-¿Cual?

-Que me dejes leer una de tus composiciones...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Trato hecho... si te parece que tengo talento entonces aceptare la ayuda que me ofreciste...

-De acuerdo... ¿puedes mostrármelas de una vez?

-De acuerdo, pero antes debes desayunar... te preparare un jugo que te caerá muy bien

-Está bien... —_sonrió saliendo de aquella habitación, no entendía porque se había comportado de aquella manera, estaba coqueteando con él, era amigo de su esposo, pero eso no evitaba que pensara en lo atractivo que era mucho más que cualquier actor con el que hubiera trabajado_—

_Salió detrás de ella ¿que había sido todo eso?, ¿de pronto se veía más seguro de sí mismo diciéndole que le hacía falta ejercitarse?, definitivamente estaba loco, al llegar al comedor se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, para preparar aquel jugo._

_Lo observo entrar a la cocina, respiro por fin tranquilamente comenzando a degustar ese desayuno que había preparado su esposo_— Bien no cometí ningún pecado, el que este casada no quiere decir que no pueda admirar a un hombre guapo y atractivo como Seiya... así que no importa... —_murmuro para sí mientras continuaba desayunando—_

_Seiya salió de la cocina con el jugo_— Listo aquí lo tienes bébelo

**-**Gracias... ¿de qué es? —_Pregunto tomando el vaso_—

-De nopal, apio, naranja con piña y perejil

_Sonrió ligeramente no muy convencida de querer tomarlo_— ¿Estás seguro que me caerá bien?

-Si... anda bébelo todo

_Suspiró_— Está bien... —_comenzó a beberlo haciendo algunas muecas no parando hasta que vio el fondo del vaso_— agh...

-Quizás le ponga un poco mas de naranja para que no sepa tan mal —_sonrió al ver el vaso vacio_— bueno ahora vamos te mostrare algunos escritos tu los lees mientras me baño

-¿Has escrito mucho?, ¿estás seguro que no cantas o actúas?, pregunto porque tengo que saber a quién voy a recomendar... —_dijo mientras lo seguía a la habitación_—

-Pues... algunas veces cante para alguno que otro evento, y actué en obras de teatro... en la escuela... —_murmuro haciendo memoria mientras subía las escaleras y recorría el pasillo hacia su habitación_—

-Mmm bueno voy a ver con quien puedo hablar, como te imaginaras conozco a mas productores de televisión que de música... —_sonrió caminando detrás de él—_

-Quizás pueda ser un inicio... podría ser algún extra u algo parecido —_sonrió entrando a la habitación_— este pasa perdón esta es tu casa...

_Sonrió divertida—_ Pero esta es tu habitación... —_dijo entrando, al hacerlo pudo percibir un aroma diferente, el olor de su fragancia_— huele bien... ah lo siento... —_se sonrojo acercándose a abrir la ventana del balcón para que no viera sus mejillas—_

-Este... perdón... se me paso un poco la fragancia ayer... —_murmuro abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio donde tenía sus escritos en orden y una pista que hacia algún tiempo había grabado_— aquí están

-¿Puedo ponerlo? —_Pregunto refiriéndose al CD que le entregaba_—

-Adelante... este me meteré a bañar no me tardo —_tomo un poco de ropa y lo necesario para cambiarse en el baño_—

-Si claro... —_le sonrió para luego acercarse al pequeño reproductor que había en la habitación colocando el CD y en seguida sentarse a leer los escritos que Seiya le había entregado_—

_Seiya entro al vestidor, que conectaba al baño buscando el uniforme que debía usar para trabajar, el cual se lo habían dado un día antes, lo dejo sobre una cómoda, para enseguida comenzar a desvestirse, sin darse cuenta que la puerta no había cerrado bien._

_Sonrió pues le parecían unos escritos muy bellos y la música que sonaba era muy hermosa, estaba por cambiar de hoja cuando alzo la mirada y pudo ver por el espejo el marcado torso de Seiya retiro la mirada apenas un segundo y al volver a mirar ahora era su amplia espalda, no aparto la mirada hasta que sintió que las hojas caían de sus manos haciendo que reaccionara, agachándose a tomarlas sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas haciéndolas arder._

_Al terminar de desvestirse abrió la llave del agua caliente templándola un poco para ducharse._

_Respiro profundamente al escuchar el agua caer, al levantarse su reflejo ya no estaba haciendo que sonriera nerviosa y tranquila pero apenas habían sido segundos para ella cuando volvió a aparecer ahora empapado, se volteo dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y camino hasta el balcón para sentir la fresca brisa, aun no entendía como fue que no salió corriendo de aquella habitación y por el contrario seguía ahí._

_Se vistió por completo y salió del vestidor aun con una toalla rodeando su cuello y la camisa terminado de abrochársela_— Perdón por la demora —_murmuró observándola en el balcón_—

_Volteo a verlo perdiéndose unos segundos_— Ah si... yo... ya los leí, veré que puedo hacer... —_camino torpemente chocando con la orilla de la cama estando a punto de caer_— yo... me tengo que ir... creo que no te veré... los veré... —_corrigió refiriéndose también a Darien_—

_Termino de abotonar su camisa, acomodándosela por completo, para enseguida quitarse la toalla del cuello_— Tranquila... vas a caer... —_murmuro un poco confundida_— este... ¿te quieres llevar los escritos?

-Ah... no… así está bien... —_humedeció un poco sus labios y camino por la orilla de la habitación hacia la puerta_— ya te diré si tengo noticias sobre algo... por cierto escribes muy bien... tal vez después pueda escucharte cantar...

_Parpadeo confundido_— Gracias... bueno tengo que darme prisa o llegare tarde... comenzaremos tu rutina mañana a primera hora —_sonrió al perfumarse, y hacerse los últimos arreglos para cercarse a la puerta y abrirla para dejarla salir y salir detrás de ella_—

_Asintió aspirando profundamente ese aroma_— ¿A dónde vas?

-A trabajar —sonrió ligeramente—

-Mmmm yo también voy de salida... ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿De verdad?, ¿no te desviare de tu camino?

-No te preocupes... voy a tiempo... —sonrió— espérame en la sala, solo iré por mi bolsa... —_se alejo hacia su habitación donde por fin pudo respirar_— olvídalo solo fue un pequeño accidente, nada importante... además es amigo de Darien...

_Asintió un poco nervioso, era más de lo que imaginaba además de hermosa, y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso ante ella, pero debía controlarse era esposa de su mejor amigo, y eso no podía olvidarlo, camino hasta la salida esperándola_.

_Sacudió la cabeza quitándose todas aquellas ideas, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación_— Listo, vámonos... ¿en dónde vas a trabajar?, para saber qué camino debo tomar... —_dijo saliendo de la casa_—

-Es una cafetería —_saco una tarjeta_— aquí esta la dirección

-Ah sí, la conozco... —_observo la tarjeta y camino hacia la cochera donde se encontraba el pequeño mini copper rojo_— de acuerdo... sube... me asegurare de que no llegues tarde...

-Gracias —_murmuro subiendo al auto_— es lindo

-Gracias... casi no lo uso, por lo general vienen por mi pero como hoy tengo llamado más tarde prefiero manejar yo... —_sonrió ligeramente poniendo el auto en marcha para salir de la cochera—_ cuando quieras puedes usarlo, bueno si es que sabes manejar...

-¿De verdad?, no eso sería ya demasiadas molestias

-Para nada... la última vez que lo lleve al servicio me dijeron que estaba fallando por no sé qué cosa... en pocas palabras por falta de uso... —_sonrió apenada_— Darien tiene su auto y yo pocas veces uso el mío... —_encendió el estéreo poniendo un poco de música_— se que debe ser difícil para ti pero necesitaras en que moverte...

-Bueno si... —_se sonrojo_— no sé cómo voy a pagarles todo lo que hacen por mí

-No te preocupes... —_sonrió, tomando una de las avenidas principales_— digamos que es un pequeño intercambio, tu serás mi instructor ¿o ya cambiaste de opinión?

-No para nada... —_sonrió_— me parece un buen intercambio

_Sonrió volteando a verlo de reojo, era extraño como de pronto de parecerle un hombre agradable y divertido pasara a ser un hombre atractivo y muy guapo_— Te deseo mucha suerte...

-Gracias seguro la necesitare para no romper muchos platos —_murmuró divertido al ver que llegaban— _sabes... algún día espero mis canciones se escuchen en la radio

-Estoy segura que si... —_dijo estacionando el auto afuera de la cafetería_— tienes lo que se necesita para ser un gran cantante... bueno aunque aun no te escucho cantar, espero hacerlo algún día...

-Seguro que si —_fijo su mirada en ella_— más vale que descanses te veré a las 5 de la mañana en el gimnasio

-Todo depende de que tan tarde salga del llamado... —_dijo al momento en que se volvía a encontrar con su mirada_— pero ahí estaré...

-Hasta más tarde —_murmuro saliendo del auto un poco nervioso_—

-Seiya... —_dijo antes de que se fuera_— gracias por el jugo... y por... preocuparte por mí... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

_Le sonrió—_ Más vale que te cuides... mañana iniciaras un nuevo régimen alimenticio

-Entendido... suerte... nos vemos luego, ah por cierto, hay un juego de llaves del auto en la alacena... por si necesitas usarlo... cuídate... —_encendió el auto y partió hacia el estudio, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, no desde que lo vio haciendo ejercicio en el jardín_—

_Sonrió al verla partir, algo tenia que no podía despegar su mirada de ella, lucia mucho más hermosa con esa suave sonrisa sobre sus labios, era como si lo transportara a otro mundo, y sin pensarlo haría lo que fuera por seguir viéndola sonreír._

X-X

_Había terminado de dar su respectiva ronda después de las citas matutinas y regresaba a su consultorio, aun faltaba una segunda ronda pero esa seria por la tarde, ahora lo que más deseaba era encerrarse y no ver a nadie, al abrir la puerta del consultorio vio a una de sus tantas colegas esperándolo.  
_

-¿Te hice esperar? —_Pregunto cerrando la puerta_—

_Se puso de pie acercándose a él seductoramente, colocando el seguro de la puerta_— Estaba impaciente por verte

_Tan solo sonrió antes de descansar las manos sobre su cintura_— Tenia que disimular... —_dijo atrayéndola más a él_—

-Lo sé —_murmuro besando sus labios con pasión, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la bata que usaba_—

_La sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, invadiendo sus labios en un beso apasionado, sediento de ella, la volteo para dejarla recargada sobre la puerta y aprisionada entre sus brazos._

_Lo beso con pasión, con locura y mucho deseo, al terminar de desabotonar su bata comenzó a desabotonar la camisa disfrutando de esos labios que la enloquecían por completo._

_Recorrió las manos de su cintura hacia sus piernas subiendo poco a poco la falda que las cubría—_ Me extrañaste... —_dijo en afirmación al sentir su cuerpo_—

-Como no tienes idea —_murmuró bajando sus besos hacia el cuello de él y a su pecho ya desnudo deslizando la camisa por sus brazos_—

-Te necesito Rei... —_la sujeto con fuerza de las piernas cargándola haciendo que rodeara su cintura y poder llevarla al escritorio_—

-Hazme tuya... como solo tu saber hacerlo Darien —_murmuro abrazándolo, dejando que la llevara hacia el escritorio, el cual había tenido la cautela de limpiarlo_—te necesito tanto, quiero sentirte solo mío

X-X

_Abrió la puerta del camerino y ahí estaba su mejor amiga preparando lo necesario para ese día de grabaciones_.

-Hola Mina... —_sonrió dejando la bolsa sobre el pequeño sillón que tenia_—

-Serena... llegaste muy temprano

_Suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón_— Si, un poco... creo que me adelante demasiado... —_sonrió al pensar que lo había hecho por llevar a Seiya a la cafetería_—

-Bastante —_miro su reloj_— aun falta una hora

-¿Tanto? —_Pregunto sorprendida_— vaya no pensé que viniera tan temprano... mmm bueno eso nos da tiempo, ven hay algo que quiero contarte... —_extendió su mano hacia ella— _pero prométeme que no me vas a regañar...

-¿Qué cosa? —_Murmuró acercando a ella_— ya se me vas a contar como te fue en la cena de ayer _—sonrió emocionada_—

-Ah... sí, pero aparte... —_dijo desconcertada, ¿cómo era que le emocionara mas contarle lo que había ocurrido por la mañana que lo que ocurrió por la noche_— bueno creo que comenzare por eso... la cena fue muy agradable y Darien se comporto como todo un caballero y ya ni decirte en la casa como se comporto... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-¿Por fin hicieron el amor? —_Sonrió entusiasmada y feliz por su amiga_—

-Si... —_se sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido por la noche_— se porto tan dulce y apasionado... sinceramente lo extrañaba y mucho... y él a mi...

-Me alegra mucho, seguro debes estar muy feliz por ese motivo ay que romántico

-Sí, fue una noche maravillosa —_suspiro sutilmente_— y por lo mismo hay algo que me tiene un tanto preocupada... ¿recuerdas que te platique del amigo de Darien?

-Claro... estoy esperando que me lo presentes —_sonrió feliz_—

_Sonrió evadiendo su mirada_— Es más atractivo de lo que llegue a imaginar... tanto que hizo que me perdiera en ver su cuerpo...

_La miro sorprendida_— Como explícate ¿a qué te refieres?

-Por la mañana Darien ya no estaba, por lo general siempre salgo al balcón y ahí estaba Seiya haciendo ejercicio y yo... —_se sonrojo al recordarlo_— no sé porque pero me quede ahí viéndolo, su cuerpo es perfecto... _—se mordió ligeramente el labio—_ como no tienes una idea...

-Wow... Serena, nunca te había escuchado hablar así ni siquiera de Darien desde que nos conocimos...

-Ay lo se... —_se cubrió la cara sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían_— es que no se... y luego él se me quedo viendo y yo solo estaba cubierta con la sabana... pero es que de verdad, sus brazos son como para que te abracen... ay que estoy pensando...

-El amigo de tu esposo es mucho más atractivo y te atrae más de lo que crees... mmm —_se quedo un poco pensativa_— sería interesante si así se ve saber cómo besa y sobre todo como es en la cama ¿quiere que lo pruebe por ti?

-Mina... —_dijo aun mas roja_— no digas eso, Seiya es amigo de Darien, una cosa es que me atraiga que diga... ah ya ves lo que me haces decir... —_suspiro poniendo en orden sus_ _ideas_— una cosa es que me parezca atractivo y otra muy distinta que quiera saber cómo besa o como es en la cama...

-Vamos apuesto a que tienes curiosidad no lo niegues Serena Tsukino

-La verdad... si... —se cubrió el rostro— mas después de verlo semi desnudo...

_Sonrió divertida_— Te reto

-¿Me retas a qué? —_pregunto desconcertada_—

-A que lo lleves a la cama contigo —_sonrió pícaramente_—

_Sonrió no supo si por la idea o lo absurdo de la misma_— Estas loca... te recuerdo que tengo a Darien... y es su amigo... si me atrae Seiya pero...

-¿Y que con eso?, te aseguro que Darien debe tener una o dos amantes...

-Mina, por favor, no quiero volver a tener esos pensamientos, además Seiya está viviendo con nosotros... bonita voy a estar con mi esposo y amante viviendo bajo techo

-Bueno ¿qué te parece un beso?

-No lo sé Mina... Seiya es muy atractivo pero tampoco creo que se preste para algo así... además tiene novia...

-No le pidas permiso solo dáselo y ya—_sonrió divertida_— no sabía que tuviera novia

-Sí, es su novia o prometida no se... —_se encogió de hombros_— Mina... ¿de verdad crees que Darien tenga alguna amante?

-Por como dices que se porta puede que si... —_suspiro_— perdón amiga, pero daría mucho coraje que descubrieras que la tiene, mientras tu estas aquí solo pensando en él... quizás mostrarle que tu también puedes tener a alguien que te haga sentir deseada puede hacerle reaccionar favorablemente ¿no crees?

-Es posible... —_suspiro_— te seré sincera Mina... no sé si aun amo con toda el alma a Darien, si lo amara no me estaría fijando en alguien más y me siento culpable...

-No te sientas culpable... mejor ¿por qué no lo disfrutas?, ya es tiempo que le des una cucharada de su propio chocolate ¿no?

-Pero... ¿con Seiya? —_pregunto un tanto pensativa_—

-Claro... tiene que ser con un chico atractivo... y que te emocione tanto como él, incluso más que la noche que pasaste con tu marido

-Y no te he dicho algo mas... será mi instructor de ejercicios... así que imagínate como estaré cada mañana después de verlo...

-¿En serio?

-Si... dice que me falta un poco de ejercicio... pero... —_sonrió algo avergonzada_— pues ya pensando en otro tipo de ejercicio y con él seguramente me pondría en forma...

-Lo ves lo deseas... anímate y sedúcelo

-No se Mina... por lo pronto mejor consígueme el teléfono del productor musical, ese que quería que fuera modelo de no sé qué cantante... quiero ver si le da una cita a Seiya, porque además de todo es compositor...

-Wow ese chico es un estuche de monerías anda si tu no lo quieres preséntamelo, te aseguro que en un dos por tres hago que deje a su novia

_La miro sorprendida_— Mina... que aventada eres... ya veremos qué pasa, por lo pronto le prometí que lo ayudaría independientemente de lo que suceda entre nosotros... tiene talento y quiero ayudarlo...

No seas tacaña tienes a Darien anda preséntamelo —_sonrió divertida al ver los gestos de su amiga_—

-No Mina... —_dijo firme_— no importa si tengo a Darien... Seiya es... es alguien que me gusta... ya lo dije

_Sonrió divertida_—Bien al fin lo admitiste, pero más vale que te pongas las pilas o puede venir alguien más y no precisamente yo

_Se quedo observando a su amiga_— Mina... es la primera vez que me gusta alguien estando casada con Darien... me siento culpable mas porque es amigo de él... su mejor amigo...

-No hay ningún pecado en que te guste amiga... más bien te aconsejaría que lo disfrutes por completo... precisamente porque es la primera vez que alguien que no sea Darien te gusta... aun sigo pensando que te casaste muy apresurada

-Cuando me case no pensé que esto pasaría... pensar que posiblemente Darien tenga un amante y que a mí de pronto me guste alguien mas... —_suspiro profundamente_— y que me ponga como una adolescente...

_**-**_Si lo se... pero piénsalo un poco... apenas habías terminado la preparatoria y tu carrera como actriz daba inicio... sé que él te apoyo y todo, pero aun así... sigo pensando que fue muy apresurado...

-Tienes razón Mina, pero... amaba a Darien y lo que más deseaba era estar con él... fue el primer hombre al que me entregue...

**-**Yo lo se... pero lo acabas de decir lo amabas

-O lo amo... no se... —_Suspiro jugando con las sortijas de su dedo anular_— la verdad tengo miedo de descubrir que ya no siento lo mismo por él... o de descubrir que puedo amar a alguien más, entregarme a otro hombre...

-Eso es posible… pero hasta ahora nunca te has fijado en alguien más... aun cuando muchos chicos se fijaban en ti no mirabas a nadie que no fuera él. Sin duda lo amabas... Y él igual pero ¿y ahora?

-¿Ahora? —_Murmuró_— anoche mientras hacíamos el amor, sentí que era el hombre del que me había enamorado, pero la noche anterior a esa... me trato de una manera que me hizo hasta tener miedo de su reacción...

-¿Como era siendo novios y como lo es siendo marido y mujer?, Serena hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos aspectos...

-Cuando éramos novios, era atento, siempre al pendiente de mí... incluso cuando recién nos casamos, pero ahora... hay días en que no nos vemos, teníamos meses sin tener relaciones y esa noche pensó que solo llevando un ramo de flores bastaría...

_**-**_Se que tanto tu profesión como la de él son muy absorbentes... pero aun así... quizás aun puedan rescatar su matrimonio... Serena piénsalo bien, si vez que la situación es imposible aunque suene doloroso sería mejor que se divorciaran antes que se hagan daño o quizás experimentando veas que no hay otro hombres para ti más que Darien

-Es que no lo entiendo, primero me trata de esa forma... rasgo mi camisón... ¿te das cuenta? deseaba tenerme pero solo porque lo quería, no porque de verdad me deseara... y de pronto envía ese ramo de flores... me invita a cenar y actúa tan distinto...

-Es un hombre muy complicado... —_murmuro acercándose al tocador tomando el cepillo deshaciendo su trenza para cepillar su largo cabello_—

-¿De verdad crees que deba experimentar algo más? —_Preguntó preocupada_— es que es verdad es la primera vez que me gusta alguien mas... y no solo me gusta si no que... me hizo sentir distinta... le estaba coqueteando... en mi propia casa... creo que me estoy volviendo loca...

-Si definitivamente debes hacerlo... eso te ayudara para bien o para mal pero debes hacerlo

_Sonrió ligeramente sonrojada_— Bueno al menos creo que Darien no desconfiara de su propio amigo, además... siendo mi instructor estará conmigo todas las mañanas...

-Lo ves —_sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello para la escena_— no tienes nada de qué preocuparte... averigua que te hace sentir Seiya y que te hace sentir tu marido quizás encuentres la respuesta que buscas

_**-**_Sí, tienes razón... —_sonrió ligeramente_— para serte sincera hace mucho que Darien no se preocupa por mi... y el que de pronto Seiya lo hiciera me hizo sentir bien... sin decirle nada me dijo que seguramente ya me había mareado debido a mi alimentación... y eso ni Darien lo sabe...

-Wow entonces debe ser muy observador para haberlo sabido sin que tú le dijeras nada dale un punto de mi parte

_Sonrió quitándose el par de sortijas para guardarlas_— Creo que Seiya es el hombre indicado… —_estuvo a punto de decir algo más por lo prefirió guardar silencio, ese pensamiento la acompañaría quizá por mucho tiempo_—

-Entonces no se diga mas experimento Seiya da comienzo, debes contarme todos los detalles

-Bien, pero no esperes todo... y que quede claro Mina... no es que este aceptando un reto simplemente que Seiya Kou me gusta y quiero saber cómo es todos los aspectos...

-Estas aceptando el reto —_murmuro divertida y feliz_—

-Bueno ya no hablemos mas del tema, porque soy capaz de ir a buscarlo ahorita mismo a la cafetería... —_dijo divertida_—

-Yo te acompaño

-No, ahorita tenemos que apurarnos, quiero salir temprano para mañana levantarme con muchas energías, será mi primer día con Seiya de instructor... —_Sonrió comenzando a desvestirse para usar la ropa de la escena que grabarían_—

-De acuerdo hay que darnos prisa

X-X

_Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre un cómodo sofá, ella descansaba sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón_— Darien

_Cerró los ojos acariciando su espalda desnuda_— Como siempre solo mía...

-Si... solo tuya —_murmuro con los ojos cerrados_— ayer te extrañe mucho...

-Lo se... pero tengo compromisos que no puedo cancelar... —_dijo mientras seguía con sus caricias_— también te extrañe... pero esto compensa lo de ayer...

-Lo sé —_acariciando su pecho haciendo pequeños círculos_— pero no puedo evitar extrañarte... pero hoy me siento feliz de estar entre tus brazos

_La sujeto entre sus brazos para poder sentarse_— No sabes cuánto te deseaba Rei... —_llevo una mano a su cuello acariciándolo_— esto no bastara para saciar mi deseo...

-Hoy no des consulta en la tarde... atiéndeme solo a mi sacia tu deseo... y el mío por que nunca me canso de ser tuya —_murmuro fijando su mirada seductora y apasionada en él_—

-De acuerdo... todo por hacerte mía... —_dijo acercándola para volver a besarla con la pasión que nacía de tenerla en su regazo sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo_—

_Sonrió complacida, rodeando su cuello besándolo con pasión y algo más que sentía hacia él, pero sabia no era conveniente mostrárselo abiertamente, se entrego con todo su ser a sus labios como lo hacía a cada instante y cada momento que entre sus brazos se encontraba_—Todo porque seas solo mío

-Anda... —_se separo de sus labios_— vístete, vete en una hora y yo me iré en cuanto termine la segunda ronda de visitas... nos vemos en tu departamento...

_Le sonrió complacida_— Te estaré esperando con ese camisón de seda que tanto te gusta —_se levanto de su regazo tomando su ropa comenzando a vestirse_— no tardes... o vendré a buscarte yo misma

-Eso suena muy tentador... —_dijo poniéndose de pie comenzando a vestirse y rodear su cintura murmurando a su oído_— usa mejor el negro...

-A ese me refería... aunque compre uno nuevo —sonrió rodeando su cuello— ¿te gustaría que lo modelara para ti?

-Por supuesto... —_beso su cuello antes de separarse_— vete antes de que no te deje salir de aquí...

-Eso también suena tentador —_sonrió seductoramente_—

-Recuerda Rei... debemos guardar las apariencias... —_dijo separándose terminando de acomodar su camisa_— llamare a Serena y le diré que tengo que quedarme a cubrir turno...

_Suspiró, terminando de abrochar la falda para después colocarse la blusa, y finalmente la bata_— Aun insisto no se que le viste a ella

-No hablemos de eso Rei... por favor... —_se agacho a recoger su bata_— nos vemos al rato en tu departamento... ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien —_se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda mordisqueando su oreja_— no vayas a dejarme plantada...

-Para nada... no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar... así que más te vale que estés vestida con ese camisón nuevo y una botella de vino tinto...

-¿Y comida china? —_Sonrió guiñándole un ojo_—

-Lo que tú quieras... —_dijo agachándose a recoger los papeles que habían tirado_—

-De acuerdo... así será... te estaré esperando _—acomodo su cabello y su uniforme_— ¿cómo luzco?

-Hermosa... —_sonrió observándola—_

-Muy bien doctor Chiba... entonces lo estaré esperando para terminar nuestros pendientes —_camino hacia la puerta haciendo hacia atrás su cabello, sabía que eso lo enloquecía y no tardaría en detenerla_—

_Para ese momento ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ella así estando de espaldas la aprisiono contra la puerta_— Creo que esta noche no llegare a casa... —_murmuró a su oído buscando sentir su cuello— _te hare mía hasta el amanecer...

-Eso suena muy agradable —_sintió su cuerpo erizarse ante él, cerrando sus ojos ladeando su cuello, para sentir su calor_— te estaré esperando con mucha ansiedad mi atractivo doctor

-Eso espero... —_murmuró quitando el seguro de la puerta y lentamente recuperar su espacio personal para abrir_— espero que no se vuelva a repetir que se entrometa con mis pacientes Dra. Hino...

-Lo hare cuantas veces sea necesario doctor Chiba —_fingiendo seriedad para salir sosteniendo una carpeta— _ese paciente necesita una operación urgente considérelo —_salió de la oficina_—

_Cerró la puerta en cuanto ella salió, fijo su mirada en el suelo y encontró uno de los pendientes de Rei ese tipo de cosas son las que podían delatar la relación prohibida que tenían, se acerco agachándose para tomar el pequeño arete y guardarlo, ocultando cualquier rastro de ella._

X-X

_Era demasiada la ansiedad que sentía a las 4:30 ya se encontraba de pie buscando que ponerse, ni siquiera se había preocupado por llamar a Darien, suponía que se había quedado a cubrir otro turno, por fin encontró el pants que no había estrenado, un pantalón ajustado y apenas un top negro pero no quería ser tan obvia así que saco la sudadera a juego y se la coloco, sujeto su cabello en una coleta tan solo faltaban un par de minutos para que dieran las 5 de la mañana y ella ya salía de la habitación esperando encontrar a Seiya de camino o quizá ya la estaba esperando, al menos el que no estuviera Darien le facilitaba su nuevo plan algo que no se imagino que llegaría a hacer._

_Seiya por su parte, se encontraba en la cocina preparando los jugos y el desayuno adecuando para ambos, se encontraba emocionado y no sabía porque, esperaba ansioso a que llegara._

_Sonrió al escuchar ruido en la cocina, acomodo su ropa y cabello y entro a la cocina_— Buenos días...

-Buenos días llegas a tiempo —_se acerco con el jugo_— toma

-Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente tomando el jugo y sin querer sus dedos se rozaron_— ¿tiene más jugo de naranja?

-Desde luego —_sonrió un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada para tomar su jugo y beberlo_—

-Gracias... —_Observo el contenido del vaso y volvió a hacer una mueca antes de comenzar a beber un poco_— ¿donde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-Con mis padres... tiene varias clínicas de salud y belleza

-Ah ya entiendo... por eso es que sabes de estas cosas... —_sonrió bebiendo el resto del jugo_— mmmm no te ofendas pero... estas cosas casi no me gustan...

-No es que te gusten... o no, pero veré que puedo hacer para mejorar su sabor, lo que importa es tu salud... y por lo que veo no desayunas como debe ser

-¿Cómo sabes? —_Dejo el vaso vacio sobre la mesa_—

-Tu refrigerador estaba vacío —_sonrío divertido_—

-Oh... —_sonrío apenada_— bueno es que... hace tiempo que dejamos de comprar cosas... terminábamos desperdiciando todo... pero ahora que estas aquí... quizá deba hacer un poco de compras...

-Ya las hice, compre lo necesario para mejorar tu alimentación, solo vi enlatados y no son muy buenos que digamos algunos ya caducaron

-Ups... creo que soy una pésima ama de casa... —_sonrío realmente avergonzada— _gracias Seiya...

-No tienes nada que agradecer... es lo menos que puedo hacer por toda la hospitalidad que me dan —_acerco un plato de fruta_— come

-¿Y a qué hora comenzaremos con el ejercicio? —_Pregunto tomando el tenedor picando un trozo de fruta_—

-Después del desayuno, no puedes ejercitarte sin nada en el estomago

-¿Y tú no vas a desayunar?

-Si desde luego _—termino el jugo y después comenzó a comer un plato de fruta—_

_Lo observo desayunar, era agradable tener alguien con quien compartir esas cosas, hacia demasiado tiempo que ella y Darien no desayunaban juntos_— ¿Y cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día de trabajo?

-Bien fue un poco pesado por fortuna no rompí más de 5 platos —_sonrió orgulloso_— mi jefa me dijo que era de los mejores meseros que había tenido, ¿y a ti en el set?

_Sonrió, pensando que quizá incluso era el mesero más guapo que tenían_— Bien... termine temprano pero creo que tu ya estabas dormido cuando llegue...

-Si... no supe en qué momento me quede dormido mientras escribía... creo que aun no me repongo del todo del viaje, por cierto ¿y Darien?

-Ah Darien... supongo que en el hospital... —_dijo un poco incomoda, eso quería suponer o quizá si con alguna amante— _a veces se queda a cubrir turnos... seguramente llegara más tarde...

-Ya veo —_murmuró terminando su fruta_— bueno es hora de iniciar la rutina —_se puso de pie trotando_— iniciaremos corriendo en el jardín con un poco de calentamiento

-Ya veo que estás muy acostumbrado al ejercicio... —_dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el jardín_—

-Si... la verdad me gusta y no me molestaría hacerme cargo del negocio familiar... pero no es mi sueño

-Ayer no te dije pero lo que escribes me gusto... hice unas llamadas y te recibirán la próxima semana... lleva tu mejor composición y si puedes interprétala tu... —_Sonrió feliz de poder darle una buena noticia_—

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió muy contento_— bueno... tengo varias que me gustan que tal si me ayudas a escoger alguna... no se me siento nervioso —_murmuró mientras se detenía_— es hora de hacer estiramiento

-Tranquilízate... —_sonrió_— te ayudare a elegir... ¿y qué tipo de ejercicio me pondrá mi instructor?

_Comenzó a estirarse moviendo sus brazos_— sígueme, debes estirar bien tus músculos y hacer correctamente el calentamiento no queremos que te lastimes con un mal movimiento

-De acuerdo... —_se coloco a un lado de él ya que de frente era demasiada distracción, y comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que él_— ¿cuántas horas serán?

-De aquí a las 8 de la mañana después un buen desayuno

-¿Otro desayuno? —_pregunto sorprendida_—

-Desde luego debes reponer proteínas, y por lo menos cad horas una fruta o verdura, muy bien ahora los talones —_murmuro girando los talones_—

-Seiya, soy muy mala para seguir un régimen... creo que tendrás que ayudarme... ¿puedo contar con eso? —_siguiendo los movimientos que él marcaba_—

-Desde luego no descansare hasta verte sana —_sonrió mientras cambiaba de ejercicio—_ te daré una hoja con las instrucciones que debes seguir trata de hacerlo lo más fiel posible

-¿Y si sigo tus indicaciones al pie de la letra obtendré alguna premio? —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-¿Mmm un premio?, puede ser dime ¿qué premio quieres?

-Mmm tengo que pensarlo... pero ya dijiste que si y no te puedes retractar... —_sonrió observando de reojo sus labios_—

-De acuerdo... mientras este en mis posibilidades... anda vamos a trotar

-Lo estará ya lo veras... —_sonrió_— espera ya me dio un poco de calor... —_se quito la sudadera dejándola en una de las sillas de jardín_—

_Fijo su mirada en ella disimuladamente sonrojándose, ese top enmarcaba su figura por completo y su delicada piel lo hacía desear abrazarla y sentirla, sacudió un poco la cabeza tomando las botellas que había sacado con él__**— **_Este toma... bebe un poco de agua

-Gracias... —_sonrió al ver su evidente nerviosismo dándose cuenta que había logrado lo que esperaba_— después de trotar ¿que seguiría?

-Iremos a los aparatos

-¿Qué tipo de ejercicios me pondrás? —_Pregunto para en seguida beber un poco de agua sin prestar atención a él o al menos disimulándola_—

-Iniciaremos con algo ligero quizás terminemos antes la rutina, tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse poco a poco

_Cerró la botella y la arrojo junto a su sudadera comenzando a alejarse en pequeños pasos_— Te distraes muy fácil... —_pues el propósito de su pregunta era para poder ganarle al comenzar a correr_—

-¿Qué? —_desconcertado la observo correr sonrojándose_— eso sí que no —_arrojo su botella comenzando a correr detrás de ella_—

_Sonrió volteando a verlo_— Soy buena corriendo... creo que es en lo único que estamos al mismo nivel...

-Ya veremos que tanto —_murmuró aumentando su velocidad rebasándola_—

_Lo miro, así era él tenía espíritu competitivo comenzó a correr un poco mas rápido pero sin intenciones de ganarle_— Eres bueno... así nunca te voy a ganar...

-Fui campeón en atletismo en la universidad —_murmuro al llegar a la entrada del gimnasio— _y no he usado todo mi potencial

-Mmm si lo recuerdo... alguna vez acompañe a Darien a apoyarte... pero en ese entonces no te veías como ahora... —_aprovecho que él estaba distraído viendo quien sabe que, lo recorrió con la mirada, ahora era totalmente diferente_—

**-¿**A qué te refieres? —_volvió su mirada hacia ella_—

_Se sintió avergonzada y se volteo para que no notara que lo veía_— Bueno... no recuerdo mucho de esos días... —_se puso nerviosa y tan distraída pensando en cómo remediar aquel comentario que termino chocando con la banca que estaba afuera del gimnasio_—

-Ten cuidado —_murmuro acercándose a ella, para agacharse a revisar su tobillo—_ todavía no empezamos y ya te estás lastimando... espero no lo estés haciendo como pretexto para no hacer ejercicio

**-**No claro que no es un pretexto para hacer ejercicio... —_sonrió quizá no era parte de su idea de coquetearle pero había sido un buen pretexto para eso_— solo me duele un poco... ¿estoy bien verdad?

_Examino su tobillo sin poder evitar acariciarlo un poco_— Quizás se inflame un poco te pondré una pomada para eso

_Aquel suave roce era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado_— Si... está bien... —_sonrió algo nerviosa—_ ¿me ayudas a entrar?

-Si —_sonrió cargándola entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia la sala_—

-Gracias... —_aunque hubiera querido apartar la mirada, tenerlo así de cerca le hacía imposible hacerlo, de cerca sus ojos eran aun más bellos de lo que había llegado a imaginar y aquel aroma que la envolvía era demasiado_—

-No tienes nada que agradecer... solo debes de tener más cuidado —_fijo sus ojos en ella, era imposible no perderse en su mirar, azul cristalino y brillantes ojos, sin duda comenzaban a hipnotizarlo, suavemente la deposito sobre el sillón dejándola sentada_— iré a buscar la pomada

-Está bien... —_dijo nerviosa, parecía una adolescente ante el chico que le gustaba, al quedarse sola llevo las manos a su pecho, lo que estaba haciendo era mucho más de lo que alguna vez llego a hacer incluso con Darien, pero estar con Seiya, perderse en su mirada o distraída viendo su cuerpo era totalmente nuevo para ella y que comenzaba a gustarle_—

_Su corazón latía con rapidez, mientras buscaba la pomada en el botiquín, se sentía nervioso y sonrojado_— Pero... ¿que estoy haciendo? es la esposa de mi mejor amigo...—_pensaba al encontrar la pomada, se apresuro para regresar a su lado— _ya la tengo —_se hinco frente a ella tomando su tobillo quitándole el tenis y la calceta descubriéndolo mas para untarle la pomada_—

-Creo que soy un poco torpe... —_quería dejar de verlo pero no podía, sus manos eran cálidas y la trataban con cuidado, no quería pensar en nada mas pero después de la plática con su amiga ahora se preguntaba que se sentiría ser acariciada por otras manos que no fueran las de su esposo_—

_Después de untarle la pomada tomo una venda envolviendo el tobillo_— Con esto evitaremos que se inflame... me parece que hoy no terminaremos la rutina que tenía planeada

**-**Mmmm bueno fue un pequeño incidente con el pie, pero creo que puedo hacer algún ejercicio para los brazos, ¿crees que eso si pueda hacerlo?

-Es posible... haremos lo más ligero que sea posible, no quiero que fuerces mucho el pie, no es grave pero debes tener cuidado

**-**De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— debes pensar que soy demasiado torpe...

-Quizás un poco... pero creo que puedes ser más cuidadosa

_Sonrió fingiendo sentirse ofendida_— La respuesta correcta Seiya era que dijeras que no, no era torpe... vaya contigo, primero que no tengo un cuerpo firme y ahora que soy un poco torpe...

_Sonrió-_ Me han enseñado a no mentir aun si se trata de una chica linda —_sonrió divertido al terminar de vendar su pie— _yo recomendaría que hoy descansaras, te hare el desayuno

**-**Bueno... al menos me consideras linda... ¿o quizá solo "un poco" linda?

-Eres bellísima... perdón —_se sonrojo al ponerse de pie_— creo que estoy hablando de mas...—_un poco nervioso titubeando_—

**-**Gracias... —_murmuro sonrojándose_— hace mucho que nadie me decía eso... solo espero que no pienses que soy bella pero cabeza hueca...

-No pongas palabras en mis labios... porque yo no he dicho nada de eso, ni siquiera lo pienso —_camino hacia la cocina_—

_Se quedo observando cómo se alejaba_— Dos pasos de acercamiento y un paso en distancia... que tonta —_murmuro para sí misma, lo que no quería era que se molestara con ella o que lo ganado se perdiera, se puso de pie y tratando de no apoyar mucho camino hacia la cocina_— lo siento, no quise decir eso... es solo que... hace mucho que nadie me decía un alago...

-No tienes nada que disculparte... —_murmuró mientras preparaba huevos revueltos café y pan tostado_— siéntate y no te fuerces mucho, enseguida estará listo el desayuno

_Suspiró sentándose en el pequeño comedor, no sabía que decir, solo se sentía mal de haberlo ofendido_— Seiya... tú no eres como los demás... ¿verdad? —_Desvió la mirada hacia el jardín donde ya comenzaba a asomarse los primeros rayos del sol_—

-¿A qué te refieres? —_Saco dos platos sirviendo el desayuno_—

-En el medio en que estoy no faltan hombres que creen que con una palabra bonita caeré rendida a sus pies, me consideran "bella" —_dijo con algo de sarcasmo—_ pero demasiado tonta por no aceptar sus propuestas... algo que supuestamente me beneficiara... —_sonrió con tristeza y burla_— solo por una noche...

-Para nada... al contrario... creo que es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer... si vas a triunfar debe ser por tu talento... no porque te metas en la cama con alguien... —_coloco el plato frente a ella y la taza con café negro sin azúcar y un pan tostado_— aquí tienes disfruta el desayuno

-Gracias... —_murmuró observando el desayuno_— por preocuparte por mí y por ser tan lindo conmigo...

_Le sonrió sentándose frente a ella_— Más vale que te lo comas todo —_saco una hoja y se la extendió_— lo que esta ahí es lo que puedes comer... debes seguir los horarios al pie de la letra... o al menos trata de hacerlo

**-**Está bien... espero que dentro de poco se note el ejercicio y la dieta... —_sonrió mas animada comenzando a desayunar_—

**-**Ya verás que si... lo notaras en tu salud —_sonrió comenzado a desayunar, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar— _este discúlpame un momento por favor —_tomo el teléfono y salió al jardín a contestar—_

_Continuo desayunando, sonreía pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la consentida de esa forma, y Darien nunca le preparaba el desayuno, ni siquiera se preocupaba por su salud y mucho menos se había atrevido a hablar con él sobre el acoso que sufría en ocasiones, simplemente Seiya le daba confianza y ganas de contarle todo lo que le pasaba.  
_  
-Hola guapo ¿como esta?, ¿no te desperté verdad? —_Pregunto la dulce voz al teléfono_—

**-**Hola linda... no para nada... acabo de terminar la rutina, cuéntame cómo esta todo

**-**Bien, bueno... ahora estoy fastidiada, ya sabes tratando de entender cosas del negocio pero no entiendo... tuvieron que ponerme un asesor...

-¿Un asesor?, cuéntame mas, ya sabes que si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme

**-**Gracias... pero no te preocupes... mi asesor es Taiki ¿lo recuerdas?, el asistente de mi papá...

**-**Si lo recuerdo —_sonrió_— es un chico muy inteligente, explota sus conocimientos y que te enseñe todo, ya comencé a ser instructor de Serena...

**-**Pues mejor instructor no puede tener... ¿cómo van las cosas entre ellos?, ¿lo estas ayudando?

-Si... lo estoy ayudando, pero creo que va ser mas difícil mi amigo pasa más tiempo en el hospital que aquí, me imagino que debe tener mucho trabajo... no se había percatado que a Serena le estaba dando anemia...

-Mmmm eso es peligroso, confió en que podrás ayudarlos y más a ella, imagino que se siente sola...

-Si... hare todo lo que esté en mis manos, iniciando por cambiar su dieta, por cierto me dijo que un productor musical me vera la semana entrante

**-**¿De verdad?, que felicidad Seiya, esperemos que todo salga bien... comienza a agradarme esa mujer...

-Te agradara mas cuando la conozcas mejor... sabes me dijo que podía usar su auto... es muy amable y agradable, digamos que es un intercambio ella me presta su auto y yo le enseño a cuidarse

-Eso suena muy bien... ¿oye como se llama?, investigare sobre ella quiero saber al menos como es...

**-**Serena Tsukino es actriz

-Mmm espera... —_se acerco a la computadora comenzando a buscar hasta que encontró una imagen de ella, solo observo con atención la fotografía de aquella chica_— es muy bonita... pues ojala puedas ayudarlos... ¿no has andado de coqueto verdad?

-No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo —_murmuro ligeramente_— creo, aunque en la cafetería dicen que soy el mejor mesero que han tenido

**-**Seguramente así es... hablando del trabajo ya te dejo, seguramente tienes que salir corriendo... mucha suerte y no coquetees con nadie... bueno solo un poco...

-Solo un poco —_murmuró con una sonrisa_— descansa linda y aprende mucho de Taiki... espero escucharte mañana te extraño

-También te extraño... te mando muchos besos... te quiero

-Yo igual besos, sueña conmigo

_Sonrió antes de finalizar la llamada_— Cuídate...

_Sonrió guardando el celular regresando a la cocina_— Disculpa la demora

_Sonrió terminando de beber el café, había llegado a tiempo a sentarse pues no había podido resistir la curiosidad y aunque no escucho nada lo podía ver sonreír_— No te preocupes... algo importante supongo...

-Si... —_sonrió ligeramente, comenzando a desayunar_— bueno creo que este día no podrás trabajar, debes permanecer en reposo

-¿Qué?, no tengo que ir, estamos retrasados, de hecho en unas semanas debemos terminar pronto, ya tengo otro proyecto en puerta...

-Lo siento mucho pero si es necesario me quedare para asegurarme que reposes como debe ser

_Suspiró_— De acuerdo... me quedare... tú tienes que ir a trabajar, no puedes faltar, llamare a Mina para que venga ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... pero reposa, sabré si no lo haces —_murmuró mientras terminaba el café_—

_Sonrió confundida—_ ¿Como lo sabrías?

-Eso es un secreto —_sonrió levantando los trastes para lavarlos_—

_Sonrió viéndolo fijamente, posiblemente seria el hombre perfecto, algún defecto debía tener, ¿pero cuál?, no podía simplemente preguntarle_— Bien creo que regresare a la cama a dormir... mañana pondré toda mi atención para no frustrar sus ganas de enseñarme...

-¿Y ahora me hablas de usted? —_murmuro fingiendo indignación_—

_Sonrió divertida al ver su cara_— Lo siento... tus ganas de enseñarme... ¿mejor?

-Mucho mejor —_al terminar de lavar los trastes los dejo escurriendo, se acerco a ella después de secar sus manos la cargo_— te llevare a tu habitación... no debes forzarte

_Había estado a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió sus brazos cargándola_—Gracias... pero no es necesario que te molestes... —_sintió un sonrojo asomarse a sus mejillas pero ni por eso soltó su cuello_— ya has hecho mucho por mi...

-No es nada... no quiero que te lastimes mas —_murmuro mientras salía de la cocina, para llevarla a su habitación—_

**-**Eres muy amable... —_sonrió disfrutando del hecho de sentirse en esos brazos que tanto había elogiado aunque no era como lo tenía pensando no dejaba de ser agradable_— te daré las llaves del auto, lo necesitaras si quieres llegar a tiempo...

-De acuerdo —_murmuró, subiendo con mucho cuidado las escaleras, para después recorrer el pasillo hasta su habitación, la cual por fortuna estaba abierta, entro acercándose a la cama, depositándola ahí, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse tenerla entre sus brazos en aquella habitación, sentir la piel de su espalda desnuda, suave y tersa, le hacía desear acariciarla un poco más, al dejarla recostada, de inmediato jalo una cobija para arroparla_—

_Cerró los ojos al sentir deslizarse su cálida mano_— Mmm ahí están las llaves... —_dijo nerviosa_— creo que debiste aprender el camino ¿no es así?

-Si... me lo aprendí tengo buena memoria —_sonrió tomando las llaves_— iré a ducharme, para apresurarme... recuerda nada de esforzarte

**-**Está bien, no te preocupes, te hare caso... —_sonrió ligeramente_— que tengas un buen día y gracias por todo...

-Al contrario gracias a ti... —_le sonrió caminando hacia la puerta_— volveré lo más pronto posible

**-**Te estaré esperando... —_murmuro cubriéndose con la manta para evitar que viera su rostro, lo acababa de decir en voz alta_— que te vaya bien...

-Nos veremos —_sonrió al cerrar la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la de él y ducharse_—

_Respiro por fin cuando pudo destaparse, ¿que acababa de decir?, definitivamente estaba loca ¿qué le pasaba?, había sentido mil emociones al estar con Seiya, sentir sus manos, sacudió la cabeza negándose a seguir pensando en él, por algo decían que lo prohibido es demasiado atractivo y él era mucho más que eso._

_Seiya se duchó con agua fría, habían pasado por su mente mil ideas o sensaciones… debía estar loco de tan solo imaginarlo, pero no cabía duda que era mucho más que hermosa que alguna vez había sido, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer_— "¿Qué demonios estas pensando Seiya?" —_Murmuró cerrando la llave para vestirse y salir de la casa rumbo a la cafetería_—

X-X

Bueno pues aquí tienen otro capítulo más de esta historia que tanto les gusto, esperamos que les siga gustando, nos leemos en el siguiente que debo adelantar hay un regalo enorme para Seiya, debió haber sido hoy pero nos atrasaremos un poco, saludos y cuídense mucho…

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Sin darse cuento las semanas habían transcurrido, las grabaciones se habían hecho mucho mas extenuantes, sesiones de fotos, pero todo fuera por publicitar lo más pronto posible la película, durante todo ese tiempo no había día que no pasara junto a Seiya debido a su instrucción en los ejercicios, por fortuna y debido a la cantidad de trabajo no había tenido más pensamientos con respecto a él, aunque eso no evitaba que las miradas se detuvieran, mucho menos el acercamiento entre ellos, podía sentirlo no le era indiferente. No así con Darien con el cual pasaba menos tiempos, siempre sus extraños cambios de horario en el hospital y ahora ese repentino congreso, pero ya no tenía ni ganas de poner objeción, también para ella le serviría esos días sin él, podría descansar antes de comenzar la jornada de promoción de la película.  
_

-Aquí tienes... —_dejo sobre la cama el sobre que contenía los boletos de avión_— pasado mañana partiremos a nuestro "congreso"

_Tomó el sobre con una sonrisa_— Este si es un verdadero congreso... es en Suiza... —_saco los boletos observándolos_—

-Pasaremos dos largas semanas tu y yo solos... podremos salir y visitar muchos lugares sin temor de que alguien nos vea... —_se acerco a ella recostándose en la cama_—

-Sí, pero también tendremos que asistir a las conferencias —_sonrió dejando el sobre en el buró_— estaré feliz de estar a tu lado sin temores —_sonrió acariciando su pecho desnudo—_

_Sonrió sujetándola haciendo que subiera un poco sobre él_— ¿Y si te dijera que te tengo otra sorpresa?

-¿Otra sorpresa?, de que se trata —_sonrió inclinándose sobre él para besar su pecho, mientras lo acariciaba_—

_Se estiro un poco para tomar otro sobre que había dejado en el buró_— Una semana mas... tú y yo solos... en los Alpes Suizos... —_sonrió entregándole el sobre_— lo tomaremos como unas vacaciones...

-Darien —_tomó el sobre abriéndolo_— ¿hablas en serio, podre estar 3 semanas junto a ti? —_sonrió sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, sin dudarlo beso sus labios mostrándole esa felicidad y algo más que sentía por él_—

_La estrecho entre sus brazos dejándose invadir por esa pasión que sentía al estar con Rei, acariciando su espalda apenas cubierta con ese camisón de seda_.

_Lo beso mientras acariciaba sus hombros, buscando sentirse suya una vez más, disfrutaba tanto esos momento de intimidad con él que nada mas le importaba_— Darien

-Estaremos tú y yo solos tres semanas... —_bajo sus manos subiendo un poco el camisón sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo_— día y noche estaré junto a ti... haciéndote mía...

-Eso quiere decir que necesitare llevar nuevos camisones como este —_sonrió entre sus labios— _no sabes lo feliz que me siento tan solo de pensarlo... Darien... quiero ser tuya... siempre

**-**Compra lo necesario, quiero lucir lo hermosa que eres Rei... —_la tomo de la cadera pegándola a su cuerpo— _siempre Rei... siempre serás mía... —_la sujeto del cuello atrayéndola besándola con todo el deseo que despertaba en él, sin límites, sin temores de ofenderla, era el complemento perfecto para su sexualidad_—

_Correspondió a sus labios con deseo, con pasión, con ese mar de sensaciones que solo él sabía despertar en ella, sentía como volvía a pertenecerle solo a él, al hombre que no solo su cuerpo había entregado si no también su alma y su corazón aun si no se lo había dicho; apoyo sus manos en la cama disfrutando de ese momento de entrega._

_Recorría con deleite su cuerpo, invadía su boca en esos besos, disfrutaba de sentirla suya, de hacerla estallar de deseo lo mismo que ella le provocaba, la única mujer que sabía satisfacerlo y complacerlo, la sujeto con fuerza sintiéndola más suya que nunca, saboreando su cuerpo y su ser._

_Quería gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba pero solo atino a gritar su nombre en ese momento de entrega total, no quería perderlo y esa era la única forma de mostrarle lo que sentía por él._

_Era una extraña pasión que le invadía cuando estaba con ella, respiro agitado aun sujetándola fuertemente entre sus brazos_— Eres una diosa Rei... me fascinas...

-Y tu un dios... no sabes cómo disfruto estar entre tus brazos —_murmuro besándolo con pasión_—

-Sera mejor que me vaya... —_dijo separándose de sus labios_— solo un día mas y me tendrás para ti sola...

-Si... seré paciente —_murmuro recostándose a un lado aun con la respiración agitada, cerró sus ojos sonriendo_—

-Mañana no vayas al hospital, ve a comprar todo lo que sea necesario... y recuerda que todo debe ser exclusivamente para mi...

-Ya lo había pensando —_abrió sus ojos observándolo_— yo y todo lo que luzco siempre son exclusivos para ti

-Así me gusta... —_sonrió complacido poniéndose de pie_—

-Oye... —_Se sentó sin preocuparse por cubrirse_— antes de que te marches no olvides darme mi beso de buenas noches

_Volteo a verla fijando su mirada en su cuerpo desnudo_— Eso nunca… —_se puso de pie y rodeo la cama hasta situarse a un lado de ella tomándola de la barbilla y besarla profundamente mientras la otra mano acariciaba su pecho_—

_Rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, recostase sobre la cama, disfrutando de sus labios sin limitación alguna._

-Es hora de que me vaya... —_dijo dándole una mordida a su labio inferior_— eres insaciable Rei...

-Igual que tu... y no tengo ganas de dejarte ir de mi lado esta noche... aun cuando se que pasaremos tres semanas de pasión solos tu y yo —_murmuró volviendo a atrapar sus labios entre los de ella—_

**-**Entonces no te dejare dormir... hasta que estemos satisfechos los dos... —_dijo volviendo sujetarla entre sus brazos no sin antes quitar la sabana que cubría sus piernas y poder corresponder a sus demandantes besos_—

X-X

_Seiya, recién había salido de sus clases de canto, las platicas con el productor habían sido muy fructíferas, pero debía prepararse si quería triunfar, se sentía muy contento, algunas chicas compañeras de clases se acercaron a él coqueteándole, mientras esperaba a que saliera Serena de la junta de su nuevo proyecto ya que habían quedado de volver juntos a casa._

_**-**_No pensé que podrías alcanzar esos tonos... quizá deba tomar clases particulares contigo... —_dijo una de las tantas jóvenes que lo rodeaban_—

-En serio ¿lo crees? —_Sonrió nervioso rascándose la cabeza_—

-Me fascina tu voz Seiya... es muy sexy... —_dijo otra de las chicas tomándolo del brazo_—

_Fijo su mirada en ambas jóvenes_— Chicas, chicas tranquilas tengo novia y es un poco celosa aunque me deja coquetear un poco

_Salió de la oficina llevando un par de libretos que le habían entregado de última hora, así que tendría mucho que leer en los días que estaría sola, bueno ni tan sola. Busco con la mirada a Seiya y lo vio rodeado de varias chicas algunas de ellas colgadas de sus brazos, sin darse cuenta la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, camino hasta detenerse frente al grupito._

-Entonces se coqueto conmigo Seiya... —_dijo una de las jóvenes que de pronto había desplazado a otra rodeando su brazo_—

-Son muy simpáticas —_les sonrió_— pero no puedo

_¿Cómo era posible que no notara su presencia?, tosió esperando que así volteara a verla. _

_-_Anda Seiya, vamos al cine ¿sí? —_pregunto fingiendo inocencia una de las chicas_—

_Le sonrió justo en el momento que su celular sonó_— Discúlpenme chicas —_saco el celular sonriendo_— lo ven es mi novia, permiso —_se alejo un poco, al ver a Serena esperándolo le sonrió alejándose un poco quedando a unos cuanto pasos de distancia_— hola linda

_No podía creer que no la escuchara y mucho menos que pasara de largo_— Claro es la novia... —_murmuro molesta cruzándose de brazos_— por lo visto tendré que esperar...

-¿Cómo te fue guapo? —_pregunto Lita feliz de escucharlo_—

-Muy bien en las clases de canto... dicen que tengo voz sexi y algunas chicas quieren que vaya al cine con ellas

_Poco a poco comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedarse a un par de pasos de él, sonrió con ironía al escucharlo_— Ay si voz sexy... —_murmuro molesta_—

-Espero que no aceptes eh... solo puedes ser coqueto un poco

-¿Solo un poco? —_Sonrió_— ¿entonces eso quiere decir que no me vas a dar permiso de ir al cine con alguna de ellas? —_Haciendo un ligero puchero_—

_Sonrió molesta, ¿qué clase de novio era él?, era un coqueto y le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las chicas._

-No, no puedes ir... mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te sientes en tus clases?, ¿cuándo podre escucharte cantar?

-Me siento muy bien, espero que pronto, aunque ya me has escuchado otras veces linda, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo va la asesoría con Taiki, está todo bien?

-Todo bien... de hecho ya no tarda en llegar... solo que quería escucharte y saber cómo estabas...

-Extrañaba oír tu dulce voz... te extraño... quisiera que estuvieras aquí

_No se dio cuenta en qué momento apretaba contra su pecho aquellos libretos hasta que sintió como sus manos se ponían frías_

-Yo también Seiya, pero bueno quizá en algunas semanas pueda escaparme para verte...

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió feliz_— avísame con tiempo, estaré verdaderamente feliz de verte, por cierto salúdame a Taiki y más le vale que te trate bien o se las verá conmigo, recuerda que si tienes alguna duda puedes contármelo

-Claro que si Seiya, ah ya te dejo llego y aun no termino de revisar los documentos... salúdame a Serena y a Darien, te quiero, besos...

-Yo también te quiero besos —_finalizo la llamada aun sonriendo_—

-¿Terminaste? —_Pregunto seriamente acercándose un poco más_— ¿o todavía vas a despedirte de tus amigas?

_Se giro sorprendido al escucharla, fijando su mirada en las chicas, tan solo levanto la mano para despedirse de ellas_— Si vámonos

_Suspiro molesta, aunque no entendía ¿por qué?, él no era más que un amigo, un amigo que le gustaba pero eso era otra cosa, comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, tan molesta iba que ni siquiera se había despedido de la recepcionista o de quien se encontrara en el camino._

_Seiya paso despidiéndose de medio mundo con una gran sonrisa, se sentía feliz, por fin realizaría su sueño dentro de poco, al llegar al estacionamiento de inmediato abrió la puerta del copiloto_— ¿Manejas o manejo yo?

-Manejo... —_murmuro caminando de largo hacia la puerta, subiendo de inmediato_—

-De acuerdo —_subió al auto del lado del copiloto_—

_Arrojo los libretos al asiento trasero y puso el auto en marcha, una cosa era saber que muchas chicas hablaban de él y otra muy distinta era verlo rodeado de tantas y todas tratando de conquistarlo, y lo peor es no poder decirle nada, aunque no tenía nada que decir._

-¿Cómo te fue con el proyecto?

-Bien... ¿y a ti con tus clases? —_salió del estacionamiento manejando a una velocidad que por lo general no usaba salvo cuando se sentía muy molesta, esa era su forma de tranquilizarse_—

-Bien... bastante bien diría yo, gracias a ti... siento que mi sueño se acerca

-No tienes nada que agradecer... —_murmuro frenando en un alto, estaba enojada pero no podía dejar de sentir que con Seiya a su lado todo era mucho mejor_—

-Maneja un poco más despacio vas muy rápido —_murmuró al ver que había frenado— _se que tienes prisa por llegar a casa, seguro Darien debe estar ahí —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-No esta... se quedo a cubrir a no sé qué doctor... —_dijo indiferente, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a pasar horas o a veces días sola_— posiblemente solo llegue para preparar su maleta...

-Ya veo... se va tres semanas... desde que llegue a vivir con ustedes es muy raro verlo y poder platicar con el

-Lo se... quizá debas acostumbrarte... —_dijo volviendo a poner en marcha el auto_— Darien no pasa mucho tiempo en casa...

-Si me he dado cuenta de ello —_murmuro recordando sus primeras pláticas_—

-A veces tiene esos congresos dos o tres veces al año... —_Sonrió con algo de ironía pues precisamente el año pasado es cuando había comenzado a sospechar que tenía una amante_— y yo me la paso trabajando así que casi es lo mismo...

_Sintió una punzada en su corazón al verla con esa expresión, desde que había llegado en varias ocasiones le había enviado notas acompañada de flores en nombre de Darien, y sin duda su sonrisa lo cautivaba cuando eso sucedía, era cuando Darien pasaba un poco más de tiempo con ella, quizás debiera hacerlo ese mismo día, todo fuera por no verla así._

-Pero no me veas así Seiya... no sientas compasión por mi... estoy acostumbrada a sus prolongadas ausencias... —_sonrió ligeramente_— pero bueno gracias a ti últimamente no son tan monótonas...

-Al menos es detallista, y te lo compensa —_murmuro afirmándolo_—

-Sí, quizá... —_murmuro oprimiendo el control remoto de la entrada_— me gustan sus detalles y lo que escribe en cada tarjeta... eso lo hace más llevadero... no sé como tu novia soporta estar lejos de ti...

-Hablamos a diario... y sabe lo mucho que me importa, espera como yo que mi sueño sea una realidad... no sabes cómo me apoyo cuando mi padre me dio sentencia... por ella fue que accedieron a darme una oportunidad

-Vaya debe quererte mucho... —_oprimió el volante con fuerza estacionando el auto en la cochera— _y tu también como para luchar por ella... —_se quito el cinturón de seguridad respirando profundamente de nuevo esa molestia, si eran celos ahora lo sabia_—

-Si... la quiero mucho —_murmuro quitándose el cinturón_— nos casaremos pronto, por cierto me dijo que vendría en algunas semanas

_No dijo nada bajo del auto azotando la puerta_— Pues espero que sean muy felices...

-Si —_murmuro un poco extrañado rascándose la cabeza_—

_Abrió la puerta de la casa, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera por Darien y su idea de que tuviera una amante, Seiya hacia sacar de ella lo mas oculto como esos celos que sentía, se detuvo en la sala esperando a que entrara._

_Entro siguiéndola al verla en la sala_— Preparare algo de comer seguro debes tener hambre

-¿No te cansas de ser el centro de atención de todas esas chicas? —_Pregunto sin atreverse a voltear a verlo_—

-¿El centro de atención? —_Se detuvo un poco confundido_— pues... siempre me han rodeado las chicas... pero nunca he salido con ninguna

_Volteo a verlo se acerco un poco a él_— ¿Y si yo te lo pidiera?

-¿Eh? —_La miro confundido_— ¿a qué te refieres? —_se sonrojo ante su mirada esa que lo podía poner nervioso de un momento a otro_—

_No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, no, en realidad si sabía porque lo hacía, camino hasta quedar frente a él_— Si te pidiera que salieras conmigo... ¿también me rechazarías?

-Pero... si siempre salimos juntos —_murmuro confundido_—

-De esa manera no... —_dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada hasta fijarse en esos ojos que tanto le atraían, tantos días juntos y fue en ese momento que recordaba lo que en un principio la hizo no faltar ningún día de entrenamiento, él_—

_Su respiración se acelero, fijo su mirada en ella perdiéndose por completo, aunque se sentía consternado, no entendía que sucedía, y por ende no sabía que decir o quizás sí pero no se atrevía era la esposa de su mejor amigo, y tampoco podía hacerle algo así a su novia_— ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine?

_Cerró los ojos tratando de contener su respiración, era demasiada la adrenalina del momento, lo supo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía que ser clara, bastaba de simples coqueteos, sabía que no le era indiferente y lo único que necesitaba era un aliciente y ella se lo daría en ese momento, de un instante a otro rodeo su cuello y se acerco a sus labios haciendo lo que su instinto le pedía._

_Seiya se quedo en shock por completo al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, había deseado probarlos, y sentir esa calidez que en ese momento sentía, su corazón se había acelerado por completo._

_En cuanto sintió sus labios una sensación de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo, no la rechazaba eso era ganancia, rodeo mas su cuello y pego su cuerpo al suyo esperando que no tuviera el efecto contrario, que la empujara y le dijera algo._

_Cerró sus ojos, rodeándola, sabía que no debía corresponder pero no podía simple y sencillamente rechazarla, aquella sensación lo atrapo por completo y quería seguir sintiéndola, mientras correspondía a su beso profundamente._

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto de sus brazos, besaba mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginar, sentía que podría desfallecer entre sus brazos y aun así seguir deseando sus labios, era el sabor mágico de lo prohibido y lo más deseado._

_La aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo sin separarse de sus labios, por mucho tiempo había deseado probar sus labios, y ahora un poder mucho más fuerte que él le impedía separarse de ellos, eran más atrayentes y dulces de lo que había imaginado, lo invitaba a no dejarlos._

_Fue pausando ese beso aunque es lo que menos hubiera querido, respiraba agitadamente entre la voracidad con que se besaban y la adrenalina que la hacía sujetarse con fuerza de su cuerpo, sentía que si lo soltaba terminaría desmayada ante la nueva sensación que se hacía presente._

_Dejo que se separara suavemente, aflojando un poco su agarre, no deseaba separarse pero sabía no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo aun cuando su deseo era mucho mayor._

_El sentimiento de culpa la golpeo de pronto, abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en él, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía, solamente el deseo de entregarse a él y no podía, un ápice de razón la hizo soltarlo y correr alejándose de él simplemente no podía decirle nada que la disculpara o que la hiciera ceder._

_Se sentía incapaz de decir algo al verla alejarse escaleras arriba, cerró sus ojos con fuerza_— ¿Qué me está pasando? —_Murmuro desconcertado_— esto no está bien pero... porque me siento así —_pensaba aun parado en medio de la enorme sala_—

_En cuanto cerró la puerta se recargo en ella, no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente, aquel beso le demostraba una nueva sensación y no quería imaginar que descubriría si cedía ante sus deseos, pero lo más grave era que acababa de besar a otro hombre que no era su esposo y en su propia casa_— No puede volver a pasar...

X-X

_No había motivo aparente como para que saliera de aquella habitación con una mujer distinta, Serena era su esposa, la siempre dulce y modosa Serena, Rei era su amante la mujer con la cual no tenia limites, pero ¿qué hombre se satisfacía con solo dos o incluso tres amantes?, y él no era un hombre común, era el Dr. Darien Chiba, apuesto y seductor, así fue como había conocido a Kakyu, una mujer atractiva y por demás apasionada, necesitada de cariño pero sobre todo de sexo, y eso es lo que tenía con ella, por eso en cuanto la vio por la mañana supo que necesitaba hacerla suya, y así lo hizo pero no era un hombre cualquiera, podía darse el lujo de pagar la suite más cara del hotel mas prestigiado, lo malo es que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer de ella lo que quisiera, tan solo tendría tiempo suficiente para ir a hacer sus maletas y salir rumbo al aeropuerto. El único defecto que tenía esa mujer era que se creía especial y odiaba tenerla pegada a él mas al salir del hotel donde no debían levantar sospechas por si es que alguien conocido lo veía y así salió con ella del brazo pero a kilómetros se veía lo que acababan de hacer al menos a ella._

_Rei caminaba con algunas bolsas, saliendo de un prestigioso centro comercial, se sentía feliz, dentro de algunas horas estaría junto al hombre que amaba aun cuando era una relación prohibida no podía evitar sentir ese mar de emociones que solo él sabía despertar en ella, aun se preguntaba como de ser su novia en el pasado se había convertido su amante. Caminaba fijando su mirada al frente notando a una pareja que salía muy feliz sobre todo la mujer, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver que el caballero se trataba del doctor Chiba, su eterno rival y amante, no pudo separar la mirada de ellos presionando sus puños, sintió una punzada en su corazón, y ganas de llorar._

X-X

_Esa mañana había sido libre más bien de escapatoria, no se atrevía a ver a Seiya a la cara, aquel beso había sido mágico y estaba segura que en cuanto lo viera desearía mucho más que un beso, así que opto por desaparecer esa mañana ya vería que haría después, al menos usaría ese día para realizar algunas compras, tan solo para tranquilizarse, camino tranquilamente por fortuna pasaba desapercibida para la gente, si era "por fortuna" ya que se detuvo en seco al reconocer a su marido saliendo de un hotel con una pelirroja, ya no era más una sospecha, aquello era una confirmación, su marido la engañaba y tenía el cinismo de llevarla al hotel donde en el pasado algunas veces la había llevado, no sabía cual sentimiento era mayor si la decepción o imaginar que quizá no era la única._

X-X

_Se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre, se sintió triste al percatarse que estaba solo en casa, y que ella no había asistido a su cita de todas las mañanas, comenzó a hacer su rutina de ejercicio aun más pesada que de costumbre, necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía desde el día anterior no había podido dormir dando vueltas en la cama recordando ese momento y la sensación que sus labios habían producido en lo más profundo de su ser._

-¿Hay alguien en casa? —_pregunto al cerrar la puerta, en la cochera no había visto el auto de Serena por lo que supuso tendría algún compromiso o tal vez Seiya lo había usado como era últimamente la costumbre_—

_Seiya salió del gimnasio un poco sudado al escuchar que alguien llegaba, fijo su mirada en su amigo_— Hola

-Hola... —_dejó el saco sobre el sillón_— pensé que no estarías... ¿y Serena?, ¿por qué no están haciendo sus ejercicios?

-Salió muy temprano... creo que tenia cosas que hacer —_murmuro observándolo_—le dieron el proyecto para la serie

-Ah ya veo... qué bien... seguramente será otro acierto... yo solo vine por mis maletas... —_volteo a verlo_— ¿ocurre algo?, ah por cierto te encargo que le sigas dejando esos mensajes...

-Este... sobre eso... estaba pensando en mudarme... dentro de poco vendrá Lita, y creo que ya he abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad...

-Ni se te ocurra Seiya... esta es tu casa, además te agradecere que cuides a Serena estos días que no voy a estar... me hace sentir un poco más seguro que alguien estará al pendiente de ella... —_dijo caminando hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua_—

-Perdón Darien... —_murmuro acercándose_— solo esperare a que regreses, mientras tanto buscare algún lugar, he estado guardando algo de dinero y sin duda me alcanza... en verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi

-¿Acaso has tenido algún problema con Serena?, pensé que se llevaban bien...

-No para nada... al contrario es muy agradable, pero ya abuse demasiado... su salud se encuentra mucho mejor y sin duda ya no necesita de mi para realizar sus rutinas y su correcta alimentación... pronto comenzara el lanzamiento y no tendré tiempo para seguir instruyéndola

-Pues no me parece que te vayas, pero si crees que es lo mejor, está bien... solo espero que te quedes hasta que yo regrese... ¿de acuerdo?

-Así lo hare... mientras tanto buscare un buen lugar _—sonrió ligeramente_— quiero estar ya instalado cuando venga Lita

-En cuanto venga nos avisas para organizar una cena…—_bebió de un golpe el resto de agua y sonrió_— bien amigo tengo que preparar mis maletas espero que llegue Serena si no tendré que irme sin despedir...

-Porque no le escribes algo de despedida si es que no alcanzas a despedirte de ella, seguro te extrañara mucho

-Sí, ya veré que se me ocurre... —_se acerco a él colocando la mano sobre su hombro— _si no siempre estará mi buen amigo que siempre anda inspirado... gracias... —_sin decir más salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación_—

-Eso quiere decir... que tendré que escribirla yo —_suspiro, sacando una libreta y una pluma, donde comenzó a escribir la nota, después saco su celular para llamar a la florería y pedir un hermoso ramo de tulipanes, esperando que llegaran antes que Serena regresara_—

_Una hora más tarde bajaba llevando dos maletas_— Seiya... ya me voy... Serena no llego le llamare más tarde, ah por cierto no pude escribir la nota, ¿me harías el favor?

-Si... supuse que eso pedirías... —_murmuro aun sentado en la mesa_—

_Sonrió acercándose a él dejando las maletas en la sala_— Gracias amigo... seguro estará muy complacida con lo que escribas... pues te encargo a mi esposa, cuídala y ya nos veremos cuando regrese... ah creo que esta demás pedirte que sigas enviando flores y tarjetas en mi ausencia ¿verdad?

-No me queda otra opción ¿o sí? —_fijo su mirada en él_—

-Cuando regrese te invitare lo que quieras... —_sonrió extendiendo su mano_— gracias amigo... no sé qué haría sin ti...

-Pues espero que comiences a pensarlo —_extendió su mano_— porque no creo poderte seguir ayudando ahora que regreses... me enfocare por completo en el lanzamiento... —_estrecho su mano a un serio_—

-Bueno ya veré que hago... —_estrecho su mano y palmeo su espalda_— nos vemos a mi regreso amigo... —_se separo de él y se alejo hacia la sala_—

-Si nos vemos —_murmuro, se sentía culpable volvió la vista a la nota que ya había escrito, estaba triste, sentía que le estaba fallando a su amigo aun cuando sabia que él le fallaba a ella, ya no podía seguir soportando esa situación, sentía que se volvería loco, paso una hora después de que Darien se marcho justo cuando llegaba el hermoso ramo de tulipanes, tomo la nota y la puso entre las flores, después de eso quiso buscar algo de comer, pero se sentía inapetente, a lo lejos observó la piscina, nunca la había usado pero quizás eso le ayudaría a relajarse y pensar en lo que haría a partir de ese día_—

X-X

_Había sido un verdadero milagro el que lograra llegar a casa a pesar de lo ebria que estaba, nunca lo hacía, pero ese día sentía que estaba a punto de caer en un pozo oscuro y profundo, entre lo ocurrido el día anterior con Seiya y de pronto descubrir que su esposo tenía una amante no encontraba una salida, no es que el alcohol lo fuera pero al menos la haría olvidar ya después pensaría que hacer, bajo del auto tambaleándose, sonrió al no poder abrir, ¿acaso una señal divina?, por fin pudo entrar y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso arreglo de sus flores favoritas. Sonrió con ironía, ¿desde cuándo la engañaba acaso desde que comenzaron los tulipanes?, se acerco observando la tarjeta, la tomo y como pudo la abrió._

_"Te estuve esperando para despedirme de ti, extrañare el dulce sabor de tus labios, sin ellos no podría vivir, te amo desde el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Cuídate y no olvides alimentarte bien. Pronto volveré a ti mi amada esposa"_

_Sonrió con ironía y burla_— "¿Mi amada esposa?" —_Dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa de centro y observo los tulipanes, su flor favorita ahora convertida en absurdas disculpas_— "¿el dulce sabor de mis labios?", pero que buenas bromas Darien... no puedo ser más estúpida... —_tomo un tulipán entre su mano y lo oprimió con fuerza arrojándolo lejos, las lagrimas de decepción no se hicieron esperar, de pronto se encontró arrojando con todas sus fuerzas el hermoso arreglo rompiendo el jarrón en el que iban, lloraba con coraje_— fui tan estúpida en sentirme culpable cuando seguramente estabas con tu amante... ¡te odio!

_Mientras tanto Seiya salía de la alberca, la piscina se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la casa, entro al cuarto de baño donde había dejado su ropa, se daría una ducha y después quizás saldría a caminar un poco._

_Se tambaleo un poco_— ¿Que tienen ellas para que me hayas engañado? —_Se soltó el cabello dejando tirada la cinta con la que lo sujetaba— _¿son más bonitas que yo? —_Sonrió negando_— no creo... ahora tengo el cuerpo más firme... —_sin pensarlo mucho se quito la blusa y comenzó a caminar por la sala_— seguro él lo notaria... —_sonrió viendo hacia el jardín_— ¿no está? —_en el camino dejo un zapato y en seguida el otro_— ¿o acaso también me engañaría? —_murmuro y observo la piscina, el agua lucia tan tentadora tanto como la noche anterior lucia Seiya_— jamás entenderé a los hombres... —_sonrió comenzando a desabotonar la falda_— tienen a una bella mujer y la engañan... —_al encogerse de hombros dejo caer la falda_— ¡todo son iguales! —_Grito hacia la nada_—

_Seiya se duchaba sin percatarse que la rubia que había robado sus sueños más de una noche se acercaba semi desnuda a la piscina._

-¡¿Por qué?! —_Grito con fuerza, con todo el dolor de la decepción, con el temor de descubrir que ya no amaba a Darien o que quizá lo amaba más que el primer día_— ¡odio todo esto! —_Observo su mano, los anillos de unión con su esposo_— tú no sirves de nada... y esto tampoco... —_difícilmente llevo las manos a la espalda tratando de soltar su sostén— _maldición... —_murmuro al no poder, haciéndola tambalear aun mas—_

_Salió de la ducha asustado al escuchar los gritos, la vio al borde de la piscina se movía extrañamente corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces sujetándola entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera a la dura loseta y se pudiera lastimar, el impulso los llevo a ambos hacia el agua._

_Se asusto al momento en que caía al agua, al sentir esos brazos rodeándola, había tenido la sensación de que se iba a golpear pero por una extraña razón termino zambullida en el agua forcejeando con quien la tuviera sujeta, pataleando para llegar a la superficie._

_La sujeto con fuerza al salir a la superficie la llevo hacia la orilla sujetándose_— ¿Serena estas bien?

-Suéltame... tú también eres igual que él... —_dijo empujándolo pero su subconsciente la hacía sentirse bien de escuchar su voz_—

_La sujeto preocupado por ella_— Tranquila... —_murmuro desesperado por verla en ese estado, pudo sentir en el momento que había bebido_—

-Déjame... —_dijo dejando de forcejear lentamente_— déjame... —_murmuro al final_—

_La soltó poco a poco preocupado, salió del agua sin pensarlo para buscar una toalla seca_— Ven... te llevare a tu habitación —_extendió su mano hacia ella_—

_Fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de una cosa, estaba ebria pero no ciega, el cuerpo perfecto de Seiya, marcado y humedecido, extendió su mano fue entonces que recordó que no llevaba mas ropa que sus prendas intimas._

_La ayudo a salir con cuidado para que no se lastimara._

_Bajo la mirada avergonzada de que la viera en ese estado, poco a poco comenzó a temblar abrazándose a sí misma._

_La rodeo con la toalla cargándola, sin decir más comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, al entrar pudo ver las flores regadas, fijo un instante su mirada en ella, sin atreverse a preguntar. Camino con cuidado subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a su habitación, la deposito en su cama con suavidad, para enseguida buscar ropa seca para ella, tomo una bata que fue lo primero que encontró, se acerco extendiéndosela— _Ponte algo seco... no quiero que te resfríes

-Así como tampoco querías besarme... —_murmuro tomando la bata colocándosela sobre la ropa húmeda para de esa forma quitársela_— estaré bien…

-Preparare algo de comer para ti —_murmuro saliendo de la habitación, antes de bajar a la cocina fue a su recamara y se vistió, se encontraba aun con el bañador, la había visto semi desnuda y no podía evitar sentir deseos, pero debía controlarse no podía suceder más que el beso del día anterior, bajo a la cocina a prepararle una sopa caliente sin duda la necesitaría con urgencia_—

_Enredo su cabello en una toalla para evitar seguir empapándose más, se recostó en la cama, no podía llorar, ya ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, simplemente estaba confundida, el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacerla caer dormida, por esa razón es que nunca bebía._

_Entro en la recamara con la sopa caliente, la observo dormir, lucia frágil, deseaba protegerla, no pudo evitar quedarse un largo rato contemplándola. Dejo la sopa sobre una mesita a un lado, ya era de noche, se había perdido por completo, tan solo se acerco cobijándola, pensó en besarla, pero se contuvo y en silencio salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la suya propia donde se preparo para dormir._

_No supo cuanto había dormido, solo sintió deseos de beber agua, a tientas encendió la lámpara y tardo algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, poco a poco pudo distinguir la charola con la sopa que seguro Seiya había preparado, se puso de pie, para ese momento la toalla que enredaba su cabello ya se había caído, tenia mil pensamientos y todos conducían a un mismo nombre_— Seiya... —_murmuro, salió de la habitación camino lentamente por el pasillo, toda la casa estaba en penumbras, ¿qué estaba haciendo?— _lo que más deseo en este momento... —_murmuro para sí misma, abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana la figura de Seiya en la cama, entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí recargándose en ella, observándolo perdiéndose en ese semblante tranquilo y dulce, contrastando con el cuerpo tan atractivo que poseía_— Seiya... —_dijo esperando llamar su atención_—

_Dormía profundamente, pareciendo sonreír al escuchar su voz, se acomodo un poco mientras seguía durmiendo._

_Respiro profundamente al ver su cuerpo moverse en la cama, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar al pie de la cama_— Seiya... te deseo... —_dijo al momento que llevaba su mano a la suya sujetándola suavemente_—

_Se resistía a despertar ¿estaba soñando acaso?, se estaba volviendo loco, podía sentir una suave mano sobre la suya, no se atrevió a moverse siquiera con temor que solo fuera su imaginación._

_Entrelazo sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano, no quería pensar, solo sentir, se acerco hasta su rostro sintiendo su suave respiración y deposito un beso en sus labios_— Seiya... —_murmuro_—

_Eso ya no era un sueño definitivamente, abrió sus ojos aun temeroso, encontrándose con ella_— Serena... ¿que... que haces aquí? —_Murmuró sorprendido, definidamente no era un sueño_—

_Se separo un poco tan solo lo suficiente para poder verlo_— Quiero... que me beses de nuevo...

_Se sentó en la cama observándola_— Serena...

_Se sentía aun más tonta al estar ahí pidiendo un beso, tratando de seducir a un nombre que quizá no quisiera ni tocarla, tal vez el deseo que tenia de él la hacía confundir las cosas_— Solo bésame... —_murmuro aun de pie junto a su cama_—

-Yo... —_su respiración se acelero observándola frente a él, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y no sabía cuánto más iba a contenerse_— Serena —_murmuro sin lograr apartar su mirada de ella—_

_Sonrió con tristeza_— Está visto que no sientes lo mismo que yo... —_murmuro bajando la mirada_— lo siento... —_dio un paso atrás, en ese momento si sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría delante de él_—

_Sin dudarlo sujeto su mano antes que se alejara_— Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto _—murmuro acercándola suavemente_—

_De un momento a otro se encontró recostada sobre su regazo, no se atrevía a decir nada, solo observo sus ojos y en seguida sus labios, un impulso la hizo sujetarse de su cuello y terminar por fin con ese martirio de desear sus labios._

_Correspondió a sus labios como tanto había anhelado, sabía que estaba mal que no era correcto, dejo de lado sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por los suaves y dulces labios de ella, acariciando su rostro suavemente._

_Esta vez no había sentimiento de culpa, solo de bienestar al sentirse entre sus brazos, pudo volver a sentir la necesidad de los dos en ese beso, dulce, cálido, profundo._

_La rodeo suavemente de la cintura acercándola más hacia él entregándose por completo a ese profundo beso, no se atrevía a hacer más, aun cuando sus instintos se lo pedían a gritos._

_Subió por completo a la cama sin dejar de besarlo, dejo descansar su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aquello era lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida, dejo sus labios y recorrió con besos su cuello, no se atrevía a decir nada, solo sabía que lo necesitaba como nunca se imagino necesitar a alguien._

_Se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos observándola_— Serena...

_Se acerco a su oído en medio de besos_— Hazme el amor Seiya... o dime que no lo deseas...

-Yo... lo deseo... pero —_murmuro con la respiración acelerada, ya no podía contener más sus deseos suavemente la rodeo, buscando la cinta de su bata desatándola_— te deseo...

_Sonrió ligeramente continuando con sus besos por su cuello para ese momento sería difícil detenerse, una fuerza inexplicable la hacía estar entre sus brazos, buscar entregarse a él, sentir sus manos acariciándola._

_Ya no pudo mas, tenerla ahí junto a él, era totalmente distinto a lo que en algunas ocasiones había imaginado mientras la observaba hacer ejercicios, podía sentirla tan cerca con esos besos, lentamente abrió la bata acariciando su cintura, su corazón latía lleno de sensaciones al tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer al sentir sus suaves caricias, sus manos siempre tan perfectas, cálidas, la hicieron detener sus besos_— Dime que me deseas... —_murmuro a su oído mientras bajaba una de sus manos por su pecho desnudo_—

-Te deseo... te deseo como no tienes idea —_subió sus caricias por su vientre pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a sus hombros para poder retirar la bata de su esbelto cuerpo_—

-Tus caricias son perfectas... —_murmuro con la respiración entre cortada del deseo que despertaba mas a cada segundo, dejando así que se deleitara de su piel_—

-Tú eres perfecta —_murmuro acercándola hacia el besando su cuello, mientras posaba sus caricias por su espalda_— tu ropa aun sigue húmeda te vas a resfriar —_susurro desabrochando el sostén retirándolo poco a poco de su tersa piel—_

_Suspiró al sentir sus besos_— No si tú me cuidas... —_murmuro arqueando la espalda, dejando sus labios recorrer su piel mientras sus manos se enterraban entre su cabello acercándolo más a ella_—

_La hizo girar suavemente recostándola sobre la cama_— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —_Murmuro separándose un poco para observar su perfecto cuerpo_—

-Si... sin duda alguna... te deseo... y deseo ser tuya... —_dijo con seguridad sintiéndose estremecer ante su mirada_—

_Se recostó suavemente sobre su cuerpo apoyándose con una mano sobre la cama_— ¿Estás segura? —_acercando sus labios a los de ella_—

_Respiro pausadamente sintiendo ese aroma que la enloquecía a últimas fechas_— Si... deseo ser tuya... —_murmuro llevando las manos a sus brazos_— deseo sentirte...

-Serena... —_murmuro besando sus labios atrapando los suyos en un beso lleno pasión, de deseo y amor, dejo salir todas esas sensaciones que lo invadían en ese beso, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su contorno recorriéndola suavemente_—

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer al escuchar su nombre en sus labios, sentir sus cálidas manos recorriéndola como muchas veces imagino, sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros._

_La aprisiono con su cuerpo en la cama, sintiendo aun más el calor de su cuerpo, mientras la acariciaba deslizando las yemas de sus dedos con timidez sobre su pecho._

_Moría por sentir sus labios recorrer su cuerpo, pero no podía negar que sus caricias lentas y suaves le estaban gustando, es como si de pronto se diera cuenta que lo que sentía era más que una simple atracción, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, y sus labios a sus besos como si estos hubieran sido creados para ello._

_Se separo un poco de sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían con lentitud cada centímetro de su pecho, disfrutando de esa suavidad que había sentido con anterioridad pero que no se había atrevido a acariciar plenamente como en ese momento, era como si sus manos se hubiera adherido al cuerpo de ella y se resistieran a separarse, ya no podía detenerse, la deseaba con toda su alma, quería recorrer cada centímetro de ella con sus manos, con sus labios._

_Tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios, besándola suavemente, todo en él se había convertido en su mayor deseo, en su debilidad, fijo su mirada en sus ojos y continuo con sus besos por su brazo levantándose un poco en su recorrido hasta que llego a su hombro_— Cierto... hombros anchos... —_murmuro en seguida dándole una sutil pero sugestiva mordida—_

_Cerro sus ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos pero sobre todo de ese pequeño mordisco_— Si... hombros anchos —_sonrió ligeramente_—

_Sonrió al ver su expresión, continuo besando hasta que llego a su cuello, hizo que giraran para quedar ahora ella sobre él, también deseaba probar su piel cada centímetro de su cuerpo, disfrutar de él, por eso sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su pecho._

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando ese momento lleno de éxtasis y placer, sin evitar que sus manos acariciaran su cadera sobre el borde de aquella última prenda que cubría su cuerpo aun_— Esta húmeda...

-Si... —_murmuro sin dejar de besar su cuerpo lentamente, su cuerpo rendido ante ella era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiera llegado a tener_— mucho... —_se separo un poco tan solo para admirar ese cuerpo que comenzaba a ser su debilidad_—

_Suavemente comenzó a retirarla mientras iba acariciando sus piernas fijando su mirada en ella, era mucho más de lo que pensó, no solo era bella y perfecta, era inteligente y muy carismática, sabía que podía llegar a ser muy tierna y tenía muchas virtudes que poco a poco él había comenzado amar acompañado de su sonrisa que lo deslumbraba; se sentó para poder retirar por completo esa prenda observando una vez más su cuerpo totalmente desnudo frente a él._

_Cerró los ojos ayudándole a quitarse esa prenda, se acerco a él tan solo rosando sus labios y su mejilla_— Eres perfecto... —_murmuro a su oído en tono suave y sensual—_

_Sintió su cuerpo erizarse involuntariamente, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando sus piernas subiendo poco a poco hasta su espalda acercándola hacia el aprisionándola entre sus brazos_— Y tu eres perfecta... te deseo desde hace tiempo... ya no puedo ni quiero contenerme...

_Sonrió ligeramente dándole un beso en el hombro_— Entonces... no te detengas... hazme tuya... —_murmuro recorriendo sus labios en una caricia hasta los de él_— solo tuya... —_dijo antes de volver a tomarlos en un beso lleno de todos los sentimientos que le provocaba estar entre sus brazos, sentir lo fuerte pero a la vez delicado con que la abrazaba_—

_Correspondió a su beso con pasión, dejando salir ese deseo y amor que sentía por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, esa atracción que se había convertido en algo más fuerte que él. Mientras la abrazaba, con la otra mano libre comenzó a quitarse el bóxer, para quedar en las mismas condiciones que ella._

_Pudo sentir lo que hacía, recorrió su mano por su cuerpo hasta poder ayudarle a retirarlo, lo deseaba, deseaba sentirse unida a él, ser uno mismo, poco a poco comenzaba ser una adicción tenerlo así, para ella, solo de ella, sonrió en medio de sus labios al sentir su cuerpo por completo invadiéndola un calor desde lo más profundo de su ser._

_Se separo de sus labios bajando sus besos poco a poco por su cuello, acariciando un poco su parte intima, una oleada lo invadió mientras la recostaba de nuevo sobre la cama, bajando mas sus besos hacia sus pechos, su vientre, quería recorrerla por completo._

-Seiya... —_murmuro perdida en ese mar de sensaciones, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo conforme sentía que se movía, respiraba despacio, como si sintiera que aquello era lo correcto para no terminar jamás con ese momento, Seiya era perfecto para ella y para nadie más_—

_Suavemente Seiya volvió a subir sus besos hasta sus labios, acomodándose sobre ella, ya no podía resistir mas quería sentirla unida a él, quería sentirla para él, sin importarle lo que sucediera después solo quería disfrutar como nunca de ese momento y grabarlo no solo en su memoria si no en lo más profundo de su ser, como si ella hubiera sido creada tan solo para él y para nadie más, gimió sintiendo como su ser se fundía en ella, sintiendo un nuevo calor en su interior una sensación extraña pero muy agradable._

_Lo abrazo a ella con fuerza no solo con sus brazos sino con sus piernas también, gimió al sentirse unida a él, volviendo a besarlo con aquella desesperación, pasión y un sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, enterró sus manos en su amplia espalda, recorriéndola en caricias, sentirse suya era algo que comenzaba a llevarla a la locura._

_Disfruto ese momento de unión como nunca, sentía que estaba sumergido en un paraíso, dejando aflorar ese sentimiento murmurando su nombre a cada momento, sudaba, mientras sentía una explosión de sentimiento dentro de él que le transmitía a ella, en sus besos llenos de pasión locura deseo y sobre todo amor y ternura._

_Pudo tocar el cielo con las manos, se sentía flotar, su cuerpo se contrajo al sentir ese máximo placer recorrer su cuerpo, dejo escapar en un gemido su nombre enterrando sus manos en su espalda con fuerza, había sido el momento más gratificante de su vida, nada se comparaba a ese instante de placer, Seiya tenía el cuerpo idóneo que embonaba perfecto con ella._

_Descanso su cuerpo sobre ella, respiraba agitadamente sonriendo, era una experiencia maravillosa, algo sin igual_— Sabes... esta es la primera vez que estoy con una mujer de esta manera —_murmuro solo para ella_—

**-**¿Cómo? —_pregunto confundida, aun embriagada por ese placer, por sus besos y caricias, por su aroma mezclado con el suyo_—

_Cerró sus ojos, sonrojado ocultando su rostro entre su cabello_— Tu... eres la primer mujer con la que sostengo intimidad

_Abrió los ojos desconcertada, aquella confesión estremeció su corazón, la hizo sentirse diferente, sonrió ligeramente acariciando su espalda para en seguida tomar su rostro y besar suavemente su labios_— Estuviste maravilloso... —_murmuro volviendo a abrazarlo_—

_Correspondió a sus labios, suavemente aun sentía latir su corazón con fuerza y no podía evitarlo._

_Lo abrazo suavemente, besándolo con lentitud, no había prisas ni temores, solo ellos dos en aquella habitación, definitivamente era el momento más excitante de toda su vida._

_La beso con ternura, mientras acariciaba su rostro, dejando de lado la pasión se sentía feliz en ese instante, era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento, suavemente se recostó a su lado, mientras aun la besaba._

_Lentamente dejo sus labios, sonrió ligeramente sonrojada, lo abrazo jalando la sabana para cubrirse_— ¿Desde hace cuanto Seiya? —_Pregunto besando su pecho antes de cubrirlo—_

-¿Qué cosa? —_murmuro confundido al no entender su pregunta, recostando la cabeza sobre la almohada abrazándola suavemente_—

**-**Me deseabas... —_murmuro recostándose sobre su pecho aspirando su aroma_—

_Se sonrojo_— Quizás desde que llegue a esta casa y te vi... —_murmuro apenado_—

_Subió la mirada tomándolo de la mejilla para besar sus labios_— Y yo no te hice las cosas fáciles... ¿verdad? —_Se separo sonriéndole sutil acurrucándose más a sus brazos_—

_Negó con la cabeza, no deseaba tocar ese tema, al menos no en ese momento, tan solo cerro sus ojos acurrucándola más entre sus brazos jalando la cobija para taparse._

_Se quedo callada tan solo escuchando su suave respiración y el latido de su corazón, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho pero no se arrepentía, había sido el mejor momento a su lado, era demasiada la emoción que sentía que estaba segura que no podría dormir, quizá si lo hacía descubriría al despertar que todo había sido un sueño y no quería, deseaba seguir sintiendo su calor._

_Seiya, aspiraba su aroma sentía su calidez junto a él, dejando que el sueño lo venciera poco a poco sin dejar de abrazarla._

_Sonrió al sentir como se había quedado dormido, se movió un poco para poder verlo gracias a luz que entraba por la ventana, era la imagen más perfecta que pudo llegar a crear en sus sueños, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa oculta, aun no podía quitarse de la mente su cara de satisfacción al estar en ella, tan solo recordarlo la hacía estremecer, ahora entendía que no era solo admiración y curiosidad era algo mas, una atracción que había dejado olvidada con el paso de los años.  
_

_Seiya había sido el chico con el cual le hubiera gustado salir en su año final de preparatoria, tan solo algunas veces bastaron para alimentar su imaginación, fantasear con una cita, con un beso... pero no fue él quien la enamoro si no Darien, no podía negarlo durante su noviazgo había sido lindo e incluso un buen marido durante los primeros dos años, pero ahora... tener a Seiya tan cerca la hizo volver a despertar esa sensación de sueños y fantasías.  
_

_Acaricio su rostro suavemente no quería despertarlo, ahora de pronto todos los recuerdos comenzaba a golpear su memoria, las veces que llego a verlo cerca de la universidad, la vez que Darien se lo presento como su mejor amigo algo que en ese momento le impidió acercarse más a él, el par de ocasiones en que acompaño a su novio a apoyar a Seiya en las competencias, su cara de satisfacción al ganar el trofeo del primer lugar, pero todo eso había quedado olvidado ante el enamoramiento que tenia por Darien.  
_

-Siempre te admire y nunca te diste cuenta... —_murmuro acariciando su mejilla_— me gustabas, ahora... nada puede ser como antes... —_contemplo su rostro pacíficamente dormido, era cierto ahora no podía ocultar lo que sentía por Seiya, tal vez no era amor o quizá sí, estaba confundida, solo sabía que estar en ese preciso lugar, en ese momento era justo lo que necesitaba, haberse entregado a él había sido la mejor decisión en mucho tiempo y aunque sabía que quizá él podría llegar a arrepentirse ella se encargaría de que no fuera así, había sido una debilidad por parte de ambos pero no dejaría pasar lo que sentía por Seiya como alguna vez lo dejo pasar años atrás_—

_No había dormido, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, solo lo veía dormir, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría haciendo el amor con él no lo hubiera creído, se veía tan o más guapo que cuando lo conoció o quizá era su deseo lo que la hacía verlo irresistible, sonrió al pensar en que estaba equivocada, él era el deseo de muchas y solo ella pudo satisfacerse de él, de pronto escucho el sonido de un celular, más específicamente el de él, volteo buscándolo, no deseaba que nada interrumpiera ese momento._

_El sonido del celular lo hizo despertar sobre saltado, sin abrir los ojos lo busco tomándolo del buro dispuesto a contestar._

_Él había sido más rápido, pero quizá no como ella que estaba completamente despierta_— No contestes... —_murmuro quitándole el celular de la mano_—

_Abrió sus ojos consternado, observándola, por un momento comenzaba a creer que lo sucedido la noche anterior habría sido producto de sus fantasías_— Pero... —_murmuro mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar_—

_Lo escondió detrás de ella sin soltarlo acercándose lentamente a él_— ¿Contestas o prefieres besarme? —_Murmuro tan solo rosando sus labios_—

**-**Se...Serena —_murmuro rindiéndose ante aquel roce_—

_Sonrió terminando con esa necesidad de sentir sus labios de nueva cuenta, el celular insistía en sonar, pero no importaba, con habilidad término por apagarlo dejándolo bajo la almohada y poder acercarse a abrazarlo._

_Correspondió lentamente sus labios, rodeándola, dándole la vuelta para recostarla sobre la cama, y dar rienda suelta a sus emociones_— No fue un sueño...

**-**No... —_murmuro entre sus labios acariciando su cuello, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello_— fui tuya y fuiste mío... —_murmuro_— solo tú y yo...

_Se sonrojo_— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo volverlo a hacer?

_Aquella pregunta hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera tan solo de imaginar volver a ser suya_— Si, Seiya... quiero volver a ser tuya...

_Beso sus labios sin detenerse, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar su cuerpo por completo, disfrutando como nunca de ese instante, dejándose llevar por todas esas emociones que estaban sueltas imposibles de controlar._

X-X

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda, como les había dicho Seiya tendría su regalito y ya lo tuvo, y por lo visto no basto una vez para satisfacer los deseos de ambos, hay que esperar a ver qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos, porque ahorita mucha miel pero ¿Qué pasara cuando regrese Darien?

Un agradecimiento especial a: Lizzy Kou, Hotaru86, Serenity1089, Anónimo, Hazuki Jung, Selene Kou Chiba, Princessnerak, Polvo de Estrellas, Clauseiserdar1,

Esperamos seguirlas leyendo en los próximos capítulos, será una historia corta pero no por eso menos intensa, ya que como vieron apenas comienza la historia de amor de Seiya y Serena, sin mencionar a Rei que por lo visto no es una mujer a la cual le guste ser una del monto, así que esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en los demás capítulos, cuídense y saludos.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Durante todo el vuelo se había tenido que contener de no ir a buscar a Rei, se veía mas que atractiva como siempre, pero las apariencias eran necesarias, durante el registro en el hotel había querido acercarse y proponerle el plan para la siguiente noche pero le fue imposible, algunos de los expositores al reconocerlo lo entretuvieron más de la cuenta, al llegar a la habitación observo el itinerario, dispondría de al menos dos horas antes de que comenzara la primera conferencia, era el tiempo suficiente para ir y satisfacer su necesidad de ella, salió de la habitación después de instalarse y recorrió los pasillos buscando el numero de la de ella pero a la vez teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por alguien mas, sonrió al ver el numero y toco esperando que no tardara en abrir._

_Rei se había terminado ya de instalar escucho la puerta tocaban, debía ser él, presiono su puños debía resistir y alejarse de él, por primera vez en el año que llevaba siendo su amante se sentía mal y decepcionada, una cosa era tener que compartirlo con su esposa, y otra muy diferente con unas cuantas mas_— Rei... esto se acabo Darien Chiba —_murmuro antes de acercarse y abrir, lucía un traje sastre en color negro y el cabello suelto_—

_Un doctor que también asistía al congreso camino por los pasillos observando a su colega_— Buenos días Doctor Chiba

_Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando se detuvo al escuchar a uno de sus compañeros de congreso_— Buenos días... —_saludo cortes al hombre_— ah buenos días Dra. Hino... ¿tendrá los papeles que le pedí? —_la observo se veía tan seductora que tuvo que contener sus deseos de besarla al no estar solo_—

_Fijo su mirada fría y seria en el tomo un folder que tenia a la mano y se lo entrego_— Si aquí tiene Doctor Chiba

**-**Gracias... —_la observo había algo en su mirada que lo desconcertó_— ¿baja a desayunar Dra. Hino?

-Si... en unos minutos más, si me disculpa, debo terminar de acomodar mis cosas —_murmuro cerrando la puerta de la habitación recargándose en ella_—

_Se desconcertó pero igual supuso que se debía a la presencia de su colega_— Bien Dr. Adachi creo que no está de humor la Dra. Hino... ¿o será que no le simpatizare nunca? —_Sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia el elevador_—

**-**La doctora Hino se caracteriza mucho por su carácter fuerte, pero no cabe duda que es de las mejores que pueden existir —_sonrió caminando junto con él_— el hombre que logre conquistar su corazón será muy afortunado, no solo es de las mejores, también es muy atractiva

**-**Sí, mucho... —_dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos_— es una excelente doctora... en fin creo que su carácter fuerte es un atractivo mas... para muchos hombres —_aclaro_—

-Sí que lo es... ¿usted cree que ella quiera aceptar tomar un café conmigo?

_Volteo a verlo ocultando una mueca de molestia tras una sonrisa_— Quizá... ¿y a su esposa no le molestara?

-Es posible —_sonrió_— pero por una mujer como ella vale la pena arriesgarlo todo, en fin —_se abrió el elevador_— nos veremos en la conferencia

-Nos vemos doctor Adachi... —_esperó a que cerrara la puerta para poder sacar esa molestia— _ya quisiera... viejo verde... —_murmuro observando el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Rei, tal parecía que tendría que esperar para estar con ella, ya que lo más seguro es que esa mañana no pudiera, opto por hacer algo mas, tendría que llamar a su esposa y disculparse por haberse ido sin despedirse, camino a su habitación, arrojo la carpeta sobre una cómoda y se acerco a tomar el teléfono marcando el numero de su casa, esperando a que le contestara su amada esposa_—

X-X

_Habían pasado algunas horas largas llenas de placer y mucha pasión, hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de comer, puesto que ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde el día anterior, Serena cocinaba él la observaba sentado en el comedor sonrojado, sin poder apartar su mirada de ella._

-Espero que te guste, no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero preparar un omelet decente es algo que si se hacer... —_sonrió volteando a verlo, aquella mirada era de las que la dejaban sin palabras_—

-Seguro que si —_sonrió un poco nervioso_—

_Sonrió al ver lo evidentemente nervioso que estaba, y era algo encantador viniendo de él, siendo que había desbordado pasión y ahora estaba ahí como un gatito asustado, tomo un plato y sirvió el primer omelet y en seguida cocinar el otro_— ¿Te gusta?

-Se ve muy bien —_sonrió tomando un bocado_— delicioso, no sé por qué dices que no eres muy buena, cocinando eres bastante buena

**-**Mmm supongo que he recibido malos comentarios... —_dijo algo indiferente después de acariciar su cabello y ver que el siguiente omelet no se quemara_— tu si eres muy bueno cocinando...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente._

-Quizá debas darme unas clases... —_sonrió sirviendo un poco de café en un par de tazas llevándole una— _sin azúcar... —_se veía tan dulce y tierno que no se resistió a darle un sutil beso en los labios_—

-La verdad... es que Lita me enseño —_murmuro sintiendo sus dulces labios_—

-Ah... —_se separo de él, yendo a quitar la sartén del fuego apagando la estufa, no es que quisiera sentirse celosa pero no podía evitarlo_— te propongo algo... —_sirvió su plato y en seguida se acerco sentándose a un lado de él_— tu no mencionaras a nadie más y yo tampoco... hoy solo seremos tu y yo... ¿te parece? —_Fijo su mirada en él estaba por cerrar la distancia entre ellos cuando escucho el teléfono y no era necesario ser adivino para saber quién era, solo dejo que siguiera sonando_—

_Fijo su mirada presentía que era Darien, fijo sus ojos en ella observándola_— ¿Solos tu y yo?

_No contesto una demostración valía más que mil palabras, se puso de pie y se acerco a desconectar el cable del teléfono_— Si, solos tú y yo... —_camino hacia él_— hoy me perteneces y yo te pertenezco... ¿de acuerdo?

_La rodeo lentamente atrayéndola hacia él besando sus labios con pasión en respuesta a su propuesta._

_Sonrió en medio de sus besos disfrutando de sus labios, ese día estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su presencia, de estar con él, lo que pasara después solo sería una serie de consecuencias, solo necesitaba estar segura de que él estaría a su lado para afrontarlas_— Se enfría el omelet... —_murmuro entre pequeños besos_—

_Se separo ligeramente_— Si... comamos antes que se enfrié

-¿Qué te parece si después salimos al jardín, tomamos un poco de sol y nadamos? —_Dijo volviendo a tomar el lugar a su lado_—

-Me parece una gran idea —_murmuro comenzando a comer_— un poco de relajamiento

-¿Mas? —_Pregunto con una sonrisa viéndolo de reojo_— ¿no te parece suficiente con lo que ya tuvimos?

-¿Y por qué no? —_Sonrió sin dejar de comer_— estamos solos en casa y podemos hacer lo que queramos es un día libre ¿no?

_Sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— Si, estamos solos... hoy no vendrán a hacer limpieza y llame a Mina para que no viniera ni me buscara... Seiya yo… tengo una duda... ¿es verdad lo que dijiste anoche?, soy tu primera mujer... —_murmuro volviendo la atención a su comida para no incomodarlo_—

_Se sonrojo ligeramente recordando ese instante_— Si... es verdad —_murmuro metiéndose un bocado grande a la boca—_

_Lo vio de reojo, totalmente sonrojado_— No parecía... —_murmuro en seguida bebiendo un poco de café_— es mas... parecía que ya tenias practica...

_Se sonrojo aun mas ante sus comentarios_— Si quizás en sueños

_Sonrió ligeramente, era extraño siendo un hombre tan atractivo, asediado por las chicas, comprometido, bien omitiría esa parte, sumamente seductor y ahora descubría que también apasionado no hubiera tenido un historial de mujeres conquistadas_— ¿Sueños?, ¿se puede saber quién es la mujer de tus sueños?

-Quizás eso deba quedar en secreto —_murmuro observándola_—

-Mmm ya veo... pues en sueños felicítala de mi parte, estuviste increíble... —_dijo sonrojándose un poco, no es que quisiera comparar pero Seiya sin proponérselo la había seducido al grado de llevarla a cometer una locura, la mejor locura de su vida_—

-Lo hare —_sonrió mientras bebía café, aun sonrojado y nervioso, la miraba de reojo era dulce y sensual, su mirada brillaba con intensidad, y eso lo hipnotizaba cada vez más, en su interior se libraba una batalla en la cual no quería pensar y eso incluía en lo que pasaría a partir de ese día_—

-Ah por cierto, creo que deberías llamar a la compañía para que no te esperen... inventa algo, yo le dije a Mina que me iría a un spa... —_dijo poniéndose de pie para recoger un poco el tiradero que había dejado en la cocina_— tu puedes decir que... mmm... ya sé, que te quedaste encerrado con una chica hermosa y no piensas salir en todo el día... ¿qué te parece?

_Sonrió divertido_— Llamare a la compañía y me reportare enfermo de fiebre provocada por una chica seductora

_Sonrió aun más y sin dudarlo se acerco hasta sentarse en sus piernas_— Si, eso me parece aun mejor... pero antes... —_rodeo su cuello y tomo sus labios entre los suyos, algo que complementaba la comida_—

_Correspondió a su beso, disfrutando de ese complemento, rodeando su cintura, buscando la cinta de su bata, sabía que era lo único que llevaba consigo, abriéndola un poco sintiendo la suavidad de su piel._

_Se separo un poco de sus labios sonriéndole_— Creo que alguien se hizo adicto a mi cuerpo... —_murmuro besando su cuello_— ¿ahora si tengo firmeza? —_Dijo un tanto burlista de haber tenido tanto ejercicio a su lado y que él fuera el primero en comprobar los efectos de tanta rutina_—

-Es inevitable no hacerse adicto a un cuerpo tan perfecto y firme como el tuyo —_murmuro acariciando su espalda con una mano y con la otra sus pechos_—

_Sonrió divertida sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer_— Debo confesar que comienzo a hacerme adicta a ti... Seiya Kou

**-**Serena Tsukino... eres una adicción... ahora será difícil que me separe de tu calor —_murmuro atrapando sus labios entre los suyos abrazándola con fuerza_—

_Para ella también lo seria, él sería su máxima adicción, pero no podía volver a perderlo, una vez se dejo envolver por las palabras llenas de realismo de un hombre que le prometía amarla el resto de su vida, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo vacía de verdad que estaban, pero Seiya era distinto, podía sentir su necesidad, su pasión, su deseo por no separarse de ella, por llenarla de besos y caricias, lo mismo que ella, sí lo que estaba haciendo era algo totalmente prohibido, pero lo cual lo hacía mucho más atractivo, no quería separarse de él por lo que correspondió a su abrazo del mismo modo, ese día sería total y completamente suya._

_La necesitaba mucho más de lo que llego a imaginar, sentirla entre sus brazos era muy diferente que solo verla de lejos e imaginar muchas cosas, a esas alturas era imposible poder contener todo el deseo que sentía por ella que en lugar de disminuir se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sin esperar más la cargo apoyándola sobre la mesa, dispuesto a hacerla suya, a hacerle el amor._

-Seiya... —_murmuro entre sus labios, sin dudarlo en un arrebato de pasión y deseo le quito la playera, necesitaba sentirse suya, que cada caricia y beso borraran de su cuerpo los que alguien más le había dado antes de él, y ella quería dejar grabado en su cuerpo su olor y su tacto, que jamás ninguna mujer lograra hacerle sentir lo que ella en ese momento, dándose cuenta también que no volvería a permitir que Darien la volviera a tocar_—

-Serena —_murmuro retirando por completo aquella bata, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a gimnasio, recostándola sobre el piso alfombrado, para enseguida quitarse él los pantaloncillos, y recostarse sobre ella, besando su cuello, grabando su aroma, su sabor, mientras buscaba unirse una vez más a ella, volver a tocar ese cielo o paraíso que sin duda era lo mejor que había experimentado la máxima felicidad ahora lo sabia podía sentirla a su lado_—

-Te deseo, te deseo como jamás imagine desear a alguien... —_dijo disfrutando de sentir sus labios, su cuerpo unido al suyo, de sentir ese calor abrasador que la envolvía, lo que había comenzado como solo un deseo, una pasión naciente se convertía en una necesidad, en la necesidad de hacerle ver que él había sido su primera ilusión, la ilusión de una jovencita falta de valor que la llevo a ese momento en que iniciaba una relación clandestina con él y que no le importaría tirar todo por la borda si él ahora permanecía a su lado_—

_Beso aun mas sus labios con deseo con pasión, ya no deseaba estar lejos... separarse, sabía que lo que vendría sería muy difícil de sobre llevar, disfrutaría ese día plenamente de ella, para después pensar en lo que procedería, la quería tener solo para él, disfrutando de sentirá unida a él, sentirla suya, su respiración se aceleraba con los pulsos de su corazón._

_Se entrego nuevamente a él, como nunca lo pudo llegar a imaginar, en unas horas él la había hecho sentirse fuerte y valiente, que importaba si Darien la engañaba, había descubierto la verdad, algo que se negaba a ver, ya no amaba a su esposo, quizá decir que amaba a Seiya era demasiado pronto pero si estaba segura que no quería ni podría estar lejos de él, dejo que su cuerpo se lo dijera_— Seiya... —_murmuraba a cada movimiento a cada caricia_—

X-X

_Aprovecharía el momento en que se dieron un respiro de tanto contrato y papel legal para llamar a su prometido, estaba inquieta sin tener noticias de él, pero nuevamente nada, entraba directo al buzón, quería pensar que se debía a sus múltiples ocupaciones pero que ni siquiera le hubiera devuelto la llamada comenzaba a estresarla, suspiro volviendo a marcar y nada_.

-Ay Seiya ¿donde estas? —_Murmuro observando la fotografía que tenía en su celular, la ultima que se había tomado con él_—

_Taiki entro de nuevo en el estudio con dos vasos de agua fresca, la observo volviendo a marcar, un dejo de celos y melancolía se asomo en su mirada se acerco lentamente sentándose frente a ella_— ¿Está todo bien?

-Mmm no estoy segura, Seiya siempre me contesta o me regresa la llamada y ahora no... —_suspiro, realmente estaba preocupada_—

-Eso es extraño —_murmuro observando sus expresiones de preocupación_— Seguro debe tener mucho trabajo ¿no?

-Sí, es posible... pero, no hay día que no estemos comunicados ¿y si le paso algo?

_Tomo el vaso extendiéndoselo_— No pienses eso... debe estar bien seguramente... sabes le tengo un poco de envidia —_murmuro sin pensar_—

_Tomo el vaso y su mirada se dirigió a él al escucharlo_— No entiendo... ¿por qué le tendrías envidia?

-Quizás por tener una novia tan linda como tu —_desvió su mirada_— no me hagas mucho caso... mejor continuemos aun nos queda mucho por hacer

_Sonrió ligeramente acercando el vaso a sus labios bebiendo un poco de agua_— Gracias... —_murmuro tomando de nueva cuenta el contrato_— ¿de verdad crees que este bien?

-Si... debe estarlo... pero si te preocupa mucho si quieres puedo acompañarte a verlo tal como lo propuso tu padre hace unos días

-¿De verdad me acompañarías? —_lo vio con emoción_— entonces quizá pueda adelantar mi viaje...

-Si... no me gusta verte triste o preocupada...

_Sonrió suspirando sutil y feliz de poder viajar pero sobre todo de tener su compañía_— Gracias... entonces mañana mismo se lo informare a Seiya, bueno si es que logro comunicarme con él...

-Me parece bien... aunque sería una grata sorpresa si le avisaras ya que estemos haya —_sonrió tomando los documentos_—

-Sí, tienes razón, ay Taiki siempre se te ocurren buenas ideas... —_sonrió mas animada— _ahora si... continuemos...

_Sonrió al verla más animada bebiendo un poco de agua, sin duda era una chica que no estaba a su alcance, jamás se fijaría en él, y mucho menos se preocuparía tanto como lo hacía por su prometido._

X-X

_Lo observo sumergido en el agua, nadando tranquilamente, ahora entendía porque tenía esos músculos producto de un ejercicio estricto y de una comida saludable, dejo la charola donde llevaba un poco de fruta picada y una limonada a un lado de ella y un poco mas retirado la sorpresa que llevaba para él, se sentó en la orilla sumergiendo tan solo los pies, el sol era estupendo como para estar en el jardín y bueno aprovecharía para broncearse un poco sobre todo estrenando ese lindo y coqueto traje de baño en color rojo que sin duda dejaría sin palabras a Seiya en cuanto se asomara.  
_

-Seiya... ya vine... —_murmuro jugando con los pies_—

_Salió a la superficie acercándose a donde estaba quedando sin habla al ver lo sexi que se veía con ese traje de baño_— Definitivamente el rojo te sienta bien

-Gracias... lo pensare muy bien a la próxima que tenga que comprarme ropa... —_sonrió sonrojada_— traje limonada por si tienes sed y un poco de fruta...

-Gracias —_salió del agua para sentarse junto a ella y tomar el vaso con limonada_—

-Seiya... te tengo una sorpresa... —_sonrió tomando el libreto que tenia detrás de ella_— ¿quieres que te la de ahora o más tarde?

-¿Una sorpresa?, ¿De qué se trata? —_Bebiendo un poco de limonada_—

-¿Recuerdas el casting que hiciste de actuación? —_Pregunto dejando el libreto en sus piernas— _aquel que Yaten te pidió que hicieras y tú no querías...

-Si fue terrible mi actuación. No soy bueno en esas cosas me falta más preparación

_Sonrió acomodándose para poder verlo de frente_— Mmm no creo que haya sido terrible cuando me dijeron que tu serás mi coprotagonista... —_sonrió emocionada extendiéndole el libreto_— seremos pareja en la nueva serie...

-¿En serio? —_Sorprendido observó el libreto_— no puedo creerlo

_Sonrió aun mas_— Es verdad, Yaten me lo dijo el día que estuvimos en junta... —_se sintió un poco apenada pues desde ese día debió decírselo_— lo había olvidado... confían en que mejoraras...

-Wow... esto si no lo esperaba —_sonrío feliz y aun sorprendido_— ¿cuándo inician las grabaciones?

-En un par de días, ahora viene la prueba de vestuario, para saber qué clase de estilo te quedaría bien y que combine con el personaje... y comenzaremos con la lectura del guion... estoy segura que lo harás bien...

-Gracias... daré lo mejor de mí

-Mmm pero tal parece que no sientes nada porque yo sea tu coprotagonista... —_murmuro fingiéndose ofendida_—

-Por el contrario es todo un honor participar con tan excelente actriz... debo esforzarme lo triple para no hacerte quedar mal

-Para nada, estoy segura que al público le encantaras... —_sonrió dejando el libreto lo más lejos que pudo_— tanto como a mi... —_al ver que dejaba el vaso se acerco a él abrazándolo para hacer que cayeran en el agua_—

-Aucs —_la sujeto al caer al agua_— debes ser sincera no soy un gran actor y no tengo la experiencia que tienes tu... me esforzaremos ya lo veras

-Soy sincera... confió en ti... —_murmuro rodeando su cuello_— se que harás un buen trabajo, además yo podre ayudarte, puedes contar conmigo...

-Gracias —_sonrío fijando su mirada en ella_—de verdad... no sabes lo que esto significa para mi

-Lo sé Seiya, yo también estuve en una situación similar... es un gran reto ser el protagonista de la historia... —_acaricio su cabello negro_— se porque te escogieron, vieron en ti naturalidad, frescura, quizá no fue el casting más profesional pero te veías tan lindo y eso te ayudo a obtener el papel...

-No esperaba obtener el protagónico... tú sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en la actuación—_se sonrojo nervioso y feliz_—

-No, de hecho a mi también me sorprendió, te seré sincera tu casting fue el que más me divirtió... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ pero cuando hicieron las pruebas de cámara para ver como lucíamos juntos de verdad pensé que podríamos ser una buena pareja protagónica...

_Sonrío ligeramente sin decir nada más, se indio sujetándolo hundiéndola con él._

_Sonrió abrazándolo era agradable poder hablar de trabajo con él y a la vez poder divertirse, se soltó comenzando a nadar alejándose volteando de vez en cuando incitándolo a seguirla._

_Sonrío comenzado a seguirla divirtiéndose. No sólo se sentía bien mientras la tenía entre sus brazos si no también jugando y hablando de lo que fuese._

_Salió a la superficie respirando profundamente_— Quiero escucharte cantar... —_dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro quitando el exceso de agua_—

-Mmm de acuerdo... Iré por mi guitarra

-No… solo quiero escuchar tu voz... —_dijo volviendo a abrazarlo_— déjame escucharte cantar...

-Este... De acuerdo — _se sonrojo comenzando a cantar_—

Duerme un poco más

Duérmete y quizás

Mientras duermes sea capaz

De curar los dolores de tu vida

Lo que enluta tu sonrisa

Lo que lloras a escondidas

Duerme un poco más

Hazme imaginar que a mi lado

Es donde encuentras tu paz

_Canto un poco a su oído fijando la mirada en ella._

_Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar y había sido mágico, esa dulce voz que de pronto se volvía seductora al cantar_— Es hermosa... —_murmuro sin dejar de verlo_—

-Acabo de crearla ayer... aunque aún no está completa

-Es muy bella la letra... y tu cantas muy bien... sin duda serás un gran éxito...

-Gracias... ese es mi mayor deseo...

-Seguro lo conseguirás... —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— de verdad Seiya, deseo que lo logres y poder ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que lo consigas...

_La miro con ternura, se sentía muy bien teniéndola a su lado sentía que podía ser inmensamente fuerte, y que no habría nada que lo detuviera, cerro sus ojos disfrutando su caricia._

_Sonrió acercándose hasta besar sus labios, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo, tenía talento y confiaba en que lograría ser incluso hasta más famoso de lo que ella era, además de todo era apuesto y seductor que con una sola palabra o mirada conquistaría a todo mundo._

_Correspondió lentamente sus labios con ternura, con amor mientras la abrazaba suavemente._

_Sentía que ese beso era totalmente distinto por lo que correspondió del mismo modo, dulce y suave, disfrutaría hasta el último momento que tuviera a su lado, él sería su todo ese día._

_Sentía un calor cálido recorrer sus cuerpo mientras besaba sus labios con ese sentimiento especial que comenzaba a renacer de lo mas recóndito de su corazón._

_Poco a poco fue pausando su beso sin dejar de abrazarlo_— Seiya... esta noche... déjame dormir contigo... —_murmuro a su oído en tono suave e incluso suplicante, quería al menos alargar lo mas que pudiera ese día_—

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Me encantaría dormir contigo... Serena yo...

_Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios_— Deja que me quede contigo un poco mas... —_murmuro ya no con una mirada de pasión o deseo, era simplemente que quería dormir entre sus brazos, soñar y despertar con él_—

-Solo esta noche —_murmuro rosando sus labios con amor_—

_Asintió y puedo sentir como su corazón se estremeció, correspondió a sus labios ocultando la ansiedad que le producía esa sola frase "solo esta noche" eso quizá quería decir el termino de ese fantástico momento, lo abrazo con fuerza como si sintiera que de un momento a otro él desaparecería._

_Correspondió el abrazo, deseaba estar a su lado y decirle que deseaba dormir con ella todas las noches pero no debía ser, cerro sus ojos ocultando su rostro entre su cabello y su cuello, comenzaba a sentirse mal consigo mismo y no podía evitarlo._

_El miedo de que en ese mismo momento la dejara la hizo abrazarlo con más fuerza, no quería llorar, no debía, no era una separación definitiva, tan solo era volver a su realidad, demasiado cruel pero realidad al fin, no sabía que decir cómo evitar que en ese momento todo terminara_— Seiya... eres... lo que más deseo...

-Serena... —_murmuro sin atreverse a decir más tan solo aprisionarla más entre sus brazos_—

_Quizá había sido demasiado, comprometedor incluso, se separo de su cuello y tomo su rostro tan solo observándolo un segundo para besarlo en seguida no dejándolo que dijera mas ni ella atreverse a decir algo que rompiera el encanto de ese día._

_Correspondió a sus labios se sentía igual que ella y pudo percibirlo en ese beso que no era de pasión y deseo sino de algo mas, igual que ella no quería que ese encantamiento se rompiera pasara lo que pasara después, quería recordarla por siempre justo como en ese momento linda y tierna, dulce y amorosa capaz de darlo todo, lo sabía._

X-X

_Había sido un día duro de conferencia tras conferencia, lo mas necesitaba en ese momento era estar con Rei, quitarse esa tensión como solo ella sabía hacerlo, se aseguro de tener el camino libre sin interrupciones, camino por el pasillo y llego a la habitación indicada tocando ansioso por poder tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Se sentía cansada, solo quería descansar aun cuando las conferencias habían sido muy interesantes, lucía un pants y una blusa para dormir, escucho la puerta tocar, dudo en abrir pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo, que mejor que fuera en ese momento—_Adelante...

_Se sorprendió un poco de verla en aquellas condiciones pero no le importaba seguía siendo atractiva aunque no llevara esos sexys camisones de seda_— Te extrañe... —_sin dudarlo rodeo su cintura en busca de sus labios—_

_Desvió su rostro evitando sus labios_— Vaya que coincidencia yo no —_murmuró con frialdad haciendo que la soltara_—

-Pero... ¿qué te pasa? —_Pregunto desconcertado_— ah ya se... estas molesta porque no pudimos estar ni un minuto a solas... pero eso te lo compensare... —_la siguió volviendo a sujetarla de la cintura_—

-No… no tendría por qué estarlo ¿o sí?

-No... Porque te compensare en este mismo momento... —_introdujo sus manos por entre la playera sintiendo la suavidad de su piel—_

_Se movió haciendo que sacara sus manos_— No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar...

-¿De qué estás hablando? —_estaba perplejo de la manera en cómo le hablaba o como evitaba que la tocara_— ¿qué te pasa Rei?

-Es mejor que te vayas a cumplir tus compromisos... yo ya no seré mas un obstáculo para ti... ya no quiero seguir siendo tu amante —_camino hacia un buró tomando un sobre_— toma... llévate a cualquier otra de tus amantes a los Alpes Suizos

-No entiendo, morías por este viaje, por estar entre mis brazos... —_se acerco quitándole el sobre arrojándolo lejos para poder abrazarla_— se que te mueres porque te haga mía... —_busco sentir la suavidad de su cuello_—

_Cerró sus ojos, adoraba sentirlo de esa manera, pero debía ser más fuerte, aun cuando lo que sentía superaba todas sus fuerzas_— No… ya me canse de ser la otra... ¿dime cuantas amantes tienes además de mi?

-No se dé que hablas... —_dijo sujetándola con más fuerza besando su cuello_— tu eres única... —_murmuro buscando la suavidad de su hombro_—

_Como pudo logro empujarlo alejándolo de ella_— Ya basta Darien... —_murmuro con los ojos llorosos, ya no podía seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas_— dime ¿a cuántas has llevado al hotel Princess?

-¿Qué? —_de pronto entendió todo, seguramente lo había visto con Kakyu o quizá con Esmeralda_— ya entiendo... Rei... —_suspiro y se acerco al pequeño bar para servirse un whisky— _no debes preocuparte de ellas... solo son amigas...

-Pues bien entonces ve y pídele a una de tus amigas que te acompañe a donde quieras... por que por lo visto ni tú esposa ni yo somos suficientes para ti

-No seas dramática Rei... obviamente ninguna de esas mujeres se compara contigo... —_bebió un poco de whisky para voltear a verla_— tú no eres una "amiguita" mas eres mi amante... a la que llevare a los Alpes Suizos...

-Renuncio... estoy harta de esconder lo que siento, te acepté porque sé que no amas a tu esposa... y de pronto saber que te acuestas con quien sabe cuántas más, no Darien... ya no quiero ser ni tu amante y mucho menos tu amiguita... seguro eso debes decirles a todas

-Ah ya entiendo... estas celosa... —_sonrió un tanto irónico_— no tienes porque... ya te lo dije tu eres mi amante, la mujer que me enloquece en la cama...

-Busca alguien más que te enloquezca en la cama... pero no quiero que vuelvas a poner un solo dedo en mí

_Terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso, no dijo nada, solo la observo, desvió la mirada tan solo para dejar el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa del bar, se acerco lentamente a ella y la sujeto con fuerza abrazándola hacia él_— ¿Estás segura? —_Murmuro a su oído hundiendo una de sus manos en su cabello—_

_Comenzó a resistirse_— Suéltame... estoy segura de ello —_tratando de empujarlo, aun cuando ese solo acercamiento amenazaba con hacerla ceder ante él_—

-Lo dudo... —_beso suavemente su oído sujetándola de la cintura con más fuerza y la mano en su nuca evitaba que alejara su rostro_— siento como tiemblas de deseo... quieres que te haga mía...

-No Darien... ya no quiero a alguien que solo me busque para pasar el rato en la cama... quiero alguien que se preocupe por mi... me invite a salir, y que no tema ser visto conmigo por guardar las apariencias, estoy cansada de ser tu amante —_aun trataba de empujarlo_—

-Tú sabes lo que serias desde un principio, así que no te pongas en ese plan de mujer romántica... sabemos perfectamente que solo yo puedo complacerte pero no pidas imposibles... jamás me voy a divorciar...

_Guardo silencio unos instantes, sus palabras la herían_— No te estoy pidiendo que te divorcies... tan solo te estoy facilitando las cosas, olvídame... déjame que busque a un hombre que si sepa complacerme... y no precisamente en la cama...

_Sonrió con ironía_— ¿Crees poder olvidarme?, no Rei... ningún hombre de complacerá como yo... tú me perteneces... —_la sujeto con fuerza para poder besar sus labios con aquella pasión que despertaba sumado al coraje que comenzaba a sentir_—

_Trató de desviar su rostro forcejeando, lo adoraba desde siempre, y su sola presencia podían hacer que se convirtiera en su esclava, pero ya no podía seguir permitiéndolo, aun cuando le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser_— No Darien... me lastimas

_Camino con ella hacia la cama cayendo ambos pero en ningún momento la soltó_— ¿Estás segura que quieres terminar con lo nuestro? —_Murmuro besando su cuello—_

-Si... quiero terminar —_aun empujándolo con las manos y piernas mas al sentirse sobre la cama, su respiración se aceleraba igual que su corazón, inevitablemente rodaron dos lagrimas de su rostro, aun se preguntaba como había llegado hasta ese punto de ser la amante del hombre que mas amaba_—

_Separo un poco su rostro, algo dentro de él se estremeció al verla llorar, la soltó y se puso de pie_— Esta bien Rei... —_comenzó a acomodarse el traje_— no te rogare... comprendo que estés dolida por qué me viste con alguien más, pero recuerda algo, tu eres y seguirás siendo mi amante aunque ya no en la practica... —_estilizo su corbata y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida_— cuando se te pase la molestia iras a buscarme al consultorio para que te haga mía... y lo hare en cuanto te vea cruzar esa puerta... —_sin mas salió de la habitación, molesto, desconcertado pero sobre todo con la firme idea de que así seria_—

_Lo vio salir estaba asustada por su reacción, su corazón aun seguía latiendo con fuerza. Sentía la necesidad de sentirlo junto a ella, de estar entre sus brazos; pero ya había tomado una decisión y seria fuerte para sobre llevarlo, sin poderlo evitar abrazo la almohada comenzando a llorar, esa noche sería la última vez que lloraría por él, a partir del día siguiente mantendría toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener firme, y seguir su camino sin él._

X-X

_El sueño la había vencido después de entregarse por última vez en esa noche a Seiya, ya no quiso pensar o desear mas, ese último momento había sido mágico, lleno de tantas sensaciones y sentimientos que no abarcaba a explicar lo que sentía, tan solo se refugió en sus brazos y durmió tranquilamente sintiéndose reconfortada por el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándola, por primera vez en muchas noches descanso plenamente, preguntándose como había podido resistir tanto tiempo cerca de él y no experimentar tales sensaciones, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el amanecer, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana anunciando que el sueño comenzaba a tener tintes de realidad, al sentir un rayo de sol sobre su rostro se cubrió y abrazo mas a Seiya, no quería despertar de tan fantástico sueño._

_Seiya aun dormía sintió los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, debía ser ya tarde, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, observando los rubios cabellos desparramados entre la almohada y su pecho, sonrió ligeramente acariciando su rostro, aquel hermoso sueño terminaba, sentía que no podría estar lejos de ella, que algo le haría falta, se sentía completo y pleno, pero por otro lado había fallado, comenzó a sentir como su realidad lo golpeaba, debía ser fuerte y afrontar esa realidad— _Es tarde…

-Mmm solo un poco mas... —_murmuro sin querer despertar abrazándolo más a ella_—

_La observo, no dijo nada tan solo recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada observando el techo, mientras a acariciaba su cabello._

_Aquel silencio no era un buen presagio, lo sabía_— Deja que me quede contigo estos días... —_murmuro dándole un pequeño beso en el pecho_—

-Serena... me siento mal... —_murmuro cerrando sus ojos_—

-Lo se... —_murmuro aun en la misma posición, no se atrevía a moverse, era como si al hacerlo todo se desvaneciera_— pero... si regresáramos en el tiempo a esa noche... lo volvería a hacer... entregarme a ti ha sido mi mejor decisión...

_Su corazón latía con rapidez, sin atreverse a mover ni siquiera un poco— _No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho... ha sido algo que jamás podre olvidar

-Entonces no tienes porque sentirte mal... ambos lo deseábamos... y me atrevo a decir que seguimos deseándolo…

-No lo voy a negar, aun te sigo deseando, has despertado en mi algo que no conocía, pero falle...

-A tu novia... —_murmuro con pesar_—

-No solo a ella... también a Darien... ella no merece lo que acabo de hacerle, y Darien me brindo toda su confianza y ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba... le falle a dos personas que son muy importantes para mi

_Sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar_— Me divorciare de Darien, no tienes porque preocuparte más por él… —_murmuro tratando de encontrar algún punto en el cual no pudiera refutar_—

_Abrió sus ojos observándola_— ¿Ya venias pensando hace días no es así?

-Si... hace un par de días tome la decisión... nuestro matrimonio ya solo es un par de mensajes... es solo de palabra... —_murmuro ocultando otro hecho que la había terminado de convencer_—

-Lo entiendo... aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que le falle... él me dio su confianza de entrar a su casa, me pidió que te cuidara en su ausencia... dijo que se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que no estabas sola... y sin embargo de buenas a primeras yo me atreví a hacer el amor con su esposa... y no solo una... si no varias veces, no me lo va a perdonar... —_con su mano libre presiono su puño sobre las sabanas_—

_Se incorporo un poco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos_— No tiene porque saberlo, yo no le diré nada... este será nuestro secreto, fue una decisión de los dos... y mantenerlo así debe ser igual de los dos... por favor...

-Serena... —_fijo su mirada en ella_— aun cuando él no se entere... no podre verlo a la cara, y mucho menos a Lita... mi novia de toda la vida —_murmuro con los ojos_ _llorosos_— les falle... perdóname

_Lo observo fijamente, ¿aquel "perdóname" que significaba?, se separo un poco soltando su rostro_— ¿Vas a continuar con tu novia? —_Pregunto temerosa de escuchar la respuesta_—

_Se sentó poco a poco, no sabía que pasaría después, desvió su mirada de ella_— Si... sí ella me perdona... aunque ahora me siento indigno de ella, no merece que la engañe, que le sea infiel, ella confía en mí y yo falle_—murmuro dejando salir la frustración que sentía_—

_Respiro profundamente un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas_— Entonces explícame... ¿qué fue lo que paso entre nosotros?, ¿solo fue placer sexual? —_contuvo las ganas de llorar, ella sabía estaba segura de que había algo mas en el ambiente que solo deseo_—

-No puedo decir que fue solo el momento o que solo fue placer sexual... hay algo más que eso... y sin duda fue algo que no debió pasar, y por ende no se puede volver a repetir... Serena... sería muy fácil decirte cuanto te deseo, y quizás en este momento hacerte el amor en lugar de sostener esta platica... sería tan fácil poder pedirte que estuviéramos juntos estas semanas, que iniciáramos una relación clandestina, pedirte que me dejaras ser tu amante... pero no puedo simple y sencillamente porque no soy así... me preocupo por ti, has formado parte importante de mi vida, pero he fallado no solo a una persona, si no a dos personas que confían en mi... no soy esa clase de hombre...

_Respiro profundamente, pudo sentir como sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la sabana_— ¿Entonces porque me tocaste?, ¿por qué me hiciste el amor si no "eres esa clase de hombre"? —_Pregunto molesta volteando a verlo ya no importándole que viera esas lágrimas en sus ojos_— ¿por qué no te detuviste y me detuviste?

-Porque te deseo como nunca antes desee tener a una mujer... porque tan solo basta tu presencia para hacerme perder la cordura —_sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón al verla llorar_— porque te hiciste una adicción para mí...

-Entonces no me digas que no eres esa clase de hombre... —_sujeto la sabana a su cuerpo podía sentir como su estremecía ante la idea de no volver a ver a Seiya y recibir al menos un beso que le robara el alma_— porque lo eres... eres el hombre que... que deseo más que nada en el mundo...

_La sujeto con suavidad de los hombros_— Y tú eres una gran mujer... no solo eres hermosa, eres dulce y gentil, luchas por lo que quieres y una sola sonrisa tuya puede robarme el alma... pero entiéndeme... eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo... me dio su confianza...

-¡Pero él no la merece! —_Dijo en un impulso, quedándose callada por un segundo_— Seiya... solo dime... si en algún momento pensaste en mí, solo como Serena, la mujer que tenias entre tus brazos no como la esposa de tu mejor amigo...

-Pienso en ti como Serena... estuve con Serena y no con la esposa de mi mejor amigo... pero aun así... Darien me trajo a su casa me ayudo y me brindo todas las facilidades... es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria... defraude la confianza que deposito en mi... por favor ponte en mi lugar por un momento, que debo hacer si mis brazos se rehúsan a dejarte... yo no quiero que seas mi amante... no quiero que te rebajes a eso... quiero que sigas siendo la mujer que admiro... sabes... no te lo había dicho... pero ya conseguí un lugar para vivir... me mudare en cuanto regrese Darien

_Sentía como el sueño se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, escapándose de sus manos, había vivido por 24 horas la más bella fantasía pero ahora comenzaba el amargo despertar_— ¿Te irás?, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —_Suspiro limpiándose las mejillas_— no quieres que sea tu amante... —_murmuro tomando una de sus manos para hacer que la soltara— _pues te tengo una noticia... lo fuimos en el primer momento en que me hiciste tuya... y lo seguimos siendo en cada momento en que nos entregamos a la pasión y al deseo... y mientras eso exista lo seguiremos siendo... porque por las noches deseare estar contigo...

-Serena por favor... —_murmuro poniéndose de pie_— se que lo fuimos, lo somos... en este mismo instante... pero dime ¿qué pretendes que seamos?, que pretendes que haga —_se puso unos boxers que estaban a la mano_— pero eso no cambiara el hecho que me casare pronto... falle ahora pero no quiero seguirlo haciendo...

_Se puso de pie enredándose en la sabana_— ¿Así que eso fue un error, un fallo en tu perfecta vida?, te casaras con una mujer a la cual ni siquiera has tocado... —_dijo molesta, se sentía desesperada ante la idea de que todo terminara ahí_—

_Se giro hacia ella frustrado_— Si lo fue... —_murmuro un tanto molesto_— ¿o es que a caso tu quieres iniciar una relación prohibida?, dilo ¿solo quieres sentir la pasión y el deseo que nuestros cuerpos desbordan estando unidos?, lo mejor será que me marche antes de tiempo...—_fijo su mirada en ella sintiéndose mal_— discúlpame con Darien no puedo permanecer más en esta casa... me iré hoy mismo

_Sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, se iría lejos, no podría volver a estar al menos cerca de él, de pronto un vacio se apodero de su corazón, sin dudarlo se acerco a él abrazándolo con fuerza_— Perdóname... —_murmuro dejando escapar algunas lagrimas_— se que yo te orille a esto pero... no puedo evitarlo te necesito...

-Serena —_murmuro observándola_— entiéndeme por favor... es la primera vez que me siento frustrado de esta manera... no me arrepiento de lo que paso por que yo también lo deseaba y pude haberlo detenido... pero no pude...

-Dime... ¿por qué no pudiste detenerte? —_Murmuro sin soltarlo, no se sentía capaz de ver sus ojos_— si tanto aprecio le tienes a Darien y si tanto respetas a Lita... ¿por qué cediste ante nuestros deseos?

-No lo se... simplemente... no lo sé —_murmuro_— solo sé que despiertas algo en mi que no conocía... ni yo mismo me reconozco

_Separo un poco el rostro para poder verlo_— Dime que me deseas... —_murmuro acariciando su mejilla_— solo déjame escucharte una vez mas decírmelo...

-Serena... —_fijo su mirada en ella_— yo... —_trago un poco de saliva nervioso_— te deseo...

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a besar sus labios, un beso dulce, diferente a todos los que se habían dado hasta ese momento, rodeo su cuello con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba con fuerza la sabana a su cuerpo._

_Cerró sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios dulce y tiernamente, sin atreverse a más, aun se sentía frustrado, y confundido ante las emociones que ella despertaba en él._

_Lentamente se separo de él llevando la mano a su mejilla_— Yo sé que hay algo mas entre nosotros... algo que a un no sé que es... y no quiero perderte, no fue un error lo que pasó, solo fue algo que deseábamos desde hace tiempo, dime que no soy un error y podre continuar...

_Sentía su ser congelado ante ella nervioso, si apartar la mirada de ella— _No… no eres un error pero entonces... —_cerro sus ojos ya no podía mas verla frente a él no podría resistir mas sin poder sentirla entre sus brazos_—

-Sé que me deseas en este momento puedo sentirlo en tu forma de respirar, en tu manera de sujetar la sabana que te impide sentir mi cuerpo... no temas, no te hare caer más en el deseo... —_Acaricio su mejilla para hacer que la vieras_— a partir de este momento mi cuerpo te pertenece, nadie volverá a tocarme hasta que tu lo hagas de nuevo... ahora te sientes terrible por haberles fallado pero cuando el dolor de no poder estar juntos te haga sentir peor te estaré esperando, para iniciar una relación, ya sea clandestina o libre frente al mundo... te estaré esperando para ser nuevamente tuya y tu mío...

-Serena... yo... —_se perdió en su mirada sin atreverse a decir u hacer algo más que lo traicionara_—

_Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios_— Ahora me iré, tenemos trabajo que hacer... —_sonrió aunque en realidad no supo si lo había conseguido, lo soltó suavemente_— sobre la serie... espero que no rechaces el papel, no podría hacerlo sin ti... y creo que a los dos nos servirá mucho... es irónico en la serie los protagonistas no pueden estar juntos así que el sentimiento lo podremos plasmar en cada escena... por favor, no me decepciones... —_le regalo un último beso y salió de la habitación, si permanecía un segundo mas ahí terminaría cediendo a su corazón y no lo soltaría jamás_—

_La observo alejarse de él, deseaba retenerla entre sus brazos, pero debía hacerlo, su respiración se acelero aun mas sin alcanzar a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, la puerta de su habitación se cerró ¿que debía hacer ahora? permanecer en la misma casa que ella sería un martirio y no lo soportaría, definitivamente debía irse ese mismo día._

_Apenas si cerró la puerta de la habitación se dejo caer de rodillas, las lagrimas que había contenido en ese momento descendían por sus mejillas, Seiya era mucho más que un deseo, había despertado aquel viejo sentimiento que creyó olvidado, la diferencia es que ahora no era una jovencita indecisa, ahora sabía lo que quería y era Seiya, en cuanto regresara Darien le hablaría sobre el divorcio, simplemente no podía permanecer en el mismo lugar que él, ahora menos que nunca._

X-X

_Mina se encontraba leyendo el nuevo guion muy emocionada, aquella semana lo tendrían libre, seria hasta la siguiente que iniciarían las pruebas de vestuarios y ensayos previos antes del inicio de las grabaciones, comía palomitas, aunque se sienta un poco preocupada, sabía que su amiga estaba en un spa, pero era extraño nunca iba sin ella, no tenía más remedio que esperar a que ella se comunicara con ella._

_Entre la falta de sueño de la noche anterior y los ojos irritados de haber llorado no lucía muy bien, por lo que tuvo que usar unos lentes oscuros, no se había atrevido a decirle a Seiya a donde iría por lo que solo salió de la casa rumbo al departamento de su mejor amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella contarle todo lo ocurrido y ahí estaba timbrando esperando a que estuviera en casa._

_Se levanto del cómodo sillón para abrir la puerta_— ¿Quien?

-Mina soy yo... —_dijo esperando impaciente a que abriera_—

-¿Serena? —_Abrió de inmediato sorprendida de verla_— ¿sucede algo?, no te ves bien —_la hizo pasar a la casa cerrando de inmediato la puerta_—

-Lamento molestarte en tus días libres... —_dijo al entrar_— pero no quería estar en casa cuando él se fuera... —_se dirigió al sillón y se dejo caer en el_—

-¿A qué te refieres? —_murmuro confundida_—

-Seiya... —_murmuro quitándose los lentes_— Mina... él y yo... estuvimos juntos...

-¿Qué?, en serio ¿Cómo, cuando, donde?—_se sentó frente a ella interesada y curiosa de saberlo todo—_

-No había tenido oportunidad de contarte, el día que tuvimos la junta al llegar a casa yo estaba molesta por toda la bola de niñas que quieren salir con él, que le propuse que saliéramos y al no tener una respuesta afirmativa lo bese... como nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

-¿De verdad? y luego dices que la aventada soy yo, y que sentiste Serena tienes que contármelo todo con detalles

-Sentí... —_murmuro recordando aquel primer beso_— algo que nunca había sentido, sus besos son perfectos... son como él... —_Se encogió de hombros con una sutil sonrisa_—

-Wow... no hablas así ni siquiera de los besos de tu marido, dime que dijo él que hizo

-Me beso de la misma manera... me estrecho entre sus brazos y nos besamos de una manera que ni siquiera en sueños lo hubiera pensando...

-Entonces no le eres indiferente —_sonrió observándola_— ay Dios que envidia besaste a un guapote como él

-Mina... espero que después de lo que te diga no pienses mal de mí... ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué cosa? —_La observo detenidamente_— anda cuéntamelo todo, porque desapareciste estos días y no me llevaste contigo al spa —_hizo un puchero_—

-Primero que nada debo decirte que es verdad... Darien tiene una amante o quien sabe cuantas... —_dijo no molesta más bien cansada de pensar en eso_—

-¿Cuando lo descubriste? —_se sentó a su lado preocupada_—

-Al día siguiente de que bese a Seiya... —_respiro profundamente_— como siempre Darien me llamo para avisarme que se quedaría en el hospital pero no… seguramente le dio una consulta privada a esa pelirroja que lo acompañaba... precisamente del mismo hotel donde me llevo a celebrar nuestro aniversario... ¿puedes creerlo?

-Es un canalla como se atreve...

-Y la llevaba como si nada... del brazo y ella... —_suspiro molesta_— no entiendo Mina, si ya no quiere estar conmigo, si ya no satisfago sus necesidades ¿no es mejor que nos separemos?, ¿desde cuándo me estará engañando?

-Si sería lo mejor... cuando un hombre busca fuera lo que no tiene en casa es porque no es feliz... pero no entiendo porque si parecía amarte, eras todo para él

-Cuando te conocí apenas si llevábamos unas semanas de casados y yo era todo para él, por esa razón nos casamos, me enamoro, hizo que lo amara... pero... este último año ha sido el mas difícil, Mina... ya no amo a Darien... no sé cuando paso pero ya no lo amo...

-Si ya no lo amas y él tampoco te ama lo mejor será que se separen amiga… aunque eso hará un escándalo, siendo tu figura pública

-No me importa el escándalo... amo mi carrera pero no puedo soportar que Darien siga así... con quien sabe cuántas amantes y que de pronto llegue a la casa y quiera estar conmigo... no podría soportar que me volviera a tocar...

-Te apoyare amiga... es más porque no te mudas conmigo, así no tendrás que soportarlo y yo no estaría sola —_sonrió tomando sus manos_—

-Sí, esa es una buena idea... solo que no quiero darte molestias Mina...

-Para nada... al contrario, para mi será un placer que estés aquí, quizás no es tan grande como tu casa pero sin duda es muy acogedor y la ventaja Darien no sabe donde vivo, así no te buscara

-Para nada Mina, creo que un lugar más pequeño es mejor... si, solo necesito que regrese y le pediré el divorcio, además la casa ya no podría verla de la misma manera...

-Me imagino, aunque esa casa es muy hermosa, parece un castillo

-Sí, pero un castillo frio y vacio... —_murmuro_— mas ahora, Seiya se marchara de la casa, posiblemente ya lo hizo mientras estoy aquí contigo...

-Al menos con él no estabas sola... pero ¿por qué se va?

-Ahora si viene el motivo de porque no te lleve al spa conmigo... —_dejo los lentes sobre la mesa_— Seiya y yo... hicimos el amor... más de una vez...

-¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEE¡ ¿TU Y SEIYA HICIERON EL AMOR? —_Grito emocionada ante la confesión de su amiga_—

-Si... fue una extraña fuerza que me empujo a hacerlo... después de que descubrí el engaño de Darien fui a un bar y bebí un poco... al llegar a casa vi un ramo de tulipanes y una nota, tan absurda como la idea de que de verdad la haya escrito Darien ahora que ya no creo en sus palabras... en fin... termine en la piscina sin ropa y a punto de caer... pero Seiya me salvo... al final me llevo a mi habitación... pero ahí no paso nada... —_sonrió ligeramente avergonzada_—

-Ay yo creí que en la piscina lo habías agarrado a besos —_hizo un puchero desilusionado_—

-No... estaba demasiado molesta y decepcionada... además no estaba en mis cinco sentidos... solo me llevo a la habitación y me dejo ahí mientras me preparaba algo de cenar, pero no supe en qué momento me quede dormida...

-Ya veo, habría sido interesante —_sonrió divertida tratando de imaginar_—

-Ah y como un punto a favor de Darien, ese mismo día se fue de viaje a su famoso congreso... —_dijo con algo de ironía_— cuando me desperté fui a la habitación de Seiya y estaba dormido, pero no podía quitarme la idea de que me habían quitado la venda de los ojos... y me di cuenta cuanto lo deseaba... y no resistí mas...

-Wow Serena ¿fuiste a seducirlo? seguro cayo redondito a tus pies

-Mmm no de momento... estaba por irme al ver que al parecer no le interesaba siquiera recibir un beso cuando me detuvo y... —_sonrió ligeramente_— nos besamos... me recosté en su cama y —_suspiro sutil_— lo hicimos... de una forma que no puedo explicarte... fue mágico entregarme por primera vez a él...

-Vez yo te lo dije, él es el hombre perfecto para ti, Mina Aino nunca se equivoca

-¿Por qué es el hombre perfecto para mí? —_pregunto desconcertada, ella también lo suponía pero no encontraba el motivo que lo volviera "el hombre para ella_"—

-Es guapo, muy atractivo caballeroso divertido, sexi, y por lo que cuentas sabe cómo hacer el amor, además he notado como te mira, y créeme él debe sentir algo por ti, sin duda es el tipo de hombre que necesitas, no un tipo estirado y aburrido como Darien

_Sonrió ligeramente sonrojada_— Pero... ¿qué es lo que crees que siente por mi?, yo también lo creo pero... no estoy segura, quizá solo es deseo... o que se yo

-Pues no lo se... solo sé que es algo fuerte... eso mi estimada amiga habrá que averiguarlo, pero por el brillo que veo en tus ojos podría asegurar que te enamoraste de ese bombón

-Mina... —_se llevo las manos a la cabeza_— creo que he estado enamorada de él desde hace muchos años atrás...

-¿Queee?, ¿de qué estás hablando Serena?

-Hay algunas cosas que no te he contado, porque pensé que era algo olvidado, algo que pensé había quedado en la memoria de la Serena infantil... antes de que yo conociera a Darien... conocí a Seiya, bueno no lo conocí, solo lo veía de lejos y por ser demasiado temerosa nunca me acerque a él... y de pronto apareció Darien, seguro de sí mismo, y me invito a salir, poco a poco comenzó a conquistarme... y así es como termine casada y olvidando la emoción que sentía cuando veía a Seiya...

-Eso quiere decir que Darien no era tu destino, si no Seiya, te das cuenta ¿que habría pasado si él hubiera sido quien te invitara a salir?

-No lo se... —_suspiro_— Darien no hablaba mucho de sus amistades, solo decía que un día me los presentaría... y así cuando nos hicimos novios me presento a su mejor amigo... y resulto ser Seiya... el hombre que robo mis primeros sueños de amor...

-Sí pero alguna razón hay para que lo conocieras antes que a Darien aun cuando nunca hubo comunicación con él o un acercamiento, te sentías feliz... ¿no?

-Tan solo verlo me hacia sonreír... muchas veces fantaseaba con escuchar su voz, o tenerlo cerca... pero cuando conocí a Darien y me fui enamorando fui olvidando lo que Seiya me hacía sentir...

-Serena... quizás Seiya sea tu verdadero amor... porque el destino se ha encargado de volverlos a juntar...

-¿Para ahora ser amantes? —_Pregunto no muy convencida_— ayer viví el día más perfecto, erótico y dulce de toda mi vida... ni siquiera cuando estuve por primera vez con Darien me sentí así... tengo muy presente cada momento que pase con Seiya... creo que me estoy volviendo loca...

-Es simple Serena... estas enamorada de Seiya, tan enamorada que no te importa qué hacer con tal de tenerlo a tu lado

-Pero él no quiere estar conmigo... —_dijo con tristeza_— creo que la culpa lo golpeo hoy por la mañana... traiciono a su mejor amigo y a su prometida... ambos fuimos infieles... y no sé si él quiera en algún momento volver a estar conmigo... dijo que no podía volver a pasar...

-Bueno... siendo un hombre tan entregado, y recto en sus principios... no es de sorprenderse... recuerda a cuantas chicas ha rechazado diciendo que tiene novia... otro en lugar habría salido con ellas y no habría mencionado que estaba comprometido, no creo que quieras que resulte igual a Darien ¿o sí?

-No, obviamente no… pero es que... entonces ¿por qué cedió ante mi deseo?, la primera vez comprendo que yo lo seduje, además era el calor del momento pero... ¿las demás?, ambos estábamos consientes... ¿por qué ahora se arrepiente?

_Se quedo pensativa_— Es una muy buena pregunta... quizás porque él también te desea y siente algo mas por ti que no se atreve a reconocer... su culpabilidad es clara, aunque Darien sea un canalla no deja de ser su mejor amigo, y por el otro lado esta su prometida, ¿qué tal si tú fueras la prometida y él se metiera con alguien más?

-Obviamente me dolería... ¿entonces que se supone que debo hacer ahora?, y peor que vamos a protagonizar la serie... será mi pareja dentro de la historia... ¿cómo voy a ocultar todo lo que me hace sentir?

-Eres una gran actriz... lo único que quedara será disfrutar de esos momento a su lado, no sabemos con exactitud que sienta y lo más seguro es que se sienta atado y mal, con sentimientos encontrados... no te quedara más remedio que velar por su felicidad amiga... aun si no es a tu lado...

-¿Quieres decir... olvidar lo que paso y seguir como si nada? —_Pregunto sintiendo un dolor en su corazón_—

-Olvidarlo jamás... ¿pero si él no puede estar a tu lado?, ¿si no es lo que esperas que piensas hacer?

_Se quedo callada, buscando la solución al conflicto de emociones que tenía en su mente y corazón, todo seguía siendo demasiado confuso_— Se que para él será muy difícil olvidar lo que paso... —_se quedo callada pensando en lo último que le había dicho— _iniciare los trámites de divorcio y espero que Seiya entienda que lo que hicimos fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar y decida arriesgarse a estar conmigo sea prohibido o no...

-¿Y si no es así?, ¿si realmente ama a su prometida?, Serena ¿estás dispuesta a luchar por el contra todo?

-No lo sé Mina, estoy tan confundida, de pronto me hace sentir que me necesita, después dice que no se volverá a repetir... nos volvemos a besar y puedo sentir como no desea alejarse de mi... —_se puso de pie respirando profundamente_— y ahora me dices que posiblemente él sea el amor de mi vida... vuelvo a recordar todo lo que sentía cuando lo veía, muero por correr a buscarlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás... pero tienes razón... ¿y si no es así?, siento que me estoy volviendo loca...

-Eso es posible amiga... pero debes pensar bien lo que harás... y sobre todo ten en cuenta que puede que él no renuncie tan fácilmente... piensa en su felicidad y bienestar, seguro él hace lo mismo

_Se volvió a sentar recargando los codos sobre las rodillas y cubrir su rostro con las manos_— Es irónico que yo haya sido la primera mujer y su vida y termine casado con otra mujer... a la cual seguramente no le ha tocado ni las manos... —_ahora se sentía molesta de pensar en que no pudiera corresponder a lo que ella comenzaba a sentir_—

-¿En verdad, fuiste tú su primera vez? —_murmuro sorprendida_—

_Asintió aun sin mostrar su rostro_— La primera vez que estuvo con una mujer... nada mas falta que yo le haya enseñado para que vaya a practicar con otras... que estúpida soy... —_murmuro_—

-Tranquila... lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar... y ver lo que sucede... porque lo único que conseguirás si fuerzas ese sentimiento será alejarlo más de ti

-Sí, tienes razón... —_suspiro negando sutilmente_— ya no pensare mas en eso... ya sucedió, ahora en lo que tengo que enfocarme es en ver los tramites de mi divorcio, en eso no hay marcha atrás... además las cosas con Darien cada vez estaban peor...

-Si es lo mejor, ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo y mañana vamos por tus cosas?

-Si, quizá sea lo mejor... no quiero estar sola en esa casa... que no sería la primera vez pero si la primera vez sin Seiya... —_respiro profundamente_— pidamos una pizza y veamos películas... quiero olvidarme de todo esta noche... ¿sí?

-Me parece bien —_le sonrió divertida_— pediré las pizzas y tú escoges las películas

-Y Mina... gracias... —_sonrió a su amiga, sin ella presente en su vida quizá las cosas estarían peor de lo que ya estaban_—

-No tienes nada que agradecer —_sonrió abrazándola_— pero ahora que si quieres ayudarme, consígueme una cita con Yaten

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Ya veremos... quizá hasta consigas algo mas... anda pide las pizzas muero de hambre...

-Si —_sonrió tomando el teléfono para pedir las pizzas, feliz de tener a su amiga junto a ella_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno como pudieron darse cuenta las cosas no serán tan fáciles, ya que la culpa ha golpeado a Seiya y pues aunque Serena parezca tan fresca no lo está, menos ahora de estar confundida en si ama o no a Seiya, aunque es claro que ya hay un sentimiento entre ellos dos el problema será que ambos lo admitan y se decidan, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en los próximos capítulos, por cierto la canción que canto Seiya se llama "6:00 A.M" del cantante Santiago Cruz, si pueden escúchenla es muy hermosa.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Selene Kou chiba, Lizzy Kou, princessnerak y Clau Palacios.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, abrazos y besos, pórtense bien, saludos bye bye

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Serena se había mudado al departamento de Mina o bueno al menos dejado la casa quizá de forma temporal, ya que tenía claro que debía hablar primero con Darien antes de dejar la casa de forma definitiva. _

_Por lo pronto era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que la casa lucia demasiado vacía ahora sin Seiya, y aunque trataba de estar ocupada la mayoría del tiempo los pocos minutos que le quedaban eran robados por él, por Seiya, lo único que tenía de él eran esa nota y los recuerdos de aquel día maravilloso que vivió a su lado, aunque seguía igual de confundida sabía que no podía dejarse vencer por los miedos de ambos, había algo en la nota que la hacía sentir emoción y quizá esperanza de que no todo terminara aquella mañana en que lloro por primera vez por él... y ahora ahí estaba terminando de colocarse el vestido que usaría para la primera prueba de imagen, ese día lo vería después de días sin saber de él y aunque no quisiera se sentía como una adolescente._

-Este vestido te luce a la perfección será el primer personaje de época que interpretaras

_Sonrió a su amiga, gracias a ella no se sentía sola en esos días_— Si, estoy muy emocionada... pero también estoy nerviosa... ¿no sabes si ya está listo?

-Si lo está se ve fabuloso como un verdadero caballero te encantara

_Volteo hacia su amiga_— Acabo de hablar con Darien, llega hoy por la noche... así que creo que hoy deberé ir a la casa... creo que es mejor hablar de una vez por todas ¿no te parece?

-Si mientras más rápido mejor

-No puedo negarte que estoy nerviosa por ver a Seiya, pero también por hablar con Darien... —_suspiro tomando la amplia falda entre sus manos para evitar arrastrarla_— ¿de verdad me veo bien?

-Te vez maravillosa _— sonrío satisfecha con su trabajo_— estoy emocionada por verte en escena vamos ya es hora debes tranquilizar tus nervios

_Respiro profundamente sonriéndole_— Gracias... no sé que haría sin ti amiga...

-Desde luego serías un desastre anda vamos te están esperando—_la empujó hacia la salida—_

-Ya voy, ya voy... —_sonrió divertida pues su amiga siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarla o animarla_— oye no es fácil caminar con este vestido... pesa demasiado... —_dijo sujetando la falda mientras caminaba hacia el estudio donde ya sabía la esperaban todos_—

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a él —_camino junto a ella muy sonriente_—

-Si ya se... —_respiró aunque esta vez sintió que le fue más difícil debido a lo ajustado del vestido, pero bueno todo seria por un exitoso programa, estaba por abrir la puerta del estudio cuando uno de los encargados lo hizo dejándolas entrar, apenas piso el lugar y su respiración se detuvo al verlo, realmente apuesto con esa ropa de época, toda su imagen evocaba a un galante caballero_—

X-X

-La imagen te va bien... —_dijo el joven manager que ahora se encargaba no solo de la carrera de Serena si no de Seiya, verifico que el vestuario estuviera correcto todo para que la primera sesión de fotos de los protagonistas fuera la mejor_—

-¿De verdad lo crees? —_Murmuro tratando de aflojar un poco la camisa_—

-No, no hagas eso... si no te conociera diría que vienes del pasado... —_sonrió acomodando el corbatín junto con la camisa_— ahora solo falta ver como luces con Serena... lo más seguro es que se vean muy bien, estuvimos haciendo distintas pruebas y ambos quedaron perfectos...

_Se sentía nervioso y no precisamente por la sesión de fotografías, mientras su manager le acomodaba el corbatín, escuchar el nombre de Serena y saber que la vería, lo tenía aun más nervioso, no sabía cómo comportarse, escucho las puerta del estudio abrirse volvió su mirada hacia ella, lucia hermosa con ese atuendo, se quedo sin palabras su corazón se acelero, sin poder apartar su mirada._

-Qué bueno que llegaste... —_dijo Yaten al ver a Serena, sonrió satisfecho con el trabajo realizado por Mina—_ por fin podremos comenzar con la sesión de fotos... la cual será individual y obviamente en pareja...

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de tan solo sentir su mirada, por fortuna su manager se acercaba a ella haciendo que su emoción no fuera evidente_— Lamento la demora...

_-_No importa por favor señorita Mizuno comience con las fotografías_ —murmuró a la fotógrafa que ya estaba lista para iniciar—_

_Volteo a ver a su amiga sonriéndole, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola, al momento pudo sentir que Yaten la tomaba del brazo para acercarla al set donde se tomarían las fotos._

_Seiya, la observo tendría que esperar para ser fotografiado ya que empezarían con ella, no dijo nada ni se movió tan solo observo._

_Pudo sentir la mirada de Seiya, pero no podía voltear a verlo pues si no entonces su profesionalismo se vería afectado, solo siguió las instrucciones de la fotógrafa, algunas imágenes serian sonriendo, otras un tanto seria, y algunas mas con aires de nostalgia._

-¿Qué te parece la imagen de Serena? —_Pregunto Yaten a Mina sin dejar de ver la sesión_—

-Es perfecta, sin duda es muy profesional y sabe lo que hace ¿y a ti? —_Sonrió emocionada sin dejar de observar la sesión_—

-Me gusto lo que hiciste al final... —_sonrió viéndola de reojo_— hay muchas expectativas con respecto a este proyecto, desde que es el primero de época que hace Serena hasta el debut de Seiya... por cierto... ¿qué te parece su imagen?

-Seiya es guapo por naturaleza y con ese traje lo es aun mas, luce como todo un caballero de época, diría que pertenece a esa época —_sonrió con emoción al imaginar a su amiga y a Seiya juntos— _

-Sí, quizá no tenga experiencia actuando pero su imagen sin duda queda perfecta con la del personaje... —_sonrió cruzándose de brazos_— y sin duda harán una bella pareja de época...

Supe que aumentaste sus horarios con las clases de actuación, ha estado trabajando arduamente estas dos semanas para mejorar su actuación

-Sí, cuando sea su debut en la actuación lo será también cantando... aun no le hemos dicho pero si sigue así es posible que él cante el tema principal... seria de mucho impulso para su carrera...

-Subiría rápidamente de nivel, pero ¿y su trabajo en la cafetería?

-Va a tener que dejarlo... si quiere realmente triunfar deberá someterse a los horarios de la producción y sus clases... además estará mucho tiempo metido en las grabaciones...

-Ya me lo imaginaba —_sonrió observando que lo llamaban ahora era su turno_— pero tiene talento seguro hará un gran trabajo, en muy poco tiempo ha logrado superar grandes tonos en su voz, ha mejorado considerablemente, sin duda será un gran éxito

-De eso no tengo dudas... —_Dijo con seguridad_—

_Serena por su parte sonrió a la fotógrafa y camino saliendo del set para esperar que nuevamente la llamaran, al pasar a lado de Seiya no se detuvo ni volteo a verlo pero no por eso dejo de sentir ese aroma tan varonil que él emanaba uno que la hacía evocar recuerdos._

_Respiro profundamente al verla pasar a su lado, sintió su corazón estremecerse por completo, desvió su mirada hacia la fotógrafa, ocultando su evidente nerviosismo, tenerla frente a él no ayudaba, mucho ya que aun recordaba lo sucedido ese día de ensueño._

-Mmm pensé que se llevaban bien... —_dijo Yaten al ver que ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra_— ¿se pelearon?

-Dales tiempo... tiene algunas pequeñas diferencias _—murmuro con tristeza al ver sus miradas—_

-Pues espero que eso no afecte las grabaciones... en cuanto sean las fotografías de los dos juntos veremos si tienen química... —_dijo observando a Seiya posar tal como lo pedía la fotógrafa—_

-Te aseguro que tienen demasiada química —_murmuro observándolo_— hay que guapo se ve con esa pose seria

-¿Te parece? —_Pregunto serio observando a Mina que parecía muy entretenida_—

-Claro es guapísimo —_murmuro sin perder detalle alguno_— cualquier chica podría derretirse entre sus brazos

_Se sintió algo incomodo ante sus comentarios o quizá más bien molesto_— Yo me refería a que si te parece que tienen química...

-Ay eso, si desde luego que si... —_sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia él_— hay mucho más que química... —_suspiro_—

-Eso espero... —_suspiro al ver que las tomas con Seiya habían terminado_— ahora regreso... —_camino hacia él llamando Serena la cual se acerco de inmediato_— bien ahora serán las fotografías de pareja... quiero que demuestren amor... pero sobre todo un amor que es prohibido... ¿tienen claro lo que deseo?

_No se había atrevido a ver a Seiya pero aun así sabía que tenía que hacerlo_— Si, está claro...

_Seiya asintió, fijando la mirada en él, aun se sentía nervioso y sin atreverse a verla—_

Seiya necesito que abraces a Serena... como si temieras perderla... ¿puedes hacerlo? —_Dijo la fotógrafa_—

_Asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia Serena, abrazándola suavemente, sintiendo latir su corazón fuerza, sin dudarlo la acerco más hacia el deseando que ese instante en que volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos no terminara._

-Serena por favor... menos tensa y sube un poco las manos como si quisieras abrazarlo... —_dijo la joven Mizuno observando el mejor ángulo para tomar la fotografía—_

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentirse entre sus brazos lentamente y dudosa subió una de sus manos como si fuera sujetarse de su cintura._

_Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante, no evitando perderse en ella, acercándola aun más hacia él._

_Se perdió en su mirada y aunque había sido una indicación término sujetándose de su cintura, pudo sentir su cuerpo rígido ante aquel abrazo, tan solo unos segundos y no podía pensar en nada más que en él._

-Que hermosa toma_ —Mina sonrió al ver sus miradas perdidas el uno al otro—_

-Es un ambiente extraño... —_dijo Yaten observando a la pareja mientras la fotógrafa se encargaba de tomar el mejor ángulo_—

_-¿No te parece que hacen una linda pareja?_

-Sí, creo que esa pareja podría funcionar...

-Serena por favor... —_la fotógrafa se acerco a la pareja para hacer que Seiya rodeara la espalda de su compañera y ella pudiera recargar el rostro en su pecho_—

_Apenas si había reaccionado al escuchar las indicaciones de la joven mujer y hacer lo que le pedía, lo cual la ayudo a sentir y escuchar el corazón de Seiya latir tan rápido que podría jurar que era la misma velocidad que lo hacia el de ella._

_Rodeo su espalda con delicadeza, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella cerrando sus ojos con tristeza._

-Comienzo a creer en ese romance prohibido... —_murmuro Yaten al observar lo bien que interpretaban lo que él había pedido_—

-Quizás porque lo es... pero no se lo digas a nadi_e —murmuro observando la escena detenidamente captando cada detalle—_

-¿Qué? —_Pregunto volteando a verla totalmente intrigado y confundido_— ¿de qué hablas Mina?

-No me hagas caso —_sonrió_— iré por café para serena

_Volvió la mirada hacia la pareja, aquel comentario lo había dejado ansioso._

-Muy bien... —_dijo la fotógrafa tomando cada ángulo disponible de aquella pose_— ya casi terminamos... —_murmuro observando las tomas en el monitor_— necesito la imagen de un beso y...

_Al escuchar la voz de la mujer pero sobre todo la palabra beso se tenso, si lo hacía estaba segura que no se detendría por mas profesional que tuviera que ser._

_Se tenso al escuchar lo que le pedían, pero sabía que ese solo sería el primero de muchos... puesto que eran la pareja principal, respiro profundamente, tomando con suavidad su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios._

_En cuanto sintió sus manos su mirada se fijo en la de él, lo ansiaba, deseaba volver a probar sus labios aunque fuera por petición de alguien más, lentamente cerró los ojos esperando recibir un poco de él._

_Amy sonrió emocionada tomando fotografías seguidas de aquel bello acercamiento, hasta que él rozo por completo sus labios, sin duda era de las mejores escenas que había tomado._

_Yaten observo con mayor atención aquel momento, ¿qué tanto era verdad y que tanto era mentira?, por el bien de los implicados tendría que descubrir la verdad._

_Tan solo sintió sus cálidos labios y los tomo entre los suyos besándolo lentamente, en ese solo instante sintió como el mundo desaparecía._

_Correspondió a sus labios con temor, suavemente se separo al escuchar la indicación de Amy abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella._

_Se sintió totalmente sonrojada, sin dudarlo se separo de él_— Podemos tomar un descanso... —_sin esperar respuesta se alejo rumbo a la salida lo más rápido que pudo sentía que sus manos temblaban al sujetar con fuerza la falda del vestido_—

-Nos tomaremos diez minutos... Seiya puedes descansar... —_dijo Yaten observando al joven que parecía aun perdido—_

-Gracias —_camino hacia el lado contrario por donde había salido serena, donde uno de los asistentes a cargo de su arreglo le ofreció una soda, y retoco su maquillaje_—

-Aquí tienes un poco de café —_sonrió Mina al ver que su amiga se acercaba_—

_Tomo lo que su amiga le ofrecía_— Vamos al camerino...

_Asintió caminando con ella hacia el camerino_— ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Apenas entro al camerino, dejo el vaso sobre una pequeña cómoda y respiro como si hubiera aguantado la respiración por mucho tiempo_— No lo se... yo... me siento tan estúpida al estar frente a él... no pude evitar besarlo... y él...

-¿Te beso, no es así? —_sonrió acercándose a ella, para acomodar su peinado_— ya solo faltan las fotografías con todo el elenco

-Mina... necesito hablar con él... —_dijo después de pensar unos segundos_— se que lo mejor sería que lo tratara como si nada hubiera pasado pero no puedo, hace días que no se de él y en cierta forma me siento usada... sé que no es así pero no puedo evitar pensar en que quizá solo me uso...

-¿No será al revés Serena?, se que tienes deseos muy fuertes hacia él, pero si lo vemos fríamente, fuiste a buscarlo después que te enteraste que Darien tiene una amante... ¿no será que quieres desquitarte de Darien usando a su mejor amigo?

_La observo fijamente por unos instantes para luego desviar la mirada no sabiendo que decir, tenía razón en ese pequeño detalle pero estaba segura que no era así, ella lo había deseado desde el primer momento que estuvo a solas con él_— ¿Tu lo crees así?

-Antes no te habías atrevido a mas salvo a ese beso que le diste por los celos que te hizo sentir...

_Se quedo callada, se acerco al sillón y se sentó pensando en lo que le decía su amiga_— Quizá lo hice porque estaba molesta, pero también lo hice porque lo deseaba, lo desee desde el primer momento en que sentí sus manos sobre mi piel... y quizá lo único que me detenía a no hacerlo era el respeto que aun sentía por Darien... pero no Mina, no fue por venganza, fue porque así lo desee... en cada uno de los momentos que estuve con él lo hice pensando solo en Seiya y en nadie mas...

-Entonces si fue decisión tuya porque te sientes usada y molesta... Tu ya sabias que él está comprometido, y no creo que te hayas atrevido de esa manera sin considerar los riesgos ¿o sí?

-Se que tendría consecuencias, pero no es que no puede simplemente hacerme pasar el mejor día de mi vida y tan solo dejarme una nota, lo hablamos sí, pero ¿de verdad así va a terminar? —_Suspiro molesta y frustrada_— solo una nota y quiere que actué como si nada... —_murmuro con tristeza_—

-Serena... ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento amiga?

-Verlo... y al menos tener una noción de lo que pasara... porque si vamos a trabajar juntos tengo que saber a qué atenerme... solo deseo dejar las cosas en claro, cuando hable con él deje abierta la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos pero él no respondió nada... así que no se que esperar y eso es lo que me está matando... la incógnita de no saber que esperar...

-Te entiendo... Deseas volver a estar entre sus brazos —_se quedo un tanto pensativa_— porque al parecer aunque hablaron tú no estás satisfecha con el resultado

_Suspiro profundamente_— ¿Por qué no debería volver a desearlo?, Seiya es un hombre que me hizo vibrar más de una vez y estoy segura que yo también lo hice... ¿qué hay de malo en querer repetir la experiencia? —_Se puso de pie y se acerco hacia el espejo_— ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo... quizá tengas razón y yo solo quiero usar a Seiya, pero entonces... ¿por qué me lastima la idea de no volver siquiera a sentir sus labios?

_La observó detenidamente_— Quizás debas ser muy pero muy paciente, tienes que arreglar las cosas con Darien, ve hablar con Seiya pero no le menciones el tema, no creo que sea adecuado o prudente

_Volteo y se acerco a su amiga_— Debo parecerte una loca... pero es que no pensé que con solo verlo me pusiera así...

-Lo se... pero debes ser paciente... para saber que pasara, si lo fuerzas ahora no conducirá nada bueno

-¿Podrías buscarlo y pedirle que venga por favor?

-Lo haré —salió del camerino para ir en su búsqueda—

-Gracias... —_murmuro antes de verla salir, estaba nerviosa no podía evitarlo, en menos de dos semanas había experimentado toda clase de sentimientos y sensaciones que ya no le sorprendía lo que viniera sintiendo a partir de ese momento_—

X-X

_Seiya se encontraba sentado, observado los movimientos de la escenografía, cuando vio a la chica rubia acercarse a él._

-Hola... —_dijo Mina ocultando su preocupación tras una sonrisa_— disculpa, pero es que Serena quiere hablar contigo... en privado... —_hizo una seña hacia la puerta de salida_—

-¿En privado? —_Murmuro un poco nervioso, observando aquella puerta_—

-Sí, está en su camerino... antes de que comiencen de nuevo con las sesión de fotografías... —_dijo tranquilamente_— ¿o quieres que le diga que no?

_Se puso de pie_— De acuerdo... gracias —_murmuro comenzando a caminar hacia su camerino un tanto dudoso aun—_

-Qué bueno que estas aquí... hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar... —_dijo Yaten tomando del brazo a Mina_— vamos a hablar a mi oficina... —_dirigió la mirada a la fotógrafa Mizuno_— cuando regrese iniciaremos con la sesión... gracias... —_y sin esperar respuesta salió del estudio_—

-¿Qué?, oye espera —_murmuro al ver que era jalada por él_—

_Al entrar a la oficina la soltó_— Quiero saber que sucede entre Seiya y Serena...

-¿De qué estás hablando? —_Sobo su brazo_— me lastimaste

-De lo que dijiste... que entre ellos hay un romance prohibido... Mina si sabes algo será mejor que me lo digas, no quiero sorpresas o escándalos...

_Fijo su mirada en él_— No, no puedo decirte nada —_se cruzo de brazos desviando su mirada_—

-Entiendo... entonces ellos me dirán que está pasando... —_camino pasando a un lado de ella— _gracias con eso me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber... —_y continuo su camino ahora hacia el camerino de Serena_—

-No espera —_lo sostuvo del brazo_—

-Deseas decirme algo... —_se detuvo volteando a verla_— tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...

_Suspiro_— Si te digo estaré defraudando la confianza de mi amiga...

-De acuerdo... no me digas nada, comienzo a tener idea... no te preocupes Mina ahora ve a ayudar a la fotógrafa... dejaras que estén a solas por 5 minutos y después iras por ella... ¿de acuerdo?

_Sonrió_— De acuerdo... gracias Yaten —_le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la oficina_—

_Suspiro al ver salir a Mina, si no tenia cuidado y prestaba más atención a esos pequeños detalles el proyecto más ambicioso de su carrera correría un grave peligro, por lo cual tendría que estar más al pendiente de ambos._

X-X

_Al acercarse al camerino toco suavemente la puerta._

-Adelante... —_dijo tratando de controlar ese nerviosismo de estar a solas de nueva cuenta con él_—

_Abrió la puerta entrando, fijando su mirada en ella al cerrar detrás de sí_— Hola

-Hola... —_murmuro y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo_— yo... quería saber ¿como estas?, ya que no supe de ti en muchos días...

-Estoy bien... las clases aumentaron... lo más seguro es que en estos días renuncie a la cafetería, por fortuna Yaten me está ayudando mucho y lo que ahorre será suficiente para solventar mis gastos

-Ya veo... —_murmuro dando un par de pasos hacia él sin atreverse a acercar mucho— _¿estás cómodo en donde vives ahora?

-Si es muy acogedor el lugar —_murmuro observándola_— y está muy céntrico así que no tengo problemas por el transporte

_Asintió con tristeza_— Solo dejaste una nota... —_murmuro conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo_—

-Si... quise despedirme pero no estabas... lo siento, discúlpame con Darien por favor... lo llamare cuando vuelva

-¿Y cómo te ibas a despedir de mi? —_pregunto observándolo fijamente_—

-No lo se... quizás no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo —_desvió su mirada de ella_—

-Pensé que lo que me dijiste ese día por la mañana era una despedida... pero comprendo, sigues sintiendo remordimientos... y te comprendo, pero no entiendo ¿por qué?, si amaras a tu novia lo entendería, pero no es así... —_dijo sin moverse de su lugar tan solo observándolo_—

-Tú no sabes nada... Lita es lo más valioso que tengo... y la amo —_murmuro en un arranque de desesperación_— no hables de algo que no sabes... porque ni siquiera la conoces...

_Sintió como todas esas palabras la lastimaban y eso la hacía sentirse molesta_— No, no la conozco tienes razón, no sé nada, pero si sé que cuando amas a una persona no la engañas... _—se acerco tomando su rostro_— y tu lo hiciste, conmigo... —_murmuro conteniendo las ganas que tenia de sentir sus labios_— ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

_La separo lentamente de él_— No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es... acepto lo que hice... admito lo que sentí en el momento... pero no puedo echar una relación de años a la basura por solo 24 horas de pasión prohibida... lo siento Serena, no voy a negar que siento algo por ti, y que no disfrute y sentí algo totalmente diferente, trabajar en este proyecto será difícil teniéndote cerca, pero voy a hacerlo, porque quiero cumplir mi sueño...

-Y yo no me interpondré en él... —_dijo sinceramente observándolo fijamente, deseaba decirle todo lo que comenzaba a sentir pero no podía, aquello solo pondría más difícil la situación para ambos, trato de sonreír_— te ayudare en todo lo que pueda... hare las cosas más fáciles para ti... la historia es demasiado buena como para echarla a perder por 24 horas de pasión prohibida ¿no? —_Pudo sentir como una lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos por lo que de inmediato la limpio_—

_Guardo silencio observándola_— Serena... quisiera que nuestra amistad siguiera como antes, aunque sé que es algo difícil de pedir, eres alguien importante en mi vida... quizás soy demasiado egoísta al pedírtelo, ay ya no sé que estoy diciendo...

-Tendremos que serlo... después de todo seremos compañeros de trabajo, la pareja protagonista de esta historia... —_dijo ocultando la ironía de sus palabras_— por eso mismo hare algo por ti... dado que la situación dentro de la historia requerirá más de un beso te sugiero que solo toques mis labios tal como lo voy a hacer ahora... —_se acerco dejando su boca sobre la suya aunque moría por besarlo se contuvo y en seguida se separo_— ves... ese es un beso actuado... —_sonrió sintiéndose tonta de lo que decía— _así es como debes hacerlo...

_La observo, sintió sus labios sobre los de él_— Gracias... por el tip... lo tendré muy en cuenta... —_desvió su mirada de ella, justo en el momento que tocaban la puerta_—

-Creo que ya nos esperan... —_sonrió, la sonrisa mas actuada que había dado a una persona, pero simplemente no podía obligarlo a que sintiera algo más profundo por ella cuando quizá lo único que despertaba en él era deseo y pasión_— ah una cosa mas... jamás desde que me case con Darien había estado con alguien mas así que... no pienses que lo que hice contigo es algo frecuente en mi vida... ni algo que volverá a pasar... —_desvió la mirada volteándose para acercarse de nueva cuenta al espejo_— adelante...

_Mina abrió la puerta, los observo serios a ambos_— Ya los están esperando...

-Gracias —_murmuro caminando hacia la puerta pasando junto a Mina_—

-Gracias... —_murmuro observando a través del espejo como Seiya salía del camerino_—

-¿Estás bien? —_Murmuro Mina acercándose a su amiga_—

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —Sonrió con tristeza— me acabo de dar cuenta que me enamore como una estúpida de Seiya Kou y que para él solo fui un placer de 24 horas... —sonrió con ironía— que jamás dejara a su novia y que para él solo seré una amiga... claro que estoy bien... —_dijo no resistiéndose más a abrazar a su amiga_—

_Mina la abrazo con fuerza, sin decirle nada._

-Me enamore Mina... me enamore de Seiya desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo supe ver hasta ahora en que no hay nada que hacer... —_dijo entre lagrimas, odiaba sentirse así de inútil_—

_La abrazo aun mas dejando que llorara_— Serena...

_No podía contener sus lagrimas, ahora sabía que el dolor de sentirse engañada por Darien era nada comparado con la idea de no tener a su lado al hombre del que se había enamorado y con el único que deseaba estar, que para él solo hubiera sido un error por el cual no arriesgaría ni su trabajo ni su vida personal, que quizá dentro de pronto se casaría y sería feliz con la mujer que amaba mientras ella solo quedaría en un recuerdo_— Lo siento Mina... arruine el maquillaje... —_murmuro tras tranquilizarse un poco_—

-Déjame retocarlo, no querrás salir mal en las fotografías ¿verdad?, sabes... —_tomo un poco de maquillaje comenzando a retocarlo_— quizás Seiya es un tonto por no darse cuenta de lo que sientes... pero quizás tampoco sea justo para él que de pronto el mundo en el que vive se desmorone igual que el tuyo... no se quizás porque tu matrimonio no funciona, ¿pero si fuera todo lo contrario?

-¿Cómo? —_Pregunto pues no entendía lo que ella trataba de hacerle ver_— ¿que mi matrimonio con Darien estuviera bien?

-Si... supón que Darien siguiera siendo el marido ejemplar de hace un par de años… ¿cómo te sentirías ahora?

-Para empezar no lo hubiera engañado... porque sería mi esposo el cual me mantuvo enamorada de él... no se Mina, hay cosas que pienso que nunca hubiera hecho pero las hice, pero creo en la firme idea de que cuando se ama a alguien no se engaña ni se lastima... eso me lleva a pensar ¿desde cuándo Darien dejo de amarme?

-Bueno piensa un poco supón que Darien te sigue amando y nunca te ha sido infiel pero tú de momento lo fuiste, los impulsos te llevaron a serlo ¿cómo te sentirías ahora?

-Entiendo al punto al que quieres llegar... y si me sentiría la peor mujer del planeta... por eso ya no insiste con Seiya, debe amar mucho a su prometida... renunciare a él tal como pienso hacerlo con la serie... no creo soportar estar cerca de él...

-Serena... si renuncias ahora se desataran los escándalos... solo quería que te pusieras por un segundo en el lugar de Seiya, no lo apoyo porque tú eres mi mejor amiga pero debes ver todos los pro y los contra

-Lo sé y lo entiendo... pero Mina viste lo difícil que fue contenerme en la sesión de fotos, imagina que será cuando comiencen las grabaciones... ¿leíste el guion?, es una historia totalmente distinta... habrá escenas fuertes con él y no quiero incomodarlo...

-Deberá ser profesional igual que tu... además recuerda que fuiste tú quien insistió en que él fuera el protagónico... este papel lo hicieron para ti, y eres tú la que ya está anunciada... será más fácil buscar otro protagónico...

-Lo hice porque creo en él y confió en que llegara a ser una gran estrella... y no quiero arruinar esta oportunidad para él... —_suspiro profundamente_—

-En este tema el lleva las de perder... Yaten no aceptara tu renuncia... pero si puede quitarlo a él del proyecto si lo ve una amenaza... este proyecto significa el inicio de la carrera de él, no es conocido aun y a nadie le importaría que fuera alguien mas

-Tienes razón... —_Suspiro_— no puedo hacerlo y tendré que hacer que desaparezca esto que siento o al menos ocultarlo... quizá desde un principio Seiya no fue para mi... el destino no existe... —_sonrió sutilmente a su amiga_— esta noche hablare con Darien y le pediré el divorcio... y le diré que pienso mudarme definitivamente contigo...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Te estaré esperando amiga mía, de verdad me siento mucho mejor ahora que estás conmigo

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Gracias... será mejor que volvamos si no Yaten se pondrá furioso... por cierto te vi platicando con él...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Está preocupado por el proyecto y dijo que lucían muy bien, está convencido que es la mejor decisión, pero aun tiene dudas respecto a Seiya...

-¿Qué clase de dudas? —_pregunto desconcertada, quizá había notado que algo pasaba entre ellos—_

-Cuando los vio juntos pensó que eso parecía más real como si en verdad tuvieran una relación prohibida... te aconsejo que tengas cuidado... cualquier mínimo error y tomara decisiones drásticas, este proyecto es muy ambicioso y no creo que permita que se arruine

_Se puso de pie_— No, no puede quitarle esa oportunidad... definitivamente tendré que olvidarme de Seiya, no puedo arruinar su sueño... creo que será mejor tener el mínimo contacto con Seiya a menos que sea muy necesario... gracias Mina por tu consejo...

_Le sonrió ligeramente_— Bueno hay que darnos prisa... ¿puedo unirme a tu lucha para que el sueño de él se cumpla?

-¿De qué forma? —_pregunto volviendo a sujetar ese vestido que comenzaba a fastidiarla_—

-Apoyándote a ti desde luego amiga —_sonrió abriendo la puerta_— te apoyare porque se lo que sientes y nunca te había visto tan decidida como hoy... si su sueño se cumple seguro tú serás feliz

-Completamente feliz... —_sonrió a su amiga_— gracias Mina... y yo te ayudare con Yaten, esta tan ciego que no se da cuenta que eres una gran mujer que sabrá hacerlo feliz y que no viva encerrado en el trabajo...

-Trato echo —_sonrió extendiendo su mano_—

-Hecho... —_murmuro estrechando su mano para en seguida abrazarla_— bueno vamos, no quiero que el tonto de Yaten te regañe por mi culpa... al menos esta sesión será más fácil con todo el elenco...

-Si vamos —_sonrió saliendo con ella, acompañándola hacia donde ya el elenco se acomodaba de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Amy_—

X-X

_Aunque había recibido la sugerencia de su amiga de esperarla mientras hablaba con Darien la había rechazado, necesitaba encararlo, ser firme ya que simplemente no podría volver a confiar en él y quizá él en ella tampoco, pero eso era un tema que no tocaría por el bien de Seiya. Ahí estaba en la sala esperando a escuchar el auto de Darien, sobre la mesa de centro el par de anillos que por años había llevado en su dedo anular, estaba segura de lo que haría solo esperaba que él respetara su decisión._

_Después de esas dos semanas llenas de conferencias, soportando la indiferencia y alejamiento de la que hasta ese día seguiría siendo su amante aun si ella no quería, estaciono el auto en la cochera observo detenidamente la casa, al bajar del auto saco su maleta y camino hacia la entrada_— He regresado —_murmuro al verla sentada en la sala_—

**-**¿Cómo te fue? —_pregunto observando que parecía cansado y quizá fastidiado_—

-Más o menos —_murmuro fastidiado dejando la maleta en la entrada caminando hacia la sala dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones_— demasiadas conferencias y solo como dos o tres de mí interés —_llevo su mano a la cabeza_—

**-**Ya veo... ¿quieres que te prepare un café o té traiga un whisky?

-Un whisky por favor... por cierto ¿y Seiya? —_murmuro extrañado al no verlo_—

_Se puso de pie y camino hacia el bar_— Se mudo a los dos días que te fuiste... dijo que lo disculpara contigo pero ya tenía que mudarse... —_sirvió un vaso con el licor favorito de Darien—_

-Ay ese Seiya lo primero que le dije y lo primero que hace —_saco su celular marcándole en ese instante esperando que contestara—_

**-**Darien... tenemos que hablar... —_dijo al momento en que le entregaba el vaso de whisky— _es importante...

_Fijo su mirada en ella iba decir algo cuando escucho la voz de Seiya al otro lado de la línea_— Seiya

-Hola Darien ¿como estas?

**-**Bien amigo... pero tengo un reclamo que hacerte... ¿no esperarías hasta que volviera para mudarte?, te encargue a Serena y la dejaste sola... —_bebió un poco del vaso mientras lo escuchaba_—

_Suspiro al ver que no le importo y siguió con la llamada, se sentó frente a él esperando que terminara._

-Si lo se... pero tenía que mudarme —_mordió su labio buscando algún buen pretexto que lo justificara_— o rentarían el departamento a alguien mas... tu sabes cómo son estas cosas

**-**Entiendo, pero bueno espero que estés cómodo en ese nuevo lugar... —_dejo el vaso sobre la mesa_— oye y si mañana vienes a cenar... digo al menos como una despedida...seguro Serena estará encantada de preparar algo...

_Serena por su parte estuvo a punto de negarse, ahora se daba cuenta que Darien hacia cosas sin consultarlo con ella._

-Mmm hare lo posible... tome el turno de la noche en la cafetería

**-**Nada Seiya... te quiero ver aquí mañana... ¿no me vas a desairar verdad?

_Suspiro_— De acuerdo ahí estaré... ahora te dejo, tengo gente que atender

**-**Está bien, parece que estas ocupad, estas demasiado cortante... en fin nos vemos mañana entonces...

-Si hasta mañana —_murmuro antes de finalizar la llamada_—

-Hasta mañana... —_finalizo la llamada bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido del vaso_—

-¿Me comprometiste para una cena de la cual no creo que se vaya a realizar? —_pregunto con seriedad al ver a Darien tan tranquilo_—

-¿Y por qué no habría de realizarse?

_Se inclino hacia la mesa empujando suavemente la argolla de compromiso así como la de matrimonio_— Quiero el divorcio... —_murmuro_—

-¿Qué? —_Murmuro desconcertado observando los anillos_— ¿por qué?

**-**Porque esto ya no es un matrimonio... porque la magia se fue... —_dijo volviendo a recargarse en el respaldo del sillón—_ de hecho desde que Seiya se fue me he estado quedando en casa de Mina... creo que es lo mejor...

-No, no es lo mejor Serena... sé que estamos pasando por un mal momento, pero no es para llegar al divorcio —_empujo las argollas hacia ella_— dale las gracias a Mina por dejarte quedar con ella al menos se que no estuviste sola

**-**¿Entonces que debe pasar para que aceptes el divorcio?, Darien no son meses de "mal momento" es un año... un año en que cada uno parece tener cosas más importantes que este matrimonio...

-¿Un año? —_murmuro un tanto pensativo, recordando que hacía poco más de un año habían trasladado a Rei al hospital_— no tienes que hacer nada porque no voy aceptar el divorcio no Serena... algo haremos para mejorarlo, ¿por qué no tomamos terapia de pareja?, eso puede hacerte sentir mejor

**-**Darien... _—lo miro fijamente_— ¿aun me amas?

-Pero que pregunta serena —_sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie, tomando su mano con suavidad— _te sigo amando serena más que el primer día —_llevo delicadamente su mano a sus labios_— vamos a cenar fuera... ¿te gustaría?

**-**Darien, tenemos que hablarlo, no solo porque me digas eso cambiara las cosas... sinceramente no siento que me ames...

-Serena te amo, y pienso separarme de ti... dime ¿qué debo hacer para que me creas?

_Continuo con su mirada fija sobre él_— Si yo... yo te hubiera sido infiel ¿qué harías?

_Sonrió acariciando su rostro_— Serena... ¿tan desesperada estas por divorciarte de mí que incluso quieres que crea que has sido infiel? —_Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura_—

**-**Solo dime que harías...

-Lucharía por tu amor... por no perderte cariño tu eres todo para mí —_llevo sus manos hacia su pecho para que lo sintiera su corazón_—

**-**Pero podría significar que ya no te amo... en el momento que acepte los besos de otro hombre... ¿no crees eso?

-Pero eso sería imposible cariño... ¿o es que has aceptado los besos de otro hombre?, porque si es así dime de quien se trata

**-**No... —_Dijo desviando la mirada_— dime Darien... ¿tú has aceptado los besos de otra mujer?

_Escudriño su mirada en ella ¿acaso también lo habría visto?_ — Quizás si debo confesarte algo... no te lo había dicho por temor... es solo que... —_suspiro poniéndose de pie_— hace unos días me sentía mal por tu distanciamiento y fui a burdel...

_Volteo a verlo, al menos no descubriría que lo había engañado con Seiya pero si podría descubrir un poco más sobre él_— ¿Y qué paso? —_Pregunto tímidamente_—

-Tome de mas... y desperté junto a una mujer de la cual ni siquiera su nombre conocía —_aquella expresión le indicaba que lo había visto_— perdóname... —_llevo sus manos hacia su rostro cubriéndolo_— solo me siento desesperado y no sé qué hacer y la sola idea de separarnos... no puedo soportarla... sabes... estando en Suiza me hablaron de los Alpes Suizos... pensé que quizás te gustaría que pasáramos unos días haya

**-** Y no crees que eso pudo afectarnos mas... —_respiro profundamente, eso quería decir que ella no era una amante solo alguna mujer que conoció aunque ella parecía tener demasiada confianza en él_—

-Si... me arrepiento... no hay otra mujer más que tú con la que desee estar y pasar el resto de mi vida... tu eres mi esposa la mujer de la cual me enamore... con la que me case, siempre he sido sincero contigo cielo... no me alejes de tu lado

**-**Pero Darien, ese no es el único inconveniente... son días que pasas lejos de casa, que ni siquiera me llamas, tan solo envías mensajes avisándome que no llegaras... no puedo negar que este par de meses me has enviado flores y hermosos mensajes pero... y los demás días...

-Ha sido solo trabajo y más trabajo... hay un caso especial que no hemos podido resolver, tenemos varios pacientes muy mal... de hecho vendrá un especialista en estos días para apoyarnos en estos caso... no ha sido nada más que eso, perdóname, si el trabajo me absorbe demasiado y no puedo pasar el tiempo necesario a tu lado... en cuanto estos casos se resuelvan te aseguro que todo volverá a ser como antes...

**-**No lo sé Darien... quizá son más cosas... como que hace mucho que no me tocas, no me llamas tan solo para desearme un buen día, que no te interesas por mi trabajo... y quizá yo tampoco lo hago porque simplemente no nos vemos... y si te llamo siempre estas ocupado...

-Si no me crees puedes llamar al hospital para constatar lo que te digo... supe que te dieron el protagónico del nuevo proyecto, debo felicitarte... amor... olvidemos lo pasado y volvamos a empezar ¿qué dices? —_Le sonrió sujetando su manos entre las suyas, tomando las sortijas volviendo a colocarlas_— no quiero separarme de ti

_Fijo su mirada en ambas sortijas, ella había tomado la decisión de divorciarse porque pensó que Darien tenía una amante, pero el que se lo confesara tenía mucho de valor y seguridad, lo mismo que la había enamorado, pero ¿qué hacer con lo que sentía ahora por Seiya?, aunque eso era algo unilateral, ya que para Seiya era más importante su prometida, ¿no lo debería ser Darien para ella?, al final de cuentas también había fallado_— ¿Estás seguro?—_aunque quizá la pregunta era si ella estaba segura de seguir con él y olvidarse de Seiya_—

-Claro que si cielo... anda vamos a cenar y a celebrar tu nuevo protagónico ¿qué dices?, pasemos esta noche tú y yo juntos como antes

**-**Está bien... solo deja me cambio... ¿de acuerdo? —_Se puso de pie necesitaba al menos 5 minutos a solas—_

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero —_murmuro tomando el vaso para servirse un poco mas de whisky_—

_En cuanto entro a la habitación tomo el teléfono para llamar a su amiga esperando que contestara lo más pronto posible, mientras se acercaba a buscar algo de ropa para salir a cenar con su esposo_— Vamos Mina...

-Hola Serena ¿como estas?

**-**A punto de cambiarme para ir a cenar con... mi esposo... —_suspiro tomando un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa azul cielo arrojándolos a la cama_— no puedo Mina... no puedo divorciarme, Darien me confesó sobre su infidelidad y yo... ahora no tengo cara para reclamarle algo...

-¿Como que te lo confesó el muy cínico?, ¿a qué te refieres Serena?

_Se sentó en la cama suspirando_— Me confesó que había ido a un lugar de esos que acostumbran ir los hombres... y de ahí que amaneció con la mujer con que lo vi... me pidió que lo intentáramos de nuevo...

-Cualquier otro en su lugar lo habría negado —_murmuro_— quizás después de todo aun te ama Serena...

-No lo se... es posible... solo quiero hacer lo mejor para Seiya y para mi... él piensa seguir con su vida entonces creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer yo también... aunque eso me duela...

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo amiga yo te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes... ahora lo más importante es que seas prudente, por el bien de todos

**-**Si... quizá solo haya sido algo temporal, intentare hacer que las cosas con Darien funcionen... después de todo es mi esposo... —_suspiro profundamente_— bueno mañana te cuento bien, ahora tengo que arreglarme quiere que vayamos a cenar...

-Diviértete y disfruta la cena... te quiero mucho amiga

**-**Gracias Mina, también te quiero... nos vemos... —_finalizo la llamada, se observo en el espejo, trataría de hacer que todo funcionara, después de todo Seiya solo había sido un placer de 24 horas, el mayor que tuvo en su vida pero eso era pasado y no se volvería a repetir, se cambio con rapidez, dejo su cabello suelto y se maquillo sutilmente, para ser sincera consigo mismo no deseaba salir pero tendría que hacerlo si quería darse una segunda oportunidad_—

_Darien la esperaba en la sala, pensaba en lo que haría a partir de ese día_— "Por ahora no buscare a mis amiguitas... no puedo darme el lujo del divorcio... además... seguramente Rei ira mañana a mi consultorio" —_pensaba detenidamente, se había excedido últimamente y debía controlar la situación o terminaría muy mal, después de todo Serena era su esposa y debía corresponderle como tal_—

**-**Ya estoy lista... —_dijo al bajar_— pero no venias muy cansado

-Lo cansado puede esperar —_sonrió a verla acercándose a ella_— luces muy hermosa cielo —_tomo con suavidad su mano, acercándose a ella para besarla_— me encantas

**-**Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Qué te parece una deliciosa pasta italiana?, o dime a donde quieres ir, hoy iremos a donde tú quieras

**-**Italiana está bien... —_murmuro, no tenía ganas ni de pensar en qué lugar cenar, después de todo Darien siempre elegía_—

-¿Estás segura? —_Murmuro mientras la conducía a la salida_—

**-**Sí, está bien... —_Sonrió ligeramente, solo que de buenas a primeras no podía ser todo como lo había sido antes_— a ti te gusta mucho la pasta...

-Si... bueno entonces piensa a dónde iremos a cenar la próxima vez... quizás unas hamburguesas se que te gustan —_la ayudo a subir al auto para enseguida subir el_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, pues hacia demasiado tiempo que no comía una hamburguesa y que él lo recordara fue un punto a su favor_— Aunque a ti casi no te gustan... ¿estaría bien comer una?

-Claro comeré una junto contigo... olvidemos la pasta por hoy vayamos a comer hamburguesas ¿te gustaría? —_Le sonrió ligeramente mientras salían de la casa_—

_Sonrió asintiendo—_ Entonces no era necesario cambiarme... gracias Darien...

-Te ves linda, me gusta… _—La ayudo a subir al auto para en seguida hacerlo él_—

_Desvió la mirada hacia fuera de la ventanilla_— ¿Hace cuanto que no salíamos así? —_pregunto distraída, no podía evitar pensar en lo que posiblemente le diría Seiya si se llegara a enterar que había comido demasiados carbohidratos, sonrió ligeramente al recordar sus regaños con la dieta_—

-Hace algunos meses quizás... perdóname se que no he sido un buen marido...

_Negó sutilmente volviendo la vista a él_— Tampoco he sido una buena esposa...

_En un alto se detuvo tomando su mano para besarla con cariño, debía admitir que cuando estaba junto a ella se sentía muy tranquilo_— Disfrutemos de la cena, ¿dime cuales son las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad?

**-**No tengo idea... —_sonrió_— hace mucho que no como que ya no se... pero recuerdas que íbamos cuando recién nos casamos íbamos a unas que están por el parque... ¿todavía existirán?

-Vamos a averiguarlo —_sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el parque_—

X-X

-¿No crees que debimos avisarle? —_pregunto nerviosa todavía curioseando por el pequeño departamento, pero eso si muy acogedor_—

-Seguro se llevara una grata sorpresa, lo bueno fue que pude averiguar la dirección —_sonrió observándola_—todo sea por verte feliz

_Lo vio y de reojo y sonrió_— Gracias... —_tomo una de las revistas que estaban en una pequeña cómoda_— Serena Tsukino... —_murmuro_— ¿tan famosa es?, ¿qué te parece ella? —_Pregunto mostrándole la revista_—

-Es linda... —_murmuro observando la revista_— pero no tanto como tú, parece que es muy talentosa

**-**Según me dijo Seiya trabajara con ella en algo así como una serie o película no sé muy bien... —_hojeo la revista sin detenerse en ningún articulo en particular_— no me quiso contar mucho sobre eso...

-Bueno ahora que regrese podrás preguntarle, por lo que se ve ha estado muy ocupado —_murmuro observando una carpeta_— parece ser el guion —_la hojeo_— mmm no, no lo es, es un curso de actuación, este debe ser el temario, debe ir muy enserio, cuando me entere pensé que era una broma

**-**Taiki... qué cosas dices... Seiya siempre ha tenido talento para la música, quisiera verlo actuando, solo espero que no vayamos a interrumpirlo...

-Para la música tú lo has dicho, pero no para la actuación —_murmuro ligeramente_— yo también tengo curiosidad

**-**Bueno quizá después tengamos oportunidad de ver su actuación en televisión... —_sonrió orgullosa_— eso me hará sentir feliz...

-Sin duda —sonrió dando un sobro a su café— ¿mmm no crees que ya se tardo? deberíamos apagar las luces para que se sorprenda

**-**Sí, tienes razón... solo espero que no lo asustemos y se desmaye... —_sonrió divertida de imaginarlo tirado en el suelo_—

-Eso será divertido —_sonrió divertido parándose a apagar todas las luces_—

**-**Sh… se oyen pasos... —_Se sentó en el sillón aguantando las ganas de reír_—

_Se quedo parado quedando pegado a la pared junto a la puerta._

_Al llegar a su departamento, bostezo abriendo la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, sin encender las luces camino hacia el sillón recostándose cual fue su sorpresa al sentir su cabeza sobre unas cómodas piernas_— Debo estar alucinando

**-**Que tonto... —_dijo dándole un coscorrón_— sorpresa...

-Auchs que fue —_se levanto sobando su cabeza_— las alucinaciones duelen Lita

_Taiki apoyo a Lita, sonrió encendiendo las luces_— Pero Seiya te vez muy pálido

**-**No soy una alucinación tonto... —_lo empujo del sillón tumbándolo_— ves que soy real...

-Auchs pero porque me empujas —_hizo un puchero fijando su mirada en ella, para después sonreír— _esta sí que es una grata sorpresa —_se levanto, acercándose a ella— _¿por qué no me avisaste?, ansiaba mucho verte

**-**Porque era una sorpresa... —_se puso de pie abrazándolo_— pero me da gusto verte...

-Es una gran sorpresa —_correspondió el abrazo con fuerza refugiándose entre sus brazos_— te extrañe mucho

_Taiki por su parte desvió un poco la mirada sin interrumpir tan hermoso encuentro ella estaba feliz y eso le bastaba._

**-**Yo también te extrañe... y quería verte... pero mira nada más que guapo te pusiste...

-¿En verdad lo crees, soy más guapo que antes?

**-**Mucho más guapo que antes... dime la verdad Seiya... —_se separo de él tomando sus manos_— ya anduviste de coqueto... ¿me has engañado?

_Le sonrió fijando sus ojos en ella, recordando por un instante su infidelidad_— Quizás... pero no te enojes conmigo... he sido niño bueno

_Sonrió dándole a entender que era broma_— Que tonto eres... es obvio que jamás lo harías... pero dime ¿donde andabas a estas horas?

-Trabajando en la cafetería... tome el turno de la noche _—bostezo un poco_— ¿me dejas dormir sobre tus piernas?

**-**No, estás loco... —_lo empujo jugando_— pero mira sigues siendo tan grosero que no te has fijado en Taiki... —_sonrió al ver al joven_—

-Ups... lo siento Taiki, ¿como estas? —_Sonrió acercándose al joven_— gracias por cuidarla, y acompañarla —_extendió su mano_— ¿cómo están los negocios?

**-**Muy bien... —_estrecho su mano_— parece que a ti también te está yendo bien...

-Sí bastante, es un poco pesado pero es agradable, ¿se quedaran aquí verdad?, no acepto un no por respuesta, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

**-**Me da gusto... —_se sintió incomodo de pensar en que se quedarían en ese lugar, más bien que Lita se fuera a quedar en ese lugar_—

-Encantada me quedaría aquí, pero ¿y Taiki? —_Dijo Lita acercándose al par jóvenes_—

-También puede quedarse —_sonrió_— hay dos recamaras, si tú te quedas conmigo él se puede quedar en la otra —_bromeo_—

**-**Ay que chistoso... mejor tú te quedas en el sofá... Taiki en una habitación y yo en la otra...

-No yo me quiero quedar contigo —_hizo un puchero abrazándola_—

**-**En ese caso será mejor que yo vuelva al hotel... —_dijo Taiki incomodo de escuchar esa conversación_—

-No en verdad Taiki quédate aquí —_sonrió rascándose la cabeza_— dormiré en el sofá

**-**No le hagas caso Taiki... esta loco... —_sonrió dándole un golpe en el brazo_— nos quedaremos aquí...

-Por eso —_sonrió_— quédense aquí, dormiré en el sofá —_le dio un beso en la frente a Lita— _díganme cuantos días se quedaran, espero que sean muchos, porque de verdad que te extrañe

-Este... yo... no quisiera ser una molestia, no tendría problema en regresar al hotel, además que mañana debo ver unos pendientes de la empresa, ya que quieren extenderse a este país

**-**Yo también te extrañe... Pero Taiki... de verdad no tienes porque irte... ¿verdad Seiya que puede quedarse?

-Claro que se puede quedar, anda Taiki no seas penoso, quédate con nosotros

-Anda quédate, si no te quedas entonces yo tampoco... —_dijo Lita observándolo con una mueca de tristeza_—

_Taiki fijo su rostro en ella verla triste era algo que no deseaba, suspiro asintiendo.  
_

-Perfecto, ¿qué tal si pedimos algo de comer o ya cenaron?

**-**No, te estábamos esperando... por cierto Taiki me comento que quizá podamos ir a cenar mañana a un restaurante que me gustaría conocer...

_Llevo su mano a la cabeza_— Lo había olvidado mmm bueno no creo que se enoje, Darien me invito a cenar mañana a su casa ¿les gustaría ir?, si no voy se va enojar conmigo, me amenazo

-Mmm creo que será mejor que vayan ustedes... —_dijo Taiki—_ yo mañana me ocupare de los asuntos de tu padre... —_viendo a Lita_— ¿está bien que la deje a tu cuidado Seiya?

-Desde luego —_sonrió abrazándola_— ¿te gustaría ir mañana al set de grabación y después a cenar a casa de mi amigo?

**-**Eh... si claro... —_observo a Taiki por un instante para luego volver a mirar a Seiya— _te acompañare mañana entonces...

**-**Gracias —_murmuro_— bueno este temo que no tengo nada para hacer de cenar, ¿qué tal si pedimos pizza y vemos una película?

**-**Sí, pizza está bien... pero yo elijo la película...

-De acuerdo —_sonrió caminando hacia el teléfono, la presencia de su prometida lo tranquilizaba y llenaba de paz y felicidad_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí les trajimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras, como se dieron cuenta las cosas se complican un poco ahora con la presencia de Lita, el hecho de que ya comienzan Serena y Seiya a trabajar juntos y que un acercamiento entre ellos es inevitable, y pues ahora que las cosas tal parece que volverán a ser iguales con Darien quizá puedan recuperar ese matrimonio ¿no creen?

Bueno pues nos despedimos no sin antes darle las gracias por sus reviews a: _**Lizzy Kou**__**, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba**__**, **__**princessnerak**_

Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado y esperen ansiosas el próximo, que tengan buena semana y nos leemos en la que sigue, saludos XOXO

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Por fortuna para ambos el puesto de hamburguesas había crecido bastante y ahora era un pequeño restaurante, aun así decidieron comprarlas y caminar por el parque como hacía años no lo hacían, disfrutaron de la brisa fresca entre pequeñas platicas, mientras compartían cada uno de su hamburguesa con el otro con una gran sonrisa, y tranquilidad, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía también como esa noche al terminar de comer, la acerco hacia el besándola con suavidad._

-¿Recuerdas... como fue nuestro primer beso?

_Sonrió sutilmente, aquel era un lindo recuerdo_— Si... llevaba cátsup en la mejilla y hábilmente te las ingeniaste para besarme...

-Justo en este momento tienes cátsup en la mejilla —_sonrió divertido abrazándola—_

_Sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo, quizá todo lo sucedido con Seiya había sido un espejismo producto de la soledad que sentía, después de todo por algo se había enamorado de Darien y se había casado con él_— Tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo...

-Y tu mirada sigue siendo cautivadora y tierna —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla— _Serena... te amo

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa, ya es tarde y tengo un poco de frio... —_dijo buscando sentir un poco de su calor_—

_Se separo un poco de ella para quitarse el saco y colocarlo sobre sus hombros_— Si vamos a casa —_beso sus labios quitando la cátsup que tenía en ellos, para enseguida caminar de regreso hacia el auto_— vamos

-Tendré que ir con Mina para recoger todas las cosas que me había llevado...

-Sí, si quieres te acompaño mañana, mmm tienes que trabajar por cierto

-Tengo la grabación de los promocionales... pero es con todo el elenco...

-¿Y no puedes faltar?, mañana tengo el día libre... me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo... de lo contrario te acompañare al set

-Mmm no lo se... tengo que pensarlo... —_sonrió divertida deteniéndose frente al auto_—

-¿No pensaras deshacerte de mí o sí? —_Sonrió acorralándola contra el auto y su cuerpo_—

-Mmm te lo dejare de incógnita...

-Ah no yo quiero saberlo ahora —_la abrazo por la cintura acercándola a él_— ¿te quedas o te acompaño?

-Sera mejor que... me quede... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutil_— solo si prometes que no responderás ninguna llamada...

-De acuerdo... apagare el celular igual que tu es una promesa

-Está bien... —_sonrió rodeando su cuello_— nada de llamadas mañana...

-Perfecto —_sonrió rosando sus labios—_ será un día solos tu y yo

-Un día... solos tu y yo... —_murmuró desviando su mirada, aquel recuerdo de pronto volvió a su mente más de 24 horas había pasado encerrada en casa con Seiya y ahora le proponía lo mismo a Darien ¿qué clase de mujer era?—_

-Bueno vamos a casa estas temblando cielo

-Sí, vamos... —_dijo sin atreverse a verlo, tan solo espero a que abriera la puerta y subió_—

_Subió de inmediato al auto, conduciendo a casa, con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios, ahora recordaba por que se había enamorado de ella, aunque de su mente no podía sacar aquel recuerdo, el cual esperaba solo fuese algo pasajero._

_Observaba hacia fuera, sin prestar atención a nada en realidad, aun pensaba ¿por qué había aceptado pasar el día completo con Darien?, era su esposo y si quería darse una nueva oportunidad era lógico que olvidara todo lo referente a Seiya pero como hacerlo si esa casa había sido mudo testigo de todo lo ocurrido, pero era la casa que Darien y ella había comprado para formar una familia, ahora recordaba todos los planes que algún día hizo con él, su esposo, si era cierto, solo estaban atravesando por una mala racha que pronto pasaría y todo quedaría en el olvido._

_Al llegar a casa estaciono el auto y la ayudo a bajar_— Estamos en casa

-Sí, gracias... —_sonrió tomando su mano_— te ayudare a desempacar...

-Mañana... deja ahí la maleta... ahora solo quiero estar junto a ti —_sonrió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras junto con ella_—

-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?, seguramente vienes muy cansado...

-¿Te bañaras conmigo?

-¿Que no vienes cansado? —_Pregunto dejando el saco sobre el perchero en el que Darien siempre dejaba su ropa_—

-Si... pero ambos podríamos tomar un baño relajante ¿no te gustaría?,

-Está bien... —_murmuró con una sonrisa sutil que ocultaba que de pronto se sentía incomoda_—

_Sonrió, a decir verdad necesitaba un buen baño muy relajante_— Entonces pongamos la tina —_entro a la bañera de la habitación comenzado a llenarla, mientras aflojaba su corbata_—

_Se quito los zapatos mientras él se encargaba del baño ella buscaría la ropa que ambos usarían_— ¿Ya está?

-Si ya casi —_murmuró quitándose la camisa_—

_Tras quitarse la ropa se coloco una bata de baño, y en seguida se quito aretes y argollas, odiaba pensar que algún día las perdería, bueno aunque ahora eso adquiría un nuevo significado_— ¿Listo? —_Camino hacia el baño_—

-Si —_murmuró al terminar de quitarse toda la ropa y entrar al agua_— esta perfecta como te gusta

-Si gracias... —_sonrió sutilmente, no podía negarlo Darien era un hombre atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, y debía confesarlo, los momentos a su lado eran satisfactorios, justo como ese en que al momento en que introdujo un pie al agua pudo sentir como era la temperatura perfecta justo como a ella le gustaba_— esta perfecta...

_Sonrío recorriendo su hermoso cuerpo_— Creo que debo felicitar a Seiya, luces esplendorosa —_se hizo a un lado para que ella entrará al agua_—ahora solo faltan la espuma

_De momento el que pronunciara el nombre de Seiya la desconcertó hasta que entendió que se refería los ejercicios y dieta que él había sugerido_— Si, eso creo... —_murmuró mientras rociaba un poco de aquellas sales aromáticas_— hoy prefiero esto a burbujas...

-Huelen bien —_murmuró recargando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos_—

-Qué bueno que te gustan... —_se acerco a él recargándose en su cuerpo_— ¿qué otra cosa te gusta?

-Tu... me gustas mucho —_murmuró abrazándose con suavidad_— te extrañe

-Yo también extrañaba al Darien que me enamoro... —_murmuró dejándose abrazar, ¿cómo habían cambiando tanto en esos años de casados que incluso habían olvidado divertirse?_—

-Pero aquí estoy ahora... —_jugueteando un poco con su espalda desnuda_—

-El día que ya no me ames... me lo dirás ¿verdad? —_cerro los ojos dejándose acariciar_—

-Si… igual que tú, ¿verdad?, aunque no soportaría la idea de verte en brazos de alguien mas

-¿Por qué? —_Murmuró recargándose en su pecho_—

_La abrazo acariciando su espalda_— No lo se... quizás porque soy demasiado posesivo —_sonrió divertido_—

-Mmm estaba hablando del hecho de que ya no te amara... —_dijo algo pensativo_—

-¿Es acaso que has comenzado a dejar de amarme? —_Murmuró aprisionándola más entre sus brazos—_ ¿es acaso eso posible?

-No lo se... ¿es posible que hayas dejado de amarme? —_Dijo rodeando lentamente su cuello_—

-No lo creo —_hasta ese momento no había pensado en esa posibilidad, era algo ilógico si con ella había decidido pasar el resto de sus días_—

-¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? —_murmuró acomodando su cuerpo ya que estaba algo incomoda_—

-No… hasta ahora nunca lo había pensado y tú —_se acomodo un poco, observando su rostro_—

-No… nunca... ¿confías en que podamos continuar con este matrimonio? —_Acaricio suavemente su hombro_—

-Claro que si... nos amamos y nada más importa en este momento... estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños, tú te has convertido en una gran actriz y me siento orgulloso de ti, perdóname si no muestro mayor interés por lo que haces —_sonrió acariciando su espalda apartando su cabello a un lado_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Es la primera vez que me lo dices... yo también estoy orgullosa de ti, no es fácil ser un gran medico y tener la responsabilidad de conservar una vida... tu ideal hizo que te amara...

-Yo me enamore de tu alegría... siempre sonriente y feliz, me contagias de esa alegría, sin duda es lo que más amo en ti

-¿Por qué olvidamos todo esto? —_pregunto observando sus ojos, lo había amado por ese motivo se caso con él, entonces ¿qué es lo que pasaba ahora con Seiya?—_

-Quizás nos hemos dejado llevar por nuestras profesiones que olvidamos lo más importante para ambos... nuestro amor —_acaricio su rostro suavemente_— Serena te amo...

_Sonrió sutilmente al sentir su suave caricia, sí, ese matrimonio quizá valía la pena luchar por él y olvidar lo que Seiya le hizo sentir_— También te amo Darien...

_Sonrió acercando suavemente su rostro al de ella hasta rozar sus labios._

_Cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios, dejándose llevar por su beso, manteniéndose abrazada de su cuello._

_La abrazo mas dándose la vuelta para apoyarla sobre la tina y quedar él sobre ella mientras la besaba profundamente disfrutando de sus labios como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía._

_Dejó que sus labios continuaran demostrándole lo que sentía en ese momento, correspondió del mismo modo, solo se abrazo más a él, quizá habían fallado ambos pero si ponían de su parte aquello solo sería un mal recuerdo._

_La abrazo por la cintura, se separo de sus labios suavemente fijando su mirada en ella_— Te necesito Serena...

_Respiró profundamente al encontrarse con su mirada, había algo en sus ojos que no sabía explicar, de pronto unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella_— También te necesito Darien... te necesito más que nunca... _—era verdad necesitaba olvidar_—

_Le sonrió besando suavemente su mejilla hasta besar su oído murmurándole_— Me encantas, te adoro Serena —_besando su oreja, bajando sus besos hacia su cuello dispuesto a disfrutar de ella por completo durante toda esa noche_—

-Darien... —_murmuró su nombre, cuanto hubiera dado porque Seiya dijera esas mismas palabras, pero no era momento de evocar la imagen de alguien más, esa noche se entregaría a esa sensación que Darien le hacía sentir, lentamente lo abrazo mas a ella_— te amo...

_Sus manos se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo mojado, sus labios disfrutaban de la suavidad de su piel, no podría esperar, busco su intimidad buscando hacerla suya por completo, mostrándole lo que sentía por ella_— Serena…

_No supo en qué momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no entendía siquiera porque lloraba, solo se aferro al cuerpo de Darien para evitar que viera sus ojos, ya no quería pensar solo quería que su esposo la embriagara de todo su ser._

_Aspiro el suave aroma que se desprendía combinado con los sales aromáticas, disfrutando de su ser completamente, sintiéndola suya y de nadie más, aunque había algo en su interior que la hacía falta no sabía que era, y no era momento de pensar, solo disfrutar de su esposa, beso su cuello mordisqueándola un poco ante el placer que sentía mientras se desbordaba por completo_— Sabes... no creo que esta noche pueda dormir teniéndote entre mis brazos... quiero sentirte mía toda la noche

-Entonces... —_murmuró a su oído_— no dormiremos... hazme sentir tuya Darien... hazme olvidar... —_se sujeto más a su cuerpo necesitaba olvidar lo ocurrido semanas atrás, olvidar que había visto a su esposo del brazo de otra mujer, olvidar la idea del divorcio y pero sobre todo olvidar su intento por hacer que Seiya estuviera con ella_—

-Lo hare —_murmuró aprisionándola más a su cuerpo, adentrándose mas en su interior, sintiendo como el agua absorbía sus esencian y el calor de ese momento de entrega mutua_—

_Ya no dijo nada, solo se encargo de disfrutar el momento si es que aquello era posible, se abrazo a su cuerpo, poco a poco Darien lograba embriagarla, hacerla olvidar, después de todo él era su esposo y merecía una oportunidad._

_Al finalizar ese momento de entrega beso sus labios con pasión_— Vamos a la cama cielo —_murmuró entre suaves besos sobre su rostro y su cuello_—

-Sí, vamos... —_murmuró peinando su cabello, soltándolo de aquel abrazo_—

_Se separo de ella para salir de la tina y después tomar su mano para ayudarla a levantar._

_Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, realmente era atractivo, sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta que en mucho tiempo no lo había visto así, tal parecía que era como la primera vez_— ¿No te parece que esto ya lo hemos vivido? —_Murmuró al salir de la tina_—

-Si... en nuestra noche de bodas... la primera vez que estuvimos juntos —_sujeto su mano acercándola hacia él_—

-Fui demasiado torpe en ese momento... —_murmuró acercándose a él, tomando con cuidado una toalla para colocarla sobre él_— creo que nunca en mi vida había reído tanto como esa noche... fuiste muy paciente...

-Lucias muy encantadora, esa sonrisa, y alegría que mostrabas, me hacían sentirme el hombre más afortunado —_tomo otra toalla para envolverla_— no dejare que tropieces esta vez —_sonrió cargándola entre sus brazos_—

-Gracias... —_sonrió al recordar esa noche_— al menos mañana no tendré un moretón en la rodilla y dolor en la mano...

-No, al contrario tendrás una sonrisa, producida por el placer y amor de esta noche —_salió de la bañera acercándose a la cama donde la recostó suavemente, recostándose sobre ella volviendo a besar sus labios_—

_Ya no pensó, solo se entrego a ese beso, quizá todavía había amor después de todo y las cosas podían volver a ser como lo fueron cuando estaban recién casados, ambos se lo merecían, lo abrazo mas a ella, profundizando aquel beso buscando sentir más su calor._

_Jalo suavemente las cobijas colocándolas encima de él, mientras sus cuerpos se unían desbordando pasión y el amor que aun quedaba en ambos, de momento sintió como si fuera la primera vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, algo había cambiado y no sabía que era, pero no lo pensaría al menos no en ese instante en el que solo se dedicaría a hacerla feliz entre sus brazos._

X-X

_Había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, solo atento a cualquier ruido que se produjera en el departamento, no es que tuviera miedo, o quizá sí, comenzaba a amanecer cuando escucho pasos en la sala, puso particular atención y en seguida los escuchó en la cocina, inmediatamente se puso de pie.  
_

-Despierto tan temprano... —_dijo al salir de la habitación cerrándola con cuidado para no despertar a Lita_—

-Buenos días Taiki —_sonrió mientras picaba un poco de fruta y hacia jugo_— ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias... ¿por qué tan temprano? —_termino de acomodarse el saco mientras se acercaba_—

-Debo estar en clases en una hora —_sonrió_— ¿y tú?

-El cambio de horario me afecto... —_murmuró observándolo_— ¿y de que son tus clases?

-Si te comprendo, la primera vez que llegue no pude dormir en toda la noche, tengo clases de actuación

-Lita me comento que vas a participar en una serie... ¿crees realmente que tengas talento para actuar o para componer?

-Desde luego… de lo contrario no me habrían dado el protagónico... aunque a decir verdad, aun me parece increíble, sé que tengo talento para componer, pero para actuar lo desconocía... pienso dar lo mejor de mí para ser merecedor de ese papel —_sirvió jugo en tres vasos, recordando quien sería su compañera de actuación_—

-¿Y de que trata la historia?, pareces emocionado ante la oportunidad de actuar...

-Es una historia de época, es un proyecto muy ambicioso, al parecer ya que si todo sale bien significaría mi lanzamiento, ya lo veras —_sirvió fruta en tres platos, para después ponerlos en una charola y llevarlos al comedor, acompañado de una jarra de agua caliente y pan tostado_— despertare a Lita para que desayune —_sonrió después de dejar la charola para acercarse a la habitación donde dormía su prometida, tocando la puerta_— Lita es hora de desayunar

-Déjala descansar... si quieres más tarde la llevo a donde tú me pidas... —_dijo al ver que no recibía respuesta_— además tu iras a clases y supongo que tendrá que esperarte...

-Si tienes razón —_suspiro_— quería despedirme de ella antes de iniciar las clases —_volvió a la mesa sentándose_— bueno prepare el desayuno siéntate... ¿o prefieres esperar a que despierte y desayunar con ella?

-Esperare a que despierte... gracias... —_se sentó frente a él_— pero te acompaño... ¿y cómo te has sentido?

-Un poco cansado, aumentaron mis clases de actuación, debido al proyecto, cambie mis horarios en la cafetería por suerte me dijeron que podía ir el tiempo que me quedara libre, pero no se por cuánto tiempo pueda seguir trabajando las grabaciones iniciaran pronto —_murmuró comiéndose la fruta, con el jugo_—

-Y si esto funciona... si tienes éxito... ¿que pasara con Lita?

-Hablare con sus padres, para que me permitan traerla conmigo... pero claro si ella me acepta... ella representa un gran apoyo para mi, y es lo más importante que tengo... sé que será difícil pero considero que no es imposible

-Si... quizá no es imposible... —_murmuró desviando la mirada_— tanto la amas...

-Si —_murmuró sin titubear, aunque por dentro se hacía miles de preguntas y todas ellas tenían que ver con lo sucedido hacia algunas semanas con la esposa de su mejor amigo_— Taiki... gracias por estar al pendiente de ella, Lita además de ser mi prometida, es mi mejor amiga, lo ha sido desde que éramos niños, y sin duda quiero hacerla feliz —_termino la fruta y el jugo para enseguida beber el café junto con el pan_—

-Yo también quiero que sea feliz... —_dijo observando cada expresión, quizá eran sus propios celos los que lo hacían dudar de un amor sincero de parte de Seiya, pero si Lita estaba feliz a lado de ese chico lo aceptaría_— supongo que se te hace tarde...

-Si —_murmuró, levantándose llevando los trastes que había usado para lavarlos_— me bañare y me iré, en seguida te doy la dirección del set para que más tarde la lleves

-De acuerdo... gracias Seiya... por tu hospitalidad...

-Al contrario siéntate como en casa es bueno tener compañía—_sonrió dejando los trastes en el escurridor para después tomar la ropa que un día antes ya había seleccionado para meterse a la ducha_—

X-X

_Ambos descansaban sobre la cama despiertos, él miraba el techo mientras acariciaba su cabello_— Fue una noche estupenda cielo

-Si... lo fue... —_murmuró con los ojos cerrados descansando el rostro sobre su pecho_— pensé que vendrías muy cansado...

-Más que nada venia fastidiado pero tu presencia me hizo olvidar y relajarme —_sonrió dándose vuelta para recostarse sobre ella buscando sus labios_— quizás deba hacer ejercicio junto contigo, ¿te gustaría ir a hacerlo ahora?

-¿No hicimos suficiente ejercicio ya? —_Murmuró entre sus labios_—

-Si es posible, si quieres podemos hacer mas —_sonrió disfrutando de sus labios volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos_—

-Me encantaría... —_cerro los ojos ante el contacto de sus manos_— pero creo que debemos preparar el desayuno... además te recuerdo que se te ocurrió agendar una cena para hoy y no hay nada en el refrigerador...

-Bueno entonces quizás debamos ir de compras —_sonrió acariciando sus hombros— _sabes aun tengo sed de ti, tú decides hacemos ejercicio aquí los dos, o en los aparatos como debe ser en el gimnasio—_besando su cuello_—

-Creo que será mejor sellar esa habitación... transformemos el gimnasio en un salón de juegos... —_murmuró intentando disfrutar de sus besos, no quería volver a poner un pie en ese lugar, le traía recuerdos demasiado agradables pero que debía olvidar_—

-¿En serio?, ¿pero si lo estabas usando cielo?, porque si es así tendremos que hacer aun mas ejercicio

-Prométeme que cerraras el gimnasio... —_murmuró abriendo los ojos fijando su mirada en él_— es mas cambiemos la decoración de la casa... la habitación del fondo podemos hacerla un pequeño estudio... ¿sí?

_La observo desconcertado_— Claro cielo, haremos lo que tú quieras, aunque no entiendo porque repentinamente quieres cambiarlo todo en la casa tendremos un largo día para ir de compras, no solo para preparar la cena, si no también para ver muebles para los cambios que deseas —_murmuró besando sus labios_—

-Si... deseo re decorar la casa... —_dijo antes de volver a besar a Darien con algo más que pasión, deseo de que borrara cualquier recuerdo, aunque estaba segura que eso seria difícil, pero no quería pensar solo volver a sentir su cuerpo por lo que termino abrazándolo con fuerza_—

_Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos haciéndola suya, por un instante fijo su mirada en ella, pero lo que veía no era a ella, si no el rostro de alguien mas, sacudió la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, mientras se fundía en ella por completo_.

X-X

_La mañana había sido un tanto extraña de compartir con Darien, no es que no quisiera simplemente no estaba acostumbrada, realizaron las compras necesarias tanto para la cena como para la semana, con la firme promesa de que intentarían pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos._

_Tal como había dicho comenzaron a ver muebles para cambiar la decoración de la casa así como para llenar el salón que quedaría vacio al deshacerse de los aparatos de ejercicio, fue hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de algo, esa noche vería a Seiya, a él había sido el primero al que le había dicho que se divorciaría dando quizá la oportunidad de que algo surgiera entre ambos, pero ahora... eso ya no tenía sentido, Seiya había elegido permanecer y casarse con su prometida y Darien había sido sincero con respecto a la mujer con que lo había visto, entonces eso dejaba las cosas claras; con Seiya jamás podría estar y Darien era su esposo, la balanza beneficiaba al hombre que la acompañaba en ese momento._

_Así pues la tarde paso tan rápido al preparar la cena que apenas si les había dado tiempo de cambiarse, él luciendo guapo y casual, solo un pantalón de vestir y una camisa en tono azul claro y ella una falda hasta la rodilla ajustada y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, parecían una hermosa pareja enamorada y obviamente recién reconciliada._

-Esa blusa te queda muy bien —_sonrió acercándose notando un poco las marcas que él le había dejado la noche anterior, acaricio su cuello con suavidad_— ha sido de los mejores días que he pasado a tu lado

-Espero que se vuelva a repetir... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir sus caricias_— ¿seguro que me veo bien?

-Se volverá a repetir —_sonrió aprovechando para besar sus labios, justo cuando una de las chicas de servicio que habían llamado para que les ayudara esa noche se acerco anunciando la llegada de sus invitados_—

-Gracias... en seguida bajamos... —_al instante pudo sentir que sus nervios aumentaban, pero tendría que fingir y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado_— vamos... ¿ya estás listo verdad?

-Si lo estoy —_susurro a su oído_— en cuanto se vayan volveré a hacerte mía —_beso su oreja para conducirla fuera de la habitación_, _se quedo pensativo_— ¿dijo invitados?, seguro habrá traído a alguien

-Qué extraño... pensé que no tenía mas amigos... —_murmuró fijándose en el espejo retocando su cabello_— quizá alguien de la compañía...

-Quizás... Seiya siempre ha sido muy sociable —_sonrió emocionado_— vamos querida nos espera

-Sí, vamos... —_oculto aquella ansiedad y tomo su mano sin darse cuenta la sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria y así bajo las escaleras hacia la sala_—

X-X

_Seiya se encontraba sentado en la sala platicando con Lita sujetaba su mano jugueteando con su palma._

-Es una casa muy hermosa... —_dijo aun observando lo elegante que era_— y de muy buen gusto...

-Verdad que si —_sonrió, se sentía un poco nervioso el volver a estar ahí sin duda los recuerdos venían a su mente, debía olvidar lo sucedido, y centrarse en lo que tenía por delante_— tus manos son muy suaves me gustan ¿sabías?

-Lo se... por eso te gusta tomarme de las manos... —_sonrió acariciando después su mejilla_—

-Muy buenas noches Seiya bienvenido—_dijo Darien al llegar a la sala_—

_Seiya al escuchar la voz de su amigo se levanto sin soltar la mano de su prometida, debía controlar sus emociones, era un buen momento para poner en práctica sus conocimientos recién adquiridos mas al verla a ella tomada de la mano de él_—Hola Darien, buenas noches, espero no te moleste, traje una bella invitada

_De pronto Serena se detuvo, observo a la joven a lado de Seiya, su mirada bajo hasta sus manos unidas, debía ser ella su prometida.  
_

-No te preocupes, bienvenidos...—_sin soltar la mano de Serena se acerco a ellos_—

-Serena te presento a Lita mi prometida, llego ayer por sorpresa, Lita ¿te acuerdas de Darien?, me ha ayudado mucho cuando llegue a la ciudad, y ella es Serena su esposa, igual me ayudo mucho sobre todo contactándome con Yaten ¿recuerdas que te platique de ello?

-Claro... mucho gusto... —_sonrió amable a la pareja_— Seiya me ha hablado mucho de todo lo que han hecho por él, les agradezco lo que hicieron...

-No fue nada, al contrario Seiya estoy muy enojado contigo porque te fuiste antes de mi regreso

-Darien por favor... tenía sus motivos... —_dijo Serena tomando del brazo a su esposo_— ¿no es verdad Seiya? —_volvió la mirada hacia él_—

-Si... como ayer te comente, si no me iba, iban a rentar el departamento a otra persona que también estaba interesada en él, lo siento, además ya había abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad —_murmuró rascándose un poco la cabeza nervioso_—

-Nunca le ha gustado ser una carga...—_Lita sonrió tomando el brazo de Seiya_—

-Si me disculpan voy a ver si la cena esta lista... cariño porque no les ofreces un trago... —_dijo Serena, pues necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse de ver a la prometida, de conocerla por fin y ver que efectivamente parecían amarse_—

-De acuerdo —_les sonrió_— ¿qué les ofrezco whisky, vino tinto, champagne?

-Vino tinto estaría bien... —_dijo Lita sonriente_—

_Serena solo hizo una ligera mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y se alejo hacia la cocina donde superviso que todo estuviera en perfecto orden pero sobre todo pudo poner sus pensamientos en claro, Seiya actuaba como si nada, eso quería decir que no le importaba que ella siguiera con Darien._

-Igual vino por favor —_respiro profundamente, fijando la mirada en Darien, lucia mucho mas contento y feliz que en días pasados_—

-Claro que si... aunque quizá deba ser champagne... para celebrar el protagónico de mi esposa, la llegada de Lita y por supuesto mi regreso a mi hogar... —_se acerco al bar donde tomo las copas necesarias para servir_—

-Quizás no sea lo único a festejar —_le sonrió a Lita contento recordando lo sucedido ese día en el set_—

-Es verdad... también es el protagónico de Seiya... —_sonrió orgullosa de él tomando su mano—_ y su debut como cantante...

-¿De qué hablas? —_llevo consigo un par de copas entregándole una a la joven acompañante de su amigo y enseguida a él_—

-Pensé que Serena te lo había comentado... —_murmuró observando a la chica que se acercaba a ellos colocándose junto a su esposo_— me dieron el protagónico junto con ella, la verdad aun pienso que es un sueño y que mañana me dirán que solo seré un personaje ambiental

_Darien le entrego la copa a su esposa no sin antes besar su mano_— Ah hablan de la serie... si lo siento Darien te lo iba a comentar pero lo olvide, Seiya será mi... el coprotagonista... y por lo que escuche también cantara el tema principal... felicidades Seiya, creo que todo está saliendo muy bien para ti... —_fijo la mirada en él_—

-Si eso me dijeron hoy, la verdad es mucho más de lo que espere... y todo es gracias a ti —_murmuró fijando su mirada en ella por unos instantes, desviándola de inmediato hacia su prometida_— bueno brindemos, por todo

-Es por tu talento... —_murmuró con sinceridad, lo había ayudado antes de que algo pasara entre ellos así que no le debía nada_— salud...

-Por el éxito de esa serie... —_dijo Lita que había observando primero a Serena y en seguida a Seiya sonriéndole a su prometido_— porque serás un estupendo protagonista...

-Espero que cuando sea famoso aun me sigas queriendo —_murmuró a su prometida bebiendo un poco de su copa_—

-Te querré mucho mas... —_murmuró bebiendo un poco de vino_—

_Serena no dijo nada solo los observo y bebió al menos la mitad del contenido de su copa desviando la mirada._

_Seiya sonrió tomando su mano besándola_— ¿Aunque sea un coqueto irremediable?

-Aunque seas un coqueto irremediable... —_sonrió a Seiya_—

-Creo que preferirían estar solos... —_dijo Serena observando aquella escena bebiendo el resto del contenido de su copa_—

-Perdonen... la verdad es que la extrañaba mucho apenas llego ayer en la noche —_se sonrojo un poco apenado, en ese momento refugiarse en Lita lo hacía no recordar lo sucedido con la chica que tenia frente a él en aquella misma casa_—

-Te comprendo, yo estuve fuera dos semanas y extrañe mucho a mi esposa, pero bueno ¿qué les parece si pasamos al comedor a cenar?

-Yo también te extrañe cariño... —_dijo Serena sonriéndole sutil a Darien_—

-Yo moría por ver a Seiya, nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo lejos... —_dijo Lita poniéndose de pie para seguir a sus anfitriones al comedor_—

_Aquellas palabras de Serena lo desconcertaron un poco, camino junto con Lita hacia el comedor, fijando la mirada en su anfitriona, al llegar al comedor, ayudo a su prometida a tomar asiento, para enseguida sentarse él.  
_

-Es el plato favorito de Darien y quería consentirlo un poco... —_dijo Serena sentándose ayudada por él quedando frente a Seiya—_ hace mucho que no la preparaba...

-Seguro quedo deliciosa... —_dijo Lita sonriendo_—

-Claro que si, mejor que la de mi restaurante favorito debo admitirlo, Serena no cocina mucho pero cuando lo hace pone todo su empeño y amor, aunque a un recuerdo los primeros patillos que preparo para se le quemaban —_sonrió divertido, mientras las asistente comenzaba a servir la comida_—

-Cariño no digas esas cosas... me estas avergonzando... —_sonrió a su esposo_—

-Es la verdad cielo —_sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios_—

-Solo un poco... —_sonrió correspondiendo sutil a sus labios_—

-Si se ve deliciosa, aunque la pasta no es de mis favoritas —_murmuró bajando su mirada hacia el plato, sentía algo recorrer en su interior algo desconocido cierta ira ¿que estaba sucediendo? días atrás apenas y se veían, y ahora parecían mas románticos y cariñosos, siendo que ella quería separarse de él, aunque aquello no debía ser de su incumbencia_—

-Se ve deliciosa... —_murmuró Lita notando aquella expresión en Seiya, una desconocida, si bien la pasta no era su favorita nunca lo hubiera comentado_—

-Esperamos que la disfruten... —_dijo Serena observando a su esposo y en seguida a Seiya, tal vez hubiera preferido algún otro platillo_—

-Desde luego —_sonrió tomando el tenedor comenzando a comer_— sabes, he estado pensando mucho últimamente cielo...

-¿En qué cariño? —_Pregunto comenzando a cenar, no es que tuviera hambre y era extraño, apenas si había probado bocado en el transcurso del día, aunque quizá era por ver a la pareja frente a ella y sus demostraciones de cariño_—

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que formemos por completo un hogar, esta casa se siente vacía y quizás unos pequeños pasitos y sonrisas la alegren... ¿qué opinas cielo?

_Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el tenedor al escucharlo pero solo atino a sonreír y observarlo desconcertada_— ¿Hablas en serio?

_Seiya jugaba con el tenedor y la pasta, cuando escucho a Darien, no se atrevió a subir la mirada, tampoco se atrevía a comer ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?, si había sido él quien había rechazado a esa bella mujer, que de un momento a otro era mucho más que importante para él._

-Creo que serian unos estupendos padres... se ve que se aman demasiado... —_dijo Lita alentándolos_—

-¿Por qué no cielo?, ¿qué te parece si hoy comenzamos a escribirle a la cigüeña?

-Si... sin duda serian unos buenos padres, su hijo estará orgulloso de ustedes —_murmuró Seiya tomando un poco de pasta comiéndola_—

-Darien por favor... tenemos invitados... —_dijo bajando la mirada hacia su plato, recordando como durante el aniversario de su primer año ella había sugerido tener al menos un bebé y él había dicho que no por el momento y ahora de pronto lo sugería como si fuera lo más natural_—

-Lo se... pero estoy ansioso sería lindo tener un hijo tuyo y mío... además... creo que ya es tiempo, aunque quien quita y la cigüeña nos hizo caso ayer —_murmuró recordando la fabulosa noche que habían tenido para después seguir comiendo_— por cierto Seiya, Lita espero sean padrinos de nuestro futuro hijo

-Si... será un placer —_respondió más por inercia, que por gusto, fingiendo una leve sonrisa fijando la mirada en su amigo_—

-Encantada... —_dijo Lita observando con atención lo que pasaba en esa mesa, era extraño, Seiya jamás se quedaba tan callado, como en ese momento_—

_Serena no se atrevió a decir nada, solo fingió una sonrisa a la prometida de Seiya y seguida fijo la mirada en él, había faltado a una promesa hecha a ese hombre que tenia frente a ella, promesa que quizá para él no importo más que en ese momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos pero al día siguiente no, sintió un nudo en la garganta mismo que trato de ocultar al beber un poco de vino._

-Saben... sé que es de mala educación dejar la comida a medias... pero comí demasiado en la tarde y me siento muy lleno —_aparto la pasta de él a la cual apenas y había comido poco menos de la mitad_— estaba deliciosa, pero no creo podérmela acabar, gracias...

-¿Si gustas puedo prepararte algo más?, quizá es porque la pasta no te gusta... —_dijo Serena dispuesta a ponerse de pie_—

-No gracias... no quiero causar mayor molestia —_murmuró tomando la copa de vino bebiendo el contenido_—

_Lita observo a Seiya, era mentira que hubiera comido de más, apenas si había probado bocado por la emoción de la noticia que había recibido.  
_

-Entiendo... —_murmuró Serena bajando la mirada hacia su plato, ella hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo pero se contuvo, para ese momento la pasta ya ni siquiera tenía sabor_—

-Me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, por cierto Seiya ¿me ayudarías?

-¿Ayudarte a que cariño? —_Pregunto Serena_—

_Seiya levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, esperando que prosiguiera.  
_

-Voy a cambiar el gimnasio por un salón de juegos, quizás conozcas a alguien interesado en adquirir los aparatos, mmm oye cariño ¿y si la recamara que usaba Seiya en lugar de estudio la convertimos en el futuro cuarto de nuestro hijo?—_sonrió emocionado ante la idea_—

-Te avisare si se de alguien —_suspiro_—

_No pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia Seiya, aquello le daba a entender que deseaba olvidar todo_— Si, creo que sería una buena idea... —_murmuró bebiendo un poco mas de vino—_

-La casa es estupenda, no pensé que tuvieran tantas cosas... —_dijo Lita al ver que su prometido se quedaba callado, parecía incomodo y era extraño siendo que era su mejor amigo y su esposa, no unos desconocidos_—

_Sus manos estaban congeladas, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar ahí, vio de reojo el plato de su prometida aun no terminaba de comer, la noticia de lo que harían con el gimnasio, donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo junto aquella mujer había taladrado su corazón sintiendo un hueco profundo_— Solo espero que sigas haciendo tus ejercicios y llevando una dieta balanceada... aun sin los aparatos es necesario por tu salud —_dirigió una mirada severa a Serena_—

-Sí, lo hare... no te preocupes... después de tu ayuda todo será mas fácil... hare el ejercicio necesario... —_murmuró sintiendo algo inexplicable en su corazón, aquella mirada era tan diferente a las que había tenido siempre para ella, no pudo soportarla por lo que la desvió_—

-Yo me encargare que haga sus ejercicios —_terminando su comida_— te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por ella Seiya...

-Ah cierto Seiya me comento que era tu instructor, espero que no haya sido muy exigente... con respecto a la salud siempre se preocupa... —_dijo Lita tomando de la mano a su prometido_—

_Sentir la mano de su prometida lo tranquilizo, involuntariamente la presiono sintiéndose protegido junto a ella, tratando de no pensar, de olvidar todo lo sucedido, era más que claro que ellos lucían mucho más felices que antes, debiera sentirse feliz por su amigo por ella que sabia cuanto amaba a su amigo_— Darien, por favor supervisa su alimentación... no querrás que le vuelva a dar anemia

-Estaré bien... —_dijo un tanto molesta, no tanto por su preocupación sino más bien por ver a Lita sostener su mano_— estaré bien... no tienen porque preocuparse... —_murmuró apenada de cómo había sonado_— ordenare que sirvan el postre...

-Me encargare de ello… gracias Seiya —_sonrió a su amigo esperando que sirvieran el postre_—

_Se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, hacia un extremo donde no pudiera ser vista, había sido una pésima idea esa cena, odiaba verlo con ella, pero más aun no haber sido lo suficientemente firme para mantener la promesa de no dejarse tocar, de divorciarse aun si no estaba al lado del hombre que quería, respiro profundamente y tras ordenarle a la chica que les ayudaba que sirviera el postre regreso al comedor_— Disculpen la demora...

-Espero que el postre te agrade Seiya, se cuanto te gusta el pastel de chocolate, Serena lo preparo especialmente para ti

-Al menos espero que comas un poco... —_murmuró Serena sonriéndole sutil a Seiya_—

-Claro que comerá... —_dijo Lita oprimiendo su mano para que reaccionara, parecía demasiado distraído_—

-Si... lo comeré, pero no se hubieran molestado, gracias —_murmuró al momento que ponían su plato frente a él—_

-Ah hoy vi las fotos promocionales de la serie... se ve muy interesante... se ven muy bien los dos... —_dijo Lita rompiendo el silencio que de pronto se había formado— _debes estar muy orgulloso Darien de tu esposa...

-Claro que lo estoy, espero ver esos promocionales pronto, y Seiya más vale que te portes bien con mi esposa, y la cuides, me siento tranquilo de saber que está en buenas manos —_sonrió comiendo un poco de aquel postre_—

-Si salieron muy bien, todo el elenco está contento con ellas, en pocos días comenzaran a publicarse, solo esperan ya tener listo el tema principal, mañana mismo comenzaremos a trabajar en ello —_murmuró comiendo pastel de chocolate, aquel que era su postre favorito era el postre más amargo que había comido en su vida, no por que supiera mal, por el contrario sabia exquisito, si no que era por todo lo que sentía, que le impedía disfrutar de ese postre como en verdad le hubiese gustado_—

_Sonrió con algo de ironía al escucharlos_— Se cuidarme sola además con Seiya no creo que corra ningún peligro... —_dijo para en seguida comer un poco de pastel_— tiene muy claro que es tu amigo y que me debe cuidar ¿no es así Seiya?

-Si —_murmuró secamente mientras seguía comiendo_—

-Lo se... aun así me siento muy tranquilo —_sonrió_— querida este pastel te quedo exquisito

-Gracias cariño... —_sonrió sutil_— que bueno que al menos a uno le gusto...

-A mi también me gusto... esta delicioso... —_dijo Lita había llegado a una conclusión, solo necesitaba algo que se lo confirmara_— ¿no es así Seiya?

-Si... bastante rico —_murmuró aun comiendo_—

-Seiya hay algo que quiero mostrarte, bueno más bien que me des tu opinión sobre lo que tengo pensado para el gimnasio... es que quiero que sea una sorpresa para Serena... —_volvió la mirada hacia su esposa_— ¿me acompañas?

-Claro —_sonrió a su amigo se sentía culpable aun_— en seguida regreso —_le sonrió a Lita besando su mano que aun sostenía—_

-Pero Darien... ¿tiene que ser ahora? —_pregunto tomando su mano, simplemente no quería que Seiya volviera a ese lugar del mismo modo en que ella tampoco lo había hecho_—

-Este chico se va a ocupar mucho más que yo dentro de pocos días, sino lo aprovecho ahora, quien sabe hasta cuándo, no tardo cielo —_besó suavemente sus labios, caminando junto con Seiya hacia el gimnasio_—

-Pero... —_intento decir pero era demasiado tarde ambos se dirigían a ese lugar, al volver la mirada se encontró con la de Lita la cual no pudo soportar por lo que desvió la mirada_—

-Quiero agradecerte mucho lo que hiciste por Seiya él está muy contento con ello

-No tienes nada que agradecer... —_dijo jugando con el tenedor sobre el pastel_— lo hice porque confió en él...

-Espero no te haya hecho sufrir mucho con sus rutinas en ocasiones suele exagerar mucho, pero es parte de su encanto —_mantuvo su mirada fija en ella atenta a cada una de sus expresiones_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, en eso estaba de acuerdo con ella_— Estuvo bien... bastante bien diría yo...

-Perdona que no se haya comido toda la pasta —_tomo el plato de él_— te quedo muy rica, a él suelen gustarle más los cortes de carne, quizás mañana le prepare uno bastante grande, debe alimentarse bien, para resistir la presión que se le vendrá encima, aunque parezca fuerte y que nada le afecta en realidad no lo es, es como un niño pequeño, debe ser bien cuidado para que no desfallezca en el camino —_comiéndose lo que su prometido había dejado_—

_Volteó a verla prestando atención a lo que hacía y decía—_ Entiendo... tú debes saber muy bien sus gustos y aficiones... —_volvió la mirada hacia su plato_— te quiere mucho ¿no es así?

-Claro, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, no solo se sus gustos, también se lo que no le gusta y lo que le molesta, a veces suele ser demasiado imprudente, casi todo el tiempo esta alegre y le gusta ayudar a la gente siempre

-Tienes suerte de que sea tu prometido… —_murmuró triste_—

-Si soy muy afortunada —_sonrió ligeramente notando esa expresión de tristeza_— es un hombre encantador, caballeroso, es coqueto y las chicas siempre lo persiguen pero siempre ha sido muy respetuoso, además siempre me ha protegido sin duda seré feliz cuando me case con él

_Tomo la copa bebiendo un poco de vino, ella había sido una de esas chicas que lo persiguió hasta saciar su curiosidad, lo que sentía en ese momento no le gusto, ¿había suplicado demasiado por un poco de su atención?—_ Si, lo imagino... —_murmuró_—

_Terminó de comer la pasta para luego tomar la mitad del pastel que había dejado comenzando a comérselo_— Este pastel esta delicioso pero podría serlo más si le agregaras fresas a Seiya le encantan

-No creo que lo vuelva a hacer... —_dijo mientras seguía picando el trozo de pastel— _tal parece que a Seiya no le gusto…

_Sonrió ligeramente_— No lo creo el adora el chocolate, pero bueno espero hacerle un pastel como se que le gustan, si quieres puedo traerles uno soy una estupenda repostera

_Al escucharla apretó el tenedor entre sus dedos, ¿por qué tenía que restregarle en la cara todo lo que ella sabía que le gustaba él?, al mismo tiempo sonrió, quizá no lo sabía todo al menos no lo que había descubierto con ella_— No te molestes gracias...

_Observo cada expresión en ella, sonrió al notar la presión sobre el tenedor, prosiguió a terminarse el pastel—_ Si cambias de parecer... puede que me quede un par de meses quizás más, ya no quiero alejarme de mi prometido tanto tiempo, sufro sin su presencia

-Supongo que eso lo hará muy feliz... —_murmuró, su sonrisa no duro demasiado al saber que posiblemente se quedaría_—

-Sin duda alguna, es posible que adelantemos nuestros planes de boda, mis padres y sus padres están ansiosos por vernos unidos

_No lo pensó solo actuó, se puso de pie suspirando profundamente_— ¿Mas pastel? —_fingió una sonrisa, ya había escuchado demasiado, Seiya no debía importarle y por el contrario pensar que se casaría acrecentó los celos que ya sentía de imaginarlo a lado de esa chica_—

-No gracias, ha sido suficiente, luego Seiya me regaña por comer tantas calorías, espero asistan a nuestra boda la cual será muy pronto —_murmuró aun mas sonriente_—

-Si claro... si me permites iré por un poco mas de pastel... —_apenas si sonrió y se alejo a la cocina, ya ni siquiera quería probar el dichoso pastel, de hecho en su plato había quedado casi intacto, odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía hacer nada, le había dado la oportunidad a Seiya de pesar en ellos dos juntos y no la había aceptado, ella por su parte respeto su decisión y por su felicidad y estabilidad laboral se había resistido de insistir, pero verlo junto a su prometida era mucho más de lo que podía soportar_—

_Lita se cruzo de brazos sonriendo_— ¿Ay Seiya, en que líos te has metido ahora? —_murmuró para sí misma, no se sentía molesta por el contrario se sentía un tanto preocupada por su prometido y mas esa chica, ahora lo sabia las miradas de los anuncios no eran una actuación, eran una realidad_—

X-X

-Aun sigo molesto que te hayas ido dejando sola a Serena... —_dijo de camino al pasillo que conducía al gimnasio— ¿_o es que acaso te peleaste con ella?

-No hemos peleado, ¿por qué lo dices?, ya te dije los motivos por los cuales me fui

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero... bueno es que estas muy cortante... ¿o acaso tuvieron problemas por la serie?

-No ninguno, todo está muy bien... solo me siento un poco incomodo por ser el protagonista junto con ella... es raro

-¿Serás su pareja? —_Pregunto abriendo la puerta del gimnasio_— vaya parece que no ha entrado desde hace días...

-Si... —_murmuró observando el gimnasio, sintiendo su corazón estremecerse, estaba justamente parado en el lugar en el que hicieron el amor aquel día_—

-Bueno no te preocupes, Serena es muy profesional seguramente te ayudara a sobre llevar ese papel...

-Eso espero... —_desvió la mirada observando cada uno de los aparatos_— aun me cuesta asimilarlo

-Todo saldrá bien... además así podrás seguir ayudándome con las flores y tarjetas, ahora más que nunca debo mantener esta reconciliación a flote...

-¿Seguirte ayudando? —_Hizo una mueca_— perdóname amigo... pero con mis clases y las grabaciones, además de que Lita esta aquí será difícil que pueda hacerlo... creo que tendrás que hacerlo tú

-No Seiya, es que no entiendes... me pidió el divorcio pero logre salir del paso... no me puedo divorciar de Serena... te imaginas el fracaso personal que significaría para mi carrera... —_suspiro encogiéndose de hombros_— no puedo negar que me sigue atrayendo y obviamente yo a ella, por algo desistió del divorcio...

_F__ijo su mirada en él_— Entonces si no te quieres divorciar es porque aun la amas... solo debes mostrárselo justo como esta noche lo hiciste... y dejar de lado a tus amiguitas

-No lo entiendes Seiya, no te puedo negar que siento algo por ella pero... —_se acerco volteando hacia la entrada_— cuando le hacía el amor vino a mi mente la imagen de alguien mas... la imagen de mi amante...

_Fijo su mirada en el notándose muy serio_— Si ya no la amas deberías dejarla... ¿no crees que la harás sufrir mas así?

-No, no la voy a dejar, es mi esposa, por algo me case con ella, es bella, inteligente, ahora una estrella famosa, es todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía y no puedo darme el lujo de perderla... es mía... y simplemente no soportaría verla con alguien mas...

-Bien entonces si tanto la quieres... escríbele tu mismo cartas, y olvídate de tus amantes... dedícate a hacerla feliz igual que esta noche, en la que no necesitaste de flores ni tarjetas, a ella solo le basta tu presencia para ser feliz —_presiono sus puños con coraje, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para que él no se diera cuenta_—

_Hizo una mueca caminando por el gimnasio_— No estoy tan seguro... me dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron desconcertado... ¿será acaso que ella tiene algún amante?

-No lo creo... si fuera el caso, no tendrías algún derecho a recriminarla siendo que tú no solo tienes una amante

-Pero Seiya eso es diferente... —_volteo a verlo con una sonrisa irónica_— tu eres hombre debes comprenderme... ¿a poco nunca le has sido infiel a tu novia?

-¿Cual es la diferencia?, así como tú buscas lo que no tienes es posible que ella también lo busque ¿no?, lo fui una vez... no sé como tú te sientes como si nada... me sentí terrible, y lleno de remordimiento... no volveré a hacerlo

_Fijo su mirada en él como si acabara de encontrar algo en su amigo, algo que no conocía_— Así que el perfecto Seiya Kou cayó ante una debilidad... ¿y dime la conozco?

-No lo se... —_suspiro_— ¿que ibas a mostrarme?

-En realidad nada... solo quería conversar contigo, ya que ahora menos podremos platicar... _—suspiro_— pero bueno si no puedes ayudarme con las notas y flores entonces quizá puedas ayudarme para saber si Serena tiene un amante... odio la idea de tener que compartir lo que me pertenece...

-No… no tiene un amante... puedes estar seguro —_murmuró molesto_— lo mejor será que nos retiremos... mañana debo estar temprano en clases —_se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar_— en verdad si la amas olvida a tus amantes y dedícate solo a ella, porque si bien ahora no lo tiene es posible que en el futuro si lo tenga...

-De momento lo hare... —_camino detrás de él_— mientras que no me fastidie...

-¿De momento? —_Murmuró observándolo de reojo_— quiere decir que no las dejaras ¿verdad?

-No... Serena supo satisfacerme anoche... pero no se que pase después...

_Ahogo su coraje y la ira que comenzaba a sentir, como podría ser posible, Serena podía ser la mujer mas apasionada y capaz de satisfacer a cualquier hombre, era perfecta todo en ella era perfecto, no podía pedir más que eso, y él tan simple y sencillamente la hacía menos contra sus amantes, eso era algo que no podía tolerar, pero nada podía hacer, más que observar como hasta ese momento, salvo que antes lo apoyaba y consolaba, y eso ya no podría hacerlo_— Entiendo... ella no es suficiente mujer para ti... cuando la pierdas espero no te arrepientas de lo que estás diciendo ahora

-Eso no pasara... Serena seguirá siendo mi esposa... ya lo veras... —_dijo orgulloso_— mi fiel y abnegada esposa...

-La gente se cansa Darien... no siempre va ser así —_murmuró al entrar al comedor, lucia aun más serio y molesto que antes_— Lita... es hora de irnos —_murmuró acercándose a su prometida—_

-Si está bien... —_se puso de pie hasta que él estuvo a su lado—_ gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa...

-Estaba preparando café, ¿no nos acompañan? —_Pregunto Serena al verlos llegar, pero pudo sentir como el ambiente estaba algo extraño_—

-No gracias... ya es tarde y mañana tengo que asistir a clases muy temprano... nos vemos en el set

-Nos veremos después para beber una copa, Seiya... gracias por tus consejos

-De acuerdo... —_hubiera deseado poder quedarse al menos unos minutos a solas con él pero no podría, tendría que esperar al día siguiente_—

-Con permiso... y gracias de nuevo... —_dijo Lita sonriendo a la pareja_— fue un gusto conocerte Serena... —_fijo su mirada en ella que parecía no notarla ya que solo veía a Seiya_—

_Seiya ya no dijo mas camino hacia la puerta sosteniendo la mano de su prometida, tratando de controlar la ira que sentía._

-Propio —_sonrió abrazando a su esposa por la cintura_—

_Lita se limito a observar a Seiya, definitivamente ninguno de sus gestos paso desapercibido para ella y quizá para Serena tampoco, esperaría hasta llegar al departamento para poder hablar con él, quizá un rato en silencio le ayudara a calmar esa molestia que sentía.  
_

-¿Todo bien con Seiya? —_pregunto al verlo, sin duda parecía molesto pero no entendía o quizá si, después de todo habían estado encerrados en ese lugar donde habían hecho el amor y quizá había sido difícil para él_—

-Si todo bien —_murmuró observándola_— no me habías dicho que sería tu pareja en la serie

-Sí, bueno... se me olvido... creo que no lo considere importante... —_murmuró cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina_— ¿no te da gusto?

-La verdad si... aunque parece que él se siente extraño —_sonrió siguiéndola a la cocina_—

-Gracias... así deja todo puedes retirarte... —_dijo a la joven empleada que asintió y se retiro dejándolos solos—_ si es normal, pensó que su carrera solo sería como cantante y vieron que tiene talento como actor... realmente me sorprende... —_dijo recogiendo los plat_os—

-Si a mi también... digo participo en varias obras en la universidad pero no es lo mismo —_la ayudo con la mesa a recogerla_— pero estoy seguro que tu le ayudaras a sobrellevar el papel

-Sí, eso espero... es una gran oportunidad para él y quiero ayudarlo... —_dijo un poco pensativa_— bueno es para los dos... para mí es un reto... —_murmuró pues era verdad, sería un reto actuar a su lado y no permitir que los sentimientos hacia él crecieran_—

-Estoy seguro que será todo un éxito, estaré al pendiente—_se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda besando su cuello_—

-De verdad espero que lo estés... —_dijo sosteniendo los platos sobre la mesa_—

-Lo estaré cielo —_la acerco más hacia él acariciando su vientre con ambas manos mientras mordisqueaba un poco mas su cuello_—

-¿Es cierto lo de tener un hijo? —_murmuró cerrando los ojos, no se atrevía a moverse, ya no sabía ni que hacer_—

-Si... —_murmuró a su oído, con una de sus manos le quito los platos haciendo que los dejara sobre la mesa para después girarla hacia él y besarla con pasión_— vamos a escribirle a la cigüeña

-¿Crees que es un buen momento? —_pregunto en cuanto se separo de sus labios tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera había disfrutado ese beso_—

-¿Por qué no?

-Acabamos de darnos otra oportunidad... —_murmuró_—

-Por eso mismo cielo, un bebé acabaría por unirnos aun mas —_la abrazo acariciando su espalda descubierta_—

-Es posible... —_cerro los ojos al sentir sus manos_—

_Sonrió atrapando sus labios cargándola, para llevarla hacia la habitación, donde volvería a hacerla suya, ella era su esposa y no se daría el lujo de perderla así como así._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno antes que nada no quieran golpear a Serena, no es por defenderla pero si se ponen a pensar sería lo más lógico, después de todo aun está casada y Seiya le dejo claro que no dejaría a Lita así que ¿Qué de malo hay en que quiera darse otro oportunidad con el infiel de su marido?, después de todo se lo confeso, y ahora Serena cree que está haciendo lo correcto pues ya vio lo feliz que es Seiya con su prometida así que para que moverle ¿no?.

Bueno ahora si agradecemos los reviews de estas lindas personas que capitulo a capitulo nos han acompañado: selene kou chiba, Lizzy Kou, Serenity1089, Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba, Katabrecteri, clauseiserdar1, Luisa Kou, TsukinoDiamante.

Bueno hasta aquí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y aquí nos veremos el próximo miércoles, saludos y pórtense bien XOXO.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-¿Y bien que paso con tu amigo? —_Preguntó en cuanto entraron al departamento_— ¿te peleaste con él?

-No precisamente —_murmuró entrando al departamento, encontrándose con la mirada de Taiki que estaba sentado leyendo_—

-Hola Taiki... —_Lita en cuanto lo vio sonrió_—

-Hola Taiki —_murmuró aun serio, ya no molesto pero si frustrado_—

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Taiki?, ¿me extrañaste? —_sonrió yendo hacia donde estaba él—_

-Bien, bastante bien, parece que podremos iniciar sin problemas la expansión del negocio, le sugerí a tu padre que te pusiera al frente y acepto, así que tendrás que ayudarme

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió pensando en el tiempo que pasaría a su lado sin mencionar a lado de su mejor amigo y prometido_— ¿ya cenaste?

-Si no te preocupes ¿y ustedes?

_Suspiró_— Tomare un baño... no tardo —_entro a la habitación que le había cedido a su prometida buscando algo de ropa, para cambiarse_—

-Sí, fuimos a cenar a casa del amigo de Seiya... se puso muy guapa su esposa ¿verdad Seiya? —_Dijo en voz alta para que escuchara su amigo_—

-Si claro —_murmuró aun abstracto en sus pensamientos, mientras salía de la habitación para entrar al baño_— no me tardo... —_cerró la puerta del baño abriendo el agua caliente, quizás una larga ducha lo relajaría aun mas_—

_Sonrió al verlo, aquella actitud se lo confirma por su parte, suspiró sutil_— ¿Así que nos podremos quedar más tiempo?

-Así es —_le sonrió—_ ¿está todo bien con Seiya?, lo veo un tanto serio

-Sí, está bien, solo que creo que la pasta le hizo daño... —_sonrió sutil_— entonces tendremos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, no es así, o podemos quedarnos con Seiya...

-¿Te quieres queda aquí?

-Estaría bien, el lugar me gusta, es cómodo... pero no sé, solo son dos habitaciones...

-Mmm si es cómodo, sabes note que hay otra habitación más bien es un estudio, pero esta vacio aun, podrías sugerirle que lo hiciera habitación... aunque quizás ya sería mucho, o puedo quedarme en el departamento de al lado esta vacio lo tienen en renta, así no incomodaría mucho

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió emocionada_— no, sería mejor si nos quedamos aquí los tres

-¿Eso deseas? —_murmuró fijando su mirada en ella, perdiéndose por completo—_

-Si... eso deseo... —_Sonrió sonrojándose al sentir su mirada_—

_Suspiró_— De acuerdo, será como tú desees Lita, aunque insisto que sería mejor si rento el otro departamento...

-No... —_Negó de inmediato_— me conviene estar aquí, por cierto... esta noche podrías dejarnos solos... necesito hablar con Seiya y es muy importante...

-Lo vez es mejor si rento el otro departamento —_murmuró aunque no deseaba dejarla a solas con él, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que él la respetaba, además eran una pareja, no tendría porque está haciéndoles mal tercio_— iré al hotel por las cosas, mañana te veré

-Solo por hoy, es importante que hable con él... —_lo abrazo con fuerza_— gracias Taiki por confiar en mi...

_Se sonrojo ante ese abrazo_— Bueno... será mejor que me vaya, descansa, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer

-De acuerdo... descansa y gracias... —_le sonrió_— te acompaño... —_camino a su lado_—

_Caminó hacia la puerta aun no estaba seguro de querer irse, pero debía aceptar su petición, además por como vio a Seiya sabía que necesitaban hablar_— Cuídate... te extrañare

-Sí, tu también cuídate... también te extrañare... —_Sonrió sonrojándose un poco por lo que acababa de decir_— nos vemos mañana... descansa

_Le sonrió besando su mejilla para después irse_.

_Observo cómo se alejaba y en seguida cerró la puerta, sacudió la cabeza había sido demasiado atrevida con el chico que estaba encargado de su vigilancia._

_Por su parte Seiya, estaba sentado en el piso de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun no lograba calmar esa molestia que sentía, y mucho menos el remordimiento, debía confesar su crimen, tenía que hablarlo con alguien pero no se atrevía a hacerlo._

-Seiya... prepare café... —_dijo golpeando suavemente la puerta para llamar su atención, ya había tardado demasiado y estaba preocupada_—

_Abrió sus ojos al escuchar su voz_— En seguida salgo —_murmuró poniéndose de pie, aunque cayo, sus piernas se había adormecido_— auchs

-¿Estás bien? —_preguntó al escuchar que se quejaba_—

-Si... solo que tardare un poco mas— _murmuró mientras movía sus piernas buscando recuperar el sentido en ellas_—

-De acuerdo... —_Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a la sala donde comenzó a hojear algunas revistas_—

_Después de un rato logro recuperarse enjuagándose nuevamente, para enseguida secarse y vestirse con aquella pijama, suspiró aun un poco distraído pero más relajado, dormir le sentaría mucho mejor, no deseaba pensar más en lo ocurrido, deseaba olvidar; salió del baño_— Estoy listo —_murmuró acercándose_— ¿y Taiki?

-Se tuvo que ir, dijo que tus ronquidos no lo dejaban dormir... —_Sonrió divertida_—

-Yo no ronco —_hizo una mueca_—

_Sonrió—_ Mañana traerá nuestras cosas, espero que no le moleste le sugerí que podíamos quedarnos aquí...

-No para nada al contrario —_Sonrió ligeramente_— puedo acostumbrarme a dormir en el sofá es bastante cómodo —_dijo dejándose caer sobre el mismo_—

-Ah de hecho me dijo que tienes una especie de estudio, ¿qué tal si lo convertimos en una habitación?

-Cierto lo había olvidado —_Sonrió_— pensaba comprar algunos muebles para ese lugar ya sabes como el rincón para escribir, pero sin duda podemos hacerlo habitación

-Mejor compremos unos muebles para mi... esa será mi habitación ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero es muy pequeño, no mejor cambiamos mis muebles a ese lugar y decoras mi habitación a tu gusto

-Bueno ya veremos mañana... mejor cuéntame... —_se acomodo en el sillón subiendo las piernas abrazándolas_— ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste de Serena Tsukino?

-¿Qué? —_Abrió sus ojos sorprendido fijando su mirada en ella_— ¿de qué hablas Lita?

-Sí, cuéntame... ¿ella ya lo sabe? —_Dijo tranquilamente_— porque estaba bastante celosa... dime... fuiste más que coqueto con ella ¿verdad?

_Sacudió su cabeza observándola_— Creo que no te puedo engañar ¿verdad?

-No... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— digamos que fueron algo obvios... pero no estoy segura si hay algo mas o solo un sentimiento que no quieren confesar... mejor cuéntame ¿qué paso?

-Me conoces demasiado bien, como para mentirte... perdóname Lita...

-Vamos no te preocupes... te veías demasiado mal... y me preocupas...

-Te lo contare todo... pero no te enojes conmigo... me he sentido demasiado mal y no puedo siquiera estar frente a ella

-Ves, como no quieres que me preocupe si te pones tan serio, y tu nunca eres así... —_se acomodo en el sillón— _ven siéntate y dime ¿qué te sucede?

_Se levanto sentándose junto a ella_— No mereces lo que hice Lita... te fui infiel... te falle —_murmuró con tristeza_—

_Se quedo callada analizando sus palabras_— ¿Fue algo más que una mirada? —_Preguntó pues hasta donde sabía Seiya podría ser extremista y si decía que le había fallado necesitaba saber a qué se refería_—

_Asintió con la mirada_— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Darien me pidió ayuda?

-Sí, pero no creo que se refiriera a literalmente ayuda con su esposa...

-Pues si... a eso se refería, le aconseje lo que podía hacer, y me pidió que lo hiciera yo en su nombre... quizás nunca debí haberlo hecho soy un tonto

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Seiya? —_preguntó preocupada—_

-Escribir tarjetas y comprar flores para ella, como si Darien se las hubiera mandado... la noche que llegue que fuimos a un bar de ahí compramos las flores, pero me pidió que las escogiera, ese día discutieron, y a la mañana siguiente me pidió esa ayuda...

-Entonces... ¿su matrimonio realmente está mal? —_preguntó suspirando sutilmente preocupada, pues durante la cena habían estado por demás cariñosos_—

-Si... de hecho ella estaba pensando en pedirle el divorcio... al menos eso me dijo antes de irme de su casa, y quizás sea lo mejor, en el tiempo que estuve ahí... nunca los vi tan cariñosos como hoy, y fueron varias ocasiones en las que ayude a Darien... pensé que si lo hacía y veía que ella se ponía feliz por esos detalles, comenzaría a hacerlo el mismo para recuperar su matrimonio... pero parece no importarle nada más que sus amantes

-¿Cómo puede engañarla y además pensar en formar una familia con ella? —_Suspiró molesta_— perdóname Seiya es tu amigo pero lo que hace no tiene nombre... supongo que ya no lo vas a ayudar... no lo merecer

-Claro que no… esta noche me lo volvió a pedir... lo veo y lo desconozco... —_cerro sus ojos molesto_—

-Por un momento pensé que eran un matrimonio feliz, que incluso habías podido ayudarlo... —_suspiró—_ que decepción... bueno y entonces... ¿qué paso?

-Serena solo es un objeto de satisfacción para él... y no puedo soportarlo… dijo que de momento no buscaría a sus amantes, solo para que ella no lo fastidiara

_Lo observo fijamente, nuevamente aquel semblante molesto_— Seiya... no puedes soportarlo porque estas enamorado de ella... ¿verdad?

-Lita... yo... ¿recuerdas a la chica de la que te conté cuando íbamos a la universidad?, creo que alguna vez la llegaste a ver

-Sí, la llegaste a mencionar y la verdad no recuerdo, pero de pronto ya no dijiste nada... ¿por qué?

-Porque es ella... —_murmuró_—

_Se quedo callada meditando sus palabras_— La chica que te gustaba... es Serena Tsukino... pero... no entiendo si a ti te gustaba ¿por qué esta con Darien?

-Porque se enamoro de Darien y Darien de ella y se casaron

-Pero que Darien no sabía que ella te gustaba...

-Pues si... —_apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo_— así como también sabía que estoy comprometido contigo... me siento mal...

-Él se aprovecho de que no podías acercarte con libertad a Serena y la enamoro... ¿es lo que piensas?

-Es posible... la verdad nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora... después tuve que olvidarme de ese sentimiento, paso de ser la chica que me gustaba a ser la novia de mi mejor amigo y posteriormente su esposa...

-No entiendo qué clase de hombre puede ser capaz de hacer eso y ahora engañarla... ahora que lo pienso bien... no creo que la ame... solo no quiere perderla

-Si la amara... no me estaría pidiendo ayuda para mantener a flote su relación... si lo ayude, pero al hacerlo no pude evitar ver sus reacciones... y comencé a hacerlo solo por verla sonreír, Lita... soy un tonto no debí hacerlo solo me metí en mas líos y ahora no se qué hacer

-¿Ella sabe que tu escribiste todo eso, por eso siente celos de mi? —_preguntó observando a su amigo, estaba realmente preocupada_—

-No… no lo sabe, piensa que fue Darien, y la última nota que escribí el día que él se fue de viaje, arrojo por todos lados las flores destruyéndolas... imagino que hizo lo mismo con la nota... no sé porque siento que lo descubrió... estaba tan enojada y borracha, se quiso tirar a la piscina... la salve antes que fuera a dar al piso

-Es comprensible... una decepción así cuando se supone que tiene el marido perfecto... leí en un reportaje que decían que eran la pareja más hermosa... lo malo es que no saben lo que hay detrás, pobre me imagino cómo se sintió... lo bueno es que no estaba sola...

-La lleve a su habitación, y después fui a prepararle algo de comer, pero cuando volví ya estaba dormida... no quise preguntar nada al respecto... además... ¿cómo decirle que ya sabía lo que él hacia?

-No, pues eso hubiera estada peor porque incluso por ti se hubiera sentido decepcionada... pero no hiciste nada malo Seiya no sé porque dices que me fuiste infiel, unas tarjetas no significan nada... además si ella ya te gustaba lo único que causo fue que te enamoraras...

-Es que eso no es todo Lita... un día antes... ella me beso... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije de los halagos de mis compañeras?

-Si... —_murmuró con una ligera sonrisa_— es normal todas te persiguen y alagan...

-Y después de que colgué el teléfono contigo me gire y estaba detrás de mi parecía molesta y no entendí la razón, y cuando llegamos a la casa... me preguntó si saldría con ella no supe responderle, me beso y después se fue a su recamara, y al día siguiente no la vi hasta la tarde que llego y la salve de caer

-Estaba celosa... tal como hoy... —_dijo al recordar cada uno de sus gestos_—

-Eso no es todo... —_murmuró_— tengo que contártelo ya no puedo más con esto que me atormenta... entenderé si te enojas conmigo y me golpeas bien merecido lo tendré —_llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza masajeándola sintiéndose desesperado_— fui débil y te fui infiel esa noche

-Bueno fue un beso... no es el fin del mundo, además estas enamorado y ella bueno no se... quizá le gustas... pero Seiya mas que novios somos amigos... eso es lo principal entre tú y yo...

-Lo sé Lita... pero de verdad te falle a ti y a Darien... aun como sea, él me dio su confianza para dejarme entrar en su casa... —_se incorporo tomando su mano_— esa noche ella fue a mi habitación...

_Se quedo callada esperando a que continuara, no quería interrumpir ni tampoco malinterpretar lo que él dijera._

-Me pidió que la besara... me pidió que... —_respiro profundamente_— pasar la noche conmigo... fui débil... debí haberme negado... y no pude hacerlo... la bese como jamás había besado a alguien e hicimos el amor... fueron 24 horas que no podre olvidar... —_frustrado desvió la mirada de ella, por fin lo había confesado_—

_Se quedo callada, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de café el cual bebió poco a poco_— ¿Te arrepientes? —_Murmuró aun estando de espaldas a él_—

-Mentiría si dijera que si —_la observo detenidamente_— pero sé que falle... no solo a ti... también a Darien... al día siguiente abandone su casa... no podía estar más tiempo ahí y verla... aun cuando me dijo que le pediría el divorcio a Darien, lo que hice no tiene nombre... al final estoy haciendo lo mismo que él...

_Respiro profundamente tomando otra taza sirviendo un poco de café para él_— No Seiya, no eres como él... —_dijo tomando el par de tazas para volverse a acercar a la sala_— nunca te compares con él, porque son muy distintos... y las situaciones también lo son... —_dejo la taza sobre la pequeña mesita y se volvió a sentar_— tu no me amas y si estamos comprometidos es porque así lo decidieron nuestros padres... ¿no es así?

-Si... aun que lo hayan decidido nuestros padres... te hiciste parte importante de mi vida...

-Sí, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no nos une amor, solo un cariño muy profundo, nos conocemos desde niños, convivimos mucho eso nos volvió confidentes uno del otro... pero eso no te convierte en un cretino infiel como Darien... ¿te queda claro?

_Asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose un niño regañado, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo tranquilidad en su interior_— Si capitán

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Si estuviste con Serena fue por algo más que una simple atracción o necesidad de llenar un vacio... lo que hace Darien es solo eso... dime... ¿Serena se arrepiente?

-No… o al menos eso creo... _—murmuró_— yo no quiero iniciar una relación clandestina... tenía miedo y aunque no nos une un amor, no quería serte infiel... porque es algo que tu no mereces, y tampoco ella merece ser rebajada a una amante, aunque sin querer fue así, estaba tan molesto y frustrado que le dije que te amaba, y que no pensaba dejarte

-Que tonto eres Seiya... a ver ponte a pensar... si ella le iba a pedir el divorcio a Darien es porque estaba decidida y más si lo descubrió siendo infiel... pero si tu le dices que no pensabas dejarme y que además de todo me amabas ¿cómo crees que se sintió?, ¿has pensando en la posibilidad de que ella sienta algo mas por ti que una simple atracción?

_Se quedo callado_— No lo había pensado... de esa forma, pero... si le iba a pedir el divorcio... ¿por qué repentinamente sigue con él y mucho mas cariñosos que antes?, se que es tonto y no puedo reprochar nada... esa noche que estuvimos juntos me dijo que no dejaría que él volviera a tocarla... y sin embargo, note algunas marcas en su cuello _—se deja caer sobre el sofá recostándose_—no debería estar molesto si fui yo el que dijo que no

-¿Y qué esperabas Seiya?, supongamos que así como Darien te convenció de que lo ayudaras, no crees que la haya convencido de no divorciarse y más si no tenía esperanzas contigo... eres un chico del cual fácilmente se pudo enamorar... además es su esposa... ¿ahora te arrepientes de decirle que no?

-Creo que si... —_cerró sus ojos_— tienes razón soy un tonto... no sé qué hacer... y justamente la historia trata de una relación prohibida, que coincidencia ¿no?

-¿Quieres intentar estar con ella?, convencerla de que nadie podrá hacerla feliz más que tu...

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Solo si te lo propones... —_bebió un poco de café_—

-Darien no va cambiar por hacerla feliz... ¿me darías permiso?

-Mira Seiya, me has demostrado la gran confianza que hay entre nosotros, comprendo que te hayas sentido mal pues jamás en lo que llevamos comprometidos habías hecho algo así... pero creo que si yo estoy enterada pues ya no sería engaño... al menos no para mí y bueno con Darien... pues no creo que merezca que pienses en él cuando fue el primero que fallo y de qué manera

_Se sentó sonriéndole_— Bueno hoy la vi cariñosa con su marido no creo que llegar así y pedirle que sea mi amante sea gran idea... ¿y si... mi actuación fuera real?

-De verdad que los hombres son tontos no se dan cuenta de nada... estaba cariñosa con su marido porque estaba celosa y quería demostrarte que podría olvidarte pero lo único que hizo fue ponerte celoso... ¿o me vas a negar que estabas que morías por llevarte a Serena lejos?

_Se sonrojo ligeramente al verse totalmente descubierto._

-Te voy a ayudar... ¿de verdad quieres estar con ella?, no pienses en Darien ni en mi... piensa en ti por un momento y dime... ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarte y hacer que no solo le gustes sino que te ame?

-Si... —_dijo sin pensarlo_— y sin dudarlo estoy dispuesto a todo capitán

_Sonrió acercándose a tomar sus manos_— Seiya... cuando estés con ella no pienses en nadie mas... Darien no merece tu consideración... simplemente no es un hombre que merezca a Serena... disfruta lo que suceda...

-Lita... —_Sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a ella besando su mejilla_— definitivamente eres una gran mujer... por cierto —_sin soltar sus manos se recostó acomodando su cabeza en sus piernas—_ hoy Taiki me hizo varias preguntas... creo que tiene miedo

-¿Miedo? —_Preguntó desconcertada acomodándose en el sofá_—

-¿Me haces piojito? —_cerró sus ojos descansando_—

-Ya dime porque... —_dijo comenzando a acariciar su cabello_—

-Tiene miedo que mientras duermes me meta a tu habitación y me aproveche de ti —_Sonrió divertido—_ no sé porque pero siento que no durmió en toda la noche

_Sonrió divertida_— Imagínate como lo pondrían mis padres si algo me pasara...

-No es por eso... anda ya confiesa estas enamorada de él —_cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias_—

-No, como crees... es mi amigo... —_dijo nerviosa continuando con sus caricias_—

-Confiésalo... él no solo te gusta, te enamoraste... anda Lita yo ya te confesé mis fechorías es tu turno

-Seiya por favor... no digas esas cosas... _—murmuró suspirando sutilmente_—

-¿Por qué no? es simpático, y sin duda no dejaría que otro que no fuera él estuviera cerca de ti —_se giró para quedar frente a ella observándola, aun disfrutando sus caricias_— porque yo sí puedo decirte que a él le gustas mucho

-Ya no seas tonto... no te das cuenta de lo que pasa enfrente tuyo que tiene que ver contigo pero si de lo que pasa con los demás... —_dijo dándole un coscorrón_—

-Porque es diferente... vamos Taiki siempre me cuestiona... y jamás le ha parecido que sea tu prometido, no es solo por que seas la hija de su jefe, anda Lita confiésalo ¿o es que no confías en mi?

-Si confió en ti, pero ah Seiya no es tan fácil... —_suspiró profundamente_— si, Taiki me gusta, me enamore y por eso fue tan feliz de venir en este viaje con él...

-Bueno... siendo así —_Sonrió un tanto divertido_— vamos a jugar un poco con él, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo es un trato justo... y si todo sale como deseamos... hablaremos con nuestros padres y cancelaremos nuestro compromiso, no es justo ni para ti, ni para mi casarnos si nuestros corazones le corresponden a alguien mas ¿no?

_Suspiró sutil_— Tienes razón... yo me hare cargo de las empresas de mi familia y tú estás haciendo tu sueño realidad... ¿que mas quieren?

-Lo estoy haciendo realidad porque tú me apoyaste... sin ti no habría conseguido si quiera la oportunidad de intentarlo... pero conoces a mi padre, aun así... estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo, con tal de cumplir nuestro deseos —_subió su mano acariciando su mejilla_— además de Darien tú has sido mi única amiga... sabes... le dije que te había sido infiel... y que me sentía mal por ello, eso le sorprendió y me preguntó de quien se trataba

-Te digo los hombres no se dan cuenta de lo que paso cerca de ellos... te apuesto que no se dio cuenta que fue su propia esposa... y peor aun en su propia casa... _—Sonrió_— lo siento no puedo evitar reír de la situación...

_Se sonrojo_— ¿Ahora te diviertes con mis penas Lita Kino?

-¿Penas?, ¿fue una pena haber estado con la gran y famosa actriz Serena Tsukino?, que por cierto vi que decían que era una de las mujeres más bellas del espectáculo...

-Mmm no la verdad no —_Sonrió divertido—_ me pidió que le ayudara a averiguar si tenía un amante, y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando le dije que ella sería mi pareja en la serie, al contrario como que le dio gusto, le sugerí que le diera el divorcio si ya no la quería y obviamente se negó, además que dijo que ella jamás le seria infiel, se sorprendería mucho de saber lo que sucedió en ese gimnasio, sin duda es de las mujer más bellas, y claro yo me hice cargo de perfeccionar su cuerpo —_Sonrió con orgullo—_

-Solo para tu deleite... —_dijo divertida_—

-Gracias Lita... no sabes lo bien que se siente poderlo platicar... esto originalmente debería haberlo hablado con mi mejor amigo y no con mi mejor amiga, es curioso —_cerró sus ojos comenzaba a ganarle el sueño, por fin sentía tranquilidad y sabia lo que quería, ya no pasaría una noche más en vela dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño_—

-Pues sí, pero como podrías decirle a tu mejor amigo que fuiste infiel con su propia esposa... —_suspiró sutil_— oye Seiya... ¿y qué tal tu primera vez? —_Sonrió al decirlo_—

_Sus mejillas enrojecieron_— La mejor experiencia de mi vida —_se acomodo para dormir sobre sus piernas_—

-Todo se arreglara ya lo veras... —_murmuró acariciando su cabello_—

-Le dije a Taiki que te amaba y quería verte feliz —_murmuró con sus ojos cerrados—_

-Yo también lo seré, no te preocupes... —_Sonrió viendo que comenzaba a quedarse dormido—_ descansa...

_Sonrió asintiendo, quedándose profundamente dormido, Lita tenía la capacidad de hacerlo entender y ver cosas que para el eran imperceptibles o confusas, haberle contado todo, había sido lo mejor que podía había hecho._

X-X

_Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando Taiki llego al departamento, toco pero nadie le abrió supuso que Lita aun dormiría, abrió con las llaves que Seiya le había dado llevándose una sorpresa, a verlos dormir sobre el sillón, ella dormía sentada con su mano sobre la cabeza de Seiya, y él recostado sobre sus piernas abrazando su cintura, frunció el ceño acercándose a la pareja, moviendo a Seiya._

-Ya es tarde... —_dijo molesto jalando mas a Seiya para que se quitara_—

-Cinco minutos —_murmuró aferrándose más a Lita_—

-Son las nueve de la mañana... —_dijo a una más molesto_— Lita... es tarde...

_Seiya abrió los ojos sobre saltado, de inmediato se paro_— Es tarde

-¿Qué? —_murmuró Lita estaba toda entumida_—

_Seiya se levanto y de inmediato entro a la recamara a cambiarse, para 5 minutos más tarde salir, se acero a Lita dándole un beso en su mejilla cerca de sus labios para la vista de Taiki—_ Debo irme los veré más tarde, gracias Taiki —_murmuró y salió corriendo del departamento—_

-¿Qué paso? —_murmuró Lita aun desconcertada_—

-Eso quisiera yo saber —_se sentó frente a ella aun molesto cruzándose de brazos—_

-Mmm no se... creo que nos quedamos dormidos... —_bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco_—

-Si eso veo... traje ya las maletas del hotel —_murmuró observándolas en la entrada—_ apresúrate a cambiarte tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy

-¿Estas enojado? —_Preguntó poniéndose de pie_—

-¿Ya viste la hora que es?

-Mmm no... —_Dijo tranquilamente caminando para tomar su maleta_— me daré un baño y en seguida nos vamos... y no te enojes que te ves feo y así no me gustas...

_Fijo su mirada en ella sonrojándose ante su comentario_— No digas tonterías, anda ya es tarde en media hora tenemos que estar con un proveedor

_Sonrió al momento en que entro a la habitación—_ No son tonterías, te ves feo... no tardo... —_acto seguido cerró la puerta_—

_Suspiró recargándose por completo en el sillón_— Ay Lita... si tú supieras —_murmuró solo para él observando el techo_—

X-X

_Apenas si había llegado a tiempo para el maquillaje y peinado, no había tenido oportunidad de platicar con su amiga sobre lo ocurrido días anteriores, tendría que esperar al menos quedarse a solas con ella y ese sería el momento en que la ayudara a ponerse el vestuario.  
_

-Gracias quedo perfecto... —_dijo a la joven que se encargo ese día de su arreglo_—

-No tiene que agradecer... _—murmuró la chica que en seguida tomo sus cosas y salió_—

_Mina entro con el hermoso vestido que usaría para los promocionales_— Hola mira este vestido es encantador

-Encantador pero pesado... —_se acerco a ayudarle a entrar_— en fin me tendré que acostumbrar...

-No imagino cómo vivían antes con estos vestidos, sin duda son hermosos... me gustaría lucir uno —_Sonrió emocionada, sacándolo de su funda para extenderlo—_

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Mina... hay algo que tengo que contarte...

-Estaba ansiosa por saber cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con Darien?, te tomaste el día de ayer —_Sonrió acercándose a ella, colocándole el corsé_—

-Estuve pensando mucho en divorciarme o no… y tienes razón el escándalo podría ser malo sobre todo ahora con la serie... pero también si Darien está dispuesto a luchar por este matrimonio creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo...

-Si... pocas veces Darien se ha mostrado interesado

-Además lo que paso con Seiya definitivamente no volverá a ocurrir... y aunque con Darien no sentí lo mismo sigue siendo mi esposo además quiere que tengamos un hijo...

-¿De verdad? —_Fijo su mirada en ella sorprendida_— pero si era el que se negaba

-Sí, pero ahora soy yo la que no está convencida... no creo que sea un buen momento para tener un hijo...

-Claro que no, tienes la serie en puerta, al menos deberían esperar a que termines la serie ¿no te parece?

-Si... lo bueno es que me estoy cuidando así que no habrá problemas... sabes que es lo que me preocupa... que Darien se dé cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo con él... lo que sentí con Seiya fue tan... misterioso que ahora no es igual...

-Eres una gran actriz, fingir con tu esposo no será problema alguno... si van a seguir juntos debes darlo todo de ti —_mientras terminaba de acomodarle el vestido_—

-No debería ser así... —_murmuró observando lo ajustado que le quedaba de la cintura y como parecía que su pecho se saldría de ese vestido_— siento que tengo paperas... —_Sonrió_—

-Se te ve muy bien —_dijo con la mirada en su cuello_— deja te pongo un poco de maquillaje siéntate

-Gracias... no sé qué le pasa a Darien, nunca me había hecho esto... —_dijo tocando su cuello_—

-Sin duda debe estar desesperado por reconquistar tu amor —_Sonrió mientras cubría esas pequeñas manchas con el_ _maquillaje_—

_La miro desconcertada_— ¿Que tiene que ver con que me muerda?

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero, quizás con esas marcas esta anunciándote que no te vas a poder separar de él, no se

_Suspiró profundamente—_ Ya no se qué va a pasar... y seguramente Seiya me vio ayer con estas marcas... rompí la promesa que le había hecho...

-Qué remedio tenias... además quizás no le importe si te rechazo ¿no crees?—_En ese momento tocaron la puerta_—

-Si... me rechazo... —_suspiró, eso lo tenía claro, pero no quería decir que ella lo hubiera hecho— _abres por favor, seguramente ya quieren que este en el estudio...

_Mina se apresuró a la puerta, donde le indicaron que ya las esperaban para iniciar_— Ya es hora Serena vamos

-Vamos... —_se puso de pie y sujeto la amplia y pesada falda_— ¿qué vamos a grabar hoy?

-Los promocionales

-Dime por favor que no me toca grabar con Seiya...

-Me temo que si amiga... porque son los personajes principales, y aunque sale parte del elenco ya sabes los actores más representativos tú y Seiya serán los principales, ya quedo la música de fondo para los promocionales te va encantar, lo que tienes por fortuna es que aun no habrá diálogos

_Suspiró descansando al menos quizá no sería tan pesado_— ¿Entonces qué escena será?

-Mmm creo que es la escena 48 la del beso robado...

_Se detuvo al estar frente al estudio_— Bueno... puedo manejarlo... ya le dije como tienen que ser los besos entre nosotros por la actuación... no habrá problema... —_dijo aparentando seguridad aunque la ponía ansiosa ese tipo de escenas_— vamos...

-Si vamos —_camino junto con ella hacia donde se harían las grabaciones_— sabes supe que Seiya no tiene mucho que llego... al parecer no llego a la clase de actuación Yaten está muy enojado con él

-Seguro estaba demasiado entretenido con su noviecita... —_murmuró observando cómo algunos extras estaban ya recibiendo instrucciones, la ambientación era un hermoso jardín, un pequeño parque que dentro de la historia seria el lugar donde su personaje y el de Seiya se verían en secreto_—

_Fijo su mira en Seiya al otro lado del estudio, hablaba por teléfono, lucia mas sonriente de lo normal, quiso preguntarle a su amiga a que se refería, pero en ese momento Yaten la llamo al centro de la escenografía, impidiendo que siguieran su conversación, lo mismo paso con Seiya el cual colgó el teléfono acercándose._

_Serena no había dejado de ver a Seiya hasta el momento en que termino con la llamada y vio que se acercaba, desvió la mirada nerviosa, seguramente había estado hablando con su novia por eso sonreía y su mirada era distinta, sin duda la amaba._

_Seiya se paro frente a ella esperando las instrucciones de Yaten, ya sabía lo que haría, seguiría el consejo que su prometida y mejor amiga le había dado._

-Grabaremos parte del promocional... —_dijo Yaten acercándose con el libreto en la mano_— la escena consiste en la primera vez que Ernesto le robara un beso a Marie... para este momento ya sabes que es la prometida de tu protector y superior pero no puedes negar que sientes algo por ella... intentaras besarla pero ella ante el temor de ser vistos lo evitara instante que aprovecharas para abrazarla y robarle ya no un beso tranquilo si no uno desesperado ante la idea de perderla... Marie como buena hija intentara no desobedecer a su padre, al final terminara cediendo, no hay mucha ciencia en esta escena... los demás por favor caminaran por entre los senderos del parque y no prestaran atención a la pareja... ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo —_murmuró, colocándose en posición esperando a que dieran la indicación para dar inicio_—

_No dijo nada, tan solo observo un segundo a Seiya y en seguida desvió la mirada hacia los extras que tomaban cada uno su posición_— Recuerda lo que te dije de los besos... —_murmuró como si aquello no importara_—

_Seiya en ese momento fingió no escucharla, nada de lo que ella dijera en ese momento haría cambiar sus planes, además debía dar lo mejor de sí y simplemente un beso como los que ella le mostro no convencería a la producción ni mucho menos al público._

-Listos... —_dijo Yaten llamando la atención de todos_—

_Respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos Marie era una chica buena, obediente de los mandatos de su padre, enamorada de Ernesto sí, pero no podía corresponderle ya que sabía que ambos sufrirían si dejaba ver sus sentimientos, ese era su papel, y así lo interpretaría.  
_

-¡Acción! —_grito Yaten, justo en el momento que la protagonista abría los ojos y estos se encontraban temerosos y anhelantes_—

_Seiya, la observaba fijamente, su personaje amaba a esa mujer aun a pesar de saber que era la prometida de su protector, aun así no podía dejar de anhelarla, se acerco mas a ella, la escena debía transcurrir sin diálogos tan solo simulo decir unas palabras, la música corría, intento besarla en ese momento._

_Volteo el rostro dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, era actuación de eso estaba segura pero su subconsciente la traicionaba, ese aroma que Seiya despedía era demasiado evocador de recuerdos_— "Concéntrate" —_pensó para ese momento de sus ojos escapaba una lagrima_—

_En ese instante la abrazo acercándola hacia su cuerpo besándola con pasión, con desesperación, no era un beso actuado era lo que sentía combinado con los celos que tenía escondidos en su interior._

_Ese beso la había tomado desprevenida, no era el tipo de beso que le había sugerido anteriormente, era un beso real o Seiya había aprendido a actuar muy bien, subió los brazos intentando separarse después de todo debía seguir con la actuación, el subconsciente de Marie le indicaba que eso estaba mal._

_No permitió que se separara de él, la sujeto con firmeza tomándola de la nuca para evitarlo, era lo que le indicaba el guion y su sentir verdadero, profundizo aun más el beso._

_Las manos que habían intentado alejarse se sujetaron con fuerza del traje que portaba ese día, uno de militar, poco a poco fue correspondiendo a esos labios, actuación o no comenzaba a disfrutar de ese beso._

_La abrazo aun mas sintiendo su calor, disfrutando de sus labios recorriéndolos con suavidad, mostrando la ternura y el amor que solo ella despertaba en él._

_Por fin había cedido no solo Marie, si no ella también, lentamente rodeo su cintura aferrándose a él con fuerza, el día anterior había ansiado estar así con él y ahora su deseo se cumplía._

-Muy bien corte —_Sonrió satisfecho con la escena, en ese momento Seiya se separo de ella y camino hacia Yaten sin mirarla_—

_¿Que había sido aquello?, la había besado en realidad y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ella, solo se alejo como si nada hubiera pasado, respiro profundamente y lo observo, había pensando en ir a reclamarle pero ¿con que motivo?, después de todo solo era una actuación o tal vez ¿no?_

-¿Que sigue? —_Murmuró Seiya fijando su mirada en Yaten_—

_Reviso el itinerario_— Tendremos que darle prioridad al tema principal de la serie... así que tendrás que ir a grabarlo, de ser posible terminarlo hoy mismo...

-De acuerdo, ¿a dónde debo ir?

-Vamos te acompañare al estudio... déjame felicitarte estuviste muy bien...

-Gracias... creo que las clases de actuación me están ayudando mucho... en verdad discúlpame por haber faltado hoy me quede despierto hasta muy tarde

-No te preocupes, hoy no te irás hasta que termines de grabar... —_abrió la puerta del estudio para que saliera_— la semana próxima tendremos la rueda de prensa para dar a conocer los detalles de la historia y la presentación oficial, por eso es la prisa de que termines el tema principal hoy mismo...

-De acuerdo lo terminare hoy mismo aun si debo trabajar toda la noche para que quede —_Sonrió siguiéndolo de cerca_—

-Vamos entonces... —_dijo saliendo del estudio_—

_Serena aun no salía de su asombro, solo lo siguió la mirada en ningún momento se había detenido a verla, ¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora?_

-Wow esa fue una actuación estupenda

_Volteo a verla_— Esa no fue una actuación Mina... él realmente me beso...

-¿De verdad? —_la observo sorprendida_—

_La tomo de la mano y se alejo a otro extremo del estudio donde no pudieran escucharlas o verlas_— Él me beso... eso no era actuación... pude sentir algo distinto... no sé que fue, me siento confundida...

-Él se ve distinto por completo... ya no tiene esa melancolía en su rostro... ¿que habrá pasado?

-No lo se... supongo que ahora quiere desquitarse por verme ayer muy cariñosa con Darien...

-¿Crees?, no parece ser de ese tipo de hombres...

-¿Entonces por qué me beso y se fue como si nada? —_Preguntó desconcertada_— prácticamente me obligo a corresponderle...

-Bueno... —_reviso el guion_— lo que hizo fue exactamente lo que viene escrito en el aquí... no hizo nada que no le pidieran hacer

-Es que no… no fue solo actuación, estoy segura... es como... —_se detuvo pensando un instante_— como si estuviera celoso... me beso con una pasión que no conocía... no sé como describirlo...

-Si... pero fue lo que Yaten le pidió que hiciera un beso desesperado por hacerle sentir a Marie lo que siente por ella, y fue exactamente lo que hizo Serena...

_Suspiró profundamente_— Tienes razón... solo quiero ver algo que no existe... y pensar que así será en próximos días... no me hagas caso... continuemos...

-Al menos trata de disfrutar esos momentos Serena... —_Sonrió retocando el maquillaje_— vamos es hora de continuar con las escenas con tu prometido

-Sí, aunque no sé si quiera hacerlo, si cada que terminemos una escena me va a dejar así de confundida... —_suspiró profundamente_— bien al final solo fue una actuación y nada mas... —_murmuró aun sintiendo en sus labios la sensación de los de Seiya degustándolos_—

X-X

_Después del viaje a Suiza había aprovechado para descansar y poner en orden todos sus pendientes, sabía que ese día llegaría el especialista que esperaban. Muy temprano por la mañana luego de atender sus consultas, se dirigió a la sala de juntas con el director del hospital, había llegado justo a tiempo. Al entrar noto que Darien ya se encontraba en su respectivo lugar. _

-Buenos días —_saludo a todos para después tomar asiento al otro extremo lejos de Darien_—

_En cuanto la vio pudo sentir como ansiaba volver a sentirla entre sus brazos y eso lo haría tarde o temprano, tal parecía que aun seguía molesta pero ya se encargaría de contentarla_— Buenos días... —_saludo indiferente_—

-Los he citado aquí porque quiero presentarles a una eminencia en la medicina, una persona que pese a sus múltiples propuestas acepto trabajar con nosotros... el Dr. Diamante Black...

_Un doctor que se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa se levanto para saludar a todos los presentes_— Es un gusto conocerlos, y por supuesto trabajar con todos ustedes —_volviendo a sentarse_—

-Su exposición en el congreso fue de las mejores sea bienvenido doctor Black… —_dijo Rei pues ya había tenido el placer de cruzar algunas palabras con él_—

-Sea bienvenido Dr. Black... —_dijo Darien, si bien había sido una exposición muy bien explicada no era de todo su agrado lo consideraba demasiado arrogante_—

-Esperamos que se sienta cómodo, su consultorio ya le ha sido asignado, en el momento que lo desee puede comenzar a revisar los casos más graves e importantes que tenemos...

-Muchas gracias, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato, me gustaría primero conocer a los pacientes, ¿es eso posible?

-Claro que si... por favor Dra. Hino podría acompañarlo y mostrarle el hospital para que vaya familiarizándose...

-Sera un placer director —_se levanto enseguida acercándose a él_— Mi nombre es Rei Hino... mucho gusto doctor, por favor acompáñeme le mostrare las instalaciones y su consultorio

_Observo como aquel hombre fijo la mirada en ella, ella que era su amante y que no permitiría que ningún otro hombre la llegara a tocar, esperaría el momento apropiado para dejárselo claro en especial a Rei._

-Gracias... con permiso... —_dijo Diamante abriendo la puerta para que su acompañante saliera primero_—

_Salió de la sala—_ Iniciaremos por la parte superior ¿le parece bien? —_murmuró mientras caminaba_—

_Asintió—_ Estuvo presente en las conferencias en Suiza ¿no es así?

-Sí, la de usted me pareció de las más interesantes... —_esperó que el elevador se abriera para entrar en el_—

-Gracias... —_Sonrió alagado_— es el tema que mas me apasiona...

-A mi igual, ¿además de todo cree que su hipótesis pueda funcionar para nuestros enfermos?

-Es posible, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, también ellos deben confiar... —_dijo entrando al elevador después de ella_— recuerde que parte de la recuperación es que ellos pongan de su parte...

-Desde luego, eso es fundamental —_presiono el botón del último piso_— iremos a donde se encuentras nuestros pacientes especiales, sobre los cuales será su prioridad

-De acuerdo... y dígame Dra. Hino... ¿es usted casada? —_Preguntó viéndola de reojo—_

-Si desde luego —_Sonrió_— estoy casada con mi profesión, ¿y usted doctor?

_Había puesto un semblante serio pero al tiempo Sonrió_— Soltero... no hay mujer que soporte la vida de un medico... y menos si anda errante como yo...

-La vida de un medico es muy difícil de sobre llevar, nunca hay un horario fijo, me imagino que debe ser difícil poder sostener una relación —_murmuró al momento que el elevador se abría, y daba unos pasos para salir_—

-Es posible... —_murmuró observándola con atención_— bien con que paciente podemos comenzar...

-Es un niño de 13 años —_entro a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba el pequeño_— hola Sammy

X-X

_Después de algunas cuantas horas, le había mostrado a Diamante todas las instalaciones, y de una plática amena sobre los procesos que iba a proseguir a partir de ese día, volvió a su consultorio debía prepararse para las consultas de las tarde, descansaría un poco antes de alistarse al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de sí, recargándose en la puerta._

-Tan impresionada te dejo ese doctor... —_dijo dando vuelta a la silla_—

-Darien... ¿qué haces aquí? —_verlo frente a ella hizo que se congelara en su lugar, lo había extrañado y mucho_—

-Vine a verte, que mas... llevo rato esperándote... —_murmuró poniéndose de pie, camino lentamente hacia ella_— vamos a comer...

-Lo siento... comeré con el doctor Black _—dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar su acercamiento—_

-No Rei... creo que no entendiste... vamos a comer... —_coloco una mano sobre la puerta aprisionándola con su cuerpo_— no es una pregunta...

_Fijo su mirada en él_— Y yo ya te dije que no comeré contigo... ¿o es que no quedo claro que lo nuestro termino?

-No Rei... a la que no le queda claro es a ti... —_suavemente paso el dorso de la mano muy cerca de su cuerpo— _estoy seguro que me extrañaste, que me extrañas en tu cama...

_Cerro sus ojos respirando, tomando el valor para empujarlo_— El que no tiene claro nada eres tu... ya no quiero que me busques, solo tendré tratos contigo a nivel profesional y nada mas

-No lo creo... —_la volvió a acorralar contra la puerta sujetando sus manos_— puedo sentir como deseas que te bese... que te haga mía...

-Darien... me estas lastimando... entiende ya no quiero ser tu amante... ya no quiero tener que ver nada contigo... —_tratando de soltarse de su agarre_—

-Eso lo hubieras pensando cuando todo inicio... —_se acerco hasta besar su_ _mejilla_— no es fácil librarse de mi ya lo veras... y mucho menos olvidarme... eres y seguirás siendo mía...

-Quizás... así fue al inicio... pero ya no Darien... soy libre como cualquier chica y sin duda olvidare lo que siento por ti... olvidare que alguna vez fuiste importante para mí... no eres el único hombre sobre la tierra...

-Tal vez no, pero soy el único que te conoce tal cual eres... que puede satisfacerte, que puede volverte loca con un solo beso... —_se separo de ella acomodando su bata_— mismos que tu buscaras... ya lo veras... ahora si me permites debo continuar con mis visitas... ah y por cierto mantente lejos de ese Dr. Black... no quiero verte cerca de él...

-No eres nadie para impedirme hacer lo que quiera... soy libre ¿recuerdas? —_Sonrió irónica, abriendo la puerta_— retírese de mi vista Doctor chiba... y deje de meterse en mis asuntos

_Sonrió con ironía al verla tan valiente_— Ya lo veremos Dra. Hino, ya lo veremos… —_salió de aquel consultorio pasando a su lado_—

_Presiono su puño sobre la manija, ¿cómo era posible que aun la hiciera sentir débil ante eso?, no debía flaquear sintiera lo que sintiera con su sola presencia, debía ser fuerte, y mantenerse aun más firme, no podía permitir que volviera a acercarse de esa manera a ella._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, tranquilas no me quieran golpear mi nombre aparece por fines ilustrativos jajaja lo siento, ahora si el tema que nos atañe, por lo visto Seiya ya se está poniendo las pilas y vaya beso que le robo a Serena ¿no?, y bueno ya sé que seguirán insultando a Darien ni modo ya le tocaba jajaja.

Agradecimiento especial a nuestras queridas lectoras que nos hicieron favor de dejarnos un pequeño review: TsukinoDiamante, Lizzy Kou, selene kou chiba, .Darling, Serenity1089, Katabrecteri

Bueno pues muchas gracias por habernos acompañado, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho abracitos y besitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

_Sin darse cuenta las semanas habían pasado, aunque Darien y Serena se habían prometido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos era casi imposible, pero al menos a la hora de la cena estaban así era, mientras Darien en el hospital la pasaba ocupado con algunos casos que supervisaba el Dr. Black algo que no le agrado mucho pero que tenía que respetar, el colmo de males era que Rei y ese recién llegado parecían llevarse muy bien incluso se hablaban por sus nombres algo que jamás le permitió a él.  
_

_Para la serie las grabaciones transcurrieron sin mayores contratiempos todo iba con calma también gracias a que las escenas entre Serena y Seiya eran esporádicas y si acaso tenían que actuar juntos lo hacían con otros actores, siempre escenas tranquilas, el problema al menos para ella seria ese día en que vendría la primera escena oficial donde sus personajes se demostrarían en un beso lo que sentían, algo de lo que no estaba muy segura de querer hacer pero que tendría que obedecer y porque no disfrutar._

_Seiya recibía las instrucciones adecuadas, conforme había pasado el tiempo su actuación había mejorado notablemente, y eso era algo que le alababan todos los actores que trabajan con él, se coloco en la escenografía esperando que diera inicio._

_Se reviso por última vez el maquillaje y peinado, hasta ese momento no se había vuelto a repetir lo ocurrido durante la grabación del promocional, si pensaba en eso aun estaba desconcertada, en esta ocasión el beso seria consentido así que no tendría porque volver a sentir sus labios invadidos, estaba segura que esta vez solo sería un pequeño roce, uno de acuerdo a la época, se detuvo frente a él escuchando atenta las indicaciones.  
_

-Marie te pedirá que te marches ya que alguien los podría ver pero eso no te detendrá para hacerle ver cuánto la necesitas... ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo —_fijo su mirada en ella_—

-Entendido... —_dijo Serena con seguridad, esta vez no permitiría que Seiya la desconcertara, solo era un beso y al finalizar una bofetada_—

-Listos para grabar... y acción...

"-Marie... entiende lo que siento por ti...

_Desvió la mirada_— Debes irte Ernesto, alguien puede verte aquí... ¿entiendes el problema en el que estaremos? —_busco con la mirada si es que alguien los observaba_—

-¿Y acaso crees que eso me importa? —_La tomo de la mano jalándola hacia él_— una sola palabra tuya bastara...

-Entiende por favor... no puedo desobedecer a mi padre... por más que yo sienta lo mismo que tu... —_bajo la mirada_—

-Entonces explícame... ¿por qué siento que te derrites entre mis brazos cada que te abrazo? —_La acerco más hacia él girándola para apoyarla contra el árbol_— ¿por qué me seduces con tu mirada?, sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti —_murmuró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella hasta rozarlos suavemente_—

-Ernesto... por favor... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios, sus manos subieron por su pecho para dejarlas descansar ahí_—

-No te resistas mas... o es que soy muy poca cosa para ti —_murmuró aun saboreando sus labios, acariciando su mejilla con su mano_—

-No... —_Murmuró aferrándose a su chaqueta de militar—_ eres todo lo que yo necesito... —_continuo con los ojos cerrados tanto para Marie como para ella él era lo único que necesitaba_—

-Entonces no te resistas huye conmigo —_murmuró profundizando mas su beso, entre una mezcla de pasión y ternura_—

_Se suponía que debía ser apenas un beso suave que no llegaría mas allá de un roce sin embargo él comenzaba a invadir su boca cosa que no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y termino cediendo, besándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, rodeo su cuello acercándolo más a ella._

_Profundizo su beso con mayor pasión aprisionándola aun mas contra el árbol, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos, aun con todo y ese hermoso vestido._

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que había probado sus labios, se aferro más a su cuerpo, si aquello era una actuación es la más sensual que había tenido, sentir su cuerpo tan unido al suyo._

_Se separo un poco de sus labios—_ Vez... como tiemblas entre mis brazos... deseas estar a mi lado tanto como yo junto a ti... una palabra tuya y enfrentare lo que sea por ti —_murmuró a su oído aun sin soltarla_—

-Yo... —_murmuró totalmente confundida, aquello no era parte del guión, Seiya estaba improvisando_— esto nos meterá en problemas... Ernesto... —_murmuró abrazándolo más—_

-Ya te lo dije... correré cualquier riesgo... —_se separo de ella_— aunque por lo que veo... tú no estás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo, tal vez al final de cuentas solo soy poca cosa para ti, si quieres seguir siendo la princesita de papá, puedes hacerlo, me iré y no volverás a verme —_dijo burlista retomando los diálogos del guion_—

-¿Entonces de tu parte solo obtengo burlas? —_lo miro perpleja ¿en qué momento había aprendido a improvisar?, aunque había algo mas_— solo juegas conmigo... me besas para luego decir que te iras...

-Te estoy pidiendo que huyas conmigo... además no te queda decir eso, siendo que a la que le gusta siempre jugar es a ti, Marie Winchester —_aquellos diálogos eran exactamente igual, solo que los había adaptado a su manera, para poder continuar con esa escena—_

_El guion indicaba que lo siguiente seria una bofetada al sentirse Marie ofendida por sus palabras y sus acciones, alzo la mano dispuesta a hacerlo sin embargo algo la hizo volver a sujetarlo del cuello y besarlo, estaba molesta y no entendía porque, quizá porque había improvisado obligándola a salir del guion o quizá porque en el fondo él pensaba que solo había jugado con él y no era así._

_Yaten observo estuvo a punto de cortar la escena justo cuando observo a Seiya separándola de él con una sonrisa burlona, volviéndose a sentar, su actuación lo impresionaba cada vez mas.  
_

-¿Eso quiere decir que escaparas conmigo?, ¿o como siempre te esconderás detrás de tu padre, y aceptaras sus imposiciones?_—tomo la siguiente parte del dialogo improvisando un poco_—

-No puedo desobedecerlo por más que quiera estar contigo... tienes razón muero por estar contigo pero no puedo, no debemos...

-Bien... entonces quédate donde estas... y se feliz si puedes, yo me voy... quizás otra si este dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por mi —_dio media vuelta marchándose molesto tal como indicaba el guion—_

_En ese momento se cubrió el rostro, su personaje lloraría al sentir que perdía al amor de su vida todo por ser una cobarde, se dejo caer de rodillas junto al árbol y comenzó a sollozar."_

-Corte... muy bien, quedo bastante bien aun a pesar de la improvisación que hubo, Seiya te felicito, Serena por favor debes concentrarte, debiste darle la bofetada y no quedarte tan sumisa, dale gracias a Seiya que no se tuvo que repetir la escena, muy buena improvisación por cierto…

-Gracias... ¿eso quiere decir que puedo irme temprano? —_Murmuró fijando la mirada hacia la entrada donde estaba Lita_—

_En cuanto la ayudaron a ponerse de pie limpio su rostro de aquellas lagrimas falsas, tenía ganas de decirle algo, de reclamar pero su mirada se quedo en él y hacia donde veía, esa debía ser la peor burla de la que había sido presa, camino hacia ellos_— Gracias... —_dijo sarcástica, estaba realmente molesta y peor aun celosa de ver con quien se iría_— hiciste un buen trabajo... —_se dio la media vuelta y se alejo hacia la puerta_— hola Lita... con permiso... —_fingió una sonrisa a la prometida de Seiya, necesitaba llegar a su camerino y desahogarse_—

_Lita sonrió al verla pasar, respondiendo el saludo_— Seiya es un gran actor no cabe duda —_murmuró en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara y enseguida correr hacia él_—

_Se detuvo al escucharla volvió la vista hacia donde ella corría y él la recibía con los brazos abiertos, apretó las manos que sujetaban la falda de aquel estorboso vestido, ¿cómo podía besarla de aquella forma y estar como si nada con su prometida?, comenzaba a aborrecer esa serie, se volvió hacia el camino y continuo hacia el camerino._

-Hola —_la abrazo con fuerza_— me alegra verte ¿como lo hice? —_Murmuró al caminar con ella después de despedirse de Yaten quien le cedió el permiso_—

-Estupendo... esta totalmente desconcertada ¿verdad? —_Sonreía feliz caminando del brazo de aquel guapo actor—_

-Creo que muy desconcertada... tanto que olvido sus líneas y tuve que improvisar un poco o quizás bastante, ¿se noto?

-De tu parte no…pero ella se veía totalmente fuera de situación... supiste hacerlo muy bien... y vaya beso el que le diste digo así cualquiera se queda atontada...

-¿Te parece? —_Sonrió feliz_— aquel segundo beso si no lo esperaba

-Pensé que terminarías correspondiéndolo... —_dijo sonriente—_ resististe muy bien...

-Créeme estuve a punto de corresponderlo... no sé cómo pude resistirlo, ¿quieres ir a comer?, yo invito

-De acuerdo vamos... oye en la historia te dice que no y tu personaje dice que buscara otra... ¿de verdad lo hace?, tengo curiosidad... la trama se ve muy interesante...

-Si... despertaran los celos de Marie, hasta hacerla luchar o perderá definitivamente al hombre que ama, eso será como dos años después de la escena de hoy

-Ah eso suena muy triste... ¿y qué pasa en esos dos años?

-Mmm ella asume el control de la hacienda, su padre enferma, y esta por casarse, y él regresa convertido en capitán del ejército, y acompañado de una de las enfermeras que ayudaba en el ejercito, lo interesante es si volverán a reencontrarse y realizar su amor

-Wow eso suena tan romántico y apasionado... por eso es que se vuelve un amor prohibido... ambos comprometidos y por el qué dirán, en esos tiempos la gente hablaba demasiado de los demás... la historia suena muy interesante...

-Sí bastante, pero comienzo a preguntarme ¿cuánto podrá ella resistir? —_camino un poco pensativo—_

-Mmm ¿ella Serena o ella Marie? —_Pregunto observándolo con atención_—

-Serena... la he visto un poco pálida

-Quizá no ha comido bien... y con las jornadas tan largas de grabaciones es posible que no esté haciendo ejercicio... —_suspiro_— Seiya no te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta de que no puede estar sin ti... oye dime... ¿hay alguna escena apasionada dentro de la historia?

-Mmm creo que sí, no estoy seguro... ¿me ayudas a revisar el guion más tarde? tus consejos me han servido mucho

-Claro que si... porque si la hay quizá sea la escena definitiva que te ayudara a tus propósitos con Serena... porque creo que un poco mas y la volverás loca, no viste lo celosa que estaba... casi me fulmina con la mirada...

-¿En serio?

-Bueno si hubiera podido me asesina en el momento en que corrí a tus brazos…

-No me percate de ello, lo que tienes que pasar por ser mi prometida —_Sonrió divertido abrazándola_—

-Más bien lo que tengo que pasar por ayudarte... solo prométeme que te aferraras a esa felicidad que estoy segura solo ella puede darte...

-Lo hare... contra viento y marea... gracias a ti... por cierto aun no le agrado del todo a Taiki ¿verdad?

-No… ni le agradaras hasta que sepa que nuestro compromiso es una farsa... —_Sonrió abrazándolo_— pero bueno que sufra otro poco por ser tan despistado...

-Eso me agrada —_Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_— ¿qué quieres comer?, tengamos una cita

-Mmm que tal italiana... pasta... —_Sonrió burlista_—

-¿Te burlas de mi Lita Kino?, ¿cuánto quieres apostar que me acabo dos platos de esa pasta tan odiada?

-Apostemos... por cierto... lo olvidaba, aquí está la nota de la florería... no tardan en traer la orquídea del día... ¿no sabes que les hace?

-He querido averiguarlo pero como comprenderás si me acerco un poco sospechara, ¿y si lo averiguas por mi? —_Le sonrió tomando la nota_—

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo averigüe?, no creo que quiera ni verme...

-Mmm es posible —_se quedo pensativo_—

-Ya se... ¿por qué no le preguntas a su asistente?, la chica que se fue detrás de ella... una rubia... a lo mejor ella te puede decir que es lo que hace o averiguar algo más de ella...

-No… seguro ella sabe todo, es su mejor amiga, si me acerco preguntando levantare sospechas

-Mmm de alguna manera tienes que averiguar qué es lo que hace con las flores que le envías... fue muy buena idea cambiar a orquídeas... ¿qué fue lo que le pusiste en la nota de hoy?

-La de hoy se fue sin nota... dime a qué lugar te gustaría ir a comer

-Ya te dije pasta... me dijeron que cerca hay un restaurante muy bueno... vamos a ese...

-A eso me refería al restaurante, sabes que no conozco muchos, entonces vamos, ¿y qué ganare si me como toda la pasta?

-Mmm otra de mis brillantes ideas... —_Sonrió orgullosa_—

-Eso es trampa —_Sonrió divertido tomando su mano, caminando hacia ese lugar_—

-No, no es trampa... es la idea más genial que se me pudo ocurrir pero que solo te diré si ganas...

-Mmm de acuerdo... ¿y me dejaras divertirme un poco mas con Taiki?

-De acuerdo... —_Sonrió divertida_— vamos a comer entonces...

X-X

_Mientras tanto, Serena en su camerino había recibido una orquídea ese día como ya era costumbre, esa venia sin nota, se preguntaba quien seria ese admirador misterioso que a diario le mandaba orquídeas con poemas o frases hermosas, la puso un jarrón justo para después plantarla en una pequeña maceta donde tenía las demás. Disfrutaba de verlas, cuando le llego un ramo de tulipanes de colores junto con una nota, era de su esposo, en la cual le decía que la invitaba a comer, y que la esperaba en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en menos de una hora, aprovechando que tenía tiempo libre, sin dudarlo se cambio de ropa para ir a su encuentro._

X-X

_Por otro lado Diamante y Rei habían acordado ir a comer a ese mismo lugar, Rei lucia contenta desde que salía con Diamante no había vuelto a tener un encuentro con Darien, pero de todas formas lo evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y había aprendido a ser fría y mucho mas cortante de lo que solía ser, sobre todo con él, entraron al restaurante, para ir directo a una mesa al fondo, justo en ese momento otra pareja era ubicada cerca del ventanal, y por ultimo Darien llegó sentándose en una mesa central, sin percatarse de la presencia de ambas parejas._

X-X

_El restaurante era muy lujoso y bastante amplio, la suave música amenizaba la comida, el mesero se acerco a la joven pareja del ventanal ofreciéndoles el menú._

-Bueno como no soy muy conocedor de pastas tu pide por mí, aunque veo que hay carne, quiero tres cortes —_Sonrió alegremente al mesero_—

-Espagueti a la boloñesa... ¿te parece? —_Pregunto observando el menú_—

-¿Sabe rico?

-Bueno mejor Fettuchine... y vino tinto por favor...

-En seguida —_murmuró el mesero tomando la orden para después retirarse_—

-Que agradable se ve este lugar... —_Sonrió observando el elegante lugar_—

-Sí bastante agradable —_le sonrió divertido_— y muy elegante

-Oye y como es la canción de entrada...

-Bueno me gustaría decir que es una composición mía pero no lo es, pero sin duda es una canción muy linda y muy acorde a la historia se llama "Ese es Nuestro Amor"

-Bueno pues estoy segura que será un éxito al igual que la serie... va a ser corta ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo será

-¿Ya hablaste con tus padres sobre lo que estás haciendo? —_pregunto preocupada_—

-No… aun no, mi padre siempre está ocupado y mi madre ni se diga —_murmuró con tristeza_—

-Pero no te pongas triste... es mas no se los digas guárdalo como una sorpresa ¿sí?, nada debe ponerte triste... —_se acerco acariciando su mejilla_—

X-X

_Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos de retraso cuando llego, bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada, apenas si había dado un par de pasos cuando vio a través del vidrio a Seiya y su prometida, ¿por qué el mundo era tan pequeño que tenía que encontrarlos?, al entrar volteo hacia la ventana y deseo no haberlo hecho ya que en ese momento Lita acariciaba la mejilla de Seiya y parecían muy románticos como si estuvieran en una cita, hubiera deseado acercarse y dejarle saber que Seiya era de ella aunque solo ella lo supiera, que idea tan absurda, Seiya no le pertenecía.  
_

-Lamento la demora... —_dijo un poco seria al llegar frente a Darien_—

_Darien se puso de pie para saludar a su esposa con un suave beso en los labios_— Me imagino que tenías mucho trabajo, ¿cómo van las grabaciones?

-Bien... cada vez avanzamos mas... —_dijo sentándose de modo que podía ver a la pareja cerca del ventanal— _quisiera que terminara ya...

-¿Y eso? —_Se sentó del otro lado contrario al que estaba inicialmente, fijando su mirada hacia el fondo, notando la presencia de la que era su amante acompañada de ese arrogante medico_—

-Para pasar más tiempo juntos... —_murmuró sin perder detalle de la sonrisa de Seiya_— "¿cuándo será el día que vuelvas a sonreír para mí?" _—Bebió un poco de agua de la que habían dejado en la mesa—_

-Eso suena bien... quizás podamos irnos de viaje —_murmuró por inercia, frunciendo el_ _ceño_—

-Si claro... una segunda luna de miel... —_murmuró tomando el menú y solo hojeándolo—_

-Pidamos te parece —_tomo el otro menú, para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que miraba con tanta insistencia_—

-Lo que tú quieras está bien... —_volvió la mirada a su esposo pues no quería que se diera cuenta de que su atención estaba con alguien más_—

-Rabioles con salsa especial, dos órdenes y vino blanco —_murmuró al mesero entregando su menú_—

-En seguida señor... —_dijo el mesero y en seguida se retiro_—

-¿Y qué tal tu día cariño? —_murmuró Serena tomando la mano de Darien y viendo de reojo a Seiya_—

-Un poco pesado, pero ya estamos saliendo adelante con el caso especial... odio admitirlo pero ese especialista resulto ser muy bueno, pero no deja de ser arrogante...

-Bueno nunca esta demás contar con el apoyo de otro medico... _—volvió la mirada a su esposo_— tu eres muy hábil seguro sabrás sobrellevarlo…

-Si no lo dudes —_fijo su mirada en ella_— necesito vacaciones

-En cuanto termine con las grabaciones podemos irnos ¿qué te parece?, tú puedes pedir vacaciones... ¿sí?

-Perfecto... las pediré entonces, dame las fechas para coincidir y arreglare todo para ese viaje

-De acuerdo, lo averiguare con Yaten... Darien... de verdad quiero estar contigo... —_oprimió la mano suavemente_—

_Fijo su mirada en ella sonriéndole_— Yo también... créeme cielo —_le sonrió, aunque se sentía algo confuso teniendo la presencia de esa mujer a tan solo unas mesas de distancia sin dudarlo se acerco a sus labios rosándolos_— sabes... me tomare la tarde libre ¿quieres pasarla a mi lado?

-Sí, está bien... por suerte hoy ya no tengo más llamado... —_se sentía tan miserable de no ser tan fuerte como olvidar a Seiya, pero simplemente no podía_—

X-X

-Es un lugar muy agradable —_ya habían ordenado y se encontraban comiendo_— y la comida es deliciosa

-Más agradable es la compañía Rei... gracias por aceptar comer conmigo... —_dijo Diamante sonriéndole amablemente_—

-Al contrario gracias por invitarme —_acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja sonriéndole_—

-Rei de verdad ha sido muy grata mi estadía aquí y todo es gracias a ti...

-Me alegro que sea muy grato para ti... la verdad hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan libre como ahora... gracias Diamante

-No tienes nada que agradecer Rei... —_tomó suavemente su mano_— se que apenas nos conocemos pero sabes... me gustaría conocerte mas... no en el ámbito profesional sino personal... deseo conocerte Rei... claro si tú me das la oportunidad...

_Se sonrojo un poco—_ Seria muy agradable conocer a alguien como tu... eres un gran medico además de errante... ¿cómo eres siendo solo tú?

-Eso deberás averiguarlo... —_se acerco lentamente_— solo si quieres correr el riesgo de enamorarte de un medico errante...

_Sonrió divertida_— ¿Y qué riesgos puedo correr? —_fijo su mirada desafiante en él_—

-Que no puedas vivir sin mi... —_murmuró haciendo que se acercara lentamente al jalar con suavidad su mano_— o yo sin ti...

-¿Suena algo interesante, y si fuera todo lo contrario? —_Murmuró sintiendo su cercanía—_

- Velaría por tu felicidad... —_subió la mano acariciando su mejilla y tomando su mejilla_— o moriría en el intento... _—sin dejarla decir más se acerco hasta tocar sus labios en un beso—_

_Cerró sus ojos sonrojada, correspondiendo con suavidad a sus labios._

_Al sentir que sus labios le correspondían tomo confianza y volvió el beso un poco más profundo pero sin perder esa dulzura._

_Disfruto de ese suave beso, aparto sus cabellos de su rostro, colocando lentamente su mano sobre el cuello de él, era un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura, un beso que por mucho tiempo espero recibir de otro hombre._

X-X

_Apenas si había vuelto a su lugar cuando vio como la que era su amante, porque lo seguía siendo se besaba con ese medico engreído, en ese momento llevaban su orden que no le importo en lo mínimo_— Vámonos Serena... _—se puso de pie, era demasiada la molestia que sentía, pero sobre todo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada_—

-¿Ocurre algo? —_Pregunto Serena desconcertada si apenas unos segundos estaba muy tranquilo e incluso dulce_—

-Se me quito el apetito... vámonos ya —_murmuró con molestia, viendo de reojo a esa pareja, noto como ella lo abrazaba y como ese beso se volvía más intenso_—

-Pero no has comido nada... —_dijo poniéndose de pie_— si quieres vamos a otro lado... —_la verdad ella tampoco tenía hambre, se le había quitado de solo ver a Seiya y Lita tan cariñosos_—

-Si mejor —_murmuró molesto, caminando hacia la salida, tomando de la mano a su esposa_—

_Camino detrás de Darien y pero no perdió detalle de aquella pareja que parecía muy feliz platicando, al menos eso le agradecería a su esposo, que la sacara de ese lugar. Lo peor era verlo comer aquella pasta que no era más deliciosa de lo que la había preparado ella_— "Qué bueno que no te gusta Seiya" —_sujeto con fuerza la mano de Darien así como su pequeño bolso de mano, eso era demasiado, ¿por qué no era sincero con ella?, odiaba sentirse menos, comenzaba a odiar a Seiya_—

_Darien camino con ella hacia su auto ayudándola a subir_— ¿Quieres hamburguesas?

-Si... está bien... cualquier cosa es mejor que pasta... —_trato de sonreírle_—

-Bien vamos —_la ayudo a subir al auto, para enseguida hacerlo él y arrancar, durante el camino no dijo mas, tenía que poner un alto a lo que estaba sucediendo, Rei era suya y de nadie más, no permitiría que ese medicucho se la quitara_—

X-X

_La molestia aun no pasaba, era demasiado lo que Seiya estaba haciendo para colmar su paciencia, primero hacerla quedar mal, lucirse al desubicarla en la escena, después verlo muy sonriente y feliz con su noviecita comiendo pasta cuando según él no le gustaba, sí estaba celosa y no podía mas pero no podía demostrárselo, los aplausos por otra brillante actuación la sacaron de sus pensamientos solo observando como recibía felicitaciones del productor y de alguno que otro actor, esperaría hasta que se acercara a donde ella estaba, necesitaba sacar ese enojo de alguna manera._

_Seiya sonreirá feliz, se sentía satisfecho con lo que hacía, camino hacia un extremo no muy lejos de Serena tomando una botella de agua, le habían dado un descanso mientras hacían escena con otros personajes._

_Camino lentamente hasta llegar detrás de él_— Buen trabajo... —_dijo sarcástica_—

_Fijo su mirada en ella mientras bebía agua_— Gracias —_murmuró al ver que se había tomado poco más de la mitad en un solo trago_—

**-**¿Podemos hablar? —_pregunto observándolo fijamente_—

-¿Hablar? —_Desconcertado_— si claro... ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Aquí no… vamos a mi camerino... —_camino hacia la salida_—

_Suspiró siguiéndola sin decir más._

_Al menos no había puesto objeción, caminó hacia su camerino entrando sin decir nada, solo hablaría hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse._

_Entro detrás de ella dejando la puerta abierta, dudaba un poco en hacerlo se sentía nervioso, en semanas no había cruzado palabra alguna salvo lo más necesario._

_Volteo pensando que quizá no la había seguido_— Cierra la puerta por favor...

-De acuerdo —_murmuró cerrándola quedando recargado en ella_—

**-**No sabía que eras demasiado buen actor... ¿disfrutas hacer quedar mal a los demás?

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no fui yo el que olvido sus líneas

_Sonrió con ironía_— No claro que no… pero ¿por qué cambias los diálogos?, improvisas cuando no es necesario... no te das cuenta que pones en dificultades a los actores...

-Pues no es lo que me ha dicho Yaten —_sonrió al ver su molestia_— nadie además de ti ha olvidado sus diálogos

_Sintió que aquella molestia crecía más y más_— ¿Que es lo que quieres Seiya?, ¿disfrutas torturándome?

-Claro que no… ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¿De dónde? —_Pregunto con ironía_— me haces quedar en ridículo al cambiar las líneas... al besarme de una manera que no era necesaria...

-No lo habría hecho si tú no te hubieras quedado paralizada, y si no quieres que improvise cuando actué contigo entonces deberías concentrarte en lo que haces... antes di que rescate la escena

-Ah ahora resulta que debo agradecerte... —_suspiro con molestia e ironía_— pues gracias Seiya por "rescatar la escena, te debo mi carrera" ¿eso querías escuchar?

-Claro que no… yo solo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer... y tu deberías hacer lo mismo —_murmuró encaminándose por el camerino observando la maceta llena de orquídeas, y aun lado tulipanes de colores_—

_Lo siguió con la mirada—_ Entonces no vuelvas a besarme como lo hiciste... _—dijo más molesta guardando silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, aquel beso era el causante de su distracción y se lo estaba admitiendo_—

-Entonces dile a la producción que quiten las escenas de los besos…porque yo seguiré haciéndolo conforme sea necesario, ¿o es que acaso eso es lo que más te molesto?, si es así ¿por qué volviste a besarme en lugar de abofetearme como decía en el guion?, ¿tú también improvisaste no?, justo cuando recuperamos nuestras líneas

_Desvió la mirada, odiaba sentirse así de impotente_— Porque quise... —_dijo con firmeza_— porque quise hacerlo...

-Bien, entonces no veo el porqué tu reclamo, si eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme me retiro —_murmuró al ver que tenía tantas orquídeas como tulipanes de colores, y cada uno con su nota respectiva, después de todo Darien había seguido su consejo y le escribía_—

_Se acerco a la puerta antes de que la abriera_— ¿Por qué me mentiste? —_murmuró deteniéndose a un lado de él—_

_La miro desconcertado sin entender a lo que se refería._

_Bajo la mirada ya no molesta más bien triste_— No te gusto la pasta solo porque yo la prepare ¿verdad?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la actuación?

-Contéstame... —_dijo subiendo la mirada para verlo_— ¿nada de lo que yo hago te gusta ya?

-Serena eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me estas reclamando

-¿Estás seguro? —_Murmuró mirando detenidamente su rostro_— ¿no tienes nada que reclamarme?

-Mmm ¿que tendría que reclamarte?

-Tal parece que nada... —_murmuró sonriendo con tristeza_— no creo que te importe nada de lo que me pase...

_Seiya fijo su mirada en ella—_ Si hay algo que debo reclamar

_Su mirada se fijo en él esperando a que continuara, le diría la verdad sobre lo que comenzaba a sentir, solo esperaba una palabra y sería suficiente._

-No te has estado alimentando como debe ser y mucho menos has estado haciendo ejercicio... ¿acaso quieres enfermar?

_¿Solo eso le importaba?, era ridículo, suspiro molesta_— ¿Solo eso?, ¿estás seguro?

-Te ves demasiado pálida...

_Aquello la hizo sentir aun peor, no lo soporto mas si volvía a escuchar una palabra sobre si se veía pálida o si no comía bien terminaría por odiar todo lo que tenía que ver con la salud, suspiro y tomo el valor necesario, al diablo los buenos principios o más bien la idea de que no pasaba nada, lo abrazo y beso como tanto había querido y deseado._

_Aquel beso lo desconcertó de sobremanera, esperaba más una bofetada o algo más que ese beso, cerro sus ojos, dudando en corresponder a sus labios, los deseaba, los tenia para él solo, no definidamente ya no podía resistirse, la abrazo besándola profundamente._

_Se sintió tan confortada de que le correspondiera que lo abrazo con más fuerza, su respiración se hizo acelerada, eso es lo que necesitaba, sentir sus labios que nadie jamás lo había besado como ella y nadie jamás la había besado como él, era egoísta lo sabía pero necesitaba sentirlo suyo._

_Suavemente se separo de ella, fijando su mirada en ella_— ¿Contenta?

_Su mirada y su rostro le sonreían pero al escucharlo se sintió desconcertada_— No entiendo... —_murmuró tratando de recuperar la cordura y los sentidos que en un solo beso él le había robado_—

_Se encogió de hombros—_ Serena... no entiendo tu reclamo por la pasta y solo te volveré a reiterar no me gusta la pasta, al menos no es de mis comidas predilectas, tampoco me gusta ver que no te cuidas, y que todo lo que hice antes de nada sirvió, luego vienes y me besas aquí en privado sin motivo alguno siendo que estas casada y yo comprometido, creí que eso había quedado claro

—_Fijo su mirada en ella observando detenidamente sus expresiones_—

-Sí, lo tengo claro y no me importa... y si quieres que te bese delante de todos lo hare... porque no, esto no me dejo contenta... porque muero de celos, porque no quiero cuidarme si no es para ti... porque deseo volver a estar entre tus brazos... eso es lo que me pasa... y si para besarte tengo que hacerlo delante de todos a través de una actuación lo hare... todo para que no me olvides...

-¿Tanto deseas que no te olvide... aun si mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más? —_murmuró sin perder detalle alguno_—

_Se quedo callada viendo fijamente sus ojos—_ No importa... ya nada me importa... solo volver a sentirte mío...

_Se acerco a la puerta—_ Serena... voy a casarme dentro de una semana... no puedo ser tuyo...

-¿Qué? —_sostuvo la manija de la puerta para que no saliera_— ¿por qué?

-Creo que eso te lo dije hace tiempo... ella es importante para mí al igual que lo es Darien ¿no?, veo que ahora te manda orquídeas

-No… no sé quien las manda... —_murmuró con tristeza, no sabía que decir, no se atrevía a verlo_— solo dame una noche mas... —_fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aquello no era una solicitud era una súplica— _solo una mas...

-No puedo... —_murmuró_— prometí no volverle a ser infiel... con trabajo me perdono

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Si... lo hice

-¿Le dijiste que la engañaste conmigo? —_pregunto sin moverse_—

-¿Acaso importa? —_Fijo su mirada en ella_— dime es que acaso no amas a tu esposo, como para volver a buscarme a mí

-Solo una noche... y te daré la respuesta a esa pregunta...

-Entonces me quedare con la duda... debo irme

-Dime ¿que signifique para ti?, ¿qué significó esa noche en tu vida?

-Serena... —_fijo su mirada en ella con una ligera sonrisa, coloco su mano sobre la de ella que aun estaba en la manija_— no creo que lo sienta importe en este momento... tanto tu como yo tenemos una vida hecha ¿no?

-Sí, es posible... pero para mí esa noche significo el parte aguas de mi vida... —_respiro profundamente—_ haz tu vida con ella y yo veré que hago con la mía... lo siento Seiya no te volveré a rogar... por más que sienta que la vida se me va... no volveré a suplicar algo de ti... —_quito suavemente su mano sin atreverse a verlo, respiraba de forma rápida_— terminando esta serie espero no volver a verte... _—de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas y en seguida nada_—

_Seiya de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos pidiendo ayuda, abrió la puerta, todos estaban ocupados en el set, sin dudarlo la saco cargando del lugar llevándola hacia su auto, pensó en llevarla a su casa o al hospital, llamo a Lita pidiéndole ayuda, y le indico que la llevara al departamento, después de un rato la recostó sobre su cama, observándola con preocupación._

-Sera mejor si le quito esa ropa debe estar sofocada... —_dijo Lita comenzando por deshacer el peinado_—

-Vamos afuera... —_dijo Taiki tomando del brazo a Seiya_— deja que ella se encargue de todo...

_Seiya asintió siguiendo a Taiki hacia la sala dejándola a solas._

-¿Cómo se ocurrió traerla aquí?, seguramente la estarán buscando... y luego tu vestido así... será mejor que regreses al estudio y a ver qué inventas...

-Llamare al estudio, pedí ayuda nadie me escucho y Lita me dijo que la trajera aquí —_saco el celular para marcarle a Yaten_— además ya había terminado mis escenas del día

-Pero no te puedes quedar con ese vestuario... antes no dijeron que eras un loco... —_dijo para tratar de calmarlo_—

-Si ya se... iré a cambiarme —_murmuró mal humorado—_ Taiki ya sé que no te caigo bien... pero no es mi culpa que mis padres me haya comprometido con Lita

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Creo que ese no es un tema que debamos tratar en este momento... además no es que no me caigas bien de hecho me caes mejor de lo que deberías...

_Lo observo desconcertado_— Iré a cambiarme... imagino que iras a la oficina ¿no?

-Sí, solo veré si Lita no necesita nada y en seguida me iré... —_dijo observándolo, parecía realmente preocupado por esa joven actriz—_

-Yo me encargo... no te preocupes... si entras te matara, te avisare cualquier cosa

-Pero... —_suspiro ¿por qué Seiya si podría entrar y él no?_— de acuerdo... regreso más tarde, si necesitan algo me llamas...

-Si yo te llamo, es mas trae algo de comer... sobre todo vegetales gracias

-De acuerdo... nos vemos más tarde... —_dijo tomando su portafolio saliendo de la casa, eso era demasiado desconcertante_—

_Una vez que se cambio de ropa, llamo a Yaten por teléfono comunicándole lo sucedido, pero así mismo indicándole que no se preocupara que estaba en buenas manos, después de eso se dirigió a la cocina, haciendo un poco de caldo de pollo, eso sin duda le ayudaría._

-Está descansando, apenas si despertó se quedo dormida... —_dijo Lita cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido_— le puse una de mis pijamas para que descanse mejor no sé como soporto ese corsé, ahora si explícame ¿qué fue lo que paso?

_Seiya camino hacia la sala sentándose_— Me pidió hablar a solas, ya sé lo que hace con las orquídeas —_sonrió ligeramente, aunque aun lucia preocupado_— hablamos en su camerino estaba muy enojada, primero por lo de la actuación de ayer, y luego por lo de la pasta

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Así que no soporto tanto... pero ¿cómo sabe lo de la pasta?

-Eso es una muy buena pregunta... dijo que le había mentido cuando dije que la pasta no me gustaba... pero, no se fue confuso, ¿nos habrá visto en el restaurante?

-Quizá, solo así sabría que mentiste con respecto a la comida... sé que no es tu favorita pero nunca le haces el feo a la comida...

-Pues no, la prueba esta que ayer comí tres platos y aun no me dices tú idea... ¿aunque me pregunto si podrá ser posible?, ya no creo que resista mas... le dije que nos casaríamos la semana entrante y me pidió una noche mas... donde fuera solo suyo, Lita ya no puedo resistirme

_Suspiro profundamente sonriéndole—_ Bien creo que tendremos que adelantar todo... la verdad es que no se ve muy bien quizá la llevamos al colapso nervioso en muy poco tiempo... ¿quieres darle esa noche que te pide?

-No solo quiero una noche... si vuelvo a estar con ella será para no dejarla nunca mas

-Mmm bueno eso tendrá que esperar un poquito, pero quizá se pueda hacer algo, al menos para que puedan disfrutar un poco... ¿por qué no la secuestras?, al menos un fin de semana...

-Mmm pues ya la tenemos secuestrada —_sonrió divertido_—solo que Yaten sabe que está conmigo

-Entonces eso no es un secuestro... —_sonrió divertida_— mmm me habías dicho que tienen que salir a grabar a un puerto ¿no es así?, quizá ahí pueda quedarse contigo...

-¿Crees que eso sea posible?, seria iniciar una relación clandestina ¿me darías permiso?

-Si yo lo sé entonces no me estarías engañando... al que engañarían seria a Darien pero en vista de que a él realmente no le interesa su esposa pues ni modo... además sigo pensando que es contigo con quien debió estar desde un principio

-Bueno pero estas de acuerdo, que además de eso deberá ser así de momento, puesto que ambos somos figuras públicas, y sería un escándalo tomando en cuenta que aun estamos comprometidos...

-No te preocupes... tendrán que hacer las cosas con precaución para que no sospechen de ustedes... lo único que me falta es saber si ella está dispuesta a correr el mismo riesgo que tu... y entonces podre dejarte en sus manos...

-Entonces supongo que tendré que fingir que no estoy en casa ¿verdad?, para que puedas hablar con ella

-Exacto... _—sonrió divertida_— veamos que tanto mas puede resistir... tu calladito solo escucharas lo que puedas... ¿de acuerdo?

_Asintió con una sonrisa, se sentía ansioso y muy nervioso—_ Por cierto le dije que sabias la verdad sobre esa noche

-Mmm de acuerdo... entonces lo que sé es que me fuiste infiel con ella... está bien ya veré de que manera utilizo eso a mi favor...

_Se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla_— Gracias

-Bueno sirve un poco de agua y lo que quieras que coma... pero dudo que coma después del coraje que la voy a hacer pasar pero bueno quizá tu la convenzas luego...

-Solo haz que coma algo antes, o enfermara —_sirvió la sopa que ya había preparado con un poco de jugo de naranja y gelatina_— aquí esta lista —_le entrego la charola_—

-De acuerdo... ay que preocupado estas por ella... ahora me sentiré yo celosa... _—sonrió_— ¿Seiya... la amas?

_Se sonrojo_— Si... no pude evitar enamorarme más de lo que ya había estado hace tiempo

_Sonrió tomando con cuidado la charola_— De acuerdo, vamos a hacer que confiese lo que siente por ti... que me imagino que es amor pero hasta que no me lo diga la voy a torturar...

-Ya me imagino _—le sonrió abriéndole la puerta de su habitación sin dejarse ver—_

_Escucho un sutil ruido de una puerta que se abría, se movió suavemente al respirar pudo sentir ese aroma que tantos recuerdos le traía, todo era confuso, la cabeza le dolía y le costaba trabajo visualizar bien._

-Por fin despiertas... —_murmuró acercándose con la charola después de cerrar la puerta con el pie_—

-¿Qué? —_Murmuró confundida_— ¿dónde estoy?

-En mi departamento —_coloco la charola en el buro_— te traje algo de comer

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? —_La observo con atención incorporándose un poco llevando la mano a la cabeza_—

-Te desmayaste y Seiya te trajo aquí

-¿Él donde esta? —_pregunto observando la habitación, no parecía un lugar de una señorita más bien era la de un hombre_—

-Fue a buscar a tu esposo al hospital —_se sentó en la cama_— anda come —_tomó el plato de sopa acercándoselo—_

-Estoy bien gracias... —_se sentó en la cama_— es... ¿la habitación de Seiya?

-Si es nuestra habitación —_murmuró dejando la sopa a un lado_— si no comes vas a enfermar

-¿Su... habitación? —_Pregunto volviendo a sentir de lo profundo de su corazón esa molestia que tenia días soportando_—

-Si claro —_sonrió ligeramente ante su reacción_— aquí duermo con mi prometido

-Ya me tengo que ir... ¿dónde está mi ropa? —_pregunto bajando los pies de la cama, aun se sentía mareada pero no soportaba estar en ese lugar que compartía con ella_—

-Debes descansa —_hizo que se volviera a recostar_— estas muy débil, y no pienso dejarte ir, dime ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta?, ¿por qué siempre me miras feo si no te he hecho nada?

-No sé de qué estás hablando... yo solo no quiero estar aquí... —_dijo incomoda, ¿como podía estar en la habitación que compartía con ella?_—

-¿Entonces porque siempre que me vez haces una mueca como si quisieras verme muerta?

_Sonrió ligeramente, no lo deseaba solo que si quería verla lejos sobre todo de Seiya—_ Estas equivocada... —_suspiro, estaba claro que no la dejaría ir, se sentó recargándose en la cabecera_— no te conozco, no sé nada de ti así que no pienses cosas que no son...

-Bien entonces dime ¿por qué te desagrado?

-¿Por qué piensas que me desagradas?, casi no nos hemos visto...

-Por tu forma de actuar... en todo caso debería ser yo la que te tuviera rencor

-No veo porque deberías... —_dijo evadiendo su mirada hacia la ventana_—

-¿Se te hace poca cosa, haber seducido a mi prometido y buscarlo cada que se te da la oportunidad?

_Sintió como la miraba fijamente, eso respondía la pregunta que Seiya no quiso contestar, le había contado todo_— Ves... por eso es mejor que no este aquí... no creo que sea bueno que la mujer que sedujo a tu prometido este aquí...

-Quizás no… pero estas aquí, y ante todo lo más importante es la salud... así que come, Seiya odia a las personas que no se cuidan así mismas

-Bueno pues entonces que me odie... —_dijo no resistiendo más, se puso de pie aun estaba mareada pero no tanto como para no poder mantenerse en pie_— eso sería un consuelo para ti ¿no?

-¿Consuelo? _—Sonrió irónica—_ Serena... hagas lo que hagas Seiya es mi prometido, nos casaremos en una semana, y te odie o no te odie me tiene sin cuidado

-Entonces cásate con él, hagan de su vida un papalote si quieren, no tienes porque echármelo en cara... está claro que Seiya no siente lo mismo que yo... te ama demasiado ¿no?, entonces llévatelo lejos...

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por él? _—Sonrió fijando su mirada en ella—_ si tu estas casada y según a mi parecer eres muy feliz con tu marido no entiendo porque sigues buscando a mi prometido

-No creo que sea algo que debas saber... maldición porque tarda tanto Darien... devuélveme mi ropa...

-Sé todo lo que paso... tengo la versión de él... pero quiero saber la tuya

_Había comenzando a caminar por la habitación, se sentía acorralada por la prometida del único hombre que le interesaba y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada_— ¿Que quieres que te diga?, que si lo seduje con todo conocimiento de lo que implicaba, pues bien lo hice... lo seduje porque quise, porque lo deseaba y aun lo sigo deseando... ¿contenta?

-¿Solo lo deseas?, ¿solo lo quieres para jugar con él mientras llevas un matrimonio perfecto?

_Suspiro molesta, esa chica comenzaba a desesperarla, se detuvo frente a ella_— No solo lo deseo... quiero que este conmigo porque sé que no le soy indiferente, lo que suceda con mi matrimonio es asunto mío... pero yo quiero que Seiya este conmigo... y no me importa que este comprometido...

-¿No te parece egoísta, siendo que estas casada?, ¿quieres condenar a Seiya acaso?, él es un hombre libre y merece ser amado con toda la libertad, no ser utilizado como un objeto sexual, porque sé que lo que él puede llegar a ser en ese aspecto, no te culpo por desearlo cualquier mujer moriría por estar con él, pero es mío, yo puedo hacerlo feliz como nadie

-No, no puedes, solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz no importa que haya estado contigo... sé que no siente lo que siente conmigo... porque yo, yo me entrego a él con todo lo que soy y siento... solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz... ¿entiendes?, soy egoísta porque lo amo y no puedo estar sin él... _—dijo en un arranque de celos al pensar que hubiera estado con ella y pudiera llegar a olvidarla—_

-Pero Seiya no siente lo mismo por ti... él me ama a mi _—sonrió aun mas triunfante— _¿que estarías dispuesta hacer por verlo feliz aun si no es a tu lado?

_Suspiro cansada y fastidiada—_ Sabes que... cásate con él, me queda claro que te ama... así que eso es lo que voy a hacer por él... lo voy a dejar que sea feliz contigo, de acuerdo... terminando esta serie no volveré a verlo jamás... así que no te preocupes no pienso volver a molestarlo... _—se volteo dándole la espalda, había aceptado lo que sentía por Seiya y no poder ser capaz de decírselo a él directamente la frustraba—_ no tiene caso que siga rogando por algo que jamás será mío... solo has que sea feliz...

_Sonrió observándola—_ Serena... discúlpame si te lleve al borde de una crisis nerviosa... amo y quiero tanto a Seiya que hare lo mismo por él... ya puedes pasar _—camino hacia la puerta abriéndola—_

-¿Qué? _—volteo al escucharla, ¿que era todo aquello?, ¿acaso se burlaba?—_ ¿pero qué...?

-Yo también me disculpo _—sonrió rascándose la cabeza, estaba emocionado haber escuchado decir lo que sentía por él—_

-Ay Seiya que tonto eres _—sonrió dándole un coscorrón—_ ya hice mi parte ahora te toca a ti ¿sí? _—le dio un beso en la mejilla, para enseguida salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos—_

-¿Que es todo esto? _—Observo desconcertada aquel trato entre Lita y Seiya—_ ¿de qué hablan?

_Cerró la puerta una vez que Lita los dejo—_ ¿Así que me amas? _—Se acerco lentamente ella abrazándola con fuerza—_

_Sentirlo rodeando su cuerpo era mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero aquello no era una respuesta—_ Si... te amo pero para ti solo soy alguien de quien puedes burlarte ¿no es así? _—ansiaba abrazarlo pero no podía, estaba confundida no entendía que es lo que pasaba—_

-No… no, lo eres... porque yo también te amo _—murmuró aprisionándola más con su cuerpo— _no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistir sin poder estar junto a ti

_Subió lentamente las manos hasta sus brazos, separo un poco su rostro—_ Seiya... ¿estás jugando conmigo?, ¿qué juego tortuoso es este?

-No es un juego... _—tomo su mano llevándola hacia su corazón—_ no quiero darte una sola noche… quiero miles, todas las noches de tu vida, pero estas casada y no me gusta compartir

-¿Estás hablando en serio? _—Pregunto pegando la mano a su pecho—_ ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

_Le sonrió—_ Así es... lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y entonces por qué me rechazaste? —_Pregunto con los ojos llorosos_—

-Porque me sentía mal... cuando te dije que había fallado, y más me frustre, con la confianza que deposito en mi Darien y de pronto verme enamorado de su esposa, porque no quería ser una sola aventura para ti ni que tu lo fueras para mi, aunque al final de cuentas así fue, no quería ser igual a Darien

-¿Tu lo sabías?, ¿sabías que Darien me fue infiel? _—Pregunto desconcertada, quizá la única que no se había dado cuenta era ella o quizá no quería darse cuenta del fin de ese matrimonio—_

_Desvió su mirada—_ Es mi mejor amigo... aunque no merece consideración, o al menos eso dice Lita, me lo conto la primera noche que llegue, perdóname por no habértelo dicho

-O sea que no ha sido solo una vez... _—murmuró molesta de haber sido tan débil y disculparlo, en definitiva ese matrimonio no tenía salvación desde un principio—_

-No estoy seguro... yo solo vi a una pelirroja acercándose a él... y sutilmente la rechazo esa noche en el bar, no debí decirlo... pero ya no puedo callar mas

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, sabes que muchas cosas nos hubieras ahorrado... como por ejemplo tanto tiempo lejos de ti...

-¿Me habrías creído?, no era el más indicado para decírtelo ¿o sí?

-No quizá no eras el indicado pero... _—suspiro sintiéndose terrible de haberle creído—_ cuando él me lo dijo yo le creí que había sido la primera vez... y como tú no querías saber nada de mi desistí de la idea del divorcio

-Yo no debía ser motivo alguno para que tomaras esa decisión de divorciarte... eso debía ser por tu propia decisión, porque antes de que yo llegara ustedes ya estaban mal

-Y por eso me iba a divorciar, tome la decisión antes de estar contigo, las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionan... pero cuando se lo dije me pidió otra oportunidad ya que ambos teníamos la culpa de que no funcionara... y de pronto estaba ahí pidiéndome que lo reconsiderara... que quise intentarlo porque sabía que tu y yo no tendríamos futuro tu me dijiste que amabas a tu prometida...

-Sé lo que dije... al final la relación y el matrimonio es de ustedes dos y yo nunca debí meterme, te dije que lo sabía, porque así como tu confías en Mina él confía en mi, aunque yo no en él

-¿Y qué hay de que la amas?, ¿por qué me mentiste?

-Siempre te dije que ella es muy importante para mí, y que me haya enamorado de ti no significa que no la ame, aunque nunca te dije de qué modo

_Bajo la mirada haciendo una ligera mueca—_ Sabes que me hiciste sentir celosa... no soportaba la idea de saberte a su lado...

-Pero tú ya sabias que me casaría desde antes

-Ya lo se... _—suspiro tratando de soltarse—_ y yo estoy casada, pero te amo...

-Bueno siendo así, en ese aspecto no tenemos mucho que reprocharnos _—la soltó suavemente—_ porque yo me enamore de ti aun sabiéndote casada… estoy comprometido con Lita no lo voy a negar, pero porque fue algo que acordaron nuestros padres desde niños... y desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos... es mi novia, mi prometida pero sobre todo mi mejor amiga... me conoce mejor que nadie y es la persona en la que mas confió, pero no la amo de la misma manera en la que te amo a ti

_Suspiro sentándose en la cama—_ Seiya... sé que no es lo que quieres, pero simplemente ya no puedo estar sin ti... no hay día que no piense en ti... y tener que convivir contigo en el estudio no hace las cosas fáciles... cada día que pasa te amo mas...

_Se acerco sentándose a su lado—_ Solo dos condiciones

_Subió la mirada volteando a verlo—_ ¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo también quiero estar a tu lado y sé que de momento solo puede ser en una relación clandestina donde el único engañado será Darien, pero lo aceptare con solo dos condiciones

-¿Cuáles? _—Pregunto solo observándolo—_

-Numero uno que me prometas que solo será temporal, y número dos... que te alimentes como debe ser y te cuides

_Sonrió asintiendo—_ Te amo Seiya... _—murmuró abrazándolo—_ no sabes cuánto te amo...

-Yo también Serena —_sonrió abrazándola con una mano y con la otra jalando el plato_— mmm creo que tendré que calentarlo

-No, ahora no me hables de comida... solo abrázame... déjame sentir que esto no es un sueño... que tu también me amas...

-Lo hare hasta que comas _—la miro severamente—_y no aceptare queja alguna, sabes que refiriéndose a la salud y en especial tu salud puedo ser muy estricto

_Se separo de él haciendo una mueca triste—_ De acuerdo... _—murmuró colocando las manos entre sus rodillas—_

-Ven, vamos para calentar un poco la comida, y haber si ya llego Taiki con la verdura y fruta que le pedí te hare una ensalada aparte _—beso suavemente sus labios—_

-¿Taiki? _—Pregunto, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre—_

-Por cierto... sígueme el juego si es que ya llego _—sonrió divertido—_ será mi última travesura

_Lo miro totalmente desconcertada, no entendía nada, ni siquiera entendía que hacía en ese lugar—_ Espera... antes... Lita dijo que esta era SU habitación... ¿duermes con ella?

-Jajaja ya quisiera, no Lita duerme en otra habitación

_Arqueo una ceja al escucharlo—_ ¿Ya quisieras? _—Pregunto irónica_—

-Si _—sonrió divertido—_ cuando éramos niños dormíamos juntos y constantemente me quedó dormido cuando me hace piojito, es muy relajante, pero como que a Taiki no le agrado mucho aunque hoy me dijo que le agrado más de lo que imagino _—murmuró un tanto confundido—_

-Mmm no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando... no sé quién es Taiki ni tampoco que tiene que ver en todo esto... _—suspiro—_ supongo que luego me lo dirás... sabes esta no es la idea que tenia de en algún momento estar en tu departamento...

-Es que no vivo solo _—sonrió acariciando su mano—_ Taiki y Lita viven conmigo

_Suspiro profundamente—_ Eres un caso muy especial... ahora entiendo porque me enamore de ti... pones mi mundo de cabeza al no entenderte...

-Anda ven y solo sígueme la corriente _—murmuró robando un beso de sus labios—_ y no te enojes escuches lo que escuches y veas lo que veas, que por cierto... esta noche te quedaras aquí

-¿Cómo que me quedare aquí? _—pregunto de todas las cosas eso fue lo que la desconcertó—_

-Claro ya es noche, y no pienso llevarte a tu casa, así como estas, anda ven para que comas como debe ser

-Solo si me besas como me acostumbraste... _—dijo antes de ponerse de pie—_

-El único que pone las reglas aquí soy yo _—sonrió abrazándola besándola profundamente—_

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno aquí tuvieron un capitulo mas de este fic, esperamos que les haya gustado, pobre Serena ya la habían cansado y como no con esos desplantes de Seiya, pero bueno ahora vamos a ver como se da la situación entre ellos ya que iniciaran su relación "clandestina"

Agradecemos a los reviews de_**: **__**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**coneja y **__**21nee**_.

Esperamos verlas en los siguientes capítulos, ahora si nos despedimos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, abracitos y besitos bye bye.

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-El único que pone las reglas aquí soy yo _—sonrió abrazándola besándola profundamente—_

_No alcanzo a responder, solo acepto sus labios, cuanto los había extrañado y no hacia mucho que la había besado, pero esta vez era diferente, ambos se habían confesado que se amaban, eso la hacía sentirse más segura de él._

_En la sala escucho voces, después de eso beso profundo y tierno lleno del amor que sentía por ella se separo un poco—_ Es hora vamos

_Respiro profundamente poniéndose de pie—_ De acuerdo... pero eso de que no me ponga celosa no me deja muy tranquila que digamos...

_Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios guiñando un ojo, para después acercarse a tomar la charola—_ Abre la puerta

_Lo observo eran dos cosas las que le habían llamado la atención pero igual no era momento para hablarlo, abrió la puerta y dejo que saliera primero._

_Se acerco al comedor observo a Taiki que dejaba el portafolio y luego a Lita a la cual le sonrió traviesamente guiñando un ojo a lo que esta asintió respondiendo su sonrisa—_ Buenas noches Taiki, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, ya deje las bolsas sobre la mesa... _—dijo subiendo la mirada viendo como Serena estaba parada a un lado de la puerta—_ ¿ya se encuentra mejor?

_Serena solo sonrió sutilmente y asintió, se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar, apenas hacia unos momentos había hablado con Lita que era prometida de Seiya y ahora de pronto iniciaba una relación con él... estaba hecha un mar de confusiones por lo que solo se limitaría a escuchar y analizar._

-Si solo fue una descompensación y estrés, pero con una buena comida y el descanso necesario será suficiente _—camino hacia la cocina donde tomo las bolsas y las llevo hacia la cocina—_ Lita cariño ¿me ayudas?

-Por supuesto... ¿qué vas a preparar de comer?, hoy tengo ganas de algo preparado por ti... _—dijo Lita siguiéndolo—_

_Taiki no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada Lita, suspiro y se alejo a sacar algunos papeles del portafolio._

-Mmm dime que se te antoja y lo hare especialmente para ti _—sonrió divertido al notar la expresión de Taiki antes de entrar a la cocina—_por cierto Serena ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa

-Si... gracias... _—murmuró Serena, una cosa era la advertencia otra muy diferente tener de verdad que soportarlo, quizá hubiera estado mejor si se quedaba en la cama recostada después de todo el mareo aun no pasaba del todo—_

-Lo que tú quieras estará bien... hace cuanto que no cocinas para mi...

-¿A penas la semana pasada no? que te parece si preparo tu ensalada favorita

-Claro... y más si la preparas tu... ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? _—preguntó con un tono que era demasiado meloso incluso para ella—_

-Si qué tal si pones a calentar la sopa que prepare en la tarde, yo me encargo de la ensalada _—saco los vegetales y todo comenzando a picarla—_

_Serena suspiro observando el lugar, era pequeño, dos puertas del lado derecho y una hacia la ventana de la calle, supuso que era el baño, del otro extremo la habitación de la que había salido, observo como Lita comenzaba a ayudarle a Seiya en lo que le había pedido, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo había terminado ahí?, volvió la mirada hacia el chico de nombre Taiki y noto como su mano se tensaba sosteniendo una pluma fuente y su mirada no perdía detalle de la pareja en la cocina.  
_

-¿Quieres que prepare un poco de té para Serena? _—Preguntó Lita colocándose a espaldas de Seiya—_

-Si por favor, necesita muchas vitaminas, o volverá a recaer _—al terminar de picar lo que necesitaba vacio el contenido en un recipiente revolviéndolo con un poco de vinagre y sal— _quedara muy rica te gustara ya veras

-Claro... como todo lo que tú haces... _—sonrió picara—_ ¿le explicaste a Serena? —_Dijo en un susurro aprovechando la cercanía que generaba el que tuviera que tomar la tetera—_

-Más o menos _—respondió en susurro—_ aunque creo que no me entendió —_susurro mientras revolvía la ensalada—_

-Mmm conozco tus maneras de explicar las cosas... de seguro solo le dijiste que te siguiera la corriente... _—dijo al voltear a ver a Serena que parecía no estar muy contenta de estar ahí—_ esta celosa...

_Se sonrojo—_ Lita me conoces demasiado bien, mas tarde la contentare, esta será mi última travesura _—sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla—_

-Travieso... _—murmuró con una sonrisa—_la cena esta casi lista _—sonrió tomando el recipiente para llevarlo a la mesa—_oye Taiki, ¿quieres café o té?

-Agua... —_dijo secamente_—

-¿Quieres que te ayude? —_Preguntó Serena acercándose al pequeño comedor—_

-Ya casi está todo listo _—le sonrió a Serena—_ anda ven a sentarte, tu también Taiki, Lita sirve un vaso de agua para el simplón de Taiki

_Subió la mirada para verlo, descaradamente le sonreía a la famosa actriz y delante de Lita._

_Regreso a la cocina por la vajilla necesaria para la cena—_ Ya está casi todo listo, ¿que falta?

-Solo los platos... _—dijo Lita llevando el té de Serena, el vaso de agua de Taiki y café para ella y Seiya_—

_Saco los platos necesarios, para llevarlos a la mesa, y enseguida regresar por la sopa y como postre gelatina_— Ya está todo listo ahora si podemos sentarnos _—la mesa era redonda y pequeña, pero sin duda los 4 cabían a la perfección, Seiya se sentó en medio de Lita y Serena y Taiki frente a él, cerrando el círculo_—

-Bien creo que Seiya es el indicado para servir... _—dijo Lita extendiéndole su plato—_

-De acuerdo _—sirvió un poco de sopa en su plato— _¿así o un poco más cariño?

_Serena estaba a punto de darle su plato cuando vio aquella escena—_ "Seguirle el juego si claro" _—suspiro tan solo cruzándose de brazos, pero no por eso paso desapercibida la molestia de aquel joven, quizá él también se sentía incomodo como ella, si tan solo llevara ropa decente ya hubiera salido de ahí pero él ¿por qué no lo hacía?—_

-Así, aun me falta mi deliciosa ensalada... _—murmuró Lita—_

-Come primero la sopa y después toda la ensalada que quieras _—tomo el plato de Serena sirviéndole una porción bastante considerable— _espero que te guste la sopa _—sonrió colocando su plato frente a ella—_ Taiki te sirvó _—sin esperar respuesta tomo el plato del joven sirviéndole sopa, para finalmente servirse él—_

-Gracias... _—murmuró observando los gestos dulces de Lita—_

-Seguro... _—murmuró Serena sin decir más, solo porque tenía hambre comió, ahora que lo pensaba llevaba más de doce horas sin comer, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera cómoda con esa situación cualquiera que fuera—_

_Seiya mientras comía dejo escapar un suspiro, era hora de sacar su última carta, cuidadosamente acerco su pierna a la de Serena rozándola—_ Por cierto Lita... hoy llamo mi padre

-Que bueno Seiya ¿y qué te dijo? _—Preguntó comiendo la deliciosa sopa que había preparado su prometido—_

-Quieren adelantar los planes de boda, y pidieron que fuéramos en cuanto fuera posible, para poner una fecha

_Serena solo se limito a observar, no quería pensar nada, continuo comiendo al final de cuentas no es algo que le estuviera contando a ella.  
_

-¿Y cuando crees que podamos ir? _—preguntó Lita observando de reojo a Taiki parecía estar muy concentrado en su comida—_

-Mmm veré si podemos ir la semana entrante ¿te parece bien?

-Seguramente conociendo a mi madre ya tendrá todo listo, está ansiosa, seguro serás una bella novia —_tomo sutilmente la mano de Lita—_

_Taiki solo respiro profundamente, más que molesto estaba triste, la mujer de su vida al parecer en días se casaría y eso no era muy bueno para ella—_ Sera mejor que llevemos a la señorita Serena a su casa... deben estar preocupados por ella..._ —dijo evadiendo el tema—_

-No ella se quedara en mi cuarto y yo regresaré al sillón, porque seguramente tu no me dejarás dormir junto a mi prometida _—sonrío un tanto burlón—_ ¿verdad que se puede quedar Lita?

-Si claro... además no se ve muy bien se ve muy pálida todavía... _—dijo observando a Serena—_

-Claro que no puedes dormir con Lita... iré por tus cobijas Seiya _—se puso de pie para ir a buscar lo necesario para que se quedara en el sillón—_

-Si ya sabía siempre tan protector pero eso terminará en poco tiempo cuando Lita sea mi esposa

_Bien, debía seguirle el juego, estaba de acuerdo hasta cierto momento, pero aquello era mucho, no entendía nada, ahora el otro chico estaba molesto comenzaba a entender porque ¿acaso era necesario llegar hasta esos comentarios?, eso es lo que habían estado haciendo con ella jugar con sus emociones, lo mismo que hacían con Taiki, hasta que el pobre no colapsara como ella, ¿acaso eran sus juguetes?, no era más fácil hablarlo claramente en vez de estar jugando a los "amorosos prometidos"—_ Termine... no me siento bien, me iré a dormir, gracias por la cena..._ —se puso de pie y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la habitación—_

_Ahogo una sonrisa metiéndose la comida en la boca, observando cómo se alejaba a su habitación._

-Cuando se casen cambiaran las cosas lo tengo claro... _—se acerco dejando unas cobijas y una almohada sobre el sillón— _ahora si me disculpan tengo muchos documentos que revisar... entre ellos mi transferencia a Italia... con permiso... —_tan solo le sonrió sutil a Lita y se alejo hacia su habitación no sin antes tomar su portafolios y en seguida encerrarse, era un masoquista por estar metido en ese mismo departamento viendo como aquella terrible pesadilla para él se convertía en el sueño hecho realidad para la pareja—_

-Mmm creo que se me paso la mano un poco —_murmuró solo para que lita lo oyera—_

-¿Que voy a hacer si se va?, Seiya esto no es lo que teníamos en mente... ¿qué paso? _—murmuró dejando de comer—_

-Creo que mañana tendré que hablar con él... de mi cuenta corre que no se irá sin ti, perdonarme me molesta que sea tan tranquilo y que no vea más haya... quizás no es el mejor método pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien... confía en mí

-Es que... lo que a ti te molesta a mi me atrae, no es que sea tranquilo, es que piensa que mi felicidad eres tu... porque yo nunca le di una señal de esperanza... no lo quiero perder...

-No lo perderás... Lita, se que en sus manos serás inmensamente feliz _—la abrazo suavemente—_ te devolveré el favor, gracias a ti luche por mi misma felicidad... y tú debes hacer lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... _—dijo abrazándolo—_ pero ya se me quito el apetito... ¿me disculpas?, prefiero ir a dormir...

-Si debes descansar _—beso suavemente su frente—_

-Hasta mañana Seiya... descansa... _—murmuró poniéndose de pie, camino hacia su habitación pero se detuvo frente a la de Taiki—_ tonto... _—murmuró y en seguida se encerró en la suya para tratar de conciliar el sueño—_

_Seiya se recargo en la silla suspirando moviendo su rostro hacia atrás—_ Si que me pase... _—pensaba al momento de ponerse de pie y recoger la mesa. Por la mañana se encargaría de limpiar debidamente, apagó las luces yendo al sillón acostarse, pero por más que quiso no logro conciliar el sueño aun debía hablar con Serena. Sin pensarlo se levanto cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido acercándose a la habitación donde sabia se encontraba su amada, de igual forma abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno cerrándola_—

_Estaba por conciliar el sueño por fin después de estar pensando una y otra vez en todo lo ocurrido durante ese día cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, prefirió fingir que dormía, no es que no quisiera verlo y estar con él simplemente aun no encontraba el hilo correcto de esa historia._

_La vio dormir. Se acercó un poco quería despertarla, pero quizás no era el momento dejo escapar un suspiró de culpabilidad, dispuesto a regresar sobre sus pasos al sillón._

-¿Que se le perdió en esta habitación señor Kou? _—murmuró sin moverse—_

-¿Éstas despierta? —_murmuró en voz baja estirándose lentamente hacia ella_—

-Si... no sé cómo puedes dormir en esta cama... es demasiado incomoda... —_murmuró suspirando sutilmente_—

-Para mí es bastante cómoda... aunque quizás el sillón lo es aún más... _—aun de pie sin moverse—_

_Suspiro profundamente y se recorrió hacia el lado derecho de la cama—_ En el futuro espero que recuerdes que esta cama no me gusta...

-Lo tendré presente... _—se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama—_ creo que tienes razón cuando dices que actuó sin pensar

-Bien al menos un merito debo tener... ¿y cómo fue que te diste cuenta de eso?

-No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente... me desespera la tranquilidad de Taiki... por más que le digo, por más que le insulte no puedo hacer que se enoje conmigo y que pelee

_Suspiró, estaba cansada de pensar pero por lo visto el trabajo no terminaría—_ Seiya, no todos somos como tú o como Lita... o Darien... Taiki tiene su forma de ser es tranquila a simple vista se ve no puedes forzar las cosas... es posible que este enojado en este momento, yo lo estaba... y eso que medio me explicaste las cosas, fue hasta que estaba ahí afuera viendo toda esa actuación que entendí... Taiki y Lita se aman pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso... ¿no es verdad?

-Si... entiendo el por qué, él tiene sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella de instruirla en los negocios familiares, su padre es su jefe, y además está comprometida conmigo, y no se da cuenta de lo que en realidad existe entre nosotros, no se da cuenta como ella lo mira. Sé que él no es como yo... Pero si la ama ¿por qué no lucha y me enfrenta?, siempre se preocupa por lo cerca que pueda estar de ella, hoy use mi última carta... pero te aseguro él no se irá a Italia, al menos no sin lita

-Dime Seiya... ¿Taiki viene de alguna familia importante tiene dinero, una posición económica aceptable? y estoy hablando de como lo verían los padres de Lita... si depende de su trabajo piensa... ¿qué crees que pueda ofrecerle?, se enfrenta a ti y a sus padres... ¿y luego?, la personalidad de Taiki es demasiado noble sí, pero así es él y así se enamoro ella...

-No es de una familia respetable y si depende de su trabajo... pero es un chico muy inteligente... que sabe moverse en los negocios... si Lita está dispuesta a enfrentar a sus padres y a los míos para cancelar el compromiso... entonces debo estar seguro que lo enfrentara todo y que será fuertemente por ella

_Observo con detenimiento a Seiya gracias a la poca claridad que lograba filtrarse—_ Esta siendo fuerte por ella... esta dejando lo que más ama porque sea feliz... yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo... solo que no sabias verlo del mismo modo en que Lita no sabe ver el sacrificio que Taiki está haciendo...

-Si lo ve... te lo aseguro, ¿pero si Lita confiesa lo que siente será capaz de arriesgarlo todo por ella?, se que no son los mejores métodos que utilizamos, pero el fin justifica las cosas... así como yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti… y tú por mi... pero era algo que antes no tenias claro y Lita te ayudo a aclararlo

-Sí, pero no fue la mejor manera... me llevo al límite de mis emociones... tu lo hiciste y termine desmayada… y a punto de la locura...

-Si porque no tenía otra opción... además de alguna manera te di una esperanza para los dos aquella noche, de lo contrario no habrías llegado a ese límite, Taiki por su parte no cuenta con algo similar —_se recostó a su lado—_ mmm yo creo que dormiré aquí, y te desmayaste por no comer

-Y por el corsé... _—murmuró acomodándose para poder abrazarlo y cubrirlo con la cobija— _Seiya... sin aquel día que pasamos juntos ¿te hubieras enamorado de mí?

-Serena... yo me enamore de ti desde antes... y no hablo de los primeros días cuando llegue a tu casa y tu sonrisa al recibir las notas y flores me deslumbraba…. me enamore tiempo atrás

-¿Tiempo atrás? _—murmuró separándose ¿acaso él estaba en la misma situación que ella?—_

-Si... cuando eras una estudiante de preparatoria, me gustaba mucho, pero no tenía esa libertad para poderme acercar a ti por que ya estaba comprometido

_Sonrió recostándose a su lado—_ Tu también me gustabas... y no conocía ni tu nombre... pero te soñaba y te imaginaba hablándome... soñaba demasiado contigo...

-Quizás Lita tenga razón... y desde un principio debimos haber estado juntos... no sabes que mal me sentí cuando vi que eras la novia de mi mejor amigo y posteriormente su esposa... tuve que olvidar ese sentimiento, aunque... me dio un poco de coraje, porque Darien sabía que me gustabas, desde entonces deje de confiar tanto en él

-Debo decirte que yo oculte y adormecí lo que sentía cuando él comenzó a enamorarme... no puedo negarte que si me enamore de Darien y lo ame pero no es nada comparado con lo que siento por ti ahora... es un amor que me hace cometer locuras...

-El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña _—Recito alguna de las frases que le había escrito en las notas con las orquídeas—_

-Sí lo es... _—murmuró quedándose callada al comprender sus palabras_— ¿eres tú?

_Sonrió divertido_— Si... siempre he sido yo desde el primer arreglo de flores que Darien te obsequio cuando llegue a su casa, si vamos a iniciar una relación, creo que no es bueno guardar más secretos

-Ya se me hacia raro que Darien recordara que los tulipanes eran mis favoritos... _—suspiro—_ pero ahora lo son las orquídeas...

-Lo de las orquídeas fue idea de Lita, ella me ayudaba a enviarlas para que no te dieras cuenta _—sonrió ligeramente_— esa flor me encanta, aunque los tulipanes son lindos, lastima de aquel arreglo que termino regado por el piso, era el más hermosos que había visto

-Bueno estaba molesta... mi orgullo herido, ver a Darien del brazo de esa mujer... _—murmuró—_ creo que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso... y pensar que no fue la única... y aun así me pide que tengamos un hijo... que cínico...

-Si Darien es mucho más que cínico créeme... debes tener cuidado, no le gusta perder, aunque a últimas fechas las pocas veces que lo he visto se ve un tanto diferente

-Sí, lo he notado... pero pensé que se debía a esa "nueva oportunidad" que me pedía... y si tienes razón creo que no será tan fácil que me dé el divorcio, si lo vuelvo a mencionar es posible que no lo acepte...

-Mmm tienes que hacer que sea él quien lo pida

_Se acerco a él colocando las manos sobre su pecho y la barbilla sobre ellas_— ¿Serás paciente?, porque no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti...

-Lo seré... lo prometo, te dije que había prometido no volver a ser infiel y lo estoy cumpliendo, si Lita sabe que estoy contigo no es engañarla verdad —_sonrió abrazándola con ternura—_ Lita es mas como una hermana para mi, ya no la odies y la fulmines con la mirada

-No la odio... de verdad... solo que le tenía un poco de envidia..._ —murmuró dejándose abrazar— _y tu no lo hacías fácil... me besabas como lo hiciste aquel día y de pronto me tratabas como si nada...

-Solo hacia mi papel ¿no te parece que mi actuación ha mejorado?, si caía ante tus brazos, y resultaba ser solo un simple deseo y capricho no lo habría soportado, además... creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que quizás en un futuro actué con otras actrices

-Pero no las besaras como lo haces conmigo... ¿verdad?

-No solo fingiré besos apasionados, de hecho ese tip que me diste me ha servido para torturar a Taiki, al final de cuentas no puedo evitar divertirme _—cerro sus ojos— _aunque presento que mañana tú serás parte de mi gran acto

_Se incorporo un poco y beso suavemente sus labios—_ Te amo... aunque me hagas sentir celosa...

-Y yo a ti te amo aunque tú también me hagas sentir celoso de imaginarte junto a Darien, pero no tengo nada que reprochar fue culpa mía —_sonrió abrazándola más—_

-A partir de ahora ya no tendrás porque sentir celos... ahora seré solamente tuya y no tendrás que compartirme... _—murmuró recostándose sobre su pecho—_ esto es más cómodo... _—dijo cerrando los ojos solo abrazándolo con fuerza—_

-Esta promesa la aceptare con todo gusto _—la abrazo mas acurrucándola en su pecho cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa_— ahora duerme te hará falta, mañana inicias tu rutina nuevamente

_Sonrió cuando lo escucho exceptuando lo del ejercicio—_ No… rutinas no... —_murmuró—_

-Claro que si... y no quiero quejas, sobre todo debes alimentarte bien... no me gusta verte pálida, temo que enfermes y no quiero eso para ti

-¿Tanto te preocupas por mi? _—Murmuró buscando sentir su calor—_

-Claro que si... no te empecé a instruir con el solo pretexto de estar cerca de ti —_sonrió aspirando su aroma— _siento que ahora si puedo disfrutar de tu compañía con libertad

-La serie nos dará esa libertad... ahora si podre disfrutar de las escenas contigo... antes me ponía demasiado tensa al pensar que te vería... _—murmuró cubriéndolo más con la cobija—_ podre besarte a mi antojo... _—sonrió sutilmente—_

-Claro, mientras Yaten no se dé cuenta de ello _—sonrió acomodándose más, el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo—_

-Los dos sabremos actuar muy bien este amor prohibido... _—murmuró sintiéndose tan relajada de estar entre sus brazos de poder sentirlo solo de ella y sus sentimientos— _te amo Seiya... te amo...

-Te amo Serena _—murmuró quedándose completamente dormido con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios_—

X-X

_Aquel día, después de una larga jornada de trabajo acepto ir a cenar con Diamante, con el cual se la había pasado bastante bien, él le había comprado un ramo de rosas de camino sorprendiéndola, habían bebido un poco en un bar, horas más tarde ya entrada la madrugada llegaban a su departamento, se detuvo en la puerta observándolo antes de abrir_— Me divertí mucho esta noche gracias

-Esa era la intención hermosa... que te divirtieras y relajaras del trabajo.._. —dijo ayudándole a sostener las flores—_ lo bueno para ti es que mañana tienes descanso y podrás dormir y lo malo para es que no podre verte...

_Se sonrojo mientras abría la puerta—_ Si te extrañare, nunca había reído tanto como esta noche

-¿Solo por eso me extrañaras? —_Preguntó sintiéndose ofendido_—

_Entro al interior de la casa_— Quizás no solo por eso —_se acerco para tomar el ramo de flores—_

-Eso me da un aliciente mas... _—dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella haciendo el ramo de lado y con la otra mano poder tomarla suavemente de la cintura—_ me fascina verte sonreír... así quiero verte siempre...

_Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante su acercamiento—_ Si tú me haces reír como hoy... seguro así será

-Me encantas Rei... —_murmuró acercándose lentamente a su rostro sin dejar de verla con aquella mirada llena de misterio y seducción_—

-Diamante... _—se sentía nerviosa, ante su acercamiento—_ que misterio encierras que hace sentí nerviosa —_murmuró sin apartar la mirada de él_—

-Tendrías que averiguarlo por ti misma... —_dijo por fin sintiendo los suaves y cálidos labios de Rei entre los suyos, la atrajo mas a él profundizando su acercamiento, era una mujer bella y jamás había pensando en algo como lo que estaba en su mente en el momento en que pedía acceso a sus labios_—

_Cerró sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios, él era un hombre muy atractivo inteligente, capaz de hacerla reír, y sobre todo era un hombre libre, deseaba sentirse amada, pero su corazón se sentía renuente a aceptar a alguien más que no fuera la persona que había robado su corazón. Sin embargo optaría por ignorar sus sentimientos y dejarse envolver por el calor del hombre que tenia frente a ella._

_La sujeto de la cintura, atrayéndola a él pero con suavidad, besándola profundamente, poco a poco fue pausando ese beso hasta dejarlo en pequeño roce_— Creo que debes entrar ahora que aun tengo autocontrol... _—sonrió entregándole las flores—_ gracias por esta maravillosa velada...

-Sí creo que si _—le sonrió dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—_ gracias... nos veremos en el hospital —_tomo la puerta suavemente para cerrarla_— eres todo un caballero

_Sonrió divertido de sus propios pensamientos—_ En este momento desearía no serlo... —_se encogió de hombros sutil—_ descansa... _—dio un paso para alejarse_— ¿Rei?

-¿Si? _—fijo su mirada en el al verlo alejarse un poco—_

-Dentro de algunos días tendré que asistir a una pequeña conferencia, es cerca de la ciudad... será solo un par de día... ¿te gustaría acompañarme?, te aseguro que te interesara...

-Estaré encantada de ir contigo, gracias por pensar en mí

_Sonrió complacido—_ De acuerdo... te enviare toda la información necesaria... y Rei... gracias por hacer mi estancia mucho más placentera... descansa hermosa... —_sin esperar respuesta se alejo a su auto_—

_Sonrió al verlo partir, acerco las rosas hacia ella sintiendo su aroma, para entrar a su departamento, se sentía muy tranquila, y eso era lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba junto a él._

-¿Así que estas saliendo con el doctorcillo de cuarta? _—Preguntó acercándose a ella aprovechando que estaba de espaldas rodeo su cintura, los había estado observando muy de cerca y estaba asqueado de su melosidad_—

-Darien... ¿qué haces aquí? _—se sorprendió de sobre manera al escucharlo, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba en un fuerte latir—_

-Esperándote... ¿que mas puedo hacer tontita? _—Al sentir su estremecimiento la sujeto mas fuerte hacia él, bajo el rostro hasta poder sentir su cuello—_ entremos... _—la empujo suavemente hacia dentro—_

-No deberías estar aquí... _—se sentía desconcertada, tenia semanas que no había tenido algún otro acercamiento hacia él, y de pronto sentirlo apretando su cintura, besando su cuello, era demasiado sorpresivo—_

-¿Estás segura? _—Murmuró cerrando la puerta sus labios no se detenían y sus manos ahora subían por su vientre—_ yo creo que si...

-Si lo estoy... _—murmuró con la voz entrecortada, sus caricias sentirlo comenzaba a derretirla, su respiración se aceleraba un poco, debía resistirse ante él— _debes irte entre nosotros no hay nada

-Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo... _—murmuró, con una mano la sujeto y la otra deslizaba el cierre del hermoso vestido, mordió suavemente su cuello—_

-Déjame... _—suplico—_ no quiero volver a sentir tus caricias... me lastimas

-Yo sé que no es así... _—dijo sin detenerse aunque sus palabras pedían que no su cuerpo suplicaba por un sí, lentamente la hizo caminar, para ese momento el cierre estaba bajo en su totalidad, hábilmente introdujo su mano sintiendo la suavidad de su piel misma que lo hizo desearla aun mas, sobre todo al sentir su piel erizarse—_

_Intento separarse de él, dejo caer las flores que aun sostenía con fuerza, si había astillado con las espinas—_ No… quiero que me toques...

_La volteo aprovechando ese momento para dejar caer su vestido, en cuanto la tuvo frente a él la beso, sujeto su nuca, él sabía cómo le gustaba ser besada, la otra mano la atrajo de su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo._

_Busco empujarlo con sus manos, la besaba como solo él sabía hacerlo, sin embargo se resistía a corresponder, ceder ante él en ese momento echaría a la basura todo su esfuerzo por mantenerlo lejos de ella._

_Se resistía pero aun así no hacía mucho por alejarlo, ella también lo necesitaba, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, lentamente la condujo al sillón donde la recostó sin dejar de besarla._

_Cerro sus ojos por un momento se dejo envolver por la pasión de él, por sus besos, si lo extrañaba más de lo que ella misma imaginaba, pero recordó aquella otra chica, sin dudarlo hizo hincapié de todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo, y enseguida levantarse del sillón alejándose de él— _Vete...

-No, eso no es lo quieres... _—dijo volviendo a sujetarla con fuerza— _basta de este jueguito Rei, eres mi amante, puedo venir cuando quiera... y no te permitiré que salgas con ese mediquillo de cuarta... eres mía ¿entiendes? _—Sin dejarla responder la tomo del rostro besándola como solo podía hacerlo con ella, con pasión, con deseo y los sentimientos que despertaba en él—_

_Al ser besada por él comenzó a golpear su espalda, incluso mordió sus labios—_ Al menos ese doctorcillo sabe hacerme feliz _—murmuró forcejeando con él—_

-No tanto como yo... _—murmuró sujetándola de la cadera aprisionándola con la pared—_ jamás nadie te va a hacer sentir lo que yo...

-Puedo amarlo con libertad... y no tengo que esconder lo que siento, me iré con él y no volverás a saber de mi... déjame

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mi Rei? _—Preguntó sin inmutarse, su rostro lo tenía sobre su hombro murmurando a su oído—_

-Lo que sentía por ti ya no existe... te encargaste de eliminar ese sentimiento... —_fijo su mirada hacia las flores tiradas_— Diamante me gusta mucho... y él puede darme la felicidad que tú me has negado

-Pero no lo deseas como a mí... _—sus manos se encargaron de hacérselo notar ya que conforme se deslizaban por su cuerpo se estremecía_—

-No solo de deseo se vive... él puede hacerme reír sin parar, puede ser muy caballeroso, y detallista, y sus besos son muy dulces y tiernos, algo que tú no tienes _—cerro sus ojos ante aquellas palabras que a ella misma le dolía decir—_la próxima vez que lo vea no dejare que se vaya, y me entregare a él

-Desde cuando eres tan cursi Rei... _—murmuró besando con más pasión su cuello mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a acariciar su parte intima—_ eres mi Rei solo mía...

-Siempre lo he sido... te demostrare que no eres el único que puede hacerme estallar, te arrepentirás de haberme dejado, no volveré a ser tuya nunca mas —_empujándolo con fuerza—_

_Sonrió con ironía al verla tan molesta y escucharla—_ Te recuerdo Rei que fuiste tú quien decidió no continuar con esta relación... _—suspiro profundamente aun con la sonrisa—_ pero de acuerdo... veamos hasta cuando soportas al mediquillo ese... y no te atrevas a dejar que te toque... estoy seguro que no podrás Rei... _—de una patada deshizo el hermoso ramo de flores que terminaron regadas por la sala—_ hasta pronto "mi amor"

_Presiono sus puños conteniendo sus lagrimas—_ No me refería a esta ocasión Darien... fui tu novia hace tiempo... y me dejaste por esa niña tonta... y si yo termine fue porque estoy cansada de ser solo tu amante, no entiendes… quiero ser feliz, quiero una familia quiero casarme y tener hijos y eso es algo que tú no puedes darme... sin embargo Diamante si puede hacerlo

-¿Así que es eso? _—Preguntó fijando la mirada en ella—_ ese es tu coraje y por eso aceptaste ser mi amante... porque te deje por Serena... bien no importa cual haya sido la razón ahora me perteneces y no creas que olvidare lo que hemos vivido en este año... te estaré vigilando Rei..._ —sin mas salió de la casa azotando la puerta_—

-Te odio Darien chiba, maldita la hora en que te cruzaste en mi camino y te entregue todo mi ser... maldita la hora en la que comencé amarte _—se deslizo por la pared llorando, tomando una de las rosas que estaba a sus pies presionándola con fuerza— _te odio...

X-X

_Si había podido dormir un par de horas era mucho, la plática durante la cena no lo había dejado tranquilo, odiaba pensar que dentro de muy poco Lita seria una mujer casada y lo peor con un hombre que le coqueteaba a otra mujer en presencia de su novia, necesitaba un baño y se lo tomaría antes de que despertaran los demás, tomo lo necesario y salió topándose con que el sofá estaba vacío ¿dónde estaba Seiya? su primer impulso era revisar la habitación de Lita pero se contuvo después de todo no era algo que tuviera permitido, o quizá había salido y no lo escucho, en fin esperaría a que amaneciera completamente y satisfacer su curiosidad, se sentó en el comedor viendo fijamente la puerta de Lita, si él salía de ahí toda esperanza acabaría en ese instante._

_Aun no amanecía por completo, pero sabía que debían estar muy temprano en el set, con cuidado se levanto, sin despertar a su acompañante la cobijo un poco mas dándole un beso en la frente, después tomo todo lo necesario para una ducha y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación topándose con Taiki sentado en el comedor—_ Buenos días Taiki... ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? _—Se acerco al comedor observándolo—_

-¿Qué? —_Murmuró al verlo salir tan fresco como si nada de la habitación de la famosa actriz ¿que era aquello?—_ pero... ¿qué haces saliendo de esa habitación? —_Preguntó poniéndose de pie, llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí sentado como para que le dijera que solo entro por la ropa_—

-No lo sé _—sonrió ligeramente, quizás eso era lo que estaba esperando_— recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en el sofá y ahorita que desperté estaba en la cama

-En la cama con esa mujer... _—dijo molesto—_

-Mmm creo que si

-¿Que te estás creyendo Seiya?, ¿qué puedes tener a tu prometida y a tu amante bajo el mismo techo? _—Preguntó más que molesto acercándose a él—_

-Wow, entonces sin tienes carácter _—sonrió aun mas sin inmutarse—_

-¿De qué estás hablando? _—Se detuvo frente a él_— anoche no quise verlo, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que esa mujer es tu amante... y aun así delante de ella hablas de matrimonio con Lita... ¿qué clase de hombre eres?

-¿Que te molesta Taiki?, ¿que vaya a casarme con Lita o que tenga una amante como dices?

-Que seas tan cínico como para haberla traído aquí..._ —suspiro molesto llevándose la mano a la frente— _y yo que pensaba que eras merecedor del amor de Lita...

-Lo sea o no… no puedes cambiar el hecho que será mi esposa si o si, ¿dime que harás al respecto?

_Los gritos habían despertando a Lita, asomándose a la puerta, se sorprendió al verlos discutir— _¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Yo... —_oprimió sus puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo—_ yo...

_Serena se había contenido de salir al escucharlos pero al escuchar la voz de Lita salió viendo como Taiki subía el puño._

-Anda Taiki ¿dime que harás? _—Lo reto acercándose a él_— golpéame si es lo quieres, pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Tú no la mereces... _—dijo al momento en que se acercaba a mas él—_ nunca sabrás hacerla feliz... _—sin más tiro el golpe directo a su mandíbula—_

-¡No! _—Grito Serena acercándose tratando de detener a Taiki—_

-Bien así Taiki dime mas _—sonrió dejándose golpear sin hacer un movimiento por defenderse—_ Serena... por favor _—fijo su mirada en ella y en Lita— _déjalo, anda Taiki, si no sabré hacerla feliz, si no soy merecedor de ella ¿entonces quien?, ¿dime que harás?

-Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te defenderás... _—dijo deteniéndose un poco, después de todo él no era una persona que se dejara llevar por su lado visceral—_

-Quieres que me defienda bien tu lo has pedido _—lanzo un golpe certero a su rostro—_ dices que soy un cobarde pero tú lo eres aun más que yo

_Retrocedió debido al golpe chocando con una silla—_ ¿Qué diablos hablas?, eres tú el cobarde, mentiroso... ¿cómo te atreves a engañarla?

-Vamos admítelo Taiki... estas celoso simplemente... puedo ser un mentiroso, pero no soy cobarde como tu

-Eres un cínico... _—apenas se reincorporo tomo fuerza y volvió a lanzarse en un golpe derribándolo—_

_Lo recibió sonriendo, al fin conseguía lo que quería, esta vez se defendió dándole la vuelta en el piso—_ Puedo ser el más cínico pero tú no dejas de ser un cobarde no has respondido mi pregunta ¿qué piensas hacer?

_Lita se acerco a Serena asustada de verlos pelear._

-¡Basta los dos! _—grito agachándose tratando de quitar a Seiya de encima de Taiki—_ es suficiente, ya dile que le amas... que estas así porque amas a Lita... _—dijo molesta y asustada viendo a Taiki—_

_Taiki se sorprendió fijando su mirada en aquella chica, apenas la conocía ¿como podía saber lo que sentía?—_ ¿De qué hablas, que puedes tu saber? _—Murmuró justo cuando Seiya se levantaba, limpiando la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios—_

-Porque yo amo a Seiya del mismo modo en que tu amas a Lita... _—al estar de pie Seiya lo abrazo sin dejar de ver a Taiki—_ estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad por la de él tal como tú lo haces...

_Se levanto, aquello sin duda lo había desconcertado aun mas no era algo que esperara, fijo su mirada en Seiya y en esa chica y después en Lita que lloraba, observándolo—_Yo... Lita

-Vamos Taiki... date cuenta de lo que ella siente...

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos... ven te curare... —_dijo Serena sin soltarlo haciendo que caminar hacia la habitación—_ dile lo que sientes Taiki... _—murmuró con una sutil sonrisa para en seguida llevarse a Seiya, suficiente había hecho sin mencionar que seguramente le saldría un moretón justo cuando ese día tenían que grabar—_

_Los observo alejarse, hacia la habitación, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la mujer que amaba—_ Lita...

_No podía articular palabra era la primera vez que veía al tranquilo y amante de la paz golpeando a alguien y no era cualquier "alguien" era Seiya, su mejor amigo y confidente— _¿Por qué? _—murmuró apenas—_

_Se acerco a ella, quiso tomar sus manos, pero no se atrevió_— ¿Él te engaña y tu estas muy tranquila?

-¿Y eso en que te afecta a ti?, lo golpeaste... golpeaste al hombre que significa tanto para mi...

-Lo golpee porque es un cínico mentiroso... lo golpee por ti, no puedo permitir que te engañe en tus narices, se atrevió a traer a su amante y dormir con ella

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? _—Preguntó limpiándose suavemente las mejillas de aquellas lágrimas—_

-Porque yo quiero tu felicidad y está claro que él no te hará feliz...

-Entonces ¿por qué no respondiste?, ¿quién puede hacerme feliz?

-Lita... _—cerro sus ojos—_ yo quiero hacerte feliz

_Aprovecho aquel instante en que la mirada de él no estaba con ella y sonrió sutilmente—_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Serena?

-Si... lo es _—respiro profundamente, abriendo sus ojos para verla fijamente—_ yo te amo, y no soporto la idea que te cases...

-Taiki... —_murmuró, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esta vez de emoción de por fin escucharlo de sus labios—_

-Lita... yo sé que no estoy a tu nivel y que quizás tus padres nunca me acepten... pero quiero que seas feliz... y de ser posible quiero ser yo el que te haga feliz...

-Yo también te amo... _—dijo en medio de esas lágrimas—_ y no quiero a nadie más que a ti...

-Lita —_la observo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras_— ¿de verdad? _—una inmensa alegría se apodero de él, se acerco a ella abrazándola—_

-Como no tienes una idea... _—sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo—_

_La abrazo aun mas estrechándola por fin entre sus brazos como tanto había deseado hacer—_ Lita te amo

-Tuviste que ver a Seiya con otra para que te atrevieras a confesarme lo que sentías... ahora menos que nunca te dejare ir... y si te vas me iré contigo... _—dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, aquello era la mejor sensación que tuvo en mucho tiempo—_

-No dejare que te aparten de mi lado _—se separo un poco de ella tomando su rostro acariciándolo— _te amo

-Jamás me separaran de ti... —_murmuró sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas—_ te amo Taiki...

_Le sonrió disfrutando de la suavidad de su rostro, acercándose a ella lentamente hasta rozar sus labios tímidamente._

_Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos sintiendo por fin los labios de Taiki, el hombre que amaba y que no estaba dispuesta perder aun si eso significaba oponerse a las órdenes de sus padres._

_Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, el dulce sabor que emanaba de ella, lentamente aquel roce se convirtió en un beso más intenso que desbordaba el amor que por mucho tiempo había contenido por esa mujer._

X-X

_Debido a que no podía salir para darles privacidad a Lita y Taiki tuvo que optar por limpiar el labio de Seiya con la misma camiseta que él llevaba puesta que además ya estaba rasgada debido a la pelea con Taiki—_ ¿Que estabas pensando?, mira nada más y tienes grabación hoy...

-No tenía otra opción... esa era la única forma _—murmuró quejándose—_ auchs si que pega fuerte

-Si, quizá pero ¿llegar a los golpes?, comienzo a creer que tu querías violencia... _—murmuró limpiando la sangre de su labio viendo que tenía una pequeña cortada—_

-Taiki tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía con respecto a mí, y muchas veces esta es la única forma, además resulto como esperaba por fin exploto

-¿Y ahora me quieres decir que explicación vas a darle a Yaten?, te recuerdo que este rostro no solo te pertenece a ti sino a la compañía también... van a quedar un par de moretones sin mencionar el labio roto...

-Pues tendré que decirle la verdad, que me pelee por una mujer _—sonrió divertido—_

-Ay que chistoso... —_murmuró mientras continuaba limpiándolo pero como un pequeño desquite oprimió más de la cuenta el labio_—

-Auchs eso duele —_se quejo observándola_— es la verdad, además cualquier regaño vale la pena por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga

-De ahora en adelante deberás pensar muy bien las cosas... ¿de acuerdo? —_Murmuró quitando por fin el resto de sangre—_ además que no vuelvas a hacerlo, realmente me preocupe... no es bueno provocar a las personas... porque no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar...

-Esperaba que reaccionara así... porque lo mismo habría hecho yo... y si es necesario volveré a hacerlo sin pensarlo, no me pidas que no lo haga

_Se separo de él—_ De acuerdo... _—ella realmente estaba preocupada, no quería verlo en vuelto en alguna otra pelea—_ ya esta... será mejor que nos vayamos...

-Si... mmm le pediré a Lita que te preste algo de ropa, creo que ya han tenido suficiente tiempo

_Asintió, tomo la camiseta y la hizo bolita para dejarla junto a un cesto que supuso era ropa sucia, no entendía que sentía pero era como si estuviera a punto de despertar, sabía que al salir de aquel departamento y volver a su casa era ver a Darien y fingir, comenzaba a entender en lo que se estaba metiendo y no estaba arrepentida pero quizá le faltaba un poco del valor que a Lita le sobraba—_ No tardes...

_Se acerco tomando una bata extendiéndosela—_ Toma, date una ducha _—le sonrió rozando sus labios antes de salir de la habitación sonriendo al verlos besándose— _por fin

_Tomo la bata y suspiro sutilmente, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a esa nueva etapa, una relación no prohibida más bien secreta, solo hasta que pudieran arreglar ambos sus situaciones personales, se acerco a la puerta y vio como Lita y Taiki se sonreían mutuamente.  
_

-Tardo pero funciono... —_murmuró Lita sin despegar la mirada de Taiki—_

_Seiya se acerco ya mas tranquilo—_ Taiki... dejare en tus manos uno de mis tesoros más valiosos... cuídala y hazla feliz cada día de tu vida de lo contrario volveré a golpearte

_Volvió la mirada desconcertado, de los dos Seiya era el más golpeado_— Si supongo que deberé cuidarme... pero no te preocupes, ahora que se lo que siente por mi... —_la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su costado—_ no pienso dejarla...

-Excelente respuesta _—suspiro, notando que tampoco había salido muy limpio de la pelea—_

-Felicidades Lita... no apruebo sus métodos pero creo que valió la pena... _—dijo Serena acercándose a ellos—_

-Gracias Serena... de la misma forma yo te encargo mi tesoro... de verdad que estar con Seiya es un paraíso _—abrazo con fuerza a Taiki—_ luchen por estar juntos o me enojare mucho

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ No te preocupes, que si antes no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo ahora menos... lo acosare constantemente...

-Disculpen haber pensado mal de ustedes... pero es que... _—dijo algo avergonzado Taiki—_

_Seiya sonrió sonrojado—_ Mi primera acosadora y la única, lo se Taiki... vives con nosotros y no te das cuenta del tipo de relación que llevamos Lita y yo

-Bueno es que siempre se comportaban tan amorosos... _—dijo Taiki—_ pero bueno en lo que no estaba equivocado es que aun siendo tu prometida trajiste a alguien más...

-Lita me dio permiso, además... estaba inconsciente por no comer como es debido

-Yo mejor me voy a bañar... es tarde... _—dijo alejándose observando las puertas— _¿derecha o izquierda?

-Derecha… _—respondió Seiya sonriéndole—_

-Gracias... —_entro cerrando la puerta_—

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar? —_Preguntó Taiki—_

_Seiya se dejo caer en uno de los sillones—_ Lo primero que debemos hacer es romper el compromiso formalmente

-Sí, aunque no será fácil, nuestros padres son demasiado obstinados...

-Si... lo sé _—cerro sus ojos apoyándose totalmente en el respaldo—_ enfrentar a Darien no será fácil

-Bueno eso le corresponde a Serena... ¿no? _—Se sentó frente a él en el comedor junto con Taiki—_

-¿Tu amigo? _—Preguntó Taiki—_

-Si... pero conozco a Darien... no será fácil...

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

-Nada bien... si tan solo ante la idea de que ella pudiera tener un amante lo puso mal... imagínate cuando se entere que efectivamente lo tiene y que soy yo...

-Seiya... _—murmuró por si acaso Serena pudiera escucharlos—_ ¿le dijiste que tiene varias amantes?

-Le dije que solo había visto a una, y que no estaba seguro... ya no puedo seguir encubriéndole, aunque... ese día digamos se porto bien al mostrarle su sortija a la chica esa en el bar

-Pero tú sabes que no es la única... _—murmuró molesta Lita—_ si ya no la quiere debería tomarle la palabra de divorciarse...

-Eso mismo le sugerí, pero es demasiado obstinado... nunca le ha gustado perder, y eso lo sé perfectamente bien, aun si ya no ama a Serena, la considera como algo de su propiedad

-Perdóname Seiya, pero no sé cómo puedes ser amigo de una persona así... —_opino Taiki al respecto—_ tu eres tan diferente... y aunque no conozco a Darien me da la impresión de que es una persona algo... extraña...

-No era así... no sé que lo hizo cambiar... o será que de verdad no lo conocí también como creí

-Es posible... no puede ser una buena persona cuando considera a su esposa como si fuera de su propiedad...

-No sé qué pensar... aun me cuesta creer lo cínico que puede llegar a ser...

-Bueno pero ahora Serena te tiene a ti a su lado y será más fuerte y firme para pedirle el divorcio... _—dijo Lita sonriéndole—_

-Si la apoyare... solo espero que todo salga bien, tengo un mal presentimiento

-No hagas caso de eso... _—soltó la mano de Taiki para ponerse de pie y acercarse a su amigo—_ solo te sientes así porque nunca en la vida habías hecho algo prohibido... todo saldrá bien ya veras... ¿que podría pasar?

-Si tienes razón, además tengo tu apoyo y permiso —_le sonrió ligeramente_—

- Que extraños amigos son... _—murmuró Taiki negando sutilmente—_ creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso... y pues ahora que estoy metido en esto... puedes contar conmigo Seiya...

-Taiki... aunque Lita y yo estamos aun comprometidos, siempre hemos sido más que eso... ella es mi confidente y mejor amiga, a nosotros no nos une el amor, nos une la confianza que nos tenemos verdad ¿cariño? _—Sonrió divertido abrazándola_— gracias —_le dio un beso en la mejilla_— ahora me voy apurar para ir a que me regañen, por cierto Lita... ¿le prestarías algo de ropa a Serena?

-Si claro... ustedes deben ir al estudio... ¿Seiya qué vas a decir de por qué te llevaste a Serena?

-Ayer le explique todo a Yaten salvo que le dije que conversamos afuera

-Pues sí, pero de eso a que haya desaparecido... ¿tú crees que Darien no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su esposa?

-Bueno eso es otro asunto... mmm

-Me contaste que Serena se quedo algunos días en casa de su amiga… Mina creo que dijiste que se llamaba... quizá pueda decir que se quedo con ella solo que tendrán que explicarle lo que paso... o más bien lo que está pasando…

-Si… esa es una excelente idea

-Bueno iré a buscar la ropa para Serena... y tu mas que andes tranquilito ¿de acuerdo? —_Dijo viendo severamente a Seiya_—

-Si capitán_—sonrío a su amiga_—Taiki te toca hacer el desayuno

-Ya que... —_suspiro poniéndose de pie_— bueno pues a comenzar... _—le sonrió a Lita para en seguida alejarse a la cocina—_

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, lamentamos la demora pero por estar trabajando en otro fic me olvide de actualizar, pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro, esperamos que les haya gustado, ahora si la por fin Lita esta con quien debe o sea con Taiki, Seiya ¿no se les hace como que está demasiado mandón?, en fin esperemos que les vaya bien ahora que inician formalmente su relación, sinceramente no creo que sea fácil delante de todos los demás.

Ahora un agradecimiento a: _selene kou chiba, __clauseiserdar1__, __Katabrecteri__, __Polvo de Estrellas__, __ .Darling_, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos, ahora si los dejamos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos y pórtense bien, abracitos y besitos.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Nada más eso me faltaba, que los protagonistas no lleguen... —_dijo molesto caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo_— ¿ya le llamaste Mina?

-Si llegarán en diez minutos

-¿Llegaran? —_Se detuvo al escucharla_— ¿quiénes?

-Seiya y Serena... Serena fue por él por qué su auto se descompuso...

_La miro incrédulo, tenía la sensación de que Serena simplemente no coincidía con Seiya en muchas cosas, no negaba que hacían una hermosa pareja y tenían química frente a las cámaras—_ Bien, cuando lleguen que se alisten...

-Si —_le sonrió para enseguida ir a preparar los vestuarios_—

_Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se detuvo—_ ¿Serena durmió en su casa verdad?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?, lo más seguro es que si _—murmuró alisando el vestido—_

- Solo preguntaba... _—murmuró alejándose—_ en cuanto lleguen y estén listos que me esperen... tengo que hablar con ellos...

-De acuerdo —_murmuró un poco preocupada_—

X-X

_Serena bajo del auto alisándose la falda—_ ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Yaten?

-Que conversábamos afuera cuando te desmayaste, y que te llevaría a tu casa —_murmuró saliendo del auto—_ ahora deberemos, inventar algo para lo que le dijiste a Mina que se había descompuesto mi auto

_Suspiro—_ A Mina no puedo mentirle, es mi amiga y creo que sería bueno que lo supiera ¿no te parece?

-Si... pero no me refiero a Mina, si no a Yaten

-Mmm no se puedo decir que... se descompuso el motor y que por eso fui por ti... ahora el problema es que llegamos en tu auto y no en el mío...

-Y el tuyo está en casa ¿verdad?

-Si... —_murmuró camino hacia la entrada que los conducía hacia los camerinos—_ ¿y si hablamos con él?, de alguna forma podría entenderlo...

-¿Crees?, es medio especial en ese aspecto _—suspiro_— pero quizás se dé cuenta tarde o temprano

-No se... _—se detuvo tomándolo de la mano_— se que no querías esto pero... de verdad no quiero estar sin ti...

-Serena —_murmuró observándola—_ a partir de hoy... tendremos muchos problemas para poder estar juntos

-Prométeme que no me dejaras y que juntos lo afrontaremos... _—la verdad es que tenía miedo pero con él todo parecía mucho más fácil y lo amaba de eso estaba segura—_

-Sabes... tengo miedo de lo que pasara ahora, suelo ser muy imprudente en ocasiones, pero sin duda quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre aunque eso signifique luchar contra el que hasta hoy considero mi mejor amigo, solo si a mi lado estas, tendré la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo

_Sonrió ligeramente, volteo hacia todas partes y aprovecho para darle un sutil pero marcado beso—_ No importa de qué manera quiero estar contigo... ¿de acuerdo?

-Serena... —_sonrió ligeramente, aquello aun parecía un sueño para él una de sus más locas fantasías y sin embargo era una realidad—_

-Bueno vamos... —_le sonrió acariciando su mejilla—_ tu a tu camerino y yo al mío ya veré que se me ocurre decirle a Yaten y por cierto... no olvides aprovecharte de cada escena...

-Lo haré como hasta ahora _—sonrío entrando al ser dirigiéndose hacia su camerino, sacaría los vestuarios del día anterior en cuanto tuviera oportunidad—_

_Sonrió observándolo, la primera puerta del camerino era la de él dos puertas mas y estaba la de ella—_ Te amo... _—murmuró alejándose, aquella sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y sería imposible borrarla—_

_Al entrar en su camerino ya estaba listo su vestuario para ese día, sonreía aun sin poder creer el cambio tan radical que había en su vida, sin duda Serena lo hacía sentirse muy feliz y eso se notaba en su mirada._

X-X

_Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Mina que dejaba el vestuario sobre un perchero—_ ¡Amiga! —_sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarla, feliz, no pudiendo ocultar mas esa emoción que sentía—_

-Serena —_correspondió el abrazo un tango confundida y preocupada_— ¿dónde estabas?, ¿qué sucedió ayer?

-Fue el día más extraño de mi vida pero también el más feliz..._ —sonrió separándose de ella tomando sus manos— _Seiya y yo estamos juntos... bueno no ahora... ah tu me entiendes... me ama tal como yo lo amo... _—dijo emocionada_—

-¿De verdad?, ¿Que sucedió? —_Se sentó junto a ella para escucharla—_

-Ayer estaba demasiado molesta con él, bueno en realidad estaba celosa de haberlo visto con su prometida muy feliz... y le reclame obviamente se comporto muy frio conmigo y no me resistí y lo bese pero no fue lo que yo esperaba... al final termine desmayada y desperté en su casa... donde vive con Lita su prometida... imagínate como me sentí, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar...

-¿Se atrevió a llevarte a su departamento estando su prometida ahí? _—La observo sorprendida—_ ¿qué clase de chico es? _—murmuró molesta—_

-Un chico bastante loco y maldoso... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_— hable con su prometida, ¿sabes que fue lo peor?, que ella sabía que Seiya y yo habíamos estado juntos...

-¡ QUEEEE! Eso es inaudito, o sea se espera mas no se quizás que se lo cuente a su mejor amigo, entre hombres es diferentes pero a una chica y más a su prometida, pero si yo fuera ella estaría ofendida no entiendo que sucede —_murmuró mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse_—

-Es que ella es su mejor amiga... _—dijo quitándose aquella ropa que sentía no le sentaba bien— _Lita estuvo platicando conmigo y me dio a entender como ella y Seiya pues ya habían estado juntos de hecho que dormían en la misma habitación, en la misma cama donde yo estaba recostada, ya te imaginaras como me sentí... en ese momento odie a Seiya bueno aunque él también debió odiarme...

-Eso sí que es nuevo, su prometida es su mejor amiga, y ella te dijo que ha estado con él, que estando comprometidos sería lo más natural

-Si lo se... _—suspiro_— pero bueno tanto me estuvo molestando Lita que termine confesándole que amo a Seiya... y que si era feliz con ella lo dejaría... de verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerlo...

-Te acorralo, vaya que esta ropa te queda demasiado ajustada

-Sí, tanto me estuvo molestando que no lo pude contener mas... _—dijo respirando por fin al sentirse fuera de esa ropa_— y cuál fue mi sorpresa que termino pidiéndole que entrara, el muy maldoso estaba a fuera escuchando todo...

-No eso si no puedo creerlo ese par son un misterio, ¿pero por qué están comprometidos, si solo hay amistad entre ellos?

-Por cuestiones de familia, es un compromiso impuesto por sus padres, pero ellos se llevan más bien como hermanos... pero eso no fue todo, aunque escuche de sus labios que me amaba tal como yo lo hago, tuve que soportar que pusieran celoso a un chico de nombre Taiki trabaja para los padres de Lita y ellos están enamorados... es todo un enredo...

-Demasiado enredoso, ¿y el chico vive con ellos?

-Si... pero bueno aquí lo importante son dos cosas... uno Lita y Seiya no se casaran y dos... me voy a divorciar para poder estar con Seiya, aunque en realidad eso no es impedimento ahora...

_Sonrió—_ Bueno me imagino que si él está enamorado de Lita debió ser aun mas tormentoso que para ti, siendo que vivía bajo el mismo techo, te imaginas verlos juntos a diario, si para ti fue un martirio trabajar con Seiya sin poder hablar con libertad con él y con un par de ocasiones que lo has visto junto a Lita te lleno de celos, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si hubieras estado bajo el mismo techo

-Ah me hubiera vuelto loca, pero Taiki me cayó bien... te diré un secreto... —_sonrió ligeramente murmurando_— él se desquito por mi... él y Seiya tuvieron una pelea... así que mis celos están desquitados...

-¿Por eso llego con el ojo morado?, lo vi entrar pero entro tan rápido que ni hola dijo, seguro Yaten debe estarlo regañando o va a regañarlo, ¿pero por que pelearon?

-Porque lo vio salir de la habitación donde yo me quede... obviamente se enojo porque llevo a su amante al mismo lugar donde vivía con su prometida...

-¿Y Seiya que hizo?

-Pues siguió provocándolo hasta que lo golpeo... vamos a darnos prisa porque seguramente a mi también me tocara regaño... ah Mina esta demás pedirte tu ayuda... ya que ahora Seiya y yo debemos ser más cuidadosos pero no por eso dejaremos de lado lo que sentimos...

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo _—le sonrió mientras le terminaba de ajustar el vestido—_ya salo falta acomodarte el cabello siéntate no tardare —_sonrió tomando el cepillo y todo lo necesario para trabajar el peinado—_

X-X

_Regresaba al estudio y en el estacionamiento vio el auto de Seiya, se detuvo pensando en la situación, camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los camerinos, escucho voces en el de Serena y en seguida se dirigió al de Seiya, donde toco educadamente._

_Seiya estaba casi listo con el vestuario para ese día—_ Adelante _—murmuró acomodándose la camisa_—

-Hace media hora que debías estar en el estudio... _—dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí_— ¿dónde te metiste?

-Lo se... me disculpo por la demora... tuve algunos asuntos que solucionar antes de venir aquí, sé que no es pretexto

_Fue en ese momento en que vio como estaba del rostro_— ¿Qué diablos te paso?

-Solo tuve una pequeña pelea con un amigo

-¿Pequeña pelea? —_Pregunto con ironía_— eres un inconsciente Seiya... no sabes lo importante que es tu imagen ahora... no puedes ir peleándote con la gente, comienzas a ser una figura publica...

-Ya lo se... pero fue necesario... Yaten nunca he sido un chico problema, te aseguro que si hoy lo hice es porque era la única opción que tenia

_Suspiro molesto—_ Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir... por cierto gracias por traer a Serena supe que su auto se descompuso...

_Seiya fijo su mirada en él, seguro habría visto su auto y no el de Serena como debía ser—_ Fue mi auto, pero solo fue una pequeña falla que se arreglo con unos golpes

_Lo observo con atención, asintió y sonrió—_ Ya veo... y por lo visto a Serena le llama más la atención viajar en tu auto aun cuando se descomponga que en el de ella que no tiene ni una falla... entiendo... ordenare que preparen todo... ya sabes cuál es la escena que grabaras hoy ¿verdad?

-No… aun no se qué escena se grabara hoy _—murmuró desviando la mirada de él—_

_Se quedo pensativo y abrió el libreto—_ Ernesto vera a Marie y después de que se entero que ella aun lo ama pero no se atreve a decírselo así que la obligara a confesarse... aceptara que lo ama pero él se reservara lo que siente ocultando bajo la máscara del cinismo y la besara... —_subió la mirada sonriéndole—_ una escena importante mas porque a Ernesto no le importara nada más que ella... aunque estén afuera de la casa del que fue protector de Ernesto... sin mencionar que puedes improvisar, últimamente lo haces muy bien...

_Sonrió ligeramente asintiendo—_ Suena muy interesante

-Ordenare que venga a maquillar esos golpes... en cuanto termines ve al estudio... tendré todo listo _—se acerco a la puerta y la abrió_— no quiero que se vuelva a repetir que llegues tarde...

_Asintió con una sonrisa—_ No se repetirá

_Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al estudio donde dio órdenes de cambiar las escenas, lo que acababa de sugerir a Seiya era una escena que grabarían hasta el día siguiente pero no habría problema de adelantarla ya que usarían el mismo vestuario, solo necesitaba seguir juntando pequeñas evidencias si es que quería mantener todo al margen de la prensa, no se expondría ni a ellos a un escándalo._

_No tardaron en maquillarlo y ocultar los golpes, salió de su camerino para dirigirse al estudio, donde la escenografía estaba lista para la escena que le había comentado, tomo el libreto leyendo los diálogos, y la escena, mientras esperaba para dar inicio._

_En cuanto lo vio no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, se veía tan apuesto pero al mismo tiempo se regañaba tenía controlar sus emociones, recibió las instrucciones cosa que le sorprendió pues tenia entendido que esa escena seria hasta el día siguiente, la decoración correspondería a una noche tranquila, ella estaría por demás nerviosa de que alguien hubiera notado el amor que desbordaba de nuevo por Ernesto, apenas la tenue luz de la luna y algunas lámparas encendidas el ambiente perfecto para que Marie admitiera sus sentimientos, entendía muy bien su papel y el sentir de ella pues en el fondo es lo que ella había sentido días antes, caminó hacia la terraza que usarían como escenario y daban indicaciones finales._

-Es claro que aunque ella confeso sus sentimientos, él parecerá que está jugando ocultando la felicidad de saber que aun lo ama... es el inicio de sus encuentros casuales que los llevara al inicio de esa relación prohibida... ¿quedo claro? —_Murmuró el director de escena que recibía a su vez instrucciones por parte de Yaten desde la cabina—_

-Sí, no hay problema —_murmuró observando a Serena_—

-Por supuesto... —_dijo Serena comenzándose a concentrar en el sentimiento que la llevaría a humedecer sus ojos soportando las ganas de llorar_—

-Comencemos... _—murmuró Yaten, esta vez había preferido permanecer en la cabina de grabación para no ser visto y poder observar cada reacción y gesto de parte de ambos—_

"_Seiya suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la escena comenzó, en ella el visitaría a su protector, anunciando su regreso, al llegar a la casa se encontró con la dueña de su corazón fuera de la misma, se detuvo a una distancia considerable, sin dejar de observar su esplendida figura, la mujer que amaba._

_En ese momento la mirada era más que una simple actuación, en ella había admiración pero sobre todo amor, pero el sentimiento hacia él era algo prohibido y que se negaba a volver a dormir, su sola presencia hacia que el amor ganara a su conciencia, era un momento en el que las miradas se encontraban, lentamente camino hasta detenerse frente a él— _Buenas noches... Ernesto... —_murmuró—_

-Buenas noches Señorita Winchester _—murmuró con cortesía, tomando su mano para besarla—_ es un placer volver a verla, luce usted mucho más linda que cuando me fui... debe ser porque esta próxima a casarse

_Se quedo callada solo observando cómo besaba su mano, lentamente fue retirando su mano—_ Y usted muy apuesto... pensé que no lo volvería a ver... no fue eso lo último que me dijo...

-Si... así es, pero no puedo negarme a un llamado especial de mi protector... el cual me ha invitado a su boda, como padrino usted sabe —_se reincorporo observándola con seriedad en aquel momento Seiya estaba completamente metido en el papel de Ernesto, aunque al verla frente a él solo sentía ganas de abrazarla—_

-Intente que no lo molestara... —_dijo evadiendo su mirada_— no creo que tuvieras intenciones de venir... ¿o sí?

-¿A caso importa Señorita Winchester?

-No, me temo que no... —_Murmuró—_ ¿piensas casarte con esa mujer que te acompaña?

-¿Por qué no?, es linda, inteligente, seductora, es perfecta para mí ¿no le parece? además de todo está dispuesta a todo por mí, definitivamente le pediré que se case conmigo, y claro... usted y mi protector, será mis padrinos, como los padres que nunca tuve

_Volvió la mirada hacia él molesta, Marie siempre había sido dulce y dócil, pero a partir del regreso de Ernesto su carácter cambiaria_— Me rehusó a pensar que sea perfecta para ti...

-¿Y por qué lo piensa así?, es de la misma clase que yo, no tendré problemas por ese motivo

-No claro que no tendrá problemas... pero sobre todo no tendrá que luchar contra alguien más ¿no es así?, no tendrás que enfrentarte a nadie... eso lo hace mucho más fácil y sencillo...

-Desde luego —_Sonrió irónico_— no hay nada que me impida estar junto a esa mujer...y esa mujer me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero bueno si me disculpa... debo saludar a mi protector

-Eso es mentira, ella no te ama como tú a ella... —_dijo molesta_— simplemente porque no la amas...

-Vaya que interesante —_sonrió acercándose a ella—_ ahora la señorita Winchester pretende saber lo que siento, bien entonces dígame ¿que siento en realidad?

-No pretendo saberlo... lo se... sé que aun sigues molesto conmigo porque dices que no fui capaz de dejarlo todo por ti... porque me amas... porque yo te amo del mismo modo que en el pasado incluso mucho mas... _—dijo molesta, Marie estaba cansada de escuchar que Ernesto debía casarse con esa bella joven_—

_Ante su respuesta, la sujeto entre sus brazos besándola apasionadamente._

_Correspondió tanto a su abrazo como a su beso, que aunque era parte de la actuación podía sentirlo tan real como el amor que había en ambos, pese a lo estorboso del vestido se abrazo lo mas que pudo a él sintiendo sus labios y sus manos aferrarse del mismo modo a ella._

_La aprisiono aun mas disfrutando de sus labios, del amor que sentía, por ella, tanto su personaje como él, por un momento se perdió en un mar de sensaciones, recordando lo que debía hacer, separo un poco sus labios murando solo para ella—_ Te amo —_para enseguida separarse de golpe _—

_Oculto aquella sonrisa traviesa bajo un gesto de molestia, el mismo que sentiría Marie después de ser besada de aquella forma_— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _—Dijo volteando buscando por si es que habían sido vistos por alguien—_

-¿Que aun tienes miedo de ser vista con alguien como yo?, esa es la muestra principal de que Clara es perfecta para mí y no tu

-Pero no la amas... —_dijo intentando acercarse a tomar su mano_— porque nunca podrás besarla como a mí...

-No… puedo besarla mucho mejor que a ti —_sonrió con burla—_ puedo amarla más de lo que alguna vez te ame

-Solo te burlas de mi... —_dijo aun más molesta alzando la mano, la escena indicaba que debía abofetearlo a menos que él se lo impidiera—_ yo te amo...

_Sujeto su mano con fuerza—_ Que te molesta... ¿que alguien más haya llegado a mi vida y pueda amarla o no poder recibir mis besos como tú quisieras? _—sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella—_

-Cualquiera que sea mi respuesta solo te burlaras de ella... siempre te has burlado de mi... ¿realmente me amaste?

-Es posible... —_la soltó sonriendo_— ¿qué importancia tiene ahora señorita Winchester?

-Tienes razón... ahora eso no tiene importancia... hare de cuenta que jamás te conocí, que jamás te ame y que jamás llore por ti... _—verlo burlarse de ella la hizo separarse—_ su tan querido protector esta dentro seguramente ya debe estarlo esperando... Sr. Cooper... ah y veré la manera de que no tenga que estar presente en nuestra boda...

-Dudo que pueda hacer algo señorita... puesto que ahí estaré sin falta con la que será mi esposa —_sonrió divertido al ver su gesto mientras se alejaba para entrar a la casa y encontrarse con su protector_—

_Estaba dispuesta a entrar pero se detuvo—_ Dios no puede ser que te siga amando... debería odiarte... —_murmuró observando cómo se alejaba_—"

-¡Corte! —_Grito el director de escena_— perfecto... descansen cinco minutos...

_Serena suspiro pues entregarle sus emociones a los personajes que interpretaba siempre la cansaban._

_Seiya sonrió satisfecho con esa escena, mientras caminaba al otro extremo, pues aunque deseaba estar con ella aun debía mantener la distancia entre ambos para no levantar sospechas, tomo una botella de agua bebiendo el contenido._

_En cuanto lo vio aparecer del otro extremo sonrió, bien le había dicho que disfrutaría cada beso en escena, se acerco hacia donde estaba Mina, moría por estar a su lado pero tendría que esperar un buen momento para hacerlo—_ ¿Como estuvimos? _—Pregunto a su amiga—_

-Fue perfecta, y hasta yo me enoje por su cinismo, definitivamente Seiya ha mejorado muchísimo tratarte así cuando quizás en el fondo solo quiere estar a tu lado —_murmuró emocionada_—

-Shhh... —_Volteo a verla con una sutil sonrisa—_ lo se... pude sentirlo... además en plena escena me dice que me ama... en ese momento yo solo quería volver a besarlo... —_suspiro sutil volviendo la mirada hacia donde él estaba_— no hemos podido tener un momento a solas y tranquilos...

-Mmm puedo ser intermediaria... ¿por qué no se ven en mi departamento más tarde?, iré de compras y podrán platicar a gusto

-¿De verdad? _—Sonrió emocionada a su amiga—_ solo podría estar con él un rato, necesito hablar con Darien, por cierto se me hizo extraño que no estuviera buscándome...

-¿No te ha buscado?

-No… quizá se quedo en el hospital... —_suspiro sutilmente_— la verdad lo dudo, seguramente esta con la desconocida... —_sonrió con ironía—_ y yo pensando que solo había sido una vez...

-¿Cómo?, ¿no fue solo esa vez? —_murmuró confundida_—

-No… quien sabe desde cuándo que me engaña, pero cuando recién llego Seiya se lo confesó a él... y era la misma pelirroja con que lo vi de eso estoy segura... —_suspiro mientras observaba como le daban indicaciones a Seiya para las escenas que seguían_— y yo sintiéndome culpable por lo que paso con él...

-¿Mmm y si no le dices nada?, es hora de que le des un poco de su propia medicina ¿no te parece?

_Volteo a ver a su amiga, Mina podría ser muy dulce y tranquila pero cuando se trataba de hacer maldades se pintaba sola_— ¿A qué te refieres?

-Compórtate como si nada, y cuando quiera estar en la cama solo dile que estas cansada o cualquier cosa, finge que nada pasa, si le vuelves a hablar del divorcio o le insinúas algo de sus amantes, volverá a salir por la tangente, más a últimas fechas que digamos se porta bien

-Mmm tienes razón... no me dará el divorcio así tan fácil, pero Seiya no quiere que duremos mucho en esta situación que así como es de excitante la idea también es preocupante... imagínate que pasaría si nos descubre...

-Algún día se dará cuenta, que su propio amigo es amante de su esposa, ya sea porque te dé o no el divorcio, espera el momento oportuno, el momento en el cual él no se pueda negar a dártelo

-A veces tienes razón... —_sonrió abrazándola_— eres una genio Mina... no sé que haría sin ti...

-Ya sé que soy una genio, mira ya va a continuar Seiya con las siguientes escenas —_sonrió en el momento que daban inicio_—

-Ahora no tengo porque irme... me quedare aquí a verlo... _—sonrió sentándose viendo fijamente a Seiya—_ ah más tarde le dices nuestro plan de verlo más tarde ¿sí?

-Si lo hare confía en mi —_sonrió divertida y emocionada observándolo—_ es un gran actor

-Estoy segura de que me superara en muy poco tiempo... _—sonrió tomando la mano de su amiga_— gracias Mina, como siempre ayudándome...

-Para eso son las amigas _—le sonrió—_

-Lo sé gracias... _—sonrió a su amiga para en seguida continuar viendo la actuación del hombre que amaba, hasta ese momento comenzaba a sentirse feliz, las dos cosas que más amaba en la vida estaban juntas, no podría ser más afortunada, bueno quizá sí pero no quería pensar en un futuro solo en el presente—_

X-X

_Aquella noche se había quedado casi hasta el amanecer llorando después de un rato tomo una ducha, pero aun sentía en su cuerpo las caricias y besos de Darien, se miro en el espejo notando varias marcas, tomo una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga ajustada, como las que solía usar las veces que él dejaba marcas en su cuello durante esos innumerables momentos de pasión que había vivido a su lado, después hizo limpieza, sus manos aun se encontraba con las marcas de las astillas, de aquel bello ramo, con pesar tiro lo que quedaba en una bolsa de basura, después de terminar la limpieza de su casa, se disponía a ir de compras por despensa y quizás a caminar, necesitaba relajarse aunque eso sería imposible en ese momento._

_Bajo del auto llevando consigo una hermosa cesta de arreglo floral y frutal, camino llevándola entre sus brazos apenas bajándola para poder timbrar, sin proponérselo esa mujer comenzaba a ser más que importante para él, y ese día no había resistido la idea de no verla, por ese motivo la llevaría a comer tan solo para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella._

_Abrió la puerta disponiéndose a salir cuando lo vio frente a ella con ese hermoso arreglo_— Diamante... —_murmuró tratando de sonreírle_— que sorpresa, no pensé que hoy te vería

-Si yo también lo supuse pero no pude estar más tiempo sin verte... —_dijo observando cómo bajó esa sonrisa había un semblante triste— _¿vas de salida?

-Hacer algunas compras... un poco de despensa, pero pasa, ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Mmm no pero si podemos entrar... es que esto pesa... —_dijo mostrándole la bella cesta—_ y mejor vamos a comer por ahí ¿te parece?

-Que hermosa cesta... no debiste molestarte _—sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, observando la calle por si es que Darien aun estaba cerca antes de cerrar la puerta, y caminar para hacerle espacio en una cómoda para que pusiera el arreglo—_

-Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia... _—dijo al momento en que dejaba el arreglo— _me gusta hacerte sentir bien... —_volteo hacia todas partes_— mmm tanto te gustaron las rosas que las tienes en tu habitación...

_Presiono ligeramente su puño al recordar lo sucedido con aquellas bellas rosas, prefirió no contestar_— ¿Nos vamos?, no quisiera estar más tiempo encerrada

-Si claro que sí, pero piensas salir así... hace un calor horrible, y con esa blusa te vas a sofocar...

-Mmm entonces tendré que aguantar el calor _—tomo su bolso caminando hacia la salida, ¿sería posible que en su propia casa se sintiera tan agobiada y triste al mismo tiempo?—_

_Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando sonó de nueva cuenta el timbre—_ Vaya no pensé que alguien más quisiera interrumpir...

_Miro la puerta detenidamente, su corazón latía con fuerza, dudo unos instantes en abrir._

-¿No vas a abrir? —_La observo realmente parecía demasiado asustada—_ ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?

-Si abriré enseguida —_murmuró acercándose a abrir_— ¿quién es? —_pregunto—_

-Traemos una entrega... —_dijo la voz de un joven_—

_Abrió la puerta, quizás un poco aliviada_— ¿Qué es?

-¿Señorita Rei Hino? —_pregunto el jovencito_—

-Si soy yo

-Permiso... —_se agacho a recoger un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas bellamente colocadas en un jarrón de cristal y decorado con un listón rojo que contrastaba con los tallos de las rosas—_

_Se sorprendió al verlas al dejar pasar al chico, giro su mirada hacia Diamante_— ¿Enviaste mas rosas?

-No... —_Respondió un tanto serio_—

-¿Podría firmar de recibido por favor? _—Dijo el jovencito entregándole la tablilla y un lapicero—_

-Si... gracias —_murmuró firmando la hoja—_

-Gracias... —_sonrió el joven saliendo de la casa—_

-¿No piensas ver de quien son? —_Pregunto serio pues el arreglo era mucho más grande que incluso el que él le había dado_—

-Es raro que alguien me mande rosas _—murmuró acercándose al arreglo tomando la nota para leerla—_"Lo de anoche solo es un recordatorio de que eres mía... un poco mas y no te resistirás... Darien Chiba... tu dueño"—_un par de lagrimas amenazaban por salir mientras arrugaba la nota con coraje ante sus palabras_— vámonos... —_murmuró acercándose hacia la salida_—

-¿De quién son? —_Pregunto curioso más al ver su expresión_—

-De alguien quien quizás no vale la pena mencionar _—murmuró respirando profundamente tratando de controlarse ante el mar de emociones que se hacían presente en su interior—_

_Antes de que saliera la detuvo rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos pegando su pecho a su espalda—_ No sé qué te paso de ayer a hoy... pero si tan solo tú me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz no te arrepentirías... no puedo decir que te amo pero sí que eres una mujer que me interesa más de lo que imagine algún día... —_murmuró a su oído_—

_No evito derramar por fin las lagrimas, posando sus manos sobre las de él—_ Tampoco puedo decir lo mismo, sin embargo, tengo un pasado oscuro, del cual me canse... yo... no sé si pueda hacerte igual feliz... pero... quiero intentarlo...

_La escucho atento, solo la abrazo mas a él_— Me interesas tu Rei... tu presente y tu futuro... tu pasado solo es algo que te convierte en lo que eres en este preciso instante... así que bendito tu pasado que te hace aceptarme... —_murmuró besando suavemente su mejilla—_

_Derramaba aun lagrimas_— Quiero sentirme protegida... y poderme refugiar en ti, escapar de mi tormento... pero no quiero que pienses que quiero usarte... porque esa jamás ha sido mi intención aunque así parezca —_presiono su mano suavemente, se notaban las cortaduras que las rosas le habían hecho, mismas que habían llegado a su corazón_—

_Sonrió ligeramente soltándola suavemente para hacer que se girara y poder tomar su rostro—_ Si me usas o no es solo mi decisión ¿de acuerdo?, así que lo que pase después solo es mi responsabilidad... —_murmuró limpiando sus mejillas delicadamente_— vamos muero de hambre...

_Asintió sonriendo ligeramente—_ ¿A dónde me invitaras a comer?

-Ya veremos que encontramos... —_murmuró sonriéndole, acaricio sus mejillas un poco mas y en seguida le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_— vamos... también debes tener hambre...

_Asintió sonriendo—_ Vamos entonces... también me acompañaras de compras ¿verdad?

-Claro que si hermosa... —_sonrió tomando su mano para salir de aquella casa que parecía estarla asfixiando al igual que el pasado que mencionaba del cual aquel arreglo de rosas era mudo testigo_—

X-X

_Se sentía nerviosa, era prácticamente el primer día que se vería con su "amante" aunque ella prefería decirle "el hombre que amo" se coloco solo un poco de perfume, para ese momento ya llevaba un vestido que le pertenecía, de tirantes y hasta la rodilla, se sentía como una adolescente y no es que lo fuera pero si era una joven enamorada, se sentó a esperar pacientemente a que llegara, ella había terminado temprano sus escenas pero él todavía tendría que quedarse así que lo único que pudo hacer fue avisarle con Mina en donde los esperaría._

_Hacia algunas horas Mina le había dicho discretamente donde lo esperarían, mientras retocaba su maquillaje ocultando los golpes, después de ese momento, se sentía algo ansioso por verla, al terminar por fin ese día se retiro rumbo a la dirección que Mina le había dado, subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba el pequeño departamento, aun se sentía ansioso y muy nervioso de verla finalmente después de haberse confesado su amor, toco suavemente la puerta esperando, llevaba consigo una hermosa orquídea para ella._

_Se puso de pie sonriendo al instante, sentía una revolución de sensaciones en su estomago, lo que alguna vez sus compañeras de escuela denominaron como "mariposas en la panza" se aliso el vestido y retoco su cabello al instante se dirigió a abrir_— Hola... —_murmuró a verlo tan apuesto y galante_—

-Hola —_le sonrió observándola con una gran sonrisa, se sentía un tanto nervioso y torpe hasta cierto punto_—

-Ah pasa... —_dijo tomándolo de la mano para hacer que entrara_— ¿te sirvo algo?

-Gracias —_murmuró entrando al departamento—_ mmm agua, muero de sed

-De acuerdo... siéntate... —_dijo cerrando la puerta, para ese momento ya lo había soltado y se dirigía a la cocina_— ¿cómo te fue en la grabación?

-Bien, aunque tuve que repetir una escena, pero fue porque estaba ansioso de verte, tendré que concentrarme más o Yaten se enojara más

_Sonrió llevando consigo un vaso con agua y hielos_— Mas bien nos descubrirá... —_dijo entregándole el vaso_— yo también estaba ansiosa por verte... siento que no hemos tenido un momento para nosotros...

-No todo ha sido tan rápido

_Se sentó a su lado—_ ¿Y eso? _—Murmuró sonrojada al ver la hermosa flor aun en sus manos—_

-Ay perdón _—sonrió un tanto nervioso_— es para ti

_Sonrió al verlo, no parecía el mismo hombre seguro que actuaba a su lado_— Gracias... —_se acerco para agradecerle aparte con un pequeño beso_— es muy linda...

-Me alegra que te guste —_sonrió aun mas tomando el vaso con agua para beberlo—_

_Se puso de pie para colocar la flor en un pequeño jarrón con agua_— Seiya... hay algo que debemos hablar...

-Sí, ¿de qué se trata? —_Murmuró dejando el vaso vacio en la mesita_—

_Se volvió a acercar a él sentándose a su lado—_ Estuve platicando con Mina y cree que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar el momento preciso para pedirle el divorcio y que no se niegue... si lo hago ahora dirá nuevamente que no...

-Si debes esperar a que sea él mismo quien lo pida —_sonrió ligeramente_— aunque no quiera... tendrá que ser así, créeme como desearía que esto no fuera así, pero no tenemos otra opción

_Tomo su mano entre las suyas_— Perdóname por haberte orillado a esto... pero te amo tanto que no quiero estar lejos de ti...

-Bueno después del regaño que me dio Lita... creo que ya no me sentiré tan mal —_sonrió presionando mano con suavidad_— Serena te amo y no puedo estar sin ti, aun cuando sea como sea Darien es mi amigo ya no quiero luchar contra lo que siento, quiero luchar para defenderlo

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Yo también, además será solo por un tiempo... te lo prometo... sabes me quede pensando en lo que platicamos y dijiste que quizá Lita tenía razón y que nosotros debimos estar juntos... ¿por qué no luchaste antes por mi si ya sentías algo?

-Hasta ahora nunca he tenido otra novia que no sea Lita, pero no por ello deje de interesarme en las chicas, pero en especial en una chica rubia que siempre pasaba corriendo por las calles para no llegar tarde a clases, me gustaba mucho observarla, y nunca me atreví a acercarme a preguntarle siquiera su nombre... el que lo hizo fue mi mejor amigo, él sabía que me atraías, pero la que sabía lo que sentía de verdad era Lita, después comenzaste a salir con él y tuve que olvidar ese sentimiento que latía en mi interior, además que probabilidad habría de que tu siquiera te dieras cuenta de mi existencia, sin mencionar de que siempre he sido un poco tímido

-Que tonto fuiste Seiya... —_dijo recargándose en su brazo, entrelazando sus manos—_ no te diste cuenta que era intencional correr por aquella calle siempre a la misma hora... mi casa estaba a dos cuadras de la escuela y prefería rodearla para poder verte...

-No sabía eso —_sonrió observándola_— a veces Lita y Darien me acompañaban, no supe en qué momento fue que se acerco a ti...

-Un día estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela y termine tropezando con él... —_se encogió de hombros sutilmente_— comenzamos a platicar, me parecía conocido pero no lo ubique, después cuando nos presento entendí que lo había visto contigo, pero en realidad nunca le había puesto atención... yo solo te veía a ti...

-Yo nunca me acerque... porque no tenía la libertad de hacerlo estando yo comprometido... pero verte feliz al lado de mi mejor amigo... creo que no podía pedir más que eso su felicidad

_Se separo un poco para poder verlo_— Pero ahora mi felicidad eres tú... ¿así que qué vas a hacer para lograrlo?

-Aun me parece un sueño tenerte entre mis brazos, haber sido seducido por la mujer que tanto adoraba, todo quizás es una locura... dime ¿de verdad estas aquí sentada a mi lado amándome como yo a ti?

-Claro... —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— estoy aquí, amándote como me negué a hacerlo en el pasado... ahora me doy cuenta que ese sentimiento ya estaba ahí solo que deje que Darien lo escondiera bajo ese velo de matrimonio feliz... pero ya no es mas así, te amo Seiya, te amo solo a ti... dispuesta a volver a seducirte... —_murmuró sonrojada sutilmente_—

_Seiya sonrió tomando su mano entre las suyas_— No creo que sea un buen lugar para seducirme

-Lo se... —_murmuró haciendo un puchero_— pero no creas que te salvaras...

_Sonrió—_ Entonces dime ¿qué harás para seducirme?

-Mmm ya lo veras... —_murmuró sonriéndole, era lindo poder hablar de esas cosas con él, lo comprobó desde el primer momento que fue suya, Seiya era el hombre perfecto, considerado y sin mencionar buen amante_— será cuando menos lo esperes... además ahorita no mereces un premio, estoy molesta porque descubrí algo...

_Fijo su mirada en ella un tanto extrañado_— ¿Qué cosa?, ¿por qué estas molesta?, yo no creo que estés molestas o no me tendrías aquí junto a ti —_sonrió abrazándola—_

-Estuve leyendo ciertas cosas... entre ellas las tarjetas que llegaban con los ramos de tulipanes y me di cuenta de algo... _—dijo seria ocultando la sonrisa que la actitud de Seiya le provocaba— _el día que llegue ebria a la casa había un arreglo... pero lo que decía no coincidía con la situación de esos últimos días... si no mal recuerdo era algo así como "Te estuve esperando para despedirme de ti, extrañare el dulce sabor de tus labios, sin ellos no podría vivir, te amo desde el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Cuídate y no olvides alimentarte bien. Pronto volveré a ti mi amada esposa" —_lo miro con una cara de no poder creer lo que había leído— _eso fue una total incoherencia...

_Se sonrojo por completo al escucharla recitando ese último escrito que había hecho en nombre de Darien y sin querer había plasmado parte de su sentir_— Es un mensaje lindo

-Sí, lo es... pero en primera Darien por lo general no se despide solo me llama cuando está a punto de abordar, segunda no lo había besado en días, tercera mmm no creo que se haya enamorado de mi en el momento en nos miramos por primera vez porque llevaba lentes oscuros, cuarta no se preocupa por mi alimentación y por ultimo jamás me ha dicho "mi amada esposa" así que Seiya... ¿quien escribió esa nota?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando —_fingiendo demencia_—

-Ah no me vas a decir... —_dijo soltándose alejándose un poco de él_— y las tarjetas que envía ahora solo dicen "ten un buen día"

_Se acerco a ella abrazándola_— No te vas a enojar por eso ¿o sí?

-No… pero... ¿por qué lo ayudabas?, te das cuenta que corrías el riesgo de que me volviera a enamorar de él siendo que tu escribías esos pensamientos... ahora que lo pienso tu también enviaste las flores del día siguiente cuando llegaste ¿no es así?

-Si... fui yo... lo hice por dos razones

-¿Por qué? —_pregunto viéndolo fijamente y con atención a lo que respondería_—

-El día que llegue se lo di como consejo para salvar su matrimonio, me sentí culpable de haber arruinado esa cena que supongo sería algo romántico que habías preparado para él, y por ello digamos que lo obligue a volver a casa, le sugerí que comprara flores y me pidió que las escogiera, se que él nunca ha sido tan detallista con esas cosas, me dijo que te amaba, pero los escuche discutir y no me gusto verte triste...

-Bueno no era una cena romántica, solo era una cena... pero no me gusto que me callara... por eso me moleste... ahora que lo pienso tu tuviste mucho que ver en el cambio que tuvo pero no es porque me amara, no sé qué le pasa pero lo que siente por mi ya no es amor...

-Bueno, no es que lo justifique... —_se recargo en el sillón_— pero me dijo que como tú no había nadie igual, que te amaba, pero que las cosas ya no eran igual, no sé si por sus respectivos trabajos o él porque, aun no me lo explico, solo recuerdo que cuando los vi casándose realmente lucían enamorados y felices

-Creo que ya no deberíamos hablar de eso... _—se acerco a él sentándose en sus piernas— _no quiero que te de un ataque de culpabilidad y te arrepientas... solo te debe quedar claro que te amo, y un amor no se compara al otro, en este instante solo se y siento que te amo y que ya no podría estar sin ti...

-Yo también te amo... y la razón por la que ayude a Darien, no fue precisamente porque me lo pidiera u exigiera —_sonrió divertido_— fue por esa sonrisa tuya que vi en tu rostro...—_la abrazo por la cintura_—

-Misma sonrisa que provocaban tus palabras escritas... tonto me enamoraste y no te diste cuenta... bueno debo decir que me hiciste desearte... —_dijo acariciando su mejilla_—

-Pero no sabías que era yo ¿o sí? —_se sonrojo observándola_—

-No, no lo hubiera imaginado pero es que sinceramente ese tipo de frases románticas no iban con la personalidad de Darien... no se me enamore de eso no de la idea de que Darien las enviara...

-Esperaba que con el tiempo él se diera cuenta de esa sonrisa y que podían aun recuperar su matrimonio para que él lo hiciera, que debo decir que me molestaba cada que me lo pedía y siempre le rebatí a que lo hiciera el mismo, y me quería rehusar a enviarlas o escribir pero tu presencia me hacia ceder y enviarlas

-Debió ser difícil para ti tener que hacerlo para que él quedara bien... —_dijo acercándose a besar su mejilla— _gracias... tus tarjetas me alegraban el día y ahora las orquídeas alegran mi camerino...

-Si lo fue, el último que escribí en nombre de Darien fue esa que venía con el ramo que regaste por toda la sala, Darien me había pedido que lo siguiera haciendo en su ausencia, pero no pude…

-Hubiera sido bueno que me agradecieras lo que hicimos... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa y algo sonrojada_— no creo poder olvidar ese día... creo que fue muy arrebatado de mi parte seducirte... pero no pusiste mucha resistencia... —_sonrió aun mas_—

-Habría sido un sacrilegio hacerlo, siendo que ese beso tuyo me dejo pasmado, aparte que también te deseaba, pero como imaginaras tenía una batalla interna

-Si lo entiendo... pero te agradezco que no escucharas a tu conciencia y si a tu deseo... y más de una vez... —_sonrió—_

-Tú me dijiste que podía aprovechar ese día, y la verdad tampoco quería pensar en nada más que no fueras tú... aunque después ya no pude contenerme más

-Pero ahora no te arrepentirás ¿verdad?, ese día descubrí que eres tímido pero escondes una gran pasión... y seré envidiosa pero la quiero solo para mi... —_murmuró delineando sus labios con su dedo índice_—

-No… sabes... me arrepentí bueno no me arrepentí solo me sentí culpable, porque al final pensé que era igual a Darien, pero Lita me hizo ver que no es así, y que solo tú me importas ahora te amo Serena

-No Seiya no eres igual a Darien, porque lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo mágico, porque yo te deseaba, y en el fondo te amaba pero no lo vi hasta con el pasar de los días... que te mostraras frio y distante conmigo, debo decir que me sentí muy triste y llore por ti...

-Serena —_murmuró acariciando su mejilla_— lo siento... no sabía qué hacer me sentía confundido y perdido

-Lo se... yo también lo estaba... comenzaba a necesitarte y cuando llego Darien me deje convencer fácilmente por él... pensé que eso te haría mas fáciles las cosas y no te haría sentir tan mal al ver que no afectaba lo que paso entre nosotros...

-Si... pero eso no evito que sintiera unos enormes celos, estaba atado y me debatía entre mi amistar por él y el amor por ti

-¿Entonces no fue mi imaginación y si estabas celoso? —_Murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— no fue mi intención, solo quería que vieras que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no afectaría nada...

-Si lo estaba, fue ese día que Lita se dio cuenta de todo —_murmuró abrazándola aun mas—_ pero no tenia porque recriminarte algo, al final de cuentas él aun sigue siendo tu esposo y yo...

_Rodeo su cuello al ver aquel semblante_— Tu eres el hombre que amo... mi amor secreto, pero recuerda que solo será por un tiempo... —_beso su mejilla_— el amor es algo que no se puede ocultar...

-Me siento un poco extraño... sabes —_le sonrió ligeramente_— ¿me ayudaras a asimilarlo todo?, porque aun me parece una loca fantasía

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? —_Murmuró besando su otra mejilla_— pensé que tenerme entre tus brazos bastaba...

-Tengo miedo abrir los ojos y ver que no estás —_susurro disfrutando de sus besos_—

-Eso no pasara... —_murmuró acercándose hasta sus labios_— no tengas miedo mejor disfruta que estoy contigo... —_termino con la distancia que aun había entre sus labios y lo beso lentamente haciéndole sentir cuando lo había ansiado_—

_La abrazo aun mas correspondiendo a sus labios, ella estaba a su lado eso era una realidad, la amaba tanto, y eso se lo transmitió en ese beso lleno de amor._

_Sonrió al poder sentir sus labios correspondiéndole, pero también porque este beso era distinto a los que le había dado en sus actuaciones, no había cámaras de por medio, solo ellos dos, demostrándose cuanto se amaban, sin limitantes, nadie que se atreviera a pensar mal de ellos, así continuo disfrutando de ese instante._

_La acerco más hacia él profundizando el beso, estaban solos y no tenia que esconder lo que sentía o limitarse estando frente a las cámaras, por fin los disfrutaba sin temores, solo entregándole a ella todo su ser un beso lleno de amor y ternura._

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró entre sus labios, dejando que la besara, que la abrazara, eso es lo que necesitaba, sentirse bien entre sus brazos, desde la primera vez que probo sus labios supo que no lo olvidaría nunca y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar con él no la desaprovecharía_—

-Serena —_murmuró sonrojado sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de felicidad_— te amo... por fin mi dulce bombón está entre mis brazos —_la aprisiono aun mas—_

_Sonrió sutilmente aun se sentía perdida en las sensaciones de sus labios_— ¿Bombón?

-Si... recuerdo que solías usar dos coletas, parecías un dulce bombón —_murmuró volviendo a besarla_—

_Sólo atino a sonreír antes de sentir sus labios de nueva cuenta, lo abrazo mas a ella, acaricio suavemente su nuca, su cuello, entendiendo porque se había enamorado de él._

_Suavemente acaricio su espalda, hasta posar su mano sobre su cuello acariciándolo, sin dejar de besarla con ese amor que por fin se liberaba de su encierro._

_Deseaba mas eso lo tenía claro y posiblemente él también, pero no quería que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido después de todo ya tendrían tiempo para disfrutar de su amor en entregas totales, además quería que la siguiente vez que estuviera entre sus brazos fuera algo especial, algo que ella se encargaría de organizar, sonrió entre sus labios al pensar en cómo planearlo pero por lo pronto disfrutaría de sus besos, de sus caricias hasta que nuevamente pudieran estar solos._

_Se separo un poco de sus labios sonriéndole_— Tengo un poco de hambre —_murmuró andola pequeños besos—_

_Sonrió al ver como en cinco segundos sus ideas románticas se esfumaban al escuchar que el hombre de su vida tenía hambre_— Supuse que ibas a querer comer... compre algo antes de venir para acá... solo dime una cosa antes... ¿me deseas igual o más que antes?

-Si lo respondo ahora, seguro no responderé de mis actos _—sonrió acariciando su cuello—_

_Cerró los ojos al sentir sus suaves caricias_— Esa fue una sabia respuesta... —_murmuró—_

-Seguro que si _—la acerco hacia él para pode besar su cuello suavemente_—

_Al instante en que sintió sus labios su piel se erizo_— Seiya... _—murmuró se sentía tan bien tenerlo así, solo para ella y solo para él, un poco mas quizá no haría daño—_

_Acaricio su espalda con suavidad—_ Bombón —_sonrió acercándose a su oído_— ¿qué compraste para comer?

_Se separo fingiendo una mueca—_ Vaya manera la tuya de romper el encanto... —_suspiro poniéndose de pie—_ filete y ensalada...

-Quizás no es una forma muy linda, pero no hemos comido, y si sigo, no voy a poderme detener

-Está bien... —_sonrió alejándose a la cocina_— nunca comiences algo que no vas a terminar así que por hoy está bien... —_decía mientras se escuchaba como sacaba todo lo necesario— _pero te advierto que un día de estos no te voy a dejar escapar...

-Lo se... —_sonrió relajándose en el sillón_— yo tampoco lo hare, pero hoy no es un buen momento y tampoco un buen lugar

-Tienes razón... _—salió de la cocina con un par de platos servidos dejándolos en el comedor— _creo que debemos buscar otro lugar donde vernos, no quiero aprovecharme de Mina ya ha hecho demasiado por mí como para que ahora le robemos el departamento...

-Sí y tampoco podemos estar en el mío —_sonrió sentándose a la mesa_— huele muy bien

-Espero que te guste, es de mi restaurante favorito... —_volvió a la cocina para en seguida regresar con un par de vasos con agua mineral y sentarse_— ¿entonces qué haremos?

-Por un momento pensé que tu habías cocinado —_sonrió divertido_—

_Sonrió apenada_— No… que tonta hubiera dicho que yo lo hice... anda come... prometo que te preparare algo luego...

_Sonrió divertido—_ Bueno quiero algo muy rico hecho por ti _—sonrió comenzando a comer—_

-De acuerdo... exclusivamente para ti... —_murmuró al verlo comer, le gustaba la manera dulce que tenia de tratarla, pero también el tono autoritario que en ocasiones empleaba, lo tierno de un beso, lo apasionado de una caricia, el talento para actuar y componer, ni que decir de su voz, en fin estaba completamente enamorada de él eso era un hecho_— ¿te gusto?

-Si está bastante rico —_murmuró mientras comía_— un día deberíamos ir a ese restaurante que te gusta

-Si claro, deberá ser antes de que seas más famoso, no quiero compartirte con nadie... —_dijo mientras comenzaba a comer_—

-Si, quizás podríamos invitar a Lita y Taiki —_sonrió disfrutando la comida_— así no levantaremos sospechas

-Sí, eso me parece una buena idea... —_murmuró observándolo_— Seiya... he pensando en algo... sé que esto es algo nuevo y extraño para ti y para mi... pero de momento creo que es la mejor solución

-¿Qué cosa? —_Fijo su mirada un poco extrañado en ella_—

-Podría rentar un departamento en alguna zona retirada del estudio, solo así podríamos estar juntos... además necesitare un lugar a donde mudarme cuando comience los tramites del divorcio...

-Yo preferiría que fuera una casa pequeña, me parece más intimo y no tendrías que lidiar con los vecinos que seguro estarán pendientes de ti _—le sonrió animadamente—_

_Sonrió al ver que la idea no le desagradaba_— Si, eso estará mejor... entonces comenzare a buscar una casa... creo que le pediré a Mina que me ayude así no levantare sospechas de que algo está mal con Darien...

-Si me agrada la idea, también me gustaría buscar mmm ¿y si mejor compramos una?, aunque sabes... hay un departamento que están rentando en el mismo edificio donde vivo

-Pero eso sería muy riesgoso, si la prensa averigua donde vives y si algún día me ven llegar podrían sospechar... me agrada mas la idea de que compremos una... —_tomo su mano_— eso confirmara que lo nuestro no es pasajero... no quiero comenzar a planear una vida a tu lado pero es inevitable... ya que no me imagino un día sin ti...

-Serena —_presiono su mano con suavidad_— solo quiero que estés bien... y si vivieras en el mismo edificio estaría mas tranquilo, pero si tienes razón despertaríamos mas sospechas, habrá que buscar una pequeña casa donde no tengas nada de qué preocuparte, y sobre todo que no tengas problemas con la gente o con la prensa

-Sí, no te preocupes, le pediré a Mina que me ayude a buscar lo que necesito... —_dijo tomando un poco de agua_— anda come...

_Le sonrió acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla_— En este momento solo quiero que pienses en ti y en el ahora —_sonrió para continuar comiendo_—

-Si... —_murmuró observándolo, continuo comiendo aunque en realidad no tenia apetito solo lo hacía porque estaba con él y ya sabía lo que le diría si no comía, estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, aun no entendía como Darien podía tener una doble vida y actuar tan tranquilamente cuando a ella le estaba costando demasiado no herir a la persona que estaba en ese momento a su lado quizá porque ella amaba a Seiya, pero Darien... ¿amaría a alguien en algún momento de su vida?—_

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, ahora las cosas entre ellos se ven mucho mejor, y con más futuro obviamente, Darien como siempre de maldito, y Diamante siempre lindo, veamos que pasa mas adelante con ellos.

Por lo pronto queremos agradecer a: _**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**21nee**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**___por sus lindos reviews, esperamos que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado y nos sigan acompañando en el próximo.

Bueno pues muchas gracias, ya nos estaremos leyendo en próximamente, cuídense y pórtense bien, abracitos y besitos.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

_Le sonrió acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla_— En este momento solo quiero que pienses en ti y en el ahora —_sonrió para continuar comiendo_—

-Si... —_murmuró observándolo, continuo comiendo aunque en realidad no tenia apetito solo lo hacía porque estaba con él y ya sabía lo que le diría si no comía, estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, aun no entendía como Darien podía tener una doble vida y actuar tan tranquilamente cuando a ella le estaba costando demasiado no herir a la persona que estaba en ese momento a su lado quizá porque ella amaba a Seiya, pero Darien... ¿amaría a alguien en algún momento de su vida?—_

-¿En qué piensas?

-Mmm nada... _—murmuró sonriéndole sutil_— ¿recuerdas que dentro de la historia hay una parte donde esta Marie y Ernesto en una fiesta de disfraces?, y aunque Marie quiere estar a solas con Ernesto no puede porque tiene que estar con su prometido...

-Si lo recuerdo

-Quiero pedirle a Yaten que deje que Mina sea mi doble... la historia no se afectaría, mientras Mina esta con el prometido de Marie ella puede estar con Ernesto... sería como mi gemela, llevaríamos el mismo vestuario... el final sería el mismo al regresar Marie a tiempo con su prometido...

-Eso sería afectar el guion ¿no te parece? porque entonces al final Serena tendría que tener una hermana gemela y por ende deberá formar parte de la historia

-Sí, tienes razón... —_suspiró decepcionada de sus malas ideas—_ quiero apoyar a Mina pero no sé cómo hacerlo... ella parece más emocionada por usar los vestidos que yo...

-Los vestidos me gustan como se te ven, y la idea no es mala, pero si debes considerar que al interactuar de esa forma ella pasaría a formar parte de la historia, y por ende el guion se tendría que cambiar

-¿Crees realmente que la historia es buena?, como para que se mantenga a flote sola...

-Mmm no te agrada mucho, a mi me parece interesante

-Claro que me agrada, no me hagas caso estoy pensando puras tonterías... —_suspiró bebiendo un poco de agua_— ya veré la manera de apoyar a Mina, lo hice contigo así que podre hacerlo con ella...

-Mmm porque no piensas en esa idea que tuviste pero piénsalo a detalle de forma que pueda entrar en la historia, quizás el dialogo se pueda modificar un poco, digo si me dejan improvisar a mi

-Ah pero tu porque te volviste el favorito de Yaten... —_dijo fingiendo molestia— _a mi ya no me elogia... en cambio a ti...

_Sonrió un tanto divertido_— Parece que alguien esta celosa

-No para nada... —_sonrió al no poder resistir mucho tiempo—_ al contrario me da gusto, pero aprendiste muy rápido a improvisar, yo tenía razón, eres un gran actor...

_Sonrió__—_ Quizás fingir ante Taiki fue un buen ejercicio, todo te lo debo a ti

-No Seiya, solo a tu talento, solo necesitabas explotarlo... estoy segura que en muy poco tiempo te van a llamar para hacer películas y mas series...

-Espero que la mayoría sea trabajando junto a una gran actriz como tu

_Sonrió sutilmente—_ No siempre se podrá... pero cuando sea así haremos un gran trabajo...

-Lo sé —_sonrió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella y abrazarla_— estoy feliz

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo... —_murmuró dejándose abrazar aun no se separaban y ya sentía que lo extrañaba—_

-Espero que aunque no esté retomes tu rutina de ejercicios y balancees tu alimentación —_sonrió sin soltarla_—

-Procurare hacerlo... de la alimentación no creo que haya mucho problema... del ejercicio tratare de al menos salir a correr por las mañanas...

-Sí, es verdad desmantelaron el gimnasio

-Si... bueno a medias... pero la verdad es que no quiero entrar ahí... demasiados recuerdos...

-¿Desagradables acaso? —_murmuró besando su cuello con suavidad sin soltarla—_

-No… todo lo contrario... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— pero eso me hace extrañarte mas...

-Toma eso como una motivación para hacerlos...

-Creo que no te ha quedado claro lo que provocas en mi ¿verdad?

-¿Y no te queda claro que si no los haces, como debe ser te castigare sin mi presencia?

_Se puso de pie tomando sus brazos_— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?, te veo todos los días en el estudio y tendrás que besarme en las grabaciones...

-Sí, pero después de las grabaciones no habrá más _—sonrió rodeando su cintura acercándola hacia el—_

-Te podre robar uno... —_se acerco comenzando a robar pequeños besos_— y luego otro y otro hasta que seas tú quien no me deje ir...

-¿Me estas retando acaso? —_Sonrió recibiendo sus besos_— recuerda que puedo ser muy estricto

-Sí, puedes ser estricto, pero no eres de palo... —_murmuró besando suavemente su cuello—_ y no creo que te puedas controlar tanto...

-Lo resistiré si se trata de tu salud —_murmuró suavemente_—

-Pero tú puedes colaborar con mi salud...

-¿Así y cómo puedo contribuir a tu salud? _—Sonrió un tanto seductor acercándola más hacia él_—

-Haciéndome feliz... una persona feliz es una persona saludable...—_dijo dándole una sutil mordida con los labios en el cuello_—

-Yo te hare feliz, pero implica que debes hacer tus ejercicios como debe ser —_cerro sus ojos al sentir su mordida_— y alimentarte bien

-Lo hare... lo prometo... —_dijo ahora dándole un beso donde había mordido_— Seiya... será mejor que limpiemos antes de irnos... me estas seduciendo y no te das cuenta... —_volvió sus labios a los de él en un beso suave_-

-Tu empezaste —_murmuró entre sus labios profundizando mas ese beso_—

_No se resistió al sentir sus labios, rodeo su cuello acerco su cuerpo lo más posible a él y lo beso, necesitaba grabarse sus caricias y besos hasta el momento en que volviera verlo, el tiempo estaba por terminarse y tendrían que separarse._

_La abrazo con fuerza fundiéndose en sus labios disfrutándolos al máximo hasta el día que volvieran a estar a solas, la extrañaría mucho, sin darse cuenta ella había pasado a ser lo más importante en su vida._

_Disfruto plenamente de sus labios, se sujeto con fuerza de su camisa, amaba ese aroma, ese calor que Seiya le brindaba_— Te amo tanto... —_murmuró aferrándose a ese abrazo—_

-Te amo —_murmuró aferrándose más a ella_— te amo bombón

-Mi estrella naciente... —_murmuró, sabía que debían separarse pero no era fácil hacerlo, lo amaba y lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado_— te amo Seiya...

_Se separo un poco de ella—_ Es tarde debemos darnos prisa, bombón —_sonrió besando su frente le costaba soltarla pero no era un adiós, solo un hasta luego, pronto volvería a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la amaría como nunca_—

-Sí, hay que limpiar... _—sonrió ligeramente— _no quiero dejarle sucio a Mina... —_se separo de él y comenzó a recoger la mesa, entre menos dijeran en ese momento sería mejor, ambos necesitaban acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida, pequeños lapsos juntos y largas horas separados_—

_La ayudo sin decir nada, disfrutaba su presencia, tenía la seguridad que esa situación en un futuro sería totalmente diferente, lucharía porque así fuera._

-Listo... —_sonrió al ver todo limpio, dejo un plato servido y una nota junto agradeciéndole su apoyo y ayuda en ese momento_— creo que es hora... —_salió de la cocina hacia la sala donde él esperaba_— ¿estás listo?

-¿Si y tú? —_le sonrió ligeramente—_

-No... —_Dijo y en seguida lo abrazo con fuerza—_ estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo... y te prometo que Darien no volverá tocarme...

_Correspondió el abrazo_— Esta promesa si la tomare... la anterior no es válida porque yo no la acepte —_sonrió ocultando su rostro entre su cabello_—

_Sonrió al escucharlo, era un hombre esplendido_— Te amo... _—murmuró soltándolo poco a poco— _vamos antes de que decida escaparme contigo y que nada me importe... _—tomo su mano con fuerza_—

-Me gustaría eso, pero no debemos meternos en problemas aun _—sonrió abriendo la puerta del departamento— _te veré mañana en el estudio bombón

-Mañana podría echar a perder una o dos veces una escena solo para estar junto a ti... —_dijo divertida y bromeando_—

-No lo hagas, o sospecharan —_sonrió divertido—_

-Solo una vez... —_sonrió cerrando la puerta y colocándole llave_—

-Si nos regañan será tu culpa —_sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor_—

-Bien tomare la responsabilidad... —_dijo divertida_— por cierto ya tienes todo listo para el viaje... muero por ver esa locación, dicen que es muy bella...

-No… más tarde iré a preparar mis maletas serán dos semanas ¿verdad?

-Si... se grabara todo lo que es en lugares naturales... antes estaba nerviosa por tenerte tan cerca y no poder acercarme pero ahora será diferente... obviamente seré cuidadosa pero me las arreglare para estar contigo...

-Yo también, aunque las escenas a tu lado son las que siempre espero con ansiedad

-Lo bueno es que la mayoría que haremos será solo para ti y para mi... —_dijo sonriendo—_ ah creo que no tardan en darnos lo que sigue del libreto, sinceramente tengo curiosidad de como harán realidad el amor de Marie y Ernesto...

-Si yo también... quizás podamos tomar eso como base para hacer el nuestro realidad —_camino hacia su auto_— ¿te llevo?

-Mmm si, no creo que tenga nada de malo que llegue a casa contigo... —_sonrió juguetona—_ para todos tu y yo además de compañeros somos amigos y siempre que salíamos de la compañía nos íbamos juntos...

-Porque vivía en tu casa por eso —_sonrió abriéndole la puerta_— podemos aprovechar que Darien es mi mejor amigo

-Ves es una buena manera de ocultar las cosas... —_entro al auto—_ ese será nuestro secreto...

_Sonrió cerrando la puerta, para después subir él y enseguida encender el auto dirigiéndose rumbo a su casa_— Quizás tenga que saludar a Darien si es que esta o será sospechoso ¿no crees?

-Es posible, pero no creo que este... ni siquiera se ha preocupado de que no llegue... bueno como sea eso nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos... oye volviendo a lo de la actuación, sabes que odio lo bien que te queda ser arrogante y presumido con Marie...

-¿Te parece?, entonces lo seré aun mas _—sonrió—_

-No... Marie también sufrió, sé que es actuación pero me meto tanto en los papeles que termino sufriendo del mismo modo... como la escena de hoy no solo la actué si no que le preste mis sentimientos... ahora entiendo mejor su personalidad...

-Quizás Ernesto forma parte de mí, es posible que la lleve al límite, veras que será una historia que encantara, no me odies por ser odioso

-Eso espero, porque es una historia diferente a todas las que he actuado... —_dijo sonriendo sutil—_ Mina tiene razón cuando dijo que Marie había sido escrita para mi, sin pensarlo la vida nos puso en una situación similar a la de ellos... ¿no te parece?

-Si eso lo que le comente a Lita hace unos días, esperábamos a leer la siguiente parte del libreto para ver de qué otra forma sacarte de tus casillas —_sonrió divertido_—

_Volteo a verlo fingiendo molestia_— Si lo hubieras hecho entonces realmente hubiera terminado loca... no soporto sentir celos y tu indiferencia menos... podía sentir en tus besos o en tu mirada que también me necesitabas y eso es lo que más me desesperaba...

-De eso se trataba... de volverte loca pero de amor por mi

-Que malo... —_murmuró acercándose a besar su mejilla_— me volviste loca de amor desde el día que te fuiste...

-Admítelo fue divertido, me gusto ver tu expresión llena de celos, quizás soy un tanto egocéntrico, pero de verdad todo lo que hiciste en esos días para estar cerca, fue lo que más disfrute, porque supe que de verdad era algo más que un simple juego más que solo 24 horas de pasión

-Fueron más de 24 horas... _—dijo sonriendo sutilmente sonrojada_— y yo no estaba más bien no estoy satisfecha con eso... quiero cada minuto de ti... y también quiero entregarte cada instante de mi vida... lo lograste Seiya, me volví loca de amor por ti...

-Y yo por ti Serena Tsukino estoy loco de amor por ti, tan loco como para no importarme nada más que tu

-Eso espero... no quiero que te vuelva a dar un ataque de culpabilidad porque entonces yo te secuestrare y no me importara nada más...

-Mmm entonces fingiré uno —_sonrió divertido al estacionarse frente a su casa_—

-Te amo... —_murmuró sonriéndole, en seguida observo hacia la puerta_— ¿estás seguro soportar ver a Darien?

-Si no lo veo de vez en cuando se enojara, actuare _—sonrió resistiéndose a darle un beso—_

_Volteo a verlo, sonrió pues estaba muy cerca y se notaba su fuerza por no besarla—_ Te compensare... _—se acerco hasta besar su mejilla_— te lo prometo...

_Asintió bajando de inmediato del auto antes de cometer una locura, y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta_— Servida bella dama —_sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella_—

-Gracias galante caballero... —_oprimió su mano suavemente, sería el último contacto que tendrían en ese momento—_ vamos... si no está quizá puedas esperarlo...

-Quizás solo si puedo disfrutar de tu compañía un poco mas —_sonrió caminando con ella hacia la puerta—_

-Podrías prepararme uno de esos jugos raros que me hacías tomar... _—dijo entrando al jardín—_

-Desde luego, espero que tengas todos los ingredientes —_la siguió de cerca—_

-Bueno algo debe haber, no he hecho las compras... pero el chiste es disimular... —_sonrió abriendo la puerta, al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue el saco de Darien—_ ya llego... —_murmuró_—

_Respiro profundamente sin decir nada entro siguiéndola._

_Se aclaro la garganta—_ ¿Darien? —_Arrojo las llaves en la mesa para hacer ruido—_

-Volviste —_murmuró saliendo del estudio, bebiendo una copa de whisky, se sentía malhumorado—_

-Hola Darien... —_murmuró acercándose a él_— vine a traer a Serena a casa, y de paso a saludarte

_Lo observo con atención, parecía de mal humor pero en ningún momento preocupado, al menos estaría segura que no habría reclamos sobre donde paso la noche.  
_

-Gracias... —_murmuró Darien observando a su amigo—_ yo hubiera ido pero pensé que aun no terminaban de grabar...

-Si no tiene mucho rato que terminamos... las grabaciones se han vuelto más pesadas aun, el fin de semana saldremos hacia la costa, por dos semanas, para filmar en unas locaciones

-Ah pues espero que les vaya bien... ¿ya comieron?, podemos pedir algo... —_se acerco dejando la copa sobre la mesa—_

-Si comimos en el set, pidieron pizzas para todos, no te preocupes, ¿tú ya comiste? —_Lo observo fijamente_— te vez cansado amigo

-Una noche en vela en el hospital... —_murmuró_— ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

-Entiendo me iré a cambiar ahora vuelvo... _—dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Seiya_— no tardo...

-Si claro —_murmuró sentándose en la sala_—

_Esperó a que Serena se fuera y se cercioro de que se cerrara la puerta_— Pienso llevarme a Serena de viaje... pero necesito que me ayudes a que no se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando...

-¿De viaje?, ¿a dónde?, ¿de qué estás hablando Darien?

-Algo así como una segunda luna de miel... —_dijo acercándose a tomar de nueva cuenta su vaso— _lo que dije el otro día de tener un hijo era cierto... creo que con eso Serena estará más tranquila... al menos por un tiempo...

-¿De verdad aun la amas Darien?, piénsalo bien... un hijo no es solo para que ella pueda estar más tranquila...

-Es mi esposa, es normal que tengamos una familia ¿no? _—Sonrió con cierta ironía— _hace como un año ella me lo propuso y le dije que no porque simplemente no me nacía tener un hijo pero ahora es diferente... además eso disminuirá las posibilidades de que se dé cuenta de mis amiguitas...

-Pero has dejado de amarla —_murmuró cruzándose de brazos_—

-No lo se... —_dijo suspirando sutil—_ me case con Serena porque es la mujer perfecta para formar un hogar, es la imagen para un medico como yo...

-Pero no solo se trata de imagen Darien... se trata de amor, de quererlo compartir todo con ella

_Volteo a verlo con seriedad, estaba de mal humor y no soportaría sus comentarios—_ ¿Y tú que sabes del amor Seiya?, nunca has amado... ¿o sí?, con Lita es imagen ¿o no?

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ No… no es la imagen...

-Claro que si... porque no la amas... —_suspiró bebiendo el resto del vino_— nunca te has atrevido a algo mas Seiya... esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, tengo todo lo que me propongo y tú te conformas con ese compromiso arreglado...

-Pero al menos no voy por ahí con una y con otra engañando a la mujer que es parte de mi vida, si no la amas simplemente déjala, y si la amas entonces lucha por el amor

_Como si buscara la respuesta en el fondo del vaso lo observo_— Serena es mi esposa, es la mujer segura que estará esperándome en casa y más si la embarazo... lo demás es algo que quiero vivir y es ahí donde pediré tu ayuda... quiero que estés al pendiente de Serena no quiero que vuelva a sospechar de alguna de mis infidelidades...

-Dudo mucho poder ayudarte... ¿por qué me prestaría a algo así?

-Porque eres mi amigo y porque te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, además para ti es más fácil puesto que la tendrás en el estudio y ahora con ese viaje necesito que no me este molestando a cada rato

-Quizás piense en dejar de ser tu amigo, cuidare de ella

_Sonrió al escucharlo—_ No creo que dejemos de serlo... si no dejaste de ser mi amigo antes ahora menos... te agradezco que cuides de ella después de todo es mi esposa y me preocupa...

-Quizás la haces sufrir más de este modo... piénsalo Darien... sé que muy dentro de ti existe aun mi viejo amigo, que siempre hacia lo correcto, y no se dejaba guiar por las apariencias... piensa bien lo que estás haciendo

-Seiya... las personas cambian... —_murmuró yendo a servirse otra copa_—

-Ya volví... —_dijo Serena que regresaba con ropa más cómoda_— ¿terminaron de platicar?

-Si... las personas cambian —_murmuró con seriedad_— espero no olvides tus propias palabras —_suspiró al escuchar su voz volviendo su mirada hacia ella_—

_Al no recibir respuesta de Darien y escuchar a Seiya tal parecía que hubieran discutido_— ¿Todo bien?

-Si... no olvides tus ejercicios, y cuidar tu alimentación, como debe ser... —_se abstuvo de acercarse a ella_— debo irme

_Le sonrió ligeramente, aprovechando que Darien estaba dándoles la espalda coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios como si guardara un secreto y en seguida llevo la mano a su pecho_— Nos vemos mañana... y gracias por todo...

-Si nos vemos mañana —_le guiño un ojo sonriéndole_— descansa bien, o Yaten se enojara mucho, nos vemos Darien... me dio gusto verte aunque no parezca —_murmuró caminado hacia la puerta_—

-Hasta luego... —_dijo Darien volteando hasta ese momento hacia su amigo_— y gracias por traerla…

-Si no te preocupes... cuidare muy bien de ella durante las grabaciones —_murmuró abriendo la puerta_—

-Gracias... —_dijo viéndola fijamente salir_—

-¿Vas a querer algo de cenar? —_pregunto Serena caminando hacia la cocina para ver qué es lo que le hacía falta_—

-No gracias... no tengo hambre —_murmuró bebiendo todo el contenido de su copa_—

-Bien... ¿te ocurre algo? —_pregunto revisando una gaveta y en seguida otra_—

-No nada en especial —_sirviéndose más licor_—

-No tenemos mucho en la cocina, mañana iré de compras para dejarte todo lo necesario antes del viaje... —_dijo saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo_— ¿piensas acabarte la botella hoy?

-¿Por qué no? —_Observo que estaba a la mitad_—

-¿No piensas ir mañana al hospital?, siempre has dicho que no bebes más de tres copas...

_Miro fijamente el vaso bebiendo el contenido por completo, después la miro fijamente—_ Si quizás tengas razón —_se acerco a ella abrazándola besando sus labios, para enseguida separarse— _quizás sea hora de dormir

_Estuvo a punto de negarse pero se quedo callada—_ Si, ve a dormir, yo aun tengo unas cosas que leer... —_dijo acercándose a donde estaba el guión, si bien ya lo había leído necesitaba encontrar la manera de no estar con él_—

-Bien... no tardes —_murmuró dejando la copa sobre la mesa, para en ese instante subir a la recamara_—

-No... —_Dijo suspirando sutil, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperarse para que él se durmiera? incluso sentía la casa algo lejana de ella, ya no era su hogar_—

_Al entrar en la habitación, se cambio de ropa, y se recostó para dormir, ni siquiera por su esposa sentía deseos, como por aquella pelinegra que se resistía a él, al día siguiente vería el resultado que obtenido con las rosas que le había enviado esa mañana_—Seguramente vendrá a mi corriendo

X-X

_De alguna forma había conseguido relajarse, había aceptado a Diamante y eso significaba para ella una oportunidad quizás de ser feliz, aunque aun se preguntaba si podría serlo, ya no pensaría mas en ello, tan solo disfrutaría el momento, sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital, había terminado sus consultas de la mañana y esperaba comer algo antes de la segunda ronda que daría._

_Caminaba con una de las enfermera que lo ponía al tanto de los pacientes que no había visitado el día anterior, cuando paso por la entrada de la cafetería, ahí la vio atenta leyendo, esperando, claro lo esperaba a él, agradeció la ayuda de la joven enfermera y entro, camino lentamente hacia ella esperando hacerse notar pero nada, a algunas mesas antes de llegar vio como aquel doctorcillo que había robado la atención de Rei se acercaba a ella llevando un par de charolas, desvió un poco su camino y se sentó muy cerca de ellos, escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación._

-Al diablo la buena educación... _—murmuró molesto sentándose a espaldas de ellos—_

_Rei observo a Diamante sentándose frente a ella—_ Se ve delicioso

-Espero que te guste... un poco de fruta y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja... —_dijo colocando la bandeja frente a ella_— y si no te apetece puedes comer mis bísquets con mantequilla y la taza de café...

-Mmm se ven muy bien —_observo su charola_— podríamos comer la mitad de todo ¿te parece?

-Me parece muy bien... _—sonrió entregándole una rebanada de aquel suculento pan_— ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de café?

-No, solo dame un poco del tuyo

-De acuerdo... ¿y bien que vas a hacer el resto de la tarde?, hay un paciente que me gustaría que revisaras... quiero saber tu opinión...

-Lo revisare con todo gusto —_tomo la taza de café bebiendo un poco_—

-¿Recuerdas el pequeño congreso al que te había invitado? —_Pregunto bebiendo un poco de su jugo—_

-Si claro es este fin de semana ¿no?—_tomando el pan dándole un mordisco—_ el bísquet esta rico

-Sí, ya hice las reservaciones, tenemos que partir el sábado muy temprano... espero que este bien para ti...

-¿Pasas por mi?, pediré el permiso hoy mismo

-Claro que si hermosa... —_dijo callando casi al mismo tiempo_— claro que si Dra. Hino... _—sonrió y tomo su mano besando el dorso de esta_— no te dije que hoy mi novia se ve realmente hermosa...

_Se sonrojo sonriéndole_— Y mi novio luce mucho más atractivo, ¿qué dices si esta noche cenamos juntos?

-Me encanta esa propuesta, entonces que te parece si terminamos este pequeño almuerzo y vamos a ver los pacientes... por lo visto Chiba los tiene muy desentendidos...

-Si... terminemos el almuerzo _—murmuró tomando un poco de fruta ignorando ese último comentario— _tenemos muchos pacientes que curar

-Eso suena muy bien... —_sonrió sin soltar su mano—_

_Maldito el momento en que decidió sentarse para solo escuchar la plática absurda de una pareja que no tenían nada que ver, Rei era demasiada mujer para un hombre tan simple como el Dr. Diamante Black, aquello no tenia futuro, de eso se encargaría él._

_Rei se acerco a el dándole un beso en la mejilla_— Por cierto no te di las gracias por el excelente día que pase ayer a tu lado... fue muy relajante

-Para eso estoy hermosa... para hacerte feliz... —_sonrió—_

_Lo abrazo suavemente sin importar que algunos lo notaran._

_Sonrió rodeando sus hombros abrazándola, beso su frente y en seguida recargo su rostro cerrando los ojos, era la primera vez que una mujer comenzaba a poner su mundo de cabeza y lucharía por hacer que el de ella se pusiera igual por él._

_Cerro sus ojos, disfrutando su cercanía, y la tranquilidad que sentía junto a él, acariciando suavemente su mejilla_— Terminemos el almuerzo _—desvió su mirada un poco llorosa por aquella tristeza que sentía en su interior separándose un poco de él—_

_Su mirada era fija, fría hacia esa pareja, pudo sentir la de ella, sonrió con ironía y se puso de pie saliendo de aquella cafetería, una batalla no significaba que había perdido la guerra, él sabía los puntos débiles de Rei, y los aprovecharía a su favor._

-Anda termina el almuerzo... —_sonrió separándose antes de acariciar su mejilla_—

_Asintió retomando el desayuno hasta terminarlo._

X-X

_Apenas si comenzó a ver el cristalino y azul mar por entre la carretera sonrió, ese sería el viaje de su vida, claro también combinado con el de su carrera, serian dos semanas maravillosa alejados del bullicio de la ciudad, ni siquiera se había despedido de Darien simplemente porque él no contestaba sus llamadas, para ese momento ya le daba igual, la camioneta se estaciono frente a unas hermosas cabañas que estaban frente al mar, ahí bajó acompañada de su amiga.  
_

-Que maravilloso lugar... —_murmuró Serena respirando profundamente la fresca brisa del mar, su mirada se dirigió hacia la playa, sus lentes oscuros le permitieron ver al dueño de su corazón recorriéndola, ella había llegado tan solo algunas horas después que él_—

_Seiya caminaba por la orilla de la playa disfrutando de la fresca brisa, sería un viaje sin igual relajante y divertido, se sentiría libre y sobre todo podría estar cerca de la mujer que amaba y aquel mar cristalino seria testigo de su amor._

-Mina... ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? —_Murmuró sin perder detalle de aquel guapo y atrayente hombre, no solo para ella, pudo ver algunas de las chicas maquillistas no perder detalle de él, eso sin duda encendió sus celos_— dime que lo hiciste por favor...

-Claro que si —_sonrió divertida_— Seiya es tan apuesto creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a este tipo de situaciones amiga

-Sí, lo se... pero no es fácil tener que soportar sus miradas... míralas parece que lo desnudaran con la mirada... —_dijo molesta agradeciendo que sus ojos aun estuvieran cubiertos por los lentes oscuros_— pero no importa... dices que mañana el llamado es a medio día ¿verdad?

-Así es, y Yaten llegara mañana por la mañana

_Sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta—_ Ah si... eso me deja al menos unas casi 24 horas para estar con él... —_suspiró sutil_— no sabes cómo he pensando en este día... rayos me estoy volviendo loca... ¿o tal vez no?

-Loca de amor —_sonrió ligeramente_— toma aquí están las llaves, es un lugar muy privado y nadie los molestara

-De acuerdo... yo me iré, dentro de una hora mándalo a la cabaña...

-Así lo hare no te preocupes anda ve y disfruta tu día pero no olvides que deben estar aquí mañana antes del medio día

-Sí, no te preocupes... —_tomo las llaves y sonrió_— gracias Mina, te debo una... —_la abrazo con fuerza, para ese momento ya se habían quedado solas y seria mas fácil para ella escapar sin despertar sospechas_— ya sabes llegue muy cansada y me la pase dormida hasta mañana

-Ve tranquila yo me encargo de todo

-Gracias... _—sonrió y se separo de ella, comenzó a caminar por el sendero que la conduciría a las cabañas que estaban más adentro del hermoso bosque solo que estas estaban más espaciadas lo cual le daba el toque intimo, volvió la mirada y vio como Seiya seguía perdido en la inmensidad del mar, tendría tiempo suficiente para preparar todo, lo seduciría de una forma dulce, después de todo esa sería la primera vez que estarían juntos desde que se habían dicho que se amaban—_

X-X

_El mar lo relajaba bastante, en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía pasar horas observándolo sin cansarse, se estiro un poco bostezando sentándose sobre la arena para seguir observándolo_— Es un lugar muy relajante _—murmuró sintiendo el agua que humedecía la arena, y un poco su ropa, pero que podía importar, esperaba con ansiedad poder ver a su bombón eso sería lo único que podría hacerlo dejar ese momento_—

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? —_pregunto Mina que caminaba a pasos lentos hacia donde él se encontraba_—

-Mina —_volvió su cabeza hacia la chica sonriendo feliz, el que ella estuviera ahí significaba que ella ya había llegado_—

-Hola... _—sonrió divertida—_ se que no soy a quien tu esperabas pero bueno hay que guardar las apariencias...

-Lo sé —_se puso de pie buscándola con la mirada_—

-No está cerca... —_dijo tranquilamente deteniéndose a su lado_— dime Seiya... ¿de verdad la amas?, lo pregunto porque quiero saber si hago bien ayudándolos...

-Desde luego Mina —_sonrió con ansiedad_— la amo

_Sonrió ligeramente llevando las manos hacia atrás, jugó con sus pies sobre la arena—_ Tienen hasta mañana al medio día para estar juntos... promete que llegaran a tiempo... si no entonces no te diré donde esta...

-Lo prometo, anda dime donde esta —_sonrió aun mas emocionado_—

_Sonrió más divertida al verlo_— De acuerdo... cabaña 20 casi en la cima... vas por aquel sendero...

-Eres un amor... por cierto ¿que dirás si nos buscan?

-Serena estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida y yo le llevare la cena... y Seiya mmm se fue al pueblo a andar de turista... —_dijo como si fuera una niña que aprendió bien su tarea—_

_Sonrió complacido_— Gracias Mina... a cambio yo prometo hacerla feliz

-Eso espero... anda ya debe estarte esperando... _—sonrió empujándolo suavemente del brazo—_

-Si ya voy —_observo el lugar todos estaban ocupados sin dudarlo se fue por el camino que Mina le había señalado, para encontrarse unos minutos más tarde frente a la cabaña indicada, se acerco a ella tocando la puerta, estaba muy alejada del resto, bastante intima_—

_Sonrió dándole el ultimo retoque de brillo en los labios, todo estaba listo, la comida la había preparado con tiempo por lo que solo llego a calentarla, decoro la mesa con un hermoso ramo de hortensias y nardos, mesa para dos obviamente, algunas velas en lugares estratégicos que iluminaban tenuemente la oscura cabaña ya que las cortinas las había cerrado, y ella perfectamente lista para él, un hermoso vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, zapatillas a juego, el cabello sujeto en una trenza de lado, todo para estar por fin a solas con él, se coloco un poco de perfume y se encamino a abrir, estaba nerviosa pero más que nada ansiosa por verlo y saber que disfrutaría de esas horas a su lado._

-Hola... —_murmuró al abrir la puerta y sonreírle_—

-Hola —_murmuró pasmado al verla aun mas hemos de lo que era, se sonrojo observándola de pies a cabeza_—

-Pasa... —_dijo haciéndose a un lado_— eres puntual...

_Sonrió entrando a la pequeña cabaña_— Creo que debí traer ropa para cambiarme... estoy mojado —_sonrió pues hasta ese momento había reparado en su ropa, ya que había salido corriendo a su encuentro_—

-Ah no te preocupes... en la habitación hay un traje... —_sonrió señalando la habitación— _puedes cambiarte, mientras serviré... ¿te parece?

-Pensaste en todo —_se acerco a ella abrazándola, para robar un beso de sus labios—_

-Todo para ti... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— cámbiate no quiero que te enfermes...

-No tardare —_sonrió entrando en la habitación y vio que no solo había un cambio de ropa si no varios para él, se puso un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca apta para lo ocasión, descarto la corbata y el saco debido al calor que hacía, se puso los zapatos, y se acomodo observándose en el espejo para enseguida salir al encuentro de su amor_— estoy listo

_Terminaba de colocar los platos cuando lo vio salir—_ Te ves tan guapo... —_murmuró ahora era ella la sonrojada_— ya está servido, supongo que no has comido...

-No la verdad es que no —_se acerco a la pequeña mesa aun sonrojado y un poco nervioso_— luces preciosa

-Todo esto es especialmente para ti... —_dijo sirviendo una de las copas con frio vino tinto—_

-Que rico... esto sí es comida preparada por ti ¿verdad? —_Murmuró un tanto bromista_—

-Claro que si... —_sonrió dejando la copa frente a él_— yo lo prepare, filete mingón en salsa de vino tinto con verduras flameadas... una de mis tantas habilidades... —_sonrió orgullosa_—

-Se ve bastante bien —_observo el platillo tomando el tenedor comiendo una verdura—_ deliciosa

_Se sentó frente a él_— Espero que te guste todo lo que prepare para ti... _—sonrió ligeramente tomando los cubiertos para comenzar a comer— _te extrañe mucho…

-Y yo a ti te extrañe, añoraba poder estar junto a ti —_sonrió mientras bebía un poco de vino_—

-¿Qué te parece el lugar? —_Pregunto mientras continuaba con la comida_—

-Muy intimo, es perfecto, no es muy grande y parece muy acogedor y romántico

-Si a mi también me gusto... es perfecto... —_murmuró terminándose el bocado_— y te encantara la vista desde esta cabaña... es hermosa...

-Tiene salida a la playa pude percatarme de ello es una parte privada ¿verdad?

-Si... la tuve que reservar con tiempo... —_murmuró divertida bebiendo un poco de vino—_

-Es más que perfecta... podríamos pasar aquí todas las noches durante esas dos semanas —_se comió un bocado mas de aquel suculento filete_—

-Eso sería maravilloso... nuestro propio lugar... —_sonrió emocionada_— por cierto, Mina ya se encargo de encontrar una casa... es un amor mi amiga... en cuanto regresemos me entregaran las llaves...

-¿Me invitaras a conocerla?

-Claro que si tontito, será nuestra casa... —_dijo bebiendo un poco mas de vino_— pero no esperes que cocine cada que vayamos...

-¿No esperaras que cocine yo o sí?

-No, por eso existe la comida rápida... —_sonrió divertida—_ o los restaurantes donde puedes pedir todo a domicilio...

-Pero a mí me gusta la comida casera —_sonrió haciendo un puchero_—

-Hagamos un trato, de vez en cuando cocinaremos ambos... y cuando no podamos pues pediremos... ¿sí?

-De acuerdo —_sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella_— te enseñare todo lo que Lita me enseño

_Estaba a punto de tomar su mano y se detuvo—_ Mas bien cocinaras todo lo que Lita te enseño... aunque no lo parezca tengo mi lado de chef solo dormido...

-No porque tú me vas ayudar, y si eres buena chef y cocinas delicias como estas entonces yo aprenderé de ti y tú de mi —_sonrió retirando su mano para seguir comiendo_—

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie y se acerco tomando su rostro_— Te amo... —_le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y en seguida le sonrió_— en compensación por dejarte con la mano extendida...

_Sonrió abrazándola—_ Es una buena recompensa —_sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios—_

-¿Llevas la cuenta de todo lo que debo compensarte? —_Pregunto entre sus labios—_

-Tu cuenta ha crecido como no tienes idea

-Mmm bien comienza descontándome por la cena y por tu postre favorito... aunque quizá debamos dejarlo para mañana... —_murmuró aun jugando con sus labios—_

-Aun así tu cuenta es enorme —_cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus labios_— tal parece que lo que me queda de cena tendrá que esperar

_Sonrió al escucharlo_— Te amo Seiya... como no tienes una idea... —_se sentó en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su mejilla_—

-Y yo a ti —_coloco una de sus manos sobre sus piernas y la otra acariciando su espalda_— este vestido te sienta muy bien... el rojo te queda a la perfección

-Gracias... fue hecho especialmente para esta noche... —_murmuró perdiéndose en esos ojos que tanto le atraían_— prepare todo para poder estar contigo

-Sera una noche muy especial... todo esto es fantástico, vas a seducirme ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso soy tan obvia? —_murmuró fingiendo inocencia_—

-Velas, una rica cena y tú con un sexi vestido... en un lugar como este, no puede ser otra cosa

-Mmm ya veo... —_se puso de pie, aliso su vestido y acomodo su cabello_— pues que pena pero yo solo te traje aquí a cenar...

-¿Estás segura? —_sonrió al verla_—

-Si... porque no quiero que pienses que solo te traje para eso...

-¿Y por qué no? —_Opto por una sutil sonrisa burlona típica de su personaje Ernesto_—

_Volteo a verlo oculto una sonrisa_— Porque... —_se quedo pensando un segundo_— porque mi guapo hombre no quiere ser solo usado ¿o sí? —_Se acerco llevando un pequeño platón con algunas fresas y crema batida_— una fresa por cada "no" que me digas...

-No claro que no —_sonrió divertido_—

_Sonrió tomando una fresa con delicadeza para en seguida hundirla en la crema_— Eso equivale a dos… abre...

_Abrió la boca para degustar de la fresa—_ ¿Como supiste que son mis favoritas?

-Mmm un pequeño consejo... —_murmuró volviendo a sentarse en sus piernas, tomo un poco mas de crema y comió el resto de la fresa_—

-¿Así?, ¿y de quien? —_Sonrió abrazándola de nuevo—_

-Es un secreto... —_sonrió tomando otra fresa, coloco un poco de crema y la acerco a sus labios_—

-Dime —_murmuró mientras abría sus labios para recibir esa rica fresa_—

-No... —_al verlo desear la fresa se acerco hasta sus labios besándolo suavemente_—

_Se sorprendió al sentir sus labios en lugar de la fresa, la abrazo suavemente correspondiendo a sus labios con amor._

_Tal como había comenzado el beso lo detuvo, sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Te gusto?

-Si... me encanto —_sonrió observándola—_ ahora dime quien te dijo

-No… es un secreto... —_murmuró llevando nuevamente la fresa a sus labios_— abre...

-Ahh —_abrió su boca para recibir aquel suculento postre_—

_Pudo ver unas gotas de jugo de la fresa resbalar por sus labios, lentamente se acerco hasta probarlas en un beso que la llevo a desear poder sentir sus labios, dejo caer el resto de la frutilla y se abrazo a él, lo amaba, y si, lo había llevado a ese lugar para seducirlo._

_Saboreaba aquel postre justo en el instante que sintió sus labios, la abrazo con fuerza atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, estaba siendo seducido por ella y no se resistiría a serlo._

_Sonrió llevando las manos a su cabello acariciando su cuello, deleitándose de sus labios que ahora llevaban ese sabor agridulce a fresa, la idea era seducirlo, jugar con él hasta que ambos no pudieran mas, pero simplemente ya no resistía necesitaba sentir sus labios, había sido mucha la espera como para ponerse a jugar._

-Serena te amo —_murmuró abrazándola, mientras su mano comenzaba a jugar sobre sus piernas descubiertas por ese sensual vestido_—

-Seiya... —_sus labios abandonaron los de él y se dirigieron a besar su mejilla hacia su oído_— te amo Seiya... te necesito... —_murmuró continuando con sus pequeños besos—_

-Y yo a ti... extrañaba tu piel —_murmuró besando su cuello, mientras su mano aun jugueteaba en sus piernas y el borde del vestido_—

_Cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios_— No sabes cuánto te extraña mi cuerpo...

-Eres una tentación para mí que no puedo resistir —_murmuró bajando sus besos hacia sus hombros—_

-Las tentaciones y prohibidas son aun mejores... —_murmuró dejando que la besara sus manos se habían aferrado a su cuello_—

-Sí que lo son —_con la mano que acariciaba su espalda bajó el tirante de aquel hermoso vestido, buscando disfrutar más de su piel, mientras su mano aun dudaba en el borde de sus piernas_—

_Sonrió con seducción tomando su mano haciendo que se colara por debajo de su falda_— Ahora no es momento de mostrar dudas o temores... —_murmuró acariciando con la otra su cuello_—

-Si tienes razón —_sonrió divertido acariciando su entrepierna cerca de su parte íntima, mientras buscaba el cierre del vestido_—

-Aprendiste a conocerme en una noche Seiya... —_murmuró acercándose a besar su cuello mientras que con la otra mano que momentos antes sujetaba la de él comenzó a desabotonar la camisa_—

-Igual que tu a mi —_sonrió acaricia do su espalda_— sabes la silla comienza a ser incomoda ¿no te parece?

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Si y mucho... —_murmuró separándose, se puso de pie extendiendo su mano_— aun hay un lugar que debes ver...

-¿Ah sí? —_Tomo sus manos poniéndose de pie_— a ver…

_Sonrió guiándolo a la recamara principal, esta estaba decorada con orquídeas y la cama tendida con un fino edredón rojizo que contrastaba con lo blanco de las sabanas, entraron llevándolo de la mano, lo más hermoso de aquel lugar era la vista que se desplazaba a sus pies, daba la impresión de que la cabaña estuviera suspendida en el aire por encima del mar_— ¿Qué te parece?

-Wow es sumamente bella, sin duda un lugar ideal para ti y para mi

-Es perfecto para los dos... _—dejo que él se colocara frente al hermoso ventanal desde donde se podía ver la luna, se situó detrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura_— el lugar idóneo para nuestro amor...

-Mas que idóneo —_cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias_— es simplemente perfecto, porque tu estas aquí

-Porque ambos estamos aquí... —_murmuró sacando la camisa y poder introducir sus manos— _porque no hay mejor lugar para nosotros...

-No, no lo hay, mientras estés a mi lado

-Amo el aroma de tu loción... —_murmuró aspirando su camisa mientras sus manos recorrían su abdomen_—

-Creí que te desagradaba —_sonrió girándose para quedar frente a ella_—

-No… ¿cuando dije eso? —_pregunto comenzando a desabotonar la camisa lentamente—_

-La primera vez que entraste en mi habitación saliste casi huyendo —_Sonrió divertido acariciando sus hombros_—

-Ah bueno eso... —_dijo evadiendo su mirada trataba de concentrarse en los botones de su camisa_— es solo que tu olor me perturbaba...

-¿Por qué? —_la miro fijamente acercándose a ella_—

-Porque tú... me atraías mucho y tu aroma solo hacía que pensara mas en ti... —_dijo dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás sujetando la camisa_— sin mencionar que verte hacer ejercicio era un tormento...

_Sonrió seductoramente_— No sabía que podía despertar esas sensaciones y ser un tormento para ti

-Lo eres... demasiada tentación como para que pasara desapercibida... —_murmuró subiendo las manos por su abdomen fijando la mirada en su cuerpo_— demasiado atractivo Seiya Kou...

_Su corazón latió con fuerza_— Debo confesa que tú también eres un tormento para mi Serena Tsukino —_murmuró rodeando su cintura acercándola hacia él—_

_Conforme sus manos subían deleitándose de su marcado cuerpo subía la mirada_— ¿Un tormento?, es la primera vez que me lo dicen... siempre dicen que soy una molestia... jamás un tormento...

-Eras un tormento, mas cuando te presentabas ante mí envuelta solo en una sabana o con una bata —_sus manos subieron terminando de bajar el cierre buscando sentir su piel_— tu piel es tan suave que me vuelve loco

_Sonrió sintiendo su piel erizarse por ese suave contacto_— ¿Lo recuerdas?, la primera vez que te vi haciendo ejercicio... _—murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente su pecho—_

-Si... estabas en el balcón envuelta en una sábana blanca, fue inevitable perderme en tu figura... —_subió sus manos recorriendo su espalda hasta sus hombros donde lentamente retiro los tirantes por sus brazos, haciendo que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo_—

_Sintió como un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas ya que su ropa interior había sido también comprada exclusivamente para ese día, no era del tipo al que estaba acostumbrada, era de sexy encaje rojo que solo cubría lo necesario, cerró los ojos el que solo la mirara producía en ella un estremecimiento_— ¿Te gusta?

_La alejo un paso, tan solo para poderla observar, sonrojándose_— Me fascina... te vez... sexi... me llevaras al borde de la locura —_murmuró pasando el dorso de su mano por sus firmes pechos_—

-Eso suena muy justo... —_murmuró suspirando sutilmente al sentir su caricia_— lo mismo que hiciste conmigo... llevarme al borde de la locura... de los celos...

-Si sería lo justo —_sonrió mientras su caricia bajaba por su vientre deteniéndose en su cintura, aprovechando para acercarla hacia él besándola con pasión_—

_El solo contacto de su piel con la de él hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, rodeo su cuello para acercarlo a ella besándolo profundamente, con pasión, una pasión distinta, una que solo despertaba con Seiya que la hacía hacer cosas que jamás se imagino._

_La rodeo por completo acariciando su espalda, mientras la hacía caminar hacia la cama, sentía esa pasión que solo ella había despertado en él desbordarse y salir sin control alguno, sin detenimientos._

_Sintió la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de besarlo lentamente se fue sentando para en seguida recostarse y hacerlo al mismo tiempo con él, sus labios jugaban entre los suyos y sus manos acariciaban su espalda uniéndolo más a ella._

_Se apoyo sobre la cama con uno de sus brazos, para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, disfrutaba y acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, mientras su mano libre acariciaba su contorno delineándola._

_Suspiró entre sus labios, era una sensación única el tenerlo así, saber que ella era la única que podría llevarlo al borde de la locura y la pasión, pero sobre todo del amor, continuo acariciando su espalda, más que necesidad esa noche quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba._

_La amaba, y él podía sentir su amor en sus caricias y en sus besos, poso su mano sobre su pecho acariciándolo sobre el encaje rojo, le gustaba, tanto como ella, beso todo su rostro buscando su cuello_— Te amo

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró haciendo su rostro de lado, deseaba sentir sus labios que recorrieran su piel, necesitaba sentirse amada y a su vez amarlo como nunca_— te amo... como jamás he amado...

-Serena —_murmuró su nombre, comenzaba a ser adicto a su piel, recorría todo su cuello por completo acariciándola, lentamente bajo mas sus labios buscando sus pechos retiro el sostén de su piel tan solo para degustarla y deleitarse por completo de ella_—

_Definitivamente Seiya había nacido para amarla y ella para amarlo, podía sentir sus labios, su piel erizarse ante su contacto_— Seiya... mi dulce estrella naciente... —_murmuró acariciando sus hombros, enredando sus manos en su cabello_—

-Serena... mi dulce bombón —_sonrió ligeramente separando el rostro de ella_— te amo —_volviendo a besar sus labios_—

_Sonrió sutilmente volviendo a corresponder a sus besos, a la necesidad que tenia de ellos, lo abrazo con fuerza haciendo que giraran para quedar ella sobre él, mordió suavemente su labio inferior para luego acariciarlo con sus labios_— Eres adictivo Seiya Kou... —_murmuró bajando los besos por su mejilla_—

-Igual que tu Serena Tsukino —_disfruto de sus besos mientras acariciaba por completo su espalda—_

-Quiero ser tuya siempre... —_continuo por sus hombros hasta su pecho separándose tan solo un poco para tener acceso a la hebilla de su cinturón y comenzarlo de desprender_— en cuerpo y alma...

_Abrió sus ojos observándola_— Quiero ser tuyo... siempre en cuerpo y alma... quiero estar a tu lado

_Sonrió sutilmente delineando con la yema de los dedos cada una de las líneas que formaban su marcado y atractivo abdomen_— Siempre… daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo, vivir a tu lado sin temor alguno... decir, hacer y deshacer libremente tu y yo... —_murmuró terminando de quitar el cinturón_—

-Disfrutar este amor que nació desde antes sin darnos cuenta, con libertad, amándonos día y noche

-Lo haremos mi amor... _—dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, sus manos recorrieron su cintura para desprenderlo de aquel estorboso pantalón y todo lo demás_— porque aunque no estemos juntos cada mañana despierto solo para poder verte... sentirte junto a mi aunque estés lejos...

-Mis pensamientos están en ti a todas horas del día y por las noches, abrazo esa almohada perfumada con tu esencia donde descansaste entre mis brazos esa noche —_sonrió al sentir como se deshacía de su ropa_— y estoy seguro que esto será temporal, porque luchare con todo para tenerte a mi lado

-Lo estaremos Seiya, te lo prometo... —_murmuró volviendo a acercarse a él sentándose en sus piernas colocando las rodillas junto a su cadera_— porque ahora que encontré al verdadero amor no pienso alejarme de ti ni un momento... —_lo tomo de los brazos haciendo que se sentara para poder rodear su cuello_— porque estas dentro de mi alma y en mi pensamiento, no hay día, ni minuto que no piense en ti, en tus besos, en tus caricias, en esa mirada que me dedicas... te amo Seiya, te volviste mi vida...

-Serena... —_la abrazo por la cintura_— contigo quiero estar a cada instante de mi vida, divertirme, reír, llorar enojarme, tenerte entre mis brazos, yo jamás te engañaría por que tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi, te amo —_se acerco a besar sus labios con amor_—

_Escucharlo la hizo sentirse feliz, emocionada, se sujeto de su cuello correspondiendo a sus labios, todas aquellas palabras no quedarían en el aire, no serian promesas solamente, se lo demostraría. En cada beso quedaría sellada esa promesa, aquello era verdaderamente hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba y que sabía ella tampoco se atrevería a engañar jamás._

_Volvió a recostarla en la cama donde con suavidad se deshizo de su última prenda, dispuesto a hacerla suya sin dejar de besarla con amor y esa ternura que sentía por ella, combinados con la pasión el deseo que despertaba en él._

_Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba pero sobre todo lo amaba, creía en el hombre que estaba por hacerla suya, el corazón latió con rapidez, sentía el calor de su cuerpo abrasándola por completo, con Seiya era deseo, pasión, amor y ternura, entre sus brazos podía sentirse en paz y protegida._

-Te amo —_murmuró, mientras se introducía en su interior para fusionarse con ella, para convertirse en uno solo junto a la mujer que amaba, entregándole todo su ser_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró volviendo a tomar sus labios entre los suyos, ahogando en ellos todo lo que le hacía sentir, era tan cálido sentirse amada por alguien como él que solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera, que fuera eterno ese momento en que era de él total y absolutamente de él, sus cuerpos eran el complemento perfecto del otro, se había equivocado en el pasado, Serena Tsukino había nacido para ser, estar y amar a Seiya Kou como en ese momento_—

_Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de ella, mientras la besaba, su cuerpo sus caricias y toda ella habían sido desde siempre para él podía sentirlo, nadie jamás que no fuera ella lo haría sentir lo que sentía en esos instantes, nadie le impediría amar a esa mujer ni siquiera el que consideraba su mejor amigo, al fin la tenía entre sus brazos y seria difícil separarse de ella, pidió al tiempo que se detuviera, y el mismo tiempo los transportó más allá del cielo un lugar donde solo ellos dos existían para amarse._

-Te amo, te amo... —_murmuraba a cada segundo que se sentía de él, aquello no era erotismo simplemente, era el conjunto de todo lo que le hacía sentir, su mente estaba concentrada en él, sentía que flotaba, es como si estuviera embriagada pero de amor, de pasión, de placer, ese era el efecto que a partir de ese momento llamaría "el efecto Kou" uno donde no pensaba solo sentía y demostraba todo lo que jamás imagino demostrar a un hombre_—

-Te amo —_murmuró entre el sudor y el placer que ella despertaba en él, sintiendo una sensación inigualable, como su ser explotaba dentro de ella_—te amo Serena

-¡Seiya! —_dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo al sentir llegar esa maravillosa sensación de placer producto del amor de Seiya, respiraba agitadamente, no quería moverse deseaba seguir sintiéndose unida a él, beso suavemente su hombro, estaba totalmente aturdida, sumergida en ese mar de emociones que Seiya le producía_— te amo... —_murmuró_—

-Y yo a ti te amo —_respiro recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, su respiración era agitada satisfecha con una gran sonrisa, sentirla suya era la más grande sensación que podía sentir y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo_— te amo

-Fue estupendo... —_murmuró tratando de que sus cinco sentidos regresaran a ella, sentía sus manos entumecidas de la fuerza con que lo había abrazado, lentamente fue relajando su cuerpo, sonreía sutilmente_— eres maravilloso mi amor...

-Y tu eres perfecta —_acaricio su costado, mientras escuchaba su corazón_— te amo, me siento inmensamente feliz

_Suspiró sutilmente con una sonrisa fijando la mirada en el techo, tan solo acariciando su espalda con la yema de los dedos_— Yo también estoy feliz... estar entre tus brazos es la sensación más placentera de mi vida... es como si... todo este tiempo hubiera sido en vano hasta hoy...

-Si... es como si nada afectara este momento, como si esto debiera haber sucedido desde antes, es como un despertar o una hermosa fantasía eterna

-Te amo Seiya... te amo, y es verdad que estoy dispuesta a todo por estar a tu lado... no quiero que en un futuro la gente te vea con el causante de mi divorcio... quiero que te vean como el hombre que amo...

-Seré paciente lo prometo —_susurro cerrando sus ojos_—

_Sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— Y yo te prometo que te compensare todo el tiempo que tengas que esperar... por cierto... ¿cómo quedo mi deuda?

-Un diez por ciento —_sonrió ligeramente, recostándose a su lado atrayéndola hacia sus brazos—_

_Sonrió recostándose sobre su brazo que esa noche serviría de almohada—_ ¿Bajo tan solo un diez por ciento?, ¿es en serio? solo un diez…

-Si —_sonrió jalando el edredón, tapando los cuerpos desnudos de ambos_— solo un diez porque cada instante que paso lejos de ti es un martirio para mí

-Lo es también para mi... tu también deberías tener una deuda conmigo... además, hoy bajo un diez por ciento mi deuda contigo, pero mañana aumentara un veinte… eso es injusto...

-Nadie dijo que era justo —_sonrió abrazándola acurrucándose junto a ella_—

-Bien quizá pueda bajar otro diez ¿no crees? —_murmuró cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose tranquila y en paz entre sus brazos, sintiendo su piel unida a la suya_—

-Es posible —_cerro sus ojos aspirando su aroma_— quizás por las fresas bajé un cinco por ciento mas

-Entonces por la mañana bajara otro quince, descansa mi amor..._ —sonrió besando sus labios en un beso de buenas noches_— comenzaremos a trabajar muy temprano... _—murmuró de forma picara_—

-Descansa mi bombón, mañana quizás haga que sea un veinte —_sonrió correspondiendo el beso_—

-Tal vez un treinta —_Sonrió volviendo a recostarse en su brazo, acurrucándose en su cuerpo, sería la primera noche en mucho tiempo que descansaría y lo haría con Seiya, estaba segura que disfrutaría esas dos semanas a su lado_— te amo... descansa mi amor...

-Te amo —_murmuró comenzando a dormir sintiendo esa tranquilidad que ella despertaba en él_—

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Bueno pues aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de este lindo fic, esperamos que les haya gustado la pasión que desbordaron este par, o sea si yo vilmente envidio a Serena al estar con Seiya (yo Marie) pero bueno lo que no le envidio es estar casada con Darien, pero bueno ese es otro tema.

Ahora queremos agradecer a: _**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**21nee, **__**princessathenea**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**_ por sus lindos reviews.

Y disculparnos por la demora al actualizar este fic, pero pues bueno ya saben que nunca faltan los pendientes, antes de fin de semana tendrán el nuevo capítulo.

Ahora si las dejamos, esperando que tengan un buen inicio de semana, cuídense y pórtense bien, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos.

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

_En otro momento podría estar feliz de tener dos semanas de libertad, sin tener que darle explicaciones a su esposa de donde estaría, pero no, ahora estaba ahí solo en su casa, tenía que ir al hospital pero ¿para qué? si "ella" no estaba se había largado con su mediquillo de cuarta_— ¿A un congreso si claro? _— ¿Cuántas veces no había usado ese mismo pretexto para llevarse a Rei un fin de semana o dos tan solo para hacerla suya?_— ¡Maldición, sigues siendo mía! —_no podía permitir que llegara alguien tan insignificante como Diamante Black a arrebatarle a su amante, era de él tal como lo era Serena, no permitiría que ninguna de las dos lo dejara. Ese viaje de ambas le demostraba que sin ellas estaba solo, deseaba con todo su ser hacer suya a Rei pero... ¿y Serena?, era su esposa pero... ¿realmente la amaba y deseaba tanto como para seguir unido a ella?_— nada Dr. Chiba, mi vida debe seguir como hasta ahora... mi esposa esperando para cuando yo lo quiera y Rei... Rei como la única amante que podría tener... —_termino de sujetar la corbata y se coloco el saco para salir al hospital, después vería con quien perder el tiempo, era un hombre atractivo, ¿quien se negaría a pasar un buen rato con él?, sonrió con ironía al pensar que lo único que quería en ese momento no podría tener, al menos no en esas semanas_—

X-X

_Seiya abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol filtrarse por la ventana, sintió a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado, sonrió acariciando su hombro acercándose a besar su mejilla_— Buenos días mi amada bombón

_Se movió un poco entre sus brazos negándose a despertar, estar ahí con él era lo único que necesitaba y aunque no era un sueño se negaba a dejar esa cómoda cama y mucho menos dejar a Seiya._

_Sonrió acariciando su espalda_— Se nos hará tarde bombón

-No... —_Murmuró abrazándolo mas hundiendo su rostro entre el colchón y su cuerpo_— aun es temprano...

-Anda es hora o van a regañar a Mina —_se movió un poco para sentarse sobre la cama_—

_Lo soltó a regañadientes, sonrió al ver el efecto de la noche anterior en su espalda, las marcas rojizas de sus uñas, subió lentamente la mano acariciándola a plenitud—_ Que bueno que son escenas con ropa... _—murmuró incorporándose un poco besando aquellas huellas_— o quizá una lastima...

_Su piel se erizo—_ ¿Por qué una lástima?

-Porque así todas esas chicas que te ven con deseos de comerte sabrían que le perteneces a alguien... —_dijo besando un poco mas su espalda subiendo las manos hasta que se entrelazaron por su cuello_— aunque no sepan a quien...

-¿Eso te haría muy feliz? —_cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias_—

-Si... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa, para ese momento había quedado hincada detrás de él por lo que pudo besar suavemente su cuello_— porque me muero de celos cuando te ven como si quisieran desnudarte...

-Mi bombón es demasiado celosa, aunque no debería por el contrario —_sonrió acariciando sus manos—_ deberías sentirte envidiada, porque solo tú me puedes tener a tus pies

_Sonrió volviendo a besar su cuello_— Aunque ellas piensan que nadie ha podido tenerte... que sorpresa se llevarían si supieran que eres mío... y que solo yo puedo desnudarte no solo con la mirada… —_dijo divertida bajando ahora sus manos por su pecho_—

-Te pertenezco solo a ti —_murmuró sin dejar de disfrutar de sus suaves caricias—_ a nadie más que a ti

-Te amo... —_murmuró a su oído sensual y suavemente dándole después una pequeña mordida_— yo también, solo te pertenezco a ti... —_murmuró buscando sus labios tan solo acomodándose un poco para poder besarlo_—

_Correspondió a sus labios con amor con ternura dejándose envolver por la seducción que sentía de parte de ella_— Te amo

-Un día... lo gritare al mundo... que amo a Seiya Kou... —_murmuró recorriéndose hasta poder sentarse en su regazo_— al guapo, talentoso y sexy Seiya Kou...

-¿Crees que llegue a ser tan famoso como tú? —_Murmuró besando sus labios_—

-Mucho más que yo... —_murmuró dándole pequeños besos_— entonces yo seré conocida como la mujer que te descubrió y que es dueña de tu corazón...

-Eso me gusta —_sonrió abrazándola acercándola hacia él para besarla profundamente_—

_No tardo en corresponder a sus labios con una mano rodeo su cuello y con la otra acariciaba su espalda, no había mejor manera para comenzar el día que esa, sintiéndose dueña del cuerpo, besos, caricias y pensamientos de Seiya así como lo era él de ella._

_La sujeto fuerte y suavemente, para volverla a recostar sobre la cama dispuesto a hacerla suya y nuevamente ser suyo, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo besándola con suma libertad olvidándose de todo._

_Se separo de sus labios un poco mordiéndolo suavemente_— Hazlo Seiya... hazme tuya... graba en mi piel tus caricias... _—murmuró volviendo a besarlo, acariciándolo con su cuerpo dejándose envolver por el deseo que Seiya expedía a través de su piel—_

-Lo hare... te hare mía, grabare tu piel en mi piel como si fueras un tatuaje, te convertiré en mi aire y fuente de vida —_sonrió acomodándose sobre ella fundiéndose en su interior, mientras la besaba_—

_Ya no dijo nada solo se entrego de nueva cuenta a él con todo el deseo que sentía, con todo el amor que le profesaría a partir de ese día, ese era su juramente, ser siempre del hombre que amaba, todo se lo entregaría a él y a nadie más, que importaba si era una relación secreta, lo que importaba era que era una relación de dos personas que se amaba y que no podían estar lejos uno del otro, por Seiya sería capaz de todo y mas, ser lo que nunca fue y decir lo que nunca dijo._

_Se entrego a ella completamente, sabía que vendrían momentos difíciles pero sin duda lograrían superar defendiendo su amor, lo haría a capa y espada, porque la amaba y sabía que no podría amar a nadie más que no fuera ella._

_Sintió llegar esa intensa oleada de placer, se abrazo con fuerza a él, era cierto en tan solo un día había aprendido a conocer su cuerpo, sabía de qué forma hacerla estremecer, de qué manera incitarla a mas, quizá Seiya no era un experto en mujeres pero era experto en ella y eso es mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo pedir_— Seiya... —_murmuró a su oído sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante él_—

-Serena —_murmuró aun fundido en ella en el momento que terminaba esa explosión en ambos, sentía su cuerpo estremecido, la abrazo aun mas con fuerza besando sus labios_—

_Respiraba profundamente cada vez que estaba con él parecía como si fuera la primera y la ultima vez, era el hombre perfecto para ella, acaricio su espalda con suavidad, ese momento era glorioso y lo recordaría el día completo, su cuerpo unido al de él_— Te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo —_murmuró a su oído descansando su cuerpo sobre el de ella_—

-¿Te he dicho como me fascina como me haces tuya? —_Murmuró descansando su cuerpo sobre el colchón y sus manos sobre su espalda_—

-No… no me lo habías dicho —_cerro sus ojos recuperando el aliento_—

-Pues bien Seiya Kou... me fascina como me haces tuya... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— amo que me hagas el amor, tan dulce, tan apasionado, tan entregado a mi...

-Eso es un buen aliciente sabes —_murmuró besando su cuello_— volveré a hacerte mía una y otra vez tan solo para escuchar tu dulce voz

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer al escucharlo y más aun al sentir sus labios, su cuerpo se lo confirmo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y ella gustosa accedería a entregarle su cuerpo y amor en todo momento_— Entonces no te detengas... —_murmuró embriagada de él—_

_Sonrió volviendo a rozar su cuerpo incitándola a más, mientras besaba su cuello con pasión, con amor, sin detenerse ante sus intenciones de disfrutar de ella por completo._

X-X

_Caminó exasperado por la cabaña que utilizaría de oficina, de un lado a otro solo esperando la respuesta de la rubia, una hora de retraso y lo peor es que nadie supiera donde se había metido ese par, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy diferente que fueran capaces de perderse así como si nada.  
_

-Mina... estoy siendo muy condescendiente contigo pero me estoy cansando... ¿donde está Serena?, mira la hora que es y la señora —_dijo con ironía_— no se atreve a aparecer...

_Volvió su mirada hacia la playa buscando algún pretexto_— Debe estar dando un paseo... dejo su celular

-¿Y crees que eso es pretexto suficiente para que haga lo que le venga en gana? —_Pregunto dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa_— el hecho de que sea la protagonista no quiere decir que puede parar las grabaciones solo por dar un paseo... dime la verdad Mina... ¿está con Kou?

_Se encogió de hombros como si acabaran de golpearla, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a resistir—_ Él... él se fue desde ayer al pueblo

-¿Y por eso no ha regresado aun? —_Pregunto con ironía_— sabes donde están ¿no es así?, crees que soy idiota que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa...

-Yaten... —_murmuró con los ojos llorosos, si bien los había ayudado, tampoco merecía ser tratada así_— si, si están juntos y se donde están... —_grito desesperada, justo cuando tocaron la puerta—_

-¿Qué quieren? —_Pregunto molesto pues estaba a punto de saber la verdad_—

_Abrieron la puerta—_ Seiya y Serena acaban de llegar

-Muy bien... que entren y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa... —_dijo observando a Mina, si bien sabía que se había desquitado con ella también estaba molesto porque les había servido de tapadera_—

_Desvió su mirada de él hacia la ventana, se sentía impotente y enojada._

-Debe estar furioso... —_murmuró Serena que sentía las miradas de todos los del equipo viéndolos—_

-Es lo más seguro… tratándose de un horario y de trabajo suele ser demasiado exigente... pero no es tan tarde —_observo su reloj, mientras caminaba con ella hacia la cabaña que usaría de oficina_—

-Espero que opine lo mismo... —_dijo al entrar a la cabaña_— hola... —_dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga la cual parecía estar a punto del colapso nervioso, seguramente la había regañado por su culpa_—

-Hola —_murmuró Seiya observándolo_—

-Vaya hasta que aparecen... bravo, bravo... —_comenzó a aplaudir, estaba demasiado molesto_— ¿llegaron juntos?

-Si... —_dijo Serena_—

-Si la encontré en la playa caminando, siento la demora

-¿En la playa? —_Pregunto con ironía_— Mina... ¿que decías antes de que llegaran a interrumpir?

_Mina fijo su mirada en él—_ Iré a preparar los vestuarios

-De aquí nadie sale... —_dijo molesto sonriendo con ironía_— ¿donde estaban metidos los dos?

-En el pueblo... —_dijo rápidamente Serena_—

-Si… fuimos a dar un paseo por el pueblo…

-Ah creo que no me quedo claro... en la playa o en el pueblo... —_suspiro molesto—_ bueno como sea... ¿por que llegan con el cabello mojado como si acabaran de bañarse?

-Fuimos al pueblo a dar un paseo, y después al regresar nos mojamos en la playa, por eso pasamos a darnos un baño antes de venir aquí

-Vaya que complicado paseo tuvieron... —_camino hasta darles la espalda mirando a través de la ventana— _¿saben el problema en el que se están metiendo?

_Mina levando su cabeza fijando la mirada en él._

_Seiya suspiro su lucha empezaba en ese instante_— Si...

_Para ese momento era inútil negarlo, se acerco a tomar la mano de Seiya entrelazándola_— Si...

_Respiro profundamente negando_— No sé si son idiotas o demasiado valientes...

-Simplemente dos enamorados... —_respondió Seiya con firmeza_—

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que pasaría si la prensa se entera? —_volteo a verlos, fijando la mirada en sus manos—_ Seiya eres un novato al cual catalogaran de oportunista... y Serena... tu carrera va en ascenso ¿quieres que te vean como la mujer infiel?

-Se que estamos poniendo en riesgo las carreras de ambos, pero... no podría concebir mi vida sin ella, se que todo representa un riesgo por donde lo vea, pero lo único que se es que no quiero estar lejos de ella, Yaten yo amo a esta mujer como jamás ame a nadie

-Y yo lo amo... me voy a divorciar pero mientras eso no pase no quiero estar lejos de Seiya, no me importa arriesgar mi carrera... no sé que tengas pensando hacer Yaten, pero nada de lo que digas hará que me aleje de él... ni tampoco te voy a permitir que lo corras... —_dijo Serena con firmeza y seguridad_—

_Yaten suspiro fijando su mirada ambos_— No sé que voy hacer con ustedes... su carrera es importante para ambos, esa valentía y firmeza es algo nuevo... espero oír sugerencias para no provocar un escándalo mayor

_Serena sonrió al escucharlo, si bien Yaten era molesto también sabía que podían contar con él._

_Seiya sonrió ligeramente presionando la mano de Serena_— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que nos apoyaras?

-Si no lo hago de cualquier manera continuaran... y eso no solo pone en riesgo sus carreras si no esta producción, y ya invertimos demasiado como para que se arruine...

-No volveremos a fallar lo prometo... discúlpanos por llegar tarde...

-Son unos insensatos... —_dijo observándolos_—

-Gracias Yaten... —_murmuró Serena sonriéndole sutil_— ahora sobre Mina... ella solo hizo lo que le pedí, ayudarnos...

_Volvió su mirada hacia la rubia, la cual evadió su mirada_— Creo que no tengo otra opción... mas les vale no fallar en las grabaciones primera y última vez que detienen las grabaciones ¿entendido?

-Entendido... —_dijo Serena, pudo ver como su amiga la había pasado mal por su causa, estaba realmente en deuda con ella_—

-Entendido _—sonrió ligeramente_— seremos cuidadosos

-Iré a preparar los vestuarios, permiso —_se sentía feliz por su amiga, al menos había valido la pena su esfuerzo, al verlos defender lo que sentían, ahora estaba satisfecha consigo misma_—

-Vayan a alistarse... —_dijo evadiendo cualquier mirada de la pareja_— Mina no te vayas aun...

_Mina suspiro deteniéndose en la puerta, aunque quería salir de ahí, debía obedecer las órdenes de su jefe, se detuvo, y dejo que Serena y Seiya salieran_.

-Lo lamento... —_dijo Serena acercándose a abrazar a su amiga antes de salir_—

_Yaten solo espero, viendo como se retiraban._

-Gracias Mina _—murmuró en voz baja, al salir detrás de Serena cerrando la puerta—_

_Mina al verse a solas con él desvió su mirada de la suya, esperando a que siguiera regañándola._

_La observo fijamente_— Admiro tu determinación y valentía al ocultarme lo que estaba pasando... —_dijo finalmente no moviéndose de su lugar_— no pensé que tuvieras ese coraje...

-Por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga puedo hacer lo que sea...

-Incluso llevarme la contra... _—murmuró acercándose lentamente_— discúlpame si fui muy duro contigo, pero comprende, tengo a la prensa muy cerca y se dieran cuenta de eso sería un escándalo...

-Cualquier escándalo puede no significar nada ante el amor que ellos se tienen...

-Bueno tu lo ves tan fácil porque eres mujer y como siempre romántica a más no poder... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ ¿desde cuándo sabias lo que pasaba entre ellos?

_Frunció el ceño con cierta molestia—_ Discúlpame si soy una mujer romántica, que aun cree en el amor, que tu no creas y no puedas ver más allá de tus narices es otra cosa y no pienso decirte más de lo que ya sabes me voy... hay mucho que hacer aun —_camino molesta hacia la puerta_—

_Sonrió siguiéndola antes de lograra tocar la manija de la puerta la detuvo de la mano_— ¿Quien dice que no creo en el amor?

-Tu tonto y feo carácter obsesionado por la perfección —_sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al ser detenida por él_—

_No pudo evitar soltar una risa algo sarcástica_— No sé cómo puedo creer en el amor cuando la mujer que me interesa tiene un carácter horrible... voluble, despistado... eres todo un caso Mina Aino...

-¿Qué? —_Murmuró sin entender sus palabras_— ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Eso está más que claro... —_sonrió aprovechando que la tenia sujeta de la mano la jalo rodeándola con la otra de la cintura_— hoy me sorprendió tu valentía al enfrentarme... eso sin dudas te hace una mujer especial y diferente... —_murmuró sin dejar de ver su mirada_—

-Primero me regañas y te desquitas conmigo y luego me halagas ¿qué clase de burla es esta?

-¿Qué parte de que es mi trabajo no entendiste? —_Pregunto con seriedad_— Serena y Seiya son mi responsabilidad... mantener esta producción es mi trabajo...

-Sí pero tampoco es para que te andes desquitando con medio mundo, tus gritos siempre se escuchan por todos lados, y desquitas tu enojo con todos

-¿Y aun así te atraigo no es así? —_Pregunto enarcando una ceja_—

-No sé de qué estás hablando _—desvió su mirada nerviosa_—

-Es sencillo... me gustas Mina y yo a ti... es una ecuación fácil ¿no?

-Eres demasiado egocéntrico como para asegurarlo ¿no te parece? _—fijo su mirada en el sonrojada ante sus palabras y sobre todo sorprendida_—

-Y tu demasiado coqueta para pasar desapercibida... —_sonrió colocando su mano en la mejilla—_ pero ya no digas nada, hablaremos con más calma...

-De acuerdo no diré ya nada... solo si me prometes una cena romántica

-Ah pides demasiado... —_dijo sonriendo y sin pensarlo la beso suavemente_—

_Correspondió a sus labios, aun sorprendida y emocionada, de pasar de un regaño a un beso eso si que era ir de un extremo al otro, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón._

_Se separo de ella lentamente acariciando su mejilla_— Sera mejor que te apresures a ayudar a Serena... no quiero que las grabaciones se retrasen mas...

-Si enseguida —_sonrió dando un paso hacia atrás—_ nos veremos más tarde

-Hasta más tarde... —_sonrió viéndola, eso es lo que le gustaba de ella solo que de momento no se lo diría_—

_Mina salió de la cabaña de Yaten con una gran sonrisa, sentía ganas de gritar y bailar, de inmediato fue por el vestido que su amiga usaría, para después tocar a su puerta._

-Adelante... —_dijo mientras terminaba de secar su cabello_—

_Abrió la puerta de la cabaña cerrándola detrás de sí_— ¿Estas lista?

-Sí, solo falta el vestido... pero_... —la observo había algo diferente a cuando la había dejado a solas_— ¿y esa sonrisa?

_Sonrió aun más sonrojada, acercándose con el vestido_— A que no adivinas

-Mmm no… pero por tu sonrisa de seguro Yaten de sé disculpo contigo ¿no?

-Mejor que eso —_sonriendo aun más mientras acomodaba el vestido_—

-¿Qué paso? —_Pregunto más intrigada dejando la secadora y acercándose a ella—_

-Yaten me beso —_emocionada abrazo el vestido girando con el_—

-¿Qué? —_Dejo que el cepillo cayera de entre sus manos para abrazarla_— pero... ¿cómo? estaba tan enojado...

-Lo sé yo misma estoy aun mas que sorprendida —_correspondió el abrazo de su amiga_—

-Felicidades... ¿no es eso lo que querías? —_pregunto sonriente—_

-Sí, me siento tan feliz tengo ganas de brincar, bailar gritar, mi deseo se cumplió amiga se cumplió igual que el tuyo

-Que felicidad amiga y tú que pensabas que no le importabas nada a Yaten... pero a ver cómo fue, ¿qué te dijo?, besa bien —_sonrió emocionada_—

_Se sonrojo al recordar ese instante_— Es egocéntrico... quería saber desde cuando lo sabía, discutimos si a eso se le puede llamar discusión porque mas parecía que él se burlaba de mi y mi creencia en el amor y le dije que si él no creía y veía más allá de sus narices no era culpa mía, le dije que era demasiado enojón y que siempre se desquitaba con todos y dijo que ese era su trabajo pero que si no creyera no estaría interesado en una mujer de carácter horrible y voluble y que era un caso perdido, luego me dijo que yo le gustaba y que él a mí me gustaba y cuando le pregunte como podía asegurarlo me dijo que una chica como yo era difícil de pasar desapercibida y después de que hice que me invitara una cena romántica me beso—_hablo tan deprisa que termino por tomar un poco de aire aun sonriente— _y besa de maravilla, ay estoy sonrojada

_Sonrió divertida al verla no parar en ningún segundo_— Ay Mina me da gusto por ti... eso quiere decir que las cosas van bien contigo y él, solo que como vas a poder soportar ese feo carácter...

-Con sus besos puedo soportar cualquier cosa, él va tener que soportar que le lleve la contra —_sonrió divertida_— ay este vestido es hermoso, y quizás te quede menos apretado, ya que es más ligero especial para el calor, mira tiene un sobrero

-Esta hermoso... Mina gracias... te regañaron por mi culpa y me siento terrible por eso... —_dijo tomando el sombrero_—

-Pero valió la pena el regaño... no solo porque vi como ambos defendieron lo que sienten, sino también porque Yaten confeso sus sentimientos muy a su manera pero lo hizo

-Mmm tienes razón... las dos salimos ganando... —_sonrió emocionada_— y tu tip de la lencería surgió efecto... gracias por las ideas...

-¿De verdad?, ¿le gusto?—_sonrió emocionada al ver la sonrisa de su amiga_—

-Le fascino... —_dijo sonrojada_— y seguro todo lo demás también le gustara... ¿cuando piensas que deba usar el camisón negro?

-Úsalo hoy porque seguramente no se dejaran ahora menos que Yaten accedió a ayudarlos

-Tienes razón... hoy será algo así como nuestra noche de bodas... aunque la de ayer no estuvo mal... —_sonrió suspirando sutilmente_— estoy profundamente enamorada de él y ya no puedo vivir sin Seiya...

-Es hora de luchar por el amor amiga, pero anda hay que darnos prisa o volverán a regañarme —_sonrió acercándose con el vestido para ayudarla a ponérselo_— ay qué hermoso

-De verdad esta hermoso... —_dijo observándolo_— Mina ¿Realmente quieres actuar?

-¿Actuar? —_se sorprendió ante su pregunta, mientras subía el cierre alisándolo, para que le diera la forma exacta_—

-Sí, yo se que ese era tu sueño... ¿o no es así? —_pregunto observando lo bien que le sentaba ese vestido que no era incomodo_—

-Pues si... es parte de mi sueño —_sonrió colocándole el sombrero_—

-¿Cual es la otra parte de tu sueño? —_Pregunto sujetando el cabello solo con una cinta_—

-Además de seguir diseñando hermosos vestidos como este casarme y ser muy feliz

_Sonrió ligeramente volteando a verla_— Discúlpame Mina... creo que no he sabido mucho de ti últimamente... soy una mala amiga, solo preocupándome por mi...

-No amiga no tienes que disculparte, otro de mis sueños es que tú seas feliz —_retoco un poco su maquillaje—_ estas perfecta

-Te quiero mucho Mina... —_sonrió asintiendo_— siempre que tú me arreglas quedo perfecta...

_La abrazo muy contenta y satisfecha con su trabajo_— Claro nadie más que tu tiene el honor de usar mis primeros diseños de época —_sonrió divertida_— anda vamos

-Vamos... —_sonrió tomando del brazo a su amiga para salir y grabar lo más pronto posible esas escenas, para volver a tiempo con su amado Seiya a esa cabaña donde dejarían al mundo fuera_—

X-X

_Sonrió el escuchar el ruido en la cocina, Seiya podía ser muy bueno cocinando pero era muy ruidoso a la hora de limpiar, termino de cepillar su cabello , ya había terminado con todo, ese baño le había servido para descansar y relajarse ahora lo único que quería era dormir entre los brazos fuertes de Seiya, esa bata negra era de las cubiertas que había comprado, era un poquito abajo de las rodillas y no tan escotada solo un cinta de encaje delineaba cada costado y un par de tirantes cruzaban por su espalda, quizá en otro momento la hubiera usado para seducirlo pero esa noche solo la usaría para dormir y es que en ese lugar hacia demasiado calor, aunque eso no afectaba que fuera a ser un punto de distracción para su amada estrella naciente, sonrió al darse cuenta que Seiya era demasiada tentación, bostezo y salió a la habitación donde esperaría pacientemente a su guapo acompañante._

_Aquel día desde que iniciaron las grabaciones no los habían dejado descansar, habían trabajado hasta tarde recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido a causa de su ausencia, bostezo al ver que todo estaba limpio para después dirigirse a la habitación necesitaba un baño también._

-Hola —_murmuró a verla con ese hermoso camisón_— que hermosa te ves

-Hola... —_murmuró con una sutil y sensual sonrisa_— ¿terminaste?

-Si quedo todo en perfecto estado... me daré una ducha no tardo _—se acerco robando un beso de sus labios—_

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió volviendo a recostarse después de ese beso_— date prisa... te daré un masaje

-Suena tentador —_tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a la ducha_—

-No tardes... —_sonrió mientras hojeaba una revista y se entretenía, entre ellas apareció una fotografía de su serie, sonrió al ver la imagen, realmente lucían estupendos los dos y así continúo hojeándola no encontrando nada de su interés_—

_Después de un rato salió recién bañado luciendo una playera sin mangas y un short_—Estoy listo —_se encamino hacia la cama sentándose a un lado observándola_—

-Qué guapo te ves... —_sonrió dejando la revista en el pequeño buró_— ¿quieres tu masaje?

-Si será muy relajante —_sonrió observándola_— te ves hermosa

-Vaya debo estarlo de verdad cuando van dos veces que me lo dices... —_sonrió hincándose en la cama_— anda recuéstate y relájate...

-De acuerdo —_se recostó en la cama_— hoy si que Yaten fue mas enérgico que de costumbre lo vi raro, digo además de que estaba enojado

_Sonrió comenzando a darle un suave masaje en los hombros_— Está enamorado aunque eso no le quita su mal carácter...

-¿En serio?

-Si... de Mina... aunque es tan testarudo que no lo reconoce... no sé a quién me recordó...

-¿A quién? —_pregunto un tanto curioso_—

-A ti... —_oprimió suavemente sus hombros—_ no reconociendo lo que sentías por mi... pero bueno al menos ya dio el primer paso, ahora le toca a Mina atraparlo... —_sonrió—_

-¿Por eso Mina andaba tan feliz dando vueltas? —_Sus músculos tensos comenzaron a relajarse un poco_—

-Si... —_sonrió emocionada, aquella posición estaba siendo cansada para ella por lo que prefirió sentarse sobre él para poder brindarle un mejor masaje_— ya te imaginaras como andaba Mina, feliz, casi que quería gritarle al mundo que la había besado...

_Sonrió—_ Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo

-Bueno ya lo haremos, a su debido tiempo... —_dijo pasando ahora sus manos por los costados_— estas muy tenso amor... eso de que te hagan pasar por cargador de barcos no es bueno... terminaras muy cansado...

-Un poco... —_cerró sus ojos_— hoy si fue un día pesado... por cierto Lita y Taiki enviaron saludos

-Gracias... ¿cómo van?, creo que hacen una linda pareja... aunque creo que Lita asusta un poco a Taiki pero se ven bien...

-Lita es mucho mas mandona que yo, además posee una fuerza increíble cualquiera escaparía de ella —_sonrió divertido_— Taiki es muy paciente y pueden disfrutar de su amor sin problemas

-Es verdad... tu como que últimamente me mandas mucho... _—dijo dándole un pequeño pellizco en el hombro_— creo que soy como Taiki de paciente o más bien pasiva...

-Auchs eso duele

-No seas mentiroso... —_sonrió continuando con el suave masaje_—

-Pero si me dolió —_haciendo una mueca de dolor_—

-Uy a mi amor le dolió un pequeño pellizco... —_dijo agachándose para darle un beso en esa parte—_ ¿mucho mejor?

-Si mucho mejor —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Te amo... —_murmuró aprovechando la cercanía a su oído_— oye por cierto... no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte... cuándo hablaste con Darien... ¿de qué fue?

-Yo también te amo —_murmuró—_ Darien es un cínico... pero ¿debemos hablar de él mientras me relajo?

-Mmmm bueno está bien ese tema lo tomare ahorita pero cuando termine si... —_dijo mientras continuaba con ese masaje_— ¿no te ha dicho Yaten si hay algún proyecto en el que puedas entrar?, las grabaciones de la serie no tardaran mucho en finalizar...

-Por lo que me comento trabajaremos en el primer sencillo que tendrá como tema principal el de la serie y si todo sale bien... puede que hagamos una gira

-Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos vernos tanto... —_dijo con un sutil puchero— _¿qué voy a hacer tanto tiempo sin ti?

-¿Y si vinieras conmigo?, claro aun faltaría para el puro lanzamiento pero no me quiero separar de ti

_Beso su espalda antes de bajarse de él y recostarse a su lado_— ¿Hablas en serio?, porque yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti... —_murmuró pasando el brazo por su espalda—_

-Si —_sonrió sintiéndose más relajado_—

-No sabes cuánto te amo Seiya... —_murmuró acariciando su mejilla_— se que tu fuerte no es actuar pero lo estás haciendo tan bien que me gustaría volver a hacerlo contigo... ¿estaría bien si te propongo para algún otro papel a mi lado?

-Sí, si Yaten no tiene otros planes para mí y para ti

_Sonrió satisfecha de su respuesta_— Buscare el papel adecuado para ti... uno donde seas mi pareja... y tengas que darme muchos besos —_dijo acercándose para robarle un beso_— y abrazarme...

-Sera un papel perfecto —_se recostó de lado para abrazarla_—

-Si mi amor... —_murmuró dejándose abrazar_— ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer para el futuro?

-Regresando, pienso pedir permiso un par de días... Lita y yo debemos terminar nuestro compromiso formalmente, deséame suerte mi padre es muy especial y no aceptara tan fácilmente

-Prométeme que no importa lo que digan no te separaras de mi... —_dijo buscando el calor de sus brazos_—

-Claro que no… estaría demasiado loco para hacerlo —_la acurruco mas entre sus brazos—_

-Eso es suficiente para mi... —_murmuró dejando que el latido de su corazón se lo confirmara— _Seiya... ¿lo que te platico Darien... fue algo muy malo para ti? —_pregunto con reservas de que posiblemente él no quisiera hablar de ese tema y menos con ella_—

-Él... quiere llevarte de viaje y embarazarte

_Sintió como aquello le dolió decirlo por lo que lo abrazo mas_— ¿Y tu... que le dijiste?

-Le pregunte si era porque realmente lo deseaba, dijo que si... que desea tener un hijo que ya es tiempo, y aparte de todo dejarías de lado tus sospechas con respecto a sus amiguitas

-Ya veo... —_murmuró recargando la frente en su pecho_— ¿que más te dijo?

-Que lo ayudara... —_murmuró abrazándola más_— quiere que lo ayude para que no te des cuenta y que te cuide

"_¿Como podía pedirle eso, precisamente a él?"—_ De todo eso lo único que puedes cumplir es cuidarme... y es una pena porque no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo... y se lo agradezco...

-Si... le dije que te cuidaría... también le pedí que pensara lo que está haciendo si no te ama lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarte libre... Serena tengo miedo que pueda hacerte algo cuando te rehúses a estar con él...

-No te preocupes mi amor, todo estará bien... seguramente será una discusión como las de antes y nada mas... —_dijo subiendo el rostro para verlo_— estaré bien de verdad... no permitiré que me haga nada...

-Serena... si en dado caso ves que se pone incontrolable cede ante él... _—la abrazo aun mas_— no quiero que te haga daño, y más ahora que lo he notado de mal humor o al menos así estaba ese día

-No, no podría... _—al escucharlo sintió como una ansiedad se apoderaba de su corazón— _no me pidas eso Seiya... no me importa de qué humor este... no pienso ceder ante él...

-Serena —_murmuró abrazándola más hacia él_— me llamaras entonces si algo te llega hacer acudiré de inmediato

_Asintió, no quería pensar en eso, pero era cierto, Darien últimamente se comportaba demasiado extraño_— Te llamare si algo pasa... simplemente no podría soportar la idea de que me toque de nuevo...

-Lo sé —_acariciando su cabello_— harás lo que debas hacer pero recuerda tu salud y bienestar son lo más importante que tengo

-No te preocupes, estaré bien... —_sonrió con algo de ironía al pensar en lo que le había dicho a Seiya—_ sobre lo de tener un hijo... más bien creo que piensa que es su forma de retenerme... él en realidad no quiere un hijo...

-Quiere que estés digamos entretenida y lo dejes hacer y deshacer a su gusto

-¿Mas?, pero si nunca estoy... y cuando estoy en casa prefiere estar metido en la biblioteca... en fin... ahora que lo pienso no sé ni porque alguna vez desee tener un hijo con él...

-Y conmigo... ¿tendrías hijos en algún futuro?

_Sonrió en cuanto lo escucho, se separo un poco pero sin romper ese abrazo_— Nunca había imaginado como sería un hijo mío y del hombre que amara... pero últimamente me pasa... imagino como seria tener un hijo tuyo... —_murmuró, quizá no era conveniente decírselo pero él había preguntado primero_—

-¿De verdad y como lo imaginas? —_observo su rostro con una sonrisa tierna_—

-Quizá un hermoso niño de cabello como el tuyo... ojos idénticos a los tuyos, pero de un carácter como el mío... dulce y tierno... labios como los míos... algo así... —_dijo sonrojada pues hasta ese momento es que había puesto en palabras sus sueños_—

-Mejor con tus ojos —_acaricio su mejilla con ternura_— o que tal una bella niña igual de hermosa que su madre

-¿De verdad quieres tener un futuro así conmigo? —_murmuró sin dejar de ver esos ojos que la hacían perderse en él—_

-Si... me gustaría una casa no muy grande quizás tampoco tan pequeña, pasar cada noche justo como está escuchando tu dulce voz platicando, jugando... quisiera un futuro donde tú estés a mi lado siendo la mujer de mi vida, siendo lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar…

_Sonrió con ternura, acaricio su mejilla y se acerco a probar sus labios_— Cada momento haces que me enamore mas de ti... que no desee separarme nunca... nuestro destino era estar juntos, quizá tardamos pero lo haremos realidad...

_Cerró sus ojos_— Este amor desborda por ti y no lo puedo contener, te amo y no deseo otra cosa que estar a tu lado

-Y eso haremos mi amor..._ —murmuró volviendo a buscar el calor de sus brazos_— te lo prometo... solo debemos buscar el momento apropiado para realizar este amor a plenitud, no quiero lastimarte y aunque quizá Darien ya no me ama tampoco quisiera lastimarlo... después de todo fue alguien importante en nuestras vidas...

-Si... aun a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo... _—murmuró mientras jalaba las sabanas para cubrirse— _y también quiero que sea feliz... aunque quizás pido demasiado

-Ahora creo que se vale que seamos egoístas ¿no lo crees?, Darien significo mucho para mí, pero ahora tu significas más de lo que alguna vez fue él... no te puedo decir que no lo ame pero no de la misma manera en cómo te amo a ti... y lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en nosotros...

-Mi bombón —_sonrió abrazándola más hacia él_— es mi mejor amigo sí, pero tú eres la mujer que amo... luchare por ti aun si debo hacerlo contra él porque te amo con todo mi ser

-Y yo a ti Seiya, quizá pueda ser mi esposo, pero tu mi dulce estrella eres el verdadero amor de mi vida... lo supe desde la primera vez que probé tus labios...

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso con tan solo un beso?, si yo lo supe cuando te vi por primera vez pero no supe reconocerlo... creo que Lita lo reconoció antes que yo —_sonrió besando dulcemente sus labios_—

-Porque eres un despistado... mmm lo que yo sentí cuando te vi por primera vez es algo confuso, porque me atraías pero me enfrentaba a algo nuevo, algo totalmente desconocido, hubo días en que soñaba despierta contigo, aun sin conocer tu nombre, el sonido de tu voz o tu calor yo sentía que estabas junto a mi... así que creo que fuiste mi amor platónico en ese tiempo...

-Tu amor platónico, ahora ya no serán solo sueños, yo suspiraba y esperaba el momento de verte pasar, era una sensación cálida, creo que era amor ahora lo sé bien yo nací para ti y tu naciste para mi eres mi alma gemela

_Lo abrazo con más fuerza, ella opinaba de la misma manera, en muchos sentidos se complementaban y la hacían sentir bien_— Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho...

-Es solo lo que tú me haces sentir, ahora duerme amor, mañana será un día pesado y Yaten se enfadara si no llegamos a tiempo

-Buenas noches mi amor... descansa... —_suspiro suavizando su abrazo, usaría su brazo de almohada, su cuerpo seria el relajante perfecto para poder descansar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, Seiya era su complemento en todo sentido y así durmiendo era uno más_—

_Seiya sonrió feliz abrazándola con mucho cariño, ella se había convertido en su complemento podía sentirlo, lo era en todos los sentidos, incluso la forma que tenían de acomodarse para dormir, cerro sus ojos dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo de ella se sentía relajado y lleno de paz en su compañía._

X-X

_Rei se encontraba dando su segunda ronda del día, las conferencias habían sido por demás interesantes, y con consejos muy útiles que emplearía en sus pacientes, caminaba por los pasillos justo en el momento que comenzó a sentirse abochornada_— Seguro debe ser la presión —_murmuró recargándose en la pared, lucía un poco pálida no era la primera vez que le sucedía en aquellos días comenzaba a preocuparse_—

_Apenas iba a buscar a su hermosa novia cuando la vio recargada en la pared y no lucia muy bien, rápidamente se apresuro a acercarse a ella_— ¿Rei? —_Murmuró suavemente pues no quería asustarla— _¿te llevo a tu consultorio?

_Abrió sus ojos asintiendo antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Dejo caer la carpeta tan solo para sostenerla entre sus brazos, siendo auxiliado por una enfermera que pasaba justo en ese momento, la llevaron a una de las habitaciones que estaban cerca, con suavidad la deposito sobre la cama y pidió a la joven que le llevara lo necesario para hacerla reaccionar, estaba claro que él no se movería de su lado en ningún momento._

_La enfermera regreso enseguida con lo solicitado, entregándoselo a Diamante_— ¿Se encuentra bien doctor?

-Si, déjeme a solas con ella por favor... —_pidió mientras colocaba un poco de alcohol sobre un algodón y en su mano para frotar su cuello_—

_La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas con ella._

-Vamos Rei... reacciona... _—pedía con una suave voz, estaba preocupado por ella, ya tenia días que la veía pálida pero pensó que no era nada grave hasta ese momento_— vamos hermosa...

_Rei comenzó a reaccionar moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado_— Que... me está sucediendo —_murmuró llevando su mano hacia la cabeza_—

-Shh… tranquila, soy yo... _—murmuró sonriendo sutil al verla que reaccionaba—_

_Respiro tranquila fijando su mirada en él_— Creo que necesito algo de comer

-Necesitas que te hagamos unos análisis... ¿desde cuándo te viene pasando esto? —_Pregunto observándola_—

-No sé, quizás hace algunos días —_se acomodo para sentarse_— debe ser la presión, en estos días hemos tenido que cubrir turnos extra

-Mmm ahora mismo mandare a que te realicen unos estudios... ¿sufres de la presión?

-Raras veces, pero ¿crees que sean necesarios?

-Sí, lo creo necesario, Rei... —_se acerco a ella tomando su mano_— no sabes lo preocupado que estaba...

-Perdóname no quise preocuparte —_le sonrió ligeramente_— quizás deba ir a casa a descansar, seguramente para mañana estaré mucho mejor

-Yo te llevare... no me expondré a que te pase algo... —_dijo besando su frente_—

-¿Podemos pasar a comprar helado de kiwi?

-Claro... —_sonrió sutil_— creo que primero te llevare a comer y por tu helado, mañana temprano te realizaras los análisis ¿de acuerdo?

-Creo que no me salvare de ellos ¿verdad? —_Sonrió un tanto divertida_—

-No hermosa... anda te llevare a tu consultorio por tus cosas... —_la observo fijamente, de inmediato desecho esa idea_— vamos anda...

-Si vamos —_se levanto con cuidado aun se sentía un poco mareada, respiro profundamente relajándose, para caminar hacia la puerta, al abrirla se topo de frente con Darien_—

_Se sintió estúpido al verla ahí saliendo de una habitación con Diamante, ¿cuántas veces habían hecho eso?, sonrió con ironía_— Dra. Hino iba a buscarla... pero parece que está ocupada...

-Si doctor Chiba... me retiro en estos momentos a mi casa... si tiene algo urgente que tratar tendrá que esperar a mañana... permiso, vámonos Diamante —_giro su mirada hacia su acompañante alejándose de Darien—_

-Si vámonos... —_la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola a él no quería correr el riesgo de que se sintiera débil y volviera a desvanecerse_—

_Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho ocultando los sentimientos que emergían de ella sin decir nada solo se dejo guiar por aquel que estaba a su lado._

_Apuño sus manos al ver como la llevaba arrugando el par de boletos que sostenía para el teatro, ese era su plan, llevarla al teatro, a cenar y de ahí obviamente a la casa de la morena, pero no, todo tenía que arruinarlo ese tipo que había llegado con sus ínfulas principescas, tendría que soportar otra noche solo, sin esposa y sin amante, pensó por un segundo en ir a buscar a una de sus tantas amiguitas pero ninguna era como para poder pasearlas delante de la sociedad._

X-X

_Volteaba con regularidad por si es que alguien los veía, ante todos solo conversaban mientras daban un paseo por la playa, pero la verdad es que más adelante se encontraba una pequeña formación de rocas que les daba un poco de privacidad, eso lo había descubierto Seiya hacia un par de días mientras paseaba en lo que ella terminaba sus escenas, sonrió al darse cuenta que ya casi llegaban, un momento a solas siempre era bien recibido, solo que ahora tendrían que cargar con sus celulares en esos momentos para evitar tener que buscarlos, una simple llamada lo solucionaba todo.  
_

-No pensé que Ernesto se fuera a comportar así... no entiendo como Marie lo ama si es demasiado irónico... —_dijo divertida_—

-Es irónico y sarcástico pero está enamorado de ella, y esa es la única forma que tiene para mostrar lo que siente —_sonrió al momento que se sentaba sobre la arena una vez cubiertos por las rocas_—

-El personaje perfecto para ti... —_murmuró sentándose a su lado observando el mar—_ debo decir que este personaje me encanta, tiene sus matices, es muy diferente a lo que he hecho...

-Una historia muy singular, me gusta porque puedo meter diferentes matices dependiendo la situación, Ernesto puede ser muy cínico con la mujer que ama y muy pasivo con el resto de la gente pero siempre mostrando firmeza y carácter quizás es algo que hasta ahora me hacía falta a mi

-Bueno pero que ahora descubriste y estoy segura que no volverás a ser tan pasivo... —_sonrió recargándose en su brazo_— estoy muy orgullosa de ti...

_Sonrió observándola_— Eso tenlo por seguro... si alguna vez me muestro cínico e irónico no preguntes por que

_Subió la mirada para verlo_— Mientras no sea conmigo... —_murmuró y se fijo si es que no los veía nadie_— porque entonces ya no habrá de estos... _—se acerco hasta rosar suavemente sus labios—_

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de esa suave caricia—_ Contigo solo será hasta que Marie caiga en los brazos de Ernesto dispuesta a todo igual que tu, y para ti mi amada Serena seré todo lo contrario, seré tu apoyo

-Te amo... —_murmuró dispuesta a abrazarlo a sentir esos labios solo para ella cuando el molesto celular comenzó a sonar_— ay no ¿tan pronto termino nuestro descanso? _—Dijo separándose de mala gana y buscando entre la ropa el celular_—

_La observo con una sonrisa—_ En la noche tendremos tiempo amor

_Sonrió de forma picara_— De acuerdo, pero no se vale quedarse dormido antes de hacerme tocar las estrellas... —_dijo por fin encontrando el celular, la sonrisa que momentos antes tenia se desvaneció tentada a no contestar solo lo observo_—

_Se acerco a ella al ver su rostro_— Deberías contestarle no vaya ser que se preocupe y venga a buscarte ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?

_Volteo asustada a verlo_— No… aun no es tiempo... —_respiro profundamente antes de responder con la mejor de las voces que no notara ese nerviosismo_— hola Darien... —_murmuró—_

-Hola ¿como estas? —_murmuró se encontraba sentado en su consultorio jugando con una pluma_—

-Ah bien... justo estábamos tomando un descanso... ¿tu como estas? _—Pregunto observando el mar, en ese momento no se atrevía a ver a Seiya_—

-Bien extrañándote, ¿cuándo terminaran las grabaciones, está todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien... al parecer terminaremos en una semana... casi... ¿donde estas?

-Entiendo... sabes tengo libre el fin de semana, dame la dirección

-¿Vendrás? —_Pregunto volteando por fin a ver a Seiya_— ¿solo el fin de semana?

-Sí, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo y regresar junto contigo, pero hay mucho trabajo, anda dame la dirección

-Está bien... —_murmuró no muy convencida pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería levantar sospechas_— las cabañas de la playa de Atami... cerca del muelle... ¿sabes donde es?

_Tomo nota_— Si ya sé donde es... llegare el sábado por la mañana, te extraño

-Ah si... yo también Darien... —_murmuró_— te tengo que dejar se termino el descanso... nos vemos el sábado...

-Nos vemos —_suspiro al terminar la llamada_— quizás debe tener mucho trabajo —_murmuró dispuesto a regresar a su ronda de la tarde_—

_Suspiro observando su teléfono—_ Vendrá el fin de semana... —_murmuró pues lo que más deseaba era pasar esos días a lado de Seiya— _no pude decir que no...

_Suspiró—_ ¿Ahora qué mosca le pico? —_Se dejo caer sobre la arena recostándose— _si le decías que no de todas formas vendría... al menos así estamos enterados...

-No lo se... pero nunca le han interesado mis viajes, así como tampoco le interesa que lo acompañe... —_se acerco a él recargándose sobre su pecho_— pero aun tenemos días para pasar juntos tu y yo... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si —_la abrazo con suavidad_— y esto es solo temporal, actuaremos entonces

-Tendré que actuar que solo eres mi amigo y compañero de trabajo... —_murmuró sintiendo latir su corazón—_ así que esta noche ámame como si no hubiera un mañana...

-Te amare como si fuera la primera y la última noche que te tenga entre mis brazos —_se levanto un poco buscando sus labios_—

-Mi amor... —_murmuró antes de terminar con la distancia entre sus labios, pensar si quiera que no podría disfrutar ese fin de semana a su lado la hacía querer alargar cada minuto que pasara a su lado_—

_La beso con amor, disfrutando de la fresca brisa, sabía que momentos aun más difíciles vendrían para ambos._

_Dejo descansar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de él, disfrutando de poder al menos estar un momento así con él, disfrutando de sus labios, de sentirse protegida entre sus brazos, de saber que Seiya era de ella así como ella de él._

_La abrazo con fuerza disfrutando ese momento como nunca, era un paraíso estar a su lado nada le preocupaba, nada le afectaba ella le pertenecía y él a ella, era un momento lleno de magia, magia la cual fue irrumpida por el sonido de los celulares de ambos._

-No... —_murmuró aun entre sus labios sin intención de dejarlos_—

_Sonrió entre sus labios—_ Vamos o se enojara, y seguro se desquitara con Mina —_murmuró sin dejar sus labios_—

-Entonces Mina nos agradecerá que tardemos un poco mas... _—dijo divertida dándole una sutil y suave mordida_—

-Anda vamos no quiero que se ponga histérico —_acariciando su mejilla_— además mientras más rápido terminemos más tiempo estaremos juntos

-Entonces vamos... —_se puso de pie rápidamente, como si le hubieran dicho que tendría un premio por buena conducta_— entre mas rápido estemos solos mejor... —_sonrió emocionada—_

_Se levanto con una gran sonrisa sacudiéndose la arena del vestuario por suerte era un vestuario de marinero puesto que la escena seria en el barco_—Vamos entonces

-Anda a prisa... —_murmuró empujándolo—_ vamos a terminar esa escena, y no te equivoques...

-Está bien, está bien ya voy —_sonrió divertido siendo empujado por ella—_

-Ah por fin regresan... —_murmuró Yaten observando cómo venían riéndose_— a ver si después de lo que tengo que decirles siguen igual de felices...

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿no me salgas con que ampliaras una semana más las grabaciones?

-Yo encantada... —_dijo Serena con una sonrisa pues eso significaba una semana más a lado de Seiya_—

-No... —_dijo seriamente Yaten—_ he recibido la segunda parte del guión y se realizaran ciertos cambios, bueno no cambios más bien debido a expectativa que la promoción de la serie está creando, los directivos quieren que sea la serie de la que todo mundo hable, se adelantara el estreno y se incluirán escenas que no se tenían contempladas...

-¿De verdad?, ¿qué escenas son y cuando se grabaran?

-Sus personajes... son los que más cambios tendrán... comenzando por una escena que a los directivos les interesa que se grabe en este mismo escenario natural... en la playa que está cerca de un manantial se grabara la consumación del amor de Ernesto y Marie...

_Seiya se sonrojo observando de reojo a Serena_— ¿Consumar su amor?

-Pero... si se supone que aun no pueden estar juntos... ¿como será eso posible? —_pregunto Serena, una cosa es estar junto a Seiya otra hacer una escena como esa con él_—

-A partir de esa escena Marie no soportara mas, al igual que Ernesto ambos están llegando al límite, tendrán un momento en que los dos estarán sumisos y dejaran a florar sus verdaderos sentimientos

_Serena solo asintió y observo a Seiya, tan solo era una actuación más, pero con el peligro de que sus verdaderos sentimientos quedaran expuestos en una sola caricia.  
_

-Sin mencionar que por ese momento el futuro de los dos quedara unido de por vida... Marie no podrá casarse debido a que quedara embarazada de Ernesto... es ahí donde deciden permanecer juntos... —_dijo Yaten observando el guion_—

_Seiya sonrió emocionado—_ Eso suena muy agradable seria el momento de enfrentar a todos ¿verdad?

-Así es... gracias a ese embarazo Marie tomara la decisión de enfrentarlos a todos con tal de estar con el hombre que ama y bla bla bla... eso es en síntesis los cambios que tendrá el guión... los directivos están apostando todo a esta producción así que el trabajo debe ser realmente impecable para el futuro de todos nosotros, al ser el primer estelar de Seiya y el primer papel con un desnudo para Serena...

-Y por ende para mí _—murmuró aun sonrojado y apenado ante lo que seguiría— _será algo complicado

-Sí, lo será... pero para confianza y seguridad de ustedes solo estaremos, el director de escena, solo dos camarógrafos, Mina y yo... supervisaremos la escena y será todo... ya se les entregara el libreto para que vean como estará hecha esa escena...

-Bueno quizás podamos practicar antes de tiempo, ¿cuando está programada para grabarse?

-El fin de semana... —_dijo observándolo con una mirada algo seria_— si podría ser bueno que ensayaran antes...

-Pero... —_dijo sonrojada_— el fin de semana... yo... es que... Darien estará aquí y no quisiera que estuviera presente... no quiero que se dé cuenta de nada...

-Mmm tendrán que actuar perfectamente porque no puedo cambiar la fecha... los productores quieren verla el lunes a primera hora... —_fijo la mirada en ambos, lucían preocupados_— y hare que repitan hasta que salga a la perfección, en su mayor esfuerzo aun cuando él este presente, de todas formas lo verá cuando salga al aire

-Si no hay otra opción... tendrá que ser así... _—respiro tomando fuerzas y el valor que iba requerir para ese fin de semana_—

-Está bien... haremos lo que nos pides... —_dijo Serena estaba tentada a tomar la mano de Seiya pero se contuvo—_

-Sera mejor que vayan a descansar... por hoy no continuaremos con las escenas ya que tengo que ver el nuevo orden de grabación, ya que esta escena altera un poco la cronología de las grabaciones...

_Asintió_— ¿Mañana a qué hora debemos estar aquí?

-A las 8 estará bien... espero que podamos grabar la escena del manantial al atardecer... —_dijo entregándoles a cada uno el guion correspondiente a esa escena—_

-Bueno... quizás debamos ir a practicar —_sonrió tomando la mano de Serena_—

_Suspiro profundamente al escucharlo—_ Mucho cuidado con lo que hacen... no quiero un marido celoso en medio de las grabaciones...

-Gracias Yaten... —_sonrió tomando la mano de Seiya con fuerza, sin duda esa escena sería muy interesante_—

-No creo que le importe mucho si me pidió cuidar de ella, además somos actores —_guiño un ojo_— nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana..._ —dijo con una sutil sonrisa, después de todo él también estaba enamorado—_

-No digas cosas de más... —_murmuró Serena ya de camino a la cabaña_—

-No dije nada que no supiera ya —_sonrió abrazándola_— además hay que agradecer que nos de este momento para ti y para mi

-Pues sí, pero... bueno no importa... al menos nos dio la tarde libre... y podre disfrutarte sin preocupaciones...

-Si anda vamos a la cabaña a disfrutar, aprovechemos la privacidad de la playa para practicar —_sonrió ampliamente_—

_Sonrió divertida_— ¿Y cómo quieres practicar mi amor?

-Bueno comamos algo y veamos que dice el guion ¿te parece? —_Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla justo cuando estaban por llegar a la cabaña_—

-Siempre tienes las mejores ideas... —_sonrió sintiendo sus cálidos labios_— ¿quieres que te prepare algo o me vas a consentir?

-Mmm voy a consentirte, dime ¿qué quieres?, por fortuna Mina nos compro despensa en el pueblo

-Mina siempre piensa en todo... —_dijo sonriéndole_— mmm tengo ganas de pollo, milanesas... no mejor lo que tú quieras...

-Entonces te hare comer una rica ensalada con trozos de pollo, recuerda que debes comer sanamente —_sonrió entrando a la cabaña_—

-Me encanta que me consientas... ¿quieres que te ayude?, soy buena haciendo ensaladas...

-Si me ayudas ya no seria consentirte _—sonrió abrazándola al cerrar la puerta detrás de él—_

-Mmm cierto...—_sonrió ligeramente dejándose abrazar_— ¿entonces qué debo hacer por mientras?

-Primero que nada darte un refrescante y relajante baño en lo que yo cocino y después de comer revisaremos juntos el guion ¿te parece?

-Me parece una excelente idea... —_dijo dándole un sutil beso_— no tardo entonces... ¿hay algo especial que deba ponerme para tan linda cena?

-Mmm sería interesante uno de los vestidos que usas para la serie, eso ayudaría en la practica... además —_la acorralo un poco contra la puerta_— nunca te he dicho pero me gusta cómo se te ven

-Aunque creo que ambos seguimos con la misma ropa de escena —_sonrió besando su cuello seductoramente—_

-Nos acusaran de robo... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos, aunque el vestido era menos amplio que los que siempre usaba no dejaba de parecer de época, mas para un clima cálido como el que hacia ahí, apenas sujetó de los hombros por unas pequeñas mangas bombachas_— ¿no te parece?, además siempre es mucha tela... ¿y así te gustan?

-Si... me gusta —_la abrazo aun mas acercándola hacia el besando su hombro, aspirando su aroma_— te ves como si realmente pertenecieras a esa época, puede ser mucha tela, pero puedo sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, te ves realmente como un apuesto militar de época... —_dijo rodeando su cuello_— uno que me enloquece...

_Le sonrió separándose un poco tan solo para fijar su mirada en su rostro_— Vamos a comer, para iniciar la practica o no haremos ni una ni otra cosa

_Sonrió haciendo un pequeño puchero_— Eres malo... primero me seduces y luego cambias el tema...

-No soy malo, tan solo no quiero que desfallezcas por no comer, anda ayúdame entonces a cocinar para tener más tiempo

-De acuerdo... —_murmuró sonriéndole bajando las manos de su cuello_— entonces me iré a cambiar...

-No, no, así quédate practicáremos con los vestuarios anda ven _—tomo su mano con delicadeza llevándola hacia la cocina—_

-Vamos... —_sonrió sujetando su mano_— ¿de qué quieres la ensalada?

-De lechuga jitomate y queso con aderezo —_al entrar a la cocina soltó su mano para sacar los ingredientes—_ y quizás un poco de apio ¿te parece?, ¿si lo acompañamos con un trozo de carne?

-Eres un carnívoro... —_sonrió mientras ella sacaba los recipientes necesarios_— también tanta carne hace daño...

-Pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta —_comenzando a picar lo necesario para la ensalada_—

X-X

Bueno pues aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas, como vieron las cosas se complicaran un poco ahora con la llegada de Darien, pero bueno veamos que tal les sale el "ensayo" a este par de jóvenes enamorados.

Mencion y agradecimiento especial a: _**21nee**__**, **__**Jacqueline, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**Trinidad, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**Uagi Yuki Ana, **__**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**felina 26, **_por sus lindos reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y pórtense bien, abracitos y besitos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

_Detuvo el auto frente a casa de su hermosa novia, observo aquel sobre, ahí estaban los resultados de sus análisis, quizá debió esperar a entregárselos a ella pero... era más su preocupación que otra cosa, respiro profundamente y tomo el sobre para bajar del auto, llevaba una rosa blanca en la otra, timbro esperando a que no estuviera dormida o peor aun que no estuviera._

_Aquel día de nuevo había recibido rosas provenientes de Darien, las observaba detenidamente, ¿se había vuelto una costumbre acaso?, escucho el timbre sonar y se aproximo a la puerta_— ¿Quién es?

-Yo hermosa... —_dijo sonriendo sutilmente_—

_Suspiro abriendo la puerta_— Diamante que sorpresa... pensé que vendrías más tarde—_sonrió ligeramente_—

-No…preferí venir de una vez... solo vine a traerte los resultados y a ver cómo te encontrabas... —_dijo entrando besando su mejilla_— mira te traje una rosa...

-Que hermosa —_sonrió tomando la rosa blanca aspirando su aroma_— pasa... acabo de preparar sushi ¿quieres un poco?

-Mmm no gracias, pero si te acepto un poco de agua... —_camino hacia la sala donde vio rosas rojas de nuevo, desvió la mirada hacia su novia y le sonrió_— te acompaño a comer...

-Entonces no puedes rechazar lo que he preparado siéntate en seguida sirvo —_camino con la rosa colándola en un florero con agua en el centro de la mesa, para enseguida ir a la cocina a servir dos platos de sushi y arroz frito y dos vasos de limonada, para enseguida volver y colocarlo sobre la mesa_— espero que te guste

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió sentándose frente a ella_— no sabía que te gustara el sushi...

-Es de mis platillos favoritos —_murmuró tomando los palillos_— esto o la comida china

-Ya veo... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ provecho... —_murmuró tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer—_

_Ambos comían con tranquilidad, Rei disfrutaba de esa rica comida, a últimos días le daba demasiada hambre, fijo su mirada en Diamante se notaba serio y callado mucho más de lo normal, estando a su lado se sentía muy tranquila, y protegida, era un hombre respetuoso, de carácter y sobre todo muy entregado a su trabajo eso era algo que admiraba mucho en él, podía pasa horas hablando sobre los pacientes que atendían intercambiando opiniones, estando con él no se sentía tan sola como le sucedía por las noches o cada instante cuando recibía aquellas flores rojas. Se había topado en varias ocasiones frente a Darien, aun no entendía como podía soportar verlo y no correr a sus brazos a refugiarse, a ser suya, sacudió su cabeza ¿por que volvía a pensar en el que solo la quería en la cama, fijo su mirada en el al terminar su comida_— ¿Te gusto?

-Delicioso... —_murmuró bebiendo un poco de limonada_— eres una gran cocinera...

-Gracias —_sonrió ligeramente_— ¿estás bien?, hoy te noto mucho más serio que de costumbre

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado... —_murmuró, lo suyo nunca había sido mentir, pero en realidad no mentía, estaba cansado de pensar, de no querer suponer_— creo que será mejor que leas tus resultados...

-¿Es grave? —_Murmuró un tanto asustada_—

-No… no te preocupes... solo debes leerlos... —_dijo extendiéndole el sobre_—

_Tomó el sobre, respiró profundo antes de sacar la hoja y leerla, de momento abrió los ojos sorprendida_— No… esto debe ser una broma...—_su corazón se detuvo volviendo la mirada hacia él_—

_La observo atento, cada una de sus reacciones, no mentía al ver su rostro preocupado, ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que le ocurría, pero él no era quien para juzgarla, esa era la primera prueba de lo que sentía por ella, su pasado la hizo la mujer que era en ese instante con él._

_Lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos volviendo a leer el resultado_— Debería sentirme feliz... pero... —_arrugo la hoja con dolor_—

_Se puso de pie y se acerco a ella tomando sus manos_— Debes estar feliz Rei... no es cualquier cosa... es una vida...

-Lo sé... me siento feliz por ello pero... siento dolor, no puedo evitarlo, llevo en mi vientre uno de mis mas grandes sueños... perdóname —_murmuró entre lagrimas de dolor—_

-Shh... —_coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios_— no tengo nada que perdonarte... —_acaricio su mejilla en seguida_— eres la mujer más hermosa y que vayas a tener un hijo no quiere decir que me has fallado... solo que... debes decirle al padre de ese bebé...

-No… él no debe saberlo... hasta hace poco solo era su amante... un hijo mío no significara anda para él... no debe saberlo —_murmuró entre lagrimas abrazándose a él_—

_La abrazo con fuerza haciendo que se pusiera de pie para hacerlo mas cómodamente y no lastimarla_— Entiendo... ¿es Chiba no es así? —_Murmuró abrazándola más hacia él—_

_Abrió sus ojos sorprendida ella no le había dicho de quien se trataba, asintió con la cabeza rodeando su cintura_— Prométeme que no se lo dirás

-Decírselo no es algo que me corresponda... —_murmuró besando su cabello_— respeto que no quieras decírselo pero no estoy de acuerdo, en cualquier momento se dará cuenta ¿y entonces que dirás?

-Este hijo es solo mío... él tiene a su esposa y nunca la dejara por mí, porque habría de hacerlo por un hijo... y aunque lo sepa... este hijo es solo mío_ —apuño sus manos sobre el saco—_

-Está bien, tranquila... —_acaricio suavemente su espalda, lo que más necesitaba ella en ese momento era cariño y comprensión y él no se la negaría_— Rei... sé que no es un buen momento, pero quiero que sepas que no me alejare de ti...

-Gracias... Diamante... —_se separo un poco tratando de tranquilizarse_— ¿como... como supiste que era él? —_murmuró temblorosa_—

-Tiene tiempo que he visto como me mira, como si quisiera matarme, no en vano no acude a ninguna de las consultas que se supone tendríamos que hacer entre los tres... además tu mirada siempre nerviosa cuando él está cerca... debo decir que me siento un poco celoso... que estando conmigo hubieras preferido correr hacia él...

-Lo siento —_murmuró apenada_— es solo que... no puedo evitarlo es mucho más fuerte que yo... yo tan solo quería vengarme de él, y solo termine enamorándome mas fui una tonta

-No es necesario que me des explicaciones, tranquila... te lo dije tu pasado es pasado, así que no te aflijas, no me interesa ni tampoco iré a golpearlo aunque él tenga ganas de hacerlo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— será mejor que te tranquilices, no quieres hacerle daño al bebé ¿o sí?

_Asintió volviendo a abrazarlo_— Se que suena egoísta... pero por favor... no me dejes sola

-No te preocupes, no me iré... anda vamos ¿quieres ver una película? —_Pregunto rodeando sus hombros haciendo que se recargara en su pecho_—

-Si... —_murmuró abrazándolo aun mas, buscando tranquilizarse_— gracias... por estar a mi lado...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada... —_la condujo a la sala, sin darse cuenta esa mujer significaba mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar, y ese era el momento de mostrarse como el hombre capaz de hacerla feliz, quería ser todo para ella, pero sabía que todo a su debido tiempo_—

_Pusieron la película, pero su mente aun seguía sumida en aquella noticia, él la abrazaba y ella aun lloraba en silencio, involuntariamente llevo su mano hacia su vientre donde crecía una vida, una semilla del amor que sentía por aquel hombre que no la vería jamás como algo más que una amante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, arrancarlo de su corazón para podérselo entregar a ese hombre que estaba a su lado apoyándola incondicionalmente._

X-X

_Mientras que Seiya se encargaba de llevar las bebidas ella se adelanto llevando los dos guiones, leía atentamente, los cambios que vendrían con sus personajes eran muy interesantes, tal parecía que se habían inspirado en ellos para hacerlos, sonrió al pensar que tanto Seiya como Ernesto trataban de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos mientras que ella y Marie se comportaban un tanto cobardes por aceptar dejar todo, claro eso había sido antes de darse cuenta que sin Seiya no podría vivir, así en medio de la lectura llego a la playa donde la recibió una suave brisa marina._

_Seiya camino detrás de ella, había llenado dos botellas de agua fresca para que pudieran beber_— Que brisa tan refrescante

-Si... —_sonrió al escucharlo_— el clima es perfecto... tal como lo describe el guion...

-Haber déjame leerlo una vez más —_se sentó sobre la arena_—

-Todo comenzara con una típica discusión entre Marie y Ernesto... solo que esta vez Marie correrá hacia la playa no soportando más las crueles palabras de Ernesto...

-Entonces él correrá detrás de ella la tomara del brazo y la besara con esa pasión y amor que siente por ella

-Así es... ella esta tan sentida y molesta por sus palabras que se resistirá... —_dijo dando pequeños pasos cerca de él—_ pero es más su amor y deseo de estar con él que no tarda en corresponder...

-Y él no la dejara desistir, la sujetara con fuerza besándola

-Vaya que ya no resistirán mas... si que se aman... —_murmuró sonriendo sutil_— están hechos el uno para el otro...

-Igual que tú y yo, y así en esa playa paradisiaca desierta donde no existe nadie más que ellos dos, justo a la puesta del sol se entregaran el uno al otro

-Seiya... —_murmuró ligeramente sonrojada haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que iniciaran_— debes estar de pie...

-Muy bien —_se levanto colocándose hacia la puesta del sol, observado el mar justo como indicaba el guion_—

_Respiro profundamente y se acerco a él rodeando su cuello, acercando el rostro_— ¿Estás nervioso?

-No mejor iniciemos desde el beso —_sonrió divertido—_ te toca correr

_Sonrió alejándose un par de pasos, arrojo el guion lejos y camino hacia atrás_— Espero no te canses... —_murmuró comenzando a alejarse_—

-Claro que no —_sonrió, corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y sujetarla de la mano_— te atrape —_sonrió tomándola de la cintura besando sus labios con pasión tal como el guion indicaba_—

_Aquel seria un ensayo entretenido, Marie debía resistirse así que con algo de fuerza se separo de sus labios aunque moría por besarlo, fijo su mirada en él un instante perdiéndose en esa mirada que sabía seria su mayor debilidad._

_Subió su mano hacia su cuello acercándola más hacia su cuerpo sin dejar que se separara por mucho tiempo de sus labios._

_Se resistió un poco mas pero lentamente fue cediendo, dejando que la besara, el guion indicaba algunos diálogos que siendo sincera le parecían poco creíbles quizá por lo mismo los había olvidado, solo rodeo su cuello, Marie había caído en la tentación._

_La sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura acercándola aun más hacia su cuerpo besándola con pasión, Ernesto por fin liberaba todo aquello que sentía por ella._

_Sus besos debían demostrar la necesidad, el amor que Marie tenia reprimido por Ernesto y eso hacía, no es que se le dificultara después de todo ella como Serena se había reprimido por mucho tiempo, la verdadera actuación seria demostrar que aquellos besos y caricias no eran más que ficticias cuando en el fondo serian reales._

_Debía mostrar ese deseo y ese amor que había reprimido detrás de una máscara llena de ironía y sarcasmo hacia ella, cosa que había sido real hasta hace unos días, sin evitarlo más la atrajo aun más hacia el besándola, seria difícil no ceder frente a las cámaras, pero en ese instante estaban solos y podía hacerlo._

_Rodeo su cuello con fuerza, con deseo, no solo de Marie sino también de ella, algo de lo que pasara ese día tendría que ser actuando solo que sería difícil elegir qué momentos, pero bueno de eso se preocuparía al después, lentamente se separo de sus labios_— Debes comenzar a desatar mi vestido... —_murmuró_—

-¿Así? —_Sonrió acariciando su espalda desatando el cordón_— creo que este será mucho más fácil

_Sonrió divertida—_ Si, así... pero no sabemos qué vestido usare, esperemos que también sea de cintas... odios los corsés...

-O de cierre ese es mucho mas fácil —_sonrió desatando las cintas por completo recorriendo su espalda hasta sus hombros donde tomo las mangas haciéndolas hacia un lado, justo para hacer deslizar ese hermoso vestido sobre su cuerpo acariciando sus hombros entre pequeños besos_— te deseo Marie ya no puedo estar más sin ti

T_enía que concentrarse aunque con Seiya era difícil, bueno tal vez lo dejaría para la actuación_— ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti? —_murmuró uno de los diálogos que recordaba_—

-Como no tienes idea... dime que estas dispuesta a todo por este amor... una sola palabra tuya me bastara para luchar —_murmuró bajando sus besos hacia su cuello mientras sus manos desataban hábilmente el sostén_—

-Te amo Ernesto... —_murmuró aquello estaba siendo demasiado tortuoso pero sin limitantes así que al menos podría disfrutarlo_— en este punto es que deberás cuidar que no se vea nada de mas... no querrás que alguien más me vea...

-Lo sé —_sonrió abrazándola aun mas mientras acariciaba su contorno, sobre su cadera retiro esa última prenda, para después recostarla sobre el vestido_— este punto no llegara, después de quitarte el vestido te recostare entre caricias y besos sobre la arena... y ahí tu debes quitarme la camiseta

-¿Así? —_Murmuró desabotonando la camisa de militar que en ese momento llevaba, en seguida la quito dejándolo en una camiseta_— no había visto lo bien que te sienta esta ropa...

-Quizás solo use la camiseta... puesto que estaré preparando el barco —_murmuró mientras bajaba sus besos hacia su pecho_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró comenzando a perder la noción de las cosas_— en ese momento deberás fingir que me besas...

-Me costara mucho trabajo fingir, siendo que te tengo entre mis brazos —_murmuró subiendo su mirada hacia ella, acercando sus labios a los de ella_— dime ¿cómo puedo fingir besarte frente a las cámaras si siempre lo hago en verdad?

-No lo se... —_murmuró subiendo la camiseta por su cuerpo para quitársela_— quizá no sea tan buena actriz… tan solo bésame y olvídate de que nos están viendo... bueno no lo olvides del todo... —_sonrió ligeramente recorriendo con las manos sus brazos—_

-No… no lo olvidare... será una lástima porque hasta el momento que me quitas la camisa es seguro que den el corte —_sonrió_— por eso aprovechare este instante que no hay cortes para poder hacerte mía y fundirme en ti con el mar como testigo del amor que te tengo

-Te amo Seiya... te amo, no lo olvides... tenlo presente en todo momento, que nadie mas podrá volver a tocarme... solo tu... seré tuya y tu serás mío... solo mío... —_murmuró abrazándolo besando su hombro_— será una lástima que no podamos continuar lo que comenzara en esa playa... por hoy será mejor que me disfrutes

-Lo hare... disfrutare cada instante igual que tu... porque sé que deseare tenerte en mis brazos y quizás venga a báñame con agua fría —_sonrió besando suavemente su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban por completo su cuerpo_— el vestido que uses te ayudara a cubrirte un poco y no se verá que las caricias serán reales —_sonrió levantándose un poco_— te deseo Serena te amo

-No solo tú te bañaras con agua fría... _—murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias_— porque si tus caricias son reales mas lo serán las mías... tanto que pensaran que somos uno maestros de la actuación... porque te deseare del mismo modo en que te deseo ahora...

_Sonrió mientras el mismo se quitaba el pantalón, ya no podía resistir mas necesitaba sentirla suya en ese mismo instante_— En este momento que puedo te hare el amor como nunca antes, como si fuera la primera vez...

-Mejor que la primera vez... —_murmuró sonriéndole, seductora, amándolo con la mirada, con sus caricias, sí aquel deseo y necesidad de sentirse siempre entre sus brazos comenzaba a ganarle estaba segura que no podría soportar estar sin él y el divorcio surgiría en el momento que ella no resistiera mas_— te amo Seiya... más que a mi vida te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo Serena... con toda mi alma —_se recostó sobre ella buscando sus labios, mientras buscaba fusionarse con ella y sentirla por completo_—

_Lo abrazo, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, entregarse en cuerpo y alma, besándolo con todo el amor y deseo para que no la olvidara el resto de su vida, con Seiya había hecho más de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginarse y estaba segura que seguiría haciéndolo, porque cada día que pasaba lo amaba mas y mas, la conquistaba con cada mirada, y con cada momento, justo como ese donde la hacía suya frente al mar, con los rayos del sol cubriendo sus cuerpos._

_La amaba con toda sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, cada día que pasaba a su lado le era mas difícil imaginar estar sin ella, no solo era seductora, era dulce, tierna y amorosa, se preocupaba por él en todos los sentidos, era definitivo él debiera estar casado con ella en lugar de su amigo, pero no el momento de pensar en ello, tan solo disfrutar esa entrega donde el único sonido además de su respiración y gemidos eran las olas del mar, que se acercaban hacia ellos conforme subía la marea humedeciendo el cuerpo de ambos cobijándolos, protegiéndolos._

X-X

"La televisora apuesta todo con esta nueva producción protagonizada por la actriz favorita de muchos y muchas también Serena Tsukino y el actor revelación Seiya Kou... veamos el video promocional de esta serie que desde el comienzo ya está dando mucho que hablar corre el video... ah y si el estreno se adelanto un par de semana, pero veamos de que trata... —_la imagen de la ciudad de Londres de los años 1900 apareció dejando ver sus calles, sus ciudadanos y vehículos usados en esos años en seguida apareció el protagonista que desembarcaba, vestía su traje de soldado en su rostro se reflejaba la emoción por llegar a esa ciudad pasando frente a él la rubia ataviada con un hermoso vestido de la época con el cual se denotaba su posición social, pero había sido amor a primera vista, en seguida la voz de ella anunciando lo prohibido de su amor, escenas diversas donde se le veía sufrir al igual que él y al final ese primer beso apasionado que Serena y Seiya habían grabado y en seguida el nombre de la serie_— no se ustedes pero ya muero por verla, esa pareja es realmente hermosa y sobre todo se nota la química que hay entre ellos y ese beso, si así fue el primero no quiero imaginar lo que sigue... por cierto en este momento se encuentran en una de nuestras hermosas playas grabando algunas escenas... les deseamos mucha suerte a esta hermosa pareja Marie y Ernesto..."

_Darien que se encontraba bebiendo café fijo su mirada en el televisor, poniendo especial atención en las imágenes y sobre todo en ese beso_— Así que esa es la serie en la que actúan como pareja —_murmuró para sí mismo denotando cierta intranquilidad ante esas escenas—_

-Esta guapísimo ese hombre... —_murmuró una de las enfermeras que se veía realmente emocionada— _y ella que hermosa se ve... hacen una pareja divina...

-Tiene razón la conductora, si así estuvo el beso como estará lo demás... —_dijo a su compañera con una sonrisa nerviosa—_ hasta se me antojo...

_Darien miro con seriedad a las enfermeras, no agradándole mucho aquellos comentarios, ni siquiera lo habían alabado a él por ser su esposo de esa manera_, _tomo su café de un sorbo dejando la taza sobre la mesa para salir de la cafetería sintiéndose molesto._

X-X

_Suspiro quejándose de sentir el celular vibrar, odiaba las alarmas pero era necesario si quería que no los volvieran a regañar, sonrió besando suavemente la espalda de su guapo amante, lo abrazo mas acariciando ese abdomen que la incitaba a varios pensamientos no muy puros que digamos, se sentía como una pequeña niña traviesa pero feliz, y como no estarlo si sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al de ella era la sensación más gloriosa_— Despierta dormilón... —_murmuró suavemente besando su nuca_—

_Se movió entre las cobijas_— ¿Ya amaneció? —_Murmuró aun adormilado_—

-Si... puse la alarma a las 6... —_Dijo jugando con los labios por su nuca_— tenemos tiempo de desayunar...

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de sus besos_— ¿Solo para desayunar?

-Mmm no se... tal vez para algo mas... —_dijo acariciando mas su abdomen_— comienzo a creer que tengo un gran problema de adicción a ti... cada vez te deseo mas... —_murmuró a su oído_—

-Y yo a ti —_se dio la vuelta para besar sus labios abrazándola_— pero si me quedo nos van a regañar —_acaricio su espalda_— tu también eres una adicción para mi

-Llegaremos a tiempo... —_murmuró entre sus labios_— no sé como haces pero me seduces con un solo beso...

-¿Ah sí? —_la abrazo rodando para quedar encima de ella besando su cuello_— tu me provocas con una simple caricia hoy tendremos que fingir una realidad que irónico

_Sonrió ligeramente, le fascinaba sentir su cuerpo y las reacciones que provocaba_— Lo se... es irónico, pero no dudes que cada beso que te de será pensando en Seiya no en Ernesto...

-Igual cada caricia será pensando en ti... aunque si hago eso no voy a poderme contener —_sonrió seductoramente—_ es bello despertar y tenerte entre mis brazos poder sentirte mía

-Solo tuya mi amor... —_dijo jugando con su cabello_— no te lo he dicho pero... eres mi complemento perfecto... tus manos me dan las caricias necesarias en el momento justo... es como si... me conocieras de toda la vida... sabes cómo besarme para dejarme sin aliento... me fascinas Seiya... y te amo con locura...

-Y yo a ti te amo, tu cuerpo me fascina eres perfecta para mí, la mujer que soñé toda mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero despertar a diario justo como hoy, cada día que pasa te deseo mas no logro saciarme de ti jamás me cansare de hacerlo _—murmuraba fundiéndose en su ser—_

_Escucharlo la lleno de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, deseaba a Seiya como jamás deseo a nadie y tenía que tener su calor, su olor, sus caricias grabadas en su piel, ese momento seria como su aliciente para estar sin él ese fin de semana, y quería que él la pensara día y noche_— Seiya... —_murmuró al sentirlo, abrazándolo con fuerza tanto con sus manos como con sus piernas en poco tiempo sus cuerpos se habían sincronizado, ambos sabían lo que le gustaba al otro y esa no era más que otra razón para jamás dejarlo ir_—

-Serena —_murmuró mientras la amaba con gran intensidad, sudaban, sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfección no podía pedir más que aquello que ella le brindaba, todo su ser, igual que él se entregaba a ella, grababa en su piel cada centímetro de ella, su aroma, su mirada, todo, para soportar ese primer lapsus que tendrían lejos el uno del otro_—

_Fijo la mirada en su rostro que se llenaba de satisfacción, una imagen que quedaría en su memoria y en su corazón, lo que había entre ellos era más que deseo, era un amor, un amor que ahora era mucho más intenso de lo que pudo ser hacia algunos años atrás, ahora era una mujer y él un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y que mejor manera de demostrarse su amor que entregándose a los brazos de la pasión._

X-X

_La mañana había transcurrido quizá más rápido de lo que ambos deseaban, las escenas que hasta el momento habían grabado correspondían con algunos de los "familiares" de "Marie" y su prometido, siendo "Ernesto" mudo testigo, lo que seguiría eran escenas por separado a excepción de la discusión que daría paso a la escena en la playa por el atardecer.  
Teniendo ya las indicaciones por parte de Yaten fue que dejaron pasar a Darien que aun vestía ropa demasiado formal como para un lugar así, después de que le dijeran cuál era la cabaña que ocupaba su esposa dejo sus maletas y se encamino a la improvisada casa de vacaciones que servía de locación teniendo como marco la playa, y ahí los pudo ver a todos pero en especial a ellos, su esposa y su mejor amigo, aun no podía sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza, pero bueno solo era actuación, era el trabajo de su esposa._

_Platicaban en compañía de Mina que los felicitaba y acomodaba el maquillaje en ambos, Seiya volvió su mirada observando a todos los presentes, justo cuando lo vio parado a lo lejos, al que de ser su mejor amigo se convertiría quizás en su rival_— Darien ya llego —_dijo en voz baja solo para ser escuchado por ellas_—

_Lo busco con la mirada y sonrió sutilmente—_ Creo que debo ir a recibirlo... —_dijo al momento que dejaba la botella de agua sobre la mesa volviendo la mirada hacia Seiya_— ¿estarás bien?

-Ve tranquila —_le sonrió ligeramente_— recíbelo y enseguida te alcanzo...

_Le sonrió sutil y en seguida a su amiga_— Entonces quedamos en que mi cabaña es junto a la tuya ¿verdad?

-Si —_sonrió divertida_— es la 5

-Gracias Mina... _—sonrió a su amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Darien— _hola... ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Hola tranquilo sin mayor problema —_fijo su mirada en ella jalándola hacia él besándola en forma de saludo_—

_Apenas si pudo impedir tropezar con el vestido cuando sintió sus labios separándose rápidamente_— Darien... por favor... —_murmuró—_ el maquillaje recuerdas...

-Lo siento... te extrañe —_murmuró ligeramente_— que bien te ves

-Gracias... —_dijo separándose un poco_— hoy grabaremos muchas cosas... quizá puedas darte una vuelta por el pueblo que está cerca... no quiero que te aburras aquí esperando...

-No te preocupes... vine a verte a ti y no me iré... además... hace mucho no te veo actuar

_Seiya en ese momento se acercaba_— Hola Darien

-Hola Seiya... —_extendió su mano_— ¿qué tal te va actuando? —_Dijo mientras rodeaba la espalda de Serena atrayéndola_—

_Extendió su mano estrechándola_— Mejor que nunca... y tú que dudabas de mi capacidad

-Me da gusto saber que tienes otro talento mas... mucha responsabilidad ¿no?, tener que actuar excelente por estar al lado de una gran actriz como es mi esposa... —_dijo besando la mejilla de Serena_—

-Sí lo es, pero también es todo un honor aprender de alguien como ella, es grandiosa

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo... mi esposa es maravillosa... —_dijo sonriéndole a Serena que solo sonrió sutilmente_—

-Le decía a Darien que será un poco fastidioso que se quede aquí esperando, le sugerí que visitara el pueblo de aquí cerca... —_dijo Serena tranquilamente_—

_Sonrió con malicia_— Si sería bueno que conocieras el pueblo es bellísimo, pero ya sé que a ti no te gustan esas cosas, quizás quieras ver mi gran talento para actuar, ya que siempre has dudado de mis capacidades amigo

-Oh ya veo... quieres que vea lo buen actor que eres... —_sonrió_— sabes hoy por la mañana escuche unos comentarios que solo alababan tu físico pero nadie se fijo en tu actuación... así que me quedare para ver como actúas

_Sonrió_— No tengo la culpa de ser mucho más atractivo que tu, a Serena le parece que actuó muy bien

_Oculto una sonrisa en una mueca de indiferencia_— Creo que será mejor que volvamos, ya dará comienzo la escena y comienzas a enojarme Seiya... —_dijo ocultando un trasfondo esa frase_— Darien puedes quedarte aquí, ya verás cómo es buen actor Seiya...

-Solo no vayas a deslumbrarte demasiado por mi magnifica actuación, quizás mas tarde quieras ir al pueblo y beber algo

-Si ya veremos... —_sonrió volviendo a besar a Serena_— te estaré viendo cielo...

-Vamos a grabar... Serena, Seiya... a sus posiciones... —_dijo Yaten terminando de afinar los detalles de esa escena_—

-En seguida vamos —_extendió la mano hacia Serena para ayudarla a no tropezar con el vestido_—

-Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente tomando la mano de Seiya y con la otra la falda para evitar pisarla_— nos vemos más tarde Darien... —_dijo en despedida_— justo hoy se les tenía que ocurrir que usara un vestido mas estorboso... —_dijo mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño jardín que sería el escenario de esa discusión_—

-A mí me gusta, los colores te lucen bien, y es de cintas —_sonrió divertido, colocándose en la posición que le correspondía_—

_La escena comenzaría en cuanto Yaten diera la orden, la cual solo marco para que él la viera._

"_Ernesto, fastidiado por tanto formalismo salió al jardín, celebraban el compromiso de la mujer que amaba se casaría en menos de una semana ya no habría vuelta atrás, presiono sus puños molesto golpeando un árbol tratando de sacar esa frustración que sentía._

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? —_dijo al salir sus pasos ya no se escuchaban gracias al fresco césped, solo el sonido de su vestido al caminar que lo hacía con porte y elegancia algo que el papel de Marie exigía_—

-Eso algo que no debiera importarle señorita Winchester

-Que poco caballeroso es de su parte decir eso... —_dijo quedándose a unos pasos, su mirada era seria y fría, ocultaba el enojo de haberlo visto tan cariñoso con esa mujer que ahora él presentaba como su futura esposa_—

_Aun de espaldas a ella_— Oh perdone mi descortesía —_se giro acercándose a ella tomando su mano— _debo felicitarla, dentro de pocos días se cumplirá su sueño

-¿Como sabes que ese es mi sueño? —_pregunto soltando su mano con brusquedad—_ ¿que sabes de mi sueño?, tu solo pisoteas todo lo que digo y hago...

_Soltó una carcajada llena de ironía_— No pensé que a una señorita tan superficial, le molestaran los comentarios de un simple oficial militar como yo, tendrá todo lo que siempre soñó, lucirá cada día vestidos mucho más elegantes que este, y yo... yo me casare pronto con alguien de mi misma clase, alguien a quien no le apena ocultar sus sentimientos, ande regrese junto a su prometido debe estar preocupado por su ausencia

-Claro esa "señorita" que se conforma con tener solo a un hombre vacio a su lado... —_dijo molesta dándole la espalda, sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza conteniéndose aun lo que no debía volver a decir_—"

_Darien se cruzo de brazos observando, debía reconocer que Seiya era bueno actuando, sus facciones habían cambiado y ese tono para hablar lo hacía lucir mucho más seguro, y ni que decir de Serena, pocas veces la había visto actuar pero esa era una en que estaba orgulloso de ella._

"-¿Vacio dice usted? —_Sonrió con sarcasmo_— bien entonces responda a mi pregunta… ¿que necesita mi prometida para tener un hombre completo según usted?

-Un hombre que no esté enamorado de otra... —_Dijo volviendo a verlo_— un hombre que sea capaz de amar con la mirada, de desear con una caricia, un hombre que en su mirada solo se refleje ella y no alguien mas...

_Guardo silencio unos instantes_— ¿Y qué hay de usted?, se casara con un hombre que no ama solo porque así se le ordeno, ¿acaso piensa siempre lucir ese tipo de vestidos, que no le quedan nada bien que solo representan lo vacía que esta?

_Se acerco a él dándole una fuerte bofetada_— Te odio... te odio con todo mi corazón... estoy vacía sí, pero tú más que nadie debería saber la razón... ojala nunca te hubiera conocido... —_dijo con lagrimas en los ojos alejándose de ahí corriendo rumbo a la playa—_

-Maldición Marie... —_llevo su mano a la mejilla observándola, justo en el momento que comenzó a correr salió detrás de ella siguiéndola hasta la playa llegando justo donde el agua mojaba los pies de ambos, logro sujetarla con fuerza del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él besándola apasionadamente_—

_Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la había tomado por sorpresa pero en ese instante estaba segura que lo odiaba y que si la besaba solo lo hacía por volver a lastimarla, lo empujo con las manos sobre su pecho._

-Yo sé que me amas... y que jamás podrás odiarme... sé que quieres borrar el instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero no puedes volver el tiempo atrás, una sola palabra tuya una sola es lo único que necesito —_murmuró sujetándola con fuerza volviendo a besarla_—

_Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, no el de Ernesto sino el de él por lo que prefirió corresponder a sus labios, sus manos aun descansando en su pecho, solo profundizo mas el movimiento de sus labios."_

_Había estado recargado solo observando pero al ver aquello comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos quedando a la altura de Yaten, su atención se fijo en su mejor amigo y en su esposa, aquel beso era peor del que había visto en la televisión._

-Es una actuación genial —_murmuró Mina codeando un poco a Yaten para que le siguiera la corriente al percatarse de la presencia de Darien_—

-Así es... están haciendo un buen trabajo... ahora solo falta que continúen y que los nervios no los traicionen, porque los hare repetir hasta que quede satisfecho...

"_La abrazo un tanto sonrojado, sabía que debía continuar pero los nervios se habían apoderado de el incapaz de continuar en ese instante._

_Serena solo sonrió ella también estaba nerviosa pero para que negarlo estaba disfrutando de que la vieran besar a Seiya sin que nadie pudiera reclamar nada."_

-¡Corte! —_Grito Yaten_— ¿qué paso Seiya?, iban muy bien... Serena olvidaste tus líneas...

-Lo siento —_murmuró girando su mirada hacia él, controlando su respiración_—

-De nuevo... desde el momento en que vuelves a besarla, Serena deberás decir tus líneas, solo eso para dar paso a lo que sigue... —_dijo observándolos guiñándoles divertido— _adelante Seiya, vuelve a besarla... ¡listos, acción!

_Darien estuvo a punto de interrumpir, que clase de escenas eran esas, ¿como podían?, estaba claro que era actuación pero era diferente verlo detrás de cámaras._

"_Serena volvía a sentir los labios de Seiya pero esta vez entre ellos diría su dialogo_— Te amo Ernesto... te amo... —_murmuró esta vez rodeando su cuello volviendo el beso más profundo—_

-Marie… —_murmuró entre sus labios abrazándola aun mas buscando las cintas del vestido desatándolas_— te amo... y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te marches de mi lado"

-¿Qué diablos están grabando? —_Pregunto Darien molesto a Yaten, de ver como Seiya comenzaba a desvestir a Serena_—

_Al escuchar el grito Seiya se separo de Serena, ocultando una sonrisa en sus labios.  
_

-Esto es una novela de amor, de pasión, señor Chiba, y le voy a pedir que permanezca en silencio o salga del set, ya que nos está retrasando

-Lo siento... —_murmuró apenado pero aun molesto volviendo la mirada hacia la pareja, viendo como a Serena volvían a atarle el vestido_—

-¡Listos! —_Grito Yaten_— no quiero más interrupciones...

_Serena volvió a abrazar a Seiya_— ¿Lo estas disfrutando? —_Murmuró cerca de sus labios pues solo faltaba la última palabra de Yaten_—

-Como nunca —_sonrió solo para ella, antes que volvieran a encender los micrófonos, juntos en el momento que volvían a iniciar, la sujeto de la cintura volviendo a besar sus labios con ternura_—

"_Volvió a rodear su cuello, profundizando aquel beso, no podía negarlo, ella también lo estaba disfrutando, era justo como dijo Mina, darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero no pensaría en él, solo en Seiya besándola._

-Te amo —_murmuró entre sus labios terminando de desatar las cintas para abrir aquel vestido y poder acariciar su espalda_—"

_Una cosa es que fuera su mejor amigo y que le pidiera cuidarla y otra muy diferente tener que ver como la besaba y la tocaba aunque fuera solo actuación, los lentes que llevaba en la mano tronaron ante su fuerte manera de sujetarlos esperando que la actuación terminara ahí con su esposa aun vestida._

"_Suavemente subió sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros donde con suavidad los deslizo, para que el vestido cayera por su cuerpo, llevaba las protecciones adecuadas para la toma con las cámaras, la aprisiono mas entre sus brazos._

_El beso continuaba, sintiendo su cuerpo como era prácticamente cargado un poco por la cintura para sacarla de aquel vestido bromoso, se sujeto a su cuello ante las cámaras ella parecía estar desnuda, la realidad es que estaba semi desnuda, el efecto que buscaban estaba siendo logrado."_

_Aquello era demasiado, su esposa siendo observada por varios hombres siendo que el único que tenía derecho sobre ella era él, peor aún imaginar que Seiya estuviera tocando si quiera su piel lo molestaba._

"-Te deseo —_murmuró entre sus labios tal como el guion indicaba y tal y como él lo deseaba en ese momento que su piel era una droga para, sus besos su aroma todo ella, la besaba disfrutándolo, mostrando el amor que sentía por ella_— te deseo Marie

-Ernesto... mi amor... te amo... —_murmuraba entre sus labios, cerraba los ojos aquellas caricias ocultas bajo su cabello sabía que era de él de Seiya nada de actuación pero eso no lo podía olvidar, debido a la pasión del momento se apresuro a desabotonar la camisa, dejándolo en una camiseta que dejaba ver sus brazos fuertes sujetándola_—

_Tomo el prendedor que sujetaba su cabello soltándolo por completo, aprisionándola aun mas, lenta y suavemente la recostó sobre el vestido que yacía a sus pies haciendo el efecto de una rosa que los protegía junto con las olas que mojaban sus cuerpos permitiéndoles disfrutar de ese momento de pasión_— Te amo... no dejare marchar de mi lado te amo

-Te amo, te amo... —_dijo en el tono apasionado que la escena requería aunque no era más que la verdad escapando de sus labios que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, subió la camiseta quitándosela dejando su cuerpo desnudo o al menos no todo_—"

_Suspiro al ver aquellas escenas, froto su cabello, estaba sumamente molesto, deseaba interrumpir pero sabía que aquello solo seria repetir y repetir las escenas y lo que menos quería es que eso continuara._

"_L__e sonrió con pasión, con amor, observándola detenidamente, en ese momento no tenia mas limitantes salvo que estaban frente a las cámaras y no podría consumar ese amor tal como lo habían hecho anteriormente, se quito el pantalón simulando quedar completamente desnudo aunque la realidad era diferente, pero eso no evitaría que ella no sintiera sobre su piel lo que la hacía sentir, se acomodo sobre ella simulando la consumación de ese amor, volviendo a besar sus labios acariciando su rostro con ternura y amor_— Te amo —_estuvo a punto de decir su nombre fingió un gemido de placer, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos_—

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer, ahogo cualquier sonido de su boca entre sus labios, era la misma sensación que cuando estaba con él, enterró las uñas en su espalda simulando el momento cumbre de esa unión, pero más que nada era su frustración al no poder tenerlo para ella en ese momento, nadie excepto Seiya sabía que cada una de las caricias, de los besos apasionados y del roce de su cuerpo era ella en realidad, ni siquiera Darien, para todos aquello solo era actuación y nada más."_

_Se acerco a Yaten, eso era suficiente a su parecer_— ¿Hasta cuándo va durar esto? —_Pregunto en voz baja pues no quería volver a repetir esa experiencia de verlos actuar tal escena_—

_Observaba con detenimiento dirigiendo a los camarógrafos para captar los mejores ángulos de esa escena_— Guarde silencio... esta escena es muy importante —_murmuró casi ignorándolo_—

"_Poco a poco fue soltando su espalda, para tan solo dejar las manos sobre ella, sus labios tan solo le daban pequeños besos como si con ello finalizara esa entrega de amor y pasión_— Te amo Ernesto... eres el amor de mi vida... —_dijo un dialogo y algo de improvisación—"_

-¡Corte!, se repite Serena debes mostrar más pasión, te estás entregando al amor de tu vida, Seiya por favor necesito que muestres mas esa pasión y ese amor en las caricias—_dijo Yaten, había quedado bien pero ser interrumpido no le había gustado y haría que la repitieran de nuevo tan solo para divertirse un poco_—

-De acuerdo... —_murmuró Serena la cual tenía el cabello lleno de arena algo que definitivamente no le había pasado del todo en la ocasión anterior, le sonrió sutilmente a Seiya_— ¿desde donde comenzamos a repetir?

-¿Desde donde quieres que repitamos?

-Antes de que le digas que lo amas... van muy bien hasta el momento, solo demuestren más pasión yo sé que es difícil, están nerviosos y el agua del mar esta fría pero es necesario ya que hoy es el único día que tendremos para esta escena... Serena por favor ten más confianza en tu compañero y Seiya igual... tócala como si fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas... —_los observo fijamente esperaba que entendieran sus palabras_—

_Seiya asintió con la mirada, le daba permiso de expresar aun mas su amor, hacia ella aunque fuese sobre las cámaras_— Estoy listo

-¡Tres, dos, acción! —_grito Yaten ocultando una sonrisa, sabía que después de todo no debía hacer eso pero era molesto tener que soportar a ese hombre cada vez que iba aunque habían sido muy pocas veces no era alguien que le agradara del todo_—

"_Seiya se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para besar sus labios, comenzaría a improvisa y hacerlo más real aun_— Marie... te amo, te deseo tanto, mi vida no está completa sin ti —_beso sus labios suavemente, mientras su cuerpo descansaba sobre el de ella y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su contorno, hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales subió para tener mayor acceso a ellas_—

_Suspiro profundamente aprovechando el roce de sus labios para darle una sensual y sugestiva mordida en el labio inferior_— Te amo Ernesto... nunca... nunca me abandones... —_murmuró dándole pequeños besos deslizando suavemente su pierna rosándola a su cuerpo_— eres el amor de mi vida... solo te pertenezco a ti... —_dijo deslizando las manos sobre su espalda_—"

_Odiaba tener que ver aquella escena, quizá hubiera sido preferible irse al pueblo._

"-Y yo te pertenezco solo a ti... en cuerpo y alma... no puedo imaginar a nadie más a mi lado, eres mi complemento mi alma gemela, te amo y no quiero que estés lejos de mi —_bajo sus besos hacia su cuello besándolo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba cerca de su pecho dando a las cámaras lo que querían_—

_Cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio al sentir sus manos y sus labios recorrerla_— ¿Que haremos Ernesto?, no puedo estar sin ti... ahora menos que nunca... te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma...

-Lo que debimos hacer tiempo atrás —_murmuró deleitándose del sabor de su piel mientras la acariciaba con pasión y con deseo que solo ella podía despertar en él_—

-Ahora menos que nunca me dejaras ir... _—murmuró uno de los diálogos que se suponía debería decir cuando todo se hubiera calmado, pero que mejor manera de complementarlos que con esas caricias, para ese momento había entrelazado una de sus piernas_—

-Huye... huye conmigo nos iremos lejos aun lugar donde podamos realizar nuestro amor con libertad —_murmuró aferrándose más a ella volviendo a buscar sus labios—_

-¿Huir? —_Murmuró besándolo con la respiración agitada_— ¿hay un lugar en el mundo donde podamos ser felices?

-El único lugar del mundo donde yo seré feliz será a tu lado

-Te amo Ernesto... —_murmuró tomándolo por el cuello volviendo a besarlo, la idea es que ella no respondiera un "si" o un "no" dejaría abierta la posibilidad, pronto aquel beso comenzó a hacerse más apasionado, lo abrazo con fuerza, sabía que el final de la escena estaba cerca y quería que Seiya se llevara ese abrazo y ese beso como un recuerdo de ese momento_—

-Y yo a ti te amo Marie —_correspondió a sus labios en un beso lleno de amor de ternura combinados con la pasión, estaban completamente mojados por el mar se movía como si en verdad la hiciera suya la acariciaba y recorría todo su cuerpo con caricias que le decían lo que sentía por ella, nada había de actuación en ellas_—

_Sin pensarlo unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no eran lagrimas de Marie eran de ellas, de pensar en separarse del hombre que amaba, de quizá tener que compartir la cama con un hombre que no significaba lo que Seiya, aquel beso se había vuelto dulce y anhelante, esperaría ansiosa hasta el momento en que volviera a sentir sus labios._

_Al finalizar ese momento cumbre de amor recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón dándole una suave caricia oculta con las olas_— Te amo

-Te amo Ernesto... —_murmuró limpiando suavemente sus lagrimas_—"

-¡Corte! —_grito Yaten, sonrió ligeramente había sido mas allá de una actuación, ahora creía firmemente en el amor que ambos se tenían—_

_Seiya suspiro al levantarse—_ Excelente actuación —_murmuró, extendiendo su mano hacia serena para ayudarla a levantarse—_

-Gracias... la tuya fue muy buena... —_dijo sonriendo sutil para que no viera el efecto que había causado en ella, de inmediato sintió como era cubierta por una toalla lo mismo que él_—

_Seiya le dirigió una mirada cómplice, deseaba que estuviera tranquila en esos instantes para en seguida ser conducido hacia su cabaña para que se duchara y no se resfriara. Era ya tarde y quizás sería difícil conciliar el sueño estando lejos de ella. Mientras hacían lo mismo con Serena ya que al día siguiente debieran estar muy temprano para continuar las grabaciones._

_Serena solo le sonrió sutilmente al ver que se alejaba_— ¿Esta muy molesto Darien? —_pregunto a Mina que era quien la ayudaba_—

-Mega molesto _—murmuró_— rompió unos lentes e hizo enojar a Yaten por eso los hizo repetir

-Bien pero tiene que entender que es actuación... —_murmuró caminando con ella hacia donde estaban todos—_

-Sí, aunque no lo fue del todo —_sonrió divertida_— vamos debes ducharte o te resfriaras, me quedare mientras te arreglas

-Vamos... —_observo a Darien que iba camino hacia el pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de las cabañas, eso le daría tiempo de bañarse y cambiarse_— gracias... ¿qué te pareció como quedo la escena?

-Perfecta tiene todo y hasta mas, es de las mejores —_sonrió acompañándola_— mañana deberán presentarse las seis de la mañana eso les ayudara

-Al menos podre tener el pretexto de que tengo que descansar... _—sonrió ligeramente entrando a la cabaña— _no sabes cómo deseo estar a solas con Seiya...

-Lo sé eso es muy notorio

-¿Fue muy evidente lo que me hacía sentir? —_Pregunto yendo hacia el baño_—

-Sí, hasta se antojo —_sonrió divertida_—

-Mina... —_murmuró sonrojada_— bueno solo tú y Yaten saben la verdad, para todos solo fue actuación... pero en verdad lo extraño…

-Lo sé pero lo disfrutaron y fue perfecta, anda dúchate

-Si gracias... podrías sacar por favor mi camisón... —_dijo entrando al baño necesitaría un buen baño de agua fría, en parte por la escena y que extrañaba a Seiya y por otro lado debido al calor que se sentía_—

-Si yo me encargo, no te preocupes —_le sonrió ligeramente, sacando el comisión de una bolsa, y guardando un poco de su ropa en el closet para simular que en verdad ella se quedaba en aquella cabaña, se apresuro a ordenar todo mientras su amiga disfrutaba de la ducha_— ya está todo listo

-Gracias... —_dijo desde el baño, había sido una ducha relajante y ahora se encontraba vistiendo su afelpada bata de baño y enredaba en una toalla su cabello_— vaya que rápida eres... tal parece que si me hubiera quedado aquí, ah hasta mis cremas y perfumes... —_sonrió tomando la botella de crema para ponerse_— eres una excelente amiga...

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —_sonrió divertida_— fui por tus cosas en la tarde en lo que estaban grabando, no tienes de que preocuparte _—se acerco entregándole el camisón—_ aquí lo tienes

-Tienes muy buen gusto este camisón también le gusto a Seiya... —_sonrió mientras terminaba de colocarse un poco de su crema favorita para en seguida vestir el lindo camisón negro que a su parecer seguía siendo el más tapado_— y ni que decir de lo que me ha visto... —_dijo cuando termino para voltear a verla—_ y de lo que vera... impecable tu buen gusto...

_Se sonrojo_— Gracias Serena, me alegra mucho escucharlo

-Me alegra mas a mí que me hayas ayudado con todo eso... —_sonrió_— por cierto espero que para Darien solo sea un camisón mas... seguro llegara en la madrugada ¿de verdad estaba muy molesto?

-Se le notaba a leguas amiga... ojala llegue tarde y no tengas ningún problema, si lo tienes llámame ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro, no te preocupes... —_le sonrió tranquila_— anda ve a descansar, mañana tenemos un día igual de pesado...

-Si me iré ahora, aun debo ver el vestuario que usaran mañana —_bostezo un poco_— ha sido una semana difícil

-Mucho... pero mejor lo haces en la mañana ahora ve a descansar ya hiciste mucho... —_le dijo dándole un abrazo_—

-Si tratare de hacerlo —_correspondió el abrazo feliz_— descansa tu también lo necesitaras

-Gracias... nos vemos mañana... —_sonrió acompañándola a la puerta, ahora lo que quería era descansar, no más bien lo que deseaba era ir y estar con su estrella naciente, pero eso sería imposible tendría que esperar para verlo al día siguiente, después de que Mina saliera apago las luces y dejo solo la pequeña lámpara de la mini sala y se dirigió a la cama, aquella cabaña era linda pero mucho más pequeña que la que compartía con Seiya, sonrió al darse cuenta de que su pensamiento otra vez estaba con el dueño de su amor y así seria hasta que cayera profundamente dormida_—

X-X

_Seiya al terminar de ducharse en la cabaña que le correspondía como tal salió ya cambiado, necesitaba relajarse y un paseo por la playa sería estupendo._

_Observaba el mar que iba y venía en la playa, las imágenes de esa tarde noche no las podía olvidar, su esposa siempre dulce y modosita haciendo ese tipo de escenas, fijo la mirada en su mejor amigo que caminaba, sin dudarlo le silbó para que lo viera y se acercara a donde estaba él._

_Escucho aquel silbido que ya conocía volvió su mirada y lo vio ahí parado observando las olas, en ese momento no tenia ánimos de hablar con él, ¿que podía hacer?, camino lentamente hasta él_— Hola

-Hola... —_murmuró quería preguntar muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo comenzar—_ ¿quieres beber algo?

-Si... vamos al pueblo... encontré un bar la otra noche seguro te gustara

-Vamos entonces... —_dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el sendero que los sacaba del área de las cabañas_— sí que me sorprendiste... —_murmuró_—

-¿De verdad? _—Caminó a un lado de él con las manos en los bolsillos_— no veo porque...

-No pensé que pudieras ser tan buen actor... —_murmuró mientras jugaba con una pequeña piedra— _la escena de la discusión fue muy interesante... nunca pensé que vería una mirada molesta en ti...

_Sonrió un poco_— Bien dicen por ahí nunca digas nunca... las clases de actuación que tome fueron muy buenas,

-Si eso creo... —_murmuró no muy convencido_— ¿también te enseñan a como seducir a una mujer?

-Lo dices como si no creyeras que fuera capaz de seducir a una mujer —_camino saliendo del área de las cabañas, llevándolo por otro sendero que conducía al pueblo—_

_Lo vio de reojo con una sutil sonrisa—_ No lo tomes a mal Seiya, solo que... nunca se te ha visto con otra mujer que no sea Lita y bueno... por más que sea tu prometida no creo que con ella... bueno tú me entiendes...

_Respondió a la sonrisa_— Es posible que rompa mi compromiso con Lita

-¿Qué? —_Pregunto ahora si volteando a verlo_— pero tú jamás desobedecerías a tus padres... ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?

-Lita y yo lo hablamos hace unos días, en cuanto regrese iremos a Corea para terminar formalmente, será difícil, pero ya lo hemos decidido, mira ahí está el bar vamos

_Se quedo callado, era extraño, Lita y él llevaban comprometidos demasiado tiempo y aunque nunca se habían visto como una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra pues no seria fácil que sus padres aceptaran romper ese compromiso, algo debía pasar para que tomaran esa decisión. Al entrar se dirigió a una mesa que estaba alejada y ventilada lo que necesitaba en ese momento, esperó a que ambos se sentaran para continuar_— ¿Cuál es el motivo para que rompan el compromiso después de tantos años?

-Lita está enamorada y es correspondida, y no seré yo quien le impida ser feliz junto a él —_sonrió pidiendo un par de whiskys_—

-Vaya pues eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte... —_dijo indiferente_— quien sabe si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu... hace tiempo tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste ir ¿no? —_su mirada se fijo en el anillo de bodas que portaba_—

-Claro, que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi antes o después... —_fijo la mirada en aquella sortija_— además como te comente hace algunos días hay alguien que me interesa y luchare

-¿Y quién es si puede saberse? —_Pregunto al tiempo que les llevaban sus bebidas—_

-Eso es un secreto —_tomo su bebida dando un sorbo_—

-Pensé que tu y yo no teníamos secretos, hemos sido buenos amigos por mucho tiempo... —_dijo observándolo, la verdad es que él durante algún tiempo si tuvo un secreto, el de su ahora esposa_—

-Si somos amigos Darien... y lo hemos sido desde siempre, me conoces tanto como yo en este momento puedo asegurar que hierves por dentro y tienes ganas de golpearme

_Sonrió, bebió de un golpe el trago que de inmediato quemo su garganta y sintió ese mismo calor recorrerlo hasta llegar a su estomago_— ¿Que sentiste de poder tocar así a mi mujer?

-Fue solo una actuación Darien, las caricias y todo lo que viste fue falso —_sonrió irónico, bebiendo todo el trago, para enseguida pedir la botella completa_—

-Aun así Seiya... no eres de piedra... y sé lo que alguna vez dijiste sentir por ella...

-Si... y tu sabiendo lo que sentía, la hiciste tu novia, ahora es tu esposa y quizás eso es lo único que debe importar ¿no?

-Si... eso es lo único que importa... —_dijo desviando la mirada_— al menos espero que esa nueva chica que te interesa si tengas el valor para luchar por ella.

-Esta vez seguiré tu consejo... luchare con todo por esa mujer que amo —_al momento le sirvieron otra copa la cual bebió de un solo sorbo_—

_Sonrió un tanto incrédulo—_ Pues esperemos que puedas, pero dado que eres demasiado pasivo Seiya... además inexperto...

-Ya veo... aun me crees inferior a ti, quizás te sorprenda lo mucho que la gente puede cambiar

-No Seiya... —_se sirvió otra copa—_ no es que seas inferior a mí, pero vamos tu siempre fuiste bien portado, demasiado noble en un mundo donde la gente toma y arrebata... además me atrevo a decir que dado el respeto que le tienes a Lita y tu compromiso ni siquiera te has atrevido a estar con otra mujer y eso te da experiencia para saber cómo tratarlas y pues tu no lo tienes...

-No se necesita tener experiencia cuando se ama, porque simplemente nace, en el momento apropiado

_Bebió el contenido de la copa de un sorbo y en seguida sonrió con ironía_— Siempre tan romántico... pero no Seiya, la vida es diferente... un hombre que no sabe complacer a una mujer simplemente se queda sin ella...

_Sonrió bebiendo aquella copa_— Espero que en un futuro recuerdes lo que estás diciendo ahora

-No hay mucho que recordar... —_dijo burlista_— y bueno Seiya al menos ya te acostaste con esa chica que según tu amas...

-Si... se trata de la chica con la fui infiel a Lita

-Vaya no imagine nunca escucharte decir eso... —_dijo volviendo a llenar su copa y la de Seiya_— entonces brindemos por ese hecho... solo antes... ¿qué tal estuvo?

-Es una mujer maravillosa —_tomo su copa sonriendo ampliamente_— la más perfecta que haya conocido en mi vida, una mujer que lo tiene todo, y sobre todo es mi complemento perfecto

_Lo observo fijamente—_ ¿Tan buena es en la cama?

-La mas apasionada, seductora tierna y dulce a la vez

-Debe ser una joya... —_murmuró bebiendo su copa_— capaz de hacer que rompieras tu compromiso...

-Es un tesoro muy valioso, y ahora que lo encontré no la dejar ir, te lo puedo asegurar

-Bueno sería interesante verte luchar por una mujer así... pero pues supongo que tu situación es fácil, solo rompes tu compromiso y como si nada comienzas a andar con ella

-Si... es posible —_murmuró bebiendo aquella copa_— Darien... eres mi mejor amigo sabes, aun estoy sorprendido

-¿Sorprendido? —_Pregunto volviendo a servir sus copas, justo eso es lo que necesitaba para relajarse sin mencionar algo más_—

-Si... de que de pronto muestres mucho interés por tu esposa, me refiero en cuanto a su carrera

_Sonrió con algo de ironía por sus palabras_— Es mi esposa ¿no?, quizá nunca he estado tan presente, en ocasiones la acompañaba pero nunca me llamo la atención... en fin tenía ganas de verla y estar con ella y que mejor lugar que esta hermosa playa... ¿no te parece?

-Si... al menos en el tiempo que ha pasado nunca te habías presentado en el set estando tan cerca

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez... —_murmuró si bien la molestia aun no pasaba sentía que no podía enojarse con su amigo_— además que en la ciudad no tenía nada que hacer...

-¿En serio?, ¿y tus amantes?, ninguna estaba disponible ¿a caso?, supuse que estarías con alguna —_bebió un sorbo observándolo detenidamente—_

-Simplemente no me dio la gana de ir a buscarlas... y mi amante... _—sonrió con ironía bebiendo de golpe el whisky_— ahora le dio por ser novia de un medico de cuarta... ¿que, está mal que venga a buscar a mi esposa?

-No para nada, solo me sorprende, pero ya veo la razón —_murmuró jugando un poco con la copa_—

-Es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho ¿no crees?

-Darien... has cambiado... antes no la veías como un simple objeto de tu pertenencia...

_Se tomo el tiempo necesario para volver a servir su copa y beberla tranquilamente_— Antes era diferente... —_murmuró observando su sortija_— no la veo solo como alguien que me pertenece, la veo como mi esposa, con la cual tengo todo el derecho de estar...

-Es lo mismo... el derecho lo tienes, ¿pero es solo esa razón la que te une?—_bebió un trago_—

_Subió la mirada, viéndolo fijamente_— ¿A ti por qué te interesa tanto?, eres mi amigo y te cuento todo esto por ese motivo... ¿que a poco quieres intentar conquistar a mi esposa como no te atreviste hacerlo en el pasado?

-¿Que dirías si te dijera que si? —_sonrió un tanto burlón sosteniendo su mirada con seguridad y desafiante—_

-Que eso no pasara, porque ella es mi esposa y aunque tú seas mi amigo jamás te la dejaría... —_sonrió con ironía—_ ahora que lo pienso esta podría ser la noche indicada para quizá... embarazarla...

_Bebió el contenido de su copa con tranquilidad, lo sabía bien no sería cosa fácil realizar su amor, pero no se daría por vencido_— Al menos espero que lo hagas con amor

-O con pasión... no lo se... —_para ese momento ya se había servido por lo que bebió de un golpe el trago_— creo que eso tengo que averiguarlo, así que si me disculpas amigo... mi esposa me espera... —_se puso de pie—_ ah y... por lo mismo que eres mi amigo estoy seguro que no te atreverías a tratar de conquistar a mi esposa... porque si en el pasado no lo hiciste no lo harás ahora...

_Tan solo sonrió irónico_— Es acaso un reto lo que me estas proponiendo Darien Chiba?

-No Seiya... es solo una afirmación... siempre has sido más leal que cualquiera y no te atreverás a intervenir en mi matrimonio… porque somos amigos... ¿no?

-Si lo somos —_desvió su mirada de el por un instante, hasta ese momento había sido leal a su amistad, pero ahora su lealtad estaba dirigida hacia el amor que sentía por ella, debía ser paciente y no complicar más la situación al menos no en ese momento_—

_Sonrió parándose a un lado de él colocando la mano sobre su hombro_— Gracias Seiya... sé que lo que hice en el pasado estuvo mal pero... las cosas no se pueden cambiar... —_en seguida saco un poco de dinero_— esta ronda la invito yo... ahora me voy, Serena debe estarme esperando... no te desveles mucho amigo...

_Frunció ligeramente el ceño con molestia, sin decirle nada._

-Hasta mañana... —_dijo antes de alejarse, aquella conversación no había aminorado su enojo al contrario, pensar que Serena pudiera corresponderle a Seiya lo inquietaba y más después de ver aquellas escenas en las que definitivamente se desbordaba pasión, esa Serena la quería solo para él y para nadie más_—

X-X

Bueno pues ya tuvimos un capitulo mas y por cierto muy intenso, entre el "ensayo" y la grabación luego sí que fue un capitulo por demás fuerte, a ver chicas ¿Quién no quisiera ser Serena en esos momentos de pasión?, y vaya que están disfrutando esos días a solas.

Sobre Rei, pobre ya salió con su domingo siete y del machista de Darien, que no es del todo malo como que siento que no le gusta perder y por eso comete locura tras locura, ahora estemos al pendiente de los demás capítulos a ver qué es lo que pasa.

Gracias a: _**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**felina 26, **__**21nee**__**, **__**princessnerak, **__**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**Trinidad, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**selene kou chiba, **_muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que este les haya gustado :p

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

_Al llegar a la cabaña entro observando el lugar detenidamente, era pequeño pero parecía confortable, si dirigió a la pequeña habitación donde la vio durmiendo, debido al calor que hacia debió haberse destapado, noto ese camisón negro que ceñía su cuerpo, se parecia a alguno de los que solía usar su amante_— "¿Desde cuándo usa ese tipo de ropa?" —_Se pregunto, mientras se quitaba la ropa para quedar completamente desnudo y después acercarse con suavidad a la cama recostándose junto a ella, acariciando sus hombros descubiertos_—

_Suspiro sutil debido a que ya se encontraba dormida y aquellos roces solo la despertaron de su tranquilo sueño._

_Sonrió acercándose a ella rozando sus labios abrazándola junto a él_— ¿Hola me extrañaste?

-Darien... ¿bebiste? —_murmuro al sentir en su aliente los restos del alcohol_—

-Si un poco con Seiya —_murmuro acariciando su espalda_— que lindo camisón no te lo había visto

-¿Con Seiya? —_Murmuro deteniendo su brazo_— si... es nuevo... aquí hace demasiado calor...

-Quizás deberías comprar más de estos —_sonrió bajando su mano hacia su pierna levantándola un poco para sentir su piel_—

-Darien, es tarde, estoy cansada… —_dijo tranquilamente deteniendo su mano_—

-No crees que es una noche perfecta para concebir a nuestro primogénito —_suavemente se acerco mas a ella encimándose para besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sus manos entrelazándolas_—

-Darien, de verdad estoy muy cansada, fue un día muy pesado... —_dijo tratando de soltar suavemente sus manos unidas_— tengo que estar a las 6 de la mañana... necesito dormir...

-Serena te necesito, por favor —_murmuro bajando mas sus besos_— solo un poco

-Darien... por favor... —_murmuro soltando su mano para colocarla sobre su hombro y hacer que se separara_—

-¿Qué ocurre? —_Se separo un poco_— eres mi esposa y quiero que estés conmigo en este momento... no vine solo para verte actuar y dormir Serena

-No… pero... podemos solo quedarnos abrazados ¿sí?

_Fijo su mirada en ella—_ Quiero estar contigo, creo que es una noche perfecta, es un lugar hermoso como si fuera una segunda luna de miel aunque eso vendrá más adelante cielo —_levanto un poco la pierna de ella para tener más acceso_— no sabes cuánto te extrañe y cuanto es que te deseo, no puedo esperar —_murmuro apoyándose mas en ella para que sintiera su miembro—_

-Si Darien, la noche es perfecta y el lugar es hermoso, pero yo no estoy de ánimos... estoy demasiado cansada... —_dijo tratando de empujarlo_— ahora no Darien...

-¿Por qué no? —_Acaricio sus pechos extasiado por la suave tela, fijo su mirada en su rostro, de nuevo le ocurría la imagen de ella, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente_—

-Porque no quiero... —_dijo colocando las manos sobre su pecho para separarlo_— estoy cansada...

-Yo si quiero y lo deseo ahora —_murmuro besándola en ese instante sujetando sus manos para que no resistiera_—

_De qué manera podría seguir negándose, él no entendería de razones en ese momento, sus piernas reaccionaron tan solo levantándose un poco en su afán de alejarlo, pero su mano sujetándola no le permitía hacer mucho, y su manera de besarla era brusca y ese sabor no le agradaba._

_Sujeto ambas manos con una sola mano para acariciar su contorno bajando hasta sus piernas, haciendo que las abriera para que sintiera el deseo que tenía en ese mismo momento._

_Sus labios dejaron que la besara, sus manos lentamente fueron dejando de tratar de soltarse, así como sus piernas, simplemente su mente abandono su cuerpo, no correspondía ni emitía sonido ante sus caricias o sus besos, tan solo dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, no quería pensar ni sentir solo olvidar._

_Se separo un poco bajo sus besos hacia sus pechos, apoyándose aun mas, no recibir reacción alguna no era su idea de una noche de pasión como la que tenía en mente y mucho menos era la Serena que había visto actuando_— ¿Qué te ocurre? _—la soltó un poco_—

-Nada... —_murmuro fijando la mirada en él_— solo estoy dándote lo que quieres y deseas...

-Esto no es lo que quiero y deseo... quiero a la Serena que vi actuando... ¿por qué conmigo nunca te portas así?

-Porque eso solo era actuación... —_dijo aun sin moverse_—

-Si eso es una actuación, donde mostraste una pasión que no conocía de ti, y quiero que sea solo para mí que soy tu esposo

_Desvió la mirada—_ No es verdad Darien, nunca quisiste conocer esa pasión de mi... por eso ahora solo actuó, y eso que viste fue eso... solo actuación y nada mas...

-Quiero conocerla ahora, Serena tu eres mi esposa y eso no cambiara jamás, contigo me case y contigo formare una familia,

-¿Estás seguro que conmigo quieres formar esa familia? —_Pregunto volviendo a mirarlo_— ¿me amas?

-Claro que si Serena... o no me habría casado contigo —_sonrió ligeramente_— eres mi esposa ¿por qué no habría de amarte?

-Si me amas entonces ¿por qué no me respetas? —_Pregunto con seriedad_—

-Claro que lo hago... no sé de qué estás hablando Serena —_se levanto molesto de encima de ella_— si no te amara no estaría aquí en estos momentos

_Rápidamente se puso de pie y se coloco la bata que hacia juego con ese camisón_— No me respetas Darien, te estoy diciendo que no quiero y a ti no te importa, ¿pretendías forzarme a estar contigo o qué?

-¿No te estoy forzando o sí?, discúlpame si tenía ganas de estar con mi mujer cuando esta no lo desea, sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hacerlo, por Dios Serena ¿por qué me torturas de esta forma?

-¿Yo torturándote? —_Pregunto incrédula_— está bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —_Abrió su bata aun sin quitársela_— ¿quieres que actué contigo?

-No quiero que actúes Serena... quiero que seas tú conmigo y yo contigo

—_Mientras la observaba volvió a imaginar a Rei acercándose a él seductoramente, llevo su mano hacia su cabeza en ese instante_—

-Entonces quiere decir que tu nunca has sido verdadero conmigo... —_murmuro volviendo a amarrarse la bata—_ que jamás me has amado con pasión...

-He sido el más apasionado, nadie que no sea yo te puede complacer de la misma manera —_murmuro apoyándose en la cama observando el piso, quizás eran los efectos del alcohol que lo hacía alucinar aun mas_— porque nadie te amara como yo, me perteneces solo a mí y a nadie mas

-Eso deberíamos averiguarlo... —_murmuro molesta—_ porque yo también te amaba que pensé que nadie te complacería mejor que yo... porque te pertenecía solo a ti...

-Demonios —_empuño su pucho contra la cama enojado explotando_— nadie que no sea yo te puede complacer, te conozco sé lo que te gusta y lo que no, y sé que tu también me deseas, tu cuerpo se derrite entre mis brazos, nadie que no sea yo, ese mediquillo de cuarta no puede complacerte eres mía Rei —_golpeo la pared volviendo su mirada hacia ella mostrando la desesperación que sentía en su mirada_—

-¿Rei? —_murmuro incrédula al escucharlo, ese era el nombre de su compañera de trabajo, Rei Hino, así que ella era su amante, algunas veces la escucho nombrar pero para Darien siempre había sido una doctora que siempre quería dar consulta a sus pacientes, por lo visto también se había metido con él_— no volverás a tocarme Darien... —_dijo antes de salir corriendo de aquella cabaña, no podía ni quería estar cerca de él_—

_La observo salir corriendo, que le estaba sucediendo, estaba perdiendo el control de todo_— Me estoy volviendo loco —_murmuro recostándose sobre aquella cama, cerrando sus ojos, había intentado seguirla pero su cuerpo no se movió_—

_Corrió sendero arriba, estaba asustada, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Darien se pusiera violento?, no quería pensar solo necesitaba sentirse protegida, abrió la puerta de la hermosa y elegante cabaña esperaba encontrarlo quizá en la sala, tal vez la habitación, corrió hacia ella y la cama estaba vacía, recorrió la mirada hacia el baño que estaba abierto pero nada de él, quizá estaba en la cabaña que habían rentado para su estancia, pero lo vio al asomarse por la ventana, estaba sentado en la playa, no dudo salió corriendo por la puerta trasera que daba hacia la playa privada_— ¡Seiya! —_Grito en cuanto piso la escalera_—

_Seiya giro su cabeza al escucharla y verla ahí en la puerta de inmediato se puso de pie_— Serena

_Corrió con más rapidez hasta que sintió sus brazos rodeándola, fue entonces que sus lágrimas se hicieron más intensas, podía aceptarlo, estaba asustada, no quería que Darien la volviera tocar y mucho menos después de escuchar el nombre de su amante, la estaba confundiendo con ella y eso era humillante._

-¿Que sucedió? —_Murmuro abrazándola con fuerza_— ¿estás bien?

_Asintió, lo abrazo con fuerza_— No puedo estar con él... _—murmuro ocultando su rostro en su pecho—_

_La abrazo aun mas—_ ¿Te hizo algo?

-No…pero... quiso que estuviera con él... y no puedo... —_murmuro_— yo... pensé en ceder porque si estaba algo intenso pero no pude...

_Cerro sus ojos abrazándola_— Dime que no se puso aun más violento cuando te negaste, dime que no te lastimo

-No, no me hizo daño, pero discutimos... quería que me comportara con él como en la escena... y simplemente no puedo, nunca pude hacerlo así con él... —_murmuro sujetándose con fuerza de su camisa_—

_Respiro aliviado al escucharla, volviendo su mirada al cielo—_ ¿Que te dijo?

-Quería que fuera de la misma manera con él pero... no me quería a mi... —_dijo con molestia, no es que estuviera su ego herido más bien se sentía humillada, ahora se preguntaba ¿cuántas veces la hizo suya pensando en otra?— _me llamo por el nombre de Rei...

-Rei... ¿te refieres a Rei Hino? —_murmuro sorprendido_—

-Si... —_dijo aun con voz llorosa—_ ¿la conoces?

-Si... ella fue su novia durante la preparatoria y parte de la universidad, pero término con ella antes de que comenzara a salir contigo, ahora si me has dejado sin habla

-¿Desde cuanto me habrá estado engañando? —_Dijo con molestia_— esa mujer es su compañera en el hospital... ahora entiendo porque siempre hablaba mal de ella era para ocultar sus sentimientos...

-Que idiota es... y ahora que la perdió está molesto —_sonrió un poco divertido_— hace rato me estuve bebiendo con él —_la ayudo a sentarse sobre la arena sin dejar de abrazarla_—

-¿Bebieron juntos verdad? —_pregunto sentándose a su lado sin soltarlo_—

-Si... quise distraerlo para que no volviera a la cabaña pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo

_Se separo un poco de su cuerpo tan solo para verlo, él no parecía estar ebrio eso la hacía supone que Darien bebió mas de la cuenta_— ¿Qué platicaron? —_Dijo limpiándose las mejillas_—

_Le sonrió ligeramente secando sus lagrimas con suavidad_— Tenia curiosidad de saber que había sentido al haber estado contigo... estaba molesto y si no me equivoco me habría golpeado en ese mismo instante, de hecho se lo insinué

-No lo provoques mi amor... ¿que habría pasado si te golpea y yo no pudiera estar contigo para cuidarte? —_Pregunto haciendo un ligero puchero_—

-Es preferible a que te haga daño... créeme tienes suerte que no se haya puesto demasiado violento... o quizás ya aprendió a controlarse

-¿Pudo haber hecho algo peor? —_pregunto preocupada_—

-Si... por lo general Darien suele ser muy tranquilo, pero como en todos llega un punto de presión cuando ya no puede soportar más y explota... muy pocas veces me toco verlo en ese estado, pierde todos sus sentidos y es completamente irreconocible, no te gustaría verlo créeme, por eso estaba preocupado amor

-Comprendo... —_murmuro volviendo a acercarse a él_— tendré cuidado entonces... pero ¿que mas platicaron?

-Le dije que rompería mi compromiso con Lita, eso sin duda lo sorprendió me pregunto el motivo y se lo conté, además —_sonrió divertido—_ le hable de la mujer que amo, y él curioso comenzó a preguntar mas pero no sabe que se trata de ti

-Estás loco amor, como se te ocurre decirle eso... imagina como se pondrá cuando sepa... —_murmuro abrazándolo mas_— eres muy travieso Seiya...

-Ya lo sé, pero también trate de disuadirlo sobre su separación contigo, y me pregunto si ahora si estaba dispuesto a conquistarte, y luchar como no lo hice en el pasado—_suspiró_— quizás lo hice enojar un poco más, pero no me cree capaz de hacerlo, me conoce bien quizás, sabe que soy demasiado leal y pasivo al menos esas fueron sus palabras

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuro tomando su rostro besando suavemente su labios_— y si no luchas tu lo hare yo... ya no imagino mi vida sin ti... eres todo lo que necesito...

-¿Entonces me das permiso de seguirlo provocando?, soy leal, pero ahora mi lealtad no es hacia su amistad... es hacia a ti amor —_correspondió a sus labios_— ya verá que tan pasivo puedo ser —_sonrió divertido_— sabes... solo sabía que tenía una amante pero no que fuera Rei, me dijo que anda de novia de un mediquillo de cuarta, lo cual significa que ella lo dejo

-¿Qué tanto te conto Darien? —_Pregunto acariciando su mejilla—_ ¿qué tanto sabes?

-Solo eso que a su amante se le ocurrió andar de novia de un mediquillo de cuarta y por lo que vi ni siquiera ha buscado a sus amiguitas —_poniendo las comillas con sus dedos_— si es así, me alegro por Rei quizás al fin encuentre alguien que la valore de verdad

-No sabía que Darien había tenido una novia y mucho menos que fuera Rei... —_murmuro recargándose en su brazo_—

-Si... Darien tuvo muchas novias, pero ella fue con la que duro más tiempo, aunque peleaban a cada momento, Rei es un poco como decirlo de carácter explosivo, tuvieron una de tantas peleas y terminaron, y algunos meses después ya salía contigo—_fijo su mirada en el horizonte abrazándola_— Rei no es mala persona, pero si estoy sorprendido la verdad

_Suspiró, había muchas cosas que no entendía, entre ellas ¿como había sido posible que terminara casada con Darien?, se recargo en él—_ ¿Tu la conoces?, digo ¿has platicado con ella, sabes cómo es?

-Si... la conozco, como sabes estudie medicina, y en los primeros semestres debes llevar materias en general que abarcan todo, y después me especialice en la nutriología, compartí los primeros semestres con Darien y Rei

-Ya veo... —_murmuro—_ ¿crees que la ame?

_La acurruco más hacia él—_ Una de las veces que exploto fue cuando ella se enojo por un proyecto que no salió como se esperaba, y él termino arruinándolo por completo —_se rasco la cabeza_— ahora que lo pienso fue divertido, pero no sé si la ame, eso solo el mismo lo sabe, seguiré indagando con él y le hare más preguntas sobre su amante

-Toda esta situación creo que te divierte _—murmuro observando el ir y venir del agua_— a ver si te parece divertido cuando tengamos que enfrentarlo...

-Eso precisamente... digamos que lo preparamos psicológicamente para que no le caiga como una bomba... después de todo es mi amigo, y me ha dado su apoyo en momentos importantes, y si ama a Rei entonces podríamos alentarlo a que verdaderamente luche ¿no crees?, ¿o será que eso es lo que más deseo para que te deje libre para mí?

-Creo que eso es lo que más deseas... no tener que enfrentarlo... sigues siendo pacifista... —_murmuro con una sutil sonrisa_— ¿no te gustaría enfrentarlo verdad?

-La verdad no… es lo que menos quiero —_la abrazo con fuerza_— pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, siento que si es él quien te pide el divorcio primero que tu, si se da cuenta de lo que siente en verdad te dejara libre, y no lo lastimaremos... después de todo se caso enamorado de ti

-Sí, es posible... —_murmuro tomando suavemente su brazo_— yo también lo amaba, pero no como te amo a ti... en poco tiempo te convertiste en mi vida... y no la concibo sin ti...

-Sé que soy pacifista, y esta es una situación muy difícil pero si te tengo a mi lado... luchare y lo enfrentare si es necesario, pero en verdad preferiría no hacerlo

-Lo se... —_murmuro subiendo sus piernas sobre las de él—_ mientras creo que tendremos que seguir manteniendo nuestro secreto...

-Si... —_la abrazo sonriéndole_— disfrutemos cada momento y hagamos que sea él quien diga ya no

-Solo esperemos que llegue ese día si no lo sentiré muchísimo pero... seré yo quien le pida el divorcio... simplemente ya no puedo estar lejos de ti... además... —_evadió un poco la mirada hacia el mar_— le dije que no volvería a tocarme...

-¿Y crees que lo recuerde?, hoy bebió mas de la cuenta se acabo casi toda la botella, pienso que si está enamorado o desesperado, ¿no crees que a últimas fechas bebe más que de costumbre?

-Si eso creo, pero de todas formas si lo recuerda o no ya no importa, no dejare que me toque... es más si es necesario dormiré con pijama de abuelita... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

_Sonrió__—_ Sería interesante verte con pijama de abuelita —_beso su frente con una sonrisa_— pobre Darien

-¿Pobre Darien? —_Pregunto desconcertada_— ¿a qué te refieres?

-Míralo de esta forma, por un lado tu su linda y bella esposa, se enamora de alguien más y decide ya no corresponder y no ser tocada por él, y por el otro lado su amante decide dejarlo para salir con un medico siendo novia y no amante, es lógico que este desesperado, mas siendo que nunca le ha gustado perder, y siempre ha buscado la perfección, a estas alturas si no anda con otra de sus amiguitas será por qué no son perfectas para él

-Si quizá tengas razón, pero entonces ¿qué preferirías? _—Pregunto subiendo la mirada_— que le hubiera correspondido como él me lo pedía... tal como estuvimos en la playa...

_Suspiro_— Cualquier cosa es preferible a que te haga daño en su desesperación acompañada de la borrachera que se puso, cualquier cosa se puede esperar, en este caso porque menciono a Rei, sabes que yo preferiría ya enfrentarlo y decirle todo pero aun no es el momento

-Pero es que... —_volvió a recargarse en él suspirando sutilmente_— para los hombres en su mayoría es fácil estar con una o con otra mujer porque es más una necesidad fisiológica, pero las mujeres somos distintas, nos entregamos por amor y las que digan que no siempre llevaran implícito algún sentimiento ya sea necesidad de sentirse amadas y amor...

-Yo soy un niño bueno, me porto bien

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Lo se... no olvidare lo que me dijiste... —_subió la mano acariciando su mejilla_— dime... ¿jamás desearas a otra mujer que no sea yo?

-Jamás —_dijo con una gran sonrisa_— jamás he deseado ni deseare a otra mujer que no seas tú...

_Sonrió feliz—_ Eso me gusta... pero... ¿de verdad nunca deseaste a una mujer?

-No —_se sonrojo_— por eso Darien se burla de mi y no me cree capaz de seducir a una mujer

-Pues yo te puedo decir que eres increíble... —_murmuro con una sutil sonrisa_— en poco tiempo lograste descubrir muchas cosas, creo que tienes un talento natural...

-¿Te parece? —_se sonrojo observándola_—

_Asintió acercándose a besar sus labios_— Haces que haga cosas que jamás me imagine... hoy mientras grabábamos mi mente se lleno de los recuerdos de este mismo lugar... nunca pensé que haría el amor en una playa... y mucho menos con un hombre tan seductor como tu...

-Nunca me habían dicho que era seductor, sé que soy guapo pero no sabía que pudiera ser seductor, yo también a tu lado he hecho cosas que jamás imagine llegar a hacer, como hacerlo en el gimnasio

-Además modesto... —_murmuro sonriendo sutilmente_— sabes que no he vuelto a entrar a ese lugar...

-¿Así que no hiciste tus ejercicios?

-No… pero recuerda que esta desmantelado... puedo tener un accidente si intento armarlos... ¿quieres que lo haga?

-Mmm no mejor corre en el jardín te daré una rutina de ejercicios que puedes hacer sin necesidad de los aparatos

-Eso me gusta... pero más me gustaría que tu estuvieras a mi lado... mmm —_oculto su rostro en su pecho—_ alguien me dijo que es bueno el sexo porque te ejercita... ¿es verdad?

-Mmm si, es buena hasta cierto punto, pero no hay nada mejor que una rutina de ejercicio para ejercitarte adecuadamente —_acaricio su cabello con ternura_—

-Tonto... —_murmuro con una sutil sonrisa_—

-¿Por qué me dices tonto? —_Haciendo un puchero_—

-Lo siento... —_sonrió terminando por sentarse entre sus piernas_— mi amor no es tonto es despistado... no captaste lo que te insinué...

-Pero si solo respondí tu pregunta —_sonrió abrazándola por la cintura_— si crees que el que hagamos el amor te salvara de la rutina, estas muy equivocada

-Mmmm eres un obsesivo del ejercicio... sabes Seiya... estoy feliz de estar contigo, no puedo decir que lo que viví con Darien sea malo pero... hay muchas cosas que no pude compartir con él... y ahora me siento libre de poder hacerlo contigo, sin mencionar que sabes lo difícil que es esta carrera y que me comprenderás...

-Así como tú a mi lo harás cuando sea asediado por las chicas _—apoyo su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos— _sabes, me gusta confiar en ti y poder hablar de todo, además de Lita eres la segunda chica con la que me siento realmente bien platicando, salvo que tu no me golpeas

-Jamás te golpearía... eres mi amor y no te lastimaría... pero eso de que seas asediado pues no me convence mucho pero ni modo sería algo que yo provoque... por cierto... no has vuelto a cantarme...

-Con tanto trabajo, no me he podido sentar e inspirarme, pero quizás pueda inventar algo aquí bajo la luz de las estrellas y las olas que van y vienen siendo testigos del amor que nos tenemos, me siento feliz de saber que no solo el sexo nos une

_Suspiro acariciando sus manos—_ El sexo quizá fue algo que al principio nos sedujo, pero ahora es solo un complemento y que incluso en eso nos llevemos bien hace que nuestra relación sea aun mejor...

-Quizás componga una canción con esos elementos, cuando la tenga la cantare para ti —_bostezo un poco aspirando su aroma_—

-¿De verdad? —_Murmuro recargándose en él_— vayamos dentro amor, debemos dormir aunque sea un par de horas...

-Si aunque me gustaría seguir observando el mar, pero si no mañana Yaten se enojara con nosotros

-Así es y no quiero que te regañe... —_murmuro_— ¿sabes que dormir contigo es lo más parecido al cielo?

-¿En serio?, entonces vayamos a dormir, quiero dormir abrazado de ti —_con cuidado se puso de pie, para extender su mano hacia ella_—

-Ah yo... —_alzo las manos sonriéndole_— quiero que me lleves en tus brazos... ¿se podrá?, corrí demasiado...

-Si vamos —_se agacho para levantarla entre sus brazos_— ¿así está bien?

-Mucho mejor... —_dijo rodeando su cuello_— Te amo Seiya... nunca, nunca lo olvides... —_murmuro a su oído antes de darle un beso y recargarse en su pecho, estaba cansada debido al llanto, haber corrido tanto y lo pesado del día_—

-Y yo a ti te amo —_sonrió con amor, acurrucándola entre sus brazos, mientras entraba a la cabaña dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde la recostó con suavidad y enseguida lo hizo el tomando las sabanas, cubriéndose mutuamente_— ahora duerme bombón mañana será un da pesado

-Descansa amor... —_murmuro antes de usar su brazo de almohada y unir su cuerpo al de él en un abrazo, quizá hacía calor pero lo que más necesitaba era sentirse entre sus brazos y dormir respirando su aroma_—

-Si —_murmuro acurrucándola más junto a él cerrando sus ojos para conciliar el sueño_—

X-X

_Los rayos del sol brillaban con demasiada intensidad, Darien abrió sus ojos, se encontraba un tanto sudoroso debido al calor, estaba solo, fijo su mirada en el reloj era más de medio día, llevo su mano a la cabeza sintiendo una fuerte punzada_— "Seguro debe estar grabando" —_se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, sin duda le hacía falta para despertar y refrescar su cuerpo, después de un rato, salió con ropa de playa un short y una playera sin mangas de color verde, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las grabaciones, observando fijamente las escenas que ahora grababan con otros personajes_—

-¡Corte!, tienen 10 minutos para descansar en lo que preparamos la siguiente escena... estén listos Serena y Seiya... —_dijo Yaten mientras se alejaba con su equipo hacia uno de los salones con vista al mar de la casa_—

-Gracias... —_dijo Serena a Mina que le llevaba una botella con agua_— ¿me tengo que cambiar de nuevo?

_Reviso el libreto—_ No, las siguientes escenas puedes hacerla con este vestuario

-Ay qué bueno... —_suspiro tomando un poco de agua_— ahí esta Darien... debo hablar con él, me avisas cuando me necesiten por favor...

-Sí, no te preocupes... pero me tienes que contar que ocurrió ayer ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que si... —_le sonrió volviendo la mirada a Seiya que estaba lejos_— no tardo...

_Darien observaba a lo lejos aun con aquel punzante dolor en su cabeza._

-Hola... —_murmuro entregándole la botella de agua_— supongo que necesitas agua...

-Gracias —_tomo el agua bebiendo un poco_— ¿desde a qué horas están grabando?

-Seis de la mañana... —_murmuro cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como comenzaban a cambiar las cámaras de lugar_—

-Ya veo —_murmuro cerrando sus ojos, tallando su cabeza con la mano_—

-En la cafetería podrás encontrar algo para comer, debes tener hambre...

-Me duele mucho la cabeza

-Le pediré de favor a Mina que te busque algunas aspirinas o algo así... —_dijo con seriedad— _¿recuerdas... algo de lo que paso anoche?

-¿Anoche?, ¿qué sucedió? —_Frunció el ceño con extrañeza_— lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Seiya en un bar... de ahí no recuerdo nada más ni siquiera como fue que llegue a la cabaña

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste? —_murmuro volteando a verlo_—

-¿Te dije algo grave?, ¿qué hice? —_se puso de pie preocupado_—

-Nada... —_dijo desconcertada volviendo la mirada hacia la playa_— estabas demasiado ebrio supongo...

-Si... supongo que bebí más de la cuenta, no soporto mi cabeza, y el calor no ayuda mucho

-Deberías quedarte en un lugar fresco...

-Si... pediré algo de comer, quizás eso me ayude

-Si es lo mejor... ah no sé si quieras acompañarnos dentro... —_dijo ocultando una sutil sonrisa—_ aunque parece una casa antigua se mando a instalar aire acondicionado... y así ves como grabamos...

-Si... me parece bien, te acompaño —_se levanto tomando su mano con cariño_—

_Enarco una ceja, desconcertada ya que su forma de tratarla la noche anterior no le había gustado para nada_— Gracias...

_La acompañó hacia la casa donde se grabaría la siguiente escena_— Oye, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a comer si te dan un poco de tiempo libre?

-Ah bueno... si me dan tiempo libre... —_dijo no muy convencida no tanto de que no quisiera sino por las grabaciones ya que solo les quedaba una semana en ese lugar_— ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-Al pueblo quizás a conocerlo, y caminar un poco, ayer no pude apreciarlo cuando Seiya me llevo a ese bar

-De acuerdo... pero no te aseguro que podamos...

-De acuerdo —_sonrió con tranquilidad_—

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —_Pregunto pues aunque nunca le había pasado, no creía eso de que no se recuerda nada después de una borrachera_—

-¿Hice algo mal? —_cerro sus ojos ante la punzada que no lo dejaba_— si fue así te suplico que me disculpes

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Me dijiste que era una noche perfecta para engendrar a nuestro primogénito... pero apenas si pusiste una mano en la cama te quedaste dormido...

-¿De verdad? —_le sonrió_— entonces creo que arruine una noche perfecta

-Es posible… —_murmuro ocultando una sonrisa_— ¿cuándo regresas?

-Hoy... me gustaría quedarme más, pero mañana tengo una operación programada a primera hora

-Ya veo, supongo que después de comer...

-Si, por eso me gustaría pasar aunque sea poco tiempo contigo, planeare esa segunda luna de miel para cuando termines las grabaciones

-Buenos días querido amigo —_Seiya se acerco por detrás de ellos golpeando fuertemente su espada_—

-No te preocupes, realmente el que vinieras me ayudo y sirvió mucho... —_dijo sincera y era verdad, había descubierto muchas cosas en tan solo unas horas_—

-Hoy se te pegaron las cobijas, pero mira nada más que cara tienes, haber si ya dejas de beber te hará daño —_sonrió divertido observando a Darien_—

-No me grites... —_dijo cubriéndose los oídos_— tu como puedes estar fresco...

-Porque no soy un borracho como tú, te acabaste la botella

-Cállate... ¿qué va a decir mi esposa?, arruine una gran noche...

-¿Qué?, si fuiste tú el que insistió en beber algo —_llevo sus manos hacia su nuca sonriente—_

-Creo que ustedes aun tienen mucho de qué hablar... —_Dijo Serena, pues estaba algo incomoda con esa situación_—

_Seiya la observo un instante guiñándole un ojo_— No te preocupes Serena, no creo que este cara estirada tenga ganas siquiera de hablar, ve su cara _—estirándole los cachetes_—

-Suéltame... —_dijo empujándolo para que lo soltara_—

-No, no quiero tienes la cara estirada, anda quita esa cara y déjate guiar por el corazón, deja de ser siempre tan matemático y perfeccionista, ya hasta arrugas te están saliendo

-Ay si tu muy joven... —_Dijo sonriendo sutil, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez desde que había llegado que se comportaba como un niño_—

-Claro, joven guapo e irresistible —_coloco una pose de modelo_— musculoso atractivo ¿que más pueden pedir las chicas?

-Una boca menos grande... —_dijo Darien llevando nuevamente la mano a su cabeza—_

-Y menos arrogante... —_dijo Serena algo seria_—

-Oh eso es trampa son dos contra uno —_hizo un puchero un tanto divertido_— anda Darien deja de pensar, y escucha lo que dice tu corazón, aunque apuesto que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que ayer hablamos

_Fijo su mirada en él con seriedad_— No todo pero lo más importante si... —_dijo volviendo a tomar la mano de Serena—_

-¿Ah sí? —_Sonrió aun mas—_ entonces ya es ganancia cara estirada _—sonrió caminando detrás de ellos— _oye Darien ¿me vas invitar a comer hoy?

-No… esta tarde es para mi esposa... la llevare a comer... —_dijo sonriéndole a Serena la cual solo desvió la mirada hacia la casa— _es una tarde de marido y mujer...

-Y que paso con la comida que ayer me prometiste, dijiste que sería una tarde de amigos

-¿Yo dije eso? —_pregunto desconcertado_—

-Si tú lo dijiste —_se cruzo de brazos_—

-Seiya... creo que debes comprender que vine aquí para estar con mi esposa... y al menos quiero tener una comida tranquila con ella...

-Quizás aun hay esperanza para ti —_sonrió observando su rostro_— vuelves a ser el Darien de antaño

-Qué bueno que entiendes que esta tarde le pertenece a mi esposa... gracias... —_dijo Darien besando el dorso de la mano de Serena_—

-Ya por favor... —_murmuro Serena observando a Mina que se acercaba a ellos_—

-Aun así me debes una comida —_sonrió—_ creo que es hora _—tomo la otra mano de Serena llevándosela consigo— _vamos hay que darnos prisa

-Si ya voy... —_dijo sonriendo sutil a Darien al soltarlo de la mano_—

_Apresuro el paso hacia la casa alejándose de Darien para ir al encuentro de Mina._

-¿Que fue eso? —_Pregunto Serena al estar lejos de Darien_—

-Eso se llama molestando a la cara estirada —_sonrió divertido a Serena presionando su mano— _perdóname si te puse en un momento complicado

-No me gusta estar en medio de los dos... —_dijo sujetando ahora ella también su mano—_

-Por ahora no tenemos otra opción, además no pude resistirme a molestarlo, déjame hacer esto a mi manera, créeme quizás no tenga que enfrentarlo aun en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo de antes

-Es posible... pero... no lo vuelvas a hacer cuando yo este ahí... por favor... ¿sí?

-Tratare, de no hacerlo, pero al menos hoy se irá con la idea de que aquí no pasa nada

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Que malo eres...

-Ayer me diste permiso para divertirme ¿recuerdas?, lo molestare cuanto pueda y con lo que pueda hasta hacer confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos

-El resto de la semana prométeme que no hablaremos de él... solo tú y yo ¿sí?

-Lo prometo

-Gracias... —_sonrió_— ¿estás listo para esta escena?, ¿me besaras?

-Cuenta con ello te besare con amor con todo lo que me haces sentir —_se acerco hacia donde ya estaba todo listo para la escena que seguía en ese momento_—

_Solo sonrió al escucharlo, tan solo la idea de recibir uno de sus besos la hacía ilusionarse, Seiya era todo lo que quería y por fortuna podría tener_— Ya estamos listos...

-Muy bien tomen sus posiciones, comenzaremos… —_Dijo Yaten observando como todos se ponían en posición_—

_Serena se acerco al piano donde se coloco viendo hacia la ventana esperando el momento de comenzar a actuar._

_Seiya se sentó en la pequeña salita con una copa y frente al actor que hacía de prometido de Serena._

-¡Acción! —_Grito Yaten esperando la primera línea_—

"-¿Nunca has escuchado a mi bella prometida tocar el piano verdad Ernesto? —_Pregunto el hombre que lucía mucho mayor que Seiya_—

-No… no he tenido la oportunidad, dicen que toca muy bien

-Toca bellísimo... —_dijo el hombre orgulloso_— sin duda me casare con mujer muy valiosa y de la que estoy seguro muchos desearían tener...

_Al momento fijo su mirada en ella tensando un poco el vaso hasta romperlo._

_Al escuchar el ruido del cristal rompiéndose volteo a verlo, no pudiendo mostrar su preocupación solo lo observo._

-Por Dios Ernesto... ¿te encuentras bien? —_Pregunto el hombre que de inmediato le extendió un pañuelo—_

-Gracias... creo que ese cristal es demasiado frágil —_murmuro limpiándose la mano notando algunas pequeñas cortaduras_—

_Marie seguía siendo débil delante de su prometido y eso se notaba con la mirada que el hombre le había dado ya que no se había movido para ayudar a su invitado_— Pediré que venga a limpiar...

_Cubrió su mano observando fijamente a su protector_— Aun sigo pensando que es demasiado joven para usted

-Quizá, pero es la mujer que quiero... es joven, bella, elegante, dócil, de buena familia... engendraremos hijos saludables... ¿qué más puedo pedir? —_Dijo con evidente seguridad—_

-Amor quizás —_murmuro presionando su mano con aquel pañuelo_—

_Soltó una sonora carcajada_— ¿Amor?, pero Ernesto el amor viene con los años, ¿o es que acaso tu estas enamorado?

-El amor nace en el momento menos indicado... puede nacer con una simple mirada

-No cabe duda que eres un joven idealista... —_dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie al momento que entraba una de las mucamas_— Marie aprenderá a amarme, nos casaremos... ella tiene el nombre que me hace falta y yo tengo el dinero que su familia necesita... es un matrimonio perfecto...

-Si un perfecto matrimonio arreglado —_frunció el ceño molesto_—

_Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa_— Pareces molesto...

-Usted sabe lo que pienso sobre este tipo de cosas...

-Lo se... no te preocupes, comprendo que te molesta... pero lo siento Ernesto en esta sociedad así se dan las cosas... ¿y ahora donde se metió Marie? _—Volvió la mirada hacia la entrada y nada— _ya deberían comenzar con sus clases... ¿no?

-Si... aunque no sé porque quieres que tome clases de piano

-Siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas... —_sonrió acercándose palmeando su espalda_— iré a buscar a Serena, me encantaría quedarme a verte practicar pero hay un embarque que tengo que supervisar..."

-¡Corten!

-¿Que paso? —_Pregunto el hombre relajándose_—

-Dijiste el nombre de Serena y debe ser Marie repitan

-Es verdad lo siento... —_dijo el hombre con una sonrisa_—

"-Siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas... —_sonrió acercándose palmeando su espalda_— iré a buscar a Marie, me encantaría quedarme a verte practicar pero hay un embarque que tengo que supervisar...

-Si... no se preocupe —_suspiro_— más tarde nos veremos

_Marie apenas iba entrando cuando su prometido estaba por salir_— Se paciente con Ernesto y procura no hacerlo enojar... —_dijo tomándola de la barbilla para darle un beso en los labios y en seguida salió dejándola cerca de la puerta misma que cerro_—

_Desvió su mirada con evidente molestia._

_Dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse cerca de uno de los sillones—_ ¿Podrás tocar así? —_Dijo observando su mano que estaba envuelta por un pañuelo_—

-Quizás… —_murmuro sin voltear a verla_—

-¿Estás bien? —_pregunto un poco temerosa, extendió su mano con la intención de tocarlo pero se detuvo_—

_Volvió su mirada hacia ella—_ ¿Le parece si comenzamos señorita Winchester?

_Vio la frialdad en su mirada, volvió a caminar hasta sentarse frente al piano quitando la cubierta_— Si no quieres estar aquí está bien, le diré que no tienes talento para la música...

-Solo le estarías diciendo la verdad —_frunció aun más el ceño enojado—_

-¿Entonces qué quieres que le diga? —_Pregunto con molestia_— ya se... _—estaba a punto de tocar pero se volteo a verlo_— que no soportas estar junto a mi...

-¿Y por qué no mejor le dices que no te quieres casar porque me amas?

_Desvió la mirada hacia las teclas del piano_— ¿Hay alguna melodía que te gustaría aprender? —_Era evidente que estaba negándose a tratar el tema_—

-¿Que tal una que hable de desamor? —_Murmuro con sarcasmo_—

_Cerró los ojos comenzando con las primeras notas de una de sus melodías favoritas y que tocaba cuando pensaba en Ernesto, la ya conocida "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven, dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por cada una de las teclas llenando el salón de su sonido, si bien no era una gran pianista debido al constante ensayo había aprendido a tocar, el sentimiento podía transmitirlo._

_Presiono su puño volviendo a sangrar su mano por aquellas heridas_— Bien, puedo ver con claridad que lo de ayer no significa nada para ti

-Significa más de lo que puedas imaginar... —_murmuro tocando las ultimas notas de aquella bella melodía para ese momento unas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas_—

-No parece...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? —_Murmuro tocando una que otra tecla para producir un leve sonido—_

-Que luches y que canceles tu compromiso, eso es lo que quiero

_Mordió su labio inferior mientras seguía haciendo ruido con el piano_— Nuevamente se pospuso la boda... quizá pueda buscar la forma de cancelarla... lo que quizá no pueda posponer es... pasar una noche con él...

-¿Por qué no? —_jugaba con aquel pañuelo sin apartar la mirada de ella_—

-Tiene semanas que me lo ha pedido... y debido a que la boda se ha pospuesto en dos ocasiones... dice que no puede esperar más para tenerme... —_murmuro bajando la mirada_—

-Y seguramente cederás ante él

-No te das cuenta... ya no hay una virtud que entregarle... —_murmuro apenas de forma audible_—

-¿Y tú crees que eso es lo que me importa? —_Se acerco a ella haciendo que se levantara_— me importas tu, no quiero que nadie que no sea yo recorra tu cuerpo, no quiero tener que compartirte con alguien mas

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? —_Pregunto sollozando_— yo tampoco quiero que me toque, no soporto la idea de tener que entregarme a él... porque solo puedo pensar en ti, en tus caricias...

-Enfrentémoslo juntos... defendamos lo que sentimos... no soporto la idea que te cases con él... sé que le debo mucho, le debo mi vida, pero tu tomaste mi corazón

-También te amo Ernesto... y no me arrepiento de lo que paso... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... pero no quiero que te haga daño...

-Más daño me haces tú al estar lejos de mí

_Al escucharlo no lo dudo mas, lo abrazo, entregándose a lo que tanto deseaba, volver a probar sus labios, sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas y sonrojadas, rodeo su cuello incitándolo a abrazarla._

_La abrazo con fuerza besando sus labios con todo ese amor que tanto su personaje como él sentían, era un beso lleno de ternura y amor diferente a los besos de pasión que se habían dado anteriormente."_

_La escena a su parecer había estado bien a excepción de ese momento, ¿por qué su esposa debía tener esas reacciones con su mejor amigo?, pero aquello solo era actuación y nada mas, debía convencerse de ello, Seiya jamás lo traicionaría, jamás pondría los ojos sobre su esposa.  
_

"_Disfruto de la cálida sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, lo besaba dulcemente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que Marie y Serena sentían por él._

_La estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos, mientras la besaba con amor, necesidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar lejos de ella._

-Ernesto... —_murmuro entre sus labios separándose un poco_— no me compartes con nadie... todo mi ser te pertenece... soy tuya en cuerpo y alma...

-Entonces luchemos juntos Marie... no quiero estar separado de ti, eso me hiere más que lo que mi progenitor me pueda hacer, te amo y eso es lo único que me importa

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? —_pregunto buscando refugio entre sus brazos recargando el rostro en el pecho_— ¿qué hare si insiste en estar conmigo?

-Enfrentarlo... se valiente y lucha por este amor

-Dime que no te iras... que estarás a mi lado... al menos quiero verte por favor...

-Está bien no me iré... te veré mañana a esta misma hora para tomar mi clase de piano

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_— Al menos deberías aprender a tocar algo muy fácil... así podremos justificar las horas encerrados...

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si me enseñas esa melodía que acabas de tocar?

-Quiero que cuando la escuches pienses en mi... siempre la he tocado para ti...

-Siempre he pensado en ti —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla con amor_— te amo no lo olvides, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti

-Te amo Ernesto... —_murmuro antes de volver a sentir sus labios_—

_La beso acariciando su mejilla, se sentía feliz de tenerla junto a él de amarla como lo hacía, no podía pedir mayor dicha que esa."_

-Corte... —_dijo Yaten bajando la mirada hacia el guion para saber que escena seguía—_

_Lo había escuchado sí, pero que mejor pretender que no, sonrió sutilmente entre sus labios deleitándose de ellos un poco más._

_Seiya correspondió a sus besos, perdido en ese mar de sensaciones que sentía por ella._

_Darien se quedo observando, ¿acaso no habían escuchado que termino la escena?, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando vio a Yaten poniéndose de pie_.

-¡Corte! —_Grito para llamar su atención_— tenemos una hora para comer...

_Lentamente se separo de Seiya sonriéndole de forma traviesa_— Quedo muy bien la escena... —_murmuro soltándolo_—

-Sí bastante bien —_sonrió divertido, dando unos pasos hacia atrás_—

_Con un suave movimiento de labios y gracias a que estaba dándole la espalda a Darien pudo murmurarle un "te quiero" le regalo una sonrisa antes de alejarse hacia donde estaba esperándola su esposo_— ¿Vamos a comer? —_pregunto tranquilamente_—

-Si vamos a comer —_murmuro un tanto desconcertado_—

-Solo espérame unos minutos, tengo que cambiarme... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si no tardes —_la tomo del brazo acercándola hacia él para besarla_—

_Al momento que la jalo supuso de que se trataba así que volteo un poco el rostro para que ese beso cayera en su mejilla_— ¿Ocurre algo Darien?

_Respiro profundamente_— Nada, anda apresúrate

-No tardo... —_sonrió alejándose, después de haber besado a Seiya seria difícil que aceptara un beso de Darien, quizá estaba siendo una mala persona pero no podía traicionar a su corazón_—

_Darien llevo la mano hacia su cabeza, aun sentía ese punzante dolor, aun cuando le habían dado ya una pastilla durante las grabaciones_— "¿Será posible? no, no puede ser posible, es solo una actuación y nada mas, Seiya no sería capaz, no lo hizo en el pasado menos lo hará ahora" —_pensaba con suma seguridad observando a su amigo al otro extremo conversando con el productor el cual hasta el momento aun no le agradaba y mucho menos con esas escena que estaba obligando a hacer a su esposa, en definitiva tomaría una decisión extrema si quería conservar ese matrimonio a como diera lugar_—

_En cuanto salió ya con ropa normal y fresca se acerco a donde estaba Darien, apenas si tendrían tiempo de comer, después de todo tendría que guardar las apariencias, para todos aun seguía felizmente casada con el Dr. Darien Chiba aunque la verdad era otra, caminaron por el pueblo, él la tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba, aquellos pensamientos no podían dejarlo, pero estaba seguro de que amigo no se atrevería a hacer algo para terminar con ese matrimonio, al final Serena seguiría siendo su esposa y eso era lo que importaba, la comida había transcurrido en tranquilidad en uno de los restaurantes típicos del lugar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, uno de esos lugares en los cuales no había acudido con Seiya, eso hacia las cosas mas fáciles.  
_

-Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más tiempo... —_dijo Serena mientras caminaban de regreso a las cabañas—_

-Si me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero es imposible, lo bueno es que solo estarás aquí una semana más

-Si... solo una semana más y dos meses más de grabaciones... _—murmuro haciéndole ver que incluso en la ciudad estaría ocupada—_

-Entiendo, entonces al finalizar las grabaciones nos iremos por unas largas vacaciones, así que no aceptes más proyectos por favor

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió sutilmente cuando por fin llegaron al auto_— espero que tengas un muy buen viaje...

-Si gracias, te avisare cuando llegue _—en ese momento la abrazo con fuerza_— te estaré esperando ansioso

-Si... ve con cuidado... —_murmuro sonriendo un poco incomoda_—

_Estuvo tentado a besar sus labios pero tan solo beso su frente para enseguida subir al auto._

-Hasta luego Darien... —_dijo recorriéndose para que pusiera el auto en marcha, hizo un suave ademán de despedida_—

-Hasta pronto —_sonrió arrancando el auto, regresando a la ciudad, pensó que estar con su esposa tranquilizaría esa ansiedad que sentía en su interior pero no fue así, por el contrario se sentía aun más inquieto_—

_Respiro más relajada y tranquila de verlo marcharse, quizá en otro momento hubiera estado feliz, pero ahora no sabía que pensar, después de todo Darien aun seguía siendo su esposo, se cruzo de brazos viendo como se alejaba._

_Seiya se acerco cautelosamente al ver que Darien estaba ya lo bastante lejos como para divisarlo_— Se fue sin despedirse de mi

-¿Y vas a llorar por eso? —_Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa_—

-Mmm no —_sonrió_—

-Tanto querías despedirte... podemos llamarlo... —_dijo volteando a todas partes dándose cuenta que solo estaba una familia a lo lejos_—

-¿Y piensas llamarlo para que regrese y se despida de mi? —_Sonrió divertido_—

-No... —_Dijo en seguida_— porque entonces no podía hacer esto... —_se acerco a robarle un beso_—

-Eso me agrada mas —_sonrió abrazándola correspondiendo a su beso_—

_Sonrió entre sus labios terminando con ese beso—_ Vamos... aun tenemos que grabar ¿o es que acaso nos dieron la tarde libre?

_Sonrió—_Hasta crees Yaten hoy anda de ogro

-Mmm… estaba pensando que él también merece una tarde agradable... quizá así podemos escaparnos ¿qué te parece?

_Sonrió—Sí_, nos ayudo mucho, pero es el productor, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Darle una cita al estilo de 1900 —_sonrió—_ ¿cual es tu cabaña?

-La cabaña 3

_Volteo al ver que salían de la casa algunos de los técnicos, tomo su mano y corrió hacia la cabaña de Seiya_— No quiero que nos vean... al menos no aun...

-¿Por qué? —_la siguió un poco confundido_—

-Estoy pensando que seguramente a Mina le lucirá perfecto un vestido de estos ¿no crees?

-Mmm si seguro se vería muy linda, un vestido con sombrero

-Exacto... yo arreglo a Mina y tú te encargas de llevar a Yaten a la cabaña de Mina... ¿qué te parece?

-Mmm mejor ¿qué te parece en la playa?, al atardecer seria mas romántico y mas fácil llevarlo ahí

-Si... estaría increíble, solo esperemos que no se ponga fastidioso... sirve que así nos deja libre el resto de la tarde...

-Claro, ahora vamos a grabar y hacer que las escenas salgan bien para terminar pronto —_se acerco a ella besando sus labios_—

-Mmm otro... —_murmuro disfrutando de sus labios_— los extrañe demasiado...

-No tanto como yo —_sonrió besando sus labios_—

-Mmm eso estaría por verse... —_murmuro rodeando su cuello profundizando aquel beso, definitivamente estaba loca y enamorada del guapo Seiya Kou_—

_La abrazo con fuerza besándola profundamente entregándose al dulce sabor de sus labios que ya eran más que una adicción para él._

-Te amo... —_murmuro dándole pequeños besos_— Seiya Kou... guapo, atractivo y seductor, galán... egocéntrico, vanidoso... mi amor...

-Irresistible te falto —_sonrió entre besos_—

_Sonrió besando su mejilla hasta su cuello_— Irresistible... que si no tuviéramos que regresar te haría mío en este mismo momento...

_Sonrió_—Mejor regresemos antes de que yo también decida hacerte mía, y nos regañen

-Pero esta noche me desquitare... _—dijo sonriéndole de forma coqueta y seductora_— anda vamos...

-Si vamos —_sonrió tomando su mano para salir de la cabaña con una gran sonrisa_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí les trajimos un capitulo mas, ¿Qué les pareció?, interesante verdad, ahora veamos que pasa con el matrimonio de Serena y Darien, con Rei y sobre todo con Mina y Yaten, porque como vimos Seiya y Serena están planeando algo para esa parejita.

Ahora si agradecimientos especiales para: _**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**felina 26, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Trinidad**__**, **__**ShelydeKou, **__**Guest**_ o en su defecto anónima :P por sus reviews que nos animan a continuar, aparte de que ya vi que todas envidian a Serena cada que esta con Seiya y pues la verdad yo también, o sea es que uff cuanta pasión tienen ese par, en fin ya las dejamos nos leemos la próxima semana, besos y abrazos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

_Por suerte el resto de las escenas de esa tarde eran cosas pequeñas y algunas por separado, en la última antes de que cambiaran de locación Serena le hizo una seña a Seiya de que era el momento, para ese instante la producción así como los actores estaban informados de la pequeña travesura que le harían los protagonistas al productor, y todos estaban de acuerdo pues era un secreto a voces que el productor Yaten y la hermosa Mina Aino estaban enamorados pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo mas, sin mencionar que todos podrían tomar el resto de la tarde para pasear, en cuanto finalizo la escena Serena se llevo a Mina con el pretexto de contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior aunque en realidad si lo haría para poder distraerla y vestirla sin que pusiera mucha objeción.  
_

-Hace demasiado calor ¿no te parece? —_Dijo Serena que llego al improvisado camerino_— es un atardecer maravilloso... pero muy caluroso...

-Sí pero es un hermoso día —_sonrió divertida—_ el cielo azul y la fresca brisa aminoran un poco el calor que hace

-Sabes quiero darle una sorpresa a Seiya... le gusta cómo me veo con estos vestidos pero quiero usar uno que este bonito pero sea fresco... ¿cual crees que pueda usar?, ah y tiene que llevar sombrero...

-Mmm veamos —_abrió el armario donde estaban los vestidos, escogiendo uno floreado de color azul de tela muy fresca, y no usaba corsé, de mangas bombachas como todos los demás pero con el vuelo de la falda mucho más amplio de cuello en circulo con una decoración de encaje y un sobrero azul claro, con unas rosas blancas adornándolo_— ¿qué te parece este?, está programado para que lo uses en las escenas del martes, pero no creo que haya problema si lo usas hoy para Seiya

-Es hermoso... —_sonrió tomándolo_— ah se ve muy bien así pero mmm ¿cómo se verá puesto?

-Pruébatelo —_sonrió divertida_— creo que hasta ahora es de mis mejores creaciones

-Mmmm no mejor tu... quiero ver como se te ve... mientras te cambias te cuento lo que paso anoche... —_le entrego el vestido sin dejarla responder_— pase un susto horrible de nueva cuenta Darien intento que estuviéramos juntos pero yo no puedo ya no quiero... —_dijo empujándola para que se animara a cambiar_—

-De acuerdo me lo pondré, que insistente eres, pero dime como fue a qué horas cuéntamelo todo —_murmuro mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse aquel vestido fiel representante de la primavera_—

-En la madrugada, llego ebrio, estuvo bebiendo con Seiya... y pues ya ves el camisón que tenia, no sé porque pero empezó con que esa era una noche perfecta para engendrar un hijo...

-Y por obvias razones te rehusaste a estar con él... amiga mía ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a resistir?

_Suspiro mientras ella también se cambiaba con ropa normal_— No lo se... ahora tuve oportunidad de negarme pero ¿y si se pone violeto o algo así?, se que Darien no sería capaz de forzarme pero... puede lastimarme sin querer... ah y el colmo es que ya se quien es su amante...

-¿En verdad?, ¿cómo lo supiste? —_Tomo el vestido entre sus manos_— ¿segura que quieres que me lo ponga?

-Si póntelo... necesito verlo puesto... —_dijo con seguridad_— a Darien se le salió decirme "Rei" en medio de una discusión... que ahora veo sin sentido...

-¿Una discusión sin sentido?, pero ¿cómo fue que te dijo?, hoy lo vi como si nada contigo que cínico —_suspiro colocándose el vestido_— ¿me ayudas con los listones de atrás?

-Si claro... —_se coloco detrás de ella comenzando a jalar los listones para sujetar el vestido_— es que yo pensé que estaba molesto conmigo porque le dije que no, pero empezó a decir cosas incoherentes como que nadie podría satisfacerme, que sabía lo que me gustaba y no, pero al final dijo ese nombre "Rei" y pues no te diré que mi vida intima no hubiera sido buena cuando la hubo pero en realidad a Darien le falto conocerme... así que todo eso se lo decía a esa mujer...

-¿Rei?, así se llama su amante, ¿no es la doctora que alguna vez me dijiste que él se la pasaba de pleito en pleito en el hospital?, vaya pero no entiendo, ¿por qué dijo todo eso si ella es su amante?—_se quejo un poco_— aprieta

-Perdón... —_murmuro soltándolo un poco_— esa misma doctora, por lo visto eso de que siempre andaban de pleito era pura mentira... pero según me conto Seiya esta mujer lo dejo porque anda de novia de un doctor, supongo que se aburrió de ser la amante...

-Seguramente, después de todo a que mujer le gusta ser la otra

-Pues si... mmm no se de momento me molesto pensar en cuanto tiempo me estuvo engañando pero ahora no se, ¿qué fue lo que le falto a Darien conmigo que tuvo que buscar una amante?

-¿Por que no vas al hospital y averiguas un poco de esa mujer solo por curiosidad?

-¿Debería? —_suspiro terminando de sujetar los listones finalizando con un sutil moño— _no se Mina... ahora yo también estoy con alguien mas... no se...

-Si Darien busco a alguien más sería bueno que sepas los motivos, si quieres tener armas para pedirle el divorcio Serena

-Si eso es cierto... —_se acerco hasta donde estaban los zapatos que se ajustaban a cada vestido y tomo unos en azul cielo dejándolos en el piso para ella_— aunque Seiya dice que él se encargara de que sea Darien quien pida el divorcio y así no tener que enfrentarlo...

-Aun así, más vale armar tu cuartada —_se puso los zapatos por inercia_— amas a Seiya pero también no puedes negar que llegaste amar a Darien, saber los motivos les ayudara a ambos ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón... lo ame pero no se compara con lo que ahora siento por Seiya... —_tomo un cepillo comenzando a peinar el cabello de su amiga—_ con Seiya siento que lo tengo todo...

-Con Darien nunca te vi tan feliz como te veo ahora, oye ¿cómo se ve el vestido?, ¿no debería ser yo la que te este ayudando para lucirlo?, además no falta mucho para la siguiente escena ¿por qué te cambiaste?

-Ah es que tengo mucho calor... —_sonrió ligeramente_— te ves hermosa... solo falta el cabello... ¿sujeto o suelto?

-Mmm suelto lucirá más el sombrero

-De acuerdo... —_dijo mientras continuaba peinando su cabello_— ¿entonces me veo más feliz ahora?, es como esas veces que dicen que las mujeres enamoradas tienen un destello especial en la mirada... ¿así?

-Si exactamente ese destello tienes ahora amiga, bien dicen que las mujeres enamoradas o embarazadas lucen diferentes con un brillo especial

_Sonrió aun mas_— Es que estoy perdida y locamente enamorada de Seiya... sabes comienzo a creer que era nuestro destino estar juntos...

-Vez yo te lo dije, aunque nunca tuvieron ese acercamiento, seguro lo habrían tenido en algún momento

-Quizá... —_termino de cepillar su cabello y acomodarlo para luego comenzar a limpiar su rostro para maquillarla_— es como si Seiya y yo hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos... ya sabes nos complementamos muy bien... en todo... —_sonrió de forma picara_—

-Si hacen una linda pareja oye ¿qué haces? —_Murmuro un tanto extrañada_— ya me probé el vestido anda te ayudare

-No, no, tiene que ser todo completo... —_dijo no dejándola pararse—_ quiero ver como lucirá con este maquillaje... y no me repliques, mejor te sigo contando... ¿en que me quede?, ah si... ¿te conté que Darien sabía que yo le gustaba a Seiya y aun así se dedico a conquistarme?

-¿En serio?, ¿Como lo supiste?, que mal amigo es —_murmuro con molestia_—

-Pues ya ves, estuvimos platicando Seiya y yo... así fue como nos dimos cuenta de que posiblemente nuestro destino era estar juntos... pero bueno digo estos años hicieron que secretamente y sin darnos cuenta el amor creciera... tan solo basto una mirada para que volviera a surgir...

-Que romántico una mirada basta para hacer que nazca el amor, ya vi de donde saco esa frase

-Sí, lo se... es tan romántico... ha prometido que me escribiría una canción... —_dijo mientras aplicaba un poco de rubor_— no sé como pase tanto tiempo sin él...

-Lo importante es que ahora están juntos, a veces tiene que pasar algo importante para valorar lo que más amamos

-Si es verdad... y ahora estoy segura que no quiero ni puedo dejar a Seiya... —_tomo dos labiales mostrándoselos para que eligiera_—

_Observo los labiales_— Un poco de brillo resaltaría aun más

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió dejándolos para tomar el brillo_— Lo que estoy pensando es como le vamos a hacer cuando volvamos...

-Quizás no se les complique tanto, les ayudare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance lo prometo

-Gracias... como siempre eres una excelente amiga... —_sonrió tomando su pequeña maleta de cremas y productos tomando una fragancia que era muy fresca_— al menos ahora ya vamos a tener un lugar para nosotros, no queremos volver a molestarte... —_dijo rociando un poco de la fragancia_—

-No es ninguna molestia —_sonrió_— por cierto en estos días llevaran lo muebles que escogiste, ¿ya me vas a decir por qué tanto arreglo?

-Solo quiero que te veas hermosa... claro siempre lo estas pero no se... tenía ganas de verte como toda una señorita de época y de clase alta... —_sonrió_— es mas vamos a ver que dicen todos...

_Se sonrojo_— ¿Luzco como tal?, que cosas se te ocurren Serena

-Anda vamos... ah espera... —_tomo el sombrero colocándoselo_— te ves hermosa... —_sonrió—_

-Está bien pero si Yaten se enoja será tu culpa

-Me declarare culpable... —_dijo ayudándola con el vestido_— además no creo que se enoje...

-Que locuras se te ocurren amiga —_salió sosteniendo el vestido_—

-Solo una muy pequeña... —_dijo sonriendo pues varios de los técnicos que se encontraban cerca voltearon a ver a su amiga_— te ves hermosa...

_Se sonrojo al sentir sus miradas sonriendo_— No sé qué decir

-Un "gracias" estaría bien... anda vamos a caminar... _—sonrió tomándola suavemente del brazo para llevarla a la playa— _¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco nerviosa debiste haberte dejado el vestido así dos damas de sociedad caminarían por la playa

-Ah cierto... bueno ya será para la otra... —_dijo viendo a lo lejos a Seiya y Yaten_— no ya sé, me iré a cambiar y te alcanzo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo no te tardes aquí te espero —_aspiro un poco de aire_— que relajante

-Sí, no me tardo... —_la soltó y como ella estaba viendo hacia el mar aprovecho para hacerle una seña a todos y que se retiraran, ahora solo le tocaba esperar a que Seiya llegara con ella y ver la reacción de Yaten_—

X-X

_Seiya por su parte sonrió al ver a las jóvenes al ver la señal comprendió que era su turno_— ¿La siguiente escena será una velada romántica?

-Así es, pero Serena ya se tardo demasiado... ah déjame felicitarte hiciste muy bien tus escenas...

-Gracias, estaba un poco nervioso iré por agua ¿quieres?, te hace falta descansar un poco

-Sí, pero no te tardes... y si puedes manda a buscar a Serena...

-Si lo hare no te preocupes —_sonrió divertido alejándose de él al tiempo que el resto del equipo comenzaba a desaparecerse poco a poco dejando a solas a la pareja_—

-"Que hermoso atardecer perfecto para dar un paseo" —_sostuvo el sombrero para que no volara con la brisa que jugaba con su cabello y el vestido, ese era el efecto que esperaba para la escena en que se usaría ese hermoso atuendo_—

-Demonios lo primero que pido y lo primero que hacen... —_dijo Yaten volviendo la mirada hacia las cabañas donde pudo ver en la playa a la rubia_— vaya pensé que no vendrías... ¿y ahora donde se metieron todos?

-¿Eh? —_volvió su mirada asustado al escuchar su voz_— Yaten...

-¿Mina? —_Pregunto desconcertado fijando su mirada en ella, recorriéndola lentamente_— ¿qué haces vestida así?

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Bueno este... yo… Serena fue a cambiarse, dijo que quería verme vestida como una dama de sociedad, no te enojes con ella

-Pero que... vaya que está loca... —_dijo sonriendo sutil, estaba molesto pero no con ella_— te ves bien...

-Gracias... en seguida iré a cambiarme —_murmuro dispuesta a regresar al camerino, se sentía completamente nerviosa_—

-No espera... —_dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano_— déjame verte un poco mas así...

_Volvió su mirada hacia el sonrojada_— ¿Te gusta cómo se me ve?, perdón prometo arreglar el vestido para la escena en que será usado

-Por lo visto esto es algo que todos planearon... —_volvió la mirada hacia las cabañas las cuales parecían estar vacías— _deseaban la tarde libre...

-Un poco de relajamiento no estaría nada mal, y más estando en un lugar tan hermoso como este

-Sí, pero bueno me desquitare mañana... y el resto de la semana... _—sonrió y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba aun sosteniéndola de la mano_—

-Ya lo creo —_aun lucia sonrojada y nerviosa_— es una hermosa tarde —_volviendo a sentir la brisa que jugaba con el vuelo del vestido_—

-Hermosa... —_dijo volviendo la mirada a ella_— Mina... sobre lo que dije el otro día... —_suspiro fijando la vista en el atardecer_— ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Sobre el hecho que la mujer que te interesa tiene un carácter horrible y voluble? —_Sonrió divertida observándolo, lucia mucho más atractivo ante el esplendor del atardecer_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_—Si... esta muy loca... diseña increíble y se ve hermosa en vestidos de época...

_Se sonrojo aun mas_— No pensé que tuviera la oportunidad de usar uno de mis diseños...

-Pues te sienta muy bien... —_se acerco como si fuera contarle un secreto_— mucho mejor que a Serena...

-Yaten pero que dices —_sintió estremecer su cuerpo ante su acercamiento_— a Serena le lucen muy bien mis diseños y este vestido también le luciera de maravilla de eso me encargo yo

-Bueno si... pero no tanto... no sé qué le ve Seiya... —_Dijo en broma—_ es tan simple y con actitud de diva...

-Oye estás hablando de mi mejor amiga, y si fuera tan simple no la estarías representando

-¿A poco no es diva? —_Pregunto sonriendo_— bueno tienes razón, pero negocios son negocios... digamos que me deja muy buenas ganancias...

-Convenenciero —_desvió su mirada hacia las olas_—

-Por cierto... hay una nueva película en la cual quiero que trabajes como diseñadora de vestuario... pero en esta ocasión tendrá que ser de hombre... aun no le he dicho a Seiya pero ya tiene su primera propuesta independiente...

_Hizo una mueca_— Tu sí que sabes cómo terminar con un agradable momento, aceptare la propuesta, después me das los detalles

-Lo siento... —_murmuro sonrojado_— ahora entenderás porque nunca he tenido novia... siempre arruino los momentos...

_Suspiro—_ Si con lo gritón y enojón que eres, das hasta miedo, pero es parte de tu naturaleza —_se soltó de él para acercarse un poco más a la orilla de mar sujetando el vestido para no mojarlo_—

-La misma naturaleza que tanto te gusta... —_dijo con seguridad_—

-Vaya que seguro estas de eso, y te quejas de Seiya siendo que eres peor que él —_giro su cabeza sonriendo divertida—_

-¿Peor? —_Sonrió divertido_— no hay nadie peor que Seiya... bueno si Serena... —_Dijo en broma—_ por eso es que se llevan tan bien... tal como tú y yo...

_Le sonrió divertida_— Si eres peor, porque eres demasiado egocéntrico y sobre todo orgulloso... pero no puedo negar que es algo que me gusta mucho de ti...

-Lo sabía... estas perdidamente enamorada de mí... —_sonrió feliz y orgulloso de su descubrimiento—_

-Vez como eres demasiado egocéntrico, yo solo dije que me gustas, pero no he dicho que te ame

_Se acerco a ella tomando su rostro con suavidad, aquella bella luz del sol rojizo sobre su rostro la hacía lucir más bella y su fragancia mezclada con la suave brisa del mar hacía que su corazón se acelerara al aspirar el aire_— ¿Y si yo dijera que te quiero?

-Aun me debes una cena romántica ¿recuerdas? —_su corazón aun latía, la brisa era cada vez más intensa tuvo que soltar el vestido para sostener el sobrero_—

-Responde... ¿qué dirías si te dijera que te quiero? —_murmuro sin soltarla, aquel solo gesto de sostener el sombrero le había fascinado_—

-Diría que no te quiero —_le sonrió_—

-Entiendo... —_sonrió seductor soltándola suavemente_— ¿quién va a querer a un tipo mal encarado, con un carácter de los mil demonios?

-Diría que no te quiero, porque amo a un tipo de mal genio que grita, que es estricto con todo y muy exigente, y que hare todo porque él me ame tanto como yo

_Sonrió divertido de escucharla—_ Tan linda como ocurrente... —_tomo suavemente su cabello entre su mano dejando que la suave brisa se lo llevara_— pensar que hace tiempo que siento esto por ti Mina... y soy tan idiota que no me había atrevido a confesártelo por temor de que me rechazaras...

-Tan egocéntrica como ciego —_sonrió feliz—_ ¿pero qué es lo que sientes?

-¿Qué crees que se pueda sentir por una chica tan dulce como tú? _—pregunto mirándola detenidamente_—

-No lo se... me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios

_Sonrió acercándose a acariciar suavemente su mejilla_— Amo cada risa estridente que se te escapa en plenos ensayos, amo esa mirada soñadora cuando de escenas románticas se trata, amo tus lagrimas cuando lloras con la protagonista... y amo cada sonrisa que se te escapa cuando me ves a lo lejos... en resumen Mina Aino me enamore de ti y te amo...

_Una enorme sonrisa se ilumino en sus labios, sin evitar derramar un par de lagrimas de felicidad, por fin escuchaba lo que tanto había anhelado escuchar durante esos años que llevaba trabajando con él, soltó suavemente el sombrero para abrazarlo_— Yaten, te amo, me siento tan feliz,

_La recibió con sus brazos abiertos, sonrió ¿cuántas veces había deseado poder ser valiente y confesar lo que en verdad sentía?, y ahora de pronto sin planearlo lo dijo, la abrazo con fuerza_— Te amo Mina... —_murmuro a su oído_—

_Lo abrazo con fuerza, el aire irremediablemente se llevo consigo el sombrero que hasta ese momento había estado protegiendo, tan solo para sentir el calor de los fuertes y cálidos brazos del hombre que amaba_— Yaten amo, me siento tan feliz, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando

-Tienes que creerlo... —_murmuro a su oído abrazándola suavemente, ese aroma era algo que jamás olvidaría y mucho menos sentir su cálido cuerpo_— te he amado en silencio durante mucho tiempo, pensando que una chica como tú jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo..

-Que tonto y ciego eres Yaten, de tantos chicos guapos que existen en el mundo me fui a enamorar de uno de mal genio, y ciego —_sonrió cerrando sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba feliz—_

_Sonrió con ternura al escucharla_— Lamento decirte que te enamoraste del peor hombre...

-Lo sé, pero aun así me siento feliz, porque tú te enamoraste de mi habiendo tantas mujeres a tu alrededor, queriendo conquistarte

-Mujeres huecas... —_dijo con seguridad_— pero tu mí querida Mina... —_la separo de él tomando suavemente su rostro_— eres la mujer más hermosa, ruidosa, dulce y tierna que pude conocer...

_Le sonrió con dulzura aun con la emoción e ilusión que ese momento despertaba en ella_— Yaten, el hombre más exigente mal encarado, inteligente productor quiero que solo sea mío

-Así ha sido desde que me enamore de ti Mina... —_dijo acercándose a sus labios—_ sin que te dieras cuenta he sido tuyo y tú has sido mía... —_por fin termino con la distancia entre sus rostros y sintió suavemente sus labios comenzando a besarla como había tenido deseos de hacerlo desde que probo sus besos por primera vez_—

_Cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo a sus labios, labios con los que soñaba a cada momento poder volver a sentir sobre los suyos, ser abrazada y estar con él en ese hermoso paisaje era mucho más de lo que su imaginación y sueños le habían dado alguna vez._

X-X

_Salió de aquel escondite, por suerte había encontrado la cámara de Mina, en esta ocasión por fin tendría un buen uso, tomaría la mejor imagen como un recuerdo de aquel bello atardecer donde por fin podía estar con el hombre que amaba, lentamente se acerco dispuesta a tomar cientos de fotografías justo del momento en que se estaban besando, aunque ya había estado tomando varias pero ninguna de ese momento._

_Trato de detenerla para que no irrumpiera, pero no pudo evitarlo sonrió al ver lo feliz que lucían._

-Desde aquí no puedo obtener la mejor imagen... vamos a acercarnos mas... —_dijo mientras seguía caminando sin dejar de tomar fotografías_—

-De acuerdo —_sonrió siguiéndola con la cámara de video_—

-Que lindos se ven... —_murmuro escondiéndose detrás de una roca para no ser vista_— escóndete... —_lo jalo del brazo para que se agachara_—

_Se agacho, aun si dejar de grabarlos, sonriendo._

X-X

_Continuo dándole pequeños besos sin soltarla_— Lo siento Mina pero ahora tendrás que soportar mi mal carácter no solo en el estudio si no en todas partes donde te encuentres...

-¿Es a caso una amenaza? —_Sonrió recibiendo sus dulces besos_—

-No, solo una advertencia... —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— no es fácil tratar conmigo... pero estoy seguro que eso no te importa ya que serás dulce y paciente aun cuando yo ande cargando con mil demonios ¿no es así?

-Hasta ahora lo he sido siempre ¿no?, aun cuando te desquitas conmigo, pero para soportarte más aun tendría que ser tu novia

_Sonrió besando su frente_— ¿Mina Aino... quieres ser mi novia?

_Le sonrió abrazándolo efusivamente hasta tirarlo sobre la arena_— Si, si quiero ser tu novia y mas —_besando impulsivamente sus labios_—

-Mina... —_murmuro sonriendo aceptando sus labios_— te amo Mina...

-Yaten te amo —_murmuro entre sus labios_—

_Ya no dejo que dijera nada, la sujeto por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, y sus labios se deleitaban con los suyos._

_Correspondió feliz a sus labios el aire más intenso aun jugaba tanto con el vestido como con su cabello, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros sujetándose de él._

-Creo que les daré la tarde libre a todos... —_murmuro acariciando suavemente su cabello— _gracias Mina por aceptar ser mi novia...

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, era lo que más deseaba —_le sonrió amorosamente_— pero aun me debes mi cena romántica, aunque este es un momento muy, muy romántico, Yaten te amo

-Entonces deberíamos ir a cenar... —_murmuro sonriéndole_— ¿quieres?

-Sí, pero ¿entonces debería cambiarme? —_Se sentó sobre la arena_—

_Seiya que ya no pudo más salió de su escondite acercándose a la pareja_— ¡Y corte!

-¿Qué?_, _¿qué creen que están haciendo? —_Fijo su mirada en Serena que tomo la ultima fotografía_—

_Mina se sonrojo poniéndose de pie.  
_

-Grabando una escena muy romántica con una bella pareja de protagonistas

-Espero que no te enojes Mina... pero alguien tenía que darle un empujón al ogro de Yaten...

-¿Lo grabaste todo? —_Nuevas lágrimas de felicidad asomaron por sus mejillas_—

-Cada momento, las cámaras han estado funcionando todo el tiempo

-Bien, lograron lo que querían... todos tienen el resto del domingo de descanso... —_dijo Yaten con seriedad extendiendo su mano hacia Mina_— será mejor que vayas a cambiarte porque si no soy capaz de ponerlos a grabar en este momento... y sin descanso...

-Pero ¿por qué no cenan en la playa, todo está preparado? —_Sonrió señalándoles la mesa bien decorada para ellos—_ disfruten este momento como una cena de 1900

-Gracias Seiya —_sonrió muy feliz abrazando a su ahora novio_—gracias Serena amiga

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos... —_dijo Serena tomando del brazo a Seiya_—

-Sí, esa es una buena idea... antes de que me enoje... —_dijo Yaten observándolos fijamente—_

-Si vámonos —_apago la video cámara_— disfruten esta hermosa tarde —_tomo la mano de Serena, para alejarse de ellos antes que Yaten cambiara de opinión_—

-Pero ya me desquitare... —_murmuro Yaten observando cómo se alejaban al igual que todos los de la producción_—

-No voy a dejar que te desquites con ellos —_le sonrió muy emocionada_— mi primer video siendo protagonista del mejor momento de mi vida

_Sonrió con ternura hacia su ahora novia_— Vamos... disfrutemos de nuestra cena...

X-X

_Seiya sonreía al llegar a la cabaña que compartían—_ No pensé que Yaten pudiera ser tan amoroso

-Siempre se muestra serio y frio... y siempre con un carácter de los mil demonios... pero es muy lindo, le debo mucho... —_dijo al momento en que dejaba la cámara sobre la mesa—_ y Mina me brindo su amistad desde que nos presentaron...

-Sí, siempre la veo apoyando a todos en el estudio y corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el set, sin contar lo mucho que nos ha ayudado para estar juntos, Yaten aun con ese carácter que se carga es buena persona, también nos está apoyando, estoy feliz por ellos —_dejo la videocámara_— aun las cámaras de la producción se quedaron encendidas tendrá su primera cena grabada, seguro eso le gustara

-O se molestara... _— sonrió_— es muy estricto y va a decir que ese material quien se lo va a reponer...

_Sonrió_— Pero a Mina le encantara, y ante su felicidad, no creo que pueda enojarse, al menos si fuera nuestro caso y verte feliz sería suficiente para mí

-Bueno eso si... Mina es muy romántica, al menos vivió su propia historia de amor, pensé que Yaten se enojaría pero creo que solo necesitaba un pequeño aliciente para que confesara lo que sentía...

-Sí, me siento feliz por ellos creo que desde hoy seremos la pareja Cupido

-Además de la pareja secreta... —_sonrió acercándose a él—_ fue divertido hacer esa travesura... que nos salió muy bien... ¿no te parece? —_Dijo rodeando su cuello—_

-Bastante bien —_la abrazo por la cintura_— soy tan feliz que quiero que todos sean igual de felices que yo

-Te amo Seiya... lo que hicimos hoy es una prueba más de que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro... _—sonrió_— eso me hace aun más feliz...

-Y a mí me hace tan feliz, aunque si me costó un poco sacar a Yaten de su oficina —_la abrazo aun más besando sus labios con amor_—

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto aceptando sus labios en dulces besos—_ es demasiado obstinado cuando de trabajo se trata...

-Si tuve que decirle que saliera a ver porque no sabían donde poner la mesa

-Bueno lo mío estuvo más complicado... —_sonrió besando suavemente su cuello_— tuve que platicarle todo lo que paso ayer para que se distrajera y se dejara vestir y arreglar...

-Eso de todas formas se lo ibas a contar ¿no es así? —_Acaricio su mejilla con amor—_

-Mmm si pero... —_se sonrojo_— si tienes razón... es mi amiga y sabe todo... pero es que si no se lo contaba en ese momento hubiera estado inquieta preguntando porque la vestía y arreglaba así... le dije que tenias un extraño fetiche... que te gustaba verme con esos vestidos —_sonrió divertida_—

-Pues de hecho si me gusta verte con ellos, hagamos algo de cenar ¿te gustaría?

-Mmmm no tengo hambre... —_dijo abrazándolo recargándose en él_— solo quiero estar así, abrazándote, escuchando tu corazón decir que me amas...

-De acuerdo —_la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama_— más tarde prepararemos algo para comer además comí bastante bien

-Si... sí al rato tengo hambre preparare algo de comer... —_dijo disfrutando de sentirse entre sus brazos— _amo que me lleves a la cama así... me hace sentir especial...

-Es que eres especial —_la recostó sobre la cama con delicadeza_—

-Te amo Seiya... _—murmuro_— tengo algo de envidia hacia Mina... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_—

-¿Por qué le tienes envidia? —_Murmuro recostándose a su lado abrazándola_—

-Porque ella puede mostrar lo que siente sin temor de que alguien le diga algo... es libre y puede gritar al mundo que ama a Yaten y yo... tengo que contenerme... pero estoy feliz por ella... —_dijo abrazándolo escuchando su corazón_—

-Pronto veras que nos reiremos de esto, seremos felices y podremos gritarlo al mundo, si luchamos juntos así será ya lo veras

_Sonrió ligeramente_— La verdad es que... tengo miedo, Yaten y Mina nos comprenden y apoyan, pero ¿que pasara ahora que te estás volviendo famoso?, la gente podría rechazarte o rechazarnos a los dos... no quiero arruinar tu sueño...

-Quizás sean consecuencias que tengamos que afrontar, pero no quiero perderte, porque ahora tu eres parte de mi sueño

-Por no arruinarte es que no hice nada desde un principio por tenerte a mi lado... me contuve infinidad de veces de decirte lo que me pasaba contigo, solo porque no quería arruinar tu carrera pero ahora... ahora no puedo dejarte... eres todo para mi...

-Y tu para mi, tenía miedo, y no me atrevía a luchar contra mi mejor amigo, me sentía el peor de los hombres, y tampoco quería regresar a casa derrotado y escuchar a mi padre diciendo "te lo dije"

_Se incorporo un poco tomando suavemente su rostro— _Seiya... te prometo que eso no tendrá que pasar... te quedaras aquí y harás tu sueño realidad... porque ahora también es el mío... te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, te amo tanto que sería capaz de todo por ti

-Serena, te amo te has convertido en mi vida eres todo para mi, se que estando tu a mi lado puedo vencer cualquier cosa que se me ponga en el camino podría volar si tuviera alas —_sonrió divertido_—

_Sonrió ligeramente agachándose para poder besar sus labios_— Ambos hemos volado por efecto de nuestro amor... nadie en el mundo jamás podrá amarte como te amo yo... y eso te hace tener alas...

-Contigo a mi lado puedo hacerlo te amo tanto, toda mi lealtad y mi amor te pertenecen solo a ti

-Estoy feliz de escucharte... —_sonrió volviendo a recostarse entre sus brazos pero esta vez usando su pecho de almohada_— si que sabes cómo conquistarme...

_Acomodó la almohada detrás de si para poderse acomodar mientras la abrazaba_— Y tú sabes cómo seducirme

-Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que soy una corruptora, una femme fatale

_Sonrió__—_ Puede ser que eso seas para, pero me gusta, cuando me seduces

-¿De verdad?, mira que decirme eso puede ser peligroso... quizá haya noches que no te deje dormir... ¿no importa?

-No, habrá momentos para todo, seré feliz mientras tú estés a mi lado

-Mmm pero habrá momentos en los que no podremos estar juntos... como cuando terminemos de grabar... Darien quiere llevarme a un viaje y ya me dijo que no debo aceptar ningún otro proyecto al terminar este...

-Bueno ya veremos cómo nos la ingeniamos, que tal si me dices donde iras y le pido ayuda a Lita para que me acompañe a ese mismo lugar _—__Sonrió__—_

_Sonrió divertida—_ ¿Eso no será muy sospechoso?

-Coincidencias siempre existen, mmm aunque ya le dije que terminaríamos nuestro compromiso pero no por ello nuestra amistad

_Lentamente introdujo la mano por debajo de la camisa acariciando su abdomen_— ¿Te gusta el peligro?

-Comienza a gustarme y era algo que yo nunca había hecho

-¿Crees que el peligro es excitante? —_Pregunto continuando con sus caricias_—

-Contigo todo es más que excitante y divertido —_acaricio su rostro con ternura_—

-Eres el hombre perfecto... —_dijo sonriendo sutil sacando la mano volviendo a acomodar la camisa— _y lo peor es que lo sabes...

-Porque tú siempre me lo dices

-Cierto... —_sonrió acomodándose entre sus brazos—_ solo espero que yo siempre sea para ti la mujer perfecta...

-Lo eres, créeme ere más que perfecta para mí —_acaricio su espalda con ternura_—te amo

-No sabes cómo valoro cada palabra que me dices y cada día juntos... —_murmuro_— oye y no te vas a cambiar... antes Yaten no se enojo porque te quedaste con la ropa puesta...

-Si tienes razón deja me cambio no tardo _—se movió un poco para besar sus labios con amor, y enseguida levantarse, para ir a cambiarse por ropa aun más fresca_—

_Sonrió, por suerte ella estaba con ropa fresca, se acerco hasta quedar donde había estado recostado Seiya, su aroma se había impregnado en su almohada la cual abrazo, cerrando los ojos para aspirar mejor su aroma._

_Seiya por su lado busco algo de ropa fresca para cambiarse_— Oye me voy a duchar no me tardo estoy sudando un poco

-¿Quieres que te ayude? —_pregunto con una sonrisa picara_—

-Descansa un poco bombón no tardare te ves cansada

-De acuerdo... —_murmuro pues ni si quiera esa idea la había hecho moverse, solo abrazo mas la almohada disfrutando de ese aroma_—

_Le sonrió metiéndose a la ducha._

_Pudo escuchar como el agua de la regadera caía, la fresca brisa se colaba por el ventanal haciendo la habitación más fresca de lo que era, se volteo sin soltar su fiel compañera en ausencia de su amor y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida por la tranquilidad de saber que Seiya estaría con ella en todo momento._

_Seiya termino de ducharse, el agua estaba fresca un baño de agua fría era ideal para el calor que hacía en esos momentos, salió envuelto en la toalla sobre la cadera, sonrió al verla dormir plácidamente, sin hacer ruido se cambio de ropa, y decidió preparar algo de comer por si despertaba con hambre, luego de preparar una rica y sencilla comida volvió a la habitación, se sentó en una silla observándola dormir, se veía tan tierna; después de un rato bostezo comenzaba a darle sueño cabeceaba en la silla por lo que decidió recostarse a su lado y dormir junto a ella abrazándola, era un momento de mucha paz y relajación, algo que jamás pensó poder compartir con alguien._

X-X

_Dio las últimas indicaciones a los internos que los habían asistido en la operación, superviso que lo hicieran bien para poder salir de la sala de operaciones encontrándose en el pasillo con Rei, la observo cómo se quitaba todos los implementos para él también hacer lo mismo.  
_

-Estuviste muy bien... —_dijo en tono casual mientras se quitaba los guantes_—

-Lo mismo digo Doctor Chiba, la operación fue todo un éxito—_sonrió satisfactoriamente, sin duda amaba su trabajo más cuando podía salvar una vida como en ese momento_—

-No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti... —_dijo sinceramente, no solo eran una buena pareja en la cama también lo eran a la hora de asistir en las operaciones_— pero te vi un poco pálida... ¿te sientes bien?

_Volvió su mirada hacia él sorprendida que notara su palidez_— Si... he tenido la presión un poco baja, pero ya Diamante me está medicando —_mintió desviando su mirada de él_—

-Ah... el Dr. Black... —_murmuro desviando la mirada hacia el lavamanos, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua corriera_— aun con la bata te ves hermosa...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente, era un momento tranquilo, aunque por dentro su corazón aun seguía latiendo_— Gracias

-Te extraño... —_dijo sin mirarla, solo comenzó a lavar sus manos tomándose el tiempo para hacerlo_— y mucho...

_Cerró sus ojos llevando involuntariamente sus manos hacia su pecho que se precipitaba aun mas, el calor, combinada con esa emoción que sentía en su interior provoco que la cabeza le diera vueltas, sosteniéndose del mueble que tenía frente a ella._

_Volteo a verla al no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera cerro la llave aun con las manos mojadas se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo_— ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si —_murmuro con dificultad llevando su mano a la boca, se separo de él para correr hacia el lavabo y poder vomitar_—

_No dudo en seguirla_— ¿Rei qué te pasa? _—Pregunto al verla pues en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla pocas veces había enfermado al grado de vomitar_—

-¿Se puede? —_abrió la puerta que dividía la sala de espera del pasillo que conducía a los quirófanos, en cuanto la vio corrió junto a ella_— gracias Dr. Chiba yo me encargo de mi novia

_Respiraba sudorosa, sujetándose del lavamanos, aun con el malestar._

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? _—pregunto Diamante sujetándola de la cintura por si era necesario cargarla_—

-No… solo llévame a mi consultorio, descansare un poco ahí —_recargo su cabeza en su pecho después de haberse enjuagado_— y búscame un postre de kiwi por favor

-De acuerdo vamos hermosa... —_la sujeto para llevarla fuera tan solo pasando a un lado de Darien que los observaba fijamente_— ¿prefieres que vayamos a comer mejor a ese lugar que tanto te gusta?

-Sí, me encantaría —_sonrió débilmente_— descansare un poco y después nos vamos ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo... —_beso su frente para abrir la puerta—_ ¿te sientes bien? —_pregunto después de salir viendo primero que no fueran seguidos_—

-Estoy bien... la cabeza me da un poco de vueltas, la operación fue un éxito —_le sonrió ligeramente_—

-¿Y con Chiba?, ¿todo bien? —_pregunto un poco serio, no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos pero en el trabajo no podía intervenir_—

-Si... a pesar de todo es un profesional, aunque no es agradable que me vean en este estado

-Mujeres... ante todo el glamur... _—sonrió ligeramente para evitar que viera sus celos_— te ves hermosa...

-Tú tampoco deberías verme en este estado, me veo terrible

-Te ves como una futura hermosa mamá... —_sonrió abriendo la puerta de su consultorio_— anda descansa iré a cambiarme y en seguida nos vamos ¿te parece?

-Está bien —_camino hacia el sillón sentándose, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás— _ahorita me cambio

-De acuerdo... descansa ahora vuelvo para ir por tu postre de kiwi... —_sonrió cerrando la puerta, no podía evitar sentir que amaba a Rei mas de lo que posiblemente pudiera tener permitido, pero no la dejaría y mucho menos en ese estado, él la apoyaría en todo momento incluso haciéndose responsable de esa paternidad_—

_Rei con los ojos cerrados aun recordaba las palabras que Darien le había dicho, sonaba más que sincero y preocupado por ella, o es que eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, agradecía, apreciaba de sobre manera lo que Diamante estaba haciendo por ella, un par de lagrimas rodaron sus mejillas ante ese mar de emociones, mientras acariciaba su vientre._

_Vio como salía Diamante del consultorio de Rei, dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿ahora espiaba a la mujer que había sido su amante?, se estaba volviendo loco o eran los celos que no lo hacían ver algo mas... Rei era una mujer excelente eso lo sabía de antemano_— Al menos preocúpate un poco por ella y deja que sea feliz... —_se dijo a si mismo pero más que nada era dejarla tranquila en ese momento en que no se veía muy bien, quizá cuando la viera recuperada intentaría convencerla de que regresara con él, hasta ese momento la dejaría tranquila_—

X-X

_Ese día había sido más caluroso y estresante que otros, quizá se debía a que era prácticamente el ultimo en que grabarían, al día siguiente solo se grabaría parte de la entrada de la serie y seria todo así que Yaten estaba un tanto desesperado, pero por fin terminaban, en cuanto entro al improvisado camerino y se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenia para ella, respiro profundamente._

-Termine por fin... —_murmuro con una sutil sonrisa_— y muero de calor...

-Un poco de agua te caerá bien —_sonrió acercándole una botella_— mira ¿por qué no te pones este lindo vestido?, está muy fresco

-Gracias... —_tomo la botella y bebió un poco—_ ¿Es nuevo? —_Pregunto viendo aquel hermoso vestido perfecto para playa_—

-Sí, anda póntelo quiero ver como se te ve

_La miro extrañada—_ ¿A que se debe?, pensé que tú no dabas sorpresas...

-Es un regalo para ti en agradecimiento a lo que hiciste por mí hace unos días

_Sonrió emocionada poniéndose de pie dándole un abrazo_— No tenias porque... esta hermoso... solo me daré un baño rápido... —_se alejo hacia el baño—_ oye ¿no has visto a Seiya?, tiene rato que no lo veo...

-Estaba con Yaten repasando unas escenas que quiere que repita

-Qué raro... —_dijo desde el baño donde sintió que volvía a sentirse viva con ese baño—_y cómo vas con Yaten... lo gruñón no se le quita...

-Ni se le quitara _—sonrió divertida_— pero así lo amo—_sonrió tomando el dvd donde le habían grabado ese momento tan especial colocándolo en el reproductor muy emocionada_—

-Que valiente... —_dijo en broma_— pero estoy feliz por ti... ¡amo al amor! —_Grito desde el baño feliz_— y mas compartirlo contigo amiga...

-Yo también estoy muy, muy feliz —_sonrió sonrojada ante cada imagen_— jamás me cansare de verlo se ve tan apuesto

-Ah solo un poquito... —_suspiro profundamente, comprendía a su amiga, es normal cuando estas enamorada ver al hombre de tus sueños como el más apuesto, observo el vestido era hermoso se lo pondría solo para su amiga ya después vería que otro uso darle_— ¿y él como se siente?

-Además de gruñón, aun no puede creer que todo esto este grabado, mas tarde iré para que lo veamos juntos, no ha querido verlo es penoso

_Desde el baño se escucho su carcajada_— ¿Penoso? —_Pregunto incrédula, se puso el vestido tableado blanco que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, un listón con un moño ceñía la parte baja del pecho, el problema era que no podía subir el cierre_— ¡Mina! —_salió del baño para que la viera—_

-¿Que pasa amiga? _—Tomo el control poniéndole pausa observándola_— te ayudo —_se acerco a ella para ayudarle con el cierre_—

-Si por favor... —_sujeto el vestido de la parte del frente para que la ayudara a subir el cierre— _¿es la talla correcta?

-Si conozco tu talla a la perfección —_murmuro tratando de subirlo_— o es mi imaginación o tus pechos crecieron

-Pero... ¿cómo? —_Murmuro viendo como se notaban más en cuanto pudo subir el cierre_— no, se me hace que viene reducido de aquí...

-Mmm —_la observo detenidamente_— quizás subiste un poco de peso, tus caderas parecen un poco más anchas

-Entonces la comida saludable de Seiya no funciona... _—Dijo observándose en el espejo, a pesar de ser un vestido que estaba suelto de la falda podía ver que le quedaba diferente ese tipo de vestido_— mmm creo que dejare de comer un poco...

-Veré que tus comidas lleven menos carbohidratos

_Sonrió al verse_— Oye es verdad, no le había prestado mucha atención pero... parece que crecieron... y yo que pensé que así se quedarían...

_Sonrió__—_ Creo que mandare a modificar un poco los vestidos para que te aprieten menos, haber —_saco una cinta medidora, colocándola alrededor de su pecho, tomándole medidas nuevas y anotándolas en su cuaderno_—

-Que chistoso nunca me había pasado esto... _—sonrió quitándose la toalla del cabello secándolo suavemente_— deben ser cambios hormonales... con eso de que no me he cuidado adecuadamente...

-Puede ser, pero debes tener cuidado Serena, te sacare una cita para que te revise el ginecólogo, no creo que tanto cambio sea muy normal

-Sí, gracias... —_le sonrió_— bueno ya me viste el vestido ahora me iré a cambiar quiero ir a buscar a mi amor...

-Bueno pero deja cepillo tu cabello no te irás así ¿o sí?

-Mmm no tienes razón... —_dejo que comenzara a cepillar su cabello_— gracias por el vestido me encanto... oye ¿seguimos viendo tu video?

-Si —_sonrió divertida tomando el control poniendo play_— mi primer video donde soy protagonista de una escena tan romántica

_Sonrió tomando asiento frente al televisor_— Te ves hermosa...

-Eso fue gracias a ti

-No, tu eres hermosa por naturaleza... —_sonrió_— de verdad me da mucho gusto que por fin puedas estar con el ogro de Yaten...

-Fue tan romántico, aun me pregunto como hicieron para dejar incluso los micrófonos y todo, lo veo y parece una película de romance y sin embargo es real

-Mmmm todos queríamos verlos juntos, era un secreto a voces que ustedes se gustaban así que no fue difícil convencer a todo el equipo

-Es el mejor regalo tres de mis sueños se cumplieron en un solo día

-Vaya tienes muchos... —_sonrió—_ solo sujeta mi cabello por favor, hace demasiado calor para llevarlo suelto...

-De acuerdo aunque suelto te luce muy lindo—_sonrió levantando su cabello a una cola alta que quedaba perfecta con el vestido sacándole un par de mechones al frente_—mira que romántico —_sonrió emocionada_— Yaten no quería dejarme ir

_Sonrió al ver a su productor que siempre era una fiera enojado y gruñendo a cada rato_— No le vayas a decir que me estuve riendo es que divertido verlo... se ve tan tierno...

-No me cansare de verlo, el vestido ya no quiso que lo usaras, además que el bello sobrero quien sabe a donde fue a parar

-Bueno ya les quedo un recuerdo... es una pena el vestido me encantaba... —_sonrió—_ no puedo creerlo Yaten parece humano...

-Claro que es humano, quiere que ese lindo vestido lo use solo para él —_se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras la maquillaba un poco_—

-Uh otro fetichista... —_sonrió divertida_— pero que les pasa a los hombres, ahora resulta que prefieren mucha ropa a nada...

_Sonrió_— ¿Qué crees que diría si me viera usando un traje de baño de doble pieza?

-Correría como loco con una toalla en la mano para cubrirte... —_dijo divertida_— ¿ya estoy lista?

-Sí, solo faltan los zapatos ¿qué tal unas sandalias blancas?

-Sí, perfectos... —_sonrió poniéndose de pie_—

-Te vez hermosa haber déjame te saco una fotografía —_sonrió tomando su cámara—_

-Tienes que salir tú conmigo... —_dijo cruzándose de brazos_—

-Sí pero uy ¿quién toma la foto?

-Ay Mina... —_tomo la cámara poniendo el sistema de reloj_— con esto será suficiente... —_dejo la cámara sobre un estante y se acerco a su amiga abrazándola y mostrando una gran sonrisa_— sonríe...

_Sonríe abrazando a su amiga muy feliz._

_Tan solo escucho el sonido del obturador la soltó_— Gracias Mina... supongo que ahora debo ir a buscar a Seiya ¿no?

-¿No ibas ir a cambiarte?

-Ya me arreglaste, maquillaste y peinaste incluso hasta me diste los zapatos que hacen juego con el vestido como para tener que cambiarme ahora... —_dijo divertida_—

-Si tienes razón —_sonrió divertida_— vamos te acompaño sirve que traigo a Yaten aquí para que vea el video conmigo

-De acuerdo vamos... —_sonrió tomando la cámara para apagarla_— aun se me hace extraño ver a Yaten así de romántico...

-Me ama tanto como yo amiga, no sabes lo feliz que soy en su compañía, voy a sonsacarlo para disfrutar de este afrodisiaco paisaje…

_Sonrió divertida—_ Vaya Mina vas con todo... —_respiro profundamente_— bueno te dejo voy a buscar a mi estrella... —_se acerco besando su mejilla_— te quiero mucho amiga, gracias...

-Y yo a ti amiga te quiero disfruta esta bella tarde noche_—sonrió muy divertida dirigiéndose a la oficina de Yaten_—

-Gracias amiga... nos vemos cuídate... —_sonrió comenzando a seguir el sendero que la conducía hacia la cabaña, era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa de ver a Seiya, pero si le había pedido a Mina que lo ayudara es porque estaba preparando algo, eso es lo que amaba de Seiya, que con pequeños detalles la enamoraba mas y mas, llego al pie de la cabaña y vio unas tenues luces a través de la ventana_— solo por hoy... tocare... —_y así lo hizo esperando a que le abriera_—

X-X

Bueno pues ya leyeron un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, por fin Mina y Yaten son novios y pues ahora falta ver ¿Qué está preparando Seiya para Serena?, recordemos que ya están por volver a la ciudad lo cual hará que se separen al menos por un tiempo.

Agradecimiento especial para:___**felina 26, **__**Trinidad, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**ShelydeKou, **__**Guest, **__**Guest**_, (aquí tengo un pequeño problema porque no sé quién eres, ojala puedas dejar un nombre) y___**Nee21dolfin**_, por sus reviews.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios dentro y fuera de esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo en los siguientes capítulos, abrazos y besos para todas, saludos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

_Sonrió comenzando a seguir el sendero que la conducía hacia la cabaña, era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa de ver a Seiya, pero si le había pedido a Mina que lo ayudara es porque estaba preparando algo, eso es lo que amaba de Seiya, que con pequeños detalles la enamoraba mas y mas, llego al pie de la cabaña y vio unas tenues luces a través de la ventana_— Solo por hoy... tocare... —_y así lo hizo esperando a que le abriera_—

_Seiya terminaba de decorar la cabaña con pétalos de rosa, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, ya estaba todo listo a como él lo deseaba._

_Sonrió en cuanto abrió la puerta_— Hola... —_murmuró entrando cuidadosamente_—

-Hola, wow que hermosa te ves

-Gracias... —_se sonrojo al verlo también arreglado para la ocasión_— ¿llegue a tiempo?

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Mmm creo que Mina quiso usar la misma táctica que yo... _—sonrió cerrando la puerta—_

-Distraerte un rato

-Si... y arreglarme...

-Hizo un buen trabajo —_la tomo de la mano suavemente, la cabaña estaba a oscuras solo había velas aromáticas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos_—

-¿Y a que se debe esta sorpresa? —_Pregunto sujetándose de su mano_—

-Quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos

-Mmm suena muy interesante... —_dijo sonriente mientras se dejaba guiar_—

_La condujo hacia la mesa decorada_— Siéntate hice algo rico de comer se que te gustan y por eso las hice

-Uy me siento muy alagada de que el guapo Seiya Kou haya cocinado para mi... —_dijo mientras tomaba asiento, sonrió la mesa estaba bellamente decorada con algunos pétalos de rosas blancas_—

_Se dirigió a la cocina regresando con dos platos servidos con hamburguesas y papas, la cátsup y demás ingredientes ya estaban en la mesa_— Espero que sean de tu agrado

_Sonrió observando los platos—_ Hamburguesas... —_murmuró_— se ven deliciosas... pero... ¿te digo una cosa?

-Sí, ¿qué cosa? —_Sentándose frente a ella_—

-Espero que no te enojes pero... es que... —_tomo una papa comiéndola_— no tengo ganas de hamburguesas de hecho venia pensando en esa ensalada que lleva queso... se me antojo...

-¿Una ensalada? —_Murmuró confundido_— está bien preparare una ensalada para ti

-Tú tienes la culpa me acostumbras a las cosas deliciosas que preparas, pero no te preocupes la puedes preparar mañana...

-No tardare, debes alimentarte bien —_levanto los platos dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar su mandato—_

-Gracias... —_dijo bebiendo un poco de agua_— ¿y qué más preparaste mi amor?

-Fresas con crema y una botella de champagne

-¿De verdad?, que rico... muero por comer fresas... me estas malacostumbrando amor...

-Primero la ensalada —_regreso con un plato bien servido de ensalada con queso—_

-Que rápido eres... —_dijo sonriéndole—_ que voy a hacer cuando no pueda estar contigo y tenga antojo de ensalada...

-Llamarme por supuesto

_Sonrió tomando su brazo haciendo que se acercara_— Esa respuesta merece un premio... —_en seguida le dio una suave beso en los labios—_

-¿Solo uno? —_Sonrió tomándola suavemente del cuello—_

-Mmm bueno dos... —_murmuró dándole otro beso en medio de una sonrisa_—

-No, yo quiero mas —_hizo un puchero sonriéndole_—

_Acaricio su mejilla_— Te daré mas besos luego, ahorita quiero comer tu deliciosa ensalada... y fresas... después tus labios y ya veré que mas...

_Soltó una carcajada divertida__—_ De acuerdo, disfrutemos esta deliciosa cena

_Sonrió al escuchar su risa, le encantaba escucharlo tan feliz—_ Se ve deliciosa... pero más porque tú la preparaste para mi... ah por cierto ¿qué le pones?, ahora resulta que me veo más gorda...

_Fijo su mirada en ella_— Pues yo te veo mucho más bonita que antes

-¿Te parece? —_Pregunto mientras comenzaba a comer esa ensalada que extrañamente tenia tanto antojo_—

-Sí, me gusta, no sé si es el vestido pero te da muy bonita forma —_mientras comía ensalada—_

_Subió la mirada sonriéndole_— ¿Acaso Seiya Kou está interesado en la bella mujer que esta frente a él?

-Mucho más que interesado, presiento que lo que sentimos pronto será un secreto a voces entre la producción —_sonrió divertido_—

-¿Somos tan obvios? —_Bebió un poco de agua cuando recordó algo_— mmm quizá debamos pelear... ¿qué tal si usamos la discusión de Ernesto y Marie para enojarnos tu y yo?

-Yo no quiero enojarme, soy pasivo —_hizo un puchero_—

-Pacifista... —_murmuró tomando un trozo de queso_— pero debes enojarte por el bien de la serie... además si ven que nos peleamos podemos despistar mejor ¿no te parece?

-Mmm puede ser, pero no quisiera, pero no hablemos hoy de eso esta noche es solo para ti y para mi

-De acuerdo... esta noche te pertenezco completamente..._ —sonrió viendo que su ensalada había terminado_— te quedo deliciosa... ahora fresas... —_dijo como si fuera niña pequeña que termino su comida tan solo para deleitarse del postre_—

-Está bien enseguida las traigo —_se levanto recogiendo los platos para regresar con dos platos llenos de fresas con crema_— espero te gusten tanto como la ensalada

-Estoy segura que si... ¿sabes?, antes no me gustaban las fresas pero ahora no se las veo y deseo tanto comerlas... su sabor últimamente me encanta...

-No sabía que no te gustaran no existe nada mas delicioso que las fresas —_puso el plato frente a ella sentándose_—

-Mmm no es que no me gustaran, pero era muy esporádico que las comiera... pero ahora no se de pronto cuando dijiste que preparaste fresas con crema se me hizo agua la boca... —_dijo tomando la cuchara y en vez de meterla en su plato lo hizo en el de él_— y robadas saben mejor...

-Oye esas son mías —_tomo del plato de ella comiéndoselas—_

-No seas envidioso... —_dijo tomando ahora del de ella comiendo un poco_— están deliciosas...

-Con las fresas puedo ser muy envidioso, antes di que te comparto de las que prepare —_sonrió divertido mientras sirve un par de copas con champagne_—

-Ah si... —_murmuró haciendo un sutil puchero_— ya no quiero... gracias por hacerme el favor de compartir las fresas... —_se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia_—

-El hecho que las comparta contigo es porque eres muy especial para mí —_le sonrió extendiendo una copa hacia ella_—

_No pudo mostrar por mucho tiempo esa mueca de molestia_— No puedo enojarme contigo... —_sonrió tomando la copa esperando a que él tuviera la suya_— quiero brindar por ti, por mi y nuestro futuro...

_Al servir su copa levantó su copa dando un ligero golpe con la de ella_— Por nuestro amor

-Por nuestro amor... —_murmuró sonriéndole para en seguida beber un poco de aquella burbujeante bebida la cual la hizo hacer una sutil mueca_—

-¿No te gusta?

-Si... es extraño nunca me había molestado... en fin... —_sonrió bebiendo un poco mas_— Seiya... ¿bailarías conmigo?

-Claro, ¿qué quieres bailar? _—Se puso de pie para acercarse a la pequeña grabadora_—

-Lo que tú quieras... —_murmuró observándolo, era tan atractivo o es que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él lo veía irresistible, y eso era bueno ya que no tendría que compartirlo con nadie más_—

-¿Un vals al estilo de 1900?

-No espera..._ —se puso de pie acercándose al escuchar una suave música en la radio— _esa está bien...

-De acuerdo —_se acerco a ella haciendo una reverencia extendiendo su mano_— me concede esta pieza

-Claro que si mí apuesto caballero... _—tomo su mano y en seguida se acerco a él— _me fascina tu aroma...

_Sonrió comenzando a balsear un poco_ — Es de mis favoritas —_dijo comenzando a cantar la canción_ _al tomar su mano y su cintura para bailar_—

Juntos la inmensidad  
un mundo nuestra casa chica  
el tiempo no importa  
porque siempre habrá un buen día  
para amarnos más;  
juntos para inventar  
a no aburrirnos, desafiar la horas  
de un futuro incierto  
que solo nos sirven para amarnos más. . .

-Me fascina tu voz... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos dejando que la guiara en esa suave música_—

_Sonrió acercándola más hacia él mientras seguía cantando la canción, con todo el sentimiento que le inspiraba._

Para amarnos más  
nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase  
los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren  
siempre habrá un buen día para amarnos más.  
Para amarnos más  
basta que te mire, basta que te roce  
bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios  
para amarnos más, para amarnos más,  
para amarnos más.

_Sonrió sutil, se sentía feliz de estar en ese momento con él, escuchar su voz cantando solo para ella, rodeo su cuello con su mano libre mientras se recargaba en su pecho._

-Hoy es un buen día para amarnos más —_sonrió acariciando su espalda mientras la canción continuaba— _te amo

Juntos la eternidad  
dos soledades, un imán perfecto  
casi el egoísmo solo para amarnos,  
para amarnos más. . .  
Para amarnos más  
nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase  
los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren  
siempre habrá un buen día para amarnos más  
para amarnos más  
basta que te mire, basta que te roce  
bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios  
para amarnos más, para amarnos más,  
para amarnos más.

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró subiendo un poco su rostro para besar su barbilla, estaba dispuesta a amarlo no solo ese día si no el resto de su vida pero esa noche no pensaría en nadie más que no fuera él así como quería que Seiya solo pensara en ella_—

_Le sonrió con ternura acercando su rostro al de ella para sellar sus labios en un una promesa de amor eterno que no hacía falta decirla solo mostrarla._

_Lentamente soltó su mano para poder abrazarlo por el cuello, unió sus labios a los de él en un beso lleno de amor y de todos los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella._

_La abrazo aun mas acercándola hacia él profundizando mas aquel beso de amor, sentía como su corazón latía por ella, todo lo que le hacía sentir, en todos los aspectos se lo demostraría aquella noche._

_Sus sentidos ahora estaban enfocados en sentir, aspirar, saborear, ver y escuchar a Seiya, la melodía seguía y sus cuerpos se balanceaban al sonido de la canción, mientras sus labios no descansaban, lo beso profundamente, con deseo, con pasión pero sobre todo con amor._

_La aprisiono mas entre sus fuertes brazos pero a la vez con suavidad sin lastimarla, acariciando su espalda, sus sentidos le pedían más de ella, quería amarla siempre era un momento mágico todo a su alrededor se transformaba gracias a la melodía solo existían ellos y nadie más._

-Seiya... —_murmuró entre sus labios, lo deseaba, extrañaba sentir sus manos sobre su piel, aunque todas las noches dormían juntos no habían vuelto a estar juntos desde la ocasión en la playa y ahora en ese instante lo necesitaba, necesitaba saciar la sed de él, soportar hasta que volviera a estar entre sus brazos_— hazme el amor... —_murmuró entre sus labios—_

-Lo hare —_sonrió bajando sus besos hacia su cuello_— te amo Serena

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentir sus labios recorrerla haciendo que de inmediato su piel reaccionara al erizarse_— eres... mi universo...

-Te amo —_murmuró mientras bajaba con suavidad el cierre de ese hermoso vestido_— me gusta cómo te ves, me encantas

-Tú me fascinas... me enloqueces Seiya... —_murmuró tan solo ese suave acto hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera no solo de deseo sino también de amor_—

-Serena —_murmuró acariciando su espalda abriendo poro a poco el bello vestido_— ¿sabes?, pareces un ángel

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto bajando lentamente las manos por su pecho deleitándose de los músculos que podía sentir a través de la camisa_—

-Si —_sonrió regresando sus labios a los de ella besándolos_—

_Ahogo un sutil suspiro entre sus labios, dejo que ambos se deleitaran de ese dulce beso mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitarle esa camisa, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera estado antes con él siempre se sentía nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaría a él._

_Respiro profundamente sujetándola más entre sus brazos haciendo que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo_— Adoro como se te ven los vestidos de cualquier tipo —_murmuró entre sus labios sintiendo su piel, su calor provocando en él mas deseo por sentirla_—

-Ahora solo los usare para ti… —_murmuró bajando sus besos por su barbilla hacia su pecho que comenzaba a quedar libre de la estorbosa camisa_— seré tuya por siempre Seiya...

-Y yo tuyo siempre bombón te amo no hay otra verdad más clara que esa, te amo con todo mi ser, incluso más que a mi propia vida te amo

_Al escucharlo sonrió, comenzando a darle besos en la piel, sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse al sentirla, mientras sus manos bajaban la camisa de sus hombros_— Eres el amor de mi vida... —_murmuró entre suaves besos_—

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento sentía como todo en su interior se erizaba, como su corazón latía solo por ella y por nadie más_— Y tu el mío, eres mucho más que eso bombón, te amo nunca me cansare de decirlo te amo

_Sonrió separándose un poco_— Te ves tan atractivo con ese semblante que tienes... de deseo, de amor... —_murmuró haciendo que se sentara en el sofá y en seguida haciéndolo ella también sobre él—_ te amo Seiya... amo lo imperfecto que eres porque eso te hace perfecto para mi... porque eres irresistible para mis sentidos...

-¿Soy imperfecto? —_Sonrió abrazándola_— eso suena agradable bombón

-Si... eres imperfecto... pero por eso eres perfecto para mi... contigo puedo ser lo que nunca he sido... libre... —_murmuró besando su cuello_— seductora... apasionada... solo tu mi amada estrella lograste sacar todo de mi...

-Me gusta esa forma en la que me seduces a cada momento —_subió sus manos hacia el borde del sostén para retirarlo poco a poco_—

-Solo a ti mi amor... nunca lo olvides... —_murmuró continuando con sus besos—_ solo a ti te podría seducir así...

_Con suavidad la recostó sobre el sillón acariciando su contorno_— Te amo

-No sabes Seiya todo lo que provocas en mi... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutil fijando la vista en sus ojos, jamás se cansaría de verlo_— todo lo que me haces pensar... todo lo que me haces imaginar... —_sus manos acariciaron su espalda y recorrieron sus fuertes brazos_—

-Y tu todo lo que en mi provocas, lo que me haces hacer, sentir, no creí que pudiera ser tan apasionado y seductor, sacas lo mejor de mí y quizás también lo peor, me complementas a la perfección te amo tanto —_murmuró dándole pequeños besos mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo_—

_Sonrió dejando que la besara, que sus manos la recorrieran_— Tu eres mi único y perfecto amor... —_murmuró, dándole caricias con piernas por encima del pantalón— _de cuerpo atractivo y moriré de celos cuando alguien más te elogie...

-Eso puede suceder en muy poco tiempo bombón, pero suceda lo que suceda solo soy tuyo y de nadie más —_murmuró bajando sus besos hacia sus pechos mientas acariciaba sus piernas con pasión_—

-¿Lo prometes? —_Murmuró suspirando sutilmente por efecto de sus caricias y besos— _jamás te entregaras a nadie más...

-Es una promesa, claro al menos que sean actuaciones _—bromeo un poco mordisqueando su pecho—_

-No... —_dijo enterrando las uñas en sus hombros—_ entonces te amare como nunca para que no me olvides jamás...

-Eso jamás sucederá vida mía —_sus manos bajaron mas buscando deshacerse de su ultima prenda intima— _jamás olvide a una chica que corría todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela y jamás olvidare a la primera mujer que me ha logrado seducir y amar con una sola mirada como tu

-Perdóname mi amor... —_murmuró mientras ella hacía lo propio con él aprovechando para acariciar su cuerpo_— por no haberte amado antes... te compensare cada día que estemos juntos

-Soy feliz tenerte ahora a mi lado y lo seré aun más el día que pueda gritarlo al mundo

-Te prometo que gritare al mundo cuanto te amo y que no importa nada si tu estas a mi lado... te amo Seiya... como jamás imagine que podría hacerlo... —_murmuró incorporándose un poco para quitarle aquel pantalón_— jamás deseare a nadie más que no seas tu...

-Ni yo a nadie que no seas tú... jamás te engañare con nadie porque tú eres todo para mí

_Creía en él más que en nadie en el mundo, Seiya era todo para ella, ahora realmente sabía lo que era un amor sin medida, un amor libre_— Ten la seguridad que jamás te seré infiel... tu eres todo lo que necesito... jamás cambies... ¿lo prometes? —_Sus manos lo acariciaron hasta su miembro—_

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando aquella caricia, sintiendo gran placer_— La gente cambia, cada día, pero te prometo jamás dejar de amarte, y buscar la forma de hacerte feliz día a día

-Por eso te amo Seiya... —_murmuró sonriendo sutilmente al ver el efecto que causaban sus caricias, por él era capaz de muchas cosas inclusive de arriesgar su carrera y futuro, todo por estar siempre a su lado_— amo cada parte de ti...

_Sintió un calor más intenso recorriendo su ser, sus caricias despertaban en él una pasión intensa y cada día más sensaciones que él no conocía, sensaciones que lo llenaban de amor, se sentía en el paraíso, completo_— Serena te amo

_Guardo silencio, se concentro en escuchar su respiración y disfrutar de su rostro lleno de placer, continuo un poco mas con sus caricias para en seguida recorrer sus manos por su abdomen_— Jamás había deseado tanto a un hombre como a ti...

-Ni yo a una mujer como a ti —_murmuró recostándose sobre ella lentamente acomodándose para fundirse en ella, aun con todo ese placer que había despertado, beso sus labios con amor pasión, su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada adentrándose poco a poco en ella_—

_Recibió sus labios deseosa de sentir sus besos, lo abrazo fuertemente hacia ella al sentirlo, su cuerpo se contrajo de deseo, nunca había sentido lo que en ese momento, como su cuerpo aceptaba a Seiya, solo sintiendo un placer indescriptible que la hacía volar, era como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera con él, aquella pasión no menguaba al contrario se hacía más intensa a cada vez mas._

_Al sentirse dentro por completo aumento sus movimientos, disfrutando ese momento de unión como ningún otro, tal pareciera que fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos, cada momento a su lado era totalmente diferente y siempre lleno de amor y pasión desbordando todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro_— Te amo, te amo, te amo

-Seiya… —_murmuró su nombre buscando sentirse mucho más unida a él, deseaba todo de él en ese momento, que fuera eterno el instante en que estaba entre sus brazos, que podía sentirse suya_—

_Seiya pronuncio su nombre en medio de éxtasis que sentía, sintiéndola suya sintiéndose suyo no había una sensación más maravillosa que esa._

-Te amo... —_murmuró aferrándose a él con su cuerpo, entregándose completamente en ese instante, grabándose cada sonido que emitían sus cuerpos y sus labios, justo en ese momento llego el placer máximo de su unión y como solo era con él sintió como ambos tocaban el cielo al mismo tiempo_—

_Respiro agitado y feliz se sentía más que satisfecho, la observo acariciando su rostro besando sus labios, dejando caer un poco su peso descansando su cuerpo sobre el de ella_— Te amo

_Respiro su aroma, fue su voz la que la hizo volver a la realidad_— Jamás me cansare de estar contigo... eres maravilloso... —_murmuró limpiando suavemente su frente— _te amo...

-Ni yo me cansare de estas sensaciones cada vez son más intensas, me gusta, te amo eres perfecta y hermosa para mi

_Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar su respiración, sus piernas suavemente le brindaban caricias y sus manos peinaban su cabello_— El día menos pensado me desmayare de placer... —_dijo en broma_— si que sabes cómo tratarme...

-Entonces tendré que cuidar que eso no suceda —_sonrió besando sus labios en un pequeño roce—_

-Esta es la mejor manera de terminar con estas vacaciones... _—murmuró dándole pequeños besos_— gracias Seiya... eres un amor...

-Tú eres un amor para mí, seré paciente y esperare la próxima vez que podamos estar juntos como hoy

-Sera pronto te lo prometo... —_murmuró acariciando su espalda_— regresando comenzare a llevar ropa a nuestra casa... ¿cuándo te irás a Corea?

-Es posible que el martes, Yaten ya me dio el permiso de ir, no tardare más de tres días

-Te voy a extrañar... promete que me llamaras... —_dijo haciendo un sutil puchero—_

-Lo hare lo prometo —_sonrió acariciando su rostro_—

-¿Puedo comprarte algo de ropa? —_Pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto infantil_— quiero ver como se ve el closet con tu ropa y la mía juntas...

-Sera una bella sorpresa —_se levanto tomándola entre sus brazos_— no sé cómo voy a poder dormir estos días lejos de ti, ya me había acostumbrado a abrazarte

-Y yo te voy a extrañar demasiado... —_rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, era fascinante sentir su piel rosando la suya_— no tendré nada que abrazar... eres como mi osito...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Te extrañare mucho —_caminó hacia la habitación que había decorado también recostándola—_ quiero dormir abrazado a ti toda la noche

-¿Por qué te sonrojas amor? —_pregunto con ternura acariciando su mejilla_— ¿o es que estoy demasiado pesada?

-Es que nunca me había dicho que parecía un osito y eso me hizo sonrojar

_Sonrió jalándolo hacia la cama haciendo que los pétalos que estaban regados sobre la cama salieran volando quedando ella sobre él_— Eres mi osito, mi estrella... el hombre que amo, que deseo, mi único y verdadero amor... pero principalmente mi osito... dulce, tierno, apapachable, pachoncito... eres irresistible...

_Sonrió rojo como un tomate_— Mientras más me dices más me haces sonrojar bombón, no estoy tan rellenito como un oso _—la abrazo de la cintura observándola— _te amo

-No, no estás rellenito... ¿no te gusta que te diga osito? —_Sonrió recargándose en sus manos sobre la cama, para ese momento su cabello estaba casi suelto_— ¿prefieres ser mi estrella, mi amor, mi vida?, ¿cómo te gusta más?

-Me gusta todo lo que puedo ser para ti —_le sonrió girándose para abrazarla y observar sus ojos_—

-Osito... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— pero... ¿de verdad no estoy gorda?, me preocupa que tendrán que modificar el vestuario porque me aprieta...

-No para nada, al contrario, así me gustas mucho mas —_acaricio su cabello sin apartar la mirada de ella con una gran sonrisa_—

-¿O sea que antes no? —_Pregunto observándolo_— era una chica flaca sin gracia alguna...

-No si me gustabas, pero es que ahora tienes algo, no se algo que me atrae mucho mas no sé cómo explicarlo

-¿Un cuerpo más prominente? —_Pregunto con una sonrisa_— no creas que no note tu fascinación por ciertas partes...

_Se sonrojo aun mas asintiendo_— No puedo evitarlo

-No te lo he dicho pero..._ —rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo para poder murmurar a su oído— _últimamente me siento más... sexy y deseándote más que nunca...

-Entonces cumpliré tu deseo —_se volvió a recostar sobre ella besando sus labios llevando sus caricias hacia sus pechos dispuesto a unirse una vez más a ella_—

_Sonrió, estaba dispuesta a hacer de esa noche la mejor de todas, amarlo y entregarse una y otra vez a ese amor que sentía, y más sabiendo que estaría sin él durante algunos días hasta que volviera, sería un verdadero martirio ir al estudio y no verlo, no grabar junto a él pero de momento disfrutaría cada momento a su lado._

X-X

_Después del fin de esas hermosas vacaciones al día siguiente regresaron, de vuelta a la realidad, ya era tarde, por lo tanto Yaten concedió descanso para todos, Serena acompaño a Seiya a su departamento donde estaban Lita y Taiki preparando el equipaje de la chica, él también debía prepararlo por lo que Serena le ayudo, y aun se dio el lujo de dormir esa noche con él, llamando a Darien y diciéndole que dormiría en casa de Mina, a lo cual concedió puesto que le tocaba guardia. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, todos se levantaron y se alistaron para partir rumbo al aeropuerto, ambas parejas se despidieron con una sonrisa, sin duda se extrañarían mucho, pero sabían que eso debían hacerlo solos ellos dos._

_Seiya se despidió después de un beso de amor hacia Serena, limpiando sus mejillas_— Volveré pronto ya lo veras, te llamare —_murmuró para enseguida tomar la mano de Lita y alejarla de Taiki los cuales tampoco querían despedirse, así ambos entraron a la sala de abordaje, que los llevaría a Corea a enfrentar a sus familias_—

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? —_pregunto Serena volviendo a colocarse los lentes oscuros para que no la reconocieran pero sobre todo para ocultar sus ojos rojos después de aquellas lagrimas_—

-¿Seria mucha molestia si me llevas a la oficina? —_Murmuró ocultando su tristeza_—

-No para nada_... —sonrió sutilmente—_ se que la extrañaras pero bueno al menos cuando vuelvan será siendo libres...

-Sí, dejare que pase un tiempo razonable para hablar con su padre... y pedir su mano

-Eso sería lo mejor... —_dijo caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto ya que no quería ver cuando el avión despegara_— al menos para ustedes seria un poco mas fácil... siendo los dos libres...

-Los apoyaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible... es una situación difícil pero si se aman lo superaran

-Gracias Taiki... —_le sonrió_— bueno pero ya no estemos tristes... en cuanto lleguen llamaran y así estaremos más tranquilos... vamos sube... _—le señalo el mini cooper—_

-Si gracias —_subió al auto, respirando, ella tenia razón pronto seria libre y estarían juntos—_

_Volvió la mirada hacia dentro del aeropuerto, respiro profundamente antes de subir y poner el auto en marcha, serian días tristes pero cuando volviera seria para estar a un paso más de poder tener una relación libre_— Tú me dices por donde ¿de acuerdo?

-Si gracias, esta un par de calles antes de llegar al hospital general gracias

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente, la velocidad a la que iba era la permitida eso le daría tiempo de pensar que haría al llegar al hospital_— mmm te importaría si pasamos por un helado... es que se me antojo...

-No para nada, creo que es un buen relajante para alegrar el corazón, me permites acompañarte y comernos uno en nombre de ellos

-Claro que si... —_sonrió entrando al estacionamiento de una heladería que estaba cerca del lugar al que iban_— es raro nunca me pasa pero de pronto sentí que debía comer un helado de fresas con crema... ¿qué sabor te gusta?

-Para mí de chocolate por favor, es mas yo invito —_sonrió bajando del auto para pedir los helados—_

-Gracias... —_bajo junto con él, aprovecharía para comer tranquilamente su helado— _ah solo una cosa Taiki... no le vayas a decir a Seiya, últimamente me cuida mucho de que nada de golosinas...

_Sonrió divertido_— No sé porque quiere ser cantante si siendo nutriólogo es excelente, sabe lo que hace y tratándose de ti es lógico que te cuide, aunque esa manía seguro la aprendió de Lita que siempre le quitaba lo que no debía comer y lo mismo hace conmigo

_Sonrió dirigiéndose a la heladería, aun ni siquiera llegaban y ella ya podía sentir el aroma de su helado_— Pero también como cantante es excelente y mas como actor, la verdad estoy sorprendida de eso...

-Algo positivo en Seiya es que cuando se propone algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo, suele esforzarse mucho, todos los días se levantaba a la de la mañana para ir a esas clases de actuación, pero no se iba sin dejar el desayuno preparado y hacer sus ejercicios

-Por eso lo amo... _—sonrió feliz_— ah quiero un helado de fresa con mermelada de fresa y mucho chocolate por favor...

-Para mi uno de doble chocolate, tu guardas el secreto y yo hago lo mismo, Lita me prohíbe las calorías —_sonrió divertido tomando los helados para enseguida pagarlos—_

-Claro... luego nos toca regaño... —_sonrió divertida tomando su helado, suspiro de satisfacción_— que delicia...

-Si muy rico —_saboreando su helado_—

-Sabes que a mí no me gustaban mucho las fresas... _—dijo tomando un respiro entre cucharadas de helado— _pero Seiya tiene la culpa que me gusten ahora... aunque nunca en helado

_Sonrió—_ Si creo que de todos los postres las fresas fue algo que Lita no pudo quitarle

-¿Estas muy enamorado de ella verdad? —_Pregunto comiendo un poco de chocolate—_ ¿hace cuanto que estas enamorado de ella?

_Suspiró_— Hace algunos años, quizás desde que empecé a trabajar para su padre

-¿Y porque nunca le dijiste nada? —_Pregunto con curiosidad_— eres guapo, seguro ella también se enamoro de ti en poco tiempo...

-Quizás por miedo, de verdad pensé que estaba enamorada de Seiya, muchas veces fui invitado por su familia para comer con los Kou, y ellos se la pasaban muy sonrientes, aunque no tan cariñosos como debiera suponerse una pareja de enamorados, por eso solo era feliz observándola y amándola en silencio

-Entiendo... es como lo que le paso a Seiya... ¿no? —_Pregunto comiendo su helado que comenzaba a derretirse_— supongo que sabes su historia, quizá por eso te hizo sentir celoso...

-Tanto Seiya como Lita son muy parecidos en su forma de ser y sus métodos no siempre son los mejores, suelen ser extremistas, y uno siempre completa la frase del otro, parece como si tuvieran la misma mente es complicado

-Mmm quizá por eso no se enamoraron, es como si convivieran consigo mismo... —_dijo tranquilamente_— Lita se me figura que es la versión femenina de Seiya y viceversa porque eso que no hubo amor entre ellos...

-Si ahora que lo dices parecen más hermanos que nada, como no me di cuenta antes —_sonrió comiendo su helado_—

-Porque estabas celoso pero no podías demostrarlo... —_sonrió como si fuera lo mas lógico_— por eso tu mismo pensabas que se amaban mmm como si quisieras un pretexto para no luchar por ella... algo así...

-Es posible, después de todo no deja de ser la hija de mi jefe...

-Sí, tienes razón, pero bueno ahora cuentas con el apoyo de Seiya para poder luchar por ella... también cuentas conmigo aunque no sea de mucha ayuda...

-Ustedes también, no me rendiré, después de todo ella me ama tanto como yo

-Los cuatro enfrentaremos cosas muy difíciles... lo importante es que todo es por amor, así que eso nos dar fuerza... —_sonrió entregándole una servilleta_— uy tu helado se deshace...

-Gracias —_tomo la servilleta limpiándose para después comer lo que le quedaba del helado_— Seiya y Lita necesitaran mucha fuerza y firmeza, sus padres sobre todo el padre de Seiya no lo aceptaran tan fácilmente

-Tú los conoces mas... ¿qué crees que opinen de que este conmigo? —_Pregunto preocupada—_ seré una mujer divorciada supongo que nada una mujer que sea adecuada para él...

-Sera difícil que acepten la decisión de Seiya... quizás su mamá no se oponga tanto, pero su papá, si, pero seguro terminara aceptándolo, ante todo ama a su hijo

_Suspiro observando su helado_— Amo tanto a Seiya que no quiero verlo sufrir y me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar ahora que comenzara a ser una figura publica... su carrera apenas comienza...

-Sera muy complicado para ambos, hazlo feliz en todos los aspectos y no dejes que se rinda apóyalo lo necesitara más que nunca

-Lo hare... —_sonrió sutilmente—_ gracias Taiki... seguiré tu consejo...

-Cuenten con nosotros, bueno es hora de marcharnos

-Sí, vamos... —_sonrió satisfecha de comer su helado_— gracias por acompañarme...

-Gracias a ti —_sonrió caminando hacia el auto_— gracias a los dos por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Lita

-Más bien creo que tenemos que agradecerles a ellos por darnos la oportunidad de amarlos... —_dijo con una sonrisa_—

_Sonrió—_ Tienes razón, hagamos algo especial para ellos ahora que regresen

-Mmm si eso sería lindo... ¿qué tal una cena? o prefieres que te dejemos a solas con Lita... —_sonrió de forma picara_—

-Una cena doble y después te puedes llevar a Seiya o yo llevarme a Lita —_dijo sonrojado—_

_Sonrió subiendo al auto, su mente comenzaba a trabajar en cuál sería la mejor idea_— Mmm una cena en el departamento de Seiya de ahí puedo llevármelo porque lo voy a llevar a que conozca mi casa, bueno nuestra casa...

-¿Su casa?, eso es nuevo van muy enserio me parece buena idea

-Mmm bueno no es "nuestra" como tal... —_dijo un poco apenada y quizá con tristeza mientras salía del estacionamiento_— es una casa que yo compre porque después de que le pida el divorcio no puedo seguir viviendo la misma casa que Darien... y de momento seria para ver ocasionalmente a Seiya... —_sintió como sus mejillas de inmediato se pusieron rojas— _sin ser vistos…

-Te entiendo es bueno que tomen precauciones

-Si... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa nerviosa_— aunque me parece que a Seiya le costara trabajo verla como nuestra casa...

-Seguramente tendrás que hacer que aporte para el mantenimiento de la casa solo así la sentirá parte de ella

-¿Crees que sea por eso? —_Pregunto, pues hasta ese momento no había pensado en esa posibilidad_— yo se que aun no tiene dinero suficiente para hacerlo y a mí no me cuesta nada...

-Si es posible, busca dejar de depender de su familia por eso vino aquí, ayúdalo deja que se sienta útil que consiga cosas con su propio sudor, que lucha a la par tuya

-Ya veo... —_murmuró pensativa_— por eso es que aquella ocasión no pensó en la casa como nuestra si no solo como mía... gracias Taiki pero... no sé cómo abordar ese tema con él...

-Se paciente, de momento espera a que seas libre

-Si... tienes razón, creo que estoy precipitando las cosas... —_sonrió sutilmente_— ¿en qué edificio te dejo?

-En ese —_señaló un edificio de cristal bastante alto_— gracias

-Gracias a ti... seguiré tus consejos..._ —le sonrió, estaciono el auto afuera del edificio— _y ya te avisare sobre la cena...

-Si gracias —_saco una tarjeta entregándosela_— llámame nos vemos —_bajo del auto para dirigirse a la entrada del edificio_—

-Hasta luego... —_sonrió volviendo a poner el auto en marcha, suspiro, su siguiente destino era el hospital, si bien nunca se paraba por ese lugar ahora si tendría que hacerlo, después de todo debía seguir fingiendo que era una buena esposa hasta que llegara el momento preciso_—

X-X

_Rei sonreía aun acomodándose la bata, estaba feliz de haber visto por primera vez la vida que llevaba dentro_— No pensé que algo tan pequeño me hiciera tan feliz —_girándose hacia él una vez que salieron al pasillo_—

-Es tan hermoso... —_murmuró feliz_— debes estar muy orgullosa será un bebé muy sano...

-Si —_le sonrió—_ será un bebe muy fuerte yo me encargare de que así sea

-Te ves tan hermosa... es como si por fin estuvieras consciente de lo que está pasando... —_sonrió tomándola suavemente del brazo_— serás una bella mamá...

-Me costó mucho poderlo asimilar, pero sé que debo ser fuerte porque es parte de mi... y —_desvió su mirada_— parte de él —_murmuró con tristeza_— pero me asegurare que nunca le falte nada, le daré todo mi amor para que no tenga que buscar mas

-Escucharte me hace sentir muy orgulloso... —_sonrió ligeramente_— y como te portaste muy bien en tu revisión iremos por tu postre favorito...

-¿Kiwi?, tengo mucho antojo de kiwi, te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me has dado, sin ti seguramente estaría al borde de la locura

-Shhhh no digas más que me pondrás sentimental... —_sonrió divertido_— anda vamos por tu helado la verdad es que yo también tengo antojo de uno igual...

X-X

_Darien daba su segunda ronda visitando pacientes, caminaba por los pasillos cuando la vio salir, estuvo por acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo cuando Diamante salía detrás de ella. De nuevo esa sensación, presiono sus puños, no podía siquiera imaginar que ese mediquillo la hubiera tocado siquiera. Ese brillo en el rostro tenía algo especial, algo que lo mantenía prendado de ella ¿qué sería? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Debía averiguar que le sucedía ya había escuchado algunos comentarios al respecto de su salud pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente que tenia, mareos y vómitos era lo único que sabía. Averiguaría que sucedía a como diera lugar; frunció el ceño al ver ese acercamiento dio media vuelta con molestia para dirigirse a su consultorio._

X-X

_Tan solo había tenido tiempo suficiente para esconderse, aunque estaba segura que Darien no se daría cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba más preocupado de ver a la doctora de cabello negro y a su acompañante, no es que le doliera que su esposo le fuera infiel, quizá en otro momento si, pero ahora era extraño más bien se sentía traicionada como amiga pues en algún momento Darien le había dicho que siempre deberían confiar uno en el otro y ahora si ya no la amaba y en cambio estaba interesado en otra mujer porque simplemente no se lo decía, y es que era más que evidente, aquella mirada, sus puños cerrados y el coraje en su rostro eran signos de celos_.

-Ay Darien ¿por qué simplemente no me pides el divorcio y se acabo? —_murmuró al ver que todos se alejaban pero la mirada de Darien seguía a la Dra. Hino_— ya no me amas y por ella... por ella quien sabe que es lo que sientas... —_suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio de su esposo, respiro profundamente y trato de relajar su semblante mientras tocaba suavemente a la puerta esperando que Darien no se mostrara molesto y celoso delante de ella_—

X-X

_Al entrar a su consultorio no pudo contener su irritación arrojando los expedientes al piso, se recostó sobre el sofá donde ella había sido suya infinidad de veces, escucho tocar la puerta pero no tenia humor de atender a nadie._

X-X

_No sabía que le dolía mas si estar ahí siendo la esposa engañada e infiel o que Darien simplemente hubiera roto esa promesa de nunca lastimarla y ser sincero con ella siempre, volvió a tocar, pero al no recibir respuesta y sabiendo que estaba ahí aprovecho que pasaba cerca una enfermera para que al menos supiera que era ella quien lo buscaba_— Hola... ¿disculpe el Dr. Chiba no sabe donde se encuentra? —_Preguntó quedando muy cerca de la puerta para que la escuchara_—

-Buenas tardes señora... seguramente debe estar terminando su segunda ronda... —_dijo amablemente la enfermera_— lo buscaremos por usted... si gusta puede esperarlo en su consultorio...

-Gracias... —_respondió Serena sonriéndole a la joven—_ esperare aquí... —_y acto seguido la enfermera se alejo_—

_Abrió sus ojos al escuchar las voces jugueteaba con un pendiente, se levanto al reconocer la voz de su esposa se encamino a recoger los expedientes y abrir la puerta_— ¿Serena?

-Ah... estabas aquí... pensé que estarías ocupado... —_fijo su mirada en él_— ¿estás bien?, te ves... molesto...

-Que sorpresa —_la observo un tanto sorprendido_— pasa, acabo de terminar mi segunda ronda

-Solo pase a saludarte... —_se acerco besando su mejilla y entro pudo ver que aun había algunos papeles tirados, se acerco a levantarlos_— no quiero interrumpirte...

-No para nada —_le costó un poco sonreírle_— ¿quieres ir a comer?, me siento un tanto asfixiado de tanto encierro

-Mmm estás seguro... —_murmuró volviendo a verlo, sonrío, eso era lo bueno de ser una actriz— _aunque pareces tenso quizá salir de aquí te haga bien...

-Si vamos —_dejo los papeles en el escritorio, guardando aquel pendiente disimuladamente para enseguida quitarse la bata y dejarla sobre el perchero_—

-¿A dónde quieres ir? —_Pregunto paseándose por el consultorio_— oye ¿que no había una foto de nuestra boda aquí? —_Señalando el librero detrás de Darien_—

-Se me rompió en marco, la guarde en el cajón —_no era mentira, en una de esas ocasiones de pasión habían tirado todo y el marco se había hecho añicos_— quizás podamos buscar uno nuevo

-Si quizá... —_dijo observándolo y en seguida sonrió_— bueno ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?

-¿Vamos a comer pasta te apetece?

-¿Pasta?, mmm si... solo que para mi será un deliciosa ensalada... tengo prohibidos los carbohidratos... —_dijo caminando delante de él para salir del consultorio_— o mejor si... ya hiciste que se me antojara...

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Bien entonces vamos

-¿A qué hora tienes que volver? —_Pregunto esperando a que cerrara la puerta_—

-Hasta el turno de la noche, podemos pasar el día juntos y me cuentas como van las grabaciones

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió comenzando a caminar por los pasillos donde era vista por algunas de las enfermeras_— ¿qué te pareció lo que viste?

-Interesante bastante interesante debo admitir, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la escena de la playa

-Mmm bueno tampoco para Seiya y para mi fue fácil... es la primera vez que hago algo así...

-Solo espero no se repita algo así

-Aun no lo sabemos... los directivos cambian de parecer a cada momento... —_dijo tranquilamente ocultando una sonrisa_—

-Wow pero si es la famosa actriz del momento ¿me daría su autógrafo? —_Dijo una enfermera al ver a la pareja_—

_Sonrió amable—_ Hola... claro que si...

-Disculpe el actor con el que protagoniza ¿cómo se llama?, es guapísimo

-Si verdad... —_sonrió viendo de reojo a Darien_— su nombre es Seiya Kou... es su debut así que espero que lo apoyen...

-Desde luego es un hombre muy apuesto, mis compañeras y yo estamos deseosas de ver la serie los cortos se ven muy intensos

_Sonrió mientras firmaba los cuadernos que le habían dado para los autógrafos_— Esperamos que no se pierdan nuestra serie... Seiya Kou es un gran actor las dejara sorprendidas...

-Si así luce en los cortos no quiero imaginarlo en persona, si no estuviera casada con el doctor Chiba diría que forman una bella pareja

_Tosió un poco sonriendo sutilmente—_ Gracias esa es la intensión de la historia, que la gente crea lo que estamos actuando... me halaga tu comentario...

-Gracias estaremos al pendiente

-Que tengan un buen día... —_dijo Serena sonriéndoles al ver que se alejaban_— vamos... disculpa sé que no te gusta esto pero no puedo negarme...

-Lo sé, estoy orgulloso de ti

-Pensé que te molestaría... —_dijo tomando del brazo a Darien_—

-¿Molestarme tener como esposa a una gran actriz como tú? —_Camino con ella hacia la salida del hospital—_

-Bueno... yo creía que si... —_sonrió ligeramente_—entonces ¿en qué nos quedamos?

-Comeremos pasta, y que pasaremos el día juntos

-Ah cierto... —_oculto su mirada tras los lentes oscuros, por lo visto estaba celoso de Seiya ¿en qué clase de juego estaba metido Darien?—_me alegra que la serie aunque aun no haya salido ya esté dando de qué hablar...

-Si el otro día vi los cortos, las enfermeras no hacen otra cosa que hablar de ello —_murmuró ayudándola a subir a su auto_—

_Se coloco el cinturón de seguridad_— Es un gran proyecto... y servirá mucho en mi carrera...

-¿Y seguro impulsara la de Seiya no es así? —_Preguntó al subir al auto y ponerlo en marcha, quizá estaba un tanto serio pero aquel no parecía haber sido su día_—

-Si, así es... siendo su primer protagónico y quien cante el tema principal hará que su carrera despegue... estoy muy contenta por él... se está esforzando mucho...

-Si eso es típico de él —_murmuró mientras conducía_— aunque no pensé que hablara en serio cuando decía que quería ser famoso actor y cantante, más porque nunca vi que hiciera otra cosa que estudiar la carrera

-Bueno quizá se canso de ser un chico bueno... _—dijo indiferente_— la verdad es que es muy bueno en lo que hace... actúa estupendo...

-Si eso vi

-La verdad me siento muy bien a su lado... es de las mejores parejas que he tenido... —_y eso era cierto, actuar con él era muy fácil_—

-Ya veo —_murmuró con recelo_— no sé que veían en él las chicas en la universidad

-¿Tenía muchas admiradoras? —_pregunto fingiendo indiferencia pero en realidad saber más de él le gustaba_— al igual que tu supongo

-Si tenía demasiadas admiradoras, pero nunca se intereso en ninguna aun cuando siempre lo sonsacaba para ir a fiestas y que conociera chicas lindas, es demasiado leal a esa chica con la que va casarse

-Ya veo... si era tu mejor amigo, bueno es tu mejor amigo... ¿por qué no lo conocí antes? —_Pregunto volteando a verlo_— recuerdo que me lo presentaste hasta que ya estábamos comprometidos...

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Porque siempre estaba ocupado con la escuela y el atletismo, cuando se prepone algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo y en ese entonces su meta era el trofeo de las nacionales, al cual te lleve a verlo ¿recuerdas?

-Si... eso lo recuerdo... mmm ahora que lo pienso como que siento que ya lo había visto antes... pero no estoy segura... —_dijo indiferente_—

-Quizás, vivía cerca de tu casa por el parque, de hecho la primea vez que te vi él estaba conmigo —_estaciono el auto y lo dejo al valet parking quienes ya la ayudaban a bajar del auto_—

-¿Ah sí? —_pregunto haciendo una mueca de no recordar_— ¿de verdad?, no lo recuerdo...

-Sí, pero en fin eso no importa ahora vamos —_tomo su mano entrando al restaurante_—

_¿Como habían pasado las cosas en aquellos años?, suspiro y tomo su mano_— Si vamos... hace mucho que no veníamos a este lugar...

-Sí bastante —_sonrió mientras les asignaban una mesa muy cerca de la entrada cerca del ventanal_—

-¿Estas contento de venir conmigo?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? _—Ayudándola a sentarse, para después sentarse el frente a ella_— eres mi esposa, y hacía tiempo que no salíamos a comer juntos, debo admitir que fue una grata sorpresa tu visita hoy, creí que estarías en el estudio grabando

-Bueno tú fuiste a visitarme a la grabación... —_sonrió ligeramente_— quise devolverte la visita...

_Le sonrió ligeramente, justo en el momento que otra pareja iba entrando, fijando su mirada en ellos._

X-X

-Primero tienes que comer antes de que te lleve por tu postre... —_dijo al entrar mientras esperaban a que les asignaran una mesa—_

-Entonces quiero un pastel de kiwi de aquí —_sonrió sintiendo una mirada girando hacia la mesa que tenían casi al frente_—

_Sonrió al escucharla pero fijo la mirada hacia donde ella veía_— ¿Si quieres podemos irnos?

_Serena volteo hacia donde Darien veía con atención y sonrió sutilmente con ironía_— Ah... ¿es Rei Hino?, la invitamos a que se siente con nosotros... Dra. Hino... por aquí... —_se puso de pie haciéndole una seña de que podía acompañarlos_—

-Buenas tardes... Señora Tsukino —_murmuró al verla acercarse—_

-Dime Serena por favor... —_sonrió_— Darien no seas maleducado... sé que no se llevan bien pero... tal parece que no hay mas mesas así que podríamos compartir...

-Muchas gracias... es muy amable de su parte —_volvió su mirada hacia Diamante_— ¿nos sentamos con ellos?, no sé si pueda aguantar a que encontremos otro lugar

-Si claro... —_sonrió—_ bueno en vista de que no nos presentan... mucho gusto Sra. Chiba mi nombre es Diamante Black... también trabajo con su esposo en el hospital... —_extendió su mano hacia la rubia_—

-Mucho gusto Dr. Black... mi esposo no me había hablado de usted pero me da gusto conocerlo... —_dijo Serena estrechando su mano_—

_Darien se puso de pie al verlos acercarse—_ Si ya te había hablado de él, es el especialista que vino a apoyarnos con los casos que te comente ¿recuerdas Serena?

-Ah cierto... discúlpeme Dr. Black... es solo que últimamente he estado tan metida grabando que olvido ciertas cosas... pero por favor tomen asiento... —_esta vez se sentó a un lado de Darien mientras que Rei se sentaba frente a ella_—

-Gracias... —_dijo ayudando a Rei con su silla para en seguida sentarse_—

-Gracias —_le sonrió a Diamante tomando asiento fijando su mirada en la rubia, de forma muy analítica, había visto algunas fotografías de ella, además de las revistas, y una que otra ocasión en la que había visitado a Darien en el hospital de lejos_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues sorpresa, hoy nos adelantamos y les aviso que estaremos actualizando cada fin de semana ya que no sé como vayan a estar mis tiempos entre semana, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Definitivamente quiero ser Serena, o sea se la pasa de lo lindo con Seiya, quiero a mi Seiya, y como vieron ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar en esa comida entre Rei, Diamante, Serena y Darien?, bueno no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Agradecimientos especiales para: _**selene kou chiba, **__**felina 26**_, Guest (no seas malita déjame un nombre para poder agradecerte apropiadamente ¿sí?), _**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**,**_ _**princessnerak**__**, **__**Guest**_ (tu tmb no seas malita déjame un nombre para poder agradecerte), _**Trinidad, **__**ShelydeKou, **_por sus reviews.

Muchas gracias y nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana, saludos, pórtense bien y buen inicio de semana, abracitos y besitos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

-Gracias —_le sonrió a Diamante tomando asiento fijando su mirada en la rubia, de forma muy analítica, había visto algunas fotografías de ella, además de las revistas, y una que otra ocasión en la que había visitado a Darien en el hospital de lejos_—

_De pronto el silencio se formo en la mesa_— Creo que no tenía el gusto de conocerla Dra. Hino... es más bella de cerca...

-Tampoco tenía el gusto... —_le sonrió—_ salvo por los medios que hablan mucho de usted, parece ser mucho más agradable de lo que imagine, gracias por invitarnos a su mesa

-Ah gracias... —_dijo un poco desconcertada_— creo que todos tienen una impresión equivocada de mi... tal como yo la tenia de usted... parece una mujer muy agradable...

-Lo mismo digo, no es lo que pensé que sería _—murmuró apenada desviando su mirada— _¿podemos ordenar?

_Sonrió sutilmente volviendo la mirada a Darien que se había quedado callado_— Cariño... podrías ordenar por mi... tu sabes lo que me gusta... —_dijo con cierto tono la última frase_—

-Si desde luego —_murmuró un tanto serio tomando el menú, justo en el momento que el mesero se acerco_— por favor dos platos de rabioles con salsa especial y vino blanco

-¿Gustas que ordene por ti Rei? —_Pregunto Diamante tomando su mano_—

-Sí, pero no te olvides del pastel de kiwi

_Le sonrió oprimiendo su mano_— Por favor Cannelloni al ragù... agua mineral para la señorita y para mi vino blanco... ah y de postre pastel de kiwi por favor... seria todo...

-¿Agua mineral? —_murmuró Darien un poco desconcertado, ya que ella acostumbraba a beber vino tinto_—

-Bueno hoy hace calor cariño... mmm a mi también tráigame agua mineral con mucho hielo... —_dijo tomando la mano de Darien_—

-Es debido a la medicación... por la presión baja... —_dijo Diamante tranquilamente—_

-Ya entiendo —_suspiro observando a ambas mujeres_—

-Espero traigan pronto la comida —_recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Diamante_— me está dando un poco de sueño

-¿Ustedes son novios? —_pregunto curiosa al ver como se recargaba en él—_

-Si —_sonrió cerrando sus ojos—_ Diamante es un gran hombre y me ha apoyando mucho en estos días

-Qué lindo... se ve que te cuida mucho... —_sonrió sujetando la mano de Darien—_ hace mucho que no me cuidas así cariño... ¿ya te aburriste de mi?

_Darien desvió su mirada_— No digas esas cosas Serena, sabes que siempre te cuido —_en ese momento llevaron las ordenes de comida_—

-Está bien... —_murmuró Serena dejando que el mesero colocara las respectivas ordenes, observo primero a Rei y en seguida a Darien que aunque trataba de disimular no podía dejar de verla_— ¿y a que se debe que este enferma?

-Sí, no es nada grave... dentro de poco pediré mi cambio a Suiza... para atenderme como es debido

-¿Suiza?, pero... ¿todo está bien?, digo... no es nada de consideración supongo...

-¿A Suiza? —_Darien fijo su mirada con un dejo de preocupación en la pelinegra aun sin importar que Diamante lo observara_— yo no creo que sea algo para tomarse muy a la ligera desde el momento que platea irse a Suiza doctora Hino

-Es que no se irá sola... se irá conmigo... tomare mi residencia definitiva en Suiza y la Dra. Hino me acompañara... perdón... Rei estará conmigo...

_Darien hizo una mueca a punto de protestar, siendo interrumpido por la mirada fría y severa de Rei_— Disculpe doctor Chiba, lo que decida hacer con mi vida no es de su incumbencia, así que de favor le pido no meta sus narices donde no le corresponde —_dijo tomando el tenedor comenzando a comer_—

_Serena estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los escucho, suspiró sutil comenzando a comer, los observo fijamente, si bien ya no sentía nada por Darien mas que un cariño quizá de amigos se sentía incomoda en esa situación_— Entonces es verdad que no se llevaban bien...

-Quien va llevase bien con alguien tan engreído como su esposo —_murmuró mientras comía conteniendo todo el coraje y el mar de emociones que sentía, hasta que soltó el tenedor_— disculpen, ahora regreso —_se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño tan aprisa como pudo_—

-Creo que no se siente bien... —_murmuró observando a Darien que casi estaba a punto de salir detrás de ella_— y si mejor los dejamos comer tranquilos a ellos...

-Disculpe... sé que será muy atrevido... pero me preocupa un poco su presión ha estado muy baja y temo que le pase algo —_murmuró Diamante al ver que ya había entrado al baño de mujeres_— ¿podría auxiliarla?

-Si claro... —_dejo el tenedor y se puso de pie_— si se siente mal le avisare no se preocupe Dr. Black... —_sin decir más se alejo hacia el baño, suspiro antes de entrar_— Dra. Hino ¿se encuentra bien?

_Terminaba de volver la comida, bajándole a la taza del baño, cuando escucho la voz de la que hasta entonces consideraba menos que ella_— Si eso creo —_dijo volviendo a vomitar sobre la taza_—

_Tomo algunas toallas mojando una de ellas para cuando saliera refrescarla, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, se miro en el espejo, no actuaba con ella en ese momento realmente le preocupaba_— ¿Se siente mejor?

_Salió del baño se sentía un poco mareada y aun con nauseas_— Si, gracias, perdone por interrumpir su comida —_se apoyo en la pared cerrando sus ojos_—

-No te preocupes... —_dijo ayudándola, por suerte había una especie de banco junto a un espejo en el cual podría descansar_— ven toma asiento... ¿algo te cayó mal? —_pregunto entregándole la toalla húmeda_—

_La observo desconcertada, como era que se preocupara por ella cuando apenas acababan de conocerse_— Últimamente pocas cosas me caen bien, debe ser el medicamento —_tomo la toalla para refrescar su rostro con ella_—

-Mmm también supongo que las largas jornadas de trabajo... Darien me comentaba que a veces tenían que quedarse hasta tarde... deberías cuidarte un poco mas...

-Si ya Diamante me regaño por lo mismo, pero mis pacientes me necesitan, y si debo trabajar hasta verlos recuperados así será, debo parecerle un poco exagerada

-No… más bien una mujer comprometida con lo que ama... —_dijo tranquilamente volviendo a mirarse en el espejo_— comprendo un poco lo que dijo de mi... muchos creen que por ser actriz soy medio hueca... soy despistada no lo niego, pero ser actriz no es fácil... tener que aprender libretos, cientos de diálogos... no es fácil... supongo que pensó que era una rubia tonta... —_sonrió con ironía_— es lo que piensan muchos...

-No lo voy a negar... eso pensaba de usted, y ahora que la conozco veo con tristeza que me equivoque —_presiono la toalla, ocultando las lagrimas que buscaban salir de sus ojos—_

-No te preocupes Rei... espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre... —_sonrió ligeramente observándola a través del espejo_— aunque no lo parezca también tuve que estudiar actuación... admiro mucho a las mujeres como tú o como mi mejor amiga que tienen una carrera que es valorada por la demás gente... solo que su trabajo no sea más importante que tu salud...

-Pronto se me pasara —_sonrió ligeramente_— eres muy agradable Serena, demasiado agradable, se que la actuación no es fácil, en el hospital no hacen otra cosa que hablar de ti, apareces en la mayoría de las portadas, y debo admitir que soy una admiradora tuya

_Volteo a verla con una sonrisa sincera—_ Pero no todo lo que veas en las revistas es para creerse... no soy tan tonta como dicen... ni siquiera llego a símbolo sexual... —_dijo con burla de sí misma_— más bien solo soy una mujer que le gusta lo que hace, así como tu amas tu carrera...

-Si lo se... los medios siempre exageran —_sonrió un poco_—

-¿Te sientes mejor? —_Pregunto entregándole otra toalla húmeda que estaba más fría_—

-Más o menos —_murmuró tomando la otra toalla_— pero si un poco mejor, agradezco tu molestia, sabes, de pronto sentí ganas de llorar —_sonrió burlándose de sí misma_— últimamente me siento demasiado sensible, discúlpame_ —seco sus lagrimas con aquella toalla—_

-No te preocupes... a todas nos pasa... —_sonrió sinceramente—_ a mi últimamente me dio por estar de empalagosa... _—guardo silencio mientras volvía al lavamanos para dejar correr un poco de agua, eso solo lo había sido con Seiya pero no con Darien_—

_No respondió, aun cuando ella era agradable y no era nada de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería, no dejaba de ser la esposa del hombre que, amaba, el padre del hijo que esperaba, los celos que sentía al imaginarla a ella siempre cerca de él, y estar como si nada frente a ella la hacían sentirse terrible, llorando en silencio._

-Sera mejor que regresemos, el Dr. Black estaba preocupado por ti... se ve que te quiere mucho...

-Dame unos minutos mas... no quiero que me vea en este estado por favor —_murmuró con los ojos llorosos_—

-Está bien... —_murmuró observándola_— ¿quieres que te deje a solas un momento?

_Volvió su mirada hacia ella, ¿que se supone que debía decirle?, no respondió tan solo guardo silencio secando sus lagrimas con la toalla, respiro profundamente poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia ella donde saco un cepillo de dientes y lo necesario para arreglar su rostro pálido._

_La observo en silencio, admiro su rostro, era bonita no podía negarlo, pero a simple vista se veía todo lo contrario a lo que era ella, aun a pesar de estar en esa situación se veía que derrochaba sensualidad, un cuerpo atractivo, quizá si quisiera pudiera ser modelo, inteligente, sonrió con ironía, entendió porque Darien había estado con ella tanto tiempo, ¿pero ahora que estaba pasando?, se volvió a lavar las manos y se alejo para secarlas, ¿por qué precisamente ese día tenía que marcharse el único hombre que podría consolarla en ese momento?._

_Termino de maquillarse y arreglo su cabello humedeciéndolo un poco, se miro en el espejo tomando aire_— No volveré a interponerme en tu camino, Serena Tsukino —_guardo sus cosas, encaminándose hacia la salida del baño con seguridad y firmeza, ante lo que haría a partir de ese día_—

_Estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero ¿de qué serviría?, ¿que podría decirle?, nada, esa era la verdad, respiro profundamente antes de seguirla hacia la mesa, tendría que seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada y sobre todo que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que los había unido o quiso los seguiría uniendo._

_Rei se acerco hacia la mesa, abrazando por la espalda a Diamante_— Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar no quería preocuparte —_murmuró dándole un suave beso sobre sus labios—_

-¿Te encuentras mejor? —_Pregunto sonriéndole acariciando sus manos_—

-Mucho mejor —_le sonrió—_ pero aun tengo sueño, ¿te parece bien si pides el pastel para llevar y lo comemos en mi casa?

-De acuerdo... —_se puso de pie para ayudarla a sentar en lo que esperaban por el pastel—_

_Serena que se había detenido un par de mesas antes y había observado a Darien, su mirada era muy distinta de la que tenia con ella, sonrió y se acerco de nueva cuenta tomando su lugar_— Cariño... ¿ya no vas a comer?

_Darien tensaba el tenedor giro su mirada hacia Serena_— Te esperaba, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes... es una pena que tengan que irse... —_Dijo tranquilamente observando a Rei— _pero bueno al menos pude conocer a la mujer que le pone los nervios de punta a mi esposo... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ aun no entiendo porque si es muy amable, me dio mucho gusto conocerla Dra. Hino...

-Lo mismo digo Serena Tsukino, no eres lo que pensé que serias —_fijo su mirada en ella sin soltar la mano de Diamante— _fue un placer conocerte...

-Espero volver a verla... —_dijo sinceramente tomando la mano de Darien_—

-Si puede ser posible, le deseo lo mejor con esa serie, y mis saludos para ese chico que protagonizará con usted, es realmente atractivo, pero no es mi tipo —_murmuró con una sonrisa_—de hecho nunca lo fue...

-Gracias... —_murmuró desconcertada, ¿acaso había pasado algo entre ella y Seiya?, ¿o porque lo decía?, volteo a ver a Darien que parecía estar más que furioso_—

-Listo Rei... podemos irnos... —_dijo Diamante mostrándole el pequeño paquete donde llevaba el pastel—_ fue un gusto conocerla Serena... con permiso...

_Se puso de pie, había conseguido su cometido, al ver el rostro de Darien, lo conocía nunca le había agradado saber que Seiya podría ser mucha más atractivo o mucho mejor que él—_ Que tengan lindo día, hasta pronto

-Gracias por su compañía —_dijo Serena sonriéndole, si bien no estaba celosa por Darien ahora si lo estaba por Seiya, pero eso lo hablaría con él directamente—_ cariño... ¿estás bien?

_Frunció el ceño al verla salir con ese mediquillo_— Si... —_dijo con sequedad comenzando a comer_—

_Fijo su mirada en él, más que enojada estaba decepcionada del hombre que se había vuelto, Darien siempre tan seguro, siempre sabiendo lo que quería y como lo obtendría y ahora él mismo se limitaba y la limitaba a ella, comenzó a comer aunque en realidad no tenía nada de apetito ¿de qué manera podría ayudarlo y ayudarse?, pero estaba segura que no sería nada fácil_— ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?

-Vayamos a ver una película te gustaría... ¿tener una cita conmigo?—_murmuró aun con esa molestia pero tranquilizándose poco a poco mientras comía, simplemente no quería pensar más en esa pareja y en lo que le hacía sentir, justo en el momento que un celular empezó a sonar volteo a verla puesto que sabía que era el de ella_—

_Dejo el tenedor y saco su celular observando el numero_— ¿Me permites?, no tardo... —_murmuró con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie para alejarse hacia un pequeño jardín_— hola...

-Hola, como estas ya estamos bajando del avión

-Llegaron rápido... —_murmuró un poco seria_— estoy comiendo con Darien... ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Muy tranquilo sin mayores dificultades ¿como están las cosas con Darien? te oyes seria ¿sucedió algo?

-No… nada... solo... —_suspiro sutilmente_— te extraño, eso es todo...

-Yo también te extraño mucho —_sonrió—_ volveremos en pocos días

-Me alegra escucharlo... —_sonrió sutilmente, hasta ese momento la tristeza no te tenerlo cerca se hizo más evidente_— dime que me amas...

-Te amo mi dulce bombón te amo

_Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo, volteo hacia adentro viendo como Darien parecía demasiado pensativo_— Te amo osito... —_murmuró con una sonrisa_— me llamaras si pasa algo ¿verdad?

-Te llamare en la noche, para desearte dulces sueños bombón

_Suspiro sutilmente_— Esta bien... Seiya... ¿solo a mi me has amado?

-Eres la única que ha ocupado y ocupa mi corazón —_Detrás de él se escucho la risa de Lita_— bueno salvo por Lita —_sonrió divertido—_

-Salúdame a Lita... —_dijo sonriendo un poco más tranquila_— no quiero colgar pero debo volver... espera ansiosa tu llamada... te amo Seiya... no lo olvides...

-Y yo a ti te amo bombón te marcare más tarde, dice Lita que cuides a Taiki

-No te preocupes... estaré al pendiente... —_sonrió_— te amo... hasta luego mi amor...

-Hasta luego amor —_le mando besos para después colgar_—

_Sonrió con ternura al escuchar sus besos aunque era mejor sentirlos_— ¿Cuando te volviste tan cínica Serena? —_se pregunto a si misma respirando profundamente antes de entrar_— perdona... era Mina... ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-Si vámonos —_murmuró mientras firmaba el vaucher de la cuenta_—

_Tomo un poco de agua antes de irse_— ¿Tendrás que quedarte toda la noche en el hospital?

-Al menos el primer turno...

-Ya veo... —_sonrió sutilmente, eso le daría tiempo de poder tomar la llamada de Seiya con tranquilidad y hablar con él por algún rato_— bueno vamos a ver esa película que quieres...

-Si —_al salir del restaurante espero a que le llevaran su auto, para enseguida ayudarla a entrar en él, y ponerse en marcha rumbo al cine, quizás una relajante tarde junto a su esposa lo ayudaría a olvidar aquellas ideas_—

_Si bien la película era una comedia, Darien no parecía nada divertido, es como si su pensamiento estuviera muy lejos de ese lugar, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de con quien estaría, ¿por qué simplemente no hablaban bien y terminaban con ese matrimonio?, ¿o es que acaso que Darien aun la amaba?, no aquello era absurdo, él estaba interesado en alguien mas eso era más que obvio, ¿la amaba a ella?, había muchas cosas de las cuales no tenía la mínima idea, ni explicación, después de finalizar la película salieron casi sin comentar nada, el camino al hospital fue igual de callado, en algún momento tendría que abordar ese tema ¿pero cuándo?, ¿cuánto tiempo ambos podrían soportar esa situación?, ahora siendo ella la infiel.  
_

-¿Te divertiste? —_Pregunto rompiendo el silencio_—

-Sí, me relaje bastante... debiéramos repetir mas estas salidas

-Si claro... —_sonrió ligeramente, era obvio que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la película mucho menos se había relajado, ese semblante molesto aun seguía presente_— Darien... ¿aun me amas? —_pregunto la respuesta era obvia pero aun así quería saber lo que diría—_

-Desde luego que te amo —_sonrió ligeramente observándola_—

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?, debiste haber tenido a muchas chicas detrás tuyo, muchas de tu edad... ¿por qué te fijaste en una chiquilla de colegio?

-¿Ahora de pronto me haces muchas preguntas al respecto? —_Murmuró desconcertado—_ me enamore de esa alegría incomparable, fue lo que más me gusto de ti, llenas mis días de tranquilidad, y siempre tienes algo para hacerme relajar aun si tengo problemas, me ayudas

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Darien... suena como si estuvieras hablando de una hermana y no de tu esposa...

-Eres mi esposa, la mujer con la que decidí pasar mis días y eso nunca cambiara —_detuvo el auto al llegar al hospital—_

-¿Nunca? —_Pregunto volteando a verlo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—_ ni aunque dejaras de amarme...

-¿Que te hace pensar que dejaría de amarte?

-No lo se... _—murmuró_— tal vez el hecho de que estas rodeando de lindas enfermeras... atractivas doctoras... quizá alguna pueda enamorarte...

-¿Es que a caso mi esposa esta celosa?

-¿Celosa? —_Pregunto sonriendo—_ no… solo siendo realista... eres muy atractivo Darien, quizá más de una está enamorada de ti...

-¿Es acaso insinúas que alguien más pueda enamorarme?

-No me hagas caso... tonterías mías... —_dijo indiferente_— fue una cita muy interesante... gracias...

-Nos veremos más tarde —_se acerco dándole un beso en su frente_—

-Si... hasta más tarde... —_sonrió sutilmente bajando del auto, de verdad todo lo que había visto ese día era interesante, solo tenía que ver la manera de que embonaran las piezas y ser capaz de salir bien librada de esa situación_—

_Darien entro al hospital, ¿por qué no podía borrar esa molestia que sentía?, en su mente aun estaba ella besando a ese mediquillo frente a él, y más aparte su comentario con respecto a Seiya, lo mantenía más que molesto._

X-X

_Seiya después de colgar el teléfono y saber que estaba con Darien se sentía inquieto, él quería estar con ella, había acordado con Lita que hablarían el día siguiente en una comida con ambas familias juntas, paso la tarde con su madre, pero si se sentía algo cansado se retiro a su habitación temprano, al estar solo tomo el teléfono y le marco a la luz de su vida._

_Sonrió al ver el numero_— Hola amor... —_dijo apagando el televisor, ahora si podría hablar tranquilamente con él, lo extrañaba demasiado_—

-Hola bombón buenas noches ¿como estas?

-Mejor ahora que escucho tu voz... —_se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación que había usado Seiya_— ¿tu como estas?, te extraño mucho...

-Yo también te extraño como no te imaginas

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto sentándose en la cama—_ ¿donde estas?

-Sabes parece que aquí también van a transmitir la serie, no había visto los cortos, mi mamá está emocionada y ansiosa por ver la serie, me siento nervioso, estoy en mi habitación

-¿De verdad?, debe estar muy orgullosa de ti... ¿no te ha dicho nada de que hacemos una hermosa pareja?, porque a mí me lo dicen a cada rato...

-Si lo comento, pero a mi papá no le pareció el comentario —_murmuró recordando la cena—_

-Ya veo... —_murmuró pues si eso pensaba de una serie ¿que pensaría de la vida real?— _por cierto... te mando saludar Rei... —_dijo un poco seria_—

-¿Rei? —_Se extraño—_

-Si... cualquiera diría que te admira y mucho... bueno quizá no tanto... dijo que no eras su tipo... —_murmuró tomando una almohada en la cual vagamente pudo percibir el aroma de Seiya_—

-¿En serio?, eso no lo sabía —_se recostó sobre la cama observando el techo_—

-¿Y qué es lo que si sabias? —_Pregunto dándole un suave golpe a la almohada_— dijiste que la conoces ¿no?

-Pues si, compartí algunas clases con ella y con Darien

-Mmm... —_murmuró, no podía evitar sentirse celosa y peor que él no estuviera cerca para quitarle esa sensación_— ¿y le hablabas?

-Sí, siempre formábamos equipo junto con otros dos compañeros

-¿Te parece atractiva? —_Se recostó en la cama colocando la almohada de lado frente a ella_—

-No, al contrario siempre me ha dado mucho miedo esa mujer, es demasiado explosiva, el único capaz de hacerle frente siempre fue Darien, o era no sé como sea ahora

-Mmm… pero... físicamente... ¿nunca te pareció atractiva?

-Si es atractiva, pero no es el tipo de chica que me atraiga

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Seguro?, aunque parece que tampoco eres su tipo pero quiero estar segura...

-Claro que si, si no me crees pregúntaselo a Lita _—hizo un puchero_— es que acaso no confías en mi, dime ¿qué sucedió con Darien esta tarde?

-Claro que confió en ti... solo que hoy recibí demasiados halagos para ti... que si eres muy guapo, muy atractivo... y no sé que tanto mas... —_dijo suspirando sutilmente_— además dijeron que tú y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja y lo más simpático es que fue delante de Darien...

-¿En serio? —_Se sentó interesado—_ recuerdo que en la universidad decían lo mismo, creo que eso nunca le agrado mucho a Darien aunque nunca decía nada al respecto, pero Rei seguido se burlaba de él

-Si... mmm como que no le gusto mucho el comentario... aparte de que no está de acuerdo con la escena de la playa...

-Bueno eso ya lo sabíamos, pero dime por fue que te encontraste con ella, estoy confundido

-Ah es que Darien me llevo a comer a un restaurante que nos gustaba mucho y casualmente llego ella, ah por cierto ya conocí a su novio... es un hombre muy atractivo también es medico...

_Hizo una mueca un tanto molesta_— Apenas me fui hoy y ya pasaste la tarde con Darien

-¿Estas celoso? —_Pregunto con voz un tanto divertida_—

-Aunque Darien siga siendo tu esposo no puedo evitarlo

-Te amo Seiya... solo te amo a ti... —_dijo abrazando la almohada_— ¿donde crees que estoy en este preciso momento?

-¿Donde?

-Trata de adivinar... —_murmuró con una suave voz sensual_—

-Mmm en el jardín

-No... —_Murmuró girándose por la cama_— en la habitación que ocupaste... acostada en tu cama...

-¿De verdad? —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Si... para que sepas cuanto te extraño... así que no tienes porque estar celoso... solo fue una tarde, tengo que cubrir las apariencias...

-Lo sé, pero bueno anda dime que paso quiero saberlo

-Bueno pues le pedí a Rei y a su novio que compartieran la mesa con nosotros... Darien como que no estaba de acuerdo pero no dijo nada... fue algo raro...

-¿De verdad?, ¿y ellos aceptaron?, ¿sabrá su novio que Rei tuvo algo que ver con Darien?

-Pues no lo se... pero de pronto el ambiente se puso tenso... no es que yo estuviera celosa más bien estaba decepcionada de que estando yo presente Darien no pudiera dejar de verla...

-Eso me gustaría verlo, como no estuve ahí —_sonrió divertido_—

-No te burles... —_dijo tomando la almohada_— fue demasiado extraño... obviamente Darien estaba celoso... no fue agradable...

-¿Pero no lo fue por que sentías celos o por algo más?

-No Seiya, no fueron celos... no sé cómo explicarte... los dos trataban de fingir pero bastaba con ver la cara de Darien... y ella tratando de evadirlo, supongo que fue eso lo que la hizo sentirse mal... al parecer no se encuentra muy bien de salud...

-¿En serio? —_Murmuró extrañado_— ¿que tenia?

-Mmm no lo sé bien... terminamos en el baño ella vomitando y yo esperando a que saliera... pero me dijo algo que me causo extrañeza... dijo que yo no era como imaginaba... ni siquiera había cruzado alguna palabra con ella...

-¿Vomitando? —_Se quedo pensativo_— entonces si debe estar grave, hasta donde yo recuerdo esa mujer es inmune a todo tipo de enfermedad, todo el mundo podía enfermarse menos ella, sus defensas eran digámoslo de alguna manera punto de inspiración para los experimentos y estudios que llegábamos a hacer

-Pues si fue extraño... se veía muy mal, pálida... ojos llorosos... no te diré que me simpatizo al 100 pero pues no me cayó tan mal...

-Es explosiva pero no es mala, solo aprendes a tratarla, te digo que el único que le hacía frente era Darien, nadie se atrevía a contradecirla _—sonrió observando algunas fotografías colgadas en su habitación— _encontré mi álbum de fotos de esa época ¿te gustaría verlo?

-Sí, está bien... —_sonrió ligeramente_— Seiya... la verdad es que me sentí mal al estar cerca de ella... no sé a pesar de que se veía un poco pálida se veía hermosa...

-Que dices, si tu eres mucho más hermosa que cualquiera, bien dicen que no hay mujer fea todas son hermosas y no pienso compararlas, para mi tu eres única la más hermosa y es lo único que importa

-Lo se... mi amor... pero fue extraño... es que recordé que me dijiste que había sido novia de Darien... y mirándonos juntas, somos tan diferentes que me quede pensando en ¿por qué se caso conmigo si al parecer tenía todo en Rei?

-Es una buena pregunta, quizás por que peleaban demasiado, y no creo que Rei lo haya perdonado luego de esa ultima discusión que tuvieron, cuando ella se fue al extranjero a seguir sus estudios, aun desconozco lo que paso, Darien nunca hablo mucho sobre el tema, solo dijo que era lo mejor, y desde entonces no volví a saber de ella hasta ahora amor

-Qué extraño... —_suspiro sutilmente_— pero no sé porque tengo la rara sensación de que yo no le agradaba mucho... supongo que el hecho de ser esposa de Darien pero ay no se... estoy muy confundida...

-Bueno Rei es especial en su forma de ser, y no cualquiera le agrada, me atrevo a asegurar que yo tampoco le agrade jamás —_sonrió divertido_—

-Mmm es imposible que alguien le caigas mal mi amor... —_dijo sonriendo_— sabes hoy Darien me dijo que la primera vez que me vio estaba contigo... pero... ¿fue más de una vez que me vieron antes de que le dijeras que yo te gustaba?

_Se quedo pensativo_— Mmm si, fueron varias ocasiones

-¿Es posible que yo le gustara al mismo tiempo que a ti y que no te dijera nada?

-Si puede ser posible, de lo contrario no se habría acercado a ti, y mucho menos llegado al matrimonio, sea como sea que haya sido Darien se caso feliz contigo

-¿Aun te duele pensar en eso?

-No lo voy a negar, porque estuve siempre presente en cada momento, no sé qué fue lo que le sucedió a Darien, pero si te aseguro que sus sentimientos hacia ti fueron sinceros

-Tal vez... —_suspiro sutilmente_— pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para que perduraran, en cambio tú... tan solo unos días bastaron para que tu amor resurgiera...

-Tu felicidad es lo único que me ha importado bombón, no juzgues mal a Darien es un gran hombre, podríamos ayudarlo si es que en verdad sigue amando a Rei ¿no crees?

-No lo juzgo solo digo que no me amaba suficiente... si fuera el caso de que aun sigue amando a Rei... ¿por qué no se caso con ella?, tomo una decisión que nos afecto a todos... y no sé porque lo hizo...

-A veces tomamos la decisiones que creemos es mejor, y en aquel tiempo —_cerro sus ojos—_ podría asegurar que él te quería demasiado y que eres muy importante para él, quizás hiciste de lado lo que sentía o había entre ellos, es una hipótesis, se que ahora me amas y que descubrimos un hermoso sentimiento que nos une, pero recuerda que fue lo que te unió a él

-También lo ame... —_murmuró abrazando la almohada_— pero lo que siento por ti ahora es mucho más intenso de lo que fue alguna vez por él... no puedo negarte que me duele pensar que me estuvo engañando mas porque yo confiaba en él...

-Darien nunca ha sido un hombre que le gusten los engaños, pero debió pasar algo que lo hiciera cambiar

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso por favor... —_murmuró buscando el refugio que necesitaba en su almohada—_ te extraño tanto... me acostumbre a dormir sintiendo tu calor...

-Yo también te extraño mucho Serena, no creo poder dormir esta noche, se que ya no quieres hablar del tema, pero es importante saber que siente y piensa Darien, solo así sabremos qué hacer para conseguir la felicidad y realizar nuestro amor, mañana hablaremos con nuestros padres en la comida

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen? —_Pregunto limpiando suavemente sus ojos_—

-No estoy seguro... la verdad me siento inquieto

-Espero que todo salga bien... quizá no sea fácil pero es por el bien de los dos... Seiya... ¿no te prohibirán regresar verdad?

-Aun si me lo prohíben volveré como sea

-Tengo miedo Seiya, que algo nos pueda separar... y tenerte lejos no ayuda mucho...

-No temas... el temor solo nos debilita... vamos aprovecha estos días para averiguar lo que siente Darien

-Está bien..._ —murmuró de pronto se sentía demasiado sola_— veré que mas puedo averiguar...

-Sí, aprovecharemos cualquier oportunidad que se nos presente, te extraño mucho

-Te amo Seiya... recuérdalo siempre... mañana será triste ir a grabar y no verte ahí...

-Y yo a ti te amo, cierra los ojos y sentirás que estoy a tu lado

-Sabes... me siento extraña... como... si tuviera un presentimiento... no se me siento rara...

-Tranquila todo esa bien lucharemos es una promesa

-Seiya... ¿puedo dormir escuchando tu voz? —_Pregunto abrazando más la almohada—_

-Si —_sonrió_— seremos fuertes y demostraremos muy fuerte que es este amor, te amo Serena

-Yo también te amo Seiya... no me cansare de decírtelo... por cierto... creo que tendrás que regalarme uno como tu... —_murmuró divertida_—

-¿Uno como yo? —_murmuró un tanto extrañado y confundido_—

-Un osito... —_sonrió al poder imaginar su rostro sonrojado_— necesito abrazarte...

-En cuanto llegue te abrazare y no te soltare, anda descansa bombón

-De acuerdo... antes... mándame un beso... aunque sería mejor si me lo dieras...

_Sonrió mandándole besos_— Te amo

-Te amo... —_murmuró sonriendo sutilmente_— ¿me llamaras mañana después de que hablen con sus padres?

-Si lo hare, mañana volveré a marcar, ahora duerme ya es tarde

-Está bien... por cierto... te amo... —_sonrió, comenzaba a ganarle el sueño más al estar en esa habitación donde aun podía sentirlo_— descansa amor... —_murmuró, ahora se sentía más tranquila después de escucharlo—_

-Descansa bombón a soñar y estaré presente en tus sueños

-¿Lo prometes? —_Murmuró comenzando a ganarle el sueño, y es que escuchar su voz era como un suave arrullo_—

-Sí, lo prometo

-Te amo... —_murmuró suspirando sutilmente, esa sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro después de escucharlo, quedándose profundamente dormida_—

-Yo también te amo —_sonrió ligeramente al ya no recibir más respuesta que su profunda respiración_— ay bombón no sé que me hiciste, pero me he enamorado de ti como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo, tú me hace cometer mil locuras, te amo, descansa pronto estaremos juntos bombón

X-X

_Después de una larga jornada en el hospital volvió a casa, al entrar vio todo a oscuras, dejo su maletín a un lado, subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación, al no ver a su esposa se extraño_— ¿Serena?

_Para ese momento Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero en vez de soltar la almohada como generalmente lo hacia la tenia mas abrazada, y por lo fresca que estaba la noche ya se había cobijado y estaba enredada entre la sabana y el cálido edredón._

_La busco en el baño extrañado, saco el celular marcándole y nada, parecía apagado, la busco por toda la casa_— No creo que este aquí —_murmuró dudoso e entrar a aquella habitación— _¿donde podrá estar?

_Suspiro profundamente, dormía feliz después de haber escuchado la voz de su amor secreto y eso la había relajado._

_Entro a la habitación al escuchar un ligero suspiro, la observó dormir plácidamente_— Serena

_Abrazo aun más la almohada, no es que estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero en esas dos semanas lo había hecho y ahora dormía contenta de hacerlo._

_Se acerco a la cama, que estaba haciendo en esa habitación, la movió un poco_— Serena despierta

-Mmm... —_Se quejo tan solo acomodándose hacia el otro lado_—

_Frunció el ceño molesto quitándole la almohada_— Serena despierta, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué? —_Murmuró al sentir que le arrebatan el sustituto de su osito_—

-¿Qué haces en esta habitación?

-¿Donde? —_pregunto confundida, a tientas busco la lámpara, al encenderla se cubrió los ojos_— ¿Darien?, me quede dormida...

-Si eso veo... pero ¿por qué aquí?

-Mmm… yo... —_volteo viendo al rededor, hasta entonces entendió la molestia de Darien, era la habitación donde Seiya se había quedado_— ah estaba... pensando en cómo decorar y me gano el sueño...

_Escudriño su mirada sobre ella no muy convencido_— ¿Y ya pensaste cómo?

-Ah... si... —_murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia la cama buscando su celular pero al no verlo prefirió buscarlo luego_— colores pastel y... cortinas blancas...

-Muy bien —_suspiro—_ es tarde, vayamos a descansar

-Si... pensé que te quedarías en el hospital... —_murmurando sutilmente, lo que no hubiera dado por quedarse esa noche en esa cama_— es tarde...

-Te dije que volvería después del turno, llevo más de 24 horas sin dormir —_salió de aquella habitación dirigiéndose a la que compartían juntos_—

-Debes descansar... —_murmuró caminando detrás de él_— ¿quieres que te prepare el baño o prefieres dormir ya?

-Prefiero dormir gracias _—murmuró abriendo la puerta de su habitación, quitándose la camisa, y después el pantalón, para enseguida meterse entre las cobijas_—

_Lo observo en silencio y en seguida cerró la puerta para ahora recostarse a su lado_— Buenas noches... descansa... —_dijo apagando la luz y en seguida acomodarse de lado_—

-Buenas noches —_murmuró sin duda necesitaba dormir, pero no podía, daba vueltas sin lograr conciliar el sueño, que le estaba sucediendo, aun se sentía demasiado irritado_—

_Se había acostumbrado demasiado a Seiya que ahora no tenerlo a su lado o ya de mínimo algo que abrazar le estaba costando no poder dormir, pero no se movía, tan solo sentía como Darien estaba demasiado inquieto, que difícil era ahora compartir la cama con un hombre del cual estaba segura ya no amaba, lo apreciaba pero era todo, trataría de dormir ya que el día siguiente sería difícil._

_Al final sin conseguir éxito alguno se recostó con las manos en la nunca observando el techo, viendo de reojo a su esposa que descansaba dándole la espalda, había sido una tarde un tanto rara._

-No puedes dormir... —_murmuró sin moverse, después de todo era alguien importante en su vida como para fingir desinterés_—

-No… ¿y tú?, pensé que dormías

-Lo intentaba pero es difícil sintiéndote tan inquieto... —_murmuró_—

-Lo siento —_sonrió ligeramente_— hace demasiado calor ¿no te parece?

-Si... un poco... —_dijo cubriéndose con la sabana en realidad para ella estaba un poco fresco pero quizá por lo inquieto que estaba Darien es que tenía calor_—

-Trata de dormir —_suspiro aun observando el techo, buscaba relajarse pero aun se sentía atormentado_—

-¿Te sucede algo? —_Se volteo aun manteniendo la distancia_— pareces preocupado…

-No es nada, no te preocupes

-Darien... ¿me tienes confianza? —_Pregunto observándolo_—

-Siempre te la he tenido igual que tu a mi

-Si... —_murmuró_— te quiero Darien y me preocupa que últimamente te ves distinto... ¿hay algo que te moleste?

-La verdad si... hay algo que me enfada, y es ese mediquillo de cuarta, se cree especial y muy superior a mí, cree que por ser especialista puede llegar a cambiarlo todo

-Entiendo... —_sonrió sutilmente—_ ¿estás celoso?

-¿Celoso?, ¿por qué habría de tener celos de alguien como él?

-Quizá porque dices que llego a cambiarlo todo... pero... debes ver si ha sido para bien o para mal...

-Admito que es bueno y que sus métodos han dado resultado, pero no soporto su arrogancia

-A mi no me pareció arrogante... es muy serio e interesante...

-No lo has tratado lo suficiente —_murmuró con molestia—_quiere quitarme lo que es mío

-Tal vez no lo he tratado lo suficiente pero es que apenas lo conozco... y no me parece que quiera quitarte lo que es tuyo... ya ves que dijo que se iría a Suiza...

-Si eso dijo... pero mientras tanto, se ha encargado de dejar en mal ante mis pacientes

-Pero lo importante es que se han recuperado ¿no?, vamos Darien no seas tú el arrogante, recuerdo que cuando te conocí decías que querías ser un buen médico para salvar muchas vidas... eso era lo importante en ese entonces ¿no?, porque tiene que cambiar ahora...

-Y lo sigue siendo... créeme, solo que ese mediquillo no me agrada, debe ser por eso

-¿Amas lo que dices que quiere quitarte?, lo que es tuyo... ¿de verdad lo fue?

-Tú sabes que amo mi profesión, y de pronto que aparezca con aires de grandeza, queriendo hacerme pasar por un idiota es una mancha a mi reputación

_Extendió su mano y la llevo hacia su rostro haciendo que volteara a verla_— Darien... no lo eres y lo sabes... solo tienes que aprender a ver las cosas... no creo que pretenda quitarte tu lugar en el hospital... confió en que podrás quitarte esos celos y trabajar en equipo con él...

-La doctora Hino trabaja más que en equipo con él... se supone que debiéramos trabajar los tres en los casos especiales —_volvió su mirada hacia ella_— pero me siento desesperado Serena, simplemente no puedo

-¿Darien de verdad odias tanto a la Dra. Hino?

-Tanto como odiarla no... —_Suspiró_— es entregada a su trabajo, y lucha siempre por la vida de sus pacientes, pero es demasiado entrometida

-¿Por qué nunca me la presentaste? —_Murmuró observándolo_—

-¿Presentarte a alguien con quien no me suelo llevar bien?, si algo debes saber es que esa doctora es demasiado mmm como decirlo geniuda

-Comprendo... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ no se entonces cómo pudiste convivir con ella tanto tiempo...

-Tú sabes que no hay nada que no pueda hacer, y será demasiado geniuda, pero no es algo que me tenga sin cuidado... —_sonrió ligeramente—_

-Supongo que sabes cómo tratarla...

-Así es... no hay nada que no pueda hacer lo sabes

-Lo se... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ya no te preocupes por ahora... trata de descansar te hace falta... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si... Serena... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ¿puedes abrazarme un poco?, no sé porque hoy me siento entre irritado y demasiado vulnerable

-Claro... —_murmuró recorriéndose un poco en la cama para poder abrazarlo_— ya no te molestes... todo se arreglara...

_Cerró sus ojos acurrucándose junto a ella_— Gracias

-Trata de dormir... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos, si bien tenía que dormir sabría que no podría hacerlo, más que nada porque no podría dejar de pensar sobre lo que debería hacer en un futuro_—

_Asintió abrazándola, su calor era confortable, y quizás era lo que necesitaba para poder dormir._

X-X

_Al día siguiente Rei se levanto temprano, antes de iniciar su jornada, paso primero por el consultorio de su novio, toco la puerta un poco nerviosa, el día anterior después de que salieron del hospital al llegar a su casa se quedo completamente dormida después de probar un bocado de ese rico pastel que no se había terminado, y no supo en qué momento se había marchado Diamante de su casa._

-Adelante... —_dijo revisando el expediente de uno de los tantos enfermos que ahora se encargaba de cuidar_—

_Abrió la puerta con lentitud asomando su cabeza_— Buenos días

-Buenos días hermosa... —_sonrió poniéndose de pie_ — pasa... ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Traje un poco de café —_sonrió mostrándole los vasos de café_—

-Gracias no tenías porque molestarte... —_dijo ayudándole a abrir la puerta para que entrara y en seguida cerrando_— pero tú no debes tomar café...

-Para mi traje un té —_sonrió mostrándole su vaso_— y traje un poco del pastel de ayer, perdona no supe en qué momento me quede dormida

-No te preocupes... comprendo lo cansada que estabas... —_tomo una silla para que se sentara_— en tu estado deberás trabajar menos...

-Si ya imagino diciéndole al director que reduzca mis horas de trabajo porque estoy embarazada —_se burlo de sí misma_— además mis pacientes no me perdonarían si los abandono

-Rei... tu embarazo no es un juego, sobre todo porque últimamente no te sientes muy bien que digamos... ¿o me equivoco?, ayer fue demasiado lo que pasaste...

-Hay días que estoy muy tranquila y otros días en que no me siento bien, pero en la revisión salió que todo estaba bien ¿no?

-Así es... pero bueno cada mujer reacciona diferente... además... —_evadió un poco la mirada_— quizá te afecto demasiado ver al Dr. Chiba con su esposa...

_Bebió un sorbo sin responder, ante lo que sabía que era más que evidente._

-¿Que fue lo que te impresiono más? —_Pregunto jugando con el vaso de café_— ¿e estuvieran juntos como si nada o que su esposa es en verdad agradable?

-Ambas cosas... —_bajo su mirada con tristeza_—

_Suspiró—_ ¿Que te decía Chiba de ella?

-No es tanto lo que dijera... siempre la considere una niña tonta... —_observo el té moviéndolo un poco_— Darien siempre evitaba hablar de ella

-Rei... sé que hay muchas cosas que te lastiman... pero... hay cosas que me interesaría saber... como por ejemplo, ¿por qué siendo una mujer tan bella y tan inteligente terminaste con alguien como él?

_Levanto su vista hacia él—_ A veces el corazón escoge a la persona menos indicada ¿no te parece?, no pensé que alguien que me enfrentara a cada momento podría enamorarme —_se levanto caminando hacia la ventana_—

-¿Te amó? —_pregunto directamente_—

_Guardo silencio meditando e su pregunta_— Creí que así era... ahora no estoy segura de nada

-¿Aun lo amas? —_Murmuró observándola_—

_Llevo su mano hacia su vientre—_ Diamante... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Bien cambiare la pregunta... —_suspiro volviendo la mirada a su vaso_— ¿por qué se caso con ella y no contigo?

-No lo se... discutimos, cuando lo vi por primera vez con ella, fue unos días antes que me marchara al extranjero, se la razón por la cual se acerco a esa niña tonta, y jamás lo perdone... ser cambiada por alguien tan insignificante como ella ¿por qué?

-¿Cuál fue la razón? —_Pregunto más interesado_—

-Seiya Kou...

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Has escuchado esa nueva serie?

-Si... creo que es pareja de la esposa de Chiba... ¿no?

-Si... exactamente, él es digamos de alguna manera el mejor amigo de Darien, pero jamás soporto ser comparado con él —_se giro hacia él, en su mirada se mostraba coraje y tristeza— _su tonto orgullo puede más que cualquier cosa

-No entiendo... —_murmuró confundido_— ¿qué tiene que ver con que se haya casado con ella?

-¿Por qué se caso?, no lo se... quizás al final de cuenta... si se enamoró, porque se acerco fue para impedir que Seiya lo hiciera eso es todo

-Si era su amigo ¿por qué evitar que se acercara Seiya a ella? _—Suspiro sintiéndose un tanto molesto por pretextos absurdos— _

-Por idiota y por celos, Seiya desde niño ha estado comprometido, a decir verdad nunca entendí su amistad... aunque tampoco me entiendo yo misma, celos absurdos —_presionaba sus puños volviendo su mirada a la ventana_—

-¿Qué pensaste cuando la viste ayer? —_En seguida de preguntar bebió un poco de café_—

-No es aquella niña que me quito a mi novio sin darse cuenta... es totalmente diferente, y peor aún se preocupo por mí, si supiera lo que paso entre su marido y yo... no se habría portado de esa forma ¿o sí?

-Es posible que no... —_Murmuró suspirando profundamente_— ¿la odiabas no es así?

-Si... la odie tanto como no pude hacerlo con él —_lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos_— no era posible que alguien como ella de la nada me lo quitara, sin siquiera haberme enfrentado, sin haber luchado por ganar su amor, ¿que pudo ver en alguien como ella?

-¿Qué crees tú que vio en ella? —_Estuvo tentado a pararse y consolarla, pero ese tipo de cosas es lo que la harían una mujer fuerte, que enfrentara sus fantasmas_—

-Ingenuidad… alegría... jovialidad, odio admitirlo pero es demasiado agradable

-Lo es... —_murmuró_— pero... ¿crees que la haya amado tanto como a ti?

-Si la amara... jamás me habría hecho su amante... ¿no te parece?, debo parecerte tan estúpida, como para haberme rebajado a ese tipo de trato, quería vengarme de él, quería que sintiera el dolor que dejo en mi, y solo termine siendo una tonta que se enamoro aun mas como una adolescente

-No eres una tonta... simplemente que el sentimiento que estaba oculto en tu corazón resurgió con la convivencia... pero ¿por qué no le pediste que se divorciara?

-Lo hice... millones de veces se lo pedí... —_seco sus lagrimas_— y su respuesta siempre fue no, y por ende también fue motivo de discusión,

-Es egoísta... —_dijo tajante_— ¿por qué motivo no se divorcia?

-No quiere que nada afecte su perfecta vida, después de todo su esposa es una gran actriz y él su orgulloso esposo —_se encamino volviendo a sentarse ahora sobre el sofá_— orgullo...

-Rei... —_murmuró dejando el café sobre el escritorio_— ¿de quién querías vengarte... de él o de ella?

-De él desde luego... al final de cuentas ella nunca se entero de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, aunque al final de cuentas supongo que ella también saldría afectada no importa ya... —_sonrió ligeramente_— no pensé que pudiera agradarme... que irónico

-Es irónico, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella... merece saber lo que su esposo le hizo... _—dijo poniéndose de pie_— y lo que posiblemente le siga haciendo... si quieres comenzar de nuevo es necesario que te deshagas de cualquier cosa del pasado...

-Si... tienes razón... quizás deba hacerlo, sabes ayer en el baño le dije que no volvería a interponerme en su camino, quizás no lo entendió —_suspiro con cierta melancolía_—

-¿Tú crees que si supiera de su infidelidad seguiría con él?, no Rei... o quizá sí... también por mantener su estatus, ser conocida como la esposa del Dr. Chiba... pero no me pareció que fuera una persona así... igual deberías hablar con ella...

-Si... me pregunto ¿qué haría si supiera que espero un hijo de su esposo?, sabes... es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien...

-Es bueno que me tengas confianza... —_sonrió ligeramente acercándose a ella_— sobre todo porque quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento... espero que me lo permitas...

-Me has brindado todo tu apoyo, más en estos momentos que me siento tan vulnerable... jamás me había sentido así, son sensaciones nuevas para mí, y creo que es a causa de este pequeño _—sonrió acariciando su vientre, con una ligera sonrisa_— del llanto y la frustración, a la ternura que drástico

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Es normal son los cambios hormonales... bueno que te parece si comenzamos con nuestro día de rondas... ya es tarde

_Recostó su cabeza en su hombro—_ Déjame quedar unos minutos mas... por favor —_cerro sus ojos, aun había muchas cosas que debía pensar y hacer como el hablar con la esposa del hombre que amaba_—

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió abrazándola_—

_Lo abrazo buscando mas su calor, ya no dijo nada, sentía un hueco en su corazón recordar lo sucedido, y lo que había vivido hasta ese momento la hacían sentir emociones encontradas, coraje consigo misma, felicidad al recordar los instantes vividos junto a él, lagrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas, ocultándolas entre el saco de Diamante_.

_Suspiro abrazándola, esa mujer significaba mucho para su vida y estaba siendo difícil para ella al igual que para él, ahora solo le quedaba estar con ella y apoyarla._

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Pues muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, hoy es domingo y como les dije es el día que actualizaría y no mentí, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas platicas interesantes. Y Serena celosa jajaja pero bueno como no estarlo de tremendo bombón como es Seiya, ahora pobre Rei debe estar sufriendo demasiado, pero ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.

Ahora un agradecimiento especial para: _**selene kou chiba, **__**felina 26, **__**ShelydeKou, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**Nallely Gzz M**__**, **__**princessnerak**__**, **__**Nee21dolfin**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **_por sus lindos reviews, esperamos vernos en el siguiente capítulo, ahora las dejamos que tengan buen inicio de semana descansando :P saludos, abracitos y besitos.

Atentamente

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

_Habían sido días intensos durante la visita a sus padres y mucho más difícil de lo que creyó, al llegar al aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para llegar al departamento, le había avisado a Serena que ya habían llegado, y se verían hasta el día siguiente, bostezo al abrí la puerta del departamento_— Tengo mucho sueño... me duchare e iré directo a la cama, mañana por fin veré a bombón

-Nada de eso... —_dijo Taiki al verlos entrar_— esta es una pequeña bienvenida... —_sonrió acercándose a Lita para darle un beso en la mejilla_—

-Hola Taiki, vaya que sorpresa, es una grata bienvenida de tu parte—_dijo Seiya_—

-Taiki —_Lita lo abrazo con fuerza_— te extrañe mucho

-Es una pequeña cena... —_dijo quitándole la maleta a Lita para ayudarla_— ¿qué tal el viaje de regreso?

-El vuelo tuvo un pequeño retraso, pero nada grave, fue mas difícil de lo que pensé que seria

-Ni me lo recuerdes… —_murmuró Seiya_—

-Entiendo... —_fijo su mirada en ella quizá las cosas no habían salido como ellos esperaban—_ llevare tu maleta a tu habitación... Seiya... deberías llevar la maleta a la tuya...

-Si... me daré una ducha... y en seguida cenare, gracias Taiki —_murmuró tomando su maleta encaminándose hacia su habitación_—

-¿Quieres tomar un baño Lita? —_Pregunto Taiki antes de alejarse de ella_—

-No sería mala idea... lo hare más tarde después de Seiya —_sonrió ligeramente, siguiéndolo—_

-¿Como les fue? _—Pregunto no soportando la curiosidad de saber que había pasado—_

-No muy bien que digamos —_murmuró acercándose a la cama dejándose caer—_

-¿Por qué? —_Pregunto dejando la maleta a un lado de la puerta_— ¿aun... siguen comprometidos?

-No ya no...

_Sonrió al escucharla_— ¿Entonces?

-Mi padre está molesto, y el padre de él ni siquiera le dirige la palabra a Seiya

-Lo siento... —_murmuró sentándose a su lado tomando su mano_— ¿en que quedaron entonces?

-Pues... nosotros logramos terminar el compromiso, yo no tengo por así decirlo tantas dificultades, mi papá estaba enojado y molesto, pero después de hablar con él, ya no parecía tan enojado, y decidió apoyar mi decisión, pero Seiya no tuvo la misma suerte, digamos que su padre lo desheredo

-¿De verdad?, no pensé que fuera tan intransigente... —_dijo preocupado_— ¿que pasara ahora?

-Nunca había visto a Seiya enfrentar de esa forma a su padre... no sé que pase ahora, pero le han retirado el apoyo que le daban

-Pobre de Seiya... seguro debe venir muy triste... —_dijo acariciando su mano_— que bueno que te tiene a ti para apoyarlo...

-Si lo apoyaremos en todo lo que sea necesario _—le sonrió ligeramente_— me preocupa

-¿Está muy mal o por qué te preocupa?

-Tú sabes que hasta ahora Seiya siempre había estado muy apegado a sus padres, y ahora, que los enfrento, y no recibir el apoyo que esperaba es evidente que no esté bien

-¿Su mamá también lo rechaza? —_pregunto preocupado_—

-No lo rechaza, pero tampoco lo apoya, es más neutral, Seiya se parece mucho a su madre, en verdad fue muy sorprendente verlo discutir con su papá

-¿Y tu como te sientes?

-Estoy bien, no puedo quejarme —_le sonrió ligeramente_— Seiya le hizo ver a mi padre lo absurdo que era el compromiso, incluso mi padre lo apoya pero no el suyo

-Bueno lo importante es que estamos un paso más a nuestra felicidad... —_sonrió besando su mano—_

_Le sonrió ligeramente abrazándolo_— Te extrañe mucho Taiki

-Yo también te extrañe mucho... —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— será mejor que tomes tu baño de una vez, puede que Seiya tarde en salir de su habitación...

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y eso por qué? —_Lo observo con una sonrisa_—

-En su habitación hay una pequeña sorpresa... además creo que en este momento le hará bien...

-Ya entiendo —_se acerco besando sus labios_— Taiki, me siento feliz, sé que mi padre te aceptara

-¿Me aceptara? —_pregunto desconcertado_—

-¿Por qué no habría de aceptarte?, si eres el hombre que yo he escogido para ser feliz

-¿Le hablaste de lo nuestro? —_pregunto sonriendo lentamente_—

-Sí, no pude esperar más para hacerlo, vendrán en pocos días, a visitarnos

-Pero... ah Lita me haces tan feliz... —_sin dudarlo la abrazo fuertemente_—

_Correspondió su abrazo con fuerza_— No sabes lo feliz que me siento, nada nos podrá separar ahora te amo Taiki, tuve que decirlo para que los padres de Seiya aceptaran la ruptura, no sé como afecte los negocios conoces al padre de Seiya

-Te amo Lita... —_murmuró abrazándola—_ de cualquier modo creo que tu padre sabe cómo hacer negocios y yo lo ayudare... además no creo que el padre de Seiya se atreva a hacer algo...

-Eso espero, tú sabes que los Kou tienen el otro cincuenta por ciento de las acciones de la empresa, papá está preocupado por eso, pero me dijo que no debía preocuparme y que te hicieras cargo de que todo saliera bien aquí

-Y eso hare... —_murmuró separándose de ella para buscar sentir sus labios_— Te amo Lita y por ti hare que todo salga bien...

-Te amo —_lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder sentir sus labios_—

X-X

_Lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación, esperaba el momento preciso para salir de detrás de la enorme cortina que le había servido de escondite momentáneo._

_Suspiro al ver su habitación a oscuras, volvió a bostezar, dejo la maleta a un lado, Taiki se había molestado en hacer la cena, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía inapetente, camino hacia la cama recostándose observando el techo._

_Se asomo apenas para poder verlo, se veía cansado y preocupado, su primera idea de lo que llegaría a hacer seria comer y al contrario se encontraba recostado en su cama, suavemente y procurando no hacer ruido salió de su escondite y camino hacia la cama_— Bienvenido mi amor... —_murmuró sonriéndole_—

-¿Serena? —_Abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz_—

-Si mi amor soy yo... —_sonrió acomodándose a su lado abrazándolo_— te extrañe mucho...

-Yo también te extrañe mucho —_correspondió el abrazo con fuerza_—

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? —_pregunto sintiendo algo diferente en ese abrazo, pensó que le sonreiría pero aquel gesto la desconcertó_—

_La abrazo aun mas, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello._

-¿Seiya? —_Murmuró preocupada, lo abrazo con fuerza_— ¿qué pasa?

-Te amo... —_murmuró acurrucándose junto a ella_—

-También te amo... —_dijo aun abrazándolo mas fuerte_— ¿quieres hablar de lo que te sucedió?

-Es difícil...—_murmuró con tristeza_—

-¿Rompiste tu compromiso? —_Pregunto pensando que posiblemente no haya podido hacerlo y por eso se encontraba en ese estado_—

-Si...el compromiso se rompió

-Seiya... —_se separo un poco para poder ver su rostro_— si no quieres hablar de eso en este momento está bien... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutilmente_— y te sugiero que no desempaques... esta noche nos quedaremos en mi casa... ¿de acuerdo?

-¿En tu casa? —_Levanto la cabeza observándola_—

-Si... ya me entregaron los muebles, aun no la decoro, me gustaría que me ayudaras pero ahora esa es mi casa...

-Está bien —_le sonrió acariciando su mejilla—_ vamos

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto sonriéndole_—

-Sí, me gustaría conocer tu casa

-Pero Seiya... —_tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos_— quiero que la veas también como tu casa por favor...

-Serena... yo... no podría amor, es tu casa, y como tal me gustaría mucho conocerla... ahora más que nunca debo mostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer... por favor confía en mí

-Confió en ti Seiya... pero quiero que la veas de esa forma porque es ahí donde pasaremos nuestro tiempo libre juntos... te amo y quiero compartirlo todo contigo...

-Lo se... amor, pero... —_suspiro_— no sé cómo podría verlo como tal...

-¿Qué ocurre? —_Pregunto sentándose, tenía un mal presentimiento y ver su actitud no le ayudaba en mucho para quitarse esa sensación_—

-Serena... sé que compraste esa casa para los dos, para compartir nuestro amor, pero, ¿de qué forma puedo sentirla parte de mi?

-Poniendo de tu parte para decorarla... aun hay muchas cosas que hacer en ella... además el tiempo que pasemos juntos, puedes cocinar, sabes que me encanta como cocinas... y muchas cosas más Seiya... será nuestro hogar... en cuanto podamos quiero irme a vivir contigo, no me importa lo que diga la gente...

_Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— Si me niego no descansaras hasta que lo acepte ¿verdad?

-Seiya... te amo más que a mi vida... y no puedo estar sin ti... —_murmuró, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas que no pudo contener_— solo quiero estar contigo y nada mas... si no te sientes a gusto en esa casa como para que la veas como tu hogar entonces nos quedaremos aquí...

-Podre considerar mi hogar cualquier lugar, mientras estés a mi lado, mi hogar estará aquí —_poso su mano sobre su corazón_—

-Entonces... ¿nos iremos a casa verdad? —_Pregunto tomando su mano_— a nuestra casa...

_Asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa._

_Sonrió al ver su respuesta no dudando en abrazarlo_— Te amo Seiya... la casa te va a encantar, hasta hay una habitación que puedes ocupar para tu música...

_Le sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo—_ Has pensado en todo ¿verdad?

-Si... porque quiero que estés a gusto... o quizá quieras hacerla gimnasio... ¿te gustaría ser mi instructor de nuevo?

-Entonces debería comprarle los aparatos a Darien

_Sonrió ligeramente separándose de él dejando sus manos rodeando su cuello_— No crees que eso sería muy extraño...

-Si lo seria pero los aparatos son buenos debes admitirlo —_sonrió divertido_—

-Sí, lo son... —_sonrió ligeramente_— pero creo que es mas bueno el instructor... —_sonrió seductoramente_— ¿ya te dije que te extrañe demasiado?

-Yo también te extrañe como no tienes idea... perdóname por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo

-Tendrás que compensarlo y muy bien... —_dijo acercándose a sus labios_— ¿qué tal si comenzamos por un beso de esos que me dejan sin aliento?

_Sonrió acariciando su rostro_— Si hago esto en este momento ya no te dejare salir de esta habitación —_murmuró rozando sus labios suavemente_—

-Suena muy tentador... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su suave voz, su calor y su aroma_— pero hay gente cerca... así que... creo que tendremos que irnos rápidamente a casa... muero por ser tuya...

-Podría hacerlo aquí —_murmuró recostándola sobre la cama con suavidad besando sus labios_—

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer en cuanto lo escucho, lentamente correspondió a sus labios como lo había necesitado en esos días que estuvo ausente, necesitaba sentir su calor, sus brazos estrechándola con el amor que sentía, era el hombre perfecto una vez mas podría constatarlo_— Te amo… —_murmuró_—

-Y yo a ti te amo, tanto —_la tristeza y todos aquellos sentimientos provocados en su corazón durante el viaje la sola presencia de su bombón lo mitigaban haciéndolo olvidar por ese instante todo lo ocurrido_—

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor... —_murmuró abrazándolo a ella al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar la camisa_— ¿me compraste mi osito?

-Si lo hice —_sonrió acariciando su cuello con ternura_—

_Sonrió feliz—_ Ahora si podre abrazarte siempre... —_murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos ante su caricia que hizo que su cuerpo se erizara_— mi osito...

-No quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti, te necesito tanto —_murmuró volviendo abrazarla, acariciando su contorno_—

_Y podía sentirlo, aunque no quiso preguntar mas sabía que algo andaba mal, pero en ese instante se enfocaría por demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado y cuanto lo amaba, como pudo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, ella también lo necesitaba, necesitaba llenarse de su aroma y su calor._

_Con lentitud subió el vestido acariciando sus piernas, embriagando su tacto con la suavidad de su piel con el aroma que ella desprendía solo para él, del cual no quería volverse a separar, la amaba, la había extrañado y la necesitaba más que nunca, ahora lo sabia ella era todo para él y no podía ser de otra manera._

_Suspiro entre sus labios, amaba como la acariciaba, como la tomaba entre sus brazos, cada beso que la dejaba sin aliento, dejo la camisa abierta, paso sus manos suavemente por su cuerpo y en seguida las dirigió al cinturón de su pantalón, pudo sentir como él también la necesitaba en ese momento quizá mucho más de lo que había imaginado._

_Suavemente retiro la prenda intima, dejando que sus manos se movieran entre sus piernas y su parte, mientras la besaba con mayor intensidad, con amor, con ternura, pero sobre todo con necesidad._

_Mordió suavemente su labio al sentir esas caricias que hicieron que su cuerpo reaccionara, sus brazos se sujetaron con fuerza de su cuerpo, aquel momento sin duda era diferente y lo ansiaba, necesitaba sentirse suya, poco a poco fue desabrochando el pantalón sin dejar de besarlo, necesitaba cada beso que tenia para ella así como ella los tenia reservados solo para él._

-Serena te amo —_dijo entre sus labios_— te amo bombón —_al sentirse libre, del pantalón, abrió un poco mas su piernas haciendo que lo abrazara con ellas mientras comenzaba a fundirse en ella, a dejarse embriagar por lo que ella despertaba en él, olvidando todo a su alrededor, transformando ese lugar en un paraíso_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró ahogando un gemido con una suave mordida en su hombro mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, su cuerpo reaccionaba al estar con él, nuevamente lo sentía, Seiya era perfecto en todos los aspectos, ese momento era único, no lo tenía planeado y aun así era mucho mejor de lo que pudo pensar_— te amo... te amo... —_murmuraba tratando de contenerse tan solo besando su hombro o su cuello—_

_Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios sonriéndole_— Shhh no querrás que nos escuchen ¿verdad? —_murmuró disfrutando esa unión que solo ella podía darle, formando entre los dos un lazo muy fuerte, un lazo de amor_—

-No... —_murmuró correspondiendo a su sonrisa, pero aquellas sensaciones era difíciles de contener, tan solo suspiro volviendo a callar sus labios con los de él, trataba de besarlo pero eso solo servía para silenciarla al menos un poco, mientras su cuerpo seguía entregándose a él_— Seiya...

_Disfrutaba de ese momento como si fuera el último, cada instante junto a ella siempre era diferente y ese no era la excepción, la amaba, abrazo mas su cuerpo acariciándolo, sin dejar de besar sus labios con amor._

_No supo en qué momento termino siendo levantada de la cama, solo sintió los brazos de Seiya rodeando su cuerpo, la sensación más dulce y amorosa que tenia con ella, además de un sentido de posesión de su parte que le fascinaba, le gustaba sentirse suya y él de ella, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como el momento estaba por llegar, ese momento tan ansiado por los dos._

_La abrazo aun mas cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ahogando un gemido entre sus labios, al sentir la explosión intensa, desbordándose en ambos._

_Sus uñas se habían enterrado en su espalda en ese preciso instante en que su cuerpo completo se había aferrado a él, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse ante aquella sublime experiencia que a los dos les hacía falta, poco a poco fue relajado su cuerpo, su respiración aun era agitada_— Eres maravilloso... —_murmuró a su oído suavemente_—

_No respondió, respiraba agitadamente, relajando su cuerpo, pero no así su abrazo, aquello era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, sonreía feliz de estar con ella, de sentirla suya, nada podía compararse con la dicha de amar y ser amado por esa mujer._

_Poco a poco sus manos fueron acariciando las áreas donde sabía por producto de la pasión había lastimado, eran caricias suaves por su espalda, era increíble estar en ese preciso momento de aquella forma, aun sintiéndose unida, amada por Seiya, ella a su vez brindándole el calor de sus brazos y su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a relajar sus piernas que fueron soltándolo con lentitud_— Te amo Seiya... te amo tanto...

-Y yo a ti te amo, te amo mi dulce bombón —_le sonrió acariciando su rostro_— será mejor apresurarnos o la cena se enfriara, y seguro Taiki no tardara en tocar la puerta

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió robándole un beso_— esto compensa un poco la falta que me hiciste... mmm un diez por ciento

-¿Solo un diez? —_Sonrió divertido correspondiendo sus labios_—

-Si... si te portas bien en casa quizá sea un cincuenta

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa —_sonrió levantándose de la cama, para volverse a vestir—_

_Al tiempo que Seiya se levantaba lo admiro, ¿qué es lo que tenía que cada vez lo deseaba más?—_ Te ves tan atractivo... ¿será que estoy enamorada de ti? —_dijo sonriendo buscando la única prenda que le faltaba_—

-Sé que soy irresistible —_sonrió con orgullo_— pero más creo que estas tan enamorada de mi como yo de ti —_poniéndose los pantalones para después tomar la camisa—_

-Mmm si eso puede ser... —_sonrió poniéndose de pie para alisar su vestido y en seguida soltar su cabello para peinarse_— por cierto... no me dijiste como me veo... _—lo miro a través del espejo_—

_Volvió su mirada hacia ella observándola, después de acomodarse la camisa, camino hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda_— Pareces un ángel, el ángel que esta aquí iluminando mi camino

_Sonrió acariciando sus manos que la rodeaban_— Te extrañe tanto... creo que no podría vivir sin ti... sentí que los días eran eternos sin verte... no te vuelvas a ir, al menos no sin mi...

-No lo hare... no podría soportar estar siquiera sin verte —_apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro cerrando sus ojos_— te amo

_Lo observo por el espejo, si bien ese momento había sido único y por demás excitante podía ver en su rostro un dejo de preocupación, pero tendría que esperar a que fuera él quien se lo dijera, no quería presionarlo_— ¿De verdad compraste mi osito?

-Si —_murmuró aspirando su aroma_— te lo daré de una vez —_la soltó para caminar hacia su maleta donde se agacho a abrirla, para sacar de esta un pequeño oso de color rojo_— vamos con mamá —_sonrió al peluche, para enseguida levantarse y acercarse a ella— _aquí lo tienes

_Sonrió aun más feliz al ver el hermoso y pequeño oso, afelpado, suave, vestido con un traje negro, camisita blanca y un moño negro_— Que elegante... gracias amor..._ —le dio un beso de agradecimiento_— esta hermoso... ahora si dormiré contigo todas las noches...

-Espero te guste mucho —_sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_— vamos cenemos algo ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió mas que feliz_— amor tú te quedas aquí... —_dijo dejando el pequeño oso en la cama acostadito— _no tardamos... —_en seguida se acerco a Seiya tomando su mano_— cenamos y nos vamos a casa... muero porque la veas... te va a encantar...

-Está bien vamos —_abrió la puerta de la habitación_— mmm que raro, ¿dónde estarán Lita y Taiki?

-Quizá ocupados... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ vamos a servir por mientras... prepare tu carne favorita... —_dijo llevándolo a la cocina_—

-Que linda bienvenida gracias —_se acerco a la mesa observando la decoración_—

-Fue idea de Taiki pero la cena la hice yo... —_sonrió orgullosa_— además de un rico pastel de fresa y helado... te va a encantar... ven vamos a servir por mientras...

_La siguió a la cocina para ayudarla a servir._

-¿Y que mas me trajiste? —_pregunto mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba a servir—_

-Algunos pequeños detalles no me dio mucho tiempo de ir de compras, pero Lita escogió unos bellos vestidos para ti, espero te gusten —_sonrió mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa—_

-¿Vestidos? —_Pregunto sonriendo mientras servía los platos que faltaban_— ¿tanto te gustan en mi?

-Me enloquecen ya te lo había dicho, Lita los escogió, pero no me dejo verlos —_hizo un puchero_—

-Mmm serán una hermosa sorpresa... —_sonrió dándole un beso entregándole los otros dos platos— _y de fácil acceso...

_Se sonrojo—_ Justo como hoy

-Si... justo como hoy... pensaba en ponerme pantalón pero ¿qué crees? —_Dijo sonrojándose— _me apretaba demasiado... creo que si he engordado... no me cerraba...

-¿En verdad?, yo no te veo gorda, te veo perfecta, más bien tu cuerpo está tomando al forma que debe tener a base de una sana alimentación

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que antes estaba delgada sin chiste?, no se pero es que si me siento rara... no sé cómo explicarlo... de pronto me da mucha hambre y luego ya no quiero nada... —_dijo llevando una botella de vino tinto_—

-No delgada, pero no se que tienes que así me gustas mucho mas

_Sonrió orgullosa regresando a la cocina pero al momento que giro se mareo que termino agarrada de una silla._

_Al regresar a la cocina la observo—_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_Abrió los ojos para sonreírle_— Si... estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo... creo que me di muy rápido la vuelta...

-Me alegra mucho —_sonrió aliviado_— ¿que falta?

-Mmm solo las copas... —_sonrió respirando profundamente, ya se sentía mejor por lo que camino hacia el refrigerador_— solo lleva tres y un vaso... yo quiero jugo de manzana...

-De acuerdo yo también quiero jugo —_sonrió tomando dos copas y dos vasos_—

-¿Te gusta de manzana?, a mi me fascina pero últimamente es lo que más tomo... y bueno agua mineral...

-Si me gusta sobre todo si está bien frio

-Que rico... —_sonrió llevando la botella de jugo a la mesa, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió_— que bueno ya vamos a cenar... muero de hambre...

-¿Que tanto hacia?, se tardaron demasiado —_sonrió ligeramente a la pareja_—

-Disculpen la demora... —_dijo llevando de la mano a Lita_—

-Seiya déjalos... _—dijo Serena_— hola Lita... bienvenida... _—sonrió acercándose a ella para saludarla_—

-Hola Serena —_le sonrió a la rubia_— muchas gracias por estar aquí...

_Seiya que estaba detrás de Serena en la puerta de la cocina negó con su cabeza, para que no dijera nada, a lo que ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible._

-Teníamos que darles un linda bienvenida... —_dijo Serena dándole un abrazo_— ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Salvo por el retraso del avión, todo tranquilo —_Correspondiendo el abrazo_— gracias por cuidar de Taiki en mi ausencia

-Al contrario... gracias a ti por cuidar de Seiya..._ —sonrió volviendo a acercarse al hombre de su vida_— tanto Taiki como yo los extrañamos...

-Si nosotros también los extrañamos mucho, gracias por esta grata bienvenida

-Bueno vamos a cenar... —_dijo Taiki viendo que ya estaba todo servido_—

-Sí, yo muero de hambre... —_Serena sonrió acercándose a la mesa_— espero que te guste Lita... Seiya me ha dicho que eres muy buena en la cocina...

-Muchas gracias Serena, a veces Seiya exagera —_sonrió sentándose a la mesa junto a Taiki—_

-No es exageración es la verdad

-Solo la verdad... —_dijo Taiki_— pero bueno la ensalada la hice yo así que espero este bien de sabor

_Lita sonrió sirviéndose ensalada para probarla_— Mmm deliciosa, gracias Taiki esta exquisita —_comió ensalada disfrutando su sabor_—

-Presumido... —_dijo Serena comiendo un poco de carne_—

_Seiya sonrió comiendo un poco de aquella jugosa carne_— Que suavecita, me gusta gracias bombón

_Sonrió divertido—_ ¿Y cuando terminan de grabar? —_Preguntó mientras comía un poco de aquella deliciosa cena_—

-Si todo sale bien a finales de mes terminaríamos

-Pero yo no quiero terminar... —_dijo Serena con tristeza_— seria ya no tener pretexto para verte...

-¿Cuanto más va a durar su situación? _—Pregunto Taiki_—

_Seiya suspiro—_ Tampoco quiero separarme de ti, no creo que resistir mucho tiempo...

-Yo tampoco... creo que será mejor hablar con Darien pronto... no quiero que lo descubra y se moleste, será mejor decirle... ya no puedo estar sin ti...

-Serena tiene razón... es mejor que se entere por ustedes que de alguna otra manera... —_dijo Taiki observando a Seiya_— sinceridad ante todo...

-Si... aunque ya le lo he dicho con indirectas, ya es hora de ser directo con él y decírselo

-¿Indirectas? —_Pregunto Taiki_— por cierto ya ni nos contaron cómo les fue en su viaje... ¿es linda la playa a la que fueron?

-Creo que esa ha sido la indirecta más directa que le hemos dicho a Darien, esa playa es hermosa, y nos toco hacer una escena de pasión en la playa y coincidentemente Darien fue de visita ese fin

-Entonces fue cierto... algo escuche ayer por la mañana que fui a la cafetería que está cerca de la oficina... salieron en un programa de esos de chismes... decían que hacían una pareja muy intensa...

_Seiya se sonrojo_— ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Ah... pues... por las imágenes que sacaron... creo que lo son... —_dijo Taiki_— ¿tú qué opinas Lita?

-No sabía que Seiya podía ser así de apasionado, al menos son lo que muestran las imágenes —_sonrió mientras comía su ensalada_—

-Bueno la historia se presta perfecto para que Seiya saque su mayor potencial a la hora de actuar... —_dijo Serena bebiendo un poco de jugo_— mmm hay veces que me dan ganas de golpear a su personaje... es demasiado arrogante pero eso lo compensa a la hora de estar con la mujer que ama...

-Bueno, es que Ernesto es un personaje muy profundo y me da de donde escoger, y esa arrogancia que muestra me gusta mucho, además de los momentos en los que está con la mujer que ama y Serena me facilita mucho la actuación, no se

-Bueno esperaremos ansiosos por esa serie... ojala que se estrene pronto... ¿y ya tienes más propuestas o que es lo que sigue ahora? —_Pregunto Taiki mientras continuaba con su_ cena—

-No se aun, no he hablado con Yaten, pero seguiré luchando

-Y yo estaré apoyándote siempre... —_dijo Serena sonriéndole tomando su mano_—

-Muchas gracias bombón

-Tu apoyo es lo mas necesita, Serena hazlo feliz, por favor

_Sonrió ligeramente aquellas palabras de Lita le confirmaban que algo no estaba bien—_ Si no te preocupes... amo a Seiya y hare todo por estar con él…

_Seiya suspiro mientras terminaba su cena—_ Estuvo muy rico

-Qué bueno que te gusto Seiya... ¿y a ti Lita? —_Pregunto Taiki pues veía que para Seiya era difícil hablar del tema, más porque al parecer Serena aun no sabía nada_—

-Me encanto la comida, no pensé ser recibida con una cena tan exquisita como esta

-Es para que vean cuanto los amamos... —_sonrió Serena viendo el semblante serio de Seiya— _mmm ¿quieren postre? ese si lo compramos hecho...

-Dijiste que eran fresas

-Pastel de fresas con helado... —_sonrió poniéndose de pie_— ¿quieres o prefieres que nos vayamos de una vez?

-Un poco por favor —_sonrió_— iré a conocer la casa que compro, Taiki cuida de Lita y pórtense bien

-Claro no tienes que preocuparte... —_dijo un tanto apenado Taiki_—

_Dejo el platón del pastel en la mesa que tenían en la cocina, ¿por qué aun no podía verla como su hogar?, quizá estaba siendo demasiado apresurado todo aquello pero era lo que mas quería estar con él cada día y cada noche, sirvió en unos platos una rebanada de pastel y en seguida salió_— Espero que les guste...

-Gracias, se ve delicioso —_sonrió comiendo un poco de aquel suculento pastel un poco sonrojada ante las palabras de Seiya—_

_Seiya probó el pastel sonriendo ante los gestos de ambos_— Solo bromeo… —_mientras comía una fresa_—

-Ya no les digas nada... solo los avergüenzas... _—dijo Serena al regresar con el plato para ella y otro para Taiki— _ah por cierto Lita ya me dijo Seiya que compraste unos vestidos para mi... gracias...

-Si espero que te gusten, te los daré enseguida quizás le puedas modelar algo, son lindos y muy frescos

-Gracias... no tenías porque molestarte... —_sonrió—_

-No fue ninguna molestia, pague con la tarjeta de Seiya —_sonrió divertida_—

_Sonrió divertida_— Bueno... gracias Seiya por el obsequio... —_dijo tomando su rostro para darle un beso—_

_Sonrió sonrojado, Lita había tomado su cartera sin decirle para que la quería, y se había ido de compras, tan solo diciéndole la travesura que había hecho_— Espero te gusten bombón, el postre estuvo rico, ya podemos irnos

-Si vamos... —_sonrió ella apenas si había probado el pastel, no es porque no quisiera sino porque verlo tan serio o ausente no le gustaba y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar con él y confortarlo aun sin saber de qué_—

-No se preocupen nosotros recogemos... —_Dijo Taiki terminando su porción de pastel—_

_Lita se puso de pie, para sacar la bolsa que llevaba repleta de cosas para ella_— Espero que te queden, las compre una talla más grande a la que suelo usar, ya que no es mucho la diferencia —_se acerco a Serena entregándole la bolsa_—

-Si gracias... espero que me queden... le digo a Seiya que últimamente me siento rara... como más llenita... —_dijo sonrojada tomando la bolsa_—

-Si algo me comento Seiya, si tienes algún problema me dices y los puedo ajustar sin problema ¿de acuerdo?, cuídense mucho

-Nos vemos —_salió de su habitación con su maleta y el oso en manos_—

-Gracias Lita... —_dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla—_ disfruten del pastel... nos vemos Taiki... —_despidiéndose de él también para en seguida acercarse a Seiya y ayudarle con el osito_—

-Vayan con cuidado... —_dijo Taiki observándolos_—

-Si nos vemos cuídense —_sonrió al ver a la pareja, se sentía feliz por Lita; se despidió de ambos para enseguida encaminarse hacia la puerta y abrirla para dejar que serena saliera primero_—

X-X

_Seiya durante el camino se había mantenido en silencio observando a la bella conductora que estaba a su lado tomo su mano con amor besándola justo cuando habían llegado al frente de fraccionamiento_— ¿Es aquí?

-Si... ¿qué te parece? —_pregunto al apagar el auto, la fachada era menos ostentosa que la casa que compartía con Darien, un pequeño jardín al frente y el espacio para estacionar dos autos, algunas plantas y en vez de un portón tan solo una reja, era una casa de dos plantas, sobre el arco de la puerta un balcón que pertenecía a la habitación principal_— ¿te gusta?

_Sonrió observándola_— Es preciosa, y no parece haber muchos vecinos —_sonrió al ver que la mayoría de las luces estaban ya apagadas, salvo por la de la casa de enfrente_—

-Esta será la primera noche que me quede aquí... bueno que nos quedemos... —_dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad_— quedaron de venir a instalar la puerta automática en la cochera... _—tomo su bolso mientras buscaba las llaves— _te encantara por dentro...

_Sonrió, hasta que los faros de un auto lo deslumbraron, el auto se estaciono precipitadamente muy cerca de ellos, apagando sus luces_— ¿Le comentaste algo a Darien sobre la casa?

-¿Qué?, no... —_Subió su mirada hacia él—_ ¿por qué?

-Porque me parece que descubrió tu secreto —_murmuró un tanto nervioso al verlo bajar del auto_—

_Volteo asustada al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta de un auto y Darien parado observando hacia ese lado de la calle_— ¿Qué hacemos?

-Decirle que me trajiste de las grabaciones y que yo vivo aquí —_murmuró respirando profundamente en dado caso que debiera enfrentarlo y no funcionara_— o decirle la verdad

-Espera... —_murmuró al ver que se alejaba a la casa que tenia las luces encendidas_— mira...—_fijo su mirada en su amigo, lucía un tanto más extraño de lo habitual ya no dijo nada tan solo observo atento_—

X-X

_Estaba cansado y fastidiado de que siempre que intentaba acercarse a Rei estuviera pegada de ese mediquillo de cuarta, así que la única opción era hablar con ella en su casa aun si tenía que forzarla a que lo que escuchara, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de timbrar solo toco fuertemente a la puerta._

_Rei que se había quedado dormida sobre el sillón abrió los ojos sobresaltada, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, vestía ropa cómoda, un pants y una playera de algodón_— ¿Quién es? —_Murmuró acercándose a la puerta_—

X-X

-Parece molesto... —_dijo Serena al ver que nuevamente comenzaba a golpear la puerta_— ¿quien vivirá ahí?

-¿Habrá pasado algo?, no había visto ese semblante en su rostro desde hacía ya mucho tiempo

X-X

_Al ver que no abrían continuo tocando, era claro que ahí estaba._

_Abrió la puerta molesta, por la forma en que estaban tocando_— ¿Por qué tocan de esa manera?

-Porque estoy cansado de tu indiferencia... —_dijo colocando la mano sobre la puerta para evitar que la cerrara_— tenemos que hablar...

-Darien... —_desvió su mirada—_ tu y yo no tenemos nada de hablar, vete

-Claro que si tenemos que hablar... ya basta de tu jueguito absurdo con ese mediquillo... tú y yo sabemos que jamás nadie te entenderá como lo hago yo...

-Si me entendieras, te habrías casado conmigo y no con ella...

-Con que eso es lo que tienes... —_suspiro cansado_— esta es tu manera de desquitarte... tu sabias cual sería tu lugar en el momento que aceptaste estar conmigo...

-Eso ya no tiene importancia... lo que fue y lo que no fue... ya no será

-¿Estás segura? —_Se acerco a ella_— ¿me amas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? —_Fijo su mirada en el desafiante, seria, sin moverse, aun cuando su cuerpo sentía desfallecer_—

-Responde... —_tomo su mano quitándola del marco de la puerta_— solo por eso es que aceptaste ser mi amante...

-Si... Darien, solo por eso lo acepte, solo por eso me rebaje a ser solo tu amante, pero eso ya ha cambiado, veo con mucha claridad que tu jamás me amaste como yo a ti, si era lo único que querías saber ahora vete

-¿Como estas tan segura? —_Pregunto acercándose un poco mas—_ tu mirada me dice que aun me amas... que te mueres de ganas que te haga mía...

-Solo eso te importa —_se soltó bruscamente de él abofeteándolo_— las cosas han cambiado Darien, no volveré a ser tu amante, no volverás a ponerme un solo dedo encima, me iré dentro de poco y cumpliré mi promesa, no volverás a saber de mi

-¿Y quién te dijo que te dejare ir? —_Pregunto volviendo a mirarla con seguridad_—

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso —_sus ojos mostraban tristeza, enojo, resentimiento y ese amor que sentía oculto entre tantas emociones_— ya te lo dije hace tiempo solo te estoy facilitando las cosas, te doy una carga menos en la cual pensar

-Estas mal Rei... tú complementas mi vida perfecta y no te voy a permitir que te vayas... menos con ese doctorcillo de cuarta...

-Ese "doctorcillo" me ha mostrado más amor y apoyo del que tú has podido hacer en todo este tiempo, y yo estoy dispuesta a darle todo de mí, yo no quiero ser un simple complemento para ti, y mejor prepárate... porque le contare todo a tu querida esposa...

-¿Qué?, estás loca Rei... no te atrevas... —_dijo molesto oprimiendo su mano—_

-Me estas lastimando suéltame... voy hacerlo porque no merece ser engañada,

—_forcejeando con él_—

-A ti nunca te importo que la engañáramos… —_dijo sujetándola_— tu misma fuiste la que quiso ser mi amante...

X-X

_Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ver a Darien en esa actitud lastimando a la chica que días antes había conocido en persona, ¿con que clase de hombre se había casado?, estaba totalmente decepcionada de él y de lo que alguna vez creyó que era._

_Seiya molesto ante lo que venía se quito el cinturón dispuesto abajar y ayudar a su antigua compañera de clases._

X-X

-Quizás porque aun guardaba la esperanza que te divorciaras, porque siempre te ame Darien —_sonrió con burla_— dime una cosa, que te duele mas... ¿el temor de perder a tu esposa o perder a tu amante?

-No las voy a perder a ninguna de las dos... porque ella es la imagen que presento ante todos y tu eres la mujer que me da plena satisfacción... —_murmuró con seguridad y arrogancia_—

_Se soltó de él dando unos pasos hacia atrás_— Entonces prepárate... voy hacer que lo pierdas todo... porque así como te amo también puedo odiarte

-¿Odiarme?, no Rei... tú me amas... —_dijo con seguridad_—

X-X

_Escucharlo decir todo eso le dolía, estaba claro que ya no la amaba, ¿qué le había pasado al hombre en el cual confiaba plenamente?, ahora no era más que un ser arrogante y presuntuoso, quizá ella también podría llegar a odiarlo._

X-X

_Sonrió con burla_— Claro, hay hombres mejores que tu, lo arrogante y orgulloso nunca se te quitara... quizás el día que dejes de serlo puedas ver más allá de tus narices

-Aléjate de ella... —_dijo Diamante que llevaba en las manos un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas_—

_Darien se interpuso en su camino_— Deja de entrometerte doctorcillo esto es entre ella y yo —_murmuró molesto tomando la mano de ella_—

-Te equivocas... Rei es mi novia... y eso me hace tener responsabilidad en esto... —_dijo con seguridad acercándose_—

-¿Responsabilidad? —_Frunció el ceño_—

_Rei llevo su mano a la cabeza, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas_— Por favor bebé espera _—murmuró sudorosa_—

_Dejo caer el ramo de flores para acudir en auxilio de la mujer que amaba_— ¿Rei?

_La mano que Darien sujetaba se tenso, su respiración se acelero, Darien se giro sosteniéndola antes que Diamante se acercara si quiera_— ¿Rei?

-¡Suéltala! —_Ordeno Diamante tomando con cuidado a Rei_— es mi novia y es mi responsabilidad...

-¿De qué responsabilidad estás hablando?, ¿qué le está sucediendo? —_murmuró molesto y preocupado_—

-Diamante... por favor —_se sujeto de él—_

-Es hora de que lo sepa para que te deje en paz de una vez por todas... Rei está esperando un hijo mío... —_dijo sin titubeos, fijando la mirada en él—_

_Darien fijo su mirada en la chica_— ¿Qué? —_Se quedo en shock observándola, ahora sabia el motivo de sus malestares_— eso es imposible... llevan muy poco tiempo juntos... en todo caso ese hijo seria mío —_se acerco con la intención de atraerla hacia él—_

_No lo dudo, la coloco detrás de él para protegerla_— Vete Darien Chiba... deja que mi mujer y yo hagamos nuestra vida lejos de aquí... como te dije ese hijo es mío... así que no interfieras...

-Es imposible... tu no la entiendes como yo, no creo que logres satisfacerla y complementarla como, Rei es mía y siempre lo será —_se acerco molesto a Diamante dispuesto a golpearlo, verla detrás de él con lagrimas en sus ojos lo detuvo, odiaba verla así, algo muy en el fondo se estremeció y le dolía tenerla lejos de él_— tu jamás la amaras como yo —_murmuró dándose media vuelta caminando con molestia hacia su auto_—

-Tú jamás supiste valorarla como yo... —_dijo volviéndose hacia Rei para que entrara_—

_Entro en la casa junto con él, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso había dicho que la amaba?, no eso era imposible, se rió de sí misma, por cuanto tiempo mas iba poderse mostrar fuerte ante Darien simulando que esa distancia no la estaba matando por dentro, por cuanto tiempo mas podría seguir siendo indiferente con él._

X-X

_Serena observo como Darien subía a su auto y se alejaba a toda velocidad, jamás pensó que fuera a escuchar tales confesiones del hombre con el que se había casado, tan solo espero a que el auto se hubiera marchado para bajar ella y entrar a la casa, ni siquiera espero a Seiya, se sentía demasiado decepcionada de él, porque alguna vez le entrego su amor y él al parecer nunca la había amado y ahora asegurar que el hijo que la Dra. Hino esperaba fuera de él la hizo sentir nauseas mismas que tendría que mitigar en el baño._

_Seiya bajo del auto, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no había duda aun amaba a Rei, aquella discusión en algún momento de su vida le pareció tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, fijo su mirada en aquella casa, para enseguida entrar en la casa siguiendo a Serena_— ¿Estás bien?

_Abrió la puerta del baño, en la mano llevaba una pequeña toalla que había usado para secar su rostro, había sido demasiado escuchar esa discusión, sus ojos ahora llorosos no se atrevían a ver a Seiya_— Bonita primera noche... —_murmuró sujetando con fuerza la toalla_—

_No dijo nada, tan solo se acerco abrazándola._

_Las lagrimas no eran porque siguiera amando a Darien, eran por la decepción que sentía de saber que su esposo tenía una personalidad tan diferente a lo que era con ella siempre, de saber que amando a otra mujer se caso con ella, abrazo al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos, le daba coraje pensar que desde hacía años ella bien pudo ser feliz a lado de él_— ¿Por qué? —_murmuró sollozando_—

_La atrajo más hacia él_— Está desesperado... —_murmuró al escuchar sonar su celular_—

-No me importa... le pediré el divorcio... —_dijo aun sollozando, abrazándolo con más fuerza_—

_La abrazo aun mas saco el celular vio que era su amigo, frunció el ceño apagándolo y arrojándolo hacia el sillón, para volverla abrazar aun más._

_Le dolía descubrir de esa manera aquel engaño, sí ella también lo engañaba, pero tenía la firme idea de divorciarse, no como él que solo la quería como imagen, ¿cuando había dejado de ser su esposa para ser solo la fachada?—_ No quiero verlo... _—murmuró_—

-Sabes... la casa es hermosa, pero no creo que sea un buen lugar para quedarnos...

_Asintió aun sin atreverse a soltarlo—_ Llévame a otro lugar por favor...

_Asintió abrazándola aun mas_—El mejor lugar que conozco es mi departamento, volvamos ahí ¿te gustaría?

-No… no quiero que me vean así... además ellos necesitan un tiempo a solas... —_murmuró con tristeza, ella lo único que quería era estar a su lado_—

-Está bien... vayamos a un hotel, en estas circunstancias creo que eso es lo mejor

-Cualquier lugar es mejor... —_murmuró_— gracias por estar conmigo...

-Vamos —_tomo las llaves y su celular para enseguida conducirla de regreso al auto donde hizo que subiera en el asiento de copiloto se alejaron de inmediato de aquel lugar, conduciendo hacia un hotel que no estaba tan lejos, al estacionar el auto pidió una habitación, no era el más lujoso, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, enseguida la condujo hacia la habitación que le habían asignado en el último piso_— ya estas a salvo

-Gracias... —_murmuró recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, aquel sentimiento de tristeza no podía quitárselo de encima, estaba claro que entre ella y Darien ya no había confianza y mucho menos creería lo que le dijera en cuanto le pidiera el divorcio_— no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti... —_murmuró sentándose en la cama, si bien ya había dejado de llorar no podía olvidar lo que escucho_—

-Estoy desconcertado...—_murmuró sentándose a su lado—_ no sé qué decir... no sé qué pensar, Rei siempre solía decirle esas mismas palabras, pero creo que hasta ahora las entiendo...

-¿Y si ese hijo que está esperando en verdad es de Darien? —_pregunto viendo sus manos, por suerte no llevaba ni su anillo de compromiso ni el de boda_— estaba tan seguro cuando lo dijo…

-Puede ser una posibilidad... por lo que vi, Rei no quería que él supiera, cuando Diamante lo dijo no se atrevió a ver a Darien, si fuera de Diamante... y recordando lo que recuerdo, ella lo habría dicho desde antes

-No puedo creer que Darien sea así... —_murmuró con tristeza_—

-Yo tampoco... tal parece que solo ella sabe cómo es en realidad... al menos eso pude percibir

_Suspiro profundamente recargándose en su brazo—_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Por ahora tienes que descansar... y si ella dijo que hablara contigo lo hará

-No sé qué hacer... —_murmuró—_ quisiera hablar con ella pero tengo miedo…

-No tengas miedo... yo estaré a tu lado, Darien no es tan malo, aunque así lo parezca… sé que no debería justificar o defender lo que hace y no es eso... —_suspiro recostándose en la cama_— pero es mi amigo, y sé que él no es así... esta cegado, necesita ayuda

-¿Y quién quieres que lo ayude? —_Suspiro molesta—_ tendrás que ayudarlo tú porque yo no quiero nada que ver con él... si se queda con Rei o con alguna de sus tantas amantes no me importa...

_Cerro sus ojos con tristeza, sin responder comprendía su molestia el mismo estaba enojado consigo mismo._

-Sé que es tu amigo pero... no soporto la idea de estar al lado de una persona que puede ser tan cruel... si eso le hace a Rei ahora que hará conmigo cuando se dé cuenta que te amo...

-Se aferrara mas a ti... —_se dio la vuelta quedando espaldas con ella_— y un enfrentamiento será inevitable

-Esto cambia las cosas Seiya... sé que querías evitar enfrentarte con él pero... ya no puedo seguir casada con él... lo siento...

-Lo se... _—se enrosco sentía tristeza en su interior_— tendré que prepararme, ya que no será nada fácil enfrentarlo

-¿No quieres hacerlo verdad? —_pregunto observándolo aquella sensación de intranquilidad se intensifico aun mas después de lo ocurrido con Darien_—

-Tú sabes que no... Serena a pesar de todo es mi amigo y me duele verlo en ese estado...

_Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana para observar las luces de los edificios cercanos_— ¿Y por qué no pensó en ti cuando me enamoro?, eras su amigo...

-Te enamoro y se caso contigo... pero aun sigo creyendo que lo hizo amándote... en aquel entonces no había apariencias, ni algún otro motivo que lo hiciera casarse salvo amor... no hubo nada que los atara el uno al otro para el matrimonio... se casaron amándose —_murmuraba con tristeza_—

-¿Amándome? —_pregunto con ironía, aun le dolía pensar en cuantas veces le dijo que la amaba y ahora no sabía si eso era cierto_— ¿entonces porque aun ama a Rei?, ¿por qué se aferra a ella si para él solo soy la apariencia? _—Murmuró al final con lágrimas_— tal vez nunca me amo...

-Si así hubiera sido... él habría ido a buscar a Rei después de que ella se marcho, y no lo hizo, siguió contigo, y yo solo observaba a lo lejos tu felicidad... no eres solo la apariencia, por alguna razón él se enfureció mas cuando ella lo reto, en el fondo se que le importas mucho... el divorcio es inminente, pero no quiero que lo odies y le guardes rencor, sé que es mucho lo que pido, puesto que lo que hizo no tiene nombre, porque yo jamás me habría atrevido a hacerlo... no sé qué cambio a mi amigo, no sé qué le sucedió, pero él no era así

_Bajo la mirada, las lagrimas habían nublado su vista, el coraje comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos, ella también lo había amado podía entender que aun siguiera amando a Rei puesto que ella aun amaba a Seiya aunque nunca se lo había dicho, pero lo que le dolía era el engaño, si amaba a alguien más debió terminar con esa relación desde antes y no tener que llegara a esos extremos_— Lo siento...

-Estas en todo tu derecho de enojarte... lo siento... no tendría por qué abogar por él...

-Es que... es como si me dijeras... que debo perdonarlo y seguir como si nada o peor aun... que me dijeras... qué prefieres su amistad a mi amor... _—dijo comenzando a llorar, se recargo en el cristal de la ventana, sentía como su mundo se desvanecía_—

-Solo digo que él necesita ayuda... que no está bien lo que hace, está fuera de sí y no se ha dado cuenta, yo te amo, y quiero luchar por ti, porque no concibo mis días sin ti, pero no me pidas que ignore lo que sucede con mi mejor amigo, porque no puedo hacerlo, aunque hizo lo que hizo, también muchas veces me ayudo... salvo mi vida una vez Serena

-¿De qué hablas? —_pregunto volteando a verlo_—

-No estaría aquí si no fuera por él... me salvo de morir ahogado en los rápidos

_Llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndolo—_ Entonces yo también le debo mi vida... —_murmuró recargándose en la pared dejándose caer hasta que termino sentada en el piso_—

_Se puso de pie acercándose a ella, se agacho para quedar a la par suya_— Él no era así... quiero saber que paso con mi amigo y también quiero que sepas que voy a enfrentarlo por el amor que te tengo... porque eres mi vida, el divorcio con o sin mi ya era inminente desde antes que yo llegara

-Lo se... pero es que en este momento estoy demasiado molesta... decepcionada, triste... no me pidas en este instante que no lo odie o que no le guarde rencor... lo que hizo no tiene explicación y en este instante no pienso con claridad... además tu estas muy extraño desde que llegaste y no me quieres decir...

-No creo que sea un buen momento para molestarte con mis problemas —_sonrió acariciando su rostro_— tampoco me encuentro bien, lo que te pasa a ti y a mi amigo me afecta de sobremanera

-¿De qué sirve que te ame si no me tienes confianza? —_Pregunto observándolo—_ ¿cómo quieres tranquilizarme si ni siquiera tu estas tranquilo?, ¿qué te pasa?

-Confió en ti, pero... no quiero preocuparte mas, preferiría esperar a que te tranquilizaras...

-Seiya... —_murmuró observándolo fijamente_— no quieras enfrentar todo tu solo por favor… ¿qué fue lo que dijeron tus padres?

_Desvió su mirada con tristeza, y con los ojos un tanto llorosos_— Me han desheredado digámoslo así

_Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse al verlo así_— ¿Por eso es que no consideras mi casa como tuya verdad?

_Asintió con la cabeza—_ Mi padre ya no me dirige la palabra... y mi madre no se atreve a desafiarlo, los padres de Lita me brindaron su apoyo...

_No soportó mas y lo abrazo_— Cuentas conmigo mi amor... no importa lo que pase jamás te voy a dejar... te prometo que jamás me alejare de ti...

_La abrazo con fuerza_— Perdóname... esto me duele y no puedo evitarlo, a veces siento que mi padre me odia, y no entiendo por que... nunca fui rebelde y acepte cada decisión que tomaba en mi nombre

-No sé qué decirte sobre tu padre... solo te puedo decir que cuentas conmigo, que no importa lo que pase estaré a tu lado pero Seiya... tu promete que jamás me dejaras... que siempre estarás a mi lado sin importar nada, pero más que nada aceptaras todo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte...

-Te lo dije hace algunas horas... mi hogar eres tú, ya enfrente a mi padre... podre hacerlo con mi mejor amigo, pero no pienso dejar a la mujer que amo... a tu lado me siento vivo, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, incluyendo un personaje arrogante

_Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos—_ Te amo Seiya, por favor nunca me dejes...

-No pienso hacerlo _—sonrió abrazándola_— ya he tomado una decisión y luchare por que así sea, luchare por ti amor, confía en mí, pero también necesito que me entiendas

_Suspiro profundamente para ese momento ya se encontraban tirados en el piso_— ¿Qué quieres que entienda amor?

-Mi corazón —_tomo su mano llevándola a su pecho_—

-Tan solo dime que estamos haciendo lo correcto... —_murmuró dejando la mano en el pecho y se levantaba un poco para verlo_— que no importa lo que digan nuestro amor será más fuerte que cualquier cosa y que nunca me dejaras porque no podría vivir sin ti...

-Nunca voy a dejarte, porque eres todo para mí, no importara lo que pase después, si tan solo tu estas a mi lado, estamos haciendo lo correcto al luchar por lo que sentimos, y de la misma forma que lo hacemos nosotros, quiero que Rei y Darien lo hagan porque sé que se aman así como Lita y Taiki, o Mina y Yaten, o como nosotros, quiero que sea feliz tanto como yo lo soy a tu lado, es un deseo tonto pero ese es mi deseo amor

_Suspiro profundamente_— Te entiendo... y respeto tu opinión, pero... no me pidas que te ayude con Darien o con Rei... en ese caso prefiero mantenerme al margen porque sabes que incluso eso es muy extraño de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

-Si lo sé, es un tonto deseo —_murmuró burlándose de sí mismo_— se que debiera sentir rencor porque me quito la oportunidad de ser feliz desde antes, pero simplemente no puedo, mi corazón no entiende razones

-Lo se... no critico tu deseo simplemente que yo no podría ayudarte, porque Darien no aceptara delante de mí que ama a otra mujer y mucho menos me dará el divorcio por ese motivo, tu lo escuchaste...

-Lo se... lo sé bien, pero algún método encontraremos, mientras tanto quizás también deba mantenerme al margen

-Por lo pronto creo que es lo mejor... ya que en cuanto Darien sepa que nos amamos no entenderá de razones... y no quiero que te haga daño...

-Lo enfrentare cuando llegue el momento, es una promesa, defenderé nuestro amor

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró recostándose sobre él reposando la cabeza en su pecho—_ perdóname si te presiono demasiado, yo solo quiero que sientas que todo lo que tengo es tuyo también...

-Yo solo quiero tu amor... con eso es más que suficiente para mi amor —_recostó su cabeza sobre el piso alfombrado, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y amor_—

-Siempre mi amor... siempre lo tendrás... —_murmuró acariciando su brazo_— nunca dudes de cuanto te amo... eres mi razón de vivir y no soportaría un día lejos de ti...

-Yo tampoco lo soportaría eres todo lo que necesito para luchar, nunca te vayas de mi lado y yo tampoco lo hare

-Tus padres un día reconocerán lo buen hijo que eres y te brindaran su apoyo pero mientras eso pasa juntos lucharemos ¿de acuerdo?

_Asintió ligeramente, acariciando su espada_— Te amo

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró suspirando sutilmente_— cuando tengamos hijos dejaremos que tomen sus propias decisión y los apoyaremos ¿verdad?

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— ¿Ya estas pensando en tener bebes amor?

-Tal vez... _—sonrió ligeramente_— no sería una sorpresa ¿o sí?, últimamente hemos escrito muchas peticiones...

-Si tienes razón —_sonrió más tranquilo_— les daremos todo nuestro amor

-Todo nuestro amor y cariño... —_suspiro bajándose a un lado de él_— serás el mejor padre que pueda existir...

-Lo pienso y mi corazón late con fuerza, oye creo que el piso está un poco duro, vamos a la cama y descansemos

-Si tienes razón... —_murmuró sentándose_— ¿y si mañana nos echamos la pinta?

-Yaten se enfurecerá

-Lo se... pero... tal vez entendería porque lo hicimos... —_dijo haciéndole un pequeño puchero—_

-En eso tienes razón, ha sabido entendernos y ayudarnos, ¿quieres ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?

_Sonrió abrazándolo—_ Te amo... —_murmuró besando su mejilla_— si quiero pasar el día contigo...

-Bueno entonces vayamos a descansar ven —_se levando, tomando su mano_—

_Le sonrió tomando su mano para levantarse_— Mañana le avisaremos...

-Sí, ahora es hora de dormir —_la condujo hacia la cama donde des tendió las cobijas, y tomo al pequeño oso que había subido junto con las cosas del auto, para entregárselo_—

_Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando sintió nuevamente esas nauseas que la hicieron correr al baño a encerrarse donde nuevamente volvió a vomitar, estaba segura que la comida no le había caído bien y peor aun después del disgusto que había pasado._

_Dejo el oso sobre la cama caminando hacia el baño_— ¿Estás bien bombón?

-Si... —_murmuró al sentir que ya no tenía esas ganas de vomitar_— la comida me cayó mal... —_dijo mientras se ponía de pie para enjuagarse_—

-Pediré un té para que duermas —_camino hacia el teléfono pidiendo dos tés para su bombón_—

_Abrió la puerta del baño_— Odio vomitar... _—murmuró caminando hacia la cama donde se sentó_—

-Me imagino ¿te sientes mejor? —_Se acerco hacia ella abrazándola_—

-Si... ya me siento mejor... —_dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo_— apuesto que jamás te imaginaste que tu sensual bombón pudiera tener momentos bochornosos...

-Quizás no —_dijo jalando las cobijas_— y seguro tú tampoco imaginaste que tu naciente estrella pudiera ser tan vulnerable como hoy

-Al final ambos somos humanos_... —dijo abrazándolo recostándose en su pecho_— y eso te hace aun mas especial... porque sé que eres fiel a tus ideas y convicciones...

-Te amo Serena, quiero vivir y luchar a tu lado —_acaricio su cabello abrazándola con fuerza_—

-Yo también Seiya... siempre a tu lado... hoy te tenía una sorpresa en esa casa, iba a ser una noche muy especial y se arruino... terminamos en un hotel y ni siquiera le estamos dando el uso adecuado... —_dijo en broma sonriendo_—

-Lo importante es que estas a mi lado y yo al tuyo, siempre estarás a mi lado para apoyarme y yo apoyarte, además ese momento en mi habitación lo disfrute mucho

_Sonrió sonrojada—_ Tanto deseabas sentirme que ni siquiera me quitaste el vestido... hubo partes de mi cuerpo que estuvieron privadas de sentirte...

_Se sonrojo—_ El vestido me gusto fue de muy fácil acceso —_sonrió acariciando sus hombros—_

_Sonrió buscando escuchar su corazón_— Seiya, eres el hombre más especial que pude conocer y con el cuál no me da miedo ser dulce, cariñosa, apasionada y me gusta sentir que contigo no tengo limites, me gusta que ambos sentimos el deseo y la pasión, momentos como ese son especiales así como este en que puedo estar tranquilamente entre tus brazos, eso quiere decir que lo nuestro es más que una pasión desbordante... es amor...

-También estoy feliz de que en verdad sea amor y no solo pasión —_se cobijo bien acurrucándola más entre sus brazos— _me gusta poderte abrazar y decirte cuanto te amo… _—en ese momento tocaron a la puerta para entregarle los tés que había pedido y en seguida regresar para que tomara uno y se sintiera mejor—_

-Seiya... _—murmuro bebiendo un poco de té— _en cuanto salga la demanda de divorcio quiero hacer público lo nuestro... sé que será difícil pero no quiero estarme escondiendo o que hablen mal de nosotros si es que nos llegaran a ver...

-Si tampoco quiero esconderme, será un gran escándalo de todas formas...

-Para los dos puede ser perjudicial pero... quizá si ambos damos una entrevista será menos probable que nos digan algo malo ¿no crees? _—Comentó bebiendo un poco mas de té para en seguida dejar la taza en el pequeño buró—_

-No importa que suceda, si tu estas a mi lado, esto debemos hablarlo con Yaten, él seguro nos ayudara, ya veremos que sucede, por ahora descansa amor, que vendrán días difíciles

-Si mi amor... —_murmuró subiendo un poco el rostro para darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches_— descansa... te amo...

-Descansa —_sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno ahora si las cosas se pusieron feas para la pobre de Rei, y sin mencionar la decepción que sufrió Serena, pobre, en fin ahora vamos a esperar que pasa en los próximos capítulos, porque por lo visto el enfrentamiento entre Seiya y Darien será inevitable. Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció el momento de pasión de Seiya y Serena?, vaya que se necesitaban con urgencia :P

Queremos agradecer por sus reviews a: _**Clau Palacios**__**, **__**Guest **_(por fis chicas solo déjenme un nombre para saber a quién agradecer), _**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Amy Kou**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**Guest **_(lo mismo please), _**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**TsukinoDiamante**_, esperamos leerlas en el siguiente capitulo :D

Bueno ahora si es todo, saludos y pórtense bien, nos leemos la semana próxima.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

_Durante esa noche no pudo dormir nada, entre lo ocurrido con Rei y su repentino embarazo precisamente del hombre que mas odiaba en ese momento hasta el hecho de que su esposa no llegara a dormir y que no contestara a las llamadas, sin pasar por alto que tampoco su amigo lo hiciera, necesitaba hablar con él, tendría que ir por prioridades, así que ahí estaba en la más elegante florería escogiendo las rosas más hermosas para ese arreglo que enviaría de felicitación a la futura mamá, obviamente con su respectiva tarjeta donde ponía parte de su sentir, en esta ocasiones fueron rosas de todos colores y estaba satisfecho con el arreglo ahora solo esperaba a que le entregaran su tarjeta para retirarse a buscar a su esposa, cosa que no fue necesaria al escuchar el televisor de la empleada._

"La famosa actriz Serena Tsukino fue vista entrando a un hotel de no muy buena categoría pero no iba sola... estaba acompañada de un misterioso hombre del cual no supieron darnos el nombre, ¿será parte de su nuevo proyecto?, ¿o acaso un truco publicitario para aumentar la expectativa con respecto a su nueva serie?"

_No supo en qué momento había sacado el celular para comenzar a llamar a su esposa y en vista de que no le contestaba busco el numero del represéntate de ella, arrebato la tarjeta y salió del lugar, Serena estaba engañándolo y ahora todos lo sabían._

_Yaten suspiró al ver aquella noticia, los problemas iniciarían antes de tiempo, ninguno de los dos contestaba sus llamadas, contesto el teléfono que sonó en seguida de haber colgado al no recibir respuesta de los protagonistas no solo de su serie si no del futuro escándalo que se acercaba_— Bueno

-¿Dónde diablos esta Serena? —_Pregunto más que molesto mientras caminaba hacia su auto—_

-Ay eres tú, Serena está ocupada ¿qué quieres?

-¿Ocupada? —_Pregunto incrédulo—_ ¿dónde y con quién?

-Obviamente grabando, ¿donde más?

-Quiero hablar con ella... —_dijo abriendo la puerta del auto_—

-Lo siento pero le diré que te marque más tarde, no puedo irrumpir la escena

-Si en una hora no me llama iré a buscarla y no me importara si está grabando o no... —_Azoto la puerta del auto_—

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas hoy no estamos grabando en el set —_dijo con burla colgando el teléfono—_

_Arrojo el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y se fue manejando a toda velocidad sin tener un lugar fijo a donde llegar, solo eso le faltaba para completar su vida, su mujer engañándolo._

X-X

_Seiya abrió los ojos, ya era un poco tarde, la vio dormir junto a él acariciando su mejilla, se levanto poco a poco pidiendo algo de desayunar a la habitación, para después encender su celular y marcarle a Yaten, al ver las llamadas perdidas, debía estar enojado seguramente._

_Apenas si reconoció el numero contesto_— ¿Donde están metidos?, ¿qué clase de hotel es? —_Pregunto saliendo del set yendo a su oficina_—

-¿Como lo supiste? —_Murmuró sorprendido acercándose al ventanal_—

-Serena es la noticia de hoy... tu nombre aun no figura pero el de ella si... ¿donde están?

-En un hotel—_fijo su mirada_— está cerca del parque de diversiones

-Te diría que no le dijeras nada a Serena pero... Darien me llamo obviamente también vio la noticia de que fue vista entrando en un hotel con un hombre misterioso... así que creo que deberá llamarlo

-Entiendo... seguro debe estar furioso, aunque no creo que Serena quiera hablar con él, al menos no hoy

-¿Ocurrió algo? —_pregunto preocupado_—

-Si

-¿Qué paso?, ¿ella está bien?

-Está bien... ¿recuerdas la casa que Mina le ayudo a conseguir para que la comprara y pudiéramos refugiarnos ahí sin ser vistos ni causar escándalos?

-Sí, ¿la descubrió?

-No… resulta que en la casa de enfrente vive la que es o era amante de él... y bueno solo puedo decirte que estaba irreconocible...

-Imagino lo que sintió Serena... —_murmuró preocupado_— ¿y qué van a hacer ahora?

-El divorcio es inminente, en cuanto lo vea se lo pedirá, no creo que pueda fingir, porque aunque no lo ama, se que le duele lo que sucede, y se siente decepcionada

_Suspiró profundamente—_ Es normal... aunque tampoco me cae bien... —_se quedo callado un segundo_— de acuerdo dile que se tome el día y de ti podemos decir que aun no regresas de tu viaje a Corea…

-Gracias Yaten, mmm entonces creo que ir al parque de diversiones no es buena idea

-Trata de que se distraiga y ya mañana veremos qué pasa... ¿de acuerdo?

-Así lo hare, gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo —_sonrió colgando el teléfono justo cuando tocaron la puerta por fortuna había pedido que lo dejaran en la puerta y se lo cargarían a la habitación, después se las arreglaría, suspiró tomando la charola, acercándose a la cama_—

_Se movió un poco en la cama estirándose buscando sentir a su osito pero nada, abrió un poco los ojos y lo vio acercándose a la cama_— Hola... buenos días... —_sonrió_—

-Buenos días —_sonrió con ternura—_ ¿cómo dormiste?

-De maravilla entre tus brazos... —_sonrió ligeramente incorporándose un poco— _ya pediste el desayuno... que rico ¿qué es?

-Son hot cakes con mermelada de fresa café y jugo

-Mmm delicioso... —_sonrió suspirando sutil—_ entonces después del desayuno nos bañamos y listos para irnos al parque...

-Si —_se quedo pensativo unos momentos para después hacer una llamada telefónica a Lita_—

-¿A quién llamas? —_pregunto al ver que no desayunaba_—

-A Lita —_esperó a que le contestara_—

-¿Seiya, donde están? —_Pregunto en cuanto contesto la llamada_—

-En un hotel, necesito tu ayuda

-Claro, ¿que necesitas?

-Unos disfraces para poder salir a la calle sin ser reconocidos

-Está bien... ¿dónde nos vemos?

-Ven al hotel que está cerca del parque de diversiones, antes de llegar al centro, pide por la habitación 415

-Está bien... te llamo cuando este cerca... nos vemos...

-Gracias _—sonrió colgando el teléfono_— listo

-¿Para qué queremos disfraces? —_pregunto Serena que comía un trozo de pan_—

-Para poder salir sin ser reconocidos... —_se sentó aun lado de ella_—

-Mmm es una buena idea... —_sonrió tomando otro trozo para dárselo en la boca—_

-Si —_tomo un bocado_— Yaten te dio el día libre

-Ah ya hablaste con él... ¿qué te dijo? —_pregunto tomando un poco de mermelada para comerla así sola—_

-Darien te está buscando, me dijo que tomaras el día libre y por mi parte dirá que no he regresado de Corea…

-Ah ya veo... —_murmuró tranquilamente_— bueno pero si tendremos nuestro día juntos ¿verdad?

_Le sonrió_— Claro, pasaremos un día muy divertido, pero creo que debes saber que eres la noticia de la mañana

-¿Cómo? —_Pregunto desconcertada_— ¿cómo que la noticia de la mañana?

-Alguien nos vio entrar, Yaten dice que solo figura tu nombre, y al parecer Darien ya vio la noticia

_Dejo el hot cake sobre el plato al escucharlo—_ ¿Y tú?, ¿de ti no dicen nada?

-Ni una sola palabra

_Respiro más tranquila_— Bien mientras no sepan que eres tu todo estará bien... ¿que mas dijo Yaten?

-Le conté en resumen lo sucedido ayer, por ahora no tienes porque preocuparte, ambos tenemos el día libre —_le guiño un ojo, mientras comía_—

-Ya me imagino cómo estarán haciendo suposiciones... mientras que no digan que fue con el protagonista de la película que termine todo está bien... ese hombre me desagrada... —_dijo tomando el vaso de jugo_— ¿tu como estas con todo esto?

-Más tranquilo... —_le sonrió_— lo inevitable pasara y estaré preparado para ello, Darien no ha dejado de marcarme

-¿Crees que deba llamarlo? —_pregunto comiendo un poco mas de mermelada_—

-Que deberías llamarlo si, pero... no lo hagas —_sonrió con un dejo de maldad_— creo que le toca sufrir un poco

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Mi amor hoy amaneció maldoso y me atrevo a decir que quizá un poco posesivo

_Le sonrió_— Este día debe ser solo nuestro así como los días futuros, ya que anoche se arruino

-Te amo... —_se acerco robándole un beso_— sabes que fue hermoso verte cargar la charola con nuestro desayuno...

_Le sonrió sonrojado—_ ¿De verdad?

-Si... así quiero que sean todas nuestras mañanas, bueno quizá en ocasiones sea yo quien lo lleve hasta nuestra cama... pero en general así quiero que sea... —_sonrió_— y con cositas extras... como por ejemplo... ¿qué te parece un delicioso baño?

-¿Y qué te parecería esto? —_sonrió acercándose a ella recostándola sobre la cama besando sus labios con amor_—

_Sonrió no tardando en abrazarlo y corresponder a sus labios, ese día nuevamente no pensaría en nada ni en nadie más que no fuera Seiya, ese sería el primero de muchos días juntos en la ciudad, sus labios tenían la habilidad de tranquilizarla y como siempre de querer mas._

-Te amo —_murmuró entre sus labios acariciando su rostro_—

-Te amo mi dulce estrella... mi osito... _—murmuró sonriéndole entre sus labios_— creo que hoy será un día perfecto para modelarte un vestido...

-Me encantaría —_sonrió bajando sus besos por su cuello_—

-A mi mucho mas... —_murmuró disfrutando de sus besos_— quizá la noche se arruino pero... una mañana así no... —_Suspiró acariciando su espalda por fortuna para ese momento ya no tendría necesidad de quitarle la camisa_— que bueno que puedes dormir sin ropa... —_sonrió divertida—_

-Si me da calor en las noches y siento que me ahogo _—sonrió—_

-¿Y cuando hace frio?, ¿también podre sentir tu piel desnuda? —_Pregunto girando quedando ella sobre él_— mmm que esplendida vista...

-Solo si tú me das tu calor

-No sabes las veces que te veía haciendo ejercicio... imaginaba que me abrazabas con tus brazos fuertes... y otras cosas mas... —_dijo bajando el cierre lateral de su vestido—_

_La observo detenidamente_— ¿Y ahora que imaginas bombón?

-En las mil y un maneras en que te amare... en que me amaras... en los días felices que tendré a tu lado... las sorpresas que habrá cada día... _—murmuró bajando los tirantes del vestido—_ en momentos como este... ¿y tú que imaginas?

-Una vida a tu lado cada mañana seduciéndome, seduciéndote a cada momento, enamorándome más de ti, en hacerte el amor y tocar juntos el cielo día y noche, noche y día

_Sonrió al escucharlo_— Mmm ambos podríamos pensar en la infinidad de lugares donde podríamos estar... siempre habrá algún buen lugar para amarte... para amarme... te amo Seiya y lo que más deseo es que me ames cada día mas... —_por fin había logrado bajar el vestido y dejarlo solo sujeto en la cintura_—

_Se levanto, para poder abrazarla e impulsar el vestido fuera del delicado cuerpo de ella, al instante beso con amor sus labios, acariciando su espalda, estrechándola entre su cuerpo_— Te amo tanto

-Y yo Seiya te amo más que a mi vida... —_murmuró entre sus labios_— nadie jamás me ha hecho ni me hará sentir lo que tu amor...

_Acaricio su rostro con su mano acercándola hacia él besando sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban por completo su cuerpo desnudo, quitando aquellas dos prendas que aun quedaban sobre su cuerpo._

_Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos tan solo reaccionando en el momento preciso que sentía debía hacerlo, hasta que se sintió completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, en el último instante y estando así sentados rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, sus labios sabían a dulce mermelada, supo que jamás olvidaría el sabor de sus labios no después de ese momento._

_La rodeo con sus brazos, bajando sus besos a sus hombros apartando ligeramente su cabello acariciando su cuello, no olvidaría nunca cada momento que vivía a su lado, disfrutaría de cada uno como nunca, la amaría siempre, lo sabía, sería imposible no estar a su lado noche y día, al menos hasta que pudieran estar juntos definitivamente, la amaría en ese momento como si se tratara de la primera vez, buscarían juntos ese paraíso, la sentiría hasta grabar cada milímetro de ella, de su ser._

-Te amo... —_murmuró a su oído suspirando sutil ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, le gustaba sentir sus labios besando su piel, sus manos recorriéndola por completo, esa conexión que había entre ellos en momentos tan íntimos le asombraba, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, sabía dónde y cómo hacerla estremecer_— mi amor...

-Te amo tanto —_murmuró volviéndola a recostar sobre la cama, para él levantarse y quitarse los boxers, y después recostarse sobre ella—_ te amo, te amo Serena mi amor, mi bombón

_Sonrió acariciando su rostro_— Soy tan afortunada por tenerte a mi lado... porque me ames, por ser tuya cada noche y cada día...

-Los dos somos afortunados y lo seremos más aun cuando podamos expresar nuestro amor libremente —_sonrió fundiéndose en ella_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró a su oído, flexiono su pierna rozando la de él y sus manos se aferraron a su espalda al momento en que se sintió nuevamente suya_—

-Serena —_gimió placenteramente sintiéndose en su interior_— te amo, me gusta cuando te aferras a mi así como yo a ti

-Te amo... te amo Seiya... —_dijo aferrándose no solo con sus brazos si no con sus piernas entrelazándolas a su cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, disfrutando de las sensaciones de ambos_— con toda el alma...

-Te amo con todo mi ser amor te amo —_sintió como poco a poco llegaba el momento clímax, besando sus labios_—

_Ya no dijo nada, solo se enfoco en sentir su cuerpo uniéndose al suyo, sintiendo como le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, lo amaba, solo susurraba su nombre en medio de gemidos aferrándose mas a él_— Eres mi vicio... —_murmuró al sentirse tocar no solo las estrellas si no el universo entero entre sus brazos—_

-Y tu el mío, eres mi vida entera —_murmuró relajando su cuerpo, dándole pequeños besos_— ahora si podríamos tomar un baño antes de que llegue Lita

_Sonrió acariciando su rostro_— Si amor... solo que tendrás que llevarme cargada... no quiero separarme de ti...

-Está bien vamos —_sonrió levantándose un poco para cargarla_— te amo

-¿Sabes?, me encanta que consientas... que me apapaches... me siento bien entre tus brazos...

-Y a mí me encanta consentirte, eres como mi princesa... me encanta esta siempre pendiente de ti, te amo —_al llegar al baño la bajo con cuidado para abrir la llave_—

-Pero me vas a malacostumbrar ¿qué hare el día que no estés y quiera que me abraces?

-Osito estará contigo

-Se llama "amor" —_dijo haciendo un gesto infantil—_ siempre estará conmigo...

-Igual que yo contigo, aun si físicamente no estoy a tu lado, viviré en tu corazón siempre —_tentó el agua, regulándola a una temperatura adecuada, para después tomar su mano y hacerla entrar a la regadera con él_—

-Ahora que lo pienso... te confesé mis fantasías... pero tú no... ¿Fantaseabas conmigo?, antes de que todo esto iniciara —_suspiró al sentir el agua recorrer su piel_—

-Si... muchas veces fantasee con poder acariciar tu piel —_murmuró acariciando su cintura— _con poder besarte, sentir tu calor, sobre todo aquel día que te vi envuelta en esa sabana

-Dime... ¿qué pensaste ese día? —_Pregunto mientras hacía que el agua ahora cayera sobre él y tomaba una de las pequeñas botellas de shampoo_—

-Que eras la mujer más bella, parecías una ilusión y al mismo tiempo algo inalcanzable para mi, ya libraba una batalla la cual solo se intensifico en mi interior, no pude dejar de observarte, no pude no pensar en subir y hacerte mía _—sonrió nervioso_— te desee tantas veces y no podía expresar lo que tú me haces sentir

-¿De verdad lo hubieras hecho? —_pregunto rociando un poco del contenido de la botella que resulto ser jabón liquido sobre su cuerpo comenzando a hacer espuma_—

-Si... lo deseaba y en ese momento lo que siento tenía ventaja sobre mi razón... solo basto un instante para que desaparecieras del balcón para hacer que mi razón ganara

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su cuerpo_— ¿Entonces... si yo me hubiera quedado ahí observándote hubieras subido a hacerme el amor?

-Si... habría cometido una locura, pero lo habría hecho

-Mmm... ¿Y si te dijera que en ese momento te desee como jamás lo hubiera imaginado?, que durante ese día no pude quitarme de la mente tus brazos, tu cuerpo más que perfecto...

-Nuestros pensamientos se conectaron mutuamente, tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti ese día, si en ese momento me hubieran dicho que sería infiel con la esposa de mi mejor amigo me habría reído... pero ahora —_sonrió abrazándola_— me burlaría si alguien me dijera que tengo que dejarte, porque eso jamás lo hare, al menos que tu no me quieras a tu lado

-Jamás... porque sin ti no podría vivir... te lo dije eres mi vicio... algo así como mi droga... —_murmuró abrazándolo llenándose de espuma ella también_— oye pero... tu ya lo intuías... porque aquella noche... me hiciste el amor no solo con deseo si no con necesidad... con amor...

-Es posible. Porque ya sabía que sentía algo mas por ti... porque cada sonrisa que veía, cuando recibías aquellas flores y notas me hacían feliz

-Oye... ¿y fui muy evidente en mis coqueteos contigo? —_Pregunto sonrojada llenando su espalda de espuma—_

-Me gustaban mucho —_sonrió disfrutando aquel baño tomando un poco de espuma llenando su cintura y su vientre, abrió los ojos extrañado, agachándose un poco para poderlo observar mientras lo tentaba_— estas inflamada amor

-¿Qué? —_Pregunto llevando las manos a su vientre_— seguramente no tarda en llegar mi periodo... esas pastillas que tomaba solo me hacen tener altibajos hormonales... me veo gorda...

-No, para nada, solo un poco más llenita, además esta inflamación no es normal... si no se te quita en unos días será mejor que vayas a que te revisen

-Si... Mina ya se encargo de sacar una cita... te lo dije que me veía rara... —_dijo haciendo un puchero— _a ti solo te gusto el otro efecto raro...

_Se sonrojo observado sus pechos_— No puedo negarlo

-Seiya... —_dijo sintiéndose sonrojar volteándose cubriéndose con ambas manos_—

-Son lindos —_murmuró apartando sus manos para acariciarlos_— me gustan

-Malo sería que no... —_Murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir sus caricias_— entonces estaría molesta...

-Me gusta todo de ti, tu cabello, tu espalda, tus piernas, tus ojos, todo...

_Sonrió acercándose a él—_ Espero que cada día que pasemos juntos me digas lo mismo... todo lo que te gusta de mi...

-Lo hare cada día —_sonrió acercándola al agua para enjuagarse_—

-¿Y si tengo algunos kilos de más me amaras igual?, ya ves ya hasta tu lo notaste...

-No, no son kilos demás es inflamación _—sonrió divertido_— pero aun si los tuvieras te seguiría amando mucho más aun si estamos viejos canosos e histéricos

-Yo no soy histérica... _—dijo abrazándolo_— pero me gusta la idea de llegar a estar juntos y ser viejitos y canosos...

-De viejo uno puede ser histérico —_sonrió divertido_— imagínate una casita en el campo frente a un lago y tu y yo sentados tomando el sol observando el horizonte

-¿Y donde dejas a nuestros hijos? —_Pregunto dejando que el agua cayera en su espalda— _quiero cuatro...

_Sonrió__—_ Seguro para ese entonces los tendremos de visita en casa, porque serán chicos buenos y realzaran sus sueños, mejor que sean diez

-¿Diez? —_Pregunto sorprendida_— pero... Seiya... quiere decir que siempre me tendrás embarazada... mínimo un niño por año eso son 10 años... ¿no crees que es mucho?

_Soltó una divertida carcajada_— Si tienes razón —_sonrió rascándose la cabeza cerrando el agua para tomar una toalla y envolverla en ella_— aunque si fueran gemelos o sextillizos quizás podríamos llegar a los 10

-Si fueran gemelos tendrían que ser cinco embarazos... oye... que ya no quieres verme sexy y seductora...

_Sonrió__—_ Claro que sí, pero pienso que aun embarazada te verías sexi

-Si seguramente... sexy con una súper barriga y más si son dos o tres bebés... —_dijo haciendo un puchero mientras dejaba que la abrigara_— mejor dejémoslo en dos o tres bebés... ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo —_sonrió besando sus labios, para enseguida tomar él la otra toalla y secarse_— hay que apresurarnos Lita no debe tardar

-Cierto los vestidos... —_sonrió saliendo del baño yendo directo a abrir la bolsa_— están hermosos... —_dijo sacándolos_—

_Se acerco para poder velos_— Lita tiene muy buen gusto

-¿Por qué tantos? —_pregunto sacando uno seguido del otro, en distintos colores, algunos beige, verdes, rosas_— y todos son vestidos... ¿cual me pondré ahora?

-El que más te guste _—sonrió_— cuando se trata de ir de compras Lita es una experta —_abrió su maleta para sacar ropa limpia y cambiarse_—

-¿Qué te parece este? —_pregunto mostrándole uno rosa de tirantes y abajo de la rodilla—_ o este... —_mostro uno que parecía mas elegante en comparación con el rosa, de color crema con la orilla negra y un cinturón bajo el pecho que terminaba en un moño, escotado de tirantes delgados, a su parecer demasiado escotado pero no por eso menos lindo_—

-Mmm el cremita me gusta —_sonrió mientras se ponía una playera polo de color rojo_—

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió feliz comenzando a cambiarse_— oye... he estado pensando en algo... no sé que pienses pero... quisiera hablar con Rei...

-¿Quieres hacerlo? —_la observó sorprendido aunque sabia que Rei la buscaría tarde o temprano_—

-Si... eso creo... es que... creo que también ella ha estado sufriendo con esta situación, mas porque ella era su novia antes de que yo apareciera y quizá me vio como una chica que le quito al hombre que amaba... ahora entiendo el porqué pensaba diferente de mi...

-Entiendo... entonces vamos a verla ¿te parece?

-Si... de hecho antes de ir al parque, para así poder disfrutar el resto del día a tu lado

-De acuerdo —_sonrió al escuchar que tocaban la, la puerta, se acerco para abrir—_ hola Lita pasa te esperábamos

-Hola Lita... discúlpanos por molestarte... —_dijo Serena que se acerco ya que había terminado de cambiarse_— ¿y Taiki?

-Está afuera esperando en el auto —_sonrió—_ no se preocupen, ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros —_le dio una bolsa_— espero que esto les sirva

-Gracias... ah por cierto gracias por los vestidos me quedo perfecto...

-Se te ve divino —_sonrió complacida al ver el vestido puesto en ella_— me alegro mucho—

_Sonrió tomando la bolsa para ver qué es lo que les llevaba dejándolos solos.  
_

-¿Como están? —_pregunto Lita al ver que Serena lucia muy tranquila y relajada_—

-Mejor que ayer claro esta... —_suspiró_— iremos a buscar a Rei, Serena quiere hablar con ella

-¿Que fue lo que paso?, ¿por que terminaron aquí?, la noticia de que Serena fue vista entrando a un hotel no ha pasado a mayores creo que dicen que era una chica muy parecida...

-Menos mal —_sonrió aliviado_— resulta que Rei es su vecina y fuimos testigos de una discusión entre ella y Darien... si llega a buscarme Darien, dile que aun sigo en Corea

-Pobre Serena... tener que escuchar y ver a su esposo con otra mujer... —_dijo observando cómo Serena ahora guardaba los vestidos— _no te preocupes no ha llamado y aunque lo haga no hay nadie en casa, Taiki y yo vamos a ver pendientes de la oficina... ¿ustedes que harán?

-Iremos a ver a Rei y después al parque de diversiones

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Y tu como estas? —_pregunto no parecía preocupado pero tampoco parecía tan relajado_—

-Preocupado, tengo muchas emociones encontradas Lita... por un lado el amor que tengo por Serena y por otro lado la amistad que tengo o que tendré con Darien, ya sé que me dijiste que no debería importarme —_murmuró al ver su semblante_— pero sé que necesita ayuda, no está bien —_suspiró_—

-Pero es que fue él solo quien se metió en esos problemas... —_Suspiró un poco preocupada_— pero bueno este no es un buen momento para hablar al respecto... pero creo que ya es hora de que pienses en ti y solo en ti Seiya... eso equivale a apoyar a Serena...

-Luchare por ella... no en baldé enfrente a mi padre —_sonrió bromeando un poco_—

-Ves así esta mejor... —_sonrió—_ bueno ya te dejo Taiki debe estar desesperado esperándome... espero que les sirvan esos disfraces fue lo más natural que pude conseguir...

-Gracias eres un amor Lita salúdame a Taiki, y espero que se hayan portado bien —_le dio un beso en la mejilla_—

-Tonto... no mejor que tu... —_dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo_— ya me voy, nos vemos luego... adiós Serena...

-Adiós Lita y gracias... —_sonrió saliendo del baño ya que terminaba de arreglarse_—

_Sonrió observándola alejarse para enseguida cerrar la puerta un tanto divertido._

-¿Y bien? —_Pregunto pues ya se había arreglado_— ¿qué tal me veo? —_Sonrió dándose una ligera vuelta, por suerte los zapatos que llevaba del día anterior quedaban perfectos con el vestido—_

-Perfecta —_sonrió acercándose a ella para abrazarla y besar sus labios_— vamos a ver que nos trajo Lita

-Ah ya vi lo que trajo para mí y me gusta... creo que va con esta imagen... —_fingió una pose sexy y es que efectivamente el vestido dejaba ver un poquito más de lo necesario_— te va a encantar...

-A ver ¿y que trajo para mí? —_sonrió tomando la bolsa, haciendo una mueca al sacar aquel peluquín de abundante cabello chino_— que buena broma me ha jugado

-Te vas a ver lindo... —_sonrió acercándose a él colocándole el peluquín_— te ves como un hippie...

_Hizo un puchero_— Ahora soy hippie, me veo horrendo, como se le ocurre

-Mmmm quizá te veas bien con la barba y los lentes... lo importante es pasar desapercibidos ¿no?

-Bueno si, pero con estos chinos llamare mas la atención

-Mmm entonces no te los pongas... —_sonrió robándole un beso_— ahora que lo pienso si llamaras la atención... mejor solo ponte la barba y los lentes... ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo —_hizo un puchero acomodándose el peluquín y enseguida la barba_— ¿qué tal?

_Lo observo tratando de sonar muy convincente_— Te ves... muy... pero muy... chistoso... —_sonrió no soportando verlo de aquella manera_— ¿y si no te pones nada?

-Entonces me reconocerían, vamos al hospital ¿y Darien me ve?, se supone que aun estoy de viaje

-Mmm solo déjate la barba... el peluquín es demasiado, te ves muy chistoso... pero no va contigo... y esto... —_tomo los lentes oscuros colocándoselos al tiempo que le quitaba los chinos_— así esta mejor... mmm que guapo...

-Así no me reconocerán, creo que por aquí traía una gorra

-Si eso sería el complemento perfecto... —_sonrió_— bueno ahora sigo yo pero quiero darte la sorpresa... ahora vuelvo... —_tomo las cosas que eran para ella y se metió al baño_—

_Asintió mientras buscaba la gorra en la maleta, hasta que finalmente la encontró y se la puso_— Ya me vengare Lita Kino

_Por suerte su cabello podría ser escondido con facilidad, era la ventaja ya no tener el cabello tan largo, se coloco la peluca de cabello rojizo que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, y unos lentes de contacto que ocultaban el azul de sus ojos quedando ahora igual rojizos y los lentes de armazón transparente, sonrió viendo que aquella imagen le sentaba bien ya se la propondría a Yaten para algún personaje, por fin salió del baño_— Hola... —_murmuró en tono seductor_—

_Se giro hacia ella anonado—_ Wow que mujer tan sexi —_se acerco hacia ella_— ¿de dónde salió esta pelirroja tan bella y seductora?

-Mmm me dijeron que aquí había un hombre de barba muy guapo y seductor y no se equivocaron... —_dijo en una de sus mejores actuaciones_—

_Sonrió tomando su mano—_ ¿Le gustaría acompañarme al hospital a que me curen esta adicción que tengo por las chicas pelirrojas guapas y sexis?

_Sonrió abrazándolo_— Mi osito tiene una nueva fantasía... luego te la cumplo... —_beso su mejilla_— bueno vámonos que se hace tarde...

_Sonrió_— De acuerdo vamos —_tomo la maleta que ya había cerrado junto con los vestidos de ella_— los llevare a mi departamento —_camino hacia la puerta después de asegurarse que ya nada se les quedaba, hizo recuento de las cosas que llevaban y sonrió al ver que ya tenían todo, al entregar las llaves, pago el desayuno y después salieron al estacionamiento guardando las cosas_— quizás debamos dejarlo cerca de ahí e ir en taxi, por si acaso

-Si, tal vez podamos dejar el auto cerca del parque... vamos en taxi al hospital y de ahí nos vamos al parque...

-Bien vamos entonces —_sonrió subiendo al auto, para sacarlo del lugar y dejarlo poco rato después cerca del parque de diversiones, enseguida tomaron el taxi, y en menos de media hora ya se encontraban en el hospital general de la ciudad_— ¿estás lista? —_Murmuró al entrar al hospital_—

_Respiro profundamente_— Si... _—murmuró observando la entrada_— ¿me esperaras en la cafetería?

-Sí, ahí te espero, me avisas si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si... —_murmuró tomando su mano para entrar al hospital_— tú también si ves a Darien o te reconoce avísame... ¿de acuerdo?

-Así lo hare —_beso sus labios antes de dejarla ir_— te estaré esperando

-Te amo... —_murmuró antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia donde sabia estaban los consultorios_—

-Te amo —_sonrió observándola alejarse, para enseguida buscar la cafetería_—

_Camino hacia el ascensor estuvo a punto de cerrar cuando vio que llegaba un hombre que parecía mensajero con un hermoso ramo de rosas de todos colores, las observo un instante era un arreglo demasiado elaborado, al abrirse la puerta el joven salió directo hacia uno de los consultorios, ella por su parte continuo en el elevador._

_Darien daba sus rondas matutinas, entro en el ascensor al mismo tiempo que revisaba los expedientes, había escuchado en las noticias que no se trataba de su esposa, pero aun así se sentía inquieto por no saber de ella y por otra parte, deseaba ver a Rei, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente._

-Buenos días —_murmuró distraídamente a la pelirroja_—

_Reconoció su voz al instante, antes de voltear a verlo fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas, después de todo era actriz_— Buenos días... —_dijo amable_— disculpe... ¿usted sabe donde encuentro a la Dra. Hino?

-¿Tiene cita con ella? —_Murmuró cambiando de expediente_—

-No… yo... venía a hablar con ella sobre uno de sus pacientes...

-Ya entiendo —_suspiro, quizás esa chica podía ayudarlo para que aunque sea pudiera verla unos segundos, y saber si ya había recibido sus flores_— la llevare a su consultorio, seguro acaba de terminar su ronda, sígame

-Gracias... —_dijo observándolo—_ ¿es usted medico permanente de este hospital?, nunca lo había visto...

-Si... así es, hay muchos médicos es normal que no siempre se reconozcan a todos los doctores —_presiono el botón del piso donde sabia era el consultorio_—

-Ya veo... lo preguntaba porque no sería fácil olvidar a un medico tan atractivo como usted...

-Es usted muy amable _—sonrió ligeramente_— este es el piso, sígame por favor

-Claro... —_lo siguió en silencio, era extraño estar en esa situación con él, es mas era extraño tener que fingir pero así tendría que ser a partir de ese momento_—

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiro profundamente tocando._

-Adelante —_murmuró releyendo la nota que venía en las flores_—

-Con permiso... —_dijo abriendo la puerta en cuanto vio que estaba leyendo la tarjeta sonrió_—

-¿Que se le ofrece Doctor Chiba? —_arrugo la nota al verlo frente a ella_—

_Observo su actitud si otro hubiera sido el momento pero no, tenía que controlarse_— La busca un familiar de uno de sus pacientes...

-Muchas gracias por su molestia _—se acerco a la puerta observando a la chica_— pase enseguida la atenderé

_Suspiro al ver la indiferencia con que lo trataba pero ya vería la manera de hablar con ella en otro momento_— Adelante...

-Gracias... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa a Darien y en seguida entro al consultorio_—

-Tome asiento por favor, mucha gracias doctor, ahora puede retirarse —_cerró la puerta sin dejar si quiera que se despidiera, recargándose sobre esta, controlando su respiración_—

-¿Se encuentra bien? —_Pregunto Serena antes de sentarse—_

-Si... —_dijo con firmeza, llevando disimuladamente la mano hacia su pecho_— ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —_Camino hacia el escritorio para sentarse frente a ella_—

_Se aclaro la garganta—_ ¿Puedo preguntar si esas flores son del Dr. Chiba?

_Fijo su mirada en ella sorprendida—_ ¿Como lo supo?

_Sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie hasta quedar cerca del arreglo_— A mí nunca me ha enviado flores, bueno últimamente lo hace pero... nunca lo había hecho...

_La observo desconcertada_— Ya veo... debe ser usted aquella chica pelirroja con la que lo vi salir del hotel Princess hace algunas semanas

-No… digamos que conmigo ya no tendría porque mandarme flores... puesto que no me ama... que solo soy... ¿como dijo?, la imagen creo...

_Abrió sus ojos aun más sorprendida_— ¿Serena? —_Murmuró al reconocer su voz—_

-Si... —_dijo sonriéndole—_ ¿como estas Rei?

-Me has dejado aun más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba...

-¿Por qué? —_pregunto suspirando sutilmente_—

-Pensaba buscarte en estos días... resultaste ser muy astuta y una gran actriz sin duda alguna

-Bueno no tienes porque molestarte en buscarme, ya estoy aquí... —_dijo volviendo la mirada las flores_— ¿lo soy?, si creo que si... o quizá Darien estaba demasiado interesado en verte que no noto que era yo quien lo seguía...

-¿El mini cooper?

-Si... —_dijo desconcertada pues pensó que no lo habría nadie notado_— ¿Cómo supiste?

-Lo vi en cuanto abrí la puerta... y vi que había alguien, pero no alcance a distinguir... en ese momento bueno —_desvió su mirada_—

-No era mi intensión escuchar lo ocurrido ayer... —_se encogió de hombros_— solo fue casualidad o quizá destino... en fin me sirvió mucho estar presente entendí muchas cosas...

-Antes de ayer ya tenía pensado en hablar contigo... perdóname no merecías lo que hice...

-¿Por qué? —_Pregunto volviendo a tomar asiento_— ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su amante si lo amabas tanto?

-Quería vengarme... desquitarme, pero, al final solo me enamore mas... lo siento

-¿Por qué terminaron?, según tengo entendido ustedes terminaron antes de que Darien se acercara a mi...

-Al menos en ese entonces era más caballeroso y digno, término conmigo para poder salir contigo

-¿Qué? —_Pregunto desconcertada_— pero... yo pensaba que había terminado antes contigo...

-Si termino antes de que fueras su novia...

-No entiendo... ¿qué paso?

_Se levanto y camino a la puerta para colocar el seguro y no ser interrumpidas por nadie, y después se sentó en la pequeña sala_— Toma asiento estaremos más cómodas aquí

_No dijo nada solo se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala tomando asiento frente a ella esperando a que continuara._

-Tan solo me dijo que se había interesado alguien más...

-Yo... no tenía idea... —_murmuró avergonzada_—

-Cuando le pregunte de quien se trataba me dijo que se trataba de una niña de preparatoria muy alegre, que lo había cautivado... me sentí muy celosa

-Te entiendo... —_murmuró bajando la mirada_—

-Enojada y herida, pero… ¿cómo supiste que él fue mi novio antes que tuyo?

-Por Seiya... pero él me dijo que ustedes habían terminado por una discusión y que te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero... supusimos que cuando me conoció ya había terminado contigo...

-Si habíamos discutido días antes, y en esos días estaba próxima a irme, ese fue motivo de la discusión además de ti claro esta

-Estoy un poco confundida... ¿termino contigo porque comenzó a salir conmigo o fue antes?

-Ya salían pero aun no eran novios... eso fue después de que termino conmigo, coincidiendo mi viaje al extranjero

_Se quedo callada meditando la situación_— Entonces... pensaste que termino contigo por mi causa...

-Sus palabras fueron claras, no fue que lo pensara—_murmuró molesta_—

-Por eso es que no te simpatizaba... —_dijo al entender la primera vez que la vio aunque ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella_—

-A ti no te simpatizaría la persona que te quita al hombre que amas sin darte cuenta

-Te comprendo perfectamente pero... yo no sabía que Darien era tu novio en ese momento... comenzamos a salir pero nunca me lo dijo...

-Si se que tú no tienes la culpa de nada... no lo sabias

-Lo lamento Rei... —_dijo sinceramente_—

-Se que a Seiya le gustabas...

-Sí, lo se... —_murmuró más que molesta triste_— tu... ¿crees que a Darien no le importo eso?

-Darien quería hacer luchar a Seiya y revelarse ante la autoridad de su padre... siempre busco mil maneras de provocarlo... y tú fuiste una de ellas, pero al final terminaste interesándole tanto que se caso contigo...

-Se caso conmigo... pero nunca dejo de amarte... y yo... ya no lo amo... —_murmuró encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros_—

-Si así hubiera sido no se habría casado... Serena, Darien se caso contigo sintiendo algo, no sé si amor o que... ese tonto orgullo siempre lo ha tenido, y no soporta ser comparado con alguien mas

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con que se haya casado conmigo? —_pregunto confundida_—

-Serena... —_desvió su mirada_— él se caso quizás amándote, no veo otra explicación para ello...

-Supongamos que lo hizo... no porque me amara, o quizá no del todo... ¿qué otro motivo pudo tener para hacerlo?

-No hay ningún otro motivo Serena... Darien es orgulloso, pero en ese momento te aseguro no te veía como imagen o portada como ayer lo dijo...

-Pero ahora sí, lo hace... —_dijo cansada—_ como te dije yo ya no lo amo... de hecho ya le había pedido el divorcio y me convenció para no hacerlo pero ahora ya no me importa... ¿tu aun lo amas verdad?

-Eso no importa ahora... —_desvió su mirada_—

-Tal vez a mi no debería importarme pero hay una persona que está sumamente preocupada por él... y quiero saber si hay una oportunidad de que Darien pueda ser feliz con la mujer que ama... porque eso lo dejo claro ayer... te ama...

-¿Entonces no fue solo mi imaginación? —_Murmuró para sí misma, llevando sus manos hacia su vientre—_ ¿quién es esa persona que está preocupada por él?

-Seiya Kou... —_murmuró observando su actitud y cada uno de sus gestos_—

-¿Seiya? —_Murmuró extrañada_— Seiya sigue siendo demasiado noble por lo que veo... ¿cómo te trata?

-Es muy amable conmigo... y... —_murmuró evadiendo ahora ella su mirada, comprendió que tan difícil era hablar de él sin sentir esa emoción por dentro_— está preocupado por todo esto...

-¿Te enamoraste de él verdad?

-¿Qué? —_Volvió la mirada a ella—_ no… es solo que... nos llevamos bien, digo convivimos demasiado tiempo en grabaciones por eso...

-El solo nombrarlo te delata, la emoción en tu voz, y el brillo en tus ojos...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Bien creo que en ese aspecto soy mala actriz... si me enamore de él y lo amo... por eso es que si él está preocupado yo también lo estoy...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Dime algo... ¿qué solías sentir por Darien antes y que sientes ahora?

-La verdad es que... a mí me gustaba Seiya desde antes de conocer a Darien... pero él se encargo de enamorarme y hacer que olvidara aquel sentimiento por Seiya... sí quise a Darien por algo me case con él pero ahora... en este preciso momento no sé lo que siento, creo que estoy demasiado decepcionada con su actitud...

-Su orgullo no le deja ver más allá... —_murmuró con tristeza_— ayer me sorprendió escucharlo, no pensé que...

-No pensaste que dijera que te ama... —_murmuró más como cuestionamiento que afirmación_—

_Asintió con la cabeza—_ Cuando fui transferida y me tope con él pensé en vengarme, desquitarme, aun me sigo sintiendo muy dolida... aunque en mi intento sabia que tu también serias herida, pero no me importaba... sin embargo...

-Ese bebé que esperas es de él ¿cierto?

-Él no debe saberlo...

_Suspiro profundamente—_ ¿De verdad es orgullo... o es egoísmo? —_Pregunto observándola_— tu lo conoces mejor... ¿por qué simplemente no se divorcia de mi?, no me ama entonces para que quiere retenerme a su lado...

-Son ambas cosas... Serena... siempre ha sido demasiado presuntuoso, divorciarse significarían fracaso para él, y odia perder... ese es su mayor defecto, siempre lo ha sido, siempre buscando la perfección tanto en sus notas, como en cada tarea que se propone, perder solo lo frustra, muchas discusiones que tuvimos siempre fueron por ese motivo

-Pues lo siento mucho pero yo le pediré el divorcio y aun así me lleve años conseguirlo no me importa y mucho menos me importara ahora que se entere que amo a Seiya, estoy demasiado decepcionada de él como para soportar todo esto... además intentó hacerte daño... y a mi... quizá es su frustración pero no me gusta que me trate así...

-Estarías demasiado loca si no se lo pidieras... dentro de algunas semanas me iré a Suiza, pretendía irme sin que se diera cuenta de mi estado...

-Pero ahora que se dio cuenta... ¿qué piensas hacer?, de verdad le dirás que el Dr. Black es el padre...

-Diamante me ha apoyado mucho... que dijera que él es el padre me sorprendió... siendo que fue él quien sugirió que debía decírselo...

-Quizá porque ve de lo que es capaz... —_suspiro poniéndose de pie_— gracias Rei, platicar contigo me ayudo mucho... espero que tomes la mejor decisión para ti como para el bebé, se que quizá es extraño viniendo de mi pero... si amas a Darien, lucha por él incluso contra su propio orgullo y egoísmo, piensa en los buenos momentos que pasaste a su lado... después de todo no es tan malo...

-Quizás sea hora que lo deje combatir contra su propio orgullo... es hora de que aprenda a perder... y solo así quizás le diga la verdad—_sonrió ligeramente_— gracias Serena... es extraño, pero —_se acerco a ella extendiendo su mano_— tal vez pudimos ser las mejores amigas... me agradas mucho, la verdad... es que nunca tuve amigas

_Sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano_— Te comprendo yo tampoco tuve muchas amigas... también me agradas, por lo mismo espero que tengas mucha suerte en el futuro... —_suspiro_— bueno ahora te dejo... cuídate Rei...

-Tú también Serena, cuídate y lucha por ese amor que sientes, salúdame a Seiya y dile que no sea tan noble... —_sonrió divertida_— a Darien le sobra el egoísmo que le hace falta a Seiya

_Sonrió—_ Si, eso podría ser cierto... se lo diré... gracias —_soltó su mano alejándose hacia la puerta_— ah si te sirve de consuelo creo que tú fuiste siempre a la única que amo por lo mismo a la única que envió flores de forma sincera... nos vemos... —_dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir_—

_La observo salir para después girar su mirada hacia aquel bello arreglo, se acerco a él aspirando el aroma de las rosas, tomando la nota que había arrugado_— Darien...

X-X

_Entró a la cafetería, si bien le había servido la plática con Rei sabía que ahora tenía algo importante que hacer, pedirle el divorcio a Darien nuevamente, sonrió en cuanto vio a Seiya bebiendo café.  
_

-Hola amor... —_dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca de él_—

-Hola amor —_sonrió poniéndose de pie al verla llegar—_

_A un par de mesas de distancia se encontraba Darien bebiendo café, no pudo evitar observar a la pareja._

_Maldad o no, besar a Seiya era algo natural en ella_— Disculpa la demora... —_dijo después de aquel pequeño beso—_

-¿Todo bien? —_Murmuró acariciando su mejilla con ternura y amor_—

-Si... todo bien... ahora solo falta el último paso..._ —murmuró viendo de reojo a Darien— _no será fácil pero lo haremos... ¿de acuerdo? —_le sonrió a Seiya_ —

-Si... lo haremos... ya no quiero estar lejos de ti amor —_la abrazo con fuerza besando sus labios_—

_No dudo en abrazarlo y corresponder a sus labios—_ Vamos amor, esta tarde tenemos que divertirnos... —_dijo aun rodeando su cuello_—

-Si vamos —_sonrió abrazándola por la cintura, para conducirla fuera de la cafetería y del hospital_—

_Darien los había estado observado, sonrió sintiendo envidia en su interior bebiendo por completo el resto del café_.

-Seiya... es verdad que el bebé que está esperando Rei es de Darien... —_dijo Serena en cuanto estuvieron afuera, se abrazo más a él mientras caminaban_—

-¿Te lo confeso?

-Si... pero ella no quiere que lo sepa y voy a respetar su decisión... me dijo algo que me hace pensar que es lo mejor... y es que hasta ahora Darien siempre ha ganado y ha logrado lo que ha querido por lo mismo no es capaz de ver lo que está a punto de perder... ella se irá a Suiza y yo le pediré el divorcio... pero tu... ¿estás dispuesto a ganar aunque también tengas que perder?

-¿Ganar y perder? —_la observo un poco confundido_—

-Seiya... sé que me amas... pero al final de cuentas Darien es tu amigo... no habrá marcha atrás en el momento en que se entere de lo nuestro... y tengo miedo de lo que harás en ese instante...

_Sonrió ligeramente, mientras caminaba sujetando su mano—_ Entiendo... tome ya una decisión, y quiero seguir mi corazón

-¿Pase lo que pase estarás conmigo? —_Pregunto abrazándose de su brazo_—

-Si... es una promesa, estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda

-Te amo Seiya... —_dijo sonriendo feliz_— por cierto Rei te manda sus saludos y dijo que ya no fueras tan noble... que luches por lo que quieres junto conmigo...

-¿En verdad dijo eso?, que curioso algo parecido me dijo Lita esta mañana

-Y yo opino lo mismo... _—dijo en cuanto llegaron a donde podrían tomar un taxi_— por lo pronto hoy mi día te pertenece así que espero que hagas un buen uso de él...

-Ten por seguro que así será —_hizo la parada al taxi el cual los llevo directo al parque de diversiones, donde prometía ser un día extremadamente divertido_— ¿después que te parece ir al cine?

-Me encantaría... —_sonrió recargándose en su pecho, necesitaba sentirse amada y protegida en ese instante para tener la fuerza suficiente porque esa noche seria la que marcaria el cambio en su vida y en la de él también_—

_En cuanto llegaron al parque comenzaron a subir a los juegos más tranquilos, ya que Serena no se sentía aun del todo bien del estomago lo que prometía que si subía a alguno más rápido o fuerte terminara vomitando, aunque eso no detuvo a Seiya que subió a la montaña rusa un par de ocasiones, en fin había sido un día muy entretenido, parecían una pareja de novios o quizá recién casados, Serena no podía dejar de ver lo feliz que estaba él y Seiya por su parte amaba ver a su bombón sonreír solo para él, así después de pasar horas en el parque y comer solo por ese día cuanta chuchería encontraran se dirigieron al cine donde vieron una hermosa película romántica, misma que hizo llorar a Serena, tal vez porque estaba demasiado sensible pero él siempre consolándola logrando que sonriera en cuanto le mostro un helado de fresa con chocolate, sin duda ese había sido el mejor día como pareja para ambos, divertido, juguetón, amoroso, pero el momento de separarse había llegado, así tomaron un taxi hasta donde habían dejado el auto.  
_

-¿Te llevo a casa? —_pregunto Serena en cuanto el taxi se alejo_—

-No quiero que te vayas —_hizo un puchero observándola—_ quédate conmigo

_Sonrió abrazándolo—_ Me encantaría mi amor, pero si me quedo contigo no seré capaz de volver a separarme... mañana nos veremos en el estudio y quizá ya te tenga buenas noticias...

_Beso sus labios—_ Quizás debas dejarme el disfraz, no vaya ser que lo descubra

-Si tienes razón... te voy a extrañar pero ya falta poco para que estemos cada noche juntos... —_le sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— te amo Seiya te amo con todo el corazón y con toda el alma... estoy nerviosa pero tengo que ser fuerte...

-Llámame cualquier cosa... estaré al pendiente... te amo Serena te amo

-Vamos... te dejare en tu casa... —_sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano_—

-Si gracias bombón —_sonrió rozando sus labios antes de abrirle la puerta del conductor—_

_Subió al auto y espero a que él lo hiciera para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y poner el auto en marcha—_ Gracias hoy me divertí mucho... será para la otra que me suba contigo a todos los juegos...

-Estaré ansioso por subir contigo a la montaña rusa, seguro te divertirás mucho

-Sí, estoy segura... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ah y me disculpo por llorar tanto... fue un tanto vergonzoso...

-Para nada... es lo más lindo que he visto —_correspondió la sonrisa_— te amo

_Sonrió ligeramente quitándose la peluca para soltar su cabello rubio_— Me gusta sentirme libre contigo...

-Lucharemos porque así sea... —_sonrió agarrando la peluca para guardarla cuidadosamente en la bolsa— _las pelirrojas me gustan, pero más me gustan las rubias como tu

-Aunque una pelirroja podría cumplir alguna de tus fantasías... —_dijo divertida entregándole los lentes— _deberías guardarla, sería divertido...

-Si lo hare bombón, no olvides los lentes de contacto…

-No… ahorita me los quito... —_dijo en el momento en que se estacionaba frente al edificio donde vivía Seiya— _te voy a extrañar mi amor... llegaras temprano para que pases a mi camerino antes y contarte como me fue...

-Si lo hare, te llamare cuando salga de casa

-De acuerdo... —_le sonrió antes de quitarse los lentes de contacto y dejarlos en su pequeño envase_— me arden los ojos... por eso no me gusta ponérmelos... —_sonrió ligeramente—_

-Se te veían muy bien, pero me gustan más tus ojos azules

_Le sonrió antes de acercarse a él y besar suavemente sus labios, lo extrañaría tanto que deseaba que las horas pasaran rápido para volver a estar entre sus brazos_— Te amo Seiya...

-Y yo a ti Serena —_correspondió a sus labios acariciando su rostro con amor_— te extrañare, por cierto toma —_le dio al pequeño oso_—

-Cierto... "amor" —_murmuró abrazándolo dejándolo entre él y ella_— será como nuestro hijo... te amo mi amor... será mejor que me vaya de una vez o no podre ser capaz de dejarte...

-De acuerdo, ábreme la cajuela para bajar la maleta y tus vestidos —_robo un beso de sus labios antes de abrir la puerta y bajar_—

_Sonrió bajando del auto, abrió la cajuela y le ayudo a sacar las cosas_— Seiya... —_espero a que volteara a verla y dejara la maleta en el piso para abrazarlo y besarlo con toda la necesidad y el amor que sentía por él pero sobre todo para tener fuerza suficiente para dejarlo esa noche y ser valiente, sentir entre sus brazos que todo iba a salir bien_—

_La abrazo con fuerza besando sus labios, con amor, con pasión, con todo aquello que ella despertaba en él, dándole y dándose el valor que necesitarían para los días venideros._

-Te amo... —_murmuró separándose lentamente de él_— ya me voy... entre más pronto haga las cosas será mejor... te llamare en el momento que pueda ¿de acuerdo? —_dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientras se alejaba un poco de él_— te amo, no lo olvides...

-Esperare tu llamada te amo bombón —_sonrió acercándose a la entrada del edificio_—

-Hasta mañana amor... —_murmuró acercándose a la puerta del auto_— te amo... —_sonrió subiendo, no podía negarlo estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era necesario que lo hiciera sola, el camino a su casa fue relativamente corto más que nada porque quizá en el fondo no quería llegar, pero ahí estaba terminando de estacionar el auto en la cochera de la casa, y aun lado el auto de Darien, respiro profundamente tomando su bolso y bajando del auto, las llaves no las soltaría por si era necesario salir de ahí rápidamente_—

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Pues bien el momento que hemos estado esperando se acerca, por fin Serena hablara con Darien, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en ese momento? La verdad pobre Rei ama tanto a al egoísta del Dr. Chiba que no le importo ser su amante, creo que lo mismo aplica con Serena y Seiya, se aman tanto que no les importo tener esa relación clandestina. Ahora sobre el embarazo y haciendo referencia a un comentario que nos llego, es cierta forma es normal que una mujer con tantos problemas y situaciones en la cabeza no le cruce la idea de estar embarazada, hay casos en que las mujeres no se dan cuenta si no hasta pasados varios meses simplemente porque su cuerpo sigue funcionando del mismo modo que si no lo estuvieran, los cambios físicos pocas veces los tomamos en cuenta. En fin pronto ya sabremos si está o no embarazada, quizá como dijo solo son cambios hormonales.

Ahora si agradecimientos para: _**selene kou chiba, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**Nee21dolfin**__**, **__**Trinidad**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**_ por sus reviews.

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, una cosa, lamentamos que sientan que va un poco lenta la trama, pero sinceramente no quisimos quitar ninguna de las escenas que salieron porque creemos que no todo es romance, pero tampoco no todo es drama, debe haber momentos bonitos, dulces y románticos así como hay drama y tristeza, aparte de que no queremos saturarlas con capítulos kilométricos, aun así muchas gracias por leer cada capítulo.

Saludos chicas esperamos contar con su apoyo así como en las demás historias, por cierto, Bendita Vida ya viene el nuevo capítulo. Saludos, abrazos y besos para todas.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

_Darien se encontraba sentado en la sala bebiendo un poco de whisky, Serena aun no respondía sus llamadas y mucho menos Seiya, pero por lo que le habían dicho cuando volvió a marcar en el día a su esposa preguntando por ellos era que él aun estaba en Corea y a ella le habían dado el día libre, la escucho llegar, solo la observo cuando entro_— ¿Donde habías estado?

_Dejo la bolsa en la mesa de la entrada—_ Tratando de pensar... Darien tenemos que hablar...

-¿Donde te habías metido?, ¿me quieres explicar?

-Ya te lo dije... pensando... —_murmuró acercándose a la sala_— no le daré vueltas al asunto... quiero el divorcio

-¿Qué?, ¿el divorcio? —_fijo su mirada en ella sorprendido_—

-Si... supongo que pensaste que jamás me daría cuenta de tus infidelidades... —_sonrió con ironía_— que estúpida fui al pensar que solo había sido una vez... ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas con Rei Hino?

_Abrió sus ojos aun más sorprendido_— ¿De qué estás hablando Serena?

-Que lo sé todo... no solo me engañaste con esa mujer pelirroja si no también con Rei Hino... ¿alguien más que deba agregar a la lista?

-Ya entiendo... ¿ella hablo contigo no es así? —_Murmuró con una sonrisa, sabía que ella era una mujer de palabra—_

-Así es... hablamos... Darien creo que esta demás decir que es obvio que ni tú me amas ni yo a ti...

-Te vieron entrar a un hotel... ¿con quién? —_Bebió de un sorbo el contenido_—

-Negarlo sería imposible... pero no te diré con quien... y antes de que me eches en cara eso te diré que fue algo que se dio hasta hace poco... en el momento en que perdí la confianza en ti... y sobre todo el respeto que te tenia...

-Sea como sea, no te voy a dar el divorcio

-¿Por qué? —_Pregunto observándolo fijamente—_ no puedes obligarme a estar casada contigo...

-Puedo hacerlo... no te voy a dar el divorcio Serena... descubriré quien es tu amante y hare que se aleje de ti

_Sonrió incrédula de lo que escuchaba_— ¿Y tus amantes?

-Ya no existen... —_le dio la espalda apara servirse otro trago_—

-Dame el divorcio Darien... si en algún momento me amaste dejaras que sea libre y feliz... con alguien más o sola... solo no hagas las cosas más complicadas...

-No Serena no te voy a dar el divorcio... no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi lado

-¿Para qué me quieres a tu lado si ya no me amas? —_Pregunto acercándose a él— _la amas a ella... ¿entonces que soy yo para ti, para tu vida?

_Guardo silencio, bebiendo de nuevo_— Eres mi esposa... Serena, la persona con quien escogí compartir mi vida y solo eso importa, además ¿por qué aseguras que la amo?

-Porque te escuche decirlo... también escuche decir que yo solo era para ti la imagen... ¿que mas soy?, ni siquiera fui capaz de ser la mujer que complaciera tus fantasías... admítelo jamás fui la mujer perfecta para ti...

-Entonces si no lo fuiste... dime ¿que fuiste para mí?, dime ¿por qué me case contigo?

-No lo se... tal vez me amaste... pero no como para no lastimarme... lo que haces me duele, me lastima y aun así quieres tenerme a tu lado... amo a alguien mas y no puedes impedir que este con él...

_Frunció el ceño ante esa contestación, dejando a un lado la copa_— ¿De quién se trata?, dímelo

-¿Para qué?, solo que te baste saber con qué es un gran hombre que me ama y es capaz de todo por mi...

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿dime quien es esa persona?—_la sujeto de los brazos observándola_—

-Es una persona que me ama... que tuvo conmigo un sin fin de detalles mismos que tu olvidaste... no perdón... detalles que no tenias para mí pero si para alguien mas...

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿qué clase de detalles?

-Cómo flores... para mí nunca las hubo hasta cuando... hasta hace poco... y ahora de pronto me envías tulipanes cuando antes no lo recordabas... —_dijo tratando de soltarse_—

_La observo detenidamente_— Quizás no lo recordaba, debo admitirlo...

-Pero a ella si le envías no solo rosas rojas o blancas, le envías rosas de todos colores... y aun así no te disculpa... por lo visto no todas somos tan tontas como para caer con flores...

-Como... —_la observo detenidamente, ese vestido... lo recordaba...era aquella chica_— ¿cómo lo supiste? contesta

-Lo supongo... suéltame... —_dijo tratando de que la soltara_—

-No tu no supones nada, eras esa chica pelirroja —_la sujeto con más fuerza_— ¿dime quien era ese sujeto?

-No te lo diré... porque no era nadie que mencionas...

-Claro que si usas el mismo vestido, las mismas zapatillas _—la acerco más hacia él— _quien era ese sujeto con quien te besuqueabas en la cafetería

_Cerró los ojos, había sido tonta al no cambiarse de ropa, pero nunca se le pudo ocurrir que Darien la recordara_— Suéltame... no te lo voy a decir...

-Averiguare de quien se trata —_la soltó con brusquedad—_ y cuando lo haga ese sujeto vera quien soy yo, así que será mejor que me digas quien es —_tomo la copa dispuesto a beber, pero sin contener el coraje que sentía lo arrojo lejos contra la pared_—

_Observo asustada como estaba de furioso_— Para que quieres saberlo... no creo que vayas a hablar civilizadamente con él tal como yo lo hice con tu amante...

_Se giro bruscamente hacia ella_— ¿Que tanto fue lo que hablaron?

-Que la dejaste por mí... cuando ella te amaba y tú a ella... ¿por qué?

-Me enamore de ti, y solo quería estar a tu lado esa es la razón

-¿Y a ella? —_Pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas_— ¿que sentías por ella?

-Que importa lo que sentía Serena, me case contigo, te escogí ti para ser mi esposa y pasar el resto de mis días...

-¿Entonces debo sentirme alagada de este perfecto matrimonio? —_Pregunto con ironía— _porque si me habías elegido a mí para pasar el resto de tus días de pronto comenzaste a tener amantes... quien ama no engaña Darien...

-Bien... ¿quieres saber la razón?

-Si... —_murmuró observándolo fijamente_—

-Lo hice porque me sentía solo... lo hice porque mi esposa pasaba más tiempo haciendo grabaciones que conmigo, porque ya no coincidíamos, porque te rehusabas a estar conmigo argumentando cansancio... simplemente busque lo que tu dejaste de darme

_Sonrió con ironía_— Bien ahí esta entonces tu respuesta... es el mismo motivo que yo te diré... la diferencia es que yo soy tan fuerte que puedo decirte en tu cara que amo a ese hombre que me ha hecho feliz en el mismo tiempo que tú me has ignorado... ¿cuántas noches has faltado a casa diciendo que tendrías turno extra en el hospital?

-No todos fueron mentiras... de quien se trata Serena, dímelo

-Pero fueron mentiras Darien... me mentiste durante mucho tiempo... simplemente me hubieras pedido el divorcio si ya no eras feliz en este matrimonio...

-¿Y admitir una derrota? —_Sonrió irónico_— ¿admitir que no soy suficiente como para complacerte?, no Serena... además —_tomo otro vaso sirviéndose mas licor_— nunca pensé en engañarte, simplemente se dio... no sé cómo, no sé cuando solo se dio

-No se trata de complacerme, ni de que te sientas derrotado... simplemente nosotros como pareja ya no funcionamos... tú tienes otros intereses y yo... amo a esa persona que me brindo todo aun sabiendo mi situación...

_Bebió el contenido de un solo trago, sintiendo como quemaba su garganta_— ¿No te parece injusto?, tu sabes el nombre de la que fue mi amante, pero yo no sé el nombre de ese sujeto... ¿quién es él?

-¿Y no te parece injusta la manera en la que me entere? —_Pregunto con ironía_— no te das cuenta cuanto la amas que incluso me comparas con ella... me llamas por su nombre...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-La noche que pasaste en la playa... bebiste y me dijiste "Rei"

_Se quedo callado por completo aun no lograba recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, trato de hacerlo llevo una mano hacia su cabeza, cayendo sobre una rodilla, sintiendo aquella punzada._

-No te das cuenta Darien... la amas... así que a mi déjame libre... déjame ser feliz con... —_murmuró sujetándose del sillón para no caer_—

-¿Con quién? —_Grito observándola, la observo detenidamente, se levanto acercándose a ella_— ¿con quién?

-No me toques... —_murmuró tratando de empujarlo, pero aquel mareo no le ayudaba_—

_La sujeto antes que cayera_— Dime con quién... ¿quién es?

-No… déjame... no te lo diré... —_trato de empujarlo al sentirse entre sus brazos_—

-Dímelo... me voy a enterar y será mucho peor Serena, quiero saberlo de ti

-Nunca... —_dijo antes de sentir no solo el mareo sino ese asco que la acompaño todo el día y que ahora se intensificaba_— suéltame... tengo que ir al baño...

-Serena... —_la soltó un poco, observo su semblante, noto por fin su cuerpo distinto acompañado de ese mareo y nauseas_— tú estás embarazada

_Estaba a punto de correr al baño cuando lo escucho, volvió la mirada a él asustada_— ¿Qué?, no… yo... no...

-¿Desde cuándo no menstruas? —_Pregunto más como medico olvidando el motivo de la discusión que sostenían_—

_Se quedo callada, pensativa tratando de recordar, había perdido la cuenta_— No lo se... no puede ser es por los anticonceptivos... no puedo estar embarazada...

-Te llevare a hacer unos estudios ahora mismo, vamos, no puedo equivocarme

-¿Qué?, no... —_dijo tratando de resistirse pero para ese momento era demasiado todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y ahora suponer que quizá estaba embarazada fue demasiado, le falto el aire y de pronto todo era oscuridad cayendo desmayada_—

_La sostuvo entre sus brazos, antes que cayera al piso, la cargo y de inmediato salió al garaje subiéndola con cuidado a su auto, condujo hasta el hospital, donde de inmediato la llevo a su consultorio, él mismo se encargo de revisarla y sacarle la sangre necesaria para los estudios que haría, de momento debía salir de su duda, le aplico una prueba de embarazo instantánea, sonrió al ver el resultado, era positivo, sin dudarlo saco su celular marcándole a su mejor amigo._

_Mientras esperaba a que respondieran daba indicaciones para que le realizaran distintos estudios para saber que las condiciones del feto fueran normales_.

X-X

_Seiya contesto a la tercera llamada se preocupo que Serena no le marcara_— ¿Si diga?

-¿Donde estas amigo? —_pregunto en cuento escucho su voz_— llevo todo el día llamándote... ¿aun sigues en Corea?, tengo algo que celebrar...

-Voy llegando apenas... ¿qué sucede?

-Serena... Serena está embarazada... voy a ser papá... —_dijo no pudiendo ocultar su emoción, después de todo era un pequeño ser que sería su familia_—

-¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio? —_murmuró consternado ante la noticia, sin saber que decir—_

-Si... acabo de realizarle una prueba y salió positiva... ¿te das cuenta Seiya?, voy a ser papá...

_La tensión se apodero de él, sin saber que responder—_ Que bien... nos vemos luego... mañana... tengo que levantarme temprano y el viaje fue muy pesado adiós —_colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta_—

_Se desconcertó al escucharlo pero igual no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado feliz como para poner atención a algo así._

X-X

_Al colgar el celular, lo dejo a un lado dejándose caer sobre la cama, ¿cómo se supone que debía tomar esa noticia?, había imaginado todo menos esa cuestión... y pensar que aquella mañana habían hablado al respecto sobre ser papás, ahora entendía algunos de sus síntomas_— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Te traje un vaso de leche... —_dijo entrando a su habitación, pero al observarlo lo dejo sobre el buró_— ¿qué ocurre le paso algo a Serena?

-Está embarazada —_murmuró aun sin asimilarlo_—

-¿Qué? —_Pregunto observándolo—_ ¿de verdad?, pues felicidades ¿no?

-Felicidades... para Darien, me acaba de hablar diciéndome que será papá, le acaba de aplicar una prueba a Serena...

-Pero... ¿y si fuera tuyo? —_Dijo sentándose a su lado_—

-¿Que probabilidades hay que lo sea si no llevamos más de dos meses juntos?

-Pero... ¿que no estuvieron juntos antes de ese mes?, piénsalo... la probabilidad existe...

-Sería un milagro si así fuera... —_murmuró dándose la vuelta se sentía triste_— por que hasta hace poco aun tomaba las pastillas

-Seiya... no te sientas mal... —_dijo palmeando su brazo_— además no sabes cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo... ¿qué tal que es menos de un mes?, o me vas a decir que desde la primera vez no la has vuelto a tocar...

-Si hemos estado juntos... ¿pero no crees que si fuera reciente, es muy pronto para que se presenten los síntomas?

-Mmm depende de cada mujer... hay mujeres que a las pocas semanas tienen síntomas... no te cierres a la oportunidad, ni estés triste... piensa ¿que harías si fuera tuyo y no de Darien?

-Creo que en este momento no puedo pensar con claridad... hay probabilidades muy grandes que ese bebé sea de Darien... pero sea como sea no quiero perderla Lita, pero... si resulta que es de Darien... ¿qué sucederá?

-Bueno será mejor que no nos adelantemos a los hechos... ¿de acuerdo?, primero tienes que hablar con Serena, no te dejes llevar por lo que Darien dijo... si la amas no la abandones...

_Se volvió hacia ella_— No se pero me siento muy triste...

-Imagina entonces como se siente ella si ya lo sabe o como se sentirá de pensar que te puede perder...

_Se quedo pensativo_— Lita... creo que Serena ya estaba embarazada desde antes y no lo había notado... durante el viaje tuvo varios antojos, sus pechos más grandes, la inflamación, síntomas que no note…—_llevo sus manos a la cabeza recordando cada detalle—_

-No te estreses mas pensando en eso... Seiya... —_tomo sus manos para hacer que la viera_— eres más fuerte que esto... no la abandones ahora solo porque sabes que está embarazada... hay una posibilidad por mínima que parezca de que sea tuyo... pero… si no lo es... ¿la vas a dejar aunque sabes que ya no lo ama?

-No quiero dejarla Lita... pero no sé lo que va suceder... me costó trabajo tomar valor para combatir contra Darien... pero como hacerlo contra un ser inocente... no sé que va suceder... mañana hablare con ella...

-Recuerda que no es una decisión que tomes tu solo... —_dijo poniéndose de pie_— al final de cuentas es un hijo de ella... y tomara la decisión que crea correcta y tu Seiya, siendo el hombre que ama deberás estar a su lado y apoyarla en lo que decida...

_Asintió, pero aun no podía asimilarlo del todo, tenía miedo, no quería perderla, no cuando por fin se sentía feliz_— Gracias Lita

-Descansa... mañana hablaras con ella... trata de dormir, mas te vale que te tomes lo que te traje...

-Lo hare... —_se levanto para tomar el vaso con leche, y beberlo_—

-Descansa, hasta mañana... —_dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación, sabía que le costaría dormir pero era lo único que podía hacer_—

_Después de beber la leche se volvió a recostar, apago las luces, quizás dormir le ayudaría, pero por más que lo intento le fue imposible, las palabras de Darien aun resonaban en su cabeza, junto con los detalles que él ya había visto en Serena, pero que hasta ese momento entendía ¿habría alguna posibilidad que ese bebé fuera suyo o seria de Darien?, ¿que decisión tomarían? sabia que la decisión no era solo de él... si no de ella principalmente, y de Darien, en ese momento se sentía completamente atado, sin saber lo que pasaría, no quería estar lejos... de alguna forma tendría que buscar estar cerca, sin importar como... pero... su mente aun seguía divagando entre suposiciones, hasta que sonó el despertador. No había conseguido dormir ni siquiera unos minutos, se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y de inmediato salió de la recamara para tomar un baño, después de eso, no tuvo el ánimo siquiera para desayunar, y tan solo salió en silencio aprovechando que Lita y Taiki aun dormían, salió del departamento, prefiriendo para llegar al estudio caminar esperando que la fresca mañana lo ayudara, pero tampoco funciono, así fue hasta que llego al set de grabación._

-¿Aun no llega Seiya? —_pregunto Serena tratando de fingir tranquilidad aunque para ese momento le costaba demasiado trabajo, la noticia que Darien le había dado en cuanto despertó la tomo por sorpresa y aun no terminaba de digerirla_—

-No aun no… llega —_murmuró mientras la arreglaba_— que tienes amiga, te noto un poco rara

-Mina... —_murmuró tomando su mano para que dejara de peinarla_— hay algo que no se cómo decirle a Seiya...

-¿Qué cosa? —_se extraño_— ¿sucedió algo en estos días?

-Muchas cosas pero... hay algo que apenas me entere por la madrugada... —_murmuró, su semblante era preocupado y triste_— estoy embarazada...

-¿Qué, de verdad?, felicidades amiga —_sonrió abrazándola_—

-Gracias... —_murmuró abrazándola con fuerza_— pero... creo que es de Darien...

-¿De Darien?, ¿estás segura?, ¿no crees que haya una posibilidad que sea de Seiya? si así fuera ya no habría nada que los pudiese separar

-No lo se... —_murmuró preocupada_— tengo miedo de perder a Seiya... lo amo, y no sé como vaya a tomar esto...

-¿Y Darien que te dijo?

-Solo me dijo que estaba embarazada, me quiso besar pero no lo deje... subí a mi habitación y tome lo necesario para venirme, no deje que me dijera nada... supongo que querrá hablar conmigo cuando regrese...

-Eso es seguro amiga... —_murmuró preocupada_— ¿y ya te mandaste a hacer los estudios adecuados?

-Darien los pidió por mi... supongo que estarán en el transcurso de la semana... pero tengo miedo... no me quiere dar el divorcio y ahora menos lo hará... pero no quiero perder a Seiya... ¿y si este bebé es de él?, no se estoy muy confundida y asustada...

-Mira, por ahora debes relajarte, y esperar a los resultados, después veremos qué hacer, por lo tanto terminare de arreglarte, te sugiero que hables con Seiya pero no decidan nada hasta que no tengan los resultados

-Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutilmente—_ te juro que amo a este bebé

-Bien entonces vamos apresurémonos —_termino de acomodar su cabello para enseguida terminar de arreglar su vestuario_— por ahora disfruta cada escena

_Suspiro sutilmente_— Todas son con Seiya... por lo pronto debo ser una actriz profesional...

-Así es —_sonrió—_ ya estas lista vamos todo está listo para el inicio

_Aquel vestido al menos ya no estaba tan justo como los anteriores, ahora entendía el motivo de porque le apretaban y molestaban tanto, tal vez si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada las cosas serian diferentes o tal vez no, eso nunca lo sabría, en cuanto entro el estudio comenzó sus escenas al ver que Seiya aun no estaba listo, paso alrededor de una hora para que apareciera el dueño de su amor pero debido a tanta gente y a la presión que tenían de grabar las escenas pendientes no pudo acercarse a saludarlo como hubiera deseado, solo lo observo, él parecía demasiado distraído, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento debía entrar lo cual hizo que tuvieran que repetir en varias ocasiones, tenía un extraño presentimiento ¿y si él ya lo sabía?, no eso sería imposible, quizá no había podido descansar debido a que ella no se había podido comunicar con él, si eso era lo más probable, las escenas se extendieron un poco mas hasta un poco entrada la tarde, momento que todos aprovecharían para comer, salió rumbo a su camerino acompañada de Mina, mientras que Seiya aun se había quedado repasando sus diálogos cosa que no era común en él._

-Mina... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —_Pregunto en cuanto entraron al camerino_—

-Claro Serena —_le sonrió, lucía un poco preocupada—_

-¿Puedes pedirle a Seiya que venga? —_aunque sabía que solo tendrían una hora para comer seria el tiempo suficiente para hablar con él_—

-De acuerdo, les mandare algo para que coman, Seiya no se ve muy bien, tuve que usar mas maquillaje del de costumbre con él —_sonrió a su amiga para salir de su camerino e ir en busca de Seiya—_

_Respiro profundamente, ella también lo había notado, Seiya estaba diferente del día anterior, ¿y si ya lo sabía y pensaba dejarla ahora?, tenía miedo pero no pensaría en eso, solo esperaría a hablar con él y confesarle que estaba embarazada cosa de la que no tenía la menor idea hasta hace menos de 24 horas, ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué todo se reducía siempre a 24 horas?, un día basto para amar a Seiya y no deseaba perderlo jamás y ahora un día podría ser la diferencia._

_Seiya toco la puerta del camerino, unos minutos más tarde, no sabía que pasaría, pero si sabía que debían hablar._

-Adelante... —_murmuró sintiéndose ansiosa y nerviosa por verlo_—

_Abrió la puerta sonriendo al verla—_ Hola...

-Hola... —_sonrió en cuanto lo vio, sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y todo el amor que sentía por él y que no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo_—

_Correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, no quería perderla eso lo sabía, ¿pero que debía hacer?_

-Te extrañe... —_murmuró sin atreverse a soltarlo, temía que si lo hacía desapareciera_—

-Yo también... te extrañe mucho Serena _—murmuró abrazándola aun mas aferrándose a su cuerpo—_

-Te amo Seiya... te amo... —_murmuró no pudiendo contener las lagrimas_—

-Y yo a ti bombón te amo con todo mí ser, te amo —_murmuró aun abrazándola—_

-Entre tus brazos siento que todo saldrá bien... ¿verdad? —_pregunto sintiéndose tan confortada_—

-Sin importar que suceda amor... yo quiero estar a tu lado pero tengo miedo

_Lo que le dijo le daba a entender que posiblemente ya lo sabía—_ Seiya... hay algo que tengo que decirte... —_se soltó de su abrazo un poco y tomo su mano para hacer que ambos caminaran hacia el sillón_—

_La siguió hacia el sillón_— Lo se... estas embarazada bombón

_Volteo a verlo sorprendida, ¿de qué manera pudo saberlo?— _Darien... _—murmuró entendiendo que era el único que pudo decírselo— _¿fue él verdad?

-Si... me lo digo ayer... estaba preocupado porque no recibía llamada tuya y cuando él me marco... sonaba muy feliz ante la noticia

_Se aferro más a su mano, sintiendo como el temor de perderlo se hacía más grande_— Aun así me divorciare...

-Bombón...

-Yo de verdad no tenía idea de que estoy embarazada... todo fue tan rápido... —_se puso de pie caminando por el camerino_— lo que debería ser la noticia más feliz de mi vida se ve ensombrecida por este momento, porque ya no quiero estar con Darien

-Quiero seguir a tu lado amor... pero no quiero ser una sombra... si el bebé es de Darien, él no te va dejar tan fácilmente... yo... no puedo competir contra una criatura inocente

-Es que no lo vas a hacer... Seiya no entiendes que ya no lo amo... que sería peor para este bebé tener unos padres que viven en la misma casa pero que no se tienen confianza... —_suspiro frustrada—_ si es de Darien podrá verlo, estar cerca de él pero nada más, no le negaría el hecho de estar con él... pero no conmigo...

-Serena —_la volvió a abrazar con fuerza_— yo no me quiero separar de ti

-Yo tampoco Seiya... te amo demasiado y créeme que si tomo esta decisión es pensando en este bebé... —_dijo abrazándolo con fuerza_— pero tampoco quiero perderte pero… comprenderé si es que tú te quieres alejar de mi al saber que estoy esperando un hijo de otro hombre...

-No me quiero alejar Serena... pero tampoco quiero ser una sombra, no sé qué debo hacer... —_se separo un poco de ella para verla_— solo sé que te amo y apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes por el bien del bebé...

-¿Una sombra? —_Murmuró confundida—_ creo que no me entiendes Seiya... los planes siguen como estaban... aunque esté esperando un hijo de Darien me divorciare y anunciare a todos que te amo... no importa cómo me vea la gente lo único que me importa es que quiero estar contigo...

_Un par de lágrimas de felicidad de esperanza iluminaron sus ojos_— Serena... estaré siempre a tu lado... no concibo mi vida sin ti

_Tomo su rostro suavemente—_ Jamás, jamás pienses que te voy a dejar... te amo, las cosas ahora se complicaron un poco pero no por eso dejare de querer estar a tu lado... pero también quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer porque tampoco quiero que mi hijo sea una imposición para ti siendo de Darien...

_Respiro profundamente_— No quiero que nada sea una imposición para nuestro amor... creo que debes hablar con Darien, para ver que sucederá...

-Sí, hablare con él... —_se acerco lentamente hasta dejar un beso en sus labios_— por mientras tu... deberás pensar muy bien lo que quieres hacer... sé que no es una imposición pero tengo miedo de que no podamos soportar lo que pase en el futuro, además... debes ser un poco mas egoísta, piensa en ti, en tu carrera... quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas Seiya, te amo por eso si crees necesario alejarte de mí para hacer tu sueño realidad hazlo... —_acaricio suavemente su mejilla—_ no puedo negarte que me dolería si no quisieras estar a mi lado... ¿crees poder pensar muy bien en todo lo que pasarían en cuanto se haga público todo esto?

-Si... lo hare —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— tu también piénsalo amor... pero sin importar la decisión que tomémonos quiero que sepas que te amo... y de alguna manera buscare estar cerca siempre

-Yo también te amo... —_murmuró volviendo a abrazarlo, tenía miedo de estar siempre lejos de él pero sabía que ahora no tenia que pensar no solo en ella si no en ese bebé que esperaba_—

_La abrazo rozando sus labios con amor_— Te amo bombón —_murmuró al momento que tocaron la puerta—_

-¿Quien? —_pregunto sin soltarlo, si era Mina no importaría si los veía_—

-Soy yo Mina, les traje algo de comer

-Pasa... —_sonrió ligeramente abriendo la puerta para ayudar a su amiga_— gracias...

_Entró al camerino sonriendo al verlos—_ Más vale que coman bien y ya no se equivoquen, si no van a hacer enojar aun mas a mi Yaten

_Sonrió un poco más tranquila_— No te preocupes, ya no habrá mas errores ¿verdad Seiya?

-Tratare de ya no hacerlo —_sonrió ligeramente_— creo que seguiré repasando mis diálogos

-¿Te vas?

-No —_sonrió sentándose en el sillón tomando una bolsa con hamburguesa para comer_—

_Sonrió al verlo sintiéndose mas tranquila de saber que no se alejaría_— ¿Hamburguesas? —_Pregunto al ver de qué se trataba la comida_—

-Fue lo más rápido que pude conseguir, pero la tuya viene sin pan —_sonrió divertida_—

_La miro extrañada—_ ¿Sin pan?, o sea carne sola...

-Con los vegetales correspondientes, Yaten cambio tu dieta

_Suspiro resignada_— De acuerdo... gracias...

_Seiya sonrió divertido, observándolas mientras comía y leía el libreto._

-Bueno disfruten la comida, regresare más tarde, iré a llevarle su comida a Yaten —_mostro otra bolsa con comida_—

-Gracias... espero que las de él sean con doble ración de pan... —_dijo burlista Serena—_

-Doble carne —_sonrió observo a Seiya que iba a protestar—_ la tuya es con triple carne, nos vemos —_salió del camerino muy sonriente_—

_Sonrió tomando su bolsa para sentarse a un lado de Seiya—_ Y... ¿que más te dijo Darien ayer?

-Solo eso... que estaba feliz porque iba a ser papá, y quería celebrarlo...

-Ya veo... —_murmuró abriendo la bolsa para sacar su comida_— la verdad es que antes discutimos... nunca lo había visto tan molesto hasta rompió un vaso, la casa huele a whisky...

-¿Te hizo algo? —_volvió su mirada preocupado_—

-Nada grave... —_dijo indiferente dejo la comida sobre la mesa a lado y se subió las mangas del vestido mostrándole que le habían quedado unas pequeñas huellas de donde la sujeto_— me pregunto quién es mi amante...

_Dejo su comida tomando sus brazos observándolas, sintió coraje al verla lastimada_— Esto te lo hizo por mi causa... ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que jamás se lo diría... se enojo aun mas al reconocer el vestido que llevaba, supo que era la pelirroja del hospital... así que nos vio en la cafetería...

-No pensé que te reconociera... —_acaricio sus muñecas suavemente_—

-Yo tampoco, había olvidado la ropa... pero sinceramente no se qué fue lo que más coraje le dio, si el que tuviera un amante o que hubiera hablado con Rei...

-¿Que te dijo al respecto?

-En realidad no mucho, creo que fui yo la que dijo mas sobre Rei... es obvio que ante mí no reconocería lo que siente o dice sentir por ella... prefirió evitar el tema y enfocarse en averiguar quién era el hombre con el que estaba

-Esa es la prueba más clara de lo que siente... pero ayer ya no te pregunte mucho que te dijo Rei, salvo lo que me dijiste

-Pues... —_se bajo las mangas del vestido_— digamos que cuando llego aquí inicio esa relación con él por venganza... termino con ella porque se intereso en mi... ella cree que si debió sentir algo hacía mi pero no se en este momento me siento incapaz de decir si de verdad me amo...

-Ella tiene razón... y no estuvo presente en la boda... —_murmuró volviendo a comer_— se que en este momento no sientes nada por él, pero también se que por alguna razón se casaron... no hubo nada que los atara lo hicieron porque ambos así lo deseaban, y ahora sé que todo es diferente... que tú me amas, que yo te amo, que Rei lo sigue amando y que él la ama... _—suspira_— pero ¿qué hacer?, la solución parece tan sencilla como que acepte el divorcio

-Pero no lo quiere aceptar... —_murmuró con tristeza_— ayer estaba plenamente convencido de que podríamos estar como si nada... que ya no había ninguna amante por su parte y que por mi... haría que te alejaras de mi... en cuanto supiera quién es mi amante haría que me dejara...

-Entiendo... —_murmuró mientras seguía comiendo_— no lo aceptara tan fácilmente y más cuando ella está con alguien mas

-Y creo que ahora menos... —_murmuró picando su comida, aquella ansiedad de no saber que pasaría la tenia intranquila_— cuando volvimos a la casa y me dijo que estaba embarazada... quiso besarme como si con eso cambiaran las cosas...—_Sonrió con tristeza_— Seiya... ¿sabes que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea tuyo?

-Si la hay es muy remota... nosotros tenemos no más de unas semanas juntos, aunque eso pareciera ya una eternidad, por que el tiempo a tu lado se alarga

_Tomo su mano entre las suyas_— Pero no fue hace poco que tuvimos relaciones... aquel día que pasamos encerrados en la casa... no tengo idea de cuando tengo de embarazo...

-¿Sera posible? —_Respiro profundamente no sabía si hacerse a la ilusión y permitir escapar ese sentimiento que estaba reprimiendo, o dejar escapar la tristeza que sentía_—

-No lo se... pero... —_se acerco dándole un beso_— ya no te quiero agobiar con eso, ambos debemos pensar muy bien lo que haremos porque tampoco me gustaría hacerte ilusiones, solo digo que existe la posibilidad, pero ten por seguro que sea lo que sea te lo diré...

-¿Cuando te darán los estudios?

-Estoy pensando que iré mejor con mi ginecólogo, quiero hacerlo antes de que Darien los obtenga... espero ir hoy mismo saliendo o llamare si todavía no se los entregan a Darien que me los den a mi...

_Asintió—_ Bueno es mejor que por el momento terminemos de comer y nos concentremos o Yaten estará furioso por el retraso

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Te amo Seiya... respetare lo que tu decidas en el momento en que sepamos la verdad... ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya no pienses mas en eso... por ahora, esperaremos y después veremos ¿de acuerdo?, tampoco quiero que te sigas agobiando bombón, te amo y es lo único que se

_Asintió acercándose a abrazarlo, eso es lo único que necesitaba para sentirse tranquila, beso su mejilla y volvió a buscar su calor refugiándose entre sus brazos._

_La abrazo con cariño_— Anda come tu hamburguesa sin pan, yo creo que voy a copiar la receta

-¿Cual receta? —_Pregunto desconcertada volviendo a retomar su lugar_—

-Hamburguesas sin pan —_sonrió divertido tomando la bolsa de ella para ver lo que comería—_

-A mi no me gusto... de hecho ni siquiera me apetece comer hamburguesa...

-Pero solo es carne con lechuga anda come —_la acerco para que le diera un mordisco—_

-Mmm… solo si después me das un beso... —_dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero_—

-Lo hare si te acabas todo

-Mordisco por beso así que... si me como todo me deberás mucho mas... —_sonrió dándole una mordida_—

-Eso es trampa —_sonrió volviendo a tomar su propia hamburguesa_— pero está bien

_Lo observo mientras comía, quizá era egoísta de su parte pensar en ese momento de esa forma pero deseaba con toda su alma que tuviera poco tiempo de embarazo, porque así estaría segura que ese bebé era del hombre que amaba y no de alguien con la que siempre tendría que estar unida, inconscientemente llevo la mano a su vientre, una idea cruzo por su mente pero no sabía si sería capaz de llevarla a cabo, ¿y si mintiera y dijera desde un principio que ese bebé era de Seiya?, así todo sería más sencillo, confiaba en que él sería un excelente padre, si, en ese momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo._

_Comía, deseaba con toda su alma que ese bebé en verdad fuera suyo y no de Darien, quería estar con ella siempre y aunque se divorciaran siempre estarían unidos ¿sería capaz de soportar algo así? no sabía que pasaría, no quería pensar más, solo quería que ella estuviera bien y que no dejara de sonreír para él, quizás era la primera vez que estaba siendo egoísta, pero era lo que su razón le dictaba._

X-X

_Aquel día Darien no se había presentado a trabajar en lugar de ello fue de compras, a diferentes tiendas de bebé y compro un sin fin de cosas, una cuna, peluches, cobijitas y muchos accesorios para bebé, y para ella le compro no un ramo o un arreglo floral, le compro un bonito conejo de peluche grande, además de que preparo la cena para ambos, había propiciado un ambiente tranquilo quizás no romántico pero si ideal para celebrar la gran noticia, había adornado la casa con muchos globos de colores y estaba sentado esperando su llegada._

_Había sido un día por demás pesado, no solo por el trabajo si no por pensar en todo lo que haría o debería hacer a partir de ese momento, bajó del auto llevando su más reciente antojo, pastel de chocolate con fresas, solo esperaba que Darien no le dijera nada de momento, ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió de ver aquella decoración, caminó hasta que llego al comedor viéndolo._

-¿Qué es todo esto? —_Pregunto dejando su bolsa en una silla y su pequeña cajita de repostería en la mesa_—

-Bienvenida cielo —_sonrió ampliamente_— vamos a celebrar esta gran noticia, compre esto espero que te guste —_tomo un enorme conejo que estaba sentado detrás de él_—se que los conejos te gustan o te gustaban

_Sonrió, era imposible tener más ironía para sus palabras, pero debía admitir que esa sorpresa no se la esperaba_— Gracias... _—tomo el conejo y lo dejo en la silla junto con su_ _bolsa_— no tenías porque hacer esto...

-Serena —_tomo su mano con suavidad_— se que las cosas no han estado nada bien... pero un bebé es una noticia increíble y muy especial no sabes cuánto lo anhelaba. Sé que es difícil olvidar lo sucedido pero quiero pedirte una oportunidad para que los dos podamos rescatar nuestro matrimonio, por nosotros y por el bien de nuestro hijo

_Se sintió incomoda tan solo con ese acto de tomarle la mano, suavemente la soltó y se alejo un poco de él—_ Darien, esto no es tan fácil como parece... si bien la noticia me tomo desprevenida no cambia lo que te pedí ayer...

-Yo sé que no es fácil Serena... estuve a punto de conceder a tu petición... pero piénsalo... el hecho que esperes un bebé significa que no debemos separarnos... podemos luchar juntos y volver a empezar —_la miro de forma sincera, y suplicante—_

-¿Volver a empezar?, no es posible Darien, ya no me amas, yo a ti tampoco... —_dijo tranquilamente—_ y estoy pensando por el bien del bebé... es preferible que en dado caso vea a sus padres separados pero bien a juntos y discutiendo o escuchando vasos estrellándose contra la pared...

-Por favor Serena... yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca separado de uno de sus padres... yo crecí solo y es nada bueno... podemos darnos una oportunidad... podemos intentarlo y hacer renacer el amor entre los dos

-¿Y si no funciona? —_Pregunto observándolo fijamente_— tu mismo dijiste que si buscaste una amante fue porque yo no te atendía... no pienso cambiar mi ritmo de vida solo por no desatenderte... y mi tiempo libre se lo dedicare a mi hijo...

-Reduciré mis tiempos en el hospital... los dos debemos hacer un esfuerzo Serena... no te pediré que dejes tu carrera, pero si podemos buscar la forma de mejorar y darlo todo... de nosotros... —_desvió su mirada_— si después de un tiempo vemos que no funciona entonces aceptare el divorcio...

-¿Después de cuánto tiempo?, ¿lo que dure el embarazo, un año, dos...?

-El tiempo que sea necesario... el tiempo en que agotemos nuestras fuerzas, quiero luchar por este matrimonio, quiero luchar por mi familia que eres tú y mi hijo... quiero morir en el intento... agotar hasta el último aliento... no quiero que en un futuro decirle a mi hijo que sus padres no lucharon... ¿o piensas rendirte antes de si quiera intentarlo?

_Suspiro—_ ¿Y si quiero intentar luchar por mi felicidad?, ¿que pasara con tus amantes?, ¿que pasara con el hombre que amo? —_volvió la mirada al enorme peluche era demasiado cuando ahora a ella la hacía feliz solo un pequeño oso_— ¿que pasara cuando pregunte porque ambos somos más amigos que matrimonio?

-Olvidare a mis amantes... la olvidare a ella, tal como lo hice cuando me case contigo... daré todo por ser un matrimonio, por ser solo tu esposo y nada más que eso

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? —_Pregunto sonriendo con tristeza—_ ¿hasta que aparezca una ex novia?

-No Serena... hare todo lo que esté en mi porque esto salga a flote... pero no puedo hacerlo solo, debemos hacerlo juntos... tu y mi hijo serán mi vida a partir de hoy

-Darien, ayer me culpaste, que era por mí que te habías buscado una amante, y de acuerdo quizá le di demasiada prioridad a mi trabajo, pero esta plática así, debimos tenerla antes, no ahora... quizá te suene egoísta pero... no estoy segura de querer seguir a tu lado en un matrimonio de apariencia total...

-Podemos hacer que deje de ser solo una apariencia... —_sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y desesperados_— eres lo único que tengo... piénsalo... —_murmuró alejándose de ella hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones_—

_Respiro profundamente al verlo alejarse, limpio sus ojos, tomo su bolsa y subió hacia la habitación que había pertenecido a Seiya, se dirigió a la habitación que era de ambos y comenzó a tomar su ropa y todas sus cosas, era difícil lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, cuando se caso lo había hecho plenamente enamorada, si había amado a Darien pero ahora entendía que el amor no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el paso del tiempo. Cuando por fin termino de pasar todas sus cosas las guardo, tomo su bolso y saco el osito para abrazarlo y sentir que no estaba sola en ese momento que se sentía mucho más triste de lo que se había sentido en todo el día, extrañaba a Seiya y no lo dejaría nunca._

X-X

_Aquellos días habían sido muy tranquilos para ella, pero también sentía que faltaba algo; sonrió con ironía al saber que era; las Flores que Darien había estado enviando en esos días había dejado de recibirlas, suspiro con un dejo de nostalgia revisando los expedientes que tenia de sus pacientes._

-Hola... —_murmuró al salir a su paso, había sido sin planearlo, sonrió ligeramente_— ¿como estas?

-Hola... —_subió su mirada hacia él, un poco nerviosa, ante las emociones que aun embargaban su corazón_—

-¿Cómo te has sentido? —_pregunto observándola, hasta ese momento notaba lo bien que se veía—_

-Ya mejor... por fortuna... —_suspiró—_ iré por un pastel de kiwi a la cafetería... —_dudo un momento, lo noto un tanto extraño_— quieres acompañarme

-Claro... —_sonrió tranquilamente_— ¿ya sabes qué será?

-No aun no... —_era extraño que le preguntara_—

_Abrió la puerta de la cafetería para que entrara_— ¿Tienes antojo de kiwi?

-Si —_entró a la cafetería_— es un loco antojo que no se me ha quitado...

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Ya veo... ahora te lo traigo... —_dijo al momento en que la dejo en una de las mesas para ir por café para él y el pastel para ella—_

_Lo observó alejarse, mientras se sentaba, era extraño, en días pasados lucia desesperado y agresivo ¿y ahora?, ¿que estaba sucediendo, porque le había pedido que la acompañara?_

-Ya estoy aquí... —_dejo el plato con el pastel frente a ella y su taza en la mesa para en seguida sentarse_— era la última rebanada

-Gracias —_sonrió emocionada tomando el tenedor para disfrutar de ese rico pastel—_

_Sonrió ligeramente tomando un poco de café_— ¿Y qué hay de los mareos y esas cosas, como te has sentido?

-Por fortuna están terminando, aunque aun de vez en cuando me dan mareos y mucho sueño, perdón no sé porque te estoy contando esto —_desvió su mirada de él dando una probada—_

-No te preocupes... de hecho yo... quería pedirte una disculpa

-Espero no estés fingiendo ahora, para después regresar a mi casa, y gritarme, o forzarme a estar contigo —_dijo con seriedad observándolo_—

-No… jamás forzaría a una mujer a estar conmigo... tuve la oportunidad y no lo hice... ¿recuerdas?, además no expondría la seguridad y salud de tu bebé...

-Se que no lo hiciste... quizás deberíamos buscar un lugar más privado para hablar —_murmuró en voz baja observando a su alrededor_— después de todo por la tarde tenemos una cirugía

-No te preocupes... no hay nadie y quiero que estés segura de que no te hare nada... —_dijo tranquilamente volteando a ver la gente que estaba en la cafetería todos metidos en sus propios problemas_— supe que hablaste con Serena...

-Si... así fue —_tomo otro pequeño bocado_—

-Siempre supe que eras una mujer de palabra... —_murmuró sonriendo sutilmente_—

-Yo nunca hablo a la deriva Darien... lo sabes, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, ella no es lo que siempre pensé...

-¿Qué es lo que pensabas de ella? —_pregunto interesado en escucharla_—

-Que era una niña tonta... una actriz cualquiera, hueca... me lleve una gran sorpresa

_Sonrió ligeramente divertido—_ Es una joven actriz, infantil en ocasiones... pero realmente me cautivo... por eso me case con ella, lamento que hayas tenido una idea equivocada de ella ya que creo que yo la propicie

-Nunca entendí que viste en ella... tanto como para haber terminado conmigo… jamás te perdone...

-Lo se... lo que hice no fue correcto... pero... en ese momento no lo pensé, yo solo necesitaba sentir que podía conquistarla... y lo hice pero también me conquisto su forma de ser... por eso es que me case con ella...

-Si tu tonto orgullo y la necesidad de sentirte superior a Seiya... al mismo tiempo que buscabas hacerlo luchar... nunca entendí porque tu necedad

-No entenderías lo que me une a Seiya... es quizá envidia en ocasiones... él lo tenía todo una familia que lo apoyaba, todas las chicas estaban tras él... incluso Serena... —_sonrió jugando con la taza_— ¿eso me hace una mala persona?

-Si... desde el momento en que haces cosas para perjudicarlo y lastimarlo... además... tú no estabas solo, yo estaba a tu lado y jamás te diste cuenta

-Sí, tienes razón, jamás me di cuenta... —_suspiro sutilmente_— pero no todo es malo hacia Seiya, lo aprecio de verdad, él fue capaz de tenderme una mano cuando más lo necesitaba pero me exasperaba su actitud pasiva de no quejarse de las cosas que le molestaban... fui un mal amigo en ese entonces pero lo he compensado al hacer feliz a Serena al menos un tiempo... jamás estuve solo ahora lo sé porque también él estuvo a mi lado como mi mejor amigo...

-¿Y no crees que ella pudo haber sido más feliz con él?, no sé en lugar de haberla conquistado tu, quizás pudiste haber ayudado a Seiya... no es de amigos buscar a la mujer que sabes que le gusta... eso se llama traición Darien

_Suspiro profundamente—_ Lo fue, estoy consciente de eso... al principio fue para hacer que se esforzara, pensé que al ver que alguien más se interesaba en ella actuaria, yo se que sentía algo mas por ella y confiaba en que lo hiciera, pero no, hizo todo lo contrario se alejo... y yo mientras tanto fui conquistado por esa alegría, por esas ansias de vivir su sueño... me enamore y al final fui incapaz de dejarla libre, por eso me case...

_Desvió su mirada de él con tristeza_— Si en verdad la amaste... dime... ¿por qué me hiciste tu amante?, yo tenía un propósito... pero tú no te resististe mucho...

-Quizá demasiado tiempo libre... al principio me pareció admirable que cumpliera su sueño, ser una actriz, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a cobrarnos factura... ella pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la casa y yo... cuando te vi recordé todo lo que me hacías sentir...

-Aun así... no fue suficiente para hacerte volver a mi... al final mi objetivo se cumple, pero no estoy feliz

-¿Y cuál era tu objetivo?

-Hacerte pagar todo el dolor que me causaste... hacerte llorar lágrimas de sangre, al perderlo todo...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Te hice demasiado daño verdad?

-Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de ello, tú que siempre fuiste tan perspicaz y que presumías conocerme bien

-Lo lamento Rei... de verdad... ahora que estuve a punto de perder todo me arrepiento de lo que te hice... de lo que le hice a Serena...

-Serena ya no te ama... ella me lo dijo... _—murmuró comiendo un poco mas_—ya veo que ganar lo es todo para ti... siempre lo ha sido

-Ahora han cambiado las cosas... —_dijo observándola_— Serena está embarazada y no puedo perder a mi familia... ahora menos que nunca... hare que me vuelva a amar

-¿Embarazada? —_Murmuró sintiendo una puñalada en su corazón_— ¿un hijo es capaz de hacer que tú cambies?

-Si... —_murmuró bebiendo un poco más de café_—

-Un bebé es una gran bendición —_acaricio su vientre, sentía dolor aun cuando ella lo había alejado de su vida, se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacer mucho más que eso por ella y su bebé, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas_—

-¿Te sientes bien? —_pregunto preocupado_—

-Si... lo estoy —_murmuró tomando una servilleta_— discúlpame... soy la persona menos indicada para escucharte, iré a recoger mi hoja de transferencia _—se puso de pie—_

-¿Transferencia? —_Pregunto poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo_— ¿siempre te vas?

-Si... ya la han autorizado... solo me quedare lo que resta del mes, buscare ser feliz a lado de Diamante...

-Pero... —_suspiro estaba a punto de volver a pedirle que se quedara pero no podía, se lo había dicho a Serena, se olvidaría de Rei con tal de tener una familia para ese bebé que venía en camino_— comprendo... ¿te enamoraste de él?

-Es muy bueno conmigo... cualquier chica se puede enamorar de él... estoy segura que poco a poco lo amare con locura

_Desvió la mirada ahora entendía porque ella no era la persona indicada para hablar del tema, del mismo modo él no era el indicado para escucharla_— Espero que puedas ser feliz y me perdones algún día... nunca fue mi intención lastimarte...

-Solo un consejo Darien... aprende a perder... y valorar lo que tienes... en la vida no siempre se gana, y deja de lado tu egoísmo y orgullo espero hagas lo correcto a partir de hoy —_tomo sus papeles para salir de la cafetería_— te veré mas tarde en la cirugía

_Asintió, la observo salir de la cafetería, era difícil dejar ir a la mujer que amaba pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir con Serena y con ese bebé que venía en camino, después de todo Serena era su esposa y no permitiría que se alejara llevándose a su hijo con ella mucho menos para irse con otro hombre, pero entonces ¿qué hacia sintiendo perder su alma al ver a Rei yéndose con otro hombre?, era una mala persona y lo sabía._

_Rei por su parte caminó hasta llegar a su consultorio, al entrar se dejo caer al piso cubriendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, derramando esas lagrimas contenidas, ella también esperaba un bebe de él y lo seguía amando con intensidad, y sin embargo, un bebé de su rival era tan poderoso como para hacerlo cambiar, para hacer a un lado su egoísmo y pensar en el bien de esa criatura._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola, hola pues bien ya tuvimos un nuevo capítulo y vaya que pasaron cosas ahora, por fin le pidió el divorcio cosa que ahora veo menos probable a que se lo de sabiendo que está embarazada, no me imagino a la pobre Serena pensando y pensando de quien puede ser su pequeño bebé, aun nos queda esa duda, yo quiero obviamente que sea de Seiya, pero pues Darien cambio abruptamente ¿no les parece?, como dijo Rei "un bebé fue tan poderoso para hacerlo cambiar", me pregunto que hará si llega a ser de Seiya y no de él.

Agradecimientos especiales para: _**angeles24**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**selena kou chiba, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**Guest**_ (plis un nombrecito para agradecerte), _**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**Nee21dolfin**_, por cada uno de sus reviews, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo.

Abracitos y besitos a todas nuestras lectoras, y chicas que escriban como anónimas por fis pongan un nombrecito para saber quiénes son, bueno ahora si fue todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que por única ocasión publicare el viernes ya que el domingo no estaré :P bueno ahora si bye bye :D

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

_No podía estar tranquila, estaba nerviosa y no podía tranquilizarse, después de todo su vida estaba en un simple papel, había conseguido que no le entregaran esos análisis a Darien hasta que ella fuera y ahora ahí estaba esperando a que se los dieran, pero simplemente no podía estar tranquila, caminaba de un lado a otro, necesitaba saber de una vez por todas cuanto tiempo tenia de embarazo y así salir de dudas._

-Tranquilízate Serena... ya no han de tardar en entregártelos…

-No puedo...

-Lo sé, pero dando vueltas como loca no conseguirás que te los traigan ya, anda toma asiento...

_Suspiro observándola, se sentándose frente a ella_— ¿Que voy a hacer si es de Darien?

-Sé que esto no va ser fácil Serena... pero si es de Darien... tendrás que luchar y pensar en el bebé, no tiene la culpa de lo que sucede busca llegar a un acuerdo con Darien, tampoco quiero que te separes de Seiya porque se cuanto se aman...

_Coloco los codos sobre las rodillas y cubrió su rostro, había pasado horas pensando en que es lo que haría pero aun no encontraba una solución_— Tengo miedo que al final Seiya no me acepte o que Darien se entere que es él a quien amo y le haga daño...

-Seiya te ama... te aceptara, pero creo que antes de seguir con él debes arreglar tu situación con Darien...

-¿Y si fuera de Seiya? —_Pregunto quitando las manos de su rostro_— ¿te imaginas como se pondrá Darien?

-Cualquiera que sea la situación el resultado es el mismo Serena... quizás un enfrentamiento entre ellos sea inevitable

_Suspiro recargándose en el respaldo del sillón—_ Tienes razón... tengo miedo por Seiya... pero... realmente deseo que este bebé sea de él, se cuanto desea tener hijos conmigo...

-¿Y Darien?, ¿también lo desea?

-Antes no…pero ahora... parece muy ilusionado con este bebé... la verdad me siento la peor de las mujeres...

-Un bebé puede hacer muchos milagros y los está haciendo con Darien... aun cuando duermes en otra habitación, él te llama a diario, te prepara el desayuno, y sin duda se preocupa y tampoco ha vuelto a mencionar el engaño... _—suspiro con tristeza_— siento pena por él…

-Lo se... ¿cómo fue que termine metida en esto? —_suspiro profundamente cuando escucho su nombre se acerco a la enfermera que de inmediato le entrego sus resultados_— gracias, cualquiera que sea la respuesta afectara mi vida... ¿verdad?

-Si Serena...

_Sus manos sudaban frio, tomo el sobre y camino hacia la sala que estaba lejos de la gente_— Siento que voy a vomitar

-Tranquila —_se sentó junto a ella_— es hora de saber la respuesta

-Si... —_murmuró abriendo el sobre, para en seguida extender la hoja_— bien... ya sabía que si estoy embarazada... —_comenzó a leerla quedándose en silencio absoluto cuando termino de leerla_— tengo... nueve semanas de embarazo... —_murmuró fijando la vista en el documento—_

-Nueve semanas equivale a dos meses una semana

-Si... pensé que tenía menos... —_murmuró volviendo a doblar la hoja_— ¿hace cuanto que fue el viaje de Darien a Suiza?

-Mmm hace como dos meses más o menos, ¿a su regreso volviste a estar con él?, pero antes de que se fuera ¿cuanto tiempo tenían de no tener relaciones?

-Pues ya tenía semanas que no estabas juntos, casi un mes... el día que Darien se fue es cuando estuve con Seiya... de ahí una semana después con Darien... y de ahí no he vuelto a estar con él... —_dijo pensativa en la cantidad de semanas que pasaron desde entonces_—

-Mmm entonces veamos aun tenemos la posibilidad que sea de Darien si el bebé fue concebido en esa semana, y seria mucha suerte si fue Seiya una semana atrás

-Espera... —_dijo sacando su celular para buscar el calendario y contar nueve semanas atrás, contando también su último periodo, tomando en cuenta la última vez que se había medicado_— ¿es posible? —_murmuró_—

-¿Es de Seiya?, claro está para tener una prueba aun más efectiva unos análisis de ADN lo pueden confirmar, eso en el caso que Darien no lo crea

_Su respiración se acelero junto con una sonrisa_— Estoy segura... es de Seiya... no puedo equivocarme... el padre de mi bebé es Seiya... —_volteo a verla con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas en sus ojos_— estoy esperando un hijo de Seiya...

_La abrazo fuertemente_— Debe saberlo

-Si... ¿dónde está?, en el estudio... ¿verdad? —_La abrazo con fuerza, era como si de pronto todo comenzara a aclararse para ella_— igual debemos investigar si se puede hacer la prueba antes de que nazca, quiero que estemos seguras... ¿vamos?, espera... díselo esta noche durante la fiesta, será lindo

-¿Crees? —_Pregunto separándose de ella—_ muero por decírselo... esto lo hará inmensamente feliz...

-Esta noche Yaten le dará una gran noticia, puedes sumar más la sorpresa —_le guiño un ojo_—

-¿Qué noticia? —_Pregunto desconcertada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_—

-Seiya tiene un nuevo proyecto para una serie, y su debut como cantante es un hecho

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió aun más feliz—_ esta noticia se sumara a esas donde sus sueños se hacen realidad...

_Sonrió con alegría_— Vamos de compras, necesitas lucir algo lindo para esta noche

-Si vamos... y pensar que Seiya tiene guardados muchos vestidos que podría estrenar esta noche... —_dijo haciendo un puchero_—

-Mmm ¿y si llamamos a Lita?, ella podría ayudarnos, además también están invitados a la fiesta

-Sí, tienes razón... gracias Mina... en este preciso momento hubiera estado dispuesta a decírselo a Seiya...

-Lo sé, pero será mucho más emocionante si esperas unas horas mas ¿no te parece?

-Si está bien... —_sonrió—_ bueno vamos, pero antes pasemos por un helado muero de ganas de fresas...

_Sonrió__—_Fresas y ensalada no cabe duda debe ser de Seiya o no sería tan saludable

_Sonrió divertida, ahora si comenzaba a tomarle emoción al hecho de estar embarazada_— Tienes razón... —_llevo las manos a su vientre acariciándolo—_ un hijo de Seiya... un hijo de nuestro amor...

_La abrazo feliz_— Sin duda serán muy felices Serena

-Mucho... —_sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo, estaba feliz, era su momento de ser egoísta y pensar en ella y su hijo, en ella y Seiya_—

X-X

_Lo que se había planeado como una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños del productor y jefe se transformo en una fiesta sorpresa que él había disfrutado, entre los regalos que le habían dado era un pastel en forma de claqueta con su nombre, edad y fecha, algunos obsequios de parte de los técnicos y un arcón de finos vinos y licores de parte de los actores, parte de la sorpresa era una presentación especial de Seiya su reciente descubrimiento pero antes tenía que agradecer la asistencia de los presentes pero sobre todo de su bella novia que se había encargado de organizar todo.  
_

-Buenas noches a todos... —_dijo tomando el micrófono, en cuanto lo hizo de inmediato comenzaron a aplaudir_— quiero agradecerles el haberse tomado la molestia de estar presentes aquí, la verdad pensé que habían olvidado mi cumpleaños... —_sonrió divertido_— pero gracias a Mina mi hermosa novia que se los recordó no tendrán que preocuparse de que les imponga turno doble mañana... —_bromeo provocando la risa de los presentes_— ven Mina...

_Mina, sonriente se acerco a él._

_Tomó su mano besándola_— Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi... este tiempo juntos me has hecho inmensamente feliz... y no es fácil lidiar conmigo ¿verdad?

-No es fácil pero te soporto porque te amo Yaten

_Sonrió pues ese comentario provoco que los presentes se rieran_— Debo decir que también amo a esta hermosa mujercita... —_le dio un beso en la mejilla para en seguida continuar_— bien es hora de que venga mi siguiente regalo... por primera vez ante ustedes a nuestro nuevo descubrimiento... Seiya Kou...

_Seiya sonriente camino hacia el escenario—_ No sé qué decirte Yaten, gracias por considerarme parte de tu regalo...

-Es un placer para mi presentarte como mi descubrimiento... bueno y de una joven actriz también... a la cual no veo pero aquí debe estar... —_sonrió ligeramente_— tenemos mucha confianza en ti y estamos seguros de que serás el nuevo galán y cantante no solo de moda si no de toda una generación...

-Gracias —_tomo el micrófono_— se que debo interpretar el tema de la nueva serie y lo hare... pero antes tengo un mensaje que dar con esta canción

-Es tu espacio, estamos seguros que todos quedaremos fascinados... adelante... —_dijo Yaten tomando de la mano a Mina para bajar del escenario que habían colocado para el evento_—

-¿Donde está Serena? —_Pregunto Yaten al ver que Seiya parecía buscarla con la mirada_—

-Ahí esta —_Mina la señalo al momento que ella se acercaba hasta quedar enfrente del escenario observándolo_—

_Esa noche seria especial para ambos, llevaba un vestido rojo un poco abajo de las rodillas, la mitad de la espalda descubierta, un ligero escote y bajo el pecho una banda de encaje negro bordado, el cabello sujeto en una coleta con un broche y zapatillas a juego con el vestido, sería una noche llena de sorpresas y todas entraban en los sueños de Seiya._

_Él comenzó a cantar aquella canción que había estado escuchando y analizando desde hacía algunos días, llevaba consigo su guitarra lo cual le daría el ambiente romántico e intimo a la velada._

Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,  
Es la chispa de mi piel,  
Mi primer amor, mi primera vez.

Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
Cuando no pensaba ya,  
El volverme a enamorar.  
Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.

_Darien que se había presentado momentos antes a esa reunión, de la cual se había enterado por casualidad, se detuvo al ver a su amigo cantando, primero sintió orgullo, pero después al ver a su esposa observándolo y fijando la mirada, como si fueran dos enamorados frunció el ceño._

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
Y que juega contigo.

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

_Estaba orgullosa de él, saber que había dedicado esa canción para ella pero también para alguien más, alguien que estaba segura no perdonaría tan fácilmente aquella traición la hacía tensarse un poco al pensar que pasaría cuando los descubriera._

Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer.  
Le doy todo lo que sé,  
Mi futuro y mi ayer.  
La sé despertar, la se comprender.

Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez,  
Cada beso sabe a miel.  
Es amiga de los dos  
Pero en el amor jugamos los tres.

_Darien se acerco lentamente, ¿por qué esa canción le molestaba, y le hacía sentir algo en su interior... acaso él era su amante?_

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
Y que juega contigo.

_Camino lentamente rumbo a las escaleras que subió poco a poco, no podía resistir mas, estaba orgullosa, feliz, ansiosa por decirle su pequeño secreto, uno que los uniría de por vida.  
_  
Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

_Seiya sonrió al verla acercarse a las escaleras, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, quería luchar por ella por su amor sin importar lo que tuviera que enfrentar, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla, sin importar nada que no fuera solo ellos dos._

_Sonrió abrazándolo, las lagrimas no faltaron en sus ojos, porque esa era la mayor prueba de su amor por ella, que frente a la gente le demostrara cuanto la amaba, que con esa canción lo confirmara, lo abrazo con fuerza correspondiendo a sus labios._

_La abrazo aun mas besando sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, la extrañaba_— Bombón... esta es mi respuesta

-Te amo... —_murmuró sonriéndole en medio de lagrimas—_ yo te tengo una sorpresa...

_No supo en qué momento fue que llego hasta el pie de las escaleras, supo que había aventado gente porque se quejaron, pero no le importo, aquello tenía que ser una pésima broma._

_Sonrió—_ ¿Que sorpr...? —_se quedo callado al observar a Darien al pie de la escalera_—

-No puede ser... —_dijo Yaten al ver a Darien, precisamente había tomado sus precauciones para que no estuviera presente_—

-¿Interrumpo? —_Pregunto molesto subiendo uno a uno los escalones_—

_Seiya de inmediato puso detrás de si a Serena, el día que más había temido había llegado_— Darien...

-¿Así que tu eres el amante de mi esposa? —_Subió los escalones hasta que pisó el ultimo_— mi mejor amigo...

-Si —_murmuró sin moverse de su lugar_— Lo siento Darien... la amo

-¿La amas? —_Sonrió con ironía_— no seas hipócrita... ¿qué te hizo sentirte tan valiente como para enamorarla?, ah ya se... los días que estuvo sola...

_Yaten de inmediato ordeno que salieran, y mantuvieran discreción de lo que habían visto y estaban escuchando._

-Fuiste tú quien la arrojo a mis brazos —_empujo con delicadeza a Serena para que se para que se apartara—_

-Estás loco... ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?, Serena es mi esposa... y tu mi mejor amigo, bueno eras mi mejor amigo...

-Si nunca me hubieras pedido ayuda con las flores y las notas, si tú te hubieras encargado de reconquistarla habrías evitado que renaciera el amor que siempre sentí por ella...

-¿El amor que sentiste por ella? —_Pregunto con burla_— no Seiya, no confundas los sentimientos... a ti solo te gustaba, no te tomaste el tiempo de conocerla, no como lo hice yo... yo si sentí amor por ella... en cambio tu siempre un cobarde temeroso de lo que su padre pudiera hacer

-Eso fue en el pasado... y tú te aprovechaste de ello... sabias que me gustaba... sabias lo que sentía, pero esta vez no será así, la amo y luchare por su amor, no pudiste hacerla feliz... me aleje porque los vi felices…

-Y yo de estúpido contándote mis deslices... —_sonrió con ironía_— confié en ti... en mi mejor amigo... esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar Seiya... —_sin detenerse a pesar se acerco a él para darle el primer golpe_—

-¿Tus deslices? —_Murmuró con furia_— esos deslices provocaron lagrimas en ellas —_correspondiendo el golpe_—

-No si no lo sabia... —_dijo devolviéndole el golpe_— te aprovechaste

-Tú lo provocaste, aun cuando repetidas veces te lo advertí, aun cuando sabias que lo que hacías estaba mal —_esquivo ese golpe para darle un certero en el rostro— _te daba consejos para salvar tu matrimonio y a ti solo te importaba que estuviera tranquila, para que no te molestara... razona fuiste tú quien la arrojo a mis brazos, fuiste tú quien la puso en bandeja de plata para mí, la amo... ella es la mujer de la que te platique alguna vez —_sonrió un tanto burlón observándolo_—

-Eres un imbécil Seiya... no importa lo que digas... ella es y será mi esposa… —_dijo corriendo para empujarlo contra el escenario_— jamás la tendrás... ella es mi mujer y ni tu ni nadie me la quitara...

_Se levanto un poco adolorido busco con la mirada a Serena, la cual ya estaba a salvo con Mina_— Será tu esposa, pero no te ama... tu mismo provocaste que dejara de amarte, y aunque siga siendo tu esposa yo no pienso alejarme de ella sin importar lo que suceda

-¿Como tu amante? —_Pregunto acertando un golpe en el abdomen_— porque solo eso podrías ser...

_Con esfuerzo hizo una barrida para derribarlo, haciéndolo caer sobre los aparatos musicales_— Como la mujer de mi vida Darien... yo luchare por ella, no seré un cobarde

-¿Hasta ahora? —_Pregunto con ironía—_ no eres más que un cobarde, siempre lo has sido, no supiste luchar por ella en el pasado y ahora que es mi esposa no te la dejare fácilmente... menos cuando está esperando un hijo mío...

-No me importa si espera un hijo tuyo —_limpio la sangre de su labio, volviendo a golpearlo— _te demostrare que tan cobarde soy

_Ya no dijo nada tan solo acertó a devolver cada golpe que le daba, estaba lleno de coraje de rabia, ser traicionado por su mejor amigo y por la mujer que una vez amo, peor que fuera en su propia casa_— Ahora entiendo porque huiste de mi casa... la conciencia te traicionaba...

-No lo voy a negar... pero mi amor pudo más que la amistad que tengo hacia a ti... además... no tienes derecho a decirme cobarde siendo que tu lo eres aun más que yo... vamos Darien tu no la amas, amas a alguien más, y no eres capaz de luchar por tus sentimientos

-Cállate, eso no es algo que te importe... —_dijo empujándolo hacia una de las mesas—_ no eres más que un niño cobarde y miedoso...

_Se levanto corriendo hacia él para hacer que se estrellara contra la pared_— Ya no soy ese niño, del que solías burlarte y considerar inferior a ti, mírame bien Darien, estoy luchando por mis sentimientos, por mi amor...

-¿Luchando?, lo siento Seiya... sigues siendo inferior a mi... —_dijo levantándose, limpio su labio donde ya corría un poco de sangre— _jamás vas a tener a Serena...

-Escúchate bien... ni siquiera la mas... ¿por qué atarla a ti?, ¿por qué hacerla infeliz?—_se acerco volviendo a golpearlo esta vez en el abdomen con toda su fuerza—_

-Por favor que alguien los separe... —_dijo Serena tratando de soltarse de Mina_— suéltame... —_forcejeaba con ella mas al ver como Darien devolvía cada golpe que Seiya le daba_—

_Lita se acerco a ellas ayudando a Mina a sostener a Serena_— Por favor Serena… tranquilízate —_suplicaban ambas chicas, mientras Seiya se defendía y atacaba lo mejor que podía, ambos chicos cayeron del escenario estrellándose contra las mesas rompiendo vajillas_—

-Confié en ti y me traicionaste... confié en ella y me traiciono... —_dijo molesto empujándolo para quitárselo de encima después de que cayeran sintiendo como aquellos golpes comenzaban a dolerle pero no más que su orgullo herido_—

-No lo voy a negar, me sentí mal conmigo mismo, y no me arrepiento de amarla —_lo miro fijamente, levantándose_— razona cuantas veces te lo dije... la vas a perder con esa actitud

-¿Desde cuándo? —_Pregunto fijando su mirada en él primero y en seguida en ella_— ¿desde cuándo me ven la cara de idiota?—_grito al final_—

-No hace mucho... nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos cuando te marchaste a Suiza, y sin embargo abandone tu casa sintiéndome mal por lo que había hecho

_Sonrió con ironía tropezando con los restos de la mesa_— ¿Te acostaste con ella en mi propia casa?

-Si... lo hice, en tus narices lo hice todo este tiempo Darien, al final de cuentas quizás es lo justo, tu le fuiste infiel por más tiempo

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa! —_grito dándole una patada a una de las sillas que estaba tirada_— a ti que más te daba... eras mi amigo, debiste respetar que es mi esposa, maldita sea ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, ¿qué fue lo que paso en la playa? _—Volteo a verla_— lo que vi no era una actuación...

_No retrocedió ni se movió de su lugar_— Me importa mucho porque la amo, porque odie cada lagrima que la vi derramar por ti, odie la tristeza en sus ojos que tu le provocaste, tu eres mi amigo pero ella la mujer que más amo, y no me voy a disculpar por haberme enamorado, porque al fin encontré lo que llena mi vida por completo

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo... siempre tan patético, tan metido en el romanticismo... no te das cuenta que ella no respeta nada... así como te seduce a ti puede seducir a cualquiera... —_dijo con burla y sonriendo con ironía_— ¿cómo sabes que dentro de un año no te engañara del mismo modo que a mí?

-No lo hará porque me ama tanto como yo a ella, y no lo habría hecho si tu hubieras cumplido tu promesa de amarla a cada momento... fue tu culpa, ella vino a mí el día que te vio con Kakyu la chica del bar, estaba destrozada y a ti nunca te importo —_lo golpeo en ese momento_— más bien ella ¿cómo puede estar segura que tu no volverás engañarla?, Darien no la amas, yo si, déjala libre

-No lo hare... menos ahora que espera un hijo mío... —_dijo con seguridad devolviéndole el golpe aun más molesto al pensar en las veces que los vio juntos y nunca imagino que fueran amantes_—

_Recibió el golpe de lleno cayendo sobre los cristales rotos, sangraba, los golpes comenzaban a dolerle_— ¿Qué esperas darle a tu hijo... un matrimonio infeliz? vamos Darien… sé que no quieres eso...

-¡Basta! —_Grito con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar de llorar tras haberlos escuchado_— ¡es tu hijo Seiya! —_Fijo su mirada en él que entendiera que esa es la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, esa maravillosa noticia para ambos, un hijo de su amor_—

-¿Qué? —_Volvió su mirada hacia ella sorprendido_— ¿mi hijo? —_sonrió para ella, sintiendo una gran felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, ahora lo sabía nada la ataba a Darien salvo un papel_— Bombón...—_En ese momento se giro hacia ella quería abrazarla lleno de felicidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar_—

_Se quedo pasmado ante lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso lo que pensaba que sería su gran orgullo se lo arrebataban, eso era imposible, su mejor amigo, su esposa, su hijo, todo se esfumaba en una noche, ofuscado tomo una silla y sin pensarlo mucho tan solo sintiendo el coraje y decepción la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas sobre Seiya, su ex mejor amigo._

_Sintió el fuerte golpe, alcanzo a girarse para verlo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dio una fuerte patada directo a su estomago sacándole el aire, después, poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro perdiendo el conocimiento._

-¡No! —_saco todas sus fuerzas y se soltó de Mina y Lita para correr a donde estaba Seiya tirado, inconsciente, lo tomo entre sus brazos y volvió la mirada a Darien que la observaba, pero a ella no le importo, solo quería que el hombre al que amaba estuviera bien_—

_Darien la observo, con impotencia, al ver al que hasta ese momento siempre había considerado su mejor amigo tirando en el piso sangraba, él también sangraba, sin poder pronunciar algo, la falta de aire, y aquellos golpes comenzaban a hacerle efecto dio un paso para acercarse, pero también perdió el conocimiento, sintiendo en su costado un vidrio encajado._

X-X

_Volvía a cambiar los vendajes de su abdomen, como había terminado de aquel modo, acaricio su cabello, la preocupación no la había dejado tranquila, se había empecinado en atenderlo, además que era la única que estaba disponible en ese momento_— Que tontería... —_murmuró para verificar el suero, apartando sus manos de él_—

-¿O ironía? —_murmuró entre abriendo los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor_— ¿cómo llegue aquí?

-Al fin despiertas... _—murmuró observándolo_— inconsciente... supongo —_murmuró con sarcasmo_—

_Hizo una ligera mueca de sonrisa aunque cualquier movimiento que hiciera le dolía_— ¿Como estoy?, ¿algo de consideración?

-Te recuperaras... por fortuna el cristal no alcanzo a perforar tus órganos vitales

-Gracias por estar aquí... —_murmuró_— quizá es el lugar donde menos quisieras estar

-¿Y dónde me gustaría estar entonces? —_Tomo su muñeca para conectar el nuevo suero_—

-Quizá en un lugar donde yo no esté cerca... —_dijo observándola_— ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Cubriendo mi turno obviamente... me alegra que no te haya pasado nada grave —_le sonrió soltando su muñeca_— ya me entere de lo que paso... yo

_Evadió su mirada—_ Supongo que ahora debes estar feliz... lo perdí todo...

-No lo estoy... no estoy feliz... era lo que quería en un inicio, pero no me siento mejor...

_Sonrió ligeramente con ironía—_ Mi mejor amigo y mi esposa... quien lo hubiera pensado ¿no?,

-Si lo ves fríamente ellos dos estaba destinados desde un inicio... ella me confesó que él también le gustaba... —_suspiro con tristeza—_ además tu lo traicionaste primero

-Quizá... pero no... _—Suspiro profundamente_— me lo merezco ¿no es así?, intervine en su destino y esta es mi manera de pagarlo... perder a mi esposa y a mejor amigo... y no tener la esperanza de un hijo...

-Sabes... no me gusta verte así, deseaba verte perder Darien... aun así Seiya se preocupa por ti... y quizás tu esperanza no está del todo muerta...

-Claro que lo esta... el bebé que está esperando Serena es de Seiya... y yo estúpidamente emocionado, queriendo que las cosas entre ella y yo funcionaran... estaba dispuesto a olvidarte

-Solo iban a condenarse... porque ella ya no te ama y más que claro que tu tampoco...

-Estoy pagando todo lo malo que les hice ¿verdad? _—Sonrió con ironía_— el orgulloso ha perdido todo...

-Ahora me pregunto ¿qué piensa hacer el tonto orgulloso?

-En este momento... no lo se... —_suspiro profundamente_— tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...

_Lo observo detenidamente—_ Cuando lo hayas pensado y sepas lo que harás búscame... tu hijo y yo te estaremos esperando, solo si estás dispuesto a darte una nueva oportunidad...

-¿Qué? _—Volteo a verla_— ¿qué dijiste? —_la tomo de la mano tratando de no hacer mucha fuerza_— ¿mi hijo y tú?

-El hijo que espero es tuyo... no quería que lo supieras... —_fijo su mirada en él con los ojos llorosos—_

-Pero... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Que habrías hecho de habértelo dicho antes?

-Yo... _—murmuró confundido_— no lo se... pero... es algo que tenía que saber, ¿pensabas irte sin decirme sobre mi hijo?

-Si... eso pensaba hacer... bien o mal tú no me corresponderías como tal... si no lo hacías por mí… quizás menos lo harías por él...

-Que tonto he sido... —_dijo soltándola suavemente—_ hasta donde llego mi orgullo mal intencionado... mi soberbia, alejar a la única mujer que siempre estuvo a mi lado, alejar a mi propio hijo... esa Rei, hubiera sido la mejor venganza contra mi... lo siento...

-No pude vengarme... porque me enamore mas de ti Darien... me enamore como una tonta... y verte con alguien más me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser... no te basto con que tuviera que compartirte con Serena... —_se sentó con lagrimas en sus ojos_— por eso quería alejarme de ti, y en el proceso de esa distancia me di cuenta que estaba embarazada... tengo poco mas de 3 meses de embarazo

-Lo lamento, te hice tanto daño... —_murmuró tomando su mano incorporándose un poco— _siendo que eres la única que estuvo siempre para mi... siendo que te amo tanto...

-No fue mi imaginación lo que escuche esa noche, solo debiste haberlo dicho desde antes... era lo que más ansiaba escuchar de tus labios

-Tú debes conocerme mejor que nadie... sabes que siempre estaba mi orgullo antes que nada... —_dijo con tristeza y por primera vez lágrimas en los ojos_— te amo Rei... nunca deje de amarte...

-Y cientos te veces te dije que tu orgullo no te dejaría nada bueno... demasiado orgulloso para admitir tus sentimientos Darien Chiba —_lloraba, de felicidad al ver la sinceridad en su rostro_—

-Tú me conoces... —_murmuró tomando su mano_— te lastime y aun así me sigues amando...

-Te costara toda una vida reponer el daño...

_Sonrió besando su mano—_ Perdóname Rei... quiero que tu y mi hijo me perdonen... fui egoísta y ciego al no darme cuenta del daño que les hacía a todos...

-También deberás disculparte con Seiya... claro en cuanto despierte... después de todo el es tu mejor amigo ¿no es así?

_Se quedo callado un segundo—_ ¿Cómo esta él?

-Inconsciente... con un fuerte golpe en la nuca, sabremos su estado hasta que despierte...

_Suspiro profundamente_— ¿Y Serena?

-No se ha querido apartar de él... y no le puedo dar un calmante...

-No quise hacerlo... yo solo... no pensé... —_murmuró avergonzado de lo que le había hecho y de como había terminado todo, y el único culpable era él_—

-Tuviste que tocar fondo... al grado de perderlo todo absolutamente para darte cuenta...

-Necesito hablar con Serena... ¿crees que puedas buscarla?, claro si es que Seiya despertó...

-Lo hare... pero no creo que ella quiera hacerlo —_se levanto de la cama_—

-Rei... gracias por volver a confiar en mí... —_dijo antes de que se alejara_— y por seguirme amando...

_Se volvió acercar a él tan solo para rozar sus labios_— No sé cómo puedo seguirte amando...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Gracias... —_murmuró pues es lo único que podía decir, después de todo era un gran favor el que le hacia Rei al perdonarlo y decirle sobre su paternidad_—

-Descansa... volveré —_salió de la habitación, su corazón latía de felicidad, la sinceridad en su mirada en sus palabras, sabía que no existía ni un dejo de orgullo en él_—

X-X

_Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo quería que Seiya reaccionara, ansiaba escuchar su voz decirle que la amaba, si bien ya se había tranquilizado las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, en ese instante se sentía completamente sola, lo que pensaba que sería una buena noticia termino dejándolo en ese estado, si también se sentía culpable._

-Perdóname... —_pensaba a cada momento mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, no se separaría de él en ningún momento_—

_Lentamente abrió los ojos quejándose de aquella punzada que sentía._

-¿Seiya? —_Murmuró observando su mano que se movía entre las suyas y en seguida su rostro_—

-¿Alguien anoto las placas del auto que me atropello? —_Murmuró llevando su otra mano a su cabeza, al tiempo que observaba a su bella acompañante_— debo estar en el cielo por qué un bello ángel esta a mi lado

-Tonto... —_murmuró conteniendo las ganas de llorar_— pensé que te perdía... —_murmuró recargando la frente en su mano_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Tu también me vas a decir tonto?

_Levanto la cabeza y negó_— Te amo... —_se acerco hundiendo su rostro en la almohada a lado de él_— te amo Seiya...

_La abrazo suavemente_— Yo también te amo... al final lo tuve que enfrentar

-Lo se... pero tuve miedo de perderte... pasaste demasiado tiempo inconsciente... estaba asustada...

-Vi una pequeña luz, pero creo que aun no tiempo de irme —_la abrazo aun mas_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró abrazándolo con cuidado_— no me dejes nunca... ahora menos... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo...

_Sonrió adolorido—_ ¿Entonces el bebé es mío? —_Sonrió con alegría_— no pensaba dejarte aun si el bebé hubiese sido de Darien... ahora que se que es mío menos lo hare... te amo Serena…

-Es nuestro hijo... —_murmuró a su oído_— nuestro... te amo Seiya... ahora menos que nunca te dejare...

-Ni yo a ti te amo... bombón, esto es un milagro

-Pensaba darte la sorpresa después de la fiesta... pero escucharte cantar, no me pude contener por ir a abrazarte... estoy tan feliz de que estés bien...

-Siempre me han dicho que soy un cabeza dura, ya lo comprobé —_sonrió divertido y feliz_— ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido bombón te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz, aunque recibir la noticia en medio de una pelea eso si es original

_Sonrió ligeramente, incluso en esos momentos era bromista_— Tenía que serlo... sino no seriamos tu y yo... y no eres un cabeza dura... eres el hombre que me ama y al que amo... y seremos felices con nuestro hijo... o hija...

-Lo seremos luchare porque así sea —_la abrazo buscando sus labios_— te amo

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró dándole un sutil y suave beso_— no vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Tratare... —_sonrió_— me duele mucho la cabeza bombón... ¿cómo está Darien? ¿Como esta?

-Supongo que bien... —_murmuró incorporándose_— llamare al médico para que te revise, todos están preocupado por ti... y averiguare como se encuentra ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias —_se volvió a recostar justo en el momento que Rei entro a la habitación_—

-Hola... —_murmuró al verla entrar—_ apenas iba a ir buscar al médico de Seiya... ya reacciono...

-Yo lo revisare, no te preocupes, el médico que atiende a Seiya entro en una cirugía... —_suspiro_— Darien quiere hablar contigo...

_Volteo a ver a Seiya_— No quiero dejarlo solo...

-Anda ve... no te preocupes por mi... me siento bien

-Pero... —_lo observo un momento, pudo ver en su mirada que era necesario que ella hablara con Darien_— de acuerdo... no tardo... cualquier cosa me avisaras por favor ¿si?

-Está en buenas manos confía en mi —_le sonrió ligeramente_—

-Gracias... —_le sonrió a Seiya antes de salir de la habitación, encontrándose con todos que aun estaban preocupados_— ya despertó... —_dijo con una sonrisa_—

-Que bien... —_murmuró Yaten sintiéndose más tranquilo_—

-Vaya que la libro... —_comento Taiki que rodeaba a Lita por los hombros_—

-Menos mal, ese cabeza dura si nos dio un buen susto… —_dijo Lita_—

-Me alegra que este bien… —_sonrió más tranquila Mina—_

_Sonrió al ver que todos estaban más tranquilos_— La Dra. Hino lo está revisando... ahora vuelvo no tardo...

_Asintieron más tranquilos esperando, Yaten se las había ingeniado para contener el escándalo, aunque era inminente lo que vendría. _

_Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación que le habían asignado a Darien, tocó suavemente esperando a que le respondieran._

-Adelante —_murmuró recostado observando el techo_—

_Abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de sí quedándose recargada_— ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No me puedo quejar... —_se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama_— ¿y Seiya?, ¿como esta?

-Ya despertó... —_murmuró sin moverse_— ¿querías hablar conmigo?

-Si... yo... quiero pedirte perdón...

-¿Me darás el divorcio? —_pregunto sin atreverse a verlo_—

-Si... lo hare... siento haberme aferrado y cegado por mi orgullo, pero lo hare solo porque se trata de Seiya...

_Subió la mirada para verlo—_ ¿Por qué?, tú sabías lo que sentía por mí en aquellos años... ¿por qué te acercaste a mi si amabas a Rei?

-Quería que el luchara al ver que alguien más podría ganar tu corazón... quería que dejara de ser tan pasivo, lo que no esperaba era enamorarme de ti...

_Respiro profundamente—_ No entiendo cómo fue posible que llegáramos a esto... yo te amaba, pero lo que siento por Seiya es distinto... es algo que nunca había sentido... nos hicimos mucho daño Darien y lo lamento...

-Siento haberme interpuesto en su camino... no fue la mejor manera... en verdad me cautivo tu alegría incomparable y la ilusión por tu sueño... te ame Serena... nada de lo que viví en este tiempo a tu lado fue solo porque si... todo cambio cuando volví a verla a ella renació todo lo que un día sentí... lo siento les hice mucho daño

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? —_murmuró caminando hacia la ventana comenzaba a amanecer, ¿acaso era un simbolismo de lo que estaba pasando?_—

-Toque fondo, al perderlo todo Serena...

-¿Teníamos que llegar a todo esto? —_Pregunto sin dejar de ver el amanecer_— yo no lo planee... estar junto a Seiya hizo que todo lo que sentí en el pasado, lo que pensé que era solo un amor de adolescente surgiera ahora siendo un amor maduro, lamento si hice las cosas mal

-Yo también hice las cosas mal Serena... quizás debí seguir sus consejos y no dejarle a él la tarea... me cegué por todo, me confié de él

-En un principio me sentí alagada de que mi esposo enviara flores y hermosas notas, pero algo no cuadraba... y es que en los años que llevábamos casados nunca lo hiciste... —_murmuró_— y cuando comencé a prestarle más atención a Seiya sin darse cuenta usaba las mismas palabras... termine de amarlo gracias a esos detalles... provoco el efecto contrario...

-Por eso es que él dice que fui yo quien te arrojo a sus brazos _—sonrió—_ tiene razón, lo subestime demasiado

-No es mi naturaleza mentir... y te pido disculpas por haberte engañado, después de todo no soy mejor que tu... —_dijo volteando a verlo_—

-Yo lo propicie... debo decirte que la idea de un bebé en verdad me ilusiono más de lo que te imaginas

-Lo se... me sorprendió la idea que tenias de celebrarlo... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— no pensé que tenias tantos deseos de ser padre...

-Quizás mi mayor ilusión, estaba seguro que sería mi mayor orgullo... quizás si lo hubiéramos tenido antes todo sería diferente... perdóname sé que no soy una buena persona... te hice mucho daño

-Ambos nos hicimos daño... —_sonrió sutilmente y de forma sincera_— de verdad Darien créeme que yo no planee el enamorarme de Seiya pero sucedió y ahora ambos tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices con quienes realmente merecemos y nos merecen...

-Sabes creí que todo lo tenía perdido... primero ella, luego tu y mi mejor amigo, por supuesto el bebé... de pronto todo lo que creí mío se esfumo de la nada... pero Rei me ha brindado una esperanza aun...

-Te ha dicho que está esperando un hijo tuyo ¿verdad?, me da gusto por ti...

-Si... quizás ese día lo supuse... pero no estaba seguro de ello, vaya que ironía ¿no te parece?, de lo que si estaba seguro resulto ser lo contrario

_Sonrió más tranquila_— Si, tienes razón... lo lamento, pero si de algo sirve realmente pensé que era tuyo este bebé...

-Serena... tu siempre vas a ser alguien especial para mi... creí que antes no tenía a nadie, y no me di cuenta que siempre tuve a Rei pero sobre todo a Seiya...

-También me tuviste a mi Darien... —_murmuró_— también te ame... y por lo mismo ahora veo todo con más claridad y deseo que seas feliz...

-Yo también... no te pude hacer feliz como debía ser

-Lo hiciste a tu manera... —_se encogió de hombros_— del mismo modo que yo lo hice contigo... así que no te preocupes, solo vivimos una etapa y ahora tenemos el inicio de una que ruego porque sea definitiva...

-Más vale que así sea Serena Tsukino, Seiya Kou es mi mejor amigo y aun estoy sorprendido por su fuerza

-¿Pensaste que no te golpearía? —_pregunto con una sonrisa orgullosa—_

-Al menos no con tanta fuerza —_recodando sus golpes—_ ha dejado de ser el Seiya pasivo... tarde pero logre mi cometido... por cierto... supe que fue a Corea a terminar su compromiso... ¿cómo le fue?

-Mmm podría decirse que bien... al menos pudo romper el compromiso...

-Debió ser difícil —_volvió a recostarse_— quizás más tarde pueda hablar con él...

-Sí creo que les haría bien platicar... sin golpes por favor... Darien... de verdad gracias por los años que pasamos juntos y por dejarme ahora ser libre para estar con él y obviamente tú con ella...

-Aun falta que ella termine con ese mediquillo —_sonrió irónicamente_— se que sonara extraño, pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo Serena...

-Eso será decisión de ustedes... —_murmuró acercándose a la cama_— yo respetare lo que Seiya decida...

-Lo digo, porque sé que es raro, y porque al final de cuentas formaran una familia... por eso quiero saber si tu también me aceptaras, claro si él me acepta

-Sera su decisión Darien... yo la respetare... será muy extraño pero si Seiya quiere continuar con tu amistad no habrá problema por mi...

-Gracias... sé que no merezco ni tu perdón ni su amistad... sé que hice mucho daño por mi orgullo me arrepiento de ello

-No te preocupes, creo que tendrás puntos extras por darme el divorcio... —_sonrió divertida_— gracias Darien...

-La casa la venderemos y nos iremos a partes iguales ¿te parece bien?

-No te preocupes ahora por eso... será mejor que descanses y te recuperes... hablaremos bien de los términos del divorcio cuando ya estés mejor

-Me parece bien —_sonrió acomodándose bien_— las camas son un poco incomodas, qué diferencia hay de ser paciente a ser medico

-Créeme que mucha... —_sonrió divertida_— bueno te dejo para que descanses volveré con Seiya... ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-Solo que lo felicito... más tarde hablare con él... cuando me lo permita la doctora Hino, y que me disculpe por el sillazo que le di

-De acuerdo yo se lo diré... ahora descansa... nos vemos luego... —_sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta— _y felicidades por tu hijo...

-Felicidades a ti también Serena...

-Gracias... —_sonrió saliendo de la habitación, había sido extraño esa conversación pero al menos se sentía más tranquila, caminó hacia la sala donde estarían todos o bueno al menos estaban, se dirigió a la habitación de Seiya donde ya no estaba Rei sino Yaten_— ¿donde están todos?

-Fueron a buscar algo de comer, tú también debes comer algo Serena

-Ahora no… más tarde, ahora quiero estar con Seiya...

_Suspiró—_ No quiero que tu también enfermes... además, más vale se preparen para el escándalo que se avecina

-Si me imagino... pero por el momento podemos mantener el secreto ¿no? —_Se acerco a la cama de Seiya tomando su mano_—

-No creo... trate de mitigar lo sucedido pero hubo un infiltrado _—tomo el control encendiendo el televisor—_

-¿Cómo que un infiltrado? —_Volvió la mirada hacia Seiya preocupada_—

-Un periodista —_murmuró buscando el canal, hasta detenerse en uno en específico donde hablaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior_—

"Nuestra fuente anónima confirma que la causante del problema surgido anoche en uno de los estudios de grabación fue la actriz Serena Tsukino, eso quiere decir que la mujer que se le vio entrando a un hotel era ella y su acompañante ni más ni menos que el actor revelación Seiya Kou... ahora entendemos cómo es que hay tanta química en la pareja dentro de la serie que próximamente estrenaran... ¿o es acaso solo un simple truco publicitario?, en cualquiera de los dos casos lo lamentamos por el Dr. Darien Chiba..."

_Yaten suspiro bajando el volumen del televisor_— Tendremos que dar una conferencia... ¿creen poderlo afrontar?

-Lo hare yo... —_dijo Serena observando con tristeza el televisor_— Seiya no puede en este momento, la que dará las explicaciones soy yo... que por lo visto soy la causante de todo...

-En cuanto Seiya se restablezca seguro los medios lo atacaran... Seiya tendremos que acelerar lo de tu lanzamiento musical

-Yo... ahora vuelvo... no me siento bien... —_dijo soltando a Seiya para salir de esa habitación que de un momento a otro sentía que asfixiaba, si bien lo peor ya había pasado sabía lo cruel que podía ser la gente y mas la prensa_—

_Seiya la observo salir, se acomodo un poco, se sentía desconcertado_— ¿Crees que podamos salir bien de esta?

-Eso espero... —_murmuró preocupado_— no es solo el hecho del engaño si ahora también de su embarazo...

-Estoy preocupado... no importa lo que digan de mi... pero... de ella...

-La prensa se va a ensañar con ella porque es la figura publica... no es mala la idea de que hable con la prensa... pero no estoy seguro…

-¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor Yaten?, no quiero que se enfrente sola

-Mira se que siempre los he molestado por ser demasiado profesional, pero la verdad es que ahora me preocupa más su salud que lo que puedan decir... no sé si este sea un buen momento para que hable con la prensa... aunque si no lo hace comenzaran las suposiciones y eso es peor... —_dijo al momento que volvía a escuchar el nombre de Seiya en el televisor_—

"Este es el causante de la ruptura marital de Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba... el nuevo actor Seiya Kou... la verdad yo no la culpaba que le hubiera sido infiel a su esposo es muy guapo Seiya Kou... —_dijo la voz femenina de la conductora mientras mostraba fotografías de él_—"

_Volvió su mirada—_ En cuyo caso... porque no dejas pasar a los reporteros y responderé sus preguntas aunque no se cómo vaya a ser...

-Eso podría empeorar las cosas... —_dijo suspirando preocupado_— desgraciadamente ahorita los dos son los infieles mientras que Darien es la victima...

_Se recostó suspirando_— ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?, por donde le busques no evitara el escándalo

-¿Qué opinas de esperar hasta que pase el periodo de peligro para el embarazo?

-Creo que es lo mejor... preferible que hagan suposiciones a que ella esté en peligro...

-Por lo pronto no diremos nada, continuaremos con las grabaciones que ya están próximas a terminar, eso nos lleva a otro problema... tu...

-¿Yo? —_Murmuró confundido_— ¿que mas problema puede haber además de todo esto?

-¿Cómo vamos a justificar esos moretones dentro de la historia?

-¿Qué tal una pelea con mi protector?

-Tendremos que modificar muchas cosas... —_suspiro preocupado y pensativo_— ¿y si representamos su historia dentro de la serie?

-¿Que a caso no era así?—_sonrió divertido_—

-Claro que lo era... pero me refiero al embarazo incluido...

-Entonces será por completo nuestra historia, quizás al final el publico acepte nuestro amor sin necesidad de dar una explicación, además hay actores con peores problemas y escándalos

-Así es... _—murmuró_— pero igual tendremos que dar una conferencia cuando se estrene la serie y será lo mismo les harán preguntas...

-Pero quizás será diferente ¿no?, si la conferencia es sobre la serie podríamos decir que está basada en nuestra propia historia de amor

-Si podría ser... bueno ahora creo que será mejor que descanses iré a hablar con ella antes de que se le ocurra citar a los medios... espero que se haya ido a comer...

-Apresúrate que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien la pare

-Ya voy... descansa... —_dijo saliendo de la habitación no sin antes haberle entregado el control remoto_—

-Gracias —_le sonrió un poco más tranquilo aun sentía dolor en su cabeza descansar le ayudaría, mucho; pero deseaba que su bombón estuviera a su lado_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues ahora si se aclaro la paternidad del bebé aunque como dijo Mina mas vale cerciorarse de que es de Seiya, y pues ya que están en el hospital que le hagan la prueba de paternidad a los dos y así ya salimos completamente de dudas ¿no?, ¿y qué les pareció el enfrentamiento entre Darien y Seiya?

Ahora si vamos a dar los agradecimientos por sus reviews a las siguientes personitas lindas que nos siguen cada capitulo: _**Trinidad, **__**Amy Kou**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**selena kou chiba, **__**felina 26, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**princessnerak, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **_espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo y nos cuenten que les pareció este, que estuvo bastante fuertecito.

Bueno pues ahora si nos leemos el próximo domingo 23 de Diciembre, así que no desesperen es seguro que aquí andaré :P ahora si chicas abracitos y besitos, hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

_El pasillo finalizaba en un ventanal y ahí estaba ella con un vaso térmico en la mano, tan solo había ido a buscar un poco de té y pensar en lo que haría, no solo seria difícil con los medios si no también con la gente, lo pudo sentir cuando fue a la cafetería, las miradas sobre ella y sin poder decir nada más._

-¿En qué piensas? —_Murmuró acercándose a sus espaldas_—

-Yaten... sé que te debo mucho pero... ¿que pasaría si me retiro?

-¿Eso es lo que deseas Serena?

-No estoy segura... pero es que no es agradable ver como juzgan sin saber... no quiero que manchen lo más hermoso que tengo con comentarios hirientes...

-Si te retiras ahora y Seiya decide continuar... de todas formas los comentarios seguirán y puede ser peor... lo mejor ahora es esperar... hable con Seiya adaptaremos su historia a la serie por completo incluyendo el embarazo, para el día del estreno daremos una conferencia, ahí seguro les harán preguntas pero confiamos en que no serán tan pesadas como si lo hicieras ahora... lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es ir junto a Seiya, y disfrutar su amor que les ha costado mucho

-¿Te damos muchos dolores de cabeza verdad? —_Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa_—

-Un poco de adrenalina no está mal... saldremos de esta, ahora lo importante es tu salud y la del bebé, pediré que te revisen a fondo

-Gracias Yaten... —_sonrió ligeramente_— no sé que haríamos sin ti...

-Por algo soy su representante

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla_— Gracias Yaten... estaré en la habitación de Seiya... —_comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación entrando, cerro con cuidado al ver que al parecer estaba dormido, había sido demasiado para un día incluso para él_—

-Bombón te amo —_murmuró entre sueños acomodándose un poco_—

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco hasta la orilla de la cama, lo observo un instante y se agacho hasta poder sentir sus labios_— También te amo... —_murmuró—_

_Sonrió entre sueños al sentir sus labios, sintiéndose más confortable y muy feliz._

-Descansa mi amor... —_peino suavemente su cabello dándole un beso en la frente para en seguida sentarse en el sillón y cuidar su sueño, aun tenía mucho que pensar y que mejor haciéndolo que viendo al dueño de su corazón_—

X-X

_Habían pasado ya algunas horas, caminó lentamente hacia el consultorio de Diamante esperando que ya hubiese llegado, toco la puerta._

-Adelante...

_Abrió la puerta entrando—_ Buenos días

-Buenos días hermosa... —_sin dudarlo se puso de pie para acercarse a saludarla_— ¿como estas?

-Bien... ¿y tú? —_le sonrió ligeramente_—

-Bien, te tengo una sorpresa... —_dijo acercándose a su escritorio para tomar una hoja con unas imágenes— _mira conseguí este lugar para que tengas donde llegar a Suiza...

_Observo la hoja con tristeza volviendo su mirada a él_— Diamante... yo... —_respiró profundamente tomando valor_— perdóname...

_Aquel solo gesto lo hizo confirmar su peor temor_— No me acompañaras ¿verdad?

-Le dije la verdad a Darien —_murmuró sentía mucha tristeza por él_— perdóname

-Entiendo... —_se alejo un poco hacia el escritorio nuevamente_— ¿cómo lo tomo?

-Está arrepentido por todo... y está feliz... por el bebé...

_Asintió arrojando la hoja al bote de basura—_ Espero que seas muy feliz Rei... te lo mereces...

-Gracias... siento no haber sido la chica indicada para soportar a un medico errante como tu... pero mereces alguien que te ame de verdad... perdóname

-No tienes nada de que disculparte... —_sonrió ligeramente_— después de todo eres la mujer que amo y lo que más deseo es que seas feliz... y si crees que es con él con quien puedes lograrlo adelante...

_No evito derramar algunas lagrimas_— Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi... no sé que habría hecho yo sola, fuiste un gran apoyo—_retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta_— te deseo lo mejor Diamante

-Gracias Rei... cuídate... —_murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia sus documentos, no es que no le doliera tener que dejar libre a la mujer que amaba, pero eso hacia las cosas más fáciles, ahora recordaba porque nunca se establecía en un lugar_—

_Salió de su consultorio, no podía evitar sentirse triste, después de todo él era especial para ella, habría deseado de verdad enamorarse y entregarle su corazón, pero simplemente era imposible hacerlo cuando alguien más se lo había llevado consigo hacía tiempo y aun le pertenecía solo a él, caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de Darien, al entrar noto que junto a él que dormía estaba una chica pelirroja, frunció el ceño con molestia_— ¿Quién es usted?

-Discúlpeme... —_dijo alejándose un poco de la cama_— ¿es usted la doctora de Darien?

-Si —_murmuró con sequedad acercándose hacia él para revisarlo_— ¿y usted es…? porque veo que no es su esposa

-Una amiga... ¿cómo esta él?

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe —_se giro hacia ella_—

_Volvió la mirada a la doctora_— Disculpe pero quien es usted para decir si me incumbe o no...

-¿Y quién es usted para estar aquí?

-Ya se lo dije soy una amiga de Darien...

-Bien entonces vaya y pregúntele a su esposa, ahora si me permite cambiare el vendaje —_le dio la espalda con molestia_—

-¿Qué sucede? —_Pregunto Darien que comenzaba a despertar después de escuchar tanto murmullo_—

-Una amiga está preocupada... por ti...

-¿Una amiga? —_Murmuró quejándose un poco_— ¿quién?

-Soy yo Kakyu... Darien me preocupe mucho al escuchar la noticia y vine de inmediato —_intento acercarse a él pero Rei no se movió de su lugar_—

-Vete... te pedí que no volvieras a buscarme...

-Pero Darien... ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso? —_Rei volvió su mirada hacia ella fulminándola—_

-Las cosas han cambiado... —_murmuró llevando una mano al costado_— ahora vete y no me busques mas...

-¿Te duele verdad? —_murmuró tomando la mano de él, para revisarlo_—

-Es imposible... —_murmuró Kakyu molesta_—

-Solo un poco... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutilmente a Rei ignorando por completo a la pelirroja_—

-Espero ya no tener con ladear con mujeres como esta...

-¿Mujeres como yo?, ¿Darien quien es esta? —_se acerco con enojo jalando Rei para apartarlo de él—_

-Suéltala... —_dijo tratando de levantarse_—

-¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿Se atreve a tocarme con sus sucias manos? —_hizo una mueca de asco, haciendo fuerza para no separarse de Darien pero si abofetearla_—

-Pero... —_murmuró la pelirroja_— ¿tu quien eres? —_Se llevo la mano a la mejilla_—

_Rei sacudió su bata, acomodándosela, al momento que un ligero mareo se apodero de ella sujetándose de la cama_— No tengo porque responder... solo no vuelvas a cercarte a mi hombre

-¿Tu hombre? —_Murmuró dando un paso atrás_—

-¿Rei te sientes bien? —_Dijo preocupado tomando el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras_—

-Sera mejor que le dejes en claro a esta mujer quien soy yo... —_tomo su mano para que no llamara a las enfermeras_—ya me siento mejor no te preocupes

-Sera mejor que te vayas Kakyu... te lo dije desde un principio, que nunca esperaras mas de mí de lo que podía darte... y eso ya acabo... Rei es la mujer que amo y con la que me casare en cuanto mi divorcio este finalizado...

-¿Ella la mujer que amas?, imposible... yo... —_ya no dijo mas, Rei volvió a verla sonriendo, por lo que salió de la habitación_—

_Al ver que estaban solos se sentó en la cama_— ¿Con cuantas más voy a tener que lidiar Darien Chiba?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas... —_murmuró tomando su mano_— pero eso se acabo...

-Solo espero que no me salgas con alguna otra sorpresita como otro hijo regado por ahí

-No te preocupes... _—sonrió ligeramente_— ¿entonces qué dices te casas conmigo?

-¿Hablas enserio? —_fijo su mirada feliz de escucharlo_—

-Claro... por algo te lo estoy pidiendo... agilizare lo del divorcio, incluso Serena me lo va a agradecer...

_Lo abrazo con fuerza derramando aun lagrimas—_ Acepto casarme contigo... pero no quiero que me engañes nunca... te quiero solo para mi

-No te preocupes Rei... ya no tendré la necesidad de mentir y engañar... —_murmuró abrazándola con ternura_— en ti tengo todo lo que necesito...

_Se separo un poco sintiendo su vientre moverse_— Auchs… creo que no soy la única que está feliz... —_tomo su mano llevándola a su vientre_— ¿puedes sentirlo?

-Nuestro hijo estará orgulloso de sus padres... —_murmuró acariciando suavemente su vientre_— te lo juro...

-Mientras no se cegué por su orgullo y se imite por ello todo estará bien _—le sonrió_— sabes... Diamante me acaba de dejar en libertad

-Ah... el Dr. Black... —_murmuró tomando su mano besándola_— al menos supo lo que le convenía

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué pensabas hacer?

-Nada... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— esa es otra cosa que es mejor que no sepas... pero bueno le admiro que te haya dejado libre... ¿cuándo se va?

-Creo que la próxima semana... aunque andaba viendo para irse junto conmigo a final de mes... Darien Chiba será mejor que no me guardes ningún secreto... sea como sea... él me dio todo su apoyo

-Lo se... tranquila no iba a hacer nada malo... pero bueno ahora tendrás que cuidarme ¿cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? es incomodo...

-Cuando menos una semana, para que sane bien esa herida

-Mmm podre soportarla siempre y cuando estés conmigo... ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Acaso piensas que podría dejar este caso a otro médico?, eres mi paciente —_le guiño un ojo—_ ahora veamos haber esa herida

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente, tan profesional como siempre_—

X-X

_Por la tarde y tras ver que estaba en perfecto estado de recuperación y de que Rei le diera el permiso fue a la habitación de Seiya para hablar con él, por suerte estaba solo así, podría hablar tranquilamente con él._

_Seiya dormitaba, aun le dolía la cabeza, además de que debía pasar unos días para determinar que el golpe no había sido de consideración y que no se habría dañado alguna parte importante del cerebro que pudiese causarle problemas en el futuro, de momento le costaba mantenerse despierto debido al dolor._

-¿Seiya? —_murmuró al cerrar la puerta y en seguida caminar con cuidado a la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama_— Seiya...

_Abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre—_ Cinco minutos más

-Tenemos que hablar... —_dijo observándolo_— ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si taladraran mi cabeza a cada momento —_se sentó con dificultad en la cama_— además que me duele mucho la espalda ¿y tú?

-Mejor... unas cuantas puntadas pero nada importante... —_dijo llevando la mano a su costado_— quiero disculparme por lo que paso...

-No tendrías porque... sea como sea que se dieron las cosas te traicione

-Lo se... —_suspiro sutilmente_— pero creo que yo también lo hice en su momento...

-Entonces quizás estamos a mano —_sonrió ligeramente—_

-Si, quizá... —_murmuró observándolo_— lamento todo lo que paso... y todo lo que dije

-¿Que te sucedió amigo? —_Sonrió irónicamente_— bueno si es que todavía puedo llamarte así... todo esto es irónico

-Sí que lo es... después de lo que te hice no sé si aun me consideres amigo...

-Darien... después de Lita tu eres mi segundo mejor amigo, y no he olvidado que gracias a ti sigo vivo, y quizás ahorita podría estar muerto

-Pero bien pude haberte yo matado de ese golpe... y créeme que no me lo hubiera perdonado...

-Por fortuna tengo la cabeza muy dura —_bromeo_— o no estaría contándolo

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice y por lo que le hice a Serena... no sé que me paso, el orgullo me cegó...

-Sabia que ese no eras tú... mi amigo solía ser irónico y sarcástico, pero siempre fiel a sus ideales.

-Lo sé y me disculpo por ello... no te merecías lo que hice y ella tampoco...

-Se que te casaste amándola, por eso no luche... a decir verdad rogaba con todas mis fuerzas no tener que enfrentarme a ti…

-Pero al final sucedió... —_murmuró haciendo una pequeña mueca_— no pensé en ningún momento que lo que sentías por ella volviera a surgir con la convivencia... por eso fue que te lleve a mi casa... estaba demasiado seguro de ella tanto que no me tome la molestia de ver sus necesidades...

-Lo hacías al inicio... cuando la apoyaste con su sueño, quizás en ese momento no habría sido tan valiente como para enfrentarlo todo, incluyendo a mi padre

-Supongo que no cuentas con su apoyo... pero quizá ahora que vea que vas en serio con todo, la actuación, ser cantante y ahora enamorado es posible que te apoye...

_Asintió—_ Eso espero... porque si me siento triste siendo que nunca hasta ahora le falle

-Deberá comprender tarde o temprano... más ahora que será abuelo...

-Sera una grata sorpresa… siendo que solo dije que estaba enamorado pero no me permitió hablar...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Quien lo hubiera imaginado el tranquilo Seiya Kou arriesgando todo por una mujer... nunca espere que ambos me fueran a engañar, ya sé que es lo mínimo que merecía pero vamos... tanto tu como Serena siempre fueron demasiado responsables, si que fue una sorpresa...

-Créeme me sentí un miserable cuando sucedió... me sentía desolado y sin rumbo, fue Lita quien me jalo las orejas y no se ha cansado de decirme que sea egoísta y piense en mi

-Fue lo que siempre te dije... que lucharas por lo que querías pero no lo hacías... tuvieron que pasar los años para que lo hicieras por fin... ¿qué se siente tener lo que tanto deseas?

-Puedo decir que me siento bastante bien… no quiero perder a Serena, ella se las ingenio para que el sentimiento que habitaba en mi se convirtiera en amor, y quizás ese mismo amor me hacia hacer algunas maldades como contarte lo que sucedía sin que supieras con quien

-Sí, fuiste bastante cínico... algo nuevo en mi amigo y que no conocía...

-Aprendí del mejor —_se llevó una mano a la cabeza acomodando el vendaje_—

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?, ¿ya te conto Serena que iniciaremos los tramites del divorcio cuanto antes?

-No… no hemos hablado, al respecto —_suspiró_— ahora tenemos un problema más

-¿Cuál? —_pregunto preocupado_—

-La prensa y los medios de comunicación… al parecer hubo un infiltrado

-Ya veo... y ahora la prensa lo sabe... ¿qué van a hacer?

-Yaten piensa que es mejor esperar a la conferencia que se dará para el inicio de la serie... y que es mejor en enfocarnos en terminar las grabaciones y en la salud del bebé y Serena, aun me parece sorprendente la noticia

-A mi también... digo hace un año aproximadamente Serena me había planteado la idea de tener un bebé y no quise... y de pronto pensar que podría estar esperando un hijo mío cambio mi perspectiva de ver el mundo... me hizo ilusión pensar en tener un hijo... pero me da gusto que sea tuyo... y que se amen...

-¿En verdad? —_Sonrió feliz y con ilusión_— ¿y tú que harás amigo?

-Comenzar con los trámites del divorcio y esperar un tiempo razonable para casarme con Rei...

-¿En verdad te casaras con ella?, me sorprendió mucho enterarme que ella era tu amante ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No tenia porque contarte todo... lo poco que te confié lo usaste en mi contra... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa burlona_— te di armas sin darme cuenta

_Sonrió__—_ Y me habrías dado más sin duda habría insistido en tu amor por ella

-Bueno si... la amo... y ahora sé que espera un hijo mío... más feliz me hace...

-Quizás no habríamos llegado a esta situación

-Si tal vez no habríamos llegado a esta situación pero las circunstancias son las que te hicieron ser fuerte y valorar y ser egoísta también... ¿no?

-Si... solo no habría querido enfrentarme a ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo... —_suspiró_— sin embargo yo amo a Serena

-¿La amaste desde que la conociste verdad?

-Si... así fue, pero no tenía la fuerza que hoy tengo, un amor de estudiante se convirtió en un amor más maduro y fuerte...

-Bueno pues ahora creo que solo me queda dejarla en libertad y que sean feliz... le preguntaba si sería posible tener una amistad después de todo lo que paso... dijo que respetaría tu decisión...

-Seria un poco extraño para ella... —_se quedo pensativo—_ pero, ¿cómo negar mi amistad al que hasta hoy he considerado como un hermano?

-Gracias Seiya... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— te agradezco que me hayas perdonado...

-Me preocupas mucho, y mi deseo es que tú también seas muy feliz como yo...

-Lo seré no te preocupes... será mejor que descanses si no Serena no me perdonara que no te recuperes por estar aquí metido...

-He dormido demasiado y el dolor no se va —_sonrió volviendo a acomodarse_— felicita a Rei de mi parte se ve muy linda pero no tanto como Serena

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Yo la saludo de tu parte... y disculpa nuevamente por los golpes...

-No te pregunte ¿tu como estas?, también te golpee muy fuerte

-No te preocupes estaré bien... será mejor que descanses...

-Gracias —_cerró sus ojos para volver a dormir_—

X-X

_Caminaba entre los pasillos, revisando a sus demás pacientes, tomaría un descanso para poder desayunar algo, cuando se encontró a Serena cerca de la cafetería_— Hola…

_Volteó al escuchar vagamente una voz_— Ah hola… —_sonrió sutilmente_— ¿como estas?

-Un poco cansada, tomare un pequeño descanso... ¿y tú?, no te ves muy bien que digamos, quizás necesitas comer algo, vamos a la cafetería

-Te acompaño ya comí algo de fruta... —_dijo caminando hacia la cafetería_—

-No es suficiente... aun te ves un poco pálida... dime ¿cómo van tus síntomas?

-Bien, casi no los he sentido... ¿y tú?

-Aun tengo mareos... —_sonrió ligeramente, caminando hacia una de las mesas_— pediré dos desayunos completos y no quiero peros

-De acuerdo... —_murmuró sentándose, no tenía hambre y lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a vomitar_—

_Rei pidió dos desayunos ligeros, junto con su porción de kiwi y dos tés, para enseguida volver a la mesa_— Pedí desayuno ligero, esto no te caerá de peso y te hará mucho bien

-Gracias... —_sonrió sutilmente ayudándole—_ ya no te pude preguntar pero... ¿cómo encontraste a Seiya?

-Mande a hacerle unos estudios más a fondo, aparentemente está bien... te voy a ser sincera me preocupa ese golpe en la cabeza, espero no sea nada grave...

-Si yo también estoy preocupada... todo el tiempo se la pasa dormido...

-Al menos tenemos buenos síntomas... ese golpe pudo haber hecho mucho mas... —_tomo un poco de fruta comiéndola_—

-Sí, lo imagino... —_dijo un tanto pensativa_— ¿sabes que yo tuve la culpa?

-No sé muy bien los detalles Serena... pero considero que lo importante ahora es que estén bien... —_refiriéndose a los tres_— sin importar quien haya sido el causante, Darien fue demasiado lejos al golpearlo con la silla, y no lo apruebo

-No, no me refiero a eso... bueno si... —_suspiro profundamente_— me refiero a que no debí decirle nada del bebé a Seiya, al menos no en ese momento, yo hice que se distrajera

-Entiendo... ¿por qué se lo dijiste en ese momento?, un hombre cuando esta cegado por el enojo, egoísmo u otros sentimientos no es bueno darle noticias así, porque no sabes cómo reaccionaran, aunque siendo Seiya... me imagino que quería abrazarte en ese momento

-No lo pensé, solo estaba cansada de escuchar a Darien mencionando a mi hijo como un pretexto... pero ahora me siento terrible porque por mi causa Seiya esta así, lo distraje cuando bien pudo apartarse... —_Suspiro_— pero aparte... creo que fue un poco apresurado decir eso... es que estoy segura que es de Seiya pero... ¿y si no es así?, es solo una variante de días...

-¿Tu corazón te dice que es de él, pero hay una posibilidad que sea de Darien?

_Asintió apenada—_ Se que no debería decirte esto... pero... —_bajo la mirada_— no estoy segura al cien por cierto

-Y por tu cara no se los has dicho ¿verdad?

-No… es que... Seiya está muy emocionado y feliz... y Darien acepto darme el divorcio y pues contigo en el mismo estado es incluso un poco extraño...

-Sí lo es... —_sonrió ligeramente_— pero puedo ayudarte... yo tampoco podría vivir con la incógnita

-¿De qué forma? —_pregunto esperanzada_—

-Les puedo hacer la prueba de ADN sin decirles nada... ¿aceptarías?

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa_— ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Soy una de las mejores doctoras de este hospital, puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema, si les dijéramos algo... sin estar seguras seguro Seiya se pondría triste y Darien se sentirá confundido

-¿En cuánto tiempo estarían listos?, la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda estar evitando a Seiya...

-Si los hago hoy, veré que me entreguen los resultados mañana a primera hora

-Te lo agradeceré infinitamente... ya no puedo más con la incertidumbre...

-Les voy a sacar una muestra a cada uno... pero será más fácil hacerlo con Seiya, por aquello de los estudios, Darien seguro hará demasiadas preguntas

-Bueno pero seguro te las ingeniaras... —_sonrió ligeramente_— gracias Rei... mmm Yaten quiere que me hagan una revisión exhaustiva así que ahí podríamos aprovechar...

-Bien, te declaro mi paciente a partir de este momento te guste o no

_Sonrió ligeramente_— De acuerdo... ahora ya sabes mi pequeño secreto y temor...

-Lo arreglaremos, ya verás ahora quita esa cara de susto y come, que en seguida haremos los preparativos necesarios para tu revisión y la prueba, aunque Diamante puede revisarte también es muy bueno

-Ah no gracias... contigo será más que suficiente...

-Sí, eso sería aun más raro, él me hizo las primeras revisiones, quizás podamos aprender juntas eso de ser mamás ¿no te parece?

-Es posible, no lo tomes a mal pero... aun sigue siendo extraño para mí...

-Para mi también lo es... —_bebió un poco de jugo_— es algo así como de rivales y enemigas a amigas... o algo parecido...

-Si es extraño... —_murmuró comenzando a comer quizá un poco más tranquila aunque no lo estaría del todo hasta que no supiera el resultado de esos análisis_—

-Pero podríamos serlo ¿no? sabes... sé que te sonara extraño pero hoy me encontré con una pelirroja en la habitación de Darien...

-Mmm creo que la misma con la que lo vi... —_murmuró bebiendo un poco de té—_

-También lo vi con esa mujer —_frunció el ceño molesta_— y se atrevió a venir a verlo...

_Sonrió con ironía_— Bueno eso explica que clase de mujer es...

-Si... solo espero que ya no aparezcan más de sus amiguitas o terminare alejándome de nuevo

_Sonrió comiendo un poco mas_— Sinceramente no sé cómo comportarme ahora con todo esto... sigue siendo mi esposo pero eres tú la mujer que ama y yo por mi parte estoy con Seiya... así que no sé cómo reaccionar al respecto por más moderna que pueda ser creo que hay cosas que no deberíamos comentar...¿no te parece?

-Si tienes razón... lo siento, solo que no tengo alguien para desahogarme y la única persona que me escuchaba se irá pronto, y no puedo ir y decírselo así como si nada, porque sé que eso lo mataría

-¿Hablas de Diamante? —_Pregunto dejando de lado el brócoli que había en su comida_— parece que significas mucho para él...

-Si... y él para mí significa mucho, pero no es amor lo que siento por él

-Entiendo... debe ser difícil para él seguir en el mismo lugar que tu... —_Suspiro sutilmente_— ¿él sabía que el bebé que esperas es de Darien?

-Si... lo supo desde el inicio incluso sin que yo le dijera que había existido una mmm relación, si se le puede llamar así claro esta

-Entiendo... es un buen hombre espero que le vaya muy bien y encuentre una mujer que lo ame...

-Si yo también lo espero... con toda el alma... cuando supe que estaba embaraza llore como nunca... y desde entonces me siento demasiado sensible, pero se quedo a mi lado, sin decirme más, tengo mucho que agradecerle

-Sí, eso confirma que es un buen hombre... —_murmuró mientras continuaba su comida_— ¿cuánto tiempo llevara hacerme los análisis?

-Una revisión profunda quizás un par de horas

_Suspiro mordiendo el tenedor—_ De acuerdo entre más pronto mejor... además ya tengo que regresar a las grabaciones, me encantaría quedarme a lado de Seiya pero quizá eso será un poco difícil

-Si lo será, a como esta quizás lo demos de alta en 15 días depende lo que digan los resultados de los estudios, Serena... gracias por tu voto de confianza...

-No tienes nada que agradecer, creo que no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti para este momento tan confuso... gracias...

_Extendió su mano hacia ella_— Espero si no podemos ser amigas al menos llevarnos bien...

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente estrechando su mano_— gracias Rei...

-Bueno es hora de poner más a la obra —_se arremango las mangas de la bata al terminar el desayuno_— apresúrate

_Sonrió al darse cuenta que prácticamente había terminado su desayuno si acaso dejando los ingredientes que no le apetecían_— Si vamos...

X-X

_El día siguiente muy temprano estaba esperando a que Rei recogiera los resultados de la prueba, Yaten le había pedido que volviera al estudio para comenzar de nuevo las grabaciones ya que los arreglos del guion estaban listos pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba era saber quién era el padre de su bebé, se sentía peor que cuando supo que estaba embarazada, el mareo y las ganas de vomitar no la dejaban y menos lo harían hasta que supiera el resultado, en cuanto Rei lo recibió se lo entrego para que ella lo leyera, respiro profundamente al abrirlo y sacar la hoja comenzando a leerla, al terminar se sentó en la silla para digerir bien la noticia._

_Rei la observo detenidamente, su rostro no anunciaba nada bueno ¿o sí?—_ ¿Y bien?

_Respiro profundamente_— Es cierto... —_murmuró_— este bebé es de... Seiya... —_sonrió sutilmente no sorprendida pero si tranquila de que así fuera_—

_Suspiro aliviada, ella también se sentía temerosa, se dejo caer sobre la silla acariciando su vientre que ya comenzaba a abultarse._

-Ufff fue una posibilidad muy limitada pero al final estaba en lo cierto... es de Seiya... —_sonrió sutil sintiéndose plenamente feliz_— creo que ahora si podre verlo y hablar tranquilamente de nuestro hijo...

-Si acabo de revisarlo, ahora duerme, pero será mejor que lo despiertes, le llevaran el desayuno, aun siguen los analices sobre esa lesión que tiene, hasta ahora solo lo hace dormir

-Pero ¿está bien verdad? —_pregunto pues esa preocupación no la dejaba tranquila_—

-No quiero adelantarme, aparentemente así es, pero no quiero que se tome muy a la ligera... lo someteré a cuantos estudios sea necesario

-De acuerdo... —_murmuró no muy tranquila en ese aspecto_— ¿está bien que vaya de una vez a verlo?

-Si adelante ve, yo iniciare mi ronda matutina —_suspiro_—

-Gracias... —_sonrió acercándose a darle un abrazo—_ nos vemos luego... —_y sin decir más salió rápidamente del consultorio para dirigirse a la habitación de Seiya_—

_Tomó sus expedientes con una sonrisa, ahora sabía que Darien solo seria para ella, y que no habría mas vinculo que el que lo unía en la actualidad a ella que el futuro titulo de ex esposa, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al pensarlo, aun se preguntaba si aquello era normal, de pronto llevarse bien con la que había sido esposa del hombre que amaba_

X-X

_Respiro profundamente al entrar a la habitación, sonrió en cuanto lo vio, estaba dormido aunque igual la preocupación no podía dejarla tranquila ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo vivir, cerró la puerta acercándose hasta la cama donde paso suavemente la mano por su frente y acercarse a besar suavemente sus labios en su intento por despertarlo._

_Seiya abrió sus ojos soñoliento, observándola_— Estoy en el cielo

-Hola mi amor... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutilmente_—

-Bombón... ¿donde habías estado?, te extrañe estaba preocupado por ti

-Grabando y ocultándome de la prensa... pero he estado aquí por horas solo viéndote dormir... —_sonrió acariciando su frente_— yo también te he extrañado...

-Me da mucho sueño —_sonrió sentándose en la cama_—

-Lo se... ¿aun te duele? _—pregunto ayudándole a sentarse_—

-Un poco pero ya es menos creo

-Tienes que recuperarte para que vuelvas a las grabaciones... además tu hijo y yo te necesitamos...

-¿Como está el bebé? —_Sonrió mas tranquilo_—

-Muy bien... ya me hicieron los estudios para saber cómo esta... _—sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla— _dicen que está en perfecto estado... al próximo ultrasonido debes acompañarme...

-Lo hare sin falta, estoy ansioso por verlo

-O verla... —_sonrió_— quizá sea niña... o tal vez niño...

-Sera tan hermoso o hermosa como tu bombón —_llevo su mano a su vientre_— hola bebé

_Sonrió no pudiendo evitar unas lágrimas de felicidad_— Ya te ama tanto como yo...

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-No lo se... creo que eso debemos pensarlo juntos...

-Si, aun tenemos tiempo

-Te extraño tanto Seiya... que no puedo vivir sin ti... te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo, ya quiero salir de aquí pero no sé hasta cuando estaré en cama, no dejan de hacerme estudios

-Son necesarios para descartar cualquier posible problema... —_murmuró sentándose a su lado— _prométeme que no me vas a dejar...

-¿Por qué lo haría?, después de todo lo que nos ha costado estar juntos

_Sonrió ligeramente recostándose a su lado_— Lo se... solo quiero estar segura... —_murmuró viéndolo fijamente_— de que jamás nos dejaras a tu hijo y a mi...

-Jamás... sabes... cuando nazca quiero que vayamos a Corea para que conozca a sus abuelos

_Sonrió asintiendo_— Sera como tú quieras... ¿no quieres que les avise que estas hospitalizado?

-No… no quisiera preocuparlos

-Está bien... —_murmuró levantándose_— no tardan en traerte el desayuno... yo tengo que volver a las grabaciones, ¿necesitas algo?

-Solo que tu estés bien bombón... es lo único que quiero… por cierto hable con Darien…

-Ah si... —_murmuró llevándose el jarrón que contenía unas flores para cambiarle el agua_— ¿de qué hablaron?

-De todo... se disculpo y me disculpe... es extraño lo sé, pero mi deseo se está cumpliendo

_Suspiro observándose en el espejo mientras se llenaba el jarrón_— ¿Que todos sean felices?

-Si... eso es posible ¿verdad?

-Sí, es posible... —_murmuró volviendo a colocar el jarrón_— pero recuerda que no todo es tan fácil... la felicidad es vista de distinta manera por cada uno...

_Hizo un puchero_— ¿Cómo ves tú la felicidad?

-No lo sé ahora lo veo diferente, antes era feliz con mi trabajo y no pedía nada mas, pero ahora mis prioridades han cambiado... ahora están mi hijo y tu... supongo que si tuviera que alejarme del medio lo haría gustosa con tal de tener la felicidad de que estén en mi vida...

-Sabes... no importa de qué forma... solo quiero que todos a mi alrededor sean felices empezando por ti y por mi hijo

-Y lo seremos ya lo veras... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

_Respondió la sonrisa muy animado—_ Puedo decir que soy muy feliz

-Bueno será mejor que descanses... —_dijo tomando su bolso que había dejado cerca de la cama—_ cuando termine las grabaciones volveré...

-Te estaré esperando

-Si claro... —_sonrió ligeramente besando su frente_— nos vemos... y será mejor que te portes bien en los estudios...

-Soy niño bueno, pero oye...

-¿Dime? —_Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando lo escucho deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta_—

-¿Y mi beso?

-Ya te di un beso... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— ¿no fue suficiente?

-No… quiero otro.

_Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a acercarse hasta besar suavemente sus labios_— ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor —_sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios_— quisiera amarte en este mismo momento... aunque sé que nunca habrá suficiente tiempo para amarnos... te amo

-Ya habrá tiempo... —_dijo sintiéndose sonrojar_— ahora necesitas recuperarte para que salgas cuanto antes de aquí... por cierto... la casa... rescindí el contrato pague una pequeña multa pero hoy o mañana me entregaran las llaves de la nueva casa... es un poco más pequeña pero Seiya... esta vez la compre pensando en ti y en mi... quiero que vivamos juntos cuanto antes...

_Hizo un puchero—_ Quería escogerla junto contigo

-Ah... _—bajo la mirada—_ lo siento tal parece que nunca acierto contigo... —_suspiro profundamente_— bien cancelare el contrato... ya me tengo que ir... luego hablamos de eso... —_quizá estaba demasiado sensible que no pudo evitar sentirse triste y que sus ojos se tornaran rojizos_— descansa... regreso más tarde...

_La observo partir, solo quería compartirlo todo con ella incluso que entre los dos escogieran su nuevo hogar, llevo su mano a la cabeza tenía una fuerte punzada sintiendo su vista nublarse, tenia rato de sentirla pero no le había querido decir nada para no preocuparla aun mas, se volvió a recostar lentamente mirando hacia el techo o al menos eso intentaba, termino por cerrar los ojos._

X-X

_No había día en que no fuera por la mañana para despertarlo con un beso y por la tarde quedarse a cuidarlo, sus hábitos de sueño se habían alterado un poco pero todo se debía al golpe, al menos eso es lo que había entendido. Por su parte la prensa seguía buscándola para hablar al respecto sobre su posible relación con su coprotagonista, cada día tenía que ingeniárselas para escapar de ellos, y por fin llegaba a la habitación de Seiya, esta vez con aquella pequeña maceta en la que colocaba cada orquídea que él le había mandado, al entrar pudo verlo nuevamente dormido momento que aprovecho para dejar su regalo cerca de la ventana y en seguida regresar a su lado._

-Hola mi amor... —_murmuró besando suavemente sus labios para despertarlo_—

_Se movió un poco al sentir sus labios_— Hola bombón —_sonrió al observarla_— que linda te vez ¿te cortaste el cabello?

_Sonrió sutilmente acariciando su frente_— No amor... esta igual que siempre... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Creo que un poco mejor... sabes deberías hacerte coletas me gustan —_se sentó con un poco de dificultad_—

-Hace mucho que no me peino así pero... bueno quizá después... —_se encogió de hombros_— esa es otra de tus tantas fantasías pendientes... ¿de acuerdo?

-Te extraño mucho...

-Yo también amor... —_sonrió ligeramente_— te extraño tanto... y nuestro bebé también... —_murmuró tomando su mano para que acariciara su vientre_— necesita sentirte cerca...

-Hola bebé... te extraño mucho pequeña Serenity—_sonrió acariciando su vientre_—

-¿Serenity? —_Murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— ¿quieres que se llame así nuestra hija?

-Si es un lindo nombre, se parece al tuyo

-¿Y si es niño? —_Pregunto disfrutando de sentir esa caricia que se transmitía a su bebé—_

-Te toca escogerlo bombón

-Se llamara como tu... Seiya... —_murmuró sonriéndole_—

-Seiya jr —_sonrió acariciando un poco mas su vientre, sintiendo su vista nublarse, sacudió un poco su cabeza_—

-¿Estás bien? —_pregunto preocupada_—

-Un poco mareado... quizás porque llevo mucho tiempo en cama

-Quizá... pero aun no te puedes levantar... —_dijo acariciando su mejilla_— muchas veces pensé en tenerte en cama durante mucho tiempo pero no así...

-Lo se... espero pronto estar a tu lado... quiero estar contigo

-Te extraño tanto... —_dijo tomando su mano para hacer que acariciara su rostro— _te necesito a mi lado, ansió escuchar tu voz por la mañana despertándome...

-Yo también te extraño... —_murmuró, sentía que su vista se nublaba aun mas, sin poder sostener por mucho su caricia, dejando caer su mano pesadamente hacia su costado_—

-Seiya... ¿estás bien? —_Volvió a preguntar al ver esa reacción_— creo que aun necesitas descansar...

-Sí creo que si... me siento muy débil...—_murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento—_

-¿Seiya? —_Tomo su mano palmeándola suavemente—_ Seiya, respóndeme... ¿qué te pasa? —_Al ver que no reaccionaba de inmediato llamo a la enfermera_— por favor despierta... —_apenas escucho la puerta abrirse y otra enfermera diciendo que le avisaría a la Dra. Hino_— no me hagas esto Seiya... por favor...

_Darien que acaba de ser dado de alta, entro de inmediato, a la habitación al ver salir a la enfermera y ser informado, se apresuro hacia la cama_— ¿Que sucede?

-No lo se... se desmayo... Darien ¿qué le pasa?, no reacciona...

_De inmediato comenzó a revisarlo, tomando su pulso, y tentando un poco sobre el vendaje en su cabeza_— ¿Que síntomas tenía antes de desmayarse?

-¿Síntomas? —_pregunto mas asustada y tratando de pensar algo raro que viera—_ debilidad... y bueno no se... me comento que si me corte el cabello, menciono las coletas que usaba cuando era adolescente... pero no sé si es importante...

_Frunció el ceño revisando un poco mas su cabeza_— Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando, vamos seria reacciona… —_En ese instante entro Rei a la habitación, fijo su mirada en ella preocupado_— busca a Diamante, que venga de inmediato presenta síntomas de coagulación

-¿Qué es eso? —_Pregunto ahora más que preocupada_— Darien... ¿qué significa?, ¿qué le pasa a Seiya?, contéstame...

_Fijo su mirada en Serena_— Si es lo que pienso... que es, necesitaremos operarlo de inmediato, de lo contrario podríamos perderlo

_Había fijado su mirada en él para en seguida volver la mirada hacia Seiya_— No... —_Negó sutilmente_— no puedes hacerme esto... no ahora... tenemos que estar juntos... —_murmuró volviendo a tomar su mano con fuerza_—

-Serena _—fijo su mirada preocupado_— hare todo por salvarlo tranquilízate...

-¿Qué ocurre? —_pregunto Diamante que venía llegando con Rei, si bien estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido le sorprendió ver a Serena junto a la cama_—

-Presenta indicios de coagulación, confusión, debilidad, aunados con el sueño, y perdida del conocimiento —_se aparto para que el pudiera revisarlo_—

-Entiendo... —_se acerco en ningún momento Serena había despegado la vista de Seiya— _necesito revisarlo a fondo... —_dijo viendo a Rei para que se llevara a Serena_— por favor...

-Ven serena acompáñame —_se acerco tomando del brazo con suavidad_—

-No quiero dejarlo solo... —_murmuró aferrándose a su mano_—

-Serena, necesitamos revisarlo a fondo, te mantendré informada...

_Poco a poco soltó su mano no sin antes probar con lo que lo despertaba antes, un sutil beso en los labios, lo miro esperanzada pero nada, no quería llorar debía mantenerse fuerte, solo sintió cuando Rei la conducía hacia la puerta_.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente? —_Pregunto Diamante al momento que comenzaba a revisar sus pupilas_—

-No más de 10 minutos —_murmuró al verlas salir, para enseguida fijar su mirada en Diamante_—

-Tendremos que hacerle más estudios y si es lo que estas pensando deberemos programar la cirugía lo más pronto posible... —_al finalizar de revisarlo suspiro profundamente_— creo que es inminente...

_Fijo la mirada en su amigo_— Seiya... tenemos que hacer todo por salvarlo, daré la orden para que le hagan nuevos estudios más detallados

-Por lo pronto será mejor que lo tengamos en observación, ordenare que lo trasladen a terapia intensiva hasta que tengamos los resultados...

-Estoy de acuerdo—_murmuró al salir de la habitación para pedir los estudios urgentes_—

-¿Como esta? —_pregunto Serena que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento en que vio salir a Darien y Diamante_—

-Le haremos nuevos estudios, mientras tanto lo trasladaremos a terapia intensiva para tenerlo en observación —_dijo Darien fingiendo tranquilidad_—

-Pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad? —_Pregunto preocupada sintiendo como estaba a punto de derrumbarse— _dime que si Darien

_Fijo su mirada en Diamante, para enseguida tomarla del brazo con suavidad, para poderla tranquilizar_— Te prometo que haremos todo por salvarlo... debes mantener la calma o te hará daño

-¿Como me pides que este calmada si el hombre que amo está ahí inconsciente? —_Murmuró derramando algunas lagrimas_— tengo miedo Darien... no quiero perderlo...

-Llorando no vas a solucionar nada... qué pasaría si esto afecta al bebe... Seiya no me lo perdonaría, confía en nosotros... no puedo darte un calmante...

_Se soltó de él, lo observo fijamente, quería decir tantas cosas pero se quedo callada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no quería hablar de mas, observo hacia la habitación de Seiya, se sentía sola, solo quería estar con él y ahora que no podría no tenía a donde más ir, comenzó a alejarse._

_Se sentía culpable él había propiciado ese golpe, no estaría tranquilo hasta no verlo recuperado, pero ¿qué podía decir en ese momento?, lo único que podía hacer era hacerlo vivir a como diera lugar, enseguida se alejo para apresurar esos estudios._

-¿Que es lo que está pasando Rei? —_pregunto al observar que ambos se alejaban_—

-Serena lo culpa a él... y él... —_murmuró con tristeza_— se siente culpable... pero también ella se culpa así misma

-Debe ser difícil para ambos... —_murmuró comprendiendo la situación_— eso no es culpa de ninguno de los dos... pero... dijo Darien... ¿bebé?

-Serena espera un bebe de Seiya...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Esto es poco común... en fin ordenare que trasladen a Seiya a terapia intensiva, si es necesaria la operación tendremos que pedir autorización de su familia... ¿hay alguien con quien podamos hablar?

-Yaten su representante... su familia aun no sabe nada, y por lo que tengo entendido parece que le quitaron el apoyo no estoy muy segura

-Bueno lo buscare para comentárselo... y también para que alguien vaya a buscar a Serena, me quede preocupado... será mejor que vayas a continuar con tu ronda...

-Yo la buscare... mantenme al tanto por favor...

-De acuerdo... —_le sonrió ligeramente antes de alejarse_—

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Hello queridas lectoras, ¿ya listas para Navidad?, esperamos que si, nosotras también o bueno ya casi por lo que hoy pasamos a dejarles el capitulo muy temprano para que tengan tiempo de leerlo :P esperamos que les guste.

Como vieron las cosas se fueron aclarando ahora lo único malo y lo que más me preocupa es que Seiya no está nada bien, ¿Qué ira a pasar con él?, todo tenía que ser justo cuando parecía que ya podrían estar felices y tranquilos, pero bueno ni modo todo tiene consecuencias y pues ya salió lo del sillazo.

Agradecemos por los reviews a estas lindas chicas: _**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**Amy Kou**__**, **__**Trinidad, **__**princessnerak, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**LunyTa kou, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**clauseiserdar, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**bush haruka, **__**Guest**_ (plis un nombre para agradecerte apropiadamente)

Bueno ahora sí, muchas gracias por el favor de su lectura, nos estaremos leyendo el próximo domingo, que la pasen excelente en Noche Buena y por supuesto en Navidad, que les traigan muchos regalitos pero sobre todo que sea un día muy feliz en compañía de sus seres queridos, así que pásensela super y no beban :P muchos abrazos y besos ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

_Simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, tenía miedo de perder a la persona que mas amaba además de su bebé, el temor de que no estuviera para ver crecer a Serenity o Seiya Jr. no quería pensar, solo pedía al cielo que no se lo quitara, por suerte en el pasillo en el que se encontraba no había gente, por lo que pudo subir las piernas y abrazarse a ellas y llorar todo lo que quisiera._

_Rei la observo a distancia, por unos momentos no se atrevió a acercarse, sabía que necesitaba estar sola por unos instantes, después lentamente se acerco a ella, posando su mano en el hombro._

-No quiero perderlo... —_murmuró sollozando, no se atrevía a ver a quien estuviera a su lado, eso es lo único que podía decir_—

_Se agacho a su lado abrazándola con fuerza._

-¿Por qué? —_Murmuró pues durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en los días que había pasado a su lado, en lo feliz que era al verlo_— ¿por qué ahora?

-Vamos a mi consultorio ahí estarás más tranquila —_murmuró sin saber que decirle_—

_Asintió poniéndose de pie, lo que menos quería es que la gente la llegara a ver en esa situación_— Gracias... —_murmuró no pudiendo contenerse de llorar_—

_La abrazo con suavidad y la condujo hacia su consultorio que por fortuna no estaba muy alejado de donde se encontraban._

-Dime Rei... de verdad es tan grave lo que tiene Seiya... es que todo parecía ir bien ¿o no?

-Lo será si no se atiende como es debido cuanto antes

-¿Habrá alguna secuela? —_pregunto pues una de las tantas cosas que pensaba era en que algo quedara mal en Seiya, justo cuando estaba comenzando su propia vida_—

-No te lo puedo asegurar... ahora lo más importante es evitar que progrese el daño... pero está en buenas manos... si es lo que piensa Darien, Diamante es un gran cirujano especialista en neurología... y Darien no descansara hasta verlo recuperado —_abrió la puerta de su consultorio para hacerla pasar_—

_Entró, si bien se había tranquilizado un poco la preocupación no la dejaba tranquila_— Pero si todo iba tan bien...

-Si eso pensábamos nosotros, pero Seiya es un hombre muy fuerte... y no se dejara vencer... lo ha demostrado —_la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón sentándose a su lado_— y ahora mas que tiene dos motivos para hacerlo

_Escucharla decir eso hizo que las lagrimas volvieran a correr por sus mejillas_— Estábamos haciendo planes... ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?

_Volvió a abrazarla, dejarla llorar era lo mejor que podía hacer._

-Tengo miedo de perderlo... no puede dejarme, no ahora... tiene que ver a su hija crecer, tiene que ser niña... por él así lo quiere...

-Lucharemos para que no lo pierdas ya lo veras... te pido confíes en nosotros...

-Es que confió en que lo harán bien, pero no puedo evitar sentir este temor de perderlo todo por un descuido... —_murmuró dejando que la abrazara_—

_La abrazo aun mas—_ Serena... no te culpes... y tampoco culpes a Darien... simplemente sucedió... se lo difícil que es esto, y también siento lo que debe estar sintiendo Darien en estos momentos

-No entiendo como todo cambio de pronto... —_se separo un poco de ella_—

_La observo detenidamente—_ Si todo esto es muy drástico...

-Lo siento Rei... quizá estoy siendo demasiado egoísta y temerosa pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy perdiendo a Seiya y no puedo hacer nada por él...

-No puede ser de otro modo... puedes hacer algo por él sin duda

-¿Qué puedo hacer? —_pregunto limpiando se las mejillas_—

-Orar...para que vuelva con nosotros y tome la fortaleza que necesite para resistir, para que sea fuerte

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Tienes razón... —_suspiro profundamente_— ¿crees que pueda verlo?

-Por ahora no lo creo, pero si veo una oportunidad de que puedas verlo sin duda lo veras

-Gracias... —_suspiró_— creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Yaten, hay que llamar a los padres de Seiya...

-Si... mientras tanto en caso que sea necesario operar... Yaten tendrá que firmar como su representante

-¿Es muy riesgosa esa operación? —_preguntó_—

-Un poco... no te voy a mentir, pero te aseguro que no hay nadie mas capacitado que Diamante y Darien para realizar esa operación... varios de los casos que Diamante nos ayudo a resolver fueron precisamente por coagulación y Darien hace poco hizo una cirugía siendo un éxito... ten fe en ellos y en Seiya eso es lo que más necesitamos

_Suspiró profundamente sacando un espejo para poder verse presentable y no tan deprimente como estaba en ese momento_— De acuerdo... creo que entre más rápido pase esto es mejor...

_Sonrió ligeramente_— También debes ser fuerte por Seiya y por el bebé... Darien está preocupado por tu salud, y no quiere que nada te pase con todo esto, pero tú y yo sabemos que eres fuerte

-Yo tampoco quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé... —_llevo su mano a su vientre acariciándolo— _Serenity tiene que ser igual de fuerte que yo y que su padre...

-Es un bello nombre

-Sí, lo es... —_Sonrió ligeramente no pudiendo sentirse triste_— Seiya lo eligió...

-Tiene buen gusto —_le sonrió_— será una niña muy fuerte y sana, y sobre todo será feliz ya lo veras

_Asintió sonriendo sutilmente_— Gracias Rei... por favor en cuanto pueda ver a Seiya avísame, no me iré...

-Está bien, si quiere puedes quedarte aquí y descansar, pediré que te traigan algo de comer ¿te parece?

-Sí, gracias... —_sonrió sutilmente sintiéndose un poco más tranquila_— jamás pensé que terminaríamos en esta situación...

-Yo tampoco, pero, cuentas conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo se... gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente_— no te preocupes estaré bien, puedes continuar con tu trabajo...

-Bien si necesitas algo en mi escritorio esta mi numero de celular o dudes en marcarme

-Sí, no te preocupes y gracias... por favor si es posible que vea a Seiya cuanto antes avísame

-Lo hare, no te preocupes —_se acerco a su escritorio, sosteniéndose de este al sentir un ligero mareo_—

-¿Estás bien? —_se puso de pie al ver que se sostenía_—

_Cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente, alcanzando a sentarse_— Quizás deba descansar un poco

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor... pensé que ya contigo habían pasado los mareos... yo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tener síntomas...

-Yo también lo pensé pero ayer me volvió a dar mareo igual que hoy

-Mmm será mejor que descanses... —_dijo observándola_— yo mejor me retiro a buscar a Yaten, tengo que hablar con él... gracias de todas formas por preocuparte...

-No está bien, si quiere quedarte... estaré bien en unos minutos, sé que no te quieres ir del hospital, lo mejor sería que lo llames y que el venga

-No, será mejor que descanses... los roles de los médicos son muy pesados debes estar fatigada, mejor trata de descansar, yo ya estoy bien, seguramente Yaten debe estar por llegar... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Aun tengo que hacer mí ronda —_tomo los expedientes_— y estar pendiente de Seiya, para mantenerte informada

-No te preocupes, será mejor que descanses... —_sonrió sutil tomando su bolso_— ya estoy bien de verdad... tu lo dijiste ahora debo ser mas fuerte... y lo seré... por Seiya y por Serenity... —_se acerco a la puerta abriéndola—_ gracias Rei, estaré en la sala de espera por si necesitas algo...

-De acuerdo... sientes mal puedes venir a descansar aquí, nadie te molestara o reconocerá

-Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente saliendo del consultorio, después de todo ella no debía ser una carga para Rei, suficiente tendría con sus propios problemas y situaciones como para tener que soportarla a ella, además estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y aun tenía mucho que pensar, como por ejemplo ¿que haría cuando llegaran los padres de Seiya?—_

X-X

_Había pasado horas analizando el caso de Seiya, viendo todos los pros y contras, supervisando a la vez cada estudio que le realizaban, al pasar por la sala de espera vio a Serena que parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, se sentía culpable y no podía negarlo, lo era, camino hacia el consultorio de Rei, necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que ella, toco suavemente a la puerta pues la había buscado y al no encontrarla supuso que estaría en su consultorio._

_Abrió sus ojos, observando el lugar, se sentía ya mejor, tomo los expedientes, un poco adormilada aun_— Adelante

-Me tenias preocupado... —_murmuró entrando cerrando tras de sí_— ¿no fuiste a tu segunda ronda?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro... —_murmuró acercándose_— estoy esperando los resultados de los estudios de Seiya...

-Creí que aun eran las dos... debí quedarme dormida... —_se puso de pie_— ¿cómo se encuentra Seiya?

-Igual... —_murmuró sentándose en el sillón_— me siento tan responsable...

-Darien... —_se acerco a él sentándose a su lado_—

-Él no se merece estar ahí... todo esto es mi culpa...

-Lo se... no pensé que ese golpe pudiese ser tan grave... todo parecía indicar solo inflamación

-Pero ambos sabemos que los golpes así pueden tener consecuencias... jamás me perdonare si le llega a pasar algo malo... que tenga alguna secuela...

-Se que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos cuando todo sucedió —_se sentó en sus piernas rodeando su cuello para abrazarlo— _y se que tampoco habrías querido hacerlo, pero sucedió de esa manera ni tu ni Serena tienen porque sentirse culpables... lo que importa ahora es salvarlo a como dé lugar

-Lo se... por eso ahora necesito cuanto antes que me entreguen esos resultados... —_suspiro abrazándola_— se que debería estar feliz por tenerte entre mis brazos pero sinceramente en este momento no lo siento así... siento como si le estuviera robando la felicidad a mi amigo...

_Sonrió acariciando su rostro—_ Lo se... la prioridad ahora es él, yo tampoco estaría muy contenta si él no se recupera...

_Acaricio su mejilla—_ Me siento tan mal... no sé ni siquiera como acercarme a Serena, debe culparme tanto como yo lo hago…

-De hecho se culpa así misma tal y como tú lo haces...

-Pero... ¿ella por qué? —_Pregunto confundido_— sinceramente no recuerdo casi nada, todo paso tan rápido

-Le dijo lo del bebé durante la pelea... y fue el momento que él se distrajo y sucedió... por eso se siente culpable

-Ya veo... —_suspiro abrazando a Rei se sentía tan terrible_— eso me convirtió en una peor persona ¿verdad?

-No sé qué decirte —_lo abrazo acariciando su cabello_— porque no es algo que apruebe, pero no sé si aquello pudo ser de otra forma en ese momento...

-Me deje llevar por el coraje... que no pensé en las consecuencias... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos—_ yo solo quiero que Seiya se recupere y me perdone...

-Confió en que harás todo por salvarlo... además... sabes que Diamante es experto en estos casos, no creo que haya mejores manos que las de ustedes

-Lo se... —_sonrió ligeramente_— gracias Rei... ahora tengo más confianza en poder ayudar a Seiya...

-Quizás también debas hablar con Serena, es mejor que demuestres tu arrepentimiento volviendo a salvarlo como lo hiciste en el pasado

-Lo hare... —_se acerco a besar sutilmente sus labios_— anda vamos te acompaño a tu ronda mientras que están los resultados de los estudios...

_Le sonrió al recibir sus cálidos labios_— Si vamos no vaya ser que me regañen, por culpa de tu hijo —_sonrió tratando de animarlo un poco, sabía que necesitaba fuerzas para luchara su mejor amigo y salvar_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, tal vez la culpa no dejaba que disfrutara de esos pequeños detalles y no lo haría hasta que salvara la vida de Seiya_— Vamos... —_la ayudo a ponerse de pie para en seguida hacer lo mismo_—

X-X

_Si, bien el pronóstico era alentador los riesgos ahí estaban, aunque sentía miedo no podía dejarse vencer esta vez por esos sentimientos negativos, aunque tampoco es que estuviera tan tranquila, estaba nerviosa y eso lo sabia perfecto Yaten que la llevaba abrazada de los hombros para que se sintiera confortada, haber presenciado como su representante firmaba la autorización no había sido fácil, estaba dejando la vida de Seiya en manos de Diamante, Darien y Rei, ahora la espera seria larga y muy pesada pero no tenía pensado irse hasta no saber que todo estaba bien con Seiya, así por fin llegaron a la sala de espera donde estaban Lita, Taiki y Mina esperando._

_Mina y Lita se acercaron a su amiga, preocupadas, les habían dicho las complicaciones que habría si no se operaba así como los riesgos que se corrían, era algo difícil, ambas se sentaron a lado de ella, Mina abrazaba a su amiga, Lita también se encontraba muy preocupada por la vida de su mejor amigo, rezaba porque todo saliera bien._

-¿Crees que sea bueno para Serena que pase tanto tiempo aquí? —_Pregunto Taiki que observaba a las tres chicas sentadas—_

-Sinceramente no… pero tampoco va querer ir a descansar... —_Yaten las observaba detenidamente—_ les medios se han enterado del problema de Seiya, y no hacen más que preguntar, ya no sé como contenerlos

-Oye y si enviaras un comunicado a nombre de tu compañía y uno más personalizado de parte de Serena... todo comenzó a partir de ese día ¿no?

-Si... esa es una buena idea... hay demasiadas especulaciones

-En este momento no creo que se atrevan a juzgar los sentimientos de los dos... tomando en cuenta que la vida de Seiya está en peligro, además el publico merece una explicación...

-Sí, lo más importante ahora es la tranquilidad y la salud de ambos, enviare más tarde ese comunicado

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Vamos por té para las chicas ¿qué te parece? creo que les hará falta...

-Si vamos —_respondió la sonrisa, siguiéndolo hacia la cafetería_—

X-X

_Apenas si había bajado del auto junto con su esposa se encamino rápidamente a pedir informes indicándole que estaban en el segundo piso, tras subir más que impaciente después de que les informaran que estaba por ser operado, al abrirse el ascensor camino de la mano de su esposa hacia la central de enfermeras donde les informaban que estaban ya en el quirófano.  
_

-¿Y quién dio la autorización? —_Preguntó molesto_—

-Lo siento señor tendrán que esperar a que termine la operación para que el médico del paciente les informen... —_dijo la enfermera disculpándose_—

_Lita subió su mirada al escuchar aquella voz la conocía, no se había equivocado se trataba de los padres de Seiya._

-¿Que aquí nadie más puede informarnos nada? —_Dijo molesto y exasperado de haber sido ignorado por la joven enfermera_—

_Serena suspiro molesta, ¿nadie respetaba el silencio en un hospital o que es lo que pasaba?, volteo a ver quien gritaba, pero simplemente no estaba de ánimos solo quería que Seiya saliera bien._

_Lita se puso de pie y camino hacia el hombre que gritaba_— Buenas noches señor Neflyte, señora Neherenia...

-Hija, buenas noches... —_la saludo, era lógico que la prometida de su hijo estuviera presente_— ¿me quieres decir que paso?, ¿por que tardaron tanto en informarnos?

-Lo están operando... pero quien le puede decir más a detalle lo que ocurre con Seiya es ella —_señalando a Serena—_

-¿Ella? —_volvió la mirada hacia la rubia que señalaba, si no se equivocaba era la protagonista de la serie que estaba haciendo su hijo_— ¿y ella porque?

-Porque es la novia y la mujer que ama Seiya...

-¡¿Qué?! —_pregunto molesto el hombre volviendo la mirada a Lita_— ¿de qué estás hablando?, a los dos les debió quedar claro que el compromiso sigue...

-¿Novios? —_Pregunto la hermosa mujer que hasta ese momento se había atrevido a hablar_— ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?

-Seiya y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso... porque voy a casarme con Taiki, y él está enamorado de ella —_se dirigió hacia su madre_— en este momento el se debate entre la vida y la muerte, les suplico que dejen de lado su orgullo y lo apoyen

_Suspiró profundamente aunque había tratado de mantenerse tranquila escucharlos era como si hablaran de un desconocido, se puso de pie y volteo a verlos_— Está claro que para usted señor Seiya no es más que alguien a quien puede manejar a su antojo... y ahora veo porque no quería que les avisaran... quería evitar este tipo de situaciones...

-¿De qué estás hablando niña? —_gruño al verse interrumpido por ella_—

-Seiya no quería que les avisáramos porque simplemente no se interesarían en su salud si no en como "no les informo de sus acciones" ¿se da cuenta que en ningún momento ha preguntado cómo se encontraba antes de la operación? —_Dijo sin dejar de verlo_— sinceramente no creo que ame a su hijo...

_Frunció el ceño con molestia_— Tu que sabes chiquilla, es mi hijo, y de ninguna manera permitiré que le pase algo, tanto cuidarlo durante años para que de buenas a primeras ahora se esté debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte... ves te lo dije Neherenia era mala idea dejarlo salir de Corea…

-¿Dejarlo salir? —_Pregunto con ironía_— ¿acaso cree que Seiya es un bebé al cuál le pueden prohibir las cosas?, si supiera cuanto talento tiene no estaría hablando de esa forma de él...

_Ignoro el comentario de la chica_— Definitivamente nos lo llevaremos de regreso a casa... ¿quién autorizo esa operación y por qué?

-Fui yo... —_dijo Yaten que regresaba junto con Taiki—_ ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los padres de Seiya, ¿por que autorizaron algo que no les corresponde? exijo de inmediatamente llevarme a mi hijo

_Estaba a punto de responder Yaten cuando Serena avanzo hacia ellos_— No puede... Seiya está en este momento en una operación para retirarle un coagulo de sangre que si no se operaba podría ser peligro para su vida... ¿aun así quiere llevárselo?, lo que hicimos fue en beneficio de su hijo, solo pensamos en él... ¿usted piensa igual o solo en usted?

_Neherenia tomo la mano de su esposo, sabía que también estaba preocupado—_Claro que me preocupa la vida de mi hijo... alguien me quiere explicar ¿como sucedió?, he escuchado rumores, pero nada con claridad

-Fue un accidente... —_murmuró Yaten_— recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...

_Los ojos de Neherenia se humedecieron_— ¿Fue muy grave?

-De momento pensamos que no… pero de pronto apareció ese coagulo... por eso los médicos decidieron que era mejor operarlo... —_respondió Yaten al ver que Serena se alejaba un poco_—

-¿Y quién es usted? —_Preguntó Neflyte_—

-Ah discúlpeme, soy Yaten el representante de Seiya... me tome la libertad de firmar la autorización ya que era urgente...

_Suspiro al ver la firmeza del joven, debía tener más o menos la misma edad que su hijo, quizás un poco más grande_— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que inicio la operación?, ¿los médicos son buenos?

-Apenas un par de horas... —_dijo observando su reloj_—

-Los mejores médicos que pudo tener... —_murmuró Serena a lo lejos_—

_Volvió su mirada hacia la chica, no le agradaba del todo.  
_

_Neherenia se acerco a pasos lentos hacia ella_— ¿Usted ama a mi hijo?

-Más que a mi vida... —_murmuró viéndola un instante_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, Lita se hizo a un lado para dejarla sentarse_— Quiero que lo hagas feliz

-Lo hare... —_murmuró extendiendo su mano_— soy Serena Tsukino...

-¿Que acaso usted no está casada con Darien? —_Se acerco al escuchar su nombre_—

-Si... —_murmuró bajando la mano—_ nos vamos a divorciar...

-No pierda su tiempo con mi hijo... se casara le guste o no con Lita _—murmuró buscándola con la mirada—_

-¿Aun si no la ama?, ¿aun si Lita ama a alguien más? —_Pregunto molesta—_ ¿cómo se atreve siquiera a querer pensar incluso por Lita?, ¿qué es lo que le molesta?

-No hay nadie más digna de mi hijo que ella, aprenderán a amarse, además siempre se han llevado bien

_Se acerco a él—_ Llevarse bien no significa amor... amo a Seiya, al menos en este momento debería pensar en lo que su hijo quiere... —_suspiro molesta—_ no se sinceramente porque lo respeta tanto si usted no lo hace con él...

-¿Y usted si puede amarlo?

-Si... —_dijo con firmeza—_ puedo amarlo, y lo hago con todo el corazón... y con toda el alma... —_llevo la mano a su vientre_— lo amo como jamás nadie podrá amarlo...

_Frunció el ceño, como era posible por esa chica lo había retado._

-Y estoy dispuesta a luchar por él... pero en este momento lo único que me importa es que salga bien de esa operación... —_dijo limpiándose una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla—_ porque hay mucho que vivir juntos...

-Seiya no estaría en esta situación si no fuera por ese sueño que tiene

-¿Que tiene de malo soñar? —_Pregunto molesta_— tuvo el coraje y el valor de hacerlo realidad y por lo mismo tiene que vivir y estar bien... compartimos el mismo sueño y lo haremos realidad juntos... estén o no estén de acuerdo las personas que nos rodean...

-No tendría nada de malo si mi hijo estuviera bien, y no salir del camino que su madre y yo hemos creado para él

_Sonrió con ironía y molestia_— Está claro que no piensa en lo que quiere Seiya... —_llevo la mano su frente_— ¿por ese motivo le retiro su apoyo?, ¿sabe lo que sintió de saber que no contaba con ustedes?

_Lita se acerco a ellos sosteniendo a Serena que no se veía muy bien_— Por favor señor Neflyte... ella es la mujer que Seiya escogió, olvide todos sus esquemas... su vida está en peligro

-Seiya sufrió día y noche por su rechazo y eso no le importa, no le importa saber lo que su hijo quiere, lo que lo hace feliz... no le importa nada... —_murmuró antes de sentir que el aire le faltaba y sujetarse con fuerza de Lita_— no es justo...

-Desde luego que me importa lo que suceda con mi hijo, no quiero verlo mal, y este lugar es lo único que le ha traído…

-Se equivoca... venir aquí le dio amor... y le dio... algo mas... —_fue lo último que alcanzo a decir al cerrar los ojos tan solo sintiendo como alguien la sostenía_—

-Por favor ayuda... —_dijo Yaten que la había sostenido_—

_Las enfermeras se acercaron, auxiliándola de inmediato_— Tráigala a la sala de urgencias por favor —_le indico a Yaten haciendo que la siguiera, donde la revisaron—_

_Los padres de Seiya habían observado toda esa escena_— ¿Que le ocurre? —_Pregunto Neflyte_—

-Si algo le pasa al bebé será solo su culpa... —_frunció Lita el ceño molesta_—

-¿Al bebé? —_Pregunto confundido_—

-¿Está embarazada? —_Pregunto Neherenia observando a Lita_—

-Si está esperando un bebé de Seiya... les pedí que se tranquilizaran, ella no debía alterarse aun más por la seguridad del bebé y usted la acaba de llevar al límite

_Volvió la mirada hacia donde se habían dirigido con ella_— Pero... ¿como querían que lo supiera?

-Un hijo de Seiya... —_murmuró Neherenia, iban a ser abuelos y sus hijo no se lo había comunicado_—

-Quizás deba pensar un poco más en su hijo... será abuelo señor... y esa mujer que acaba de hacer menos es la persona más importante para Seiya... si algo le sucede él no se lo va perdonar nunca

_Ambos se quedaron callados, tanto uno tenía culpa como él otro, no sabían que decir, de qué manera disculparse tanto por el espectáculo que acababan de dar como haber ofendido a Serena._

X-X

_Pasadas algunas horas Yaten regresaba a la sala de espera, todo ese tiempo había permanecido al pendiente de ella._

-Ya viene Yaten... —_dijo Taiki llamando la atención de las chicas y de los padres de Seiya—_

_Mina se levanto de inmediato acercándose a él_— ¿Como esta?

-Bien, se quedara internada, su presión no está muy bien y quieren tenerla en observación para comprobar que el bebé este bien... —_dijo acercándose a su novia—_ tardo en reaccionar...

_Lo miro asustada_— ¿Puedo verla?, ha estado sometida a demasiada presión últimamente

-Si por supuesto... te llevo a la habitación que le dieron... —_dijo tomando su mano, en el momento que la puerta se abría saliendo Darien_— ¿cómo está Seiya? —_Pregunto apenas si se volvió a cerrar la puerta_—

-Está fuera de peligro —_se quito el cubre bocas_— solo habrá que esperar a que reaccione y ver si no quedo alguna secuela, o algún nervio que haya alcanzado a dañarse, en unos momentos más lo llevaremos a recuperación —_fijo la mirada en él y luego en todos los presentes reparando en los padres de su amigo_—¿ y Serena?

-Se sintió mal, se quedara internada hasta comprobar que el bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado... —_dijo Yaten que igual ahora tenía una preocupación menos_—

-¿Pero está bien? —_Murmuró un tanto preocupado_—

-Sí, está bien pero... ahora nos preocupa que ha tenido demasiado estrés y preocupaciones... y que aun esta en el periodo en el cual corre peligro el bebé...

_Suspiró—_ Quizás una buena noticia la anime, les avisaremos cuando Seiya despierte

-¿En cuánto tiempo crees que pueda verlo? —_Pregunto Yaten_—

-Depende cuanto tarde en reaccionar, de todas formas le haremos nuevos estudios para asegurarnos que está completamente bien

-Ojala sea pronto... —_murmuró oprimiendo la mano de Mina_— vamos te llevare a que le des la buena noticia...

_Mina asintió, alejándose con su novio._

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo? —_Pregunto Neflyte antes de que Darien volviera a entrar_—

-Buenas noches... o días —_murmuró observando su reloj_— por fortuna fuera de peligro,

-Queremos que nos expliques todo lo sucedido... —_dijo aun con firmeza y autoritario—_

_Los observo fijamente_— De acuerdo síganme por favor les diré todo

_Después de ser conducida por Yaten la enfermera les abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero Yaten había preferido esperar afuera esperando que solo entrara Mina, la cual la vio despierta, se acero a ella una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado_— ¿Como estas?

-Bien... —_murmuró, observaba hacia la ventana_— pero creo que mi bebé no...

-¿Por qué? —_Murmuró preocupada sentándose en la silla_—

-Dicen que estoy demasiado tensa... —_se obligo a sonreír_— me pregunto ¿cómo quieren que este?, y ahora me quedare aquí internada...

-Bueno, por el bien del bebé debes relajarte amiga, quizás si él siente que estas bien él también lo estará

_Suspiró profundamente volteando a verla—_ Tratare... ¿sabes algo de Seiya?

-Si —_sonrió_— quizás esto te ayude a estar más tranquila, está fuera de peligro

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿De verdad? —_Respiro más tranquila_— quiero verlo... ¿me avisaras cuando pueda ir?, necesito verlo...

-Claro, pero para eso tú debes estar bien ahora está en observación, le harán nuevos estudios para asegurarse, y después será llevado a recuperación

_Asintió_— Ruego porque todo haya salido bien... Mina no sabes cómo me siento... me siento tan culpable...

-Serena, es mejor que olvides ese día, y te enfoques en hoy, se lo dijiste para detener la pelea solamente... nadie imagino que Darien fuera a reaccionar de ese modo...

-Es que no es solo por ese día... —_murmuró tomando su mano_— tu escuchaste a sus padres... te das cuentas que yo lo conduje a esta situación... desde la primera vez que lo bese...

-¿Y vas a dejar que ellos te impidan estar junto a él?, él decidió luchar por ti y tu por él

-Lo se... no quiero estar lejos de él y si algo le pasa a nuestro bebé sé que no me perdonaría pero no puedo dejar de pensar todo lo que paso, que pudimos hacer las cosas de manera distinta...

-Ya no piense en lo que hubiera pasado... amiga ahora debes pensar en lo que pasara —_sonrió ligeramente_— en tu amor y el fruto de tu amor, en que el está a salvo y ya nada podrá separarlos

-¿Y si sus padres se lo llevan ahora que él no puede oponerse?

-No lo harán... están arrepentidos... ahora mismo están hablando con Darien y si eso hacen ten por seguro que Seiya volverá, no te rindas ahora...

-Tengo que ser aun más fuerte ¿verdad? —_Pregunto llevando las manos a su vientre_— nuestra bebé debe tenernos a los dos...

-Si... él lo está siendo y lo ha sido al salir bien de la operación, tu eres su motivo de luchar, y no solo ahora si no imagínate retar a su padre por ti y pelear con su mejor amigo, no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Por eso lo amo... gracias Mina me da gusto que estés conmigo en este momento...

-Soy tu mejor amiga —_sonrió abrazándola_—

-Sí, lo eres... —_sonrió correspondiendo su abrazo_— gracias...

_Sonrió—_ Vamos bebé, tu también debes ser tan fuerte como tus padres —_acaricio el vientre de su amiga_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Creo que ya lo sabe... va a ser una hermosa y fuerte bebé...

-Lo será —_sonrió muy animada_— me siento feliz de que estés bien tenía mucho miedo

-Lamento haberte preocupado... —_murmuró volviendo a recostarse_— yo también me asuste... pero ahora me siento mejor...

-Me alegra, ahora duerme un poco te hará bien, no querrás que Seiya te vea pálida y se preocupe ¿o sí?

-No... ¿Crees que pueda verlo pronto?, necesito verlo...

-Seguro que si, anda descansa te hace mucha falta, llevas días en vela

-Está bien, pero quédate aquí conmigo ¿sí?

-Si aquí me quedare contigo querida amiga

-Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente acomodándose para tratar de dormir y descansar, soñando quizá en el momento en que volviera a escuchar la dulce voz de Seiya diciéndole "bombón_"—

X-X

_Se encontraban en una pequeña sala privada, había de terminado de contarles todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento, aun se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, desvió la mirada de ellos._

-¿En que nos equivocamos como para que Seiya haya traicionado su amistad? _—Murmuró sin poder aceptar que su hijo se comportara así_—

-En limitar sus sueños... Señor... esperaba que esto lo hiciera desde hace tiempo, que tomara las riendas de su vida... y al fin lo hizo quizás no fue la mejor forma pero al fin

-¿De qué estás hablando?, es increíble que hables de esa manera, es tu esposa... no estamos hablando de cualquier mujer... —_dijo molesto poniéndose de pie_—

-Mmm si lo es, pero ella nunca me amo ni yo la amo... su hijo y ella se amaron desde antes... señor, así que el que traiciono a su hijo fui yo

-No importa Darien, Seiya debió respetar el hecho de que aun sigue siendo tu esposa... además está embarazada... ¿cómo esta tan segura que es de Seiya?, no Darien me niego a aceptarla...

-Señor... Serena y yo llevamos más de un año separados... la seguridad de que es de Seiya es inminente... lo que sucedió en el set fue un mal entendido que tuvimos y me disculpo por ello, créame dañar a Seiya es lo que menos hubiese querido y si no lo cree, podemos hacerle una prueba de ADN

-¿Mal entendido?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Darien? —_Pregunto con ironía_— creo que cualquier hombre hubiera reaccionado como tu... en ese caso la única culpable de todo esto es esa chica... si llevaban un año separados ¿cómo es que sigue casada contigo?, hay formas de hacer las cosas y como las hicieron ellos es reprobable...

-Señor... no le voy a dar más explicaciones de las que ya le di... sea como sea que sucedió Serena y él se aman, y ella espera un hijo de él... si fue capaz de enfrentarlo y enfrentarme por ella, si es capaz de cumplir sus sueños, es un hombre fuerte, y no se detendrá aunque usted se oponga, él ya no es más un niño que pueda manipular a su antojo, es un hombre hecho y derecho y estoy orgulloso de mi mejor amigo, créame hare todo cuando pueda porque él viva sin ninguna dificultad

-Darien... —_dijo poniéndose de pie la madre de Seiya_— ¿crees que pueda ver a esa jovencita? —_Sintió la mirada reprobatoria de su esposo y aun así se mantuvo firme_— necesito hablar con ella...

-No si lo que va causarle es mas estrés... lleva días en vela pues no se ha querido separar de Seiya... y ahora lo que necesita es descansar

-No te preocupes... —_sonrió ligeramente_— yo me encargare de cuidar de ella y de mi nieto...

-De acuerdo, pediré a una de las enfermeras que la lleve con ella, trate que no se altere por favor

-No te preocupes... si Neflyte no quiere aceptarla es su problema, por mi parte ahora si apoyare a mi hijo en todo, ya me canse de ver como lo tratas...

-Pero Neherenia...

-¿Vamos Darien? —_Pregunto acercándose a la puerta_— si quieres seguir siendo solo espectador de la vida de Seiya quédate aquí y no hagas nada por él, por mi parte quiero ver a mi hijo feliz y quiero conocer a esa chica y saber porque la ama tanto como para retarte...

_Darien salió detrás de ella, dejándolo solo, ¿en qué momento había cambiado todo?, ¿acaso él estaba mal en su proceder?, sin duda tenía mucho que pensar antes de tomar una decisión, salió de la sala, para poder tomar un poco de aire._

-¿De verdad ya no tienes ningún problema con mi hijo? —_Pregunto mientras caminaba por el pasillo—_

-Ninguno... gracias a él entendí muchas cosas... quizás lo vi todo perdido... se puede decir que era igual que su esposo... cegado por mi orgullo

-Y Seiya tan pasivo como yo... —_suspiro profundamente_— jamás pensé que fuera a rebelarse contra su padre... debe amar a esa chica y sobre todo su libertad de tomar decisiones...

-Tanto tiempo que luche para que se revelara, y tomara las riendas de su vida, la verdad es que me desespera que sea tan pasivo, pero ahora ha mostrado ser un hombre capaz de todo —_sonrió_— me alegro que me haya perdonado, sé que no hice las cosas bien... me deje cegar y tuve que tocar fondo, para comprender y ver mi verdadera felicidad —_sonrió al ver a lo lejos a la chica de sus sueños, seguramente daba instrucciones para los estudios de Seiya_—

-Me alegra que entre ustedes las cosas estén bien... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— gracias Darien... le salvaste la vida de nuevo a mi hijo...

-No fui solo yo… también la doctora Hino y el doctor Black que fue el que en sí hizo la operación, yo también estoy feliz de que todo haya salido bien, no me habría perdonado nunca si algo le sucediera... Seiya es como mi hermano,

-Gracias Darien... —_murmuró observando las puertas_— ¿y donde esta esa joven?

-Por aquí sígame —_la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones de observación, donde se encontraba, abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Mina que cuidaba de Serena quien estaba dormida_— aquí es... no dude en avisarme si se presenta algún problema

-Claro que si... —_dijo entrando a la habitación_— espero que no te incomode, pero me gustaría quedarme con ella... —_dijo a la chica rubia que la veía de forma desconcertada—_

_Mina se acerco observo a Darien que asintió con la cabeza_— Es mi mejor amiga... se la encargo mucho, mas tarde volveré

-No te preocupes... cualquier cosa yo les avisare... —_dijo sonriéndole amablemente_—

_Asintió observando a su amiga una vez más antes de salir junto con Darien._

_Sonrió mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta, volvió la mirada hacia la rubia que yacía en la cama, la observo detenidamente no pudiendo dejar de ver su vientre, aquello era extraño pero aun así apoyaría a su hijo y si ella era tan importante para él lo menos que podía hacer era estar al pendiente de ella y su bebé, esa era la manera de brindarle todo su apoyo._

X-X

_Los días habían pasado y Seiya había sido trasladado al área recuperación, pero Darien aun no estaba conforme, lo observaría, hasta que él estuviera completamente recuperado; Seiya por su lado comenzó a quejarse_— Serena... Bombón —_se movió un poco inquieto_—

-Tranquilo... —_murmuró al ver que reaccionaba, eso lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo—_ ¿Seiya me escuchas? —_dijo esperando una respuesta favorable_—

_Dejo de moverse un poco reconociendo la voz_— Te falta darme un beso _—murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados—_

_Aun a pesar del cubre bocas pudo sonreír_— Estás loco si crees que te voy a besar... ¿Seiya me reconoces?

-Quiero a mi bombón

-Seiya por favor, necesito que respondas a mis preguntas... solo así dejare que veas a Serena...

-Eso es injusto —_abrió sus ojos, observándolo_— ¿no puedes hacer después las preguntas Darien?

-No… es necesario saber que estas bien... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ¿cómo te sientes?

-Con una ligera punzada en la cabeza ¿qué sucedió?, ¿me volví a quedar dormido?

-Te tuvimos que operar... —_murmuró revisando sus pupilas_— ¿qué día es hoy?

-No tengo idea ¿lunes?

-Bueno es normal que no sepas... —_reviso sus signos vitales_— ¿sabes porque estas en el hospital?

-¿Por qué alguien me dio un sillazo?

-Si... ¿cuál fue el motivo? —_Observo sus gestos para en seguida revisar sus reflejos_—

_Se quedo pensativo_— Una pelea con mi mejor amigo...

-¿A dónde fue el primer lugar que te lleve en cuanto aterrizo el avión, cuando recién llegaste? —_tanto sus signos vitales como sus reflejos eran buenos eso le daba una señal positiva_—

-¿A beber?

-¿Seguro? —_Pregunto observándolo_— el primer recuerdo que tengas de cuando llegaste...

_Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar_— Bombón, si, bombón estaba molesta con mi presencia

-Entonces al primer lugar que te lleve ¿cual fue?

-Fue a tu casa, Darien por que me torturas

-No es tortura... son simples preguntas que debes responder fácilmente...

_Hizo un ligero puchero_— ¿De qué me operaste mejor dime?, seguro me pusiste un chip o me hiciste lavado de cerebro —_bromeó un poco_—

-No te voy a mentir Seiya, fue una operación seria y riesgosa... —_murmuró haciendo algunas anotaciones—_ pensamos que te perdíamos...

-¿De verdad? —_Murmuró sorprendido_— yo solo sentí como si me hubiera vuelto a quedar dormido

-Estuviste inconsciente casi dos semanas...

-¿Tanto tiempo? —_murmuró más que sorprendido_—

-Así es... ya te imaginaras como estábamos... aun faltan algunos estudios pero de primera impresión creo que todo saldrá bien... ya hasta bromeas...

-Entonces, has salvado mi vida por segunda vez —_sonrió tratando de incorporarse— _siento mi cuerpo adormecido

-No te esfuerces... —_murmuró tratando de que no se levantara_— te llevara un poco de tiempo volver a tener fuerza... debes descansar... ¿no es lo que siempre querías?

-¿Y ahora te burlas de mi? —_volvió a recostarse_—

-No para nada... _—sonrió ligeramente_— les avisare que ya despertaste, podrás recibir visitas pero no debes hacer esfuerzos... ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, quiero ver a Serena... por favor, debió preocuparse mucho ¿como esta?

-Está bien, no se ha querido ir del hospital... en seguida ordenare que le avisen a Serena para que venga a verte, pero solo un momento, no debes abusar

-No es justo...

-Mmm dependiendo de cómo reacciones... —_dijo sonriéndole sutilmente_— me da gusto que estés de nuevo entre nosotros... estoy muy feliz...

-Yo también estoy feliz... ¿qué tal unas copitas para celebrarlo?

-Sí, quizá después... —_sonrió—_ bueno iré a buscar a Serena, vendrá en cuanto pueda, por lo pronto descansa...

-Lo hare —_sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos_—

_Respiró profundamente saliendo de la habitación, tras avisarles a los que estaban en la sala de espera que Seiya había reaccionado y que podría recibir visitas pero que de momento la única que podría entrar era Serena causando molestia en el padre de Seiya pero que aun así no pudo hacer mucho, después de avisarles se dirigió a la habitación de Serena, abrió la puerta esperando no asustar al par de mujeres._

_Ambas platicaban amenamente, Serena no tenía mucho de haber despertado, Neherenia se sentía contenta, era una mujer muy agradable_— ¿Entonces dices que se llamara Serenity?

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Si, Seiya escogió el nombre, cree que será una niña y yo también lo creo... o más bien es lo que más deseo...

-Quizás sea una niña, yo siempre quise tener una niña además de Seiya pero me fue imposible —_sonrió acariciando su vientre_— seré feliz de ser abuela

_Sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose un poco incomoda, después de todo casi la acababa de conocer_— Gracias por aceptarme señora...

-Créeme... ver feliz a mi hijo es lo que más deseo —_sonrió emocionada_— aunque el siempre ha sido un chico muy alegre, y feliz a su manera

-Sí, lo se... su sonrisa fue lo que me enamoro de él... —_se sonrojo ligeramente_—

-Siento interrumpirlas —_Dijo Darien al entrar a la habitación_—

-Darien... dime que me traes buenas noticias por favor... —_dijo Serena emocionada_—

-Buenos días Darien... —_saludo amable la madre de Seiya_—

-Muy buenos días —_sonrió ligeramente—_ ahora sé porque lo prefieres a él —_bromeo_— si ya despertó y ansia verte

_Sonrió algo avergonzada_— ¿De verdad?, ¿y puedo verlo? —_Dijo sentándose rápidamente en la cama—_

-Claro que si, solo no abusen aun necesita reposar, pero si no dejo que te vea capaz que arma un alboroto en el hospital

-Gracias... —_se puso de pie colocándose las pantuflas que le habían dado_— ah pero... ¿no se preocupara si me ve así? —_Refiriéndose a la bata del hospital_—

-Es posible, pediré que te traigan un cambio de ropa

-Mmm no te preocupes, aquí me dejaron la ropa, en seguida me cambiare... —_ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar cuando se acerco al buró donde habían colocado su ropa para tomarla al igual que los zapatos, se dirigió al baño donde se cambio rápidamente, sin olvidar arreglarse un poco para no verse tan pálida y causarle una buena impresión al hombre de su vida_— listo... —_sonrió ya ni siquiera el mareo estaba presente, lo que más ansiaba era ver a Seiya y no quería perder más tiempo_—

_Darien sonrió—_ Que rápida, anda vamos te espera... —_abrió la puerta para dejarlas pasar—_

-Es que ansió verlo... —_sonrió_— le diré que están aquí... —_dijo a la madre de Seiya para inmediatamente seguir a Darien_— ¿y como esta?, dime la verdad ¿sí?

-Hasta ahora está bien, ya hasta bromea

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió emocionada_— pero va a estar bien...

-En un rato más me entregaran los nuevos estudios, deberá permanecer en observación unos días más, hasta estar 100% seguros…

-Espero que ya sea todo, no soporto verlo aquí y menos pensar en que algo malo le pasara...

-No te preocupes el peligro ya ha pasado y él ni por enterado—_la condujo hacia la sala de recuperación_— ¿tu como te sientes?

-Mejor... recibir esta noticia me hizo sentir mejor... _—sonrió ligeramente_— gracias Darien por salvar la vida de Seiya, creo que no he sido muy amable estos últimos días...

-Yo tampoco lo he sido... fui muy egoísta y orgulloso... perdóname no quise lastimar a Seiya... pensar que algo pude haberle pasado por mi culpa... me estruja el corazón

-Bueno pero ahora le devolviste la vida, creo que eso queda saldado... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ya no te preocupes ahora a ambos nos corresponde hacerlo feliz ¿de acuerdo?

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ Anda apresúrate no ha dejado de decir tu nombre

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió animadamente_— no sabes cómo ansió verlo...

-Sí, desde antes de despertar, solo no dejes que se esfuerce mucho

-De acuerdo... yo lo cuidare... oye ¿podre decirle que sus padres están aquí? —_Pregunto mientras le proporcionaban todo lo necesario para pasar a la habitación_—

-Sí... porque seguro también querrán verlo, pero no dejes que se sobresalte, disfruten este momento, que puedo asegurar y apostar mi carrera a que él salió completamente ileso de esta

_Sonrió más feliz al escucharlo, no tardo en colocarse la bata y el cubre bocas, ahora lo que más quería era poder verlo, comprobar con sus propios ojos que Seiya estuviera bien_— Gracias Darien, te debo la vida...

-Agradécemelo siendo de verdad feliz Serena... además se lo debía era lo menos que podía hacer, ahora si iré a descansar un poco, más tarde volveré para revisarlo —_murmuró antes de abrir la puerta donde se encontraba Seiya_—

-Gracias Darien... —_le sonrió, antes de entrar a la habitación trato de que sus ojos no reflejaran el temor que había sentido horas antes, al verlo sonrió sutilmente, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, cerro con cuidado la puerta y se acerco a la cama_— ¿Seiya? —_murmuró esperando no despertarlo_—

_Al escuchar su voz no evito sonreír de felicidad_— Falta mi beso

_Sonrió al escucharlo, era tan mágico poder volver a escucharlo después de tantos días_— Te amo... —_murmuró besando su frente con cuidado aun a través del cubre bocas_—

_Abrió sus ojos sonriéndole—_ Que bella te ves mi dulce bombón —_subió su mano para acariciar su rostro—_

-No sabes cuánto necesitaba escuchar tu voz, sentir una caricia tuya... —_dijo sonriéndole_— no me vuelvas a asustar así...

-Tratare de no hacerlo, discúlpame amor

-Te amo tanto Seiya... —_murmuró tomando su mano con suavidad_— que no quiero perderte... mucho menos ahora con nuestro hijo en camino...

-No me perderás, no me iré de tu lado amor _—le sonrió con amor_— ya te extraño, quiero estar a tu lado sentirte, te amo tanto, no sabes la felicidad que invade mi corazón

-Puedes sentirme ahora amor... no me iré de tu lado... no sabes cómo han sido estos días sin escucharte... sin poderte ver... vas a tener que compensarme muy bien por este sufrimiento

-No quise hacerte sufrir... perdóname mi dulce bombón, moriría antes de hacerte sufrir —_se acomodo un poco para observarla mucho mejor_— tu y nuestro bebé son mi vida

-Ahora deberás portarte bien y ser un buen paciente y hacer caso de lo que te digan los médicos ¿de acuerdo?, quiero tener fuera de este lugar cuanto antes...

-Me portare bien lo prometo mi dulce bombón y entonces podremos buscar nuestro hogar juntos, por cierto ¿y los medios que han dicho?, ¿qué ha pasado en estos días?

-Mmm pues la prensa se entero de tu condición así que digamos que el público no comprende que fue lo que te paso para que terminaras en este estado pero Yaten informo más o menos lo que paso y pues ahora quieren que te recuperes... la serie está en pausa...

-Entonces seguro Yaten nos presionara mas para terminarla—_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Posiblemente pero ahora no pienses en eso, primero te tienes que recuperar... —_acaricio suavemente su mejilla_— mmm también hay algo mas... tus padres... están aquí...

-¿Mis padres? _—Abrió los ojos sorprendido_— ¿cómo se enteraron?

-Les tuvimos que avisar, lo que te paso fue muy grave y obviamente ellos tenían que estar enterados

-¿En verdad fue tan grave?, Darien me comento algo

-Sí, mucho, tenía miedo de perderte y ellos también...

_Sonrió_— ¿Y papá como esta?, seguro debe estar furioso con todos

-Mmm si de hecho lo está o estaba, la verdad desde que llego ya no hable con él... tu madre está muy preocupada y feliz de que será abuela...

-¿Te enfrentaste a él verdad?

-Mmm no... —_Dijo desviando su mirada—_

-Dime la verdad bombón —_sonrió tomando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos_—conozco a mi padre y te conozco a ti

-Bueno es que... —_murmuró_— no soporte que quisiera llevarte lejos así como estabas, solo pensando que te saliste del camino que trazaron para ti... y yo me sentía muy mal pensando que pudiera pasarte algo y él en ningún momento demostró que estuviera preocupado por ti... me moleste mucho

-Entonces si está preocupado por mi —_beso su mejilla con amor_— gracias bombón por defender nuestro amor, sabes... no me lo tomes a mal, pero a veces pienso que él y Darien se parecen mucho en su forma de ser, pero seguro son imaginaciones mías

-Si de hecho me desesperé del mismo modo que lo hice con Darien... en fin... ahora saben de lo nuestro y que estamos esperando un hijo... ¿crees que me llegue a aceptar algún día?

-Lo hará te lo aseguro, así como acepto mi sueño y aunque a su modo me dio esa oportunidad de luchar por él, claro con un poco de ayuda de Lita, pero al fin de cuentas lo hizo, también te aceptara a ti porque eres la mujer que amo, y no creo que soporte estar lejos de su nieto —_sonrió acariciando su vientre_— hola bebé, te extrañe mucho, ¿verdad que vas a querer a tus abuelos tanto como a nosotros?

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Eso espero Seiya, porque no sé cuantas veces más pueda estar frente a tu padre y no decirle que te deje ser libre... —_dijo haciendo una mueca fingiendo molestia_— sabes... al menos tu mamá ya me acepto...

-¿En verdad?, no es que me sorprenda, bueno si un poco —_sonrió feliz—_ con mayor razón papá no tardara en aceptarte, sé que no soporta verla enojada, o molesta con él, la ama, aunque no lo demuestra muy a menudo

-Mmm espero que tu no vayas a ser así... me sentiría triste que me lleves la contra...

-Soy demasiado pasivo recuerdas —_sonrió amorosamente_—

-Mmm pero tampoco me gustaría que siempre dijeras "si" —_aun oculta tras el cubre bocas hizo una mueca_— quiero tener acción en nuestra relación

-Para eso tendría que llevarte la contra de vez en cuando —_sonrió divertido_— como en tu alimentación, espero te hayas estado alimentando como debe ser

-Mmm si... algo hay de eso... —_murmuró evitando su mirada_— algo que nunca falta son las fresas... Serenity será una amante de las fresas...

-Seguro que lo será —_sonrió amorosamente_— quiero que estés bien, y yo lo estaré para ti, seguiré luchando por nuestro amor, te hare reír día con día

-Mas te vale Seiya... no solo reír si no otras cosas mas... ¿de acuerdo?, porque quiero un marido que me haga feliz de día como de noche...

_Se sonrojo_— Y yo una mujer que me haga feliz, que sepa cocinar para mi todos los días con su amor, aunque también yo lo hare, y sobre todo que sea apasionada y seductora como tu

-Lo seré amor... —_murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios aun con la tela de por medio_— extrañaba escucharte... quiero hacer todo contigo y para ti... te amo Seiya, te amo demasiado...

-Te amo amor te amo —_sonrió bajando un poco su cubre bocas para poder sentir sus labios— _los extrañaba

_Beso suavemente sus labios para en seguida separarse_— ¿Sabes que esto está prohibido?

-Lo se... pero no es lo mismo sentirlos con el cubre bocas, amor —_dándole pequeños besos_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Te amo Seiya, ahora estoy segura que todo saldrá bien...

-Ya verás que si, lucharemos juntos —_tomo su mano con suavidad_—

-Si amor... así lo haremos... —_sonrió oprimiendo suavemente su mano_— pero por lo pronto debes descansar... en cuanto pueda vendré a verte ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo no vayas a demorar no sabes cuánto ansió tenerte entre mis brazos

-Pues tendrás que esperar amor hasta que los médicos digan que ya estás bien, pero siendo sincera creo que ya lo estas... solo es cuestión de que te repongas

_Sonrió volviendo a acomodarse_— Te amo

-Te amo... —_sonrió ligeramente antes de darle otro beso este de despedida_— no olvides que te amo y siempre, siempre, siempre seré tuya...

-Y yo tuyo, no busques casa... quiero hacerlo junto contigo a tu lado

-No te preocupes... —_volvió a colocarse el cubre bocas_— ya aprendí mi lección, será una casa que ambos queramos...

-Sera muy hermosa—_sonrió lleno de emoción e ilusión_—

-La más hermosa... —_sonrió acariciando su frente_— para nuestra familia... Seiya... sé que quizá este no es el mejor momento pero... _—tomo su mano—_ quiero casarme cuanto antes contigo... ya no quiero ser solo tu amante... quiero ser tu esposa, todo para ti...

-Bueno amor eso sucederá en cuanto concluya el divorcio, quería pedírtelo de la forma más romántica, pero si acepto casarme contigo, tampoco quiero ser tu amante

_Sonrió no pudiendo contenerse de abrazarlo_— Te amo Seiya... no te preocupes aun puedes pedírmelo... apenas iniciamos los trámites de divorcio así que tienes tiempo para planear la forma más romántica de pedirme que me case contigo... aunque ya sabes la respuesta...

_Sonrió con amor correspondiendo el abrazo_— Lo hare vida mía te amo tanto

-Te amo, te amo, te amo... —_dijo separándose tratando de no lastimarlo_— bueno ahora me voy no quiero que me vengan a sacar por maltratar al paciente... —_sonrió más que feliz_— vendré en cuanto pueda para darte más besitos clandestinos...

-Te estaré esperando con ansiedad bombón

-Te amo Seiya... —_dijo sonriéndole para en seguida acercarse a la puerta_— esperare ansiosa por el día en que sea llamada Sra. Kou...

-Yo también esperare con ansiedad ser el esposo de la famosa actriz Serena Tsukino, te amo... tu eres mi fuerza

-Te amo... —_le envió un beso con la mano para salir, al hacerlo se detuvo en la pared aunque se había sentido bien para ir a verlo el cansancio nuevamente se hizo presente_—

_Rei que pasaba por ahí terminando su ronda matutina, la observo_— ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No debía levantarme de la cama, pero tenía que ver a Seiya... —_dijo llevando la mano a la frente_—

-Ven —_la tomo de la cintura para llevarla hacia su consultorio_— necesitas descansar, has tenido demasiado estrés y no es bueno para el bebé

-Sí, pero tenía que verlo... necesitaba escucharlo... —_murmuró dejándose guiar_— ahora estoy más tranquila...

-Eso me alegra —_le sonrió al llegar a su consultorio, abrió la puerta entrando junto con ella cerrando detrás de sí para enseguida llevarla hacia el sofá y hacer que se recostara_— te quedaras aquí y no quiero pero alguno

-Por favor no le digas a nadie... me quedare aquí un momento en seguida me iré a la habitación...

-No lo hare, ya me informaron tu situación y debes mantener absoluto reposo

-Lo se... pero tendré que ir a visitar a Seiya, no quiero que sospeche nada, ahora lo que debe tener es tranquilidad... —_Dijo recostándose en el sofá_—

-Lo sé, pero tú también debes cuidarte Serena —_se sentó frente a ella_— por ellos debemos ser fuertes

-Créeme que ahora más que nunca debo cuidar de este bebé pero también debo hacerlo con Seiya... al menos ya reacciono ¿cuánto tiempo va a seguir aquí?

-Quizás no más de una semana esperemos aunque Darien quiere estar completamente seguro, la operación no fue muy fácil...

-Entiendo... tú que estuviste presente en la operación... ¿cómo ves la situación?

-Bastante favorable, Seiya tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad créeme

-Estoy tan orgullosa de él... me cuidare lo más posible para que cuando él sea dado de alta yo pueda irme con él...

-Si no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo —_se recargo en el sillón_— ¿quieres un té?

-Si estaría bien gracias... mmm no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, pero... podrías pedirle a Mina que venga, tengo algo que pedirle...

-Lo hare —_sonrió poniéndose de pie_— le pediré que te traiga el desayuno, no te preocupes descansa que buena falta te hace... yo en un par de horas más iré a mi casa, también necesito descansar —_le sonrió antes de salir del consultorio_—

-De acuerdo Rei, gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco_—

_Al momento Rei se dirigió a la sala de espera llamo a Mina con disimulo sin que los demás presentes se dieran cuenta._

_El que aquella doctora le hablara se le hizo extraño pero igual acudió a su llamado disculpándose con Yaten de que tenía una llamada_— Dígame Dra. Hino...

-Sígueme por favor —_murmuró alejándose hacia la cafetería—_

-Claro... —_volvió la mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no la vieran para en seguida seguirla_—

_Suspiro al llegar a la cafetería y pedir un desayuno completo, y balaceado para Serena_— Necesito que le lleves esto a Serena y la hagas comer, está en mi consultorio descansando un poco, además me pidió que subieras a verla, necesita discreción

-Pero... ¿ella está bien? —_Pregunto preocupada pues lo último que supo es que había ido a visitar a Seiya_—

-Lo está, pero es necesario que guarde reposo absoluto, ¿te encargaras de que así sea?

-Por supuesto, no tiene ni que pedírmelo... Serena no entiende que debe descansar y comer bien... —_Dijo preocupada—_

-Es terca... pero sé que tu podrás hacerla entrar en razón, terminare mi ronda, mi consultorio esta en el cuarto piso al fondo entra sin problema

-Gracias Dra. Hino me encargare de que coma y que descanse... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

_Sonrió—_ Por cierto... sus diseños son los mejores—_murmuró antes de alejarse de la_ rubia—

-Gracias Dra. Hino... —_dijo sonriente de que su trabajo sea reconocido para en seguida tomar la charola con el desayuno para Serena e ir a buscarla_—

_Al llegar al consultorio, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, se sentía muy feliz_— Hola Serena

-Mina... —_sonrió sentándose en el sillón_— hola…

-¿Cómo te sientes?—_se acerco con la charola_—

-Mejor... solo un poco débil pero bien... —_murmuró observando el desayuno, nada apetitoso al menos no para lo que ella tenía antojo en ese momento_— ¿qué te dijo la Dra. Hino?

-Que debías comer y mantener reposo absoluto

-Ya veo... —_murmuró bajando la mirada_— la verdad es que no estoy del todo bien... el bebé corre peligro y necesito reposo absoluto pero no quiero descuidar a Seiya tampoco...

-Serena, tendrás que decirle la verdad a Seiya... y seguir las instrucciones de los doctores, no quiero que nada les pase

-Yo puedo descansar... pero necesito un par de horas al día para ir a ver a Seiya, no quiero que se preocupe, debe estar tranquilo y si de pronto dejo de ir se va a preocupar...

-Serena, solo si te lo autorizan lo harás ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero también tengo algo que pedirte... me gustaría que cuando Seiya sea dado de alta vaya a mi casa... —_Dijo un poco avergonzada_— así que necesitaría que por favor fueras por algunas de sus cosas al departamento para ir acondicionando la habitación que va a usar...

-¿A tu casa?, ¿pero no acabas de cancelar el contrato Serena?

-Ah no a esa casa no... —_Dijo sonrojándose_— a la casa que es de Darien y mía...

_La miro extrañada_— ¿Será buena idea llevarlo ahí Serena?

-Mmm hablare con Darien, después de todo esa casa la vamos a vender así que sería mientras tanto, ahí Seiya estaría más cómodo y yo me sentiría tranquila...

-¿Y qué hay del departamento que comparte con Lita y Taiki?

-Es muy pequeño, no lo niego es cómodo pero seguramente no tardan en averiguar que es ahí donde vive... ya sabes cómo es la prensa...

-Pero también es bien sabido donde vives tu Serena

-Sí, quizá pero ¿quién podría pensar que Seiya se encuentre en esa casa?, además es más fácil solicitar seguridad para una casa que para un edificio...

-Si tienes razón, ¿pero crees que a él le agrade esa idea?

-Mmm no lo sé, espero que sí y si no pues me encargare de convencerlo... de verdad Mina es ahí donde estaría más seguro y yo estaría más tranquila...

-Espero tengas razón, anda termina el desayuno

-Gracias Mina... además solo será por un tiempo... —_dijo comenzando a desayunar_— Seiya y yo pensamos en comprar una casa para nosotros... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ ¿sabes?, le propuse matrimonio...

-¿En serio hiciste eso?, mmm que buena idea le voy a proponer matrimonio a Yaten, seguramente acepto más que feliz ¿como esta?

_Sonrió comiendo_— Mucho mejor, ya bromea y vuelve a ser el mismo Seiya divertido... estoy muy feliz

-Eso me alegra mucho Serena —_sonrió más tranquila de verla animada_—

-No puedo perder a ninguno de mis dos amores... —_llevo la mano a su vientre acariciándolo—_ Serenity es el fruto de nuestro amor y no puedo perder a Seiya...

-A Seiya no lo perderás está a salvo, ahora debes cuidarte tu y cuidar de Serenity —_sonrió—_ y por ende mantener reposo absoluto y comer bien

-Sí, lo hare... no te preocupes... ahora que se que Seiya está recuperándose me siento más tranquila... pero con un deseo loco de fresas...

-Buscare fresas para ti, anda termina de desayunar o no las traeré amiga

-Está bien, ya no me regañes... gracias Mina, sabía que podía confiar en ti... —_dijo disfrutando de su desayuno_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno chicas, ¿Cómo se pasaron la Navidad?, esperamos que muy bien con toda su familia y muchos regalos, lamentamos haberlas preocupado con el estado de salud de Seiya, pero como vieron ya todo está bien, que mejor forma de terminar el año que con una buena noticia y con un capitulo un poco más largo (aunque por ahí me dijeron que tenía muchas palabras y que no leerían, en fin) esperamos que lo disfruten.

Queremos agradecer por los reviews de: _**Trinidad,**_ _**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**selene kou chiba**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**Serenity1089**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**lunyTa koU**__**, **__**princessnerak, **__**milagros mayta **_de verdad chicas gracias por continuar apoyando esta historia, tal pareciera que el final se acerca, pero bueno ya nos conocen, capaz y se nos ocurre algo mas jajaja además ¿Quién no desea saber cómo será la boda de Seiya y Serena?, o si Darien si se casara con Rei… muchas cosas nos faltan por saber así que esperamos nos sigan acompañando.

Y pues este es el ultimo capitulo del año, nos leemos el próximo año, esperamos que este día 31 de Diciembre se la pasen genial, diviértanse, coman mucho pero sobre todo disfruten de la compañía de su familia y hagan buenos propósitos y cúmplanlos, en fin creo que eso es todo, les deseamos un excelente inicio de año, nos leemos el próximo domingo, pórtense bien y cuídense.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

_Al día siguiente por la tarde Darien hacia sus ronda, había ido a su casa a dormir y rato y a bañarse, Seiya se encontraba mucho mejor, y ahora solo faltaba Serena, suspiró al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba_— Buenas tardes

-Hola Darien... —_murmuró dejando el libro que leía_— ¿como estas?, ¿cómo está Seiya?

-Quizás lo demos de alta antes, su recuperación es increíble _—sonrió acercándose a ella para revisarla— _¿y tu como estas?

-Me siento bien, aburrida aquí encerrada, quiero ver a Seiya...

-Aun estas un tanto delicada Serena, no debes hacer esfuerzo alguno —_murmuró mientras revisaba su presión_—

_Suspiro profundamente—_ ¿No ha preguntado por mí?

-Si muchas veces… ¿estás segura que no quiere que sepa tu estado?

-No... —_Bajo la mirada_— no quiero preocuparlo, estoy segura que si le dices querrá venir a verme y aun no puede salir de esa habitación ¿verdad?

-No aun no puede... salir, pero aun pienso que debería saber la verdad

-¿Y quién le va a impedir que intente ponerse de pie? —_Pregunto fijando su mirada en él— _también está demasiado débil no quiero que tenga una recaída

_Suspiro tentando su vientre_—Necesitas reposar mas, el bebé aun se encuentra débil, hare que te hagan un ultrasonido en la tarde para ver como esta —_hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta_—

-Está bien... —_suspiro profundamente no sabiendo bien a bien como tratar el tema que tanto venia dándole vueltas_— Darien... ¿qué va a pasar con la casa?

-Eso mismo estaba pensando... quizás deberíamos ponerla en venta...

-Mmm ¿ya iniciaste los trámites del divorcio? —_Pregunto observándolo_—

-Si ya hable con el abogado, para que inicie los trámites correspondientes, o si quieres puedes quedarte con la casa _—le sonrió ligeramente_—

-No, no creo que sea algo conveniente... —_sonrió ligeramente_— de hecho yo... quería pedirte un favor...

-¿Qué favor?

-Bueno yo... había pensando en llevar a Seiya a la casa mientras se recupera totalmente... estará mas cómodo ahí además estaría mas tranquila...

-Creo que de entre tú y yo, él es quien más provecho le ha sacado a esa casa, no sería mala idea, además los medios andan al asecho, iré esta tarde por mis cosas, y buscar un lugar para rentar

-Sé que esto al final de cuentas es difícil pues fue una casa que compramos con muchos sueños... lamento que todo haya terminado así

-Nunca la disfrutamos como debiera ser... tan solo fue un cascaron vacio

-Es una lástima, es una gran casa, siempre me gusto aunque casi no estuvimos en ella...

-Si... al menos sería bueno que uno de los dos la disfrutara, piénsalo, ¿crees que Rei me dé posada en su casa?

-Mmm no lo se... quizá tu debas saberlo mejor que yo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— sobre la casa tendría que consultarlo con Seiya... ambos queremos buscar una...

-Me imagino, será un poco raro para él, pero al final fue él quien le saco mayor provecho —_le guiño un ojo_— hablare con Rei, en una hora le harán su revisión y un ultrasonido —_murmuró sin poder ocultar la emoción que sentía_—

-Darien... sé que ahora suena incluso divertido pero me siento extraña que lo digas... si bien todo comenzó ahí cuando él se fue se termino eso...

-Lo se... es extraño hablar contigo sobre esta situación, incluso ver que te llevas bien con Rei... quizás si sea mejor vender la casa y dividirnos los bienes

-Sí, lo sé, también es muy extraño para mi... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— pero bueno creo que eso es un buen indicio de que podremos ser amigos después de todo... le comentare a Seiya y si está de acuerdo aceptaremos...

-Quizás eso fuimos desde siempre Serena... y confundimos el sentimiento no lo se... no importa lo mejor es dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo ¿no te parece?

-Sí, eso será lo mejor... —_sonrió ligeramente_— después de que todo esto pase creo que deberíamos reunirnos

-Si estoy de acuerdo, al final de cuentas no todo está perdido, aun tenemos confianza o quizás renació esa confianza

-Si, por el bien de tu amistad con Seiya así será... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ¿y bien como me encuentro?

-Si sigues obedeciendo mis instrucciones estarás en perfectas condiciones en pocos días, quizás te de de alta junto con Seiya, pero aun así, deberás seguir en reposo, y no forzarte ¿entiendo?, nada de estrés

-Sí, entendido... —_sonrió ligeramente_— gracias Darien... mmm podrías decirle a Seiya que iré mañana a verlo... ¿puedo verdad?

-Mmm por la tarde solo media hora, no más

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió al sentirse más tranquila por su bebé y por la idea de ver a Seiya al día siguiente_— gracias...

-Ahora descansa, más tarde volveré, iré a ver a los padres de Seiya, que están esperando la hora de visita, quizás su madre te visite

-La estaré esperando entonces, gracias Darien... _—sonrió volviendo a tomar el libro para retomar la lectura—_

_Sonrió al salir de la habitación, para dirigirse a la pequeña sala donde esperaban._

-Darien... —_murmuró Neflyte poniéndose de pie al ver que se acercaba_— buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señor _—sonrió al verlo_—

-¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya?

-Mucho mejor, en pocos días lo daremos de alta ha progresado favorablemente en su recuperación

-¿Deberíamos contratar alguna enfermera para su cuidado?

-No, no será necesario, Serena se encarara de cuidarlo, ¿quiere pasar a verlo?

-¿Qué?, esa chica... —_pregunto confundido pues tenía entendido que incluso ella no se sentía bien_— de acuerdo, quiero ver a Seiya

-¿No le agrada la idea verdad? —_sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos_— ella ya se encuentra mucho mejor

-Mmm que bien... —_murmuró mientras caminaba_— al menos no me culparan de que algo malo le pase...

-Que frialdad... —_suspiro frunciendo el ceño_—

-¿Qué esperas que diga Darien? —_Pregunto viéndolo de reojo_— fue o es tu esposa, da igual y ahora está esperando un hijo de Seiya...

-Si lo fue... pero no fue la mujer que siempre ame... me deje cegar por mi egoísmo señor, fui egoísta con Seiya, pero eso ya no importa, ahora solo importa, el presente y el futuro —_alcanzo a ver a Rei frente a él_— discúlpeme un minuto

_Asintió, para luego observarlo fijamente y como conversaba con esa joven doctora._

_Rei sonrió al verlo—_ Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele un poco pero nada de consideración... ¿tienes tu revisión verdad?

-Así es, vendrás ¿verdad? —_Le sonrió con amor_— estoy ansiosa por que lo conozcas

-Claro que sí, no me perdería ver a nuestro hijo por primera vez... —_sonrió tomándola de la mano_— ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué?, ¿me veo pálida a caso? —_Llevo la mano a su mejilla_—

-No para nada... al contrario te ves hermosa... bueno llevare al padre de Seiya a que lo vea y en seguida te alcanzo ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo estaré esperando Doctor Chiba —_le sonrió seductoramente—_

_Sonrió alejándose de ella para acercarse de nueva cuenta el padre de Seiya.  
_

-¿Que está pasando Darien?, tu y esa doctora... ¿acaso?

-Perdone, pero no creo que deba darle explicaciones de lo que ocurre en mi vida privada, ya le dije lo que necesitaba saber

-Claro que si Darien... estuve presente en tu boda con Serena... fui tu padrino... si en aquel momento me pediste que lo hiciera es porque me tienes confianza...

-Se que a usted y a su familia les debo mucho, el apoyo que me brindaron cuando no tenía a nadie... y viviré agradecido con usted por siempre... solo le diré que ya no estaré solo

-De verdad Darien, me interesa saber qué es lo que te está ocurriendo...

-¿Por qué su repentino intereses?, más bien ¿por qué siempre se ha interesado en mi? —_Se detuvo tenia curiosidad_— Ya sabe lo que ocurre con su hijo y a partir de hoy será feliz, debería estar orgulloso de él

-Como podría estarlo cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere —_pregunto deteniéndose—_

-Que poca confianza tiene en él... siempre ha sabido lo que quiere... y por primera vez está luchando

-Darien... quiero a mi hijo pero no quiero que tenga ese carácter tan débil, hasta tu, su... mejor amigo ha podido contra él

-Quizás seria mas fuerte si su padre no lo limitara todo el tiempo... iniciando por ese absurdo compromiso —_murmuró molesto_—

-Absurdo pero tan útil que fue para ti... te pareces tanto a mi Darien... ¿que no te das cuenta

-¿Tan débil lo considera?

- Ahora no estoy tan seguro... —_murmuró observándolo_— al menos algo tenía que aprender de ti...

-Que poca confianza tiene en él, lo he visto y tiene mucho potencial... y carácter —_sonrió recordando las escenas que había visto_— esa nueva serie que está haciendo ha sacado lo mejor de él

-Quizá, pero te das cuenta que yo no necesito un actor en mi compañía, necesito una persona en la que pueda confiar y dejar mi empresa en sus manos...

-¿Y por ello quiere atarlo a alguien que no ama?, ¿no cree que es egoísta?, Seiya hasta ahora ha hecho cuanto le ha pedido, desde llevar sus negocios hasta estudia una carrera que no era de su agrado y aun así sacarla con mención honorifica, ¿dígame que está esperando de él?

-Que sea responsable y se haga cargo de lo que será su herencia... o tendré que tomar otras medidas

-Está siendo responsable y tomando las riendas de su vida —_levanto la voz molesto_— y eso era algo que debió hacer desde hace mucho

-Su actitud lo único que está haciendo es obligándome a romper promesas... a que diga cosas que podrían lastimar...

-Lo único que está haciendo es luchar, ¿por qué cree que fue a enfrentarlo? debería estar orgulloso del hijo que tiene, incursionar en un medio como el espectáculo debutando como protagonista y levantando suspiros por doquier, no es cosa fácil, enfrentar sus propias ataduras tampoco lo es, Seiya lo respeta y lo quiere, por eso nunca se opuso a sus órdenes, pero veo que el egoísmo puede mas, espero que cuando toque fondo como yo lo hice no sea demasiado tarde

—_Se detuvo al llegar a la habitación de Seiya, antes de abrir la puerta_—

-Darien... créeme que en este momento hay otra cosa que me preocupa... —_dijo viéndolo fijamente— _¿qué es lo que recuerdas de tu padre?, ¿qué fue lo que dijo tu madre antes de morir?

-¿A qué viene eso señor? —_desvió su mirada de él, en el interior Seiya abrió sus ojos al escuchar voces, un tanto confuso logro reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo y su padre, agudizo mas el oído, aunque no le costó mucho_—

-Respóndeme... ¿qué te decía tu madre con respecto a tu padre?

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar... él no se intereso en nosotros, aunque mi madre siempre haya dicho lo contrario

-Darien... ¿no se te hace extraño que Seiya y tu se parezcan?, no hablo en carácter porque es más que obvio que no, si no en físico...

_Se quedo pensativo_— ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso? suele haber personas que se parecen sin tener lazos sanguíneos

-Tú sabes que siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, ayudándote en todo lo que he podido, estaba feliz cuando quisiste estudiar medicina, los mejores promedios, siempre siendo amable con Seiya, y cuando te casaste me sentí tan orgulloso de ti... te convertiste en todo un hombre y por lo mismo mereces saber la verdad...

-¿De qué verdad me está hablado?, siempre agradecí lo que hizo por mí, pagar mis estudios, ser padrino de mi boda... salvo que no fue con la mujer indicada... —_desvió su mirada—_ ella debió casarse con Seiya y no conmigo desde un inicio, no fui del todo amable con Seiya puesto que lo traicione

-Bien lo que paso con esa chica no importa, pero lo que pase contigo si... Darien... quiero que tú te hagas cargo de mis negocios...

-¿Yo?, debe estar bromeando, ¿por qué me haría cargo?, Seiya está capacitado para hacerlo, y además de todo es su hijo

-Porque tu... Darien esto es difícil, es algo que prometí jamás haría por tu bien pero no tengo otra opción... también eres mi hijo...

-¿Qué? —_Abrió sus ojos sumamente sorprendido_— ¿su hijo?

-Se que seria difícil que entendieras porque guardamos el secreto tu madre y yo, pero de verdad me importaste Darien desde el momento en que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada...

-No diga tonterías —_presiono su puño_— es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar su egoísmo... venir a decirme que soy su hijo tan solo porque quiere que me haga cargo de sus negocios, jamás estuve de acuerdo con sus métodos, y su proceder para con Seiya

-Pero tú tienes todo lo que a él le falta, sí quizá sea un excelente actor y es un buen chico pero no tiene el carácter para manejar una empresa, en cambio tu Darien, tienes el coraje para hacerlo, eres igual que yo...

_Frunció el ceño—_ Pídaselo a Seiya... tiene el potencial que usted requiere... pero no frustre su sueño, yo no pienso aceptarlo, que le hace pensar que siendo de los mejores cirujanos voy a ceder a llevar una empresa cuando no sé nada de esta, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, mi carácter y mi orgullo, si me disculpa... tengo un compromiso

-Darien por favor, tienes que escucharme... _—dijo tomándolo del brazo_— si insistí en que Seiya estudiara medicina fue porque quería que estuviera junto a ti... por tener un motivo más para estar presente en tu vida...

-Entonces debería estar orgulloso de él... siempre me supero en todo... y yo jamás lo acepte hasta ahora

-¿Superarte? _—Sonrió con cierta ironía_— lo dudo mucho hijo, Seiya podrá ser un buen muchacho pero no está a tu altura...

-Como se ve que lo menos precia... ¿que acaso nunca vio sus notas, o no lo vio correr en las competencias de atletismo? —_sentía coraje y tristeza observando al hombre que estaba parado frente a él, revelándole que no era solo su padrino, si no su padre_— tiene un encanto que atrae a todas las mujeres y tiene lo que yo siempre envidie, estuvo a punto de morir por mis propias manos y aun así usted lo sigue menospreciando…

-Pero no murió, le salvaste la vida, de nuevo... no lo menosprecio pero simplemente él es el eslabón débil, su carácter no le ayuda, de verdad amo a mi hijo yo solo quiero que sepa que es lo que le conviene...

-Si claro... usted ahora está muy tranquilo, y no sabe la angustia que sentí por mi causa mi mejor amigo perdería la vida... por mi causa estuvo a punto de morir, de milagro sigue con nosotros, ¿y ahora me dice que es mi hermano?, no lo entiende... ¿cómo espera entenderme a mí? —_Gruño soltándose de él—_ debo irme, entré a ver a Seiya, y sea el padre que el siempre ha considerado su héroe

-Darien, tenemos que hablar por favor...

-Discúlpeme, no me siento bien para continuar esta conversación... _—murmuró alejándose de él— _Seiya puede dar grandes sorpresas eso es un hecho —_se alejo por el pasillo, sentía una opresión en su corazón y sin duda tenía mucho que pensar, se dirigió al consultorio de Rei esperando que estuviera ahí_—

_En cuanto escucho abrir la puerta sonrió pero la sonrisa se borro al ver su semblante_— ¿Qué ocurre Darien?

_Se acerco a ella abrazándola con fuerza_— Rei... todo es tan confuso

-Pero... ¿qué pasa Darien? —_Correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza_—

_Oculto su rostro entre su cabello_— Seiya es mi hermano...

-¿Qué? —_no creía lo que escuchaba_— ¿cómo que Seiya es tu hermano?

-Su padre... es mi padre —_murmuró abrazándola aun mas, sin poder contener mas las emociones que lo embargaban_—

-Tranquilo... —_lo abrazo con más fuerza, imaginando todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento_— ¿quieres hablar al respecto?

-Siempre envidie a Seiya por tener la familia que tiene y tener el padre que tiene, que aun después de que estuvo a punto de perder la vida, aun cuando ha mostrado de lo que puede ser capaz pese a todo lo menosprecia, quiere que me haga cargo de sus negocios..

-Bueno olvídate del hecho de que quiere que te encargues de sus negocios, piensa en que no estás solo... Seiya es tu hermano...

-Me parezco demasiado a él ¿verdad? —_murmuró sin soltarla_—

-¿A quién? —_Pregunto acariciando su espalda_— ¿a Seiya o a su padre?

-Creo que a ambos... tengo el orgullo de mi padre...

-Mmm creo que si un poco, pero también puedes llegar a ser igual de noble que Seiya... pero Darien —_se separo de él para tomar su rostro_— no por ser hijo de ese hombre dejaras que tu vida se afecte, a Seiya siempre lo has visto como algo más que un amigo, las cosas pueden seguir como hasta ahora

_Le sonrió_— ¿Crees que uno de los mejores cirujanos va doblegarse solo por que se entero que el padre de su mejor amigo también en su padre?, lo único que cambiara es que nuestro hijo tendrá un alocado tío, y un abuelo orgulloso

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Por eso me enamore de ti... por tu fuerza y valentía... así que ahora a sonreír y tranquilizarte... vamos tenemos que ir a que conozcas a tu hijo...

-Solo me he doblegado ante ti —_le sonrió_— no lo hare ante nadie más, vamos estoy ansioso por conocerlo, por cierto, dejare la casa a Serena… ¿me darías posada en la tuya?

_Sonrió feliz abrazándolo_— Estaré encantada de que te quedes conmigo y te advierto de ahí no volverás a salir nunca...

-Y no quiero hacerlo, y a todo esto ¿no han llegado las flores?

-¿Flores? —_pregunto confundida_—

-Ay estos mensajeros —_murmuró molesto_— pedí que te enviaran un enorme ramo de flores, ya deberían haber llegado

-Mmm bueno no te preocupes, quizá llegaran más tarde, anda vamos a mi revisión... —_sonrió rodeando su cuello_— te amo...

_Rodeo su cintura, acercándola hacia él_— Extraño tenerte entre mis brazos —_beso sus labios con pasión_— vamos antes que no te deje ir

-¿Y quien dijo que ya podías hacer esfuerzos? —_Pregunto tomándolo de la mano—_ anda vamos, tu hijo está ansioso porque lo veas...

-¿Aun me vas a seguir castigando? —_la siguió, con una ligera sonrisa, solo ella podía doblegarlo y hacer de él lo que quisiera_—

-Sí, hasta que te recuperes por completo... —_dijo con una sonrisa sacándolo del consultorio—_

_X-X_

_Seiya aun seguía abstracto en sus pensamientos, ante esa nueva revelación, lo había escuchado claramente Darien era su hermano._

-¿Cómo te sientes? —_Pregunto al entrar, había tardado un poco más en hacerlo mientras se tranquilizaba y se colocaba la bata y los implementos necesarios para visitar a su hijo_—

_Volvió la mirada hacia su padre, estaba sentado en la cama presionaba la sabana con sus puños_— Me siento tan miserable

-¿De qué estás hablando? —_Murmuró cerrando la puerta_—

-Bueno no miserable, porque siempre he sido muy feliz, pero, no así mi hermano... el orgulloso Darien Chiba es mi hermano —_sonrió ligeramente con cierta felicidad_— mi hermano

_Lo miro totalmente desconcertado_— ¿Estas feliz?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —_Se recostó sobre la cama_— mi mejor amigo es mi hermano, que dicha tan grande

-Pensé que cuanto te enteraras estarías molesto...

-No hay razón para estarlo, quizás si un poco ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde antes? mi hermano no se habría sentido solo, tenemos un motivo más para celebrar

-No te lo dije porque era un secreto... que ahora tuve que rebelar... —_murmuró desconcertado, esa era la razón por la cual no podía llevarse bien con Seiya, nunca sabía cómo tratarlo_—

-Papá... tu siempre has dicho que la verdad siempre cae por su propio peso y por eso no es bueno mentir... no entiendo porque guardaste el secreto, habría sido un gran orgullo para Darien saberlo desde antes

-Quizá... —_murmuró desviando la mirada_— pero ahora que lo sabe... no sé que hará

-¿Qué esperas que haga? —_se acomodo observándolo_—

-Que acepte lo que tú rechazas...

-No lo aceptara, te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Y tu seguirás rechazándolo?

-Papá, no cabe duda que ser actor y cantante es mi sueño, y quizás sea difícil, pero podría hacer ambas cosas

_Se quedo observando hacia la nada, pensativo—_ Bien podrás hacer las dos cosas si así lo quieres, pero a cambio deberás dejar a esa chica... si no te quieres casar con Lita lo comprendo podrás conocer a alguna otra chica que sea digna de ti...

-Entonces me temo que tendrás que seguir a cargo tu o buscar alguien más, que lo haga, porque no pienso dejarla, me voy a casar con ella

-¿Casarte?, pero aun ni siquiera se divorcia... además como mi hijo podría casarse con una mujer divorciada... eso es inaceptable...

-Lo hare te guste o no, porque eso es lo que más deseo, la amo y es lo único que me importa...

-Vamos Seiya no eres un niño, debes aprender a ser responsable, si te quedas con la empresa tendrás que ser un hombre que se dé a respetar y con una mujer como ella lo dudo mucho... piensa en ti, en tu futuro la carrera de actor está bien para pasar el rato si quieres, incluso ella pero la empresa es algo que les estaré dejando tanto a ti como a Darien... es su futuro...

-Papá, ese es tu sueño, pero no el mío ni el de Darien, velo bien es uno de los mejores médicos del país, yo quiero perseguir mi sueño caer si es necesario, precisamente porque ya no soy un niño, me han ofrecido una película la cual ya acepte, y mi debut como cantante será dentro de poco, no importa si fracaso, será mi fracaso no tuyo, a Serena yo la amo siempre la ame y antes no luche por ella por ti, por buscar complacerte, pero es algo que no conseguí, y me entristece mucho saberlo, seré fuerte y luchare, luchare por lo que yo deseo

-Bien entiendo... —_murmuró caminando hacia la salida_— pero no me pidas que acepte a esa chica... le diré a tu madre que venga a verte más tarde...

-¿Entonces tampoco aceptaras a tu nieta?

_Se detuvo escuchándolo_— Descansa... —_dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir, en ese momento él también estaba demasiado confundido_—

_Lo observo salir, confiaba que en un futuro aceptaría su decisión y a la mujer que amaba, confianza en que así seria, y esperaría hasta entonces, era su padre la persona que creció admirando por su fuerza, por su ternura, aun cuando no lo demostraba_— Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos papá

X-X

_Tan solo tuvo la hoja de confirmación para que Seiya fuera dado de alta fue a entregársela, desde el día que supo que eran hermanos no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con él, todo fuera porque le hicieran los debidos estudios para comprobar que no habría ninguna secuela, aun así tendría que tener descanso y una breve terapia, ya no era necesario que llevara cubre bocas y demás implementos, entro a la habitación cuando recién escucho el televiso encenderse.  
_

-No vayas a abusar de ver televisión... —_dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta_—

-Llevo más de un mes encerrado, déjame ser —_sonrió cambiando los canales, hasta que escucho el nombre de Serena lo detuvo observando con atención_—

-Mmm será mejor que te entregue de una vez la hoja de tu dada de alta... hoy mismo podrás abandonar el hospital... —_dijo sonriendo sutil al ver que lo que comentaban era sobre la serie— _ya le avise a Serena...

-¿En verdad ya me puedo ir?

-Así es... de hecho Serena ya tiene todo para recibirte... —_sonrió entregándole la hoja_— esta demás decir que debes cuidarte... nada de esfuerzos, tv, forzar la vista, etc.

-¿Todo?, ¿en dónde? creí que vendría, casi no la he visto —_murmuró con tristeza—_

-Mmm debes comprender ha estado ocupada... —_dijo evadiendo su mirada_— y te espera en su casa... bueno en la nuestra... ah es extraño

-¿Ahí? —_murmuró extrañado—_

-Sí, yo también estaba un poco confundido, pero ahora ella esta ahí sola, de hecho le plantee la idea de que se queden con la casa, al final de cuentas creo que ustedes dos la disfrutaron más de lo que yo lo hice...

-¿Quedarnos ahí? pero Darien esa casa la compraron ustedes, no se...

-Sí, la compramos, pero realmente no fue un hogar, además ya habíamos pensando en venderla, no sé que pienses... quizá quieran quedársela, obviamente ella dijo que te preguntaría...

-Mmm tendría que pensarlo y de ser así, pagare la casa solo así podría aceptarla

-Obviamente, no se las estoy regalando... —_dijo con una sonrisa_— bueno por el momento creo que es una buena idea que te quedes ahí, estarás cómodo

-Supongo que si me niego de todas formas me harán ir ahí ¿verdad?, y si bombón quiere esa casa quizás no tendré otro remedio —_sonrió, al escuchar las noticias de lo que decían volvió su mirada al televisor_—

"Una fuente extraoficial nos informa que el día de ayer fue dada de alta la joven actriz Serena Tsukino, la información oficial que se nos proporciono fue que estuvo internada debido a una baja de defensas pero también está el rumor de que está embarazada y tuvo amenaza de aborto... eso es muy grave, quizá por ese motivo se detuvieron las grabaciones de la serie ya que se decía que seguirían grabando aun sin el protagonista acomodando la historia para que su participación no se viera afecta... ¿acaso la joven actriz Tsukino espera un hijo del actor revelación Seiya Kou?, bueno estaremos al pendiente de esta información..."

-¿Qué significa?, ¿cómo que estuvo internada?, ¿de qué están hablando? —_Murmuró volviendo su mirada hacia Darien_—

-Tranquilízate Seiya... —_dijo apagando el televisor, ahora recordaba porque odiaba esos programas_—

-Explícame ¿por qué están diciendo eso?, ¿qué está sucediendo Darien?

-Es verdad estuvo internada alrededor de dos semanas... —_dijo colocando el control remoto en el buró_— apenas ayer fue dada de alta...

-¿Y por qué no me había dicho nada que le sucedió? —_se levanto de la cama molesto—_

-Tranquilízate porque aun puedo revocar tu alta... —_dijo tomándolo de los hombros_— ella está bien... estuvo en observación debido al gran estrés al que estuvo sometida... por ese motivo casi no la viste, solo dejamos que te visitara ocasionalmente y siempre con la supervisión de que no hiciera esfuerzos...

-En este mismo instante iré a verla —_se soltó de él, saliendo de la habitación aun con todo y bata, necesitaba una explicación y solo ella podía dársela, nada más le importaba que eso, de esa forma pese a que intentaron detenerlo esquivo y empujo a cuanta persona se le atravesaba, de ese modo al salir pidió un taxi que lo llevara de inmediato hacia donde ella se encontraba_—

_Darien inmediatamente tomo su celular, sabía que seria difícil detenerlo y a donde iría. Por su parte Serena se encontraba en casa preparando una sopa que sirviera de alimento tanto para él como para ella, ahora estaba tranquila el peligro había pasado y su bebé estaba en perfecto estado, creciendo fuertemente, cuando escucho el celular bajo la flama y se acerco a contestar._

-Hola Darien… —_Dijo feliz_— ¿ya traen a Seiya?, pensé que tardarían mas...

-Al paso que va llegara en mucho menos tiempo Serena _—murmuró preocupado—_

-¿Por qué? —_Pregunto al notar su tono de voz_— ¿qué paso?

-Se entero que estuviste internada —_en ese momento tocaron a la puerta_— está muy alterado, salgo en camino para haya

-Ay Seiya... —_murmuró preocupada_— de acuerdo estaré al pendiente cuando llegue, gracias por avisarme...

_Seiya llego escasos quince minutos después, tocando la puerta de la calle de forma desesperada._

_Apenas si escucho la puerta supo que era él, corrió a abrir viéndolo que llevaba la ropa del hospital_— Seiya... pero ¿por qué vienes así?

_La sujeto con fuerza de los hombros_— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en riesgo?

-Seiya por favor tranquilízate, te puede hacer daño... —_dijo preocupada_—

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, ¿cuándo estuviste en peligro? y yo ni por enterado —_presiono sus hombros aun molesto_— ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Entremos primero... —_dijo bajando la mirada esperando que la soltara—_

_Frunció el ceño soltándola._

-Vamos... —_dijo cerrando la puerta para luego entrar, la casa estaba decorada con un enorme letrero que decía "Bienvenido", flores en todas partes y un delicioso pastel de fresa en la mesa, sorpresa que había sido desperdiciada_— ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No quiero tomar nada, solo quiero que me des una explicación —_murmuró molesto observado la decoración_—

-¿Que quieres que te diga? —_Pregunto evadiendo su mirada_— el riesgo siempre existe...

-¿Al punto de abortar?, Serena, lo estas tomando demasiado a la ligera

-No, no lo estoy tomando a la ligera, pero no se qué quieres que te diga... si, el riesgo existió pero ya no… ya sé que me tengo que cuidar...

-Por Dios Serena, estuviste hospitalizada, por todo este tiempo por que tuviste riesgo de aborto y quieres que lo tome tan a la ligera

-Seiya, no podía simplemente decirte "yo también estoy hospitalizada" ¿o sí?, tu operación fue muy riesgosa, debías descansar y no tener preocupaciones eso fue todo...

-Debiste habérmelo dicho, estaba preocupado por no verte, me ocultaste algo tan importante como eso

-Te lo oculte por tu propia seguridad, si te enterabas que estaba internada hubieras querido ir a visitarme... era más fácil para mí aparentar que todo estaba bien

-Obviamente me habría preocupado por tu seguridad, no hay nada más importante para mí que tu, y saber que estuviste a punto de perder a nuestro bebé por el estrés, mentiste en cuanto a tu salud—_grito molesto y mas que enojado_—

-Sí, lo hice pero fue por ti, porque no reaccionaras como lo hiciste... por suerte ahora te dieron de alta... —_dijo observándolo fijamente_— ¿qué hubiera pasado si aun no te daban de alta?, ¿te das cuenta del riesgo que corriste?

-¿Y qué crees que habría pasado si algo te hubiera pasado sin enterarme?, ¿no crees que eso es más doloroso aun? tu sabias que me pasaba no es justo que yo no lo supiera

-Si ese hubiera sido el caso claro que te habrías enterado... yo me estaba cuidando por ti y por nuestra hija... por eso casi no te visite...

-Aun así debiste habérmelo dicho, debiste ser sincera —_se acerco a ella aun molesto— _odio las mentiras Serena, odio que me oculten las cosas más cuando están son de vida o muerte como en tu caso, bueno o malo debiste habérmelo dicho

_Lo observo un instante para luego desviar la mirada—_ Lo hice pensando en ti... ¿qué hubiera pasado si el decírtelo solo te preocupaba y ponías en riesgo tu vida? , estaba preocupada por ti y por ella...

-¿Y no crees que haría sido más fácil sobre llevarlo los dos?, ¿cómo esperas que compartamos una vida, si siempre buscas llevar todo el peso sobre tus hombros?

-Nunca a nadie le doy gusto... a ti menos tal parece... _—dijo con los ojos llorosos— _¿sabes el miedo que sentí de perderte?, pensando una y otra vez que haría de mi vida sin ti, sin que hubieras podido conocer a nuestra hija... ¿sabes el miedo que sentí de perderla a ella?, lo único que tengo de ti... tu tenias que reponerte...

-A eso me refiero Serena, cargas con todo, y no debe ser así, no quiero ser una pareja que solo comparta una casa o una cama, reponerme si era una prioridad y si lo hice fue por ti, lo menos que podías hacer era decirme la verdad, y no ocultarme algo de vital importancia, tus preocupaciones son mías, al igual que tus emociones Serena ¿no te das cuenta?—_camino furioso hacia el jardín_—

_Se quedo callada observándolo salir, estaba molesto y tenía razones para estarlo, pero ¿por qué no entendía sus motivos?, camino hacia el jardín_— Lo lamento... solo pensé en que te recuperaras y pudieras dejar pronto ese hospital y lo lograste... yo estoy bien y Serenity también... así que ya no te preocupes...

-Estoy muy enojado... —_murmuró sin voltear a verla_— demasiado enojado, por qué haberme enterado de que pude perder a mis tesoros, de que sus vidas estuvieron en riesgo y yo ni por enterado, si no eres capaz de confiarme algo tan vital, ¿crees que en verdad podamos compartirlo todo como pareja?, ¿cuántas cosas más piensas ocultarme en el futuro tan solo para que no me preocupe?

-No te preocupes, es la primera y última vez que lo hare... —_dijo con tristeza y también molestia—_ te lo pensaba decir cuando estuvieras aquí... darte la sorpresa de que efectivamente es una niña... que está en perfecto estado, si cometí un error pero ni siquiera has preguntado cómo esta...

_Volteo a verla_— Sin importar que, ni cómo, ni cuándo, debes decirme las cosas tal cual, no quiero más secretos, de ninguna índole, ¿o es que también me consideras demasiado débil?

-Claro que no... —_Dijo ahora molesta—_ lo siento Seiya me equivoque, pero tu tampoco comentas el error de poner palabras en mi boca... te amo y por algo lo hago...

-Serena también te amo con todo mi ser, y saber que estuviste en riesgo no fue lo más agradable que pude escuchar, enfrentar tu sola todo ese estrés y preocupación por ambos, tampoco es agradable, quiero que confíes en mi y quiero que entre los dos salgamos adelante con todo, se que quizás mi condición no era la mejor, pero yo ya me estaba recuperando

-Pero no estabas al 100, no espero que me entiendas, pero si lo hice fue por algo... no fue simplemente por llevarte la contra o ocultarte algo...

-Aun pienso que debiste habérmelo dicho, tenía derecho de saber tu estado de salud Serena, sabes que, creo que esta discusión no nos llevara a nada... no me siento bien

-Tienes razón, no nos llevara a nada... _—dijo con los ojos llorosos_— bonita bienvenida... en la estufa hay sopa por si quieres comer o tal vez no… —_estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo volviendo a verlo_— tienes razón... no sé cómo espero formar una familia contigo si no me entiendes... si no te das cuenta que me estoy muriendo por abrazarte y besarte... no te das cuenta de cuánto deseaba estar contigo...

-Y tú no te das cuenta del temor que sentí al pensar que pude perderte sin saber nada, al pensar que no tuviste la suficiente confianza en mí, para decírmelo... Serena amar no significa solo pasar un agradable momento, amar es compartir tristezas, enojos, preocupaciones y alegrías, es compartirlo todo —_sus ojos se notaban tristes y molestos aun, comenzó a caminar alejándose por el jardín_—

_Ya no soportó mas, lo que ella había imaginado como el mejor día de su vida se convierto en el peor, entro a la casa corriendo directamente a la habitación que había sido de Seiya y que ahora pensaba poder compartir con él de nuevo, estaba demasiado sensible y el llanto de un día frustrado, triste y decepcionante no se hizo esperar, observo el hermoso porta retrato de lindas figuras infantiles y eso la hizo llorar aun mas, en el estaba la primera imagen de la niña, ese era el regalo de bienvenida de Seiya y ahora no tenía idea de que es lo que pasaría._

_Caminó lleno de frustración por el jardín, recordando la noticia pensando en esa posibilidad, como enfrentarían una vida juntos, si algo como eso no podían hacerlo, ella lo había enfrentado todo sola, sin contar con él, se dejo caer bajo uno de los arboles, un poco débil por todo ese ajetreo, y por esa sensación de vacío que sentía por primera vez en su corazón_.

_El llanto y la debilidad que aun sentía la hicieron dormir, entre sus brazos se encontraba el hermoso osito de peluche que Seiya le había dado, busco con la mirada por si es que él anduviera por ahí pero nada, la cama estaba intacta, se puso de pie se dio un baño y se cambio, mientras se bañaba pensó en las consecuencias de esa discusión del día anterior, las mil y un posibilidades de ese resultado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de maquillarse, solo se puso un poco de rubor para no verse tan pálida y un poco de brillo en los labios, el cabello lo sujeto con un broche, eso es lo mejor que podía hacer ese día con respecto a su arreglo, abrió la puerta esperando escuchar algún ruido de las habitaciones continuas y nada, bajo la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar un desayuno ligero en base a la dieta de Seiya y de ella, después de todo tendrían que comer._

_Sin percatarse, Seiya se había quedado dormido ahí en el jardín, dormía recostado en el césped húmedo por el sereno de la madrugada, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas del árbol que lo cubrían de este, abrió sus ojos, sin tener ánimos de levantarse, nunca en su vida había estado tan molesto como el día anterior, odiaba esa nueva sensación que se apoderaba de él, y dudaba si en verdad tendría esa fortaleza para luchar._

_Ya había pasado un buen rato y no había escuchado nada de Seiya, fue hasta ese momento que lo vio recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, respiro profundamente y se acerco a la puerta que daba hacia el jardín_— Esta listo el desayuno... —_dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención y volver para servir un poco de jugo de naranja_—

_La escucho, gritar, pero no se atrevía a levantarse, lloraba en silencio, al sentir tanta impotencia._

_Se sentó mientras esperaba que viniera, ¿ni siquiera un desayuno podrían compartir después de esa discusión?, era absurdo, respiro profundamente y bebió un poco de jugo para que esa sensación de llanto pasara mientras seguía esperando, total no tenía a donde más ir._

_Se puso de pie, en lugar de ir a desayuna decidió ejercitar un poco su cuerpo, trotando por el jardín, buscando relajarse._

_Su actitud la hizo sentirse aun mas vacía, se puso de pie y lo vio ejercitándose, aun era demasiado pronto para que lo hiciera por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió al jardín_— No deberías hacerlo... aun no estás totalmente recuperado...

-No importa... —_murmuró haciendo estiramiento de piernas_—

-¿No importa? —_Se acerco a él haciendo que se detuviera_— ¿qué pasaría si tienes una recaída?

_Fijo su mirada en ella sin decir nada._

_Bajo la mirada—_ Aunque lo dudes me preocupas... —_suspiro sutilmente_—

-Lo siento...

-Yo también lo siento... —_murmuró soltándolo_— entiendo que estés molesto porque te oculte mi salud, pero también entiende que lo hice por tu bien, no por querer cargar con todo... tu salud en ese momento no estaba bien, estabas recién operado... jamás fue mi intensión ocultártelo, solo te lo diría cuando tu y yo estuviéramos bien...

-¿Y de no haber sido así?

-Sabía que corría el riesgo de que si perdía a... a mi bebé tú te molestarías e incluso que me odiaras por no cuidarme, pero lo hice, me cuide por ella, por ti... hice todo lo que me pidieron, y si te hubiera pasado algo yo... yo sinceramente no se que hubiera hecho...

-Aun pienso que debiste habérmelo dicho

-Me disculpo por no decírtelo... —_dijo sinceramente_—

-Habría sabido sobrellevarlo junto contigo, Serena, y te habría exigido aun mas reposo... entiéndeme tu saludo es primordial para mi

-Lo sé, por lo mismo me disculpo... de ahora en adelante cuidare mas de Serenity...

-Lo ves... hablas de cuidar, hablas como una sola, y no me tomas en cuenta —_desvío su mirada con tristeza_—

_Lo observo por un instante—_ Ambos la cuidaremos...

-Lo haremos... eso es una seguridad

-¿Lo es? —_Murmuró con tristeza—_

-Es nuestra hija...

_Suspiro profundamente_— Seiya, me di cuenta que tienes razón... ¿cómo espero formar una familia contigo si soy demasiado egoísta?, tienes razón en estar molesto, pensé por ti y eso no debí hacerlo, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás pero si hacerlo de nuevo aseguraba tu tranquilidad y recuperación lo volvería a hacer... aunque tuviera que alejarme de tu vida... —_dijo con tristeza limpiando sus ojos que la traicionaban_—

-Yo solo te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi, que tengas fe en mi pero no me la tienes... ¿es que no importa cuánto me esfuerce?, siempre va ser el mismo resultado... yo no quería que me vieras de esa forma, quería ser para ti un hombre fuerte, y siento tristeza al ver que no me consideras como tal, lo pude esperar de cualquier persona menos de ti

_Negó sutilmente_— No puedes decir eso Seiya... si no confiara en ti jamás hubiera iniciado una relación contigo, ambos tuvimos cosas que enfrentar... puse mi vida en tus manos, porque te amo, porque te vi como el hombre perfecto, y no solo por lo momentos agradables que pasamos... yo también quiero una pareja para compartir todo no solo la casa o la cama... además tú fuiste el primero que me quiso ocultar algo... y tal vez si no hubiera insistido jamás me lo hubieras contado...

-No pensaba ocultártelo... —_suspiro molesto_—

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto observándolo—_ ¿entonces solo lo estabas omitiendo por mi bien para no preocuparme?

-Tampoco iba a omitirlo... iba a decírtelo, esa noche con tranquilidad, pero lo sucedido solo complico mas todo para ti

-Bien de acuerdo, lo mismo pasó conmigo, no te lo iba a ocultar, ni omitir, solo te lo diría cuando ya no hubiera riesgos ni para ti ni para el bebé...

-Pero hablamos de dos cosas totalmente diferentes... yo no te oculte algo que pusiera en riesgo mi vida tu si

-Está bien... —_suspiro con tristeza_— cometí un error por el cual me vas a juzgar, diciendo que te creo débil... creo que todo era más fácil cuando teníamos una relación oculta que ahora que podría gritarlo a los 4 vientos...

-¿Entonces de que sirve luchar?, no te apoyas lo suficiente en mi, podemos gritarlo y realizar nuestro amor con libertad y tan solo estamos discutiendo

-No entiendes Seiya cuando estés enfermo no tienes porque ser fuerte... claro que confió y me apoyo en ti, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo cuando tu vida está en peligro?, cuando no se qué secuelas puede haber... no sabes cómo rece para que estuvieras bien, el miedo que sentía de que no pudieras hablar, caminar o tan solo poder acariciarme... tu operación fue demasiado riesgosa y tu recuperación igual...

-Serena... si tú estás bien, yo puedo luchar... y eso lo único que te pido, tu bienestar que te cuides... porque si no es así yo no tendré la fuerza para hacerlo...

-Y lo estoy... —_murmuró con tristeza_— pero creo que todo esto en vez de unirnos nos está separando...

_Desvió su mirada—_ No pude evitar sentir rabia de no saber algo tan vital de la mujer que más amo

-Créeme que esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que decir o hacer... —_murmuró respirando profundamente_— te amo Seiya... pero si un solo error se va a convertir en el motivo de que me dejes dormir sola en nuestra cama, o que me dejes con el desayuno listo, entonces no creo que pueda continuar contigo... porque simplemente no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí con Darien... no quiero dormir sola, desayunar, comer o cenar sola... no quiero que me ignores...

-Entonces... ¿sugieres que es mejor estar separados?, ¿una relación clandestina era mejor que esto?

-Me duele en lo más profundo del alma... —_dijo con los ojos llorosos_— porque te amo, pero ya te pedí disculpas, entiendo tu posición, pero tal parece que no entiendes que lo hice solo porque te recuperaras... jamás fue mi intención herir tu ego, porque creo que eres el hombre más fuerte y valiente que pude conocer, pero mis palabras en este momento no sirven de nada...

-No es mi ego Serena... es algo mas allá —_tomo su mano_— si separarnos crees que es lo mejor, entonces no se qué hago aquí, entiende que saberte en peligro me asusto más de lo que te imaginas, aun si corría riesgos o no, ¿qué caso tenía mi recuperación si algo te hubiera pasado?, quizás es mejor que me vaya...

-No sé qué decirte... —_negó sutilmente_— porque lo que más ansiaba era escuchar tu voz, verte, abrazarte...estar contigo... pero desde que llegaste no hemos hecho nada más que discutir... si tanto miedo te dio perderme hubieras llegado abrazándome no regañándome, gritándome...

-Me dio miedo y rabia de no haber sabido algo de suma importancia, y más al ver la poca importancia que le diste...

-¿Eso crees?, que le di poca importancia... —_murmuró con una sonrisa triste_— ¿en algún momento te has preguntado cómo me sentía con el hombre que amo en riesgo y con mi hija de la misma forma?, y que todos me decían... "no llores tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por tu bebé y por Seiya", ni siquiera me pude desahogar, me trague mis lagrimas... porque simplemente tu no estabas ahí para consolarme...

-¿Y acaso buscaste mi calor cuando pude haberte confortado?, no lo hiciste Serena... luchaste sola, pensando en nosotros sí, pero yo estoy aquí, presente, así como cuando fuiste a buscarme después de esa pelea con Darien, o como el día que viste a Darien en esa situación, fui fuerte para brindarte mi calor y confort, aun cuando no me sentía bien, ahora con mayor razón debiste haberlo hecho la operación y la recuperación fue un proceso lento, pero no por ello habría dejado de lado el preocuparme por ti,

-Pero no lo hice... —_dijo subiendo un poco la voz_— no lo hice porque yo quería que estuvieras completamente bien, si tal vez no lo hice pero ¿de qué sirve ahora que me reclames eso?, si estás aquí frente a mí y en vez de aprovechar el tiempo estamos discutiendo... fue algo que hice y ya... no puedo remediarlo..

-Bien entonces es mejor que me vaya...

_Aquellas palabras bastaron para derrumbarla, por segunda vez a causa de ese error lloraba_— Te avisare cuando tenga la siguiente revisión, claro si es que quieres estar presente... —_dijo caminando de vuelta a la casa, no quería que la viera en ese momento totalmente abatida_—

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Pues bien aquí tuvimos un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, como ven a nuestros protagonistas con su primera discusión, de verdad que ambos son tercos y obstinados, ninguno de los dos entendió razones, ahora a ver qué pasa con esa separación que por lo visto a ambos les está costando.

¿Qué tal se la pasaron en año nuevo?, esperamos que muy bien al igual que en este día de Reyes, que les hayan traído muchos regalitos y comido mucha rosca con tazas de chocolate calientito.

Ahora bien es el turno de agradecer a: _**SMM, **__**Trinidad, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Nee21dolfin**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**daiiseiya**__**, **__**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**LunyTa koU, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **_por sus lindos reviews, esperando que se la hayan pasado muy bien en año nuevo y que hayan disfrutado de un capitulo mas de esta linda historia.

En fin muchas gracias a todas por continuar apoyándonos y pues inicia un año más en el cual esperamos nos sigan permitiendo que las acompañemos con nuestras locas ideas, nos leemos el siguiente domingo, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras :P

Abrazos y besos

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

_Aquellas palabras bastaron para derrumbarla, por segunda vez a causa de ese error lloraba_— Te avisare cuando tenga la siguiente revisión, claro si es que quieres estar presente... —_dijo caminando de vuelta a la casa, no quería que la viera en ese momento totalmente abatida_—

-Maldición —_murmuró corriendo detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda llorando_—

_Se detuvo sorprendida para en seguida cerrar los ojos tras lo cual las lagrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas._

-Eres una tonta... no puedo irme y estar lejos de ti... —_murmuró acercándola más hacia él, mientras lloraba— _siento haberme enfadado de esa manera, pero sentía que la vida se me iba, que me faltaba el aire...

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentí ahora al saber que te irías de mi lado? —_murmuró llorando_—

-Pero porque tú me lo propusiste... por un momento pensé que no funcionaríamos como pareja... pero tú eres todo para mí, no desafié hasta la misma muerte solo porque si

-Eres un tonto, estabas dispuesto a aceptar alejarte de mí... dejándome sola en esta casa...

-Era lo que tú querías que hiciera... y por poco me convencía de que eso era lo mejor...

-¿No te das cuenta que sin ti no podría vivir? —_murmuró aun llorando_—

-Ni yo sin ti —_suavemente la hizo girar para quedar de frente a él_— no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, por muy insignificante que sea...

-Lo lamento, de verdad no fue con mala intención, yo solo estaba preocupada por ti... no quería que nada malo te pasara... —_dijo con sinceridad, con los ojos completamente llenos de lagrimas_—

_La abrazo con fuerza_— Y yo lo siento no debí explotar de esa manera... me sentí mal, y dije cosas que no debía... perdóname

-Seiya... —_murmuró al sentirse por fin envuelta entre sus cálidos brazos correspondiendo a su abrazo_— te amo y comprendo cómo te sentías, no quiero que vuelvas a sentir que no eres fuerte o seguro, porque lo eres...

-Tú me das esa seguridad, por favor... ten confianza en mi, te escuchare siempre y te apoyare aun si no estoy en las condiciones para hacerlo lo hare

-Perdóname Seiya, no quise hacerte sentir así... yo solo buscaba tu bienestar... lo siento, te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte...

-Ni yo a ti bombón te amo —_suavemente tomo su rostro entre sus manos acercando su rostro al de ella buscando sus labios_—

-Te extrañe... —_murmuró antes de sentir sus labios y poder corresponderlos lentamente en un beso que expresara todo el amor que sentía por él_—

_La beso con ternura y con todo el amor que sentía por ella, la había extrañado demasiado, se sentía demasiado sensible, pensar en estar sin ella lo mataba._

_Poco a poco rodeo su cuello, era tan maravilloso volver a sentir sus labios besándola y sus brazos protegiéndola que ni siquiera pensaba en cómo se le había ocurrido la idea de dejarlo partir, aquel solo pensamiento la hizo abrazarlo más, que sintiera que nunca lo dejaría._

_La rodeo por la cintura acercándola más hacia él, no la dejaría partir de su lado jamás, jamás volvería a pensar en esa sola idea, la acerco más hacia él, disfrutando de sus labios que tanto había añorado en ese tiempo._

_Sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla pero esta no era de dolor o miedo era de felicidad, una felicidad completa de poder tenerlo junto a ella, de ser la mujer que él amaba, la futura madre de su hija, de poder volver a sentir sus labios, sonrió en medio de ellos, Seiya Kou era el hombre perfecto para ella_— Te amo...

-Te amo mi dulce bombón —_se separo un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla—_ te amo

-Extrañaba escucharte... —_murmuró sonriéndole mientras aun se aferraba a su cuello, pero disfrutando de la enorme satisfacción de poder reflejarse en su mirada_—

-Y yo sentir tus labios, sentirte abrazada a mí, te extrañe tanto —_le sonrió con amor_—

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_— Arruinaste mi sorpresa... —_murmuró fingiendo un puchero— _ni siquiera dejaste que te diera mi regalo de bienvenida...

-Bueno quizás ahora si puedas dármelo, fingiré llegar, pero primero... creo que huelo muy mal necesito una ducha

-Tonto... —_murmuró aun con el puchero para luego sonreír_— ¿quieres que te ayude?, ¿te preparo el baño?

-Me encantaría, pero, esta bella señorita debe mantener reposo ¿cómo esta mi pequeña Serenity?

-En perfecto estado... —_sonrió soltándose de su cuello_— ahora ya se encuentra fuerte y sana...

-Me alegro tanto, moriría si algo les pasara —_sonrió acariciando su vientre_— ya se empieza a notar mas, vamos a darnos una ducha para después desayunar, bombón, aun hay algo que creo que no te he contado

-Bueno vamos... ¿qué te parece si preparo la tina y me cuentas?

-De acuerdo —_sonrió feliz caminando con ella hacia la entrada de la casa_—

-En la habitación esta todo lo necesario, espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de pedirte en mi casa... —_sonrió divertida pues prácticamente iban a ir a dejarlo solo para ella, camino con él hacia la habitación donde inmediatamente corrió al baño para preparar lo necesario_— ¿Fresas está bien?

-Perfectas, si Darien me dijo que querías quedarte en la casa

-Mmm no es del todo cierto... —_dijo mientras continuaba con el agua templándola y en seguida se escuchaba como comenzaba a llenarse la tina_— pensábamos venderla pero me la ofreció, yo le dije que lo aceptaría si tú estabas de acuerdo... —_salió del baño para tomar su mano y conducirlo dentro—_

-Es bastante extraño _—sonrió siguiéndola hacia la ducha_— a ti te gusta esta casa ¿verdad?

-Mmm si, pero es extraño para mí que nos quedemos a vivir, ya que fue la casa de Darien también… —_dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa del hospital_— que imprudente fuiste al venirte así... mira nada mas... totalmente desnudo... —_sonrió sonrojándose_— anda entra a la tina...

_Se sonrojo entrando en la tina_— Bueno... es que tan solo escuchar esa noticia, perdí la noción de todo, y salí corriendo, creo que hice un poco de alboroto en el hospital

-¿Un poco? —_Pregunto mientras ella se comenzaba a quitar la ropa_— Darien me llamo, tuvieron que darle atención a no se cuanta gente porque te saliste golpeando a medio mundo... —_dijo ocultando una sonrisa aunque también un sonrojo, era la primera vez que la vería con aquella creciente barriguita_— fuiste muy impulsivo...

-No puede evitarlo, sentí cólera... y no pensé en nada más, de hecho no pensé, seguro debió quedarse preocupado —_sonrió observando su vientre_— que hermosa te ves

-Gracias... —_murmuró sonrojada entrando a la tina detrás de él para poder bañarlo_— le pedí que no viniera... estaba dispuesto a volver a internarte en castigo... —_dijo tomando una esponja y humedecerla para pasarla por sus hombros_— lamento haberte preocupado

-Seguro después buscara una forma de castigarme —_sonrió_— creo que algo menciono de revocar mi alta

-Pero ya no lo hará... menos ahora que sabe que te encuentras conmigo... —_dijo besando su mejilla_— últimamente está muy al pendiente de ti...

-Es lógico... que lo este además de ser mi mejor amigo es mi hermano

-¿Qué? —_se movió para poder verlo un poco mejor_— ¿cómo que tu hermano?

-Si —_sonrió feliz_— eso es lo que quería contarte, Darien es mi hermano, mmm menor creo yo por una semana

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto volviéndose a recargar en la tina mientras continuaba acariciándolo con la esponja_— pero... ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Escuche a mi papá diciéndoselo fuera de mi habitación

-Debió ser difícil para los dos... ahora entiendo porque estaba más preocupado por ti...

-Fue muy difícil para él... y ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado al respecto... no hemos tenido el tiempo, lo hable con mi papá, ese mismo día

-¿Y qué te dijo? —_Pregunto curiosa, pues con ella ya no había tenido contacto_—

-Ahora yo tallare tu espalda bombón—_Se giro un poco para poderla verla_— me dijo que debería estar molesto, y sin embargo me sentía muy feliz, aunque habría sido mejor que lo hubiese dicho desde antes y Darien no se habría sentido solo

-Imagino cómo se sintió Darien... —_murmuró sujetándose el cabello con el broche— _¿de verdad estas feliz de que él sea tu hermano?

-Muy feliz —_sonrió untando mas jabón en la esponja para tallar su espalda con suavidad— _siempre lo considere como tal y saber que es así, no puede enojarme

-Qué extraño es todo esto... tal vez las cosas serian distintas...

-Quizás, lo serian, no lo sé, pero el saberlo nos une más, aun cuando no hemos hablado al respecto —_acaricio su espalda con amor_—

-Tal vez esperaba a que estuvieras completamente recuperado... —_dijo disfrutando de sus caricias— _¿que más te dijo tu padre?

-Tienes razón... ha de pensar que aun no lo sé _—sonrió_— papá quería que él se hiciera cago de sus negocios, le dije que yo podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo de seguir mi sueño, pero no está de acuerdo en que este contigo, pero algún día tendrá que aceptarlo yo lo se

-No me acepta porque aun estoy casada con Darien... eso me haría una mujer divorciada... —_murmuró con tristeza_— no soy una mujer digna de ti...

-Darien tampoco está de acuerdo en la forma de proceder de mi padre... esta enojado por eso que por ser su hijo, bombón no importa lo que piense mi papá o el resto del mundo, sí es el hombre que más admiro en esta vida pero tú la mujer que amo

-Lo se... pero tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre... _—dijo sonriéndole sutilmente— _trata de arreglar las cosas con él... al menos el apoyo de tu madre lo tenemos

-Dale tiempo, lo aceptara —_sonrió_— lo que hare será demostrarle de lo que puedo ser capaz, seguir por el camino que escogí que eres tú, si fracaso será mi propio fracaso, conozco a mi padre, puede estar renuente, pero sé que su corazón está feliz será abuelo doblemente, aunque creo que aun no lo sabe por parte de Darien

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Espero que así sea... _—se recargo en él—_ quiero que nuestra Serenity sea la niña mas amada del mundo...

-Lo será, te lo puedo asegurar, porque para empezar nos tendrá a nosotros, y a su abuela, tendrá a su tío y un primo con el cual jugar, porque creo que será niño el bebé de Rei, además están nuestros amigos, ¿te gustaría que Mina y Yaten fueran sus padrinos?, aunque también me gustaría que lo fueran Lita y Taiki

-Mmm esa es una decisión difícil, ambas parejas nos quieren... ¿qué te parece si luego lo decidimos? —_Dijo tomando su mano para que acariciara su vientre_— con que nosotros amemos a Serenity es más que suficiente...

-¿Y si lo fueran ambas parejas? —_Sonrió acariciando su vientre_— ¿qué opinas Serenity?, serás una bebé con mucho amor —_sonrió masajeando su vientre, sintiendo como se movía— _ya viste se mueve

_Sonrió divertida_— Si, está feliz de escuchar a su padre...

-Serena te amo —_sonrió abrazándola acercándola hacia él_— soy muy feliz de estar aquí junto a ti

-Te amo Seiya, de verdad ahora me siento más tranquila de saber que estas bien, que puedo escucharte, verte y sentirte... estas semanas han sido un infierno sin ti...

-Sí que lo han sido mi bombón fue un martirio estar en ese lugar, pero ya estoy aquí dispuesto a amarte con todo mi ser —_murmuró buscando sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda—_

-Por siempre... —_murmuró abrazándolo, sonrió antes de corresponder a sus labios, eran una adicción de la cual no quería salir nunca_—

_Se entrego a sus labios, dispuesto a sentirla por completo, mientras la besaba y acariciaba el contorno de su cuerpo_— Te amo, te necesito tanto

-También te necesito mi amor... —_murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados, embriagada por el sabor de sus labios_—

_Sonrió bajando sus besos hacia su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma combinado con la fragancia a fresas._

-Te amo Seiya... —_dijo dejando que sus labios se pasearan por su cuello, cuanto lo había extrañado, esa sensación de bienestar entre sus brazos_—

-Te amo mi dulce bombón, mi Serena —_acaricio sus pechos, con una gran sonrisa_— ya los extrañaba

_Sonrió sonrojada_— Seiya… que cosas dices... —_murmuró suspirando profundamente al sentir sus caricias—_

-La verdad, me gustan mucho —_dijo bajando sus besos hacia ellos disfrutando su sabor_—

_Enterró los dedos en sus hombros al sentir sus besos_— Seiya... —_murmuró comenzando a perder la cordura— _me gusta...

_Al escucharla, sonrió disfrutando aun mas de sus pechos presionando el otro con sus manos, mordisqueándolo un poco_— Y a mí me encantan

_No pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus caricias y besos_— ¿Estás seguro que podremos estar juntos? —_Enterró mas los dedos en sus hombros aferrándose a él_— no deberías descansa...

-Ya he descansado demasiado amor, no hay otra cosa más que desee que estar junto a ti y sentirte, creo que es un buen descanso —_acaricio sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo esa suavidad que tanto adoraba—_ la pregunta es si tu estas en condiciones para que así sea —_se detuvo observándola_— porque no quiero ponerte en riesgo

_Sonrió observándolo—_ No te preocupes, ya estoy bien... puedo descansar luego mas entre tus brazos... además te extraño demasiado como para dejar este momento inconcluso... solo tú me haces falta en este momento

_Sonrió con amor besando sus labios—_ Yo también te extraño, quiero hacerte tocar el cielo y tocarlo junto contigo —_murmuró volviendo a acariciar sus piernas separándolas un poco para acomodarse sobre ella, y poder entrar_— te amo

-Te amo Seiya... te amo como jamás amare a nadie... _—murmuró dándole pequeños besos— _jamás quiero separarme de ti...

-Ni yo de ti, jamás me quiero separar te amo —_murmuró sintiéndola de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos, sintiéndose unido a ella_— las amare toda mi vida —_sin dejar de darle pequeños besos gimiendo de placer, con éxtasis ante esa sensación que despertaba en él_— solo tú eres la mujer que más he amado y de la cual no me quiero separar nunca

-Nunca mi amor... nunca... —_murmuró aferrándose a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo no solo con sus brazos sino con sus piernas también, sintiéndose de nuevo viva entre sus brazos, sumergida en ese mar de sensaciones que él producía en ella_— Seiya...

-Serena te amo te amo —_grito su nombre, con cada movimiento, la abrazo aun mas, besándola con ese mar pasiones que solo ella sabia despertar en él_— te ame desde siempre y te amare toma la eternidad

-Mi amor... —_murmuró sutilmente a su oído sintiéndose en el paraíso junto con él, era el efecto Seiya Kou, entre sus brazos se sentía plena, feliz y segura_— te amo, te amo...

-Te amo mi amor —_sonrió al sentir esa explosión recorriéndolos a ambos, sonrió satisfecho y con amor apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón_— te amo

_Sonreía sutilmente aun sintiendo estremecer su cuerpo_— No pareces haber salido de una peligrosa operación... ¿qué te hicieron? —_sonrió acariciando su espalda_— estas mas desinhibido...

-Tenerme encerrado por semanas, lejos de mi amada puede hacer muchas cosas —_sonrió contento_—

_Sonrió besando su hombro—_ Espero que sigas así aunque me ponga como pelota playera...

-Lo seré todos los días, amor, porque solo tu despiertas mis pasiones más bajas

-Seiya... ¿qué cosas dices? —_murmuró sonrojada_—

-En esta casa fue donde me sedujiste y comenzaste a despertar esas pasiones

-Mientras que solo sea conmigo todo estará bien... quiero que me ames, que disfrutes todo de mi, tal como lo hare yo contigo... amarte hasta el cansancio... —_murmuró a su oído_—

-Igual que a partir de ahora tú solo serás para mí, olvidaremos el pasado, y disfrutaremos el presente y el futuro

-Si mi amor, así será... —_murmuró abrazándolo fuertemente_— te amo Seiya...

-Te amo bombón _—sonrió besando sus labios_— ¿bueno que te parece ahora si un suculento desayuno?

_Hizo un puchero soltándolo lentamente_— Hace rato te prepare un delicioso desayuno y me ignoraste...

-Perdóname... no sabía que decir... no fue mi intensión hacerlo, mas bien, no lo pensé

-Se que no actué nada bien, pero creo que ambos hicimos una tormenta en un vaso de agua... porque si lo admito también yo exagere... pero es que nunca me habías gritado...

-De hecho creo que nunca había gritado... perdóname bombón... no sé que me paso...

-Lo que paso es que ambos estamos demasiado sensibles... —_murmuró jugando con su oreja— _casi no nos hemos visto, hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados... y nos extrañamos demasiado...

-También debe ser obra de nuestra pequeña... ¿de verdad será niña?

_Sonrió con ternura_— Si... o al menos eso es lo que me dijo el médico que se encargo de mi estadía en el hospital... aunque dijo que aún era pronto pero él está seguro que será niña... yo la verdad no alcanzo a diferenciar... al próximo ultrasonido deberás estar conmigo...

-Yo quería estar desde el primero —_hizo un puchero_—

-Pero no te preocupes, estarás en los demás y el resto de su vida... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— amo cuando haces esos gestos tan dulces...

-Perdóname bombón, creo que si me siento demasiado sensible

-Estamos demasiado sensibles... —_dijo tomando la esponja y humedeciendo su espalda_— vamos te preparare de nuevo el desayuno... —_se puso de pie con cuidado para tomar un albornoz y cubrirse—_ se me antojo la mermelada de fresa…

-Ricas fresas eso me gusta —_sonrió divertido poniéndose de pie_—

-Tú tienes la culpa de esos antojos... —_dijo tomando otra bata de baño para cubrirlo y aprovechar y robar un beso_—

-Yo porque siempre me han gustado las fresas

-Pues tal parece que Serenity será una adicta de las fresas... no hago más que pensar en ellas... ves hasta las sales de baño son de fresas...

-Sí que lo será —_sonrió divertido_— su vida estará llena de fresas quizás deberíamos plantar un huerto de fresas

-Si tal vez... _—sonrió después de haberse soltado el cabello_— ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte... —_lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la habitación_— primero... ¿que vamos a hacer?, ¿aceptaremos la oferta de Darien o prefieres que busquemos alguna otra casa quizá un poco más pequeña?

-Es curioso... iniciamos aquí nuestra relación, y aquí hemos tenido nuestra primera discusión...

-Mmm prefiero que solo nos enfoquemos en que aquí iniciamos nuestra relación... de hecho en esta misma habitación... —_se sentó seductoramente en la cama—_ y en esta misma cama...

_Se acerco sentándose junto a ella_— Es raro, pero si a ti te gusta... y parte de nuestros recuerdos se encierran aquí...

-Si me gusta, pero tampoco quiero imponértela... —_dijo recargándose en su brazo_— ¿qué es lo que tú piensas?

-No sería una imposición, porque a decir verdad también me gusta, el jardín es agradable para correr

_Se acerco a su oído—_ ¿Qué tal reorganizar el gimnasio?, para mis sesiones privadas...

-Sería una gran idea... si re decoramos toda la casa quedara perfecta, como un castillo para mis tesoros que serán tú y Serenity pero dime ¿qué me ibas a mostrar?

-Ah cierto... —_sonrió recostándose en la cama para buscar debajo de la almohada el porta retrato_— cierra los ojos...

_Cerró los ojos sonriente esperando aquel obsequio._

_Sonrió tomando su mano para poner en ella el portarretratos y luego darle un beso en los labios_— Ábrelos...

_Sonriente ante sus cálidos labios abrió los ojos observando el porta retrato—_ Amor... qué hermoso, ¿es nuestra bebe? —_acerco el porta retrato observándolo_—

-Si... o al menos eso parece... —_sonrió divertida_— mmm fue el ultimo ultrasonido que me hicieron, me aseguro que es lo más avanzado en tecnología de ultrasonidos... pero aun si no es niña ese es nuestro bebé...

-Que bello —_lo acerco a sus labios besando la fotografía_— es el fruto de nuestro amor

-Sí, aunque no fue planeada, tener un hijo contigo es lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar...

-Tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y nuestro bebé lo hace aun mas que especial, te amo —_la abrazo besando sus labios—_ gracias por darme esta dicha

-Es algo mutuo... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— no me di cuenta de cuánto deseaba ser madre hasta que apareciste tu... tampoco de cuanto quería ser ama de casa, actriz... o de que tan apasionada podía ser hasta que probé tu cuerpo... llegaste para darle un giro a mi vida...

-Y tu al mío por completo, me diste la fuerza y todo lo que necesitaba para luchar eres mi motivación, eres todo cuanto soñé

-Me alegra... pero te voy a pedir una cosa... y quiero que me lo prometas —_dijo separándose para tomar sus manos— _se que ambos estábamos sensibles, pero no quiero que si volvemos a discutir me dejes dormir sola o desayunar, comer o cenar... aunque no lo arreglemos antes aunque no me quieras hablar estarás a mi lado...

-Yo lo prometo solo si tú prometes no volver a insinuar siquiera la posibilidad de separarnos... no quiero estar lejos de ti

-Jamás lo volveré a decir, pero es que... —_suspiro fingiendo un puchero_— me dolió mucho que me gritaras y que me reclamaras una y otra vez... y luego me dejas dormir sola... necesitaba tu calor

-Pensaba entrar a la casa y buscarte para disculparme, pero la verdad es que me quede dormido... me duele un poco la espalda, el pasto estaba muy frio, quizás después de todo aun me siento un tanto débil

-Que irresponsable eres... —_dijo preocupada_— ¿qué tal que tienes una recaída?

-Solo me duele un poco la espalda... perdóname, yo también necesitaba tu calor, pero no supe en qué momento me perdí en el mundo de los sueños... hasta esta mañana que volví a abrir los ojos

-Y aun así me ignoraste... _—murmuró—_ recuéstate te daré un masaje...

-Perdóname bombón...

-Te perdono siempre y cuando no me vuelvas a dejar con el desayuno servido... —_dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la cama para comenzar a darle el masaje_—

-Lo prometo, no te volveré a dejar sola sin importar que pase

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió agachándose a su oído_— y si no ya tengo como castigarte...

-¿Cómo? —_La observo con curiosidad, disfrutando ese suave masaje_—

-No te dejare tocarme... al menos por una semana... mmm quizá por dos...

-Noooo eso nooo —_hizo pucheros acompañados de ademanes_— no me tortures de ese modo, estar lejos de ti ha sido demasiado para mi

-Ese si sería un castigo ¿verdad? —_Murmuró sensualmente a su oído_— no habría besos apasionados, ni manos traviesas...

-No me castigues de ese modo —_se giro para recostarla sobre la cama quedando el encima de ella_—

-Bueno entonces ya sabes que es lo que no debes hacer...

_Se acerco a besar sus labios con amor—_ Y tu lo que no debes hacer bombón

-Mmm ¿y cuál sería mi castigo si llegara a hacerlo?

-Mmm no escuchar mi voz —_murmuró un tanto pensativo_—

-Entonces es un trato que ninguno de los dos deberá romper... ¿de acuerdo? —_Murmuró introduciendo las manos por su bata para sentir su piel_—

-Trato hecho —_se acerco a sus labios para sellar aquel trato_—

_Por entre su bata lo abrazo hacia ella, cerrando aquel trato con sus labios, besándolo como sabia le gustaba y como tanto la hacía delirar a ella, lo había extrañado demasiado como para desaprovechar cada instante._

_Abrió la bata de ella para acariciar su cuerpo como tanto la había ansiado esos días, como lo extrañaba sin dejar de besarla, se separo un poco con temor a lastimarla._

-¿Qué pasa? —_Pregunto aun desorientada por ese beso_—

-Amor... no quiero lastimarte —_le sonrió con ternura, cuidando no recargar su cuerpo sobre su abultado vientre_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Creo que podremos probar otras cosas... —_dijo de forma picara_— ¿no te parece?

_Sonrió—_ Yo creo que si... ¿cambiamos?

_Sonrió abrazándolo para en seguida hacer que se recostara en la cama y ella sobre él_— Debemos preguntar sobre esto a mi doctor... ¿no te parece? —_Murmuró abriendo lentamente su bata—_

-Opino lo mismo, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro tesoro —_le sonrió tomándola de la cintura, acariciando su espalda_—

_Cerró los ojos al sentir sus caricias para ese momento dejo caer su bata y se concentro en sentir sus manos_— Estoy segura que nada le pasara... —_murmuró sintiendo su piel cálida entre sus manos_—

-Te amo bombón —_la observo con amor_— me gustas mucho

-Y tu a mi me fascinas... —_murmuró besando su pecho suavemente_— te deseo tanto...

-Deseo amarte y sentirte unida a mi amor, deseo estar junto a ti por el resto de mis días te amo tanto Serena _—cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos—_

_Sintió estremecer su cuerpo al escucharlo y al sentir efecto que tenía en él_— No sabes cuánto te extrañe Seiya... —_murmuró mientras recorría su pecho con sus besos y sus manos terminaban por quitarle la bata_—

-Te extrañe tanto, no sé como soporte tanto tiempo sin ti, te necesito vida mía

-¿Que tanto me necesitas? —_murmuró rosando su cuerpo al suyo para provocarlo—_

_Gimió agitando su cuerpo placenteramente_— Mucho

-¿Mucho? —_murmuró incorporándose un poco quedando a horcajadas sobre él dibujando cada línea de su bien trabajado abdomen_— quizá tanto como yo...

-Creo que he perdido un poco la forma —_sonrió_— bombón... quiero sentir tocar el cielo a tu lado una vez mas

-Para nada amor... sigues teniendo un cuerpo atractivo... —_dijo mientras se acomodaba para ser ella quien guiara ahora los movimientos de su entrega_— tanto que me haces desearte mas y mas...

-¿De verdad?, todo ese suero me hizo perder un poco la forma _—cerro sus ojos al sentir como poco a poco se unían gimiendo, excitado por esa sensación nueva_— esto me gusta mucho

_Esta vez enterró sus dedos en su abdomen al sentir como se unía a él_— ¿De verdad te gusta? —_murmuró pues también para ella era una experiencia totalmente distinta_—

-Mucho —_murmuró moviéndose un poco sintiéndola, la sujeto aun mas su cadera_— te amo

-Seiya... —_murmuró sintiendo como ambos comenzaban a estar sincronizados para ese momento, podía sentirse tan unida a él_—

-Serena —_su respiración se acelero, sentirla de ese modo era algo nuevo y muy excitante para él—_

_Sonrió sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente fundido en él_— Te amo... —_murmuró entre los gemidos de placer_—

-Te amo —_murmuró disfrutando de ese instante como si del primero de muchos se tratara, y sabia que jamás dejaría de amarla y disfrutar cada sensación que despertaba día a día_—

_Aquella nueva situación le dio una perspectiva diferente, era maravilloso poder sentirse con el poder de manejar la situación, de llevarlo a la locura, de despertar sus más bajas pasiones como él lo había mencionado, pero sobre todo estar en ese momento así entre sus brazos, entregándose a él con cada poro de su piel, con la intensidad que el momento ameritaba, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor._

_La recibió con los brazos abiertos hasta tocar junto ella las estrellas, esas bajas pasiones esa sensación que tan solo ella y nadie más podía y despertaría en el jamás—_ Bombón... —_murmuró agitado_—

_Tan solo dejo escapar un profundo gemido placentero al llegar al final de su encuentro, dejándose abrazar, sujetándose de su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo como ambos tocaban el cielo al mismo tiempo._

-Bombón —_murmuró respirando agitado acariciando su espalda y su cabello_—

_Respiro profundamente algo agitada de aquella nueva experiencia_— Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró sintiendo su piel erizarse al sentir los últimos vestigios de ese clímax_—

-Te amo bombón... —_sonrió satisfecho y muy feliz, la felicidad que habitaba en su corazón— _creo que ahora si debiéramos bajar a desayunar

-Sí, muero de hambre... —_dijo besando suavemente sus labios_— por hoy ya fue mucho... debemos descansar... —_Sonrió sonrojada_—

-Si descansemos mi bombón —_sonrió amorosamente_— te consentiré yo preparare la comida

-No amor… yo la preparare... de hecho creo que deberías darte otro baño... mientras te preparo el almuerzo... —_dijo bajándose de él_—

-De acuerdo lo hare, pero tú también mi bombón estas sudando

-Lo hare cuando tenga la comida lista... si me vuelvo a meter al baño contigo es posible que no comamos hoy... —_Sonrió volviendo a tomar su bata para cubrirse_— anda date un baño y luego bajas...

-De acuerdo lo hare —_se levanto caminando hacia el baño sin preocuparse por tomar la bata—_

_Sonrió observándolo_— Seiya... —_se acerco a la puerta del baño_— eres el mejor cuerpo que pude tener para mi... —_sonrió observándolo_—

_Se sonrojo_— ¿De verdad te parece?, lo cuidare para ti

_Sonrió notando su sonrojo_— Mas te vale... porque deseo mas de ti de lo que tuve esta mañana... —_le envió un beso con el dedo índice_— te espero abajo no tardes y por favor vestido si no, no respondo...

-Está bien la ropa esta en el closet ¿verdad? —_sonrió entrando a la regadera para ducharse_—

-Si amor todo está en el closet... disfruta el baño, nos vemos abajo... —_sonrió cerrando la puerta, no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, estaba feliz y satisfecha, Seiya era el hombre perfecto, era el hombre con el que tarde o temprano estaría casada_—

_Se metió a duchar muy feliz, momentos así sabia que los disfrutaría toda su vida—_ Te amo bombón…

_La mañana se les había ido bastante rápido, ya pasaban del medio día, cuando ya estaba todo listo para que ambos comieran, se encontraban sentados a la mesa—_ Todo se ve delicioso

-Espero que te guste todo... —_dijo al llevar una jarra de agua_— tu dieta es diferente pero no por eso deja de ser saludable...

-Tú también debes comer saludable —_le sonrió—_ es increíble que podamos pasar un momento así, me siento feliz, pero no hay carne —_hizo un puchero_—

-Aun no puedes comer carne... —_dijo dándole un beso antes de sentarse_— ¿por qué te parece increíble?, ya lo hemos hecho antes...

-Pero ahora es diferente... —_le sonrió con amor_— podemos gritarlo al mundo, y todo es magnifico

-Mmm cierto... —_dijo comenzando a comer la ensalada que había preparado para ambos— _sobre eso... creo que lo mejor será que nosotros mismos digamos las cosas... que tenemos una relación

-Si... tienes razón, lo hablaremos en la conferencia que se dará para el estreno de la serie ¿te parece? —_Comenzando a comer—_ esto es delicioso

_Sonrió feliz de que le gustara su comida—_ Por cierto... ¿qué clase de relación tenemos?, no somos novios porque aun no me lo pides, no somos amantes porque no tenemos a quien engañar, ¿qué vas a responder si te preguntan?

-Mmm ¿qué tal prometidos? cierta señorita me pidió casarme con ella hace unos días

-Mmm entonces espera... —_se puso de pie y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación_— no te muevas de ahí… —_grito desde arriba_—

-De acuerdo aquí me quedare —_sonrió divertido_ _y un tanto extrañado mientas comía—_

_Bajó lentamente escondiendo sus manos atrás_— Bien en vista de que yo te seduje, que yo te busque y por lo mismo yo te propuse matrimonio... —_se acerco a él haciendo que se girara en la silla para poder sentarse en sus piernas_— y de que aceptaste... necesito algo que diga que eres mío y aquí esta... —_saco un anillo hecho con un fragmento del listón del osito que le había dado_— oficialmente eres mi prometido...

_Sonrió estirando su mano_— Para mí es todo un placer haber sido seducido por tan bella actriz, acepto con toda mi alma ser tuyo para siempre —_soltó la liga que ataba su cola de cabello soltándola_— por ende acepta ser mi prometida, te entrego este listón como símbolo de mi amor —_tomo su mano atando la liga a su dedo_—

_Sonrió feliz observando cómo le colocaba el símbolo de su amor—_ Acepto mi guapo, galante y seductor osito... acepto ser tuya para siempre... te amo Seiya... —_dijo antes de besar sutilmente sus labios_—

_Rodeo su cintura besándola con felicidad, de ser de ella así como ella era suya, ambos se pertenecían mutuamente y no existía ya nada que pudiera opacar o terminar con esa felicidad que embargaba su corazón._

_Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de sus labios a plenitud cuando escucho el timbre, seguramente alguna visita inesperada pero que bien podría esperar unos segundos más, se abrazo a Seiya profundizando un poco más el beso._

_Sonrió entre sus labios al escuchar la puerta, la abrazo aun mas acariciando su espalda_— Te amo

-Te amo... —_murmuró dándole una suave mordida_— iré a abrir... aunque no quisiera pero entre más rápido entren más rápido se irán —_sonrió de forma picara_—

_Le sonrió_— De acuerdo, ve abrir, mientras sigo comiendo

-Te amo... —_dijo poniéndose de pie y en seguida caminar hacia la puerta y en seguida hacia el portón abriendo_—

-Ya era hora que abrieras, ya no me llamaste y me quede preocupado, ¿cómo está Seiya?

-Perdón Darien... —_sonrió divertida_— pasa... está bien de hecho estamos comiendo...

-Menos mal —_suspiro aliviado, entrando a la casa_—

-Lamento no haberte llamado, pero bueno como comprenderás las cosas no estuvieron muy bien al principio... _—dijo cerrando la puerta para caminar hacia la entrada principal— _de hecho la molestia le duro hasta hoy por la mañana...

-¿Tanto tiempo? —_Murmuró sorprendido_— bueno no era para menos, enterarse por un noticiero que estuviste a punto de abortar no debió ser agradable

_Seiya al escuchar voces se levanto observando al visitante_— Darien hola...

-Ya me disculpe... —_dijo Serena sonriendo apenada_—

-Pero ni parece que no te hubieran operado, estas como si nada... ¿cómo te sientes? —_Dijo Darien entrando a la casa_—

-Mejor que nunca, gracias _—se acerco para saludarlo, abrazándolo_— es bueno verte

-Sí lo es... —_Sonrió palmeando su espalda_— es bueno ver que estés tan bien...

-Todo es gracias a que eres un buen cirujano, pero sin duda ya extrañaba a mi bombón, Darien gracias, me has vuelto a salvar la vida, no sé cómo pagarte lo que has hecho por mí

-No tienes nada que agradecer era mi deber... —_dijo Darien sonriéndole_—

-Bueno yo voy a servirte, de seguro aun no comes... y tu Seiya sigue comiendo que no has probado bocado desde ayer...

-Ya voy —_hizo un puchero_— anda ven a comer con nosotros

-Sí, gracias, pero si te voy a regañar, ¿cómo que no has comido? —_pregunto sentándose a un lado de él—_

-Pues es que yo... —_murmuró avergonzado al recordar lo sucedido_— me quede dormido en el jardín

-¿Estás loco Seiya? —_Pregunto molesto_— tu operación no fue cualquier cosa... estoy pensando seriamente en hacer que vuelvas al hospital...

-No por favor, lo que quieras menos eso, no es por nada pero ¿cómo soportas estar día y noche en ese hospital?

-Es mi trabajo... —_dijo con seguridad_— amo lo que hago, pero ese no es el tema, Seiya si no te cuidas tendré que enviarte de nuevo al hospital... ayer ni siquiera esperaste a que te diera las indicaciones de cuidado, ni el medicamento que deberías tomar...

-¿Todavía debo tomar medicamento? —_Hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba de nuevo para comer—_

-Claro... ¿qué pensabas?, Seiya debes tener ciertos cuidados... nada de esfuerzos... —_dijo viendo cómo salía Serena con un plato y un vaso para él_—

-Ya lo regañe pero es como un niño chiquito... —_dijo Serena sonriéndole a Seiya—_

-Yo no soy un niño, hare lo que quieras, pero no me hagas regresar al hospital

-De acuerdo... por suerte le pude pasar a Serena la dieta que deberás llevar al menos por un mes... podrás ejercitarte pero solo un poco... nada que implique esfuerzos de ninguna índole...

-¿Correr?, ¿ejercicios básicos?, me cuidare, lo prometo

-Yo me encargare de que así sea... —_sonrió Serena sentándose frente a Seiya_— entendiste nada pero nada de ejercicios...

-Pero acaba de decir que si puedo hacerlos, me voy a marchitar si no los hago —_murmuró mientras comía_—

-Puedes hacerlos siempre y cuando no te sobre esfuerces...—_dijo sirviéndose un poco de agua—_

_Serena se le quedo viendo fijamente para que entendiera a qué clase de ejercicios se refería ella_— Come...

_Entendió su mirada_— Aunque quizás pueda hacer un poco de esfuerzo como los de esta mañana —_murmuró solo para que ella lo entendiera_—

-Nada que tenga que ser de demasiada fuerza... sería peligroso para ti... —_dijo Darien mientras comenzaba a comer_—

-Mmm creo que mejor me voy a descansar...—_dijo Serena sonrojándose_—

_Seiya le sonrió_— Debes hacerlo, o me enojare si no te cuidas, ¿dime Darien que cuidados debemos tener?

-Mmm por tu parte ya te dije, además de tomar el medicamento que te traje... y de parte de Serena no se qué indicaciones le habrá dado el médico pero igual creo que no estaría de más que tomara vitaminas... —_dijo observándola que ponía una cara de asco_—

-Si es así, dime que vitaminas deben ser y me encargare de ello

-Bien esto es extraño... así que mejor me voy a dormir un rato, Darien no lo distraigas mucho porque no durmió bien anoche y debe descansar...

-No lo hare, anda descansa, yo no demorare en marcharme —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-En un rato más te alcanzo, bombón

-Con permiso... —_sonrió ligeramente sonrojada, aquella situación era por demás extraña, aunque quizá debía acostumbrarse_—

_Darien espero hasta que subiera las escaleras para continuar_— Espero que no hayas hecho uno de tus arranques de molestia...

-Quizás hice alguno _—murmuró jugando con el tenedor, aun estaba avergonzado—_

-Ni siquiera te pudiste esperar a que te cambiaras, yo te iba a traer...pero bueno al menos comprobaste que se encuentra bien

-Me asuste mucho, y sentí cólera y mucho miedo... fue algo demasiado impulsivo, y por primera vez en mi vida le grite a alguien... me siento demasiado avergonzado, no sé que me sucedió...

-¿Le gritaste? —_Pregunto sorprendido_— eso sí es nuevo... te he visto una o dos veces enojado pero ¿gritar?

-Yo también me siento muy sorprendido, pero es algo que no volveré a repetir... por un momento nos planteamos la posibilidad de no estar juntos, pero no concibo un día sin ella ese tiempo en el hospital fue infernal...

-Seguramente fue ella quien te dijo que se separaran... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa para luego continuar comiendo_—

-La conoces bien _—le sonrió_— esto es raro sin duda, pero me siento feliz hermano

-¿Hermano? —_Murmuró dejando el tenedor en el plato_— ¿así que ya lo sabes?

_Sonrió feliz_— Si... sin querer escuche su conversación

-Ya veo... —_murmuró tomando un poco de agua para aclarar sus ideas_— ¿y qué opinas?

-Que debió decirlo desde antes...

-De cualquier forma eso no cambia mi forma de pensar... lo respeto pero... no sé si algún día lo aceptare como un padre

-Ya lo sabia... tu y él se parecen demasiado, son obstinados y orgullosos... sé que no soy el hijo perfecto que esperaba, tu si lo eres, pero aun así nada cambiara, yo seguiré el camino que elegí y luchare por mi felicidad... pero si es posible, el Darien que veo frente a mí, se que algún día perdonara los errores de nuestro padre, así como nos hemos perdonado mutuamente para poder ser felices, mamá lo perdono seguramente, en su momento ¿por qué no hacerlo nosotros?

-No compares Seiya... lo que tú y yo hicimos es distinto a lo que tu padre hizo... oculto demasiado tiempo la verdad...

-Si es distinto, pero piensa un poco, una hipótesis que por fortuna es diferente —_sonrió_— que hubiera pasado si el bebé de mi bombón hubiese sido tuyo y a su vez el hijo que Rei espera también lo es, ¿qué habrías hecho?, porque seguro algo así le sucedió a nuestro padre, si tan solo nos llevamos unos días de diferencia

-Pero no es así Seiya... Serena está esperando un hijo tuyo y Rei... bueno ella es otra situación... —_dijo pensativo_— y en dado caso debió decirnos desde antes...

-Quizás tuvo sus motivos o simplemente no se atrevió, por fortuna el bebé de Serena es mío y me siento más que feliz, y tú no perdiste esa ilusión gracias a Rei...

-Creo que en este momento no deberíamos hablar sobre tu padre... yo aun tengo mucho que pensar... porque simplemente sí lo reconozco no quiero que este sobre mí como lo hace contigo...

-Aun que así sea sé que tu no lo permitirás, el debe entender que cada uno ha tomado su camino, creo que es turno de él reconocer sus propios errores y tocar fondo ¿no lo crees así?

-Si es posible... pero no creo que lo haga, de hecho me pidió la dirección del lugar donde te quedaras... quieren verte pero lo oculte porque no quiero que con sus comentarios ofenda o agrada a Serena y por tu bien para que estés tranquilo...

-Hiciste bien gracias, quizás poco a poco entienda, lo sé muy bien, tengo esa esperanza, después de todo será abuelo, pero bueno sin importa si lo perdonas o no estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Para serte sincero... yo también y pues ahora quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que hice...

-Olvidemos el pasado y volvamos a comenzar... será extraño lo sé considerando la situación, pero no quiero estar lejos de mi mejor amigo y ahora hermano

-Es por demás extraño... —_murmuró encogiéndose de hombros_— de hecho me siento raro de estar aquí como un invitado mas...

-Si cuando yo vine por primera vez, yo era el invitado que ironías

_Sonrió ligeramente divertido—_Si, creo que esa es la palabra, ironía... pero bueno creo que las cosas ahora están como deberían... por cierto... _—se puso de pie llevando el portafolio con él hacia el comedor— _aquí está tu medicamento... _—dijo al momento que sacaba los frascos_— aquí está la indicación de como tomártelos y también esto... —_saco un folder entregándoselo_— creo que esto comprueba que quiero redimirme de mis errores...

-¿Y esto qué es? —_después de tomar las medicinas e indicaciones las dejo a un lado, para tomar el folder y abrirlo_—

-La demanda de divorcio... solo falta la firma de Serena, como es de común acuerdo es mucho más fácil... —_sonrió divertido_— será nuevamente Serena Tsukino

-Y con toda libertad podre decir que es mi prometida —_sonrió feliz observando los documentos_— se los daré más tarde, y te los llevare al hospital si así lo deseas

-Tú debes descansar... _—sonrió ligeramente_— ¿así que ya comprometidos? vaya ni siquiera se pudieron esperar...

-¿Como poder esperar después de todo ese mes encerrado?

-No esperar a que estuviera divorciada... —_dijo fingiendo seriedad_— ahora entiendo lo que sintió Serena cuando se supo engañada...

-En dado caso hermano mío has probado una cucharada de tu propia medicina —_se burlo un poco_— ¿Rei ya sabe de la demanda esta lista?, seguro estará contenta e impaciente de que seas solo para ella

-Aun no, apenas se lo voy a informar, pero si es lo más seguro, que este feliz... _—Sonrió_—

-Pues qué esperas cómprale flores y su postre favorito y ve a ella aunque seguro esta de turno en el hospital —_se quedo pensativo_—

-Si así es, por eso vine a traerte tu medicamento y la sorpresa para Serena... aun tengo tiempo de prepararle una sorpresa a ella...—_respiro profundamente_— bueno ya los dejo para que descansen...

-Nos veremos pronto, entonces,_ —se puso de pie_— ¿por cierto cuando crees que pueda volver a las grabaciones?, seguro Yaten estará ya impaciente

-Mmm dentro de tres días ve a al hospital para tu revisión y posiblemente ahí te digamos cuando puedes volver a las grabaciones...

-Así lo hare, te veré en tres días —_sonrió muy contento, acercándose para abrazarlo—_ estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano

-Eso es lo único bueno que salió de esto... —_dijo abrazándolo_—

-Tu felicidad y la mía y poderla compartir como hace años soñamos—_correspondió el abrazo_—

-Tardamos pero lo conseguimos... —_dijo soltándolo—_ a menos que Serena decida huir... —_Dijo bromista_—

-No huira si no es conmigo —_le guiño un ojo_—

-Bien como digas... —_dijo sonriendo—_ anda ve a darle las buenas noticias ya conozco el camino...

-Así lo hare —_tomo la medicina y el folder, para enseguida subir las escaleras, para ir hacia la habitación_— te veré en tres días

-En tres días no lo olvides... —_dijo antes de continuar de camino hacia la salida—_

-No lo hare —_subió a toda prisa las escaleras_—

_Tenía el televisor encendido cuando escucho que Seiya subía las escaleras por lo que cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía, una de sus peores actuaciones_.

_Abrió la puerta muy feliz, la observo_— Ou creo que se durmió —_se acerco a la cama, recostándose junto a ella, dejando el folder sobre el buro de un lado, para enseguida abrazarla con amor besando su mejilla_— bombón

_Abrió los ojos al no soportar fingir_— Buh...

-¿Estabas despierta? —_Le sonrió con ternura, acariciando su mejilla_—

-Si... estaba viendo una caricatura... pero te escuche venir y te quise asustar pero creo que no funciono... —_dijo acurrándose entre sus brazos—_

-Entonces veamos juntos la televisión pero traje una sorpresa para ti, bueno de hecho es de parte de Darien

-Ah si... ¿qué es? —_Pregunto sentándose_—

_Se sentó tomando el folder del buró_— Solo falta tu firma y serás libre —_Le entrego el folder_—

-¿Libre? —_murmuró tomando el folder para abrirlo, sonriendo al instante_— el divorcio... entonces pronto nos podremos casar...

-Así es, y para la conferencia, podremos anunciar nuestro compromiso sin ningún problema, así que Señorita Serena Tsukino, además de ser mi prometida, ¿quisiera ser mi novia? —_Tomo su mano con suavidad con una gran sonrisa—_

_Sonrió aun mas al escucharlo, sin dudarlo lo abrazo_— Claro que si... como podría ser tu prometida sin ser primero tu novia... —_se separo para darle pequeños besos_— te amo, te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo, te amo —_la abrazo con amor correspondiendo a sus besos_— eres lo que siempre soñé te amo bombón

-Estoy tan feliz... —_dijo abrazándolo de nuevo_— me dan ganas de gritar... de decirle a todo el mundo que soy tan feliz...

-Ahora podremos hacerlo bombón ya no hay nada que nos lo impida —_acaricio su espalda con cariño, besando sus labios_—

-Te amo... —_murmuró entre sus labios, no podía borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en su rostro, ahora todo estaba bien, su hija, su novio y futuro esposo, en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento era en su carrera pero por la cual también debía luchar junto con él_—

-Te amo —_beso con amor sus labios, más que feliz de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla por completo suya sin atadura de ninguna índole_—

_Sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— Recuerda nada de ejercicio pesado... —_murmuró entre sus labios_—

_Hizo un puchero_— Bueno, tu también debes descansar... quiero quedarme contigo abrazándote

-¿Pensaste que dejaría que durmieras solo o que yo dormiría sola? —_Pregunto sorprendida— _para nada osito... a partir de hoy estaremos juntos en todo momento... aunque te fastidies de mi...

-Jamás me fastidiaría —_la hizo recostarse recostándose a su lado abrazándola_— te amo y no me voy a separar de ti nunca

-Eso me gusta... —_sonrió abrazándose a él usando su brazo de almohada—_ por cierto mañana quiero ir de compras... la ropa ya no me queda...

-Iremos de compras entonces, pasaremos un día muy agradable, compraremos cosas para Serenity

-Pero tu aun no puedes salir... recuerda que debes descansar...

-No es justo quiero ir contigo —_hizo un puchero abrazándola con suavidad jalando las cobijas para cubrirse_—

-Mmm hagamos algo... ¿qué te parece si hacemos compras virtuales y que nos traigan todo?, así yo no tengo que salir y compramos juntos...

-Eso me gusta más —_sonrió divertido_— compras virtuales suena bien

-De acuerdo, mañana iremos de compras entonces... —_sonrió acurrucándose junto a él, no podía pedir nada mas, todo lo tenía en ese momento para ella, tomo su mano y la llevo a su vientre_— quiero que nuestra bebé te sienta...

_Acaricio su vientre con amor, abrazándola aun mas_— Que dicha y que felicidad, Serenity será muy feliz con nosotros, —_murmuró aspirando su aroma sonriendo, el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlo quedándose dormido con esa gran sonrisa llena de felicidad que solo su bombón le brindaba_—

X-X

Notas de Autora:

¿Qué dijeron, estos ya se pelearon de nuevo?, jajaja pues no, fui mala lo sé, pero no quería un capitulo tan largo así que aquí estamos de nuevo, con la miel a todo lo que da, ¿díganme que se imaginan para lo que falta?, que de una vez les digo, si, aun nos faltan unos cuantos capítulos para llegar al final.

Lo que pensamos seria una historia corta se convirtió en esto, una historia en la que ya alcanzamos los 25 capítulos, y es que cuando se trata de romance pues no nos podemos contener, y menos si es con Seiya y Serena.

Queremos agradecer por sus reviews a: _**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**Nee21dolfin**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**LunyTa koU, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Polvo de Estrellas**__**, **__**TsukinoDiamante, **__**conejita2401, **__**sweet-kou**_, lamentamos haberlas hecho sufrir en el capitulo pasado, pero pues si se fijan es la primera discusión que tienen, como dijo Serena, era la primera vez que le gritaba y andaban sensibles :P pero bueno ahora si ¿a poco no escurre miel de sus monitores?

Ahora si chicas nos vemos la semana que entra, recuerden actualizamos cada semana, y por ahí les voy adelantando que próximamente verán actividad en cierta historia que tenia detenida, pero eso ya cuando vayamos llegando al final de esta historia, por lo pronto queremos agradecerles su apoyo y comprensión, las queremos mucho lindas y fieles lectoras, abrazos y besos, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

_Había pasado a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas y otras cuantas que usó para quitarle los pétalos, había hecho un camino hacia la sala donde estaba un par de cojines en el suelo, y la mesa arreglada con una vela en el centro y las luces tenues de la sala, servido algo de sushi y una pequeña tarta de kiwi, estaba impaciente abanicándose con la carpeta que contenía una copa del acta de divorcio, ahora solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que ella llegara._

_Llegaba a casa, al bajar de su auto, bostezó, había sido un día por demás tranquilo salvo por la ultima hora que fue un poco estresante, camino hacia la puerta abriéndola_— Ya... —_guardo silencio al ve el camino de pétalos_— ¿y esto? —_Sonrió caminando por el camino trazado hacia la sala—_

-Bienvenida a casa... —_dijo acercándose a ella con el hermoso ramo de rosas_— la cena está servida...

-Darien —_sonrió tomando las rosas entre sus manos_— que hermosas, gracias, que bello esta todo —_murmuró observando la decoración_— no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Bueno tenía que hacer algo especial para celebrar, ya que ambos hemos estado demasiado ocupados en el hospital como para dedicarnos un poco de tiempo...

-Si tienes razón —_sonrió besando su mejilla_— las pondré en agua, son bellísimas me encantan, pero ¿qué hay que celebrar?

-¿Preguntas que hay que celebrar? —_Dijo incrédulo_— no te parece suficiente que podamos estar juntos sin ningún impedimento, que estés esperando un hijo mío, que por fin te confesé que te amo... ¿quieres mas detalles?

_Sonrió divertida, poniendo las flores en un jarrón, para enseguida volver a su lado_— Mmm tienes razón, pero te conozco bien y estoy segura que tienes algo más para mí

_Sonrió divertido_— Presumes que me conoces bien... pero la verdad no, todo esto no es más que el preámbulo para llevarte a la cama...

_Sonrió seductoramente_— ¿Así que solo desea llevarme a la cama doctor Chiba?, veamos que tenemos aquí —_se acerco a la mesa sonriendo feliz, de estar junto a él_— sushi que rico

_Sonrió acomodando el cojín para que se sentara_— ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha hambre —_se sentó sobre cojín_ _acomodándose cuidadosamente_— esto es muy romántico

-¿Te parece? —_Pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella_— la verdad es que nunca tuve este tipo de actos románticos... tú lo sabes

-Entonces debo considerarme afortunada _—tomo unos palillos separándolos, para enseguida tomar un sushi y mojarlo en salsa de soya y acercárselo a él para que comiera_— flores y una cena romántica

-Mucho más de lo que alguna vez imagine a tu lado... —_dijo abriendo la boca para comer_—

_Sonrió al ver que se lo comía para después tomar otro para ella, y comerlo_— De mis favoritos, sin duda Darien Chiba me conoce, y aunque odio admitirlo siempre tuviste razón

-Mmm ¿razón en qué? —_Pregunto sirviendo un poco de agua mineral para ambos—_

-¿Agua mineral y no Whisky?, eso sí es nuevo —_sonrió_— la tenias al decir que no podría olvidarte y ser feliz con alguien más que no fueras tu

_Sonrió con arrogancia_— Ten cuidado Rei Hino que puedo volver a ser el mismo maldito que fui...

-¿Serias capaz de arriesgarte a perderme? —_sonrió con la misma arrogancia que él_—

-Para nada... —_sonrió divertido_— más bien estoy dispuesto a atarte a mí para siempre...

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —_Sonrió tomando un poco de agua_—

-Pidiéndote que te cases conmigo... —_murmuró entregándole una pequeña cajita_ negra—

_Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, escupiendo el trago de agua mineral_— Darien —_murmuró tomando una servilleta para limpiarse_—

_Sonrió al ver su reacción_— ¿Estás bien?

-Si —_respiro profundamente, observándolo_— acostumbras a darme sorpresas en los momentos menos propicios —_sonrió observándola la cajita_— casarnos, no hay otra cosa que desee más que eso

-Esa cajita viene con esta carpeta... —_dijo extendiéndole la carpeta_—

_Coloco la cajita en su regazo_— Cuida del tesoro que nos da tu papi —_murmuró a su pancita para enseguida tomar la carpeta y abrirla— _¿qué es? —_Murmuró leyendo con atención el documento—_ es... —_sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, la dejo a un lado para enseguida arrojarse a sus brazos_— Darien... acepto ser tu esposa

_Sonrió feliz abrazándola_— De ahora en adelante la única mujer en mi vida... —_murmuró besando su cabello_— gracias Rei por aceptarme...

-Lo que siempre anhele mi sueño eres el único capaz de hacerlo realidad —_murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza_— te amo Darien

-Te amo Rei... —_murmuró tomándola suavemente del hombro para acariciar su mejilla— _se que no he sido el mejor hombre que pudiste conocer, pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlo, a consentirte cada día de nuestra vida juntos... porque no quiero volver a sentirme vacio sin ti...

_Lagrimas surcaban su rostro_— No quiero vivir distanciada de ti, quiero gritar lo mucho que te amo, no quiero ocultarme más entre aquellas habitaciones donde guardábamos las apariencias, quiero ser todo para ti

-Y así será, lo prometo... solo una firma y seré tuyo para siempre... —_la abrazo acariciando su espalda, mientras besaba su cabello— _eres una gran mujer y no quiero perderte...

-Darien tu eres un gran hombre el hombre que siempre ame —_se separo un poco de él para observarlo— _el más romántico que pude conocer, orgulloso y egoísta, tierno y cariñoso además de ser un gran amante, pero solo quiero que seas mío y de nadie más, ya no te voy compartir con nadie

-Harás que mi ego suba... —_dijo sonriéndole_— no te preocupes Rei, jamás tendrás que compartirme con nadie, cometí muchos errores, pero he aprendido de ellos, además tu desde un principio fuiste la mujer indicada para mi... discúlpame si te hice sufrir tanto... —_acaricio suavemente su mejilla_— no volverá a pasar...

-Más vale que así sea Darien, por que no te volvería a perdonar —_sonrió abrazándolo_—

-No tendrás la necesidad de perdonarme... —_dijo abrazándola_— te amo y no te perderé de nuevo...

-Te amo —_cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose protegida y amada entre sus brazos, sintiendo esa sensación de amor que tanto había anhelado_—

_Poco a poco hizo que su rostro quedara frente a él y acaricio su mejilla y sus labios_— Te ves hermosa... la maternidad te sienta muy bien... —_dijo fijando la mirada en sus ojos_—

_Se sonrojo sonriéndole_— Mi vientre ha crecido más de lo esperado... quizás no me luzcan bien aquellos camisones de seda que tanto te gustan

-Y que importa si me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener un hijo nuestro... además no hay etapa más bella en una mujer que cuando va a ser madre…

-Darien —_le sonrió con ternura y amor_— un hijo nuestro... que felicidad... perdóname al inicio cuando me entere, me sentí desdichada, pero era porque no estabas a mi lado, a tu lado seré la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Shhh... —_Coloco su dedo índice en sus labios_— ya no hablemos del pasado, ahora nos enfocaremos en el presente y en que te amo... —_dijo besándola antes de que volviera a interrumpir su momento romántico, de los cuales eran pocos_—

_Lo abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios, los había anhelado sentir, era un beso diferente a todos los que anteriormente se habían dando, había entrega total y sobre todo amor._

_Lentamente la hizo que se acercara mas a él, acariciando su espalda, disfrutando de sentir sus labios, si bien no podría dejar de lado esa pasión que despertaba con solo verla se la demostraría con todo el amor que le profesaría a partir de ese momento, no solo a ella sino a su hijo._

_Se acerco más a él abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello, la pasión entre ellos era inevitable pero combinada con ese amor que sentía por él y que siempre había sentido, pero hasta ese momento lo dejaba libre por completo, se aferro más a sus labios, sin querer apartarse de ellos._

_La recargo suavemente en el sillón para poder seguir disfrutando de sus labios, lenta y profundamente a su entera satisfacción pero también como sabía que a ella le gustaba, bajo acariciando su cuerpo hasta que poso la mano sobre cintura._

_Disfruto de sus besos, sabia como besarla, y como arrancarle suspiros producidos por sus caricias desde lo más profundo de su corazón, suavemente, acaricio su pecho buscando los botones de su camisa, pero sin desabotonarlos aun._

-¿Porque tan modosita? —_Pregunto con una sonrisa tomando su mano para que la dejara sobre el botón_— ¿ahora no los arrancaras?

_Abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa—_ No… esta vez no, quiero disfrutar cada momento como nunca antes —_le sonrió_— además aun no puedes hacer mayor esfuerzo ¿o sí?

-Mmm eso ya lo veremos... —_sonrió, se acerco a apagar la vela y en seguida empujar un poco la mesa_— tengo mucho tiempo deseando hacerte mía... y hoy no te dejare escapar... —_dijo haciendo que se recostara sobre los cojines_—

-¿En verdad tan desesperado esta mi bestia salvaje? —_Sonrió dejando que la recostara sobre los cojines_—

-¿Acaso tu no deseas estar conmigo? —_Pregunto enarcando una ceja_—

_Se sonrojo y a toda respuesta tomo su rostro entre sus manos acercándolo hacia ella para poder besarlo dando su respuesta en un beso lleno de pasión y amor._

_No tardó en corresponder, dejando su peso a un lado de ella, enfocándose en sentir sus labios, en acariciar su cuerpo, lentamente, pasando por su vientre dejando la mano sobre él._

_Acarició su rostro posando sus manos sobre su cuello mientras lo besaba disfrutando ese instante, la mano en su vientre hizo que su cuerpo se erizara, sintiendo movimiento dentro de este._

_Nuevamente volvió a deslizar su mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la orilla de la falda donde introdujo poco a poco su mano acariciando su pierna_— Siempre tan suave... —_murmuró entre sus labios para luego bajar sus besos_— si te llego a incomodar dímelo... —_murmuró besando su cuello suavemente_—

_Ladeo su cabeza dándole mayor libertad para besar su cuello_— Siempre tan apasionado, me haces derretir entre tus brazos con cada beso y cada caricia que me das

-Mmm así será siempre... —_murmuró besando mas abriendo un poco su blusa_— que sexi... —_murmuró al percibir una fina lencería de encaje cubriendo sus senos_—

_Se sonrojo_— ¿Te gusta? —_sonriéndole complacida_—

-Mucho... —_murmuró comenzando a abrir su blusa deleitándose de su hermoso cuerpo— _no sabes cuánto te extrañaba... me castigaste mucho...

-Era lo menos que te merecías —_sonrió volviendo a atraerlo hacia ella_—aunque yo también me castigue al estar lejos de ti

_Sonrió ligeramente admirando por completo su cuerpo_— Eres hermosa… —_murmuró_— tanto que no hay palabras para describirte...

-Me haces sonrojar... —_se levanto un poco para abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia ella, besando su cuello, dándole un pequeño mordisco_— y tu eres el hombre más maravilloso y seductor

-Solo ya no te pongas celosa de las chicas que me vean... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sus labios mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su pierna_—

-Mientras no me des motivo para estarlo, no será así —_poso sus manos sobre los botones desabrochándolos lentamente, recorriendo su cuello_—

-Nunca mas... —_murmuró respirando su aroma_— tu eres lo único que necesito... —_sonrió besando su mejilla y bajar poco a poco a su cuello_—

_Volvió a recostarse, mientras sus manos aun jugaban con los botones terminando de desabrocharlos, disfrutando de sus besos y esa pasión que solo él sabía despertar en ella._

-Te llevare a la habitación... —_murmuró deslizando más íntimamente su mano por debajo de la falda_—

_Suspiro al sentir aquella caricia entre sus piernas_— Estaremos más cómodos, ¿pero me aguantaras?

_Sonrió levantándola un poco de la espalda, momento que aprovecho para quitarle la blusa por completo_— Claro que si...

_Se abrazo a él acariciando ya sus hombros descubiertos quitándole la camisa, para besar su pecho._

_Respiro profundamente al sentir sus labios_— Eres maravillosa... —_murmuró cargándola, si bien ya no era tan liviana como meses antes no le importaba_—

-¿Seguro que me aguantas?, se que he subido demasiado de peso —_sonrió sujetándose de él observándolo con una sonrisa—_

-Tranquila... —_sonrió llevándola a la habitación_— todo sea porque estés cómoda...

-Te amo Darien —_apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho, aspirando su aroma_—

-Y yo a ti... —_al llegar a la habitación la puso de pie cerca de la cama_— me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa... —_murmuró colocando las manos sobre su cintura_—

-Seré tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo —_sonrió rodeando su cuello_—

-Y mi colega... amante, amiga... mi todo... —_murmuró deslizando las manos hacia el botón de su falda para deshacerse de ella_—

-Seré todo para ti —_sonrió observando sus anchos hombros, acariciándolos con suavidad_— al igual que tú serás todo para mi...

-Eso espero mi doctora sexi... —_sonrió acercándose a besar profundamente sus labios, con pasión y todo el deseo que tenía solo por ella para luego dejar caer la falda y sentir sus piernas suaves_—

_Lo abrazo con fuerza, entregándose a sus labios, sus manos buscaron su pantalón desabrochando el cinturón y enseguida el botón, acerco mas su cuerpo a él deseosa de sentirlo, aunque no pudo hacerlo tanto como en ocasiones pasadas, sonrió divertida al sentir su vientre pegada a su abdomen._

_Sonrió abrazándola, acariciando su espalda, besándola, la necesitaba, la deseaba más que nunca, le demostraría que jamás habría más mujer para él que ella._

_Termino de desabrochar el pantalón, retirándolo poco a poco, acariciando su cadera, también retirando sus bóxers junto con el pantalón, dejándolo completamente desnudo._

-Y luego dices que yo estoy desesperado... —_murmuró entre sus labios dándole pequeños besos, mientras sus manos hábilmente la desprendían de la prenda superior de su sexi lencería_—

-También te extrañe tanto, ansiaba sentirme entre tus brazos y ahora por fin puedo decir que eres mío y solo mío, al menos ahora no arranque los botones —_sonrió divertida correspondiendo a sus besos_—

-Porque ahora tendrías que coserlos tú... _—sonrió acariciando su espalda que ya se encontraba libre, sin dudarlo retiro esa prenda y la dejo caer pegándola a su pecho_— perfecta... —_murmuró_—

-No me molestaría cocer los botones —_se sonrojo observando sus ojos sonriéndole_— quiero ser tuya

-Ya lo eres Rei... —_dijo con la voz más seductora debido a lo que comenzaba a sentir, el deseo desesperado por tenerle en sus brazos y hacerla suya, lentamente comenzó a bajar por su pecho dándole besos mientras sus manos se acercaban a su cadera para desprenderla de esa última pieza que le impedía sentirla y tenerla desnuda solo para él_—

_Gimió de placer, cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus besos, acariciando su cabello pegándolo más a ella_— Tuya para siempre Darien... tuya y de nadie mas

-Solo mía... —_murmuró besando sus senos sin distinción, lentamente hizo que se sentara para poder quitarle esa prenda_— ¿de verdad?

-Si —_le sonrió ayudándole a quitar esa pieza con sus piernas_— tuya solamente mí amado Darien

_Sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie admirando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo_— Sirvieron todas las veces que te hice mía... tu cuerpo solo me reconoce a mi... —_murmuró pasando las yemas de los dedos por sus piernas_—

_Gimió sintiendo sus caricias, como toques de electricidad que estremecían todo su ser._

-Esto siempre me gusto Rei... dejarte sin palabras con una simple caricia... —_murmuró acariciando más abiertamente sus piernas_—

-Tú siempre me dejas sin palabras con una simple mirada, una caricia o un beso, eres capaz de arrancarme hasta el aliento, de erizar todo mi ser, el único que conoce perfectamente mi ser, y el único que puede amarme de esta manera, el único que yo amo

-Y así será Rei... te amare, te hare mía... —_dijo acostándose un poco sobre ella abriendo suavemente sus piernas con las de él jalándola de la cadera despacio_— como tanto lo hemos deseado...

_Le sonrió_— Solo ten cuidado con nuestro bebé —_murmuró abrazándolo por el cuello para besar sus labios, mientras abrazaba su cadera con sus piernas_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, era medico, sabía los riesgos que había y como protegerlos a ambos, pero comprendía su preocupación, se enfoco en sentir sus labios, besarla con deseo, mientras que su cuerpo sentía como estaba lista para recibirlo, poco a poco se introdujo en ella, uniéndose, haciéndola suya y siendo de ella._

_Dejo escapar aun mas gemidos sintiéndolo suyo, como había extrañado esa sensación que él despertaba lleno de deseo de pasión desbordando su ser por completo, entregándose a él, aferrando a su cuerpo, era un momento único a inigualable, como cada instante en que había estado entre sus brazos, sumergiéndose en su interior sintiéndose parte de él, así como él era parte de ella_.

_Le sonrió al escuchar sus gemidos y ver su rostro lleno de placer, aumentando así los movimientos de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por ella, sujetándola con cuidado de su cadera_.

-Te amo —_se sujeto con fuerza de él_— te extrañe tanto —_dijo entre gemidos placenteros_— te necesitaba tanto

-No más que yo... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentirse dentro de ella, sujetándola más hacia él_—

-No quieras competir conmigo Darien Chiba —_sonrió divertida_—

_Sonrió volviendo a fijar la vista en ella, en ese hermoso rostro que irradiaba placer, seducción, amor, ¿porque nunca lo había notado?, ahora la compensaría por ello, pudo sentir como el momento estaba cerca para ambos, la abrazo más hacia él y dejo que la culminación llegara en ambos, gimiendo placenteramente a su oído_.

_Respiraba aceleradamente, al llegar a la culminación de esa entrega llena de pasión, seducción, deseo y sobre todo amor, un sentimiento que siempre había existido pero que ahora afloraba como nunca, lo abrazo recostando su cabeza sobre la cama, sonriendo satisfecha_— Eres maravilloso

-Es bueno que reconozcas mis atributos... —_sonrió recostándose a un lado de ella_— tu cuerpo es maravilloso...

-Eres mi complemento y yo el tuyo —_murmuró volviendo su rostro hacia_ _él_— no puede haber mayor perfección que esta —_murmuró mientras comenzaba a regular su respiración_—

-Y así será cada noche, futura Sra. Chiba... —_sonrió abrazándola para pegarla a su cuerpo_— y cada día...

-Señora Chiba suena muy bien —_se acurruco junto a él aspirando su aroma_— podre verte al dormir y al despertar, podre sentirte que eres mío y ya nunca más te veré partir de mi lado

-Así será ya lo veras... —_murmuró acariciando su espalda_— gracias Rei, por perdonarme y aceptar ser mi esposa y darme el privilegio de ver crecer a mi hijo...

-Serás un gran padre, y un buen esposo para tu hijo y para mí, no podría ser de otra forma... jamás habría sido tan inmensamente feliz como lo soy ahora, este momento, tenerte aquí junto a mi compensa todas las lagrimas que derrame por ti —_beso su pecho, cerrando sus ojos_— y ahora sé que serás mío para siempre, que regresaste a mí para nunca irte

_Sonrió ligeramente besando su frente_— Te lo prometo Rei... jamás defraudarte de nuevo... —_jalo la sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos_— jamás...

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé —_murmuró abrazándose de él buscando su mano para llevarla a su ya abultado vientre_— y tu hijo o hija también lo sabe, espero ya tengas un nombre para él o ella

-Aun no… quizá debamos esperar o buscar el más significativo para ambos... quiero que sea una decisión en conjunto ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien, dentro de cinco meses estará con nosotros, y seguro ya no podrás dormir —_sonrió acurrucándose más en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos dejándose invadir por su aroma_— te amo Darien jamás amare a nadie que no seas tu

_Acaricio su espalda suavemente_— Yo jamás ame a nadie como te amo a ti... —_murmuró suavemente besando su cabello para en seguida recargarse en su cabeza_— descansa mi futura esposa...

-Descansa mi futuro esposo —_murmuró cerrando sus ojos, tenia sueño, mas en aquellos días, pero descansar entre sus brazos era aun mas mágico, sentía gran tranquilidad, y paz en su corazón, dejándose hundir en un sueño profundo y tranquilo_—

X-X

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas en las que las grabaciones si eran constantes pero no al punto de cansarlos demasiado, mas a Seiya que necesitaba aun mantenerse tranquilo, tras varios exámenes se le dio de alta totalmente al ver que no habían ninguna secuela para alivio de Darien y sobre todo de Serena. Si bien los medios seguían especulando de por qué motivo no se les permitía entrar a entrevistarlos Yaten se había encargado de decirles que era por el cambio que había tenido la historia y que quería sorprender al público, pero eso había terminado, una semana antes había sido el final de la grabación que a todos había dejado satisfechos, ahora lo que venía era por fin el estreno de la serie que sería en algunos días más, momento que aprovecharon para aclarar todo tipo de rumores y dar a conocer distintas noticias sobre sus protagonistas.  
_

_Se había elegido la habitación de un prestigioso hotel para la entrevista en exclusiva que le daría a la periodista de espectáculos más importante y respetada. _

_En una de las habitaciones Serena no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, llevaba un vestido beige suelto de una sola manga dejando el otro hombro al descubierto, el cabello sujeto en una coleta y hermosas zapatillas beige con naranja, observaba por la ventana sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, sería la primera vez que hablara de su bebé y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa._

_Seiya por su parte ya se encontraba con Yaten a la espera que llegara la periodista, se sentía nervioso jugando con una pequeña cajita—_ Me siento muy nervioso

-No entiendo porque estas nervioso... —_suspiro observando su reloj faltaban un par de minutos para la hora pactada— _no es más que una entrevista...

-Por eso estoy nervioso... esta es mi primer entrevista

-Y no será la ultima... así que ve acostumbrándote... después de esto serás aun más famoso de lo que fuiste antes con los promocionales, aclaremos... no mencionaras que fuiste amigo del ex esposo de Serena así ya no entraremos en conflicto

-Mientras no se enteren que es mi hermano... —_murmuró un tanto inquieto metiendo las manos a los bolsillos— _o indaguen más allá

-No creo, fue lo bueno de filtrar información de que ellos tenían tiempo separados, así que el divorcio era inminente... la verdad estoy nervioso por ella... ¿tu como la viste en la mañana?

-Demasiado nerviosa, espero no dure tanto, no quisiera que la presionaran más de la cuenta, por fortuna, cuando le preguntaron a Darien afirmo lo que habíamos filtrado... si no sería un caos total

-Es una lástima que no dejes que siga trabajando, con esto los comerciales de bebés o de mujeres embarazadas no tardarían en llegar...

-Que dices, ella es la que solo se quiere dedicar al hogar, al menos por un tiempo, no quieras explotar a nuestra hija

-Pero sería perfecta para publicidad... bueno la niña no pero ella en estos momentos si...

-Plantéaselo a ella, si ella dice que si está bien, solo no la mega explotes, necesita reposar

-No te preocupes... es raro que quiera dedicarse al hogar... mmm como que siento que no va con ella

-Merece un poco de tranquilidad, quizás quiera aceptar proyectos después siempre y cuando no la separes de mí, y no me separes de ella

-Ay que melosos... —_dijo con aire de fastidio_— ¿y a todo esto para que es esa caja? —_pregunto viendo que jugaba con ella_—

_Sonrió observándola_— Ya verás es un pequeño secreto

-Bien solo no hagas locuras... —_dijo observando que por el pasillo la bella conductora y periodista se acercaba_— compórtate...

-Quizás haga alguna pequeña locura —_sonrió guardando la cajita en su bolsillo_—

-Buenas tardes... —_dijo la joven hermosa de elegante andar_— disculpen la demora... mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh

-Te presento a Seiya Kou... —_dijo Yaten haciendo las presentaciones debidas_—

-Mucho gusto señorita Michiru —_se acerco a saludar a la joven_—

-Bien daré indicaciones para que acomoden lo necesario... —_dijo Yaten alejándose_—

-Gracias... —_dijo la joven_— vaya hasta que conozco en persona al famoso Seiya Kou...

_Sonrió ligeramente—_ No es para tanto —_sonrió un poco nervioso, volviendo para sentarse sobre el sillón en el cual Yaten le había indicado que debería estar_—

-Claro que si... —_dijo siguiéndolo_— apenas si han sacado algunos promocionales y ya te volviste una verdadera noticia... pero eres más guapo en persona...

_Desvió su mirada_— Me halaga, si gusta podemos comenzar

-Claro... —_sonrió al ver su evidente nerviosismo_— Haruka por favor... —_dijo llamando su atención para que le entregara su pequeño micrófono que iría en la blusa_— ¿te sientes incomodo?

-Nervioso... solamente... —_aspiro un poco de aire_—

-Ah ya veo... —_sonrió mientras veía como su compañero le colocaba a él el micrófono que iría en la solapa_— ¿estás listo?

-Si… cuando guste podemos comenzar

_Observo como Haruka alistaba la cámara mientras ella se aclaraba la garganta al indicación de 5, 4, 3, 2,1—_ Y hoy tenemos en exclusiva a un nuevo galán... se trata ni más ni menos que de el actor revelación Seiya Kou... gracias por esta entrevista... —_dijo volviendo a verlo_—

-No al contrario gracias a ustedes por aceptar, es un honor ser entrevistado por tan bella periodista

-Y además de todo galante... —_sonrió_— primero que nada cuéntanos ¿que sientes de ser el protagonista de esta ya tan famosa serie aun sin estrenarse?, tenemos entendido que es tu primer papel...

-Es una gran oportunidad que me brindo la producción y la verdad algo inesperado, no se pensé que como era un principiante a lo mucho llegaría ser un extra, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que me habían dado protagónico, en verdad estoy muy agradecido por todo con esta gran producción y sobre todo con mi representante Yaten el cual creyó en mi

-La verdad Yaten nos ha brindado grandes sorpresas desde sus producciones como a los actores que usa... como lo fue con Serena Tsukino... que además protagonizas con ella... siendo una actriz reconocida ¿qué sentiste de trabajar con ella?

-Trabajar con ella, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y la mayor felicidad que he sentido, es una gran actriz y sin duda aprendí mucho de ella —_sus ojos brillaron al hablar de la mujer que amaba_—

-Vaya hablas con mucho fervor de ella... —_dijo obviamente notando esa mirada y ese tono de voz al hablar de Serena_— tenemos entendido que la serie es un tanto más pasional... ¿habrá acaso algún desnudo?

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Puede ser, pero es mejor que esperen a ver la serie, la cual se estrenara en pocos días

-¿Y qué planes tienes?, ya tienes nuevos proyectos... podrías contarnos...

-Así es, entre ellos es una película de acción, y por supuesto el lanzamiento de mi primer disco

-Ya tuvimos la oportunidad de escuchar el tema principal de la serie, además de guapo tienes una voz hermosa...

-Alguien por ahí me dijo que tenía una voz muy sexi —_se sonrojo_— disfruto el cantar, y expresar cada sentimiento en ella, darlo siempre todo de mi, espero les agrade el disco que se está preparando

-Estamos seguros que así será... cuéntanos un poco de tu papel...

-Mi personaje es de carácter fuerte, un poco contrario a como suelo ser, y además de todo es demasiado arrogante, no le gustan las injusticias, y puede hacer hasta lo que no para hacer justicia, es un personaje muy interesante en sus contrastes, desde sus arranques de pasión, hasta sus enojos, o su calma para con ciertas situaciones

-Esperamos con ansias poder ver esa serie que desde antes de su estreno ya está provocando reacciones... ¿algún último comentario que quieras decir a nuestras televidentes? que seguro son las que están más emocionadas viéndote...

-No se pierdan un solo capitulo les va gustar, y esperemos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros lo disfrutamos grabando, un enorme saludo a la producción que seguro están al pendiente y sobre todo a Serena Tsukino

-Muchas gracias por la entrevista, fue todo un placer conocerte al fin y te deseamos mucha suerte en la carrera como actor y como cantante... gracias Seiya...

_Serena entro en ese momento en que era el final de la entrevista, sonrió al ver lo guapo que se veía Seiya pero no así de la periodista que si bien era profesional no le gustaba como lo veía en ese momento._

-Muchas gracias —_sonrió ligeramente para ponerse de pie_— daré lo mejor de mí, para no decepcionar al público ni a mis compañeros que han creído en mi, permiso —_murmuró para salir del enfoque de la cámara, y acercarse a Serena a la cual observo con una gran sonrisa_—

_Michiru se quedo desconcertada, pero bueno ni modo tendría que editar parte de esa entrevista, aunque lo más interesante sucedía detrás de cámaras, no pasando desapercibidas las miradas entre ellos, eso la hacía creer más en los rumores de una posible relación entre ellos._

-¿Te divertiste? —_murmuró Serena observándolo un momento para luego desviar la mirada_—

-Si... bueno la verdad es que aun me siento nervioso —_le sonrió_— es tu turno bombón —_murmuró solo para ella_—

_Respiro profundamente_— Ni siquiera fuiste a que te deseara suerte... —_murmuró observando a la joven periodista que se arreglaba un_ _poco_—

-¿Estas molesta?

-No... —_Dijo con seriedad_— es mi turno... —_no es que estuviera molesta más bien esa sensación extraña de haber visto esa sonrisa en la reportera no se le quitaba, sí ya conocía ese sentimiento, celos_—

_Suspiro acercando a Yaten recargándose en la pared_— Creo que no lo hice bien ¿o sí? —_Murmuró en voz baja_—

-Claro que lo hiciste bien... —_dijo Yaten sonriendo sutilmente_— no te preocupes ya se le pasaran sus celos... está en fase de que "todas son más bonitas que ella" es normal... pongamos atención a su entrevista

_Sonrió fijando su mirada en las chicas, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo presionando aquella cajita._

-Buenas tardes Michiru... —_murmuró Serena si bien ya no tan seria no tan efusiva como en algunas otras entrevistas que había tenido con ella_—

-Buenas Tardes Serena, es un gusto volver a verte, bienvenida, gracias por concedernos esta entrevista

-Gracias a ti por acceder… —_Dijo mientras le colocaban el micrófono_— veo que te ha ido muy bien con tu programa... —_al termino se sentó con cuidado tanto por su estado como porque no se subiera de mas ese vestido_—

-Si _—sonrió sentándose_— bastante bien, es un gusto poder entrevistarte cada día

-Gracias... —_sonrió sutilmente acomodándose en el sillón—_ podemos comenzar cuando quieras...

_Asintió dando la señal fijando su mirada en el chico que estaba parado junto con su representante_— Y ahora tenemos a nuestra actriz consentida por todos Serena Tsukino, bienvenida, gracias por concedernos esta entrevista…

_Sonrió a la cámara_— Hola a todos... muchas gracias a ti Michiru... —_volvió la mirada a la joven entrevistadora_—

-Cuéntanos Serena, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que finalizo la serie, la cual se estrenara en próximos días?

-Estoy muy contenta y a la vez nerviosa, ya que no es un papel al cual el público me haya visto alguna vez... fue todo un reto que sin duda espero que la gente disfrute

-Como de costumbre siempre nos das sorpresas, y más ahora actuando junto con el actor revelación del momento del cual ya se habla, cuéntanos tu experiencia

-Fue muy agradable trabajar con él, tiene un talento natural para la actuación... —_sonrió viendo hacia la cámara pero mas específicamente a quien estaba recargando en la pared_— debo confesar que muchas veces su personaje mi hizo enojar de verdad...

-Ya veo, entonces debe ser un gran actor si fue capaz de hacerte enojar, cuéntanos sobre tu personaje

-Bueno Marie es una chica de familia noble, de buenos sentimientos pero un tanto temerosa de enfrentar la vida, hasta que conoce a Ernesto el hombre del que se enamora, pero que no será tan fácil ya que se ve obligada a comprometerse con un hombre mayor que es el benefactor de Ernesto... es un personaje con muchos matices, quede encantada con ella además de que significo un gran reto para mí en todos los aspectos...

-Suena muy interesante, sin duda se abrirán nuevas puertas para ti, ¿dime qué planes tienes a futuro?

-Mmm de momento no hay planes... dedicare un poco de tiempo para mi, tengo muchas cosas que hacer personales así que esperare un tiempo razonable para continuar con mi carrera y darles una sorpresa con mi próxima actuación —_sonrió feliz_—

-Se que esta entrevista es más profesional, y muy pocas veces hablamos de tu vida personal, pero sin duda hay muchos rumores, de los cuales no sé si te gustaría hablarnos un poco

_Volvió la mirada hacia Yaten pero al final de cuentas era una decisión personal por lo que volvió a mirar a su entrevistadora_— Lo sé, demasiados a mi parecer, desde que me opere de quien sabe que tantas cosas... —_sonrió_— así que creo que si podemos hablar un poco...

-Supimos que estuviste internada en el hospital cuéntanos ¿qué te sucedió?, ¿fue algo grave?

-Fue más bien una revisión... —_llevo las manos a su vientre_— para evitar riesgos...

_Sonrió al notar el pequeño bulto en su vientre_— ¿Entonces es verdad que estás embarazada?

-Si, así es... por ese motivo me retirare algunos meses de la actuación... —_sonrió más que feliz acariciando su vientre_—

-¿Cuantos meses tienes de embarazo Serena?, te ves muy bien embarazada

-Gracias... —_sonrió_— ya tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo... y estoy muy contenta y muy feliz

-Corren rumores que ya tenias tiempo separada y hace como un mes el divorcio fue definitivo cuéntanos de eso, ¿y que hay sobre el padre del bebé?

-Efectivamente tenía tiempo separada de mi ex esposo hasta que se hizo definitivo el divorcio, fue de común acuerdo... y pues el padre de mi bebé es un hombre maravilloso y los dos estamos muy felices...

-¿Es verdad que se trata del actor revelación Seiya Kou?

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Eso es lo que dicen?

-Sí, mucho se habla que ustedes además de ser protagonistas de la serie, tienen una relación más allá, ¿acaso la serie fue el inicio de su relación?, platícanos un poco, porque estoy segura que muchos como yo tienen esa curiosidad

_Seiya sin poder soportarlo más, camino hasta sentarse junto a Serena_— Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta

-¿Qué haces? —_Murmuró desconcertada al ver a Seiya junto a ella_—

_Tomo su mano con ternura, sonriéndole—_ Es algo que debemos hacer juntos, es verdad, la serie propicio nuestra relación, y créanme ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Esa si es una noticia en exclusiva... ¿así que ustedes mantienen una relación?, los rumores no estaban tan lejos de la verdad... ¿que nos pueden contar?, aunque es más que obvio que están felices...

-Si muy felices, porque gritarle al mundo lo que siento por esta mujer es lo mejor puede haber, la amo, y la noticia del bebé nos ha unido aun mas es por ello —_respiro observando a Serena se puso de pie sacando la cajita hincándose ante ella tomando su mano_— que frente al mundo que nos observa, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

-¿Qué? —_Murmuró totalmente desconcertada_— ¿estás hablando en serio?, justo ahora...

-Me conoces, y sabes que cuando digo algo es lo que es —_sonrió abriendo la cajita, mostrando una hermosa sortija con un diamante en forma de fresa con pequeñas esmeraldas que simulaban las hojas_—

_Sonrió abiertamente abrazándolo—_ Claro... acepto... —_murmuró feliz, Michiru solo sonrió observando la hermosa escena haciéndole una seña a su camarógrafo de que captara la mejor toma_—

_La abrazo con mucho cariño, para enseguida besando sus labios con mucho amor y la alegría que sentía._

-Esta es la mejor noticia que nos pudieron dar y más estar presente en un momento tan intimo... felicidades...

_Sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Seiya—_ Gracias... —_sonrió a la joven periodista para luego centrar la atención en su prometido_— te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo, mi bella prometida —_tomo la sortija sacándola de la cajita y enseguida su mano, colocándola sobre su dedo anular, sin dejar de sonreírle_—

_Su mano temblaba, era una emoción infinita la que sentía en ese momento._

-Ahora creo que si tienes planes a futuro Serena... —_Michiru_ _sonrió también conmovida por esa escena— _dinos Seiya... ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?

-El hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo, no hay palabras para describir lo que siento simplemente soy feliz

-¿Y entonces para cuando la boda?, esperamos que nos inviten

-Claro que estarán invitados, para nuestra boda en quince días —_sonrió muy emocionado_— claro si Serena está de acuerdo

-¿En quince días? —_pregunto confundida, ni siquiera habían hablado de una boda pronto mucho menos en tan pocos días_—

-Sí que sea algo sencillo, lo único que quiero es que ya seas mi esposa —_la abrazo con mucho cariño— _pero si no podemos esperar

-No claro que no… dentro de quince días seré tu esposa... —_dijo feliz abrazándose a él— _y claro que estarás invitada...

-Muchas gracias, será un placer asistir a su boda, les deseo lo mejor, y que sean muy felices, junto a su bebé, gracias por brindarnos esta agradable entrevista, estaremos pendientes de ustedes

-Gracias... —_sonrió a la joven y en seguida a la cámara_— y esperamos que tu público nos acepte ahora que han sido testigos de nuestro compromiso y de nuestra felicidad... gracias...

-Así será, ya lo verán, hacen una hermosa pareja, les deseamos todo lo mejor en su nueva vida que van a iniciar

-Muchas gracias... —_sonrió tomando la mano de Seiya entre las suyas_— creo que podremos terminar la entrevista...

_Asintió—_ Bueno por ahora eso es todo, esperemos haya sido de su agrado, y nos sigan en estrellas sin fronteras, hasta la próxima _—la cámara se apago indicando el corte—_ muchas felicidades, y gracias por esta gran entrevista, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

-Gracias a ti por venir... y esperamos que sea de tus mejores notas... —_dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie sin soltar a Seiya— _teníamos pensado hablar al respecto pero no esta forma...

-Pensaba hacerlo en la cena, pero que mejor que fue de este modo, estoy feliz —_murmuró besando su mano con mucho cariño_—

-Fue una manera muy original, luego les enviare una copia del video para que la tengan de recuerdo... ¿y ya saben que es? —_refiriéndose al bebé no pudiendo evitar querer tocarla_—

_Seiya fijo su mirada en Serena, asintiendo con una sonrisa_— Sera una hermosa niña, tan hermosa como su madre

_Sonrió sonrojada_— Se llamara Serenity... ese nombre lo escogió Seiya...

-Hermoso nombre, muchas gracias por esta exclusiva, espero tenerla también para la boda, nos veremos pronto, vamos Haruka —_sonrió acercándose a abrazar a Serena, y despedirse de Seiya, para después salir siguiendo a Haruka_—

-Claro… te enviaremos la invitación... —_dijo sonriente volviendo a abrazar a Seiya—_ vaya sorpresa que me diste mi amor...

_Sonrió abrazándola_— Vamos a cenar ¿te gustaría?

-Por supuesto... ¿a dónde me llevaras?

-Mmm al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, una cena romántica —_murmuró a su oído_—

-Mmm suena interesante... pero ¿y si te quiero para mi solita?

-Entonces cancelare la reservación, y compraremos algo para cenar en casa —_sonrió divertido besando su mejilla_—

-¿Lo harías? —_murmuró dejándose besar_—

-Por supuesto —_besando su rostro por completo_—

-¿Celebraremos en privado? —_murmuró—_

-Si así lo quieres, tendré que llamar a Mina para que cancele la celebración sorpresa —_sonrió divertido_—

-¿Ah con que ella ya lo sabía? —_dijo fingiendo seriedad_— con razón insistió en este vestido, yo venia cómodamente en blusón...

-Le acabas de arruinar la sorpresa al quererme tener solo para ti, pensaba proponértelo en ese lujoso restaurante —_la abrazo besando sus labios_— me gusta cómo te ves

-Mmm pues quizá podamos ir y luego nos desaparecemos... —_murmuró acercándose a su oído—_ quiero tenerte para mí, solo para mí...

_Se sonrojo_— Soy solo para ti siempre mi bombón, anda vamos entonces, es una gran celebración, además de nuestro compromiso es la celebración por el final de las grabaciones, nos divertiremos mucho —_tomo su mano, al ver que Yaten regresaba, pues había acompañado a la salida a Michiru y su acompañante_—

-Creo que le dieron más de lo que habíamos dicho... —_dijo Yaten que regresaba observándolos fijamente_— te dije que te comportaras...

-Me comporte, no hable de mas —_sonrió feliz abrazando a Serena por la espalda colocando sus manos en su vientre_—

-No te hagas Yaten... esto será mas benéfico para Seiya... ahora será llamado el hombre más romántico del planeta... —_dijo recargándose en su prometido acariciando sus manos_— y el mas sexi...

_Yaten sonrió negando con la cabeza_— De acuerdo, por cierto le comentaba a Seiya, que pueden surgir buenas oportunidades para ti, ¿qué tal unos comerciales?

-¿Comerciales?, ¿qué tal de ropa interior? —_sonrió divertida_—

-Como futura mamá, tendrías muchos beneficios —_le guiño un ojo_— porque te aseguro comenzaran a llover ofertas

-Mmm esperemos que tipo de ofertas llegan, no estaría mal, que me vieran en la faceta de mamá... ¿o tu qué opinas Seiya?

-Una de las etapas más hermosas en una mujer es la maternidad, y compartirlo con el mundo será estupendo, así no tendrías que despedirte de lo que tanto amas, eso si nada de explotarte

_Sonrió divertida_— No claro que no… pero bueno esperemos a ver qué pasa... ¿nos vamos a celebrar?, Serenity se muere por una rica bebida de fresa...

-Vamos es hora de la celebración y prohibido desaparecerse antes de que termine —_los amenazo a los dos; Seiya hizo un puchero abrazando mas a Serena—_

-Mmm esa regla no aplica con nosotros... _—dijo Serena dejándose abrazar_— tenemos que descansar...

-A mi me parece que han descansado mucho, aparte de que no es trabajo es diversión, anden vamos ya, nos están esperando, además todo fue idea de Seiya, y no aceptare que el de la idea se escape antes de tiempo

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— entonces creo que deberás adelantarte...

_Los observo a ambos, suspiró_— Los estaré esperando —_sonrió caminando fuera de la habitación dejándolos a solas, ante un Seiya que hacia puchero acariciando el vientre de su prometida jugando con su hija que se movía conforme a las caricias_—

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró aun recargada en su cuerpo_— me hiciste muy feliz al pedirme que fuera tu esposa...

-Que seas mi esposa es lo que más anhelo, oye... que has pensado de la casa ya llevamos poco más de un mes viviendo ahí —_murmuró a su oído suavemente_—

-Mmm no se... yo estaré bien donde estés tu... —_dijo cerrando los ojos escuchando atentamente su suave voz— _si quieres podemos quedarnos con esa casa, o buscamos algo similar que tenga un gran jardín pero sobre todo un gimnasio...

-Esa comienza a gustarme y comienzo a encariñarme con ella, quizás necesite algunos cuantos cambios, solo si tú la quieres bombón —_jugueteando mas con su vientre—_ nuestra hija está feliz

-Está muy contenta... —_sonrió sintiendo cosquillas cada que se movía_— tal como yo... ¿entonces nos quedamos con ella?, deberemos cambiar los muebles... y arreglar la habitación que será de Serenity

-Y por supuesto arreglar todos los aparatos del gimnasio, ¿qué tal la habitación del fondo un cuarto de juegos para nuestra hija?—_haciendo referencia a la que compartía Serena con Darien—_

-Sí, seria perfecta... tiene muy buena iluminación... —_sonrió_— las demás habitaciones podrían quedarse así son de huéspedes y de hecho nunca se usaron, más que en la que estamos...

-Bueno alguna de ellas podrá ser perfecta para Serenity, y podríamos ampliar mas la nuestra ¿qué tal juntarla con la de ha lado?, transformarla en un enorme vestidor

-No es mala idea, pero... ¿por qué un enorme vestidor? —_Pregunto volteándose para quedar frente a él rodeando su cuello_— creo que con el closet es suficiente...

-Mmm no lo creo, hay mas ropa tuya que mía, sin contar la que tienes en el camerino, que seguro pronto la llevaras de regreso, y los vestidos de la producción que guardaras, quiero que hagamos una especie de museo con los vestuarios que usemos

-¿Estás seguro? —_Sonrió_— los vestidos de esta vez son demasiado estorbosos... ¿o acaso es otra de tus locas fantasías?

-Pero son especiales... con ellos vivimos nuestro amor, el cual renació, son especiales _—sonrió rodeando su cintura, para besar sus labios_—

-Mmm de acuerdo... —_murmuró entre sus labios_— buscare los dos más especiales... ¿sabes cuáles son? —_dijo mordiéndolo sutilmente_—

-El de la playa, ese sin duda es especial, o bueno los dos de la playa —_sonrió divertido disfrutando sus labios_—

-Exacto amor... esos dos vestidos... —_murmuró sonriente_—

-Entonces será una habitación especial para los vestuarios mas queridos e importantes que usemos —_sonrió divertido_— bueno vamos, antes que manden a buscarnos

-Mmm pero quería secuestrarte un rato mas... —_sonrió seductora_— o en su defecto desaparecernos un rato y luego volver... ¿tu decide?

-Mejor vamos, ahorita y en el momento menos esperado nos desaparecemos —_sonrió abrazándola_— porque si me secuestras ahora ya no querré separarme de ti

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió acercándose a sus labios_— vamos... por cierto en vista de que eres al que más le gusta cómo me veo con vestidos... dime una sugerencia para el de novia... —_murmuró tan solo rosando sus labios_—

-Qué tal si le pides a Mina que te ayude, y que sea uno similar al que usaste para la serie el diseño, me encanto, o mejor dame la sorpresa —_sonrió tomando su mano para salir de la lujosa habitación que habían usado para la entrevista_—

-Mmm de acuerdo, será una sorpresa... —_sonrió caminando feliz de su mano, ese día era el mejor de todos, bueno competía con muchos_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hello chicas, una disculpa el capitulo debió haber sido subido el dia de ayer, pero por problemas técnicos nos demoramos, pero no fue mucho, un día no es nada :P

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, nuevamente mucha miel, y es como lo evitamos, o sea ya pasamos las tragedias, ahora vamos a lo que todas estaban esperando, la ansiada boda, cabe mencionar que aun tenemos un poquito más de sorpresitas, pero no se asusten nada malo, al contrario algo que terminara por hacer felices a nuestros protagonistas, además aun hay detalles que hay que solucionar ¿no creen?

Bueno ahora si queremos agradecer a cada una de ustedes que nos mandaron reviews, una disculpa si no las mencionamos en este capítulo, pero como dije tenemos problemas técnicos y por eso no los puede poner, porque ya me urgía subir el capítulo y que disfrutaran de él.

Muchas gracias y nos vemos la semana que entra, cuídense y pórtense bien, abracitos y besitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

_Si bien la idea era que escaparan algunas horas después de llegar a la pequeña celebración que Mina y Seiya habían improvisado terminaron yéndose tarde ya entrada la madrugada, sobre todo porque cual sería su sorpresa que esa misma noche la famosa periodista de espectáculos transmitió la nota de la serie así como de su compromiso lo que causo que la celebración fuera más agradable, tanto Mina como Serena pasaron horas hablando sobre los preparativos de la boda y poniéndose de acuerdo de como seria el vestido aunque no llegaron a ninguna conclusión quedando de verse en próximos días para apresurarse.  
_

_Ese medio día la luz era más intensa, o quizá porque ella lo veía así, el sol más brillante y el cielo más azul, sí estaba perdidamente enamorada del hombre que la abrazaba, sonrió al sentir su mano sobre su vientre, lentamente comenzó a girarse sin soltarse de ese abrazo._

-Buenos días... —_Sonrió acariciando su mejilla viendo fijamente la hermosa sortija de compromiso que lucía en su mano_—

_Abrió sus ojos, al escuchar su melodiosa voz_— Buenos días bombón

-¿Como amaneció mi guapo prometido? —_Sonrió aun más_—

-Mejor que nunca ¿y mi bella prometida?

-Mejor que nunca... —_murmuró levantando la mano que llevaba la sortija_— es hermosa... que buen gusto tienes...

-¿En verdad te gusto? —_Sonrió observándola_—

-Me encanto... —_sonrió acercándose para darle un beso en los labios_— dime que hoy no tienes que salir, quiero pasar el día contigo... tenemos mucho que planear para la boda...

-Mmm no, será mañana que salga a ver unos detalles con Yaten del lanzamiento, por supuesto debemos ver donde haremos la celebración, puede ser en el jardín

-Si me fascina la idea... pero entonces debemos darnos prisa a cambiar los muebles... —_dijo sentándose en la cama dejando ver su espalda tras los finos tirantes de su camisón para dormir, desde que estaba con él las pijamas habían cambiado a sensuales batas y camisones_—

_Se sentó abrazándola besando su cuello_— Que te parece si hacemos compras virtuales, y escogemos los nuevos muebles con suerte llegan hoy, iré a ver a Darien para aclarar lo de la casa y comprársela

-Me encanta... —_sonrió sintiendo suaves cosquillas por sus labios_— pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con estos muebles? mmm al menos los de la sala y el comedor se tienen que ir en estas dos semanas...

-Mientras decidimos que hacer con ellos que tal si los metemos a una de las recamaras

-Ya sé en el gimnasio, solo será de momento... Seiya... —_murmuró volteando a verlo— _te das cuenta que debe ser solo por el civil...

-Lo se... no importa, yo solo quiero que seas mi esposa, aun si solo es por la ley del hombre... solo será cuestión de tiempo para que tu matrimonio por la iglesia quede anulado ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero aun no sabemos si lo aceptaran o cuánto tiempo tarde, pero bueno mientras este contigo y sea tu esposa delante de todo el mundo no me importa... te amo y lo que más deseo es ser llamada Señora Kou...

-Así será, pero aun así quiero que luzcas un hermoso vestido aunque sea solo por el civil

-Sí, no te preocupes, seguro Mina ya está pensando en cómo será... —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla— _solo unas pequeñas preguntas... ¿quieres escote o no?

-Mmm si un bonito escote

-Bien... mmmm ¿corto o largo?, aunque corto me quedaría extraño, nuestra bebé cada vez se ve más y luego si hace aire se me puede ver todo... —_dijo divertida_—

-Largo —_le sonrió besando su cuello acariciando su vientre—_ no quiero que te vaya a dar frio, oye… ¿y si lo hacemos en la playa donde grabamos?

-¿En la playa? —_Murmuró imaginando el hermoso lugar donde estuvieron_— ¿te gustaría que fuera ahí? —_pregunto con una sutil sonrisa, pensando en lo bien que la habían pasado_—

-Sí, fue un lugar muy especial, podríamos rentar la misma cabaña en la que estuvimos

-Esa sería nuestra cabaña de recién casados... —_Sonrió pensativa_— mmm me gusta la idea... nos casaremos en la playa privada que nos vio amarnos ¿eh?, suena interesante...

-Si me agrada mucho esa idea, casémonos ahí será hermoso—_murmuró abrazándola aun mas atrayéndola hacia él_— te amo

-Entonces debo agregar un detalle más al vestido... que sea para playa... —_murmuró dejándose abrazar_— hay que preparar todos los documentos necesarios...

-Si —_murmuró disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel bajando el tirante de aquel bello camisón_—

-¿Qué otra cosa?, ah si los análisis... de nuevo me van a picar con agujas... —_dijo haciendo un puchero_— no quiero...

-Tendrás que dejarte, si queremos que estés bien con nuestra bebé, yo estaré a tu lado —_bajando más sus besos por sus brazos_—

-¿De verdad?, también a ti tendrán que sacarte sangre... —_murmuró sintiendo su piel erizarse_—

-Resistiré, todo sea por ser tu esposo —_subió su rostro tomando sus mejillas ente sus manos girándola hacia él para besarla con ternura y pasión_—

-Mmm Seiya... —_murmuró comenzando a disfrutar de sus labios, deslizando las manos por su perfecto abdomen que había recuperado en tan poco tiempo, en esos momento agradecía que le gustara dormir solo con pants o a veces desnudo_—

-Serena —_murmuró, abrazándola aun mas besando sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas subiendo un poco el camisón_—

-Prométeme... que nunca... nunca... acabara la pasión... —_murmuró entre sus labios haciendo que se recostara—_

-Jamás terminara mientras no dejes de seducirme ni yo de seducirte

-Mmm entonces así será... —_murmuró bajando sus labios por su cuello_— te seduciré siempre... —_dijo a su oído dándole una suave mordida_—

-Eso suena muy agradable —_disfrutando ahora de sus labios, acariciando su espalda_—

-¿Sabes que me dijo el doctor? —_Murmuró bajando sus besos por sus hombros hacia su pecho_—

-¿Que te dijo? —_soltó un gemido placentero_—

-Que después del tercer mes dejaría de desearte tanto… —_Sonrió subiéndose un poco sobre él para dejar las piernas a cada lado— _y se equivoco... —_dijo divertida volviendo a bajar para continuar con sus besos—_

-¿Como dejarías de desearme como yo a ti?, si así fuera me encargaría que volvieras a desearme como yo a ti te amo tanto

-Menciono que me sentiría mal... ascos y vómitos... pero creo que Serenity sabe que debe portarse bien para hacer felices a sus papis... —_dijo tomando una de sus manos para que la colocara sobre su pierna_—

_Acaricio sus piernas subiendo ese suave camisón hasta su cadera a cual acaricio con suavidad comenzando a retirar su prenda intima para sentir su suave piel._

-¿Y recuerdas la cantidad de veces que hicimos el amor? —_Pregunto ayudándole a desprenderse de esa prenda_— dijo que todo era por el embarazo... —_sonrió cerrando los ojos al sentir su cuerpo_—

-¿Crees que solo sea por el embarazo? —_Murmuró seductoramente, acariciando su parte intima—_

-Si... digo no... —_murmuró corrigiendo su respuesta ya que sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por su contacto la volvía distraída_— te deseaba y te deseo como nunca...

-Igual que yo a ti te deseo tanto —_siguió acariciándola, con el deseo que sentía acariciando su entrepierna—_

-¿Aunque parezca un globo con piernas? —_murmuró respirando profundamente y en venganza llevo una mano a su miembro acariciando_—

_Gimió al sentir sus caricias, sintiendo un placer infinito_— No eres un globo con piernas cuantas veces debo decirlo, eres perfecta como sea

-Dentro de un par de meses espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo... —_murmuró disfrutando de sus expresiones así como de su cuerpo_— eres maravilloso...

-Lo diré siempre y a cada momento, porque te amo bombón —_tomo su cadera recargándola sobre su miembro para que sintiera cuando la necesitaba_— eres perfecta amor mío perfecta para mi

-Por eso voy a ser tu esposa... —_dijo iniciando su unión enterrando sus uñas sobre su pecho— _Seiya...

_Gimió al sentirla, sujetándola con fuerza y suavidad de la cadera_— Serena te amo —_murmuró entre gemidos de placer_— me encanta tocar el cielo a tu lado

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró sumergida en el placer en el que ambos se encontraban— _tocaremos las estrellas del universo...

-Seamos uno por siempre —_observo su rostro sonriendo_— eres tan hermosa

-Siempre... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— aun no terminas amor... —_dijo bajando la mirada hacia su cuerpo—_

-Me conoces bien amor —_la abrazo acariciando su espalda_— te amo te amo

-Mi amor... —_murmuró mordiéndose el labio suavemente continuando con los movimientos que ambos les satisfacían_— te amo tanto... te deseo...

-Te amo mi vida te amo —_poco a poco sintió como el momento llegaba aferrándose a su cuerpo, respirando aun mas agitado y aceleradamente_—

_Se aferro más a su cuerpo, enterrando las uñas sintiendo como ambos llegaban al cielo entre sus brazos, sonrió al sentir ese estremecimiento completo de su cuerpo_— Eres maravilloso...

-Y tu eres maravillosa mi amor —_respiro profundamente levantándose un poco para poder besar sus labios— _te amo

_Sonrió sutilmente besando sus labios_— No sabes cuánto te amo... —_bajo de él recostándose a su lado— _me haces decir y cometer locuras...

-¿Qué te parece si nadamos un poco?

-Si... —_murmuró acariciando su pecho_— creo que ahora si me excedí... —_sonrió ligeramente sentándose en la cama bajando su camisón_—

-Creo que si —_sonrió sintiendo un poco de dolor en donde había enterrado las uñas—_

-Lo siento... —_sonrió agachándose a besar suavemente su pequeñas herida_— anda vamos a la piscina... te compensare muy bien...

-Vamos, nos divertiremos mucho

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie corriendo al closet_— Por fin podre estrenar mi traje de baño para embarazadas... —_dijo emocionada corriendo al baño_— seré un globo negro... —_dijo desde el baño_—

_Sonrió_— ¿Globo?, no digas eso —_se levanto siguiéndola con una gran sonrisa, para él también tomar un short negro con rojo para nadar_— ¿te gusta este?

-Ahora lo veras... —_dijo asomándose para observar lo que se pondría él_— me encanta hace juego con el mío... —_volvió a meterse y tras varios minutos salió con el traje de baño negro de una sola pieza, su espalda quedaba al descubierto y pequeño bordado debajo del busto en color rojo_— ¿qué tal?

-Maravillosa me gusta —_se acerco abrazándola_— entonces vamos a nadar y pasemos una agradable tarde bajo el sol, ¿qué te parece si pedimos pizza para comer?

-Hoy me consentirás, eso me gusta... —_dijo divertida_— por el momento qué te parece un poco de jugo de zanahoria o naranja y mmm se me antojo mango... ¿sí?

-Me parece bien bombón, necesitas comer sanamente, para que te deje de vez en cuando comer un capricho como hoy

-Por eso te amo... —_sonrió tomando su mano para salir de la habitación_— entonces que te parece si me ayudas con el jugo y yo hago una ensalada de frutas... más bien de mango...

-Me parece un buen trato —_sonrió divertido siguiéndola muy animadamente_—

-Y si tenemos bebidas de frutas en nuestra recepción... piñas coladas sin alcohol... agua de coco... —_decía muy animada mientras bajaba con él hacia la cocina_—

-Sin mencionar la ración de fresas tanto de mermeladas, como fruta y jugos —_sonrió contento, entrando con ella a la cocina_—

-Bocadillos hechos con fruta... quiero una fuente de chocolate... con bombones...

-Puede ser, solo mientras no comas demasiado

_Hizo un puchero mientras sacaba las frutas necesarias_— Pero solo será una vez...

-Una vez al mes es posible que te de permiso—_saco el exprimidor y las naranjas para hacer el jugo_—

-Me estas condicionando las cosas... —_dijo mientras comenzaba a pelar un mango y tras no resistirse le dio una mordida_— si me condicionas no disfrutare la comida... —_decía sin dejar de comer el mango_—

-No es condicionarte amor, es asegurarme de tu salud, aunque si te portas bien y te alimentas como debes, puede que sea un poco más flexible

-Pero siempre me porto bien... y como nutritivo... —_dijo tratando de evitar que la viera suspirando completamente satisfecha de haber terminado con ese mango_—

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar cuidar tu dieta, tu salud es muy importante para mí —_la observo con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba el jugo_— quizás debo ser más flexible en ese ámbito ¿verdad?

-Lo sé y por eso te amo… —_Dijo acercándose a él para tomar un tazón y aprovechar para darle un beso_— si deberías serlo... de vez en cuando es bueno que coma un poco de todo...

-De acuerdo, cuando lo hagas te daré un poco mas de ejercicio para compensar —_sonrió divertido_—

-Devuélveme mi beso... —_Dijo fingiendo molestia_— no dejas que disfrute de la comida... —_Sonrió divertida alejándose para comenzar a partir manzanas_—

-Muy bien te lo devolveré —_sonrió acercándose a ella, para besarla con pasión_— es un buen hobby, me parece algo divertido, mas por ver los puchero en tu rostro me encanta te amo

_Sonrió feliz_— Esto es lo más divertido del día... —_dijo volviendo a su ensalada_— bueno ¿qué más se te antoja para la recepción?, ¿qué tal mini pizzas?

-De pepperoni suena bien, mini bocadillos de todo un poco y mucha ensalada, pero bueno el jugo está listo —_sirvió la jarra y todo dos vasos para llevarlos hacia la piscina_—

-De frutas y de verduras... —_dijo emocionada mientras continuaba con algunas frutas mas_— ¿quieres fruta con yogurt o así sola?

-Así sola está bien amor —_al llegar a la mesita coloco la jarra y los vasos y abrió la sombrilla— _es un bello día

_Lo observo a través de la ventana, se veía tan guapo, sonrió al pensar lo feliz que serian sus días a su lado, termino de lavarse las manos y tomo el tazón junto con dos pequeños platos y un par de tenedores_— Ya estoy aquí... espero que te guste... no lleva mango porque ya no había... —_Sonrió sirviéndole un poco en un plato_—

-Claro te comiste el único mango que había —_sonrió, sentándose a la mesita_—

_Oculto una sonrisa_— No... —_Coloco el plato en la mesa_— lleva manzana, uvas y poquitas fresas que había...

-Te vi comiéndolo confiesa

-Para nada... —_dijo aun conteniendo la sonrisa_— ¿cómo crees que me comería todo yo sin darte? —_se sirvió un poco de jugo bebiéndolo todo por completo_—

-Porque te vi y no me diste—_le sonrió_— y por eso te voy a comer a ti—_la jalo hacia él haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas_— ¿ya viste que lo rojo de tus rasguños ya se me quito?, bueno casi —_sonrió amorosamente, justo cuando escucho el timbre_—

-Ah no... —_Dijo sonriéndole rodeando su cuello_— mmm ya me las cortare para no lastimarte... ¿mmm esperamos a alguien?

-No que yo sepa —_murmuró un tanto desconcertado_—

-Mmm yo iré a abrir... —_dijo besando sus labios para luego ponerse de pie_— mmm antes... ¿estamos o no estamos para visitas?

-¿Tu qué opinas? —_sonrió muy animado_—

-Mmm dependiendo de quién sea... —s_onrió acercándose al estante donde había toallas y entre ellas encontró una bata de baño_— ah mira aquí estaba la toalla que faltaba... tendré que tener más cuidado donde pongo las cosas... —_sonrió amarrándose la bata_— si no es nada importante volveré en seguida...

-Te esperare en la alberca —_sonrió parándose para echarse un clavado y disfrutar de la frescura del agua_—

-Ahora vuelvo... —_termino de amarrarse la bata para en seguida entrar a la casa y dirigirse a la puerta y de ahí al portón sorprendiéndose de ver a esa pareja_— buenas tardes... —_murmuró abriendo_—

-Buenas tardes —_sonrió Neherenia al verla_— parece que hemos llegado en un mal momento

-Buenas tardes... ah no, no se preocupen, solo disfrutamos de la alberca, pero pasen... —_sonrió dejando que entraran_—

-Eres muy amable, esperamos no interrumpir, vamos Neflyte —_lo jalo del brazo con suavidad_—

-Buenas tardes —_murmuró al ver a la joven_—

-Buenas tardes... —_sonrió ligeramente cerrando la puerta después de que ellos entraran— _adelante, tomen asiento por favor, iré por Seiya... ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar, agua, jugo?

-¿Está en la piscina dices?, sería mucho mejor si hablamos en el jardín es mas relajante y fresco, y no queremos interrumpirlos mucho

-Si está ahí señora... —_sonrió_— es por aquí... —_dijo mostrándole el pasillo adelantándose un poco— _Seiya, alguien te busca...

-¿A mí? —_Murmuró aun en la piscina un tanto confundido_— ¿quién? —_Salió de la piscina para ver de quien se trataba, tomando otra bata poniéndosela sobre su cuerpo_—

-Tus padres... —_dijo observando cómo llegaban ambos_—

-Hola hijo... —_dijo Neherenia acercándose a abrazarlo_— ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mamá... —_murmuró sorprendido_— como... —_correspondió el abrazo sin poder articular palabra alguna_—

-No habíamos querido molestarte por tu recuperación, pero ahora creo que era necesaria nuestra visita... —_dijo separándose de él tomando su rostro entre sus manos— _¿ya te encuentras bien?

-Si mamá, me siento mejor que nunca —_le sonrió_— que agradable sorpresa, pero ¿cómo supieron que aquí vivía?

-Darien me lo dijo... —_volteo a ver a su esposo que seguía en la entrada del pasillo_—

-Ah pero por favor pasen, tomen asiento... ¿jugo? —_Le sonrió a la madre de Seiya_—

-Si pónganse cómodos —_jalo dos sillas más para que sus padres tomaran asiento_—

-Voy por unos vasos, no tardo... —_dijo pasando de largo hacia la cocina, solo observando al padre de Seiya que no dejaba de verlos_—

-Supongo que te sorprende nuestra visita... —_Neherenia volteo a ver su esposo que de inmediato se acerco a ellos tomando asiento_—

-Si de hecho, era algo que no habría imaginado... —_sonrió un poco nervioso_—

-Vimos tu entrevista anoche... —_dijo sin dejar de verlo_— felicidades por tu serie...

-Gracias, estoy muy contento, por fin las grabaciones han terminado

-Nos da gusto... —_sonrió ligeramente_— te comprometiste —_lo que quiso sonar como una pregunta fue una afirmación_—

-Si en 15 días nos casaremos —_fijo la mirada en su padre_— es lo que más deseo

_Su padre no soporto su mirada y la desvió, no así su madre que sonrió_— Me da gusto hijo... su embarazo está muy avanzado... pero creo que es lo mejor, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

-Lo siento madre... es que... fue todo tan rápido, y —_sonrió—_ bueno no tenía nada mas en la cabeza

-Entiendo... —_volvió a mirar a su esposo que permanecía callado observando y analizando la casa_— te traje esto... —_saco de su bolso una cajita_— siempre quise que lo tuviera la que fuera a ser tu esposa...

-¿Qué es? —_tomo la cajita observándola detenidamente_—

-Perteneció a tu abuela, a mi y ahora a ella... —_dijo abriéndola para que viera un hermoso dije en forma de estrella unida a una media luna_— es mi regalo de bodas... —_ante eso el padre de Seiya se puso de pie caminando por el jardín_— creo que tienes que hablar con él... no ha estado muy bien...

-Gracias mamá, seguro le gustara... hablare con él, por favor ayuda a Serena con la comida, pensábamos pedir pizzas —_se sonrojo guardando la cajita en su en su bolsillo, para enseguida caminar detrás de su padre_—

_Desde la cocina Serena había observado todo, se sentía mal de pensar que el padre de Seiya no la aceptaría nunca, en cuanto vio que la madre de Seiya se acercaba camino hacia el pequeño cuarto que servía de alacena como si buscara que tomar._

-Hola —_sonrió al entrar a la cocina_— ¿te parece si preparamos algo de comer?

-Ah sí claro... —_sonrió_— ¿le molestaría si la dejo un momento sola para ir a cambiarme?

-No para nada hija yo me encargo de la cocina, quizás un rico omelett les agrade

-Gracias... —_sonrió deteniéndose frente a ella_— Seiya los extraña aunque no lo diga... —_después de eso salió rumbo a las escaleras para ir a cambiarse, solo esperaba que realmente pudieran tener una comida familiar_—

_Sonrió al verla alejarse para enseguida volver la mirada y observar a sus dos hombres que iniciaban una conversación._

X-X

-Hermosa casa... —_murmuró Neflyte llevando las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, y era cierto, el jardín era muy amplio perfecto para su familia_—

-Sí lo es... estábamos pensando en buscar un lugar para nuestro hogar... pero me he encariñado con esta casa, aun que parezca raro... —_sonrió observando el hermoso jardín_—

-¿Lo has aceptado verdad? —_murmuró refiriéndose a Darien, bajó la mirada hacia la piscina donde el agua se movía lentamente_—

-Es mi mejor amigo... y saber que es mi hermano me une mas a él... —_sonrió ligeramente— _y aunque no fuera mi hermano, siempre va ser mi mejor amigo, salvo mi vida por segunda ocasión... mi amistad con él es muy fuerte no sé si sea por el lazo sanguíneo...

-Aun no entiendo esa clase de amistad que ambos tienen... pensar que estás viviendo en la que fue su casa... casarte con la que fue su esposa... quizá estoy siendo anticuado y por eso no me es fácil aceptarlo...

-Aun para mi es extraño... papá, no sabes cómo me sentí hace unos meses... me sentía un miserable, aun cuando sabía lo que él hacia... pero, yo siempre ame a Serena

-¿Cómo es eso posible? —_Pregunto volteando a verlo tan solo un instante_—

-Todos los días por la mañana iba al parque tan solo para verla pasar... Darien sabía que ella me gustaba mucho... y más que eso, me enamore sin conocer siquiera su nombre... cuando Darien la hizo su novia simplemente adormecí ese sentimiento, deseando que él la hiciera feliz

-¿Es eso verdad? —_pregunto desconcertado_—

-Si... papá, pero yo ya estaba comprometido y por respeto a Lita nunca me atreví a acercarme, siquiera, aun cuando la misma Lita me decía que lo hiciera

-No tenía idea... —_murmuró desconcertado_— ¿puedes llegar a amar a alguien sin conocerla?

-Fue amor a primera vista... ella me confesó que también pasaba por el parque para verme... fui su primer amor platónico... —_sonrió con emoción_— yo la ame así como ella me amo, ambos adormecimos ese sentimiento, el cual solo despertó cuando llegue a esta casa... y verla siempre triste partió mi corazón

-Aun así Seiya, la forma en que lo hicieron... es lo que no apruebo... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro que a ti no te hará lo mismo?, no la conozco pero si eso hizo estando casada ¿qué puedes esperar ahora?

-¿Pero si apruebas lo que hizo Darien?, papá su separación era inminente con o sin mi... sé que no fue la mejor forma en que pudimos hacer... pero sucedió, renació lo que sentía por ella con mucha más fuerza de lo pudo ser cuando era estudiante universitario...

-Pero entiende Seiya, las cosas son distintas, no estamos hablando de Darien, estamos hablando de ti... me preocupa todo lo que paso por causa de esa joven, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que sucedería en el momento en que ustedes se enfrentaran y todo por ella...

-No papá... entiéndeme tú a mí... si Darien no le hubiera sido infiel, si se hubiera dedicado a amarla con todo su ser... ni ella ni yo lo habríamos pensado, ni habríamos externado nuestros sentimientos... fui yo el que decidió tomar el riesgo por ella incluso enfrentar a mi mejor amigo, que era lo que menos habría querido, pero así sucedió... ella se iba a divorciar de él porque descubrió su infidelidad… yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión

-¿Y qué hay de esa lesión que te tuvo al borde de la muerte Seiya?, ¿cómo quieres que la acepte y la perdone cuando por su culpa estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo?, mi querido hijo...

-Porque sin ella sería como estar muerto... la amo con todo mi ser... y habría muerto arriesgándolo todo por ella, que me ha dado la más grande ilusión el ser padre, que me ha dado todo su amor, y sé que jamás amare a alguien más que no sea ella

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? —_Pregunto con frialdad y seriedad_—

_Desde la ventana de la habitación que había sido suya Serena lo observaba fijamente, Seiya hablaba en serio, y por eso lo amaba._

-Si papá... estoy seguro... no te enfrente a ti y a Darien por nada... los enfrente porque ese es el deseo de mi corazón...

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas... —_dijo con cierto recelo_—

-Jamás me he arrepentido de mis actos, y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora... prefiero morir en el intento que jamás haberlo hecho... ella es mi felicidad la mujer que amo, y no me importa si no la aceptas, aun cuando eso me entristece... porque nada me haría mas feliz que contar con el apoyo de mi padre...

-Llama a Serena, necesito hablar con ella... —_dijo con seriedad y firmeza sin voltear a ver a su hijo_—

-No… no dejare que la ofendas si eso pretendes... no está en condiciones para recibir fuertes impresiones... ella va ser mi esposa lo aceptes o no

-¿Y no crees que al menos debas presentarme formalmente a tu prometida? —_pregunto volteando a verlo_—

-Lo hare... si la aceptas como la mujer que yo he escogido para ser feliz... sin importa lo que paso, ni como sucedió... papá... serás abuelo por partida doble...

-Lo se... y no es fácil aceptar de parte de ninguno de los dos la manera en como lo hicieron... —_suspiro profundamente_— pero si es lo que quieres... creo que no tengo nada más que decir...

-Esto no habría pasado si tu hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio padre... —_suspiro, volvió su mirada hacia el balcón donde asintió con la cabeza—_ Bombón —_se acerco_— ¿podrías traer las fotos de nuestra hija?

_Se sonrojo al ser descubierta_— Si, claro... —_murmuró entrando a la habitación para ir a buscar las fotos, para ese momento ya se había dado un baño y cambiado de ropa_—

-¿Siempre escucha conversaciones que no debe? —_Pregunto cruzándose de brazos_—

-No, al menos que tengan que ver con la persona que más ama, además no es la única que ha escuchado —_volvió su mirada hacia la piscina, su madre estaba parada junto a esta simulando recoger los platos de la mesita_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Vaya parecen cortadas con la misma tijera...

-Ambas están preocupadas, seria ilógico si no estuvieran al pendiente… papá... me haría muy feliz contar con tu apoyo... porque tu siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir... y te he admirado toda mi vida

-La peor imagen que pudiste tener para admirar, tú mismo eres digno de admiración Seiya... —_dijo con seriedad_—

-Papá —_sonrió acercándose a él_— siempre te admire por tu fuerza y decisión, además se cuanto amas a mi madre, y que tan importante somos tus hijos para ti...

-Pero no soy digno de tu admiración Seiya... te obligue a hacer cosas que no quisiste, estudiar la carrera que no querías... incluso ahora me negaba a aceptar el camino que has decidido

-Para todo niño, siempre su gran héroe será su padre, sea bueno o malo, yo seguí el camino que trazaste para mí porque quería verte orgulloso de mi... siempre me esforzaba en todo, solo por recibir tu aprobación...

-Y nunca te di una palabra de aliento... —_murmuró recordando como Seiya llegaba de niño feliz por obtener las mejores calificaciones_—

-Ahora sería bueno que lo hicieras no te parece... dejar de ser duro y frio para dejar aflorar tus verdaderos sentimientos... porque quiero que mi hija tenga unos abuelos muy consentidores, y que la amen tanto como su madre y yo lo haremos

-¿Sera una niña? —_Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa_—

-Si una hermosa niña, y se llamara Serenity... —_sonrió_—

-Aquí tienes... —_dijo Serena llegando con un portarretratos y un sobre con las imágenes del ultrasonido_— no encontraba la ultima... —_sonrió a Seiya_— tu madre está preparando omelett iré a ayudarla...

-Espera bombón —_la tomo de la mano antes que se fuera_—

-Ah prometí preparar el postre... —_dijo sonriendo sutil, ya que para ese momento aun resultaba difícil para ella estar cerca del padre de Seiya_—

-Ahorita vas —_sonrió acercándola hacia él_— papá... ella es Serena Tsukino la mujer que escogí para amar toda mi vida, mi prometida

_Serena sonrió sutilmente al escuchar a Seiya, vio por un instante a su prometido y en seguida al padre de este_— Mucho gusto señor...

_Sonrió ligeramente extendiendo su mano_— Mucho gusto, creo que no habíamos sido presentados debidamente, mi nombre es Neflyte padre de este chico tan alocado

-Y ella —_acaricio su pancita, para enseguida extender el portarretratos hacia él— _es mi pequeña Serenity tu nieta

_Tomo ambas imágenes para observarlas_— Sera una niña muy bella, teniendo unos padres tan guapos...

-Tiene de donde heredar —_sonrió abrazando con ambas manos a Serena por la espalda— _me encantaría que asistieran a mi boda

-Realmente nos haría muy felices contar con su presencia... —_sonrió colocando las manos sobre las de Seiya— _y contar con su apoyo…

-¿De verdad ama a mi hijo? _—fijo su mirada en ella_—

-Más que a mi vida... —_dijo sin titubeos y con firmeza—_ estoy dispuesta a todo por él... y mientras Seiya este feliz yo también lo estaré...

_Seiya sonrió, la pequeña volvía a moverse al contacto con sus manos_— Y soy muy dichoso, mi deseo se hace realidad —_cerro sus ojos_— le encanta jugar, mira papá —_sonrió indicándole a su padre que se acercara_—

-¿Puedo? —_Pregunto a lo que Serena asintió, fue entonces que llevo la mano hacia su vientre_— es muy inquieta...

_Seiya quito sus manos para dejar que su padre sintiera a su pequeña_— Es muy juguetona, pero cuando se trata de estar tranquila, más a la hora de dormir lo está ¿verdad bombón?

-Si, por las noches tarda en calmarse pero luego me deja dormir tranquilamente, cuando Seiya pone las manos en mi vientre es cuando se pone inquieta, le gusta jugar con su padre, conmigo casi no lo hace porque yo me encargo de que duerma y se tranquilice...

-Sera una niña muy inquieta, y apegada a sus padres —_sonrió mientras sentía a la pequeña que aun se movía_—

-Sí, lo será... —_sonrió_— pero ya deja que descanse, ha tenido una mañana muy ajetreada... —_dijo colocando las manos sobre su vientre_— tranquila Serenity es hora de la comida... por cierto Seiya, necesito fresas y ya no hay ¿podrías ir a comprar?, ah y mangos también... el único que estaba no sirvió para calmar mi antojo...

-El único que no compartiste conmigo —_sonrió divertido_— está bien iré a cambiarme, no tardo —_beso sus labios_— ahorita regreso Serenity —_sonrió acariciando su pancita antes de alejarse para ir a cambiarse—_

-No tardes muero de hambre... —_sonrió viendo como se alejaba_— gracias por estar presente en el momento mas importante para Seiya... —_dijo volviendo a mirar al padre de su prometido_—

-Creo que le debo una disculpa...

_Negó sutilmente con una sonrisa_— No tiene nada de que disculparse... al contrario pero bueno creo que sería mejor dejar ese tema por la paz para no causarle mas estrés a Seiya... ahora está feliz y eso es lo que importa...

-Tienes razón... no quería perder a mi querido hijo... y me alegra de verlo sano y feliz, como nunca antes lo había visto, amaló, tanto como él a ti te ama... aunque todo esto me parece aun extraño, creo que no me queda más que felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor —_sonrió conteniéndose entre las ganas de abrazarla_—

-Si, también para nosotros es extraño... _—sonrió ligeramente sintiendo una pequeña patada de su bebé_— también Serenity está feliz... entre las dos lo amaremos como él se merece así que no debe preocuparse más por Seiya... los tres formaremos una hermosa familia con unos abuelos consentidores... —_lo observo un instante y tras pensarlo algunos segundos lo abrazo_— gracias...

_Se sonrojo sonriendo, ligeramente correspondiendo el abrazo_— Gracias a ti... ahora solo me falta recuperar a mi otro hijo —_sonrió feliz por primera vez en años_— no me había sentido así de feliz que el día que vi nacer a Seiya, y posteriormente a Darien

-Le aseguro que con Darien ahora será mas fácil al ver que apoya y respeta a Seiya... —_dijo separándose de él_—

-Que complicados son estos muchachos... su amistad es un tanto extraña, pero debe ser porque son hermanos gracias, pero bueno hagamos una buena comida, acompañare a Seiya a comprar lo que falta y algunas otras cosas, es momento de celebrar

-Mmm ¿qué tal una botella de vino tinto? —_Dijo sonriendo ligeramente caminando con él rumbo a la casa_—

-Ne parece bien, que sean dos y nos platican que planes tienen para esa boda tan improvisada

-Por supuesto... —_sonrió más feliz llegando a la cocina_— ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —_pregunto a la madre de Seiya que los había estado observando_—

-Haremos un estofado y una lasaña para celebrar —_sonrió emocionada buscando lo necesario para cocina—_

-De acuerdo yo preparare una tarta de fresa mmm no mejor de frutas... las frutas... —_dijo recordando el tazón que había preparado_— ya se mejor de mango... iré a decirle a Seiya...

-Una de mango y una fresa o una combinación de ambas —_Neherenia sonrió al verla un poco indecisa_—

_Mientras Seiya recién bañando, y vestido con una camisa sport de color vino y pantalón de mezclilla con tenis negros_— Ya estoy listo

-Mmm que guapo... —_sonrió acercándose a él_— me pondré celosa si alguien te coquetea en el supermercado, lo bueno es que me quedare aquí así que no voy a ver... ¿te portaras bien verdad?

-Yo siempre me porto bien —_sonrió abrazándola_— no tardare lo prometo, entonces traigo muchas fresas y mangos, ¿que mas necesitas?

-Mmm tal vez manzanas... verduras de todo tipo... creo que es todo... ah no ya se... vino tinto, no tenemos y hoy vamos a celebrar... —_Dijo emocionada y feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado—_

-Entonces necesitare ayuda... papá ¿me acompañas a hacer las compras? —_Sonrió feliz, al ver la gran sonrisa de su futura esposa_—

-Por supuesto... —_dijo sonriendo al ver lo bien que se llevaban_—

-Ah también... —_dijo sonrojándose un poco_— helado... de fresa ¿puedo?

-Y también la pizza prometida, es posible, pero mañana te la pasaras a pura verdura cocida —_sonrió con malicia_—

-¿Qué? —_se soltó de él haciendo un puchero_— entonces ya no quiero nada... me comeré mi fruta y no te daré...

-Ah no, me hiciste ceder y ahora comes—_fingió seriedad_—

-No comeré... —_dijo aun con su puchero, ocultando una sonrisa_—

-Mmm no estoy seguro que estén listos para ser padres... —_dijo Neflyte al ver como ninguno de los dos cedía_—

-Ya veremos _—sonrió acercándose a ella, murmurándole al oído_— si no comes de todas formas te daré solo verduras para mañana, y aparte —_murmuró solo para ella— _dormiré con camisa

_Abrió la boca sorprendida de sus amenazas, sintiendo como se ponía roja totalmente_— Seiya... —_murmuró dándole un suave golpe en el brazo_— ya mejor ve por las cosas... hablaremos luego...

_Sonrió alegremente_— Es broma —_murmuró besando sus labios_—

-Malo... —_dijo sonriendo al final_— ya ve por las cosas Serenity tiene hambre... —_dijo después de despedirlo con un beso_— no tarden...

-Me encargare de que compre todo lo necesario y mas... —_dijo Neflyte al verlos tan felices, como una hermosa pareja_—

-No se vayan a tardar —_Neherenia sonrió al ver a sus amores salir de la casa, Seiya sonreía muy feliz, y eso la llenaba de orgullo_—

-¿En qué le ayudo? —_Pregunto Serena colocándose un delantal que jamás se pudo amarrar— _mmm bien no importa, ah por cierto no le he presentado ¿verdad? —_se acerco a ella tomando su mano para ponerla en su vientre_— la juguetona Serenity... y ella es tu abuelita...

_Sonrió posando su mano sobre su vientre_— Es mucho más inquieta que hace un par de meses cuando supe de ella, hola pequeña, que felicidad, mi nieta —_sintió una patadita—_ será muy inquieta lo bueno es que tendrá por donde correr

-Así es... y unos papás que deberán seguir su ritmo de vida... —_sonrió sintiendo otro suave golpe—_ ya mi amor tranquila, deja trabajar a mamá... ¿en qué le ayudo?, mmm una pregunta, ¿por qué estofado y lasaña?

-Son los platillos favoritos de Seiya y su padre, solía cocinarlos juntos para ellos, aunque a Seiya le gusta más el estofado —_sonrió divertida_— y siempre come de postre fresas, picadas o con crema o en tarta o mejor aun pastel de queso con fresas, vamos a ver pon a cocer la pasta para la lasaña y yo me encargo de las verduras y la carne, quedara una rica comida

-Entonces yo me encargo de hacer mmmm —_se quedo pensando un momento_— ¿qué hago si no hay fresas?, ah ya se... comenzare con el pastel de queso y lo bañaremos con fresas... señora... gracias por estar aquí, esto hace muy feliz a Seiya, y más gusto nos dará que estén el día de nuestra boda…

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir demasiado vieja y aun soy joven y bella —_se sonrojo colocando pose de modelo_— es un placer para nosotros poder compartir su dicha y sin duda ahí estaremos, gracias por aceptarnos

_Sonrió divertida al verla—_ Ahora sé de donde saco Seiya esa actitud de modelo... de acuerdo mmm Neherenia... —_se sonrojo al llamarla por su nombre_— creo que no se lo he dicho pero es muy bella y Seiya se parece demasiado a usted, espero que Serenity sea igual de hermosa pero sobre todo noble como usted y como él...

-Cuando era más joven antes de casarme fui una top model —_sonrió un tanto sonrojada— _su hija será muy hermosa, su madre y su padre son muy atractivos y te aseguro que sacara lo mejor de cada uno, con su amor y paciencia... Sabes iniciar una familia es totalmente distinto a solo ser pareja, por que debes prestar atención a los hijos, en sus necesidades, y alegrías, será difícil pero pase lo que pase nunca dejen de hablarlo

-¿Como fue cuando nació Seiya? —_pregunto un tanto indecisa de preguntar, pero después de todo ahora podía confiar en ella_— ahora las cosas con él como pareja están muy bien, de hecho diría que excelentes pero tengo miedo de que algún día deje de verme mujer y me vea solo como la madre de su hija... sé que es tonto pero ahorita me siento como un globo con piernas aunque él dice que no...

-Fueron días muy difíciles... y un tanto complicados, como sabrás Darien y el son hermanos y solo se llevan por días... sabía que su padre tenía a otra mujer la cual era su secretaria, aun no nos casábamos pero yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando con todo mi ser, siempre ha sido de carácter fuerte, y yo quizás un tanto pasiva, lo contrario a ella —_suspiro_— ella también lo amaba tanto como yo —_bajo su mirada con tristeza mientras picaba las verduras—_

-Entiendo que esto es difícil de contar, he sido demasiado confianzuda al preguntar esas cosas... —_dijo sirviéndole un poco de jugo_— no es necesario que me cuente... disculpe... —_Dejo el vaso junto a ella observándola_—

-No te preocupes _—le sonrió_— fue una situación un tanto difícil, para todos, al final él se caso conmigo y ella se fue lejos, sin decirle nada, y algunos años más tarde, lo llamo estaba muy mal y le preocupaba dejar desamparado a su hijo, y fue entonces que lo llevo a casa, tarde un poco en darme cuenta de la situación, y Seiya tan era un niño para entender, no me molesta hablar de ello, ya que sin duda he sido muy feliz junto a mi esposo, aunque te parezca un ogro

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Lo lamento, creo que esa vez en el hospital hable de mas... me disculpo... mmm ¿y por qué en ese momento no les dijeron nada?, hubiera sido más fácil siendo que ambos se quieren tanto...

-No siempre fue así querida... al inicio Seiya estaba un tanto renuente a compartir su habitación y sus juguetes con él, y peleaban demasiado, como decirle a un niño que el hombre que se presento como su padrino era en verdad su padre, aunque quizás si habría sido más fácil, fue un error, pero Neflyte se rehusaba a causarle más dolor a su hijo... demasiado para su corta edad —_suspiro_—te mostrare algo —_saco su cartera, sacando una fotografía, de Seiya y Darien peleando por un juguete, ambos se parecían con el cabello corto y cada uno jalaba para su lado con fuerza_—

-Entiendo... Seiya puede ser muy posesivo quizá no lo hubiera tomado muy bien... —_dijo tomando la fotografía, sonrió ligeramente fijando la atención en uno de ellos en especial_— que lindos se veían

-Ambos son muy posesivos con lo que consideran suyo, comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor el día que Darien lo salvo de ahogarse en el arrollo, desde ahí Seiya dejo de ser tan peleonero e inquieto, y fue más pasivo y amable con su hermano, Darien rescato a mi bebé

-Si algo supe pero no pensé que fuera tan grave... —_le entrego la fotografía_— fue duro para usted tener al hijo de otra mujer conviviendo con ustedes... de verdad la admiro... no debió ser fácil...

-Para ninguno lo fue, pero Darien no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre, aunque cuando ella se fue llevándose a su hijo él sufrió, se volvió duro y frio debido al dolor que sentía, no lo juzgues mal, a veces cometemos errores, que no solo te pueden dañar a ti si no a terceros, en este caso mi hijo, fue relativamente afectado por la situación, Serena, mi hijo adora a su padre y a su hermano tiene un enorme corazón, cuídalo mucho, él sabe ver luz donde solo hay oscuridad

_Había tomado una zanahoria dándole una mordida meditando la situación_— Amo a Seiya y no podría permitirme perderlo o lastimarlo... se cuanto ama a sus padres, solo que era difícil ver cuánto se esforzaba y ver su tranquilidad, tal vez muchas cosas se hubiera evitado... pero no lo juzgo solo ya no quiero ver a Seiya triste...

-Mi esposo siempre ha sido orgullo y perfeccionista, pero en el fondo de su corazón se que está orgulloso de su hijo, a veces no puedes ser el padre ideal, no naces sabiendo ser madre o padre, y mi error fue no apoyarlo desde el inicio, pensé que el camino que Neflyte quería para Seiya era el mejor, para él, además siempre lo vi sonriendo, no hay foto o momento que no sonría pero ahora sonríe aun mas, y eso me llena de dicha —_llevo las manos a su corazón_— y por fin mi esposo comprendió que no puede atarlo siempre, que también debe sufrir y ser fuerte, afrontar su propio destino cualquiera que sea, Serena gracias por aparecer en la vida de mi hijo

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora... digo Neherenia... —_sonrió apenada_— tampoco ha sido fácil para mi afrontar toda esta situación... de pronto darme cuenta cuanto importaba Seiya en mi vida aun estando yo casada con Darien, fue muy difícil, trate de que no sufrieran pero fue inevitable...

-Al final aunque uno quiera no siempre se puede evitar el sufrimiento, pero eso es lo que nos hace ser mas fuertes día a día... —_murmuró poniendo a cocer las verduras_— lo importante ahora es que tanto Darien como Seiya son felices, Neflyte tenía miedo, no quería ver sufrir a ninguno de sus hijos, por eso le era difícil aceptarte, porque para él eras la esposa de su hijo menor

-Si comprendo el por que... —_dijo bajando la mirada_— fue extraño incluso para usted, pero supo aceptarlo...

_Sonrió_— Si me entere después que era su hijo, pero el amor puede hacer muchos milagros, hija se muy feliz con mi bebé —_suspiró soñadora_— aun recuerdo cuando Seiya era solo un bebe

_Sonrió ligeramente, ¿su bebé?—_ "Si supiera la clase de cosas que hace su bebé" —_pensó divertida_— Lo seremos no se preocupe, ¿era muy travieso?, ¿alguna vez le amarro las manos?

-Solía ser muy travieso y siempre trepando arboles, y solía correr por todos lados, pero siempre fue un niño muy bien portado, con las mejores notas, aunque lo hacía por agradar a su papá, lo hacia también por competir con Darien, o Darien lo hacía por competir con él, no estoy segura

-Mmm creo que más bien Darien competía con él... —_dijo sacando lo necesario para hacer el pastel de queso_— ¿y... antes de que lo comprometieran con Lita había tenido alguna novia, quizá en el kínder?

_Sonrió__—_ No… que yo sepa, solo Lita

-Ah ya veo... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— lo siento, se que parecerá que soy muy celosa y la verdad es que... si lo soy... —_dijo apenada_— ¿y cómo no estarlo?, digo Seiya es guapo, talentoso, buen cuerpo, una voz sexi y... ah perdón, creo que comencé a divagar... ¿nunca tuvo alguna chica que anduviera detrás de él?

-Demasiadas chicas andaban detrás de él y lo perseguían

-¿Demasiadas? —_Murmuró un poco seria mientras batía lo necesario_— no pensé que fuera tan asediado... ¿desde bebé?

-Desde bebé, siempre ha sido muy carismático y simpático, pero su época mas fuerte fue en la preparatoria

-¿Nunca supo de mi existencia?, me refiero... ¿nunca le hablo de que se hubiera enamorado?

-Lo escuche una vez hablando con Lita, se veía muy triste, pero nunca supe el motivo o más bien no lo entendí

_Bajo la mirada, se quedo callada mientras continuaba con el postre que prepararía por primera vez a su futuro esposo_— Yo nunca supe lo que él sentía por mi... no se lo diga, pero siempre pensé que yo era muy poca cosa para él... —_Sonrió con nostalgia— _siempre que pasaba lo veía tan guapo, sonriendo siempre, pero muchas chicas lo cuidaban a lo lejos, pensé que si me acercaba todas se me echarían encima por quitarles al galán de la universidad...

-Mi hijo siempre fue muy respetuoso en lo que a su compromiso se refería, desde que ellos iba a la escuela, juntos, la verdad pensé que si amaba a Lita, no me imagine que fuera algo totalmente diferente

-Una vez los vi juntos... parecían tan felices, supuse que jamás podría competir con ella, en ese tiempo yo era demasiado reservada, nada que ver con como soy ahora... tenía miedo de hablarle al chico del que estaba enamorada... y de pronto apareció Darien y sin darme cuenta me conquisto al grado que oculte en lo profundo de mi corazón lo que sentía por ese chico divertido y misterioso de ojos azules como la noche... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— tenía un brillo especial, y como no sabía su nombre yo le puse estrella... era mi estrella sin que él lo supiera...

-Ahora entiendo ustedes dos estaban destinados desde un inicio... nunca lo supe, había cosas en mi hijo que solo Lita sabia, porque ni el mismo Darien

-No sé si sea destino, ahora solo sé que es mi voluntad estar con él... ser su esposa, ser la madre sus hijos, y ser la mujer que ame cada día... —_Sonrió con una sonrisa nostálgica—_ pero bueno creo que esto ya está ahora solo a hornearlo... ¿quiere conocer la casa mientras vuelven?

-Me parece bien, hija pero ¿de verdad se quedaran aquí?

-Mmm si, tanto Seiya como yo nos hemos acostumbrado a esta casa... —_dijo mientras encendía el horno y colocaba el molde_— solo que la remodelaremos... la cocina no sé si dejarla así... me gusta como esta...

-Entiendo, es una hermosa casa, vamos a conocerla quizás pueda darles ideas

-Sí, eso sería maravilloso, bueno el jardín ya lo conoce, solo que tiene una entrada a un gimnasio al cual también se llega por aquí... —_dijo abriendo la puerta de cristal, era la primera vez desde que había estado con Seiya en ese lugar que volvía a entrar, cerró los ojos sonriendo sutilmente_— hay un baño y sauna, casi nunca los usamos, están prácticamente como nuevos... y de aquí se sale al jardín... —_señalo la puerta exterior_—

-Bastante amplio y tienen de todo podrían abrir una escuela si se lo propusieran

-¿Una escuela? —_volteo a verla_— mmm no lo creo, ahora con el bebé y ambos queremos seguir actuando... yo solo me tomare algunos meses y él ya tiene en puerta la película y no sé que tanto mas... se volverá muy famoso...

-Entonces tendrá mas chicas asediándolo —_sonrió divertida_— la próxima vez que venga traeré un álbum de fotos de Seiya

-Sí, eso sería magnifico... —_sonrió emocionada_— ah un momento... tiene razón, será mas asediado... mmm tengo que resolver eso... —_dijo pensativa_— bueno vayamos a la planta alta...

-Vamos, quiero que me cuentes más de su relación

-Si claro... —_sonrió saliendo del gimnasio rumbo a las escaleras_— bueno el comedor y la sala... todos estos muebles se van a ir compraremos nuevos... —_sonrió divertida_— esta es nuestra habitación... —_dijo observando que estaba toda_ _tirada_— uh lo lamento despertamos y nos fuimos enseguida a la alberca... —_dijo tratando de recoger la ropa que estaba tirada_—

_Sonrió al ver la ropa tirada_— No te preocupes

-¿Que quiere que le cuente? —_Pregunto colocando la ropa sucia en un cesto_—

-¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta que se amaban?

-Mmm… veamos... —_murmuró un tanto pensativa_— seré muy sincera... y quizá exagero pero... —_se sonrojo_— la primera vez que vi a Seiya sin camisa, yo hasta ese momento lo veía como el amigo de mi esposo, y aunque los sentimientos comenzaban a salir me negaba a aceptarlos... ya sabe yo quería serle fiel a Darien... pero con Seiya es difícil serlo...

-Debió ser difícil —_murmuro acercándose para ayudarla a hacer la cama_—

-Sí, mucho... —_sonrió ligeramente sonrojada_— ese día vi a Seiya haciendo ejercicio, se veía tan ah es que no sé como describirlo... y a partir de ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en él... buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca... y la mejor forma fue pedirle que fuera mi entrenador...

-No cabe duda, mi hijo vuelve locas a todas las mujeres, pero sin importar cuantas puedan asecharlo ten la seguridad que siempre te será fiel

_Sonrió apenada_— La verdad es que si, sin darme cuenta disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado, de cada pequeño roce... de cada sonrisa que tenia para mi... y los sentimientos que me negaba a reconocer se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes... pero yo aun no les ponía nombre...

-¿Y en qué momento supiste lo que era?

_Desvió la mirada hacia la cama, recordando la primera vez que había estado con él, y quería explicar con palabras en ese momento la necesidad de pertenecerle solo a él_— Después del momento más maravilloso que pudo darme... quise gritarle cuanto lo amaba y solo se lo pude demostrar aunque a veces hacen falta las palabras... —_Dijo volviendo a tender la cama_—

-Suena todo a una historia tan romántica, como de novela _—sonrió_— y él que te dijo quiero saberlo todo

-Pues no dijo mucho... —_Sonrió sonrojada_— fue un día hermoso, el mejor de mi vida... lástima que después de los buenos momentos llegaron los malos... después de ese día se alejo de mi, y lo comprendí ambos traicionamos la confianza de Darien y pues él se sentía culpable...

-Mi pequeño debió estar muy deprimido y yo sin poderlo consolar, ahora entiendo el por qué Lita adelanto su viaje —_suspiro con tristeza_—

-Supongo... —_dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sutil sonrisa_— fue entonces que surgió el proyecto de la serie, bueno para ese momento los papeles ya habían sido seleccionados, Seiya y yo protagonizaríamos la historia... ya se imaginara como era para los dos tratar de fingir que nada había pasado entre nosotros...

-Debió ser muy difícil, para ambos —_llevo su mano a su mejilla tratando de imaginar a su niño en ese tipo de situación_—

-Lo fue, mas porque él comenzó a tratarme de forma fría, pero cuando nuestros personajes tenían alguna escena romántica, yo veía en él algo diferente, su mirada cambiaba y terminaba besándome no como un actor si no como lo había hecho días antes, era desconcertante porque luego volvía a ignorarme... eso me desesperaba

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Seguro debió ser idea de Lita, o de ambos... debió haberte hecho sufrir mucho en esos días

-No sabe cuanto... —_suspiró colocando los cojines decorativos sobre la cama_— y luego hacia que me pusiera celosa, jamás había sentido celos por alguien hasta que apareció él...

-Dime algo, ¿fue parecido a lo que sentiste la primera vez que lo viste junto a ella?

-No... —_se acerco a tomar el osito y colocarlo en medio de la cama—_ porque aquella primera vez yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre o la clase de relación que tenia con Lita, esta vez fue diferente, porque yo sabía que sentía algo mas por mí, además ¿cómo explicarlo?, mmm digamos que yo conocía cosas de Seiya que no quería que alguien más conociera... —_dijo totalmente sonrojada_—

-Ya veo —_se sentó en la cama observando la habitación_— querías que solo fuera para ti en todos los aspectos y pensar que pudiera tener algo mas con Lita te hizo enojar, quizás él sintió lo mismo hacia Darien, que complicada situación, pero entonces entre Lita y mi hijo nunca hubo amor, y yo que creí que si, por eso no me opuse al compromiso

-Yo también lo pensé... —_suspiro sutilmente al abrir la cortinas y el ventanal dejando que una suave brisa entrara_— pero yo no podía evitar lo que sentía hasta que un día llegue a mi limite, no lo soporte mas, pensé en renunciar a la serie y de hecho iba a hacerlo por eso le pedí solo un día más a su lado y lo dejaría tranquilo, pero fue demasiado el estrés que soporte esos días que termine desmayada y desperté en el departamento que compartía con ella... ya se imaginara mi confusión...

-Es un lindo departamento, pero dime ¿que mas paso?, no me imagino a Seiya siendo frio...

-Lo fue conmigo y por mucho tiempo, por eso me canse... —_suspiro profundamente—_ cuando desperté estaba desconcertada, en el departamento de Seiya donde vivía con su novia... todo fue tan extraño... —_sonrió_— pero fue Lita la primera en escuchar cuanto amaba a Seiya

-Lita siempre ha querido mucho a mi hijo, y él a ella, seguramente quería asegurarse que lucharías por él, ambos acostumbran siempre a llegar a los extremos, cuando asistían a la secundaria, recuerdo una competencia en especial, estuvieron por días entrenando porque querían ganar, ambos fueron hasta el extremo y el límite de sus fuerzas pero consiguieron ese triunfo

-Sí, lo comprendo... —_sonrió acercándose a ella_— bueno esta habitación será la nuestra, también sufrirá cambio, Seiya quiere que unamos la habitación de al lado para hacer un vestidor... estoy pensando seriamente en poner un tina de hidromasaje, presiento que ambos la necesitaremos, vayamos a las demás...

-Eso les va relajar mucho, mi hijo tiene cada ocurrencia —_sonrió divertida_— si vamos a verlas, espero nos cedas alguna para cuando vengamos de visita —_sonrió, caminando detrás de ella_—

-Claro que si... —_sonrió caminando por el pasillo pasando en frente de otras dos puertas— _estas son de huéspedes son más pequeñas que las dos principales, donde estamos es una y la otra es del otro extremo... —_Abrió una puerta para que viera que era más pequeña— _la otra grande Seiya quiere hacerla salón de juegos para la bebé aunque también quedaría como cuarto de televisión... —_camino hacia la habitación que estaba más decorada y con algunas fotografías de ella en sus inicios como actriz_— esta habitación da al jardín...

-Es muy bonita vista con el balcón, porque no mejor la hacen la habitación de Serenity, la vista es esplendida adecuada para una princesita

-Sí, lo es... —_sonrió ligeramente_— solo que esta era la habitación que compartía con Darien... —_dijo apenada_— desde ese balcón fue que vi por primera vez a Seiya tan atractivo...

-Si cambias un poco la decoración será estupenda, es extraño que vivan en la misma casa, pero si ya lo han decidido, y sin dudar que hayas pasado buenos momentos con Darien, debes guardarlos como un buen recuerdo y que no limiten el que puedan disfrutar por completo esta habitación, mas si su idea es hacerla cuarto de juegos para ella, es linda., imagínate pintarla de rosa con lunitas, y las cortinas y muebles más adecuados para ella, pero eso será cuando sea más grandecita, además, así no los escuchara por las noches y tendrá bastante privacidad para ella su propio espacio

_Comenzaba a imaginarse la habitación tal cual se la describía cuando escucho lo último, sonrojándose por completo_— Si creo que sería una buena idea... tendré que ir adecuando la habitación, quiero hacerlo yo misma... —_suspiro sutilmente_— como que ya se tardaron ¿no?, muero de hambre...

-Vayamos a ver si ya quedo lista la comida, para arreglar la mesa seguro volverán con mucha más hambre —_sonrió divertida_— deberías hacer una venta de garaje para vender todo lo que ya no usaran

-Sí, es lo que pensamos hacer, solo que ahora lo que más nos apura es la boda, no pensé que me lo pediría y que sería en tan poco tiempo... pero la verdad es que deseo con toda mi alma ser su esposa... —_sonrió saliendo de la habitación_—

-Yo les ayudare, lo importante es que sean felices y formen una hermosa familia, así que si necesitan algo con todo gusto les apoyaremos, para que salga a la perfección y sea un día inolvidable, aunque no será por la iglesia ¿verdad?

-Mmm no... —_dijo con tristeza al bajar las escaleras—_ será solo por el civil, aunque ya hemos solicitado la anulación pero es posible que de aceptarla tarden mucho tiempo, pero no importa, yo solo quiero estar siempre con Seiya...

-Entiendo, lo importante es que se amen, me hare cargo de que puedan tener un bello recuerdo de su boda —_sonrió feliz_—

-Haremos la ceremonia en la playa... es un lugar especial para los dos así que ese será el mejor lugar... —_dijo sonriendo yendo directo al horno dándose cuenta que ya estaba su pastel_— una amiga se encargara de hacer mi vestido, obviamente no será blanco, quizá un tono crema... ¿no le parece?

-¿Que tal rojo?, a Seiya le fascina el rojo —_sonrió feliz_— como será por el civil puede ser el color que tu desees

-Tiene razón... —_sonrió más que feliz_— sí, que sea rojo, pero bueno eso será una sorpresa para él, había pensando en algo corto pero con la brisa no creo... —_sonrió olfateando el delicioso aroma del pastel_— ya se me antojo...

-Huele bien —_saco la lasaña que ya estaba lista y el estofado de otro horno_— es una suerte que tengas dos hornos, o no podríamos haber cocinado al mismo tiempo —_vacio al estofado los ingredientes faltantes_— pongamos la mesa

-Si... definitivamente creo que la cocina se quedara así, a mi me gusta es muy practica... —_sonrió mientras sacaba los platos necesarios_— aunque casi no cocinamos, bueno no se había dado el momento, pero ahora lo hare mas...

-Seguro a Seiya le encanto la cocina, ¿verdad?

-Sí, le gusto mucho... aunque últimamente solo me hace ensaladas, de hecho hoy es el primer día después de mucho que me dejara comer pizza... me tiene la comida muy restringida... bueno más bien muy saludable..

-Ay este hijo mío, se obsesiona con la salud, y tiende a ser exagerado, pero no se lo digas —_saco unos platos para llevarlos al comedor_—

-Mas ahora con la bebé... —_Sonrió sacando unas copas_— pero como hoy es un día especial... —_se encogió de hombros para en seguida irse al comedor y colocar las cosas— _y si es muy exagerado en muchas cosas... ahora tiene la costumbre de dormir abrazando a mi pero más que nada abrazando a Serenity...

-Sera un padre muy sobre protector —_acomodo los platos en los lugares_—

-Conozco a alguien que es igual... —_dijo con una sonrisa_— ah ya no aguanto, quiero comer... ¿me puedo servir un poco?, pero no le diga a Seiya...

-Te serviré un poco hija, y yo te acompaño —_camino a la cocina y sirvió dos platos para ambas_— aquí tienes buen provecho

-Gracias... —_sonrió disfrutando del estofado que había preparado_— esta delicioso... espero algún día llegar a cocinar igual de bien que usted o que mi madre...

-Cuéntame de tu familia que opina al respecto, ¿están de acuerdo con todo esto? —_sonrió mientras comía_—

-Mmm… es complicado, mi padre solo sabe lo más indispensable para estar tranquilo... —_dijo con una sonrisa_— mi madre sabe casi todo, excepto algunos pequeños detalles... por suerte donde ellos están ahorita no pueden tener acceso a las noticias, la sorpresa que se llevaran...

-Me gustaría estar presente para conocerlos, vendrán pronto cuéntame ¿cómo son?

-Si, por eso no me preocupa que no estén para la boda, llegaran esta semana exactamente que día no se... —_suspiro sutilmente_— bueno mi padre es muy bueno pero un tanto especial, sigue pensando que soy su princesa y que ni el aire me debe dañar y mi madre, ella es muy dulce siempre que necesité de su apoyo me lo brindo, como cuando quise tomar clases de actuación... hace como un año que no los veo, así que estoy feliz de que vendrán pronto...

-Sera un placer conocerlos, avísanos cuando vengan y podríamos cenar juntos para celebrar como es debido su compromiso —_murmuró sirviéndose un poco mas_— si estos hombres no se apuran terminaremos acabándonos todo entre tú y yo

-Le quedo delicioso... —_sonrió dejando el plato para ir a comer fruta_— no sabe cuánto deseaba algo más que verduras... —_Sonrió_— en cuanto lleguen mis padres y les expliquemos las cosas organizare un cena...

-Me parece bien, si es así traeré mas estofado y alguna que otra delicia

-Gracias, es muy amable... —_sonrió comiendo un poco de manzana_— creo que llamare a Seiya porque ya se tardaron, se enfriara la comida... —_dijo yendo hacia la sala—_ sin mencionar que ya lo extraño...

_En ese momento se escucho la puerta, los dos hombres entraron Neflyte parecía divertido, mientras que Seiya caminaba detrás de él, lucía un tanto maltrecho y con la camisa un poco rasgada, el cabello alborotado._

-¿Que te paso? —_Pregunto dejando el teléfono para acercarse a él_— ¿estás bien?

-Hola bombón, sniff arruinaron mi playera favorita —_murmuró haciendo un puchero_—

_Sonrió—_ Ya no podrás salir a no ser que vayas disfrazado hijo mío

-Pero... ¿qué te paso? —_Se acerco pasando la mano por su cabello para peinarlo un poco— _¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Seguro ya lo deben estar televisando —_comendo su padre muy divertido tomando el control, Neherenia curiosa se acerco, al ver que su esposo buscaba en los canales_—

-¿Había cámaras? —_murmuró abriendo los ojos sorprendido_—

-¿Donde, de que están hablando? —_Pregunto observando el televisor—_

_Neflyte se detuvo en un canal, no se había equivocado ya lo estaban televisando._

"El día de hoy cachamos al actor revelación Seiya Kou, iba muy contento con el que nos han confirmado es el padre de esta gran estrella, evidentemente su presencia no paso desapercibida y mujeres de todas las edades que se encontraban presentes en dicho súper mercado, lo rodearon pidiendo autógrafos, pero no basto con esto las fanáticas de esta nueva estrella se volvieron locas, nuestras cámaras captaron como rasgaban su camisa —_se veía al motón de chicas rodeando a padre e hijo, Seiya como pudo logro escapar iniciando así una persecución, dejando solo a su padre con las compras muerto de la risa ante tal estampida que caía sobre su hijo_— sin duda esperamos hayan pasado una agradable tarde, con esta persecución que se dio por todo el supermercado hasta unas cuadras más adelante donde logro escabullirse; una vez mas lo felicitamos por su próximo matrimonio…"

_Volteo a verlo sorprendida_— ¿Trajiste lo necesario para la comida?

-Este... creo que si... —_murmuró aun un tanto abstracto_— ¿si trajiste las fresas papá?

-Sí, aproveche para hacer las compras mientras escapabas... —_dijo mostrando las bolsas—_

-De acuerdo... ve a cambiarte Seiya... —_se acerco tomando las bolsas para luego dirigirse a la cocina— _muero de hambre...

-Si no tardo —_murmuró caminando hacia las escaleras, para ir a cambiarse_— era mi favorita

-Lo se... anda cámbiate... —_dijo desde la cocina, no es que estuviera muy tranquila con lo sucedido, pero tenía que aprender a manejarlo_—

-Con que tranquilidad lo tomo... —_dijo Neflyte quedándose con su esposa_—

-Sí bastante —_murmuró acercándose_— es mucho peor ahora que cuando era un adolescente atlético

-Y será mucho peor ahora que se estrene la serie... —_Se acerco a su esposa rodeando su cintura_— ¿sabes? me siento muy orgulloso de él, fue muy divertido verlo corriendo tratando de escapar...

-Al menos haber sido campeón en atletismo le ayudara ahora a huir de sus fans —_sonrió posando sus manos en su cuello_—

-Si... —_sonrió ligeramente_— la actitud de Serena me recordó la primera vez que te vi rodeada de varios hombres tratando de conquistarte...

-Eso siempre te molesto, recuerdo tu cara furiosa, cuando me llevabas de la mano, y me encerrabas contigo en tu departamento, y fue una de esas ocasiones en la que concebimos a Seiya —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— esa parte de ti fue lo que me enamoro, puedes parecer muy duro pero conmigo siempre eras diferente

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Bueno creo que debería pasarle ese tip a Serena... o a Seiya... solo tu supiste conocerme... ¿ahora amada esposa dime que ya está la comida?

-Claro que si amado esposo, vamos ve a lavarte las manos, y enseguida serviremos, se tardaron mucho, pero ya vi porque, ¿cómo escapo de tantas fans? —_Sonrió divertida, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla_—

-No lo sé, cuando llegue al auto ahí estaba tapado escondiéndose, fue muy divertido... —_Sonrió_— creo que eso no lo deberá contar ahora en la comida, por cierto... —_Se acerco murmurando a su oído_— cuando veníamos vi en una tienda una hermosa cuna perfecta para una princesa, ¿qué te parece que sea nuestro regalo?

-Me parece perfecta —_sonrió_— vamos a comprarla al salir y se la traemos mañana ¿sí?, y si quieres podemos ver algo para Darien, aunque no se sabe que será aun —_se quedo pensativa_—

-Sí, aprovecharemos para comprar sus obsequios... —_sonrió soltándola_— anda vamos a comer, que yo también muero de hambre...

-Si —_sonrió muy contenta caminando hacia la cocina, donde la comida ya se estaba volviendo a calentar_— ¿ya está todo listo?

-Sí, todo está listo... —_murmuró decorando el pastel_— incluso el postre... aunque falta mi pizza...

_En ese momento Seiya que bajaba las escaleras fue a abrir la puerta para recibir las pizzas y pagar_— Ya llego la pizza —_murmuró acercándose al comedor para colocarlas en el centro de la mesa_—

_Tan solo escucho esas palabras salió corriendo hacia el comer percibiendo inmediatamente el delicioso aroma de la pizza_— Gracias amor... —_se acerco abrazándolo_— pensé que lo habías olvidado...

-Solo no vayas a comer demasiado ¿de acuerdo? —_Sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo_—

-De acuerdo... —_beso sus labios sutilmente_— anda siéntate, por cierto esta playera me gusta mas...

-¿Ya podemos comer? —_Pregunto saliendo del baño en el momento en que su hijo estaba con Serena_—

_Sonrió sonrojándose un poco, era una playera de manga corta y cuello en v de color verde oscuro._

-Anda comamos porque comencé a divagar... —_dijo Serena sonrojándose_— hice tu postre favorito...

-¿Pastel de fresa? —_Sonrió, encaminándose a la mesa donde tomaron asiento_—

_Mientras Neherenia ya servía los platos de cada uno para comer_— Disfrutemos esta rica comida en celebración a su próxima boda

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí un capitulo mas por fin el padre de Seiya acepto a nuestra rubia consentida, pero ahora falta ver que dirán los padres de Serena, ¿Qué pensaron que ya los habíamos olvidado?, no para nada, ven como aun nos faltan detalles :P

Queremos agradecer por sus reviews a: _**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**conejita2401, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**needolfin21**__**, **__**LuniTa koU, **__**TsukinoDiamante**_, por cada uno de sus reviews.

Vamos a ver qué pasa en los demás capitulo, porque aun hay detallitos sueltos así que esperamos nos sigan acompañando, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente semana, saludos abracitos y besitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

_Y así fue, celebraron con esa deliciosa comida, la favorita de Seiya y su padre, la conversación fue amena y divertida, mientras Seiya contaba su aventura de como escapo de sus fans Serena aprovecho para comer pizza, prácticamente ella sola, sin olvidar el estofado y un poco de lasaña ante la mirada de su prometido que parecía advertirle que no comiera de mas, sus padres estaban divertidos por sus andanzas, sin contar que conversaron sobre los planes de la boda y la próxima llegada de los padres de Serena, y aunque ellos ya habían tomado la decisión de casarse Neflyte le recomendó a Seiya que fuera un caballero y hablara con sus próximos suegros para pedir formalmente la mano de Serena, cosa que a ella no le pareció mala idea más conociendo a su padre, tras terminar de comer continuaron platicando mientras disfrutaban del delicioso pastel de queso y fresas, sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado y con ello la hora de despedirse._

_Después de limpiar la cocina y dejar todo en orden subieron a la habitación, solo que ella comenzaba a sentir los estragos de tanta comida, cosa que no le quería decir nada porque sabía que la iba a regañar por lo que soporto por un rato el dolor de estomago que sentía, hasta que se puso de pie para ir por su antiácido, el único que le permitían tomar._

-¿Podrías prepararme un té por favor? —_dijo desde el baño para que no viera lo que hacía_—

-Te duele el estomago ¿verdad? —_se levanto de la cama acercándose al marco de la puerta del baño observándola_—

-Un poco... —_murmuró haciendo una mueca tras beber un poco de antiácido_— pero con el té se me quita...

-Te dije que no comieras tanto —_murmuró dándose la vuelta para ir a prepararle el té_—

_Suspiro bebiendo un poco de agua para que se le pasara el sabor del medicamento, Seiya tenía razón había comido demasiado, pero simplemente había tenido muchas ganas de comer pizza y no podía despreciar la comida que Neherenia había preparado, tal vez había exagerado pero era un antojo, salió del baño para irse a recostar nuevamente._

_Seiya preparo el té volviendo su mirada a la caja de pizza vacía, se la había comido prácticamente toda, suspiró al servir el agua en una taza, y volver a la habitación con el té_— Aquí esta —_se acerco a la cama donde ya se había recostado_— no me gusta que tomes esos ácidos para el estomago te pueden hacer daño

-Pero fue el que el médico me receto, es muy suave, sabe horrible pero me hace efecto... ya con el té se me pasara... ya casi no me duele... —_dijo soplando suavemente a la taza_— la dejaste hervir...

-Mientras más caliente es mejor —_se sentó a un lado_— aun cuando el médico lo haya recetado, no creo que sea conveniente que lo tomes...

-Bueno hace mucho que no lo tomaba... es mas casi no he tomado... —_dijo bebiendo un poco de té— _¿no le pusiste azúcar?

-No, tómatelo así, precisamente por eso, tu organismo no está acostumbrado y si de pronto lo tomas, puede hacerte daño, pero eso no te habría pasado si no hubieras comido tanto

-Bueno comí solo un poco más de lo normal... —_dijo haciendo una mueca bebiendo un poco mas de té_—

-Si una pizza completa, dos platos de estofado, tres de lasaña, y dos rebanadas de pastel

-Ah, ahora cuentas lo que me como... —_dijo ofendida, la verdad no se había dado cuenta de que había comido tanto, eso sin mencionar el estofado que comió antes de que ellos llegaran_—

-Ni siquiera probé la pizza, te la acabaste toda, y no hiciste caso de mi advertencia

-¿Cual advertencia? —_Pregunto sentándose para dejar la taza en el buró_—

-Te dije que no comieras demasiado

-Buena una vez al año... —_dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar un poco_— solo es un pequeño dolor de estomago...

-¿Una vez al año?, Serena está bien si comes una o dos rebanadas pero ¿una pizza entera mas todo lo demás?, eso es para explotar

-Bueno pero no estoy explotando... tampoco es para que te enojes...

-Ahh —_hizo una mueca levantándose a buscar en el closet su pijama_— simplemente te quiero cuidar, pero de nada me sirve darte una dieta balanceada para que te mantengas saludable si en un día todo lo trabajado lo vas a echar por la borda —_comenzó a cambiarse poniéndose una pijama de color azul de franela ideal para el frio que hace esa noche_— ya me voy a dormir —_murmuró molesto, al destender la cama y meterse bajo las cobijas apagando la lámpara de su lado_—

_Volteo a verlo_— ¿Así que ya te vas a dormir? —_pregunto molesta_—

-Si me voy a dormir ya no me hables estoy muy enojado —_murmuró acomodándose tapándose por completo con las cobijas_—

-Perfecto, ya no te hablo... —_Camino molesta al closet tomando la pijama que hacia juego con la de Seiya pero en tono rosado, esta vez ni siquiera se cambio en la habitación, se encerró en el baño, tardo ahí un rato para luego salir ya con la pijama que para su colmo le quedaba chica, el elástico del pantalón lo llevaba bajo el vientre y la parte superior totalmente pegada a su pancita dejando la mitad de fuera, solo eso le faltaba para completar su noche_— y no quiero que me abraces... —_dijo sentándose del lado de su cama bebiendo por completo el té para en seguida acostarse_—

_Hizo una mueca volteándose quedando a espaldas de ella, se sentía molesto, cerró sus ojos esperando conciliar el sueño._

_Apago la luz y aunque estaba molesta volteo hacia Seiya viendo que ni siquiera se había inmutado con lo que le dijo, se recostó dándole la espalda abrazando con fuerza a su osito y aunque no quería termino llorando tapándose la boca con el peluche para que él no se diera cuenta, al menos esa noche no la dejo dormir sola._

_Abrió sus ojos sin poder dormir la escuchaba sollozar, contuvo las ganas de voltearse_— ¿Por qué lloras? —_Murmuró aun en la misma posición_—

-No estoy llorando... —_murmuró con evidente voz quebrada por el llanto_—

-¿Entonces por qué sollozas?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?, dijiste que no te hablara... —_murmuró abrazando mas el osito—_

_Se volteo observándola de espaldas_— Porque no me gusta verte llorar... me parte el corazón

-No me estás viendo... —_murmuró pues pudo sentir como se volteaba_—

-Pero te estoy escuchando...

-Me gritaste... —_murmuró buscando refugio con su osito_— y me dijiste que no te hablara...

-Pero en ningún momento te grite —_se extraño un poco_— si te dije que no me hablaras pero no grite

-Pero estás enojado... —_murmuró volteando a verlo_— y no me abrazaste...

-Me dijiste que no te abrazara —_fijo su mirada en sus ojos_—

-Era para que hicieras lo contrario... siempre lo haces... ¿por qué ahora no?

-¿Lo contrario? —_Murmuró un tanto despistado_— ¿cuándo lo he hecho?

-No lo se... —_hizo un puchero_— de todas formas estas enojado conmigo... —_desvió la mirada_—

-Sí, me enoje, Serena —_subió su mano acariciando su mejilla_— sería malo si no me enojara y preocupara por tu salud, en estos días has tenido una dieta a base de verduras y muy pocas grasas y tu organismo ya se acostumbro, si de pronto comes demasiadas grasas y cosas irritantes es lógico que te haga daño, y ese acido podría empeorar, mas estando embarazada

-Pero solo fue un dolor de estomago sin importancia, ya no me duele... —_Dijo viéndolo fijamente— _además... te pusiste esa pijama que ya no me gusta...

-Ya lo sé, pero no me habría gustado que hubiera otras consecuencias, solo quiero cuidarte —_se acerco mas posando la mano sobre el su vientre_— y cuidar de ella, y me puse esta pijama por que hoy hace demasiado frio

-Pero estamos bien las dos... —_murmuró sintiendo inmediatamente la calidez de su mano—_ no es verdad... otras noches hace mas y duermes como siempre... además a mi ya no me queda... —_hizo otro puchero tratando de cubrirse su vientre_—

-Pero hace más frio, mira —_con su otra mano la puso sobre su mejilla y se sentía helada_—

-Tal vez si cerraras la ventana... —_murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia el ventanal que estaba abierto y que no se había dado cuenta por la cortina cerrada_—

-Ya decía yo, que por algo tenia frio —_murmuró moviéndose para ponerse de pie y cerrarla_—

_Sonrió ligeramente tomándolo del brazo_— ¿No es suficiente con mi calor? —_pregunto sugestivamente_—

_Volvió su mirada hacia ella_— ¿Me vas a mantener calientito?

-Mmm es posible... ¿hoy en la mañana tuviste frio? —_Pregunto metiendo las manos por la cintura_ _del pantalón_—

-Hoy amaneció haciendo calor —_sonrió abrazándola acariciando su espalda_— mis manos están frías

_Cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos frías y vaya que lo estaban_— Cierto... hoy hacía mucho calor... pero ahora hace frio... ¿dime... cuanto has tenido frio a mi lado?

-A tu lado el frio se minimiza —_se acerco a ella para besar sus labios_— esta pijama es calientita y me gusta porque tú la escogiste para mi

_Sonrió ligeramente devolviendo su beso_— Si, es calientita y me gusta... pero la prefiero en el closet... oculta... te ves mejor sin ella...

-¿Pero qué caso tiene haberla comprado si no la voy a usar? —_Sonrió dándole otro pequeño beso_— a mí también me gusta cómo se te ve la tuya, pero creo que el pantalón te incomoda

-Y como no tienes una idea... —_dijo sonriendo sutil_— cualquiera diría que es una pijama de niña... y si podemos usarla pero... hoy no...

-¿Y por qué no? —_Le sonrió suavemente_— si hace frio es ideal, bueno al menos para mí que duermo del lado de la ventana, te protejo del frio

-Entonces cierra la ventana y vuelve a la cama... que necesitare ayuda para quitarme la pijama... _—dijo jugando con el pantalón_—

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir a cerrar la ventana, y enseguida volver a su lado_— Si que hace frio bombón

-¿Tienes mucho frio? —_Pregunto abriendo sugestivamente un botón de su pijama—_

-Sí, quítame el frio, mientras te ayudo a quitarte ese incomodo pantalón —_murmuró bajando sus manos frías hacia su cadera para retirar lentamente el pantalón_—

_Sintió su cuerpo erizarse al sentir sus manos frías_— Si que hace frio... —_dijo mientras continuaba con los botones de su pijama_—

-Bastante, pero tu estas calientita —_acaricio su cadera que comenzaba a descubrir al ir bajando con suavidad su pantalón_—

_Sonrió abriendo los ojos observándolo_— ¿Te parece? —_murmuró dejando la parte superior de su pijama cerrada pero ya sin ningún botón sujeto_— sabes... te ves muy sexi...

-¿Te parece? —_murmuró mientras continuaba bajando sus caricias por sus piernas hasta quitárselo por completo, sin percatarse también le había quitado algo mas_—

_Se sonrojo_— Quitaste algo de mas... _—murmuró desviando la mirada_—

-¿En serio?, ¿qué quite demás? —_Murmuró recorriendo sus piernas de regreso, hasta acariciar su parte intima_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró estremeciéndose por completo_—

_Le sonrió, profundizando más sus caricias_— Aquí está más calientito —_sonrió con picardía_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró sonrojada moviendo su cuerpo_— no seas así...

-¿Así como? —_sonrió subiendo esa misma mano por su vientre, acariciándolo_—

_Respiro profundamente_— ¿Sabes que me encantas? —_Murmuró por fin abriendo los ojos para_ _verlo_—

-Y tu a mí, me encantas te amo tanto —_la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él_—

_Sonrió al sentir que la levantaba haciendo que su pijama se abriera dejando ver que no llevaba nada más abajo_— Te amo Seiya... moría de celos y ansiedad de saber lo que te había pasado… —_dijo abrazándolo hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello_—

-Fue todo un lio poderme liberar —_murmuró acariciando su espalda por debajo de la blusa de la pijama—_

-Pero lo hiciste… deberé acostumbrarme... —_murmuró besando su cuello sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante sus caricias_—

-Tal parece que si... mañana se estrena la serie —_sonrió aspirando su aroma_— y seguro el numero de fanáticas queriendo atraparme aumentara

-Pero solo eres mío... —_murmuró metiendo las manos por debajo de su pijama enterrando sus uñas_— no dejes que te toquen otras manos que no sean las mías... —_murmuró a su oído_—

-Hoy rasgaron mi camisa, y muchas quisieron tocarme... pero la seguridad que te doy es que tu serás la única que disfrute de mi así como yo de ti

-Eso es muy honesto de tu parte... —_murmuró besando su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura—_ es la misma seguridad que yo te doy... jamás nadie me tocara como lo haces tu...

_Sonrió, ligeramente_— Eso me gusta mi dulce bombón, pero hoy debo castigarte —_murmuró a su oído besando su oreja_—

-¿Castigarme? —_murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por sentir sus labios—_

-Si —_la abrazo más hacia él, quitándole la blusa_— así dormirás más cómoda amor

-Mucho más cómoda... —_sonrió ligeramente abrazándolo ella también_—

-Muy bien —_sonrió cobijándola_— ahora a dormir, mañana será un día pesado, al menos para mí y tú debes descansar

-¿Qué? —_Pregunto desconcertada_— ¿cómo que dormir ya? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si a dormir —_sonrió acercándola más hacia él sintiendo su calor_—

-Pero... ¿entonces para que me estas toqueteando? —_Pregunto dejándose envolver por sus brazos_—

-Porque ese es tu castigo —_sonrió divertido_— así lo pensara un poco mas antes de excederte con la comida

-Eso no es justo... —_hizo un puchero_—

-Me parece lo más justo —_sonrió acariciando su espalda con ternura_—

-¿Entonces dejándome con ganas de ti te parece justo?

-Mmm si o es la comida o soy yo —_sonrió aun más divertido_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, con habilidad introdujo su mano por debajo del pantalón acariciándolo_— ¿Estás seguro? —_Murmuró suavemente a su oído_—

_Cerró los ojos estremeciéndose_— Si —_dijo no muy convencido_—

-¿Seguro? —_beso suavemente sus labios para volver a dirigirse a su oído_— porque siento que no...

-¿Eres una tramposa sabes? —_Murmuró disfrutando sus caricias_—

-No soy tramposa... solo que deberíamos aprovechar ahora que aun puedo... —_lentamente fue abriendo los botones de su pijama para sentir su pecho_— dentro de unas semanas no podre ni moverme...

-¿Crees? —_Murmuró a su oído_—

-Aja... —_murmuró a su oído sin detenerse en sus caricias_— y cuando nazca la bebé menos tendremos tiempo... —_se acerco besando más su cuello_—

-Entonces como debo castigarte dime —_murmuró disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos cerrando sus ojos—_

-Comeré el resto del embarazo solo lo que tú me digas... será la dieta mas balaceada que haya comido en toda mi vida... —_murmuró entre besos por su cuello para bajar por su pecho_—

-¿Seguirás mis instrucciones al pie de la letra? —_Murmuró recostándose boca arriba disfrutando sus caricias_—

-Si... todas y cada una... —_sonrió ligeramente terminando de desabotonar el pijama besando poco a poco su pecho_— te lo prometo...

-Mmm pero ese no es un buen castigo, porque eso de todas formas lo ibas a hacer —_respiro profundamente, comenzando a llenarse de placer y excitación_—

-¿Entonces qué castigo propones? —_Murmuró subiendo el rostro para poder verlo, tomo su mano llevándola a uno de sus pechos_— uno que no te castigue a ti también...

-Tendré que pensarlo muy bien —_murmuró acariciando su pecho al sentirlo_—

-Pero muy bien... —_murmuró acercándose a besar sus labios, en un arrebato apasionado, deseosa de sentirse suya, él tenía la culpa, era demasiada tentación como para que los tuvieran un castigo, disfruto de sentir sus manos acariciándola mientras ella hacía lo propio con él_—

_Sonrió—_ Tal parece que comienzas conocer la manera de hacerme ceder ante ti —_subió su otra mano para acariciar ambos pechos_—

-Solo un poco... —_murmuró despegándose un poco de su cuerpo para dejar que la acariciara_— me gusta sentir que la pasión aumenta conforme pasan los días... siempre encontrare una manera de seducirte... ¿y tu podrás hacerlo?

-Dímelo tu —_recorrió su contorno, acercándola hacia él para besar sus pechos con amor y pasión_—

_Sonrió ligeramente sintiendo sus labios y así su cuerpo estremecer_— Estoy segura que lo harás... —_murmuró acariciando sus hombros_— sabes cómo hacerme tocar el cielo con un beso...

-Igual que tu hacerme perder la cordura —_sonrió disfrutando de sus pechos, mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad_—

-Y tú querías que durmiéramos... —_murmuró gimiendo sutilmente_— mañana no podrás sacarme de tu mente...

-Jamás te saco de mi mente, pienso en ti día y noche, a cada momento estas en mi corazón y en mi mente —_subió su cabeza para besar sus labios_—

-Te amo... —_murmuró subiéndose en él antes de besar sus labios_— jamás me quieras castigar de esa forma... y yo jamás lo hare...

-Entonces que castigo puede ser mi dulce bombón —_sonrió besando sus labios suavemente_—

-No se... tal vez sería mejor que no me castigaras... —_murmuró dándole pequeños besos_—

-Entonces será mejor que te portes bien—_bajo sus manos hacia su cadera_— aun tengo puesto el pantalón bombón

-¿Verdad que no se siente bien desear algo y que te lo prohíban? —_Murmuró bajando sus besos por su barbilla y pecho para quitarle ese pantalón_— tú también me deseas...

-Sabes que si... te deseo con todo mí ser, que me haces enloquecer a cada momento, tus besos, tus caricias son electrizantes y me hacen cada día desearte más

-Yo... estoy perdida, absoluta y completamente enamorada de ti Seiya... —_murmuró volviendo a subir, después de dejarlo desnudo_— amo todo lo que me haces sentir... amo sentirme tuya...

-Amo sentirme tuyo, sentirte unida a mí, amo cada puchero que haces, cada sonrisa tuya, aun si estas enojada yo te amo

_Tomo sus manos para que la sostuvieran de la cadera_— Todo lo que soy y seré es tuyo... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos al comenzar a fundirse en él_—

_Gimió sujetándola con fuerza_— Yo soy tuyo, siempre lo seré, sin importar que suceda, yo siempre te amare mi futura esposa te amo

-Te amo Seiya... —_cerro los ojos sintiéndose por fin de él, sonrió ligeramente llevando las manos a sus hombros, no volvería a arañar su pecho pero no así sus hombros_—

-Te amo —_la sujeto mientras disfrutaba de esa unión respiraba profundamente_— Serena mi amor

-Mi amor... —_murmuró acercándose a besar sus labios iniciando lentamente con sus movimientos, jamás se cansaría de estar unida a él, de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba_—

-Te amo —_disfruto sus movimientos con pasión, con amor con todo lo que sentía por ella, disfrutaba cada entrega que se daba entre ellos y jamás se cansaría de sentirla suya_—

_Continuo con sus movimientos mientras besaba sus labios, abrazándose a él al menos lo que su cuerpo le permitía_— Te amo... te amo... siempre te he amado Seiya... —_murmuró recargando la frente en su hombro_— las discusiones contigo son muy productivas...

-Bastante productivas diría yo —_murmuró aprisionándola mas sintiendo esa presión en su interior llegando a su punto clímax_— me encanta amarte

_Su cuerpo se estremeció al llegar junto con él a ese punto máximo de pasión, sonrió ligeramente recostándose sobre su pecho sintiéndolo aun en su interior_— Pensar que me pude haber perdido de todo esto si no te decía que te amaba...

-¿A qué te refieres bombón? —_Murmuró acariciando su cabello y su espalda respirando un tanto agitada y excitado aun, lentamente comenzó a relajar su cuerpo_—

-Pensaba dejarte tranquilo... —_murmuró besando su pecho_— pensando que quizá si yo te dejaba en paz podrías ser feliz con Lita, realmente pensé que la amabas... y que yo solo te fastidiaba...

-¿Así que pensabas renunciar a mi?

-Si... solo terminaríamos la serie y seria todo... —_murmuró subiendo las manos a su pecho para recargar la barbilla en ellas y poder verlo_— ya no quería causarte más problemas...

-Admito que me sentía muy deprimido con esa forma de tratarte... Lita me animaba, yo también te cause muchos problemas amor

_Le sonrió ligeramente acercándose a besar en un roce sus labios_— Pero todo valió la pena por momentos como este... o días como el de hoy... mientras me ames en todas mis locas facetas yo seré inmensamente feliz... y espero que no quieras volver a castigarme así, ya viste que no soy fácil de castigar...

-Entonces atiende a mis advertencias amor —_sonrió con ternura jalando las cobijas cubriéndose ambos_— te amare cada día de mi vida en cada faceta y con cada gesto que tengas

-Mmm respuesta perfecta, por eso te amo... —_sonrió acomodándose a un lado de él_— ves que siempre es mejor dormir así... —_beso suavemente su pecho_— me encanta sentir tu cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío...

-Y a mí el tuyo me gusta sentirlo, pero de vez en cuando una linda pijama no estaría mal, mas si hace frio, no quisiera que pescaras un resfriado

-No te preocupes... —_se abrazo a él buscando su calor_— estaré bien... prometo comprar otras pijamas... al menos una que si me quede... —_sonrió ligeramente cerrando los ojos_— ¿llegaras temprano para comer?

-Sí, hare todo lo posible aun si tengo que traer a Yaten a comer —_sonrió cerrando sus ojos— _te amo, espero hagas algo muy rico

-Solo lo que tú me pidas que coma... —_murmuró bostezando abrazándolo mas— _¿estás nervioso por conocer a mis padres?

-La verdad si... lo estoy —_sonrió_— haz lo que se te antoje comer, pero sin excederte ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo amor... será algo rico y nutritivo... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos_— ¿me traerás del yogurt que me gusta?

-Si lo hare, por cierto mis padres vendrán a hacerte compañía mañana —_sonrió aspirando su aroma—_ te amo

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente suspirando, se sentía tan tranquila y feliz entre sus brazos que sabía dormiría como un angelito, incluso su pequeña_— también te amo... descansa mi amor...

_Sonrió comenzando a dormir, abrazando a la mujer que amaba disfrutando del momento._

X-X

_Llegaban a casa después de una noche pesada de trabajo, Rei aun no podía creer la noticia que había recibido ayer durante la revisión y el ultrasonido, seguía siendo algo muy confuso discernir en el sexo del bebé, hasta que notaron una sombra detrás del bebé, la cual poco a poco comenzó a ser más visible mostrando un segundo bebe dentro de la misma bolsa, tanto para ella como para Darien fue algo sorprendente, y algo que aun no podían creer, al salir del ultrasonido sin palabras se dedicaron a seguir sus labores, hasta esa mañana, al entrar en casa Rei acaricio su ya abultado vientre_— Tengo sueño —_murmuró un tanto cansada, en aquellos días se cansaba con mayor facilidad, y quizás ahora comenzaba a entender el por qué, su ropa ya no le quedaba en absoluto y ahora lucía un vestido de maternidad de color azul_—

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo antes de que vayamos a descansar? —_pregunto observándola, aunque confundida no dejaba de estar hermosa, aun no podía creer aquella noticia, apenas si habían tenido tiempo de comprar algunas cosas tan solo para un bebé ahora tenían que planear su vida para dos_—

_Se acerco a él_— Sí, ¿qué tal un suculento desayuno, sin olvidar el kiwi?

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Date un baño en lo que lo preparo ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo hare pero me gustaría que tú me acompañaras —_rodeo su cuello seductoramente_— dime que aun te parezco sexi y seductora y que no parezco una pelota aunque eso es inevitable —_sonrió divertida_—

_Sonrió pasando las manos hacia su espalda baja_— Eres una pelota sexi... y así me gustas, pero creo que ahora deberías descansar, ambos deberíamos descansar... ha sido una noche muy pesada, algo tendremos que hacer con tu horario, no me gusta que te desveles tanto

-Antes no decías lo mismo ¿recuerdas? —_Sonrió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro_— mientras no me dejes mucho tiempo sola está bien

-No, pensaba igual porque solo dependía de ti y tú de mí, pero ahora... —_la abrazo con cariño recargando la barbilla en su cabeza_— dos personas dependerán de ti y de mi para vivir... aun me parece increíble...

-Dos bebés —_murmuró abrazándolo mas_— dos pequeños frutos de nuestra pasión y amor oculto, aun no puedo creerlo, necesitaremos una casa un poco más grande no te parece, quizás podamos agrandarla, era suficiente para mi sola, pero para nuestra familia creo que es muy pequeña

-Ya veremos, no te preocupes por adelantado... —_sonrió acariciando su espalda_— gracias Rei me has hecho doblemente feliz...

-Has metido doble gol —_comenzó a llorar de felicidad_— dos pequeños tuyos y míos

_Sonrió divertido haciendo que se separara un poco_— Nuestros... me darás una hermosa familia y yo no puedo estar más que orgulloso y feliz... —_tomo suavemente entre sus manos su rostro limpiando sus mejillas— _te amo Rei ahora más que nunca te cuidare y protegeré...

-Ser cuidada y protegida por ti es lo que mas había deseado y ahora es más que una realidad, aun si parezco una pelota, quizás me cueste mucho recuperar mi figura, pero estoy orgullosa y muy contenta de llevar en mi vientre a estas dos bellas personas que han hecho posible tanta dicha como tenerte a mi lado —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— Doctor Darien Chiba lo amo con todo mi ser, y le advierto de mi no se va a deshacer con facilidad

-Estoy seguro que no... —_sonrió besando su mejilla_— mmm quiero recuperar pronto a la sexi mujer que me enloquece pero tampoco quiero que seas de esas mujeres que por hacer ejercicio o ponerse a dieta descuidan a sus hijos o a su marido... estoy seguro que quedaras más sensual después del parto... —_murmuró a su oído_—

_Se sonrojo_— Para que recuperes a esa mujer pasara un poco de tiempo, no quiero que mi futuro esposo se vaya con cualquiera, pero, si te aseguro que tendrás un hogar feliz lleno de amor, estaba pensando en dejar de trabajar un tiempo, para dedicarme por completo a nuestros hijos, y a ti claro esta

-Me parece perfecto... —_sonrió besando su frente_— yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda cuando este aquí... quiero contribuir al cuidado de nuestros bebés... y lo más importante ahora es que esta guapa mujer desayune... ¿que se te antoja?, o bueno ¿que se les antoja a los bebés?

_Sonrió_— Veamos pastel de kiwi, ensalada con kiwi, agua de kiwi, arroz cocido con kiwi

_La miro extrañado de aquellas raras comidas_— Mmm bien serán huevos con jamón, pan tostado, kiwi en rebanadas, y jugo de naranja... ¿de acuerdo?

_Sonrió—_ Al menos tendrá kiwi —_beso sus labios_— mmm que tal con un poco de crema batida, se me antojo

-De acuerdo, pero por mientras ve a darte un baño, yo te preparare el desayuno... —_le sonrió_— anda ve

-Ya voy, que mando eres —_hizo una mueca, para dirigirse a la ducha_— más vale que este rico y no quemes nada

-No te preocupes todo quedara delicioso... —_sonrió observándola, ahora se sentía completo y feliz con esa bella mujer a su lado y dos hermosos bebés en camino_—

-Y no ensucies demasiado o te tocara limpiar a ti —_sonrió feliz, era totalmente diferente tenerlo todos los días a su lado, que tenerlo ocasionalmente como un amante, la convivencia en pareja era mucho mejor que antes, y algunas veces divertida, sobre todo cuando el trataba de hacer limpieza en la pequeña casa, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas, hacia algunos días habían ido a comprar ropa de maternidad para ella, y en su mayoría eran vestidos, por que los pantalones que tanto adoraba usar ya le incomodaban, mientras se duchaba escucho el timbre de la puerta, no sabía quien podría ser pero no se apresuro, tomo una ducha un tanto larga y relajante, para después cambiarse de ropa por un vestido de algodón calientito para esa fría mañana, le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, y tenía escote en v de color morado tan solo atando su cabello a una coleta baja_— ya estoy lista, —_salió de la recamara al ponerse las pantuflas sorprendiéndose un tanto por las visitas_— buenos días...

-Buenos días... —_sonrió amable Neherenia_— esperamos no importunarlos con nuestra visita

_Fijo la mirada en Darien, desde aquel día no había vuelto a tocar el tema_— No… de hecho íbamos a desayunar... ¿gustan acompañarnos? —_Murmuró con cortesía_—

-No se preocupen, solo pasamos a visitarlos y a traerles unos presentes para su bebé... —_dijo mostrándole varias bolsas de tiendas para bebés_—

-Gracias... no tenían porque molestarse... —_Dijo Darien un tanto serio fijando la mirada en Neflyte_— espero que no lo haga por quedar bien conmigo...

_Neflyte se puso de pie acercándose—_ Se que no es una situación fácil... pero en verdad, quiero pedirles de la manera más sincera que me dejen ser parte de ustedes... yo... lamento todo lo ocurrido

-¿Que es lo que lamenta? —_Pregunto seriamente observándolo_— ¿que haya ocultado la verdad por mucho tiempo o que haya intentado manipularme como lo hacía con Seiya?

-Ambas cosas... hijo... —_tomo la mano de su esposa, presionándola un poco, sentía que aun lo rechazaría_—

_Rei observo a Darien, acercándose a él._

_Sonrió con un poco de ironía_— ¿Qué es lo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer?

-El ver perdidos a mis dos hijos... el verlos lejos de mi

-¿Y que pensó que pasaría?, ¿que al decirme que soy su hijo lo aceptaría libremente?, si usted ni siquiera puede aceptar a su hijo...

-Hay secretos que no se pueden guardar por siempre... y el hecho que tu eres mi hijo es un secreto que ya no podía soportar... verlos enfrentarse de esa manera, me causo temor... al imaginar perder si quiera a uno de ustedes...

-Bueno pero no lo hizo... —_Suspiro molesto_— sabe no quiero discutir, de hecho ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo sería usted siendo mi padre...

-Tampoco he venido a discutir hijo... solo he venido a pedirte perdón y pedirte que me dejes estar cerca de ti, y volver a ganarme tu confianza y sobre todo tu cariño... solo una oportunidad

-¿Y acaso usted le dio una oportunidad a Seiya?, ¿creyó en él tanto como dice que creyó alguna vez en mi?, no lo entiendo de verdad... si tanto nos quería porque no se dio cuenta de que él hacia todo por agradarle, por recibir una palabra de cariño de su parte... y ahora usted me pide una oportunidad...

-Tan solo porque no sabía cómo tratar a mi propio hijo, quizás nunca le exprese lo que debí hacer en su momento, quería lo mejor para él y pensé que el camino que estaba trazando para él lo era, pero ahora todo es diferente...

-¿Por qué es diferente?, que tiene de mas o de menos la vida en este momento que ahora si quiere tener a sus hijos a su lado... no le parece un poco tarde

-El verlos convertidos en hombres, valientes que luchan por lo que quieren y querer compartir la felicidad de cada uno de ellos, admito que estaba renuente a aceptar que se casara con Serena... no se me hacia lo más correcto, pero —_volvió su mirada a Neherenia_— alguien me dijo que el corazón no entiende de razones, y me hizo recordar un doloroso pasado

_Neherenia le sonrió asintiendo_— Si bien tu padre se equivoco siempre estuvo a tu lado, te mantuvo cerca de tu hermano... y ahora ambos son felices...

-¿Quiere decir que aceptara sus decisiones y las mías? —_Pregunto observándolos_—

-Así es —_sonrió_— después de una ardua discusión y una amenaza de divorcio, y mucha reflexión he comprendido, que no puedo evitarles el sufrimiento como habría deseado, ni tampoco imponerles nada, pero tampoco quiero ser un observador, quiero ser parte de la felicidad de ambos

_Lo observo con atención, era sincero, eso lo sabía, lo conocía bien y él no era quien para prohibirle las cosas y si había aceptado las decisiones de Seiya y ahora las de él no tenía más que discutir, suspiro profundamente_— Puedes aceptar las cosas Rei... —_murmuró tomando su mano besándola_—

_Le sonrió ligeramente_— Pero quizás deban saber lo que va ser no te parece —_se acerco a Neherenia para ver las cosas—_ muchas gracias

-Tendremos gemelos... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa, viendo a Rei que parecía emocionada de ver tantas cosas para los bebés_—

-¿De verdad son dos? —_pregunto Neherenia sonriendo_— felicidades...

-Si ayer por fin pudimos verlos, aunque creíamos que solo era uno —_se sentó en el sillón cuidadosamente, mientras abría las bolsas y sacaba las cosas_— mira ropa de recién nacido

_Darien sonrió observándola_— Gracias... no tenían porque molestarse...

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos tres nietos —_sonrió feliz, al notar el abultado vientre_— ¿y bueno ustedes cuando piensan casarse?

-Aun no tenemos una fecha, posiblemente después de que nazcan los bebés... no lo tenemos una decidido...

-Al menos no se han precipitado como tu loco hermano —_sonrió observando Rei que sonreía, mientras seguía sacando ropa y cosas de las bolsas que habían llevado_—

-Si ya nos enteramos que se casaran en dos semanas... me parece muy precipitado...

-Sí bastante, pero es lo que quieren, y apoyarlos es lo que podemos hacer, incluso ya tienen el lugar donde será

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto sorprendido Darien_— ¿ya conocieron a los padres de Serena?

-No aun no, Serena dijo que llegaran esta semana, y después de hablar con ellos hará una cena, Seiya debe pedirla como tal ¿y tú también ya hablaste con los padres de Rei?

_Rei desvió su mirada sonriendo ligeramente._

-Aun no, iremos a visitar a su abuelo, es la única familia que tiene... vive cerca de Las Vegas, posiblemente lo hagamos después de la boda de Seiya... ¿si a ti te parece bien Rei?

_Se puso de pie_— Me parece bien, seguro al abuelo le dará gusto verme, y seguro al verte querrá llevarte a la guillotina

-Sí, posiblemente pero bueno aprendí mucho con el padre de Serena... por cierto, deberán tenerle paciencia... _—sonrió ligeramente_— pobre Seiya no sabe lo que se le espera... al menos yo ya tengo practica y tu abuelo no me sorprenderá

-Siendo así… nos gustaría acompañarlos a pedir su mano formalmente, si me aceptas hijo...

-Creo que va demasiado rápido... —_murmuró volviendo a ponerse serio_— ¿les sirvo café?

-Lo siento... —_murmuró_— no, no se preocupen, nosotros ya nos vamos iremos a visitar a Serena, también compramos cosas para ella, además seguro ustedes necesitan descansar —_murmuró con tristeza se había entusiasmado demasiado_—

-Cuando nos necesiten aquí estaremos... —_dijo Neherenia tomando la mano de Rei_— siempre... ¿de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias... señora... les agradecemos su preocupación, los llamaremos si necesitamos algo,

-Gracias por la visita y por los obsequios... —_dijo Darien extendiendo la mano a su padre— _esperamos contar con su visita más seguido...

-Así será —_sonrió_— muchas gracias por aceptarme hijo —_estrecho su mano_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?, tenía entendido que no podía descuidar mucho los negocios...

-Pensábamos irnos esta semana, pero viendo las circunstancias, nos quedaremos más tiempo, quizás deba pensar en retirarme del negocio para dedicarme a ser un feliz abuelo... quiero ver crecer a mis nietos aunque aun soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo ¿no lo crees cariño? —_Tomo la mano de su esposa para caminar hacia la puerta_—

-Somos demasiado jóvenes para serlo, pero bueno así tendremos energía y fuerza para disfrutarlos... porque espero que también me consideren abuela de sus pequeños...

-Y yo que creí que mis bebés solo tendrían por familia un bisabuelo, será bien recibidos, y seguro mis bebés los van a querer mucho —_acaricio a sus pequeños que ya reñían por hambre_— creo que ya tienen hambre

-Nosotros nos vamos... gracias por recibirnos... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Serán bienvenidos siempre... —_dijo Darien sonriendo sutilmente_— gracias por todo...

_Asintió con una sonrisa_— Gracias a ustedes, por permitirnos ser parte de ustedes —_ambos salieron de la casa de su hijo, para dirigirse a su siguiente destino_—

_Rei al cerrar la puerta, se acerco a su futuro esposo_— ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No te puedo mentir... es extraño, una cosa es aceptarlo como mi padre otra muy distinta que quiera tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden, espero que no te haya molestado que no aceptara a que fuera a pedir tu mano...

-Quizás debas darle la oportunidad que te está pidiendo como tal, él solo quiere compartir tu felicidad —_rodeo su cuello abrazándolo_— y el hecho que te pida acompañarte a pedir mi mano significa que me está aceptando a mí como tu futura esposa, tu sabes lo que es perderlo todo, quizás tu papá acaba de aprender esa lección... que tu aprendiste de mala manera, pero apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes porque lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz

-Solo dame tiempo para hacerme a la idea ¿de acuerdo? —_Sonrió abrazándola buscando refugio a sus emociones_— el desayuno está listo... nuestros bebés deben tener hambre...

_Lo abrazo acariciando su cabello_— Si esto es extraño, tú y tu padre se parecen más de lo que te imaginas, pero vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre y estos pequeños ya están riñendo —_tomo su mano para que sintiera a sus bebés_—

-Jamás dejare a mis hijos solos, te lo prometo... —_Acaricio su vientre para en seguida agacharse y darle un beso—_ los amo...

-Y pensar que pensaba irme lejos, sin decirte nada... me habría arrepentido siempre... perdóname...

_Se puso de pie colocando un dedo sobre sus labios_— Shhh… ya no pienses mas en eso, mejor vamos a desayunar, yo también me muero de hambre y de sueño... —_la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la cocina_— el desayuno para mi reina...

-Se ve delicioso —_sonrió observando la mesa con el desayuno y el kiwi que tanto le gustaba_— gracias mi amado rey —_lo abrazo besando sus labios con amor, y con esa pasión que siempre tenía solo para él_— te amo, me haces muy feliz

-Te amor Rei... y siempre será así... —_murmuró entre sus labios_— anda desayunemos tenemos que descansar y ver qué haremos con tus horarios...

-Disfrutar en romper el momento ¿verdad? —_Hizo una mueca, para enseguida sentarse a la mesa a desayunar_— estando tu a mi lado todo estará bien, haces que el sueño y el cansancio sean nada...te amo —_sonrió tomando el tenedor para desayunar_—

_Sonrió sirviéndole jugo_— No es que rompa el encanto, es solo que me preocupa que no has descansado bien, así que lo siento ahora tendré que se mas estricto... tengo que cuidar a mis tres amores, así que a comer y luego a dormir...

-Me vas a tener que leer un libro o tomarme entre tus brazos para que pueda dormir —_sonrió bebiendo un poco de jugo_—

-Eso hare... —_sonrió sentándose frente a ella para disfrutar de esa mañana a su lado y de ese desayuno que le sabia a gloria estando con ella, poco a poco todo comenzaba a tener sentido y era una sensación maravillosa de poder sentirse pleno y feliz_—

_Al terminarse todo el desayuno le sonrió_— Mmm aun tengo hambre, ¿aun hay más?

-Claro que si... —_sonrió tomando la sartén donde tenía un poco más para servírselo— _pero recuerda que no debes comer tanto, no deberás subir mucho de peso por tu bien y el de los bebés ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquilízate, no he comido más de la cuenta, salvo por el kiwi que me enloquece no sé porque, he de admitir que tenía miedo subir tanto de peso, siendo doctora y tu doctor seria ilógico no tener los cuidados necesarios para nuestros hijos —_sonrió mientras comía un poco mas_— además esto esta delicioso

-Bien disfruta entonces tu desayuno... —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— por la tarde iré a comprar más kiwi porque se termino... —_dijo volviendo a comer_—

X-X

_Por la mañana habían preparado el desayuno juntos, mientras Serena feliz le comentaba lo que haría de comer y que posiblemente necesitarían ayuda para mantener la casa limpia sobre todo cuando los padres de ella llegaran, tras despedir a Seiya amorosamente se dirigió a limpiar la cocina, aquello de ser ama de casa comenzaba a gustarle, es como decían "comenzaba a hacer nido para su bebé", aprovecharía para acondicionar la habitación más alejada de la que compartía con Seiya para que ahí se instalaran sus padres, sin mencionar que tendría que lavar ropa, y no era nada cansado al contrario disfruta haciéndolo, mientras se lavaba la ropa y después de arreglar su habitación tomo un baño para que cuando llegara Seiya la viera arreglada y linda, había escogido unos mallones que había comprado para su estado y un blusón que se ajustaba de forma linda a su vientre, algo escotada y unos zapatos de piso, el cabello lo había sujetado con un broche, tras maquillarse un poco se dispuso a bajar para prepara la comida que consistiría en ensalada y filete empanizado y de postre un delicioso pay de limón decorado con las imprescindibles fresas, pero bueno comenzaría por el principio, la sopa.  
_

_Estaba a punto de encender la estufa cuando escucho el timbre, había olvidado que irían de nuevo los padres de Seiya así que se apresuro a abrir había estado lista a tiempo.  
_

-Ya van... —_dijo feliz caminando hacia el portón deteniéndose al ver de quien se trataba_— mamá... papá...

_Ambos sonrieron al ver a su hija acercarse._

-Sorpresa —_murmuró la hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados_—

-Hija tienes mucho que explicar, pero ¿qué es eso? —_Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver su vientre_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, se acerco a abrir—_ Bienvenidos... pasen... hola mamá... —_se acerco abrazándola para darle un beso en la mejilla_—

-Hijita —_sonrió abrazándola con fuerza_— te extrañamos mucho

-Yo también a ustedes... —_Sonrió_— hola papá... —_murmuró sonriéndole algo nerviosa_— sorpresa... vas a ser abuelo...

_Esas palabras lo shockearon aun mas haciendo que se desmayara de momento._

-Papá, papá... —_dijo asustada_— ¿qué hacemos mamá?

-Kenji cariño, lo bueno es que cayó en el pasto, creo que fue demasiada impresión, cariño amor

-Amor, tuve una pesadilla —_abrió sus ojos_— soñé que nuestra niña estaba embarazada

-Papá... —_dijo ofendida_— no es una pesadilla es mi sueño hecho realidad...

_La observo volviendo a desmayarse, justo en el momento que volvían a tocar la puerta._

-Papá... —_suspiro preocupada levantándose para ir a abrir_—

-¿Que sucede hija? —_Pregunto Neherenia que se asusto al ver esa escena_—

_Ikuko trataba de reanimarlo, mientras aquella pareja se acercaba, los había visto antes en la boda de su hija, el hombre había sido padrino de esa boda_— Kenji reacciona no estés jugando

-Mi pequeña —_murmuró aun desconcertado_—

-Papá me voy a enojar si sigues actuando así... —_Dijo observándolo con un puchero—_

-¿Son tus padres?, mucho gusto soy Neflyte y ella es mi esposa, somos los padres de Seiya... —_Dijo extendiendo la mano al hombre que aun se encontraba recostado en el piso_—

-¿Seiya?, ¿quién es ese Seiya?, señorita tiene mucho que explicar —_observo al hombre que extendía su mano escudriñándolo con la mirada_— ¿no era usted el padrino de Darien?

-Si... —_sonrió ligeramente_— así es... Darien es mi hijo...

-¿Podríamos hablar mejor adentro de la casa? —_Dijo Serena apenada pues ahora sabía tendría que enfrentar los reclamos de su padre_—

-Si es una gran idea vamos por cierto mucho gusto soy Ikuko madre de Serena —_tomo la mano del hombre que su esposo había rechazado_—

-Mucho gusto señora... tan bella como su hija... —_dijo estrechando suavemente su mano_—

-Es un placer conocerla señora... —_dijo Neherenia sonriendo amable a la mujer_— vamos adentro...

_Kenji se puso de pie para seguirlos a todos al interior de esa casa._

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena? —_Pregunto Neherenia después de haber entrado a la casa_—

-Sí, lo estoy, apenas iba a hacer la comida... —_murmuró alejándose hasta el sillón esperando la reacción de su padre—_

_Neflyte observo detenidamente al padre de Serena con tranquilidad._

-Bien Serena estoy esperando una muy buena explicación ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Mmm bueno podría contarte la versión corta o prefieres la larga... —_dijo observándolo_— las dos tendrán un buen final...

-Hijita creo que una versión resumida y bien detallada para tu padre bastara

-De acuerdo... bueno creo que todo se puede resumir así; me divorcie de Darien, me enamore de Seiya que es el padre de mi bebé, que por cierto será una niña, ellos son los padres de mi futuro esposo, me casare en menos de dos semanas y ustedes llegan a tiempo, sin mencionar que les pedirá mi mano formalmente, había pensando en una cena pero no me dieron tiempo de prepara ni la comida... —_respiro profundamente después de haberlo dicho todo tan rápido como pudo_— y el nombre de la niña será Serenity...

_Al escucharla volvió a desmayarse_— Mi pequeña, no bastaba con verla casarse una vez con ese jovencillo que nunca me agrado, ahora se casara con otro hombre y además está embarazada, no, no esto es una pesadilla, pesadilla

_Tanto Neherenia como Neflyte suspiraron tratando de contener la risa, sin duda Darien tenía razón, seria difícil tratar con un hombre así, fijaron la mirada en Serena._

-Bueno papá ¿qué prefieres que tu nieta nazca fuera de un matrimonio?, Seiya me ama y yo a él por eso nos casaremos... además de seguro mi futuro esposo te agradara... me cuida mucho... —_Sonrió orgullosa de lo que decía_—

_En eso se escucho abrirse la puerta, tal como lo había prometido, había ido a comer a casa pero no solo, Mina y Yaten lo acompañaban, era el día del estreno y querían verla juntos, el primer capítulo de la serie._

-Y ahí esta el hombre de mi vida... —_dijo feliz a correr a abrazarlo_— tenemos visitas… —_dijo colgada de su cuello_— hola Mina, hola Yaten...

-¿Ya llegaron mis papás?, invite a Yaten y a Mina a comer y Lita y Taiki vendrán mas tarde para ver el primer capítulo de la serie, espero ni te moleste bombón —_sonrió abrazándola y besando sus labios con ternura_—

-¡Suéltela inmediatamente jovencito! —_Dijo Kenji sorprendido de ver esa actitud y como si aquella fuera su casa_—

_Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz abrazándola aun mas_— ¿Quién, cuando, donde?

-Papá por favor... —_dijo Serena volteando a ver a su padre_— deja que al menos te lo presente... Seiya ellos son mis padres...

-Hola señor... este mucho gusto —_extendió su mano un tanto nervioso, ante la inevitable carcajada de Yaten_—

-¿Gusto?, no le da vergüenza... ¿quién es usted, que quiere?—_se acerco a él observándolo_— ¿cómo se atrevió a embarazar a mi niña?

-Papá... —_murmuró Serena avergonzada_—

_Se sonrojo_— Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, quiero y amo a su hija con todo mi ser, y lo único que está viendo es el fruto de nuestro amor, por eso es que yo... quiero pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio —_soltó un poco a Serena para acercarse a su interlocutor_—

-¿Y no se le hace que ya se tomo demasiadas atribuciones?, ¿la mano ja? —_Dijo con ironía_— sí que es sinvergüenza usted jovencito... ¿y si se la niego que?

_Los presentes no hacían más que observar aquella particular escena, Yaten trataba de controlar la risa mientras que Mina le daba un codazo, Neflyte sonrió a su esposa que parecía preocupada ante la renuencia del padre de ella e Ikuko solo se cruzo de brazos esperando a ver cuando terminaba el dramatismo de su esposo._

-Bueno... no quisiera que fuera así señor, porque de verdad yo amo a su hija con todo mi corazón y no quisiera verla sufrir porque su padre no la apoye... _—fijo la mirada en Serena_— no quisiera tomar la alternativa que estoy pensando señor

-¿De qué está hablando jovencito?, sea claro... —_dijo observándolo, desconcertado de como veía a su hija y ella como le sonreía, ¿en qué momento la vida de su pequeña había cambiado tanto_—

-De raptar a su hija para mí —_sonrió divertido, sin apartar la mirada de ella_— tal como debí hacerlo hace años cuando la vi por primera vez

-No puede ser lo que estoy escuchando... —_dijo fingiendo que se desmayaba pero acercándose a su esposa_— ¿lo estas escuchando cariño?, es un sin vergüenza...

-No sería rapto si yo acepto irme contigo... incluso al fin del mundo... —_dijo Serena sin apartar la mirada de Seiya, le gustaba esa determinación de no separarse jamás de ella_—

-No veo nada de extraño amor —_sonrió a su esposo_— están enamorados, y si no mal recuerdo tu me secuestraste

-Calla cariño... —_dijo acercándose a tapar la boca de su esposa_— no digas esas cosas...

-Solo digo la verdad —_murmuró aun con la boca tapada, con una sonrisa_—

-Pero no es lo mismo... nuestra pequeña ya estuvo casada y sabrá Dios porque se divorcio, esto es muy sospechoso... —_volteo a ver a Seiya quitando la mano de boca de su esposa_—

-Decías que no te caía bien Darien por algo fue cariño, mira nuestra hija luce feliz

_Seiya se acerco a ella_— ¿Huirías conmigo al fin del mundo?

-No tienes que preguntarlo, tu sabes la respuesta... —_dijo sonriéndole fijando su mirada en él_—

-Haber jovencitos, ustedes y nosotros tenemos que hablar muy seriamente... ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —_Se paró a un lado de la pareja que parecía no prestarle atención_—

-La única respuesta es que la amo, y estoy dispuesto a todo por ella

-Bueno ya déjense de dramas... casi es hora de la serie, ¿que no quieren ver a este par de tortolos actuando? —_Dijo Yaten tomando el control remoto para encender la televisión—_

-¿Y además actor?, escuchaste cariño... es actor... no puede ser eso posible... —_dijo acercándose a su esposa abrazándola mientras sollozaba_—

-Si yo quiero verla... mmm creo que volveremos a comer pizza ya que no hay comida —_sonrió divertida Neherenia tomando el teléfono para pedir pizzas_—

_Al momento en que escucho la palabra pizza sonrió y de hecho pudo sentir como sus ojos brillaron de emoción_— Si, pizza...

-Solo dos rebanadas —_fijo su mirada en ella con una sonrisa_— mamá también pide ensalada por favor

-Mmm de acuerdo... —_hizo un puchero para luego sonreírle_— Mina me acompañas prepararemos unas botanas mientras llega la pizza...

-Desde luego Serena —_corrió hacia su amiga para ayudarla, mientras Neherenia hacia el pedido, Neflyte sonrió divertido, no se imagino que podría enfrentar de esa forma al que sería su suegro, se sentía orgulloso, se sentó en el sillón en primera fila dispuesto a ver la serie_—

-Y a mi pequeña no le importa dejarme así... —_dijo sollozando mas mientras se abrazaba de su esposa_—

-Ya, ya no llores, nuestra pequeña nos dará una nieta ¿no te hace feliz eso cariño? —_sonrió palmeándolo un poco consolando a su esposo_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, en esta ocasión no quisimos que fuera muy largo ya que la comida con la familia aun no termina, ¿Qué es lo que dirá Kenji al ver que su pequeña está hablando en serio?, y Seiya tan lindo buscando apoyar a su bombón :D pronto vendrá la boda así que esperamos nos sigan acompañando.

Queremos agradecer por los reviews de este capítulo a: _**selene kou chiba, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**LunyTa koU, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**,**_ esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo.

Saludos a todas abrazos y besos, cuídense nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

-¡Seiya, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?! —_dijo desde la cocina donde sacaba algunas zanahorias y frutas para hacer una botana muy saludable_—

-Si voy —_sonrió caminando hacia la cocina_—

-Amor... tendrás que hablar con mi padre a solas... le gusta hacerse el dramático y más si hay gente cerca... —_dijo apenada_— solo así podrás hablar tranquilamente y en serio con él... —_se asomo viendo que su madre consolaba a su padre que seguía sollozando_— debí advertirte antes...

-Estoy un poco confundido, y mi padre parece un poco divertido —_murmuró un tanto desconcertado_—

-Lo sé, lo siento... —_tomo su rostro entre sus manos_— por eso es que no quise seguir con esa discusión, a mi padre le gusta que sean directos, pero no en ese estado... mmm está exagerando demás...

_Asintió aunque se sentía un tanto temeroso_— A decir verdad tampoco esperaba que mi primer encuentro con tus padres fuera así

-Lo lamento, debí decirte anoche, de hecho de eso quería hablar pero bueno ahora creo que deberás encontrar la manera para que te acepte... —_sonrió ligeramente_— hasta cierto punto creo que tu serás igual que él con Serenity y espero sinceramente que no

_Se rasco la cabeza un tanto confundido_— La serie está por comenzar, quizás pueda hablar con él una vez que haya terminado, ¿les ayudo en algo?

-Prepara un poco de limonada... pensaba hacer pay de limón pero ya será para otra ocasión... —_dijo soltándolo para ir a sacar vasos y platones_—

-De acuerdo —_suspiro, se sentía preocupado y nervioso, ya que no quería iniciar mal con la familia de ella, y por lo que veía sería muy difícil que lo aceptaran, partió los limones y comenzó a exprimirlos un tanto pensativo_—

-Gracias por venir Mina... —_dijo sonriéndole sutil_— supongo que Seiya ya les dijo donde será la boda...

-Si ya Yaten se encargo de reservar el lugar y entre otros detalles que han estado viendo también ya tenemos al juez así que no te preocupes nos haremos cargo de todo

-Gracias... sobre el vestido... tengo unos pequeños cambios... —_dijo sonriéndole en un gesto de complicidad_—

-Vendré mañana y podemos hablarlo y diseñarlo ¿te parece?

-Si me parece bien... la madre de Seiya tuvo una idea y me encanto... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Me alegra que te lleves bien con su madre es una persona muy linda y talentosa

-¿Ya sabias que era modelo?

-Sí y no, bueno no sabía que era madre de Seiya, pero fue una modelo muy talentosa —_salió de la cocina corriendo para sacar unas revistas y regresar y mostrárselas_— mira

-¿Es ella?, wow que hermosa y joven se veía... bueno no es que no lo sea ahora... —_sonrió al sentir que Serenity se movía_— ah presiento que a esta bebé le gustara el medio...

-Con dos padres tan famosos como ustedes y abuelos talentosos ya lo creo —_sonrió emocionada_— es tan hermosa

-¿Las ayudo en algo? —_Dijo Ikuko al entrar a la cocina y verlas conversando mientras que Seiya parecía demasiado distraído_—

_Seiya termino de hacer la limonada, sin darse cuenta se había cortado el dedo_— Ya esta lista la limonada

-Gracias amor... _—murmuró volteando a verlo notando inmediatamente algo rojizo en su mano_— ¿Seiya que te paso?

-¿Eh? —_Observo su dedo sangrando dejando la jarra sobre la mesa para tomar una servilleta_— creo que me he cortado

-Si ya me di cuenta... —_dijo acercándose a él para ver que no fuera de gravedad— _estás demasiado distraído...

-¿Quieres que te ayude Mina? —_Pregunto Ikuko acercándose a colocar la fruta en el platón_—

-Si gracias señora, ya casi esta todo

-Bueno vamos, dejémoslos solos... —_dijo sonriendo sutilmente observando como la pareja estaba en el otro extremo de la cocina_—

-Si vamos —_sonrió tomando la charola con las botanas que ya habían preparado_—

-¿Por qué no te fijaste Seiya? —_Murmuró llevando su mano hacia el chorro de agua para lavar sus manos y evitar que le cayera limón_—

-Perdón —_murmuró aun abstracto_—

-¿Qué ocurre? —_pregunto tomando otra servilleta para secarlo dándose cuenta que no era tan grave con una bandita tendría suficiente_—

-Me siento muy nervioso —_murmuró apenado_—

_Sonrió ligeramente buscando en una de las gavetas una cajita de primero auxilios para buscar la bandita_— Mi padre no es tan malo, solo que sigue pensando que soy su bebé...

-Lo se... pero tengo miedo que no me acepte...

-Te aceptara, mas si se da cuenta que contigo seré feliz... —_suspiro sutilmente colocándole la bandita— _no te voy a mentir quizá con Darien fue un poco más sencillo porque pues la situación era diferente... y quizá piense que puedo volver a sufrir, pero yo sé que no será así... y tu también ¿o no?

-Seremos muy felices amor, se que ahora es una situación totalmente distinta... pero no se estoy nervioso siento que comencé con el pie izquierdo

-Ambos comenzamos de manera equivocada... —_sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_— creo que el mayor shock de mi padre es verme embarazada…

-Nuestra pequeña Serenity ha dado el mayor shock —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_— vamos veamos la serie seguro la pizza está por llegar

-Seiya... todo saldrá bien... —_se abrazo a su cuello_— no te preocupes amor, no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo

-Sí pero no quiero que tu padre viva enojado y renuente a verme como un ladrón, se que Darien jamás le simpatizó, porque él me lo conto

-Así es nunca le simpatizo, pero contigo será diferente, confía en mi...

-De acuerdo vamos

-Bueno tu tranquilo y no te separes de mi lado... ah ya sé también que sientes, estas nervioso por ver la serie, todo saldrá bien amor…

-Si lo estoy —_un poco apenado_—

-No te pongas nervioso, anda vamos... —_se acerco dándole un sutil beso en los labios y luego tomar los vasos— _no te separes de mi...

-Ok no lo hare —_sonrió más tranquilo tomando la jarra para salir de la cocina al tiempo que llegaban las pizzas_—

-Yo voy por ellas... —_dijo Yaten saliendo después de darle un beso a Mina para salir de la casa por las pizzas_—

_Kenji observaba con insistencia a Seiya que venía muy sonriente con su pequeña hija, desvió la mirada hacia su abultado vientre y luego a su sonrisa, debía admitirlo lucia feliz pero eso no era suficiente, una vez ya se había equivocado y no lo haría de nuevo._

_Seiya puso la jarra sobre la mesa, para enseguida tomar los vasos que Serena le daba y servir la limonada, sentía la mirada del padre de Serena y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda._

_Serena le sonrió y en seguida entrego los vasos a sus padres, deteniendo la mirada en Kenji que no la soporto desviando la mirada, en seguida regreso para tomar los vasos de los padres de Seiya_— Disculpen la pizza, les prometo que no siempre es así... —_Dijo apenada a los que pronto serian sus suegros_—

-Bah... —_murmuró el padre de Serena observando a esa pareja en especial al hombre que parecía muy divertido con la situación_—

-No te preocupes —_Neflyte sonrió tomando el vaso_— la pizza le encanta a Seiya —_le guiño un ojo, sonriendo, observando el evidente nerviosismo de su hijo_—

-A los tres nos encanta... —_dijo Serena tomando otro par de vasos para sus amigos—_ solo que ayer me cayó un poco mal por eso ahora Seiya no me dejara comer mucha... ¿verdad amor?

-No, no debes excederte, no quiero que vayas a enfermar —_sirvió un vaso para ella_—

-Gracias... —_Sonrió tomando el vaso y tomando su mano para que sentara junto a ella y poder abrazarlo_—

-¿Están nerviosos? —_Pregunto Neherenia—_ porque yo estoy que me como las uñas por ver a mi hijo actuando...

-Bastante mamá, no es lo mismo ensayar los diálogos que verlo —_murmuró al ver que Yaten iba entrando junto con Lita, la cual traía unos cuantos postres y Taiki detrás de ello con mas bolsas_—

-¡Postres! —_Dijo feliz Serena poniéndose de pie para saludarlos y ver qué es lo que su amiga les llevaba_—

-Lamentamos la demora, trajimos comida china... —_dijo Taiki dejando las bolsas en el comedor_—

-Y muchos pasteles —_sonrió a su amiga_— que linda te vez Serena, ya te extrañaba

-Gracias Lita tu también te ves muy linda... pasen siéntense la serie no tarda en comenzar... —_dijo tomando de la mano a Lita para guiarla hasta donde estaban sus padres_— mira te presento a mi madre Ikuko y mi padre Kenji...

-Mucho gusto señores mi nombre es Lita Kino amiga de de Serena —_volvió su mirada al ver a los padres de Seiya_— buenas tardes —_sonrió acercándose_— señor Neflyte, señora Neherenia que gusto verlos

-Hola hija... igualmente nos da gusto verte... —_sonrió Neherenia a la recién llegada_—

-Sean bienvenidos... —_Dijo Neflyte volteando a ver al padre de Serena que parecía inquieto y molesto_—

-Ah ya va a comenzar... siéntense y no hagan ruido, no se vale criticar hasta el final del capitulo... —_dijo Serena emocionada volviendo a acercarse a Seiya y abrazarlo, ella también estaba nerviosa pero era la clase de adrenalina que le gustaba, de emoción_—

_Abrazo a Serena con ternura, todos observaban la serie, emocionados ante la actuación de ambos, Seiya se sonrojo al ver la entrada de la serie y los besos que recordaba a la perfección le había dado._

_Sonrió subiendo la vista para verlo, tenía esa mirada nostálgica y amorosa y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que le encantaba, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y luego lo beso_— Disfruta tu debut amor... —_murmuró volviendo la mirada al televisor, sería un poco extraño para ella teniendo a sus padres ahí con ella mas porque nunca la habían visto actuar en una historia como esa_—

-Ves te dije que nuestro hijo tenía mucho talento —_sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo— _se nota el amor que se tienen a leguas...

_Sonrió ligeramente, estaba orgulloso de él, su hijo era bueno en el camino que había elegido, desvió la mirada hacia él que abrazaba con amor a su pareja, Seiya había tomado la mejor decisión, enfrentar al mundo él solo y había conseguido ganar._

-Wow que buena serie, me quede picado y eso que ya conozco la serie es genial —_sonrió acariciando su hombro_—

-La verdad sí, no es por nada una excelente historia... y Mina tus diseños lucen hermosos... espero hacerles justicia en cada capitulo... —_Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su amiga_—

-Es el mejor vestuario que pudo haber creado esta cabecita loca... —_Dijo Yaten abrazando a su novia_—

-Me haces sonrojar, cada diseño lo hice pensando en Serena, y evidentemente su vestido de novia será mi obra maestra

-Estoy segura que será hermoso... —_dijo Serena extendiendo su manos hacia su amiga— _no podría confiar ese vestido en alguien más que no fueras tu... ¿verdad Seiya?

-Es la mejor decisión, Mina hace los mejores diseños

-¿Aunque sea por el civil llevaras damas de honor Serena? —_Pregunto Taiki tomando la mano de Lita con cariño_—

-Claro que debe llevar damas de honor, aun si no es por la iglesia, debe ser algo inolvidable… —_Dijo Ikuko por demás emocionada_—

-¿De verdad puedo? —_Dijo emocionada_— perfecto ya las tengo aquí entonces... Mina y Lita serán mis damas de honor... ¿aceptan?

-Sera todo un placer solo si ustedes también aceptan serlo dentro de seis meses —_tomo mano de Taiki_—

-Seria un crimen si no fuera dama de honor en la boda de mi mejor amiga

_Le sonrió a Mina feliz e incrédula a Lita_— ¿De verdad se van a casar? —_Pregunto emocionada_— felicidades...

-Así es, mis padres han aceptado a Taiki y me siento muy feliz —_se recargo en su brazo sonriente—_

-Siendo así, Lita ¿te gustaría que hiciera tu vestido de novia?

-Estamos muy felices de que sus padres hayan aceptado... —_Dijo abrazando a Lita feliz_— estaríamos encantados Mina... ¿no es así mi hermosa princesa?

-Desde luego, todos seremos muy felices, gracias chicas, gracias amor

-Que romántico —_Mina sonrió feliz, al volverse a sentar pues los comerciales habían terminado dando inicio de nuevo a la serie_—

_Al momento todos guardaron silencio, debido a que era el estreno de la serie y era su primer capítulo no tendría más comerciales, la historia continuo, abarcando distintas escenas del personaje de Serena con su familia, del de Seiya llegando al pueblo donde conocería al amor de su vida y así hasta el momento en que se conocieron y como el amor había nacido en una mirada, tras varios minutos el final estaba cerca la escena era cerca de un parque, ella estaba ansiosa porque su "nana" no llegaba y él se acercaba a ella tan solo unos cuantos diálogos molestos y al final él la tomaba del brazo para hacer que volteara y besarla, un mágico beso que comenzó robado y que terminaba con ella dejándose llevar por ese momento.  
_

-No puedo creer que terminara ahí... —_dijo Serena sonrojada al recordar ese beso, uno de los tantos que Seiya había robado de verdad para luego ignorarla_— me encanto...

_Se sonrojo al ver aquel beso, lleno de amor y todo lo que sentía desde antes por ella_— No creo poder perder ni un solo día

_Suspiro profundamente poniéndose de pie, estaba molesto, en qué momento su hija había cambiado tanto que ni siquiera les había informado sobre todos los altibajos que estaba viviendo, salió dirigiéndose al jardín, necesitaba respirar y comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan fuera de la vida de su pequeña que no sentía que tuviera cabida en ella._

_Seiya al verlo salir, fijó la mirada en Serena, para enseguida levantarse y salir al jardín, era el momento que estaba esperando._

_Serena solo los observo salir, confiaba en Seiya y su madre confiaba en Kenji, así que nada podría salir mal, sonrió ligeramente a los presentes_— Bueno vamos a comer... tengo hambre...

_Por fin escucho ruido en la sala, todo había estado callado mientras él salía, solo necesitaba algunos minutos para entender todo lo que le estaba pasando a su pequeña._

-Buenas tardes señor Kenji Tsukino... ¿podría conversar con usted?

-No creo que tenga otra opción... —_dijo suspirando mientras se dirigía a la mesa de jardín y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas_—

_Camino sentándose frente a él_— Yo... quería disculparme... creo que no iniciamos de la mejor forma

-¿Le parece? —_murmuró_— ¿como quería que reaccionara?, me voy dejando a mi hija según en buenas manos, perfectamente casada, con el que ella decía era un hombre bueno y que jamás la dejaría... y de pronto volvemos y me la encuentro divorciada, esperando un hijo de otro hombre y diciendo que se va a casar...

-Entiendo esa sensación... —_desvió su mirada_— yo deje a la mujer de mis sueños en buenas manos, le aseguro que Darien no es malo... solo... —_desvió su mirada hacia la alberca_—

-No importa cómo se hayan dado las cosas entre ella y Darien... solo que ahora me cuesta creer en que tan cierto será ahora que de verdad será feliz...

-Porque yo amo a su hija desde que la vi por primera vez, porque su sonrisa es lo que más me importa

-No entiendo... ¿a qué se refiere con que "desde la primera vez que la vio"? —_pregunto volteando a verlo—_

_Suspiró_— Cuando ella era una estudiando de preparatoria... la veía todos los días verla iluminaba mi día, en aquel tiempo no tenía la fuerza para luchar... la ame en silencio hasta ahora que ya no pude contener mas mis sentimientos, y más al saber que ella sentía lo mismo por mi...

-¿Como pudo sentir lo mismo por usted joven si ella estaba casada? —_Respiro profundamente—_ no quiero ofenderlo, pero hasta donde ella nos contaba estaba feliz con su matrimonio, ¿cuando fue que cambio todo eso?

-Señor... ella me confesó que pasaba todos los días por el parque tan solo para verme, lo mismo que yo hacia... _—Suspiro_— y desde entonces nos amamos sin haber cruzado alguna vez palabra o saber nuestros nombres... renuncie a ese sentimiento cuando mi mejor amigo comenzó a salir con ella y posteriormente se caso... yo también creí que era feliz hasta hace casi un año...

-¿Un año? —_Pregunto molesto—_ no puedo creer que mi hija nos tenga secretos como esos, si ella no amaba a Darien ¿para que se caso?, ¿por qué nos hizo creer que todo estaba bien?, no comprendo que le está pasando a mi hija... —_volteo a verlo_— un momento, entonces... ¿ustedes tienen una relación desde tanto tiempo?, fueron... ¿amantes? —_pregunto incrédulo de que su pequeña pudiera ser capaz_—

-No señor... tenemos unos meses de relación... su hija se iba a divorciar con o sin mí, su matrimonio no marchaba bien, se que se amaron, aunque quizás no fue un amor fuerte como para soportar los altibajos que con lleva un matrimonio...

-¿Y cómo puede estar seguro que con usted será diferente? —_Pregunto fijando la mirada en su anillo de bodas— _¿que podrán sostener un matrimonio y criar a un hijo sin el temor de la separación?

-Porque no concibo un día sin ella... porque la amo más que a mi propia vida... por ella soy capaz de enfrentarlo todo incluso a mi propio hermano y a mi padre... e incluso desafiar a la misma muerte

-¿Y ella es capaz de todo eso?

-Sí... es capaz de todo... por mi —_sonrió recordando sus enfados por los celos que sentía hacia Lita—_

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo? —_Pregunto un poco más tranquilo_—

-Cinco meses...

-Muy avanzado... —_murmuró pensativo_— ¿cuánto me dijo que tienen de relación?

-En realidad... 4 meses... aunque dos de esos meses estuve internado en el hospital...

-Ya veo... —_murmuró un tanto distraído_— ¡¿4 meses?! —_Volteo a verlo_— ¿y cómo puede tener cinco meses de embarazo?, ay no puede ser... mi niña...

-Serenity es fruto de una primera vez... después de ese día me sentí un miserable... porque le habíamos fallado a mi hermano... él me dio su confianza y aunque ellos estaban mal se que yo no debí... pero ambos lo deseábamos, ambos lo necesitábamos... ella había descubierto a Darien con alguien más, y mi corazón sufrió porque ella sufría

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo joven? —_Pregunto tranquilizándose_— mi hija también fue infiel en un matrimonio, ¿cómo cree que deba tomar eso?, y en esta misma casa... me hace pensar y cuestionarme ¿en que nos equivocamos su madre y yo para que tuviera esas actitudes?

-Señor... sé que ninguno de los tres procedió de la mejor forma, y tampoco es algo que deba aplaudirse... ustedes no se equivocaron... criaron a una hermosa mujer que lucha por sus sueños, que lucha para ser feliz... y le aseguro que de no haber sentido lo que sentimos, jamás lo hubiera hecho, quizás se habría divorciado, pero sé que ser infiel no era algo que pasara siquiera por su mente, por favor no la juzgue...

-Debe amarla demasiado jovencito, como para que vea en ella solo virtudes... dígame... ¿no le ha encontrado defectos?

-Claro —_sonrió_— suele ser caprichosa y le gusta comer demasiado, y en ocasiones suele desatender un poco su salud, pocas veces se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias... y también suele hacer las cosas sin consultar, pero siempre con buenas intenciones, se apasiona con lo que hace y me gusta la forma en que sus defectos y virtudes se complementan

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Sin mencionar que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones de los demás... ya puedes salir Serena... —_dijo volteando hacia la ventana de la cocina_—

-Lo siento... —_murmuró abriendo la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín_— yo solo quería ver que no lo estrangularas...

-Si había olvidado ese pequeño defecto, que mi padre también reconoció —_sonrió al verla acercarse_— espero que Serenity no herede ese mal habito

-Lo dicen como si fuera algo terrible... —_dijo haciendo un puchero_— yo solo estaba preocupada...

-Depende de que escuche o la circunstancias —_Seiya sonrió abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla_—

-Solo estaba preocupada... —_Dijo abrazándolo por la cintura_—

-Creo que no hay nada más que decir... —_murmuró Kenji al verlos_— debo admitir que nunca había visto a mi hija tan radiante y feliz... pero mucho cuidado jovencito de hacérmela sufrir...

-Viviré cada día para hacerla feliz... quizás de vez en cuando nos podemos enojar o gritarnos... por algo que no nos parezca pero estoy seguro que siempre encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo... Señor en verdad amo a esta mujer como jamás imagine amar a alguien y puede constatarlo con mi padre, el cual parece ahora soy su burla —_hizo un puchero observándolo a lo lejos aun sonriente_—

-Sí, eso parece... lamento la escena que hice... solo que como comprenderás Serena es mi única hija, mi princesa... mi pequeña y no es fácil ver cómo ha crecido tanto y ahora que va a ser mamá... se ve tan hermosa... —_sonrió observándola fijamente_— cuidado de gritarle ¿eh?

_Neflyte, se acerco a ellos, también se sentía preocupado pero orgulloso_— Mi hijo es demasiado pasivo como para gritar o enojarse, con facilidad... tenga por seguro que estará en buenas manos

-No crea... tiene un carácter muy explosivo, pero bueno siempre es por mi bien o porque está preocupado por mi... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— hoy te hice caso mi amor... solo dos rebanas de pizza y mucha fruta... —_sonrió orgullosa de su hazaña_—

-Bueno pero ahora estaremos aquí para cuidarla, así que no debes preocuparte Seiya... —_dijo Kenji_—

_Sonrió abrazándola_— Nos agradara mucho tenerlos como huéspedes, me sentiré masa tranquilo sabiendo que no estará sola en estas semanas, que será un poco complicadas, pero antes de seguir los planes de boda... señor... quiero pedir la mano en matrimonio de su hija

-Creo que no me queda otro remedio... —_dijo encogiéndose de hombros_— si la hace sufrir ya sabe a lo que se atiene jovencito...

-No lo hare lo prometo —_sonrió feliz_— bueno volvamos a dentro hay que celebrar

-Por cierto Seiya... tu madre me comento que piensan remodelar la casa... y bueno nosotros como regalo para nuestra nieta les compramos todo lo necesario para decorarla... espero que no les moleste... —_dijo Neflyte_—

-¿De verdad papá?, gracias me hace muy feliz contar con tu apoyo, será un gusto recibir sus obsequios, que hablando de ello... mañana iré a ver a Darien para acordar el pago de la casa y por supuesto invitarlo a la boda...

-Es verdad... tengo una duda al respecto... ¿escuche bien o mal interprete eso de que Darien es hijo de tu padre?, ¿ustedes son hermanos?

-Está en lo correcto señor Kenji, Darien y yo somos hermanos o bueno medios hermanos —_sonrió feliz_—

-Ay hija no pudiste buscarte a alguien más sin parentesco con Darien… —_suspiro resignado_— bien ya que, no hay marcha atrás... creo que ya no hay nada más que opinar, vamos a celebrar... y tu Serena debes descansar...

-Si ya lo sé papá... —_murmuró abrazando mas a Seiya pues él era el complemento perfecto para su descanso_—

-Vamos entonces volvamos adentro —_sonrió feliz caminando con Serena abrazada a él, ante los padres de ambos que los observaron_—

-No cabe duda ese es mi hijo que orgulloso estoy de él

-Y yo de mi pequeña... —_dijo Kenji observándolos con atención_— su hijo es muy afortunado de que se haya fijado en él...

-Querrá decir que su hija es muy afortunada de que ese muchacho me haya desobedecido en todo, para realizar su amor

_Volteo a verlo con seriedad_— Su hijo tiene suerte de que lo haya aceptado mi pequeña... ella es muy especial...

-Su hija debe sentirse afortunada que la haya aceptado como futura esposa de mi hijo, aun siendo divorciada, porque mi hijo es especial, tan solo porque mostro ser digna de él, la acepte

_Sonrió con ironía_— Vaya pues mucho favor que le hizo... en cambio yo si le hice un favor a su hijo al aceptarlo...

-Señor Kou, no debería estar discutiendo así con su futura familia política... —_dijo Neherenia que salía al jardín al ver que se tardaban demasiado en volver_—

-¿Qué? pero si él empezó, cree indigno a mi muchacho, y eso si no lo voy a permitir, solo yo puedo verlo de esa manera

-¿Kenji Tsukino, que crees que estás haciendo al pelear de esa manera?

-Pero... yo solo decía la verdad... mi princesa es digna de cualquier hombre... —_dijo volteando a ver al padre de Seiya_— él no la cree suficiente para su hijo...

-Ni te fijas en lo que dices Neflyte... ¿cómo quieres que él lo acepte de buena manera si tú lo sigues viendo indigno?

-No digas tonterías, mi hijo puede ser digno de cualquier mujer, es un diamante en bruto —_se cruzo de brazos_— muchas mujeres morirían por estar en el lugar de su hija

_Suspiró_— Kenji ya deja de dramatizar, él no la considera indigna ni tu tampoco a Seiya, y más vale que vengas adentro o te quedaras sin comida por el resto de la semana

-Y muchos hombres morirían por estar ha lado de mi hija... —_dijo igual cruzándose de brazos_—

-Ellos son la pareja perfecta... así que ya no digas esas cosas, Seiya ama a Serena y además no olvides que están esperando un bebé... —_Dijo Neherenia colocándose frente a él_— ¿quieres volver a discutir con tu hijo y que nos prohíba ver a Serenity?

-Claro que no… aun trato de ganarme la confianza de mi hijo menor, como para perder la de mi hijo mayor —_fijo su mirada en ella_— pero que nadie diga que le hacen un favor a mi hijo o que es indigno

-Pues entonces usted no diga que mi hija no es suficiente para su hijo... mi princesa vale mucho como para que me la desprecie...

-Lo mismo que mi hijo es muy valioso, no lo menosprecie... mire que hacer lo que él hizo, no cualquiera lo habría hecho

_Ikuko suspiro_— Kenji te quedaras sin cenar, por lo que resta de la semana y cinco puntos menos

-Bueno ya basta Neflyte... o te comportas o quieres que vuelva a usar la misma advertencia de la ultima vez... —_dijo molesta Neherenia cruzándose de brazos_—

-Pero ¿por qué cinco puntos menos? _—Pregunto acercándose a su esposa_— no querida ya me comporto ¿de acuerdo?

-No te atreverías Neherenia —_la sujeto de los hombros asustado_—

-Mucho mejor depende como te comportes veré si reduzco tu puntaje o lo aumento más —_camino alejándose de la otra pareja para volver a dentro a la celebración—_

-Claro que sí, porque aunque aceptaste que Serena se casara con nuestro hijo no la ves lo suficientemente buena para él... no te das cuenta de lo feliz y completo que se ve Seiya... ella es a la única mujer que quiere en su vida...

-Si ya me comporto... —_dijo antes de seguir a su esposa, volteando a ver al padre de Seiya—_ querida espérame...

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Kenji?

-Lo acepte, cometí muchos errores, pero sé que mi hijo será feliz con Serena... o no enfrentaría el mundo solo por ella

-Entonces deja de decir que no es una mujer digna de él, tiene un pasado que si a Seiya no le importa mucho menos debería importarnos a nosotros... —_dijo con seriedad_— piénsalo Neflyte, o la aceptas con todo o no la aceptas pero te atienes a las consecuencias...

-Pero tú sabes bien que ya lo he aceptado con todo, me disculpo si la ofendí con mi comportamiento... —_bajo la mirada avergonzado_—

-No debes disculparte conmigo... ¿cómo crees que se sintió su padre?, o incluso ella si se llega a enterar de que no la aceptabas con todo lo que es... sí nuestro hijo es maravilloso y estoy segura que será inmensamente feliz con ella...

-Pero él fue el que dijo que mi hijo no era digno de su hija... y tú sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo esto

-Pues sí, pero tu debiste contener de decir eso de que aunque era divorciada la aceptabas... —_suspiro acercándose a él_— date cuenta que si eso lo hubiera escuchado Seiya se hubiera molestado... ni tu ni yo somos quienes para juzgar su relación...

-Creo que dije cosas que no debía... me deje llevar y no pensé en lo que decía... quizás pase tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de lo que mi hijo valía, que no soporto la idea que alguien más lo vea de esa forma

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_— Tranquilo cariño, solo lo dijo porque es su única hija es comprensible, viste lo dramático que es... ahora comprendo de donde saco el talento Serena...

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando su caricia_— Lo se... creo que en este caso tanto Serena como Seiya son afortunados de tenerse mutuamente, así como yo lo soy de tenerte a ti pese a todos mis errores

-Ves, mis padres te aceptaron pese a que ya tenías un pasado... y jamás me lo recriminaron... así que haz lo mismo con ella... ¿de acuerdo? —_Murmuró dándole un sutil beso en los labios_—

-Me disculpare con su padre... no volverá a pasar, no soportaría la idea de perder lo que más amo —_murmuró abrazándola correspondiendo a sus labios_—

_Sonrió ligeramente por ese motivo amaba a su esposo, podría ser obstinado y quizá muy frio pero la complacía en muchas cosas y esa era una de ellas_— Bueno volvamos seguramente deben estar celebrando, por cierto viste que guapo se ve Seiya en pantalla no dudaría que lo llamen incluso para modelar... y ella que linda se veía con esos vestidos...

-Si hacen una bella pareja así como tú y yo, me recordó a viejos tiempos cuando hablaban de tu novio misterioso _—sonrió abrazándola_— Neherenia te amo, gracias por darme un maravilloso hijo

-Gracias a ti... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— anda vamos... ¿sabes?, me simpatizaron los padres de Serena, saco algo de cada uno...

_Sonrió al sentir la mirada del padre de Serena_— Creo que ya sé de donde saco eso de escuchar conversaciones a escondidas

_Al verse descubierto fingió que buscaba algo en la cocina._

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Anda habla con él y ya no pelees... —_dijo soltándolo después de darle un beso—_ y ya no se tarden

_Sonrió ligeramente_— De acuerdo, no tardaremos —_murmuró acercándose al hombre que fingía buscar algo_— su hija es muy talentosa, y ya veo de donde saco el talento

-¿Ah sí? —_Murmuró aun abriendo los cajones_— también su hijo es talentoso...

-Creo juntos son aun más talentosos que individualmente —_se recargo en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos—_

-Si eso parece... —_dijo deteniéndose de fingir que buscaba_— le debo una disculpa... no quise decir eso de su hijo...

-Yo también le debo una disculpa... tampoco debí exaltarme y decir lo que dije de su hija...

-Serena puede ser caprichosa pero es una buena niña... jamás le faltara a Seiya... —_murmuró volteando a verlo_— será una buena mamá...

-Y Seiya siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy pasivo, pero sobre todo muy leal, jamás la engañara y la hará sufrir, le aseguro que hará hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a su hija y verla siempre sonreír

-Estoy seguro... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— y nosotros solo debemos mantenerlos al pendiente de ambos pero sin intervenir...

-Estoy de acuerdo en ello... ellos buscaran la mejor forma de llevar su vida, y formaran una linda familia y nosotros solo debemos dedicarnos a apoyarlos y ser abuelos felices

-Así es... bueno aclarado el mal entendido volvamos a la celebración...

-Si regresemos —_sonrió acercándose a él extendiendo su mano_—

-Ahora seremos una familia... —_dijo estrechando su mano_— así que vamos a celebrar el compromiso de nuestros hijos...

-Si celebremos su compromiso y la llegada de nuestra futura nieta —_sonrió abrazándolo, para enseguida regresar con él a la celebración_—

-Creo que nuestros padres ya se llevan bien... —_murmuró Serena sonriendo_—

-Dime bombón... ¿ahora si crees que todos a nuestro alrededor pueden ser felices? —_sonrió abrazándola con cariño, viendo a sus madres platicando muy amenamente lo mismo que sus amigos y ahora su padre_—

_Sonrió dejándose abrazar_— Si, lo creo... me encanta tu optimismo amor... espero que nuestra hija sea igual que tu... estoy tan feliz que siento ganas de llorar...

-Yo también me siento muy feliz, nuestra hija crecerá en un ambiente rodeada de mucho amor

-Si, así es amor... —_sonrió subiendo la mirada para verlo_— ¿ya te he dicho que te amo y que muero por ser tu esposa?

-Sí pero me encanta escucharlo, te amo bombón —_acaricio su mejilla acercando su rostro rosando sus labios_— te amo

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró besando suavemente sus labios, ese era uno de los días que jamás olvidaría, donde todos a su alrededor se encontraban felices y a su lado_—

-Te amo Serena —_murmuró entre sus labios, abrazándola con cariño y mucha ternura—_

_Todos los presentes no hicieron más que verlos y sonreír, se veía a simple vista el amor que se tenían y lo felices que serian, Mina fue la primera que no pudo ocultar su emoción aplaudiendo feliz de ver a su amiga realizando su sueño en seguida los demás se unieron compartiendo su alegría._

-Olvide que no estábamos solos... —_murmuró Serena sonrojada tan solo abrazando a Seiya_— amo nuestra vida...

_Seiya sonrió con amor observando a todos los presentes, tan solo faltaba su hermano para sentirse plenamente feliz, pero seguro el esos momentos estaba disfrutando de su propia felicidad, sonrió ante esa idea_— Yo también soy muy dichoso gracias... gracias a todos por compartir este momento con nosotros, y desde luego en quince días será aun mejor

-Mucho mejor... —_sonrió Serena_— bueno hora de comer postre... —_dijo feliz yendo directamente a donde Lita los había dejado_—

X-X

_Las semanas habían pasado, ese era el día de la boda que se llevaría acabo en pleno atardecer, por lo cual llegaban temprano por la mañana entre los invitados y sobre todo los novios, para su desgracia ese día les había sido prohibido verse a Seiya y Serena hasta que fuera la boda por lo que fueron enviados en distintos autos y a distinto tiempo, Seiya era acompañado por Yaten, su hermano Darien y Rei, mientras que Serena al último iba con los padres de ambos así como de Mina, obviamente la prensa se había enterado de donde seria la boda pero no exactamente la hora por lo cual el pueblo cercano a la playa se encontraba a la expectativa de la llegada de las dos estrellas._

_Las cabañas cercanas a la playa privada se habían alquilado para sus familiares y demás invitados, pero la principal estaba reservada para la pareja que esa tarde se uniría en matrimonio, todos estaban emocionados pero los novios estaban nerviosos._

-Aun te puedes arrepentir... —_Dijo en broma Yaten que manejaba tranquilamente viendo la entrada al pueblo_—

-Eso ni de broma —_murmuró observándolo_—

-¿Seguro que ni de broma? —_Pregunto Darien_—

-Completamente seguro... ¿por qué creen que podría arrepentirme?

_Rei los observaba en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado_.

-Porque no hay vuelta atrás... porque es caprichosa, celosa... y muchas cosas mas... —_Dijo Yaten divertido_—

-No importa yo así la amo —_sonrió_— es lo que más deseo

-Serán muy felices... —_dijo Darien tomando la mano de Rei_— por lo que veo ya eres muy famoso... —_sonrió al ver que había algunos letreros de amor para él_—

_Observo por la ventanilla sonrojándose, al ver los letreros y a la multitud_— Wow cuanta gente, la serie ha tenido gran éxito y creo que no se habla de otra cosa

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de verla, pero dicen que es muy buena ¿verdad Rei?

-El otro día estaba viendo un poco de la serie en el comedor del hospital, todas las enfermeras están a la expectativa, y odio admitirlo pero también me quede prendida de la serie, quisiera seguir viéndola que pareja tan romántica —_murmuró con emoción_—

-Es lo que dicen todos... por eso la emoción por la boda de Seiya y Serena... pero más que nada por Seiya... se ha vuelto el galán de moda en tan poco tiempo... dicen además que es muy romántico, yo lo dudo la verdad... —_dijo Yaten bromeando_—

-Que ustedes no lo sean no es mi culpa —_sonrió con orgullo_— pero solo podría serlo con mi bombón

-No insultes a mi Darien —_se abrazo de él—_

_Tanto Darien como Yaten sonrieron_— Vamos a ver qué tan romántico eres con todas tus fans... —_murmuró Yaten estacionando el auto en el área reservada para los autos de los visitantes a las cabañas_— por lo pronto te quedaras en la cabaña 10 ahí está lo que necesitaras todo lo demás ya fue enviado a la otra cabaña... ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias —_murmuró bajando del auto, estirándose un poco para relajar sus entumidos músculos_— que hermoso día estoy ansioso

-No deberías estarlo, solo es el día de tu boda... tranquilo... —_dijo Darien ayudando a bajara Rei_— ¿o ya estas ansioso por verla?, fue buena idea que no los dejaran verse hasta hoy...

-Si ya la extraño mucho —_sonrió al verlos bajar del auto_—

-Y mas que la extrañaras... —_sonrió Yaten saliendo del auto estirándose_— no la vas a ver hasta el atardecer...

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?, es injusto —_hizo un puchero_—

-¡Seiya Kou! —_Grito una chica al ver al apuesto galán bajar de un auto_—

_Volvió su mirada al escuchar su nombre—_ Me imagino que deben querer un autógrafo

-¡Es Seiya Kou! —_Grito otra mujer al percatarse de la presencia del actor, y sin más salieron varias mujeres jóvenes y adultas para verlo_—

_Sonrió nervioso, al ver que se acercaban unas cuantas jóvenes, volvió la mirada a su hermano y a su representante, preguntando con ella que debía hacer._

-Tan solo sonríe y saluda... unos cuantos autógrafos y será todo... —_Dijo Yaten cerrando el auto_—

-¡Es él! —_gritaron y comenzaron a correr para acercarse a él_—

_Sonrió a sus fans saludando con la mano_— Les daré algunos autógrafos entonces

-Ah no creo que quieran solo unos autógrafos... —_dijo Darien viendo que del otro extremo venían otras cuantas mujeres y varios hombres observaban a la distancia_—

_Seiya se giro hacia su hermano, observado que venían aun mas, ya se encontraba rodeado por algunas a las cuales había comenzado a firmarles autógrafos._

-Mmm no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí... —_dijo Yaten intentando acercarse ya que el auto se encontraba rodeado de las mujeres_— vamos Seiya comienza a caminar hacia la cabaña pediré seguridad...

_Asintió al recibir la instrucción de Yaten_— Bueno chicas debo irme —_murmuró firmando el último autógrafo comenzando a caminar alejándose del auto_—

-¡No! —_Dijeron en coro comenzando a seguirlo_—

_Tanto Darien como Rei se habían hecho a una orilla al ver como se reunían todas las mujeres—_ Date prisa Seiya... no te van a dejar ir...

-¡Queremos una foto con él! —_Dijo una de las mujeres que comenzó a jalarlo del brazo_—

-Este, con todo gusto pero no ahora —_murmuró caminando un poco mas rápido, no quería ser grosero, pero ya había demasiadas chicas, lentamente comenzó a correr debía llegar hacia las cabañas donde esperaba estar seguro, justo en el momento que otro auto se detenía_—

_Darien y Rei tan solo alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado al ver que todas las mujeres comenzaron a correr tras de Seiya que en vista de que no pudo abrir la cabaña tuvo que seguir corriendo.  
_

-¿Qué ocurre? —_dijo Serena desconcertada de ver de pronto a mucha gente reunida y si no se equivocaba todas mujeres_—

_Seiya corría tan rápido como podía, de todas esas mujeres, mientras sus acompañantes se reunían, y Yaten se apresuraba a dar instrucciones a los elementos que se encontraban de seguridad._

-¿Es nuestro hijo el que corre?

-Eso creo... —_dijo Neflyte conteniendo las ganas de reír_— de esa misma forma corrió en el supermercado...

-¿Tan famoso es? —_Pregunto Kenji observando a través de la ventana_—

_Seiya aumentaba la velocidad al correr, el numero de fans se había incrementado, volvió su vista hacia atrás tan solo para ver una enorme multitud de mujeres siguiéndolo_— Por favor no me sigan, les daré un autógrafo —_corría por la orilla de la playa empapándose con las olas—_

_Darien fijo la mirada en su padre el cual parecía divertido observando a Seiya, huir despavorido de esa multitud._

-Ah no eso si que no... no quiero que mi esposo llegue cansado a nuestra boda... —_Dijo Serena bajando del auto caminando hacia la playa, para que negarlo estaba molesta de ver a todas esas mujeres corriendo detrás de su futuro esposo, una cosa era que Seiya fuera toda una celebridad y otra muy distinta que lo acosaran de esa forma_—

_Algunas chicas lograron atraparlo, y entre besos y jaloneos que todas querían darle rasgaron su camisa, con dificultad logro escabullirse de todas siguiendo su carrera, provocando que lo que quedaba de la camisa saliera volando por el aire dejando su dorso descubierto._

-Pareces divertido —_murmuró a su padre observando a su hermano sin poder evitar sonreír también, al verlo atrapado_—

-Sí, mucho... no pensé que mi hijo fuera tan asediado... me recuerda a su madre cuando era joven... tenía que poner un alto a tanto hombre que quería conquistarla... —_dijo sonriendo_—

_Serena se encontraba parada al pie de la escalera solo observaba como todas esas mujeres se peleaban por quedarse con la camisa de Seiya mientras que otras corrían detrás de él queriendo tocarlo encendiendo mas sus celos._

_S__eiya volvió su mirada a las fans que aun lo asechaban, aumento más la velocidad tomando una gran ventaja, no entendía de donde sacaban tanta fuerza juraría que ya habría incluso roto su propio record, comenzaba a llegar hacia la zona rocosa, comenzaba a cansarse pero debía seguir corriendo o buscar un lugar donde ocultarse._

_Ella conocía el camino, iba a la zona que muchas veces ocuparon para verse a solas después de las grabaciones, camino por el otro extremo, ¿que se creían esas mujeres que podrían robárselo?, para nada, si estaba celosa pero sabía que no siempre seria así al menos no hasta que naciera la bebé y sus hormonas volvieran a tranquilizarse, o eso fue lo que le había dicho el médico, pronto se encontró llegando a aquel lugar._

_Seiya la vio acercarse, del otro lado sonrió al verla, pero de momento le dio temor que sus fanáticas fueran a lastimarla_— Bombón...

-Muy bonito… —_dijo al verlo y atrás de él las mujeres que corrían_— ¡basta! —_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto sintió temor de que no le hicieran caso o que no les importara su estado pero ya ni modo ya estaba ahí y tenía que defender lo que era suyo_—

-Ay no —_las fans seguía corriendo, y no había hacia donde desviarse_— bombón ¿qué estás haciendo? —_corrió hacia ella dispuesto a protegerla de la estampida_—

-Yo... —_murmuró preocupada ahora sí, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo y aferrarse a él_—

_Correspondió el abrazo—_ ¿De nuevo actuando por impulso? —_Las fans que se acercaban comenzaron a detenerse al ver a la pareja—_

-Por ti... —_murmuró ya no tanto celosa sino más bien preocupada ocultando el rostro en su pecho_—

-Que tonta, te vuelves a poner en riesgo por mi —_sonrió abrazándola_— ¿has venido a rescatarme?

-Si... —_dijo abrazándolo con fuerza_— porque te amo...

_Poco a poco las mujeres comenzaron a detenerse al observar a la pareja que se abrazaban ocasionando suspiros de varias de ellas._

_Sonrió_— Es un buen pretexto para verte antes de la boda —_tomo su rostro entre sus manos para observarla— _pero sabes que no me gusta que te pongas en riesgo

-Alguien tenía que rescatarte... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutil, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hasta sentir sus labios y así rodear su cuello_—

_Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios con amor, rodeando su cintura_— Bombón te amo

-Y yo a ti... —_murmuró entre sus labios para en seguida separarse y voltear a ver a todas esas mujeres que los observaban_— les agradezco que hayan puesto a mi prometido en forma pero tenemos una boda a la cual asistir... dentro de algunas horas este hombre será mi esposo... —_sonrió sutil aferrándose a su cuello_— gracias por darnos esta bienvenida...

_Las chicas suspiraron y otras tantas tomo fotografías de la pareja_—Definitivamente forman una linda pareja que envidia

-Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos... —_dijo tomándolo del brazo dándose la vuelta para salir por donde ella había entrado_— siento que me voy a desmayar... —_murmuró aferrándose a su brazo—_

-¿Has corrido verdad para llegar hasta aquí? —_La abrazo con amor_— recuerda que no debes estresarte tanto, no querrás el día de nuestra boda ponerte mal ¿o sí?

-No… yo solo estaba preocupada y celosa... —_dijo volteando a verlo notando algunos rasguños en su cuerpo_— mira nada mas... yo ya no te hago eso y ellas si...

-Al menos esa camisa no era de mis favoritas —_sonrió divertido_— tropecé con una piedra que no vi

-Pero estas bien ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo estoy bombón, nada me paso salvo los rasguños que me hicieron al rasgar mi camisa, no te enojes ni te enceles, no fue culpa mía, pensaba darles autógrafos a todas para evitar esto, pero fueron demasiadas... y no tuve otro remedio que huir

-Mmm al menos ya les quedo claro que eres mío... ellas pueden verte pero solo yo puedo tenerte... ¿fui grosera?

-No… creo yo que quedaron conmovidas aunque dudo que eso las detenga, parecían divertidas

-Bueno entonces démonos prisa para llegar a las cabañas... —_dijo tomándolo del brazo con más fuerza— _por cierto te extrañe anoche...

-Yo también te extrañe mucho —_sonrió_— los esfuerzos de Yaten no sirvieron de nada

-Ni los de Mina... debe estar histérica porque no tendrá tiempo de hacerme no se que tanto tratamiento de belleza... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ¿estás nervioso?

-Ansioso —_sonrió con amor_— ¿y tú?

-Desesperada por ser tu esposa... —_sonrió viendo como la gente de seguridad se acercaba a ellos_— sabes, Serenity se portara bien hoy porque mira... —_mostro su vientre que lucía menos abultado— _decidió esconderse hoy para hacerme lucir bien... —_sonrió divertida_—

_Llevo la mano a su vientre_— Serenity será una buena niña

-La mejor... mmm creo que ya nos van a separar... —_dijo al ver que venía Mina y Yaten—_ dame un beso antes de que nos separen...

_Seiya sonrió besando sus labios con amor_— Te amo te veré hasta más tarde mi dulce bombón

-Hasta más tarde mi guapo osito... —_dijo sonriéndole_— te amo...

-Muy bien mis dos estrellas en peligro... —_dijo Yaten llegando tomando del brazo a Seiya_— se suponía que no debían verse hasta más tarde...

-Juro que no fue mi culpa, pero me alegro que así haya sido —_sonrió con amor observando a su amada bombón mientras se alejaba con Yaten_—

_Respiro profundamente tomándose de Mina_— No puedo creerlo que incluso aquí lo acosen así... —_murmuró observando a todas las mujeres que ya los observaban a lo lejos_—

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso y más aun... dentro de algunos meses será aun más famoso —_sonrió llevándola a la cabaña donde ya las chicas estaban lista para ayudarla a arreglarse_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que sería incluso más famoso que yo?

-Sí, no puedo creerlo aun, y tú debes sentirte muy afortunada

-Estoy muy orgullosa de él y muy feliz de ser su esposa... —_dijo observando como Yaten abría la cabaña donde estaría_— aceptare todo lo que tenga que ver con él... no me daré el lujo de perderlo jamás...

-Muy bien, es hora de iniciar tu tratamiento de belleza deberás quedar sumamente hermosa para esta tarde

-Sí, gracias Mina... _—sonrió a su amiga feliz_— ¿ya está todo listo para la ceremonia?, por cierto... ¿hiciste lo que te pedí para la sorpresa de Seiya?

-Desde luego —_sonrió animada_— ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque en esta ocasión Lita me ayudo

-Ah perfecto... —_sonrió_— estoy muy nerviosa pero aun así lo intentare a ver como sale mi sorpresa... lo voy a sorprender totalmente, bueno vamos...

-Si es hora, vamos es tiempo de iniciar la operación novia de playa, chicas ya esta aquí podemos comenzar

X-X

_Aprovecho que Yaten salía para reunirse con Taiki para entrar a ver a su hermano e informarle sobre las novedades con respecto a la casa_— ¿Puedo hablar contigo Seiya?

-Claro pasa —_murmuró acababa de baño y le habían puesto unas vendas sobre uno de los rasguños que no se habían percatado sangraba_—

-Vaya carrera que te metieron... —_sonrió arrojándole un juego de llaves_—

-¿Y esto? —_Cacho las llaves en el aire_—las chicas corren demasiado, creo que batí mi propio record

-Es para dos cosas... —_sonrió acercándose_— una es la llave de la camioneta que tendrás que recoger la próxima semana... y obviamente no acepto un "no", es tu regalo de bodas, el auto de Serena es mas para una pareja, pero ya con una niña... las cosas cambian y las otras son el juego de llaves que aún conservaba de la casa, los tramites finalizaran solo falta tu firma y ya...

-Pero Darien —_se sonrojo_— aun no me has dicho el precio de la casa...

-Se que no querías que se te obsequiara nada... pero... creo que esa casa siempre debió ser tuya... —_dijo acercándose_—

-Pero... esto es demasiado... Darien yo —_murmuró sonrojado y apenado_—

-Bueno, bueno... quizá es demasiado, pero eres mi hermano y es lo menos que podía hacer por ti... quise decírtelo ese día que fuiste a invitarnos a la boda, pero quería que fuera en un momento especial, y este lo es... estoy seguro que en esa casa serás muy feliz con Serena y con tu hija...

-Si te digo que no, no lo vas a aceptar ¿verdad? —_murmuró acercándose a él_—

-Obviamente... lo terco lo tenemos ambos... aunque tú en menor escala... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— gracias por perdonarme hermano...

-No tienes porque agradecer nada hermano... —_se acerco a él_— defraude en su momento tu confianza aun por sobretodo lo sucedido, solo quiero que seas muy feliz, además soy yo el que debe agradecerte la felicidad que siento

-Bueno ya no nos pondremos dramáticos... solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi... —_sonrió soltándolo_—

-Y tú en mi hermano —_sonrió feliz_— gracias

-Creo que es hora de que te deje... aun tengo que bañarme y cambiarme...

_Iba a contestar justo en el momento que Neflyte abrió la puerta_— Hijo, ya te conseguí algo de comer

_Al escuchar la voz de su padre y verlo que entraba se alejo un poco de Seiya_— ¿Así que tienes hambre?

-Por fin algo de comer —_sonrió acercándose a su papá tomando la bolsa de comida_— esa carrera me dejo agotado, necesito recuperar energía para esta noche

_Sonrió al escucharlo negando sutilmente_— Hay cosas que no deberías decir... será mejor que me vaya...

_Los observo un tanto callado sin saber que decir.  
_

-Creo que el cinismo lo aprendí del mejor —_sonrió a Darien, y observando a su padre_—

-Si eso parece... —_dijo Darien observando también a su padre_— luce feliz en la boda de su hijo...

-Estoy muy contento... y orgulloso —_le sonrió_—

-Me alegra por Seiya... —_murmuró asintiendo, sonrió al ver a su hermano comer_—

-A veces se debe aprender ciertas lecciones para valorar lo que tenemos —_murmuró observado también a Seiya_—

-Si eso creo... —_murmuró_— la próxima semana iremos a ver al abuelo de Rei... —_desvió un poco la mirada_— nos gustaría que nos acompañaran... —_refiriéndose no solo a él si no a Neherenia—_

-¿Lo dices enserio? —_lo observo sorprendido_—

-Si... —_murmuró_— he estado platicando con Rei y ella tiene razón... si le voy a dar una oportunidad deberá ser completa...

-Hijo... no sabes qué alegría has dado a este viejo, ustedes dos son mi mayor orgullo

-Además dentro de poco nacerán los gemelos y queremos que estén aquí cuando eso suceda...

-Sera un honor estar junto a mis nietos —_sonrió con alegría acercándose para abrazarlo_— muchas gracias hijo mío gracias

-No tiene nada que agradecer... —_murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo_—

_Seiya sonrió emocionado, acercándose a ellos_— Yo estoy aun más feliz y este es el mejor regalo que pueda recibir

-Ya no estés de sentimental... —_dijo sonriéndole a su hermano—_ no sé cómo Serena te soporta así... a lo mejor ya se escapo... —_bromeo revolviendo su cabello_—

-No digas eso —_sonrió divertido, dándole un codazo a como acostumbraban a llevarse_— es mas fácil que Rei huya de ti

-Lo dudo... —_sonrió_— bien creo que es hora de ir a cambiarnos... tu no llegues tarde...—_dijo a su hermano_—

-No lo hare, los veré mas tarde _—sonrió con felicidad_—

-Este chico es igual a su madre en todos los sentidos, vamos —_sonrió acercándose a la puerta—_

-Vamos... —_sonrió volviendo a revolver el cabello de su hermano_— hasta más tarde... y suerte...

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Primero que nada una disculpa enorme, debí actualizar la semana pasado pero por distintas causas no pude, ahora en compensación mañana por la noche subiré el siguiente capítulo, ahora si por fin la tan ansiada boda, como vieron poco a poco todo va tomando su respectivo lugar.

Muchas gracias a cada una que nos envió los reviews, pondré los nombres en el siguiente porque si no me tardo mas y ya urgía actualizar.

Abrazos y besos y aunque un poco atrasado pero ¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!

Las queremos mucho y gracias por su comprensión, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, pórtense bien.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

_Por fin el momento esperado había llegado, él lucía un traje muy elegante en color claro perfecto para la playa, parecía un tanto nervioso, el juez ya había llegado y todos esperaban en un bello paisaje a la orilla de la playa el mismo lugar donde habían hecho las grabaciones en la playa, había varias mesas decoradas y una carpa para protegerlos del sol sin perder de vista la belleza del paisaje._

_Serena sonrió respirando profundamente esperando a que le dieran la indicación de que podría acercarse, llevando en sus manos una hermosa orquídea blanca con cintas blancas sueltas, el vestido estilo griego diseño de Mina le sentaba de maravilla, el color rojo contrastaba con su blanca piel mientras que los adornos debajo del busto brillaban con la luz del sol que aun había, el escote en V dejaba ver un poco su pecho al igual que en la parte trasera su espalda, cerrado con botones hasta la cintura, la falda vaporosa ondeaba suavemente al compas de la brisa y de sus pasos al igual que las pequeñas mangas que cubrían sus hombros, el cabello se lo habían medio ondulado y decorado con una hermosa diadema de un broche con piedras del mismo color del vestido, mientras que el maquillaje natural resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios, pero lo que la hacía más hermosa era esa sonrisa al ir por fin caminando hacia el hombre de su vida._

_Seiya se sentía nervioso y ansioso, sonrió al verla a cercarse a pasos lentos con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba, lucia bellísima, la veia sin poder apartar la mirada de ella._

_Desvió un poco la mirada para ver a su familia sonriéndole a sus padres, al igual que a los de Seiya, asintió en agradecimiento al ver a Darien y Rei, mientras que sus mejores amigas lucían hermosas en sus trajes de damas de honor, escucho los murmullos de los demás invitados y volvió a fijar la mirada en Seiya, por fin estando frente a él_— Hola guapo... —_murmuró con una sonrisa divertida_—

-Hola bombón... que hermosa te ves —_sujeto su mano besándola con amor_—

-Gracias... tú te ves guapo... entiendo porque esas fans te querían robar de mi lado... —_murmuró sujetando su mano con fuerza_—

-Jamás me apartarían de tu lado amor —_murmuró sonriendo al juez para que diera inicio_—

-Ni a mí de tu lado... te amo... —_sonrió fijando la mirada con atención y emoción al juez_—

_El juez sonrió y dio inicio a una sencilla y emotiva ceremonia ante la feliz y sonriente pareja, la ceremonia seria grabada en exclusiva por Michiru, para el beneplácito de los fans de ambos. Así transcurrió la ceremonia hasta el momento cumbre_— ¿Serena Tsukino acepta usted por esposo al joven Seiya Kou?

-Si... acepto... —_murmuró volteando a verlo sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro_—

_Tras la respuesta el juez fijo su atención en el novio_— ¿Seiya Kou acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Serena Tsukino?

_Sonrió mirándola a los ojos—_ Acepto... acepto ser su esposo y compañero de toda la vida

-Sin más que decir y ante la mirada de sus familiares y amigos, los declaro marido y mujer... ante la sociedad los señores Kou... y para formalizar esta unión les pido a la señora Kou y al señor Kou que firmen en acta, en seguida sus padres... y al finalizar los testigos...

_Seiya le sonrió tomando la pluma para firmar el acta de matrimonio_— Que felicidad por fin

-Por fin tu esposa... —_murmuró tomando en seguida el bolígrafo para plasmar su firma y dejar que después se acercaran sus padres_— te amo Seiya... —_sonrió acercándose a él para abrazarlo—_

-Y yo a ti te amo —_sonrió abrazándola, con amor mientras firmaban los padres de ella y enseguida sus padres, y después como testigos de él Lita y Taiki, y Mina y Yaten como testigos de Serena_—

-¿Sabes?, te tengo un pequeño obsequio... —_dijo a su oído mientras terminaban de firmar_— y quizá te encante...

-¿Y qué es? —_Murmuró sonriéndole, acariciando sus manos_—

-Mmm no te voy a decir ahora... será hasta dentro de un rato... —_sonrió_— ¿sabrá ser paciente señor Kou?

-Tratare de serlo señora de Kou

-Mmm eso se escucha perfecto... —_murmuró besando suavemente su mejilla_— también hay otra sorpresa mas, pero esa es exclusiva para ti... y tendrá que ser tu y yo solos... —_dijo sugestivamente_—

-Eso me gusta más —_sonrió sonrojado_— y me causa mayor ansiedad —_al terminar todos de firmar el sonrió para buscar sus labios y besarla por fin era su esposa_—

_Sonrió rodeando su cuello correspondiendo a sus labios de la única manera que sabía, con todo el amor y la pasión que Seiya despertaba en ella y mas siendo ahora su esposa, ante el mundo entero abrazándolo con más fuerza, ahora su vida estaba completa._

_Seiya sonrió feliz pleno, disfrutando de los labios de la que ahora era su esposa_—Sabes amor había olvidado darte un obsequio

-¿Un obsequio? —_murmuró aun sin soltarlo_—

-Así es... es de parte de mi madre —_sonrió sacando una bella cajita_—

_Lo soltó para poder recibir su obsequio_— ¿Qué es?

_Abrió la cajita mostrándole el dije que su madre le había dado semanas atrás, sonriéndole_— Es como quien dice la joya de la familia

-Es hermoso... —_sonrió tocándolo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos_— pónmelo por favor... —_dijo sujetando su cabello para que se lo colocara_—

_Lo saco de la cajita colocándolo con delicadeza alrededor de su cuello, mientras les tomaban fotografías de tan hermoso momento._

-Queremos ser los primeros en felicitarlos... —_dijo Ikuko acercándose esperando a que su hija pudiera aceptar los brazos de su madre_—

-Nosotros también... —_dijo Neflyte acercándose junto con su esposa_—

-Gracias papá, mamá, señores Tsukino, este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida —_se acerco a abrazar a su padre_—

-Gracias... —_sonrió feliz Serena abrazando a sus padres para en seguida darles un beso en la mejilla a ambos_—

-Por fin te vemos feliz hijo... —_dijo Neherenia abrazando a su hijo y a su esposo_—

_Abrazo a su madre muy feliz_— Yo siempre he sido muy feliz, pero hoy lo soy mucho más que antes, no tengo nada más que desear

-Solo una cosa más... —_dijo Serena llevando por los hombros a sus padres abrazados_— el nacimiento de nuestra hija...

-Si es verdad… —_Sonrió feliz_— que mi pequeña nazca sana y salva, gozando de toda esta dicha —_sonrió observándola_—

-Así será... —_Sonrió al sentir como se movía suavemente_— bueno ¿y qué les parece si vamos a nuestra recepción?, que ya muero por darle su obsequio a Seiya...

-Si vamos... —_sonrió la madre de Serena emocionada ya que ella le había ayudado para elegir esa sorpresa_—

-¿Que sorpresa será amor? —_Preguntó Seiya curioso_—

-Si te la digo ya no será sorpresa... —_sonrió soltando a sus padres para abrazarlo a él— _por cierto... ¿deberíamos escapar temprano de la fiesta? —_Murmuró a su oído_—

-Quizás pero es una recepción en nuestro honor, no sería cortes de nuestra parte —_la abrazo con amor, acariciando su espalda_—

-No lo seria... tienes razón... entonces nos quedaremos hasta el amanecer... —_dijo mientras veía a Mina que sonreía a Yaten que volteaba a verla_— creo que Yaten ya sabe de mi sorpresa... que injusto...

-Ya veremos bombón, vamos estoy ansioso por ver esa sorpresa —_tomo su mano besándola_— te amo

-Yo también... —_sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa que ocuparían, recibiendo el aplauso de los invitados_—

_La ayudo a sentarse, para enseguida sentarse junto a ella_— Luces hermosa mi bombón griego

-¿Te parece?, pensé que no te había gustado el vestido... —_dijo moviendo un poco las pequeñas mangas dejando ver un poco mas sus hombros_—

-Me fascina, te ves muy seductora —_murmuró a su oído_—

-Qué bueno que te gusto... rojo... tu color favorito... —_sonrió seductoramente_—

-Quizás no pueda resistir hasta el amanecer —_murmuró besando su oreja_—

-Ah no marcharnos antes seria una descortesía... —_dijo imitando el tono que había empleado con ella_— nos iremos hasta el amanecer... cuando el ultimo invitado se haya ido...

-¿Te estás vengando de mi acaso? —_Por debajo de la mesa llevo su mano hacia su pierna_—

-No para nada... —_sonrió ligeramente algo nerviosa al sentir su mano_— solo que... debemos ser buenos anfitriones... —_cerro los ojos a la expectativa de sus caricias—_

-Lo sé, tal vez nos podamos ir quizás no tan temprano pero tampoco hasta el amanecer —_sonrió mientras aun acariciaba su pierna y con la otra mano la acercaba hacia él acariciando su espalda descubierta_—

-Quizá... —_murmuró sonriendo sutilmente acercándose más a él_— te gusta la adrenalina de que hay mucha gente viéndonos sin saber que tu mano traviesa juega conmigo ¿verdad?

-Es algo que tu provocas en mi, el hacer locuras —_subiendo un poco mas su mano a su entrepierna_—

-¿Sabes que te has vuelto bastante cínico mi amor? —_Dijo abrazándolo para ocultar las reacciones de su cuerpo_—

-He aprendido de los mejores —_murmuró a su oído solo para ella_—

-Espero que seas así solo conmigo... —_murmuró suspirando sutil_—

-Claro que si, solo contigo mi amor —_acaricio su espalda, subiendo su mano hacia su rostro para acariciarlo y poder acercarla hacia a él para besar sus labios_—

-No sé que me hiciste Seiya... pero no imagino a nadie más que no seas tu acariciándome para el resto de la eternidad... —_murmuró rodeando su cuello acercándose a besarlo—_

-Te amo —_beso sus labios rodeando su cintura_— me haces enloquecer y cometer locuras y mas locuras

-¿Como la de casarnos y que me beses con esa pasión desmedida delante de todos? —_Pregunto sonriéndole sujetando suavemente entre sus dientes su labio inferior— _somos unos exhibicionistas...

-Si, como esas... por cierto Darien nos ha obsequiado la casa y la camioneta —_murmuró entre sus labios_—

-¿De verdad? —_Soltó por fin sus labios_— wow que esplendido...

-Y además de todo ha aceptado a mi padre por completo, y le pidió acompañarlo a pedir la mano de Rei la próxima semana a las vegas

-Vaya que está cambiando mucho... qué bien estoy segura que será un buen padre y ahora si un buen esposo... —_sonrió bajando la mano hacia donde estaba la de él acariciándola suavemente—_

-Lo será... incluso la misma Rei ha cambiado, seguro se debe a la maternidad, ella que nunca ha sido devota a las novelas o series romántica venia alabándonos en el camino —_le sonrió con ternura_—

-Es que hemos hecho un buen trabajo... y la historia es maravillosa... sin mencionar lo atractivo del protagonista... que vuelve locas a las mujeres...

_Se sonrojo_— Todo es gracias a ti mi bombón

-Mmm de una vez te advierto que yo también puedo llegar a tener fans que me acosen y envíen obsequios... ahora no obviamente ya que parezco una pelota pero deja que nazca Serenity y me ponga en forma de nuevo... y ya veras...

-No importa, que tantos fans podamos tener mientras estés a mi lado, pero dime que sorpresa tienes para mí

-De acuerdo... solo espero concentrarme después de que esa mano traviesa me hizo divagar... —_sonrió sacando su mano de debajo del vestido_— pon atención al escenario... y no te rías... —_dijo poniéndose de pie dándole un beso antes de alejarse—_

-¿Al escenario?

-Solo disfruta del show... —_dijo mientras se acercaba a Mina_— ¿ya está todo preparado?

-Cuando quieras —_sonrió animándola_—

_Respiro profundamente caminando con ella al escenario_— Espero cantar bien... me siento extraña... —_sonrió nerviosa_—

-Tú puedes concéntrate solo en él

-Cierto, solo en él... —_volvió la mirada hacia su madre que le sonreía en señal de apoyo— _bueno es hora del show... —_sonrió subiendo al escenario donde inmediatamente la iluminaron— _buenas tardes a todos... antes que nada quiero agradecer por su presencia en este día tan especial para Seiya y para mi... el día en que por fin me nos hemos convertido en marido y mujer... te amo mi amor... —_dijo enviándole un beso con la mano_—

_Seiya sonrió con amor y sorprendido al verla en el escenario, se encontraba expectante sin aparatar la mirada de ella_— Y yo a ti bombón te amo —_murmuró para que leyera sus labios_—

-Por eso es que esta tarde... bueno noche tan especial quise hacer algo que en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido y sinceramente estoy nerviosa, pero de alguna manera quien demostrarle a Seiya cuanto lo amo... —_respiro profundamente haciéndole una seña a su amiga para que iniciara la música_—

Agua del arroyo blanco,  
agua pa' saciar mis labios,  
Agua de tu primavera, de mi zalamera pa' mi corazón

Eres para mí como agua clara,  
Que corre hacia mi corazón como un río  
Que nace y que muere en el fondo del mar.

_Sonrió nerviosa sin dejar de ver a Seiya mientras el escenario quedaba solo con ella iluminada._

_Escuchar su voz cantando en ese momento lo lleno de orgullo invadido por un bello sentimiento de amor, era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar, sonrió aun mas sin dejarla de observar interpretando aquella bella melodía._

Eres para mí como la luna, desnuda ante la noche.  
Guiando mis pasos hasta el amanecer.  
Siempre para mi eres lo primero.  
Aunque falte el dinero te quiero.  
Yo sin oro ni plata te espero hasta el atardecer.  
Tu serás la calma y el consuelo y el aire que me falta algunas veces  
Agua del arroyo blanco  
Agua pa' saciar mi sed.

_Sonrió sonrojada, tomando con ambas manos el micrófono, esa canción encerraba muchas de las cosas que vivieron y que quería vivir._

_Sin poder resistir mas se puso de pie atento sin dejarla de observar, entendía cada fragmento de esa melodía de amor, sabía lo que encerraba, se sonrojo también sin evitar sonreír._

Quiéreme, como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme  
Quiéreme, para los restos de la vida  
Y quiéreme, como se que tú lo hacías  
Y quiéreme de noche, quiéreme de día,  
Quiéreme como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme  
Quiéreme para los restos de la vida.  
Quédate que mi alma es una bulería.

_Aquel coro lo canto con el alma, estaba feliz de haber logrado realizar su amor y así quería fuera por el resto de su vida._

_Comenzó a acercarse a ella hipnotizado por esa melodía sin poder evitar sentir las ganas de cantar junto a ella, Yaten se acerco y le dio un micrófono previniendo algo así, de inmediato comenzó a acompañarla con ese hermosos coro expresándole de esa forma que él también deseaba amarla por el resto de su vida._

Agua del arroyo blanco,  
Agua pa saciar mis labios,  
Agua de tu primavera, de mi zalamera pa mi corazón.  
Te susurraré mil veces al oído que jamás buscaré nada fuera de ti  
Jamás besaré como te beso a ti, créeme.  
Créeme porque es tan cierto lo que digo

Como lo es el sentimiento de un suspiro  
Como el frío que siente tu piel,  
Sin abrigo, sin besos, sin sed.

_Sonrió emocionada y feliz de que Seiya supiera la letra de aquella canción que a ella le había emocionado al grado de las lagrimas tal como en ese momento justo en que volvía a escucharlo cantando para ella._

Quiéreme, como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme  
Quiéreme, para los restos de la vida  
Y quiéreme, como se que tú lo hacías  
Y quiéreme de noche, quiéreme de día,  
Quiéreme como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme  
Quiéreme para los restos de la vida.  
Quédate que mi alma es una bulería.

_Seiya mientras cantaba, subió al escenario, volvió su mirada hacia su hermano, recordando la vez que había cantado para ella propiciando aquel enfrenamiento._

Pero déjate llevar  
por el sueño que una vez vivimos, que una vez te di.

_Comprendió su mirada, sonrió sutil acercándose a él tomando su mano con fuerza para demostrarle que esta vez nada malo ocurriría._

Quiéreme, como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme  
Quiéreme, para los restos de la vida  
Y quiéreme, como se que tú lo hacías  
Y quiéreme de noche, quiéreme de día,  
porque te querré aunque te cueste sonreír, amor te querré  
te daré a puñaditos las caricias.  
Quédate que mi alma es una buleria.

_Le sonrió acariciando su rostro_— Que hermosa canción

-Quiéreme siempre Seiya Kou... —_murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza_—

-Siempre —_correspondió el abrazo besando frente a todos los presentes que aplaudían a esa hermosa escena y un Yaten maquilando negocios futuros con esa pareja_—

_No podía dejar de temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba por ese momento pero que entre sus brazos bien valía la pena_— Te amo... ¿te gusto tu obsequio?

-Me encanto mi dulce bombón, me encanto como no tienes idea —_sintió que temblaba la conforto aun mas abrazándola_— te amo tanto

_Sonrió ligeramente escuchando el latir de su corazón_— Vamos tenemos una fiesta que iniciar... pero yo quiero comer...

-Muy bien vamos —_sonrió bajando del escenario, ayudándola con cariño, para guiarla hacia la mesa_—

X-X

-Darien... —_murmuró apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro_—

-¿Te sientes bien Rei? —_Pregunto tomando su mano_—

-Si... ¿y tú? —_presiono su mano con la de él_—

-También... —_sonrió feliz_— ya le di los obsequios a Seiya y hable con mi padre... nos acompañaran a ver a tu abuelo...

-¿De verdad? —_Separo su cabeza observándolo_— ¿ya hablaste con él?

-Sí, le pedí que nos acompañaran... tienes razón al decir que debo darle una oportunidad completa... también le pedí que estuviera presente en nuestras vidas... mas en la de los gemelos

_Lo abrazo feliz_— Sabes... me sentía un poco preocupada al venir a la boda de tu hermano... después de todo esto no deja de ser extraño... y sin importar como haya sido tu vida antes de hoy... yo te prometo hacerte muy feliz día a día

-Lo sé, de hecho estoy seguro que así será... y si aunque esto es un poco extraño no deja de ser divertido... ¿te parece si vamos a felicitar a los novios?

-Si vamos —_sonrió feliz olvidando todo rasgo de dudas que habían embargado en su corazón_—

-Vamos entonces... —_sonrió poniéndose de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a parar_— no olvides que eres la mujer con la que me casare y por eso tenias que estar aquí hoy, conmigo acompañándome...

-Estaré a tu lado siempre sin importar que lugar sea... tu y mis bebés son los que más me importa en este mundo —_sonrió poniéndose de pie_—

-Nuestros bebés... —_corrigió con cariño llevándola hacia la mesa donde vio que Serena comenzaba a comer_— felicidades hermano...

-Darien mi mejor amigo y hermano, muchas gracias —_se puso de pie para recibirlo_—gracias

-Mmm lo siento... —_dijo Serena después de pasarse el bocado_— moría de hambre no comí nada temprano... —_se puso de pie para atenderlos_—

-Creo que ahora Serena está comiendo de mas... —_murmuró acercándose a abrazar a su hermano_— felicidades... te deseo que seas muy feliz...

_Correspondió el abrazo feliz a su hermano_— Solo un poco, pero tranquilo que de su dieta yo me encargo, por cierto Rei la maternidad te ha sentido muy bien, los felicito también a los dos, deseo sean felices

-Sí, tan felices como nosotros... —_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_—

-Muchas gracias, felicidades a ustedes también, les deseamos lo mejor, solo felicidad... las ironías de la vida ¿no te parece Serena?, ahora nuestros hijos serán primos

_Sonrió acariciando su vientre_— Por algo pasan los cosas... es el destino ¿no les parece? —_Se encogió ligeramente de hombros_— que ustedes fueran hermanos y ahora nuestros hijos primos... suena divertido...

-Si antes no me lo habría parecido, pero ahora es diferente ¿puedo? —_Sonrió acercándose deseosa tocar el vientre de Serena—_

-Claro... a Serenity le gusta jugar... —_sonrió dejando que tocara su vientre_—

_Lo acaricio sonriendo_— Tú tienes una juguetona y yo tengo dos pequeños diablillos que ya no me deja dormir

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto observando su vientre_— a mi Serenity todavía me deja dormir... pero creo que yo a ella no...

-Creo que ambas se ven hermosas como futuras mamás... —_dijo Darien observándolas_—

_Rei se sonrojo_— Tus hijos son muy inquietos e igual que tu ya no me dejan dormir —_sonrió solo él sabía a qué se refería_—

-Opino igual, ambas lucen muy hermosas la maternidad les sienta muy bien

-Sí, las dos se ven muy lindas... _—sonrió_— bueno nosotros los dejamos para que Serena siga comiendo... y sirve que Rei también come...

-Nos veremos cuídense —_sonrió tomando el brazo de su prometido_— vamos tu también debes comer

-Me da gusto que ya te lleves bien con tu hermano... —_sonrió_— bueno mmm creo que ya se llevaban bien, pero que ahora todo haya quedado olvidado...

—_dijo volviendo a sentarse a comer_—

-Es una nueva vida para todos —_sonrió, sentándose junto a ella comiendo_— sobre todo para nosotros cuatro, no comas mucho

-Tenemos una nueva oportunidad... —_dijo feliz tomando un poco de aquel bocadillo dándoselo_— no comeré mucho solo necesito recuperar fuerzas... ¿o acaso hoy si me dejaras dormir?

-Está bien —_sonrió tomando aquel bocado_—

-Oye amor... Mina me comento que llegaron unas ofertas para que los tres posemos para una revista... obviamente cuando Serenity este más grande... ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, habrá que analizar esa oferta —_sonrió tomando un bocado para que ella lo comiera— _hoy disfrutemos el momento ya después veremos las ofertas que han llegado para nosotros y por lo que veo Yaten ya está planeando algo —_sonrió al verlo a lo lejos pensativo_—

-Ni me digas... conozco esa mirada y no me gusta... yo no me vuelvo a parar en un escenario a cantar... no sé cómo puedes soportarlo... —_dijo comiendo el bocado que él le daba—_

-Es una sensación llena de emoción me encanta

-Prefiero la actuación... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— ¿quiere bailar mi guapo esposo?

-Sera un honor mi bella esposa —_sonrió poniéndose de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella—_

_Tomo su mano y dejo que la guiara hacia la pista_— No recuerdo si tenemos alguna canción especial...

-Mmm quizás algunas, pero en este momento puedo decirte que el cielo en tu mirada es lo que más me enloquece

-Wow... —_sonrió sutilmente, sonrojada_— creo que me enamore mas de ti... —_al llegar a la pista rodeo su cuello_— es posible que cada día me enamores mas mi amor...

-Eso espero, porque yo cada día me enamoro aun más de ti —_sujeto su cintura con amor guiándola con la bella melodía_—

-Te amo Seiya Kou... la vida nos puso distintas pruebas y el amor que no se reconocía hoy es una realidad... gracias por haber vuelto a mi vida y hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo... te prometo amarte día a día y no permitir que la monotonía nos invada... te amare siempre mi amor...

-Y yo a ti te amare por siempre, agradezco que te hayas cruzado en mi camino de alguna u otra forma te amo, Serena Tsukino te amo

_Sonrió antes de besar suavemente sus labios para en seguida recargar el rostro en su pecho, tan solo escuchando el suave latir de su corazón_— Nunca me hubiera imagino estar así, ser llamada tu esposa... parece un sueño...

-Pero no es un sueño, es más que una realidad, día a día te amo mas, mi dulce bombón, habrá que ver la forma que te arriesgues menos, me preocupa que algo pueda pasarte, no podría vivir sin ti

-Lo dices por lo de esta mañana... lo siento yo solo quería evitar que me dejaran viuda antes de casarme... —_dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero_— además esas mujeres te quitaron la camisa...

-La desgarraron, de pronto sentí muchas manos, no es algo tan agradable, pero con lo cual deberé aprender a vivir, ya que no creo que me dejen tranquilo, tendré que entrenar mucho mas, aun así esas mujeres no me habrían matado, por suerte que se detuvieron

-Fue una suerte... —_murmuró aun recargada en su pecho_— te lo dije... tu ibas a ser más famoso que yo... y me siento orgullosa y feliz de que así sea... tendré que aprender a vivir con la idea de que otras mujeres te deseen y quieran tocarte...

-Si... pero con la seguridad que aunque consigan desagarrarme la camisa, o arañarme como hoy, solo tu serás la única que pueda disfrutar de mi, así como yo de ti —_sonrió acariciando su cabello_— me gusta cómo te ves

-Y a mí me gustas tu... —_sonrió ligeramente subiendo un poco el rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos que denotaban todo el amor que sentía por ella_— se que no dijimos nuestros votos pero... solo quiero que sepas que cada día que pase me encargare de hacerte feliz... de amarte como el primer día, de ser todo y mas por ti... por nuestra familia...

-Yo jamás te engañare, dedicare mi vida por completo a ti en cuerpo y alma, jamás te faltare, llenare siempre nuestro hogar de armonía y dicha y cuidare de ustedes dos mis tesoros, te amo bombón

-Basta, basta de cursilerías... —_dijo Yaten que llegaba con Mina para felicitar y bailar con los recién casados— _señor Kou, ¿me permite esta pieza con su esposa?

-De acuerdo, siempre que me permita esta pieza con su bella novia, y cuide de mi esposa —_sonrió divertido_—

-Claro que si... —_Sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia la bella mujer de rojo_—

-Solo por un momento... —_dijo Serena soltándose de Seiya para tomar la mano de Yaten y alejarse con él_—

_Yaten rodeo la cintura de Serena_— Me alegra ver que son felices mis dos grandes estrellas

-Gracias Yaten... —_sonrió_— esto no hubiera podido pasar sin su ayuda...

-Han sido demasiado impulsivos los dos, pero al menos todo ha valido la pena por verlos felices

-Lo amo Yaten... —_desvió la mirada hacia Seiya_— y no me imagino estar un día sin él... así que espero que no abuses de las jornadas de trabajo...

-No te aseguro nada, ya que ya hay muchas propuestas en puerta... lo que puedo hacer es que trabajen juntos al menos la mayor parte posible

-¿De verdad? _—Sonrió emocionada_— ¿podrías hacer eso?, bueno aunque tendremos que esperar un poco a que Serenity esté más grande...

-Sí, aunque ya tengo comerciales de bebés para ella, y por la idea que tengo aplazaremos un poco el lanzamiento de Seiya

-¿Por la idea que tienes? —_Pregunto confundida_— ¿qué idea Yaten?

-En la gira abrirás los conciertos con Seiya... o quizás los cierres ya veremos con la canción que acaban de interpretar

-¿Perdón? —_se detuvo de bailar_— no Yaten, esto que hice solo fue un pequeño obsequio para Seiya no para iniciarme como cantante... no quiero...

-Vamos Serena, su presentación fue buena, solo necesitaras pulirte un poco, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que una canción, eso podría impulsar mas a Seiya y de esa forma pasarías mas tiempo junto a él, y mostrarías al mundo cuanto es que se aman siendo una pareja famosa consolidada y estable

-Mmm no se... sentía que me desmayaba estando en ese escenario, para mi es mas fácil actuar... quiero pasar tiempo a su lado pero y si solo lo hago quedar en ridículo... no se Yaten... tú piensas mas en negocios que en otra cosa... ¿quién va a cuidar a Serenity?

-Quizás, si pienso solo en negocios, pero también en que tienes talento, de lo contrario no lo abría pensado, y en dado caso solo es una canción lo que te estoy pidiendo, para impulsar más la carrera de él, lo demás ya veremos cómo arreglarnos con eso

_Sonrió volviendo a bailar_— Estas loco... ahora comprendo porque Mina se enamoro perdidamente ti... en el fondo se parecen y comprendes sus locuras igual que ella las tuyas... —_Suspiro sutilmente_— haz muy feliz a mi amiga o te despediré como mi representante...

_Sonrió observando a su novia, sonriendo_— Quizás se me ha pegado un poco de su locura o despertó aun mas mis locuras... es posible que pronto le pida matrimonio

-¿En serio?, vaya eso la hará muy feliz... —_sonrió besando su mejilla_— gracias Yaten por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y por ella... cuida mucho a Mina y hazla muy feliz...

-Ella me hace muy feliz, y siempre me hace reír con sus locuras —_sonrió sonrojado, al ver que pisaba a Seiya— _definitivamente es única

_Sonrió viendo a la otra pareja_— Como siempre Mina y sus locuras...

X-X

-Mina... gracias —_sonrió tomándola suavemente de la cintura bailando con ella—_

-No tienes nada que agradecer... siempre y cuando la hagas muy feliz... porque yo puedo ser muy mala si me lo propongo... —_dijo ocultando una sonrisa_—

_Sonrió—_ Acuhs pero sin pisar, prometo hacerla muy feliz, pero también es tu turno con ese gruñón

-Claro que sí, eso es lo que estoy pidiendo al cielo... pero es tan testarudo que no se deja atrapar... —_sonrió_—

-No te des por vencida... tarde o temprano caerá en tus redes, de donde seguro jamás podrá librarse, lo amas mucho ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo... fue amor a primera vista... —_sonrió sonrojada, mas porque eso del baile no se le daba mucho ya que siempre era demasiado efusiva_— y se que él también se enamoro de mi pero no lo acepta...

-Quizás debas darle algún aliciente para que se anime, y acepte por completo sus sentimientos, aunque esos se notan a leguas —_murmuró tratando de evadir un pisotón mas, sin mucho éxito_—

-Ups lo siento... —_dijo avergonzada—_ ¿no van a tener luna de miel verdad?

-No de momento, solo le pude sonsacar al tacaño de tu novio dos días, dice que ya hemos tenido demasiado descanso

-Bueno pero además así como esta Serena no creo que sea bueno que viaje... ¿y a donde la vas a llevar? —_Dijo sonrojada de haberlo pisado de nuevo_—

-Auchs, pasaremos estos días en la cabaña que rentamos la vez pasada —_sonrió divertido y adolorido_—

-Bueno pero pórtense bien... —_sonrió divertida_— lo siento... creo que soy muy mala para bailar...

-No creo que seas mala Mina, vamos a ver sígueme uno a la izquierda y dos a la derecha

-No déjalo así... solo con Yaten bailo bien... —_sonrió_— además... no te hagas bien que quieres seguir bailando con ella... por cierto... ¿qué opinas del vestido?, yo lo diseñe... —_Dijo muy orgullosa_—

-Más bien será que Yaten ya aprendió a esquivar tus pisotones —_murmuró con una sonrisa, feliz fijando la mirada en su esposa_— es sumamente bello felicidades Mina eres la mejor diseñadora que pueda existir

-Gracias... —_sonrió aun mas orgullosa_— y te digo un secreto... —_se acerco murmurando a su oído—_ solo tres botones son difíciles... todos los demás son de adorno...

-Gracias, Mina, es de tus mejores creaciones —_sonrió emocionando observando su espalda—_ creo que ya sé que botones son, eres todo un amor, te lo agradeceré siempre, por ser su mejor amiga y no dejarla nunca sola

-Jamás la dejaría sola... es mi mejor amiga y solo quiero que sea feliz, gracias Seiya por borrar esa tristeza de su rostro…

-La hare siempre feliz, lo prometo...

-Bien, así si te permitiré que te quedes con ella... —_sonrió volviendo a pisarlo_— será mejor que vuelva con Yaten, si no terminaras con moretones...

-Si es mejor, después ya no podre bailar con mi esposa —_sonrió con orgullo para en seguida acercarse a la pareja_— bueno es hora, jefe gruñón ¿me permite bailar con mi esposa?

-Pues aunque no quiera... de todas formas te vas a enojar si no te dejo... —_dijo sonriendo haciendo una sutil reverencia para en seguida tomar por la cintura a su novia_— les deseamos mucha felicidad...

-Lo mismo para ustedes, y ya gruñón ya no finjas lo que sientes…

-No sé de que hablas... —_dijo fingiendo indiferencia_—

-Bueno déjalo... podríamos hacerlo enojar para que lo confiese... —_dijo Serena observando a su amiga_— porque también quiero que sean muy felices...

_Mina sonrió un tanto despistada_— Siento todos esos pisotones Seiya, has feliz a mi amiga

-Claro que lo hará... —_sonrió a su amiga abrazándola_— gracias por todo Mina, sin ti me hubiera derrumbado...

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo y si te hace algo dime y lo mandare a golpear —_sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo_—

-Por supuesto... —_dijo soltándola suavemente_— te quiero mucho Mina... ya le dije a Yaten que debe cuidarte... así como Seiya cuida de mi...

-Bueno dejen ya de estar diciendo esas cosas... ya veremos qué pasa... anda Mina vamos por algo para beber... tienes sed ¿verdad? —_dijo Yaten sonriendo sonrojado pero evitando verlos_—

-Si... me dio mucha sed, vamos —_tomo el brazo de Yaten para alejarse de ellos, justo en el momento que otra pareja se acercaba_—

-Creo que es nuestro turno de bailar…

-Ah... si claro... —_dijo Serena que estaba a punto de abrazar a Seiya_— gracias por venir...

_Lita le sonrió a la pareja_— Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos, y Serena... gracias por cuidar de mi mejor amigo, hazlo feliz ¿de acuerdo?

-No tienes ni que decírmelo... esta también mi felicidad en juego si es que llego a tratarlo mal... —_dijo observando a Seiya—_

-Definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro... se ve a simple vista... —_Dijo Taiki sonriéndole a la pareja_—

-Sí, hacen una linda pareja, me siento muy feliz

-Gracias Lita, Taiki, soy muy feliz, Taiki por favor cuida de mi mejor amiga, o te las veras conmigo

-Ahora menos que nunca Seiya... ya que pronto será mi esposa... —_dijo orgulloso y feliz—_ y todo gracias a ustedes, bueno a ti Seiya... te agradezco haberla cuidado mucho todo este tiempo ahora es mi turno de hacerlo...

-Siendo así ya no tendré de que preocuparme —_extendió su mano hacia él_— tan solo me preocupare por hacer feliz a mi bella bombón

-Y a nuestra bomboncito... —_dijo Serena acariciando su vientre_—

-Sin duda serán una gran familia... —_dijo Taiki—_

-Igual que ustedes, se que Lita no será feliz con nadie más que no seas tú Taiki

-Por eso es que jamás la dejare... —_sonrió besando la mejilla de Lita_— ¿me permite una pieza con su bella esposa?

-Claro, siempre y cuando me permitas una pieza con mi mejor amiga, creo que hay algunas cosillas que no le he contado y se enojara si no lo hago _—sonrió_— ¿me permites?

-Adelante... —_sonrió tomando la mano de Lita para entregarla a Seiya_— cuidare de tu bella esposa mientras tanto... —_se acerco a Serena para comenzar a bailar_—

-No tardare bombón —_sonrió a su esposa con amor, para enseguida alejarse con Lita y bailar—_

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres contarme? —_pregunto Lita mientras comenzaba a bailar_—

-Bueno creo que ya lo sabes, pero no te lo había dicho, Darien es mi hermano

-Si ya lo sabía... mientras estuviste en el hospital me entere...

-¿Quien te lo dijo? —_Sonrió mientras bailaban, al ritmo de la melodía_—

-Fue una pequeña indiscreción... quería visitarte y seguí a Darien y a tu padre para preguntar si podría y los escuche discutiendo... fue en ese momento que entendí muchas cosas... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Feliz... muy feliz... hoy por fin Darien acepto a mi papá por completo y me hizo un regalo que aun se me hace demasiado, pero no iba aceptar un no por respuesta

-Es demasiado testarudo, pero cuéntame ¿qué te regalo?

-La casa, y una camioneta, pero lo mejor fue que le pidiera a papá acompañarlo a pedir la mano de Rei con su abuelo la semana entrante...

-Bueno ahora ya tienes todo para ser feliz... no lo vayas a echar a perder... porque como viste cuando Serena se propone algo no descansa...

-Lo sé, pero quizás no habría sido posible sin tu ayuda... gracias Lita

-Nada de eso... —_Sonrió negando sutilmente_— solamente nos apoyamos como debimos hacerlo hace tiempo... pero bueno ahora a compensar el tiempo perdido y a ser felices...

-Si muy felices disfrutar de toda esta dicha —_la hizo girar con suavidad_— y recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-Tu también, siempre contaras conmigo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— quien lo hubiera dicho el joven temeroso de ser responsable ahora casado y próximo a ser papá... ¿no estás nervioso?, dicen que después de tener un hijo los padres no vuelven a dormir tranquilos...

-A ti no te puedo engañar, me siento demasiado nervioso, ante esta nueva experiencia que me da la vida... temo no ser un buen padre

-Estoy segura que serás un excelente padre... solo enséñale que siempre debe luchar por lo que quiere... ser una buena niña y siempre amar a sus padres...

-Seguiré tus sabios consejos... porque quiero que sea una niña siempre amada y feliz, pero eso mismo le ayude siempre a luchar y tomar sus propias decisiones y claro ser la mejor

-Sin olvidar que será hermosa, tiene de donde salir... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— me da gusto ver en el hombre fuerte en que te has convertido...

-Quizás me habría derrumbado de no ser por tus consejos que siempre me dabas, siempre me alentabas a no darme por vencido... solo tu sabe todo lo que pase en el camino para poder lograr todo cuanto logre incluyendo el atletismo y la carrera de de medicina

-Por eso estoy segura que ahora te empeñaras en ser feliz... —_dijo sonriéndole_— no me vayas a defraudar ¿de acuerdo?

-Tu tampoco —_aparto su cabello de su rostro_— empéñate en esa felicidad que por fin tienes en tus manos... yo no te defraudare y tu tampoco lo harás ¿de acuerdo?, promesa de garrita

_Sonrió asintiendo_— Promesa de garrita...

_Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_— ¿Qué te parece una pieza movida como las que solíamos bailar tiempo atrás?

-Lo que sea con tal de no llorar... —_dijo limpiándose las mejillas_—

-Aun sigues siendo muy sensible —_hizo una seña al Dj el cual cambio la melodía, por una que ya tanto él como Lita conocían_— bueno un poco de baile no te caerá nada mal —_se separo unos pasos para dar inicio con los pasos, que ambos sabían de memoria_—

X-X

-Creo que nos cambiaron la música... —_dijo Serena volteando a ver como Seiya y Lita comenzaban a bailar— _será mejor que nos hagamos a un lado...

_Taiki sonrió al verlos separándose un poco de la pista_— Antes verlos bailar me llenaba de celos, ahora es diferente...

-Que difícil debió ser para ti verlos siempre juntos y sin poder decir nada...

-Sí bastante... difícil, más porque no supe ver lo que había entre ellos en realidad...

-Bueno era difícil de saber... yo también moría de celos de verlos juntos...

-Si mas si su compromiso era más una realidad que la existencia de algún sentimiento mas haya entre ambos... —_ambos bailaban sincronizados disfrutando de ese baile para deleite de todos los invitados, Neflyte y Neherenia también observaban atentos la coreografía de ambos jóvenes_—

-Bueno pero ahora el compromiso es real para ti y para ella... serán muy felices... vamos a sentarnos, ya me canse... —_sonrió volviendo a la mesa_—

-Compromiso y sentimiento son una realidad igual que para ustedes —_la acompaño hacia le mesa a sentarse_— hacen un gran equipo pero no una gran pareja, que alegría...

-Bueno quizá en otro momento pudieron ser una gran pareja... se llevan tan bien que por eso tu y yo pensamos que se querían... tal vez si no hubiéramos aparecido se hubieran casado amándose...

-Si quizás habrían sido diferentes circunstancias, y esa amistad que tienen se pudo haber convertido en amor con el tiempo, pero yo prefiero que solo sean buenos amigos casi hermanos a que de verdad haya tenido algo mas... así no me sentiré celoso cuando él esté cerca y tu igual cuando ella este cerca como en este momento, en que ambos disfrutan del baile

-Sí, tienes razón... —_dijo bebiendo un poco de agua—_ vaya que saben cómo divertirse...

-Si Lita se mueve con si flotara, sus pasos son tan delicados, y sutiles aun cuando es una melodía con bastante ritmo

-Sí, baila perfecto... —_dijo observándolos, apenas si terminaba la canción comenzó otra de la cual parecía que también conocían los pasos_— si me disculpas Taiki iré por algo de comer... no tardo... —_dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la mesa con postres_—

_Lita y Seiya intercambiaron miradas, por lo que ella se acerco hacia su prometido para inducirlo a bailar y él hizo lo mismo con Serena interceptando su paso hacia la mesa de postres_— ¿Mi bella esposa gusta bailar conmigo esta pieza?

_Negó sutilmente_— Estoy cansada... y tengo hambre...

-¿Me vas a rechazar? —_hizo un ligero puchero observándola_—

-No, pero de verdad estoy cansada... y quiero pastel... tu diviértete... la pelota roja se va a comer...

-Algo me dice que mi dulce esposa esta celosa —_sonrió abrazándola por la cintura besándola sin dejarla protestar_—

_Para que se ponía a darle explicaciones, tan solo dejo que la besara por un instante para luego separarse lentamente_— Seiya por favor... —_dijo apenada notando como todos los veían_—

-¿Que ocurre, es que no estás contenta?

-Claro que estoy contenta... ¿por qué lo dudas?

-Porque te apena que te bese frente a todos si era lo que mas ansiábamos —_murmuró solo para ella, para ese momento todos los invitados ya bailaban_—

-Claro que no… estoy muy feliz —_sonrió ligeramente observándolo_— ¿tu también lo estas no es así?

-Si lo estoy, y no me quiero separar de mi amada esposa

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de pastel, anda ve a bailar, iré a saludar a los invitados...

-Tú me quieres alejar y no pienso hacerlo

_Sonrió volviendo a retomar el camino hacia la mesa de postres_— Claro que no... ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Acaso quieres que este lejos para que no veas lo que te vas a comer?

_Sonrió volteando a verlo_— ¿Es tan obvio?

-Parece más interesa en comer postre que en besar mis labios

_Se detuvo solo observando aquella mesa que parecía imposible que fuera a llegar_— Sabes que no es así... y que estoy reservando esos besos para cuando estemos a solas...

-Pues yo quiero un beso de mi esposa ahora —_sonrió divertido_—

_Suspiro, por lo visto ese pastel de fresa tendría que esperar al igual que la pequeña Serenity que se movía ansiosa de probarlo_— Solo uno... —_murmuró volteando a verlo besando suavemente sus labios—_

-Quiero muchos —_sonrió abrazándola besando sus labios con pasión_—

_Lentamente fue rodeando su cuello, olvidando gracias a sus labios aquellas sensaciones extrañas y el deseo de probar el pastel, poco a poco fue correspondiendo a sus besos con la misma intensidad que él._

_La acerco hacia el entregándose a sus labios con amor, y disfrutándolos por completos._

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿verdad? —_murmuró entre sus labios disfrutando de las suaves caricias que le daba_—

-Por un beso tuyo soy capaz de todo mi dulce bombón

_Sonrió ligeramente abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello_— Te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo tanto, quiero que este día sea especial para ambos

-Lo es Seiya... —_murmuró abrazándolo con más fuerza_— soy una tonta verdad

-Recuerda que mi dulce bombón no debe encelarse...

-No estaba celosa... —_dijo aun sin separarse_—

-¿Ah no? entonces dime ¿qué te ocurre mi bombón?

-Que no puedo divertirme igual que tu... —_murmuró suavemente_— y porque me di cuenta que no tuvimos una relación normal, nunca salimos a bailar, no sabía que podías ser tan buen bailarín... no hemos hecho muchas cosas... amo a Serenity pero en cuanto nazca no será lo mismo…

-Se que no será lo mismo y será difícil amor, pero podemos hacer muchas cosas, juntos como bailar —_la sujeto de la cintura con suavidad haciendo que bailara a pasos lentos—_

_Hizo un puchero al sentir que la hacía bailar_— Ni siquiera me puedes abrazar bien...

-Puedo abrazar a mi esposa y a mi hija —_murmuró a su oído mientras se movía con suavidad—_

-Creo que nunca me viste en mi mejor figura... —_murmuró abrazándolo moviéndose al compas que él marcaba—_

-Claro que si bombón, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos el día que concebimos a nuestra princesita, recuerdas te pusiste en buena forma solo para mi

_Sonrió sonrojada_— Si, tienes razón... solo para ti... espero quedar igual que antes...

-Yo me encargare ya lo veras —_sonrió acariciando su cintura_— te amo

-Perdóname amor... fueron pensamientos tontos... —_dijo besando suavemente su cuello para luego volver a ocultar su rostro ahí_—

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo debes estar a mi lado sin importar nada más que eso —_la abrazo más hacia él mientras bailaba suavemente con ella_—

_Asintió cerrando los ojos, solo escuchando la música que nada tenía que ver con los movimientos que ellos tenían, aspiro profundamente su aroma, así era Seiya, por eso lo amaba y por muchas cosas más, siempre pensando en ella._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues por fin la boda, ya nada paso, ¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, espero que sí, perdón ya sé que estuvieron esperando el capitulo, pero en serio con tanta cosa que hacer (no es por andar de chismosa pero ando metida en el kpop y pues llevar un club no es nada fácil) pero ya ahora si el domingo me pongo las pilas y les subo el siguiente capítulo.

Que por cierto estamos a algunos capítulos de llegar al final de esta historia, pero como la imaginación nunca descansa pues tenemos lo que vendría siendo un epilogo pero es algo larguito, ¿les gustaría leerlo o ya lo dejamos con el final así como lo tenemos?

Ahora pasamos a agradecer los reviews de los capítulos 28 y 29 de: _**TsukinoDiamante**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**sweet-kou**__**, **__**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**, **__**needolfin21**__**, **__**Trinidad, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**Katabrecteri**__**, **__**princessnerak, **__**LunyTa koU, **__**clauseiserdar1**__**, **__**ShelydeKou**__**, **__**marii, **__**CONEJA**_, muchas gracias por seguir acompañándonos en esta loca historia.

Bueno pues es todo por hoy, el domingo aquí nos leeremos de nuevo, por cierto la canción se llama "Quiéreme" de Nuria Fergo (hermosa canción) ahora si chicas, tengan buen fin de semana, abracitos y besitos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

_El resto de la tarde y ya entrada la noche la paso a lado de Seiya bailando en ocasiones otras saludando y conviviendo con los invitados, conversando sobre los posibles planes, disfrutando de aquella hermosa velada, por fin había probado el pastel de fresas mismo que compartido con su esposo, ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo que le había dicho a Seiya de partir hasta la madrugada pero era obvio que no la dejaría ya que debía descansar, había sido un día muy pesado para ambos pero no por eso menos feliz, tras despedirse de sus invitados y de varias advertencias de Yaten porque no faltara al estudio dentro de dos días se marcharon.  
_

_Si bien la playa privada estaba cerca del cabaña que ambos ocuparían les daba la libertad necesaria y tranquilidad para tan solo escuchar un poco de murmullo de la fiesta mezclado con el sonido del mar, ambos caminaron por el sendero que los conducía hacia la entrada de la cabaña y conforme lo hacían las estrellas brillaban mas al igual que la luna.  
_

-Parece un paraíso... —_murmuró deteniéndose a observar aquella hermosa vista de la luna reflejada en el mar_—

-Sí lo es, muy hermoso, ¿te gustaría tocar las estrellas mi amor?

-Claro... —_murmuró observándolas para en seguida fijar su vista en la playa, las suaves olas subían cada vez mas_— me encantaría...

_Se acerco a ella para besar sus labios con amor_—Aquí fue en donde en realidad comenzamos a compartir nuestro amor

-La semana más hermosa que pude vivir mientras trabajamos... —_sonrió ligeramente tomando sus_ _brazos_— fue estupenda...

-Así como lo será el reto de nuestras vidas —_entro con ella a la cabaña_— es hermosa esta cabaña

-Sera cada vez más perfecta... ¿verdad amor? —_Sonrió sutil sintiendo inmediatamente el aroma a madera y flores_— siempre recordare este lugar como el más especial...

-Claro que si amor, lo será, huele muy bien, a rosas que romántico —_la cargo con amor_—

-¿Aun puedes cargarme?, vaya mi guapo esposo es muy fuerte... —_sonrió ligeramente rodeando su cuello con ambas manos_— ¿cuándo te pusiste tan así?

-Claro que si... no en baldé hago ejercicio todos los días —_la abrazo con suavidad entrando a la habitación bellamente decorada_—

_Sonrió besando su mejilla para en seguida fijar su atención a la habitación_— Que hermosa... y muy adecuada para la ocasión ¿no es así amor?

-Muy propicia, perfecta para amarnos mi bombón —_la recostó con suavidad en la cama—_

-Te amo Seiya, y estoy tan feliz de ser tu esposa... de ser la Señora Kou...

-Señora Kou, que romántico —_sonrió acariciando su rostro_—

-¿Te parece romántico? —_pregunto jugando con sus sortijas cerrando los ojos sutilmente al sentir su caricia_— a mi me parece real...

-Una realidad muy romántica, como cada noche a tu lado mi vida

-Ahora si mi amor... juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y así hubiera sido aunque no firmáramos un acta... te agradezco que te hayas casado conmigo... —_sonrió sutilmente abriendo los ojos para fijarse en los de él_—

-No tienes nada que agradecerme amor... nada al contrario... soy yo quien debe hacerlo, gracias por haberme seducido aquel día y despertar en mi los sentimientos que dormían en mi corazón solo para ti

_Sonrió sutilmente sonrojada_— La verdad... tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo, te deseaba... y quizá aun estaba un poco ebria, pero lo único que logro el alcohol fue darme un poco mas de valor para ir a tu recamara y pedirte que me hicieras el amor... aunque hubiera sido vergonzoso que dijeras que no...

-¿Por qué lo habría sido? —_Acaricio sus hombros recorriendo su cuerpo por encima del vestido—_

-Porque... —_cerro los ojos al sentir su caricia_— porque entonces al ser rechazada no hubiera sido capaz de verte al día siguiente... o en los demás días... ahora que lo pienso no se que habría hecho si me hubieras dicho que no...

-Yo tampoco lo había pensado y tampoco me imagino que habría pasado

-Lo bueno es que no pusiste mucha resistencia... y me hiciste caso... —_sonrió ligeramente desabotonando la camisa_—y esa noche me hiciste la mujer más feliz...

-Como rechazar a la mujer que amo y que despierta en mi toda clase de sentimientos

-Pero eso no lo sabías aun... —_dijo abriendo la camisa observando su pecho_— ¿te digo una cosa? —_Introdujo su mano acariciando su piel y sin esperar respuesta continuo_— me senti feliz de saber que yo había sido la primer mujer para ti...

-¿En serio?, ¿por qué mi amor? —_Se sonrojo, buscando su cuello besándolo con suavidad_—

-Porque eso me demostró lo fiel que podías ser mi amor... —_murmuró ladeando su rostro para poder sentir mejor sus labios y su respiración_—

-El más fiel y leal —_murmuró disfrutando de su piel mientas acariciaba aun su cuerpo sobre la bella tela_— este vestido me encanta

-¿Te gusta tanto puesto o lo prefieres en algún otro lado? —_Murmuró acariciando su cintura_—

-Me encanta como se te ve puesto mi amor

-¿Entonces no me lo quitaras amor? —_Pregunto subiendo las manos por los costados de su cuerpo_—

-Posiblemente más tarde —_sonrió divertido jugando con la tela_—

-¿Me torturaras? —_murmuró ansiosa de sentir sus manos fijando la mirada en esos ojos que tanto la hacían estremecer_—

-Solo un poco —_sonrió bajando sus besos por su cuello hasta el escote de su vestido—_

_Suspiró profundamente haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás_— ¿Cuando te volviste tan malvado? —_murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer_—

-Este vestido me encanta —_murmuró aun besando su escote, mientras acariciaba sus pechos, por encima de la tela_— es suave la tela

_Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente_— ¿Te gustan los vestidos porque te dan fácil acceso? —_Sonrió sutil, mordiendo un poco su labio_—

-Así es... no hay que batallar con un pantalón —_sonrió, bajando mas sus caricias hacia sus piernas, subiendo poco a poco la tela del hermoso vestido para descubrir sus piernas—_

-Lo supuse aquella tarde en tu habitación... —_murmuró pausando su respiración un poco al sentir su mano colarse por su vestido_— me fascinan tus manos...

-Tu piel es muy suave —_murmuró acariciando sus piernas_— me gustan mucho —_subió su rostro para poder besar sus labios_—

_Sonrió antes de recibir sus labios, lo beso como solo con él podía llegar a hacerlo, suave pero apasionadamente, impregnando sus labios de todo el amor que sentía por él sin olvidar el deseo que en cada caricia crecía más y más._

_Subió aun mas sus caricias, disfrutando de su piel, aspiraba su aroma mientras la besaba, era una sensación inigualable que ella la única mujer de su vida sabia como despertar en él, disfrutando de cada instante a su lado._

-Te amo... —_murmuró entre sus labios, mientras se quitaba aquella diadema para dejarla caer a un lado de la cama y lo mismo hacia con sus zapatillas para poder subir el pie a la cama y dejar que Seiya la acariciara completamente_— te amo mi amor...

-Te amo Serena, te amo tanto —_murmuró mientras levantaba mas el vestido acariciando su cadera— _eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Somos lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado... perdí tiempo al estar sin ti que ahora quiero recuperar ese tiempo haciéndote feliz... porque si tu lo eres yo lo soy también...

-Lo seré mientras estés a mi lado —_se levanto, para quitarse la camisa, sonriéndole— _te amo

_Fijo su atención en cada movimiento y recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada musculo bien definido y esos brazos que la habían cargado, pero aquella pequeña curación en su cuerpo la asusto_— Te lastimaron mi amor...

-Solo un poco, nada grave amor mío —_sonrió para enseguida comenzar a quitarse el pantalón hasta quedar completamente desnudo solamente para ella_—

_Sonrió sonrojada al ver lo que hacía, lentamente bajo la mirada recorriendo todo su cuerpo_— Exhibicionista... —_murmuró fingiendo vergüenza pero en realidad amaba y deseaba a ese hombre más que nunca_—

-¿Te parece que lo soy? —_sonrió extendiendo sus manos hacia ella_—

-Solo un poco... —_murmuró tomando sus manos_— pero me gusta... que lo seas y lo que veo...

_La ayudo a ponerse de pie para abrazarla_— Es tu turno mi amada bombón —_sonrió abrazándola y acariciando su espalda sobre los botones que ya había distinguido como los indicados—_

-¿Sabes?, me vas a volver loca de deseo... cada que tus manos me acarician me haces desearte mas... —_murmuró rodeando su espalda acariciándola suavemente_—

-Eso me agrada mucho mi bombón —_sonrió al desabrochar los botones acariciando su piel, mientras retiraba poco a poco el vestido dejando que este se deslizara por su cuerpo_— te amo, estoy feliz de que seas mi esposa

_Se sonrojo al sentirse semi desnuda_— Ansiaba por este día mi amor... en que por fin pudiera ser tu esposa y tu mi esposo... solo mío...

-Hoy lo somos, y jamás nos vamos a separar, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo —_sonrió desabrochando el sostén de su espalda para retirarlo lentamente— _te amo

-Te amo... —_murmuró respirando profundamente aunque no podía sentir sus manos cualquier pequeño roce la hacía estremecer_—

_Sonrió con amor, observando su hermoso cuerpo recorriéndolo en su totalidad_— Te amo

-Seiya... eres el amor de mi vida... el único hombre que me hace ver y tocar las estrellas... —_murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder_—

-Y tú la mujer de mi vida, me gusta tocar las estrellas y el paraíso contigo, a mi lado no hay nada que no pueda hacer —_murmuró bajando sus caricias acariciando su vientre_—

-Ah Seiya... me estas torturando demasiado... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esas caricias_— ¿te estás vengando?

-Es posible, pero yo diría más que disfruto de la suavidad, y la compañía de mi esposa —_bajo sus labios por su cuello y su pecho sentándose en la cama para poder besar su vientre, mientras sus manos se deshacían de su última prenda_—

-Qué bien se escucha eso... —_murmuró sonriendo sutilmente acariciando su cabello—_ "mi esposa"

-Eso eres mi esposa —_sonrió jugando con su vientre_— Serenity también está contenta

-Serenity Kou Tsukino... —_dijo con una sonrisa acariciando suavemente su vientre—_ te portaras bien y dejaras que papi y mami jueguen ¿verdad?

-Claro que se portara bien —_subió la mirada hacia ella sonriéndole_— será una niña muy hermosa

-La más hermosa porque su padre es muy apuesto y su madre es una belleza... —_Sonrió con orgullo_— y ella será la bebé mas amada, hermosa y feliz que pudiera existir…

-Lo será es una realidad —_sonrió bajando sus caricias hacia sus piernas_— te amo y me has hecho el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra

-Y te hare aun más feliz cada día que amanezca entre tus brazos... —_murmuró acercándose un poco más a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos_— lo juro mi amor...

_Sonrió con ternura_— Y yo siempre cuidare y velare por ti, vida mía porque eres lo que más amo en esta vida, viviré para ti —_sonrió para enseguida besar sus labios_—

-Te amo... —_murmuró sentándose sobre él, rodeando su cintura con ambas piernas mientras sus brazos lo hacían con su cuello para poder besarlo profundamente_—

_La abrazo con fuerza besándola con suma pasión recorriendo su espalda desnuda_— Te amo tanto

-Mi amor... —_murmuró dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, sintiendo sus labios besarla y sus manos acariciándola con tal fervor que la hacían desearlo más_— me encanta sentir tu cuerpo desnudo...

-Y a mí el tuyo, es tan suave y tan terso, me hace desear jamás dejar de sentirlo —_murmuró entre sus labios_— me gusta sentirte a ti, me has enseñado a tocarte, a amarte, en todos los aspectos

_Escucharlo la hizo sentir aun más feliz, sonrió entre sus labios_— Tu sabias como hacerlo... como si me hubieras conocido de toda la vida... —_dijo llevando una mano lentamente por su cuerpo hasta su miembro acariciándolo suavemente_— ambos sabemos lo que nos gusta...

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando esa caricia_— Eso es lo que más me gusta bombón... te amo, me haces llegar y tocar las estrellas, me haces enloquecer día a día

_Lo abrazo para acercarse hasta su oído_— "Te susurraré mil veces al oído que jamás buscaré nada fuera de ti Jamás besaré como te beso a ti, créeme..." —_murmuró aquel fragmento de la canción para en seguida besar su cuello— _cada que te ame te hare mas adicto a mí para que jamás me abandones... —_sonrió mientras continuaba con sus caricias_—

-Ya soy adicto a ti, será difícil separarme ti, o recibir los labios de alguien más que no sean los tuyos, me tienes atrapado bajo tu encanto de amor, y jamás quiero que me liberes de el —_siguió acariciando su espalda con amor disfrutando de sus besos, sintiendo su corazón latir solo para ella_—

-Jamás lo hare mi amor... —_susurro suavemente a su oído para en seguida besar su cuello— _siempre serás mío y yo siempre seré tuya... —_acerco un poco mas su cadera para rozar su miembro_—

_Suspiró abrazándola aun mas al sentir ese suave roce enloqueciéndolo aun mas_— Te deseo vida mía

-¿Puedes sentir como te deseo yo también? —_Pregunto haciendo que se recostara lentamente con ella encima— _deseo ser tuya Seiya, solo tuya...

-Solo mía, quiero que seas por siempre —_sonrió observando su rostro, la ternura y el amor se reflejaba en sus miradas_— te amo te amo Serena

_Sonrió incorporándose un poco quedando sobre él—_ Te amo Seiya, y te lo demostrare día a día... —_se movió un poco tan solo para comenzar a unirse a él, cerró los ojos al sentirlo por fin_—

_La sujeto con fuerza al sentir como sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, su respiración se acelero, sentirla suya, sentirse uno junto a ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, por fin se podían unir como marido y mujer sin ninguna especie de limitante._

_Echo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de sentirse suya, de sentir sus manos sujetándola, se unió mas a él enterrando las manos sobre su pecho, se sentía plena y feliz de poder hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba y con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida._

_Su agitación creció con cada movimiento que ambos hacia, era una entrega llena de pasión, de deseo, pero sobre todo de felicidad, la sostenía con fuerza de la cadera, comenzaba a sudar, murmurando su nombre en medio del éxtasis, de ese bello paisaje que sin duda no estaba dispuesto a abandonar._

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuraba con la respiración agitada aferrándose aun mas a su cuerpo, embriagada totalmente de la pasión que desprendían ambos y como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía solo sintiendo a amado esposo, escuchando su voz y su respiración_— te amo...

-Te amo —_murmuró sintiendo como llegaba al punto clímax de su entrega_— te amo tanto bombón

-Seiya... —_murmuró sintiendo como ambos desbordaban aquel placer, respiro profundamente aun algo agitada para volver a mirarlo y sonreírle_— ansió por ser yo quien este en la cama...

-Comienza a gustarme ser yo el que este en la cama —_subió su mano acariciando su rostro_—

_Sonrió ligeramente buscando el calor de su mano_— Veo que te gustan las cosas fáciles... vestidos de acceso fácil y ahora que sea yo quien te lleve a la locura...

-Tú me mal acostumbras —_dijo un tanto divertido_—

-Deberíamos probar cosas nuevas... —_dijo separándose por fin de él para recostarse en la cama y buscar refugio en sus brazos_—

-Seguro que si... tendremos toda una vida para descubrir nuevas formas de hacernos llegar a las estrellas eso te lo aseguro vida mía —_la abrazo con ternura_— te amo

-Te amo Seiya y deseo que seamos inmensamente feliz... sé que habrá días en que discutir será inminente, pero por la noche tan solo deseare que me abraces y todo quedara solucionado...

-Sera de ese modo, hablaremos la situación y buscaremos siempre la mejor solución, además cada discusión puede hacer mas fuerte nuestro amor día a día

_Lo abrazo con fuerza besando su pecho justo el área donde lo habían lastimado_— Además las reconciliaciones suelen ser muy buenas... —_dijo con seducción entrelazando sus piernas a las de él_— y las no reconciliaciones también…

-Sin duda que sí mi bombón —_acaricio su cabello con ternura_— mi amada esposa

-Mi amado esposo... —_murmuró suspirando sutilmente_— me sorprendió que supieras la letra de la canción... y más que cantaras conmigo...

-Es una canción muy hermosa... la escuche un día por casualidad y me gusto, mas nunca pensé que llegaría a significar algo tan especial, o que la cantaría con mi esposa

-¿Te gusto tu sorpresa? —_Subió un poco el rostro para verlo_— canto muy mal ¿verdad?

-Me encanto, cantas de maravilla tu voz es música para mis oídos, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado, te amo tanto

-Eres un mentiroso, pero te creo... —_sonrió besando sus labios_— ¿y ya sabes quién piensa sacar provecho de mi gran locura?

-Mmm déjame adivinar ¿Yaten?

-Así es... quiere que abra o cierre tus presentaciones con esa canción... como un dueto...

-Mmm no es mala idea me gusta

-No, estás loco... —_dijo levantándose un poco_— me voy a desmayar a cada rato...

-Claro que no, eres fabulosa, y Yaten no te lo habría pedido si pensara que no tienes talento, es como lo que me sucedió esperaba un papel a lo mucho secundario y me dio el protagónico

-Pero de todas formas... sería prematuro pensar en algo así... quiero acompañarte pero no cantando...

-Solo sería una canción, y para mí sería una gran alegría

-Ah no se... —_dijo observándolo_— suena interesante pero de todas formas tendré que pensarlo... o en su caso que me convenzas...

-Puedo hacerlo —_sonrió besando sus labios_—

-Lo se... pero vas a tener que convencerme mucho, mucho... —_sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio_—

-Me esforzaré, solo por volver a cantar con mi esposa —_sonrió besando con pasión sus labios_—

_Sonrió antes de volver a abrazarlo para entregarse de nueva cuenta a esos labios que la hacían perder la noción de todo y sentir la necesidad de ser todo y mas para él, aunque eso no aseguraba que en un futuro volvería a pisar un escenario a lado de Seiya, pero eso no lo sabría él, fingiría dejarse convencer solo por tener todo de él.  
_  
_La abrazo entregándose a sus labios, por completo, dispuesto a volver a fundirse en ella así como se encontraban y disfrutar una noche llena de amor y mucha pasión._

-Lo hare… —_murmuró entre sus labios jugando un poco con sus uñas por su espalda_— pero después de que Serenity nazca... y que nos acompañe a tus presentaciones...

-Si al inicio de la gira será —_sonrió besando sus labios con amor_—

-Y obviamente tendré que tomar clases de canto... y solo será una canción... ¿de acuerdo?

-Desde luego amor

-Nada de bailarinas... ni videos que impliquen que estés con alguna chica... —_dijo enterrando suavemente sus uñas_—

-Eso tendrás que decírselo a Yaten —_murmuró disfrutando de esa unión_— porque no se qué planes tenga para mi

-Me pondré celosa... —_dijo arañando un poco mas su espalda cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentirse parte de él_— tendré que hacerte esto siempre...

-No quisiera que mi amada se pusiera celosa —_cerro sus ojos ante el placer que ella le provocaba_—

-Confió en ti mi amor... —_acariciando su cuello_— y te conozco... sé como volverte loco... —_murmuró deslizando las manos por su cuerpo_— se que jamás me engañaras...

-Jamás lo hare te lo prometo, jamás engañare a mi familia que eres tú, y contigo a mi lado y Serenity nada mas puedo desear, me haces feliz me enloqueces, te amo no quiero que jamás desconfíes de mi

-Jamás mi amor... —_murmuró respirando profundamente aferrándose a su cuerpo— _yo jamás te traicionare... solo seré tuya Seiya...

-Y yo tuyo por siempre bombón —_presiono un poco más al sentir que volvían a tocar las estrellas juntos_—

-Seiya... —_dijo acompañado de un profundo gemido de placer al sentirse volar entre sus brazos y como esa sensación de placer recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo_— te amo... te amo mi amor...

-Te amo tanto amor mío, te amo

_Se recostó sobre la cama sonriendo relajando poco a poco su cuerpo_— Como fue posible que lo hiciéramos así...

_Se recostó a su lado acariciando su vientre_— Porque Serenity quiere que sus padres sean felices

_Observo el techo mientras trataba de relajar su respiración, llevando la mano hacia la de Seiya_— ¿Haz pensando si tendremos más hijos?

-¿Por qué no?, sería lindo que Serenity tenga con quien jugar y pelear

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos un niño... así tendríamos la parejita... —_sonrió volteándose de lado ya que no soportaba mucho tiempo boca arriba_—

-¿Y cómo se llamaría? —_la abrazo con ternura colocando su mano sobre su vientre_—

-Obviamente Seiya... —_dijo con seguridad_— pero ¿y si fuera niña?

-Mmm bueno ya pensaremos en un lindo nombre quizás como nuestras madres

-Si podría ser... —_sonrió acercándose un poco más a él para abrazarlo_— Seiya... gracias por estar conmigo...

-No amor gracias a ti _—la abrazo aun mas acurrucándose junto a ella cerrando sus ojos_— te amo tanto

-¿Listo para iniciar una vida a mi lado? —_Murmuró peinando suavemente su cabello_—

-Más que eso ansioso ¿y tú?

-Lista y emocionada... —_sonrió ligeramente_— ahora viene el verdadero reto... mantener nuestro matrimonio por el resto de nuestras vidas... y el primer paso es nuestra hija...

-Un gran reto sin duda... daré todo lo mejor de mí para que cada día superemos ese reto

-Yo también daré todo de mi para ser y hacerte muy feliz y mantener a nuestra pequeña en el hogar mas hermoso que podamos construir... —_murmuró acercándose para darle un pequeño beso y en seguida volver a recostarse_— te amo mi amor... descansemos que mañana planeo tenerte muy ocupado...

-Si descansemos y disfrutemos esta pequeña luna de miel —_sonrió cerrando sus ojos para conciliar el sueño—_

-Te amo mi amor... —_sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar en brazos de su amado esposo con la firme idea de ser feliz a su lado_—

X-X

_La semana había pasado bastante rápido a su parecer desde la boda del hermano de su ahora prometido, el trabajo continuaba, pero su horario ya no era tan pesado, el padre de Darien iba acompañado por su esposa, los cuales iban en la parte delantera del automóvil, y ella atrás junto con Darien, dormitaba un poco abrazada a él, aunque cada vez esos pequeños se movían, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, abrió sus ojos llevando sus manos a su enorme vientre, ante el movimiento de ambos_— Ya casi llegamos a casa del abuelo —_sonrió con ternura para calmarlos_—

-Amanecieron inquietos ¿verdad? —_pregunto Darien al darse cuenta que había despertado_—

-Demasiado inquietos —_subió su mirada hacia él_—

-Creo que serán unos niños muy sanos... _—sonrió acariciando su mejilla_—

-¿Están preparados para dos pequeños? —_pregunto Neherenia volteando a verlos_—

-No estaba preparada para siquiera uno... pero ahora... creo que todo saldrá muy bien...

-Fue pura suerte que haya sido dos... —_sonrió ligeramente oprimiendo el hombro de Rei_—

-Fue inesperado, apenas me hacía a la idea de un pequeño —_apoyo su cabeza en Darien_—

-¿Y tu abuelo ya sabe que llegaremos? —_pregunto Neherenia sonriendo sutil al ver lo cariñosos que eran_—

-Si le avise hace un par de días —_murmuró algo nerviosa_— solo espero que no haya hecho alguna tontería

-¿Qué piensas que haya hecho cariño? —_Pregunto Darien observando las calles que los llevarían a casa del abuelo de Rei_—

_Observo los letreros que había a su paso de bienvenida_— Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Bueno al menos algo saldrá de este viaje... podremos ir a apostar... —_dijo feliz Neherenia_—

-Sí, puede ser una buena idea, siempre que no apuestes más de la cuenta

-Claro que no Neflyte... ¿cuando he hecho algo así? —_Pregunto ofendida a su esposo_—

-Porque no lo he permitido, pero capaz que apuestas todo y nos dejas en la calle —_bromeo un poco sonriéndole a su esposa_—

-Obviamente no... —_Dijo volviendo a retomar su atención a la pareja_— no le hagan caso… yo jamás apuesto...

_Rei sonrió divertida_— Sería divertido apostar algo, además conozco algunos trucos para poder ganar —_guiño un ojo—_

-Perfecto entonces eso haremos después de visitar a tu abuelo... —_sonrió emocionada—_

-Parece que se llevan bien... —_dijo Darien sonriéndole a Rei_—

-Sí bastante —_sonrió volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho_— ten cuidado con el abuelo

-¿Que podría hacerme? —_pregunto seguro de sí mismo_—

-No te imaginas... solo ten cuidado y no lo provoques

-No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien... ¿que podría hacerme? —_Dijo observando que estaban a punto de llegar— _¿le dijiste a qué hora llegaríamos?

-No… no le dije la hora de nuestra llegada y tampoco el motivo —_suspiro_—

-Bueno entonces esperemos que este en casa... —_sonrió para tranquilizarla_—

-Seguro que lo estará —_sonrió aun un poco preocupada_— se sorprenderá cuando me vea...

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo visitas?

-Hace casi dos años poco menos —_murmuró_—

-Estará entonces muy emocionado por verte... —_dijo Neherenia_—

-O enojado —_desvió su mirada_— la última vez que lo vi no estaba de acuerdo en lo que pensaba hacer...

-¿Él sabía que tu y yo...? —_Pregunto Darien si bien no temeroso si nervioso_—

-Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero cuando me mude fue aquí a las vegas con el abuelo... —_suspiro_—

_Suspiro_— Ahora entiendo tu preocupación porque me haga algo

Asintió— A decir verdad él no quería que regresara contigo…

-¿Sabe todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? —_pregunto suspirando_—

-Mmm no a detalle, sabe más de mi sed de venganza que nunca aprobó

-Ay Rei... creo que ahora si debería tener miedo de tu abuelo... —_dijo preocupado_— si te quedas viuda antes de tiempo no es mi culpa

_Frunció ligeramente el ceño_— ¿No es tu culpa?

-Pues sí, porque yo no te dije que fueras a vengarte... ¿o sí?, o si ya estabas conmigo y te pedí que nos casáramos debiste informárselo a tu abuelo...

-Se lo informe, pero no me escucho, precisamente porque lo conozco

-Bueno pues ahora vamos a ver cómo reacciona... —_dijo preocupado_— y si no pues ya tendré que convencerlo...

-Se que te las ingeniaras... lo siento —_murmuró igual preocupada_—

-No te preocupes, solo esperemos que no quiera que te quedes aquí... —_Suspiro sutil_— bien creo que llegamos... —_dijo al ver la casa con el numero que Rei le había dado con anticipación a su padre_—

-O.K... Entrare primero... esperen aquí por favor —_murmuró abriendo la puerta del auto_—

-Sería mejor que entráramos todos…—_Dijo Darien_—

-De acuerdo... —_tomo su mano nerviosa_—

-Vamos entonces... —_dijo bajando para enseguida__ayudarla a bajar_—

_Bajo cuidadosamente observando la casa_— Entremos

-Tranquilízate... —_dijo Darien tomando su mano con fuerza_—

-Darien parece nervioso... —_dijo Neherenia bajando de la camioneta_—

_Neflyte que había escuchado la conversación sin intervenir bajo del auto para ayudar a su esposa a bajar, aun desconocía los detalles de su relación y no entendía bien a que se referían, solo los observo detenidamente, aun así estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su hijo, aunque quizás no necesitaba tanto de su apoyo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.  
_  
-¿Lista? —_pregunto Darien antes de abrir la puerta de lo que parecía una casa abandonada pero eso si muy bien cuidada_—

-Si lo estoy —_dio unos pasos, respiró profundamente, observo a sus acompañantes abriendo la puerta_— abuelo he llegado

_Respiro profundamente entrando a la par que ella, era extraño si bien Rei dijo que siempre estaba en casa._

_Observo el lugar, no había cambiado absolutamente en nada, de pronto detrás de la puerta salió un anciano_— Defiéndete invasor —_salto atacando con una catana, Rei había alcanzado a divisar a su abuelo_—

-¿Qué? —_Darien se sorprendió y su primer instinto fue poner a Rei a salvo colocándola detrás de él_— pero... ¿qué es esto?

-Darien cuidado... —_dijo el Neflyte tomando el brazo de Rei y protegiendo a su esposa_—

-Invasor —_salto quedando frente a él_— quita tus sucias manos de mi nieta

-¿Su nieta? —_Se sorprendió un poco pero igual siguió protegiendo a Rei_— entonces permítame hablar con usted...

_Frunció el ceño molesto amenazándolo con la catana._

-Por favor señor guarde esa cosa... puede lastimar a alguien... ¿no se da cuenta que aquí esta su nieta? —_Dijo Neflyte al ver que el anciano no cedía_—

_Se acerco amenazadoramente hacia los presentes._

-Abuelo por favor, no es momento para que ataques a las visitas de esa forma

-Por favor señor permítame hablar con usted... —_dijo Darien aun protegiendo a Rei_— no soy ningún invasor...

-Invasor, como se atreve a pisar mi casa después de lo que hizo con mi nieta, Rei aléjate de inmediatamente del invasor

-No se señor por favor... vengo a pedirle la mano de su nieta... me quiero casar con ella… —_dijo claramente y ya sin esperar a que se tranquilizara_—

-¿Casarse usted con ella?, de ninguna manera —_frunció el ceño presionando más la catana dispuesto a atacarlo—_

-No abuelo, lo ataques

-Señor por favor tranquilícese —_Neherenia se acerco a sujetar Rei, la cual estaba dispuesta a interponerse—_

-Por favor he venido a aclarar todo lo que paso, lo que más deseo es casarme con Rei, por favor... no podría lastimarnos menos ahora que su nieta está embarazada...

-¿Embarazada?, se atrevió a embarazar a mi dieta sujeto indeseable —_sin dudarlo dio una estocada con su espada de madera, furioso al escucharlo_— es un sin vergüenza

-No por dios abuelo, estas fuera de si —_tomo una catana que estaba apoyada en la pared, la que solía usar cuando era más joven_— Darien...

-Rei no... —_Dijo Darien quitándole de inmediato aquello que consideraba arma aun adolorido por el golpe que había recibido_— tranquilícese abuelo...

-Por favor señor, entre en razón, su nieta y mi hijo se aman... —_dijo Neflyte haciendo a Rei hacia atrás para que su esposa la protegiera—_

-Su hijo no ama a mi nieta, o jamás la habría hecho sufrir, no voy aceptarlo de ninguna manera, es preferible ver a esta persona indeseable número uno en esta casa, que desgracia mi nieta embarazada

-Bueno basta... —_dijo Darien arrojando la catana que le había quitado a Rei a lo lejos_— ¿quiere golpearme?, hágalo... pero ni con eso dejara de quitarme el deseo de casarme con su nieta... y no le voy a permitir que diga que el embarazo de Rei es una desgracia... lo será para usted pero para nosotros es lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarnos así que piense lo que quiera...

-Jovencito irrespetuoso, ¿qué crees que voy a dejar que mi nieta se case con alguien que la rebajo de ser novia a ser amante?

-Abuelo por favor... —_comenzaba a llorar, lo conocía era demasiado obstinado para entender razones, solo vio como se lanzaba contra él dándole una estocada en el costado_—

_Se hizo a un lado después de recibir el golpe que lo llevo al otro extremo_— Cuiden de Rei... —_dijo observando a su padre y a su esposa_— entienda abuelo, quiero convertirla en mi esposa, si me equivoque en el pasado pero quiero resarcir los daños que le hice a su nieta, por eso estamos aquí para pedirle la mano de Rei...

-No le voy a dar la mano de mi nieta, ella no es plato de segunda mesa jovencito, aun cuando ella lo haya decidido así no estoy de acuerdo, Rei no se casara con alguien como usted, ¿qué garantía tiene que no la engañara con alguien más como hizo?

-Porque la amo y siempre la he amado... —_dijo sinceramente viendo a Rei y en seguida a su abuelo—_ y si no quiere está bien... aun así me casare con ella...

-Eso si yo se lo permito

_Neflyte observaba a su hijo dejándose golpear, por aquel anciano, se sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer, al ver que pensaba volver a golpear a su hijo de gravedad no lo pensó antes de interponerse entre ellos recibiendo aquella estocada_— No Darien

-Papá... —_dijo alcanzando a sostenerlo_— pero... ¿por qué?

-No puedo dejar que golpeen a mi hijo, de esa manera, aun que sea el abuelo de la mujer que amas

-Basta abuelo —_sin pensarlo se soltó de Neherenia, al ver que estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo_— yo lo amo y estoy embarazada, y me quiero casar con él

_Darien observaba preocupado por el golpe que había recibo su padre y en seguida observo al anciano y aun mas al ver la seguridad de Rei_— Lo siento abuelo... no puede impedir que me case con su nieta... ¿estás bien papá?

-Si lo estoy —_se levanto un poco adolorido_— suerte que es de madera, o me estaría desangrando en este momento —_le sonrió ligeramente_—

-No mi querida nieta no dejare que te cases con él... porque no mejor te casas con el buen Nicolás te ha querido desde siempre —_observo a su nieta fijamente_—

-Lo siento abuelo, pero Rei ha tomado su decisión... —_ayudo a su padre a acercarse a Neherenia para él hacer lo propio con Rei_— he cumplido con mi obligación de venir a pedirle la mano de su nieta, pero ella está suficientemente grande como para saber lo que quiere... había pensado en una boda donde usted estuviera a su lado pero en vista de que no quiere aceptarlo... me casare con ella

-¿Que garantía tiene que usted cumpla como se debe con mi nieta?, no quiero que se case con ella y la haga sufrir

-No lo hare, porque la amo y aprendí a valorarla todo este tiempo y menos ahora la dejare por el bien de mis hijos... así que lo siento abuelo, pero me casare con ella en este mismo momento... —_volteo a ver a Rei_— solo si así lo quieres...

-¿En este momento? —_Fijo su mirada en él sonrojada_—

-¿Casarse en este momento? —_Murmuró el anciano_—

-Si, en este momento, no quiero que tu abuelo llame a ese tal Nicolás y te impida casarte conmigo... ¿aceptas?

-Acepto casarme contigo en este mismo momento, no hay otra cosa que desee más que ser tu esposa Darien Chiba

-Siendo así está decidido tendremos una boda express… —_dijo Neherenia sonriendo_—

_Sonrió tomando su mano_— Lo siento abuelo... Rei ha tomado la decisión y ahora solo le corresponde a ella así que lo lamento, quisimos que estuviera presente pero por lo visto no es posible con usted...

-No Rei, ¿en verdad eso quieres?

-Si abuelo, eso quiero —_sonrió a Darien_— ambos cometimos errores, pero al final nuestros caminos se han vuelto a unir y no me quiero separar de él, vamos a casarnos Darien en este mismo ínstate

-No hay más que decir, es hora de una boda... —_dijo orgulloso Neflyte aun con la mano en el área donde lo había golpeado el anciano_—

-Perfecto... vamos... —_sonrió a su prometida para en seguida besar su mano y en caminarla a la salida_—

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

-Le advierto que no podrá impedirlo... aun así tenga que llegar en silla de ruedas me casare con ella...

-Jovencito —_dejo la catana aun lado acercándose—_ siendo de esa forma, no tendré más remedio que casarlos yo mismo... pero le advierto, que estaré al pendiente, si llega a engañarla y hacerla derramar una sola lagrima juro que no tendré piedad

_Se quedo perplejo al escucharlo, ¿acaso había oído bien?—_ No tiene de que preocuparse abuelo, amo a Rei y no estoy dispuesto a perderla, no de nuevo...

-Aunque no me agrada, tengo que aceptarlo, tan solo para que no aleje de mi a mi amada nieta... es lo único que le queda a este viejo anciano en el mundo

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a él_— Ahora tendrá dos bisnietos... —_dijo comprendiendo como se sentía el anciano y eso es lo que menos quería, separarlos_—

_Rei sonrió sin dudarlo corrió hacia su abuelo abrazándolo_— Gracias abuelo...—_murmuró entre lagrimas_—

_Neflyte abrazo amorosamente a su esposa al ver que el deseo de su hijo estaba por cumplirse, sonrió a Darien que los había volteado a ver, asintiendo orgulloso de su proeza._

-Podemos casarnos aquí... —_dijo Darien a su prometida y al abuelo que la abrazaba efusivamente_—

-Creí que esperaríamos al nacer los bebés, pero es mejor hacerlo hoy antes que el abuelo se arrepienta

-Entonces hagámoslo de una vez... abuelo dijo que usted mismo nos casaría... ¿eso es posible? —_Preguntó Darien sosteniendo la mano de Rei_—

-Claro en mi casino hay una capilla donde he casado a muchas parejas —_sonrió_— pero quiero que mi nieta luzca hermosa

-Por supuesto yo también deseo que mi esposa luzca hermosa... —_dijo rodeando los hombros de Rei_—

-¿Un lindo vestido me quedara? —_Sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia su abultada panza_— también están felices, su papá por fin se casara conmigo —_sonrió feliz_—

-Claro que te quedaría hermoso... —_dijo Neherenia acercándose_— podemos tomar un par de horas para ir a buscar el vestido perfecto para Rei ¿verdad?

-¿Dicen que van a ser dos? —_Fijando su atención en su nieta_—

-Sí, gemelos… —_sonrió orgulloso Darien_—

_Se acerco a su nieta examinándola detenidamente._

_Darien observo confundido aquel gesto del abuelo de su prometida subiendo la mirada preguntándole a Rei ¿qué es lo que hacia el anciano?_

-Abuelo por favor, estoy bien

-Nada de eso señorita, tendrá que guardar reposo —_tentando su vientre_— ¿ya cuantos meses tiene?

-Casi siete meses... ¿por qué?, los bebés están bien... quizá están un poco agitados por el viaje y el susto...

-Siete meses, y estos pequeños parece que ya quieren salir al mundo

-Son muy inquietos... —_dijo feliz Darien_— pero eso no impedirá que hoy me case con su madre... así que ¿piensas casarte así Rei? —_Dijo observándola si bien se veía hermosa no era lo que cualquier mujer tiene en mente el día de su boda_—

_Se sonrojo, volviendo la mirada a Neherenia_— Bueno quizás pueda conseguir algo adepto para mi boda

-Por supuesto... yo te acompañare a elegir tu vestido... no nos esperen hasta dentro de un par de horas… ¿de acuerdo? —_Dijo Neherenia tomando el brazo de Rei_—

-Nos veremos más tarde —_sonrió caminando junto a ella_—

-Bien ustedes vengan conmigo hay que preparar el casino y la capilla para una boda…

X-X

_Hacer compras con aquella mujer fue algo divertido, habían optado por un lindo vestido, era un tanto extraño, se sentía muy bien en su compañía, sentía confianza con ella, después de un par de horas de pasarla en compras, volvieron a casa del abuelo el cual no estaba ya que todos se encontraban en la capilla_— Aun tengo mis dudas respecto al vestido

-Pero te veras hermosa... no te preocupes... —_sonrió Neherenia_— hay que ver cómo te vamos a peinar, que emocionante esto de una boda en las vegas... parece una película...

-Jamás lo habría imaginado —_se sonrojo sentándose en la cama de la que había sido su habitación, había varios cuadros, tomo un porta retrato donde estaba junto a Darien en una fiesta, era de las pocas fotos que tenia junto a él_—

-Hacen una muy bella pareja... —_murmuró acariciando el cabello de Rei_—

-¿Lo cree? —_Se sonrojo observando aun aquella fotografía_— seguro no se acuerda de ella

-Es posible, los hombres suelen olvidarse de esas cosas mientras que las mujeres siempre lo recordamos...

-No importa... dentro de poco será mi esposo, aun no puedo creerlo

-Tu abuelo es un hombre demasiado testarudo, al menos el padre de Serena no golpeo a mi bebé... pero tu abuelo vaya que tiene agilidad...

-Si lo sé, fue campeón en el arte a nivel mundial, debí haber imaginado que haría algo así... a veces mi abuelo suele ser demasiado exagerado discúlpenlo

-Lo importante ahora es que acepto tu boda... anda comencemos a arreglarte

-Para nada —_sonrió_— iniciemos estoy ansiosa

-Vamos... —_sonrió comenzando a cepillar su cabello, ella se encargaría de que aquella tarde luciera más hermosa y fuera inolvidable para ambos_—

X-X

_Si bien aún estaba nervioso la emoción que sentía de por fin unir su vida a la de su hermosa prometida podía mas, la pequeña capilla ya se encontraba arreglada y él con un traje que había comprado en una tienda cerca, no era lo más elegante pero era decente como para casarse con esa bella mujer, aun le dolían esos golpes que el abuelo le había dado pero nada que no pudiera soportar, después de todo comprendía porque lo había hecho._

_Aun faltaban un par de minutos y eso le daría tiempo para tranquilizarse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro._

-¿Te sientes nervioso? —_Murmuró observándolo detenidamente, él lucia con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir, que igual había comprado, se encontraba cruzado de brazos observándolo detenidamente_—

-Si un poco... creo que no estaré tranquilo hasta que sea mi esposa... —_dijo aun caminando de un lado a otro_—

-En verdad amas a esa chica —_dijo más como afirmación, no la había tratado mucho, pero se notaba que era un tanto seria y quizás explosiva_—

-Por supuesto... —_dijo volteando a verlo quizá un poco ofendido de que pusiera en duda su amor_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Me siento orgulloso de ti, por que se que nunca te has rendido ante la vida

-No tendría porque hacerlo, la vida es demasiado bella y corta como para hacerlo… ¿no le parece?, usted tampoco se rindió

-De nuevo me vuelves a hablar de usted _—sonrió_— no sé mucho de tu vida, salvo lo que me has dejado saber de ti... perdóname por no haber dicho la verdad antes... yo...

-Ya hay que dejar ese tema por la paz... —_suspiro sentándose en la primera banca_— la verdad he sido muy reservado contigo... porque simplemente no sabía si me aceptarías así como soy... cometí muchos errores quizá por eso tengo miedo que Rei al final no acepte casarse conmigo...

_Se sentó a su lado—_ dejémonos de reservas hijo, a veces uno comete muchos errores, pero siempre podemos redimirnos, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero vas a iniciar una nueva vida y una familia, y estoy seguro que perderla es lo que menos deseas, sin importar que haya sucedido o como se hayan dado las cosas, solo debes enfocarte en ser feliz

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más quiero... ser feliz a lado de Rei y de mis hijos... —_suspiro profundamente pasando ambas manos por la cara_— me equivoque con ella y la lleve a algo que ninguna mujer debería ser... una simple amante...

-Debió ser algo difícil... tanto para ella como para ti... se nota el amor que te tiene, tanto como para haber aceptado ese trato de parte tuya

-No estoy nada orgulloso de lo que hice por eso ahora quiero compensarla, amándola y siendo todo lo que no pude ser en estos años para ella...

-Efectivamente, no es algo de lo que alguien deba sentirse orgulloso, y luchar por ella es la mejor forma en la que puedes redimir y compensar cada error... a mí me sucedió lo mismo... tu madre se alejo de mi junto contigo y no supe nada en años hasta ese día... por eso yo también quiero luchar para compensar todos mis errores

-¿Sabías de mi existencia antes de ese día? —_Pregunto observando sus manos nerviosas y ansiosas por Rei_—

-Tu madre me lo dijo... al inicio no le creí, fue un error, y días después desapareció por completo... sin dejar rastro alguno...

-¿Y nunca te arrepentiste de no haberle creído?

-Si... siempre me arrepentí, aunque tenía a mi lado a Neherenia, y a tu hermano, siempre me sentí el peor de los hombres... más cuando días antes de su muerte me llamo,

_Se quedo callado por un instante desviando la mirada hacia un vitral_— ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad en ese momento?

-No sabía cómo hacerlo... acababas de perder a tu madre, y yo no sabía cómo acercarme a ti y decirte que era tu padre, además que tampoco me atrevía a hacerlo fui un cobarde al no poder enfrentar a mis propios hijos... esperaba decírtelo con el tiempo, siento no haber sido un padre ejemplar, pero sé que tu si lo serás con mis nietos

-Espero serlo... —_murmuró_— nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí, al menos pude crecer a lado de mi hermano... aunque fuera como solo un amigo

-Ustedes siempre se han llevado bien, aunque al inicio no fue de ese modo, se la pasaban peleando como suelen hacerlo los hermanos

-Los hermanos... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— gracias por dejarme crecer a su lado... debió ser difícil para tu esposa...

-Sí, casi me cuesta el divorcio, hasta el día que salvaste la vida de Seiya, fue que te acepto como tal, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a darte su cariño de madre, pero bueno hijo hoy es tu día especial, hice una reservación en el hotel Cesar's Palace aquí en Las Vegas ese es mi regalo de bodas un poco improvisado

_Sonrió ligeramente, pensando un poco en las ironías de la vida, el padre que se había negado a aceptar y una madre sustituta presentes en su boda_— Gracias... y gracias por estar aquí, acompañándonos...

-Gracias a ti por aceptarnos, es un placer y un orgullo estar presente en uno de los días más importantes de mi hijo, porque este si será definitivo —_se acerco a abrazarlo—_

-Sí, lo será... —_dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo y mostrando una sutil sonrisa—_

-Muy bien llego la hora —_sonrió al ver a su esposa que entraba a la capilla sonriendo, de inmediato camino hacia él_—

-Todo está listo... —_dijo con una sonrisa abrazándose al brazo de su esposo_— ambos están muy nerviosos

_El abuelo salió vestido con un elegante traje, fijando la mirada en los presentes_— Por favor tomen sus lugares

_Sin más Neflyte y Neherenia tomaron sus lugares siendo también los testigos de la boda, Darien se puso de pie respirando profundamente para esperar la llegada de la novia, se sentía aun nervioso pero seguro de lo que haría, se arreglo el saco y espero paciente por ella._

_Le dieron la indicación que podía entrar, comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos hasta el umbral de la pequeña capilla, se sentía muy nerviosa, no exactamente la boda de sus sueños, pero no tenía importancia, lo único que importaba era el hombre con el que se casaría, el hombre de sus sueños su primer y único gran amor, sonrió al verlo parado esperando por ella._

_El lindo vestido perfecto para el calor de Las Vegas en color azul marino le sentaba de maravilla, corto abajo de la rodilla con una pequeña cinta debajo del busto dejaba la falda circular caer libremente sobre su vientre, el escote sencillo aunque algo provocativo la hacía lucir sensual así también el escote en la espalda que dejaba la mitad al descubierto, y haciendo juego unas sandalias plateadas como contraste._

_La melodía nupcial dio inicio, mientras ella caminaba hacia sonriéndole_— Hola...—_murmuró al detenerse frente a él_—

-Hermosa... —_murmuró extiendo su mano a ella_—

_Tomo su mano con una sonrisa_— Que atractivo novio

-Tu pareja perfecta... —_sonrió besando el dorso de su mano_— pensé que te arrepentirías...

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? —_sonrió sonrojada y feliz_—

-No lo se... temores de novio esperando en el altar... —_se encogió de hombros e hizo que se acercara_—

-Jamás perdería la oportunidad de tener al mejor amante entre mis manos —_murmuró solo para él_— además que eres el hombre que amo

_Sonrió besando su frente_— Hora de casarnos... —_dijo fijando la mirada en el anciano para que comenzara_—

_Los había observado detenidamente, sin duda su nieta lucia feliz de casarse con ese joven, suspiro dando inicio a la ceremonia._

_Durante la ceremonia no la había soltado para nada, al contrario sostenía su mano con amor, estaba seguro que nada ni nadie lo harían separarse de esa bella mujer y de sus hijos menos por fin el ansiado momento llego en que tendría que decir si aceptaba o no a Rei como su esposa.  
_

-Si acepto... —_murmuró besando sus manos al colocarle la argolla de matrimonio_—

_Sonrió con amor observado cada detalle en su rostro, cada poro expresaba amor, sin duda a su lado sería muy feliz junto a sus pequeños, ahora le tocaba responder a e ella, sonrió un poco_— No acepto... no acepto tenerte solo por esta vida, acepto amarte por toda la eternidad con toda mi alama y mi ser... acepto ser más que tu compañera, tu amante y tu amiga, acepto ser tu esposa

_Se había puesto un tanto serio para en seguida sonreír_— Ya me habías asustado... —_sonrió besando su mejilla_— te amo Rei...

-Te amo Darien —_sonrió abrazándolo al ser declarado por el abuelo como marido y mujer, y enseguida proceder a las firmas correspondientes_—

-Te amo mi hermoso globo azul... —_sonrió ligeramente abrazándola con fuerza, por fin era su esposa, y él su esposo, lo único que faltaba por llegar eran sus hermosos hijos_—

_Correspondió a su abrazo_— Te amo Darien... siempre te he amado... por fin soy tu esposa... ya nada hará que tú te alejes de mi

-Jamás me alejare de ti... —_sonrió besando su cabello con ternura_— anda firma antes de que pase algo...

-¿Temes que me arrepienta? —_Sonrió separándose de él, para tomar el bolígrafo y plasmar su firma en el acta de matrimonio_—

-Si quizá... —_dijo sonriendo al ver su firma en el acta y en seguida tomar el bolígrafo y hacer lo propio_— pero ya no mas...

-Ya nada que me separe de mi esposo —_se sonrojo al mencionar estas palabras mientras que el firmaba_—

-Mi esposa... —_murmuró antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y besar suavemente sus labios mientras que sus testigos firmaban_— te amo Rei...

_Lo abrazo correspondiendo el abrazo, sintiendo el latir de su corazón, ya no más ocultaría sus sentimientos hacia él, ya no existiría el temor de perderlo, lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él, disfrutando de esa inmensa felicidad, mientras el abuelo los fotografiaba._

-Te amo mi hermosa esposa... —_murmuró entre sus labios acariciando su cabello suavemente_—

-Te amo mi querido esposo, que bien suena esa palabra —_le sonrió muy emocionada atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado_—

_Ya no tuvo tiempo de responder solo correspondió a sus labios con la misma pasión que siempre despertó en él, era una hermosa mujer, su esposa, la futura madre de sus hijos y además la mujer más apasionada que pudo llegar a conocer._

-Esta noche no escaparas de mi —_sonrió ante los aplausos de los presentes, separándose un poco de él_—

-Ni esta ni ninguna... —_sonrió abrazándola por la cintura para recibir la felicitación de su padre_—

-Hijo déjame felicitarte _—se acerco a la pareja sonriendo_—

-Gracias papá... —_dijo soltando a Rei un poco para poder abrazar a su padre_—

_Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiéndose feliz de estar junto a su hijo en un momento tan importante, esta vez sabia que sería feliz, ella se encargaría de hacerlo día a día_— Te quiero hijo mío

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Yo también papá... gracias por estar hoy aquí a mi lado...

_Asintió tan solo feliz para enseguida darle paso a su esposa._

-Muchas felicidades, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

-Gracias, a los dos, les prometo que no lo dejare apartarse de mi lado, me siento feliz

-Muy bien, he permitido que se casen, pero olvide decirles la condición

-¿Y quien dijo que yo quería alejarme de ti? —_pregunto abrazando a su ahora esposa_— ¿de qué habla abuelo? —_pregunto confundido pues jamás había mencionado la palabra "condición_"—

-Ambos deberán quedarse aquí en Las Vegas, en la casa, es bastante grande y yo ya soy muy viejo para estos trotes

-Pero... —_murmuró volteando a ver a Rei—_

_Rei pestaño confundida_— Ya se me hacia raro abuelo

-Eso o tendrán que llevarme con ustedes—_comenzó a reír de forma macabra_—

-¿Tu qué opinas Rei? —_Pregunto confundido y con cierto temor del anciano_—

_Se quedo pensativa_— Creo que es algo que ambos debemos decidir, aunque tomemos la decisión que tomemos... dudo que el abuelo desista

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Ya lo hablaremos abuelo... ¿le parece?

-Mmm de acuerdo, piénsenlo pero de mi no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente Rei, no esta vez

_Sonrió besando la mejilla de su esposa_— No se preocupe abuelo, no dejare que lo haga...

-Pues bien vamos a celebrar ¿qué les parece? —_Dijo Neherenia tomando el brazo de su esposo_—

-Si vayamos a celebrar —_Neflyte abrazo a su esposa feliz_— una cena para los recién casado en el restaurante flor de loto

-Suena perfecta... —_dijo Neherenia sonriéndole a los recién casados_—

-Si gracias... vamos a celebrar cariño... ¿te parece?

-Suena bien —_abrazo a su esposo muy contenta_— además tus hijos ya tienen hambre —_tomo su mano para posarla sobre su vientre_— jamás me habría imaginado ser un globo azul

-Recuerda un sexi globo azul... —_sonrió besando su mejilla_— bueno pues vayamos a celebrar, hay que llamar a Seiya para informarle que nos hemos casado... ¿no crees?

-Seguro se alegrara llámalo de una vez

-Sí, tienes razón... —_dijo sacando su celular para marcarle a su hermano, solo esperaba que no estuviera ocupado_—

_Seiya que se encontraba cenando junto a Serena saco el celular al escucharlo, sonrió al ver que era su hermano contestando de inmediato_— Hola Darien ¿como estas?

-Bien hermano ¿y tú? —_Pregunto como un saludo mientras abrazaba a Rei_—

-Bien cenando, ¿cómo te fue con el abuelo de Rei? ¿Cuando será la boda?

-Te llamo precisamente para eso... Rei y yo nos acabamos de casar en Las Vegas... —_dijo emocionado besando la frente de su esposa_—

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿SE CASARON Y NO ME INVITARON? —_grito histérico y haciendo puchero_—

-Fue todo de último momento... —_dijo volviendo a colocar el celular en su oído pues lo había alejado debido al grito_—

-Eso no es justo Darien, dijiste que te casarías hasta después del nacimiento de los gemelos, yo quería ser padrino

-Sí, lo sé, pero... si no era en este momento iba a ser muy difícil que fuera después... tan solo felicítame...

_Aun con pucheros_— Debió dificultarse para que decidieran casarse en este momento, felicidades hermano, se que serán felices siempre

-Eso esperamos hermano... bueno te dejo que vamos a celebrar... salúdame a Serena y ya estaremos de regreso para ir a festejar ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, te esperare con tu regalo de bodas, diviértete salúdame a Rei y a mis padres

-Claro... hasta luego... —_dijo finalizando la llamada_— los manda saludar... —Dijo _sonriéndole a su esposa_— ¿lista para celebrar?

-Cuando quieras, estoy más que lista

-Perfecto vamos... ¿listo abuelo?

-Listísimo, vamos a celebrar a los recién casados, y claro está la pronta llegada de mis bisnietos

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues bien aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, ya todo está quedando como debe, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y pues aunque se aun poco más largo de lo que normalmente es un epilogo lo tendrán y es que debemos decir en nuestra defensa que lo que comenzó como solo algo pequeño nos fue ganando, ya saben que cuando Seiya y Serena hacen lo que quieren pues ya no los podemos controlar, aparte sinceramente ¿Quién no quiere ver como son de casados años después?

Y hoy les debemos los agradecimientos para el próximo capítulo, pero no por eso queremos dejar de darles las gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia que está muy loca, larga llena de miel.

Ahora si chicas nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras, abrazos y besos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

_Al salir de la capilla todos iban muy contentos, se dirigirían al lugar donde Neflyte había hecho reservación previamente, tanto para la cena como para la suite más lujosa y exclusiva del lugar, al llegar celebraron muy animados con un poco de vino, y una suculenta pasta especialidad de la casa, y un pequeño baile, era un lugar muy agradable, convivían como una familia, en todo aquel agradable rato ni Rei ni Darien se habían separado, entre sonrisas cariñosas y miradas de amor, algunas horas más tarde se despedían del abuelo y los padres de él, para encaminarse hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la suite designada._

-¿Estás feliz? —_Pregunto mientras subía el elevador_—

-Muy feliz ¿y tú? —_murmuró cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron_—

-Inmensamente feliz... —_dijo sonriéndole_— hay muchas cosas que vamos a hacer ahora que somos una familia...

-¿Cómo que haremos? —_Sonrió feliz_— ¿qué planes tiene mí amado esposo?

-Pues tener a nuestros hijos... buscarle un nombre... ver que vamos a hacer con tu abuelo... —_sonrió divertido_—

-¿Aun estas adolorido verdad? —_se acerco a él acariciando su brazo donde sabia había acertado el primer golpe_

-Un poco... pero no importa no iba a desistir de la idea de casarme contigo... solo cambiaron un poco los planes pero no importa... ahora tenemos una aventura que contar a nuestros hijos...

-Y que aventura —_el elevador se abrió justo frente a la suite que usarían esa noche— _aun así tuve miedo

-Sí, pero de todas formas no debiste exponerte así, tu abuelo estaba histérico...

-¿Y dejar que te lastimara? No ni pensarlo, se bien que mi condición no es la más adecuada, pero no quería que te hiciera daño...

-Pero te expusiste... —_dijo acercándose a la puerta de la suite abriéndola, en cuanto la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta la cargo_— jamás lo vuelvas a hacer...

_Se sujeto de el al sentir que la cargaba_— Hasta ahora no me había expuesto... no pensé en nada más que en ti... pero de todas formas no me dejaste hacer mucho —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-No lo iba a permitir... —_dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie_— menos ahora... te debe quedar claro que eres mi esposa y mi deber es cuidarte... —_camino directo hacia la habitación para recostarla sobre la cama_— ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo dices como si fuera algo que hiciera siempre... espero que a ti te quede claro que eres mi esposo, y no voy a permitir que nadie te dañe... me sentí impotente no poder hacer nada por ayudarte..

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer? —_Dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata_—

-Quizás alguna tontería, mi abuelo nunca se habría atrevido a lastimarme, pero sin duda defender al hombre que amo, con mis habilidades

-Bueno ya tendrás oportunidad de mostrarme tus habilidades...

Se quito las sandalias, observándolo— Eso no lo dudes... —_suspiro un poco nerviosa—_

_La observo desconcertado_— ¿La señora Chiba está nerviosa?

_Se sonrojo al verse descubierta_— Igual que el señor Chiba—se defendió—

-No... ¿Por qué tendría que estar nervioso?, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estaremos juntos

-Pero si la primera vez como marido y mujer _—se puso de pie acercándose a él seductoramente— _además que te vi nervioso desde la ceremonia, dime —_sonrió acariciando su rostro, bajando sus manos hacia los botones, abriendo la camisa de un jalón_— cuál era el motivo de tu nerviosismo —_murmuró besando su cuello acariciando su abdomen—_

_Se sorprendió por su tan impaciente iniciativa pero no preguntaría ni se quejaría, dejaría que ella lo amara como quisiera_— Que tal vez decidieras vengarte de mi dejándome plantado... —_murmuró acariciando sus hombros desnudos_—

-Mmm no habría sido mala idea, si aun pensara en vengarme de usted doctor Chiba —_acaricio sus hombros bajando la camisa lentamente_— ¿dime sigue estando nervioso?

-No… ahora estoy ansioso... —_dijo cerrando los ojos dejándose envolver por esa sensual y suave voz—_

-Eso suena agradable —_murmuró bajando sus besos hacia su pecho_— sabes que esto siempre me ha gustado

-¿Qué cosa? —_Pregunto sumergido en las sensaciones que le provocaba su mujer—_

-Tenerte solo para mí, poder besarte y recorrer tu abdomen a plenitud justo como en este momento

-Pues no tienes porque esperar mas... puedes hacerme todo lo que te plazca...

-Sí, ahora no tendré que temer a que llegue el amanecer —_sonrió mordisqueando un poco su hombro_—

-Pero cuando llegue el amanecer no me iré... me quedare a tu lado abrazándote a mi pecho... —_murmuró soltando la cinta de su cuello que sostenía el vestido_—

-Eso eso lo que mas alegría me da... poder amarnos, a plenitud, sin reservas... solo tenerte para mi sola —_bajo sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta desabrocharlo por completo_— creo que tendrás que ayudarme... me cuesta agacharme

_Sonrió divertido al escucharla separándose un paso de ella para poder terminar de quitarse el pantalón_— Te cuesta agacharte pero no otras cosas... —_sonrió volviendo a abrazarla para bajar el cierre que aun sostenía su vestido a ella_— te ves hermosa...

_Rodeo su cuello_— ¿Te parezco un globo hermoso y sensual?

-Si... un globo hermoso y sensual... —_dijo deslizando el vestido por su cuerpo_— te amo Rei... seas un globo o no… eres mía... eso es lo que importa... —_Dijo recogiendo un poco su cabello para besar su cuello_—

_Ladeo su cabeza de lado disfrutando de sus besos_— Solo tuya, eso siempre ha sido así, aun cuando me negaba a ello —_acaricio su espalda acercándolo mas a ella_—

_Sonrió ligeramente recorriendo la mano que sostenía su cabello por su espalda_— No pienses en eso... solo disfruta del momento... disfruta de ser mía...

_Sintió su piel erizarse ante sus caricias_— Si ser tuya es lo que más deseo, así como tú eres solo mío... mi esposo

-Mi esposa... —_murmuró tomando sus labios entre los suyos para besarla a plenitud, y la acercaba mas a él deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su ropa intima_—

_Respiro profundamente, correspondiendo a sus labios con pasión, con todo su amor, adoraba esa forma que tenia de besarla, de dejarla sin palabras y sin aliento._

_Se deleito de su piel acariciándola a su antojo, su cuerpo completo, grabando en cada poro su nombre, siempre le pertenecería a él y él a ella, así había sido y así seguiría siendo, mientras sus labios se comían a besos a la mujer que amaba._

_Lo abrazo mas acercándolo hacia ella tanto como le fuera posible, sin separarse ni un instante de esos labios que podían dejarla marcada, sintiendo que la besaba aun cuando no estuviera a su lado, haciendo flotar entre las nubes como si bailara entre ellas, esa sensación que disfrutaba mas a plenitud, suavemente araño su espalda sujetándose más de él_— Darien te amo

-Te amo... —_murmuró entre sus labios para posteriormente abandonarlos y disfrutar de su piel_—

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de esa sensación abrasadora, de ese incendio que el siempre provocaba en ella sentía su cuerpo arder ante la pasión, y desde luego el amor que ahora demostraban mutuamente._

-Dijiste que esta noche no me escaparía de ti... no te veo haciendo nada para retenerme a tu lado... —_Dijo con una sonrisa mientras continuaba disfrutando de su cuello dándole besos y pequeñas mordidas_—

-Ah no... —_sonrió separándose él con una sonrisa seductora, para enseguida arrojarlo hacia la cama quitándose la ultima prenda que aún le quedaba, por suerte era de lazos lo cual no le costó mucho, caminó hacia la cama lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de él, para enseguida recostarse sobre el besando su pecho, y buscando con sus manos su miembro presionándolo un poco_—

-Apasionada como siempre... —_murmuró en medio de un gemido dejándose hacer lo que ella quisiera_— amo tu seducción

_Besó su abdomen, recorriéndolo con la otra mano_— Es la seducción que tu despiertas en mi, que siempre has despertado... hare lo que sea para que nunca tengas que buscar en otro lugar —_subió sus besos hacia su cuello mordiéndolo un poco sin dejar de acariciar y presionar su miembro_— ¿qué tal si aprovecho este momento para vengarme?

-Ten cuidado que también puedo buscar revancha... —_Dijo sujetándola de la cintura recorriendo su cuerpo hacia sus pechos acariciándola intensamente_—

_Soltó un gemido_— Seguro ahora te gustan más mis pechos —_sonrió presionándolo aun mas disfrutando de ese placer que solo él le hacía sentir_—

-Me gustas mas toda... _—murmuró perdiéndose en esas caricias que lo volvían loco_— quedaras como una super modelo cuando te recuperes del embarazo y más loca y apasionadamente te hare el amor…

-Toda la noche sin dormir, disfrutando del placer que solo tú me haces sentir, justo como me siento ahora... Darien... hazme tuya

-Lo hare mi amor... recuerda que eres mía, solo mía... —_murmuró terminando de quitarse la ropa y así poder sentir su cuerpo—_

-Solo tuya amor mío, tuya por siempre, así como tú solo eres mío, solo mío

-Solo tuyo... —_dijo buscando unirse a ella sujetándola de la cadera_— te amo Rei...

-Te amo Darien —_se acomodó para poder sentir esa unión, soltando un gemido lleno de placer_— Darien —_cerro sus ojos ante el éxtasis que sentía_—

_Disfruto de sentir esa unión pero aun mas de ver en el rostro de Rei el placer que solo él podría provocarle, era una mujer por demás apasionada y jamás la dejaría, no después de probar su cuerpo, no después de haber sufrido la más espantosa soledad sin ella, la sujeto mas a él sincronizando sus movimientos a los de ella haciéndolo como sabia que le proporcionaba mas placer._

_Se sujeto con fuerza de él, mientras gemía y gritaba el nombre del hombre que amaba, él sabía cómo sacarla de orbita en un segundo llevándola al borde de la locura y la pasión, sabía lo que ella provocaba en él, y lo que provocaba en ella, nada seria de esa forma con alguien más que no fuera el su ahora esposo y padre de sus hijos._

-Rei... —_murmuró sintiendo ese escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo centrándose en expulsar el placer máximo de su unión sujetándola con fuerza a su cuerpo_—

-Darien —_respiro agitada abrazándose a él, sintiendo ese punto máximo_— te amo tanto

-Mi reina... —_murmuró aferrándose a su cuerpo_— maravillosa, perfecta...

-Tú eres maravilloso mi amor, perfecto seductor, apasionado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —_murmuró recostándose a su lado lentamente_—

-Soy todo un estuche de monerías... falta ver como soy como padre... —_murmuró abrazándola a él_—

-Seguro serás un gran padre para nuestros hijos, pero creo que es hora de pensar en sus nombres, nacerán dentro de poco y aun no hemos pensado en ello, ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamara la bebé?

_Se quedo pensativo un momento para luego sonreírle_— Como mi madre... Setsuna... bueno si es que tu quieres... ¿has pensando en algún nombre?

-Bueno entonces que te parece Rina Setsuna para que también lleve el nombre de mi madre... no lo había pensado pero en eso nos parecemos

_Sonrió acariciando su cabello besando su frente_— Me encanta... y a nuestro hijo... ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias abrazándolo_— Eliot como mi padre ¿y a ti?

-Sí, ese nombre me gusta... Eliot Chiba... si me agrada... —_Sonrió abrazándola mas— _gracias Rei por hacerme tan feliz y darme la familia que siempre soñé... aunque nunca lo demostré...

-Tú has hecho mi sueño realidad... casarme y tener hijos, tener una hermosa familia, gracias a ti —_se acurruco recargando la cabeza en su pecho_— tus hijos quieren sentirte —_sonrió al sentir movimiento en su vientre_—

-Ya quieren que los dejemos dormir... —_sonrió acariciando su abultado vientre_— descansen Setsu y Eliot...

-Descansen mis pequeños, y tu también amor, debes descansar, note que tienes algunos moretones, te pondré un poco de pomada por la mañana

-Sí, no te preocupes, tus besos lo curaron todo... —_Sonrió acurrucándola cálidamente_— te amo Rei... descansan mis amores...

-Te amo Darien —_cerro sus ojos acurrucándose más hacia él, para sentir solo su calor_—

_Suspiró profundamente después de aquella entrega llena de amor y pasión, pero ahora tan solo abrazando a su esposa se sentía aun mejor, por fin encontraba un camino recto para su vida y esperaba ser un ejemplo para sus hijos, beso su cabello antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño e imaginar cómo sería su vida a partir de ese instante._

_Sonrió feliz sin duda había sido una entrega sin igual, pero sentirlo abrazado a ella como en ese momento, estar entre sus brazos tan solo para dormir, sin el temor de que al despertar él ya no estaría junto a ella, aquel temor había desaparecido por completo, ahora era su esposo, sonrió al imaginar lo que vendría después con sus hijos, cerro sus ojos para conciliar el sueño junto a su esposo._

X-X

Los días habían pasado, y aunque Seiya y Serena no habían asistido a la boda de Darien y Rei si tenían que celebrarlo y eso es lo que en ese momento estaban festejando en casa de Darien, los había invitado a comer, Rei se sentía muy feliz, había preparado algo sencillo, pero no por ende menos delicioso, se sentía un poco cansada, al terminar la comida, Serena y ella se sentaron en la sala, mientras ellos habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para el postre.

-Espero que no tarden en llegar

-Ojala... —_murmuró sonriendo sutilmente_— ¿y cómo te has sentido?, te ves cansada

-Bien creo, solo que este par de latosos no han dejado de jugar últimamente, dicen que todo está bien, solo debo reposar mas, que no te voy a mentir me siento un tanto inquieta ¿y tú?, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Bien... todo normal... —_dijo bebiendo un poco de agua_— pero igual Seiya insiste en que descanse aunque me aburro de estar en la casa... pero ¿por qué te sientes inquieta?

-No se quizás son imaginaciones mías —_sonrió_— quieres que te sirva un ¿poco más? yo también me aburro en casa, y cada día se me dificulta un poco más la movilidad

-No así está bien gracias... —_dijo observándola_— y mas porque son dos...

-Sí y les encanta andar jugando, temo que cada día tienen menos espacio para moverse —_se puso de pie_ _para servirse un poco mas de agua_— hace mucho calor

-Sí, un poco... bueno es normal que sientas así ya que deben estar grandes los bebés... Serenity solo juega con su padre y cuando no esta se la pasa tranquila

-¿En verdad?, bueno fueran que estos bodoques fueran muy tranquilos, pero tal parece que se la pasaran peleando

-Dejarían de ser hermanos... —_dijo acariciando su vientre_— lo que si es que en las noches ya no puedo dormir no me acomodo de ningún modo

-Es difícil acomodarse, me siento peor que un globo

-¿No me digas que ya duermes casi sentada? —_pregunto sintiendo un suave golpe departe de su bebé—_

-De hecho duermo sentada, o medio duermo, quizás es eso tengo demasiado sueño y sin lograr conciliarlo —_sintió ligeros movimientos, hizo un gesto llevando su mano hacia su vientre_—

-Si es lo más seguro... yo también casi no duermo... y ni mencionar algo mas... tú me entiendes...

-Si te entiendo perfectamente _—se sonrojo, aun sentía dolor, cerro sus ojos de momento— _aun me pregunto cómo fue que lo conseguimos el día de la boda

-Quien sabe... supongo que era mucho el deseo o quien sabe... pero ahorita con estas panzas nada de que luces atractiva o seductora... sin ofender pero parecemos ballenas encalladas...

-Si aunque él dice que no, no me siento muy deseable, es bueno tener a alguien con quien poder hablar estas cosas

-Sí, eso es bueno... Seiya no entiende porque a veces lloro de la nada... pero es que no entiende que me trauma ver mi ropa de antes y ahora lo que uso parecen tiendas de campaña...

-Si no poder usar esos sexis camisones y seducirlo, ya ni siquiera lo que compre hace un mes me queda, y ya no sé ni que ponerme, ha crecido mucho mas mi pansa en el último mes, parezco globo terráqueo, pero bueno —_sonrió ligeramente— _puedo resistirlo todo, a decir verdad, ya me acostumbre a estos latosos —_se recargo en el respaldo, respiraba con un poco de dificultad_—

-¿Te sientes bien? —_pregunto al observarla_—

-Sí, se están moviendo más de lo normal, —_se apoyo cerrando sus ojos_—

-Mmm ¿quieres que llame a Darien?

-No déjalo... no quiero que se preocupe, es un momento muy importante para él

-Pues si pero creo que se preocuparía si te pones mal y él no esta...

-Lo sé... solo que esta tan contento, con el nombramiento —_se volvió a quejar, dificultando más su respiración— _¿qué les pasa mis pequeños?

-Ay no me asustes Rei... llamare a Seiya para que traiga a Darien de inmediato...

-Serena —_sonrió_— auchs duele —_presiono su abultada panza, comenzaba a sudar_—

-Respira... —_murmuró mientras buscaba su celular para en seguida llamar a Seiya esperando a que le contestara pronto_—

_Respiraba profundamente, pero cada vez era mayor el dolor_.

_Seiya por su parte caminaba junto a su hermano viendo que mas necesitarían comprar_— Me siento feliz por tu asenso hermano —_sonreía cuando saco el celular—_ es bombón, seguro algo se les habrá antojado —_contesto enseguida_— hola bombón ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué se les antojo?

-Es necesario que vengan rápidamente... —_dijo acercándose a Rei para tomar su mano—_ creo que Rei ya va a tener a los bebés...

-¿Qué? vamos de inmediato, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, de momento... pero dense prisa... —_se volteo un poco para que Rei no escuchara_— comienzo a ponerme nerviosa y me da por llorar...

-No tardaremos en llegar, necesito que estés tranquila

-Tratare... _—dijo terminando con la llamada_— respira... no te pongas nerviosa ya vienen para acá...

_Colgó la llamada fijando la mirada en su hermano_— Debemos irnos en este mismo instante

-¿Qué ocurre? —_pregunto preocupado_—

-Parece que Rei está por tener a los bebés, vamos ya

-Pero... aun no es tiempo… ¿ella está bien? —_dijo colocando las cosas que llevaba en uno de los tantos stands de la tienda_—

-Dice serena que sí, pero se encuentra muy nerviosa, vamos date prisa —_lo empujo en el momento—_

-Vamos... —_saco las llaves del auto_— maneja tu porque me voy a estrellar si lo hago yo...

-Si —_tomo las llaves, subiendo al auto, al ver que el también había subido, arranco del auto conduciendo de vuelta a la casa de su hermano_— tranquilízate estaremos en casa en poco tiempo

-Es que aun es muy pronto para que nazcan... —_dijo mientras llamaba al hospital para que tuvieran todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran_—

-Quizás es porque son dos, la note un poco rara —_dijo mientras conducía_—

-¿Rara?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Mmm no sé si fue mi imaginación, como que le costaba moverse un poco

-Es obvio Seiya que le cueste moverse... va a tener dos... o me vas a decir que Serena es muy ágil... —_dijo después de terminar con aquella llamada_—

-No me refiero a eso Darien, tener un bebé es difícil, lo sé bien, porque Serena con la pequeña Serenity ya ni siquiera logra dormir, ahora me imagino que con Rei debe ser mucho peor, además que seguro se siente menos sensual, pero note que Rei se quejaba

-No me asustes Seiya... de por sí ya estoy nervioso

-Solo te estoy diciendo lo que vi, —_murmuró al llegar a su casa_— tranquilízate ella necesitara que estés sereno hermano

-Ya lo sé Seiya, no tienes que decírmelo... —_dijo si no molesto si preocupado, bajando del auto inmediatamente para correr a ver a su esposa_— ¡Rei! —_al entrar a la casa corrió a la sala_—

-Darien —_murmuró quejándose, para eso momento ya se había recostado, y Serena trataba de tranquilizarla, las contracciones habían aumentado aun mas, gimió de dolor_—

-Vamos cariño te llevare al hospital... trata de relajarte... —_dijo tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al auto— _tendrás que llevarnos Seiya... —_dijo pasando a su lado_—

-Vamos en la camioneta —_murmuró, preocupado, para enseguida fijar la mirada en Serena— _¿estás bien bombón?

-Si... no te preocupes... —_dijo poniéndose de pie_— que bueno que llegaron comenzaba a asustarme...

-Rápido Seiya... —_grito Darien de camino a la camioneta ya que tendría que esperar a que le abriera la puerta_—

-Vamos bombón —_le sonrió ligeramente, para salir de inmediato y abrir la camioneta, para que Darien subiera a Rei_—

-Vamos cariño estarás bien... —_Dijo Darien subiendo en la parte trasera a Rei y en seguida subir él para confortarla_— en el hospital ya nos están esperando...

-Darien… no sé si voy a resistir mucho tiempo —_respiraba profundamente, las contracciones aun eran más fuertes_— nuestros hijos quieren ya conocer el mundo

-Si lo sé Rei, pero tendrás que ser fuerte... resiste, dadas las condiciones no pueden nacer aquí, trata de calmarte... —_dijo acariciando su frente_—

-Eso trato —_dijo con dificultad, mientras Seiya conducía hacia el hospital_—

-Tranquila cariño... —_dijo acariciando su cabello_— todo saldrá bien...

_Se retorcía entre sus brazos de dolor respiraba profundamente, y aun tanto agitada, aumentando cada vez más, los bebés estaba a punto de nacer_— No Darien ya no puedo mas ayúdame

-No cariño, ya estamos por llegar, solo aguanta un poco mas... —_dijo besando su frente—_ vamos Seiya mas rápido...

-Hago todo lo que puedo, ya estamos por llegar

Rei respiro aun mas tratando de controlarse.

-Ya falta poco cariño... tranquila... —_dijo apartando los cabellos de su rostro, sonrió al ver que ya los esperaban fuera del hospital_— ya está todo listo, te atenderán de inmediato...

-Tratare de resistir —_Dijo Rei, Seiya detuvo la camioneta al llegar al hospital donde de inmediato abrieron la puente y ayudaron a bajar de inmediato a Rei pasándola a una camilla, ella seguía sus ejercicio de respiración, pero era imposible aumentaba aun más el dolor_—

-Tranquila cariño ya llegamos... —_dijo caminando al par de la camilla sosteniendo su mano fuertemente_—

_De inmediato la condujeron a la sala de partos, un área que Darien no dominaba por lo cual le pidieron que se mantuviera con ella en todo momento mientras que el ginecólogo y el obstetra comenzaban a hacer su trabajo el cual sería un poco más laborioso de lo que habían imaginado._

X-X

_Después de que Darien y Rei entraran al área exclusiva para médicos Serena se detuvo solo esperando a que todo saliera bien, aun se encontraba un tanto nerviosa era normal, aunque no se imaginaba como seria cuando ella estuviera en esa situación, con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la sala de espera mientras que Seiya llegaba de haber ido a estacionar la camioneta._

_Al verla en la sala de espera, se acerco a su esposa_— ¿Qué ha pasado? —_de igual forma se encontraba nervioso y preocupado—_

-Darien entro con ella... —_suspiro profundamente_— hay que avisarle a tus padres y al abuelo de Rei...

-Si tienes razón —_saco el teléfono marcando el número de su padre, esperando a que contestara_—

-Yo ahora regreso... —dijo poniéndose de pie alejándose por uno de los pasillos—

-Seiya... —_dijo su padre al contestar_— ¿cómo estás hijo?

-Bien papá... ¿y ustedes como se encuentran?

-Bien hijo, ya encontramos una casa, tu madre está emocionada de poder estar cerca de ti... ¿donde estas?

-En el hospital, el parto de Rei se adelanto, ¿crees poder localizar a su abuelo?

-Claro que si, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

-Está muy nervioso, en este momento está con ella en la sala de parto

-Me imagino cómo debe estar, no te preocupes nosotros pasamos por el abuelo de Rei y los vemos en el hospital... cualquier cosa que pase me avisas…

-De acuerdo —_sonrió ligeramente_— nos vemos más tarde papá —_finalizo la llamada_—

-¿Ya le avisaste? —_Pregunto al regresar a la sala de espera_—

-Sí, pasaran por el abuelo de Rei, y vendrán, me dijo que ya encontraron una casa

-Que bueno así ya estarán mas cerca... —_suspiró profundamente tomando asiento—_

-¿Te sientes bien? —_poso su brazo sobre su espalda para abrazarla_—

-Sí, solo un tanto ansiosa... —_dijo recargándose en él_—

-Dentro de dos meses estarás en estaremos en esta misma situación —_sonrió ligeramente_— dudo mucho poder mantener la calma justo como hoy

-Estoy muy nerviosa por eso mismo... no se imaginarte los dolores de parto no es lo mismo a verlos... mucho menos será sentirlos

-Estaré contigo en todo momento bombón... sé que el embarazo no ha sido fácil, pero al final todo esto valdrá la pena con tal de tener a nuestra pequeña en brazos

-Lo se... estoy pensando seriamente que solo nos quedaremos con Serenity...

_Hizo un ligero puchero pero no dijo nada, tan solo acaricio su cabello._

-La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta del miedo que tengo del dolor... pero bueno no creo que eso tenga importancia ahora...

-Se que tienes miedo... y no se a veces pienso que el embarazo fue muy precipitado, pero, aun así me siento feliz, y ansioso por conocerla, quisiera hacer algo más que solo observar

-Lo haces y no te das cuenta... —_dijo poniéndose de pie_— ¿sabes? mejor ya no hablemos de esto... no debería estar temiendo del dolor cuando la vida de nuestra hija depende de eso... —_respiró profundamente_— debo ir de nuevo al baño, no tardo...

X-X

_Una hora más tarde los padres de Seiya llegaron en compañía del abuelo de Rei, Seiya había ido a buscar un té para Serena la cual lo rechazo, Seiya se sentó en una silla un tanto triste y desconcertado, acto que no paso desapercibida por sus padres, en especial por su mamá, decidió no decir nada al menos de momento, pasaron cuatro horas más, de preocupación sin saber lo que ocurría, hasta que finalmente el doctor que atendía a Rei salió, al ver a la familia se acerco a ellos_.

-El parto ha sido muy difícil, y complicado

-Díganos doctor... ¿cómo esta mi nieta? —_Pregunto el anciano preocupado_— ¿mis bisnietos como están?

-Dentro de lo que cabe parece estar bien, los bebés en este momento serán llevados a la incubadora, ella esta inconsciente, en este momento

-Pero se recuperara ¿verdad doctor? —_Pregunto Neflyte abrazando a su esposa_—

-Eso esperamos... esta muy débil...

-Mi nieta... —_murmuró el anciano_— ¿cuándo podre verla?

-De momento se quedara en observación, les informaremos su estado, con su permiso

_En ese momento Seiya sintió aun más temor al pensar en esposa, y el futuro parto que tendría._

-Gracias doctor... —_dijo Neflyte llevando a su esposa hacia la sala de espera_— tranquilo abuelo, ya verá que todo saldrá bien... su nieta es muy fuerte...

-Sabía que nacerían pronto —_murmuró preocupado_— pero no que sería demasiado difícil el parto como para llevar a mis bisnietos a la incubadora

-Es normal no se preocupe, son muy pequeños aun y necesitan madurar sus órganos antes de que puedan llevarlos con sus padres, no se preocupe... creo que sería bueno comprarle algún ramo de rosas a Rei para que se anime cuando despierte... ¿no te parece cariño?

-Si estoy de acuerdo —_le sonrió a su esposo, pero miraba con insistencia a su hijo y a Serena—_

_Volteo a ver lo que su esposa veía notando también la distancia que había entre la pareja, Serena parecía demasiado pensativa y Seiya demasiado triste_— Creo que me llevare a Seiya para que me ayude a elegir las flores... espero que no te importe cariño…

-Me parece bien... necesita distraerse un poco... esos días ha tenido mucho estrés si no mal me equivoco

-De acuerdo... —_se acerco besando su mejilla_— no tardamos, si necesitan algo nos avisan... vamos Seiya acompáñame...

-¿A dónde? —_Levanto su mirada, fijándola en su padre_—

-Vamos por un obsequio para Rei... anda hijo vamos...

-De acuerdo, —_volvió su mirada hacia Serena_— no tardare

_Serena solo asintió observando cómo se alejaba Seiya junto con su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había visto con Rei y ahora después de las noticias que le había dado el médico no se sentía más tranquila._

_Neherenia se acerco en ese momento a Serena_— ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-Sí, claro... —_murmuró observando al anciano que parecía estar orando_— no tengo hambre pero la acompaño...

_Asintió caminando hacia la cafetería_— No he visto que comas muy bien... necesitas mantenerte fuerte

-Lo se... solo que comimos muy bien en casa de Rei y Darien y ahora no tengo hambre...

-Si eso fue hace más de cinco horas... al menos debes cenar algo

_Suspiro entrando a la cafetería_— De acuerdo...

_Sonrió ligeramente pidiendo una cena ligera para ambas_— Tienes miedo ¿verdad?

-¿Es muy obvio? —_Pregunto tomando una servilleta para jugar con ella_— siempre he sido demasiado cobarde para el dolor... y ahora saber que una persona depende de lo fuerte que sea...

-Es una personita que dependerá tanto de ti como de Seiya, pero en este momento depende más de ti que de Seiya...

-Lo se... —_murmuró observando sus manos jugar con la servilleta_— quiero a mi bebé pero tengo miedo... tal vez de no ser una buena madre...

-Uno no nace sabiendo ser padres, quizás a veces no seamos los mejores padres para nuestros hijos, pero no vas aprender de la experiencia de otros si no solo de la tuya, lo que debes hacer es vivir el momento y disfrutar de esa criatura que pronto nacerá

-Supongo que no me veo muy maternal... —_dijo con una sonrisa triste_—

-Es normal, si aun no te haces a la idea de que serás mamá, y serlo no significa los cambios que tu cuerpo ha sufrido...

-Tiene razón... todo sucedió de pronto que ahora no se que pasara... —_murmuró pensativa—_ quiero formar una familia con ella y con Seiya... solo que a veces me invade el miedo, como hoy... pensar que incluso podría estar en peligro, no se...

-Tener un bebé no es cualquier cosa... pero vas a tenerlo, y en lugar de sentir miedo, es mejor que disfrute de esta bonita y tormentosa etapa… te aseguro que cuando nazca sentirás que algo te hace falta

-Sí, supongo... pobre Serenity tener una madre tan temerosa y bipolar... sé que Seiya hace todo lo que puede y me consiente todo lo que necesito y yo lo trato mal...

-Seguro debe sentirse impotente, y triste por no poder hacer mas...

-Soy demasiado egoísta ¿no es así?

-Quizás en este momento si hija... porque piensas en el dolor que sentirás o en como serás siendo madre, siendo que quizás Seiya este pensando lo mismo, sin embargo se están olvidando de disfrutar la maternidad, que no es lo mismo de disfrutar del bebé, te lo digo por experiencia... porque yo no disfrute mucho mi maternidad cuando Seiya nació

-Pero aun así lo ama y mucho... —_Dijo subiendo la mirada hacia ella_—

-Porque es mi pequeño bebé, no lo disfrute porque su padre no estaba a mi lado en esos momentos, al menos no como yo deseaba, pero Seiya fue parte de mí, y es parte de mi corazón, pero también es parte de su padre…

-Entiendo... también Seiya debe disfrutar esta etapa y yo a su lado... —_murmuró aun pensativa_— pero creo que yo más que él...

-En efecto, porque así como vendrán los dolores del parto también puedes sentir latir su corazón dentro de ti, y eso es algo que te aseguro los hombres deben envidiar, porque ellos no pueden sentirlo de la misma forma

-Gracias... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutil_— creo que tengo mucho que pensar...

-Bueno ahora come te relajara, y volvamos para esperar noticias de Rei y los bebés, seguro tener dos pequeños es aun mas difícil que tener uno solo, para ella es doble dolor

-Si supongo que es mas difícil... —_dijo comiendo un poco aunque en realidad no tenía tanta hambre— _¿aun confía en que pueda hacer feliz a Seiya?

-Yo creo que aquí no es si nosotros confiamos o no... Serena... ¿tú confías en poder hacerlo y ser feliz junto a él?

_Escucharla la hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago, ella quería ser feliz a lado de Seiya y de su hija, ¿por qué simplemente no se enfocaba en hacerlo?—_ Si... —_murmuró_—

-Entonces con esa misma fuerza con la que ambos lucharon por estar juntos, con esa misma fuerza debes luchar por ser feliz a su lado... quizás no tuviste el noviazgo soñado, porque si algo he de reconocer, es que ambos se precipitaron y no se dieron la oportunidad de disfrutar una relación en forma, sin embargo están juntos y puede haber muchas otras cosas que pueden hacer siendo un matrimonio y una de esas cosas es disfrutar el embarazo

-Sí, tiene razón... lamento haberme puesto así, solo que no fue fácil estar con Rei en ese momento y darme cuenta de que soy muy cobarde en ciertas cosas... creo que fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta lo que significaba ser madre...

-Si algo he visto en Rei es el orgullo que siente en ser madre, aun cuando al igual que tu fue algo inesperado, lo único malo del embarazo es no poder lucir sensuales para el hombre que amamos, verlas me han dado ganas de volver a ser madre —_sonrió sonrojada_—

_Sonrió ligeramente picando un poco su comida_— Tal vez debería intentarlo...

-Quizás… —_sonrió mientras comía_— aunque no sé si aun podamos, sé que no estamos tan viejos pero pues no se

-Seguramente serian unos excelentes padres... debería investigar si podría y si su vida no corre riegos...

-Si primero lo platicare con mi esposo, pero bueno vamos a ver si ya hay noticias de los bebés o de Rei —_al verla más animada sonrió muy complacida con su labor de suegra_—

-Sí, vamos... —_dijo bebiendo el té que le habían llevado_—

_Al terminar de comer y pagar ambas se dirigieron de regreso a la sala de espera._

-¿Ya hay alguna noticia de Rei o los bebés? —_pregunto Neflyte que venía llegando con un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas y un globo que decía "felicidades nuevos padres_"—

-No aun no —_murmuró el abuelo preocupado por no tener noticia alguna de su nieta o bisnietos_—

-No se preocupe abuelo, seguramente siguen en recuperación, así van a tardar un poco… —_Dijo acercándose a su esposa_—

_Neherenia sonrió a su esposo_— Tengan paciencia… seguramente tendremos noticias en cualquier momento—

-Entonces esperemos... —_Dijo Serena observando a Seiya, se sentía culpable de ponerlo triste, estaba a punto de acercarse a él cuando Darien apareció por la puerta contraria a donde ellos esperaban_—

_Sonrió acercándose a abrazar a su hermano_— Los tres están bien... —_dijo descansando de la preocupación en que había estado durante las últimas horas_—

-Me alegro mucho felicidades hermano —_sonrió abrazándolo_— ¿ya ha despertado?

-Sí, solo que se encuentra descansando, de hecho solo salí a informárselos debo volver con ella, los bebés permanecerán en observación ya que nacieron antes de tiempo pero no hay de qué preocuparse... —_Dijo sonriente para luego abrazar a su padre_— están hermosos los gemelos...

_Neflyte correspondió el abrazo de su hijo_— Hemos traído un bello arreglo de rosas para ustedes, seguro eso la alegrara mucho

-Muchas gracias... —_sonrió tomando el arreglo floral_— me temo que hoy no podrán ver a los bebés o ver a Rei, ya que los tres necesitan descansar, lo más seguro es que ya mañana puedan verlos...

-En ese caso nos iremos, y volveremos mañana, pero dinos ¿necesitas algo, ropa?, dime y lo traeré con gusto… —_dijo Seiya_—

-No te preocupes, ya ordene que acondicionaran la habitación de Rei, y tengo un cambio de ropa aquí, además Serena debe descansar... los veré mañana ya que Rei se encuentre mas despierta... abuelo si quiere también puede retirarse yo lo mantendré al tanto...

-De ninguna manera jovencito yo quiero estar junto a mi nieta en este momento tan importante... me quedare aquí y te relevare por la noche, además que tienes turno ¿no es así?

-No se preocupe, pero bueno ahorita nos ponemos de acuerdo...muchas gracias por lo que hicieron... —_Dijo viendo a Seiya y a Serena_— nos vemos mañana entonces a la hora de la visita... y gracias por estar conmigo —_observo a su padre y esposa_—

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ya será tu turno de ayudarme cuando a mi me toque andar fuera de control —_sonrió divertido y más tranquilo_— nos veremos mañana, cuídense mucho y felicita a Rei de mi parte

-Muchas felicidades Darien… felicita a Rei de mi parte y dile que mañana vendremos a verla... —_dijo Serena sonriéndole sutil_—

-Mañana vendremos hijo procura descansar tu también mientras puedas —_sonrió tomando la mano de su esposa, para irse a casa a descansar_—

-Así lo haremos... gracias por preocuparse, hasta mañana y descansen...

_Sonrieron más tranquilos de saber que no había ningún peligro al salir del hospital se despidieron ambas parejas, para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, había sido un día largo, y estresante, al llegar a casa, Seiya bajo de la camioneta, ayudando a Serena a bajar, bostezo, al entrar en la casa_— Creo que será mejor ir a descansar

-Sí, es lo mejor... —murmuró observándolo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada— ¿quieres que te prepare un café antes de que te vayas a dormir?

-No gracias, no quiero que se me espante el sueño... Yaten quiere que vaya mañana a repetir unas escenas

-De acuerdo... —_murmuró_— iré a la habitación de Serenity para ver si ya quedo la repisa... en seguida te alcanzo...

-De acuerdo —_murmuró desconcertado, suspiro con tristeza subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación, se quito la ropa quedando tan solo en bóxers para en seguida meterse en la cama, pensando en lo que podía hacer para alegrarla_—

_Se entretuvo admirando la casa, los cambios que le habían hecho la hacían lucir aun más hermosa y amplia de lo que era, subió hacia la habitación que ocuparía su pequeña, paredes rosas difuminadas con azul que asemejaba un cielo con nubes blancas, caminó recorriendo cada centímetro de aquella habitación, los muebles en tonos cálidos ya se encontraban casi listos esperando la llegada de la niña_— Esta será tu habitación Serenity... los muebles son regalo de tus abuelos, yo misma me encargare de pintar un arcoíris en la pared del fondo... —_dijo acariciando suavemente su vientre_— pondré cortinas blancas transparentes, quizá con algunos detalles ¿qué quieres princesas u ositos?, bueno ya lo decidirás después... —_junto a la cuna había una mesa diseñada para los cambios de ropa de la pequeña y a su lado una mecedora donde tomo asiento viendo hacia el jardín, sin evitarlo unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras seguía acariciando su vientre_—

_Dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, tenia frio, se puso de pie poniéndose aquella pijama de ositos, volvió a recostarse pero seguía sin conciliar el sueño, y aun tenia frio, se volvió a levantar y camino a pasos lentos hacia donde sabia estaba su esposa, iba a entrar cuando escucho su voz, tan solo entreabrió la puerta para observarla, sin atreverse a entrar._

-Te amo Serenity... —_dijo entre sollozos_— solo que fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tengo y tendré contigo, dependes de mi para vivir y después dependerás de los dos para crecer, fuerte, linda, sana... perdóname si no te he dedicado tiempo... te amo hija solo que llegaste en un momento en que mi vida atravesó muchos cambios, eres la prueba del amor que nos tenemos tu padre y yo... sé que casi nunca te he dedicado un momento para platicar contigo para sentir tu corazón latiendo dentro de mi... te amo Serenity y estoy lista para ser tu madre... te prometo que siempre estaré con los brazos abiertos esperando por ti...

_Sonrió al escucharla, era un momento que debía dejar solo para sus damas, cerró la puerta despacio para regresar a la habitación, sonriendo, aquel momento que había presenciado significaba mucho para él._

_Después de sentirse más tranquila, de haber llorado lo que necesitaba llorar y de haber platicado a su pequeña los planes para su nacimiento y los detalles que faltaban para su habitación, decidió que era momento de ir con Seiya, a él también tenía que pedirle perdón, cerró la habitación y se dirigió a la de ellos viendo que nuevamente llevaba esa pijama de la cual su pareja ni en sueños le entraría_— ¿Seiya? —_Se acerco sentándose de su lado en la cama_—

_Había logrado conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa, sintiendo emoción en su corazón, al sentirla aun durmiendo tan solo la abrazo suavemente, sintiendo por fin el calor que su cuerpo le exigía._

-Perdóname... —_dijo acomodándose ya que como la había abrazado no era una posición muy cómoda_—

-No tengo nada que perdonarte —_murmuró jalando las cobijas hacia ella para cubrirla, aun con los ojos cerrados_—

-Sí, te hice sentir mal... solo que tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, bueno tenia o tengo no lo se...

-Yo también tengo miedo...

-Perdóname... no pensé que tu también lo tuvieras...

-Solo sé que quiero dar lo mejor de mí... pero eso no evita que tenga miedo, quiero ser fuerte para apoyarlas siempre, me siento impotente no poder ser más que un observador...

_Hizo un puchero buscando calor en sus brazos_— No es verdad... fuiste el causante de esto... —_dijo tomando su manos para llevarla a su vientre_— así que gracias por darme una hija...

-Gracias a ti amor —_acaricio su vientre_— esta pequeña será la luz de nuestros ojos, ¿verdad que si Serenity?

_Sonrió al sentir como se movía su pequeña_— Estoy segura que así será... te prometo que te hare inmensamente feliz...

-Ya soy feliz al tenerte junto a mi —_la abrazo con ternura_— ahora descansa te hace falta mi dulce bombón

-Descansa mi amor... —_beso sus labios suavemente y en seguida acaricio su vientre_— duerme bien mi pequeño angelito... —_en seguida busco refugio entre los brazos de Seiya para poder conciliar el sueño_—

_Sonrió abrazando a sus dos amores, acercándola más hacia él para poder descansar, como tanta falta le hacía._

X-X

_Rei, despertaba después de una larga noche, aun se sentía muy débil, se movió un poco sintiendo la manguera del suero_— Ahora sé lo que se siente estar en una camilla —_murmuró para sí misma_— ¿donde están mis bebés? —_Llevo su mano al vientre ya no sintiendo ese pequeño bulto con el cual había cargado los últimos 8 meses_—

-Tranquila cariño, todo está bien, están en observación... —_Dijo acercándose de inmediato acariciando su frente_— hiciste un buen trabajo...

-Darien —_le sonrió débilmente_— quiero verlos... ¿cómo son?, ¿están bien?

-Si tranquila, mas tarde iremos a verlos, ahora debes recuperarte... —_sonrió besando su frente_— como era de esperarse nacieron prematuramente y con bajo peso pero están muy sanos...

-Me alegro tanto que estén bien, te vez cansado —_subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla—_

-Tuve mis rondas y viene a cuidarte… además estuve con Eliot y con Setsu así que por eso estoy más cansado pero no tanto como tu cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Muy débil, pero creo que me repondré muy pronto, aun debo ser fuerte para poder verlos

-Claro que si cariño... —_sonrió_— por cierto mi padre y Neherenia nos obsequiaron eso... —_dijo señalando el arreglo floral y el globo_—

-Qué hermoso arreglo —_se incorporo un poco para observarlo_— dales las gracias de mi parte, es bellísimo

-Tu podrás dárselas, seguro no tardan en venir a verte... —_se alejo hacia el tocador tomando su bolso de maquillajes_— aquí tienes estoy seguro que querrás verte hermosa...

-Seguro debo veme muy demacrada —_tomo el bolso abriéndolo en el momento, sacando unas toallitas húmedas para limpiar su rostro_—

-Para nada, te ves con una hermosa mujer que acaba de tener un par de gemelos hermosos... —_Dijo sonriendo_—

-Sabes Darien... —_murmuró mientras comenzaba a maquillarse_—

-¿Qué paso cariño? —_Pregunto mientras tomaba el cepillo y comenzaba a peinar su cabello—_

-Me gusta la forma en que me llamas cariño —bajo el espejo dejándose consentir por él—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Que bueno que te guste... porque eso eres para mi... el cariño más grande que pude tener...

-Es una palabra muy sencilla que encierra muchas cosas, al igual que decir te amo, Darien tu eres mi gran amor

-Gracias cariño por darme dos razones más para amarte... —_Dijo besando suavemente sus labios_— y por no ser de esas mujeres que entran en depresión post parto...

-¿Por qué habría de entrar en una depresión así?, siendo que ahora me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque te soy sincera siento que me hace falta algo,

-Claro... los kilos que tenias de mas...

-Sí, extrañare tratar de dormir sentada, y todos tus cuidados, que tenias para mi

-Aun así puedo seguirte cuidando... —_sonrió terminando de cepillar su cabello_— y por fin cuidar a ese par de traviesos...

-Son unos peleoneros, si eso fue estando dentro de mí, ya me imagino estando fuera, serán un par de demonios —_pintando sus labios, para finalizar el maquillaje sobre su rostro— _¿cómo luzco?

-Hermosa… —_sonrió besando su frente_— ahora a esperar las visitas...

_Aparto su cabello atorándolo detrás de su oreja_— Me gusta lucir linda para ti...

-Siempre luces hermosa cariño... ¿quieres que te pida algo para desayunar?, debes tener hambre…

-Me duele un poco, la cintura...

-Es normal... no fue un parto fácil…

_Unos minutos más tarde, las enfermeras dejaron entrar al abuelo de Rei el cual venia de ver a los pequeños en la incubadora, sonrió al verla despierta, platicando muy animada con su ahora esposo._

-Bueno ya que llego tu abuelo aprovecho para ir a darme un baño y cambiarme, no tardo… —_Se acerco a besar suavemente sus labios_—

-No tardes te extrañare —_sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios con amor_— te amo Darien

-Te amo... —_sonrió a su esposa para en seguida acercarse a saludar al abuelo_— no tardo... —_después de saludarlo salió de la habitación_—

-Yo cuidare de ella en tu ausencia, mis bisnietos son hermosos

-Hola abuelo, que gusto verte

-¿Cómo te sientes hija? —_pregunto acercándose a ella_—

-Un poco cansada abuelo pero bien, con ansias de ver a mis pequeños

-No te preocupes, pase a verlos y están hermosos... se parecen a ti cuando eras bebé... —_dijo con ternura_—

-¿De verdad?, ay ya quiero verlos

-Por suerte se parecen a ti y no a ese jirafon que tienes por marido...

-No lo insultes abuelo que es el hombre más atractivo y cautivador que hay

-Ah eso dices tú porque estas embobada con él, pero ya te dije donde vuelva a hacer otra de sus trastadas y no la cuenta...

-No volverá a hacerlo abuelo... lo sé muy bien

-Bueno no esta demás una pequeña advertencia...

-¿Qué piensas hacer abuelo?

-Nada... ya esta advertido...—_Dijo tranquilamente_— ¿que no quedo claro el día de la boda?

-Sigo enojada contigo, por tratarlo de esa manera...

-Pues ni modo... yo aun sigo enojado contigo por lo que hiciste...

-Pero fue decisión mía abuelo...

-Aun así tú crees que me quede muy contento y satisfecho de saber que... mi única nieta haría tales cosas...

-Ya sé que no… pero estaba cegada por el dolor... y después comenzó lo que se puede llamar la aventura... y entre mi deseo de venganza y mi amor por él...se dio todo... abuelo intente alejarme y estuve saliendo con alguien más

-Ya no quiero saber nada de eso Rei, ahora has tomado una decisión y espero que haya sido la más sensata porque ahora dos personitas dependen de que así haya sido...

-Claro que si... esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado... formar una familia junto al hombre al que amo... el padre de mis hijos

-Siendo así no hay más que reclamar o reprochar... —_Dijo sonriendo acercándose a ella tomando su mano_— te quiero mucho Rei...

-Y yo a ti abuelo perdóname por haberte dejado solo todo este tiempo se que fui egoísta

_Sonrió ligeramente palmeando su mano_— No te preocupes, solo que ahora tendrás que cargar conmigo... y de que mal eduque a tus hijos...

-Solo nos los vayas a consentir tanto abuelo

-Ya veré... —_sonrió besando su mano_— te deseo mucha felicidad hija...

-Se que lo seré te lo prometo

-Mas te vale... —_sonrió dulcemente a su nieta cuando escucho un llamado a la puerta—_ creo que ya llegaron tus visitas...

-¿Se puede? —_Pregunto Neherenia que venía cargando con un par de peluches en la figura de unos cachorros de oso uno blanco y el otro café_—

-Adelante —_sonrió al ver a quienes ya formaban parte de su familia_— ¿cómo esta señora?

-Bienvenidos sean, pasen, mi nieta los esperaba

-Gracias... —_Sonrió entrando con su esposo que nuevamente llevaba otro arreglo de flores esta vez rosas_— les trajimos un presente... —_coloco los peluches sobre la cama a sus pies_—

-Que lindos, no se hubieran molestado, con su presencia es más que suficiente —_sonrió muy contenta_—

-Los dejare a solas un rato, veré si llegaron mas visitantes, les encargo a mi nieta

-No se preocupe abuelo cuidaremos de su nieta... —_Dijo Neflyte dejando el arreglo sobre la mesa junto al del día anterior_— ¿y cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, pero mucho mejor que hace un rato, ¿ya han visto a mis pequeños?

-Sí, los vimos están preciosos... —_dijo emocionada Neherenia_— ¿aun no has podido verlos?

-No… y ya quiero tenerlos entre mis brazos

-No te preocupes ya pronto los tendrás... —_Sonrió Neflyte abrazando a su esposa_— ambos tienen el cabello oscuro, me recordaron a Darien la primera vez que lo vi...

-Quiero verlos, y alimentarlos —_sonrió con ternura_—

-Creo que eso va a tener que esperar un poco cariño... —_dijo Darien que entraba en ese momento a la habitación_— buenos días... —_Saludo amable a los presentes_—

-Buenos días Darien... —_saludo Neherenia viendo lo felices que estaban los dos_—

-¿Cuánto tiempo? por favor llévame a verlos

-Pediré que traigan una silla de ruedas para poder llevarte... pero promete que estarás bien porque no es la imagen que toda mujer sueña de ver a sus hijos... ¿de acuerdo?

-Solo quiero asegurarme que estén bien... o es que están muy delicados, dime la verdad Darien

-Es la verdad Rei... están bien... —_dijo Darien mientras tomaba el teléfono para solicitar la silla_—

-Tranquilízate hija, los bebés están muy bien… —_dijo Neflyte acercándose a ella tomando su mano_— además no debes estresarte, no querrás pasarles la preocupación a ellos ¿o sí?

-Tiene razón, es solo que estoy ansiosa, no puedo esperar más para poder ver a mis niños

-Ya en unos minutos más vas a verlos... —_sonrió Darien al colgar el auricular_—

-Gracias mi amor, gracias a ustedes por estar pendientes de nosotros

-No tienes nada que agradecer... —_Dijo Neherenia al momento en que se abría la puerta con la silla que había ordenado Darien_—

-Bueno ahora con cuidado te llevare a ver a nuestros hijos... —_la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a sentarse y en seguida pararla_—

_Se sostuvo de él, al poner los pies en el piso tambaleándose un poco_— Creo que aun estoy demasiado débil

-Claro que lo estas... _—dijo ayudándola a sentarse en la silla_— solo iremos unos minutos y regresaras a recostarte para que descanses...

-De acuerdo —_suspiro, mientras la conducía hacia las incubadoras para ver a sus bebés con esa emoción que albergaba su corazón_—

-Están muy lindos... —_Dijo Serena al observar a través del cristal a los pequeños_— aunque se ven muy chiquitos ¿no?

-Pensé que serian mas grandes —_la abrazaba por el hombro_— pero son muy lindos, y se ven tan tiernos

-Están tan indefensos... —_murmuró con ternura al ver que solo estaban cubiertos por el pañal_— se parecen mucho a sus padres...

-Se me figuran mucho a Darien, aunque también tienen mucho de Rei —_vio como la niña se movía inquieta—_

-Obviamente si son sus hijos... —_sonrió golpeando suavemente el cristal como si quisiera llamar la atención de los pequeños_— hola bebés...

-No creo que presten mucha atención si son igual que su madre... —_Dijo Darien que venía llegando con Rei— _ahí los tienes cariño, nuestros hijos...

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso Darien? —_subió su rostro hacia él, al escuchar la primera frase, para enseguida mirar a través del cristal_— que hermosos —_sonrió con ternura y amor al ver a ese par de pequeños, que eran parte de ella, y parte del hombre que amaba_—

_Serena sonrió al verlos, abrazo a Seiya besando su mejilla_— Sus bebés son hermosos... felicidades...

-Gracias Serena, me siento muy feliz de verlos sanos y salvos Setsuna, Eliot por fin puedo verlos, ahora solo espero el momento de tenerlos entre mis brazos, y poder abrazarlos

-Seguro será pronto —_abrazo con cariño a Serena_— seguro Serenity será igual de hermosa que ellos

-Todos los bebés son hermosos, así que si, lo más seguro es que si... —_Dijo Darien volviendo la mirada a sus pequeños_— ves cariño están perfectamente sanos...

_Lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos_— Los causantes de mi mayor felicidad están frente a mi

-Así es... —_se puso en cuclillas para tomar la mano de Rei_— nuestros hijos...

_Volvió su mirada hacia él_— Nuestros, nuestra familia, creció mucho de un momento a otro, me siento feliz, y seguro tu también ¿no es así?

-Claro cariño, estoy feliz de tener a nuestros hijos sanos y salvos y a ti en perfecto estado... —_murmuró besando sus manos_— dentro de un par de semanas estaremos todos en casa disfrutando de una hermosa tarde ya lo veras...

_Asintió con una sonrisa, sin poder contener las lágrimas_— Debo confesar que tenía mucho miedo, pero ahora me siento más feliz que nunca y dispuesta a seguir luchando por nuestra familia

-Juntos cariño... lucharemos juntos... —_dijo oprimiendo su mano con suavidad para prestar atención a los bebés que se movían_— y nuestros hijos también están de acuerdo...

-Ese par de traviesos —_sonrió besando la mejilla de su esposo para enseguida abrazarlo_—

_Serena sonrió estaba demasiado sensible como para que aquella conversación y escena no la hicieran llorar_— Me da gusto por ustedes... sé que serán muy felices...

-Nosotros también lucharemos por nuestra familia, y seremos felices día a día ¿verdad bombón?

-Así será mi amor... —_murmuró abrazándolo_—

X-X

-Entonces cree que yo me pueda quedar con el trabajo, seria todo un placer trabajar con un medico tan atractivo e inteligente como usted

-Aun está por definirse... —_Dijo haciendo algunas anotaciones sobre un cuaderno_—

_Se puso de pie desabotonando un botón de su blusa_— Estoy segura que usted y yo podremos trabajar muy bien

-Es posible... —_murmuró continuando con sus anotaciones subiendo un poco la mirada encontrándose con esa sugestiva mujer_— no tiene porque hacer eso...

_Se acerco a él seductoramente_— Es usted muy atractivo, Doctor Chiba, y seguro debe ser muy apasionado —_se acerco más a él para acariciar su rostro, en el momento que se abrió la puerta_—

-Tan apasionado como no se imagina señorita... —_frunció el ceño con molestia—_

-Rei... —_se puso de pie_— ya le dije señorita que aún está por definirse la vacante... así que le pido que sea paciente, ahora si me disculpa debo atender a mi esposa...

-¿Su esposa? —_Fijo la mirada en aquella doctora, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos— _está bien, estaré al pendiente muchas gracias

-Gracias por su tiempo... —_dijo esperando a que saliera sin perder de vista ningún detalle de su esposa_— que agradable sorpresa...

-Sí bastante agradable por lo que veo —_frunció el ceño recargándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar al ver salir a la chica_—

-Como no tienes una idea... _—dijo acercándose a ella para acorralarla contra la puerta—_

-Si eso veo —volvió su mirada hacia un lado molesta—

-¿No me crees? —_Pregunto tomando su barbilla para hacer que lo viera_— ¿acaso mi esposa esta celosa?

-¿Qué habría pasado, si no hubiera llegado o si hubiera tardado un poco más en entrar? —_fijo su mirada en el con seriedad_—

-Nada... no habría pasado nada… —_Sonrió aprisionándola un poco mas_— porque no deseo a otra mujer que no seas tu...

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecer—_ ¿Podre creerle doctor Chiba?

-Claro que si... si hubieras llegado un poco antes te habrías dado cuenta que en mis anotaciones puse que esa chica estaba rechazada... —_murmuró a su oído buscando sentir la suave piel de su cuello_—

-¿Así que rechazada?, espero no haya sido alguna de tus amiguitas que volvió para seducirte —_cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus labios_— de cualquier forma quería decirte algo, antes que alguien más te lo diga y tergiverse todo

-¿Qué cosa? —_Pregunto besando más su cuello sin intenciones de alejarse_—

-Alguien me hizo llegar un bello arreglo floral

-Ah si... ¿quién? —_Pregunto buscando abrir la bata, había pasado mucho tiempo en que no disfrutaba de un momento arrebatado de pasión que la necesitaba_—

-Desde Suiza... Diamante, mando una tarjeta de felicitaciones por el nacimiento de los bebes

_Se detuvo en seco alejándose un par de pasos_— Ese tipo... —_murmuró tratando de relajar aquella sensación de necesidad de ella para en seguida volver a su escritorio_— ¿y qué te dice tu amiguito?

-Si claro no fuera yo, porque enseguida te molestas... —_frunció el ceño aun mas molesta_— solo dice eso, nos manda a felicitar esperando sea feliz

-Ah y ya le llamaste de seguro para agradecerle... —_dijo tomando una carpeta fingiendo leer—_

-No… aun no, pero voy a hacerlo en este mismo instante —_saco su celular para hacer la llamada_—

-Mejor llama a tu abuelo para preguntar por los niños... —_dijo molesto_—

-Tengo una mejor idea, mejor me voy a casa para estar junto a mis hijos para ser solo tu esposa la madre de tus hijos y te dejo hacer y deshacer a tu antojo

-Haz lo que quieras... —_dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a cerrar las persianas_—

-Bien —_murmuró buscando el numero en su celular_— entonces tu también haz lo que se te dé la gana—_levanto la voz molesta y mas que enojada_—

_Tras cerrar las persianas se acerco a ella arrebatándole el celular para en seguida cerrar con llave la puerta._

-¿Qué haces? —_Lo miro con molestia, al momento que le arrebató el celular_—

-Haciendo lo que yo quiero... —_dijo volteando a verla— _no te das cuenta que estoy ardiendo en deseos por amarte... por hacerte mía en este mismo instante y tu solo piensas en ese engreído...

-No estoy pensando en él... solo estoy siguiendo tu sugerencia, y vine a decírtelo precisamente porque no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, y te encuentro con una chica tratando de seducirte

-¿Y crees que yo quería que lo hiciera? —_Pregunto acercándose a ella_— ¿acaso me viste corresponderle a esa chica?

-No, pero fue por que llegue justo a tiempo —_fijo su mirada en él_— tu eres solo mío y ya no estoy dispuesta a compartirte con nadie, que te quede claro

-Ah si es que no crees en mí... —_suspiro entregándole el celular_— de acuerdo... —_volvió a su escritorio tomando el teléfono cuando escucho la voz de una de las asistentes de dirección_— la vacante queda cancelada... páseme el horario de visitas de esta tarde comenzare la ronda de supervisión...

-Bien, supongo que entonces debo dejar que el Doctor Chiba haga sus rondas cotidianas —_caminó hacia el escritorio parándose junto a él_—

-Sí, y lo mismo debería hacer Dra. Hino... hoy es su primer día después de su ausencia y sus pacientes deben estarla esperando... —_dijo tomando algunas carpetas_— si me permite tengo trabajo que hacer...

-Bien... como usted ordene señor director —_se alejo caminando hacia la puerta, con los ojos llorosos_—

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Antes que nada muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, bien como dije anteriormente cuando la inspiración llega pues llega y ni para que frenarla, luego no nos deja tranquilas y nos es más difícil continuar, ¿a motivo de que va que todavía no termine la historia con las respectivas bodas?, si bien esta historia no es un retrato de la vida real hemos tratado de que las situaciones si lo sean. Quisimos mostrar el nacimiento de los bebés, además queríamos conocerlos ¿no?

Ahora la última escena, la discusión de Rei y Darien, es válida ¿no creen?, ¿por qué motivo?, bueno es normal que ellos estén inseguros después de todo la relación comenzó con un engaño, iniciar una relación en forma como tal no es tan fácil, y creo que lo mismo atravesaran Serena y Seiya. Aquí creo que o lo superas totalmente o vives siempre con el temor, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando, gracias.

Bueno queremos agradecer por los reviews anteriores a: _**Guest (un nombre por fis para saber a quién agradecerle), **__**needolfin21**__**, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Trinidad, **__**selene kou chiba, **__**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**, **__**clauseiserdar1**__** , **__**Katabrecteri**__** , **__**LunyTa KoU, **_gracias por seguirnos en esta loca historia, prometemos que no tardara mucho (al menos no tanto :P )

Saludos y gracias de nuevo, esperamos que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, abrazos y besos.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

_Después de la ultima falsa alarma sobre el nacimiento de Serenity le habían prohibido salir de casa y por lo general siempre estaban o su madre o la madre de Seiya pero no la dejaban sola, por fortuna ese día ambas habían tenido que salir y como ella ya estaba aburrida y cansada de estar encerrada pidió un taxi para ir a visitar a su ya más que famoso esposo, de camino paso a comprar algunos almuerzos para los compañeros de Seiya y uno especial para él, al llegar al estudio saludo a todos, se sentía tan bien de volver a pisar un lugar así que sonreía, misma sonrisa que se congelo al ver a la guapa actriz que trabajaba con Seiya, no era cualquier mujer, era la que se había quedado con su papel en esa nueva serie debido al embarazo, pero lo que más coraje le daba era ver como estaba colgada del brazo de SU esposo mientras recibía halagos y felicitaciones por parte de los técnicos y no podía evitar sentirse celosa por todos esos motivos y más._

_Seiya tomaba un poco de agua mientras leían el siguiente dialogo que interpretarían en la próxima escena_— La siguiente escena no es muy complicada menos mal podre ir a casa temprano

-Pero ¿por qué quieres ir tan temprano a encerrarte? —_Pregunto la joven de hermoso cabello rojizo volviendo a tomarlo del brazo aunque ya solo se encontraban ellos dos_— podríamos ir a divertirnos... ¿no crees?

_Frunció el ceño observando a la chica_— No Kaolinete... Discúlpame pero te pido te concentres en la escena para que salga bien

**-**Estoy concentrada... saldrá a la perfección pero no tienes porque enojarte... yo solo quiero pasar un rato mas a tu lado... ¿eso es malo?

**-**Sí lo es Kaolinete solo somos compañeros de escena, eres una excelente actriz

**-**Tal vez quisieras averiguar en qué otras cosas soy excelente... —_Dijo aprovechando que lo tenia del brazo para acercarse a besar su mejilla_— estoy segura que te puedes divertir...

_Hizo el rostro de lado, al ver a Serena observándolos_— No estoy interesado en averiguar nada, si me disculpas —_la hizo a un lado quitando la mano de su brazo, para alejarse sin dejarla responder_—

_No podía despegar la mirada de aquella mujer, fue hasta que vio a Seiya acercándose que lo hizo, trataba de contenerse pero estaba molesta, aquella mujer vestida en esa diminuta ropa la ponía mal_— Lamento haber interrumpido... —_murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia la actriz que solo le sonrió a su parecer con burla_—

**-¿**Qué estás haciendo aquí? —_La tomo con suavidad del brazo para llevarla a su camerino_— deberías estar en casa reposando

-Debería... —_murmuró al caminar hacia los camerinos_— pero entonces no me habría dado cuenta de lo... —_se contuvo sonriéndole a algunas de las personas que los saludaban hasta que llegaron al camerino_— de lo resbalosa que esa tipa...

_Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él, para enseguida llevarla hacia el sofá y ayudarla a sentarse_— No importa tu deberías estar guardando reposo

**-**Claro... para que tu compañera pueda coquetear a su antojo contigo... —_Dijo molesta dejando la bolsa que contenía el almuerzo de Seiya_— y yo todavía trayéndote de comer...

**-**Serena tenias prohibido salir de la cama ¿qué tal si algo te hubiera pasado en el camino? —_Murmuró preocupado y molesto_—

-Pero no me paso nada... y qué bueno que vine para ver el éxito que tienes con las mujeres... —_Dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos_— pero no te preocupes no volveré a visitarte para que puedas disfrutar de sus coqueteos...

**-**No sé qué estás hablando Serena arriesgaste tu salud al venir aquí, esa chica podrá ser coqueta o lo que sea pero no me interesa, vamos te llevare a casa

-No, tu quédate seguramente tienes muchas escenas por grabar... solo pediré un taxi y me iré... ah y aquí está tu comida… —_tomo la bolsa y se la extendió al momento en que sentía una de esos dolores que la ultima vez le habían dado pero que solo había sido una falsa alarma_—

-De ninguna manera —_tomo la bolsa dejándola aun lado_— nos iremos a casa en este preciso instante, no es conveniente que andes sola por las calles menos en tu condición

**-**Estoy embarazada es una condición normal en una mujer... ahora resulta que estoy enferma y no me puedo cuidar sola... —_hizo una mueca al sentir como la bebé se movía_—

**-**Serena estas a días de que Serenity nazca, el doctor te recomendó reposo absoluto que imprudente has sido

**-**Claro siempre soy imprudente... yo solo quería verte y darte una sorpresa... estoy aburrida de estar encerrada... —_Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_— además me trajeron... auch...

**-¿**Serena estas bien? —_se acerco a ella preocupado_—

**-**Sí, lo estoy... —_murmuró llevando las manos a su vientre_— no te preocupes... quizá solo es otra de mis "imprudencias"

**-**No seas tonta Serena, te llevare al hospital —_la tomo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado—_ Me preocupas porque no hay otra mujer en el mundo que ame más que tu

-Ya sé que soy una tonta... —_dijo volviendo a hacer una mueca esta vez el dolor se había hecho más pronunciado pero no queriendo hacerlo evidente_— y celosa... y te odio por ser tan atractivo pero también te amo por ser tan lindo...

_Le sonrió con ternura_— Dime la verdad ¿no te sientes bien? —_Camino hasta la puerta con ella en brazos_— ¿puedes abrir la puerta por favor?

_Hizo un puchero seguido de una mueca de dolor, extendiendo su mano para abrir_— Me duele mucho... —_murmuró aferrándose a su cuello_—

**-**Eso es lo que pasa por hacer corajes bombón corajudo —_sonrió con amor, saliendo del camerino— _¿crees poder resistir hasta llegar al hospital?

**-**No lo se... ay —_se quejo aferrándose a él_— creo que ahora si va a nacer...

-Resiste hasta llegar al hospital —_la abrazo hacia él, al ver que Yaten se acercaba_— por favor llévanos al hospital parece que esta vez si nacerá

**-**¿Están seguros o solo es otra falsa alarma? —_Pregunto Yaten que comenzó a caminar detrás de Seiya siendo observados por varios de los técnicos y compañeros actores_—

**-**Lo averiguaremos al llegar al hospital, por favor ayúdanos —_murmuró preocupado al ver el semblante de su esposa—_

-Aun tenemos tiempo... —_murmuró ocultando el rostro en su pecho, respirando agitadamente— _podría tardar horas...

-Tranquilízate el hospital no está lejos... —_dijo Yaten sacando las llaves para hacer sonar la alarma de su auto y en seguida abrirle la puerta trasera_—

**-**Gracias —_la subió al auto, Mina salió detrás de ellos al verlos salir_—

-Yo voy con ustedes

**-**Mina... haz el vestuario más feo para Kaolinete... —_dijo en medio de la respiración que le habían recomendado, aun a pesar del dolor que sentía no olvidaba los celos de ver a esa mujer cerca de su esposo_—

-Ay no puedo creerlo... —_dijo Yaten poniendo el auto en marcha cuando vio todas las puertas cerradas llevando a Mina de copiloto_—

_Sonrió_— Si eso pensé pero si lo hago mi reputación de diseñadora se vería afectada pero algo hare no te preocupes ahora respira

_Seiya la abrazo aun mas acariciando su vientre_— Resiste pronto llegaremos al hospital bombón corajudo

_Respiró profundamente al sentir que la contracción pasaba_— No me digas así... estaba coqueteando contigo... ¿cómo no quieres que me ponga celosa?

**-¿**Pero me viste corresponder alguno de sus coqueteos o es que no confías en mi?

**-**No… pero... —_se aferro a su brazo oprimiéndolo con fuerza al sentir una nueva contracción_— no me gusta... —_murmuró volviendo a respirar rápidamente_—

**-**Ya sabíamos que algo así pasaría… aquí lo que importa es que confíes en mi, ya no pienses en eso relájate amor

-Ya casi llegamos... —_dijo deteniendo el auto en un crucero al ponerse el rojo_—

-Lo siento... —_murmuró tomándolo del rostro para besar sus labios_— te amo... ay Serenity espera un poco... —_respiraba de forma rápida mientras acariciaba su vientre—_

-Yo también te amo, más vale que no vuelvas a desobedecer las instrucciones que te de él medico —_acaricio su rostro con amor_—respira profundo

-Ya no me regañes... —_dijo respirando profundamente al sentir pasar el dolor haciendo que descansara_— creo que esta vez sí en serio... las contracciones son mas seguidas y duele mucho...

-Ya casi llegamos estaré a tu lado, se que puedes hacerlo

_Por fin llegaron a la entrada del hospital donde inmediatamente Mina bajo para abrir la puerta del auto y que saliera Seiya en seguida ayudando a Serena a bajar._

-Duele... —_dijo aferrándose mas a los brazos de Seiya, había comenzado a sudar debido al dolor_—

_La cargo entre sus brazos entrando de inmediato entrando al hospital, se sentía nervioso pero sabía que debía mantenerse sereno para ella y su hija_— Necesito ayuda está por dar a luz

_De inmediato unas enfermeras fueron a auxiliarlo para conducirlo a la sala de maternidad donde le pidieron que la colocara sobre una camilla para poder revisarla._

_Después de que Seiya y Serena entraran a la sala Mina de inmediato se comunico con las respectivas familias de ambos para avisarles donde estaban, a los pocos minutos llego Yaten para hacer compañía a su novia mientras recibían alguna noticia o llegaban las familias. Mientras en la sala de partos el nacimiento de la pequeña Serenity no era nada fácil debido a que no era tan pequeña lo cual le costó un poco mas de trabajo a Serena, era la última oportunidad ya que si no salía en ese último momento tendrían que practicarle una cesaría lo cual no era del todo aceptado por la joven madre ya que quería un parto natural, y ahí estaba Seiya a su lado casi con la mano entumecida debido al fuerte agarre de su esposa el cual le dio la fuerza necesaria para ayudar a su hija a nacer, en un instante la habitación se inundo del fuerte llanto de la pequeña._

-Ya nació —_sonrió con mucha alegría al ver como se la llevaban para limpiarla y cubrirla para que en seguida el docto se la entregara a Seiya minutos más tarde envuelta en una manta_— mira bombón es una bebé muy sana y fuerte como tu —_le acercó la bebé a Serena para que pudiera tomarla entre sus brazos, no sin antes acariciar su delgado cabello rubio que aun se veía muy claro, sacó su celular para poderles tomar fotografías_—

**-**Mi hermosa bebé... —_la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos besando su frente aun sollozaba la pequeña pero poco a poco iba calmándose_— te amo mi princesita...

_Seiya se acerco a ambas para abrazarlas y besar la frente de su esposa y en seguida a la pequeña_— Es tan hermosa, lo has hecho muy bien bombón estoy tan orgulloso de ti

-Tu también lo hiciste muy bien... —_murmuró sonriendo delineando los rasgos de su pequeña toda ella sonrosada, hermosa_— es preciosa nuestra princesa ¿verdad?

-Nuestra pequeña princesita, las amo

_Subió la mirada hacia Seiya acariciando su mejilla_— También estoy orgullosa de ti... pensé que te desmayarías...

-Yo también lo pensé mi bombón, pensé que me iba a desmayar o a volver loco cuando ese momento llegara, y si estoy loco de felicidad

**-**Lo bueno es que no lo hiciste y pudiste disfrutar del nacimiento de nuestra hija... —_sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia la pequeña que parecía abrir los ojos_— debes estar cansada mi amor, no es fácil llegar a este mundo...

-Nos llevaremos a la niña más tarde se la llevaran a su habitación... —_dijo una de las enfermeras_—

-Si deben ponerte hermosa mi princesita, para que conozcas a la familia, bombón, iré a ver si llegaron para decirles a buena noticia

**-**Si, pero no tardes... —_dijo entregando a la bebé_— no quiero estar sola...

-No tardare bombón —_sonrió besando sus labios_— también debes descansar y no quiero peros

-De acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente, pues de verdad se encontraba cansada_—

-Señor Kou ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? —_Dijo el médico que la había atendido y que después de haber dado instrucciones se acercaba a él antes de que saliera_—

-Si claro —_sonrió_— ahora vuelvo amor —_sonrió caminando hacia la salida donde estaba el doctor_— ¿sucede algo? —_Murmuró preocupado_—

-La salud de ambas es buena, solo que su esposa debido al embarazo que fue desde un principio algo complicado expuso demasiado su salud por fortuna no tuvimos que practicarle una cesárea, aun así la niña nació demasiado grande y por ende lastimo a su esposa por lo cual tendrá que permanecer en cama más tiempo del que se podría estimar... con las semanas veremos cómo evoluciona...

-Pero no es nada grave ¿o si doctor? —_un tanto temeroso_—

**-**No, no se preocupe, solo reposo absoluto para que pueda recuperarse lo más pronto posible...

-De acuerdo yo me encargare de eso, ¿cuando la darán de alta doctor?

**-**En un par de días dependiendo de su evolución, no es grave pero es preferible tenerla en observación mientras este aquí para evitar cualquier problema... con respecto a la niña está en perfecto estado, así que felicidades...

-Muchas gracias doctor, no sabe que feliz me siento, se lo agradezco muchísimo —_sonrió feliz_— iré a dar la noticia

_En ese momento Rei iba pasando con sus expedientes, al ver Seiya se acerco preocupada_— ¿Seiya qué ocurre? —_pregunto al ver que el médico del área se alejaba_—

**-**Rei —_sonrió muy feliz_— ya nació Serenity ya nació

**-**Felicidades… —_sonrió abrazándolo para felicitarlo_— ¿cómo esta Serena y la bebé?

-En perfecto estado, aunque Serena deberá mantener reposo absoluto unas cuantas semanas más por lo complicado que fue el parto, la bebé está muy bien, aunque es algo grande, ay me siento muy feliz ¿y ustedes como están?

**-**Bien, gracias, los bebés están en casa con el abuelo, pero supongo que mueres por ir a contarle a tu familia que ya eres papá...

-Sí, si quieres puedes entrar a verla, seguro le dará gusto verte y así no se queda sola

**-**Si claro... no te preocupes ve con ellos y yo veré que la atiendan como es debido... solo no tardes a una mujer que recién acaba de ser madre no le gusta que la dejen sola tanto tiempo... te lo digo por experiencia...

-Así lo hare gracias Rei —_sonrió alejándose hacia la sala de espera_—

X-X

_Todos en la sala de espera estaban impacientes, en cuanto les avisaron la madre de Serena llevo la maleta que con anticipación habían preparando llevando la ropita que quería Serena que su pequeña usara y todo lo que necesitaría, solo esperaban que esta vez no fuera una falsa alarma, todos ansiaban por conocer a la pequeña._

_Seiya sonrió al verlos a todos_— Ya soy papa —_dijo efusivo, a los presentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_—

**-**Felicidades... —_dijeron todos al unisonó_—

-Hijo que alegría, por fin esa pequeña decidió nacer... —_dijo Neflyte acercándose a su hijo para ser el primero en abrazarlo_—

-Si finalmente ha salido para conocer este maravilloso mundo —_correspondió el abrazo de su padre, muy feliz—_

**-**¿Y cómo esta nuestra hija? —_Pregunto Ikuko acercándose a él_— ¿cuándo podremos verlas?

-Quizás mas tarden puedan verlas, está en perfecto estado... salvo una cosa

**-**¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña? —_Pregunto preocupado Kenji_—

-Habrá que amarrarla a la cama unas cuantas semanas... solo debe tener reposo absoluto, debido a que Serenity nació un poco más grande de lo normal, el parto fue un poco complicado... pero el doctor dice que con reposo se recuperara pronto

**-**Eso lo veo un tanto imposible... —_dijo Mina pues sabía que su amiga no soportaba tanto tiempo en cama_—

-Pues sí, pero tendrá que ser así... si quiere recuperarse pronto... me ayudaran ¿verdad?

**-**Claro que sí, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de que guarde reposo… —_Dijo Ikuko tomando la maleta_— por cierto trajimos esto por si lo necesitan...

-Muchas gracias, seguro que lo necesitara, de momento debe descansar, mas tarde es posible que puedan visitarla, el doctor dijo que estará un par de días en observación para asegurarse que este bien, después de eso nos tocara a nosotros

**-**Bueno nosotros iremos por algunos obsequios para nuestra nieta... —_dijo Kenji tomando la mano de su esposa_— para que en cuanto podamos verla se los demos... muero por ver a mi nieta... ¿cómo es?

-Bellísima, tiene pequeños mechones rubios, es rosadita, es una linda princesita

**-**Que felicidad... —_dijo Ikuko_— ya quiero conocerla... pero bueno tendremos que esperar... así que aprovecharemos para ir por sus obsequios...

-Claro, hasta más tarde y gracias —_sonrió tomando la maleta para volver al lado de su esposa—_

**-**Seiya... —_dijo Yaten antes de que se alejara_— felicidades... no tienes que preocuparte por volver a la grabación, al menos hasta que salga del hospital... ¿de acuerdo?, ah y daré la noticia a los medios en cuanto puedas dame una fotografía de la bebé para publicarla...

-Saque una con mi celular, pero mejor esperemos a que la pequeña luzca como toda una princesita para presumirla a los medios, gracias Yaten, de verdad, que feliz soy

**-**De acuerdo... nosotros nos vamos aun tenemos grabación pendiente pero regresaremos mas tarde para ver a Serena... bueno a menos que Mina quiera quedarse...

-¿Puedo quedarme? —_Sonrió haciéndole un puchero, ansiaba poder ver a su amiga_—

**-**De acuerdo... vendré en un par de horas... pero más te vale que le ayudes a controlar a esa mujer terca y obstinada...

-Lo hare gracias —_sonrió besando sus labios antes de que se fuera_—

**-**También nosotros regresamos, no tardamos nada, si se les ofrece algo nos avisan... ¿de acuerdo? —_dijo Kenji pues ansiaba comprar cosas con que llenar a su pequeña y a su nieta de atenciones_—

-Vamos con ustedes —_dijo Neflyte_— también queremos comprar obsequios y un lindo arreglo florar

**-**Vamos entonces, no tardamos, y dale un beso de nuestra parte a nuestra hija... —_Dijo Ikuko sonriéndole para en seguida abrazarlo_— felicidades y gracias por hacer feliz a nuestra hija...

-Si lo hare, gracias a todos por estar aquí

-Yo aquí estaré por si necesitas algo... —_dijo Mina con una sonrisa_— anda ve con ella seguro ya te debe estar extrañando y no queremos que salga a ver si estas con alguna fan y se ponga celosa... —_dijo bromeando_—

-Iré, gracias Mina, —_sonrió feliz alejándose con la maleta_—

X-X

_Por fin sintió descansar cuando la colocaron sobre la cama y la cubrieron con sabanas blancas y limpias por fortuna Rei había estado supervisando todo así que se sentía con más confianza.  
_

-Gracias por estar aquí, seguramente tienes miles de cosas que hacer...

-No te preocupes Serena, de hecho mi turno ya termino —_sonrió a quedarse ambas a solas, se sentó en la silla suspirando— _te felicito, por fin ha nacido tu pequeña

**-**Gracias... ¿ya la viste?, esta hermosa... no pensé que fuera tan grande, seguro será igual de alta que su padre...

-Si la vi hace unos minutos mientras te traían aquí, ya la están terminando de bañar y la traerán a tus brazos en unos momentos

**-**Que bueno, ya quiero tenerla conmigo... —_sonrió haciendo una mueca al moverse y sentirse incomoda—_ te admiro, tu teniendo dos... y yo con una ya sentía que moría...

-Entiendo la sensación, lo importante es que todo salió bien, te felicito de todo corazón disfruta a tu pequeña, recuerdo que tuvieron que pasar varios días para que pudiera tener a mis bebés entre mis brazos

**-**No sé como lo soportaste, yo ansió por tenerla conmigo... al principio me sentí feliz de estar embarazada pero después me enfoque en otras cosas que olvide disfrutar mi maternidad y ahora disfrutare todo lo que pueda de cuidar de mi pequeña... tú debes estar feliz con dos pequeños...

-Estoy muy feliz, son un par de angelitos que han iluminado mi vida por completo, los amo con todo mi ser

**-**Sí, te creo... pero... ¿hay algo que te preocupa verdad?, no pareces muy feliz en este momento...

-¿Es que a caso se nota? —_Murmuró sonrojada_—

**-**Mmm digamos que te ves algo incomoda... ¿acaso te sigue pareciendo extraño llevarnos bien?

-No… no es eso... _—suspiró_— hoy es mi primer día en el hospital después de mucho tiempo... quizás soy exagerada, pero solo digamos que tuve una pequeña discusión con Darien...

**-**Qué raro... pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien...

-No siempre es así... a veces discutimos por distintos puntos de vista, pero hoy no fue por eso... me sentí celosa... y el temor de que volviera a tener amiguitas me invadió

**-**Mmm creo que ese pequeño detalle tendrás que soportarlo... es algo como que digamos que te cuesta trabajo confiar en él... ¿no?

-Si un poco... ahora soy la esposa engañada —_sonrió con ironía_— él dice que no es nada, y quizás yo estoy exagerando, pero cuando entre a su oficina una vacante a enfermera... trataba de seducirlo

_Sonrió con algo de ironía_— Creo que Darien ha cambiado... no tienes porque preocuparte, ¿que reacción tuvo cuando te vio?

-De inmediato despidió a esa chica, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir esta sensación... claro también se enojo conmigo

-Mmmm Rei, no sé si está bien que te lo diga, pero tú sabes cómo era Darien, debo decirte que a mi también me lastimo, a pesar de que no lo amara tanto como tu pues al final hirió mi orgullo de mujer... y tanto a ti como a mí nos lastimo... las dos debemos aprender a vivir con el temor... —_dijo con tristeza_— hoy también discutí con Seiya por verlo con una actriz y no porque él estuviera coqueteando con ella si no porque simplemente es un temor que nace de mi corazón pensar que me puedan volver a hacer lo mismo... ¿si me explico?

-Si... temes que él te pueda engañar, aun cuando es el más leal de los hombres...

**-**Así es... y tu temes que te engañe ahora que estas del otro lado de la situación, es algo así como una secuela de lo que paso... y las dos debemos aprender a superarlo...

-Tienes razón... aunque no se cuanto tiempo pase para poderlo lograr... y dudo que él pueda entender mis sentimientos, no fue que no creyera en Darien... —_bajo su mirada con tristeza_— ya no quiero compartirlo con nadie, Serena... sé que Seiya no te engañara, ambas debemos aprender mucho, gracias por escucharme, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, no me siento muy bien y me has dado mucho en que pensar

**-**Rei... sé que esto es fuera de lo común pero puedes considerarme una amiga... así que cuando necesites algo no dudes en venir conmigo... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa, ella también tendría mucho que pensar y sobre todo hablar con Seiya, sabía que le debía una disculpa_— gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este momento...

-No tienes nada que agradecer, gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad... es algo que voy a valorar mucho de verdad... gracias Serena

-Muy buenas tardes bellas damas, he traído un regalo para la señora Kou

**-**Tranquila... —_murmuró al ver que se abría la puerta y escuchar la voz de su esposo_— hola amor... ¿qué me trajiste?

_Sonrió entrando con la bebé en brazos ya cambiada_— Una bella princesita

_Sonrió en cuanto vio a la bebé y a Seiya_— Mi princesa... —_murmuró observando cómo llevaba uno de los vestidos que había comprado para Serenity_— esta hermosa...

-Hermosa y hambrienta —_sonrió acercándose a la cama para entregársela_—

-Que linda niña, ¿quieren que les tome una foto a los 3?

**-**Si claro... ah solo espera... —_dijo tomando a la bebé acomodándola en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro se acomodaba el cabello para lucia al menos digna de su princesa_— listo... ven amor...

_Se acerco a sus amores, sentándose aun lado de la cama con una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad, abrazando a Serena por los hombros_— Listo

_Fijo su mirada en Rei que tomo la foto con el celular de Seiya, su mirada estaba llena de felicidad y amor tener a su pequeña princesa en sus brazos y ella a su vez en los brazos del amor de su vida, no había nada más que pedir a la vida._

_Rei sonrió tomándoles la fotografía, lucían felices con la bebé en brazos_— Lista quedo perfecta

-A verla —_Se acerco para ver la fotografía, sonriendo muy contento_— esta foto es perfecta, gracias Rei

-Gracias Rei... y piensa lo que platicamos... _—dijo sonriendo sutilmente—_ ya sabes cuentas conmigo...

-Así lo hare Serena —_sonrió entregándole el celular a Seiya_— ahora debo irme, mis pequeños me esperan en casa y gracias, mañana vendré a ver como sigues, y por cierto no hagas nada que no sea permanecer en la cama

-Mmm de acuerdo... —_hizo un puchero para en seguida sonreírle_— cuídate... ahora si mi princesa, estas hermosa... —_sonrió acariciando su cabellito que sobresalía de aquel gorrito con flores—_

-Es una princesita muy hermosa —_sonrió mientras enviaba la fotografía a Yaten—_ pero tiene mucha hambre

-¿Debo darle de comer aunque ella no llore? —_pregunto acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas_—

-Sí, esta recién nacida y lo más seguro es que tenga hambre

-Vamos a ver hermosa... estoy nerviosa y es normal, va a ser nuestra primera vez... —_dijo acomodando a la pequeña para poder amamantarla_— mira... parece que sabe más que yo... —_Sonrió al ver que la pequeña de inmediato se acomodaba a comer_—

-Es su instinto, será una niña muy inteligente —_sonrió mientras las observaba abrazando a Serena— _que hermosa te vez bombón

_Sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose_— Seiya... creo que te debo una disculpa... —_suspiró haciendo una ligera mueca pues dolía un poco darle de comer a la bebé_—

-Te disculpare siempre y cuando no vuelvas a exponerte de esa forma no sabes que preocupado estaba

**-**Lo sé y me disculpo... pero también quiero pedirte perdón si es que te hice sentir que no tenía confianza en ti... yo solo tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar algo así... como con Darien...

-¿Dime qué debo hacer para que en verdad confíes en mi?, se que no es algo sencillo, pues considero que es algo no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente, pero yo te amo y es lo único que quiero que tengas siempre presente aun cuando haya mujeres como Kaolinete queriendo seducirme, la única que puede conseguirlo eres tu

_Se quedo callada un instante observando a su pequeña comer_— Confió en ti... solo que es un temor que siento cada que te veo con alguien, sé que no debería y por eso me siento culpable, mas porque no quiero que te molestes conmigo o que mis celos absurdos hagan que te distancies de mi... te amo Seiya... pero también se que eres hombres y que bueno tu y yo pues... no hemos tenido un momento intimo... y parecía que esa mujer ya lo sabia...

-¿Y me crees demasiado débil como para sucumbir ante los encantos de otra que no seas tú?

**-**No... —_Murmuró buscando su mirada_— perdóname... no volveré a ponerme así de celosa... no me gusta que me digas bombón corajudo... —_hizo un puchero_— ni tampoco me gusta estar discutiendo contigo...

-Yo me enoje no por tu celos bombón... lo hice por la forma en que te expusiste... gracias a ello deberás permanecer en reposo absoluto algunas semanas mas además... —_se acero a su oído_— te ves adorable mi bombón corajudo, pero no es bueno que hagas tantos corajes

**-**¿Mas reposo? —_Pregunto suspirando cansada_— pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, ya no me voy a enojar pero no quiero permanecer tanto en cama, ¿cómo voy a cuidar a Serenity?

-Precisamente si quieres recuperarte pronto tendrás que guardar reposo, el parto fue difícil bombón, y aunque estas en buen estado, necesitas descansar para poderte recuperar pronto y no crear algo que no sea bueno para ninguno de los tres

**-**Mmm está bien... —_murmuró sintiendo como la pequeña dejaba de comer—_ creo que ya se canso o ya esta llena... —_se cubrió acomodando a la pequeña acariciando su espaldita— _pero ¿Serenity está bien verdad?

-En perfecto estado —_sonrió con amor_—por cierto Mina está afuera ¿quieres que entre?, ansía poder verlas

**-**Sí, pero antes... —_dijo tomando su brazo antes de que se alejara_— dame un beso... porque no has felicitado a tu esposa como se debe...

_Sonrió con amor_— Si lo hare mi dulce bombón, me has hecho el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo —_murmuró acercando sus labios a los de ella besando sus labios con amor y ternura, mientras la bebe movía sus bracitos_—

_Correspondió a sus labios sonriendo sutil al sentir a la pequeña moverse_— Creo que nuestra princesa esta celosa... —_besó su frente_— te amo Serenity, te amo Seiya... gracias... —_sonrió con ternura_— ahora que pasen las visitas...

-Te amo Serena, por cierto aquí dejo la maleta por si necesitas algo —_sonrió rosando sus labios—_ las amo a ambas, ¿verdad Serenity que cuidaras a tu mamá mientras regreso?

-Yo cuidare de ella mientras regresas... —_sonrió acomodando a la pequeña a su lado, tan bella y hermosa con su ropita que parecía verdaderamente un princesa, al menos para ellos sus padres eso era_—

-De acuerdo volveré más tarde bombón te amo, gracias por dame una hija tan hermosa como ella

_Sonrió viendo como salía_— Te pareces a los dos ¿verdad mi amor?, serás igual de dulce y tierna que tu padre, ¿sabes?, tienes sus mismos labios... seguro serás una rompecorazones... —_murmuró sonriente aun sin poder creer que su pequeña ya estuviera entre sus brazos, tomando sus manitas y sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su dedo_— te amo mi princesa hermosa...

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando Mina entro en la habitación sonriente_— Hola amiga, ¿como estas?

**-**Hola Mina... feliz... adolorida pero feliz... mira acércate a conocer a Serenity... —_dijo orgullosa_—

_Se acerco a ella observando a la pequeña_— Es bellísima Serena, se parece a ti, que tierna

**-**¿De verdad?, yo siento que se parece más a Seiya... —_dijo sonriendo tomando su manita suavemente_— por cierto ¿a donde fue Seiya?

-Dijo que iría a darle la noticia a su hermano

**-**Ah no me dijo nada... —_sonrió fingiendo un puchero_— ¿quieres cargarla?

-Apenas se acordó de él —_sonrió acercándose a cargar a la pequeña_— definitivamente se parece a ti —_sonrió observando a la bebé que bostezaba_— pero se ve que tendrá la tranquilidad de su padre

**-**Oye que quieres decir... —_dijo entregándole a la bebé con cuidado_— yo también soy tranquila... no tanto como Seiya pero lo soy...

_Sonrió divertida_— Pero eres más efusiva, y ella parece que tendrá ese temple de Seiya, otro bebé estaría llorando al ver este nuevo mundo, y ella sin embargo parece muy tranquila

**-**Bueno eso es cierto... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— aun no la escucho llorar, a excepción de cuando lloro al momento de salir al mundo, pero de ahí en fuera no...

-Por el contrario es muy risueña eso si lo saco de ti —_le sonrió al tenerla entre sus brazos— _verdad que si pequeña, ay que linda eres, te voy a consentir mucho

_Sonrió con ternura_— Llego en un momento extraño a mi vida, pero ahora sé que sin ella estaría incompleta... gracias Mina por ayudarme y estar conmigo todo este tiempo, sin ti creo que me hubiera aburrido de estar encerrada tanto tiempo...

-Y yo sin ti, amiga mía, me siento muy feliz por ti, por cierto Seiya dijo que te iba amarrar a la cama

**-**¿Por qué? —_Preguntó desconcertada_— sabia que tenia fantasías pero no que amarrarme fuera una de ellas...

-Para que no te levantes y guardes el reposo adecuado —_sonrió divertida_—

**-**Ah... —_hizo un gesto de que ya se lo esperaba_— ya me había emocionado...

_Rió divertida_— Ay Serena

**-**Ya hablando en serio... —_sonrió avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos_— ya me regaño y me lo advirtió, pero créeme que esta vez le hare caso, no me he querido quejar tanto pero la verdad duele... y mucho...

-Por lo que comento el parto fue muy difícil, y algo complicado, luce tranquilo pero también está preocupado por ti, nos pidió ayuda a todos para mantenerte en cama

**-**Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero descansar pero también cuidar de mi princesa... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir ese dolor mientras se acomodaba_— espero que de verdad sea muy tranquila porque me voy a desesperar no poder atenderla bien...

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda, tu tranquila enfócate en recuperarte, para que puedas cuidar de ella como debe ser

**-**Sí, tienes razón... _—suspiró_— por cierto... cuida a Seiya cuando este junto a Kaolinete... se ve que esa mujer quiere todo con mi esposo y ahora ni siquiera podre ir a visitarlo...

-No te preocupes por eso, el mismo Seiya sabe cuidarse, es cordial con ella, pero todo dentro lo que representa el trabajo, ¿recuerdas como se portaba contigo cuando terminaba una escena?

**-**¿Frio y distante? —_Pregunto pues hubo dos etapas la segunda era dulce y amable pero eso cuando ya habían iniciado una relación_—

-Sí, frio distante y cordial

**-**Mmm aun así... esa mujer se ve que no entiende razones... ni siquiera se detiene porque sabe que es casado... en fin dije que ya no voy a ponerme así, confiar en Seiya es lo mejor que puedo hacer...

-Si confía en él, de todas formas estoy yo para cuidarlo, se enoja mucho porque esa mujer se equivoca a veces a propósito, tan solo para estar con él, y el otro día Seiya se enojo y le dijo que se concentrara y no le hiciera perder más el tiempo y Yaten lo apoyo

**-**No todas son como yo... —_dijo fingiendo orgullo para luego sonreír_— en fin... no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero disfrutar de mi familia...

-Exactamente eso debes hacer, disfrutar de tu familia y sentirte orgullosa de tener a Seiya, habrá muchas mujeres como Kaolinete, pero lo importante aquí es lo que haga Seiya para mantenerlas a raya ¿no te parece?

**-**Sí, estoy de acuerdo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— Seiya me ama tanto como yo a él y ahora amamos a nuestra princesa...

-Jamás te había visto tan feliz como te veo con él, estoy feliz por ti amiga

**-**Gracias Mina, pensé que los días de felicidad y libertad para ambos no llegarían... lo amo y estoy dispuesta a todo por él... tu también te ves muy feliz...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente_— Bueno es que Yaten... ay cada día lo amo mas

**-**Quien lo hubiera pensado cuando los conocí que no se llevaban bien y ahora profundamente enamorados... me da gusto por ti amiga

-Sí, esta noche me invito a cenar, estoy emocionada, y trabajar con él es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, puedo estar siempre a su lado y también cuidarlo, porque a pesar de que tiene su mal carácter, nunca falta aquella que quiera seducirlo, tan solo para que él les de algún protagónico, se ha vuelto un productor muy importante a raíz de la serie que hiciste con Seiya, que ya era importante claro esta pero ahora lo es mucho mas, en estos días pasaran las escenas en la playa que emoción

**-**Me da mucho gusto por ti Mina, te mereces ser feliz con el ogro... —_Sonrió divertida_— espero poder ver la serie, me traerá muy buenos recuerdos...

-Pues seguro que si, aunque puedo traerte una copia de la serie completa, ya está en dvd pero aun no sale a la venta

**-**En cuanto puedas me la llevas por favor... me encanta ver a Seiya en ese papel... tan odioso que lo amo mas...

-Si le han quedado de maravilla esos papeles, es muy buen actor, y cada día mejora aun más, sin mencionar que es el galán de moda, ya ha sido anunciado su primer concierto y el inicio de la gira varias disqueras se han interesado, Yaten esta mas que feliz, porque va por el mejor postor, y claro la disquera de mayor prestigio, firmaran el contrato en una semana

**-**¿Eso ya lo sabe Seiya?, porque no me ha dicho nada... —_dijo orgullosa y feliz_— aun me cuesta creer que siendo guapo, talentoso también sea mi esposo... me parece un sueño que ahora que todas lo quieren conquistar y lo desean solo sea mío... creo que me he vuelto posesiva...

-Mmm creo que aun no lo sabe, Yaten se lo iba a decir hoy

**-**Bien guardare el secreto entonces... —_sonrió_— estoy tan feliz con mi familia que nada superara esta felicidad...

-Seguro él se pondrá muy feliz, cuando lo sepa, ay también Yaten le cedió un par de días para estar al tanto de ti y de la bebé

**-**Eso me pone aun más contenta... —_sonrió feliz_— por cierto ¿les avisaron a Lita y Taiki?

_Llevo su mano a la boca_— No se me olvido deja les marco, para decirles, fue todo tan rápido, Yaten solo se enfoco en llamar a sus padres de ambos y Seiya anda un tanto despistado por la emoción

**-**Gracias... —_sonrió extendiendo las manos hacia su pequeña_— ah ya la extraño, ven con mami princesa...

Sonrió entregándole a la bebé que comenzaba a bostezar.

**-**Mi hermosa princesa tiene sueño... duerme mi amor, mami cuidara de ti... —_dijo acurrucándola a su cuerpo sonriendo al ver como la bebé buscaba sentir su calor_—

X-X

_Seiya subió al elevador, hasta el último piso donde se encontraba el área administrativa y la oficina del director general, caminó hacia ella esperando se encontrara ahí, toco suavemente la puerta._

**-**Adelante... —_dijo aun revisando un montón de papeles_—

_Abrió la puerta sonriendo_— Hola hermano, veo que tienes mucho trabajo

**-**Hola... —_subió la mirada al escuchar a su hermano_— pasa no te preocupes... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-La felicidad más grande del mundo —_entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta_—

-¿Qué paso?, no me digas que ya nació... —_se puso de pie para acercarse a él_—

-En efecto acaba de nacer mi pequeña princesa estoy muy feliz

**-**Felicidades hermano... —_lo abrazo mostrando una sonrisa_— ¿como están Serena y la bebé?

-En perfecto estado, aunque serena deberá permanecer en cada por algunas cuantas semanas mas

**-**¿Fue un parto complicado? —_Preguntó separándose para luego acercarse al mini bar donde saco una botella y dos vasos_— esto merece celebrarse...

-Si un poco, la bebé es bastante grandecita, a comparación de los tuyos cuando nacieron, y bueno aparte conoces a Serena no sabe seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra aunque se que no es con mala intención —_se acerco a la salita que se encoraba en su oficina—_ los sillones son mucho más cómodos que los que había en tu consultorio

**-**Claro algún beneficio debía tener al ser el director... —_Sonrió orgulloso sirviendo el par de vasos— _más tarde iré a ver a Serena... pero dime... ¿que sientes?, todos siempre se enfocan en la mamá pero nadie se detiene a pensar un poco en el papá...

-Creí que me volvería loco, pero me siento muy feliz, aunque mi mano aun está un poco entumecida —_mostro su mano con los dedos aun rojizos_— mira ya nos tomamos una fotografía y saldrá dentro de algunas horas en los medios —_le mostro el celular con la fotografía_— Rei nos hizo el favor de tomarnos la fotografía

**-**Ah ya fue a verlos... —_murmuró observando la fotografía_— por muy director que sea siguen sin avisarme nada...

-Me encontré con ella en el pasillo cuando salí para avisarles a todos que ya había nacido, y fue cuando entro a verla, y se aseguro que la atendieran como es debido, al momento de pasarla a la sala de recuperación, ha sido muy amable

**-**Si me imagino... —_murmuró bebiendo el contenido de su vaso_— seguramente ya se fue a la casa, su turno termino hace horas...

-Si, dijo que quería ver a sus pequeños, ¿cómo te sientes tú siendo papá?

**-**Bien, muy contento con los gemelos... —_dijo sonriendo sutilmente_— adaptándonos a esta nueva vida, es difícil pasar de ser dos a cuatro... bueno cinco, el abuelo aun me vigila...

_Sonrió divertido—_ Bueno es su única nieta, quiere lo mejor para ella, aunque me imagino lo difícil que es para ti, siendo que estas acostumbrado a tener ciertas libertades, me imagino que te sientes demasiado limitado

**-**No, para nada, disfruto de mi familia, los días que paso con los gemelos con Rei en casa... hasta con el abuelo, de verdad que no necesito nada mas, pero parece que Rei no piensa igual, sé que me equivoque pero he cambiado, ahora mi vida son ellos... y ella no lo ve así...

-¿Sucedió algo?

**-**Rei aun desconfía de mi... —_suspiró poniéndose de pie para ir a servirse otro trago_— pero te lo juro Seiya que ahora solo tengo ojos y sentimientos para ella...

_Suspiró_— Creo que es algo con lo que deberemos aprender a vivir... hasta que lo puedan superar... Serena teme que pueda engañarla, y soy completamente inocente

**-**Lo lamento... lastime a Serena tanto como lastime a Rei... —_murmuró observando con tristeza el contenido de su vaso_—

-Los celos de Rei son naturales así como los de Serena... yo creo que comenzare a preocuparme del día que no sienta celos, pero debes ser paciente y hacer que confié en ti, que sin importar cuantas mujeres te ronden tu no caerás ante sus encantos, mostrarle que tu corazón solo late por y para ella

-Tienes razón... aunque sé que las lastime a ambas... pero ahora mi vida es Rei y mis hijos... en fin, no quiero preocuparte en este día que debe ser el más feliz para ti...

-Ahora entiendo porque la note un poco triste, aunque no quise indagar en ello, hermano será difícil lidiar con nuestras esposas celosas... pero sin importa cuán celosa estén no debemos rendirnos

**-**Lo sé, tienes razón... —_sonrió ligeramente_— supongo que ahora te llueven chicas con eso de que eres el "hombre perfecto" o al menos eso decía la portada de una revista...

-¿En serio eso decía? —_Se sonrojo_— bueno Serena se encelo de una chica con la que estoy trabajando actualmente, imagínate lidiar con esa mujer todos los días para mantenerla a raya y aparte con los celos de mi esposa

**-**No debe ser fácil... pobre chico acosado... pero bueno Serena sabia a que se exponía al ayudarte a ser tan famoso... ahora todas las chicas sueñan contigo, mas desde que le propusiste matrimonio enfrente de las cámaras... creo que eso te convirtió en "el hombre perfecto" pero bueno qué culpa tenemos los dos de ser tan atractivos...

_Sonrió_— Claro y ahora que tu eres director, seguro no faltara la que quiera estar entre tus brazos, aunque no por ello ellas no dejan de ser atractivas, y asediadas por otros hombres, el otro día un actor compañero creo que se llama Alan me hablaba sobre lo excelente actriz que es Serena, pero sé que ella solo me ama a mi —_bebió el contenido del vaso_—

**-**Que presuntuoso... —_Dijo con una sonrisa_—

-Claro, o no se habría divorciado de alguien tan arrogante como tú solo para casarse conmigo —_bromeo_—

-Y presumido además... —_Dijo con una sonrisa_— en verdad nos casamos con grandes mujeres, yo en lo personal no quiero echarlo a perder... amo a Rei más que a mi vida... y no quiero perder a mis hijos...

-Estoy seguro que ella también te ama, siempre te ha amado hermano, pero ambos deben esforzarse, no es lo mismo ser novios u amantes a ser marido y mujer...

**-**Supongo que también lo dices por ti... —_dijo enarcando una ceja_— estamos en la misma situación...

-En efecto —_murmuró sonriente_— pero sin duda es la mejor experiencia que he vivido, ella lo es todo para mí y claro esta también mi princesita

-Me da gusto Seiya que por fin ambos tengamos tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional... —_sonrió ligeramente_— felicidades por tu recién nacida princesa...

-Gracias hermano, ahora volveré con ella no vaya ser que se desespere por demorarme, cuando puedas pasa a conocer a mi princesita

-Si claro... más tarde iré a verlas... ordenare que te den todas facilidades para que te quedes con ella, dices que la niña se encuentra en perfecto estado ¿verdad?

-Desde luego, ser hermano del director de hospital tiene sus beneficios

**-**De acuerdo... ordenare que la niña este con ustedes y que prohíban la entrada a los medios, seguramente no tardan en venir para tratar de entrevistarte...

-Muchas gracias te lo agradezco, quiero que Serena se sienta bien —_terminó el contenido del vaso, para retirarse—_

**-**Felicítala de mi parte, mas tarde iré a darles una vuelta... —_sonrió acompañándolo a la entrada_— y felicidades de nuevo para ti...

_Sonrió abrazándolo_— Se feliz hermano y no te rindas

**-**Ni tu tampoco... —_sonrió_—

-No lo hare, nos vemos más tarde —_se alejo de él para regresar junto a su bombón—_

X-X

_Al observarse al espejo se sorprendió ¿cómo Mina podía hacer maravillas en tan pocos minutos y con tan pocas cosas?—_ No parece que acabo de tener un bebé... —_murmuró_—

-Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar con la grandiosa Mina Aino

**-**Gracias Mina... hiciste maravillas... —_sonrió entregándole el espejo_— al menos Seiya debe verme bonita al igual que nuestra bebé...

_Sonrió al ver entrar de nueva cuenta a Seiya._

-Ya te iba a ir a buscar... —_Dijo Serena en broma al ver entrar a Seiya_—

-Si eso pensé por eso me apresure en volver —_sonrió al verla—_ pero que belleza

**-**Gracias... —_Sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia él_— ¿sabes? dice Mina que la niña se parece a ti, igual de tranquila... pero risueña como yo...

-Seguramente, se parece a ti, será igual de hermosa —_sonrió acercándose, Mina se levanto con una sonrisa, para dejar a Seiya acercarse besando a su esposa en la frente_— me gustas mucho cada día más

**-**Debo agradecerle a Mina que fue la que me puso así de bonita... ¿por qué no me dijiste que parecía zombie?, toda pálida...

-Es que no lo parecías amor, aunque debo admitir que si te ves mucho mejor

-Bueno veré si llegaron sus padres, seguro estarán ansiosos por entrar

**-**Gracias Mina... —_sonrió feliz a su amiga para en seguida suspirar_— tantas visitas y yo adolorida... —_se recargo en él_— ¿te quedaras conmigo verdad? solo así podría dormir a gusto...

-Si aquí me quedare contigo, Darien dijo que se encargara de facilitar las cosas para que me pueda quedar y Serenity igual se quedara con nosotros, además de que no dejara pasar a los medios

_Suspiró más tranquila_— Que bueno, seguramente ya deben saber que nuestra hija nació... —_cerro los ojos disfrutando de su compañía y de tener a su pequeña junto a ella_— ahora querrán fotografías de ella...

-Ya he mandado una fotografía a Yaten

**-**Pero... pensé que esperaríamos un poco... —_dijo sorprendida_—

-No pude esperar más, estaba muy emocionado y Yaten me la pidió

**-**Mmm bueno... pero aun así quiero la portada de la revista que nos prometieron, tu, nuestra bebé y yo como una hermosa familia...

-Claro que si amor, vendrán muchas propuestas y muchos querrán ver a nuestra bebé —_sonrió abrazándola con cariño en el momento que entraron los padres de ella_—

**-**Papá... —_sonrió al verlo entrar, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento, siempre tan dramático_—

-Mi pequeña hija como estas —_se acerco a ellos, emocionado y al punto de desmayo_— ¿como estas?

**-**Bien papá... hola mamá... —_sonrió a su madre que la veía con ternura_— ¿quieren conocer a su nieta?

-Desde luego estamos muy ansiosos por conocer a muestrea nietecita, les hemos traído muchos obsequios… —_dijo Kenji feliz_—

**-**Aquí esta... —_dijo destapándola un poco dejando ver a la pequeña que dormía— _Serenity aquí están tus abuelitos...

_Ambos se acercaron, sonrieron al ver a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente_— Es tan tierna, definitivamente se parece mucho a ti hija, que orgullo

_Sonrió volteando a ver a Seiya_— También se parece a su papá... tiene sus mismos labios...

-¿De verdad? —_Pregunto Seiya observando a su hija con amor_— es verdad se parece a ambos que emoción

**-**Claro que se parece a ambos... es nuestra hija... —_Dijo volviendo a mirar a su pequeña—_ ¿no quieren cargarla?

-Si nos encantaría… —_dijo Kenji más que listo para cargarla_—

-Pero se despertara y luce tan linda… —_Ikuko sonrió al verla_—

**-**Les aseguro que no llorara... al contrario... —_sonrió destapando un poco más a la bebé_—

-De acuerdo —_Ikuko sonrió cargando con mucho cuidado a su nieta_— es adorable

**-**Es perfecta... —_sonrió al ver a su madre cargar a la bebé mientras ella se recargaba en Seiya sujetando su mano con fuerza al sentir de nueva cuenta ese dolor que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda_—

-Te duele ¿verdad? —_Murmuró para ella abrazándola_—

**-**Un poco... —_murmuró tratando de sonreírle_— dijo la enfermera que así seria por un par de días...

_La acurruco junto a él—_ Debes descansar bombón, te hace falta

**-**Que mis padres no se enteren, se preocuparan ¿sí? —_Murmuró respirando profundamente para tratar de relajar su cuerpo—_

-Trata de dormir no te preocupes por nada aquí estaré —_acaricio su cabello con dulzura—_

_Asintió refugiándose en sus brazos, no había descansado nada y el cansancio la estaba venciendo_— Los amo... —_murmuró_—

-Debe estar cansada... —_dijo Ikuko al ver que se quedaba dormida en brazos de Seiya— _¿no ha descansado?

-No hasta el momento, le hace falta descansar, me ayudarían con la bebé, quiero que Serena descanse para que tenga la fuerza necesaria para cuando despierte

**-**Claro que si... no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella... tu también deberías descansar, vienen días difíciles para los dos...

-Gracias, se los agradezco mucho, pero quiero quedarme a su lado se lo prometí

**-**De acuerdo... no te preocupes, aquí estaremos... —_dijo Ikuko_—

-Cuida a mi pequeña y nosotros lo haremos con nuestra nieta… —_dijo Kenji sonriendo sutil_—

_Seiya sonrió a sus suegros, abrazando un poco más a su esposa cerrando sus ojos sintiendo su calor._

-Deja que descansen... —_dijo Ikuko_— Creo que es un buen momento para estrenar uno de sus obsequios... cariño ¿donde dejaste el moisés?

-Iré por él, está en el auto de Neflyte

**-**Anda ve... —_murmuró al ver que los dos se habían quedado dormidos_—

-No tardare querida —_sonrió sin poder evitar tomarles una fotógrafa, antes de salir por el moisés, un rato después llego cargado con el moisés, y Neflyte detrás de el cargando un hermoso arreglo de flores y Neherenia algunas bolsas con cosas de bebés_—

**-**Shhh... —_Hizo una mueca para que guardaran silencio_— están dormidos... creo que les dio confianza que llegáramos... acomodemos las cosas para cuando despierten vean todas las sorpresas que trajimos...

-Me parece buena idea, se alegraran los dos _—murmuró Neherenia emocionada—_

**-**Seguro que si... mira Neherenia… a la pequeña Serenity... —_se acerco a ella para mostrarle a la bebé que también dormía_—

-Que linda princesa es bellísima, déjame cargarla Ikuko

-Con cuidado... —_sonrió depositando a la bebé en sus brazos que se movió por un momento haciendo un ligero ruido_—

**-**Se parece a Seiya cuando era niño, salvo por el cabello rubio de su madre

**-**Yo también quiero ver a mi nieta... —_dijo Neflyte acercándose a su esposa_— es hermosa...

-Amor... ¿no te gustaría volver a ser padre? —_Neherenia acaricio a la pequeña que dormía_— es tan tierna y tan dulce

**-**¿Padre? —_Subió la mirada hacia su esposa_— no crees que ya no estamos para cuidar niños... de hecho te iba a dar la sorpresa de que iremos a un crucero por dos semanas...

-¿En verdad?, ¿un crucero? bueno, es que al ver a Rei y a Serena felices con sus bebés, a mi también me han dado ganas de volver a tener otro bebé, podríamos intentarlo en ese crucero

**-**Ay cielo que cosas dices... —_Dijo abrazándola_— no se... preferiría disfrutar la vida a tu lado viajando...

_Se sonrojó_— Quiero disfrutar a tu lado cada momento y cada instante, aunque quizás ya soy muy grande para volver a ser madre

-Nada de eso, están muy jóvenes, pero pues la verdad ya ha pasado tiempo desde que criaron a Seiya... ¿estás segura de querer volver a comenzar?

-Pensé que sería algo lindo volver a serlo, y disfrutar verdaderamente de esa hermosa etapa, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, o si llegue antes la menopausia, no importa podre disfrutar de mis nietos

**-**Ya no pienses esas cosas... lo que pase pasara... _—dijo Neflyte besando su mejilla—_ por lo pronto prepárate para unas vacaciones a mi lado... hace mucho que querías una segunda luna de miel pues ya te la voy a cumplir...

-Ay amor, que feliz me hace escucharlo, te amo

**-**Ya ves Kenji... tu siempre eres tan frio... y dramático... —_dijo fingiendo molestia hacia su esposo_—

_Fijo su mirada seria en Neflyte_— Ves por tu culpa, está bien Ikuko iremos de viaje también al mismo crucero y él lo pagara todo

**-**¿Perdón? —_Dijo Neflyte observándolo_— ¿qué yo qué?

-Pagaras mi segunda luna de miel con mi esposa por andar diciendo esas cosas frente a nosotros

**-**¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? —_Pregunto acercándose a él_— págala tu...

-Tú eres el millonario

**-**Ya tranquilos los dos que van a despertar a la bebé y a sus padres... —_dijo Ikuko_—

_Suspiró_— De acuerdo, nos iremos de vacaciones los cuatro…

-Sera muy divertido, Ikuko debemos ir de compras, para lucir estupendas

**-**Por supuesto... vaya hasta que encuentro alguien que me entiende... —_dijo tomando las bolsas de regalos para acomodarlas al rededor de la habitación_— nos divertiremos mucho...

-Tomaremos el sol sobre el mar y quizás podamos ver alguna sirena, que emoción

**-**Ya silencio... que los van a despertar... —_dijo ahora Neflyte al ver lo emocionadas que estaban ambas mujeres_—

-Dejemos que descansen, les hace falta —_sonrió colando a la bebé en el moisés—_ es un angelito

No ha llorado para nada... —_murmuró Ikuko_— parece que será una niña muy tranquila...

-Igual que su padre, Seiya tampoco lloro de bebé, salvo escasas ocasiones

-Serena lloraba demasiado... le gustaba llamar la atención... —_dijo sonriendo para acercarse a la bebé_— y esta preciosura es todo lo contrario...

-Sera bella y hermosa como su madre, y muy tranquila como su padre, mejor combinación no pudo haber sacado, lo mejor de ambos que orgullosos estarán de ella así como nosotros lo estamos de ellos dos, pero buen será mejor que solo uno se quede para no hacer más ruido

**-**Si es lo mejor, si quieren ustedes pueden quedarse, nosotros ya estuvimos con ellos... —_dijo besando la frente de la bebé como despedida para en seguida acercarse a su hija y besarla de igual forma_— vamos cariño hay que dejar que ellos también disfruten de la bebé...

-Estoy de acuerdo querido, vamos, tengo hambre comamos algo—_sonrió siguiendo a su esposo—_

**-**Vayan cuando despierten les avisaremos... —_dijo Neflyte acercándose a cuidar de su pequeña nieta_—

-¿Que tiernos se en verdad?, mi hijo parece un niño mientras duerme

**-**Eso parece pero ya es todo un hombre… —_dijo observándolos_— ya nos hizo abuelos...

-Además es el galán de moda —_dijo tomando una revista donde él estaba en la portada— _mira

**-**Quien lo hubiera pensado el heredero de nuestros negocios ahora convertido en un gran actor y además galán... pero bueno tenia de donde salir... su madre es toda una modelo...

-Pero su padre también es un hombre muy atractivo —_sonrió recargando la cabeza en su hombro—_

**-**Con razón Serena se enamoro de él... salió igual de guapo y atractivo que ambos... ¿verdad cielo?

-Sí, me siento orgullosa de él, ha logrado volar y conseguir sus metas

**-**Tarde pero me di cuenta de que hijo ya es todo un hombre que puede ser capaz de todo y mas... me siento orgulloso de él...

_Lo abrazo_— Ahora disfrutemos de ser abuelos, y consentir tanto a esta pequeña como a los de Darien

**-**Por supuesto... nuestra familia creció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... gracias por aceptar a Darien... te amo Neherenia...

-Y yo a ti Neflyte te amo, siempre te amare

_Sonrió abrazando a su esposa._

X-X

_Después de aquella platica con Seiya lo que mas quería era ver a su familia por lo que dejo el trabajo pendiente y salió rumbo a su casa, tan solo dando las instrucciones necesarias para que su hermano y Serena estuvieran cómodos y por fin ahí estaba en su casa, entro y se fue directo al cuarto de los bebés parecía una eternidad en que no los había visto y ahí estaba ella la mujer que amaba.  
_

-Hola... —_murmuró entrando casi sin hacer ruido_—

_Levanto su mirada hacia él, alimentaba a la pequeña Setsu, mientras que Eliot dormía en su cuna_— La cena está en la mesa —_murmuró volviendo su mirada hacia su pequeña mientras se mecía en la cómoda mecedora_—

**-**Gracias... —_murmuró desconcertado de su frialdad_— ¿como están los angelitos? —_Dijo acercándose para ver al pequeño Eliot_—

-Han estado jugando toda la tarde —_sonrió con ternura_— esta pequeña no tiene llenadero —_la observaba alimentarse_—

**-**Hola hermosa... —_se acerco a ella acariciando su frente_— ¿cómo te sientes tú?

-Estoy bien... —_murmuró desviando la mirada de él, aunque ya había pensado mucho en lo sucedido, lejos de estar enojada se sentía triste_—

**-**¿Aun sigues molesta? —_Pregunto acariciando el cabello de su pequeña_—

-Como no estarlo... —_El pequeño Eliot comenzó a llorar en ese momento_—

**-**Por Dios Rei... —_suspiró molesto mientras iba a cargar al pequeño_— tu misma viste como se dieron las cosas...

**-**Darien, no creo que sea un buen momento para discutir... le hará daño a la niña —_la observo aun comía_— la cena está servida, es mejor que vayas a descansar seguro fue un día pesado

**-**Eres tú la que quiere discutir... —_dijo tranquilizando al niño_— no puedo creer que aun tengas dudas...

_Separo un poco a la bebé de su pecho al ver que ya terminaba, se levanto con cuidado para colocarla en su cuna_— Dame a Eliot debe tener hambre...

**-**No puedo creer que seas tan testaruda... —_dijo dándole al pequeño_— si necesitas algo estaré en la biblioteca...

_Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, para volver a sentarse en la mecedora_— No soy la única testaruda... —_murmuró, al verlo salir de la habitación, acomodando al bebé para que se alimentara, sabía que debía tranquilizarse para no pasarle a los pequeños su enojo_—

_Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina donde observo un solo servicio, quería decir que era tanta su molestia que ella no lo acompañaría, sin tomar nada se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encerró, ¿qué más pruebas de amor quería?, él también había enfrentado distintas pruebas como para que aun siguiera dudando de su amor, pero Seiya tenía razón, era algo con lo que tendrían que aprender a vivir y sobre llevar, al menos esa noche dejaría que ella pensara bien las cosas y por supuesto él también._

_Después de un buen rato, dejo al pequeño junto a su hermana, sonrió acariciando la cabezas de ambos_— Mis pequeños... no sé qué hacer con esta sensación que me invade, creo que yo también debo comer —_bajo a la cocina observo la comida intacta, tan solo tomo un vaso de leche, guardando la cena en el refrigerador, para volver a la habitación de sus bebés, ¿por qué aun dudaba y desconfiaba de él?, tenía miedo si eso era,_ _se volvió a sentar en la mecedora observando dormir a los gemelos, no paso mucho rato para que ella también se quedara dormida sentada en la mecedora_—

X-X

_Se movió para acomodarse haciendo que aquella molestia le produjera un dolor que la hizo despertarse y recordar que no tenía a la niña y viendo que Seiya estaba a su lado_— ¿Serenity? —_Pregunto asustada pues había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida_—

-Despertaste hija, ¿cómo te sientes? —_Pregunto Neherenia_—

**-**Mejor... ¿y Serenity? —_Pregunto viendo que no la llevaba en brazos_—

-Durmiendo —_sonrió volviendo la mirada a su esposo que se había quedado dormido abrazando a su nieta_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Gracias por cuidarla... bueno por cuidarnos...

-Necesitan descansar, muy bien ahora que pueden, vendrán días en que no podrán hacerlo, aun cuando Serenity parece que será una niña muy tranquila

**-**Y yo sin poderme parar... —_dijo observando a Seiya que seguía dormido_— pero ahora no fue mi culpa...

-Es normal después de un parto, no es cualquier cosa hija, tu cuerpo tomara poco a poco su forma original, debes cuidarte muy bien y mantenerte abrigada

_Suspiró profundamente_— Si, lo hare... seguiré al pie de la letra las instrucciones porque quiero cuidar yo de mi bebé...

-Y para eso tú debes estar en perfectas condiciones, hija te felicito, mi nieta es sumamente hermosa, gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo, parece un niño mientras duerme

_Sonrió ligeramente observando a Seiya_— Lo amo tanto... igual que a Serenity... es la familia que siempre quise...

_Seiya comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos un poco entumecido._

_Sonrió observando cómo despertaba_— Creo que hicimos mucho ruido como para que se despertara...

-Me siento un poco entumido, tengo hambre —_murmuró soñoliento_—

-Iré a buscarles algo de comer para ambos

**-**Gracias... —_sonrió a la madre de Seiya salir mientras ella trataba de acomodarse_— ¿descansaste?

-Sí, ¿y tú? —_se estiro un poco observándola_—

**-**Si... me siento un poco mejor... —_respiro profundamente para hacer que pasara ese dolor— _mira tu padre está con Serenity...

_Fijo la mirada en su padre, también dormía, pero sujetaba con firmeza a su princesa, sonrió con ternura, levantándose, para observarlo de cerca_— Viéndolo así no parece un hombre tan duro y frio a como suele ser

**-**Sí, se ve dulce... —_sonrió ligeramente_— deberías quitarle a la niña me da miedo que la vaya a soltar

-Si eso hare, aunque por la forma en que la sujeta lo dudo mucho —_sonrió acercándose mas, sujetando a la bebé con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a su padre_—

**-**¿Hace cuanto que comió Serenity? —_Pregunto incorporándose un poco_— se me hace rato que aun no llore... ¿segura que está bien?

-Duerme como un angelito, el doctor dijo que estaba en perfecto estado —_se acerco a ella con la bebé en brazos notando el moisés_— parece que nos han traído regalos

**-**Eso es lo que estaba viendo... de seguro son de tus padres y de los míos... —_sonrió tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos_— ¿amorcito no tienes hambre?

_La bebé abrió sus ojos estirando sus bracitos_— Chibi

-¿Escuchaste? —_Pregunto sorprendida pues ella esperaba algún gemido o llanto de parte de la bebé_—

_Sonrió emocionado e impresionado, la bebé sonreía tomando un mechón del cabello de su madre llevándoselo a la boca_— Impresionante

**-**Es tan extraño... —_murmuró aun desconcertada observando a la niña_— ¿no es eso raro?

-Creo que es tierna, y que será muy inteligente

**-**Sí, lo es... muy dulce mi princesa... —_Dijo quitándole el cabello de su manita con cuidado_— no mi amor te hace daño... ¿tienes hambre?

_Comenzó a llorar al ver que le quitaban su entretenimiento._

-Ya tranquila amor... creo que ahora si ya le dio hambre... —_dijo mientras se acomodaba para poder darle de comer—_ ya princesa come anda...

_Seguía llorando cuando sintió la comida cerca sin dudarlo comenzó a alimentarse._

-Que curiosa es, llora y enseguida come —_dijo Seiya sonriendo al ver a su pequeña alimentarse—_

_Sonrió ligeramente haciendo un mueca_— Si, pero come desesperada, tranquila cariño me lastimas... —_murmuró acariciando su frente_— tenía hambre ¿entonces porque no lloraba?

-Quizás apenas está conociendo el mundo, debe sentirse extraña —_se sentó a su lado observando a la bebé_—

**-**Si es posible... ¿estás orgulloso de ella? —_pregunto sin dejar de observar a la niña, aunque le daba un poco de pena estar en esa situación_—

-Muy orgulloso de las dos bombón

**-**Estás consciente de que a partir de ahora no habrá noches tranquilas...

-Lo sé… pero todo sea por el bienestar de mi princesita —_acaricio su cabello_— que hermosa es

**-**¿No te dijeron cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?, ya me quiero ir... los hospitales nunca me han gustado...

-Un par de días bombón, depende como te vea el doctor determinara si te puede dar de alta o no

**-**Mmmm está bien... oye y si prendes el televisor a ver si dicen algo de nosotros...

-De acuerdo —_sonrió encendiendo el televisor_—

**-**¿Qué crees que digan? —_pregunto observando que había comerciales_—

-No lo sé —_suspiró—_ tengo mucha hambre

-Mmm ve a comer, no te preocupes por mí, la bebé está comiendo y no me iré a ningún lado, solo deja el control remoto cerca...

-Mamá fue a buscar comida para los tres esperare

_En ese instante apareció la imagen de la reportera que meses antes los había entrevistado_— Y así es se confirma el nacimiento de la hija de los famosos Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou, hoy por la tarde nació la pequeña que llevara el nombre de Serenity, y en exclusiva les mostramos la primera imagen de la hermosa familia... —_a cuadro apareció la imagen de ellos tres_— queremos felicitarlos es una niña hermosa... claro tenia de donde salir tanto la madre como el padre son guapísimos...

-Que bella imagen, lo vez cielo ya todo el mundo conoce a nuestra princesita —_sonrió feliz dándole un beso en los labios_— te amo

**-**También te amo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— me veo espantosa... pero nuestra princesa se ve hermosa... —_dijo notando que la bebé dejaba de comer_— ya termino, pero que bonita niña tan bien portada... —_la acomodo sobre su pecho_— bueno al menos le enviaron la foto a Michiru...

-Si Yaten sabe lo que hace, en mejores manos no podría estar, bombón luces hermosa de todas formas y en esa foto me encanta como luces, cargando a nuestra princesa

-¿La niña? —_Neflyte se despertó asustado al no sentir a la pequeña en sus brazos—_

-Aquí esta papá, ¿como estas?

**-**Ah ya me había asustado... —_dijo respirando más tranquilo_— me quede dormido...

-Si sujetabas a la bebe con firmeza —_sonrió_— ya salió en las noticias la primera imagen de nuestra pequeña

**-**Ah que lastima me la perdí... pero bueno lo más importante es que los puedo ver en vivo...

_Neherenia volvía con algo de comer, sonrió llevando consigo unas bolsas de comida rápida._

-Ah que rico yo también muero de hambre... pero... ¿cómo le hizo para que la dejaran pasar con esa comida...

-A Serena enseguida le traerán la cena —_sonrió al repartirles una hamburguesa a cada quien_— trato especial, los beneficios de ser la madre y suegra de la pareja de actores más famosa del momento

_Sonrió ligeramente haciendo un puchero_— Y yo que muero de hambre...

_En ese momento entro la enfermera con la cena para Serena—_ Una dieta blanda es lo que necesita de momento —_se acerco con la charola_—

_Hizo un gesto al ver lo que le llevaba y en seguida miro a Seiya y su hamburguesa_— Malos...

_Seiya le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa_— Debes comer como es debido —_sonrió divertido al ver su puchero_—

_Suspiró tan solo observando la avena que parecía pasta, la gelatina y una taza de té, eso no se podía considerar comida, tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer no muy convencida._

-Creo que si estamos siendo malos... deberíamos comer en la sala que está afuera... pobre Serena solo le damos tentaciones... —_dijo Neflyte al verla con aquella expresión_—

-Si aunque no quiero dejar sola a mi bombón pucheritos, te prometo que cuando estés en perfectas condiciones te dejare comer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea con moderación

**-**Ya sé que no lo harás, pero bueno... —_dijo continuando con su comida_— no te preocupes ve a comer tranquilo... me terminare mi deliciosa avena... —_esto último con sarcasmo_—

_Suspiró_— O quizás quieras que comparta la misma comida que tu

**-**De verdad Seiya, ve a comer tranquilo, Serenity está durmiendo y yo comeré... anda tu también necesitas comer bien...

-De acuerdo... pero... regálame una sonrisa, me siento mal

_Sonrió ligeramente para hacerle ver que no estaba molesta_— Anda ve a comer... yo estaré bien...

_Sonrió con amor, para salir detrás de sus padres a comer._

-Tiene su carácter... —_dijo Neflyte que había salido con las bolsas de comida_—

-Si más cuando se trata de comida, las hamburguesas son sus favoritas, yo creo que en cuanto se alivie la llevare a cenar fuera

**-**Pobre, con lo estricto que eres para la comida... —_dijo sentándose a lado de su esposa_— ten cuidado porque pueden llegar a ponerse muy sensibles, aun recuerdo cuando tu madre te tuvo... no te quería soltar pensando que algo podía pasarte... y lloraba contigo...

-¿De verdad eso hacia?, Serenity es un amor, hace rato hizo algo curioso y sorprendente

-¿Que fue lo que hizo? —_Pregunto para dar una mordida a su hamburguesa_—

-Dijo o hizo una especie de ruido "chibi" después se puso a jugar con el cabello de Serena y cuando se lo quito empezó a llorar dejando de hacerlo cuando comenzó a comer

-Bueno los bebés de ahora cada vez están mas despiertos... —_dijo Neflyte sonriendo_— seguramente quería balbucear...

-Seguramente, nos ha sorprendido mucho

-Es normal, cualquier cosa que haga su pequeña les sorprenderá...

_Asintió mientras terminaba de comer su hamburguesa_— Deliciosa

**-**¿Y Lita no te ha llamado? —_Pregunto Neherenia que terminaba también su hamburguesa_—

-Lita —_abrió los ojos_— me va matar por no haberle avisado —_saco su celular marcándole a su mejor amiga—_

-No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí... —_Dijo Taiki que venía llegando con Lita y cargando un enorme peluche en forma de conejo_— Mina nos aviso...

-Perdón por no haberles avisado antes, hasta apenas tuve un momento y yo... qué bueno que llegan, a Serena le animara mucho verlos

-Nosotros también queremos verla... ¿como están? —_Pregunto Lita llevando una bolsa de una prestigiada tienda de ropa de bebés_—

-En perfecto estado, tan solo necesita descansar

**-**¿Podemos verla? —_Pregunto Lita emocionada_— ya quiero conocer a mi sobrina...

-Sí, pasa, Serena está terminando de comer, le alegrara verte

**-**Gracias... —_sonrió para entrar a la habitación_— Taiki vamos...

-Si —_sonrió caminando detrás de su novia_—

-Hola serena... ¿cómo te sientes? _—Sonrió al entrar a la habitación_—

**-**Hola Lita... —_sonrió en cuanto la escucho ya había terminado de comer y ahora se encontraba reposando con la niña abrazada_— pasen... pensé que no vendrías...

-No podía fallarte, gracias a Mina que me hablo, porque Seiya, apenas estaba por hacerlo

**-**Ya sabes cómo es Seiya tan despistado, estaba demasiado emocionado... pero mira acércate a que conozcas a Serenity...

_Se acerco emocionada para ver a la pequeña junto con Taiki_— Se parece mucho a Seiya, que tierna —_sonrió acariciando la cabecita de la bebé_— es muy risueña, y sus ojos son hermosos

**-**Gracias... estamos muy felices con nuestra princesa... —_murmuró acariciando la mejilla de la bebé—_ ¿y porque tardaron tanto en venir?

-Pasamos a hacer algunas compras —_le mostro las bolsas_— trajimos esto para la bebé

**-**Muchas gracias no se hubieran molestado... —_sonrió observando el peluche_— deben estar muy ocupado ahorita ¿no?

-No tanto, como para no darnos el tiempo de visitar a los amigos, esperamos que te guste

**-**Claro que si, gracias... es muy hermoso... —_sonrió_— ya falta menos para su boda ¿no estás nerviosa?

-Si cada día que se acerca, más nerviosa me pongo, Mina ya está haciendo el diseño de mi vestido, estoy muy feliz

**-**Me da gusto Lita... se merecen ser felices...

-Al igual que ustedes lo son

**-**Mucho... solo que en este momento siento que muero de hambre… —_Sonrió sutilmente_—

-Me imagino que tu dieta es muy blanda ¿verdad?

**-**Sí, mucho pero ni modo ahora no puedo ni quejarme, además tendré que reposar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo... —_suspiró observando a su pequeña_— pero todo sea por mi princesa...

-El sacrificio valdrá la pena ya lo veras, iré a visitarte a casa para que no te sientas sola

**-** Eso espero... —_Sonrió haciendo una mueca y respirando profundamente_— solo espero recuperarme rápido...

-Si sigues al pie de la letra las instrucciones del medico así será

**-**Eso espero... no me siento muy bien... es demasiado incomodo... —_Suspiró acomodándose con cuidado— _pero bueno... la verdad ya me quiero ir...

-Debes mantener mucho reposo por lo que me han dicho, no te desesperes, todo es por tu bien y el de la bebé

**-**Sí, lo hare, no tienen de que preocuparse... —_Sonrió_— ¿y donde se quedo Seiya?, seguro aun no termina de comer…

-Estaba comiendo, en la sala

**-**Lita... ¿puedo platicar contigo? —_Dijo en un murmullo_—

-Si claro... —_se extraño un poco, Taiki asintió y salió comprendiendo que debía dejarlas a solas_—

**-**Gracias... —_dijo a Taiki antes de que saliera_— supongo que te desconcierta que quiera platicar contigo, solo que... es un tema de mujeres hace rato platique con Rei... y me quede un tanto pensativa...

-¿Por qué Serena que pasa?

_Suspiró profundamente_— Creo que necesito ayuda... ayuda de un experto...

-¿Por qué?, ¿te sientes bien, te ocurre algo?

**-**Físicamente estoy bien, pero... hoy por la mañana fui a buscar a Seiya al set y la actriz que sale con él estaba coqueteándole... y la verdad me puse muy celosa, me contuve demasiado me dieron ganas de ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa mujer...

-Celos, los celos no siempre son un buen consejero

**-**Lo se... pero es que... antes yo no era así, quizá estoy siendo paranoica pero tengo miedo de que Seiya alguna vez llegue a ver a otra mujer como me ve a mí, se que debo confiar en él pero tengo miedo...

-Serena, Seiya es el hombre más fiel y más leal que he conocido, el día que descubrí todo de verdad se sentía muy mal, pero es claro que lo que hizo Darien tuvo repercusiones, y por ello no logras confiar del todo en él, mas siendo actor, estará siempre rodeado de chicas, aunque fuera nutriólogo eso también habría sido inevitable, buscare un experto, parta que te ayude, pero tu también debes ayudarte y tratar de confiar en él

**-**Debo parecerte una tonta... Seiya me ha demostrado cuanto me ama y yo con estas tonterías... —_suspiró observando a su bebé que dormía ajena a los temores de su madre_—

-Mmm si me parece una tontería, tú misma has visto que Seiya jamás había engañado a alguien, y más siendo tú la primer mujer de la cual el realmente se ha enamorado

**-**Me siento terrible... —_dijo con tristeza_— es que confió en él pero... no confió en quienes lo rodean... es que hubieras visto a esa mujer...

-He visto a muchas Serena... te lo puedo asegurar, y aunque no me amaba como te ama a ti, siempre fue muy respetuoso de la relación que teníamos, dándome mi lugar en donde fuera incluso frente a ti, no importa como sean esas mujeres con él, preocúpate cuando caiga ante esos coqueteos

-Ya se, y créeme que me siento terrible, mas porque creo que yo me enfoque en ver que los había interrumpido en lugar de darme cuenta de que comenzaban los dolores de parto...

-Serena, yo no considero que lo que necesites sea un experto, más bien considero que tú debes tratar de confiar más en él y ver más allá de lo que parece, debe haber comunicación y confianza entre ustedes, si no la hay como debe ser entonces tienen un problema, Seiya puede llegar a ser un gran consejero te lo puedo asegurar

_Hizo un gesto de tristeza_— A veces siento que no merezco a Seiya... él es tan lindo y dulce... y yo a su lado solo una niña caprichosa... y ahora insegura...

-Eso es parte de lo que a él le gusta de ti, digamos que es tu encanto, Serena ¿por qué crees tú que se enamoro de una niña de coletas que corría todos los días por el parque?

**-**Gracias... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa algo triste_— yo lo amo... y lo único que quiero es hacerlo feliz...

-Entonces no debes dudar, del amor que él siente por ti, ni del que tú sientes por él, de lo contrario no me habrías enfrentado de la forma en que lo hiciste, no hagas que me arrepienta por haber roto mi compromiso con él —_bromeo un poco_—

-Ah no, no pienso divorciarme de él... —_Dijo fingiendo seriedad_— ahora menos, mi princesa y yo lo necesitamos... gracias Lita, me gusta platicar contigo...

-A mi también me agrada platicar contigo Serena, animo, no dudes y dejes que esas dudas lo alejen de ti, por el contrario disfruta cada momento a su lado aun cuando sea estricto con la comida

-Ah lo se... —_dijo aun fingiendo pero ahora tristeza_— muero de hambre, por eso están comiendo afuera, querían comer aquí y yo deseando comer hamburguesa...

-Me imagino, como te sientes, pero es por tu salud, pronto podrás disfrutar de todo aquello que te gusta incluyendo de Seiya —_sonrió animándola_— pero te traje un pequeño obsequio, solo no le digas a él —_le guiño un ojo, sacando una cajita de_ _fresas_—

-Ay gracias... —_sonrió feliz tomando inmediatamente una fresa comiéndola disfrutando de su sabor_— en este momento esto es mucho mejor que Seiya... —_Sonrió divertida comiendo el resto de la fresa_— gracias Lita, no sabes como deseaba algo así...

-Solo guarda el secreto ¿de acuerdo? —_Le guiño un ojo_—

_Asintió comiendo otra fresa_— Gracias Lita... por todo...

-Te lo dije una vez y lo repito, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees siempre estaré aquí

**-**Y te lo agradezco infinitamente, tu también puedes contar conmigo aunque sea una niña caprichosa e insegura... —_Sonrió devorándose otra fresa_—

-Ten por seguro que es parte de lo que le gusta a Seiya de ti, pero no seas tan insegura, confía más en ti y en él

-Si trabajare en ello... ahora ya no seré un globo con piernas... volveré a ser la sexy Serena... —_Sonrió más tranquila y relajada, sobre todo después de comer algo más que avena y gelatina_—

-Ese es el ánimo Serena, pero bueno termina las fresas mientras estoy aquí —_sonrió observando a la pequeña_—

**-**Claro antes de que entre y se dé cuenta, capaz que me regaña... —_dijo terminando con las pocas fresas que quedaban_— están deliciosas…

-Me alegra que te gustaran —_sonrió divertida, guardando el recipiente en su bolsa— _secreto de amigas

**-**Si... —_sonrió sintiéndose mas satisfecha, ese amor a las fresas sabía que sería eterno tanto como con Seiya_— gracias Lita, me sirvió mucho platicar contigo y por la comida... ya verás cuando salga de aquí te invitaremos a comer a la casa...

-Estaré al pendiente y encantada de ir a comer contigo te llevare un delicioso pastel de fresas

**-**Sí, eso suena genial... —_sonrió_— mmm podrías pedirle a Seiya que entre... de pronto me dieron ganas de darle un beso...

-Si lo hare —_sonrió levantándose_— seguro ya termino de comer

**-**Espero que si... porque si no voy a querer hamburguesa... —_Sonrió acomodándose un poco sin mover mucho a la niña_—

-Si eso es seguro, bueno me despido, mañana pasare verte de nuevo

-De acuerdo, y gracias por todo... nos vemos mañana... —_Sonrió despidiendo a su amiga—_

_Sonrió saliendo de la habitación muy contenta, minutos más tarde Seiya entro en la habitación_— ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor... —_sonrió en cuanto lo vio_— duele pero ya pasara... ¿ya te dije que te amo?

-Hoy mmm hace algunas horas, pero ya extrañaba escucharlo

_Sonrió extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él_— Ven... tengo ganas de hacer algo contigo en este momento...

_Se acerco sonriendo, ver su sonrisa lo animo_— ¿Y que harás mi dulce bombón?

_Acaricio su mejilla_— Esto... —_sonrió antes de acercarlo a ella y besar suavemente sus labios, el hecho de que estuviera recién parida no quería decir que no podía besarlo así, además se lo merecía_—

_Sonrió ligeramente, al sentir sus labios los añoraba desde hacía horas, sabía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin poder sentir sus labios de esa manera, era como un vicio del cual no quería desprenderse, la abrazo con mucho amor, correspondiendo aquel beso._

-Te amo... —_murmuró entre sus labios sonriendo sutil_- jamás volveré a sentirme celosa de las mujeres que te rodean... sé que me amas tanto como a ti y que jamás te alejaras de mi... menos ahora que tenemos una hermosa familia... —_dijo pegando su frente a la de él_— te amo Seiya...

-Te amo Serena, soy feliz, no renunciaría por nada del mundo a la felicidad que tú me has dado —_acaricio su mejilla con amor, la bebé se movió sonriente_—

_Se separo de él para tomar a la pequeña y colocarla sobre su pecho_— Amo a mi familia y no voy a perderla nunca... _—le sonrió sutil a Seiya_— no volverá a pasar lo de esta mañana... y me cuidare y tratare de no hacer cosas sin pensar... aunque eso lo dudo pero tratare...

-Mientras no te expongas tanto y estés bien, seré feliz mi amada bombón —_acaricio a la pequeña_— gracias por darme una hija tan hermosa —_observo a la pequeña que se acurruco mas junto a su mamá—_

-Gracias a ti por hacerlo posible... —_sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios_— ¿sabes?, independientemente del dolor que tengo después de tener a esta preciosa bebé, creo que podríamos encargar luego un niño... en vista de que nos salen hermosos...

-Quizás después, ahora solo quiero que te recuperes y que disfrutemos de esta pequeña princesa

**-**Te amo... —_sonrió sutilmente_— ¿puedo dormir en tus brazos de nuevo?

-Claro que si bombón descansa, lo necesitas —_sonrió acomodándose para abrazarla y que pudiera descansar—_

**-**Descansa mi dulce princesa... —_murmuró acurrucando a la bebé y ella haciendo lo mismo en brazos de Seiya, con sus dos amores al lado sabía que no tenía nada que temer al contrario podría ser feliz_—

_Sonrió cobijando a sus dos tesoros, acariciando el cabello de su bombón, observarlas dormir lo llenaba de emoción, embelesado observándolas se sentía inmensamente feliz._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hello aquí ando de nuevo trayéndoles una actualización mas de este fic, esperamos que les haya gustado, como vieron por fin la primogénita Kou, la pequeña Serenity.

El padre bien orgulloso de su princesita, aun pese a los berrinches de su bombón todo salió bien.

Seamos sinceras chicas, es normal la actitud tanto de Serena como de Rei, sus respectivas relaciones no comenzaron de forma normal, por lo tanto considero que sentir celos o temor es parte de superar ese temor, pero por sobre todo hablar, hablar las cosas ayuda a resolver los problemas, tratar de entender la perspectiva de la otra persona es fundamental, ya que si nos cerramos en nuestros propios corajes y miedos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado y mucho menos vamos a superarlo.

Bien ahora los agradecimientos a: selene kou chiba, angeles24, Katabrecteri, Dayan Kou Uchiha, TsukinoDiamante, clauseiserdar1, por sus respectivos reviews, comprendo que no a todas les guste lo que hicimos con respecto a las discusiones, pero digo la vida no siempre es color de rosa pero se trata de llevar lo mejor posible.

Bueno pues hasta aquí la dejamos por hoy, casi llegamos al final, solo nos faltaría el epilogo que está un tanto loco pero muy entretenido :P ahora si las dejamos que tengan buen fin de semana y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, saludos, abracitos y besitos cuídense mucho.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

_Al despertar aun de madrugada gracias al llanto de los bebés, se puso en pie para bañarlos y alimentarlos debidamente, para enseguida ir a arreglarse y bajar a preparar algo de desayunar, tanto para ella como para Darien, el abuelo ya estaba despierto, por lo que ninguno dijo nada, salieron juntos para dirigirse al hospital, durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, hasta que llegaron al hospital_.

-Iré a cambiarme para comenzar con las consultas matutinas

-Pasa un momento a la dirección... —_dijo indiferente mientras estacionaba el auto_—

-De acuerdo —_aun seguía siendo indiferente con ella, su corazón se estremeció, pero eso era algo que ella había buscado_—

_Bajo del auto en completo silencio llevando en la mano su portafolios y el saco, camino a su lado tan solo saludando a quienes encontraba en su camino, tras algunas breves consultas con las enfermeras y demás doctores continuo el camino hacia la dirección_— ¿Quieres un café?

-No gracias, estoy bien ¿y tú? —_Murmuró saludando con la mirada y un ligero gesto como acostumbraba a quienes se cruzaban, hasta llegar al elevador, toco el botón esperando que abrieran las puertas_—

-No... —_dijo serio observando impaciente porque las puertas se abrieran,_ _entro en seguida de tras de ella_— ¿Fuiste a ver a Serena?

-Sí, ayer la vi, y platique un rato con ella

-Bien... —_murmuró observando cómo cambiaban los números del piso conforme subían_— iré a verla más tarde... ¿supervisaste que todo estuviera bien?

-Desde luego, me aseguré que todo estuviera bien, y claro que le dieran la mejor de las habitaciones del hospital

-Bien... —_murmuró justo cuando las puertas se abrieron dejándola pasar primero para en seguida caminar detrás de ella, no sin antes ordenar que no lo interrumpieran ya que necesitaba hablar con la Dr. Hino_— Adelante... —_dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina—_

_Entro en la oficina sin decir nada, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo._

_Al cerrar la puerta aprovecho para ponerle seguro y en seguida dejar el saco en el perchero y el portafolios en la mesa detrás de su silla_— Ayer ya no quise hablar más del tema... pero es obvio que sigues molesta... cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo aceptaste aun sabiendo la clase de hombre que era... ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

-No tengo deseos de hablar del tema... simplemente olvida lo sucedido —_desvió su mirada sin soltar su maletín quedándose parada en el lugar donde se encontraba_—

-¿Entonces cuando piensas decirme que crees que soy un maldito por haber engañado a Serena y por engañarte a ti? —_Pregunto con seriedad_—

-Estas colocando palabras en mis labios que no he dicho

-¿Y estás segura que nunca lo pensaste? —_Pregunto observándola_— se que les hice mucho daño a las dos, pero eso quedo en el pasado... ¿acaso no confías en que pueda cambiar?, cambiar por mi familia...

-Se que todo es diferente ahora... no puedo pensar lo que insinúas siendo que fui yo quien te orillo a hacerlo, claro a menos que ya lo hayas hecho antes de que yo llegara, entonces no sería tan especial para ti

_Sonrió con ironía_— Ves... no me tienes confianza... por más que te he demostrado cuanto te amo y como valoro a mi familia... te voy a decir algo, cuando supe que Serena estaba embarazada y pensaba que ese hijo era mío me había jurado cambiar, por eso en vez de ponerme como loco cuando supe que tu también lo estabas te felicite y te iba a permitir que te marcharas con ese idiota... lo hice porque una familia es lo que siempre había querido... y tu Rei, tú me la diste...

-¿Y si no te la hubiese dado?, ¿qué habría pasado?

-Te habría dejado ser feliz a lado de una persona que te amara... y quizá por eso es que no soporto que Diamante te envié flores, porque se cuanto te amo al grado de dejarte libre para que estuvieras conmigo...

-Pero no con la persona que en verdad siempre he amado... —_caminó hacia la ventana, dejando el maletín sobre el escritorio de él— _debo ser sincera... tengo miedo, miedo de volver a perderte, que te aburras de mi, y vuelvas a buscar a alguien mas tan solo para complacer tus caprichos, quiero pensar en que siempre fui especial, y siendo tu amante pensé que lo era, que nadie como yo te podía complacer, hasta el día que te vi con esa otra mujer, no quiero pensar en el hecho que te haya dicho que el bebé era tuyo fue lo que te ato a casarte conmigo, porque sé que no es así... quizás... si me hubiera ido... habría terminado enamorándome de él... porque no te voy a negar que fue un gran apoyo para mí en esos días de soledad y sufrimiento, pero es a ti a quien amo y no a otro hombre

-Sé que siempre fui un egoísta, pero hay algo en lo que siempre fui sincero, eras la mujer más especial que conocí, soportabas mis enojos y arranques, lamento haberte lastimado, hice las cosas mal pero no me arrepiento de nada porque todo eso fue lo que nos trajo a este momento, a un momento en que puedo llamarte libremente mi esposa... pero no soporto y me duele ver que no confías en mi, se que lo merezco pero te amo Rei y jamás te volvería a dañar porque sería dañarme a mí mismo...

-Se que debo confiar en ti Darien, confió en ti, lo que te dije ayer no fue por qué no te creyera... pero sé que no lo entendiste de ese modo, —_se giro para verlo_— no soporto estar molesta y temerosa, estoy enojada conmigo misma, por estas sensaciones que me invaden...

-Eso es algo en lo que yo tengo la culpa pero también algo en lo que no puedo influir, porque son cosas que tú misma debes aclarar, te amo y quiero que ya no tengas temor de que algún día llegue a traicionarte... —_se acerco a ella tomándola suavemente de los brazos_— porque no pienso hacerlo... tú me has dado todo lo que necesito...

-Darien... —_fijo su mirada en él_— te amo, eres el hombre que siempre he amado, se que esta sensación tardare un poco en hacer que desaparezca, te suplico me tengas paciencia, y me ames como solo tú sabes amarme... no sé si es excusa pero me siento desolada, hace quince días que termino la cuarentena, y a un no hemos podido estar juntos...

_Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_— Ayer me rechazaste... ¿lo recuerdas?

-Porque estaba enojada y muy molesta... Darien, no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros sea por lo que sea, aunque sé que soy demasiado testaruda y obstinada igual que tu... y pelear siempre se nos ha dado muy bien

—_cerro sus ojos sintiendo su caricia_—

-Pero más se nos dan las reconciliaciones... —_sin pensarlo más la acerco a él para besarla con todo el deseo que tenia de hacerlo, de sentir los labios de su esposa_—

_Correspondió sus labios con ese mismo deseo y necesidad de sentirlo solo de ella y de nadie más._

_Ansiaba sentirla por lo que la abrazo mas a él y en seguida dar paso a las caricias por sobre su ropa, jamás ninguna mujer lo había complacido tanto como ella, y eso se lo demostraría cada vez que estuvieran juntos, día a día se lo haría saber._

_Lo abrazo rodeando su espalda_— El doctor Chiba suele ser muy caprichoso —_murmuró entre sus labios_—

-La doctora Hino no se queda atrás... —_murmuró llevándola hacia el sofá donde la recostó lentamente— _nunca te he dicho que amo como tu cabello se esparce sobre tu cuerpo...

-Y yo que pensaba en cortarme el cabello —_sonrió acariciando su mejilla observándolo fijamente_—

-Ni se te ocurra... —_sonrió_— te amo Rei, como jamás ame a nadie... —_dijo antes de bajar a besar suavemente su cuello disfrutando de ese aroma que su cuerpo emanaba_—

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus besos, acariciando su espalda aun sobre la ropa_— Darien te amo —_dijo en medio de los suspiros que él le provocaba_—

_No respondió nada, las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento en que podría disfrutar por fin de su esposa, poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus besos y al tiempo que lo hacía desabotonaba su fina blusa de seda tan suave pero no tanto como su piel._

_Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron aun mas estremeciendo su cuerpo ante sus besos, y sus caricias, ya no estaba con el siendo su amante, ahora era su esposa, pero la pasión y la intensidad seguían siendo igual o mayor que antes._

-Creo que te he dejado sin palabras... —_murmuró besando la piel de su cuello mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su costado acariciándola, al llegar a su falda lentamente la fue subiendo para sentir la suavidad de su pierna_—

-Eso es algo que solo tu provocas en mi —_subió su pierna un poco para darle mayor acceso—_ Señor director, ¿no le parece que estar así en horas de trabajo este mal? —_murmuró a su oído mordiéndolo suavemente_—

-Sí, pero mi esposa no me permitió dormir con ella anoche así que... de alguna manera tengo que compensar el tiempo perdido... —_dijo acariciando más profundamente su piel_—

-Mi esposo pasó toda la noche en la biblioteca y yo me quede completamente dormida en la mecedora, al menos este cómodo sofá lo compensa —_bajo sus besos hacia el cuello, deseando poder sentirlo aun más_—

-Te necesito Rei... —_murmuró disfrutando de sus cálidos besos, muy a su pesar se incorporo un poco para quitarse la corbata que sentía que lo asfixiaba_— necesito hacerte mía...

_Se incorporo fijando su mirada en él_— Y yo a ti te necesito Darien, quiero ser tu esposa y tu amante —_le sonrió seductoramente, posando sus manos sobre la camisa, desabotonando los botones, lentamente_— aun me debes un viaje a los Alpes suizos

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Ahí será nuestra luna de miel... —_murmuró llevando las manos a su cintura para recorrerlas hacia el botón que sostenía esa falda pegada a su cuerpo_—

-Estaré ansiosa por estar contigo en ese lugar prometido desde hace tiempo, mi ropa ya vuelve a quedarme me siento feliz —_sonrió al ver que desabrochaba la falda ajustada, mientras ella terminaba de desabotonar ese último botón acariciando su abdomen descubierto, acercándose a él para besar su pecho_—

-Sí, iremos tu y yo solos... encargaremos a los niños, necesitamos un tiempo a solas... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios_— no sabes cómo me encantaría tomarme el tiempo necesario para consentirte... pero estamos en el trabajo...

-Si quieres tomarme entre tus brazos después de mucho tiempo, será mejor que me consientas como merezco, porque no estoy dispuesta a dejarte trabajar hasta sentirme satisfecha y satisfacerte como es debido

-No mi amor, tengo una mejor idea... —_dijo observando su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por su sexy lencería que siempre lo dejaba sin palabras y esa blusa de seda_— hoy, cada que te vea te robare y te hare el amor donde se me dé la gana...

-Entonces no te dejare trabajar, porque te buscare a propósito —_acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja sonriéndole seductoramente— _en casa seré tu esposa y aquí seguiré siendo tu amante, que divertido

_Sonrió ante sus ocurrencias, la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo para sentarla en sus piernas_— Siempre seres mi amante... la mujer que me enloquece...

-Ya no soy un globo azul —_sonrió quitándole la camisa, para besar su hombro_—

-No… sabes... la maternidad te sentó muy bien... tu cuerpo me incita a tocarte y jamás dejarte... —_murmuró acariciando su cuerpo, dejando las manos en su cadera para pegarla a su cuerpo y sintiera el efecto que tenia sobre él_—

_Se sonrojó al sentirlo, eso era lo que más amaba, lo que sabía que podía provocar en él_— Estoy feliz de ser la madre de tus hijos, de ser tu esposa y serlo todo para ti, no quiero que jamás te separes de mi te amo Darien Chiba —_recorrió su espalda desnuda con las uñas_—

-Jamás... —_murmuró acercándola a él para poder saciarse de sus labios, en un beso profundo apasionado_—

_Correspondió a sus labios con esa pasión que solo él despertaba en ella, las sensaciones que mas amaba y la hacían desearlo cada día más solo para ella, ahora era así de esa forma, se acerco más a él besándolo con pasión aprisionándolo ente su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá._

_Así con su cuerpo pegado al suyo la volvió a recostar sin separarse de sus labios, al sentirla recostada llevo las manos hacia la prenda inferior que la cubría para retirarla, ansiaba sentirla, hacerla suya y demostrarle una y otra vez cuanto la amaba._

_Dejo escapar un gemido entre sus labios, mientras acariciaba su espalda, bajando sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón acariciándolo suavemente, jugando con su piel._

_Recorrió suavemente sus piernas con una de sus manos mientras que la otra le servía de apoyo, poco a poco subió por la entrepierna para acariciar esa parte que era su delirio sintiendo como ella también lo necesitaba._

_Soltó un gemido placentero ante esas caricias que la enloquecían, intensificando aun más sus besos, levantando mas sus piernas disfrutando de esa sensación._

_Disfruto de sus labios y de esa sensación que le producía sentirla, tan perfecta como siempre_— Te necesito Rei... —_murmuró entre sus labios sin dejar de acariciarla_—

-Y yo a ti —_respiraba profundamente, sintiendo, como ya no aguantaba más tiempo sin poderlo sentir fundido en ella_— quiero ser tuya por favor —_acaricio su cintura buscando la hebilla del cinturón_—

_Sonrió seductoramente mientras dejaba de acariciarla y se incorporaba un poco más para que ella continuara con la labor de quitarle el pantalón_— Te hare mía Rei, solo mía...

_Se levanto un poco sentándose, tan solo para desabrochar por completo el pantalón y retirarlo junto con el bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo._

-Te amo Rei... —_murmuró tomándola suavemente de los hombros para recostarla haciéndolo él también_— que te quede claro que ninguna mujer te reemplazara nunca... —_dijo besando de nueva cuenta su cuello buscando sentirla_—

-Y a ti, que no volver a compartirte con nadie, eres solo mío y de nadie más —_se aferro a su cuerpo por completo disfrutando de sus besos, ladeando aun más su cuello_—

-Solo tuyo mi amada esposa... —_murmuró introduciéndose en ella lentamente ahogando un gemido en su cuello_—

_Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo aferrándose a él rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, volvía a sentirlo en una oleada de pasión y ahora si de amor_— Darien...

_Lentamente fue hundiéndose más en ella, en ese mar de pasión que despertaba su sola presencia, tomo su rostro y beso sus labios con devoción y amor, sujetando su cuerpo con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza._

_Correspondió a sus labios, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él, ya no había nada que la limitara, podía sentirlo en esa entrega apasionada y llena de amor por parte de ambos, él era todo para ella así como ahora sabia ella lo era para él, enterró sus uñas en su espalda ahogando gemidos entre sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior._

_Pudo sentir como ambos estaban listos, su cuerpo la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir todo de ella y estaba seguro que ella también quería todo de él, la sujeto más hacia su cuerpo haciendo los movimientos más rápidos y profundos, estar con ella en esa situación lo hacía perfecto e inolvidable._

_Se aferro mas él, sintiendo ese momento, ese éxtasis inolvidable, y especial, sus cuerpos se sincronizaban volviéndose uno solo, su respiración también se aceleraba aun mas noto como ambos sudaban en medio de esa entrega, sonrió besando sus labios aun mas._

_Ahogo entre sus labios ese gemido por demás placentero al sentirse llegar al clímax de su unión, aun sin separarse de ella devolvió aquel beso un poco más suave mientras ambos recuperaban la conciencia_— Maravillosa... —_murmuró descansando su cuerpo sobre ella_—

-Tú eres perfecto, Darien, extrañaba sentirte de esta manera, y no es que me moleste haber estado embarazada, pero no era igual —_sonrió acariciando su rostro_— te amo tanto

-Claro que no era igual... ahora no debo tener cuidado de lastimar a nuestros hijos... puedo disfrutarte a plenitud... —_murmuró sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando por fin se hubo separado_— te amo Rei...

_Sonrió tranquilizando su respiración_— Te amo tanto —_cerró sus ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre el cómodo sofá— _habrá que considerar cuidarnos para evitar un futuro embarazo, que no me molestaría pero quiero disfrutar de mis pequeños

-Claro que si cariño... —_murmuró sonriéndole_— ahora creo que deberíamos comenzar nuestras labores...

-Ya lo sé, quería estar un poco mas contigo —_abrió sus ojos observándolo_— te amo

-Yo también quisiera estar más tiempo contigo... pero ya nos tomamos demasiado tiempo en nuestra reconciliación... —_sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— _tienes consultas que atender y yo miles de papeles que revisar...

-Está bien, iré a dar mis consultas señor director, volveré antes de iniciar mi segunda ronda —_le guiño un ojo_— pero claro está que si te levantas podre vestirme

-Quizá yo podría vestirte... —_dijo de forma picara poniéndose de pie para comenzar a hacerlo él_—

-Eso suena muy bien, aunque me pregunto si de verdad vas a vestirme —_sonrió seductoramente, tomando su ropa interior—_

_Levanto una ceja aquello había sonado como un reto y lo aceptaría, cuanto termino de abrocharse el pantalón tomo su ropa y estiro sus finas y suaves piernas para colocársela_— También puedo hacerlo...

-¿Estás seguro que puedes? —_acaricio su pecho aun desnudo seductoramente_—

-Esas manos tranquilas... —_sonrió buscando ahora la falda_— tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya me desquitare... —_dijo comenzando a subir la falda por sus piernas_—

-Estás seguro —_acerco su rostro al de el besando sus labios_—

_Sonrió y no dudo en corresponder a sus labios sujetándose de su cadera con fuerza, esa mujer podría ser su perdición ahora que era director del hospital pero quizá valía la pena no dejarla salir de ahí al menos no hasta el medio día._

_Lo abrazo, quitándole la falda de sus manos, acercando su cuerpo al de él_— Este es mi desquite por todo el tiempo que no he podido sentirte a plenitud

-Entonces tendrás que desquitarte muy bien, porque luego vendrá el mío... —_dijo volviendo a besarla recostándola sobre el sillón dispuesto a volver a hacerla suya_—

X-X

_Suspiró profundamente, otro día mas que pasaba encerrada y todo debido a que había tenido una leve infección que le impidió ponerse en pie en las dos últimas semanas ya que tan solo caminar un poco la ponía mal, y para colmo de males sus padres y los de Seiya se habían ido de vacaciones, mientras que Lita y Taiki iban tan solo un par de horas para ayudarles con la bebé pero debido a su trabajo no podían hacerlo de forma constante, lo mismo con Mina ya que la cantidad de trabajo como diseñadora se había incrementado y la idea de contratar a una enfermera no había funcionado ya que solo iba a sacar información para darla a los periodistas._

_En fin durante ese mes no había sido lo que ella pensaba, en cama ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su pequeña, incluso ayudar a Seiya a hacer lo mínimo, se sentía completamente inútil, sin mencionar que su esposo siempre llegaba cansado y aun a atender a la pequeña, ese era otro día mas de esos en que escucho el sonido de las llaves caer en la mesa de centro de la sala._

_Se estiro un poco cansado, el lanzamiento tendría lugar al día siguiente y con ello quizás el inicio de la gira dentro de algunos días más, se dirigió a la cocinar para preparar la cena, para su bombón y para él, como ya era costumbre, poco tiempo tenia para descansar, después de preparar una suculenta cena, y ponerle la sorpresa a Serena en la charola, y así mismo el biberón de la pequeña Serenity, subió hacia la habitación donde sus tesoros se encontraban_— He vuelto a casa y la cena esta lista

-Hola amor... —_murmuró sonriendo sutil mientras se acomodaba en la cama misma que ya odiaba_— ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-Pesado —_sonrió acercando la charola_— hoy traje para ti una pequeña sorpresa, ya que te has portado muy bien

-Ah gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente—_ ¿qué sorpresa? —_Pregunto quitando el osito de su lado para que se sentara junto a ella_—

_Sonrió sacando una bolsa con dos hamburguesas_— Espero que te guste, es una para ti y otra para mi

_Sonrió emocionada_— Gracias amor, que rico por fin algo para subir mi animo... espero que cuando vaya al doctor ya me permita pararme, ya me siento mejor, ya no quiero estar aquí acostada...

-Lo sé amor, pero sabemos que es por tu bienestar —_sonrió sacando la hamburguesa de la envoltura— _disfrútala mi dulce bombón —_destapo la suya y estaba a punto de darle un mordisco, justo cuando Serenity comenzó a llorar_— tampoco me he olvidado de ti mi princesita —_dejo su hamburguesa sobre la charola tomando el biberón, acercándose a la pequeña cuna para cargar a la bebé_— uy alguien necesita un cambio de pañal, bombón bañare a Serenity enseguida estoy contigo

_Sonrió sutilmente estaba a punto de comer junto con él pero no podía hacer más que esperarlo_— De acuerdo, no tardes...

-No tardare, pero anda come antes que se enfrié la hamburguesa y ya no sepa igual —_sonrió mientras preparaba las cosas de la pequeña_—

-No, te voy a esperar, anda date prisa o me comeré la tuya también...

-Si se enfría no me culpes —_sonrió entrando a la bañera con la bebé, que aun lloraba_—

_Solo sonrió observando cómo entraba, suspiró volviendo a envolver la hamburguesa de ella y en seguida la de él para evitar que se enfriaran más de lo que ya comenzaban a estar, hacia cuanto que no podía comer bien con él, siempre era por una o por otra cosa pero termina haciéndolo sola, pero no permitiría que su apatía de ese día ensombreciera ese momento en que por fin podría compartir un poco con él._

_Seiya por su cuenta bañaba a su pequeña, para enseguida ponerle su pañal y vestirla con un tierno mameluco en forma de osito_— Que tierna Serenity pareces una osita —_la levanto sonriente, ante la risa risueña de la pequeña_— bueno ahora tu biberón mi princesita, ven vamos con mamá —_salió del baño, llevando a la bebé en brazos_— mira a quien tenemos aquí

-Se ve tan tierna... —_murmuró observándolos, quizá estaba un poco celosa de no ser ella quien pudiera disfrutar de esos momentos a lado de su pequeña o quizá de ambos_—

-Sí parece una osita —_sonrió acercándose a la cama sentándose junto a Serena, dejando a la bebé en medio de ambos, se recostó sentía sueño, pero sabía que aun había cosas por hacer_—

-Anda come... —_tomo el plato donde estaba su hamburguesa para dárselo_— te hace falta...

-Si tienes razón, —_abrió sus ojos observándola, para volver a sentarse, tomo el biberón y se lo dio a la pequeña que de inmediato lo sujeto bebiendo_—

-Come... —_dijo entregándole el plato para sostener ella el biberón_— nuestra hija es muy comelona...

-Sí bastante —_sonrió al ver que ya casi llegaba a la mitad del biberón tomando el plato, para poder por fin disfrutar de un momento junto a sus dos amores_—

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Estas nervioso ya que mañana es tu lanzamiento?

-Sí, ya es mañana... me siento triste

-¿Por qué amor? —_pregunto quitándole el biberón vacio a la pequeña para en seguida tomarla entre sus brazos y hacer que sacara el aire de su estomago_—

-Porque quería que estuvieras a mi lado, junto con Serenity —_sonrió mientras comía_— tu también debes comer o se enfriara aun mas esa hamburguesa

-Si, en seguida como... —_por fin escucho a la bebé eructar la volvió a recostar a su lado con cuidado pues se había quedado dormida_— Seiya sabes que me encantaría estar a tu lado, ¿y si me escapo y voy contigo?

-Eso ni pensarlo, no voy a exponerte

_Sonrió con tristeza desviando la mirada hacia su hamburguesa para comerla_— Lo sabía... no te preocupes en tu primer concierto ahí estaré...

-Lo dudo... será la próxima semana —_dejo la mitad de la hamburguesa se sentía triste— _iré limpiar la cocina deje un poco de tiradero... y a preparar la comida para mañana

_Desvió la mirada, ni siquiera había dado una mordida a la hamburguesa cuando lo vio salir_— Vaya cena... —_murmuró tan solo para ella dejando su comida intacta, sentía ganas de llorar por lo que solo se acurrucó junto a su pequeña, nada estaba saliendo como ella se imaginaba que sería la maternidad_—

_Seiya se sentía muy triste, tenía que dividirse entre las labores del hogar, las grabaciones, el lanzamiento, los cuidados a sus tesoros y él, y el pensar que ella no estaría su lado en un momento que anhelaba compartir con ella lo entristecía mas, pero todo fuera por que estuviera bien, cocino una rica sopa, con croquetas de atún y las guardo en el refrigerador, por suerte Lita le ayudaba quedándose parte del día con ella, al menos para que pudiera comer, de igual forma lo hizo con la leche de Serenity, suspiró, necesitaba una ducha él también, volvió a la habitación una hora más tarde_— Me daré una ducha

-Podemos bañarnos juntos… —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_— Serenity está dormida, podríamos aprovechar...

_Se detuvo observándola_— No debes hacer mucho esfuerzo Serena

-Pero no lo hare... —_Dijo sonriéndole sutilmente_— tan solo es un baño normal...

_Se acerco a ella, para cargarla_— De acuerdo te ayudare a bañar

_Sonrió sutilmente dejando que la cargara_— Hoy no te he dicho que te amo...

_Le sonrió con ternura_— Y yo a ti también te amo mi bombón —_entro con ella a la bañera, sentándola en un banco que había puesto con anterioridad para ella_—

-Mañana estoy segura que tendrás mucho éxito... no quiero que vayas a estar triste porque no estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Te dedicare cada una de las canciones que cante

-Eso me agrada mucho... —_sonrió_— ¿hace cuanto que no estábamos así disfrutando de un baño juntos?

-Ya hace bastante, pero no lo disfrutaremos como debe ser hasta que estés fuera de peligro

-Ya se amor, solo quiero tener un momento a solas contigo... ¿Estás bien? —_pregunto mientras se quitaba la ropa, aun no se sentía del todo cómoda con su figura pero no estaba tan mal como se había imaginado_— te noto muy serio...

-No es nada bombón quizás solo estoy ansioso y nervioso —_se acerco a ayudarla a quitarse la ropa, justo cuando escucho el llanto de la bebé_—

-No tienes porque estarlo... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa justo cuando escucho el llanto de la bebé— _no te preocupes por ella se tranquilizara en seguida...

-La dejamos en la cama puede caer, iré a ponerla en la cuna, no tardo —_salió del baño para ir a la habitación— _que tienes princesita, ¿por qué lloras? —_La cargo abrazándola con mucho amor_—

_No quería tener esas sensaciones pero en ese día en especial no estaba del mejor humor posible, se termino de desvestir y con cuidado se sentó en la bañera quizá un rato ahí metida le ayudara, tan solo escuchaba a Seiya hablarle a la bebé y de pronto se sintió sola._

_La bebé seguía llorando, Seiya se paseaba por la habitación con ella tratando de tranquilizarla._

_De pronto ella también había comenzado a llorar, en todo ese tiempo nunca se había sentido tan sola como en ese instante, nada estaba saliendo como ella esperaba y eso la frustraba mas y cada día que pasaba era peor._

_Finalmente logro hacerla dormir de nuevo después de un rato la coloco en su cuna con cuidado de no despertarla, observo la hora era increíble era casi media noche, tallo sus ojos que le ardían para volver a la bañera._

_Al escuchar abrir la puerta había terminado de colocarse la bata de baño, sonriéndole sutilmente y con tristeza_— ¿Se durmió por fin?

-Sí, está muy inquieta... te llevare a la cama —_le sonrió acercándose_—

-No, yo puedo sola... —_dijo poniéndose de pie, era cierto ya se sentía mejor y el que se pudiera mover era una prueba de ello_— deberías bañarte, ya es tarde, no quiero que llegues desvelado a tu presentación...

-¿Estás segura?, la cita la tienes hasta la próxima semana

_Apenas había dado un paso cuando se detuvo sosteniéndose del lavamanos_— No… no segura... pero no puedo depender siempre de ti... está visto que las cosas han cambiado...

_Se acerco a ella sujetándola_— Aun no estás del todo bien Serena

-Ya sé que no estoy nada bien... me he vuelto una carga para ti... ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi propia hija, siempre dependiendo de los demás y tu... tu ni siquiera tienes cinco minutos para mi... para dedicarlo a tu esposa no a la madre de tu hija...

-Serena de que estás hablando, eres mi esposa la mujer que amo y nuestra hija es el tesoro más valioso que tenemos, me preocupo por ambas

-No es verdad... ¿dime cuando fue la última vez que cenaste conmigo? —_Preguntó volteando a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos_— que me dedicaste un momento a mi... a Serena, no a la madre de Serenity, ¿hace cuanto que no me besas con pasión?

_Llevo la mano tallando sus ojos_— Bien está bien, deja ver de qué otra forma puedo dividirme porque ya no puedo mas... trato de dedicarles tiempo a las dos porque son lo que más amo, siento mucho si no he podido dividirme más para pasar más tiempo a tu lado

-Es que no lo entiendes, dejarla llorar 5 o 10 minutos no es malo, pero en cuanto la escuchas llorar corres a su lado, yo también te extraño... —_suspiró profundamente_— me siento terrible por pensar así y no quiero... solo que yo también deseo un poco de tu atención...

-Serena la dejamos en la cama, pudo haber caído de esta, ya no somos solo tú y yo ahora somos tres, ¿o es que no te basta con encelarte de otras mujeres como para también hacerlo con tu propia hija?

_Lo observo fijamente, aquellas palabras la hacían sentirse aun peor de lo que ya se sentía, y es que no estaba celosa de su hija al contrario, solo quería que él se diera que se sentía sola_— No me hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento...

_Suspiró, también se sentía mal_— Sera mejor ir a dormir

-¿No te ibas a bañar? —_preguntó observando su rostro en el espejo, lucia totalmente pálida, demacrada, la peor imagen que pudo tener de sí misma o quizá se veía así por sensación de ahora ser una pésima madre_—

-Lo hare por la mañana...

_No dijo nada, tan solo comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la habitación recargándose en la pared, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en una mujer tan patética?_

_Se acerco a e allá cargándola, para llevarla hacia la cama_— Entiendo que estas desesperada de estar en cama...

-Me siento inútil... —_murmuró limpiándose las lagrimas_— y no estoy celosa de Serenity... estoy enojada conmigo misma por ser tan idiota...

-Es que no lo eres... tu salud es primordial y lo sabes... sé que todo esto es muy difícil también para mí lo es, ya casi no duermo... y me siento muy cansado

-Por eso es que me siento aun más inútil... porque ni siquiera puedo tener la cena lista para cuando llegas... me veo horrible, siempre acostada, no puedo cuidar a Serenity como debería...

-Entiéndeme, no quiero que te pase nada y perderte... por eso soporto todo esto... de lo contrario no lo haría

-Tú también entiéndeme... me siento la mujer más inútil, poca cosa, mala madre... me siento horrible...

-Bien, entonces dime ¿qué debo hacer?

-Nada... —_Desvió la mirada, ya se encontraba recostada por lo que solo abrazo el pequeño oso hacia ella, se sentía incluso más triste de lo que estaba, las lagrimas nuevamente habían hecho su aparición pero en cuanto las sentía descender las limpia_—

_Seiya la observo aun parado en medio de la habitación, con esa sensación de melancolía que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se sentía inquieto y preocupado_— No sé que nos está pasando, trato de dar lo mejor de mí pero todo parece inútil siempre estás triste

_Volteo a verlo aun con los ojos humedecidos_— Te amo... —_murmuró extendiendo su mano hacia él— _y cada día que pasa te amo mas...

-Es que yo también te amo con todo mi ser —_se acerco a ella tomando su mano_— y no sé qué hacer para confortarte, me preocupa tu salud, pero no me sirve si anímicamente no estás bien... resulta peor

-Perdóname... solo que... _—suspiró—_ me siento totalmente inútil... no poder ayudarte, estoy cansada de estar aquí... y me duele no poder estar a tu lado en un momento tan importante como el de mañana...

_Se sentó a su lado_— Yo también lo desearía, pero Yaten ya no puede seguirlo aplazando por más tiempo... Serena te amo eres todo para mi

-Lo se... —_murmuró incorporándose un poco para recargarse en él_— perdóname... solo que me sentí tan sola, aunque estabas aquí me sentía sola...

-Yo también me siento solo amor, te extraño mucho, pero esa pequeña nos necesita a ambos fuertes y unidos, ella depende de los dos —_la abrazo con mucha ternura y amor_—

-Perdóname... he sido demasiado egoísta... _—Dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo_— pero no pienses que estoy celosa de Serenity, solo que me desespera que no puedo correr a consolarla si no estás tu...

-Debes enfocarte en tu recuperación amor, para que esta crisis se termine pronto, y podamos nivelar nuestro nuevo ritmo de vida porque eso es lo que tenemos

-Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a ser tres, lamento si soné muy egoísta... —_dijo recargándose en su pecho_— solo que de verdad me desespero, Serenity solo se calma contigo y cuando llora yo no puedo hacer nada...

-Igual que tú solo te tranquilizas conmigo —_sonrió acariciando su cabello_— y no te acabaste la hamburguesa que con tanto cariño traje para ti

-Tu tampoco te la terminaste... —_dijo con un sutil puchero de niña regañada_— ¿me acompañas a comer?

-De acuerdo... pero seguro ya se remojaron

-No importa... —_Sonrió sutilmente más tranquila_— siempre y cuando el amor de mi vida coma conmigo...

-Mmm bueno, entonces déjame darles un pequeño toque para poderlas comer ¿te gustaría?

_Lo miro extrañada y con una sutil sonrisa_— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo veras —_sonrió dándole un beso sobre sus labios, poniéndose de pie acercándose a la cuna cargando a la dormilona para llevarla junto a ella_— que mejor manera que cuides de la bebé por si despierta que estando con ella —_la recostó aun lado de ella con mucho cuidado—_

_Sonrió acomodando a la pequeña a su lado_— De acuerdo, solo no tardes...

-Lo prometo, también traeré otro biberón por si acaso —_sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios, tomando la charola, llevándosela consigo_—

_Sonrió observando cómo salía de la habitación, suspiró sutilmente después de haber llorado tanto, se sentía un poco mejor quizá más desahogada, volvió la mirada hacia la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente_— Perdóname mi vida, te cuidare mejor a partir de ahora... —_murmuró observando su reloj dándose cuenta que ya el biberón no haría falta ya que lo siguiente era alimentarla ella directamente_—

_Seiya regreso a la habitación con la charola, había pasado los ingredientes de la hamburguesa a pan de sándwich recién calientito, y listo para comerse, junto con el biberón y un par de cafés para ambos_— Ahora si la cena esta lista

_Sonrió divertida al ver los cambios tan drásticos_— Vaya que cena tan deliciosa, esta sin duda la comeré hasta el final... gracias... se ve delicioso...

-Les agregue la ensalada para que lo disfrutes y quite algunos ingredientes —_sonrió sentándose a la cama colocando la charola sobre la mesita tomando el plato para dárselo a ella y enseguida tomar el suyo_— también traje el biberón

-Olvidaba que le toca leche materna... —_Sonrió tomando su plato y el biberón para dejarlo a un lado de ella_— aun así por si hace falta... esta niña cada vez come más... se parece al papá...

-Eso es un buen indicio será una niña muy sana y fuerte —_sonrió tomando su plato dándole un mordisco a su improvisados sándwich de hamburguesa_—

_Ella también dio una mordida sintiendo el crujiente pan inmediatamente_— Están deliciosos... —_sonrió_— te amo... —_murmuró solo observándolo_— te amo mucho Seiya...

-Y yo a ti Serena te amo con todo mi corazón, no soporto verte triste, porque todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

-Te prometo que ya no seré así... me dedicare a estar bien para ti y para Serenity... —_sonrió dándole otra mordida a su sándwich_—

_Sonrió dando otro mordisco_— Ustedes son mi familia las amo

-Lamento preocuparte de esta forma... _—murmuró bebiendo un poco de café para en seguida ver a la bebé que se había movido_— se que haces todo por nosotras y lo único que yo debería hacer es recibirte con una sonrisa...

-Es lo único que espero ver después de un largo día de trabajo, porque es lo que ilumina mis días tu bella sonrisa, que siempre me ha cautivado

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose un poco para limpiar con su pulgar su mejilla_— Y eso tendrás de ahora en adelante... te lo prometo...

_Sonrió con ternura_—Mi dulce bombón, mañana traeré fresas para ti

_Sonrió estirándose un poco hacia el buró abriendo el cajón de donde saco una cadena y ocultando lo que colgaba en su mano_— En vista de que mañana no voy a estar a tu lado quiero que lleves algo que nos representa a Serenity y a mi... queremos que lo luzcas cuando te tomen esas fotos y te muestres orgulloso de ser un padre de familia apuesto...

-¿Que es mi dulce bombón corajudo? —_Sonrió observándola_—

_Sonrió al ser llamada así se sentía un tanto avergonzada_— Toma... —_dejo caer de su mano aquel dije que simbolizaba a su familia, tres pequeños muñequitos, el de en medio una pequeña muñequita de coletas sostenida de las manos de los otros dos muñequitos_— tu familia para que siempre nos lleves contigo...

-Serena, que hermoso —_sonrió observándolo sin evitar derramar un par de lagrimas de felicidad_— te amo Serena, los llevare siempre muy cerca de mi corazón

-Eso espero, porque también servirá para recordarle a esas mujeres que por más que traten de conquistarte ya hay alguien más en tu corazón... por cierto detrás están nuestras iníciales...

-¿En serio? —_Sonrió volteando la imagen leyendo "S, S, S" las tres letras entrelazadas_— es perfecto

-Sí, se ven un poco extrañas tres "s" pero bueno... —_sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia él_— te amo Seiya Kou... y siempre será así...

-Y yo a ti Serena Tsukino jamás lo olvides

-No lo olvidare... —_sonrió sutil llevando la mano hacia su pequeña acariciando su mejilla—_ y por cierto... es verdad lo que te dije, no es malo dejarla llorar cinco o diez minutos... es bueno para sus pulmones...

-Quizás soy demasiado protector —_sonrió observándola dormir_—

-Sí, lo eres, solo un poco, no está mal que te preocupes por ella, pero imagina si eres el único que la complace ¿qué voy a hacer cuando no estés?, hoy por la mañana no podíamos calmarla... estaba enojada de que no la consintieras...

-¿En verdad? —_se sonrojó un poco_—

-Sí, tardamos mucho para que se tranquilizara, realmente parecía furiosa... casi me pongo a llorar con ella...

-Está bien ya no la consentiré tanto, pero creo que en eso se parece a ti

_Había dado una mordida al sándwich pero aun así no pudo evitar voltear a verlo enarcando una ceja como preguntando ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

-Si no estoy yo te enfureces y no te tranquilizas al menos que este a lado —_sonrió divertido abrochándose el dije alrededor de su cuello_—

_Sonrió sutilmente sonrojándose_— Eso no es cierto... —_dijo terminándose el bocado que aun tenía en la boca_— lo dices como si fuera una niña caprichosa y no lo soy...

-No lo eres, amor pero lo que digo no es más que la verdad o niégalo

_Hizo una ligera mueca desviando la mirada_— Solo un poco... tú tienes la culpa, me acostumbraste a ti y ahora no puedo estar sin ti y lo mismo pasara con Serenity si sigues siendo así de complaciente con ella...

-Soy complaciente con las dos, entonces dime ¿qué debo hacer, si no puedo evitar consentir a mis dos amores?

_Suspiró bebiendo un poco de café mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor solución, dejo el plato en el buró pues había terminado con su cena_— Entonces tendrás que seguir consentirnos a las dos... solo que no respondo de que Serenity se enoje si no le haces caso... —_dijo recostándose un poco_— con eso de que eres muy amable no lo vayas a ser con otra niña...

-Que dices, si son mis amores tu y Serenity

_Sonrió observándolo_— Anda acuesta a Serenity en su cuna y en seguida vuelves a la cama... hoy seré yo quien te consienta...

-De acuerdo, pero se ve tan tierna ¿y si duerme con los dos?

-Hoy no amor, tú tienes que descansar y si la dejas en la cama no podrás dormir pensando en que la vas a lastimar...

_Hizo un puchero dejando su plato vacio sobre la charola para enseguida llevarla a su cuna con mucho cuidado_— Duerme como un angelito

-Sí, lo es... ahorita que está dormida, pero en la mañana... parecía un pequeño diablillo... —_sonrió observando como Seiya la llevaba a la cuna_— espero que duerma al menos unas tres horas seguidas para que puedas descansar...

-Sí, quizás sea bueno darme esa ducha antes de dormir ¿qué opinas bombón?

_Lo observo por un instante des tendiendo el suave y cálido edredón para luego golpear suavemente la cama_— No… lo harás por la mañana, ahora ven a mi lado que quiero estar contigo dándote todo mi amor para que mañana no me extrañes tanto...

-Bombón —_sonrió acercándose a la cama para recostarse a su lado_— te amo

_Sonrió acomodándose a su lado para abrazarlo_— Te amo Seiya... y estoy segura que tendrás mucho éxito y aunque no estemos presentes mañana o en el concierto nuestro corazón estar contigo...

-Pensare en ustedes mientras cante, dedicare cada instante a ustedes mis amores, sé que me estarás viendo y eso será como si estuvieras presente —_apago la luz, acurrucándose junto a ella_— te amo

-Te amo mi amor... —_murmuró usando su pecho como una cómoda almohada, tan solo para escuchar su corazón y dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos, al menos un par de horas en lo que despertaba Serenity, pero por mientras podría disfrutar de sentir su familia junto a ella, ahora ansiaba poder salir de esa cama y cuidar de ellos como debería_—

X-X

_El éxito de Seiya era inminente, no solo triunfaba como actor si no también como cantante, pronto su primer sencillo se había colado a los primeros lugares de popularidad, y lo que se pensó como pequeñas presentaciones poco a poco se fueron haciendo grandes conciertos, pero quizá el triunfo no lo disfrutaba tanto como el hecho de pasar un día a lado de su esposa y su pequeña Serenity. Cosa que no era muy frecuente en las últimas semanas._

_Para Serena su recuperación había sido lenta y por lo mismo de que había tenido un embarazo complicado se le había recomendado que al menos durante los próximos dos años no se embarazara por lo cual ahora tenía un estricto tratamiento, quizá en un principio si se había entristecido pero también sabía que así podría disfrutar plenamente de su pequeña tal como no lo había hecho durante el primer mes y ahora comenzaba a hacer las pruebas para lo que sería su siguiente serie para el regreso a la actuación._

_Mientras que para Darien y Rei las cosas marchaban aun mejor, la relación que había comenzado como amantes se había afianzado a tal grado que ahora eran la pareja de médicos mas prestigiada no solo del hospital si no del país. En cuestiones familiares las peleas nunca faltaban al igual que las reconciliaciones, el abuelo incluso se había acostumbrado a dejar que pelearan y no ponerse a defender a ninguno de los dos ya que al rato estaban como si nada, mientras que los gemelos crecían pareciéndose cada vez más a sus padres, ambos de cabello oscuro solo los diferenciaba el color de ojos mientras que uno tenía los ojos violeta oscuro el otro los tenia negros, clara herencia de sus padres. Aun a pesar del intenso trabajo que cada uno tenía los días familiares nunca faltaban ni faltarían de eso estaban seguros._

_La fama no solo había alcanzado a Seiya, sino también a Mina y Yaten que ya se habían comprometido y el futuro brillaba para ambos, Yaten al ser el productor más joven con más éxito dentro de la televisión y ahora también de la música y ella como la diseñadora ya no solo de vestuario para televisión si no que ahora lanzaría su propia colección, la vida no podía sonreírles más a esta bella y peculiar pareja. Lo mismo para Lita y Taiki que estaban a meses de casarse y que recibían el apoyo de los padres de ella para hacer realidad su sueño y ni que decir de los negocios de la familia, gracias al apoyo de Taiki la cuantiosa fortuna que heredaría Lita había aumentado considerablemente llevándolo a ser llamado "el empresario del año" gracias a su talento para los negocios._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí un poco más de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado, y no aun no es el final, quizá es un tanto larga la historia pero la verdad es que la inspiración llego con todo y miel así pues si ya escribimos creo que no está mal que la lean, muchas gracias por seguir acompañándonos, y como este capítulo esta cortito entre semana nos leemos de nueva cuenta.

Gracias por los reviews y en esta ocasión no pongo nombres solo porque me urgía publicar hoy domingo :P aun así estoy al pendiente de cada review.

Nos leemos en los próximos días, que estén bien y tengan un excelente inicio de semana. Cuídense abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

_Simplemente no podía pedir nada mas, todo a su alrededor estaba en perfecto orden y la gente que los rodeaba eran felices tal como lo había pedido Seiya, y ahora ella creía que si era posible y capaz, sonrió al ver a la niña en la cama apenas recostada pues se había vuelto muy inquieta.  
_

-No seas traviesa mi amor vas a arrugar tu vestido y no quieres recibir a papi toda desaliñada ¿o sí? —_Sonrió acercándose para acomodarla de nuevo rodeada de todos sus juguetes, la pequeña llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con detalles de flores rojas, unas mallitas blancas y zapatos rojos, el cabello atado en dos lindas coletas que dejaban su cabello más bien como unas palmeritas, toda una hermosa princesa_— tu ya estas lista… —_se incorporo de nuevo para ir a buscar su vestido_— hoy te vas a portar bien verdad… —_decía mientras se colocaba un vestido similar al de la niña blanco con estampado en la falda en color rojo, de tirantes y su cabello sujeto en una coleta a juego unas zapatillas rojas, ese día estaba segura sería el mejor de muchos, después de semanas de no verlo debido a su gira regresaba su esposo ahora solo faltaba que la cena estuviera lista_—

_Seiya volvía a casa muy feliz, y ansioso de ver a sus dos amores, el viaje de regreso había sido sin ninguna preocupación, al llegar al aeropuerto demoro un poco ya que tuvo que dar autógrafos a las fans que lo habían detectado, para después ser conducido por la seguridad hacia el auto que lo llevaría a casa, dejo la maleta en la entrada respirando profundamente ese fresco aroma del que se había convertido en su hogar_— He vuelto

-Uh llego papá... —_dijo con una sonrisa misma que su pequeña le correspondió, solo se puso un poco de perfume y un poco de loción a su pequeña para en seguida tomarla en brazos y salir de la habitación_— bienvenido... —_sonrió en cuanto lo vio en la sala mientras ella bajaba con la niña en brazos—_

-Wow pero que bellas princesas —_sonrió al verlas, acercándose al pie de la escalera— _que hermosas se ven las extrañaba mucho

-Chibi chibi —_sonrió contenta al ver a su papá, moviendo las manitas hacia él_—

-¿Cómo te fue? —_Preguntó entregándole a la niña que moría por estar con su padre y en seguida acercarse a él para darle un sutil beso de bienvenida_—

_Cargo a su pequeña con una mano y con la otra la abrazo a su esposa por la cintura_— Muy bien, fue increíble ver a tanta gente solo para verme cantar, pero sin duda no hay nada mejor que estar con mi familia —_le dio un beso a la bebé y después uno a ella sobre sus labios— _las extrañe como no tienes idea bombón

-Nosotras también te extrañamos... —_Sonrió aun mas al ver a la bebé_— creo que ella tiene un talento natural... ¿tienes hambre amor?, prepare tu platillo favorito…

-Demasiada hambre, estoy ansioso por comer, lo bueno de todo esto es que tendré una semana de vacaciones

-Una semana... qué bien, podremos consentirte y no dejarte ir... —_Sonrió soltándolo para irse a la cocina— _vamos siéntate te serviré la cena...

-Si —_la siguió sonriendo mientras la pequeña jugaba con su oreja_— que niña tan traviesa

-Vi un reportaje en la televisión, vaya que te has convertido en el galán de moda y que todas mueren por ti... —_Dijo desde la cocina mientras servía ambos platos_— te dije que serias más famoso que yo...

_Se sonrojo_— Hoy por poco me toca una persecución

_Al escucharlo salió de la cocina, se acerco a él revisándolo_— Vaya hoy no hubo camisas rasgadas... ni besos marcados... bien hoy estas seguro... —_Dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a la cocina_—

-Si tarde un poco más de lo previsto por que les di autógrafos a todas y gracias a la seguridad que me puso Yaten logre salir bien librado —_estaba sentando al comedor, aun cargando a su princesa_— y cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido estos días sin mi?

-Triste... —_Dijo saliendo de la cocina con ambos platos bellamente decorados_— te extrañamos mucho... pero aparte te tengo una sorpresa...

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué sorpresa bombón?, sabes que no me gusta que estés triste...

-Preocúpate cuando me alegre que te vayas... —_dijo con una sonrisa colocando el plato frente a él_— es normal que me sienta triste si no estás conmigo... pero bueno ahora estaré un poco más entretenida... ya tengo un nuevo papel dentro de una serie... —_sonrió emocionada_—

-¿En verdad? —_Sonrió emocionado_— cuéntame ¿de qué se trata? _—Observo su plato muy contento, al igual que la pequeña, que sin esperar tomo un bocado llevándoselo a la boca_—

_Para ese momento volvía de la cocina con una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas_— Es una historia romántica... aun no sé muy bien pero estoy segura que tendrá mucho éxito... coloca a la niña en el portabebés para que puedas comer...

-Creo que tu comida le gusta mucho —_sonrió al verla chupándose los dedos_—

-Sí, pero aun no debe comer eso le hará daño… además ya se tomo su leche... —_dijo tomándola con cuidado_— ven acá hermosa, te vas a ensuciar...

-Chibi —_hizo un puchero al ver que la alejaban de esa comida_—

-No llores mi amor... —_dijo con una sonrisa colocándola sobre el portabebés_— te hará daño, toma... —_le entrego una sonaja en forma de micrófono_—

-Chibi chibi —_fijo la mirada en su madre, aun haciendo puchero_—

_Se acerco a besar su frente_— Tiene la misma mirada intensa que tu... —_Dijo volviendo al comedor desde donde podían vigilarla— _y los mismos pucheros...

-Tráela a la mesa amor, quiero cenar con mis dos princesas presentes —_sonrió al ver que jugaba con la sonaja_—

_Suspiró poniéndose de pie con una sutil sonrisa_— Papá te quiere cerca... —_dijo tomando el portabebés para dejarla sobre la mesa donde pudiera verlos_— ¿y después de la semana de vacaciones a donde iras?

-Quizás a Nueva York, aun no estoy seguro Yaten está arreglando la agenda

-Solo espero que no te tenga mucho tiempo lejos de nosotras... —_dijo comenzando a comer— _¿qué te parece la cena te gusta?

-Esta deliciosa, es la mejor comida que eh probado —_sonrió mientras disfrutaba de esa suculenta cena_— yo tampoco quiero estar muy lejos de ti, por cierto... estaba pensando que podríamos contratar una nana para Serenity ahora que inicies las grabaciones

-Sí, creo que eso será lo más conveniente, aun así estaré al pendiente de ella y obviamente de ti... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_— ah pero la nana no debe ser una joven mujer tendrá que ser una señora...

-Si eso pensé, el que Serenity tenga una nana no quiere decir que nos vamos a deslindar de ella como padres, solo será como un apoyo, estaba pensando en alguien pero no estoy seguro

-¿En quién? —_Preguntó bebiendo un poco de vino_—

-Cuando era niño de vez en cuando una chica nos cuidaba, cuando mis padres salían de viaje bueno cuidaban de mí y de Darien y pues antes que a Darien se le ocurra lo mismo quiero traerla para que nos ayude con Serenity

_Sonrió, eso de competir entre ellos seguía igual_— De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea... así estaría más tranquila de quien es la persona que cuida de nuestra princesa...

-Entonces por la mañana llamare a Luna —_sonrió muy contento_— en mejores manos no podría estar

-Confió en ti y en tu buen juicio... —_sonrió comiendo un poco mas_— ah también hice tu postre favorito...

-Pastel de fresas que rico _—termino de comer en ese momento_—

-Así es... —_sonrió observando a la pequeña que parecía tener hambre_— podrías servir mientras preparo el biberón de Serenity...

-Si lo hare, serviré postre para los tres seguro que a Serenity le gustaran —_se puso de pie y antes de ir a la cocina se acerco a ellas dándoles un beso a cada una_— que hermosas se ven

-Dile gracias a papá... —_sonrió tomándola en brazos para darle su biberón, por lo menos las costumbres de la niña estaban variando y todo a su favor_—

-Chibi Chibi—_sonrió feliz_—

-Esta niña me sorprende cada vez mas... —_dijo terminando de agitar el biberón—_ anda mi amor, come para que duermas tu siesta, hoy tu día estuvo muy cansado...

-Chibi

-Cada día se me hace aun más curiosa, me gusta observarla es muy dulce y tierna y además muy inteligente

-Tiene a quien parecerse... todos dicen que se parece mucho a ti...

-Pero se parece mucho a ti, sus pucheros y su cara inocente y esa bella sonrisa me recuerda mucho a ti bombón —_se alejo para servir el postre_—

_Sonrió sutilmente sonrojada, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña princesa sin soltar su biberón_— Te pareces a ambos... —_beso su frente_— anda duerme mi amor... mi hermosa Serenity...

-Chibi chibi —_observo a sus padres sonriente, sin deseos de dormir_—

-Parece no tener sueño —_sonrió a su pequeña, sentándose para disfrutar del postre_— déjala un poco mas bombón

-De acuerdo, te tocara dormirla... —_dijo tomando un poco de pastel para comer mientras que la niña seguía tomando su leche_—

-No me prives de la presencia de ambas las extrañe tanto —_sonrió disfrutando de ese rico pastel—_ te quedo delicioso

-Qué bueno que te gusto, lo hice especialmente para ti... ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer esta semana que te tendremos aquí?

-Disfrutar de nuestro hogar, que tal si hacemos una carne asada para celebrar tu regreso a la actuación con nuestros amigos los extraño también, claro no tanto como a ti

-Ah bueno estaba a punto de ponerme celosa... —_dijo en broma pues esa etapa comenzaba a disminuir_— y si quieres por mi está bien...

-Entonces los les enviare un mensaje invitándolos mañana ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Mmm mañana no amor, te quiero para mí, bueno para nosotras, así que tendrá que ser para el fin de semana...

-De acuerdo será así, una fiesta en el jardín —_sonrió mientras seguía comiendo_— me encanta este postre

-Mas te va a encantar otra cosa... —_dijo de forma sugestiva viéndolo por un instante para luego desviar la mirada_—

_Sonrió sonrojándose ante su comentario, tenerla entre sus brazos era lo que más ansiaba, se metió un bocado grande a la boca casi atragantándose._

-Tranquilo mi amor, come despacio, la noche es muy larga... —_sonrió al verlo totalmente rojo, tomo un trozo de fresa comiéndolo de forma coqueta_—

_Bebió un poco de vino para pasar el bocado observándola fijamente sin lograr articular palabra alguna._

_Lo observo fijamente, quería que leyera en su mirada tantas cosas que quería decirle y que le diría después_— ¿Aun no quieres que duerma la niña?

_Sonrió observando a su princesita_— Debe estar contenta

-Sí, lo esta... ah por cierto... en la mesa esta otra sorpresa... —_dijo sonriendo señalándole una revista donde ellos tres eran la porta, era una sesión de fotos y entrevista que habían hecho justo antes de que él partiera ala mini gira_— Serenity se ve lindísima...

_Al terminar de cenar, se levanto para acercarse y tomar la revista hojeándola_— Salimos muy bien, mi princesita ya es una modelito

-Sí, de hecho ya es famosa... —_sonrió acomodando a la niña cuando termino de comer—_ fuimos al centro comercial y lo primero que notaron fue a la niña... ¿y si la metemos al modelaje?, puede comenzar por anuncios de bebés quizá ropa o pañales...

-Puede ser, pero quiero que tenga una infancia muy tranquila como cualquier niña aun si es hija de nosotros podría ser modelo, siempre y cuando no se olvide de ser una niña —_sonrió ante la fotografía_— podría ser mucho más famosa que tu y yo juntos

-Eso es posible... _—se puso de pie para acercarse a él a la sala sentándose a su lado— _la verdad yo preferiría que estuviera fuera de las cámaras... eso de ser modelo podría funcionar mientras no sepa exactamente qué es lo que está haciendo... ya si de grande quiere actuar bueno la dejaremos ¿te parece?

-Temo que si inicia ahora, después ya no podremos liberarla tan fácilmente, aunque es una muy linda profesión y sea o no modelo siempre llamara la atención por el simple hecho de ser nuestra hija

-Bueno eso ya lo decidiremos después... me gusto mucho el reportaje, fue lindo y salimos muy bien en todas las fotos... —_dijo recargándose en él mientras que la niña estaba recargada en el pecho de su mamá_—

-Si me gusto mucho —_cerro la revista abrazándola_— bombón... ¿eres feliz a mi lado?

-¿Lo dudas? —_Preguntó sintiéndose tan bien de que la abrazara, dejándose envolver por ese calor_— soy inmensamente feliz tanto que no se que haría si un día me llegaras a faltar... te amo con todo mi ser...

-Yo también soy muy feliz a su lado, no puedo imaginar mayor que dicha —_acaricio sus hombros acercándola más hacia él para besar sus labios con ternura y amor_— te amo Serena

-Te amo Seiya... te amo como jamás imagine amar a alguien... —_murmuró entre sus labios_—

_La abrazo acariciando su bello rostro_— ¿Te he dicho cuanto me gustas?

-Mmm lo sospecho pero es bueno escucharlo... ¿y te he dicho cuanto te extrañaba?

_Sonrió intensificando un poco más el beso, mientras la pequeña bostezaba en el regazo de su madre_— Me gusta escucharlo

-Entonces te lo diré de nuevo... —_murmuró correspondiendo mas a sus labios_— te extrañe...

-Me gustas mucho —_murmuró en un susurro solo para ella_—

_Sonrió ligeramente dándole una sugestiva mordida en el labio_— Te extraño...

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de sus labios, dándole pequeños mordiscos_— Te amo

-No deberías provocarme así... —_murmuró entre sus labios_—

-Eres tú la que lleva rato provocándome

-¿Entonces no debería hacerlo? —_murmuró aun besando sus labios acompañado de ligeras mordidas_—

-¿Por qué no?

-Sera mejor que lleves a Serenity a su cuna... —_murmuró pues sabía que ya no podía detenerse y para ese momento la niña ya se encontraba dormida en su pecho_— te estaré esperando en la habitación... ¿quieres?

-Está bien, la llevare a su habitación ya se ha acostumbrado a ella ¿verdad? —_Sonrió separándose un poco de ella, sin tener deseos de hacerlo_—

-Sí, aunque aun le cuesta dormir toda la noche pero se está acostumbrando a su habitación... enciende la lámpara para que no esté tan oscuro... —_dijo entregándole con cuidado a la bebé para en seguida ponerse de pie_— no tardes...

_La sostuvo con cariño entre sus brazos_— No tardare bombón —_sonrió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, lucia tan tierna, despertaba toda su ternura al ver la inocencia de su pequeña hija_—

_De inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, donde estaba todo listo, bueno casi todo, esta vez las cosas serian distintas des tendió el edredón color vino para presumir las suaves sabanas rojas de hilo egipcio -de quien sabe cuántos hilos- cuando por fin la dejo acomodada corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes, soltarse su cabello para cepillarlo y quitarse el vestido colocándose rápidamente una bata blanca aun dejándose las zapatillas, estaba incluso más nerviosa que la primera vez que había estado con él, al salir suspiró viendo que aun no llegaba por lo que se apresuro a colocarse un poco de perfume y subir rápidamente a la cama recostándose no encontrando la pose perfecta para recibirlo por lo cual opto por recargar el codo sobre la cama y sostener la cabeza en su mano, solo esperaba que no tardara tanto._

_Después de dejar a la pequeña y contemplarla un poco más la cobijo apagando las luces, tan solo dejando una lámpara encendida, sonreía, mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación, seguro su bombón ya le habría preparado la ducha eso lo relajaría mucho, abrió la puerta al verla sobre la cama se sonrojo_— Pero que bella sirena

_Sonrió sugestivamente abriendo un poco la bata mostrando tan solo algo de su piel_— ¿Te parece?

-Sin duda que si —_murmuró quitándose la chaqueta_— te ves encantadora y muy seductora

-Qué bueno que te gusta... ya ves te prometí que te recibiría con una sonrisa y ahora te prometo que te recibiré siempre encantadora y seductora... —_dijo hincándose en la cama acercándose a él— _¿quieres que te ayude?

-Desde luego, este recibimiento me es muy grato, así si conviene ausentarme más seguido —_sonrió un tanto bromista acercándose a ella_— mi esposa bella y encantadora, veo que has hecho tus ejercicios como es debido

-No sabes lo bien que me han sentado... —_Dijo mostrando un poco mas sus piernas alzándose la bata, para en seguida comenzar a desabotonar la camisa_— estoy segura que estarás satisfecho...

-Ya lo creo, —_murmuró acariciando su cuello, bajando sus manos hacia sus cuello— _que esposa tan más sensual

-Que esposo tan mas atractivo... —_murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa_— te deseo tanto... —_se acerco para sentir mejor su aroma_—

-Y yo a ti, te deseo, y te necesito, los días sin ti son un martirio para mí —_se sentó en la cama para quedar a la par de ella, desabrochando por completo su bata_—

_Sonrió sutilmente al ver que su sorpresa quedaba revelada, un sexy juego de lencería en encaje blanco dejando ver que el ejercicio había hecho mucho más por ella de lo que imagino_— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que ansiaba este momento?

-Desde luego, porque yo también lo anhelaba —_lentamente retiro la bata de su cuerpo— _que hermoso conjunto, se me hace que así te voy hacer mía, me gusta

-¿Vas a privar ciertas partes de sentirte? —_Preguntó haciendo un sutil y sugestivo puchero—_

_Acerco su oído a ella—_ Me fascina tanto como para quitártelo —_dijo mientras acariciaba sus piernas_—

_Gimió sutilmente al sentirlo cerró los ojos enfocándose en sentir su respiración_— Me encanta cuando haces eso... —_murmuró dejando que la acariciara que la viera todo lo que quisiera—_

-Quizás sea una noche muy larga —_murmuró subiendo aun mas sus caricias, mientras besaba su cuello_— me enloqueces bombón

_Respiro profundamente mientras recogía su cabello y lo sujetaba a un lado de su hombro para dejar que sus labios recorrieran a plenitud su cuello_— Eso es lo que quiero... que enloquezcas por mí...

-Sin duda alguna —_suspiró entre su cuello acercándola mas hacia él_—

-Dime... ¿extrañabas esto? —_Murmuró acercándose lo suficiente para poder comenzar a acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón mientras se pegaba más a él en ese abrazo_—

_Soltó un gemido placentero al sentirla, aprisionándola aun más_— Como no tienes idea _—disfrutando de sus caricias_—

-¿Sabes que eres muy seductor? —_Preguntó mordiéndose sutilmente el labio al ver sus reacciones_— y que me fascina hacerte perder la razón...

-Me encanta que me hagas perder la razón y la noción de todo —_murmuró recostándola sobre la cama acostándose sobre ella, besando con pasión sus labios_—

_Sonrió antes de corresponder a sus labios, lo abrazo con fuerza hacia ella, entregándose a esos labios que tanto había extrañado, y por los cuales estaba dispuesta a todo, introdujo sus manos por los costados aferrándose a su espalda._

-Te amo —_murmuró entre sus labios mientras recorría su cuerpo por completo con sus manos, sintiendo esa electricidad que los única_—

-Mi amor... —_murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo erizarse ante su contacto, poco a poco subió una de sus piernas para dejar que la acariciara a plenitud_—

_Presiono su pierna con su mano, intensificando aun mas las caricias, sentirla a plenitud como en ese momento, era una sensación única que solo ella podía provocarle; bajo sus besos hacia su cuello aspirando su aroma, como lo había extrañado._

_Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios descender_— Te extrañe tanto mi amor... —_murmuró empujando un poco su cuerpo hacia él_—

_La abrazo aprisionándola hacia él_— Y yo a ti te extrañe como no tienes idea, —_jugando su cuello_— extrañe tu aroma tu piel, todo

-Me fascinas... —_murmuró volviendo a llevar la mano hacia esa área que era tan sensible para brindarle algunas caricias_— siempre mío... —_susurro con una sutil sonrisa_—

-Siempre tuyo por siempre mi bombón —_gimió al sentir sus caricias lo podía enloquecer aun mas y lo estaba consiguiendo, bajo sus besos hacia sus pechos besándolos por encima del encaje mientras acariciaba el otro con la otra mano_—

_Sonrió ligeramente ahora acariciando su nuca enredando las manos en su cabello—_ Ya los extrañabas verdad...

-Si —_dijo besándolos aun más, sin esperar haciendo a un lado el suave encaje blanco descubriéndolos para disfrutar de su sabor_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró enterrando los dedos en su cabeza gimiendo al sentir sus labios_—

_Intercambio sus besos al otro pecho, y sus caricias a donde la había besado presionándolo un poco sin temor alguno de lastimarla, por fin podía disfrutarlos a plenitud._

_Respiraba profundamente disfrutando de sus besos, de sus caricias, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar así, era una agradable tortura, más después de tanto tiempo que había pasado desde que la tocara la ultima vez_— Mi amor...

-Serena —_suspiró, bajando sus caricias hacia su cadera, apoyándose en ella, sentía como comenzaba a necesitarla aun mas, necesitaba tocar el cielo y las estrellas, llegar más allá de ese paraíso que ella le hacía ver a cada instante_—

-Aun no termino contigo... —_murmuró llevando las manos a la hebilla del cinturón_— creo que esto te estorba... —_con habilidad hizo que él terminara recostado en la cama_— aun no me dices ¿qué opinas de estas finas sabanas? —_Dijo bajando ahora siendo ella quien besara su cuello mientras su cabello resbalaba acariciándolo_—

-Son perfectas, y suaves, me gusta el color —_murmuró acariciando su espalda desabrochando el sostén—_

-Las compre exclusivamente para ti... —_murmuró continuando con sus besos_— para este momento en que seré tuya y tu serás mío... —_en medio de la pasión de esos besos le dio una ligera mordida en hombro seguido de un beso_—

-Son perfectas para ti y para mí para nuestro amor, rojo el color de nuestra pasión —_la abrazo más hacia él_— el rojo contrasta con tu piel, te hace brillar más

-¿Por qué te gusta el rojo? —_preguntó dejándose abrazar pegando su pecho al de él sin dejar de besar su cuello_—

-Me gusta porque es un color muy intenso con diferentes matices pasión, amor sangre, muchas cosas alberga este color tan misterioso y ahora mismo es nuestra pasión y amor —_murmuró acariciando su cadera_—

-Dejarías de ser actor... y cantante... —_murmuró rosando su cuerpo al suyo bajando sus besos hacia su pecho— _siempre tan poético mi amor...

-Te parece amor mío —_giro sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo_— tu me has enseñado mucho ¿recuerdas?

-¿Que es lo que te he enseñado? —_murmuró prestando atención a esa respuesta fijando su mirada en la de él—_

-A ser poético y más que eso bombón

_Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a continuar disfrutando de su piel, de su sabor_— Extrañaba cada centímetro de tu piel...

-También te extrañaba mi bombón —_la acerco hacia él para besar sus labios_— te necesito, quiero ser tuyo bombón

-¿No te gusta disfrutar de nuestro juego previo? —_murmuró rosando sus labios suavemente mientras sus manos bajaban hacia su cinturón para quitárselo_—

-Me encanta, pero en verdad te necesito tanto, te extrañaba amor muchísimo

_Sonrió ligeramente con un toque de maldad_— ¿Y si te hago sufrir un poco más? —_Murmuró dándole un beso profundo para en seguida separarse un poco y ver su reacción_—

-¿Me harás sufrir? —_cerro los ojos apretando sus labios deseándola aun mas_—

-Solo un poco... —_murmuró jugando con sus labios, saboreando su boca, mientras su cuerpo rosaba el de Seiya aun sobre la ropa_—

-Serena —_murmuró aprisionándola entre sus brazos_— mi amada esposa

-Cada día Seiya Kou... cada día te amare de forma distinta, habrá días en que yo sea quien te pida que me hagas tuya... en otras en que nos gane la pasión y nos entregaremos a nuestro amor quizá en un rápido momento... —_decía entre sus labios aprovechando para desabrochar su pantalón— _de ahora en adelante solo usare vestidos, los luciré para ti…

-Estaré encantado de verte cada día luciendo hermosos vestidos solo para mí —_acaricio su cintura_— eres tan perfecta

-Y tú eres tan imponente... —_murmuró sintiendo el efecto que tenía en él, se levanto un poco para poder quitarle el pantalón y en seguida volver a recostarse a su lado_— te amo Seiya...

-Y yo a ti te amo vida mía —_se giro dándole vuelta para quedar encima de ella acomodándose para fundirse en ella al tiempo que la besaba con pasión, dejando desbordar todo lo que solo ella sabia despertar en él a cada instante_—

_Respiro profundamente dejándose llevar por ese beso que era demandante por parte de ambos, amaba sentir esa pasión desbordante de su parte, sentir su piel tan unida a la suya, mismo que le provoco gemir y ahogar su voz entre sus labios._

_Al querer fundirse sonrió al sentir la prenda, se apoyo un poco más en ella_— Al final tendré que quitártela

_Sonrió divertida_— Sabes que me encanta sentir tus manos desnudándome... —_dijo ayudándolo flexionando un poco una pierna y en seguida la otra_—

_Lentamente retiro esa prenda de su cuerpo tirándola a un lado de la cama, para volverse a acomodar, acariciando sus piernas._

_Gimió al sentir sus manos_— Compre mas sexys juegos de lencería... seguro te fascinaran... —_murmuró sujetando la sabana entre sus manos_—

-Estaré ansioso por verlos y disfrutarlos justo como este, pero disfrutar de ti es mucho mejor —_murmuró por fin adentrándose en ella_—

_De pronto se encontró abrazándolo con fuerza, gimiendo al por fin sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, siendo de ella y ella de él_— Mi amor... te amo...

-Serena —_gimió presionando un poco mas mientras se adentraba, por fin liberaba lo que había contenido desde la última vez que habían estado juntos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en la cama_— te amo

-Extrañaba sentir sus manos... tu cuerpo unido al mío... —_murmuró aferrándose mas a su cuerpo ahora enredando las piernas en su cadera, se sentía tan plena, sensual, sexy, tan mujer en sus brazos que no reprimía nada lo que sentía en ese momento_—

_Incremento más sus movimientos sintiéndola aun mas junto a él, llegando a ese momento clímax, sudaba, se desbordaba, podía sentirlo de parte de ambos_— Unidos tu y yo por siempre, en cuerpo y alma mi bombón

-Seiya... —_murmuró en medio de un profundo gemido al sentir tocar las estrellas, el universo entero en ese instante donde explotaba su ser entre sus brazos_— te amo...

-Serena —_murmuró recostándose sobre su cuerpo_— te amo tanto eres todo para mi

_Sonrió, cansada del ejercicio que representaba esa experiencia de placer_— Eres único mi amor... —_murmuró descansando su cuerpo en el colchón_— te extrañaba tanto...

-Y yo a ti te extrañe, pero finalmente estoy aquí, siempre volveré a tus brazos mi bombón

-Me gusta escuchar eso mi amor... —_dijo acariciando su espalda dándose cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que le había hecho, tanta había sido la pasión que había enterrado sus uñas y rasguñado su espalda con fuerza_— ves lo que pasa por tenerme tanto tiempo lejos de ti...

-Solo de ti me gusta recibir arañazos, me hace estremecer

_Sonrió ligeramente apenada_— Esto fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba...

-Muchísimo mejor, cada día lo es, me gusta —_murmuró buscando escuchar los latidos de su corazón—_ te amo, soy feliz a tu lado

-Y yo soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado... me haces sentir la mujer más sexy y seductora... la mujer más importante del mundo...

-Es que eso eres al menos para mí eso eres mucho más que eso —_cerró sus ojos dejándose invadir por la melodía de su corazón—_

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando de sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad_— ¿Que te dice mi corazón?

-Cuanto me amas

-¿Y que mas?, ¿no te dice que te deseo con locura y que ningún momento es suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre de ti? —_Murmuró susurrando al acercarse a besar su cabello_—

-Desde luego que me lo dice, me dice cuando me deseas lo mismo que yo a ti

_Suspiro profundamente entrelazando sus piernas a las de él_— Ansiaba este momento en sentirte así, mío, solo mío... disfrutando de tu calor, de tu aroma... de esa manera que tienes de hacerme el amor... debes estar orgulloso me enamoras cada vez mas...

-Y tu a mi cada día me enamoras mas y mas, te amo con locura, te amo con devoción te adoro como nunca antes, mucho más que cuando era un estudiante

-Cuando eras un estudiante eras lindo y tierno... quien diría que te convertirías en un seductor experto en hacerme tocar las estrellas... —_murmuró con una sonrisa_— dime... ¿en ese entonces no tenias fantasías conmigo o era un amor muy inocente?

_Se sonrojo—_ Inocente... no podía imaginar mas allá, de haberlo imaginado y de haberme dicho que estaría contigo de esta manera me habría burlado de mi mismo, pero eres mi esposa la mujer que me hace volar

-¿Seguro? —_Preguntó algo incrédula_— nada de fantasear conmigo, porque yo lo hice y muchas veces... —_dijo divertida_— aunque nada como este momento...

-Bueno quizás alguna que otra pero nada parecido a la que vivimos

_Soltó una pequeña risa al escucharlo_— ¿En serio?, ¿qué tipo de fantasía?

-Besarte con pasión, en el parque, acariciarte, y quizás algo mas —_beso su costado acariciándola lentamente_—

-Qué lindo y que tierno... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— aunque ese "algo mas" suena muy interesante... ¿imaginaste hacerme el amor?

-Quizás—_murmuró disfrutando de su piel_— pero esto es mejor que imaginarlo

-Mucho mejor... —_su cuerpo se erizo al sentir su caricias_— besas mejor que en mis sueños...

-Muchísimo mejor —_bajo sus manos hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas, dispuesto volver a tomarla entre sus brazos_—

-Y haces el amor mucho mejor que en mis sueños... —_murmuró sonrojada de confesar su mayor secreto con respecto a él_— así que... hazme tuya Seiya...

-Lo hare amor te hare solo mío —_entre las caricias sintió como volvían a fundirse en uno solo—_ te amo

-Solo tuya mi amor... —_murmuró sintiéndose tan viva al entregarse a él_—

_Sonrió para ella besando sus labios_— Te amo

-Seiya, mi amor... —_dijo volviendo a envolver su cuerpo con el suyo, ahogando entre besos su nombre y el placer que sentía de ser nuevamente de él_—

-Mi amor —_murmuró disfrutando ese instante de entrega absoluta_— estoy feliz de poder disfrutarte por completo sin limitaciones

-Sin limitaciones mi amor... —_dijo aspirando su aroma_— aun no me dices que tal quede... —_murmuró con la respiración entrecortada_—

-Perfecta, más que perfecta tan solo para mi deleite —_murmuró besando sus labios_—

-¿Sabes? —_Murmuró entre sus labios_— que me enloqueces cada que lo dices así...

-¿En verdad?

-Si... —_sonrió entre sus labios—_ solo para tu deleite... —_lo sujeto mas a ella recorriendo su cuerpo en fuertes caricias—_

_Gimió mientras alentaba un poco sus movimientos disfrutando aun mas esa sensación alargando el instante de una nueva explosión._

_Respiró profundamente, se separo un poco tan solo para grabar en su memoria ese rostro tan dulce, apasionado, lleno de placer, lo recorrió lentamente con sus manos_— Te ves tan atractivo así... me invitas a no dejarte de amar nunca...

-No deseo que me dejes de amar nunca así como tampoco deseo dejarte de amar, jamás —_fijo su mirada en ella apoyando su peso sobre la cama_— te amo eres la mujer perfecta para mi

-Te amo Seiya... te amo... —_murmuró empujando suavemente su cuerpo hacia él_— eres el hombre perfecto para mi... mi esposo... mi amante... —_murmuró acercándose a besar su cuello_—

_La abrazo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, fundiéndose aun más el uno con el otro_— Te amo Serena —_murmuró a su oído_— la mujer que ha sido todo para mí y que siempre me hace perder la razón de todo

_Gimió enterrando las uñas en su espalda, susurrando su nombre a su oído_— Te amo... —_murmuró aferrándose mas a su cuerpo sintiendo como de nueva cuenta tocaba las estrellas_—

-Te amo bombón te adoro —_sintió como llegaba ese momento tan especial e inigualable porque ningún momento a su lado era igual, pero sin duda lleno de amor_—

_Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir que ambos llegaban a ese momento cumbre, se aferro a él mordiendo suavemente su hombro para en seguida dejar su cuerpo descansar sobre la cama_— Mi amor... creo que esta semana será increíble...

-Sí que lo será mí amada bombón, mañana quiero que nademos en la piscina

-Mmm eso suena muy tentador... —_sonrió ligeramente_— por suerte he comprado nuevos trajes de baño... los anteriores ya no me quedan...

-Espero que sean muy sexis

-Te encantaran... y en conclusión mi querido esposo... ¿se siente el beneficio del ejercicio en mi cuerpo? —_preguntó acariciando su pierna con la de ella_—

-Desde luego, aun más firmes y delineadas de lo que ya eran —_la acaricio suavemente—_ me gustan

_Suspiró tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre_— ¿Y qué opinas de todo lo demás?, pensé que me quedaría como muestra de globo con piernas... —_sonrió divertida_—

-Me fascina —_acaricio su vientre_— eres una perfecta top model

-Mientras lo sea para ti, los demás no me importan... —_dijo abrazándolo con ternura y amor_— tú lo has dicho, solo para tu deleite...

_Sonrió apoyándose en ella al finalizar esa entrega_— Te amo

-Te amo mi amor... ah por cierto... feliz aniversario... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa pues estaba segura que no entendería porque tanto detalle hasta que ella no se lo dijera—_

-¿Aniversario? —_se quedo pensativo_—

-Si, en una noche como hoy me hiciste tuya por primera vez... —_murmuró—_ y como aquella noche fui yo quien te sedujo...

-Hoy has vuelto a seducirme bombón —_sonrió al recordar esa noche_—

-Si mi amor... y así pienso seguirlo haciendo el resto de nuestra vida juntos... aunque no estaría mal que de vez en cuando seas tú quien lo haga...

-¿Acaso no lo he hecho?

-Mmm si, lo haces, pero estoy hablando de que lo hagas en el futuro, que lo sigas haciendo, que me vuelvas loca de amor por ti...

-Eso no lo dudes lo hare amor mío —_dijo recostándose a su lado_—

-Es una promesa... —_dijo acomodándose a su lado_— ¿quieres que te prepare el baño para que duermas más relajado?

-Solo si tú te bañas conmigo, aunque ahora solo deseo abrazarte y sentirte a mi lado siempre

-Entonces quizá debamos tomar ese baño juntos o tal vez te apetezca por la mañana... —_dijo abrazándolo mas a ella aspirando su aroma tan varonil_—

-Quizás por la mañana —_la abrazo jalando la cobija_— quiero descansar a tu lado

-Y yo junto a ti... —_suspiró sutilmente_— te extrañe mucho, todos estos días sin ti... y estos meses sin tener tu amor, me hacías falta...

-Pero aquí estoy y siempre estaré a tu lado ser recibido por ti y por mi hija es lo mejor

-Me encanto el vestido que le puse... de hecho venia a juego con el mío... —_sonrió divertida_— compre varios así, con ropa que hace juego con la mía... se veía como una hermosa princesa ¿no te parece?

-Sin duda ambas se veían hermosas

-Qué bueno que te gusto... sabes ya no llora tanto, bueno a veces cuando no está de humor, pero ya se como tranquilizarla, le pongo tu música y en cuanto escucha tu voz se calla...

-Sigo teniendo ese toque tranquilizador —_sonrió con orgullo_—

-Arrogante... —_murmuró para en seguida besar su pecho_—

-Ustedes me hacen serlo _—sonrió acariciando su espalda acurrucándola mas junto a él—_

-Bueno entonces está bien... tienes talento que presumir... así que te dejare ser arrogante... —_dijo divertida cerrando los ojos_— mmm ¿qué hora es?

_Se volteo un poco para ver la hora en el despertador_— Las 3 de la mañana casi las 4

_Hizo un ligero gemido pues apenas estaba comenzando a relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía_— No tarda Serenity en pedir su comida... —_se acurruco mas a él_— y yo quería volver a comerte... —_dijo en una mezcla de tristeza y decepción_—

_Sonrió abrazándola_— Tendremos toda la semana mi bombón, pero recuerda que ella también nos necesita, ¿y si la taremos a dormir con nosotros?

-Lo se... —_subió la mirada para sonreírle_— solo bromeaba, pero en esta semana no te vas a salvar... —_dijo juguetona_— bueno como no tarda en pedir su leche será mejor que vaya a hacerlo, por mientras ¿cambiarias las sabanas y acomodas todo para traerla?

-¿Tengo que cambiar las sabanas? —_Hizo un puchero_—

-Si amor... —_Se acerco a darle un beso en los labios_— y para que veas que te ayudo... —_se alejo un poco para ponerse de pie envolviéndose en la sabana jalándola por completo_—

-Pero me gustan las sabanas —_se sentó tomando su mano atrayéndola hacia él_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró cayendo a un lado de él_— lo sé, se que te gustan, pero ya te dije para que las compre... las sabanas familiares están guardadas... —_sonrió—_ estas son exclusivamente para cuando te seduzca... así cuando las veas sabrás lo que te espera...

-Quizás Serenity pueda esperar un poco —_se subió encima de ella abriendo la sabana para acceder a su cuerpo—_

-¿Estás seguro? —_Preguntó observándolo fijamente_— no voy a permitir que me dejes hasta que este satisfecha de ti... y tú de mi...

-Si —_murmuró besándola con pasión, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo_—

_Correspondió a sus labios con la misma profunda pasión que él, aprovechando para colocar la mano sobre la suya y acompañar sus caricias_— ¿Tanto me extrañaste? —_Murmuró suspirando sutil entre sus labios_—

-Mucho amor mío —_murmuró buscando sus labios_— te extrañe como no tienes idea te amo

-También te amo Seiya... —_dijo girando para quedar ella sobre él volviendo a tomar sus labios entre los suyos_— te amo... Seiya... te extrañe mucho más que la primera vez... —_Aprovecho para bajar sus besos hacia su cuello y hombros_—

-Serena mi bombón —_sonrió acariciando su cuerpo, besándola con suma pasión ahogando la palabras para enfocarse en disfrutar solamente ese momento y nada mas_—

_Sonrió volviendo a corresponder a sus labios mientras su cuerpo rosaba aun mas él suyo_— Te amo... —_murmuró buscando sentirlo_—

_La acomodo bien, para en seguida volver a introducirse en su interior._

_Ya no pudo decir nada, ahogo ese gemido entre sus labios para en seguida volver a besarlo, era tanta la perfección en su relación que no tardaron en sincronizar sus movimientos, amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida y lo único que quería demostrarle en ese momento era todo lo que lo había extrañado ya que estar un par de semanas sin él le era difícil de soportar no quería imaginar cómo sería una vida sin él._

-Jamás me marchare de tu lado, tu mi familia siempre estarán conmigo y yo con ustedes te amo Serena —_murmuró en voz baja, la amaba con todo su ser y jamás se alejaría de ella sucediera lo que sucediera_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró arañando ahora esos perfectos abdominales, con él había encontrado el complemento perfecto, él sin duda era el "hombre perfecto" como lo mencionaban tantas revistas_— solo eres mío...

-Solo tuyo y de nadie mas bombón

-Te amo... —_murmuró sonriendo sutil ante su respuesta, aquel momento de tanto placer estaba cerca por lo que se agacho para buscar de nuevo sus labios, los mismos que la hacían llegar al lugar mas recóndito del universo_—

_Sonrió al sentir que llegaba junto con ella atrayéndola hacia él abrazándola con fuerza, acariciando su espalda_— Te amo mi bombón

-Mi amor... —murmuró aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, fundiéndose en ese momento en uno solo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rendía por completo al placer que su amado esposo le proporcionaba— mi osito...

-Te amo bombón mi bombón te amo tanto

-Te amo Seiya... —_murmuró entre sus labios, cerró los ojos sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo se entregaba por completo a él, su esposo y amante_—

_Acelero sus movimientos fundiéndose en el placer total, que solo ella su esposa le hacía sentir, nadie más que ella podía enloquecerlo y llevarlo a la locura, al placer extremo la amaba, era su vida, su felicidad, en ese momento nadie más que ellos dos importaba en ese momento de mutua entrega, de unión de sus seres, él le pertenecía a ella y ella a él, no podía ser de otra manera._

_Pronto el éxtasis llego, la habitación se inundo de un gemido por demás placentero, sintió su cuerpo recorrer de aquella grata sensación, poco a poco dejo su cuerpo caer sobre el de Seiya ocultando su rostro entre su cuello, su respiración era un tanto pausada y profunda_— Mi amor... —_murmuró tomando suavemente sus brazos_—

_La abrazo acariciando su espalda, respirando profundamente, calmando su aceleración, sonriendo_— Mi bombón te amo

-Creo que si necesitamos un baño... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa, ambos sudaban pero no le importaba, lo había extrañado mucho como para negarse a sentirlo_— con agua fría... —_sonrió aun más_—

-¿Con agua fría? —_hizo un puchero, si algo no le gustaba era el agua fría_—

-De alguna manera hay que apagar el incendio que provocas cada vez que me tocas... —_murmuró solo acomodándose un poco más sobre su_ cuerpo—

-¿Y si dejamos que aumente más? —_Sonrió acariciando su cabello_—

_Sonrió divertida—_ Preparare el baño... ambos lo necesitamos y deberíamos aprovechar que Serenity aun duerme... —_levando un poco la cabeza tan solo para ver sus ojos_— no te preocupes, será agua tibia... ¿te parece?, quizá al final termine hirviendo...

-De acuerdo sino no te dejare descansar —_sonrió divertido_— mientras cambiare las sabanas

-Mmm eso suena a una amenaza... —_dijo levantándose para volver a jalar la sabana y enredarse con ella_— y me gusta... —_sonrió aun mas de camino al baño_—

-Puede ser que sea más que una amenaza —_se puso de pie quitando las sabanas, colocando unas blancas con estampado de hojas, después de hacer la cama, y acomodar todas las cobijas lista para que al volver y pudieran dormir se dirigió al baño_— hoy podríamos usar las pijamas de ositos

-Sí, me parece una buena idea... pero bueno aproveche estos días para comprar varias cosas, entre esas otras pijamas, obviamente todas a juego... —_dijo volteando a verlo, se encontraba sentada en la orilla del que ahora era una muy adecuada tina de hidromasaje, su mano se encontraba justo donde comenzaban a salir las burbujas_— ¿sabes? la dependienta me dijo que mi esposo debía amarme tanto como para usar esas cosas... —_sonrió divertida_— que era poco común que se llevaran pijamas de estampados para parejas...

-¿En serio eso te dijo?, porque también quiero que busquemos pijamas para Serenity a juego

-Claro que si amor, como te extrañe mucho me fui a desquitar a las tiendas... así que creo que el próximo estado de cuenta te saldrá muy alto... —_dijo con una sonrisa—_

-Lo bueno es que como ya vas a empezar las grabaciones pagaras al menos la mitad —_sonrió acercándose a ella_—

_Hizo un gesto desconcertada_— ¿Y por qué tendría que pagar la mitad? —_Preguntó abriendo un poco la sabana_— pensé que dirías que gustoso pagarías estas finas sabanas... lencería provocativa, camisones de seda, pijamas a juego... ropa para bebé...

-Mmm considero que como es algo que ambos disfrutamos como nunca debemos pagar la mitad cada quien ¿no te parece?

-Mmm suena bien, pero ¿cómo piensas compensar tu ausencia?, apenas va... el diez por ciento…

-¿Solo un diez?

-Bueno quince... —_sonrió recorriendo con la mirada ese cuerpo que era la tentación de muchas pero que solo ella podía decirse "dueña" de él_— mmm quizá un veinte...

-¿Solo un veinte? —_se acerco seductoramente a ella_—

_Sonrió ligeramente sonrojada_— Treinta... diez por cada vez que me has hecho tuya...

-Eso es muy poco, ¿no te parece que podría ser un poco más? —_la abrazo seductoramente quitándole la sabana, para ver su hermoso y atractivo cuerpo trabajado solo para él_—

-Mmm ¿quince? —_Preguntó llevando ambas manos a sus hombros_—

-Veinte —_murmuró besando sus labios_—

-Eso solo deja espacio para dos veces mas... —_murmuró besando sutilmente sus labios_—

-Al menos por esta noche —_sonrió, acariciando su cuerpo_—

-Por esta noche... —_murmuró cerrando los ojos ante el efecto que tenían sus caricias— _¿sabes?, ahora no hay peligro de que de esta noche resulte una nueva princesa... esta noche podremos disfrutarla plenamente

-¿En verdad?, ¿por qué bombón? —_Murmuró besando su cuello_—

-Porque ya he comenzado con mi tratamiento... —_respondió abrazándolo un poco mas mientras dejaba que la besara y así poder disfrutar de esa sensación_— así que no tendrás que cuidarte... aunque... ahora que lo pienso... nunca nos hemos cuidado...

-Solo nos cuidamos el tiempo que estuvimos en la playa, que fueron dos semanas, quien más bien fueron pocas veces la que estuvimos juntos, y hoy no me he cuidado, no importa, de cualquier forma será mejor que también me cuide, no quisiera que sucediera un accidente que pusiera en riesgo tu salud

-No te preocupes mi amor... nada pasara... si deseo otro hijo contigo pero ahora no... —_Murmuró_— ahora solo quiero disfrutar de Serenity y de ti...

-Yo también lo deseo, pero no sería justo que fueras la única que se cuide —_sonrió con amor_— entremos a disfrutar de un rico masaje de burbujas

_Sonrió tomando su mano para entrar ella primero a la tina y en seguida lo hiciera él, esa noche quería consentirlo y lo haría primero con un suave masaje en sus hombros—_ ¿Y no nos trajiste obsequios?

-Desde luego, les traje obsequios amor —_cerró sus ojos disfrutando del suave masaje de su esposa y del agua de de burbujas_—

-Mmm me encanta que siempre pienses en nosotras... _—murmuró a su oído mientras continuaba masajeando su espalda_— oye amor, sabes la historia en la que voy a participar es un tanto similar a la que hicimos juntos... mmm algo... apasionada, espero que te no vayas a poner celoso...

_Hizo un puchero_— ¿Igual de apasionada?

-Mmm algo así... es de una chica que regresa para vengarse del hombre que arruino a su familia y pues usara sus encantos para hacer caer a ese hombre y humillarlo, solo que al final terminara enamorada de él... —_suspiro sutil oprimiendo suavemente sus hombros_—

-Suena interesante la historia

-Sí, lo es... me intereso mucho el guion cuando lo leí, así que por eso acepte, solo que no tengo idea de quien será mi pareja... creo que decidirán esta semana... ansió volver a pisar un set de grabación...

-Bien tratare de no ponerme celoso si tu das tu mejor esfuerzo, quiero que sigas siendo reconocida como la mejor actriz de la época

-Claro que si mi amor... quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, y nuestra hija de los dos... —_sonrió besando su hombro_— hare mi mayor esfuerzo, además ya probé que eso de ser una mujer apasionada en la pantalla se me da muy bien... así que no creo tener problemas para aparentarlo de nuevo...

-Mmm pero conmigo no lo aparentabas bombón, ahora si tendrás que aparentarlo

-Al principio si lo hacía, porque tu solo querías jugar conmigo... ver hasta donde era capaz de soportar... después bueno fue... más bien una extensión de todo lo que me hacías sentir... podía demostrártelo abiertamente... —_dijo pasando las manos por encima de sus hombros para poder acariciar su pecho_— pero no te preocupes, no pienso enamorarme de mi coprotagonista... porque tengo al hombre perfecto, desnudo en mi tina, esperando ser devorado por su flamante esposa...

_Sonrió ligeramente complacido_— Eso es aun mucho mejor, seguro tu coprotagonista sentirá envidia por mí, porque solo yo puedo tenerte para mí solo

-Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no solo él te envidia... —_murmuró a su oído mordiéndolo suavemente_— ¿te das cuenta del bombón que tienes por esposa? —_Sonrió pues se sentía demasiado arrogante_— ah claro que lo sabes por eso soy TU bombón... ¿verdad?

-Así es, eres la mujer perfecta, bella atractiva, inteligente, alegre, infantil, amorosa, buena cocinera entusiasta

-¿Solo eso? —_Preguntó separándose un poco_—

-Seductora, apasionada, tengo mil palabras por decir y no acabaría de describirte aun

_Sonrió totalmente satisfecha de su respuesta por lo que se acomodo un poco para poder tomar su rostro y besarlo_— Por eso te amo... Seiya Kou eres mi perdición...

-Y tu mi perdición Serena Tsukino —_sonrió dispuesto a volverla amar por completo_—

-Cuanto más tiempo paso entre tus brazos más quiero vivir así... por siempre... —_murmuró entre sus labios, para ese momento ya los dos se encontraban completamente empapados_—

_Sonrió tomándola entre sus brazos_— Yo creo que ni el agua será capaz de apagar el incendio que traigo por dentro, porque tu sola presencia me hace arder

-Seiya... —_murmuró rodeando su cuello, se sentía en el paraíso entre sus brazos y más cuando lo escuchaba decir aquello_— ¿fueron demasiados meses de castigo verdad?

-Muchos, pero ya no hables mas disfrutemos este momento amándonos

-Que impaciente... —_sonrió abrazándolo mas a ella para poder tomar sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado, el castigo no solo había sido para él si no para ella también, que había descubierto nuevas sensaciones a su lado, pero ahora lo tenia ahí, para ella, para poder amarlo y dejarse amar, él que invadía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y la hacía estremecer, era sin duda el hombre perfecto y se encontraba entre sus brazos_—

_Seiya disfruto de ese momento mágico y apasionado, jamás se cansaría de hacerla suya de eso no tenida duda, después de terminar esa nueva entrega, ambos se ducharon, con agua un poco mas tibia, para enseguida salir de la bañera y ponerse sus pijamas de ositos, Seiya sonreía feliz mientras la observaba cambiarse era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, no podía mas que amarla como lo había hecho desde antes y como sabia que lo haría toda su vida, era feliz, y agradecía al cielo la dicha que sentía, justo en esos momentos que terminaban de cambiarse se escucho el llanto de la bebé_— Tiene fuertes pulmones

-Tiene de donde sacarlos... —_dijo terminando de secar su cabello_— es igualita a ti... —_dijo en broma sonriéndole_— ¿vas por ella o preparas el biberón?

-Voy por ella —_sonrió divertido_— mi pequeña seguro también me extrañaba _—al acomodarse la camisa, y ponerse sus pantuflas salió de la habitación para ir por la pequeña_—

-No tardo... —_dijo saliendo ella también detrás de él pero rumbo a la cocina para preparar la comida de la pequeña, desde ahí podía escuchar la voz de su esposo que platicaba con la bebé y eso la hacía sentirse aun más feliz, había sido la noche mas mágica y saber que no solo era el hombre que la amaba si no también el padre amoroso la hacía sentirse plena_—

_Seiya cargaba a la pequeña_— Si yo también te extrañe Chibi chibi —_sonrió a la bebé, antes de sacarla de la habitación le había cambiado el pañal y puesto la pijama que hacia juego con la de ellos, ya que se había quedado dormida con el vestido que hacia juego con el de su madre_—

-Ya volví... pero mira que hermosa princesa... —_dijo acercándose a Seiya que cargaba a la bebé_— deberíamos tomarnos una foto... somos una familia extraña... con pijamas iguales...

-Si me parece buena idea, vamos a tomárnosla en la habitación

-Si vamos... —_sonrió caminando hacia la habitación para buscar la cámara_— una bonita foto familiar... ¿viste toda las cosas que le compre a Serenity?

-Si esto estaba viendo Serenity está muy feliz —_sonrió a la bebé_— ya en unos momentos tu mami te dará tu biberón

-Claro como buena mujercita también se emociona por las compras... aunque estoy pensando que creo que me excedí un poco, muchas cosas dejara de usarlas rápido... pero es que no me pude resistir, ¿a poco no se ve hermosa con una pijama como las nuestras? —_Dijo colocando la cámara de forma que pudiera tomarlos a los tres que estaban de pie cerca de la cama_— sonríe...

_Sonrió abrazando a la pequeña y a su esposa al momento que salía el flash_— Se ve encantadora

-Se ve hermosa... —_sonrió tomando la cámara de nuevo para verificar la foto_— perfecta... —_la apago para en seguida acercarse a ellos_— ¿quieres darle de comer?

-Si quiero darle su biberón —_sonrió sentándose en la cama con la bebé en brazos—_

-Te extraño mucho, no había quien la consintiera como tu... —_dijo entregándole el biberón mientras se sentaba a su lado— _mírala hasta te sonríe... es una niña muy coqueta...

-Se parece a ti —sonrió dándole su biberón— haber Chibi Chibi aquí esta tu biberón

-¿A poco yo era si de coqueta contigo? —_preguntó fingiendo sorpresa acariciando la frente de su pequeña que esperaba con ansias su comida_—

-Mmm si, más bien muy sonriente y fue lo que me cautivo —_sonrió mientras veía como la bebé bebía su leche—_

-Cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de mi... y que esa niña que llevas en tus brazos es tu hija... —_dijo un tanto bromista_— y sobre todo dirían que se ve a simple vista cuanto te amo...

-Dirían lo que es una realidad ni más ni menos amor

-Ven recuéstate... —_dijo acomodando algunos almohadones en la cabecera_— a esta princesa le da por jugar a estas horas con el biberón... comienzo a creer que le gusta hacerme desvelar...

-Le gusta que estés con ella —_sonrió acomodándose en la cama_— ¿qué te parece si pones una película en vista que ya no dormiremos?

-Tengo algo mejor... —_Dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar la caja que Mina le había regalado_— ni más ni nada menos que nuestra serie... _—le mostro la caja de dvd's con la imagen de los dos como portada— _¿qué te parece si vemos algunos capítulos... ¿qué tal la parte de la playa?

-Me encantaría, pero no creo que sea algo apto para que nuestra pequeña vea

-Mmm tienes razón... —_suspiró dejando la caja de lado sacando un dvd de un personaje infantil_— creo que esos momentos terminaron... la canción de entrada de esta serie ya me la aprendí, a Serenity le gusta mucho...

-La veremos cuando estemos a solas amor, pero este momento debemos dedicárselo a esta traviesa —_sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella_—

-Ya se... —_después de haber dejado la caja y comenzaba la serie infantil se acerco a él tomando su mano_— pero no creas que todas las noches serán como hoy... quizá estaba muy cansada Chibi por eso se quedo dormida hasta estas horas...

-Ya lo sé amor, pero ya verás que poco a poco se acostumbrara a dormir toda la noche —_la abrazo observando la serie mientras la pequeña fijaba su mirada en el televisor_—

-Eso espero, porque hoy entre su padre y ella no me dejaron dormir... —_dijo recargándose en él_—

-Ni te dejaremos dormir —_le sonrió con amor_—

-Sí, eso me temo... —_Suspiró_— Seiya... te amo... me siento tan feliz que si tuviera que pasar por todo para llegar a este momento lo haría... por ti y nuestra hija...

-Y yo por ustedes lo volvería hacer, no me arrepiento de nada

-Mis dos amores... —_murmuró pasando una mano por encima de Serenity para poder abrazarlos_— los amo...

-Mis bellas princesas —_sonrió observando a la bebé_— parece que tiene mucha energía

-No te imaginas cuanta a estas horas de la madrugada... —_sonrió besando el cabello de su pequeña y en seguida fijar la mirada en él_— si, definitivamente se parece a ti... demasiada energía, no imagino cómo va a ser en cuanto camine...

-Habrá que cuidarla mucho mas, seguro va ser muy traviesa

_Suspiro profundamente_— Si, eso me temo... ¿sabes que aun se sigue queriendo comer mi cabello? —_Murmuró divertida acercándose a la pequeña_— como si la princesa no tuviera también que quiere el mío, ¿verdad mi amor? —_Dijo jugando con su manita—_

_La bebé extendió su manita hacia su mama buscando su cabello._

-No amor... no seas traviesa y sigue comiendo... —_se alejo un poco_— ves es una traviesa...

-Y solo tienes unos meses —_sonrió acariciando su cabecita_— estoy orgulloso de las dos

-No sé cómo le hace Rei teniendo dos... a mí me consume Serenity... —_dijo volviendo a recostarse junto a_ _él_— y siento que ya no puedo mas...

-Sí lo mismo me preguntó, además que sigue trabajando en el hospital, aunque ya tiene un horario mas fijo

-Sí, pero bueno supongo que mucho la ayuda su abuelo... aquí las abuelitas y abuelitos decidieron que eran demasiado jóvenes para tener una nieta y se fueron a viajar por el mundo... —_sonrió divertida_— me alegra... creo que tomaron su segundo aire...

-Sí, y nuestros padres se llevan muy bien, no sé como hizo tu papá para conseguir que mi padre pagara el viaje para los cuatro

-Mmm ¿de dónde crees que saque el lado convincente? —_preguntó fingiendo inocencia_— que estés aquí no es pura casualidad...

_Sonrió_— Si eso veo, me alegro de estar aquí a tu lado

-Mas te vale porque en el momento en que vea que te aburres de estar con tu hija y conmigo, no te permitiré vernos de nuevo... así que mucho cuidado Seiya Kou... —_dijo como amenaza pero sonriendo al final_—

-¿Y tú crees que podría aburrirme con mis mas grandes tesoros y sus ocurrencias?

-Mmm no espero que no... —_Sonrió robándole un beso—_ y eso es lo bueno de que Serenity y yo nos parezcamos tanto... mientras que estés con una no podrás olvidar a la otra...

-Jamás te lo aseguro amor las amare siempre ustedes son mi vida

-¿Escuchaste a papi? —_Se acerco a la bebé quitándole el biberón pues la leche había terminado— _no te preocupes mi amor, cuando tengas novio yo me encargare de que te deje tranquila...

-Chibi

-Si mi amor, porque papi puede ser muy celoso... pero yo me encargare de que te deje tranquila... además vas a ser coqueta lo cual traerá muchos pretendientes...

-El chico que gane su corazón tendrá que enfrentarme y mostrar lo que es capaz d hacer por ella

-Mmm suena justo... —_murmuró tomando con cuidado a la niña para recostarla sobre su pecho y sacar el aire de su estomaguito_— pero promete que no lloraras ni harás tales dramas como los hizo mi padre...

-¿Me crees capaz de eso amor?

-Mmm Si... —_dijo tranquilamente acomodándole la ropita a la niña_—

_Se recostó jalando las cobijas para cobijarse_— Hace un poco de frio

-¿Mmmm mi amor se sintió incomodo acaso? —_preguntó al verlo tan serio_— mi amor eres capaz de hacerle el mismo drama que mi padre me hizo... _—se recostó junto a él aun llevando a Serenity sobre su pecho— _además eres muy consentidor con nuestra princesa que te dejaras convencer fácilmente...

-Pero no soy tan dramático ¿o sí?

-¿Quieres la verdad o puedo mentirte? —_Preguntó ocultando una sonrisa_—

_Hizo un puchero abrazándola._

_Sonrió dejándose abrazar con la niña cargada_— Mi amor, quizá eres un poco dramático, digo por algo me obligaste a llegar al extremo... por eso eres un excelente actor... pero estoy segura que con nuestra hija harás el mejor papel de tu vida... serás un estupendo padre...

-Y tu una estupenda madre, seremos los mejores solo para ella —_sonrió aspirando su aroma combinado con el de la bebé— _las amo

-Mi osito dramático... —_dijo recostándose mas a su lado quedando muy juntos, pero debido a que la niña se movía mucho termino girando por sobre el cuerpo de su madre para terminar boca arriba en medio de los dos_— uy ¿qué paso amor?, ya quieres jugar...

-Pequeña Serenity si será muy traviesa y alegre —_sonrió al ver a su pequeña hija—_

-Mientras no estuviste me di cuenta que Serenity es muy parecida a ti... y eso me gusto, tiene un poco de ambos y eso la hará una mujer hermosa e interesante... gracias mi amor, por darme esta hija tan hermosa y por quedarte a mi lado, por ser el hombre perfecto para mi vida...

-Gracias a ti por haberme seducido esa noche —_sonrió acomodándose un poco para no aplastar a su bebé y apoyar su cabeza cerca de la de Serena sonriendo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio del viaje y de esa agitada noche que había tenido_—

-Vaya creo que eso me perseguirá el resto de mi vida... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa tomando el control remoto para apagar el televisor y en seguida acomodarse a su lado_— eres el mejor amante, el mejor padre y en definitiva el mejor hombre con el cual pude formar una familia... —_murmuró suavemente tan solo sintiendo como la bebé seguía moviéndose mientras ella se acomodaba mas a él, esa noche podría dormir tranquilamente y feliz_—

-Sí, sin duda alguna por que fue el día que marco nuestras vidas y nuestra pequeña se hizo presente _—murmuró suavemente, cerrando sus ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño— _te amo

-Los amo... —_murmuró colocando la mano sobre la bebé mientras se acurrucaba más hacia Seiya, también para ella había sido un día largo y cansado pero feliz_—

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Bueno debido a la prisa que tenia por subir el capitulo ya no pude agradecer los reviews, nos vemos la próximo semana, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo nuestras loqueras, esperamos que les guste, abracitos y besitos, saludos a todas.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

_El tiempo había pasado casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la casa había sido modificada en la mayor parte de su estructura, se habían hecho los cambios necesarios en el interior y en el patio trasero se construyo una palapa misma que estrenarían ese día con el primer cumpleaños de la princesa Kou Tsukino, así es como ahora la prensa la llamaba, ya que sin darse cuenta la llevaban a todos los eventos que tenia cada uno y también como pareja y siempre con lindos vestidos y sus coletas rubias, si en algún momento habían pensado que sus carreras podrían tener bajas debido al escándalo todo eso había quedado en el olvido, ahora eran una de las parejas más queridas del medio y ni que decir de su pequeña que con sus simpáticas caritas y dulces pucheros se había ganado a la gente.  
_

_Así que era momento de celebrar su primer año de vida, por ese motivo ahí estaban todos sus amigos reunidos y familia, también para festejar la visita de Lita y Taiki y reunirse por primera vez con los ahora esposos Yaten y Mina que volvían de su luna de miel.  
_

-Creo que los tres bebés se llevan muy bien... —_dijo Serena observando el corral donde Serenity, Eliot y Setsu jugaban—_

-Si en definitiva se llevan muy bien ¿te imaginas que compartan clases? —_Rei sonrió feliz observando a sus pequeños demonios, que como era costumbre comenzaban a pelear por algún juguete aun cuando había muchos_—

-Sería muy lindo... pero bueno aun son muy pequeños como para mandarlos a la escuela... —_dijo con una sonrisa al ver que sutilmente Serenity les quitaba el juguete y les dejaba otro en su lugar_—

_Sonrió al ver como ambos miraban a su prima que jugaba con el juguete y comenzaban a llorar como si se culparan._

-Son todo un caso tus gemelos... —_sonrió observando a Serenity que veía con atención a los dos niños enfocándose en querer tranquilizar a la que supuso podría llegar a ser su mejor amiga Setsu_—

_Setsu se acerco a Serenity la cual extendió el juguete y esta dejo de llorar para comenzar a jugar ambas con el juguete y minutos después jugaban también con Eliot._

_Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla observando a los tres bebés, suspiró profundamente sonriendo con ternura_— Son hermosos ¿no es así?

-Bastante, se que se llevaran muy bien, y Eliot aunque pelea mucho con Setsu siempre la cuida, es increíble como siendo bebés ya muestran parte de su forma de ser, seguro también protegerá a su prima, tengo esa sensación ¿tú no?

-Sí, es posible... pero tendrá que cuidarla de muchos pretendientes... ya viste es más famosa ella que nosotros...

-Eso es seguro, al menos no estará sola, si tiene la compañía de ese par de bodoques —_sonrió al ver que ahora jugaban con una pelota_—

-Ay que tiernos se ven —_Mina sonrió con alegría, tomándoles una fotografía_—

-Los bebés son tan tiernos... espero que cuando nazca mi bebé se lleven tan bien con él como se llevan ellos... —_dijo Lita con una sonrisa acariciando su pequeño vientre_—

-Seguro que si —_sonrió Mina_— porque de alguna manera nos hemos convertido en una gran familia, aunque aun estoy enojada

-¿Aun sigues enojada porque no fuiste la madrina de Serenity? —Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa pues sabía que eso no era fácil de olvidar—

-Desde luego, yo quería ser su madrina —_hizo un puchero_—

-Si de hecho yo también estoy molesta... —_dijo Lita haciendo una mueca cruzándose de brazos—_

-Mmm bueno pensamos que la mejor solución es que fueran Rei y Darien porque no queríamos que hubiera problemas con ustedes...

-Aun así no es justo yo soy tu mejor amiga

-Y yo soy la mejor amiga de Seiya... —_dijo a la defensiva Lita_—

-Si eso no es justo, no porque sea su hermano tiene el derecho de quitarnos el privilegio que por derecho nos correspondía

-¿Y si te pido disculpas? —_dijo Serena abrazando a su amiga_— de todas formas ya sabes que Serenity es como tu sobrina... así que confió en que la cuidaras igual que yo...

_Hizo un puchero correspondiendo el abrazo—_ Aun así yo quería ser madrina

_Sonrió con ternura_— Te voy a decir un secreto... si algo me llegara a pasar, tu serás la encargada de cuidar de Serenity... porque no confiaría en nadie más que en ti... —_dijo a su oído_—

-Que cosas dices Serena, claro que nada te pasara ni a ti ni a Seiya

-De cualquier forma no está demás informarte quien cargara con mi princesa... —_le sonrió sutil_— así que ya no pongas esa cara... tanto Lita como tu son importantes para Seiya y para mi, pero no queríamos que ninguna de las dos se sintiera desplazada y esa fue la mejor solución que encontramos...

-Aun así me siento desplazada —_Lita se cruzo de brazos observando a Seiya que conversaba con los chicos—_

_Suspiró profundamente_— Definitivamente debí tener tres hijos para que ninguna se sintiera desplazada...

-Pues esperamos que tengas más

_Sonrió ligeramente, poniéndose de pie al sentirse incomoda_— Si, tendremos mas... no se preocupen, iré a ver que tanto hacen esos hombres que se pierden en sus conversaciones...

-Huyes de nosotras… —_dijo Lita sonriendo_—

-Ah no, para nada... —_sonrió nerviosa acomodando su cabello_— ¿que no tienen hambre?, las parrilladas a cargo de esos hombres cada vez son más tardadas...

_Mina y Lita se sonrieron entre sí—_ Pues esos hombres les gusta conversar y su hobbie apostar en los deportes

-Bueno voy a ponerlos en acción porque mucha plática y nada de carne... —_dijo Serena que se acerca a ellos_—

-Creo que alguien viene a regañar al dueño de la casa... —_dijo burlista Yaten_—

-¿Por qué lo dices? —_murmuró desconcertado_—

-Supongo que lo dice porque mira qué hora es y aun no sale nada de comida... todo por estar platicando... —_dijo Darien encendiendo la parrilla_— deben tener hambre...

-Al final tendremos que cocinar nosotras, porque con ustedes no se puede —_Dijo Rei divertida_—

-No se preocupen nosotros nos encargamos de la comida... —_dijo Darien sonriéndole—_

-¿Ya terminaron de ponerse al tanto de los deportes? —_Pregunto Serena cruzándose de brazos—_ morimos de hambre...

-Si tenemos mucha hambre, ¿o ustedes no?

-Si, en un momento comenzaremos... ¿por qué no preparan una ensalada? —_dijo Yaten mientras comenzaban a preparar lo que iban a asar_—

-Yo también tengo mucha hambre —_Dijo Mina sonriéndole a su esposo_—

-Y yo, el bebé parece inquieto, se me antojo una pizza con pepperoni y aderezo de chipotle —_Dijo Lita acariciando su vientre_—

-Pero no puedes comer picante porque luego te dan agruras... —_dijo Taiki sonriéndole a su esposa—_

-Bueno yo iré a preparar la ensalada... —_Dijo Serena al ver que por fin pondrían la comida—_

-Pero es que tengo ese antojo desde hace días Taiki

-Bien cuando vayamos al hotel pasaremos por una ¿te parece? —_Preguntó acercándose a besar su frente—_

-¿Tanto tiempo tendré que esperar? _—Le hizo un ligero puchero_—

-Sí, solo un poco... tampoco es bueno que comas demasiado...

-Me cuidas demasiado —_sonrió abrazándolo_—

-Solo lo que debo... —_sonrió abrazándola_—

_Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho_— Me siento feliz s tu lado

-Ay pero cuanta miel... —_Dijo Yaten_—

-¿Acaso tienes envidia? —_Mina se acerco a él sonriéndole_—

-No, ya sabes que no... —_Dijo seguro y con una sonrisa_—

-¿O es que también quieres ya ser papá?

-Tal vez en uno o dos años... aun tenemos mucho que hacer...

-Lo mismo que esperamos para casarnos —_murmuró ligeramente_—

-Sí, pero no pongas esa cara... ¿no me digas que ya quieres llenarte de niños?

-A ver a los gemelos y a Serenity me ha despertado ese sentimiento además de ver a Lita embarazada, de verdad no te gustaría practicar —_murmuró seductora a su oído—_

-Practicar claro... tenerlos aun no... —_Dijo besando su cabello_—

_Se sonrojo_— Yaten...

-Tú empezaste... —_dijo con una sonrisa_—

-Porque tú me provocas —_murmuró solo para él_—

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que comencemos a preparar la comida... —_dijo Darien volteando la primera carne que comenzaba a estar lista—_

-¿Ya va estar lista la carne?, quiero el primer trozo —_Dijo Rei sonriéndole_—

-Por supuesto amor... —_sonrió mandándole un beso_—

_Sonrió acercándose con un plato para esperar el primer trozo._

-¿Y qué les vamos a dar de comer a los niños? —_Pregunto viendo que todo era más comida para ellos_—

-Traje sus biberones y papillas, aunque están muy entretenidos jugando que dudo que les de mucha hambre

-Aun así deben comer...

-Ya lo sé, les prepare un poco de papilla, no te preocupes ¿o es que no confías en mi? —_frunció el ceño observándolo_—

-Claro que si, solo que el hecho de que estén entretenidos jugando no quiere decir que no tengan hambre o que no deban comer

-Lo dices como si nunca les diera de comer a nuestros hijos

-Nada de eso... —_dijo tranquilamente_— así que no te molestes...

-Acabas de decir que no alimento a nuestros hijos Darien Chiba

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Rei Hino...

-No las he puesto, lo has dicho, ¿o que quisiste decir acaso?

_Suspiró profundamente_— No he dicho nada de eso ni tampoco quise decir nada... no empecemos ahora...

-Como quieras —_dejo el plato sobre la mesa_— iré a preparar la comida para los bebés

_Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente dejando las cosas ahí para seguirla_— ¿Por qué te enojas?

-Termina de preparar la carne todos tienen hambre

-Rei... ¿de verdad quieres pelear ahora?

-Claro que no, por eso voy a pedirle a Serena que me deje preparar la papilla para los bebés

-Eso espero... porque ya sabes que las peleas son en casa... —_dijo abrazándola con fuerza para luego besar sus labios_—

-Es que tu siempre me provocas el pelear contigo _—murmuró entre sus labios correspondiendo el abrazo—_

-Te amo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— anda ve por esa papilla mientras termino la carne... porque está visto que nadie más lo hará...

-Aun así espero que el primer trozo sea para mí, ya que es mi esposo quien cocina, yo también te amo Darien

-Claro que si,... por cierto ¿donde está Serena?, en ese caso mejor nos quedamos en casa...

-Haciendo la ensalada

-¿En dónde? —_volteo hacia la cocina y no la vio_—

-Creo que estaba esperando una llamada... —_dijo Lita ayudando a Taiki a preparar la carne_—

-¿Una llamada? —_Preguntó Seiya acercándose cargando un costal de carbón_—

-Si... eso me dijo cuando le llame para preguntarle si necesitaba algo... ¿alguna nueva propuesta de trabajo?

-Mmm —_se quedo pensativo_— ahora regreso

-Déjala cinco minutos a solas no le hacen daño... —_dijo Yaten, pero en cierta forma le preocupaba, ¿acaso lo estaba traicionando como representante?—_

-Quizás, aunque no entiendo de que sea la llamada, si hasta ahora no me ha comentado anda sobre algún nuevo proyecto ¿o hay algo que yo no sepa Yaten?

-No para nada... —_dijo Yaten_— alguna llamada de mmm... no la verdad no sé, que yo sepa ahorita no hay propuestas, salvo una de modelaje pero me dijo que no… así que no se

-¿Qué extraño de quien será esa llamada? —_Dijo Seiya aun pensativo y preocupado—_

-Porqué no vas y lo averiguas... —_dijo Lita haciendo más obvio lo que tenía que hacer_— y así te quitas de dudas...

-Si tienes razón Lita, iré a ver qué sucede, muchas gracias siempre tienes buenos consejos para darme

-Que tonto no es consejo, eso es algo obvio... —_dijo Lita como un sutil regaño_— no sé cómo han aguantado casados...

-Pues yo iba ir pero Yaten dijo que la dejara unos momentos a solas creí que sabría algo y luego tú me dices que vaya

-Ay parece que no entiendes mis sarcasmos... —_dijo Yaten con una sonrisa_— era en broma... anda ya ve a buscarla

_Hizo un puchero al ver que todos comenzaban a reírse incluyendo a Darien y Rei._

-Bueno en vista de que no veo acción por parte de los anfitriones, vamos a comenzar a comer... si Serena no está que se lo pierda entonces... —_dijo Darien sacando la carne que ya comenzaba a estar—_

-Claro ese trozo es para mí

-Claro que no debe ser mío —_dijo Mina acercándose rápidamente_—

-De que están hablando es mío —_dijo Lita quitándoselo a Darien para comérselo—_

_Seiya sonrió y camino hacia la casa para buscar a su esposa._

-Lo más seguro es que Serena haya huido... —_dijo Lita en broma—_

_Sonrió al escucharla sin decir más entro a la casa_— ¿Bombón?

-Si, aquí estoy... —_dijo saliendo de su habitación_—

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué? —_Pregunto tentada a bajar sentada por el pasamanos de la escalera pero lo cual descarto_— ¿ya está la comida?

-Mmm me dijeron que esperabas una llamada, ¿qué te ocurre?, parece que no estás muy contenta

-Sí, estoy contenta... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa bajando el último escalón_— ayúdame a preparar la ensalada...

_Frunció el ceño_— ¿De quién era la llamada que esperabas?

-Mmm… alguien... —_dijo acercándose a él_— una cosa sin importancia... ¿acaso estas celoso?

-Desconcertado... jamás me has ocultado nada y lo estás haciendo ahora —_murmuró triste bajando las escaleras_— yo preparo la ensalada ve con los demás para comer

-No te estoy ocultando nada... —_dijo observándolo, mordió su mejilla interna—_ solo que no quiero decir nada hasta que reciba esa llamada...

-Vaya parece que esa llamada es más de lo que imagine... —_bajo las escaleras caminando hasta la cocina_—

_Suspiró siguiéndolo_— ¿Que te imaginas?

-Nada...

-Es una sorpresa... o quizá no sea nada... —_dijo sin poder resistirse a abrazarlo_—

-Estás demasiado misteriosa dime ¿de qué se trata?

-Es que... —_murmuró soltándolo para ir a tomar los vegetales cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, volteo a verlo para en seguida salir a la sala a contestar_—

_Caminó detrás de ella aun mas desconcertado_— ¿Que sucede?

_No le respondió tomo el teléfono y contesto_— ¿Bueno?, si ella habla... —_escucho atenta solo haciendo sutiles ruidos que trataban de ser una afirmación, momentos después termino la llamada, suspiró sutilmente y volteo a verlo_— Seiya... no sé que vayas a pensar de esto pero... hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿acaso es alguna propuesta de trabajo, piensas cambiar a Yaten?

-No, por supuesto que no… solo que... creo que habrá otro hombre en mi vida... o bueno al menos eso espero...

-¿Otro hombre? —_Frunció el ceño—_

-Si... alguien que definitivamente hará mi vida perfecta pero que seguro saber su existencia te hará tener un poco de miedo...

-De que estás hablando deja de hablarme con acertijos serena

-No son acertijos... es la verdad, en cuanto te diga no querrás dejarme salir... de hecho no vas a querer que me separe de ti... y te volverás posesivo...

-Dime ¿de qué se trata serena?

-Esa llamada efectivamente era importante... era la secretaria de mi ginecólogo... me llamo para darme los resultados de unos análisis... estoy embarazada...

-¿Qué?, ¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes Serena? —_abrió los ojos sorprendido para enseguida caer desmayado_—

-Ah... —_suspiró corriendo a su lado—_ bien esto no es lo que esperaba... ¡ayuda por favor!

-¿Que sucede? —_Preguntó Darien al escuchar los gritos de Serena_—

-Seiya se desmayo, el alcohol por favor, en el botiquín del baño...

_Camino hacia el baño y saco el botiquín, acercándose a ella—_ ¿Por qué se desmayo?

-Le dije que esperaba que con otro hombre en mi vida ahora si fuera completa... —_se encogió de hombros—_ creo que se asusto

-¿Con otro hombre?, no me digas que lo estas engañando Serena

-Mmm no... —_dijo tomando un algodón empapándolo con alcohol para en seguida acercárselo_— no del todo...

_En ese momento llegaron todos los demás, cada una de ellas cargaba a uno de los bebés._

-Que sales con alguien más ¿y no me lo habías dicho? —_Pregunto Mina sorprendida—_

-No... —_Dijo rápidamente_— serias a la primera que se lo diría

-¿Entonces de que están hablando?

-¿Que le sucedió a Seiya? —_Pregunto Lita_—

-Solo se desmayo... —_dijo Serena pasando el algodón por la nariz de Seiya_— despierta amor, aclara si soy una mujer infiel o no...

_Seiya abrió sus ojos, la observo y se volvió a desmayar._

-Bien creo que es demasiada impresión para él... —_dijo suspirando sutil—_ ¿qué tal una jarra de agua helada?

-Noooooooooooo —_Gritó Seiya asustado_—

-No que no te despertabas... —_dijo Serena poniéndose de pie—_ no sé cómo tomar el que te hayas desmayado, quizá no es algo que quisieras pero paso...

Aquel comentario hizo que los presentes se desconcertaran aun mas, a pesar de _que había negado engañar a Seiya esas palabras sonaban a un "si"._

-Evidentemente no lo esperaba, al menos no hasta dentro de un par de años mas, además hemos tenido los cuidados adecuados

-Pues sí, pero... nada es perfecto... —_dijo tranquilamente_—

-¿De qué están hablando? —_Pregunto Lita que llevaba a Eliot en brazos_—

-¿Te das cuenta de los riesgos?

-¿Entonces qué piensas que hagamos? —_dijo preocupada_—

-Desde ahora cero trabajo y mucho reposo, no me voy a arriesgar a que algo te suceda

-Ves te lo dije, y ahora no vas a querer separarte de mí...

-Evidentemente no

-¿Como que cero trabajo? —_Pregunto Yaten_— tenemos una firma de autógrafos por la serie, una sesión de fotos para una revista... no puedo cancelar nada de eso...

-Tendrás que hacerlo, no quiero que se esfuerce... o posponerla por nueves meses

-¿Nueve meses? —_Pregunto confundido_—

-No... —_Murmuró Lita sorprendida—_ ¿es verdad?, ¿Serena esta...?

-Sí, pero parece que al papá no le dio gusto... —_dijo Serena haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos_— solo se desmaya y me comienza a regañar

-No es regaño Serena... claro que me da felicidad saber que seremos padres nuevamente, pero entiende que eso significa poner en riesgo tu vida

-Pero no es lo mismo... ya ha pasado un año, ahora estoy tranquila... no pasara nada...

-El doctor dijo que mínimo debían pasar dos años

-Lo se... —_murmuró, no es que no estuviera preocupada, lo estaba y mucho desde que tuvo el primer síntoma_— y créeme que yo estoy más asustada como para que en este momento... —_no pudo continuar pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta_— lo siento... —_y sin decir mas corrió hacia su habitación, lo que menos quería es que su pequeña princesa la viera de aquella forma, ella que siempre sonreía para su hija_—

_Observo a los presentes quería sonreír y celebrar aquella noticia pero el temor de que algo le ocurriese lo asustaba demasiado, subió las escaleras siguiéndola sin decir más._

-Creo que debemos dejar que arreglen sus problemas... _—dijo Lita sonriéndoles sutil_— vamos al jardín...

-Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo... —_murmuró Mina triste saliendo al jardín con los demás—_

-Con razón dijo que no a la propuesta de ser la modelo de la marca de ropa... —_murmuró Yaten abrazando a su esposa que llevaba a Serenity_— pero bueno no nos pongamos tristes, ahora la situación es diferente... ella se ve mucho mejor, no te preocupes, nada le pasara... —_dijo abrazando mas a Mina_—

-Eso es verdad, pero comprendo la preocupación de Seiya después de todo el embarazo fue difícil

-Sí, lo fue, pero creo que ahora no tendrían porque preocuparse, las cosas son distintas, esta vez Serena puede estar tranquila, además la última vez que revise su expediente estaba mejor de salud... —_dijo Darien dando su opinión como médico_—

-De cualquier forma no deben confiarse, está bien si toman sus precauciones, aunque seguro Seiya exagerara en todo en eso tú y él se parecen mucho Darien

-Y que esperabas, si solo cuidamos lo que nos pertenece... —_la abrazo suavemente, la verdad es que él también estaba preocupado pero trataba de mostrar tranquilidad para no demostrarlo ante ellas_— solo esperemos que todo salga bien... pero sobre todo que ahora no tengan porque estar distanciados...

-Eso espero —_se acurruco en él_— porque sabes bien los riesgos que corre —_murmuró a su oído solo para que el escuchara_—

_Asintió para en seguida besar su frente_— Bien creo que debemos continuar con la carne, seguro cuando bajen tendrán hambre... vamos...

-Si vamos —_murmuró todos asintieron regresando al jardín_—

X-X

_En cuanto había entrado a la habitación se sentó viendo hacia la ventana, tomo el pequeño osito lo abrazo con fuerza._

_Entro en la habitación cerrándola detrás de si_— Serena...

-¿Qué crees que sentí cuando sospeche que estaba embarazada? —_pregunto aun sin atreverse a verlo_—

-Lo mismo que siento yo... aun me sigues ocultando las cosas... aunque sé que debió ser una gran sorpresa y si lo es, pero representa un riesgo para ti, y no quiero perderte

_Sonrió con cierta ironía_— Crees que te lo oculte a propósito y no es así... solo no quería preocuparte, no era algo seguro, además sabia como te ibas a poner y no me equivoque... estoy consciente del riesgo pero ¿entonces qué quieres que haga, que no lo tenga?

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo Serena? —_murmuró molesto_—

-No lo se... —_murmuró abrazando mas el osito_— el riesgo es para mí pero también para el bebé... además la culpa no es de él, si no mía ¿no?

-Es de ambos... _—se acerco sentándose aun lado quitándole el osito, para abrazarla— _tengo miedo

_Dejo que la abrazara ocultando el rostro en su pecho_— Yo también, pero nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa... además no tiene porque ser igual que con Serenity...

-Ya lo se... y estoy feliz, créeme pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti y por él

-Seiya... —_se separo un poco para poder verlo_— no es algo que yo planeara, simplemente sucedió, ambos nos hemos cuidado... solo sucedió...

-Shhh —_coloco un dedo sobre sus labios_— ninguno de los dos lo planeo, tanto Serenity como este pequeño —_poso su mano sobre su vientre_— son responsabilidad de ambos no solo tuya o mía

-Solo quiero que me apoyes y que entiendas que no solo tú tienes miedo...

-¿Por qué crees que no te apoyaría?

-Se a lo que me enfrento Seiya, pero también quiero que ames a este bebé por sobre todas las cosas...

_Se separo de ella_— Hablas como si pensaras dejarme… como si no fuera capaz de amar a este bebé tanto como te amo a ti...

-No pienso dejarte, solo quiero que ambos tengamos en claro las cosas desde un principio... el doctor me dijo que si existe un riesgo pero no tan grave aun así, si llegara a pasar algo no quiero que culpes al bebé... estoy dispuesta a todo por él...

-¿Es acaso que estas dudando de mi capacidad de amar?

-No es eso Seiya, pero entiende por favor como me siento...

_Presiono un poco su puño_— Lo hago... sabes, saldré a caminar tengo mucho que pensar...

_Se quedo callada solo observándolo por un instante_— Si crees que es lo mejor...

-Entiendo lo que sientes... pero tú no entiendes lo que yo siendo... dudar de que pueda aceptar a este nuevo bebé y amarlo tanto como te amo a ti y a Serenity me entristece aun mas —_caminó hacia la puerta_— volveré mas tarde —_la abrió saliendo—_

_En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse se recostó en la cama comenzando a llorar, si bien tenía miedo también tenía algo de felicidad al pensar que podría estar embarazada, un hijo de ella y de él, y no es que dudara de su capacidad de amar si no que quería que todas las posibilidades estuvieran abiertas para ambos, si ella llegara a faltar no quería que sintiera que había sido culpa de su bebé, quería que lo amara sin ningún tipo de culpa o resentimiento, ¿en qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto como para ahora estar ahí sola llorando?_

_Bajo las escaleras escucho las risas en el jardín tenía los ojos llorosos, sin hacer ruido caminó hacia la puerta saliendo a la calle, no entendía que le sucedía, debería estar sumamente feliz y era todo lo contrario, verla dudar de él, mas el temor que sentía de no solo perderla a ella si no también al bebé, lo hacía sentirse mucho más que miserable, sentía un vacio en su corazón que no podía con ese sentimiento, camino por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos, debía pensar lo que harían a partir de ese momento._

_Minutos después de que dejara de llorar se puso de pie se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y tranquilizarse, un poco mas compuesta salió hacia el jardín no sin antes buscar a Seiya en la casa, al no encontrarlo continuo su camino, al menos les debía una disculpa a sus invitados._

-¿Ya comió mi princesa? —_Preguntó mostrando una sutil sonrisa mientras se acercaba a tomar a su pequeña_—

-Si comió bastante bien —_Rei sonrió los bebes jugaban en el corral_—

-Seguro tienes hambre _—dijo Mina sirviéndole un poco_—

-En realidad no... —_Le sonrió sutilmente a su amiga_— lamento que hayan presenciado todo esto... creo que soy una pésima anfitriona... —_sonrió con ironía— _y gracias por cuidar de Serenity...

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, quizás deberíamos partir el pastel para Serenity ¿no?, ¿y Seiya donde esta?

_Besó la frente de su pequeña_— No esta... salió hace rato... —_dijo solo observando a la niña, bien pudo sentir como todos la veían quizá preocupados, quizá con tristeza_— ¿quieres pastel mi amor? —_Sintió un nudo en la garganta la pensar que partiría el pastel de su pequeña, su primer cumpleaños y su padre no estaría presente_—

-¿A dónde ha ido? —_Preguntó Taiki_—

_Volteo a verlos con una sonrisa—_ No lo se... supongo que a caminar... bueno vamos por tu pastel amor... —_dijo volviendo a la casa mientras le murmuraba cosas a la bebé tratando de sonar alegre_—

-Parece que discutieron aun mas... —_dijo Darien ayudando a su esposa a cargar a uno de los gemelos_— comprendo cómo se sienten los dos pero no deberían discutir y menos un día como hoy...

-Quizás no fue el momento y la forma adecuada de decir las cosas... —_Dijo Rei cargando a su pequeña hija_— es raro que los dos peleen siempre se les ve alegres

-Quizás Seiya regrese más tarde... —_murmuró Lita preocupada por su mejor amigo, eran pocas las veces en las que él se había aislado de todos_—

-Tal vez Serena pensó que le daría gusto saber que serian padres de nuevo... —_dijo Yaten tomando la mano de su esposa_— no pensó en la preocupación que causaría no solo a Seiya si a los que la queremos... pero ¿de verdad es muy riesgoso que tenga otro bebé en este momento?

_Rei fijo la mirada en Darien asintiendo._

-Debido al estrés causado durante el embarazo de Serenity, a lo grande que estaba la niña, hubo ciertos problemas que no se detectaron durante el periodo de gestación y que salieron a relucir cuando la niña nació, sus órganos necesitan cierto periodo de tiempo para una cicatrización adecuada ese periodo era de al menos dos años y apenas ha pasado uno...

-Y por ende su cuerpo aun está muy débil como para poder tener otro bebé...

—_Mina se quedo pensativa y muy triste_—

-Así es... y así pasados esos dos años no era tan recomendable que se embarazara tan pronto…

-¿Y el bebé que tan factible es que se desarrolle? —_pregunto Yaten preocupado_—

-Existe un sesenta por ciento en que pueda lograrse... pero aun así el riesgo es muy grande tanto para el bebé como para Serena...y pueda la posibilidad que... —_guardo silencio abrazando a su pequeña_—

-Pero no hay alguna manera de que ambos salgan bien, no se quizá con reposo absoluto... —_dijo Yaten observando a Mina que parecía estar más afectada_—

-Es mínima la posibilidad pero existe, sería un milagro si fuera así, seguramente Serena desconoce en su totalidad el riesgo que corre, y Seiya que lo sabe a la perfección esta mas que preocupado, Darien... ¿podríamos llamar a un buen especialista para que se encargue de este caso?, no quiero que nada les pase...

-Claro que si lo haremos... —_sonrió ligeramente para su esposa_— mañana a primera hora lo contactaremos, ahora creo que debemos ir con ella... y esperar que Seiya no tarde tanto en volver...

-Es nuestro deber alegrarla, y hacer que disfrute este momento —_Mina sonrió para animar a su amiga_—

_Lita tan solo asintió con la mirada, igual que todos se sentía muy preocupada, llevo las manos a su vientre, sabia la felicidad que se sentía esperar un bebé sin importar nada mas, pero también conocía a Seiya, e imaginaba todo lo que en esos momento podría estar pensando y ella sin poderlo ayudar._

-Bueno vamos... —_dijo Yaten oprimiendo suavemente la mano de Mina_—

-Rei, creo que sería bueno que hablaras con Serena y le explicaras realmente cual es el peligro y si ella está dispuesta a tomarlo...

-Si como doctores conocemos perfectamente... —_le dio a la pequeña, para que él se hiciera cargo de sus pequeños, para adelantarse a los demás y poder hablar con ella_— Serena...

-Si... —_murmuró pues había dejado a la niña en su silla para bebé mientras ella sacaba lo necesario para partir el pastel_— ya es hora de partir el pastel, mira Serenity está ansiosa...

-Solo serán unos minutos... por favor...

-Si claro... —_sonrió ligeramente mientras buscaba en un cajón la pala para pastel— _¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Pero será mejor hacerlo en privado ¿es posible?

_Suspiró y en seguida dejo todo viendo como se acercaban_— ¿Les puedo encargar a Serenity?

-Si nosotros la cuidamos —_Mina sonrió acercándose a la pequeña_—

-Gracias... —_sonrió y en seguida llevo a Rei al pequeño estudio que habían acondicionado para Seiya y ella_—

-Serena... dime la verdad ¿te has sentido bien con este nuevo embarazo?, me refiero a tu salud, porque es evidente la alegría que te causa

-Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de disfrutar lo que a un embarazo se refiere...—_dijo mientras acomodaba un poco el relajo de papeles que tenia_— en cuanto tuve el primer síntoma decidí hacerme los análisis por eso estaba tan impaciente hoy... y pues no he tenido molestias...

_Tomo una silla sentándose_— ¿Sabes el riesgo que corres con este embarazo?

-Sé que me falta un año de recuperación... y que no debí embarazarme aun... el doctor me explico un poco sobre el riesgo que sería pero creo que con reposo lo podre soportar...

-El riesgo que corres es el mismo que yo correría si me embarazara ahora... conozco tu situación, aun cuando hubieses dejado pasar esos dos años no era conveniente embarazarse, las posibilidades de que tu y el bebé sobrevivan son mínimas tus órganos aun no han cicatrizado del todo

-¿Quieres decir que en este lapso ambos podemos...? —_Guardo silencio al comprender sus palabras—_

_Asintió ligeramente_— Llamaremos a un especialista en estos casos sería un milagro que ambos lo consigan... ¿estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? —_Pregunto nerviosa oprimiendo las argollas en su dedo_— ¿por qué nunca me explicaron realmente lo que pasaba?

-Se te explico Serena, aunque quizás no con las palabras adecuadas, se les explico a ambos, y creo que solo Seiya entendió la magnitud del problema, en estos casos no se ocultan las consecuencias, no es por nada lo estrictos que han sido contigo en el hospital, aunque no entiendo si ambos se han cuidado como es debido como pudo suceder

-No lo sé... —_murmuró preocupada_— no he dejado de tomar mis pastillas y él siempre se ha cuidado, pero de verdad pensé que solo con reposo y los cuidados necesarios bastaría...

-Si fueron los cuidados adecuados... y la prueba es que te has sentido bien, pero temo que no soportes un nuevo embarazo, es muy pronto para ello Serena, pero bueno ahora lo importante es que tomemos las medidas necesarias, y hagamos hasta lo imposible porque nada les ocurra, será meses aun mas difíciles y seguro los dolores serán mucho peor de lo que fueron Serenity, el riesgo que alguno de los dos o ambos no lo consigan es demasiado grande

_Se quedo callada, solo observando las múltiples fotografías que había de ellos como pareja y como familia, fotografías de Serenity desde bebé y aquella donde los tres lucían el mismo tipo de pijama_— ¿Qué debo hacer? —_Pregunto limpiándose de inmediato unas lágrimas de su mejilla—_

-Es una decisión que solo tú debes tomar... pero no quería que lo hicieras sin conocer los riesgos

_Suspiró profundamente limpiándose las mejillas_— Gracias Rei, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo...

-No es ninguna molestia Serena... después de todo somos amigas ¿no es así?, y entiendo lo que sientes al pensar en la vida en tu interior, sé que no es algo sencillo de asimilar

-Si, así es... gracias... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutil_— Rei... entonces... ¿ni aunque hubieran pasado esos dos años debía embarazarme?

-En efecto no era algo conveniente... y tampoco lo es para mí _—desvió un poco su mirada_—

-Ya veo... —murmuró suspirando sutil— ¿y si estuvieras en mi situación que harías?

-Tomaría el riesgo sin pensarlo... porque sea como sea se trata de una semilla de amor... aunque por otro lado si llegara faltar ni Darien ni mis hijos me lo perdonarían...

-Creo que no es una respuesta que me ayude... —_dijo pensativa acomodándose el cabello_— aun así gracias Rei... creo que es hora de ir a partir el pastel...

-Se que no es de ayuda, porque es exactamente como te sientes en este momento... es elegir entre Seiya y tu hija y el nuevo bebé

-Si... siendo que momentos antes dije que lucharía por este bebé... pero ya no se qué hacer…

_Se acerco a ella para abrazarla_— Se que eres fuerte, si estas dispuesta a luchar lo haremos junto a ti, pero aunque sea muy difícil deberás seguir todas las indicaciones que se te den al pie de la letra y tener mucha fe para poderlo conseguir

-Lo sé... pero estoy preocupada, no quiero dejar sola a Serenity, ni a Seiya... —_murmuró abrazándola con fuerza—_

_La abrazo aun mas—_ Serena...

-Lo siento... —_murmuró abrazándola con fuerza—_ no quise que pasara esto... yo realmente estaba emocionada con la idea

-Entonces debes luchar por los tres

-Gracias... _—murmuró separándose de ella con una sutil sonrisa más bien triste_— solo tendremos que pensar muy bien lo que haremos...

-Me parece bien, no es bueno que desde ahora te estreses te hará daño, anda vamos a partir el pastel

-Si... —_murmuró limpiando su rostro de aquellas lágrimas_— gracias por estar apoyándonos...

-No tienes nada que agradecer, anímate

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Vamos... no puedo permitir que Serenity me vea así... solo que es una lástima que no este aquí Seiya para partir el pastel... en fin... ella no tiene la culpa... —_respiró profundamente_— vamos... —_tras haberse tranquilizado se dirigió hacia la sala donde la niña parecía inquieta_— ¿qué tienes princesa? —_Se acerco a su amiga para tomar a la bebé_—

-No lo sé la está muy inquieta —_murmuró entregándosela_—

-Gracias Mina... ya amor, vamos a partir tu pastel... —_dijo cargándola para tranquilizarla_— ¿quieres pastel?

-Chibi… — _lloro inquieta abrazando a su mamá_—

-No llores princesa... —_la abrazo a ella con fuerza_— ¿qué quieres mi amor?, ¿no quieres pastel? —_A lo que la niña miro el pastel y siguió llorando—_ya mi amor... —_se alejo con ella hacia la cocina para servirle un poco de agua_— ¿qué tienes Serenity? —_La sentó sobre la repisa del desayunador para limpiar su rostro_— ya tranquila... —_dijo acariciando su mejilla_— no llores mi amor... ¿quieres pastel de fresa?

-Papi— _lloraba y se movía inquieta_—

_Suspiró profundamente abrazándola con cariño para besar su cabello_— Mas tarde mi amor... —_murmuró con tristeza_— vamos a partir tu pastel... no llores ¿si princesa?, te daré una rebanada grande de pastel, tus primos te están escuchando llorar... una princesa no hace berrinche...

-Chibi —_fijo la mirada en su mamá_—

_Le sonrió sutil besando su frente_— Ves que bonita... vamos a partir tu pastel y a comer una enorme rebanada... —_dijo tratando de sonar divertida para que ella ya no llorara_— ¿quieres tu plato de princesas?

-Chibi chibi —_sonrió alegre—_

-Bien vamos... —_La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos besando su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con la boca_— que hermosa princesa... _—sonrió mientras tomaba su plato favorito para volver a la sala_— perdón... ya estamos aquí...

-Ya mis gemelos estaban desesperados por comer pastel... creo que se pondrán aun más intensos... —_dijo Darien acercándose con ambos niños en los brazos_—

-Te ayudo —_sonrió a su esposo acercándose para cargar a uno de los pequeños_— si será mejor partirlos o estos bodoques se pondrán demasiado inquietos

-Lo bueno es que ya esta aquí la festejada para partir su pastel... —_sonrió tratando de animar a Serena—_

— Como toda una diva le estaba dando pánico escénico... —_dijo Serena sentando a la pequeña en la mesa del comedor para hacer que tomara con cuidado el cuchillo y pudiera partir el pastel_—

_Taiki tomo la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías._

-Espero que les guste el pastel, lo hice con mucho cariño para la princesa... —_dijo Lita sonriendo_—

-No sé de donde saco la adicción a las fresas... —_dijo Yaten viendo que la niña trataba de agarrar una solo consiguiendo marcharse la mano_—

-Seguramente del papá, Seiya siempre ha sido un adicto a las fresas

-Sí, él fue el causante de mi adicción... _—murmuró Serena con tristeza para en seguida tomar a la bebé_— ay princesa mira como terminaste... —_sonrió al ver que su hermoso vestido estaba lleno de pastel—_

-Se ve que si le gusto... _—sonrió Lita pues la niña se chupaba gustosa los dedos llenos de betún—_

_Setsu al ver a su prima hacerlo estiro su manita queriendo imitarla._

-No tu no Setsu... —_dijo Darien alejándole el pastel tomando en seguida una cuchara para darle_— aquí abre... —_la bebe sonrió a su papá abriendo la boca_— que linda... —_sonrió para en seguida besar su frente_—

-Por favor Lita podrías servirle aquí a Serenity mientras la limpio un poco... —_dijo entregándole el plato de princesas_—

-En seguida —_se acerco tomando el plato_— yo sirvo el pastel

_Eliot hizo un puchero al ver que le daban pastel a su hermana y no a él_— Pate

-También mi caballerito quiere... _—dijo tomando la cuchara para tomar un poco para el niño_—

-¿Tu no vas a querer revoltosa? —_Pregunto Yaten con cariño a su esposa_—

_Asintió sin apartar la mirada de su amiga aun preocupada y sin muchos ánimos._

-No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien... —_dijo abrazándola suavemente_— ¿no dijiste que debíamos distraerla?

-Si tienes razón —_le sonrió_— debemos animarla

-¿Quieres platicar con ella? —_Pregunto acariciando su mejilla_— ¿que te parece si en estos días se van de compras?

-Sería una gran idea —_sonrió alegremente_— seguro eso la animara mucho, aun que no respondo por los estados de cuenta

-No te preocupes, con tal de verte más tranquila... —_beso sus labios sutil_— anda sírveme un poco de pastel por favor...

_Sonrió más animada_— En seguida amor mío —_se acerco a la mesa donde Lita le dio dos platos para ella y para Yaten_—

-Ya mi princesa comerá pastel... —_dijo Serena volviendo con la bebé_— en nombre de Serenity queremos... quiero agradecerles por haber venido y nuevamente disculpen los inconvenientes...

-No tienes nada que agradecer es un honor para nosotros estar aquí con ustedes… —_Dijo Lita sonriéndole_—

-Fue un placer venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra ahijada ¿verdad Rei?

-Sí que lo fue además, sería bueno juntar a los niños más a menudo los hará mucho bien

-Claro que si... —_dijo Serena sonriéndoles sutil_—

-Y espero que también acepten a mi bebé... —_dijo Lita acariciando su vientre tomando del brazo a Taiki—_

-Esperamos poder regresar antes de que nazca nuestro bebé, no hay otro lugar que me guste más que esta ciudad para vivir y formar nuestro hogar

-Y nosotros con gusto los estaremos esperando... —_dijo Serena dándole un poco de pastel a la niña que al parecer no se había llenado con lo de su manita_—

-Creo que es hora de marcharnos... —_dijo Darien viendo como bostezaban los bebés—_

-Si estos pequeños han estado jugando todo el día, seguro Serenity también está cansada, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos

-Si no se preocupen y gracias por venir... _—dijo acercándose a los bebés para darles un beso_— adiós pequeños traviesos...

Los bebes sonrieron a la bebé para despedirse de ella.

-Mmm ¿nos vamos? —_pregunto Yaten a Mina en un suave murmullo para que solo ella escuchara—_

_Asintió—_ Creo que necesita estar a solas, solo espero que Seiya no tarde mucho —_murmuró solo para él_—

_Beso su mano, entendía su preocupación_— Bueno nosotros también nos vamos... todo estuvo muy rico... y el pastel ni se diga... —_dijo sonriendo hacia Lita_— cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro... te voy a llamar a media noche a ver si es cierto... —_sonrió para en seguida acercarse a su amiga para abrazarla— _gracias Mina...

-Serena cuídate mucho, no soportaría que algo te pasara —_la abrazo con fuerza_—

_Correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza_— No te preocupes amiga, todo saldrá bien...

-Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos—_dijo Lita mirando a su esposo_— seguro querrás descansar, llámanos y avísanos cuando Seiya regrese...

-Sí, no te preocupes... gracias por el pastel... estuvo delicioso

-Cuando quieras, si quieres después te paso la receta Serena —_Lita sonrió acercándose junto con Taiki para abrazarla_—

-Si por supuesto, te lo agradeceré...—_dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo_—

-Gracias por todo Serena... y animo estaremos para apoyarte... —_Dijo Taiki abrazando a Lita_—

-Si todos los queremos muchos los apoyaremos, no te dejes vencer

-Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente a sus amigos_— vamos los acompañamos a la puerta... gracias por los obsequios para mi princesa... seguro que los disfrutara...

-Descansa —_entre sonrisa se despidieron todos, alejándose hacia sus respectivos autos_—

_Suspiró profundamente solo observando como todos se retiraban, los despidió junto con Serenity que movía la manita de un lado a otro diciendo "adiós"—_ Bueno princesa hora de recoger todo el tiradero... ¿me ayudas?

-Chibi

_Sonrió besando su mejilla, en cuanto se cerró la puerta de la cochera entro de nuevo a la casa_— Vamos a juntar todo y luego te daré un baño, mira traes pastel en el cabello... que princesa tan traviesa... ¿quieres leche?

-Chiboi chibi quele

-Vamos entonces por tu leche... —_dijo yendo a la cocina para preparar su biberón, aprovecho ese instante para juntar todos los platos y en seguida cuando estuvo su biberón listo la tomo en brazos para llevar a la habitación_— primero un rico baño para que la princesa descanse y luego su leche... _—dijo mientras buscaba su ropa y lo necesario para el baño_— ¿quién es la princesa más hermosa? —_Pregunto llevándola ahora al baño—_

-Chibi —_jalo el cabello de su mamá jugando con él_—

-Si mi princesa, bueno ahora si tu baño y a dormir... hoy tuviste un día muy agitado y mami tiene mucho que limpiar...

-Chibi chibi _—bostezo sonriente_—

X-X

_La preocupación no lo había dejado tranquilo, tan solo había llevado a Rei y a los bebés a casa cuando se dio a la tarea de buscar a Seiya, sabía que solo podría encontrarlo en dos lugares, uno el estudio de grabación donde se la paso el último mes o en aquel bar que a veces frecuentaban, y ahí estaba solo en una mesa, la misma mesa que siempre usaban, con una botella de whisky a medio terminar.  
_

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —_Pregunto parándose a su lado_—

_Subió su mirada hacia su hermano con los ojos llorosos_— Tratando de pensar pero es inutil...

-¿Crees que embriagándote vas a solucionar las cosas? —_se sentó a su lado quitándole la botella—_

-Ya sé que no... —_Murmuró con tristeza_— yo mismo no puedo seguir mis propios consejos que ironía

-Seiya, se cuanto amas a Serena y el terror que te da pensar que puedas perderla... pero mejor porque no tratas de atesorar cada momento a su lado...

-¿Tú qué harías si fuera Rei la que estuviera corriendo ese riesgo con mínimas probabilidades de que ella y el bebe sobrevivan?, ¿que harías en mi lugar Darien?

-Estaría a su lado en este preciso momento, procurando que su estado de salud no se agrave o si quiera que ese estrés que le este causando estar sola la mortifique... no crees que tu lejanía le hace más daño, vamos Seiya ni siquiera estuviste presente cuando Serenity partió su pastel... ella lloraba porque te quería ¿qué crees que sintió Serena en ese momento?, no lloro solo porque esta haciéndose la fuerte...

-Ya sé que ella me necesita más que nunca... —_fijo la mirada en el vaso_— me habla como si en verdad fuera a dejarme, y yo no quiero eso

-Fue la impresión del momento lo que la hizo reaccionar así, ¿tú crees que piensa dejarte y dejar a su hija? —_Pregunto observándolo con atención_— traten de buscar la mejor solución, Rei ya le explico las complicaciones que puede haber, tal parece que no entendía la gravedad del asunto...

-Te juro que tomamos todas las precauciones posibles... debería estar feliz y no puedo estarlo

-Seiya la mejor precaución de todas es la abstinencia y dudo que la hayas tomado...—_dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el momento_—

_Se sonrojo observándolo_— ¿Y tú la has tomado? si no me equivoco Rei está en la misma situación y conociéndote no creo que hayas tomado esa medida

-No, su condición es un poco más favorable que la de Serena pero aun así no quise exponerla, por lo cual a los pocos meses me opere para no tener estos sustos, la amo demasiado que no podría permitir que sufriera, además con los gemelos tenemos suficiente...

-Nuestro deseo si era tener más hijos además de Serenity, pero no ahora... —_tomo el vaso bebiendo_— la amo y escucharla decirme que si algo le pasa no quería que le echara la culpa al bebé, me sentí ofendido no lo sé, todo se junto de pronto

-Seamos sinceros Seiya, amas demasiado a Serena que perderla por aferrarse a algo que quizá no se concrete o que se logre pero que a la hora de su nacimiento te haga perderla, ¿no lo culparías?

-No podría culparlo... es un ser que no tiene la culpa... pero no soportaría el perderla, no sé qué hacer, me siento entre la espada y la pared... quiero apoyar la decisión que ha tomado, pero me da pavor Darien...

-Bueno... ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? —_Pregunto observándolo ya no con tristeza_— ¿Serena no te pregunto qué es lo que tu deseas?

_Negó con la cabeza_—Es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé qué es lo que quiero, tener otro bebé sin duda me llena de alegría, pero el temor de perderla o perderlos a ambos me desespera, ella quiere que la apoye y que ame a nuestro hijo, eso ni siquiera tiene que pedírmelo, porque si ella lucha por darle la vida no tendría por que odiarlo seria incoherente

-Si tanto la amas demuéstraselo estando a su lado... —_dijo palmeando su espalda—_ mañana mismo localizare a un medico experto en estos casos, el sabrá decirles mejor que es lo que deben hacer... por lo pronto creo que deberías volver a su lado, conociéndola seguramente estará llorando o preocupada porque no apareces...

-Si... creo que hoy he bebido más de la cuenta... tengo que ser fuerte para lo que venga ¿verdad?

-Así es... comprendo tu preocupación, pero aun así Seiya son una pareja y ahora también tienen que pensar en Serenity...

-Si tienes razón seguro mi pequeña estará enojada por no haber estado en su día...

-Más bien creo que estaba triste... a Serena le costó mucho para que dejara de llorar...

-¿Me llevarías a mi casa?, vine caminando y ya es tarde para regresar de la misma forma

-Por supuesto... anda vamos, y a la próxima que quieras venir a beber invita por lo menos...

-Si lo hare gracias hermano —_se puso de pie_— hablar contigo siempre es de gran ayuda

-Para eso somos amigos, pero sobre todo hermanos... anda vamos... —_fue él quien saco un par de billetes para dejarlos sobre la mesa— _casi te acabaste la botella, no sabía que bebieras tanto...

-Ni yo de hecho es la segunda —_se sonrojo_— la próxima invito yo

-Ya dijiste... anda vamos... —_lo ayudo a caminar hasta que llego al auto_— mañana mismo lleva a Serena al médico para que le practiquen algunos estudios y en cuanto tenga confirmada la visita del especialista se los hare saber...

-Si así lo hare, desde hoy será muy importante que siga todas las indicaciones

-Que ambos las sigan... —_dijo quitando la alarma_— bueno por lo pronto no pienses en nada mas y disfruta de estar con ella ¿de acuerdo?

_Así ambos subieron al auto, comentaron algunas cosas más con respecto a la salud de Serena y del mismo Seiya, así de como se la habían pasado independientemente del problema suscitado con los anfitriones, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba deteniéndose frente al portón de la casa._

-¿Estarás bien? —_Pregunto al quitar el seguro de la puerta de su copiloto_—

-Si... creo que sí, no la verdad no me siento bien aun _—quito el cinturón de seguridad— _pero debo ser fuerte

-Debes serlo, pero también ella, no solo tu... lo que decidan nosotros los apoyaremos ¿de acuerdo?, ahora anda y habla con ella, tranquilícense los dos

_Asintió abrazándolo antes de salir del auto_— Gracias hermano

-No tienes nada que agradecer... —_le sonrió en señal de apoyo_— anda nos vemos mañana en el hospital, y buena suerte...

-Hasta mañana o más bien hasta más tarde —_abrió la puerta bajando del auto para enseguida abrir la puerta y entrar_—

-Descansa... —_murmuró al verlo salir del auto_—

X-X

_No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando en silencio observando solo a su princesa dormir, después de dejarla había ido a limpiar la cocina, ya era tarde y Seiya no aparecía, estuvo a punto de llamarle cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, salió rumbo a la sala sorprendiéndose de verlo ebrio._

-Te preparare un café... —_dijo observándolo_—

-No… estoy bien... Serena... yo...

_Suspiró profundamente—_ Lamento haberte hablado así... solo quiero que veamos todas las posibilidades... las buenas y las malas...

-Lo se... perdóname... yo... no quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que pueda odiar a nuestro hijo...

-Se que no lo odiarías, pero si algo llegara a pasar... quiero que lo ames aun mucho mas... eso es todo lo que quiero

-¿Dudas que pueda amar a mis hijos?

-No... —_Se acerco a él_— no dudo de tu capacidad de amar, se que lo harías... sé que amas a Serenity, solo que si yo no llegara a estar tendrías que amarlos el doble...

-No me digas eso por favor —_murmuró con lagrimas en sus ojos—_ los amare toda mi vida, pero no me lo digas de esa forma, odio pensar tan solo la idea de perderte, que un día ya no estés conmigo

_Se acerco a él abrazándolo con fuerza_— No imaginas como me siento al pensar que puedo perderlo todo... porque te amo y porque amo a Serenity...

_Correspondió el abrazo_— Tampoco quiero perderte a ti y al bebé no quiero perderlos Serena, te amo eres toda mi vida

-Yo también te amo Seiya, te amo con toda mi vida... y no quiero estar sin ti...

-Siento haberme ido así... —_oculto su rostro entre su cabello_—

-Perdóname por haberte lastimado así... —_murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza_—

-Perdóname por no haberte entendido, y apoyado como debía —_la abrazo mas acercándola hacia su cuerpo—_

-Lo estás haciendo ahora... al estar aquí... te amo Seiya... te amo... _—dijo buscando sentir sus labios— _y jamás, jamás te voy a dejar...

-Te amo Serena... con toda mi alma te amo —_beso sus labios con amor, con necesidad de sentirla siempre a su lado—_

_Ella se sentía del mismo modo, temerosa, incapaz de enfrentar la sola idea de no estar junto a él, junto a su hija, de tener que dejarlos alguna vez, por ese motivo lo beso profundamente con el amor que sentía por él, por una vida a su lado._

_La abrazo aun más disfrutando de sus labios como nunca antes, con su amor, buscaría la forma de que ella no se fuera de su lado, seria fuerte para ella y sus hijos_— Serena te amo

-Te amo Seiya... jamás me vuelvas a dejar... —_murmuró abrazándolo, besando su rostro con desesperación y ansias de no volver a soltarlo_—

-No si tú no me dejas jamás ni siquiera pienses en eso amor

-Te amo... te amo Seiya... —_murmuró por fin fijando su mirada en la de él_—

-Serena, vamos a descansar, mañana iremos al hospital a primera hora para que te hagan unos estudios a fondo... lucharemos y seremos fuertes ¿verdad?

-Si mi amor... lo seremos por nosotros pero sobre todo por Serenity...

-Y por el bebé que viene en camino —_sonrió acariciando su vientre_—

-Si, también por él... —_dijo colocando su mano sobre la de él_—

-No debiste haber hecho tu sola la limpieza bombón —_sonrió cargándola_— desde mañana cero limpieza y esfuerzo físico ¿entendido?

-Mmm... —_Hizo un puchero rodeando su cuello_— ¿nada de esfuerzo físico?

-Nada... no quiero que nada te haga daño y eso implica abstinencia —_subió con ella las escaleras—_

-Pero me siento muy bien... además tu amor no puede hacerme daño...

-No me voy a arriesgar bombón, así que nada de peros

-Mmm... —_Hizo un puchero para luego sonreír de forma traviesa acercándose a besar su cuello_— ¿nada?

-Nada bombón —_sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la habitación_—

-¿Seguro? —_murmuró continuando con sus besos, con una mano desabotono la camisa para luego meter la mano y acariciar su hombro_— ¿nada?

Marina: no bombón nada de nada —empujo la puerta con el pie, por suerte estaba abierta— hoy usaremos pijamas de ositos

Enviado a la—s— 12:46 del jueves.

Maria: -No quiero pijamas de ositos... —dijo aun sin dejar de besarlo— quiero a mi osito...

Marina: no y no hoy seran pijamas y punto final —la recosto con suavidad en la cama— no me voy a arriesgar a que empeores, al menos no hasta que el doctor lo autorice

_Hizo una mueca de tristeza_— Yo me siento perfectamente... pero bueno en ese caso date un baño...

-Si lo hare bombón, yo también quiero estar y sentirte unida a mí, pero es necesario si queremos que todo esté bien ¿de acuerdo? —_Beso sus labios antes de ponerse en pie_— te amo

-De acuerdo... —_dijo como si se tratara de una niña a la cual le han prohibido los dulces_— también te amo...

_Le sonrió acariciando su rostro_— No voy a perderte bombón eso te lo aseguro —_se levanto para buscar las pijamas— _me daré un baño huelo demasiado a licor

-Borracho... —_murmuró divertida, pero con todo el amor que sentía por él_— te amo mi amor... jamás me vas a perder...

-Ponte la pijama bombón, no tardare en ducharme —_sonrió tomando sus cosas para entrar al baño—_

-Si... —_murmuró, suspiró profundamente al verlo entrar al baño, era el mejor hombre que pudo conocer y comprendía su preocupación, se puso de pie y de inmediato se cambio, el día siguiente pintaba para ser más que estresado en el hospital pero si estaba con Seiya todo saldría bien_—

_Después de ducharse se vistió con la pijama salió con la toalla rodeando su cuello_— iré a ver a Serenity, le debo una disculpa a nuestra hija

-Sí, solo no hagas ruido, está dormida y necesita descansar... le das un beso de mi parte...

-Lo hare bombón, por cierto ¿quedo algo de comida? no he comido nada

-Sí, quedo todo está en el refrigerador... ¿qué tal un sándwich a tu estilo?, yo tampoco comí, solo un poco de pastel...

-Me parece bien iré a prepararlos, ¿Serenity comió bien?

-Sí, le di leche antes de que durmiera... —_dijo observándolo, siempre tan preocupado por ella y por su pequeña, amaba el hombre en que se había convertido_—

-De acuerdo no tardare descansa por favor —_sonrió con amor acercándose a robar un beso de sus labios para enseguida ir a ver a su pequeña y después a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para ambos_—

_Suspiró profundamente, había sido un día demasiado largo y lo que mas quería era descansar a su lado, llevo las manos a su vientre que aun se mantenía plano, aun le parecía raro pensar que estuviera embarazada de nuevo, no lo había planeado y sin embargo ahí estaba, pero ¿que pasaría con ellos ahora? esa incógnita es la que no la dejaba tranquila pero mientras tuviera el apoyo y amor y de Seiya lo soportaría todo._

_Al entrar a la habitación de su hija sonrió con ternura_— Mi amor, te prometo que estaremos siempre juntos sin importar lo que suceda... Serenity mi pequeña princesa —_acaricio su mejilla cobijándola_— duerme mi niña hermosa —_le dio un beso en su frente, para enseguida alejarse sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta, después de ir a la cocina y preparar un par de sándwiches con la carne que había quedado, y té para ambos subió de regreso a la habitación_— la cena está servida

-Gracias... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa sentándose en la cama_— ¿sigue dormida Serenity verdad?

-Profundamente dormida, con suerte no despertara hasta en la mañana

-Eso espero... —_le sonrió sutilmente_— Seiya... ¿por qué no me habías explicado bien lo grave de la situación?

-Creí que lo habrías entendido... y la verdad no quería tocar el tema... yo —_se sentó aun lado de ella colocando la charola en el buró_—

-Comprendí que tenía que cuidarme debido a que el embarazo de Serenity no fue fácil, mas no la gravedad que llevaría un nuevo embarazo...

-Recuerdo que el doctor dijo que al menos no debía embarazarte hasta dentro de dos años por lo difícil que fue el embarazo de Serenity

-Sí, eso sí lo entiendo, pero... no pensé que fuera tan grave... por eso fue que no entendí tu preocupación... además ahora me siento mejor

-Tomamos todas las medidas necesarias menos la abstinencia...

-Eso hubiera sido muy cruel de tu parte... —_Dijo sonriendo sutilmente_— ¿crees que la hubieras podido llevar a cabo?

-Con el dolor de mi corazón si... porque para mí lo más importante es tu salud

-Pero de verdad yo me siento muy bien... y pues en ese caso ¿qué clase de matrimonio seriamos?, en ese caso mejor nos hubiéramos divorciado en ese momento...

-¿Querrías divorciarte de mí acaso?

-No… pero yo quiero un marido en toda la extensión de la palabra y si no me ibas a tocar pues... —_dijo haciendo un puchero_—

-¿Aun si tu vida estuviera en riesgo bombón?, yo también quiero una esposa, pero sin duda si me dieras a escoger elegiría tu vida

-Lo sé y lo entiendo... a lo que me refiero es que en ese caso te hubiera evitado tentaciones...

-No quiero estar lejos de ti bombón... eso me mataría si me privaras de ver tu hermosa sonrisa

-Eres el amor de mi vida Seiya, y por eso es que estoy contigo, te amo y no quiero dejarte nunca, entiendo que quieras protegerme pero de qué sirve la vida si no puedo disfrutarla a tu lado…

-Bombón... no me pidas que sea yo el causante de que algo te suceda, no lo podría soportar, si debo abstenerme me sacrificare al menos mientras te recuperas del todo... por favor —_tomo su mano con suavidad_— entiéndeme

_Sonrió ligeramente_— No te preocupes, entiendo... y no tienes porque ponerte así, mañana iremos con el médico y ya veremos qué pasa...

_Asintió con una sonrisa_— Perdón por no haberme abstenido antes, yo sabía los riesgos que se corrían ante un nuevo embarazo, anda come nos hará bien

-Seiya... ¿quieres decir que depende de lo que diga el médico es lo que pasara con nuestra vida marital?, ¿no me volverás a tocar porque siempre habrá el riesgo de un embarazo?

-Bombón... por ahora debemos ver que pasara con este pequeño que depende de ambos... después de eso seguiré el ejemplo de Darien

-¿El ejemplo de Darien? —_Murmuró desconcertada bebiendo un poco de té_—

-Operarme... para no correr el riesgo bombón...

-Ya veo... —_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_— será mejor dormir... estoy muy cansada y me arden los ojos…

-Pero no has terminado tu cena bombón

-Comí lo suficiente por la tarde, además aun tengo el sabor del pastel... _—dijo bebiendo el resto de su té_— tu también deberías descansar... debes reponerte de haber tomado tanto vino...

-Sí pero tengo hambre —_sonrió tomando su sándwich comenzando a comer_—

-Sí, tu come no preocupes... —_sonrió ligeramente_— esperare a que termines...

-Gracias bombón —_dijo disfrutando de la comida_—

_Sonrió sutilmente observando cómo comía, definitivamente había sido un día largo y había descubierto demasiadas cosas en tan pocas horas, que no sabía que pensar, ¿por qué se había vuelto una mujer débil y enfermiza?, tan delicada incluso para dar vida o disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo, ahora entendía porque se había visto en aquella depresión cuando recién nació Serenity, ahora se sentía tan o más inútil que aquella vez, pero no tenia caso volver al tema, al día siguiente solo confirmaría lo que ya sabía, nada de ejercicio, esfuerzos físicos y descanso absoluto así que ya se preparaba mentalmente para ello._

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Hello a todas, por fin otro capítulo nuevo, como dijimos antes, a veces terminamos las historias con un "vivieron felices para siempre" pero ¿Cuántas cosas no hay que pasar con el día a día de un matrimonio?, no todo es felicidad, no todo es tristezas, a veces cuando sentimos que todo nos sale mal o que nuestra felicidad se puede arruinar no alcanzamos a ver la pequeña luz que nos muestra que hay mucho más que vivir y que superar.

Esperamos que esta pequeña locura que se nos ocurrió, quizá sea un tanto dramático, pero vamos ¿la vida no es dramática en sí?, además ¿Cuántas no quisieran a Seiya a su lado así de buen marido? (por cierto cabe destacar que es mío )

Ahora si agradecimiento a los bonitos reviews, los cuales esperamos seguir recibiendo para saber que opinan :D bueno aquí van: _**Trinidad, **__**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**, **__**Selene Kou, **__**angeles24**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Danilu**_ muchas gracias por cada comentario, la verdad a partir de aquí nos da nervios saber que pensaran de lo que sigue, aun asi, creemos que vale la pena mostrarlo, porque Seiya y Serena siempre nos dan que hacer :P

Entonces chicas nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho, pórtense bien y hasta pronto :D abracitos y besitos para todas.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

_La noche había sido por demás larga, no podía dormir pensando una y otra vez en lo que pasaría de ese día en adelante, si bien con Seiya estaba como si en verdad estuviera más tranquila por dentro estaba nerviosa y preocupada por todo a la vez, apenas si se había despertado se baño y arreglo lo más relajada posible, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban en la recepción del consultorio solo esperando a que pudiera recibirla._

-Es extraño que nos hubiera estado esperando... ¿no crees?

-No ¿por qué? —_Murmuró acariciando su mano, habían dejado a Serenity con Luna_—

-Mmm no por nada... solo que... bueno quizá hubiera sido mejor pedir cita...

-Ayer Darien, me dijo que se encargaría de todo

-Pues sí, pero vinimos muy temprano... en fin creo que deberíamos esperar... —_murmuró un tanto inquieta_—

-Señora Kou... el Dr. Smith los espera... —_dijo la joven asistente que parecía nerviosa_—

-Vamos bombón —_se puso de pie extendiendo la mano hacia su esposa_—

_Tomo su mano y camino hacia el consultorio donde el doctor ya los esperaba con expediente en mano_— Buenos días... —_saludo amable_—

-Buenos días doctor —_extendió su mano hacia él para estrechar la suya_— gracias por recibirnos

-Al contrario, estaba por llamarlos cuando mi secretaria me informo que estaban aquí... ¿cómo se encuentran?

-Preocupados —_ayudo a su esposa a sentarse para enseguida hacerlo él_—

-Si doctor, de hecho no pude dormir... pero no importa lo que pase quiero continuar con este embarazo, seguiré al pie de la letra sus indicaciones...

-Yo me encargare de que así sea doctor —_tomo su mano presionándola_—

-Bueno sobre eso... —_dijo tomando un sobre para sacar una hoja doblada_— el día de ayer les llamaron para informarles sobre el resultado ¿no es así?

-Así es doctor, su secretaria lo hizo —_respondió Serena_—

-Si... así fue doctor, mi esposa me dijo que está embarazada, sé que es de alto riesgo, pero haremos lo que sea

-Creo que les debemos una disculpa... —_dijo apenado el médico_— ayer mi secretaria recibió varios resultados entre ellos el de la señora y cometió un error... le dio el resultado erróneo...

-¿Erróneo? —_Preguntó confundido Seiya_—

-Así es... el resultado de la señora Kou es este... —_dijo desdoblando la hoja para en seguida leerla— _el cual nos dice que es negativo... —en seguida después de leerlo se lo entrego—

_Seiya tomo la hoja para leer el resultando sonriendo con alivio._

-¿Negativo? —_Murmuró Serena mas al ver la cara de alegría de Seiya_— ¿está seguro?

-¿Podría aplicarle de todas formas nuevos estudios doctor?, quisiera asegurarme que mi esposa está en perfectas condiciones

_Ni siquiera espero la respuesta del doctor, se puso de pie y salió del consultorio._

-Doctor... más tarde vendré para hablar con usted... si me disculpa —_se puso de pie guardando la hoja para salir detrás de su esposa_—

_Se detuvo un par de pasillos lejos del consultorio, si bien era un alivio que su vida y la de un pequeño ser no estuviera en peligro se sentía triste porque el simple hecho de pensar que sería madre de nuevo le había ganado y ahora pensar que no seria así la tenia triste y decepcionada._

_Rei caminaba por los pasillos cargando una bebé en brazos parecía triste justo en el momento que la vio_— Serena... buenos días

-Ah... hola buenos días... —_dijo tratando de sonreír_— ¿como estas?

-Estoy bien ¿y tú?, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si... supongo que debería sentirme bien ahora que se que no estoy embarazada... —_dijo encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros_—

-¿El resultado fue negativo? —_la observo fijamente_—

-Si... —_murmuró con tristeza_— se que debería estar feliz pero... no sé, me había hecho a la idea de tener otro bebé...

-Tu mueres por tener otro bebé y esta pequeña por tener una mamá —_murmuró con tristeza observando a la bebé_—

-¿De qué hablas? —_preguntó observando a la pequeña, piel blanca, hermoso cabello negro, mejillas y labios rosas, una hermosa bebé_—

-De milagro está viva, sus padres acaban de fallecer hace un par de horas y no tiene más familiares...

-Pobre bebé... —_se acerco un poco para poder ver mejor a la niña_— tan pequeña y tan indefensa...

-Si... tuvieron un accidente automovilístico... su madre hizo un último esfuerzo para poderle dar vida... solo logro sostenerla en sus brazos unos minutos y falleció —_murmuró aun con tristeza y con un nudo en la garganta_— esto es lo único que no me gusta de mi profesión

-¿Puedo...? —_dio refiriéndose a cargarla_—

_Asintió entregándosela_— Es tan pequeña... la veo y pienso mucho en mis hijos, no sé qué sería de ellos si Darien o yo no estuviéramos con ellos...

-Es hermosa... —_murmuró cargándola con cuidado_— se que debería estar feliz, pero... realmente quería tener otro hijo... pero ahora que pienso que en el proceso podría fallecer y dejar a mi princesa sola... —_negó sutilmente acariciando las mejillas de la niña— _no puedo ni imaginar dejarlos...

-Yo tampoco puedo... es por ese motivo que Darien y yo decidimos solo quedarnos con los gemelos, además son muy traviesos... han complementado nuestras vidas...

_Seiya que la había seguido se detuvo escuchando la conversación de ambas chicas, sin duda él también deseaba tener otro bebé junto a la mujer que amaba, pero si eso significaba perderla en el proceso, no quería ni podía imaginarlo siquiera._

_Suspiró profundamente observando a la bebé_— Lo se... pero yo sinceramente quería otro hijo, mas por Serenity, ser hija única es lindo pero también solitario y no quería que ella creciera sola, por eso cuando supe que estaba embarazada de nuevo yo me sentí feliz... y estaba dispuesta a todo por ese bebé...

-Entiendo a que te refieres, no es lo mismo tener un hermano a tener primos aun cuando estén siempre contigo, es complicado... pero sin duda Setsuna y Eliot estarán siempre con Serenity y no se sentirá sola, porque hay mucha gente que la ama iniciando por ustedes sus padres

-Sí, y te agradezco tu comprensión... y sobre todo tu apoyo en este momento, gracias Rei... creo que tengo que reponerme tanto para Seiya como para Serenity y darle todo el amor a mi pequeña... gracias...

-Aunque también siempre existe la posibilidad de adoptar... —_se acerco a ambas lentamente_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró Serena entregándole a la pequeña a Rei_— ¿has estado escuchando?

-Lo siento no fue mi intención

-Está bien... _—sonrió sutilmente_— pero... ¿a qué te refieres con adoptar?

-Se que no es lo mismo... pero, si podemos darle nuestro amor a un bebé aun si no es de nuestra sangre... Serena... quiero operarme... para no ponerte en riesgo en el futuro, no puedo perderte no quiero

-Creo que... deberíamos hablar esto en privado... ¿te parece?

-Yo los dejo... tengo que arreglar el papeleo de esta pequeña... vendrán dentro de unas horas por ella

-Gracias Rei... —_murmuró sonriéndole sutil_— nos vemos luego...

-Si hasta pronto despídete Hotaru —_sonrió alejándose con la bebé_—

_Solo observo por un instante como se alejaba Rei para luego volver a ver a Seiya_— ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? —_preguntó suspirando sutilmente_—

-La... vasectomía...

-No quieres que tengamos más hijos... —_murmuró—_

-Si quiero Serena... pero no si para ti representa un riesgo...

-Tal vez si esperamos un poco mas... —_dijo con tristeza_— yo de verdad pensé que podría darte los hijos que quisieras, pero ahora sé que soy tan débil que ni eso podre hacer...

_La tomo de los hombros con amor_— Tú me das todo lo que necesito bombón, a tu lado soy feliz... no quiero vivir pensando en que pueda perderte tan solo por fundirme en ti... te amo

-También te amo Seiya... perdóname... —_murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza ya que lo que él quería hacer también era una hermosa muestra de amor_—

-Te amo bombón... el doctor me dijo que es riesgoso que vuelvas a embarazarte, quizás con el tiempo se pueda, pero no deja de ser riesgoso... bombón... podríamos adoptar si tu si lo quieres

-¿Te parece si lo pensamos y hablamos bien en casa? —_Preguntó abrazándolo_— ¿cuando... te harían esa operación?

-No lo se... tendría que concertarlo con el medico... quise hablarlo antes contigo bombón

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? —_Preguntó separándose un poco de él_— ¿no te arrepentirás?

-No… si eso garantiza que te tendré a mi lado toda la vida

-Te amo... —_murmuró acariciando su mejilla_— hoy más que nunca te amo…

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando su caricia_— Te amo Serena, tu y mi hija lo son todo para mi

-Gracias... —_murmuró acercándose a él_— por cuidarme y por estar conmigo en este momento, te prometo que te hare feliz el resto de mi vida... te amo... —_murmuró apenas rosando sus labios_—

_Correspondió a sus labios abrazándola con amor_— Te amo amor mío como no tienes idea

_Sonrió sutilmente_— Vamos con el medico... veré si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para no molestarte y cuidar bien de ti...

-¿Molestarme?, amor tu no me molestas —_sonrió con amor_— pero vamos quiero que te hagan nuevos estudios quiero saber que estas en perfectas condiciones

-Eso incluye jeringas... —_hizo un puchero pues las odiaba_— después de esto espero que me des un premio...

-Claro que sí, ¿qué te parece una cena en el restaurante de hamburguesas que más te gusta?

-Tú y yo solos... solo esta noche... ¿sí?

_Asintió con una sonrisa_— Tú y yo solos bombón

-De acuerdo... vamos entonces... —_dijo con una sonrisa tomando su mano con fuerza_— te amo Seiya...

-Te amo Serena —_le sonrió con amor, para regresar al consultorio del doctor que los atendía_—

_Los análisis para ambos habían sido minuciosos, en ella para confirmar el resultado negativo del embarazo y comprobar que efectivamente el estado de salud era perfecto y para él lo necesario para su operación en todo momento ambos se acompañaron, tendrían que volver al día siguiente para la pequeña operación a la que se sometería Seiya, al salir del consultorio se toparon con Rei que despedía a una joven mujer y a una señor ambos de traje y ella parecía estar afectada por algo por lo cual no dudaron en acercarse a ella en cuanto se quedo sola.  
_

-Rei... hola... ¿como estas? —_Preguntó Serena_—

-Hola Serena, Seiya... ¿cómo están?—_murmuró un tanto distraída_—

-Mejor... pero tú no te ves muy bien... ¿ocurrió algo? —_Preguntó preocupada_— ¿algún problema?

-Se llevaran a Hotaru en un par de días... es demasiado pronto para sacarla del hospital...

-Ya veo... ¿y están seguros que no tiene más familia?, ¿algún abuelo, tío lejano alguien que pueda cuidarla?

-No… al menos hasta ahora nadie se ha presentado... darán un par de días para ver si alguien se presenta, en caso contrario la llevaran a un orfanato...

_Suspiró con tristeza_— ¿Crees que podamos verla?

-Desde luego síganme, saben me dan ganas de pedirle a Darien que me permita adoptarla, pero la política del hospital me lo prohíbe

-Gracias... —_sonrió ligeramente para seguirla_— ¿por qué motivo?, no deberían buscar la mejor posibilidad para estos pequeños...

-Como Hotaru hay muchos niños... estoy en contra de esa política que tienen es una vil tontería, aun desconozco el motivo

_Sujeto la mano de Seiya_— Es muy triste... las cosas deberían cambiar...

-Si deberían... no muchos niños tienen la suerte de ser adoptados por una familia que les brinde amor y cariño, en su mayoría terminan en la calle o peor aun...

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a esperar a que aparezca un familiar de Hotaru? —_preguntó de camino a los cuneros donde suponía estaría la pequeña_—

-Dos días... estando aquí en el hospital...

-¿Podemos quedarnos un momento con ella?

-Si... iré a ver a Darien... —_sonrió con tristeza, alejándose de ellos una vez que los dejo junto a la bebé_—

-Gracias... —_sonrió sutilmente_— mira Seiya... —_acerco la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la bebé—_ ¿no es hermosa?

-Bastante... pobrecita... tan pequeña e indefensa...

-¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando dijiste que adoptáramos? —_Preguntó sin dejar de ver a la bebé que ya se había aferrado a su dedo índice_—

-¿Por qué no? —_Sonrió con amor_— tenemos un bello hogar, la casa es grande, y nosotros mucho amor para dar, no creo que a Serenity le moleste compartir, ¿o tu qué piensas amor?, se que no es lo mismo...

-Muchas veces desee tener alguien con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas... y no quiero que Serenity pase por lo mismo... por eso es que creo que adoptar sería una buena idea... —_sonrió ligeramente_— y ella está sola...

-Se que Serenity tendrá a sus primos Setsu y Eliot, el hijo de Lita y quizás los futuros hijos de Mina, pero definitivamente no hay nada mejor que tener un hermano... aun cuando crecí con Darien siendo amigos, siempre lo considere un hermano, quiero que mi hija tenga una hermana con la cual pelear, jugar compartir...

_Suspiró profundamente_— Seiya... creo que... no habrá mejor hija que ella... —_dijo observando por fin a su esposo y sin soltar a la pequeña_— en cuanto la vi me enamore de ella... es hermosa y nos necesita...

-¿Quieres adoptarla?, parece un angelito

-Podríamos intentarlo... sé que todo es muy precipitado, pero... entre más lo pienso más me convenzo... la posibilidad de tener una familia propia se ha cerrado, tenemos a Serenity y ella es nuestra princesa pero yo quería darle un hermanito o hermanita...

-Si la adoptáramos, también seria nuestra princesita... porque si algo no quiero es que se sienta desplazada solo por no tener nuestra sangre

-Claro que no… las dos serian nuestras hijas... no haríamos ninguna distinción entre ellas...

-Seria como si hubiera nacido de ti y de mi de nuestro amor —_la abrazo acariciando a la pequeña su mejilla_— si la ves bien se parece a mi

_Sonrió sutilmente_— Si, de hecho, el mismo cabello negro... ¿entonces qué te parece si iniciamos los tramites?, pero... ¿que pasara con la prensa?, no me gustaría que se enterara en un futuro...

-Mmm ¿cuánto tiempo llevas fuera del medio?

-Mmm pues después de que terminamos la serie no he vuelto a aparecer en público... como siete meses casi...

-Podríamos decir que acabas de ser mamá de nuevo... porque seguro los medios empezaran a sospechar tantas visitas al medico

-¿Crees que funcionaria?, pero estaría el precedente de los trámites de adopción... ¿cómo lo podríamos ocultar?

-Bueno primero hay que esperar si algún familiar se presenta... o fingir que somos los familiares

-Hotaru Kou Tsukino... —_murmuró volviendo a ver a la bebé que movía despacio sus manitas— _suena lindo ¿no?

-Bastante lindo, ¿crees que Rei nos quiera ayudar? puedo decir que su madre era una prima mía, por aquello que se parece a mí

-Es posible... —_sonrió ligeramente_— te amo ¿lo sabías?, creo que entonces debemos ir a hablar con Rei y con Darien...

-Sí, seguro Rei está con él, vamos de una vez hay que hablar con ellos para que nos ayuden —_tomo su mano con amor para conducirla a la oficina de su hermano_—

-Espera... —_dijo regresando a la cuna para darle un beso en la frente a la bebé_— espero que te agrade ser parte de nuestra familia Hotaru... haremos todo lo posible para que seas nuestra... —_sonrió para en seguida acercarse a su esposo_— vamos... me siento nerviosa...

-Yo también me siento muy nervioso, quizás es una decisión precipitada, pero quiero hacerlo

-¿Estás seguro? —_Se detuvo frente al elevador_— Seiya, no quiero que lo hagas si sientes que te presiono o solo por no verme triste...

-Estoy completamente seguro, esa pequeña tiene ángel, no es por no verte triste amor... es más por esa pequeña, no quisiera que terminara en las calles si en nosotros esta el darle una familia

_Sonrió al escucharlo, de inmediato se acerco a oprimir el botón para que se abriera el elevador_— Por eso es que te amo y cada día me haces amarte mas...

-Igual que yo a ti, podremos darle un hogar a la pequeña

-Estoy segura que si, el más feliz... y seguramente Serenity será feliz de tener una hermanita...

-Si estoy seguro que así será

-Solo espero que se puedan agilizar los trámites, sobre todo para que la prensa no se dé cuenta... aunque sabes pensándolo bien creo que sería mejor que si se enteraran y cuando Hotaru este mas grande decirle la verdad, no es bueno mentir...

-Eso también... —_se quedo pensativo_—

-Piensa que quizá en un futuro se llegara a enterar el dolor que le causaría...

-Sé que cuando se entere de la verdad será doloroso para ella... pero lo será menos si nosotros se lo decimos

-Así es... sí, creo que eso es lo mejor, la relación será buena siempre y cuando seamos sinceros con ellas... ¿te parece? —_Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del elevador para dejarlos ver el pasillo que estaba un poco más solitario_—

-Sí creo que debemos ser sinceros con ellas, ante toda la honestidad si queremos educarlas de buena manera

-Mientras tú y yo estemos de acuerdo en la educación de nuestras hijas seremos buenos padres... —_sonrió ligeramente_—

-Si tienes razón, bueno ahora veamos qué opina Rei y Darien

-Mmm que extraño no está la recepcionista... en fin vamos a tocar... —_por lo que se acerco a darle un suave golpe a la puerta esperando encontrarlos y que no se hubieran marchado_—

_Dentro Rei se encontraba sentada platicando la situación con Darien cuando escucharon la puerta, Darien los hizo pasar sorprendiéndose al ver a la pareja._

-¿Interrumpimos? —_preguntó al ver que estaban muy serios_—

-No para nada pasen —_Darien se puso de pie para recibirlos_—

-Gracias... mmm queríamos platicar con ustedes ¿podemos?

-Si... sin problema —_Dijo Rei al ver a la pareja_—

-No será mucho lo prometemos

-Lo dices como si nos molestara verlos... —_dijo Darien yendo hacia ellos para saludarlos_—

-No, lo digo porque ambos lucen muy serios

-No te preocupes, solo me estaba platicando del triste caso de la bebé Hotaru... —_dijo para en seguida cerrar la puerta_— pasen siéntense... ¿les ofrezco algo?

-Gracias hermano —_tomo la mano de Serena para conducirla a la pequeña sala— _precisamente de eso queremos habla

-¿De qué cosa? —_Preguntó extrañado mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su esposa_—

_Seiya fijo la mirada en Serena y después en ellos_— sé que es precipitado pero queremos adoptarla

-¿Adoptar a Hotaru? —_Preguntó sorprendido_— pero... ¿están seguros?, discúlpenme pero no creo que puedan compensar el que no esté Serena embarazada con un bebé... no me lo tomen a mal pero... no es como si fuera un premio de consolación...

-No es un premio de consolación Darien... no nos malinterpretes, queremos darle un hogar a esa pequeña —_dijo Seiya muy serio_—

-Darien... —_Rei tomo su mano, sabía que no lo estaban viendo de aquel modo, ellos no eran ese tipo de gente_—

-Antes de hoy Serena jamás había tenido esa idea de adoptar... —_suspiró profundamente_— lo siento... solo que no me parece que estén pensando las cosas...

-Sabemos que es precipitado... pero queremos hacerlo... —_Dijo Serena oprimiendo aun más la mano de Seiya_—

-No quisiera el día de mañana ver a esa pequeña en las calle o vete tú a saber... a menos que aparezca algún familiar que se haga cargo de ella... o que ustedes estén pensando en adoptarla también, porque estoy seguro que no quieren quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarla a su suerte

-Seiya, hay muchas cosas que no son justas en el mundo y no todo lo podemos solucionar, es obvio que estamos preocupados por esa bebé, pero no hay más que podamos hacer... comprendo su situación, pero ¿están seguros de lo que quieren hacer?

-Si se que nada es justo, y que como ella hay muchos niños en su situación... pero si nosotros podemos hacer algo ¿por qué no hacerlo?, ella necesita un hogar y nosotros lo tenemos...

-Yo también quiero hacer algo —_murmuró Rei presionando la mano de su esposo_— me siento impotente al ver este tipo de casos y no poder hacer nada más que observar

-Pero no podemos hacer nada Rei, ya lo sabes... —_dijo un tanto serio_— pero podemos ayudarlos si eso es lo que quieren...

_Rei soltó su mano disimuladamente._

-Si eso queremos... ya lo hablamos y estamos seguros...

-Entonces les daré el teléfono de la trabajadora social para que hablen con ella y puedan iniciar los trámites por si es que nadie se presentara por Hotaru... —_dijo poniéndose de pie para ir por la tarjeta_— quizá no sea tan complicado siendo ustedes...

-Gracias hermano —_se puso de pie, siguiéndolo_—

-¿Estás bien? —_preguntó Serena a Rei al verla un tanto seria_—

-Si lo estoy... gracias Serena, por preocuparte por esa pequeña... yo los dejo, debo hacer mi ronda

-Gracias a ti por presentarme a Hotaru... —_Dijo sonriéndole sutil_—

-Creo que es más que el destino habernos cruzado en ese momento —_sonrió poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la salida_— quizás mas tarde podamos tomar un café juntas

-Si por supuesto, gracias Rei... —_Sonrió sutilmente—_

-¿Ya te vas? —_Preguntó Darien observándola_— ¿no te despides?

-Por supuesto, nos vemos después Seiya y gracias, nos vemos más tarde Darien

_Darien sonrió sutilmente confundido, ¿cómo estaba molesta si hacía poco estaba bien con él?—_ Paso más tarde a buscarte para comer...

_Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, camino hacia él robando un beso de sus labios_— Hasta la hora de la comida entonces

-Hasta más tarde... —_sonrió sutil viendo como se alejaba_— ¿y bueno ustedes que piensan hacer?, supongo que Serena tendrá que hacerse algún tipo de operación para evitar estos sustos ¿no?

-Mañana me van hacer la vasectomía

-¿De verdad? _—Preguntó sorprendido Darien_— pensé que sería más fácil con Serena con algún dispositivo por lo menos...

-Prefiere hacerlo Seiya... —_dijo con un sonrojo_—

-Sí, ya ha estado mucho tiempo en el hospital, para que quieres que suceda un accidenten y vuelva a poner en riesgo su vida

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Siempre tan preocupado por ella... pero bueno al menos ya sabes que no correrá ningún riesgo así... ¿y estás seguro que ya no quieres mas familia propia?, ¿el médico te explico todo lo que conlleva lo que vas a hacer?

-Si tener más hijos implica correr el riesgo de perderla no… ante todo la amo, y no dudo que nos gustaría tener más hijos propios, pero no si su vida peligra... no quiero pasar cada día con el temor de algún día perderla

-Ya le dije que no será así, yo también quisiera poder darle más hijos, pero... —_Suspiró sutilmente_— las cosas no pueden ser siempre como uno quisiera...

-Pues yo comprendo a Seiya, yo estaría igual si se tratara de Rei... pero al menos tienen a Serenity, ella fue su milagro ¿no es así?

-Sí que lo fue igual que lo son los gemelos para ti, aun recuerdo ese día estabas preocupado, y nervioso mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poderles dar vida, aun cuando estuvieron en incubadora

-Son mis pequeños milagros... —_sonrió ligeramente observando una fotografía donde estaban todos como una familia_— pero efectivamente yo tampoco arriesgaría la vida de Rei...

-Por eso comprenderás uno de los motivos por los cuales queremos adoptar... sea Hotaru o no, pero de preferencia esa pequeña, no queremos que Serenity crezca siendo hija única...

-Es una sabia decisión... y más porque sé que ustedes serán unos buenos padres... _—sonrió_— discúlpenme si me porte un poco apático ante su idea...

-Considero que eso molesto a tu esposa... estando encargada del caso es lo mas lógico, además esa pequeña tiene mucho ángel, nos atrapo a Serena y a mí con su encanto

-Esta triste porque no podemos hacer nada... pero no es algo que este en mis manos...

-Quizás no está en tus manos, pero, —_fijo la mirada en su esposa—_ si yo me pusiera apático, ante algo que ella está poniendo todo su corazón, seguro se molestaría conmigo aun si no pudiese hacer nada

-Entiendo tu punto, hablare con ella, gracias por preocuparse...

-Mejor nos vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer... vamos de una vez a hablar con esa trabajadora social... —_dijo Serena para así darle oportunidad a Darien ir a buscar a su esposa_—

-Si vamos —_sonrió tomando la mano de Serena_— mientras más pronto inicien los tramites será mejor —abrió la puerta para dejarla salir primero—

-Que les vaya bien y mucha suerte... —_sonrió Darien_—

-Gracias hermano, nos vemos después, les mantendremos informados —_beso la mano de Serena, sonriéndole mientras se alejaban—_

-Gracias... hasta luego... —_sonrió observando cómo se alejaban estuvo a punto de entrar a su oficina pero prefirió salir diciéndole a su secretaria que iría a dar una vuelta por el hospital, se imaginaba donde podía estar por lo que dirigió al área de los cuneros, quizá había sido demasiado insensible_—

_Rei en los cuneros observaba a la pequeña, ahora su prioridad era compensar los nutrientes de los cuales carecía, por la falta de su mamá, la tomo en brazos dándole el biberón el cual aun rechazaba._

-Te dije que siempre te veías hermosa cuando alimentabas a nuestros hijos... —_murmuró acercándose a ella, al momento que las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí salían para dejarlos a solas_—

_Volvió la mirada hacia él—_ Darien... —_se sonrojo un poco al ver a las enfermeras salir_—

-Lamento si te pareció insensible mi comentario... —_dijo acercándose hasta acariciar el cabello de la bebé_— no fue con intención de ofenderlos o de ofenderte a ti...

-Se que no podemos hacer nada más que tratar de mantenerla viva... aun rechaza el biberón y ya no quiero ponerle más suero... es demasiado pequeña

-Yo se que tu podrás hacer que coma... debe estar fuerte para cuando sus nuevos padres vengan por ella...

-Es muy hermosa —_sonrió ligeramente_— hare todo por hacerla comer

-Rei, no quiero que sientas que no me importa, ni tampoco que estés molesta conmigo por algo que no está en mis manos...

-Eres el director de este hospital... tu deber es hacer posible lo imposible —_fijo su mirada en él— _porque tu siempre puedes hacerlo, no eres de los que se quede de brazos cruzados, se que puedes luchar y hacer hasta lo que no, quizás por eso me sentí un poco decepcionada

-Soy el director del hospital no soy Dios... —_suspiró pues no quería que se sintiera así—_ hay cosas que no puedo hacer, no podemos adoptar a cuanto niño llegue aquí desprotegido y no porque yo no quiera si no porque conoces la política del servicio social... pero podemos ayudar a los demás a que lo hagan... como el caso de Serena y Seiya...

-Detesto esa política... dentro de este hospital hay muchos doctores, y enfermeras que darían todo por pequeños como Hotaru, y que se les impida adoptar si es su deseo y tienen esa posibilidad por una absurda política es injusto...

-Lo es... pero no quiero que te sientas mal por eso... _—murmuró acercándose hasta queda en cuclillas junto a ella_— tal vez no podemos cambiar al mundo pero podemos cambiar a quien lo habita... comenzando por nuestros hijos...

_Lo miró con los ojos llorosos—_ Si no fuera por Serena y Seiya que adoptaran a esta pequeña ¿qué sería de ella?, que sería de mis hijos si no nos tuvieran, me resulta imposible ver a esta pequeña y no valorarlos aun mas, quiero hacer de ellos personas de bien, y que siempre hagan lo que debe ser correcto, antes jamás me habría detenido a pensar en un bebé... de no ser por nuestros pequeños

_Acaricio suavemente su cabello_— Te entiendo Rei, yo también me siento impotente, pero también piensa en cuanta gente quiere a estos niños solo para sentirse importantes, diciendo que hicieron una obra de caridad al adoptar, se que Seiya y Serena no son así, pero necesitaba estar seguro para poder dejar en sus manos a alguien indefenso...

-Hasta pareciera que no los conoces... perdóname amor, pero me sentí ofendida ante tus dudas... sé que ellos no son como cualquier persona, cuidaran de ella como si fuera su propia hija

-Me avergüenzo de dudar de ellos, pero en ese instante hable como doctor no como amigo y hermano de Seiya… —_suspiró acariciando su mejilla_— en nuestras manos esta poder ayudarlos... así que ya no tengas esa cara triste, la niña puede sentir tu estado de ánimo recuérdalo

-Ellos no fueron a buscarte como doctor, y yo tampoco, fui a buscarte como mi marido que eres, y ellos como su amigo y hermano —_seco sus lagrimas_— lo siento... es inevitable no sentirme así... sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado...

-Me pides lo que es justo... hare lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar a todos aquellos bebés que lleguen a este hospital ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso es lo que deseaba escuchar —_sonrió ligeramente_— por que el hombre que yo amo, no se detendría ante una absurda política, si no se detuvo ante las reglas de la sociedad —_inclino su rostro hacia su oreja_— te amo Darien

_Sonrió ligeramente_— También te amo... anda dale de comer a Hotaru... oye ahora que la veo, si se parece un poco a Seiya, bien podría pasar por su hija...

-Si... y por ende se parece a ti —_volvió a tomar el biberón para alimentarla_— seguro será muy querida ¿verdad?

-No lo dudo... —_sonrió ligeramente_— te das cuenta tendrán dos hijas... una rubia y una morena...

-Sí y las dos muy hermosas es imposible no enamorarse de esta pequeña... te iba pedir que hiciéramos lo posible para adoptarla, pero ellos nos han ganado, me siento feliz, mira comienza a comer —_sonrió al ver que la bebé intentaba tomar el biberón con sus manitas, y succionaba_—

-Quizá en un futuro, ahorita tenemos suficiente con los gemelos, que hablando de ellos vamos a comer a casa, tengo ganas de verlos... ¿qué te parece?

-Si yo también quiero ver a ese par cada día son más traviesos

-Bueno entonces termina con tus deberes aquí y yo terminare con los míos para en seguida irnos...

-Si lo hare... Darien, te amo, cada día mas, eres mi hombre perfecto

-También te amo... —_sonrió poniéndose de pie no sin antes robarle un beso_— bueno termina... nos vemos más tarde...

-Hasta más tarde —_le sonrió, si definitivamente el tiempo a lado de él y sus hijos era lo mas felices de su vida, todos la respetaban como su esposa, en el pasado habían quedado los días en los que debía ocultar sus sentimientos, ambos habían crecido y madurado su relación juntos, las peleas nunca faltaban, era una forma más de amarse, mas en esas noches interminables, él era su complemento tanto personal como profesionalmente_—

SxS

_Ese mismo día Seiya y Serena habían ido a hablar con la trabajadora social que de inmediato los atendió, tras informarles la situación de la pequeña Hotaru acordaron que esperarían el tiempo reglamentario para poder entonces entregarla en adopción. Al día siguiente la operación de Seiya se practico sin ningún contratiempo lo cual le dio a Serena la oportunidad de retribuirle a Seiya todo lo que la había cuidado siendo ella quien cuidara de él por suerte no tendría mucho tiempo de reposo ya que había sido una muy pequeña operación, por suerte esos días los tendría de descanso los cuales le daban la oportunidad de arreglar la recamara de Serenity para recibir a la nueva integrante de la familia, y aunque aun no tenían una respuesta favorable no perdían las esperanzas hasta esa tarde en que les llamaron pidieron que acudieran al día siguiente a la casa cuna después de algunas semanas pues ya les tenían una respuesta, misma que no quisieron decírsela en ese momento._

_Ahí se encontraban sumamente nerviosos pero siempre tomados de las manos, fuera lo que fuera estaban ahí porque así lo querían y porque deseaban dar un poco del amor que ambos tenían._

-¿Que crees que nos digan? —_Preguntó Serena observando la puerta de la oficina de la directora de la casa cuna_— espero que no se tarden...

-No lo se... estoy ansioso —_llevó su mano para que sintiera el latir de su corazón— _yo espero que la respuesta sea favorable

-Espero que sí, pero si no lo es... —_suspiró un poco triste_— no descansaremos hasta tener otro hijo ¿de acuerdo?

_Asintió_— Lo seguiremos intentando, aunque quizás de la forma natural ya no pueda ser posible —_murmuró a su oído_—

_Sonrió ligeramente oprimiendo su mano_— No te he agradecido lo que has hecho por mi... ahora menos que nunca te dejare tranquilo Seiya... me has demostrado una vez más cuanto me amas... —_acaricio su mejilla suavemente_— además creo que ahora si podremos disfrutar mucho mas sin temores ¿no crees?

_Se sonrojo acercando su rostro al de ella_— Te amo tanto bombón, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, gracias por haberme seducido aquella noche —_murmuró a su oído besándola_—

_Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios sutilmente_— Te amo Seiya... y tengo muchas más ideas para seducirte, ya lo veras... —_murmuró divertida_—

-Señores Kou... —_dijo la secretaria un tanto apenada por interrumpirlos y más siendo sus actores favoritos aunque no podía demostrarlo abiertamente_—

-Vamos es hora de la verdad, ¿estás lista sea cual sea la respuesta?

-Claro... —_respiro profundamente antes de ponerse de pie—_

-Pueden pasar... —_dijo la joven secretaria que de inmediato les abrió la puerta de la oficina—_

-Muchas gracias —_sonrió dejando que primero entrara Serena, para enseguida hacerlo él_—

-Gracias... —_dijo Serena con una sutil sonrisa al entrar a la oficina_—

-Disculpen la demora... pasen tomen asiento... —_dijo la mujer saludándolos de mano a ambos_— como bien saben el plazo a terminado y en realidad queremos ofrecerles una disculpa ya que debimos llamarlos desde hace tres días pero solo queríamos agotar todas las posibilidades... supongo que están nerviosos...

-Sí bastante nerviosos y ansiosos —_se sentó junto a su esposa sujetando su mano—_

-Mucho en realidad... —_dijo Serena entrelazando su mano a la de Seiya_—

-Sí, lo imagino... no es fácil estar esperando por una respuesta, pero ya están aquí, independientemente de lo que pasara con Hotaru se iniciaron los trámites de un proceso de adopción, pero siendo quien en son y teniendo el antecedente de su pequeña... Serenity... —_leyó en unos documentos sobre su escritorio_— el proceso ha sido más fácil y sencillo, así que la respuesta es afirmativa, su solicitud fue aceptada... pueden adoptar a la pequeña Hotaru...

_Seiya sonrió aliviado y muy emocionado ante la noticia, abrazo a Serena con amor_— Podremos llevarla a casa

_Sin dudarlo Serena correspondió al abrazo de Seiya no pudiendo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

-Por supuesto... —_sonrió al ver la felicidad en ambos_— iré por ella... —_se puso de pie_— felicidades señores Kou... en seguida les entrego a su hija... —_y sin esperar mas salió de la oficina para ir por la pequeña_—

-Que felicidad Serenity tendrá una hermanita y Hotaru una familia, nuestra hija

-No puedo creerlo... —_murmuró Serena aun abrazada a él_— nuestra hija...

-Hotaru Kou Tsukino

_Sonrió ligeramente_— Te amo Seiya... —_estaba tan feliz que inmediatamente le dio un beso en los labios_— una hermosa familia... gracias mi amor...

-La familia más maravillosa que hay, gracias a ti por darme tanta dicha —_correspondió a sus labios fundiéndose en un beso tierno y lleno de amor y felicidad_—

_De pronto la puerta de abrió, era la señora directora que llevaba en brazo a la pequeña_— Disculpen pero alguien los busca... —_Dijo mostrándoles a la bebé_—

-Mi hermosa Hotaru... —_dijo Serena poniéndose de pie para inmediatamente ir a cargar a la niña_—

-Nuestra pequeña hija, mi vivo retrato —_sonrió acercándose a ella feliz observando a la bebé en brazos de Serena_— bienvenida pequeña Hotaru ella es tu mamá y yo seré tu papá

-Hola hermosa... _—murmuró Serena acariciando su cabello a lo cual la niña abrió los ojos—_ tu también serás nuestra princesa... te amaremos siempre mi amor...

-Sus ojos son hermosos, nuestras princesas, vamos seguro Serenity estará ansiosa por conocerte, todo está listo para tu llegada Hotaru

-Posteriormente estará pasando una trabajadora social solo para confirma que la pequeña se encuentra en buenas manos... —_dijo la mujer que preparaba una carpeta con los documentos que les entregaría_—

-En mejores manos no podría estar... —_dijo besando la frente de la pequeña_—

-Sera muy bien recibida —_sonrió abrazando a su esposa, para enseguida el también besar la frente de la pequeña que no apartaba su mirada de ambos_—

-Pues no me queda más que decirles felicidades y gracias por ayudar a esa pequeña... —_sonrió extendiendo la carpeta hacia ellos_—

-Gracias a usted por ayudarnos... —_dijo Serena sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña, aun le parecía un sueño tenerla en sus brazos_—

_Tomo la carpeta sonriendo_— No se arrepentirán de habernos dado esta oportunidad, gracias a ustedes

-Muchas felicidades señores Kou... —_dijo la mujer observando a la pareja, esos momentos son los que hacían que valiera la pena su trabajo_—

-Gracias... vamos princesa a tu nueva casa... te va a encantar, tu hermanita ya nos debe estar esperando...

-Si vamos, hay que avisarle a Darien y Rei, prometimos que serian los primeros en saber la respuesta —_mientras conducía a su esposa y a su hija fuera de la oficina saco su celular, marcándole a su hermano_—

-¿Seiya? —_Preguntó en cuanto pudo responder ya que se encontraba revisando algunos documentos_— ¿qué paso hermano?

-Hola Darien, esta noche los invitamos a cenar a casa ¿qué opinan?

-De acuerdo, pero... ¿que celebramos?

-Le daremos la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar a nuestra hija Hotaru Kou Tsukino

-¿Lo consiguieron? —_Preguntó sonriendo_— felicidades hermano... por supuesto ahí estaremos...

-Lleven a los gemelos debe estar toda la familia presente, y aprovechemos que papá está en la ciudad para que conozca a su nieta

-Claro que si, entonces nos vemos en la noche, felicita a Serena de mi parte...

-Así lo hare, gracias, hasta la noche

-¿Que te dijo? —_Preguntó Serena pues no había dejado de hablarle a la bebé hasta ese momento en que llegaban al auto_—

-Los invite a cenar, llevaran a los gemelos y te manda a felicitar, se escuchaba muy contento, llamare a papá, y a tus padres, hay que aprovechar que tiene un respiro de tanto viaje

-Sí, hay que llamarlos... hoy vas a conocer a toda la familia mi amor... estas contenta ¿verdad? —_Sonrió al ver que se movía y hacia una pequeña mueca que interpreto como una sonrisa_—

_Al ayudarla a subir, y posteriormente hacerlo él, marco el celular llamando a su padre._

-Hijo... qué bueno que llamas... tu madre estaba planeando ir a visitarlos... —_dijo en cuanto respondió_—

-Perfecto los esperamos esta noche a cenar

-Pensábamos ir en la tarde, pero está bien... ¿quieres que llevemos algo?

-Lo que ustedes quieran, un vino para celebrar quizás

-¿Celebrar? —_Preguntó desconcertado_— ¿qué vamos a celebrar?

-La llegada de nuestra hija Hotaru papá, debes conocer a tu nieta es realmente hermosa

-¿Nieta?, pero... ¿cómo?, en qué momento... ¿Seiya no habrás tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio?

-No papá —_dijo divertido_— veras —_sonrió tomando al mano de su esposa sonriéndole con amor_— Serena y yo ya no podemos tener hijos propios y por azares del destino conocimos a una bella niña, que necesitaba de un hogar y acaban de concluir los tramites de la adopción

-¿De verdad? —_Preguntó sorprendido_— creo que eso lo debemos hablar frente a frente... pero, si ustedes están felices nosotros también... solo que eso deberás explicárselo a tu madre tranquilamente porque si se lo digo ahorita es capaz de ir a buscarlos...

-Si no le digas nada será una sorpresa, los esperamos en casa

-De acuerdo haya nos veremos entonces... —_Dijo antes de terminar con la llamada_—

-Creo que tenemos que comprarle algunas cosas a la bebé ¿no te parece?

-Si vayamos de compras y sirve compramos cosas para la cena, márcale a tus padres para que los invites, pero no le digas aun a tu padre, últimamente le ha contagiado lo dramático a mi madre, seguro no tardarían en estar en casa

-Que exagerado... —_dijo haciendo un puchero_— mi padre ya te quiere ¿no?, no se ahora porque dices eso... —_con cuidado saco su celular de la bolsa para llamar a su padre_—

-Me quiere, pero eso no le quita lo dramático

-Que malo... —_murmuró haciéndole una mueca_— papá... hola... ¿cómo están?

-Hija ¿como estas?, estamos en tu casa, pero no estas

_Se quedo callada y sorprendida_— ¿Como que están en casa? —_Volteo a ver a Seiya_— nos hubieran avisado que irían...

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa —_hizo un puchero_— pero no funciono

-Ah lo lamentamos papá... de hecho nosotros también queríamos darles una sorpresa... mmm vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas y en seguida nos vamos a casa... ¿cómo está Serenity?

-Esta con tu mamá jugando, Luna es una persona muy agradable y atenta

-Sí, lo es... —_sonrió ligeramente_— mmm esperamos que se queden a cenar... tenemos mucho que celebrar...

-Sera un placer hija, ¿quieres que les ayudemos en algo?, pero ¿que celebramos?

-Mmm cuando lleguemos lo sabrán... y no papá, no te preocupes, compraremos la cena, hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar solo de pasarlo a lado de mi familia... —_sonrió ligeramente dándole un beso a la bebé_— bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato mas... y papá... gracias por estar aquí...

-Tu madre y yo ya los extrañábamos

-Nosotros también... bueno mas yo... —_sonrió_— entonces hasta más tarde... besos... —_dijo antes de finalizar la llamada_— pues bien ya escuchaste están en casa... espero que no hayan visto la habitación de Serenity...

-Esperemos, si no la sorpresa ya no será sorpresa, avísales también a Lita y Mina, no nos perdonarían no avisarles de algo tan importante

-Sí, lo hare... pero mejor les enviare un mensaje a las dos, porque son capaces de no dejar de preguntar porque motivo la celebración... y ya me imagino los reclamos de porque no les avisamos antes... ¿no crees?

-Lita va asesinarme —_murmuró mientras conducía_— lo bueno es que su estado no la deja hacer mayor esfuerzo, pero es capaz de olvidarlo

-Es lo más seguro... así que para evitar reclamos ahorita les mandare un mensaje invitándolas a cenar... —_Sonrió mientras escribía el mensaje_— solo espero que las dos puedan... —_dijo al momento que le daba enviar_— ¿y qué vamos a comprarle a nuestra princesa?

-Bueno ¿qué tal un bello vestido?, necesita estar presentable para conocer a toda la familia, después la presentaremos al público en general

_Sonrió ligeramente observando cómo dormía ahora en sus brazos_— Solo espero que Serenity no se ponga celosa de tener que compartir nuestra atención con Hotaru...

-Seguro se pondrá celosa, pero creo que es algo normal... —_sonrió recordando su infancia_—

-¿Algo normal?, espero que no lo digas por mi... —_dijo descubriendo un poco a la niña dándole algo de ternura ver su ropa sencilla_—

-Quizás un poco, porque Serenity ha sacado esa parte de ti, pero también de mí, me estaba acordando cuando era un niño

-Ah de cuando llego Darien a tu casa... —_dijo sonriendo sin poder despegar la mirada de la bebé_— entonces lo celoso lo heredo de ti... no de mi...

-Pero tú también eres muy celosa bombón

-Mmm no estábamos hablando de mi... —_dijo evadiendo el tema_— mejor cuéntame sobre como hicieron tus padres para que aceptaras a Darien...

-Recuerdo que peleábamos mucho, y siempre competíamos, aunque a veces era de juego, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien...

-Bueno pero la ventaja es que Serenity y Hotaru son pequeñas aun... quizá en lo único que pueda competir Serenity es en querer que estemos con ella más tiempo que con Hotaru... tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con nuestras princesas...

-Si esa es una ventaja, además estarán en la misma habitación, será difícil, pero confió en que Serenity acepte a Hotaru pronto como su pequeña hermana

-Yo también lo espero... y que se acostumbren rápido ambas a su presencia... —_dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña_— creo que han vuelto las noches de dormir poco...

-Espero no te hayas acostumbrado, porque seguro volverán las noches sin dormir con la pequeña Hotaru, por ahora siento que está bien que ambas compartan la habitación, pero será mejor trabajar en la habitación propia de Hotaru, quisiera que también tuviera vista al jardín

-Claro que si, en futuro ambas necesitaran su independencia... así que tenemos tiempo de acondicionar su habitación... ¿ya te dije que te amo? —_preguntó volteando a verlo_—

-Mmm vuélvemelo a decir, me gusta que lo digas —_sonrió deteniendo el auto al estacionarse fuera del centro comercial_—

_Sonrió sutil_— Te amo Seiya Kou... —_tomo su mano_— hoy es el tercer, no más bien cuarto... mmm bueno uno de los días más felices de mi vida...

-Y vendrán muchos más lo prometo —_sonrió observándola_— con nuestras hijas seremos muy, muy felices, de cualquier modo, debemos guardar la documentación con respecto a los verdaderos padres de Hotaru, para cuando llegue ese momento

-Algún día sabrá que no lleva nuestra sangre pero que la amamos con todo el corazón... —_Suspiró sutilmente—_ bueno amor, hay que ir a comprar lo necesario, solo espero que no haya mucha gente no quiero que comiencen las especulaciones antes de tiempo...

-Si esperemos —_sonrió cubriendo a la pequeña_— de cualquier forma no dejes que la vean aun, aunque sabes quisiera que ese día no llegara nunca...—_bajo del auto para enseguida ayudarla a ella_— vamos bombón

-Gracias... —_bajo del auto con la bebé en brazos pero ya cubierta para no dejar que la vieran_— ¿qué crees que sea lo mejor?, ¿que lo supiera o que no?

-Quisiera evitarle ese sufrimiento... pero sé que tiene derecho a saber que su verdadera madre dio su vida por ella... sé que aun es pequeña y que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero quizás es mejor estar preparados desde ahora

-Es preferible que lo sepa por nosotros a que lo sepa por alguien mas... —_dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial_— eso le dolería mucho...

-Si supiera que no habría forma de que averiguara la verdad preferiría ocultarla, pero como dices es mejor que lo sepa por nosotros —_la abrazo con ternura_—

-Pero bueno aún es pronto para preocuparnos por eso... lo sabrá a su debido tiempo... por lo pronto disfrutemos de que es nuestra hija... nuestra pequeña princesa... —_murmuró dejándose abrazar y su vez hacer lo mismo con la bebé_— al menos ahora sé que Serenity no tendrá que cargar sola con tus celos de padre... y tu dramatismo...

-No soy dramático —_hizo una mueca en defensa_—

-Yo tampoco soy celosa... —_dijo también pues sabía que ambos lo eran, él un dramático y ella una celosa_—

-No soy dramático —_sonrió divertido, dándole un beso en la mejilla_— mira ¿qué te parece ese vestido?, se verá lindo en Hotaru como la princesa que es

-¿Y si compráramos un par de vestidos iguales, uno para Hotaru y otro para Serenity? —_sonrió emocionada_—

-Me parece bien, así no pelearan, les daremos trato de gemelas, aunque seguro pelearan y yo que quería que Serenity la conociera antes que nadie, y se acoplara antes que llegaran todos

-Mmm bueno no te preocupes amor, seguramente se acoplara fácilmente, lo que creo es que querrá toda tu atención... —_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿ahora Seiya Kou como vas a hacer para complacer a tus tres mujeres?

-No lo dudo, pero bueno compremos ropita para ambas

-Mmm si hazte el desentendido... —_dijo entrando a la tienda_— buenas tardes señorita, podría mostrarme el vestido del aparador y algunos otros del mismo estilo por favor...

-En seguida —_sonrió a reconocer a la pareja y gustosa les mostro vestidos que solicitaban—_

_Así después de visitar varias tiendas mas compraron lo necesario para la bebé, ropa que le quedara bien e hiciera resaltar su cabello negro y piel blanca, y también para Serena que no había pasado desapercibido un hermoso vestido, aunque también las miradas de todas esas mujeres que parecía querían comerse vivo a Seiya, ni siquiera respetaba que iba con ella su esposa y su hija, si bien no había dicho nada no quería decir que no estuviera un tanto molesta o quizá más bien celosa, había sido un día largo y al parecer no terminaría y ni que decir de las preguntas que les harían todos comenzando con sus papás._

-Le pediré a Luna que te ayude a llevar las bolsas adentro... —_dijo cuando por fin habían llegado a casa_—

-Si gracias —_sonrió sacando las bolsas, habían pedido la comida en un restaurante y se las harían llegar un par de horas más tarde, con todo lo necesario incluyendo un mesero para que sirviera la comida en la reunión, que tendrían, ahora era tiempo de lidiar con los padres de su esposa, y no es que le desagradara por el contrario, estaba gustoso de verlos_—

-¿Estás listo? —_Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta_—

-Si ¿y tu bombón?

-También... —_respiró profundamente abriendo la puerta para entrar_— ya llegamos... —_dijo animada viendo inmediatamente a sus padres que jugaban con Serenity en la sala_—

-Hija bienvenida —_se puso de pie deteniéndose al observar a la bebé que traía en brazos—_

-Hola mamá... —_sonrió ligeramente acercándose a ella_— quiero presentarte a alguien... —_al estar frente a su madre destapo a la pequeña_— ella es Hotaru, es nuestra hija...

-¿Su hija?, ¿de qué están hablando me perdí de algo y no me lo contaste hija?

-Decidimos adoptar... —_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_—

-¿Adoptar? —_se acerco a ellos con la bebé en brazos_— de que están hablando

-Esta pequeña se quedo sin padres, murieron en un accidente y ella está sola... y nosotros pues... —_evadió la mirada de sus padres— _ya no podremos tener más hijos, así que hicimos los trámites necesarios para adoptar a Hotaru...

_Seiya se adelanto a responder la muda pregunta que reflejaban los ojos de sus suegros_— Me hice la vasectomía hace casi un mes

_Serena solo volteo a ver a Seiya sorprendida pero aun así le sonrió a Serenity que le extendía los brazos para que la cargara siendo sostenida aun mas por su padre._

-Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? —_Preguntó Kenji desconcertado_— pensé que querían tener más hijos...

_Seiya se acerco a él para cargar a la pequeña Serenity_— Desde luego, pero si eso significa poner en riesgo la vida de Serena... —_fijó la mirada en su pequeña_— hola mi princesa, mira te presentamos a Hotaru, ella será tu hermanita —_la acerco a ella para que pudiera observarla_—

_Serena solo guardo silencio mientras destapaba a la niña para que Serenity pudiera verla mejor._

-Chibi chibi —_extendió sus manitas hacia la bebé sonriendo_—

-Ella será tu hermana a partir de este momento... _—dijo Serena sonriendo al ver que su pequeña parecía aceptarla_—

-¿Están seguros que ni pasado el tiempo podrían tener más familia? —_Preguntó Ikuko_—

-Hace aproximadamente un mes tuvimos un susto, aun cuando tomamos todas las precauciones posibles, y la verdad no queremos volver a pasar por eso, el cuerpo de serena no soportaría otro embarazo... quizás pasado un tiempo no se unos cinco años y eso no es mucha la garantía

-Yo aun quería tener más hijos, pero... creo que ya no se puede... salí defectuosa... —_dijo en broma aun observando a las niñas_—

-Yo no quiero perderla, ni ponerla en riesgo, por eso tomamos esa decisión y justo ese día conocimos a Hotaru, ella necesita una familia y ser amada, y nosotros la tenemos —_sonrió al ver que Serenity se estiraba sus manitas con curiosidad hacia la bebé_—

-Justo hoy nos dijeron que estaba aceptada nuestra solicitud de adopción... —_sonrió viendo como la bebé despertaba fijando su mirada en Serenity_— es oficialmente nuestra hija... una Kou Tsukino...

-Siendo el caso habrá que darle la bienvenida como se merece una nieta de Kenji Tsukino

-En efecto, ya lo demás es cuestión de papeleo —_sonrió observando a la pequeña bebé_— es un encanto

-Sí, y parece que la primera que quiere darle la bienvenida a la bebé es Serenity, verdad mi princesa hermosa... —_dijo Serena acariciando la mejilla de Serenity_—

-Chibi chibi —_sonrió contenta a su mamá_—

-Bueno no se queden ahí parados imagino que aún faltan cosas por bajar ¿verdad? —_Preguntó Kenji, ante toda respuesta Seiya asintió_—

-Vamos mis princesas a cambiarlas de ropa, deben estar hermosas para cuando lleguen a visitarlas... —_sonrió caminando hacia la habitación de las niñas_—

-Yo te ayudo hija —_se acerco, tomando a Serenity de brazos de su padre_—

-Gracias mamá... —_sonrió sutilmente_— Hotaru debe estar cansada... todo el día ha estado en brazos...

-Seguramente, sería bueno dejarla dormir, parece que es una niña muy tranquila

-Eso parece, puedes creer que no ha llorado desde que la tenemos...

-Es increíble —_sonrió colocando a Serenity en su cuna_—lo bueno es que puedes usar el moisés

-Sí, podremos usar muchas de las cosas de Serenity... pero también quisimos comprarle sus propias cosas... aunque hoy lucirán iguales... —_Sonrió colocando a la niña en la otra cuna más pequeña para la niña— _compramos unos vestidos iguales...

-Sí, pero hay cosas que dejará muy rápido, como el moisés, esas cosas podrían usarlas hija, y comprarle cosas que verdaderamente disfrute ejemplo la ropa, seguro se verán lindas

-Ya se mamá... —_murmuró quitándole aquellas cobijas que eran de colores tristes— _por eso compartirán habitación, esta cuna la compramos porque obviamente no podemos tenerlas juntas... Serenity suele moverse mucho a la hora de dormir...

-Si podría lastimar a la pequeña Hotaru

_Suspiró observando a la pequeña mientras que Serenity jugaba en su cuna_— ¿Hicimos bien verdad mamá?

_La observo detenidamente_— Hija... tienes miedo'

-Tengo miedo de que cuando crezca nos rechace... o que no sepamos educar a Serenity y que sea ella quien lo haga... _—dijo viendo como la niña se movía libremente ya sin las cobijas—_

-Bueno hija, Hotaru y Serenity son pequeñas aun... no sabemos que pasara en ese momento, lo que si es que debes pensar en las dos por igual, lo que hagas con una deberás hacerlo con la otra, habrá ocasiones en que deberás dejarlas pelear, sin ponerte de lado de ninguna, se que harás lo que dicte tu corazón y lo mejor para ambas

-Tienes razón mamá... no queremos hacer distinción con ninguna de las dos... —_limpio suavemente su mejilla_— me siento feliz por tenerla aquí, pero creo que incluso tengo más miedo que cuando nació Serenity... no quiero equivocarme, además... —_volteo a verla_— también me siento mal, se que Seiya quería mas hijos propios y de pronto resultar tan débil... quise hacerlo mamá... de verdad quería...

-Hija... —_se acerco a ella abrazándola_— sé cómo te sientes mi niña

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados mamá... quiero ser la mujer que Seiya necesite pero... ves a lo que lo orille... todo por no ponerme en riesgo y se lo agradezco...

-Eso es amor hija... a veces en una pareja hay sacrificios que uno debe hacer...

-Lo amo tanto pero a la vez me siento terrible, orillarlo a eso, pero también pienso en que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado embarazada y poner en riesgo la vida de ese bebé y la mía... ¿que hubieran hecho él y Serenity sin mi?, estoy loca ¿verdad?

-Hija... lo mejor que puedes hacer es ya no pensarlo tanto... mejo ve y disfruta cada momento

-Tienes razón... —_se separo de su madre sonriéndole_— perdóname por no contarte todo esto, pero no queríamos preocuparlos estando tan lejos...

-Me preocupas mas cuando no me cuentas nada hija, y conociéndote seguramente no le has dicho tus temores a Seiya ¿verdad?

_Negó sutilmente con una sonrisa triste_— Mas bien no le he dicho de mis pensamientos contradictorios, por una parte estoy feliz, pero por otra no dejo de pensar en que le falle...

-Ay hija... perdóname creo que esa debilidad la heredaste de mi

-¿De qué hablas mamá?, si eres una mujer muy fuerte y buena...

-No te has preguntado por qué no tuviste un hermano o hermana

-No... —_Dijo un tanto seria_— pensé que ya no querían mas hijos...

-Lo habríamos deseado mi niña pero mi cuerpo igual que el tuyo fue muy débil

-Pero... ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? —_preguntó desconcertada_—

-Porque fue algo que tu padre y yo quisimos dejar solo para nosotros, fueron momentos difíciles, en los que por poco te perdemos

-Al igual que yo con Serenity... —_dijo pensativa volteando a ver a la niña que seguía jugando—_

-La diferencia hija mía... es que Serenity nació muy sana, en comparación a ti que tuviste que estar lejos de mi casi un mes... además yo quede estéril después de ti, fue una noticia muy difícil y algo que no quería que se supiera, tu padre me apoyo, mi niña disfruta la vida y mas a estas pequeñas que Dios ha puesto en tu camino

-Lo siento mamá... —_dijo tomando sus manos_— debió ser difícil para ti... quizá mucho más que para mi... de verdad lo siento mamá...

-Con ver la mujer en la que te has convertido me siento más que confortada, me siento muy orgullosa

-Te quiero mucho mamá... —_sonrió sutilmente abrazándola_— gracias... daré todo de mi para hacer feliz a Seiya y hacer de las niñas unas excelentes mujeres...

-Lo sé hija, y en un futuro tú serás la que se sienta orgullosa de ellas

-Lo estaremos mamá... —_Sonrió_— mmm podrías cambiar a las niñas por favor, quiero darle una sorpresa a Seiya... es que vengo enojada con él, bueno no enojada, más bien yo estoy enojada él ni cuenta se dio... hubieras visto mamá como todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo, ni siquiera porque yo iba con él...

-Hija, ya sabes que esos momentos son para presumir no para enojarse, seguro él estaba tan absortó de tu compañía y la de Hotaru que ni cuenta se dio

-Ya sé, pero no pude evitar sentirme celosa... se lo comían con la mirada...

-Hija esos instantes son los mejores para demostrar a quien le pertenece

-¿Tu lo hacías con papá? —_Preguntó con una sonrisa_—

-Por supuesto y a tu padre le encantaba

-¿Que es lo que hacías? —_Preguntó aun más divertida, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado ese tipo de cosas de sus padres_—

-Lo besaba frente a todas las chicas del colegio

-¿De verdad? —_Sonrió pensando en algo que quizá seria extremista y no sabía si estaría bien hacerlo_— ¿y él que hacia?

-Lo que es más que obvio mostrarme su amor y me hacía sentir que era la única para él, me correspondía a mis besos

-Jamás imagine a papá siendo así de cariñoso... —_sonrió—_

-Tu padre siempre ha sido muy cariñoso hija

-Bueno si, pero... comprenderás que no es fácil enterarse de las intimidades de sus padres... nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras mmm posesiva con papá...

-Así como tú lo eres con Seiya hija —_le guiño un ojo_—

-Bien eso creo que lo saque de ti también... —_sonrió observando su reloj_— mamá puedo encargarte a las niñas...

-Si no te preocupes yo me encargo

-Gracias mamá... —_sonrió tomando a Hotaru para besar su frente_— no tardo mi amor... —_de inmediato se acerco a Serenity_— no tardamos princesa... pórtate bien... —_en ese momento venia entrando Seiya con su padre con las bolsas de las compras_— Seiya acompáñame...

-¿Sucede algo? —_pestañeo un tanto desconcertado_—

-Mmm si olvide comprar algo... ¿me acompañas?

-Si está bien, les encargamos a las niñas —_sonrió dejando las bolsas en la entrada de la recamara—_

-No tardamos... —_sonrió mirando a su mamá_— llegaremos antes de que lleguen todos... —_tomo la mano de Seiya para llevárselo_— vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo...

-¿A dónde bombón? —_la siguió un tanto desconcertado_—

-Digamos que me dieron una pequeña idea... no creas que ando muy contenta... de hecho estoy enojada... —_solo paso tomando su bolsa para en seguida salir_— pero no contigo, digamos que conmigo misma... y como hace un momento era más madre que mujer hay algo que tengo que hacer...

_Parpadeo aun más confundido al salir vieron que venían llegando sus padres, a duras pena los saludo con la mano._

-No tardamos... _—dijo llegando al auto_— ¿quieres que maneje yo?

-Yo creo, pues no se a donde quieres ir bombón

_Sonrió ligeramente divertida_— De acuerdo, vamos... —_subió al auto y espero a que él lo hiciera_— no te preocupes, no pienso secuestrarte, al menos no hoy... —_puso el auto en marcha saliendo de la cochera de la casa—_

-Sería divertido —_sonrió observando su rostro_— eres hermosa

-¿Lo crees así? —_Preguntó con una sonrisa sin perder la atención del camino_—

-Sin duda

-Buena respuesta galán... —_sonrió, hacia tanto tiempo que no manejaba que se sentía tan bien de hacerlo, un poco de la antigua Serena_— ¿cuántas veces hemos salido tu y yo solos?

-Mmm quizás muy pocas veces bombón

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que subiste a mi auto? —_Preguntó deteniéndose en un semáforo, ya estaban cerca de su destino— _lo nervioso que estabas, parecías un conejito asustado...

-¿A caso mi linda esposa pretende burlarse de mi?

-No para nada... solo que fue lindo verte todo nervioso, ¿acaso me tenias miedo en ese momento?

-Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados

-¿Acaso te ponía nervioso? —_Preguntó acariciando su mejilla_— ¿tenias miedo de que hiciera esto? —_Murmuró sonriendo sutil para volver a poner el auto en marcha_—

-Muy nervioso bombón

-Más nervioso te va a poner lo que voy a hacer... —_dijo por fin llegando al estacionamiento del centro comercial_— ¿listo?

-¿El centro comercial?

-Así es amor... —_se quito el cinturón de seguridad tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta para bajar del auto_— ven no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada, al contrario lo vas a disfrutar... —_sonrió aun mas_—

-Eso suena muy tentador —_sonrió bajando del auto observándola_—

-Ya verás que tanto... anda vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo... mientras tu buscabas ropa para bebé yo vi algo que seguramente te va a encantar... —_dijo tomándolo de la mano para entrar al centro comercial, caminando directamente a esa tienda donde había visto su próxima sorpresa, sonrió aun mas al ver que todas aquellas chicas que horas antes se lo comían con la mirada los veían sorprendidos_—

-¿Algo sensual? —_Sonrió un tanto sonrojado por sus propios pensamientos_—

_Volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa_— Puede ser... —_entraron en la tienda y lo condujo directamente a los probadores—_ esperaras aquí como niño bueno ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo seré niño bueno —_tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba fuera del aparador—_

_Besó sus labios sutilmente antes de alejarse a buscar a una de las empleadas a la cual solicito el modelo de vestido que tanto le había llamado la atención, aparte de que quería que para ese momento ambos fueran el centro de atención, aunque no era difícil conseguirlo siendo quienes eran, al poco rato volvió con el vestido en el brazo para evitar que lo viera_— No tardare, así que no andes de coqueto...

-No soy coqueto —_sonrió observándola_—

_No pudo evitar sonreír para en seguida meterse al probador, estaba nerviosa sí era sincera consigo misma, pero hacia mucho que no se comportaba como la mujer que lo supo seducir, y le parecía una buena idea al menos por unas horas, rápidamente se puso el vestido que había elegido, negro, pegado a su cuerpo pero lo que hacía especial y sensual era que de cada lado tenía una especie de hilos entrelazados que dejaban al descubierto su piel, de corte prácticamente normal, a media pierna y un poco escotado al frente y atrás con unos tirantes delgados se sujetaba a su cuerpo, al menos por un momento seria nuevamente su esposa seductora, cuando por fin estuvo lista salió esperando su reacción._

_Fijó su mirada en ella quedando sin palabras, tan bella y hermosa, se puso de pie dando unos pasos nerviosos tirando algunos maniquís que tenía cerca_— Auchs

_Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a él_— ¿Te lastimaste?

-Este no… —_murmuró nervioso al tener frente a él a tan bella mujer_—

-¿Seguro? —_preguntó tomando su mano, para ese momento varias de las empleadas se había acercando a levantar los maniquís tirados al igual que algo de ropa_—

_Asintió aun mas sonrojado_— Luces tan bella que me has dejado sin palabras

-¿Te parece? —_Preguntó tan solo alisando un poco el vestido, demasiado entallado para su gusto pero que sin duda pensaba podría disfrutar a lado de su esposo_— ¿no te parece que es demasiado revelador?

-No si es solo para mí —_sonrió rodeando su cintura_—

-¿Entonces te parece bien que me lleve? —_preguntó sonriéndole sutilmente_—

-Por supuesto, y que lo luzcas esta noche

-¿Esta noche?, ¿estás seguro? —_Preguntó rodeando su cuello_— ¿no te parece que no parece un vestido que debería usar una amorosa ama de casa?

-Es el vestido que debe usar mi amorosa y sexi esposa

-Mmm… ¿y podrás concentrarte? —_Preguntó acercándose un poco más a él_—

-Tratare aunque lo dudo —_beso sus labios con amor—_ te amo

-Yo también te amo... —_sonrió abrazándolo mas ella_— sabia que este vestido te encantaría...

-Me conoces bien bombón

-Muy bien... —_sonrió abrazándolo_— sabes... me moría de celos de ver que otras mujeres te veían...

-¿Otras mujeres? —_Pestañeo confundido_— ¿cuándo?

-Si... unas que te veían como queriendo comerte... y volvimos tan solo por este vestido y para demostrarles de quien eres...

-¿En serio?

-Si... eres solo mío... ¿verdad? —_Murmuró besando su mejilla_— y si van a decir algo que sea esto precisamente lo amorosos que somos...

-Solo tuyo vida mía tuyo y de nadie más —_sonrió abrazándola para besar sus labios con intensidad y mucho amor—_

_Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios con la misma pasión que siempre, como hacía mucho no lo besaba, podía escuchar el murmullo de algunos curiosos, quizá había sido algo imprudente en hacerlo de esa forma, pero quería que todos vieran cuanto se amaban y sobre todo que ella era de él y él de ella_— Te amo...

-Te amo Serena —_sonrió abrazándola más hacia él_— mi seductora esposa

-¿No quieres que te modele algún otro vestido? —_Murmuró dándole pequeños besos— _aprovecha estoy de oferta...

-Este me gusta y mucho, aunque si es similar estaré encantando bombón

_Sonrió ligeramente_— ¿Quieres ver otro entonces? solo que no respondo de tus actos...

-No responderé de mis actos —_la aprisiono más hacia él_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró acercándose a su oído_— te juro que si no estuviéramos donde estamos te haría el amor... _—dijo para en seguida besar su mejilla_— así que mejor controla esos impulsos...

-Eres tu quien me hace cometer locuras —_sonrió sin querer soltarla_—

-¿Quieres ayudarme con el cierre? —_Preguntó levantando su cabello_— fue un martirio subirlo pero no creo alcanzarlo...

-¿Aquí en medio de tanto público? —_Murmuró a su oído—_

_Sonrió separándose un poco de él para llevarlo hacia el probador quedando ella dentro y él cubriendo la entrada_— ¿Aquí te parece mejor?

-Mucho mejor —_sonrió ayudándola a bajar el cierre acariciando su espalda asegurándose que la cortina cubría perfectamente_—

-Seiya... —_murmuró fijando la mirada en su rostro_— ¿sabes lo atractivo que te ves en este momento?, con esos ojos que desbordan pasión... con tus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas...

-Esto es lo que tu provocas en mi bombón —_sonrió acariciando su espalda al terminar de bajar el cierre_— ¿qué otro vestido te probaras?

-Este... —_dijo sin dejar de verlo solo tomando uno que estaba colgado_— ¿me ayudaras?

-Si lo hago puedo cometer una locura en este mismo lugar y hay mucha gente a la expectativa amor

-Tienes razón, aunque ya deben estar pensando lo peor... —_sonrió dándose la vuelta para quitar el vestido rojo del gancho y poder cambiarse_—

-Sera mejor que espere afuera —_la acerco hacia él abrazándola besando su hombro_— me incitas a cometer locuras ¿sabes?

-Si, por eso lo hago... —_sonrió_— por eso te enamoraste de mi... además se que te gustan mis locuras...

-Me encantan —_se separo un poco de ella_— te amo

-Yo también mi amor, anda salte mientras me cambio y tú decides que vestido me llevo... por cierto trata de tranquilizarte, estas sumamente sonrojado ¿qué va a pensar la gente? —_sonrió divertida_—

-Solo lo que mi esposa puede despertar en mi —_sonrió saliendo por completo del probador cubriendo la puerta con la cortina, para volver a su asiento, aunque para ese momento ya había muchos fans de la pareja queriendo su autógrafo_—

_Serena solo sonrió, debía estar loca para hacer esas cosas pero lo estaba, loca de amor por Seiya, ambos vestidos le gustaban solo esperaba que a él también, rápidamente se cambio de vestido, el rojo era mucho más corto apenas si cubría un poco más abajo de lo necesario, de un solo hombro y con pequeño moño justo en esa parte, el busto se marcaba un poco mas debido al corte del vestido que aunque no era muy ajustado marcaba sus curvas, por suerte el cierre del vestido estaba por un lado así que no había batallado tanto cuando por fin estuvo lista salió viendo como Seiya estaba rodeado de chicas por lo que se tosió un poco para llamar su atención._

_Seiya sonrió al verla, las chicas que se encontraban rodeándolo también la rodearon para pedir su autógrafo, lo que causo una gran sonrisa en Seiya._

_Sonrió viendo como Seiya parecía disfrutar de su tortura, no es que no le gustara ser amable con sus fans pero sabía que todas esas chicas estaban ahí por él, aun así fue amable firmando cada hoja que le daban e incluso posando para algunas fotografías_— ¿Y bien que te parece? —_Preguntó en medio de más firmas_—

_Sonrió observándola de pies a cabeza, él ya no firmaba solo observaba las chicas que hacía unos momento lo rodeaban ahora solo la rodeaban a ella_— Es perfecto, llévate los dos

-De acuerdo... ¿cual quieres que luzca esta noche? —_Preguntó mientras sonreía para otra fotografía, esta vez con un chico que la tenía abrazada_—

-Mmm el negro —_murmuró observándola_—

-¿Te gusto más? —_Volvió a sonreír ya que el chico le había pedido otra fotografía_—

-Si ese me gusto mas —_sonrió volviendo a dar autógrafos_—

-Entonces me cambiare... —_sonrió agradeciendo la atención de sus fans_— ¿quieres ayudarme?

-Sabes que será un placer, pero ese no tiene el cierre en la espalda

_Por fin había terminado con sus autógrafos cuando pudo acercarse a él_— A subirlo mi amor... —_murmuró a su oído para darle un beso en la mejilla y en seguida alejarse al probador_—

_Le sonrió divertido_— Muy bien —_murmuró firmando el ultimo autógrafo para acercarse al probador y ayudarla_—

_Para cuando Seiya entro ella ya estaba subiéndose el vestido solo faltaba colocarse los tirantes y subir el cierre_— Tardaste mucho...

-Me faltaban algunos autógrafos más y fotografía que me pidieron, pero ahora quieren sacarse una con los dos —_sonrió ayudándola con los tirantes_—

-Mmm y yo que quería portarme mal... —_sonrió, pues aquello era broma, estaba loca pero no tanto—_ o quizá solo un poco... —_dijo dándose vuelta para poder rodear su cuello y besarlo no había nada más que quisiera hacer en ese momento que besarlo_—

_La abrazo por la cintura correspondiendo a sus labios_— Tengo una esposa muy loca

-Que te seduce... y que no dejara que el encanto se pierda... —_murmuró entre sus labios, no podía negarlo aquello era excitante—_

-Mi bombón seductor, anda vámonos, antes que si cometa una locura con tan atractiva mujer

-Solo sube el cierre mi amor... —_murmuró dándole una sugestiva mordida_— y prométeme que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo... ya que te estaré coqueteando toda la noche amor...

-Bombón estaré ansioso por quedarnos a solas para poderte hacer mía —_acarició su espalda metiendo la mano hacia su cadera, presionándola, y enseguida sacarla para subir el cierre con suavidad_—

-Sí que sabes cómo mantenerme a la expectativa... —_sonrió ligeramente sonrojada para luego abanicarse pues comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor_— bueno creo que es hora de partir, ya nos deben estar esperando... —_dijo acomodándose el cabello y así dar tiempo a tranquilizarse_—

-Si ya es hora, paguemos y vámonos de regreso bombón —_sonrió abriendo la cortina al verla ya lista, al instante las fotografías no se hicieron esperar_—

_Aquellas fotografías la tomaron por sorpresa que solo se cubrió un poco los ojos—_ Sera mejor irnos... —_tomo el otro vestido y la ropa que llevaba antes_—

_Sonrió, tomándola de la cintura para poderse ir_— Quizás debamos posar un poco bombón

-¿Te parece? —_Preguntó sintiendo como una de las empleadas le quitaba el vestido y la ropa para poder entregárselo en una bolsa a lo que ella sonrió en agradecimiento_— de acuerdo solo un poco... —_sonrió dejándose abrazar por Seiya y tomar unas cuantas fotografías_—

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Primero que nada una disculpa por haber tardando tanto en actualizar, pero en lo personal se me ha complicado un poco editar y actualizar, pero bueno aquí andamos todavía :P

Queremos agradecer por los reviews a: _**angeles24**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**Danilu, **__**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**, **__**selene kou chiba **_esperamos leernos en el siguiente capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, como dijimos la vida no siempre es color de rosa, pero creo que con hablar las cosas, tratar de ayudar hacemos la vida más llevadera, esperamos que les haya gustado y pues ya casi llegamos al final. Sobre eso, ¿de verdad creen que el amor dura para siempre?, tanto como para poder mantener a flote un relación de pareja, un matrimonio, unas hijas, el trabajo. Bueno si gustan podremos descubrirlo en una segunda parte que escribimos realmente por mera loquera y porque la inspiración con este par de actores no nos dejaba tranquilas, ya está escrita y terminada desde hace algunos meses, si ustedes quieren la publicaremos, si no pues se queda en el archivo muerto. Ustedes queridas lectoras deciden.

Bueno hasta aquí de comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


End file.
